Creciendo juntos
by And Raven
Summary: Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy han tenido que vivir grandes cambios por sus actos... ahoran enfrentan su nueva vida con Alioth ¿quién dijo que era facil crecer?
1. Prólogo: Un simple deseo

Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

_**Prólogo**_

Frente a un espejo, se refleja la figura de una joven, de cabello castaño crobrizo con suaves rizos en la punta de su melena, ella se trata de arreglar su cabello, pero luego se centra en sus ojos, esos ojos azul cielo, que según toda su familia, cautivan a cualquiera, pero lo que más le gusta de sus ojos, es esa pequeña mancha celeste grisácea que tiene en el iris del ojo derecho, es una marcha de nacimiento y que la hace sentirse especial. Se alisa el vestido azulado que su madre le acaba de regalar y se coloca unos aros de oro blanco, regalo de su padrino y tío favorito Harry.

Nuevamente queda contemplándose en el espejo, no se considera bonita, es más cree ser demasiado normal, quizás por eso sólo ha tenido un acercamiento con un chico hace un año, pero nada paso de ser un simple roce de labios. Todo le recuerda que es la mezcla perfecta de sus padres, desde lo físico hasta que heredó el cerebro y el amor por los libros de su madre, y el amor al quidditch cortesía de su padre.

Ella voltea su cara hacia su baúl y observa la corbata roja y dorada ruge sobre unos libros. Aún recuerda que el sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarla a Slytherin, pero ella le pidió, recordando las palabras de su primo Albus, que la dejara en la casa a la cual su familia había asistido por generaciones. Era muy joven para soportar ser la oveja negra.

Hoy Rose está decidida a cambiar, está cansada de ser aburrida, ser una mala imitación de sus padres. Se ha dado cuenta de que ha desperdiciado cuatro años de la escuela, no ha disfrutado y está enojada con sus padres, está enojada con ella, con su familia y con todos por eso.

*** ** ***

**Un simple deseo**

Bajo la escalera lentamente, y me encuentro con toda mi familia en pleno, en el salón de la casa, de mi casa. Odio las reuniones familiares, aun más cuando soy yo el centro de atención, aún no puedo creer que tuve la mala suerte de nacer en verano, y tener que pasar mi cumpleaños con las anticuadas y melodramáticas celebraciones Weasley. Por qué no lo puedo pasar como la mayoría de mis primos y hermano en la escuela, no me importaría pasarlo entre clases y exámenes si eso evita tener que soportar las historias y situaciones vergonzosas que siempre ocurren en este tipo de celebraciones cuando se reúnen más de dos integrantes de mi familia. Además esto se ve aumentado cuando es la última instancia que tienen para estar todos juntos antes devolver a Hogwarts, sí porque yo nací dos días antes del ingreso de Hogwarts, 30 de agosto específicamente, tengo la peor suerte del mundo.

Me siento en un sofá tratando de pasar desapercibida, odio ser el centro de atención, pero ahí escondida entre mi padre y mi tío Harry, aparece mi abuela Molly, para levantarme y cubrirme con sus brazos.

- Oh, mi Rosie Posie, cuan grande estas, mi niña, feliz cumpleaños- me dice con voz llorosa, no comprendo por que siempre llora, debe ser algo de la edad.

- Abuela ya estoy grande no me digas así- digo seria y tratando de zafarme de su abrazo para poder respirar.

- Claro no vez que ya tiene quince- dice una voz detrás de mi abuela, que reconozco que es de mi abuelo, él es uno de los que más me agrada, siempre sabe cuando ser cariñoso y cuando darme espacio, que es casi siempre.

Una vez que apagan las luces se que viene el estupendo pastel de chocolate que hace mi madre, es una de las pocas cosas que sabe cocinar y es mi favorito, no hay otro pastel que desee comer en mi cumpleaños.

Cuando todos han terminado de cantar, se que debo apagar las velas, y por primera vez en años haré uso realmente del "deseo de cumpleaños", bueno sólo lo intentaré, nunca he creído en que realmente se cumplan, pero estoy dispuesta a probar, además nadie debe enterarse, así que comenzaré a concentrarme:

- Deseo que este año sea diferente, quiero que mi vida cambie para siempre- digo en mi mente para luego soplar con fuerzas las quince velas que arden sobre aquella cobertura de chocolate que me tienta a cada segundo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Bienvenidos a esta historia... espero que les guste...**


	2. Un encuentro ¿afortunado?

**Un encuentro ¿Afortunado?**

Hace más de un mes que volví a la escuela, ahora estoy sentada en mi dormitorio preparándome para asistir a una fiesta que mis queridos primos Fred, James y Albus han organizado, como todos los años desde que ingresaron. Toda la escuela desea asistir a la fiesta sin embargo sólo los Gryffindor tienen acceso liberado, mientras que las personas de las otras casas deben ser invitados por alguno de nuestra casa.

Estoy pensando que debo ponerme, sí es mejor usar unos jeans, una polera negra y listo, para que más, sin embargo la verme en el espejo, me encuentro ahí toda yo, tan yo, maldita sea, porque no puedo verme fenomenal como Vic o Dom, simplemente no tengo una madre veela que me haya heredado esa belleza sobrenatural. Por lo que debo buscar algo mejor, esta noche estoy empeñada a pasarla bien y para eso debo verme bien.

Abro de nuevo mi baúl, busco un poco y logró por fin dar con lo que quiero, una falda negra, regalo de mi tía Ginny, si papá supiera que esta falda con suerte tapa mis muslos, me encerraría de por vida y le quita el saludo a su hermana por tratar de "distorsionarme" como le diría.

Me vuelvo a ver en el espejo y por fin creo que sí pongo de mi parte no resulta estar tan mal, la falda, las botas, la polera ajustada y el cabello alisado, no me quedan para nada mal. Cuando me dispongo a salir, mi querida prima Lily y Dom hacen su entrada triunfal.

-Vaya que linda te ves- me dice Lily.

-Pensé que no tendrías ganas de venir a la fiesta- dijo Dom haciéndome girar.

- He cambiado de opinión- les respondo tratando de restarle importancia.

- Estas preciosa, pero necesitas algo de maquillaje, siéntate que de eso me preocupo yo- comentó Dominique, mientras me obliga a sentarme en la cama y con su varita lanza pequeños rayos a mi rostro.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales sin otra opción tuve que aceptar que mis primas hablaran e hicieran con mi rostro lo que estimaran convenientes.

- Listo- dijo Lily, pasándome el espejo.

- Vaya, no esta tan mal, gracias, pero ahora me debo retirar, hay una fiesta que comienza- les dije levantándome para salir y escapar de ellas antes de que se les ocurra seguir con su sesión de belleza.

Ahí esta en nuestra sala común, abarrotada de alumnos, deseosos de beber un poco, bailar y divertirse con alguna persona. Me abro paso entre las parejas que bailan desenfrenadamente en donde hasta hace poco habían cómodos sillones, y logro llegar hasta mi amiga Violeta, ella esta hablando con Jeff, un Raveclaw, por lo que supuse que no querría que la interrumpiera, en lo que según ella sería la noche para conquistar a ese chico. Camine otro poco y me senté justo al lado de la barra, observe como todos las personas que se acercaban se iban con un vaso lleno de lo que supuse era whisky de fuego, ingresado de contrabando por supuesto.

Decepción eso sentía, la noche que pensé que sería fantástica se había convertido en lo de siempre, una fiesta en la cual yo la pasaba mal viendo como todos se divertían.

- Quieres- me dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras me pasaba un vaso.

Pensé inmediatamente en negarme y salir corriendo, pero decidí que probar no tenía nada de malo, así que mire al dueño de esa mano y ahí estaba, Tony, un apuesto compañero de casa que cursaba su último año, no podía creer que el me estuviera hablando a mí.

- Claro- dije aceptando el vaso, él se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a beber el contenido del suyo, y yo lo imite, tomé un gran tragó y sentí el liquido quemar mi garganta en el instante que comenzaba a bajar hasta mi estomago, eso era horrible, para que querría alguien quemarse interiormente, pensé. Tony me miró divertido, y yo desvíe su mirada.

- Es la primera vez que bebes- me dijo entre preguntando y afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

- Eso no importa. Dije sintiendo como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, no puedo decir si fue producto de la vergüenza o por el inminente efecto que estaba haciendo el alcohol ingerido. Deje el vaso en la mesa y decidí que era mejor levantarme y salir de ese lugar, no soportaba ver el rostro con el cual él me miraba.

Al levantarme un pequeño mareo remeció mi cuerpo, pero nada que me impidiera caminar, busque la salida, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Camine por los pasillo y sin darme cuenta llegue al séptimo piso, estaba cansada y un poco mareada, no fue buena decisión el haberme bebido ese vaso entero de whisky, por lo que me senté en el suelo, tras una estatua por si alguien se le ocurría pasar por ahí y me descubrieran rompiendo el toque de queda. Apoye mi frente sobre mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos por unos minutos, cuando sentí que alguien se ubicaba al lado mío, me sobresalte y mire rápidamente a mi lado.

Mi mirada choco con esos ojos grises, aquellos que había visto hace 5 años en el tren, el dueño de esos ojos había sido quien me robó un beso, hace más de un año, mientras cumplíamos un castigo, luego de eso yo le pedí sin saber realmente por qué, que se alejará y el indiferentemente obedeció. Ahora estaba frente a él nuevamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con esa voz tan seria y profunda.

- Si- fue lo único que pude decir, no podía más, sus labios me llamaban, necesitaba probarlos por segunda vez, aunque supiera que él era prohibido y que yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero antes de que yo hiciera algo, sentí posar sus tibios y dulces labios sobre los míos, me quede congelada, pero luego reaccione respondiendo ese beso con toda la pasión que tenía. Sus manos se posaron en mi cara y yo me aferre a su camisa, luego su boca bajo hasta mi cuello provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Cuando él paro de besarme, me levante inmediatamente. Él me miró, se levantó y sonrió.

Lo mire unos segundos y no pude volver a resistirme, el tenía un efecto incluso mayor que el alcohol en mi, toda entera temblaba y mi cabeza daba vueltas, me acerque al el y lo bese nuevamente, el no se sorprendió sino que me acorralo contra la pared, una mano bajo hasta mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarla, sentí como poco a poco comenzaba a subir hasta el borde de mi falda.

Mi interior saltaba, sentía un fuego que nacía de lo más profundo de mí ser y que llegaba hasta mi cabeza nublándome la razón. Sin saber cómo una puerta tras mío comenzó a abrirse. Scorpius comenzó a llevarme a su interior, mientras yo me dejaba llevar, mi cuerpo no tenía voluntad, nada en mí quería resistirse.

Siguió besándome el cuello, mientras yo abría los ojos para inspeccionar aquel lugar, era la sala de los menesteres, de eso no tenia duda. Cuando trate de ver que había tras mío el volvió a rozar mis labios, haciendo que me volviera a perder en su mirada.

Sin saber por qué empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras él sonreía, sin embargo algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión ya que la borró de su rostro y me miró con un semblante serio.

- ¿Weasley… Pero mis dedos se posaron en sus labios para callarlos, no quería que dijera nada, que de su boca no saliera algo que me hiciera reaccionar a la locura que acaba de empezar.

* ********


	3. Sensaciones

_**Sensaciones**_

Me sentía abrumada y cansada, a pesar de que estaba acostada sentía que todo me daba vueltas y mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. La luz comenzó a darme en la cara por lo que opte por abrir los ojos y acomodarme lejos de los rayos del sol, al voltearme mi cara toco un poco de cabello rubio esparcido en la almohada, me senté dando un pequeño grito, que era esto por qué ese rubio estaba en mi cama, un momento esta no es mi cama, por qué estoy desnuda, o no esto no me puede estar pasando lo de anoche no fue un sueño, fue realidad, me acosté con Malfoy. Recordé el dolor y el placer que jamás en mi vida había experimentado como lo había sentido anoche, era extraño que dos sensaciones tan opuestas se conjugaran en un mismo momento, aunque la primera se ha superpuesto a la segunda. Pero ahora el miedo me lleno, que haría, cómo lo iba a enfrentar, esto no puede estar pasando.

El miedo me lleno, que haría, cómo lo iba a enfrentar, esto no puede estar pasando.

Me levante rápidamente y busque mi ropa, en el reloj que había en la habitación pude ver que eran las seis de la mañana, alcanzaría a llegar a mi habitación antes de que alguien se levantará y se diera cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir, no podía dar explicaciones, qué diría, "oh lo siento no llegue por que anoche me acosté con Malfoy, si el Slytherin que mi familia y en especial mi padre odia, aquel chico guapo y callado que no me ha mirado desde que me besó al principio de cuarto año".

Esto había sido un error, y más que por mí, sabía que lo seria para él, no quería escuchar de su boca que aquello no había sido más que un revolcón de una noche, una simple satisfacción de necesidades. Por eso debía huir de ahí antes de que él despertara. Me vestí lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible, y corrí, salí huyendo hacía mi torre, para tratar de olvidar aquello, aunque sabía que eso sería imposible, la primera vez es algo que siempre se recordaba, pero haría lo posible para que fuera sólo eso, un recuerdo escondido en lo más profundo de mi mente.

****** *

Ese día sábado no salí de mi sala común, aunque Violeta insistió en que fuéramos a descansar a los jardines, yo no quería toparme cara a cara con Malfoy, por lo que opte por quedarme haciendo los deberes en la sala común, mis primos me saludaron, y pude respirar aliviada al parecer nadie se percató de mi ausencia en la fiesta.

* * * * *

Cuando el lunes volví a clase, recordé que a primera hora teníamos defensa contra las artes oscuras y la compartíamos con las serpientes, por unos segundos decidí que faltaría a esa clase, pero, un momento soy una leona, valiente por naturaleza, no podía quedarme aquí escondida por un simple momento de locura adolescente, a quién no le a pasado, esto no cambiará para nada mi vida, así que con todas mis agallas me dirigí hacia el salón.

Al entrar lo vi, ahí estaba sentado con Alexia, esa compañera suya que siempre esta pegada a él, pase lo más rápido posible hacia mi asiento, pero lamentablemente todos los de adelante estaba ocupados. Traté de quedarme ahí, cuando mi querido primo me llamó.

- Rose, aquí tengo nuestro asientos- me dijo Al, y al observarlo pude percatarme que el no había encontrado nada mejor que ubicarse exactamente en los puestos de adelante a los cuales estaba sentado Scorpius.

Camine lentamente con la mirada pegada en la tapa de mi libro, sintiendo sobre mí aquella mirada gris. Sin siquiera mirarlo me di la vuelta y me senté, durante toda la clase no pude tomar ni la más mínima atención. Incluso cuando el profesor hizo algunas preguntas yo ni siquiera pude responder.

Por fin al término de la clase, traté de escapar nuevamente, sin embargo el profesor me llamó para preguntarme si todo estaba bien, cuando le asegure al maestro que estaría más atenta en la siguiente clase pude salir de la sala y para mi alivio todos se habían retirado.

Me dirigía a mi próxima clase cuando lo vi, ahí estaba apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza al frente. Caminé lentamente, y me miró.

- Weasley, debemos hablar- me dijo

- Se lo que quieres decir y por mi no te hagas problemas ya lo olvide- conteste, él me miro durante unos segundos, analizando mi cara, que en ese momento debía parecer un tomate.

- Está bien- respondió de manera plana, dándose la vuelta y caminando al lado contrario que al mío.

******

Por supuesto que no le pienso contar a nadie lo sucedido, a nadie, esto será un secreto de Estado. Lo bueno es que ya paso más de un mes desde ese día y todo volvió a la normalidad, Malfoy y yo seguimos siendo indiferentes el uno con el otro, y ya no me da tanta vergüenza toparme con él. Aunque siento que cada vez que me mira hay cierto rencor hacía mí, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo. Con que cara tendría que reprocharme algo si yo fui la que le entregó su virginidad a él, y para él yo debo haber sido una más de sus conquistas de una noche, pero no, él me hace sentir culpable, no sé por qué ni menos de qué, pero no le voy a dar mayor importancia, decidí olvidar el tema y eso voy a hacer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Es mediados de noviembre, y cada vez está más frío, detesto el frío, detesto que nieve por qué eso significa que se acerca la navidad y eso implica celebración familiar y todo lo que eso conlleva. Siempre tengo malos recuerdos de las fiestas, porque siempre pasa algo en que yo estoy involucrada.

Como cuando tenía tres años el tío Percy recibió un premio y en la fiesta le vomite los zapatos, la cara de enojado que puso siempre la describe mi tío George como uno de sus peores momentos. Cuando tenía seis en el cumpleaños de James sin querer boté la torta, por estar tratando de comprobar si la teoría de Newton tenía alguna excepción, pero no, todo lo que se deja sin algo que lo sostenga tiene que caer y eso hizo el pastel, se desparramó en el suelo. James no me habló durante días y estuve castigada por dos semanas. O como en una navidad cuando me pare sobre un estanque de agua congelada y se rompió, caí al agua helada y casi me ahogué, pero el tío Harry me sacó y por si fuera poco tuve que pasar la navidad en San Mungo, arruinando una vez más una celebración familiar.

* * * *

Ahora que estoy mirando por la ventana las nubes grises que cubren el cielo, comienzo a pensar que el frío este año me está haciendo más mal que otros años, me siento muy cansada y eso que las prácticas de Quidditch aun no empezaban a ser intensas. Violeta a cada rato me pregunta si estoy bien, según ella cada día mi cara esta más pálida. Pero como no iba a estarlo si no salía al sol desde que llegue a la escuela.

- Hoy tenemos práctica primita, no se te vaya a olvidar, por fin comienza lo bueno- me dice James despertándome de mis pensamientos y dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Como lo voy a olvidar si lo has estado recordando todos los días.

- Cada día tienes peor carácter Rosie, debes ser más amable y alegre, eso no te dañara- contraataca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mejor bajemos a la cancha a practicar, antes que te muestre mi verdadero carácter.

Una vez en la campo de práctica, James, quien es el nuevo capitán del equipo nos comienza a dar las instrucciones, yo subo a mi escoba y comienzo a volar dando vueltas alrededor, cuando comienzo a ascender el estómago me empieza a doler, y una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mi, todo el campo comenzó a dar vueltas, pero yo me mantenía en el mismo lugar, trate de aferrarme a la escoba para no caer, una vez que me controlé baje lentamente y mi primo Albus que se encontraba cerca de mío, se paro a mi lado.

- Rose ¿estás bien?

- Si, sólo me canse un poco- miento

- Estás pálida, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó

- Sí es sólo que no alcance a comer hoy- le digo.

Luego de eso logré recuperarme y pude practicar tranquilamente, aunque mi primo estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de mí. Por qué me tengo que enfermar justó cuando este sábado hay salida a Hogsmead. Aún tenía tres días para sentirme mejor y disfrutar de todas las maravillas que se podían encontrar en aquel lugar.

A la mañana siguiente, pensé que todo estaría mejor, pero no, he tenido que levantarme corriendo para ir al baño, no puedo creer que casi ni comí ayer y tengo que vomitar. Ahora estoy agachada frente al baño, tratando de controlar mi respiración y me siento repugnante. Me da todo vueltas, esto se esta haciendo un hábito, por qué mi cabeza y mi cuerpo están en mi contra, que he hecho para merecer esto. Trató de pensar en que he comido para sentirme así, y la estúpida imagen de mi noche con Malfoy inunda mis pensamientos. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso sino en la cena del día de ayer, tengo que encontrar al culpable de esto.

*********


	4. rosa y rayas

**Rosa y Dos rayitas**

Sigo aquí sentada en el baño aun no encuentro la razón de mi malestar decido que es tiempo de salir de este lugar y me lavó la cara, cuando me miro al espejo, me veo toda pálida, un momento, algo está mal, corro hasta mi cama y veo que todas siguen durmiendo, faltan a lo menos veinte minutos antes de que la primera se logre despegar de su cama. Buscó bajo mi almohada y sacó mi agenda, mamá me enseño a marcar mi periodo, dice que es algo importante, hasta este momento no le había encontrado verdadera importancia, pero de todas formas lo he hecho, ya que recordé en el baño que este mes no lo hice, por qué diablos no lo marque, si debería haberlo hecho hace al menos dos semanas. Trató de recordar y claro no lo marque no por un olvido mío, sino de el que no vino.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar y mis dedos tiemblan mientras sostengo la agenda, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser alguna broma, trató de sacar cuentas, que siempre se me han dado, por eso soy la mejor en aritmancia y en la escuela muggle lo era en aritmética. Siento como un gran peso cae en mi espalda, yo no me cuide y no recuerdo que Scorpius haya usado algún hechizo u objeto de protección, pero quizás lo hizo en silencio, y no me di cuenta ¿verdad?, además fue la primera vez, cómo voy a tener tanta mala suerte, aunque estoy hablando de mi, la chica que conozco con más mala suerte, sólo esto me puede estar pasando a mi.

Corro de nuevo al baño y me encierro a llorar, esto no esta pasando, me repito una y otra vez, mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cara. Cuando siento que alguien golpea mi puerta, me levantó y abro la ducha necesito agua helada para despejar mi mente, y a pesar de que estamos en noviembre no me importa. Al salir del agua, toda entera tirito, pero ya tengo una solución, debo comprar una prueba de embarazo, no voy a llorar antes de tiempo, si a veces ocurren atrasos en los periodos y eso no significa que tengas un niño dentro, me convenzo a mi misma.

* * * * *

El sábado como estaba presupuestado, nos tocaba salida así que decidí que apenas pudiera escaparme iría a la farmacia del pueblo, debía inventar alguna escusa para alejarme de Violeta, Jeff, y mi primo Albus. Durante los días anteriores, traté de no pensar en esto, y me dedique al completo a hacer los deberes escolares incluso con más antelación que de costumbre, pero en este momento es necesario ya que en realidad me he demorado más que antes, ya que constantemente tengo que recordarme en no pensar en esto.

Mientras caminábamos hasta el bar a tomar cerveza de mantequilla, le dije a Violeta que deseaba ir a comprar un libro, como sabía que a ninguno le gustaba entrar a la librería, me dijeron que me esperarían en el local, por primera vez me encantó que a mis amigos no les gustara la lectura. Salí caminando calle abajo, tratando de pasar desapercibida, cuando lo vi, ahí estaba Scorpius, pero el ni siquiera me vio, porque estaba muy ocupado con los labios de su amiguita la tal Alexia. La rabia me inundó, me dieron ganas de gritarle ahí en medio de la calle llena de estudiantes, que si se estaba divirtiendo o me quería acompañar a comprar un test de embarazo. Pero deseche inmediatamente la idea al imaginarme a todo el cuerpo estudiantil mirándome como si fuera una basura y Malfoy negando que alguna vez estuviera conmigo, luego mis padres echándome a la calle. En definitiva todo va a ser un desastre.

Cuando por fin encuentro la farmacia, me doy cuenta que no hay ningún estudiante cerca, claro quien va a querer pasar su día de descanso comprando algo en este lugar, sólo una tonta como yo. Al abrir la puerta sonó una campanilla, mire para todos lados tratando de ver que nadie se había dado cuenta, y entre despacio y frente a mí una anciana que me miraba por sobre sus lentes.

- En que te puedo ayudar niña- me dijo una de las voces más dulces que había escuchado.

Me acerque al mesón, con la miraba baja y tratando de respirar normalmente, le dije lo más rápido posible.

- necesitountestdeembarazo, por favor- la anciana me miró tratando de descifrar que era lo que le había pedido. Pero luego de unos segundos, en los que interiormente pedía que no me hiciera repetir aquello, ella pareció comprender, porque me miro dulcemente y saco de una caja un pequeño paquete.

- debes colocar un pelo dentro del liquido y en unos dos minutos si el liquido se pone rosado, es positivo y si es café es negativo- dijo con una voz que demostraba compasión.

Por favor necesito que sea café, pensé.

- Tiene otro por favor- le pregunté, uno no era suficiente, debía comprobarlo la mayor de las veces posibles.

- Claro, tengo este que funciona con orina, dos rayas es positivo y una negativo. Me dijo pasándome una cajita alargada.

- ¿Cuánto es?

- ¿Si necesitas ayuda puedes venir a verme?- me dijo cuando le pase el dinero

Por fin salí lo más rápido de ese lugar guardando en mi abrigo la bolsa con los dos test, debía volver a la escuela para poder hacerlo, así que cuando me encontré con James le pedí que le dijera a Violeta que me había ido a la escuela, que necesita hacer una tarea. El me miró y luego se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose donde estaban mis amigos.

Llegué a mi habitación y como supuse no había nadie, me encerré en el baño y saque las dos cajas que había comprado, debía hacerlo rápido, así que tome el frasco y de un tirón no sólo me saque un pelo de mi cabeza sino que todo un mechón, creo que los nervios no me permiten hacer bien las cosas, seleccione uno y lo deposite en el recipiente dejándolo sobre el lavamanos, luego tomé el segundo test y lo hice. Con el primero debía esperar dos minutos y con el segundo cuatro, así que me senté en el suelo, mirando el techo, jamás me había percatado que estuvieran tan limpios, a los pobres elfos debían mandarlos a limpiar casi todos los días el baño completo, mamá se enojaría si supiera esto. Cuando me acorde de mi mamá un nudo se me formó en el centro del estómago, que pensaría si supiera que estoy en este instante encerrada en el baño con dos test, para saber si estaba embarazada, me odiaría y ni hablar de mi padre.

Baje la mirada lentamente, cuando me di cuenta de que ya había pasado el primer tiempo. Cerré los ojos cuando estuve casi al frente del frasco, al abrirlos ahí estaba, todo un frasco de color rosado, esto no es posible estaba malo, sí eso era, así que debía esperar el otro que de seguro tendría una sola rayita, y mi vida seguiría como antes, aunque sabiendo que los test de pelo no eran tan efectivos como lo de orina.

Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a correr por mi rostro, cuando estire mi mano y alcance aquel objeto que me daría el veredicto final. Lo tome con ambas manos y lo giré para observar el lugar en donde debían estar marcadas la o las rayas. Lo hice tan lentamente, mientras pedía que fuera sólo una, que cuando estuvo al frente de mis ojos, no pude ver nada, me sequé las lágrimas que me impedían ver bien y enfoque mi vista y ahí estaba

**/ /**, ¿eso eran dos rayas?. Era definitivo mi vida estaba terminada, como podía ser, sólo tengo quince años, como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo no puedo ser… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, porque no está en mis planes, ni en diez años.

Mamá, pero si esa palabra es para las mujeres adultas, que deciden en forma racional y responsable, luego de haber estudiando utilizarla con una vida que forman en su cuerpo.

Me quede quieta con el test en la mano, mientras sentía como temblaba mi cuerpo de tanto llorar, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera que todo estaba perdido. Por lo que no supe cuanto tiempo estuve llorando tirada en el piso.

Aún estoy aquí escondida en un rincón del baño preguntándome por qué, y alguien otra vez golpea la puerta haciéndome saltar de susto. Guarde en mi bolsillo el test que tenía en la mano, el contendido del frasco lo tire al baño, mientras las cajas las rompí rápidamente para guardarlas en la bolsa y echarlas al tarro de la basura. Me limpié la cara y salí sin mirar cual de mis compañeras esperaba tras la puerta.

Me dí cuenta de que ya era la hora de la cena, pero no tenía ganas de comer ni menos de ver a alguien, así que me iba acostar, me saque mi abrigo y cayó el test al suelo, ahí estaba las dos rayas recordándome lo que significaba, me apure en recogerlo antes de que Sam, saliera del baño y lo viera y lo guarde en el fondo de mi baúl.

* * * * * * *

Aunque trató de dormir, no puedo, en mi mente sólo se reflejan los test positivos, tengo miedo, que voy a hacer, no puedo tener este bebé, tengo quince, soy una niña y las niñas no pueden criar niños, eso tiene que estar prohibido, o deberían hacer una ley que impidiera que a esta edad se pueda fecundar. Que les voy a decir a mis padres, que dirán en la escuela, de seguro me expulsan, me quedare sin educación, seré una fracasada, esto no puede ser, sigo llorando en silencio para no despertar a mis compañeras, se que Violeta estaba preocupada, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba "durmiendo" se fue a su cama. Pero sigo aquí despierta llorando por mi inexistente futuro.

Todos los días ha sido lo mismo lloro y lloro, antes yo casi nunca lo hacía, pero ahora parezco un grifo, aunque trató de disimular, mis primos y amigas al principio me bombardeaban a preguntas, por qué estaba pálida, por qué apenas comía, por qué estaba todo el tiempo cansada, a lo que yo respondía de mala gana que estaba bien y que me dejarán en paz. Así que yo me preguntan tanto, sólo Violeta insiste si tengo algún problema. Por eso he decidido mejorar mi ánimo, debe haber alguna solución así que la buscaré.

**(Gracias por los comentarios a todos/as muchas gracias... espero que les siga gustando,, dejen review sobre este nuevo cap, ¿qué debe hacer ahora? )**


	5. Primera decisión

(Hola a todos las y los lectores, en mi perfil si aprietan sobre mi nombre he subido una foto que he hecho sobre esta historia, espero k les guste)

**Primera decisión**

* * * * * *

Todos los días ha sido lo mismo lloro y lloro, antes yo casi nunca lo hacía, pero ahora parezco un grifo, aunque trató de disimular, mis primos y amigas al principio me bombardeaban a preguntas, por qué estaba pálida, por qué apenas comía, por qué estaba todo el tiempo cansada, a lo que yo respondía de mala gana que estaba bien y que me dejarán en paz. Así que ya no me preguntan tanto, sólo Violeta insiste en que si tengo algún problema, pero he decidido ocultárselo. Por eso he decidido mejorar mi ánimo, debe haber alguna solución así que la buscaré.

Ya terminamos la primera semana de diciembre, por lo que me quedan sólo dos semanas antes de tener que ir a mi casa a pasar las fiestas, y estoy tratando de pensar en algo y acabo de recordar lo que me dijo la anciana de la farmacia, me ofreció su ayuda, para qué no tengo idea, pero era a la única persona a la cual podía recurrir, una extraña era la única que sabia mi secreto. Como estoy en el pueblo y todos ya comienzan a hacer sus compras navideñas, decido ir a la farmacia. Cuando entre al lugar había una señora que no conocía terminando de comprar por lo que tuve que esperar a que se fuera. Una vez a solas la anciana me miró y al parecer me reconoció por que me sonrió.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- me dijo

- mmm… No lo sé en realidad- le confesé.

- Ya veo, así que no salió todo como esperabas- afirmó con tranquilidad- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Quince- respondí silenciosamente.

- Vaya joven, muy joven, para tamaño problema, ¿sabes que vas a hacer?-

- No, no lo sé, necesito hacer algo.

- Mira si estas segura de qué no puedes con esto, yo te puedo ayudar, pero debes estar cien por ciento segura y escúchame bien nadie puede enterarse, ¿alguien más lo sabe?- me dijo apuntando a mi vientre.

- No, no se lo he dicho a nadie.

- Pues bien, necesitas dinero eso si, esto no es barato, debes saberlo-

- Lo sé, pero puedo juntar el dinero, y la próxima semana cuando nos dejen salir lo puedo traer.

- Esta bien entonces será la próxima semana, pero te recuerdo debes estar segura, después no hay marcha atrás, piénsalo, si te crees capaz de hacerlo, vienes y listo, aunque tienes que saber que aún así no es la solución más fácil, y si te arrepientes no le puedes mencionar esta conversación a nadie, ¿me oíste niña?-

- Si, respondí mientras salí para tomar aire fresco, respiró hondo mientras me siento a descansar. Acabo de concertar una cita para hacerme un aborto, jamás me creí capaz de hacer algo como esto, siempre escuche a mi madre hablar de que eso era lo peor que alguien podía hacer, pero ahora yo no se que hacer, tengo miedo a hacerlo, pero también a no hacerlo.

* * * * * * *

Camino por los pasillo, pensando que debo hacer, por fin cuando llegó a la biblioteca buscó el lugar más alejado y solitario para poder pensar, ya tengo el dinero necesario, tuve que hacer uso de todos mis ahorros de la vida, aquellos que he estado juntando para poder viajar o estudiar cuando salga de la escuela, pero no estoy segura, y si algo sale mal y me muero, que le dirán a mis padres.

_Señores Weasley encontramos a su hija muerta en una farmacia, se estaba practicando un aborto ilegal._

Eso sería terrible para ellos, y luego si sale todo bien y me arrepiento, o si después no puedo tener más hijos. No lo se tengo la cabeza llena de preguntas y dudas. Me acercó a un estante y ahí veo un libro "Desarrollo Humano", lo cojo y comienzo a verlo. El primer capítulo es sobre el inicio de la vida, que irónico, yo pensando como acabar con una.

Observó imágenes de células multiplicándose, luego llegó a una que parece un renacuajo, abajo dice segundo mes, exactamente lo que yo tengo, sin saber por qué comienzo a leer lo que dice:

"_En el segundo mes de embarazo, los rasgos del niño empiezan sutilmente a dibujarse y su cuerpo se triplica en tamaño para alcanzar unos 2,5 centímetros de largo y pesar tres gramos. Aún rudimentarios, los ojos, nariz, boca y orejas comienzan a tomar lugar en una cabeza que todavía es demasiado grande en proporción al resto del cuerpo. Se puede observar el inicio del crecimiento de los dedos. Ya están presentes todos los órganos vitales, que deberán alcanzar su madurez en los meses siguientes. El corazón adopta su forma definitiva y late 150 veces por minuto, un ritmo dos veces mayor que el de un adulto"._

Vaya ya tienes tantas cosas, me digo a mi misma, y de nuevo observó la imagen, es tan raro pero es un bebé o eso va a ser. Ahora si que estoy confundida, cierro el libro y bajó mi cabeza, pero creo que he tomado una decisión, no ocuparé este dinero el fin de semana.

* * * * *

Estos días los he pasado en la biblioteca o en mi habitación en donde me siento en la ventana a ver los jardines, hoy es sábado y todos han salido al pueblo, pero yo he preferido quedarme, Violeta no insistió en que la acompañará, tenía una cita con su novio Jeff.

Empiezo a pensar y no puedo imaginarme con una barriga enorme, por más que me tocó mi vientre que aún está plano, ni menos con un bebé en los brazos, jamás me gustaron los niños y nunca jugué a las muñecas, por más que me regalaban, las dejaba guardadas en sus cajas o se las regalaba a Lily cuando me las pedía. Y eso es una práctica para ser madre, yo no practiqué y no tengo la edad. Por el momento quizás no tenga que decirle a mis padres, aún hay tiempo antes que se den cuenta, y tengo más tiempo para pensar que haré, pero aun no tengo la más minima idea.

Cada vez que puedo evito a Malfoy, se que no le puedo decir ni a él ni ha nadie. Pero se acerca el baile de navidad y aunque no tenga muchas ganas de ir, creo que no debo perderme esta oportunidad, quizás es mi último baile en la vida.

Tony me invito al baile, él mismo que me dio a beber Whisky, él mismo por el cual terminé en esta situación, pero se que él no tuvo la culpa, fui yo la que acepto el vaso, me lo tomé y salí y bueno paso lo que paso con cierto rubio, así que acepte su invitación.

Dom y Lily como siempre fueron las encargadas de ayudarme, me coloque un vestido lila ajustado, aunque me lo coloque con miedo, pero me quedo a la perfección, un poco más ajustado en la cintura, pero nada grave, por lo menos mis primas no lo notaron y eso que ellas son las reinas de fijarse en todo de los demás, aunque siendo realistas quizás es paranoia mía.

Tony me espera en la entrada del gran salón y ahí voy yo tratando de respirar tranquilamente, mientras me concentró en cada escalón. Cuando llegó a su lado él me mira, sonríe y tiende su mano para que la tomé, aun no entiendo como un chico de su edad y tan guapo quiere salir con alguien como yo. Entramos en el gran salón y las parejas ya se encuentran bailando, conversando y divirtiéndose. Camino nerviosamente al lado de mi pareja. Albus, James y Hugo se acercan y miran a mi acompañante de manera amenazadora, estoy segura que en la primera oportunidad que tengan le darán una charla poco amistosa acerca de lo alejado que tiene que estar de mí.

- ¿Bailamos?- me pregunta

- ehh, claro

- Te ves hermosa.

- Gracias- logro responderle con la cara tan roja como el vestido de mi amiga violeta.

Luego de esta conversación seguimos bailando, mientras yo comienzo a mirar a las parejas que están cerca de nosotros, veo a algunos de mis familiares, lo que no es muy difícil, si no es por el cabello rojo, es por la cantidad que hay en la escuela, el apellido Weasley es el mayor productor de alumnos. Y ahí en medio de algunas parejas lo veo a él, todo elegante, parece un cisne como baila, se mueve y su semblante está serio a pesar que Alexia le sonríe y habla todo el tiempo, que bueno pienso, nos se ve tan divertido con ella. No se cuanto tiempo me he quedado mirándolo, solo cuando Tony me toca el rostro por fin puedo escuchar su voz.

- Rose, Rose, ¿Estás bien?-

- Lo siento, ¿que me decías?- respondo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

El se acerca más a mi rostro, tanto que puedo sentir su respiración rozar mi nariz.

- Te decía que bailas muy bien- me dijo con una voz baja, mientras me miraba fijamente, percibí como trataba de acercarse más a mí, no sabía que hacer, me iba a besar, aquí en medio del salón, esto no puede estar pasando, que hago, mientras trato de pensar en eso, mi estómago se quiso hacer notar con una gran nausea que me inundó, traté de disimular, pero Tony cambio su expresión me miro con cara preocupada, no podía soportarlo, me solté de él y comencé a correr entre las parejas buscando la salida, debía llegar a un baño luego. Subí las escaleras y cuando esta empezó a moverse pude respirar, traté de controlar mi respiración y de está forma las nauseas diminuyeron un poco, esto era bueno alcanzaría a llegar a mi habitación.

* * * *

No puedo creerlo no duré más de una hora en el baile, deje a mi pareja ahí plantado, aunque si lo pienso bien quizás fue lo mejor, al parecer él estaba dispuesto a besarme y yo no puedo hacerlo. Cuando lo vea voy a tener que disculparme.

Al bajar a la sala común lo veo sentado en un sillón.

- Tony ¿podemos hablar?- él levanta la mirada y asiente

- Lo siento por lo que paso anoche, yo no me sentí bien- le digo

- No te preocupes ¿estás mejor?

- Sí gracias, pero de verdad yo no quiero…- empiezo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

- No te preocupes de verdad, ahora me tengo que ir tengo clases ¿amigos?- me dice extendiéndome la mano.

- Por supuesto- le respondo mientras aprieto su mano.

* * * * * *

**(gracias por todos los comentarios me dan una enorme energia y ganas para seguir esta historia, así como los artistas viven de los aplausos, aqui yo vivo de los review, jijiijji...) más review plisss, comenten que les parece... además un adelanto del proximo cap:**

_- ¿Qué dijiste?, sabes yo no estaría así si no fuera por tú maldita culpa- le grito cuando el se esta dando la vuelta para marcharse._

_- ¿Mi culpa? ¿y yo que te hecho?- se voltea nuevamente para mirarme con esos ojos grises que parecen de hielo._

continurá.....


	6. Confesiones

**Confesiones **

Hoy es el último día en Hogwarts por lo que todos andan como locos haciendo maletas, envolviendo regalos y admirando la decoración que hay en el gran salón, y más de una pareja busca que el muérdago se coloque sobre ellos. Pero yo sigo pensando en lo que me pasa y por fin he tomado una decisión, no creo que sea conveniente decirles aún a mis padres. No me siento capacitada, no se qué ni cómo abordar esa conversación, cada vez que me acuerdo comienzo a llorar, por lo que estoy segura que ya ocupe mi cuota de lágrimas.

Mi madre nos mando una carta el día de ayer informándonos de los planes para las dos semanas de vacaciones, nuestra opinión en estos casos como en la mayoría no cuenta, por lo que la agenda se programa así: primero llegamos a la casa, el día de navidad a la madriguera como todos los años y después nos vamos con la familia Potter a una cabaña en los Alpes, no sé para qué si pasan todos los días juntos allá en la casa y nosotros acá, pero bueno siempre han sido así tan unidos, que a veces me exaspera. Aunque viéndole el lado positivo al asunto quizás que entre tantas personas pueda pasar desapercibida y no sospechen de nada.

Ya en el expreso, he tratado de buscar un compartimiento vacío, necesito leer tranquila y Violeta, bueno desde que está de novia con Jeff, se la pasan todo el día juntos y no me gusta molestar aunque ella me invita, es mejor no presenciar sus demostraciones de cariño.

Debo encontrar uno deprisa antes que me topé con alguno de mis primos y me arrastre a su compartimiento. Al fin al fondo del tren está mi salvación, un compartimiento sólo, silencioso y tranquilo, entró, me acomodó y saco al azar un libro y como para distraerme un poco, me digo riéndome de la situación, resulta ser el de desarrollo humano que pedí prestado en la biblioteca, es raro, pero me he dado cuenta que me interesa saber que me está pasando o mejor dicho nos esta pasando, sin embargo por más que mire las letras en estos momentos no logro comprender lo que leo, nuevamente la imagen del baño con el test de embarazo positivo llena mi mente y las lágrimas comienzan a salirse de mis ojos, estaba entregada al llanto cuando siento que alguien abre la puerta.

- Está ocupado- dijo sin levantar la vista de mi libro tratando de ocultar mi rostro. Al no escuchar respuesta ni la puerta cerrarse, levanté mi mirada para mandar con un hechizo si es posible al idiota que se arriesga a interrumpir mi soledad. Pero al levantar la vista lo veo ahí parado en la puerta, es Scorpius, quien me mira tratando de comprender que es lo que me sucede.

- ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta cerrando la puerta y quedándose él en mi compartimiento.

- ¿Por qué a todos les ha dado por preguntarme si estoy bien?, que no ven que estoy perfectamente, mi vida es perfecta, nada me pasa- le digo, mejor dicho le grito, sin poder contener la angustia que me embarga.

El me mira y se acerca más a mí.

- Te hizo algo el idiota de tu noviecito- me pregunta serio, pero tratando de sonar burlesco.

- ¿Qué novio?- le preguntó abriendo los ojos- yo no tengo novio.

- A bueno, yo pensé, bueno eso no importa, si no es por eso entonces ¿Por qué lloras?, no me digas que es por el libro de… Desarrollo Humano que estas leyendo- me dice tomando el libro y leyendo la portada- Además ¿por qué lees este tipo de libro?

El miedo me supera.

- Que te importa- le digo quitándoselo de las manos.

- Eres muy rara Weasley, deberías hacerte ver.

Ahora la rabia me supera.

- ¿Qué dijiste?, sabes yo no estaría así si no fuera por tú maldita culpa- le grito cuando él se esta dando la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo que te hecho?- se voltea nuevamente para mirarme con esos ojos grises que parecen de hielo.

No puedo creerlo, me dije a mi misma cuando reaccione que había abierto demasiado la boca.

- ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?- grito aun más enojada, mientras pienso por un segundo por qué estoy actuando así, y lo recuerdo, son las hormonas, ellas han realizado una toma no pacifica de mi cuerpo y están controlándome, claro si leí que otro síntoma de este estado eran los cambios de humor, siendo la irritabilidad uno de los principales lideres de la revolución. Genial, ahora me dejo guiar por la ira.

- Déjate de tonterías, mejor me voy antes que se me contagie tu locura- me dice con voz fría.

La rabia hace que se me nuble la razón, él no me iba a dejar hablando sola.

- Estoy embarazada- le dijo fuerte pero sin gritar sabiendo que alguien afuera podría escuchar.

El se queda quieto dándome la espalda, todo esta en silencio, sólo logro escuchar su respiración. Los segundos comienzan a pasar y ya no puedo contener mis lágrimas otra vez, estoy temblando completamente.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- me preguntó tan bajo que apenas pude escuchar.

Pero yo no puedo responderle, no puedo volver a repetir esas palabras, me duelen, me atemorizan, me inundan de desesperación al no saber que hacer. Me siento y bajo la cabeza para continuar llorando. Siento como él se voltea y se sienta al frente mío.

- ¿Estas segura?-

Sólo puedo mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

- ¿Pero cómo?- fue lo que lo escuche decir.

Aquella pregunta se causo un poco de risa y sin pensarlo lance una pequeña carcajada entre lo sollozos.

- ¿Cuanto tienes?- dice rápidamente

- Calcula, octubre, sala de menesteres- le respondo cuando por fin puedo articular palabras.

Otra vez silencio.

- ¿Cómo se yo que es mío?- me dice luego de unos segundos de eterno silencio, y al terminar de decir esas palabras no pude evitar sentir un dolor casi tan intenso como cuando confirme mi estado.

- Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, yo jamás he estado con otro chico que no seas tú, si no me crees es tu problema, pero no te preocupes sólo te lo digo para que sepas, ya se que es mi problema yo me las arreglo solas, ahora vete- grito entre lágrimas, suspiros y gimoteos, no se si ha logrado entender lo que le dije, pero no me importa sólo quiero que se vaya, que me deje sola.

Scorpius me mira por unos minutos, me enfoco en analizar su rostro, está más pálido que lo normal, sus ojos grises están opacos, y percibo por su expresión que tiene miedo, el mismo miedo que yo he venido sintiendo desde semanas.

- Yo… - comienza a decir, pero antes de completar la frase o hacer algo se da la vuelta y camina hacia la puerta, dejándome como le había pedido sola en aquel lugar.

Me quedo sentada con la cara apoyada en la ventana, he llorado más de la mitad del viaje, pensando que él ya lo sabe, que él se fue.

Él se puede ir y dejar este problema atrás, yo no, yo lo cargo, lo llevo dentro mío, por más que trate de escapar está aquí, si me voy el se va conmigo, por lo menos eso pasa mientras este adentro de mi cuerpo. Pensando en esto me quedo dormida, sueño con Scorpius en donde aparece diciéndole a todo el mundo que yo estaba embarazada y que no se sabía quien era el padre, que podría ser cualquiera de la escuela, todos me miran con repulsión y asco, hasta mi familia, ahí están mis primos, mi hermano, incluso están mis padres y tíos, toda mi familia, y los maestros. Cuando trataba de defenderme no podía hablar, no tenía voz, nadie me escuchaba.

- Rose, Rose, despierta- me dice Hugo, mientras me mueve. Abro mis ojos y ahí está mi hermano.

- Ya estamos llegando prepárate, sabes que a mamá no le gusta esperar- me dice mientras sale del compartimiento.

* * * * * *

Al bajar del tren veo a mi familia esperándome, camino lentamente hacia ellos, practicando una sonrisa que no levante sospechas sobre lo que me pasa. Todos me saludan y abrazan.

- Rosie ¿estás bien?- la inquisidora de mi madre me pregunta agarrando mi cara.

- Sí mamá, es sólo que me quede dormida y acabo de despertar-

- Yo te desperté, por si te olvidas- responde mi hermano abrazando a mi madre-

Le sonrió mientras me volteo para escapar de la mirada de mi madre, y ahí veo a dos hombres rubios y una mujer castaña. Scorpius me mira y se voltea rápidamente para saludar y marcharse con su familia.

Ya en la casa rápidamente me voy a mi habitación aludiendo que no tengo hambre, aunque no es verdad, ya que no he comido nada desde la mañana, pero eso lo solucionare bajando cuando todos estén dormidos a comer algo a la cocina.

* * * * * *

(Otra vez mil gracias por los comentarios y por aquellas que leen mi fics... Scorp ya lo sabe... que pensara realmente de esta situación.... como la pasara Rose estas vacaciones...... todo esto y mucho mas en los siguientes cap... estoy viendo si el que viene es desde el punto de vista del futuro padre....qué creen que hara o pensara él de todo esto) Dejen review por favor.....


	7. Scorpius

Aqui va un pequeño capítulo desde la perspectiva de Scorpius....

**Scorpius**

En una habitación amplia y ordenada un chico delgado, alto, con cabello rubio y ojos grises se encuentra tendido en su cama con la miraba perdida en el techo. Hace poco ha llegado desde Hogwarts, pero este año no es como los anteriores, apenas ha cruzado palabras con sus padres, apenas probó su cena, manteniendo su semblante serio tratando de aparentar una actitud atenta, pero simplemente estuvo con ellos su cuerpo mientras su mente trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

_- Estoy embarazada._

Esas palabras se repiten una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Por más que trate de olvidarlas no puedo, siguen aquí haciendo eco en mi mente, también no dejo de pensar en la cara, las lágrimas y los ojos de aquella persona que pronuncio esas palabras.

¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- no puedo dejar de preguntarme, y ahí está la respuesta como un flash aparece en mi mente el recuerdo de esa noche que pasamos juntos en la sala de los menesteres.

Por qué, por qué me he fijado en ella, por qué mi padre ha insistido tanto en el temita de hacerme hombre luego.

Sí, siempre me atrajo esa pelirroja, con esos ojos azules y esa mancha en su ojo derecho (me había dado cuenta de ella en una de esas tantas sesiones que ocupaba para mirarla). Ella era diferente al resto de sus bulliciosos y escandalosos primos, es callada, pero con ideas y la fuerza necesaria para expresarlas, habla cuando es necesario, no es que fuera tímida sino más bien observadora y pensante, no se preocupada de andar a la moda como el resto de las chicas, ella es natural, pero también sé que es un poco insegura, y eso también me gusta. Pero había un problema ella no sentía lo mismo, o eso pensé después de la forma que tuvo para reaccionar a los encuentros que hemos tenido, uno más intimo que el otro, y con claras consecuencias. En el primer intento fue cuando no me contuve de besarla en cuarto año y ella me rechazo. No la volví a buscar porque si algo he heredado de mi apellido y mi casa es el orgullo. Y luego cuando este año la encontré y tuve la oportunidad de volver a saborear esos labios, paso lo que paso y si comienzo a buscar un culpable, ahí en el medio aparece mi padre.

Desde el verano me había acechado de preguntas sobre chicas, qué si tenía novia, qué si había alguna chica que me gustaba (en donde claramente no le diría la verdad, porque sé que a pesar de que mi padre ha cambiado en relación al tema de la pureza de la sangre, los Weasley fueron y serán las comadrejas y si a eso le sumamos al factor Granger como Draco llamaba a la madre de Rose, con respecto a ellos jamás cambiaría de opinión). Hasta que llegó el día en que me dijo que debía debutar como hombre, _ya tienes quince_, así con estas palabras, _un chico debe experimentar desde joven, hay que aprender, la práctica hace al maestro._ No podía creer que mi padre me dijera eso, según él debía buscarme a alguien con quien "hacerme hombre", de preferencia alguien con experiencia y mayor. Pero yo no quería que fuera así, debo confesar que mi madre ha influido más en mí que mi padre en esos asuntos, no quería que fuera con alguien sólo por placer y aprendizaje, tenía que haber un mínimo de sentimiento de por medio.

Estaba seguro que de vuelta a casa para navidad el tema volvería a salir, no quería abordarlo ni que me presionara, pero tampoco quería defraudarlo. Ese día de octubre Alexia, una amiga de infancia y compañera de Slytherin, no dejaba de molestarme, por más que le dijera que no me gustaba y que no es de mi tipo, por ser demasiado pretenciosa y superficial, ella esa noche había intentado pasar más allá de los límites de los besos que a veces le permito que me de. Claro, aunque no me guste como novia eso no limita que de vez en cuando tengamos nuestros momentos, pero nada más. Por eso decidí salir a respirar y pensar claramente y me encontré con la única persona capaz de nublarme la razón, se que ella está más allá de los limites y quizás por eso me gusta aún más.

Cuando vi que se sentó tras una estatua no pude dejar de preocuparme, quizás le había pasado algo malo, debía asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Por eso me senté a su lado y le pregunte, cuando por fin escuche su voz le mire esos labios tan rosados, que no pude evitar besarla, mi cuerpo la necesitaba. Al principio ella no reaccionó por eso cuando estaba a punto de parar ella lo continuo, es decir, que sí quería, fue dulce y apasionado. Yo tomé su cara, no quería que se me escapara, mientras sentía como sus manos tomaban mi camisa. En ese momento mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, necesitaba respirar. Al terminar el beso no pude evitar sonreír.

Cuando ella se levantó pensé que correría, por eso me levante rápidamente y ella me miró con sus ojos brillantes y en un segundo estaba besándome, no lo podía creer, por fin era ella la que daba el primer paso, significaba que sentía algo por mí. Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado que el anterior, necesita sentir su piel y su calor, la acerque a un muro, para tener su cuerpo aun más apegado al mío. Tenía que acariciarla, aprovechar aquel momento, debía tener lo que más pudiera, eso necesitaba y al parecer ella no pensaba lo contrario, se dejo llevar por mis caricias y mis besos. Vi una puerta aparecer, y sabía que era, por eso la lleve adentro, mi cuerpo me exigía más contacto, más tiempo con Rose. A pesar de que sentía una nueva sensación fluir por mi cuerpo, no quería ir más allá de lo que ella quisiera, yo dirigía la danza de besos, caricias y mordidas, pero sin duda ella ponía los límites. Por eso cuando vi que comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa, no pude evitar sorprenderme, alegrarme y preocuparme.

Traté de asegurarme que era lo que ella acababa de comenzar, pero me dio la mejor respuesta, un beso que traspaso los límites y no quise saber más, esa noche por primera vez me dejaría llevar por mis impulsos y por lo que me di cuenta también era la primera vez que ella se dejaba guiar por ellos. No podía evitar sonreír al saber que no sólo había cumplido con los deseos de mi padre sino que también los míos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté desorientado, al abrir los ojos no pude evitar sobresaltarme al no reconocer aquel lugar como mi cama, pero rápidamente los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, esboce una sonrisa, y me voltee a ver a Rose, sabía que ella estaría preocupada y desorientada tanto o más que yo. No sabía si era bueno que conversáramos o no, lo nuestro era algo imposible, pero debíamos aclarar las cosas. Pero al mirar al lado no había nada ni nadie, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, sentí una mezcla de emociones, alivio y decepción, esas dos sensaciones llenaron mi cuerpo. Alivio de no tener que iniciar una conversación, con la chica con la cual había dormido y con la cual nunca había entablado una conversación de más de tres palabras. Y decepción de saber que otra vez había huido, esa era una mala costumbre de ella, huir de mí.

Cuando la espere para hablar y ella me dijo que estaba bien y que ya había olvidado lo sucedido sentí rabia, cómo ella se atrevía a decirme que me había olvidado, eso hirió mi orgullo. Porque yo por más que me dijera que no fue más que una noche, un momento de simple placer, no podía olvidarme de su cara, su aroma, su cuerpo. Me jure a mi mismo que iba a ser la última vez que pensaría en ella. No volvería a mirar, pensar o considerar a Weasley, simplemente ella me sería indiferente.

Lo logré, aunque no era muy difícil ya que casi ni la veía, ni se aparecía por lugares públicos, sólo nos topábamos en clases, y apenas en el comedor. Todo marchaba bien hasta que en el baile de navidad fue con ese leoncito idiota de séptimo. Cuando me decidí a mirarla sólo para ver cómo se veía y que le hacía su noviecito, ella ya no estaba y su pareja se encontraba bailando con otra chica.

Casi un mes logré no pensar ni tomar en cuenta a Weasley, pero no pude evitarlo la vi a lo lejos y estaba triste, sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, seguro que era por ese tipo que la estaba haciendo sufrir, y la busque en el tren, supuse que estaría sola, y como deduje ahí estaba en el último compartimiento leyendo, mejor dicho estaba llorando y cuando ya me estaba enojando no sólo por su manera irónica y prepotente de enfrentarme, sino más bien por mi actitud, no había cumplido mi palabra de no buscarla, me iba a largar para dejarla como ella siempre lo hacía conmigo, pero todo cambio cuando ella pronunció esas palabras que aún no salen de mi cabeza.

_Estoy embarazada._

Que iba a hacer, por primera vez en mi vida puedo confesar que tuve miedo, eso no podía estar pasando, no estoy dispuesto a que eso suceda, y le lance esa pregunta y la herí profundamente y lo sé por la expresión de su rostro, la forma en que me hablo, por el brillo en sus ojos y porque quiéralo o no la conozco y se que no me estaba mintiendo, por más que quisiera que no fuera verdad si lo es.

Pero no puedo hacerme cargo de algo así, claro que no, aun me faltan unos meses para cumplir dieciséis. Si mi padre se entera literalmente me mata, no sólo por mi edad sino por quien es Rose y por su familia. Ella me dijo que era su problema que yo no me preocupara, y eso he tratado de hacer, pero no puedo, sigo pensando que quizás deba hablar con ella, ver que esta pensando, que va a hacer. Sigo confundido, es más fácil huir, pero no se sí es lo correcto. Sólo se una cosa, me arrepiento de no haberme controlado esa noche, o por lo menos debí cuidarme, como fui tan idiota de olvidar algo así, mi padre me dio una y mil charlas sobre eso, pero creo que no fue suficiente.

- Scorpius, ¿podemos hablar?- es la voz de mi padre entrando a mi habitación la que me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Si- respondo mientras me siento.

- Has estado callado- me dice.

- Sólo estoy cansado- le respondo con voz baja.

- Así que estas saliendo con la hija de Zabbini- me dice con voz orgullosa- excelente elección.

Si claro, ahora en lo que menos tengo cabeza es para pensar en Alexia.

- Algo así- le respondo con voz plana.

- ¿Las cosas no van bien con ella?- me pregunta.

- No, es sólo que nos estamos conociendo-

- Conociendo, pero si se conocen desde niños, ¿qué más necesitas saber de ella?- me dice entre risas.

- Nada, padre, sólo que no se si es mi tipo-

- ¿Tipo?, a tú edad no es necesario buscar al tipo de chica, dudo que encuentres a esta edad a la mujer con la que te vas a casar y tener hijos y todo eso.

Cuando hace mención a la palabra hijos, una punzada aprieta mi pecho, si supera que lo que realmente me pasa tiene relación con ese punto.

- Sólo los ilusos creen que a tú edad encuentras a la persona indicada- dice mientras se ríe- debes disfrutar, aprovechar de conocer distintas mujeres, sólo así podrás elegir ¿entendido?

Sólo asiento con la cabeza y observó como sale del lugar, aun riéndose por lo que ha dicho. Por lo visto estas serán las vacaciones de navidad más largas de mi vida.

****

**este capítulo me ha costado mucho hacerlo y no me termina de convencer, pero aunk he tratado de reescribirlo cada vez quedaba peor... de todas formas espero que les guste dejen review**

**--- Deje review, el proximo capítulo Rose tendrá que vivir una de sus peores pesadillas, enfrentar a sus padres......**


	8. Confesiones II

**Confesiones II**

La navidad fue como todos los años, muchas personas, obsequios, chocolate caliente y galletas horneadas por la abuela Molly. Además este año vino la familia de tía Fleur, de Francia, por lo que la abuela estuvo pendiente de ellos, esto me permitió escapar de su mirada, por que de una cosa estoy segura si me hubiera visto por más de un minuto a los ojos lo habría sabido y es que las ancianas tienen ese don y más si son ancianas que han tenido siete hijos.

Ahora que llegamos a los Alpes, no he podido disfrutar ni un solo momento, no he dejado de pensar en que estará pensado Scorpius, sigo teniendo rabia contra él, pero ahora que lo he pensado mejor me he dado cuenta de que la rabia no es tanto por su actitud cuando le dije la verdad, en realidad es por envidia, sí, tengo envidia de que él se pueda alejar, de que él pueda dudar y creer que no es de él, aunque si lo es, y cuando nazca y sea tan rubio o tenga los ojos tan grises o ambas cosas como él y toda su familia, no lo podrá negar, sin embargo para eso falta y ahora él quizás lo este pasando bien, mientras yo sigo encerrada sin para de llorar.

Esta cabaña es bonita y aunque tenga siete habitaciones, lo justo para que cada uno tenga su propia alcoba, aún así me siento ahogada, James y Albus discuten todo el día por cualquier cosa, si no es por el quidditch y las estrategias del mayor como capitán, son por las chicas, o el desorden o cualquier cosa que digan. Lily esta todo el tiempo hablando con mamá sobre las normativas de protección a las criaturas mágicas, ambas comparten ese amor obsesivo. O sí no está con Hugo tratando de ganarle a este en ajedrez. Mi padre y mi tío Harry conversan del trabajo, de los amigos o del pasado. Yo aprovecho de leer, me leído casi todo el libro de biología, es interesante, no sólo explica todo el desarrollo del embrión, sino que a lo largo de toda la vida, enfermedades y antecedentes, por ejemplo acabo de leer un articulo sobre la adopción, no lo había considerado, pero quizás podría tomarlo en cuenta.

- ¿Qué lees?- me pregunta tía Ginny.

- Nada, sólo Biología- le digo cerrando el libro.

- Ah, te he notado un poco más callada que lo habitual, ¿hay algún problema?- me dice cariñosamente.

- No, sólo que sabes que no me gusta el frío y aquí esta más helado que en la escuela o en casa-

- Bueno, si necesitas algo avísame, ahora voy a mandar a estos dos hombres flojos a poner a lavar la ropa- me dice colocando una manta en mis piernas, mientras ambas reímos de sólo imaginar aquella escena.

- Vamos a jugar Rose- me pregunta James con su voz melosa, sabiendo que de esa forma no me enojare y terminare aceptando.

- ¿A qué?- le preguntó

- ¿Cómo que a qué? No ves la escoba que tengo en mi mano-

- No te estaba viendo, por si no te has dado cuenta, además no se supone que vinimos aquí para skiar y disfrutar el paisaje, si vinimos para tener una práctica intensiva debiste haberte quedado en tu casa.

- Pero debemos aprovechar que la noche está estupenda, hay que disfrutar antes que nos manden a dormir, mi papá va a colocar un hechizo en el patio, para que los vecinos no nos vean, vamos que te cuesta te la has pasado leyendo, te va a ser mal para el cerebro, porque a tu vida social ya le ha hecho bastantes estragos este último tiempo-

- Eso a ti no te importa y si te oye mi mamá te crearas un problema y te tendrás que aguantar todo un sermón- le digo mientras él mira hacia todos lados comprobando que no lo haya escuchado.

De sólo ver su cara me alegra el ánimo por lo que he decidido que jugaré, además volar siempre despeja la mente y eso es lo que necesito ahora.

Me voy a cambiar ropa mientras James sale al patio para practicar, voy entrando a la cocina cuando quedo paralizaba en la entrada escuchando lo que hablan los adultos.

- ¿Alguien aquí tiene alguna noticia que dar a algunos de nosotros?- pregunta tío Harry entre feliz y desconcertado, mirando a mi madre y su esposa alternadamente.

- No- responden ambas.

- ¿De que hablan?- pregunta mi madre mirando a Ron que está paralizado cerca de ella.

- Hemos encontrado algo en el cuarto de lavado- dice mi padre levantando un objeto alargado y rectangular que yo reconozco. Esto no está pasando, me digo mientras comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta tía Ginny, quitándole el objeto de las manos a su hermano.

- Esto no es mío, ¿Hermione, es tuyo?- le dice mi tía mirando a mi madre con cara intrigada.

- No claro que no, no es mío- asegura mi madre.

- Entonces por qué hay un test de embarazo que dice positivo- dice mi tío abrazando a su esposa-

- No lo se pero yo no estoy embarazada y por lo que se Ginny tampoco- dice mi madre mirando a los ojos a su amiga, quien asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero si no es de alguna de ustedes entonces de quién?- dice mi padre.

- Quizás se le quedo a alguien- dice Ginny.

No lo puedo creer, cómo llegó hasta acá si yo lo deje, a ver si recuerdo, claro en el baúl, quizás si es de las personas que ocuparon está cabaña con anterioridad, pero si hago memoria cuando llegamos de la escuela mamá insistió en que hiciéramos con antelación las maletas, ya que después de navidad nos vendríamos inmediatamente para acá. Yo busque la ropa lavada y la guarde en mi maleta, luego, a ver si recuerdo, claro quise traer el suéter azul, y ese se había quedado en el fondo de mi baúl, lo agarré y lo metí a la fuerza, quizás por error también tomé el test, ahora que pienso el baúl quedó vacío, no había nada más que unas plumas después de que saque el suéter, por la mierda, me digo a mi misma, esto es una pesadilla, debo tener algo malo, en serio, de verdad estoy llegando a pensar que alguien está en mi contra, el destino confabula contra mí. Respira me digo a mi misma, a lo mejor ni se les pasa por la cabeza que puede ser de alguien más de esta casa, quizás sí se convencen de que es de otra persona. Debo huir, tengo que dar la media vuelta, salir por la otra puerta al patio y volar para borrar esto. Pero mi cuerpo está paralizado, no responde ¿por qué?, ya sé, y por más que me cueste aceptarlo, creo que a lo mejor es porque esta es la oportunidad que tengo de decir la verdad, enfrentar mi situación, si no es ahora en que el tema está ahí, no se cuando, si luego me iré de vuelta al colegio, es cosa de reconocer que es mío, si no es ahora y se enteran cuando les llegue el rumor o una carta del director, o cuando alguien me encuentre en el baño de la escuela teniendo al bebé. Si no me lo perdonarán ahora, después será peor. Respiro hondo, doy un paso adelante, cierro los ojos y aquí voy.

- Es mío- digo, pero en realidad lo he dicho en mi mente, porque mi voz no ha sido capaz de salir de mi boca.

- Es mío- vuelvo a intentar y está vez si logro emitir los sonidos, aunque tan bajos que parecen un susurro, si no fuera porque en la cocina estaban todos en silencio ni se hubieran percatado de mi presencia y confesión.

- ¿Qué dices?- me pregunta mi madre confundida sobre a que me refiero.

Otra vez no, por favor, como es posible que no entiendan, ¿de qué estaban hablando recién?, aquí voy de nuevo, aunque ahora tengo más ganas de salir corriendo, negar todo y volver a como estaba hace dos minutos atrás, pero ya estoy aquí, así que bajo la cabeza, no puedo soportar la mirada confundida de los cuatro adultos sobre mí.

- Lo siento, pero eso es mío- vuelvo a decir en voz baja, apuntando al objeto que tiene tía Ginny.

- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- ese es mi padre con una de las voces más duras que le he escuchado en mi vida.

- Cómo es posible que no entiendan, ese test es mío- digo levantando la voz- estoy embarazada- reconozco volviendo a susurrar.

Siento como mi madre cae sentada en la silla que tenía cerca, tía Ginny, ahoga un grito con sus manos. Las lágrimas comienzan a llenar mis ojos, aunque yo no quiero llorar, trató de contenerlas, y ahí se mantienen, inundando mis ojos, pero sin salirse de ellos.

Me siento horrible, siento como mi madre me mira sin entender, tratando de negar esto, mi padre está rojo de rabia. Cuando comienzo a pensar en que momento vendrán los gritos, estos hacen su entrada triunfal.

- Cómo puedes decir tamaña estupidez, Rose, embarazada, pero si eres una niña- dice mi padre furioso dando un paso hacia mi, en ese momento siento como tía Ginny, quien esta cerca de mí, se pone a mi lado.

- Yo…no sé….lo siento… yo…no…- es lo único que logro decir.

- ¿Es una broma verdad?- por fin escucho la voz de mamá.

- No- es la primera cosa que puedo decir con voz segura, porque es lo único en lo que tengo certeza de mi vida en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo mierda fue a pasar, explícame?- mi padre sigue gritándome, mientras tío Harry deja de mirarme para acercarse más a él que esta descontrolado apuntándome con el dedo.

No se de donde saque valor, pero esa pregunta sin saber por qué me causa entre risa y desconcierto, acaso a cada persona que se entere que estoy embarazada, que espero no sean más que estas, tendrán la estúpida pregunta sobre cómo quede embarazada, es que acaso en estado de shock olvidan las charlas sobre las cigüeñas, abejitas, repollos y semillas.

- ¿Quieres que lo explique?- le conteste dejándole ver lo absurda que resultaba ser esa pregunta en aquel momento, sin embargo una vez lanzado ese cuestionamiento desafiante, me di cuenta del error, ya que mi padre se enfureció aun más.

Sin saber cómo, mi padre ya estaba frente a mí, a un paso de distancia y al levantar la vista no alcance a enfoscarme en su rostro ya que sentí una gran bofeteada en mi mejilla que me hizo voltear la cara. La zona en donde había sido el impacto me comenzó a quemar y arder, pero más lo hacía mi interior, jamás mi padre había osado levantarme la mano, ni a mi ni a mi hermano, y ahora el me había golpeado.

Mi madre que aún seguía sentada se levantó de un salto, mientras Harry tomaba a mi padre y le pedía que se calmara.

- Ron, basta- dijo mi madre sollozando- esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas-

Mi padre bajo la cabeza con los ojos fijos en su mano con la cual me había tocado. Mi tía Ginny me agarró del brazo, como dándome un abrazo, yo estaba paralizada, no podía llorar, gritar, ni correr.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mi madre con voz preocupada afirmándome la cara con su mano para verme a los ojos. Sin embargo en sus ojos pude ver decepción, no había rabia, pero si veía en esos ojos marrones un gran dolor, la había defraudado. Sólo moví la cabeza pero no logre ni afirmar ni negar, que le iba a decir, cómo iba a estar bien, eso es imposible, pero tampoco quería decirle lo mal que estaba, en estos instantes eso no importa.

- Lo siento- escuche a mi padre decir- esto está mal, lo sé- en su voz ahora había dolor- pero te das cuenta de todo lo que implica lo que estas diciendo ¿qué edad tienes?- me preguntó calmado.

Yo seguía callada, sabía todo eso, me lo he dicho y cuestionado desde que confirme mí embarazo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? Me volvió a preguntar elevando la voz otra vez.

- Ronald, ya basta, se qué esto es difícil, pero debes calmarte- le dijo mi tía Ginny.

- Es mi hija, es mi hija la que ha hecho la peor estupidez de su vida, tiene quince años Ginebra, tenía un futuro y ahora que tiene, nada- le dijo él.

- Es difícil, lo sé, pero- le refuta ella.

- Pero qué, ¿Qué va a hacer?, a ver dime, Ir a Hogwarts con un bebé, estudiar mientras cambia pañales y prepara mamaderas, eso es su futuro, ¿acaso no sabes lo que cuesta criar un hijo?- le responde a Ginny con una voz de lamento, sentándose en la silla en la cual antes estaba mi madre, mientras ésta camina hacia él y le toma el hombro.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?- me preguntó ella con voz lenta.

- No lo sé, no sé que hacer, tenía... tengo miedo, yo quería encontrar una solución- confesé en voz baja.

- ¿De qué solución hablas?- me dijo mirándome seria.

- No lo sé, yo no puedo, lo que dice papá es verdad, no puedo, no quiero hacerlo-

- Mira Rose, si eres grande para hacer cosas…- dijo he hizo una pausa para procesar sus propias palabras- de grandes debes asumir las consecuencias, ni se te ocurra pensar en hacer algo como lo que creo que estas pensado- continuo aun más seria.

-¿Quizás es la mejor forma?- dijo mi padre casi en un murmullo.

- ¡No!, eso jamás me oyen- dice mi madre quien por primera vez en la noche ha levantado la voz.

- Yo tampoco voy a abortar- digo despacio- pero no sé a lo mejor hay otras formas.

Mi madre va a comenzar a decir algo cuando en eso se escuchan los gritos de James llamándome para ir a jugar y dirigiéndose hasta acá. Tía Ginny sale a su encuentro y oigo como los manda a todos a acostar, y por la voz que empleo, no hubo replicas y se sintieron varios pasos subir las escaleras. Al entrar a la cocina cierra la puerta y lanza un hechizo silenciador.

El ambiente en la cocina es abrumador, se siente la tensión en el aire, las respiraciones de todos están agitadas, yo me siento agotada, peor que los días de exámenes interminables y que los días de partidos finales, peor que siempre. Yo sé que aun falta, aun no me han echo una de las preguntas cruciales y sé que eso será otro momento de terror, si la noticia de esto ya lo es, ni me lo puedo imaginar cuando sepan quien es el padre. Estoy muy agotada, pero mi mente aun trabaja y se que es mejor no develar su nombre, por más que sea el momento, estoy segura que mi padre me mata o es capaz de ir a la casa de los Malfoy y asesinarlo, con lo furioso que está, si fue capaz de darme una cachetada, ni me imagino lo que le haría a él.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?- me preguntó mi madre, ya con la voz más tranquila, acercándose más a mí.

Me costó comprender su pregunta, aun seguía pensando en lo de Scorpius, por lo que me tome algunos segundos de más para descifrar sus palabras.

- No sé, dos meses, un poco más, no sé- le dijo con la voz cansada.

- ¿Quién es el maldito culpable?- dice mi padre conteniendo la rabia.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté con la voz aún más cansada, este interrogatorio era una tortura, sentía mis piernas cada vez más débiles, mis parpados ya comenzaban a pesar, necesitaba acostarme, mi cuerpo lo pedía.

- ¿Quién es el padre?- por primera vez fue mi tío Harry el que intervino traduciendo la pregunta de mi padre, su voz no demostraba rabia, ni compasión, era más bien serena, de tal manera que me transmitió una tranquilidad que ya estaba necesitando y aún más cuando tuviera que responder está interrogante.

- Yo, lo siento, pero no puedo… eso… no puedo decirlo…ya no importa- empecé a decir, pero sentí mis piernas temblar.

Mi padre se estaba sulfurando, lo supe porque vi como se levantaba y me miraba. Me empecé a sentir aun más débil, mi papá me vio a los ojos, se volteo y salió de la cocina yéndose al patio, tío Harry nos miro a las tres y salió tras su amigo.

Al parecer mi malestar se reflejó en mi rostro, porque ambas mujeres que tenía enfrente me miraron preocupadas.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- me dijo mi madre acercándose y tocándome la frente.

- Estoy cansada-

- Estas pálida- completo tía Ginny.

- Vete a tu habitación- dijo mi madre.

- Pero…- sentí en su voz otra vez la decepción, y aún así quería quedarme ahí con ella.

- Ahora- me dijo firmemente, por lo que no dude en dar la vuelta y salir lo más rápido que mis piernas podían.

Al llegar a mi cama, me tiendo sobre ella, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada, por fin las lágrimas vuelven a brotar en forma inmediata, todas aquellas lágrimas que acumule y oculte en la cocina aparecen, aun no puedo pensar ni asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir, sólo siento una gran presión en el pecho, me quema la garganta, quiero gritar, y lo hago pero se ahoga en la almohada que dentro un rato ya está completamente mojada. Siento unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, por favor que no entre aquí, comencé a decir. Pero la puerta de mi habitación suena y se abre inmediatamente, me quedo quieta en mi posición con los ojos cerrados, esperando las preguntas de la persona que entró, sí son mis primos o hermano, querrán saber que era lo que estaba pasando, sí es alguien que ya lo sabe tendrá aún más preguntas o reproches que hacer.

Pero no, sólo siento que alguien se sienta en mi cama y me acaricia el cabello, percibo su perfume y se que es mi mamá, pero no quiero verla, no quiero ver en sus ojos la decepción, pero tengo tanto miedo, la necesito igual que cuando era pequeña y le temía a las tormentas, ella siempre me contaba un cuento, me arropaba y el miedo se iba, por eso me volteo y sin pensarlo coloco mi cabeza en sus rodillas, ahí me quedo mientras mis lágrimas comienzan a mojar sus pantalones, ella se queda en silencio, su mano pasa delicadamente por mi cabeza. A pesar de que este enojada, triste y por sobre todo decepcionada me está diciendo con ese simple gesto de que está aquí para mí, para ayudarme a superar mi miedo, mientras sigo pensando que voy a hacer con mi vida y con la que llevo dentro.

**¿Qué les parece? gracias por los comentarios y por leer mi fics ... pero tb quiero review por este cap. jijiji.... **


	9. Salida inesperada

**Salida inesperada**

No se cuanto rato estuvimos así, sin decir nada, yo apoyada en mi madre, ambas en un silencio eterno lleno de preguntas, ni tampoco me di cuenta en que momento me quede dormida, me acomodo en la cama, sacó mis zapatos y me tapó. He tenido una pesadilla agobiante, no puedo recordar que es lo que realmente soñé, pero me siento cansada como si hubiera corrido toda la noche.

Al despertar me doy cuenta de que ya amaneció, pero aun es temprano, seguiría durmiendo pero las nauseas han vuelto, como todos los días, me levantó rápidamente y me dirijo al baño, pidiendo de que no este ocupado. Como supuse aún no hay nadie despierto, trato de hacer el menor ruido, cosa difícil, pero al parecer no imposible.

Vuelvo a mi cama, necesito seguir durmiendo, aun estoy cansada, en realidad siento que por la noche no dormí nada. Cierro los ojos unos segundos, y alguien me toca suavemente mi brazo, miro a un lado y veo a tía Ginny sonriéndome. Al sentarme en la cama me doy cuenta de que ya no es tan temprano, por lo que deduzco que me quedé dormida otra vez.

- ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó un tanto confundida.

- Son las 10, pero no te preocupes te traje el desayuno- me dice dejando en mis piernas una bandeja con un gran vaso de leche, cereales, wafles y un posillo de frutas.

- Guau. Esto es demasiado- le digo mientras trató de acomodarme mejor.

- No, no lo es, es lo que necesitas- me dice, lo que me hace recordar lo de anoche y mis ojos se entristecen.

- Rosie, tienes que estar tranquila, recuerda que siempre vamos a estar aquí para lo que necesites, todos- sé que en este todo no sólo incluía a su familia, sino que también a la mía, pero aún así lo dudo, en especial por mi papá, él no me perdonara y estoy segura que no volverá a hablarme, el recuerdo de la bofeteada aparece en mi mente bañando mis ojos.

- Eso no es cierto, ni yo me puedo perdonar lo que hice, fue una vez, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- es la primera vez que le confieso a alguien, aunque no explícitamente, lo ocurrido con Scorpius.

Ella me abrazó.

- Ves como siempre arruino todo, no sólo las fiestas o viajes, también lo hago con mi vida- continúo diciéndole.

- Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes ya lo veras, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, veras como la próxima navidad no será como esta, y estas vacaciones navideñas serán sólo un recuerdo-

- Eso espero- le contesto secando mis ojos.

- Ahora come tranquila y no te preocupes estamos solas, los demás ha salido, no volverán hasta el almuerzo.

Han salido todos, a donde fueron, en especial mis padres, tía Ginny no me dijo nada, aunque yo tampoco le pregunté. Estuve casi todo el tiempo en mi habitación, me quede viendo por la ventana como un grupo de jóvenes se lanzaban bolas de nieve, mientras iban hacia las canchas para practicar snowboard. El verlos así tan libres, tan resueltos y tranquilos, me hace sentir miserable, así que me he tendido en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Luego de un rato siento como mi primo Albus llama a mi puerta, no le respondo inmediatamente, pero pensándolo mejor, no es bueno levantar más sospechas con que algo anda mal.

- Pasa- le digo, mientras me siento en la cama tratando de acomodar mí cabello.

- Rose, mamá dice que bajes a almorzar- comenta sentándose a mi lado.

- Gracias, ya bajo, deja terminar de peinarme-

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- me dice tratando de encontrar la respuesta en mi rostro.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le respondo tratando de restarle importancia a su pregunta.

- Sé que anoche ocurrió algo, no sé que, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que tú lo sabes, estabas en la cocina con ellos-

- No paso nada- respondo mientras me levanto.

- ¿Tus padres se pelearon?- me pregunta con delicadeza.

- No, bueno no es nada importante- le dije esbozando una sonrisa, él al parecer se calmo al verme contenta, ya que también me sonrío.

- Los chicos y yo estamos preocupado, ¿de verdad no ha pasado nada?, mamá y tía Mione nos han dicho que sólo estaban discutiendo un asunto sin importancia sobre la fiesta de año nuevo, pero no entiendo que estabas haciendo tú-

- Sabes te haces demasiados problemas por algo que no tiene importancia, tu sabes como es tu mamá, en serio no fue nada- le digo tratando de parecer tranquila, aunque se qué seguirán investigando para averiguar más.

- Rose promete que si pasa algo me lo dirás, puedes confiar en mi, no sólo soy tu primo, también soy tu amigo, recuérdalo- lo dice mientras con una mano me desordena el pelo que con tanto cuidado he dejado amarrado en un moño.

- Claro, pero ya vas a ver- le digo mientras lo persigo escalera abajo para atraparlo y darle su merecido.

Llegamos corriendo al comedor, ahí están sentados James, Lily, Hugo, tía Ginny y mamá, Albus se refugia en su madre y me muestra su lengua cuando toma posesión de su asiento. Me detengo inmediatamente al llegar a la mesa y me apresuro a buscar una silla.

- ¿Dónde están papá y tío Harry?- pregunta mi hermano, llevándose a la boca una gran cucharada de sopa.

No puedo evitar bajar la mirada, mientras trató de tragar un pedazo de pan que acabada de tomar.

- Bueno, ellos han salido el día de hoy, pero volverán en la tarde- dijo tía Ginny, tratando de sonar relajada.

- No sabes lo que te perdiste esta mañana Rose- me habla Lily- fuimos al pueblo que queda cerca, habían tiendas de ropa fabulosas, no sabía que ropa elegir, pero vamos a volver verdad tía-

- Claro- responde escuetamente mi madre concentrada en su plato.

- Si debiste haber ido, pero mamá dijo que eres una delicada que no te gusta el frío que hace aquí en las mañanas- me dice Hugo.

He preferido quedarme en silencio, mientras termino de comer. Sólo escucho los comentarios de su salida matutina. Al terminar todos comenzamos a levantarnos.

- Rose- me llama mi madre.

- Sí mamá.

- Vamos a salir, te espero en media hora- me dice mientras recoge unos platos y se va con tía Ginny a la cocina.

No alcance a preguntarle a donde íbamos y por su actitud y la presencia de mis primos creo que tampoco seria adecuado. Siento una gran ansiedad y estoy muy nerviosa, miles de respuestas he formulado en mi mente con respecto al destino de esta salida. Cada una más absurda y ridícula que la otra, he pensado que quizás me llevará a donde obtendrá clandestinamente un giratiempos y me lleva hasta el momento previo a concebir para darme una charla sobre los grandiosos beneficios de la abstinencia, hasta que me va a dejar abandonada en algún lugar lejano para que no pueda volver y no sea la vergüenza de la familia (la escena de la película muggle Inteligencia Artificial, aparece en mi mente, pero reemplazo al niño robot por mi persona, y también está mi madre dejándome abandonada en el bosque mientras corre velozmente para desaparecer). Para evitar esos pensamientos he decidido que debo concentrarme en mi apariencia. Me doy un baño rápido y no puedo evitar verme de perfil en el espejo, siento mis pechos más grandes y me duelen cuando los toco, pero mi abdomen sigue igual o eso veo, esta plano, por más que lo toque no siento nada extraño, es como si no estuviera pasando nada adentro. Me visto y peino, tomo mi bolso, y espero en el vestíbulo hasta que aparece mi madre unos minutos después.

- ¿Estas lista?- me pregunta revisando su cartera.

- Sí, pero me gustaría saber a donde vamos-

- Bueno será mejor partir- dice abriendo la puerta para que yo salga primero.

Afuera de la casa hay un taxi esperándonos, yo miro a mi madre, pero ésta sólo me indica que suba. Durante todo el viaje vamos en silencio, mientras el conductor escucha una canción en la radio del vehiculo. No despego la mirada de la ventana, esta salida misteriosa sumada a la indiferencia mi madre me molesta, sé que lo que está pasando es terrible, soy la primera en reconocerlo, pero no podría tener un poco de consideración y decirme a donde vamos, la angustia comienza a apoderarse de mí, y no quiero terminar llorando otra vez.

Cuando creo que me ha superado la necesidad de escuchar la respuesta a mi pregunta, el taxi se detiene y mi madre saca el dinero que el chofer le indico. Miro hacia ella y después a lo que hay al exterior, un gran y moderno edificio de color blanco, comienzo a buscar algún indicio que me permita saber que es y ahí lo veo, un letrero que indica que estamos en un hospital muggle, mi madre me ha traído al médico, cuando ella me abre la puerta bajo rápidamente y miro el edificio en toda su plenitud.

- Aquí hemos venido- me indica antes de ponerse a caminar.

Yo continúo en silencio.

- Por lo que puedo suponer no te has realizado un control médico- me dice ingresando al edificio.

- No- es lo único que puedo decir, aún estoy en shock, de todas las cosas que pensé, esto jamás se me había pasado por la mente y a decir verdad era lo más lógico.

- Cuando vine en la mañana al pueblo con los niños pedí una hora para ti, nos deben estar esperando- dice mientras consulta la hora en el ascensor.

Subimos al sexto piso, y al abrirse las puertas de ascensor un gran letrero aparece al frente que dice "Ginecología y Maternidad", una gran punzada presiona la parte alta del estómago, pero logro superarlo y seguir a mi madre quien se acerca a un mesón.

- Buenas tardes ¿en que la puedo ayudar?- le dice una secretaria que apenas se ve atrás de esa gran mesa.

- Esta mañana he concertado una cita- responde mi madre.

- Indíqueme su nombre- le pide la mujer.

- No es para mí es para mi hija, su nombre es Rose Weasley- dice mi madre mientras siento como a mi cara sube toda la sangre que tengo disponible.

- Ah, claro- dice la mujer lanzándome una mirada, para luego anotar, supongo que mi nombre, en su computador.

- Aquí está, la doctora Turner está atendiendo a una paciente, cuando termine la llamara, si gustan pueden sentarse en la sala de espera- nos dice indicando hacia un costado.

Volteo a ver el lugar que ha apuntado la mujer y me encuentro con un sector lleno de sofás y sillas. Al sentarnos comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor, hay cuatro mujeres esperando también. Dos de ellas están claramente embarazadas, la que está a mi lado tiene un pequeño bulto bajo su blusa, nada muy grande, pero la que está frente a nosotras tiene a lo menos una sandía gigante bajo su ropa, sin poder controlarlo abro aun más los ojos enfocándome en su abultado vientre, estoy segura que debe a lo menos pesar unos cinco kilos esa prominencia. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que tiene esa mujer ahí, más que un bebé parece que estuviera esperando un batallón, mínimo dos o tres, y sí es sólo uno, no es humano a lo mejor es un ternero, quién sabe con los avances y la inseminación artificial, quizás por error le implantaron un embrión de vaca. Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos con la mirada fija en aquella mujer, que sólo pudo despertarme el movimiento de brazos que me dio mi madre reprobando la forma en que miraba a esa futura madre.

- No seas tan impertinente- me dice por lo bajo- la miras como si fuera un bicho raro, y lo único que tiene esa mujer son seis meses más que tú-

- Lo siento- le digo mientras miro al techo y comienzo a pensar si yo me veré así dentro de unos meses, realmente espero que no.

- Señora Rose Weasley- dice una mujer que ha salido de una de las tantas puertas que hay en este lugar.

Señora, aquí hay una mujer que se llama igual que yo, esto no puede ser, como puede ocurrir una coincidencia de estas. Pero un momento mi madre se ha puesto de pie y me tira de la ropa para que la siga, es a mí a quien llaman, me han llamado señora, pero si tengo quince, ni en diez años más seré señora. Esto lo considero una falta de respeto.

Camino lentamente tras mi madre, me siento como caminando hacia la lectura de una sentencia, estoy segura que así se deben sentir aquellas personas que van a ser sentenciadas de por vida o se dirigen hacia la pena de muerte. Cada paso que doy retumba en mi cabeza, es como si yo caminara en cámara lenta mientras que a mí alrededor todo se acelera.

- Por aquí por favor- dice la mujer impertinente que me ha llamado señora.

Entramos a una oficina amplia y calida, las paredes son blancas, como casi todo en este lugar, pero hay colgadas fotos e imágenes de bebés que me provocan escalofríos. Nos ubicamos con mi madre en las dos sillas que hay frente a un escritorio de vidrio.

- Y bien ¿quién es Rose Weasley?- pregunta mirándonos a ambas.

Mi madre está en silencio, creo que quiere que yo responda.

- Yo- logro decir.

- Mucho gusto, soy la doctora Elizabeth Turner- me dice con una sonrisa- y ¿usted es?- esta vez mira a mi madre.

- Soy la madre de ella, Hermione-

- Mucho gusto también… ¿Por qué vienes?- me pregunta.

Otra vez no, cada vez que tengo que decirlo, comienzo a temblar, aunque creo que está vez es menos intenso.

- Estoy embarazada-

- Ya veo, ¿Es el primer control que tienes?-

Sólo asiento con la cabeza.

- Bien necesito hacerte unas preguntas- me dice mirando alternadamente a mí y a mi madre.

- Claro- le respondo con la voz cada vez más segura y tranquila.

- Necesito algunos antecedentes primero ¿edad?-

- Quince- otra vez la ansiedad se apodera de mí. Pero en su rostro no veo un signo de sorpresa, repulsión, reproches, ni compasión, sólo lo anotó manteniendo la misma cara y sonrisa que antes.

Me hace preguntas como mi última fecha del periodo, menos mal que lo anote y recuerdo su fecha. Si he tomado algún medicamento, entre otras.

La doctora mientras me habla comienza a mirar en un calendario.

- ¿Con qué método confirmaste el embarazo?

Mi madre que todo el rato a estado sentada mirando a la doctora, ahora se enfoca en mi rostro.

- Hice dos test uno de orina y…- recordé que el otro método era exclusivo del mundo de la magia por lo que rectifique- dos de orina distintos- manteniendo en mi mente el test que encontró mi padre.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

- Mmm… Tengo nauseas en la mañana, me siento más cansada que antes- comienzo a recordar el mal humor, las ganas de llorar, el miedo, pero no creo que eso sea considerado, por lo que lo omito.

- Náuseas, bien una vez que veamos algunas cosas te recetare algo para eso, Te voy a pedir que te hagas unos análisis, además ahora te voy a realizar un examen que nos permitirá confirmar el tiempo y si todo está bien, ¿alguna duda o pregunta?- dice mientras nos mira.

- No- respondemos al mismo tiempo mi madre y yo.

- Entonces puedes colocarte en esa salita una bata por favor, sólo quítate la parte de arriba.

Yo le obedezco y me dirijo a la salita que me había indicado. A pesar de cerrar la puerta logró escuchar a mi madre hablando con la doctora.

- Señora Weasley, se que esto debe ser difícil para usted y su familia, pero debo recordarle que lo más importante es que ella tiene que estar tranquila, por el bien de ambos.

- Lo sé, pero aún no logro asimilarlo, se da cuenta es una niña- dice mi madre.

- Es una adolescente, y ahora deberá crecer un poco más rápido- dice ella.

Prefiero salir luego de ese lugar y volver a la consulta. Al llegar ambas mujeres me miran, mientras la doctora se levanta y corre un biombo dejando ver una camilla.

La doctora iba a hablar cuando alguien golpea la puerta, era una enfermera, necesitaba a mi madre para arreglar un problema de ingreso a la consulta. Mi madre mira preocupada entre dudando si salir o quedarse allí.

- Ve tranquila, yo estaré bien- le digo restándole importancia, agradeciéndole interiormente a la tecnología muggle.

Ella mira a la doctora y esta asiente, por lo que se da la vuelta y sigue a la persona que la solicito indicando que volverá lo antes posible.

Una vez a solas con la doctora, ella me indica que me recueste en la camilla.

Al hacerlo no puedo evitar tener miedo, no sé que me va a hacer. La mujer desplaza una extraña maquina que tenía una pantalla y la ubica cerca de ella y de mi, luego me abre la bata dejando mi abdomen al descubierto.

- Te voy a hacer un ultrasonido, con esto voy a ver como esta el bebé, te voy a poner un gel, no te asustes, pero va a estar frío- me dice colocando una sustancia helada de color azul bajo mi ombligo que me provoca un escalofrío.

A continuación toma un instrumento y comienza a deslizarlo sobre mi piel, esparciendo el gel, ella se enfoca en la pantalla negra, que comienza a mostrar manchas grisáceas que no logro comprender. Luego de varios movimientos ella por fin dice:

- Aquí está- me indica apuntado con su otra mano a la pantalla- ya estas por cumplir los tres meses

Continúa mirando la pantalla, aunque yo por más que trate de enfocar mi vista y ver algo más que manchas y líneas aún no aparece nada.

- Aquí esta su cabeza ¿la ves?- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

- De verdad, no veo más que manchas y puntos sin sentido- le digo achicando los ojos.

- Mira si sigues mi dedo- me dice apuntando la pantalla.

Trató de pensar en como es una cabeza y por fin lo veo, ahí en la pantalla que antes sólo habían puntos, manchas y líneas, aparece una figura circular.

- Si, ahí está es su cabeza- le digo un tanto sorprendida, desde que me entere que estaba embarazada no había podido imaginarme como era lo que tenía adentro, por más que viera las fotos del libro, no lograba asimilarlo con lo que a mi me estaba pasando, pero ahora si lo veía y lo que salía ahí era lo que estaba adentro de mío.

- Ahora vamos a escuchar su corazón, vez en la pantalla esa mancha que aparece y desaparece, pues bien ese es su corazón- dice mientras aprieta algo que hace que la sala se inunde de un extraño ruido.

- Lo escuchas ese es su corazón, late rápido unas…- dice

- Ciento cincuenta veces por minuto- le digo completando su frase y ella me mira ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Si así es- confirma.

No puedo creerlo aquello que está en la pantalla es un bebé, no, mejor dicho, es mi bebé, pero que voy a hacer con él, yo no tengo nada para darle, no se como cuidar un niño, aun sigo pensando que no puedo con esto.

Mi madre vuelve a ingresar y camina rápidamente hacia nosotras y queda con la mirada fija en la pantalla, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y me acaricia el cabello sin mirarme.

- Está todo perfecto- me dice- sacare una imagen del ultrasonido para que la tengas, límpiate y te puedes cambiar de ropa, te esperare en mi escritorio.

-Todo marcha bien- me dice cuando vuelvo al asiento del principio- Todo esta perfecto, el bebé se esta desarrollando en forma optima, con el medicamento que te recetaré las nauseas deberían disminuir-

Por fin una buena noticia, ya estoy cansada de devolver hasta la saliva que me trago en las mañanas, aunque eso también significa que ya se va a comenzar a notar, y eso lo complica todo.

- Toma aquí está la imagen, puedes conservarla- me dice pasando un pequeño papel, yo lo sostengo en la mano, el miedo se vuelve a apoderar de mí, y mi madre lo observa desde su puesto. Rápidamente lo guardo en mi bolso.

- Debes comer bien, no comer por dos, tomar leche y ácido fólico, además recuerda estar tranquila.

Lo último que dijo será un poco difícil, más bien creo que imposible. Después de muchas otras recomendaciones, se ha despedido de nosotros y diciéndole a mi madre que debo controlarme mensualmente, ella le menciona que no será acá porque somos de Londres.

Una vez afuera logro por fin respirar aire fresco para despejar mi mente. Mi madre se queda quieta pensando, no sé si pensando en qué hacer o qué decir, pero ahí está con la mirada perdida en la calle. Veo la hora y ya son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

- ¿Estás bien mamá?-

- Sí Rose estoy bien, tú ¿lo estas?- me pregunta. Pero yo sólo me encojo de hombros, aún sé si volveré a estar bien.

Al llegar a la cabaña ya se está oscureciendo, ambas ingresamos a la casa y Albus aparece inmediatamente para saludarnos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunta

- Bien, Al, andábamos paseando- digo rápidamente para ir a la cocina y tomar agua, sentía la boca seca.

Al ingresar a la cocina, no puede evitar paralizarme ante lo que observo, mi padre está sentado frente a una taza de café, cuando me ve mantiene su semblante serio y continua bebiendo.

- Papá- le suplico en voz baja.

- No me digas nada- me dice con voz dura.

Mis sospechas se hacen realidad, no quiere hablar conmigo, camino lo más tranquila que mi cuerpo me lo permite y saco un vaso para llenarlo de agua, en ese momento aparece mi madre.

- ¡Ron, volviste!- dijo mientras toma una silla y se desploma en ella.

Los dos adultos permanecen en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, no podía soportar ese ambiente, por lo que salgo de ahí casi corriendo.

Necesitó conversar con alguien, despejarme un poco, por lo que busco a Albus, sé que él me haría reír con alguna de sus locuras.

Lo encuentró sentado en la escalera, está jugando con una pequeña pelota.

- Hola- le grito haciendo que salte de su asiento.

- Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así- me dice colocando cara de enfermo y afirmando con una mano su pecho.

- No seas exagerado- comento mientras me siento a su lado.

- Bueno, bueno y qué te trae por acá al mundo de los vivos- dice tratando de sonar sorprendido.

- No seas bobo- y le doy un golpe en el hombro.

- Está bien y ¿Cómo va todo?- pregunta.

- Nada nuevo- no podía decirle que todo estaba bien porque no es cierto, y decirle que todo estaba mal implicaba explicarle por qué.

- Ah, ¿has sabido de tus amigas?- me pregunta tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¿Quieres saber de mis amigas o de alguna en especial?- le digo sonriendo, sabiendo que sólo está pendiente de Violeta.

- Claro que no, sólo preguntaba para iniciar conversación- me dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Como si tuvieras que ocultarme que te interesa Violeta- le lanzó mientras el me mira sorprendido.

- Mira que este más callada y que ya no este tanto tiempo con ustedes, no imposibilita que no me de cuenta de cómo te pones cuando ella está con su novio.

- Eso no es cierto- me contesta tratando de ocultar su rostro.

- Bueno si no es cierto, entonces no te puedo ayudar- le respondo, viendo como sus ojos verdes brillan al escuchar mi propuesta.

- Y se puede saber en qué me podrías ayudar- me dice tratando de sonar sin interés.

- A ver, si por casualidad estuvieras interesado en conquistar a mi amiga, yo te podría dar algunos consejos, pero como no es necesario, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

- En serio me ayudarías- habla mirándome a los ojos.

No puedo evitar reírme de su expresión, parece un niño pequeño a quién le han dado un dulce o un regalo.

- Claro si eres mi primo y mi amigo, además por muy simpático que sea Jeff, no es para ella, se que estaría mejor y más feliz contigo-

El esboza una gran sonrisa y se levanta.

- Qué te parece si vamos a buscar a los demás- me dice tendiéndome la mano para que lo siga.

Cuando encontramos a James, Lily y Hugo nos unimos a su juego, están haciendo una guerra de nieve. Cada uno debe acertarle a otro, James es el más veloz, así que a pesar de que se coloca en frente haciendo muecas y bailes, es capaz de esquivar un gran número de bolas de nieve, Hugo también aprovecha de hacernos burlas, sin embargo es un poco torpe, mamá dice que es la edad del pavo, por eso está tan lento, por lo que recibe una gran cantidad de nieve en su cabeza, y en un momento queda tan cubierto de nieve que parece un muñeco. Albus, Lily y yo nos confabulamos para acertarle a James, mientras mi hermano Hugo trata de quitarse la nieve que ha entrado en su suéter.

Todo el jardín en un campo de bolas blancas y heladas cruzando de un lado para el otro. Llevamos un buen rato así hasta que apenas podemos respirar, los cinco nos sentamos en el suelo riéndonos de las caras del otro. Por primera vez desde que comenzaron las vacaciones me he divertido realmente y he olvidado por un rato mi problema. Creo que a pesar de todo debo continuar disfrutando de la vida.

Cuando el calor del juego comienza a pasar, el frío nos empieza a atacar y debemos ingresar a la casa para cambiarnos de ropa antes de la cena. Todos corremos hacia adentro atropellándonos como siempre, Hugo choca con papá y este nos mira con cara de enfado metiéndose a la habitación que comparte con mamá.

Cuando por fin es mi turno para bañarme, veo que la puerta de la habitación de mis padres está entreabierta, al pasar por al lado logro escuchar la voz de mi madre.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-

- Necesitaba tomar aire, estuve en casa- le dice mi padre con voz apagada- sabes no he dejado de pensar en que hicimos mal-

- Ya lo sé, yo me he cuestionado lo mismo- responde mi madre.

- Dónde estábamos nosotros y lo que le enseñamos cuando nuestra hija estaba con quien sabe quien, quien sabe donde y haciendo… argggg… no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza- continua mi padre.

- Ron, deja de pensar en eso, te hace mal, ella nos necesita, lo que se viene no es fácil y debemos nos cueste o no estar con ella, no fue eso lo que prometimos cuando nació, estar con ella siempre, pasará lo que pasara-

- Lo sé, pero me cuesta, no puedo mirarla a la cara y no recordar lo que pasa, me da rabia, me duele que nos haya decepcionado de esa forma, de todas las cosas que me imagine para su vida esto no estaba y ahora qué va a ser de su vida-

- No lo sé, pero debemos estar juntos, yo me siento igual o peor que tú…

Prefiero no seguir escuchando, camino lo más rápido que puedo y me encierro en el baño, necesito sentir el agua caliente en mi cuerpo para no pensar en nada de eso, quiero volver a estar feliz jugando en la nieve con mis primos y hermano, deseo más que nunca volver a hogwarts y perderme en sus pasillos.

* *

_**(en el prox capi Rose se reencontrara con algunas personas...) gracias por los comentarios y que les parece si me dicen que les parecio este cap--- review plis...**_


	10. Año nuevo, nuevos desafios

**Año nuevo, nuevos desafíos**

Los siguientes días no han cambiado mucho, mi padre sigue sin dirigirme la palabra y evita toparse conmigo, mi madre se preocupa por mí, pero esta seria y callada, mi hermano sigue viviendo en su mundo, él no se da cuenta de nada y creo que es mejor así.

Ahora estamos en la fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de una amiga de mis padres, Luna Scamander. Para eso me he puesto un vestido negro sin un gran escote, en realidad es el vestido más simple que he encontrado, no quiero llamar la atención, esa es la mejor estrategia que tengo para esta noche.

Todos los asistentes a este evento se acercan a saludarnos, eso es una de las cosas que detesto de que mis padres sean conocidos, no puedes pasar desapercibida por más que lo intentes, debería haberle pedido prestada la capa de invisibilidad a mi tío. Trató de poner mi mejor cara a los saludos, apretones de mano, abrazos y elogios, pero sin duda realmente lo único que quiero es desaparecer de este lugar.

Muchas personas comentan que esta fecha sirve para dejar atrás lo malo del año viejo y comenzar de nuevo, una tonta ilusión crece en mí, trató de buscar en dónde puedo hacer eso, quién me puede dar la receta, las instrucciones o la formula secreta para hacerlo ¿puedo borrar los últimos tres meses de mi vida? por favor que alguien me diga que sí.

Las personas bailan, conversan, beben y se ríen, y a mí me deprime la alegría ajena, me siento patética por eso. Como los asistentes esperan ansiosos la cuenta regresiva puedo escabullirme sin problemas a la parte superior de esta casa que tiene un hermoso balcón con una perfecta vista a los alrededores.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo, buscando el único lugar en donde quiero estar, pero mi vista se detiene en una pareja está en la parte más oscura del pasillo, besándose apasionadamente, en un principio prefiero desviar la mirada, no soy mirona ni boyerista, sin embargo reconozco por el pelo y el traje que lleva puesto el hombre, que es nada más ni nada menos que mi primo James, el señor conquistador ha encontrado una nueva víctima esta noche, comienzo a pensar quien será la afortunada o desafortunada, dependiendo del punto de vista, que ha caído en su juego. No puedo evitar mirar para tratar de ver quien es ella.

Es una chica baja, un tanto robusta, lo que me parece interesante, James es un chico que siempre busca un mismo tipo de mujer delgada y por sobre todo superficial, una esperanza ilumina mi mente, quizás él ha comenzado a madurar. Cuando ellos se separan James fija su mirada en mí.

- ¿Rose?- dice en voz baja.

Comienzo a caminar aparentando no haber visto nada, pero la chica se voltea y me saluda.

- Hola, Rose- dice con voz tierna.

Me enfoco en su cara y la veo, es Alice Longbottom, la hija de nuestro profesor y amigo de nuestros padres.

- Alice, qué gusto verte- le digo sonriéndole a mi primo que tiene una cara de pánico.

- Igualmente - me dice y por lo que puedo ver está nerviosa- me tengo que ir mi mamá debe estar buscándome- dice para salir casi corriendo de aquel lugar.

Yo me quedo con la mirada fija en el pasillo por el cual se ha perdido Alice.

- Rose, querida prima Rosie - me dice James con su mejor voz.

- James- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa.

- Por favor no le puedes decir a nadie sobre esto, prométeme que no lo harás- comienza a pedir mientras se arrodilla y cruza sus manos frente a mí.

- Qué tiene de malo que lo diga- tratando de burlarme de él- tú siempre pregonas tus conquistas, no veo por qué esta vez no harás lo mismo- le digo con cara inocente, y dudando de que me pida aquello para proteger a Alice.

- ¿Cómo te lo explico?- dice abrazándome- a veces uno tiene una imagen que cuidar y esto no digamos que aporta mucho-

Cuando escucho esto la rabia se apodera de mí.

- Estas diciendo que besas a una chica y te avergüenzas de eso ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene ella que no puede estar en tu selecto grupo de conquistas? Eres una vergüenza, usas a las chicas y las desechas sin preocuparte de lo que ellas sientan- le lanzó a la cara.

- Tú no entiende Rose, porque eres una chica-

- Por eso entiendo lo que ella va a pensar cuando vea que tú no la tomaras en cuenta y la negaras- le digo con rabia no sólo por ella sino por pensar en Scorpius.

- Claro que no, tú no lo sabes porque yo no voy a permitir que un chico juegue contigo, oíste- me dice en su papel de protector.

Su discurso me llega a dar risa y pena, si él supiera la verdad, si se diera cuenta que sus cuidados no fueron efectivos. Por un momento deseo que si lo hubieran sido ya que no estaría metida en tremendo problema. Me volteo dejándolo sólo, aunque él sabe que jamás le diré a alguien lo que he visto, no porque él me lo pida, sino porque no me interesa divulgar la vida privada de otras personas.

Al llegar a la terraza olvido rápidamente lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo que tengo en frente llena mi mente, no puedo dejar de maravillarme con la imagen que veo, a lo lejos se observa un valle y una laguna congelada, y el cielo está completamente despejado, las estrellas brillan de tal manera que parecen que están más cerca de mí, las contemplo y me siento tan pequeña, tan frágil y tan sola ante aquella magnitud.

Con la mirada perdida en aquel paisaje comienzo a escuchar los gritos de las personas en la fiesta.

- _Diez…nueve…ocho… siete…_

Ya falta poco para comenzar un nuevo año y yo lo que realmente deseo es que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

_- Seis… cinco… cuatro…_

No quiero que mi vida cambie, no quiero decepcionar a mi familia, no quiero crecer de está forma.

_- Tres… dos… uno…_

Pero sobre todo, no quiero a este bebé, no lo quiero en mi vida.

_- ¡Feliz año nuevo!_

El cielo se inunda de explosiones de colores que hacen desaparecer por unos momentos las estrellas y el color negro del cielo. La música vuelve a sonar y todos comienzan a celebrar. Me quedo aquí donde estoy, congelándome de frío, debí tomar mi abrigo, mi cuerpo comienza a tiritar, estoy a punto de voltearme para ir a buscar algo con que taparme cuando siento que alguien coloca sobre mis hombros una tibia chaqueta, me volteo a ver y mis ojos chocan con unos ojos oscuros que conozco.

- ¿Tony?- logró balbucear.

- Rose ¡Feliz año nuevo!- me dice sonriente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aun confundida.

- A mis padres los invitaron y aquí estamos ¿No te agrada que haya venido?- me responde confundido por mi actitud.

- No, lo siento, es solo que no lo esperaba, ¡feliz año nuevo!- le digo, convirtiéndose en la primera persona a la que saludo.

- Gracias ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-

- Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire-

- Parece que no te gustan mucho las fiestas- me dice sonriendo.

- No, en realidad no- confieso dándome la vuelta para seguir contemplando las estrellas, por fin los fuegos de artificio han terminado.

- Esta muy bella la noche- me dice colocándose a mi lado.

Permanezco en silencio, la cercanía de Tony me coloca nerviosa, me parece un chico bueno y agradable, sin saber por qué lo quedo viendo fijamente. Él es tan diferente a Scorpius, y no puedo creer que vuelva a aparecer en mi mente ese idiota, si no es el embarazo es él quien arruina mis pensamientos, y claro como las dos cosas están relacionadas lo empeora.

De nuevo Tony me saca de mis pensamientos, acaba de tomar un riso de mi pelo que cae en mi cara y lo coloca atrás de mi oreja. Ahora me coloco aún más nerviosa, está tan cerca mío, casi tanto como en la fiesta de navidad, aunque no creo que vuelva a intentar besarme, eso espero. Estamos quietos mirándonos a los ojos, mi corazón se acelera, pero no tengo ganas de besarlo, sus labios no se me apetecen, y la imagen de él se substituye por la de un chico rubio. Lanzo un bufido de rabia. Tony no se da por aludido ante mi gesto y continua observándome, creo que es mejor voltear la cara y cuando lo hago mi mirada choca con la de mi madre.

Esta confundida, enojada y asustada, no lo puedo creer, por su expresión creo que ha sacado malas deducciones. Ella aun permanece quieta en su puesto y al ver que yo he quedado igual que ella, se da media vuelta y desaparece de mi vista.

Comienzo a pensar en que debo hacer ¿tengo que seguirla y explicarle todo? o ¿tengo que dejar las cosas como están?, ella no vio nada, entre Tony y yo no estaba pasando nada, sólo nos estábamos mirando, eso no es un delito, ni un pecado, ni significa que tenga una relación o que esté embarazada de él. Aunque conociendo a mi madre y por los últimos sucesos de seguro que ha ideado toda una historia, en donde el pobre de Tony tiene un papel que ni le corresponde.

- Tony, lo siento, me tengo que ir- le digo, él me mira y pone cara de resignado.

- No te preocupes- me responde.

Le entrego la chaqueta e ingreso al pasillo, debo encontrarla, busco por los alrededores y nada, bajo al salón en donde está casi toda la gente y comienzo a buscar entre las personas, es un poco difícil entre tanta algarabía, pero luego de un rato por fin la encuentro, está con tía Audrey y tío Percy, junto con otras dos personas que no conozco y no me interesa conocer. Me acerco sutilmente a ella.

- Mamá- le digo lo más cerca posible y tratando de que las personas con las que se encuentra no me vean.

- Rose, querida- me saluda tía Audrey, mi estrategia de pasar desapercibida no ha tenido efecto.

- Feliz año nuevo- les digo a los presentes esbozando mi mejor sonrisa.

Mamá simplemente me observa y sonríe a la pareja que tiene al frente.

- Ellos son los señores Newton- me indica tío Percy.

- Mucho gusto- les digo lo más amable y apurada que puedo, sin darle importancia, pero el apellido de esas personas me parece muy familiar, trató de asociarlo a algún rostro conocido, pero mi madre se adelanta.

- Son los padres de un compañero tuyo de la escuela, de Tony Newton- me dice con voz dura.

Quedo sin respiración al escucharla, mi madre está más pálida que yo cuando termina de decir aquello, por lo que no tengo dudas de que ha pensado que él es el padre del niño que estoy esperando. Debo sacarla de ahí lo antes posible y aclararle las cosas, pero primero debo tranquilizarme y mostrarme serena.

- Es un placer conocerlos- les digo y miro a mi madre.

- Mamá ¿podemos conversar un asunto? por favor- le digo casi suplicando.

Ella asiente y comienza a caminar escalera arriba, una vez que ella se detiene en una puerta me dice:

- Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá-

Ingresamos a un despacho lleno de libros y revistas, pero prefiero no enfocarme en ellas, sino más bien en aclarar las cosas.

- Y bien que tienes que decirme- dice cruzando los brazos y con los ojos fijos en mí. Me siento tan pequeña frente a ella, como si tuviera cinco años y me está regañando por molestar a mi hermano.

- Lo que viste en la terraza, no es lo que tú piensas- le digo.

- Y qué es según tú lo que yo pienso- me cuestiona.

- Si ya sabes lo que quiero decir, pero déjame aclararte que estas equivocada Tony y yo somos amigos nada más- le digo un tanto enojada.

Ella se queda un rato en silencio, observándome directamente a los ojos, tanto que llego a sospechar que está usando legeremancia, pero recuerdo que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así, respeta demasiado las reglas de privacidad, incluso en una situación como esta.

- ¿Él es el padre?- me interroga más calmada.

- No, ya te lo dije, es sólo un amigo- le digo casi en un susurro.

- Entonces ¿Quién es? ¿Con quién estas o estuviste de novia?- vuelve a cuestionar.

No lo puedo creer, que le digo ahora, mamá lo siento pero yo no he tenido novios, sólo fue un momento, como decirlo, un tanto hormonal. Sólo me acosté con un chico con el cual no he hablado casi nada, porque ustedes, en especial mi papá, me han prohibido acercarme a él.

- Lo siento, pero de eso no quiero hablar- imploro.

- ¿Él lo sabe?- continua

Dudo en decirle la verdad, pero no creo que me deje salir de aquí sin un par de respuestas.

- Sí- contesto mientras mis manos comienzan a temblar.

- No quiere asumir su responsabilidad ¿no es cierto?- dice con voz enfadada.

- No lo sé- respondo con voz plana, y es que en realidad no sé que piensa, se lo dije y se fue, pero yo le pedí que se fuera, así que no puedo considerar eso como una forma de decirme que no, aunque dudó que fuera de él, lo que puede significar que realmente no le interesa. Ahora otra vez estoy muy confundida, no puedo tener la certeza de nada con respecto a Scorpius, por lo menos hasta que me lo diga en la cara o simplemente me ignore.

Sin saber en qué momento, mamá se acerco más a mí y me abraza, me siento tan aliviada, tan tranquila y quizás por eso comienzo nuevamente a llorar.

- No se que hacer, él no me digo nada cuando se lo conté- comencé a decir entre sollozos.

- Por favor confía en mí Rose, dime que he hecho mal para no merecer tu confianza- me dice mi madre apartándome de su pecho para mirarme otra vez a los ojos, ojos que ella también tiene con lágrimas.

- No es eso mamá- me ha dado un golpe bajo- yo confió en ti, te necesito, es sólo que tengo miedo- confieso.

- ¿Miedo? Acaso no te has enfrentado ya a la peor situación- me dice dulcemente.

- Eso es lo que tú crees- le digo bajando la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- me dice

- Promete que no me vas a odiar más de lo que ya lo haces y menos que le vas a decir a papá, por favor prométemelo- le pido.

- Escúchame bien Rose, tu padre y yo jamás te vamos a odiar, te amamos y nada va a hacer cambiar lo que sentimos por ti, sólo quiero que confíes-

- Promete que si te digo no te vas a enfadar ni le vas a decir a alguien, menos a papá- vuelvo a suplicarle.

- Te lo prometo- me dice con cara de duda y preocupación.

- Scorpius Malfoy- menciono su nombre casi en un murmullo. No escucho ni una palabra de mi madre, ni un grito, ni un ruido, ni siquiera su expresión ha cambiado, a lo mejor no ha escuchado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- logra gesticular luego de unos segundos, ahora su cara es de completo espanto.

- Mamá, yo se que es terrible, pero…- intento decir.

- No lo puedo creer, esto es peor de lo que pensé, imagina que va hacer Ron cuando se entere, o tus tíos y abuelo, o el mismo Malfoy- dice completamente angustiada.

- Lo sé- le digo

- No, no lo sabes, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste de novia con él? O no me digas que el te…

- No claro que no- le digo sabiendo a lo que se refiere- Además él y yo no somos ni hemos sido novios- confieso con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tuviste relaciones con un chico con el cual ni siquiera estabas de novia?- me grita-

Me quedo en silencio, no sé que responderle, en realidad si lo sé pero su cuestionamiento me hace sentir sucia y si ella antes estaba decepcionada de mi ahora se que ha traspasado esos límites.

- Rose ¿no te enseñamos nada?, dime qué hemos hecho mal, tan mal padres hemos sido- llora mi madre.

- Mamá lo siento, fue sólo una vez, había bebido, no sabía bien lo que hacia y me deje llevar- continuo revelándole.

- ¿Llevar?, estas son las consecuencias de _me deje llevar_ y más encima me dices que habías bebido, dime ¿qué vas a hacer a la escuela? ¿Cómo has sido tan irresponsable?- pregunta realmente enojada y con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el enfado.

- Sólo fue un poco, no estaba borracha- me defiendo y es verdad, sólo fue un vaso pequeño y lo único que eso provoco fue que quise salir de la fiesta y ahí me encontrar con Malfoy en el pasillo.

- Esto me supera, de verdad no sé que hacer- dice con voz baja y angustiada-- Me has decepcionado Rose, siempre pensé que eras inteligente y juiciosa- continua diciendo sin mirarme a la cara.

Ya sabía que la había defraudado, pero que me lo dijera explícitamente es aún peor, el dolor aumenta en mi pecho, estas emociones nublan mi mente por unos instantes, y sólo se repite en mi cabeza sus últimas palabras. Ahora me he ganado el desprecio de mi madre, la única persona que realmente sentía que estaba a mi lado, ella estaba apoyándome incondicionalmente, pero ya no lo está.

Trató de respirar para no seguir llorando en silencio.

- ¿Crees que me van a expulsar de Hogwarts?- es la única pregunta que logró formular.

- No, no existe ninguna norma o sanción para este tipo de situaciones- dice aún aturdida- no sé como se lo tomarán eso si, creo que debemos decirles lo antes posible-

Qué, decir en la escuela, no por favor no, eso todavía no, recién estoy recuperándome de confesarles a Scorpius y a ellos la verdad, como para enfrentar a los maestros y alumnos, necesito un descanso, no me creo capaz de seguir soportando esto, es tan agobiante. ¿Cómo lo que para la mayoría es una bendición para mi se ha transformado en una maldición?

- No, todavía no por favor- le dijo tomándole la mano- aún no.

- Debe ser luego, no tienes mucho tiempo para ocultarlo, pero te daré unos días cuando vuelvas y me avisas he iré a la escuela para estar ahí contigo. Ahora debemos volver a lo que queda de fiesta- me dice volteándose para salir de aquel lugar dejándome sola.

* * * * *

Por fin vuelvo Hogwarts, se que suena extraño, pero ayer después de la fiesta de año nuevo mamá se comportó casi igual que papá, y el silencio con el que me tratan no es para nada saludable, hasta Hugo logró percatarse del cambio y preguntó si ocurría algo. Por eso ahora que estoy buscando un lugar en el expreso ya empiezo a sentirme libre y aliviada. Aunque no del todo, mi mirada busca algo, pero no un lugar en el que estar, más bien busca a alguien.

Entre un grupo de chicos que reconozco como compañeros de casa de Scorpius aparece su cabello, me quedo paralizada dejando en la puerta del compartimiento mi baúl, el corazón comienza a acelerarse, mis manos sudan, veo como todo ese grupo ingresa a un compartimiento, pero él se queda ahí, quieto en el pasillo, con la mirada fija en mí, su expresión es seria, no sé que hacer, si quedarme aquí, huir o acercarme a él, pero él parece tener la respuesta cuando da un paso para acercarse a mi lado, sin embargo todo cambia cuando alguien me habla haciendo que él se detenga.

- Rose, te ayudo- dice Tony, no sé de donde ha salido pero se ha ubicado a mi lado y mueve mi baúl ingresándolo al lugar que yo no había podido.

Ni siquiera le respondo, sólo veo como Scorpius cambia su expresión dando paso a una de enfado, se da la vuelta e ingresa al lugar en el cual están sus amigos. Ni siquiera le agradezco a Tony, sólo ingreso al compartimiento en el cual están mis primos, y decido quedarme encerrada con ellos, trato de pasar el tiempo leyendo un texto de pociones para este año, ya que necesito rendir al máximo, no quiero dar razones para que crean que todo en mi vida anda mal, porque por lo menos en los estudios no dejaré que me afecte. Estoy decidida a demostrar que seguiré siendo la mejor en las clases, y realmente espero que pueda hacerlo. Además también he decidido que esperare a que sea Malfoy quien se acerque a mí para conversar, yo no lo buscaré.

Ya casi hemos llegado a Hogwarts por lo que decido buscar un compartimiento vacío para cambiarme de ropa. Se por experiencia que el último del vagón nunca esta ocupado, así que me dirijo directamente hacía allá. Estoy realmente agotada, camino lentamente hasta ubicarme frente a la puerta, toco dos veces y al no tener respuesta la abro. Mi corazón nuevamente se paraliza, no está vacío, ahí sentado, en el mismo lugar que estaba yo en el viaje de vuelta a casa, está Scorpius Malfoy. Él me mira directamente a los ojos sin decir nada, yo avanzó por inercia y cierro la puerta quedando los dos solos en aquel compartimiento.

***

_**(No saben lo contenta y motivada que me dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias… espero que les siga gustando…. Que les parece este capi…?)**_

****


	11. Conversación pendiente

**Conversación pendiente**

Scorpius continua mirándome fijamente, yo me quedo quieta en mi posición, no sé si permanecer aquí, pero estoy completamente adormecida, siento mis latidos retumbar en mis oídos. El silencio se hace ensordecedor, el tiempo parece eterno, hasta que él finalmente abre sus labios.

- ¿Te vas a sentar?- dice mostrándome el asiento frente a él.

Analizo sus palabras, quiere que me siente, lo que significa que quiere hablar conmigo, eso es bueno, pero qué me va a decir, la ansiedad está haciendo estragos en mí. Es mejor hacer lo que él dice, por lo tanto obligo a mi cuerpo a reaccionar, camino lento y torpemente hacia el lugar indicado. Respiro hondamente una vez que he logrado sentarme y levanto la vista para encontrar sus ojos, su mirada a simple vista parece fría y distante, sin embargo ahora que lo puedo observar de cerca sus ojos tienen un brillo especial que me provoca calidez, y a la vez veo en ellos miedo y duda, las mismas sensaciones que han inundado mi cuerpo desde hace meses.

Ninguno de los dos habla, seguimos ahí frente a frente, con la mirada fija en el otro sin articular ni una sola palabra, no tengo miedo, eso se me paso desde el momento en que pude ver lo que él siente realmente, no puedo evitar sentirme conectada a sus emociones y es porque sentimos lo mismo, ambos no sabemos que hacer.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta débilmente, luego de minutos en silencio.

- No muy bien- le confieso, se que está conversación es importante por lo que no mentiré ni omitiré nada de lo que me pasa o sienta.

- ¿Por qué?- logra preguntar, su rostro permanece serio, pero su voz devela preocupación.

- Mis padres ya lo saben- logro decir casi en un murmullo.

Su expresión ahora si cambia a una de preocupación, su rostro se coloca más pálido de lo que es y se acomoda nerviosamente en su puesto.

- ¿Ya… lo saben?- logra decir casi sin interrupciones en su voz.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes no saben de ti, bueno excepto mi mamá, pero ella no dirá nada- le logro responder.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- logra preguntarme con la voz más tranquila, lo que me decepciona, por sus cambios de actitud comprendo que no quiere que sepan que es de él.

A pesar de que la angustia se vuelve a apoderar de mi pecho, provocándome la sensación de tener un gran nudo en la garganta, respiro lo más tranquila que puedo aguantando las lágrimas, no voy a ceder al llanto, debo estar firme y fuerte.

- No lo sé, tú ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz, claramente mi contención emocional no esta resultando muy efectiva.

El silencio se vuelve a apoderar del lugar, él baja la cabeza tomándosela con las manos. Por primera vez desde que llegue al compartimiento he perdido el contacto visual con él. Estoy pensando que prefiero los gritos, los insultos, cualquier cosa, pero no el silencio, es un arma letal para mi, me hace sentir insignificante, me llena de dudas, de ideas sin sentido y se convierten en una tortura, necesito que él me hable.

- Por favor- le pido en un susurro casi imperceptible, implorándole una respuesta.

- Lo siento- es lo único que logro escuchar.

Pero que significa ese _lo siento_, necesito que me lo explique. Por favor basta de esta tortura mental, ya me siento superada.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- le exijo con voz fuerte, sin llegar a gritar.

- No puedo con esto, no podemos, míranos- me dice levantando otra vez su cara, para volver a fijarse en mis ojos.

- Claro que lo sé- le digo con los ojos completamente húmedos.

- Pero…- dice y se calla, yo lo quedo mirando exigiendo con mis ojos que complete lo que iba a decir.

Se queda otra vez en silencio.

- Pero, yo haré lo que tu decidas- me dice lentamente.

No logró realmente comprender el significado de sus palabras. A qué se refiere con eso.

- No entiendo- le digo confundida.

- Eso, aceptare lo que tú quieras hacer- me dice cómo quien le explica algo a un niño.

Su actitud me exaspera, quien se cree que es para tratarme de esa forma.

- Estas diciendo qué si yo decido no tenerlo tú lo aceptas y si yo decido tenerlo y conservarlo ¿qué vas a hacer?- le digo un tanto enojada.

Se queda en silencio.

- Dime ¿te harás cargo y asumirás la responsabilidad? ¿Eso me estas diciendo?- continuo preguntándole de manera rápida y fuerte.

Lo observó y analizo su expresión, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas y comienza a tragar con dificultad. Se pasa una mano por su cabello, para terminar rascándose la nuca.

- Creo que sí… - me responde titubeante.

Esa respuesta no es afirmativa, con ella no deja nada claro, me siento cada vez más enfadada.

- Crees, aunque no tienes la certeza, ¿verdad?- le cuestiono.

Él me queda viendo, y antes de que pueda decir algo lo interrumpo.

- Pero no te preocupes no tengo intenciones de quedármelo- le grito esta vez.

Él me queda mirando como tratando de entender mis palabras.

- Si ya tienes todo decidido para qué me preguntas- me cuestiona.

- Porque es un problema de los dos, yo no lo hice sola o se te olvido- le respondo.

- No te entiendo- me dice derrotado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- le pregunto.

- Sabes creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora, ya estamos llegando y no te has cambiado- me dice mientras se levanta.

No lo puedo creer, se va a ir otra vez y no hemos terminado de conversar.

- Pues bien vete- le digo sin mirarlo

- Aún tenemos que hablar, pero ahora no es el momento- me dice mientras sale del compartimiento.

***

Tres semanas han pasado desde que volví a clases y nada, Malfoy no se ha dignado a acercarse a mí, ni una mirada, ni una palabra, nada de nada. Ahora sí que me siento sola y enojada con él, es un cobarde con todas sus letras, no se merece ni una lágrima más, eso siempre me termino diciendo después de que casi todas las noches antes de dormir me vence el llanto.

Continuo con mi empeño de enfocarme sólo en los estudios, por eso me dirijo a la biblioteca, necesito hacer un trabajo para historia de la magia y es imposible trabajar tranquila en la sala común de griffindor. Por lo menos con un gran esfuerzo he logrado mantener mis calificaciones, aunque claro a veces he estado distraída o cansada y no agarro todas las preguntas como antes y varias veces he tenido que redactar de nuevo un mismo trabajo, pero eso me ayuda a estar pendiente de otra cosa y no pensar en Malfoy o en que mi vientre ya no está tan plano como antes.

Busco el libro que necesito, y me dirijo al lugar de siempre, esa mesa lejana y escondida cercana a la sección prohibida, comienzo a caminar hojeando el libro cuando escucho una risita provenir del pasillo por el cual voy pasando, levantó mi mirada para ver de quien se trata y me quedo paralizada, es de ella, la tonta, superficial y señorita cuerpo perfecto Alexia Zabbini, pero no está sola, no, claro que no, esta muy abrazada a cierto chico, que de sólo verlo se me retuerce el estómago. Mi respiración comienza a agitarse, siento mis piernas débiles, tengo unas ganas enormes de gritarle a la cara que es un cobarde, pero me contengo, no puedo actuar de manera tan irracional, él no es nada mío, yo no soy nada de él, ni lo seremos. De lo otro, yo le dije que no era su problema y al parecer lo ha aceptado como siempre, es tan fuerte y orgulloso, pero tan obediente en las cosas que le pido, porque me hace esto, ya se que no estoy a su altura, pero al menos esperaba que me buscara para continuar la conversación que dejamos pendiente. Realmente estoy cansada de la indiferencia con la que me castigan las personas que más quiero.

- Pero miren quien esta aquí- la voz aguda y molestosa de Alexia me despierta de mi estado de shock- si no es la insignificante de Weasley- continua riéndose.

Mi sangre comienza a arder de rabia y siento mi cara enrojecida, quiero arrancarle los ojos, patearle el trasero y descuerarla viva, y cuando estoy apunto de gritarle, la voz de él me enmudece.

- Déjala en paz, salgamos de aquí- le dice fríamente tomándola del brazo y sacándola rápidamente de mi vista- Lo siento- es lo único que dice cuando pasa por mi lado.

No puedo creerlo, mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas ahora que me encuentro sola en este pasillo. Necesito llorar, gritar y patear algo, y lo único que puedo hacer para descargar la ira y todo este torbellino de emociones negativas, es lanzar el libro que tengo en la mano, lo arrojó tan fuerte que choca contra una de las paredes, haciendo retumbar por todo el lugar el ruido del impacto. Veo como el libro cae al suelo y unas hojas amarillentas se desprenden de el quedando desparramadas por todos lados. De pronto unos pasos me despiertan de aquel estado de furia.

- Pero ¿qué sucede aquí?- dice la encargada de la biblioteca.

Me quedo en silencio, tratando de controlar mis lágrimas y mi respiración.

- Señorita Weasley ¿Quién ha destrozado este libro?- me pregunta enfadada.

- Yo- le confieso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Vaya, sí es así esto no se quedará sin un castigo ¿me ha entendido?- responde con evidente asombro y enfado.

- Lo sé- le digo aun con rabia.

- Esta bien, tendrá una detención todas las tardes por una semana, comenzando hoy mismo- me comenta mientras hace desaparecer el destrozado libro.

Ahora si que voy a explotar, ver un espectáculo como el que presencie, soportar los insultos de esa idiota, y ahora un castigo, es definitivo necesito aire fresco. Me dejo guiar por mis piernas e instintos, corro por todo el castillo sin importar con quien me encuentro, debo salir de aquí, huir lo más lejos que pueda. Siento el viento golpear mi cara al salir del castillo, pero no me importa, ni siquiera veo a donde voy, trato de alejarme de las personas.

Me detengo a respirar y me encuentro por fin en un lugar donde no escucho ni veo a alguien, estoy en la entrada del bosque prohibido, comienzo a caminar ingresando en él, se que no debo, pero tampoco debía quedarme embarazada a mi edad y lo estoy, por lo que ahora algunas reglas ya me dan lo mismo, este es el lugar perfecto para desahogarme tranquilamente.

He caminado un par de metros y siento como en mis piernas se desvanece la fuerza que me permite mantenerme en pie y caigo de rodillas al suelo, he ocupado toda mi energía en escapar de aquel lugar. No me importa el dolor que siento físicamente, sólo quiero que desaparezca el dolor interno, por qué cuando creo que todo puede mejorar las cosas empeoran.

Lanzó toda mi frustración en un grito que me sale del alma, apoyo las manos en el suelo y dejo caer mi cabeza, las lágrimas tibias que recorren mis mejillas caen a la tierra. Mi cuerpo comienza a remecerse completamente, estoy temblando, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme de este lugar.

- ¿Estas bien?- me dice una voz que me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Reconozco esa voz, pero no respondo, sigo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Lo siento- me habla nuevamente, pero está vez se coloca frente a mí y me extiende la mano.

Levanto mi brazo y me apoyo en la mano que hay delante de mí. Cuando por fin estoy de pie, Scorpius me mira a la cara y comienza a secar delicadamente las lágrimas que aun permanecen en mi rostro. Siento su piel rozar la mía, un escalofríos recorre mi espalda, el dolor comienza a diminuir y la emoción me empieza a embargar.

Él esta aquí conmigo, consolándome, pero aun así no olvido todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto tratando de sonar seria.

- Quería saber si estabas bien, te vi salir corriendo del castillo- me dice delicadamente.

- Estoy bien- le miento

- No tomes en cuenta a Zabbini, ella a veces no piensa lo que dice-

- ¿A veces no piensa? Tu noviecita no tiene ni una sola neurona- le lanzó

- Ella no es mi novia- me dice rápidamente.

- No lo parece- le digo enojada esquivando su mirada.

Él sonríe de medio lado cuando escucha mi reclamo.

- Rose yo…- comienza a decir.

- Rose ¿Estas bien?- una tercera voz aparece en escena, que me provoca pánico y frustración

No lo puedo creer, mi cabeza gira hacia donde proviene la voz y ahí detrás de unos árboles aparece Tony y Violeta, ambos miran con el ceño fruncido a Scorpius.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- vuelve a preguntar Tony acercándose cada vez más a nosotros.

- Nada- me apresuro a decir, alejándome de Scorpius para interponerme entre mis amigos y él.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Violeta una vez que está a mi lado.

- Sí, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les pregunto.

- Te vimos venir hasta acá y nos preocupamos, no te veías bien- confiesa Violeta lanzándole miradas asesinas a Malfoy.

- Malfoy ¿Qué estas haciendo tú acá? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rose?- le cuestiona Tony con evidente rabia en sus palabras.

- Nada, ya te dije que no me hizo nada, sólo vino a decirme que no podía estar acá- le contesto rápidamente.

- Un tipo de estos preocupados- dice Tony con evidente sarcasmo- de seguro quería aprovecharse de la situación- responde, pero está vez lo apunta con la mano de forma amenazadora.

- Mira quien lo dice- responde Scorpius con aire de superioridad.

- No me compares contigo, tú no eres más que una sucia serpiente- le escupe Tony.

Cuando veo que Scorpius está listo para sacar su varita, decido terminar esto.

- Ya basta Tony ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- le digo enojada empujándolo para que se aleje.

- Lo estas defendiendo- me pregunta sorprendido.

Claro, pero eso no lo puedo decir.

- No, sólo no quiero que te metas en problemas- le respondo mientras lo tomo de la túnica para que me siga y lo mismo hago con Violeta- Vámonos de aquí, si nos atrapan estaremos en problemas.

Mis amigos asienten y comienzan a caminar para salir de aquel lugar, Violeta me toma del brazo y me mira constantemente, en cambio Tony continua lanzándole miradas amenazadoras a Scorpius que se ha quedado parado en el mismo lugar, con la frente en alto, pero sin volver a dirigirme una mirada.

Mientras caminamos de vuelta al castillo no puedo evitar recordar lo cerca que volví a estar de él, la forma en que se preocupo y me trato. No puedo evitar pensar que quizás si puede sentir algo por mí, pero rápidamente elimino esas ideas, eso es imposible, sólo debe tener lástima por mi situación, debe sentirse culpable, es mejor no hacerme falsas ilusiones.

***

Desde el incidente de hace unos días en el bosque Violeta ha estado extraña, me mira constantemente como si quisiera preguntar o decirme algo, pero no se ha atrevido, yo tampoco he querido abordar el tema, he preferido consolarla y distraerla ya que su novio Jeff termino con ella. Está destrozada, sin embargo cada vez que puedo trato de juntarla con Al para que conversen y mi primo aproveche de conquistarla. Este es mi nuevo pasatiempos, ser una cupido, una celestina para mi primo y mejor amiga, con esto, más las clases y las practicas intensivas de quidditch no he tenido tiempo de lamentarme por mi deplorable situación, aunque debería, los cuatro meses que acabo de cumplir ya se están empezando a notar, no para el resto debido a que el uniforme y la ropa de invierno son un excelente aliado, pero con poca ropa un pequeño bulto arremete en mi abdomen. Sin embargo aun podría pasar por un descuido en mi alimentación, pero estoy segura que Dom es capaz de ponerme a dieta estricta si cree que es por eso, me tendría comiendo sólo lechugas y tomates todo el día.

Estoy en mi habitación tratando de pensar que es lo que debo hacer, quizás yo deba buscar está vez a Scorpius, necesito hablar con él. Estoy pensando en eso cuando una lechuza golpea en mi ventana, es de mi madre, me ha mandado una carta. Despliego el pergamino y comienzo a leer:

_Rose:_

_Espero que estés mejor, te he pedido una hora en San Mungo, es para este sábado (será después de tu partido), aunque estoy en completo desacuerdo con que participes en ese deporte en tu estado, pero creo que esa es una decisión que tú deberás tomar. _

_Como veo que no te has decido a hablar con las autoridades del colegio, he decido, y esto no está en discusión, que vamos a aprovechar tu salida para que al llegar tengamos una reunión con la directora. Ya he pedido autorización, no faltes._

_Mamá _

Estoy sorprendida, confundida y triste con lo que acabo de leer, en primer lugar siempre que me escribía me colocaba un _querida_, _amada_, o cualquier palabra cariñosa antes de mi nombre, ahora nada, sólo un frío Rose. En segundo lugar no cree que sea bueno que juegue, pero no me ha tratado de convencer de que no lo haga, estoy segura que en otra situación me habría expuesto los argumentos suficientes para que no lo hiciera, esta vez sólo dice escuetas palabras y deja todo a mi elección.

Además ha decidido por mí sobre un tema tan difícil como el revelarle a la directora mi embarazo, que por más que sea su amiga, y la tenga en un pedestal, no tendrá reparos en expulsarme de la escuela por esto. Y por último y lo que más me duele es que no se despide ni con un _besos,_ _cariños, con amor_, o alguna palabra que siempre usa al despedirse, no me manda ni una palabra de apoyo. Con su carta me demuestra que aun está enojada y decepcionada y de papá ni hablar.

Yo no estoy segura de revelar mi estado a más personas, ya que he recordado algo que leí sobre la adopción, y analizándolo quizás esa es la solución, es hasta ahora lo más factible que he pensado (porque lo del aborto está completamente descartado y el convertirme en madre a mi edad es una locura). Tengo a este bebé, que yo no puedo ni quiero tener, y lo entrego a una familia que si lo quiera y lo pueda tener. Estoy segura que sería más feliz con unos padres adultos que conmigo que ni siquiera tengo edad de hacer magia, y como Scorpius está igual o peor que yo, y dijo que haría lo que yo quisiera, no se va a oponer, y de esa forma se evita tener que decirle a su padre.

Si no le digo a nadie más y en la escuela nadie se entera, aprovecho que el último mes voy a estar casa, lo tengo, lo entrego y listo, nadie lo sabrá, y yo puedo volver a mi vida de antes, hago mi sexto y séptimo curso tranquila y concentrada sólo en estudiar. Después simplemente borro este año de mi mente y todos somos felices, mamá y papá vuelven a hablarme y les demuestro que pueden volver a estar orgullosos de mí.

Sí eso es lo mejor, está decidido, voy a hablar con mamá de que esto no puede salir de nosotros.

***

_**(Gracias por el apoyo y review, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero me han dado la fecha de mi examen de titulo y de verdad me he puesto nerviosa... esto sera hasta el martes 31. pero no se preocupen continuare actualizando durante estos días sino lo hago todos los días lo hare dia por medio... no dejare pasar más días, no me gusta hacer eso, aunque tampoco quiero hacer algo mediocre. Espero que este cap les guste, me ha costado hacerlo.... ¿Qué les parece la actitud de Scorpius y la decisión de Rose, qué pasara más adelante? el prox cap se llamara "secreto revelado…. jijijij) comentarios por favor... **_


	12. Secreto revelado I

**Secreto revelado I**

Es viernes y realmente estoy muy cansada, James nos ha sometido a un régimen de entrenamiento intensivo, está empeñado en ganar el partido de mañana, más que por los puntos, es por orgullo, ha estado todo el rato gritándonos:

- Debemos ganarles a slytherin, me escucharon, no podemos dejar que esas serpientes rastreras nos superen, aquí los reyes somos nosotros- dice inflando en pecho.

Nos ha hecho correr por media hora sin parar alrededor de la cancha y con la escoba en la espalda, tengo mis piernas acalambradas de tanto correr, apenas tengo fuerzas para respirar y el aire ya me empieza a faltar, cada bocanada de aire me quema el pecho, he dado una vuelta menos que el resto del equipo. Un gran número de compañeros de gryffindor están en las gradas viendo el último entrenamiento, escucho los gritos de apoyo de Violeta, que se alternan para mí y para el resto del equipo, pero se que lo hace sólo para encubrir el apoyo que le quiere dar a mi primo Al.

James empieza a correr para acercarse a mí.

- Vamos Rose, con esas ganas piensas que vamos a ganar- me grita en el oído.

Si tuviera energías le hubiera gritado, pero en estos momentos no soy capaz de nada, ni siquiera puedo detenerme, mis piernas se mueven solas. Estoy llegando a donde está Albus, él va feliz corriendo mientras saluda con la mano a Violeta, trato de verlo nuevamente, pero mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, me cuesta respirar, todo comienza a desvanecerse a mi alrededor, ya no siento mi cuerpo, ya no siento mi respiración, estoy cayendo, por más que trate de mantenerme en pie ya no puedo, antes de que todo se vaya a negro una gran punzada en la parte baja de mi estómago hace que me doble en dos, es el dolor más intenso que he sentido en mi vida, el miedo me inunda antes de perderme en la negrura de mi mente.

Mi cuerpo está frío, no percibo nada de mí, por más que trate de mover mis brazos, mis piernas, mis dedos, o abrir mis ojos, nada reacciona, no escucho ni un sólo ruido. Me estoy asustando, acaso he muerto, pero no es posible, no puedo haber muerto por correr, me comienzo a desesperar, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

- Señorita Weasley….- escucho a lo lejos, alguien me esta llamando, pero no logro descubrir a quien pertenece la voz.

Por fin comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, me duele la cabeza, tengo una punzada constante que atraviesa de extremo a extremo mi cráneo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero aun no tengo la fuerza necesaria.

- Ya les dije que deben esperar afuera, la señorita Weasley estará bien sólo necesita descansar- dice la misma voz que me hablo con anterioridad, ahora sé que es la enfermera de la escuela.

- Es nuestra prima- dice una voz que reconozco ser de Dom.

- Ya les dije, ¡fuera!- impone la enfermera.

Escucho varios pasos alejarse de mí, luego un portazo me indica que ya se han ido. De nuevo trato de abrir los ojos y esta vez si puedo. Lo primero que veo es el techo, estoy acostada en una cama de la enfermería, comienzo a pestañear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. Tengo la boca seca, necesito tomar agua, me levanto un poco y la cabeza comienza nuevamente a darme vueltas.

- Despertó- dice la voz de la enfermera que me hace saltar.

Me tomo la cabeza con una mano, tratando de estabilizarla, ella me mira y coloca una almohada en mi espalda para que quede cómodamente sentada.

- ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunta tomándome la mano para medir mi pulso.

- ¿Qué me paso?- es lo único que logro preguntar, aún no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió.

- Se desmayo y se golpeo la cabeza- responde con preocupación.

Me desmaye, claro estaba muy cansada, apenas podía respirar. Comienza a llenar mi mente todo lo que sentí antes de caer y recuerdo el dolor intenso que me dio en mi vientre. Sin pensarlo me llevo las manos a mi estómago tratando de comprender si todo esta bien, aun siento el pequeño bulto, no tengo dolor, pero aun así el miedo me embarga, miedo de que se haya dado cuenta, que sepa que estoy embarazada y aunque no entienda por qué el miedo también pasa por saber como esta él, el susto me embarga por pensar que algo malo haya sucedido.

La enfermera al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi gesto y el miedo que debe haberse reflejado en mi rostro, porque me mira fijamente a los ojos y me sonríe.

- No se preocupe todo esta bien, ambos lo están, aunque debo decirle que no es recomendable que vuelva a hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos, por ahora sólo fue un susto que no ha pasado a mayores- me dice vertiendo en un pequeño vaso un espeso liquido color marrón.

- Yo… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- logro balbucear.

Ella me mira levantando una ceja.

- Por si no se ha dado cuenta soy sanadora- me responde de manera seria- por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo y no le administre una poción prohibida para mujeres embarazadas- continua un tanto enfadada.

Cuando escucho sus últimas palabras quedo paralizada, como se le ocurre decir eso en un lugar público y con una voz tan estridente, con toda mi familia esperando afuera. Me asusto porque los conozco tan bien que sé que alguno de ellos esta con uno de los inventos de mi tío George, esas ahora inútiles orejas extensibles, realmente espero que no, espero que no les haya dado tiempo para buscar una o que mi hermano Hugo no anduviera con una en su bolsillo. Por favor, ellos no deben haber estado escuchando, no debo alterarme antes de tiempo, no puedo pensar mal de ellos.

Trató de tranquilizarme, debo sacar esos pensamientos tan negativos de mi mente, en eso estoy cuando siento que de golpe se abre la puerta de la enfermería, James ingresa dando zancadas, mientras la enfermera lo mira con expresión de sorpresa que comienza a pasar a una de enfado.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- le pregunta enojada.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?- cuestiona mi primo aun más enojado y confundido.

No lo puedo creer, para mi mala fortuna si los conozco, se ha enterado, pero no lo ha hecho sólo él, todo el regimiento Weasley- Potter llega con la cara tan confundida como el mayor de los Potter. Si no estuviera sentada en una cama, de seguro me caigo desmayada porque otra vez no siento mis piernas. Las manos las tengo aferradas a las sábanas, mi corazón está acelerado. No puedo quitar la vista de mis piernas, todas las miradas están sobre mí. Esto era lo que quería evitar, las miradas confundidas y acusadoras del resto de mi familia.

- Rose ¿qué fue lo que dijo esta señora loca?- continua James, ahora me está gritando.

- Señor Potter esto es una falta de respeto grave, salgan todos ahora- la voz de la enfermera retumba por toda la sala.

- Es nuestra prima tenemos que saber qué es lo que pasa- dice una voz más calmada, pero también confundida.

Levanto la mirada y veo que es Albus quien ha hablado esta vez, a su lado esta Violeta, quién no sólo esta confundida sino que también puedo descubrir que en el fondo esta decepcionada, he aprendido a reconocer ese tipo de miradas.

Continuo en silencio, no puedo hablar, en realidad no quiero hablar, no quiero sentirme enjuiciada en una cama de hospital, me parece patético, además el estar así me hace sentir aún más vulnerable, más débil. Las lágrimas resbalan de mis ojos.

- Nos vas a decir la verdad o qué- vuelve a gritar James, pero está vez es mi hermano, mi pequeño Hugo, quien se acerca a él y le habla.

- Es mejor salir de aquí, Rose necesita descansar y la enfermera ya esta muy enojada contigo- le dice mientras lo arrastra junto con Fred hasta la salida.

- Rose…- comienzan a decir Dom y Lily, pero el bufido lanzado por la enfermera hace que se silencien y se volteen para seguir a mi hermano.

- Descansa- me dice Albus, retirándose con Violeta y el resto de los presentes.

Nos quedamos otra vez solas.

- Debes estar tranquila- responde entregándome el vaso que tenía en la mano- te daré de alta en un rato más, por ahora debes descansar- dice mientras se retira.

¿Descansar? Si claro, con lo que acaba de ocurrir eso es imposible, además es por su culpa que se ha enterado mi familia, ahora deberé enfrentar todas sus preguntas, dudas y reproches. Todos mis planes se han arruinado. Yo no quería que nadie se enterara, no quiero más de esto. No quiero salir de esta sala. Me quedare aquí hasta que todos estén durmiendo, o mejor me quedo aquí hasta que termine el curso, pero tengo que ir a clases, tendré que verlos, y aunque me quede aquí estoy segura que vendrán hasta acá y son capaces, en especial James, de petrificar a la enfermera con tal de gritarme otra vez.

¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a decirles?, somos una vergüenza, me digo tocándome el estómago. Un momento, soy una vergüenza, estoy sola, me recuerdo mientras me cruzo de brazos. No quiero pensar en este bebé, no quiero hacerlo.

Ahora tampoco voy a poder jugar mañana ni nunca, era nuestra oportunidad de ganar otra vez la copa de quidditch, por esto James me va a odiar, tengo que renunciar a una de mis pasiones por un error, no es justo, y sobre todo un día antes del gran encuentro, después de todo el esfuerzo que hice para superar mi cansancio y mi malestar no lo podré hacer. Y aquí estamos solos en una cama de hospital, y por primera vez quiero permanecer aquí, lo que hay afuera de esta sala es peor.

Estoy tratando de no pensar, debo poner mi mente en blanco y respirar tranquilamente. Pero el ruido de la abertura de la puerta principal me hace desconcentrar.

- Enfermera Smith- llama apresuradamente la voz de un chico.

Trató de enfocar mi vista en quien ha entrado y me encuentro con dos estudiantes, están a contra luz, por lo que no veo sus caras.

- ¿Qué sucede?- sale diciendo de su oficina, la enfermera.

- A mi compañero lo atacaron con un hechizo hemorrágico- responde él mismo chico.

- Estoy bien- dice el herido y al escuchar su voz puedo reconocer quien es.

- Tony- digo mientras me levanto de mi cama- ¿qué te paso?

- Siéntese aquí señor Newton- le dice la enfermera mientras lo ubica en una cama cercana a la mía-

Avanzo donde están ellos y puedo ver como de la nariz de Tony, sale una gran cantidad de sangre, toda la camisa de su uniforme se encuentra manchada, y su expresión es de dolor y asco. Su compañero al darse cuenta de mi presencia me lanza una mirada extraña, que no logro entender.

- ¿Quién le hizo esto?- pregunta la enfermera mientras le coloca una compresión en la nariz y le pasa un vaso con una pócima azulada.

- Pregúnteselo a ella- responde el acompañante de Tony, indicándome.

¿Yo que he hecho?, si he estado aquí desde que me desmaye y de eso ya ha pasado más de una hora, imposible que yo sepa algo, acaso tengo que ser la culpable de todo lo que pasa en esta escuela.

Me acerco a ellos y me paro en la cama de al lado a la de Tony.

- Señorita Weasley, vuelva a su cama- me dice la señora Smith.

- ¿Qué te paso Tony?- pregunto en voz baja tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Tu primito James, llegó gritando a la sala común y de la nada lo agarró y lo atacó- dice su amigo que ya me esta comenzando a molestar. Por qué responde él, es un entrometido.

De la nada comprendo las palabras de este entrometido, ¡como tan tonta!, si mi mamá pensó que Tony tenía algo que ver sólo porque nos vio juntos, mis primos sabiendo que fui con él al baile deben estar seguros de su culpabilidad. ¿Cómo fui a olvidar eso? Si es con el único chico que me han visto, si yo fuera ellos habría sacado la misma deducción.

Ahora si que estoy segura de que James al creer que estoy embarazada de Tony se atrevió a hacer un escándalo en plena sala común, eso significa que ya lo saben todos, es tan impulsivo como mi papá y no se controló. Voy a matar a James, es un idiota. Me ha dejado en evidencia frente a toda la escuela, por sus estúpidos arranques de súper protector.

Es definitivo mi vida social y escolar está acabada.

- Alex, no te preocupes por mí estaré bien, gracias por traerme- dice Tony a su amigo. Este último lo mira, le da unas palmadas en la espalda y se retira del lugar.

- Rose ¿Qué es lo que paso?- logra preguntar Tony.

Me quedo paralizada, esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla, dentro de un rato, que espero que sea luego, voy a despertar y nada de esto habrá pasado. Necesito que suene mi despertador o que llegue alguna compañera a molestarme, por favor sáquenme de está pesadilla.

- Rose, me puedes explicar qué esta pasando- me pide con expresión de tristeza.

- ¿Qué te dijo el idiota de mi primo?- le pregunto en voz baja, necesito confirmar la información, quizás le dijo otra cosa, aun esta esa posibilidad.

- Me acuso de ser un poco hombre, de haber jugado contigo y de haberle mentido- dice lentamente, lo que va anidando en mí una esperanza de que no le mencionó nada del embarazo, me siento más aliviada, pero aun así hay algo en la forma en que me mira que percibo que no todo anda tan bien como yo quiero.

- ¿Eso nada más?- le cuestiono, sé que me arriesgo a escuchar lo que no quiero, pero necesito saber, debo saber que tan lejos llego esa discusión.

Tony mira al suelo, está callado mientras con una toalla húmeda se limpia los restos de sangre de su rostro.

- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo tu primo?- pregunta, lo que borra de mi mente cualquier esperanza, creo que mi cuerpo cae a un precipicio oscuro, pero sigo aquí parada frente a él.

Ya no hay marcha atrás, está todo perdido.

- Sí, lamento haberte provocado estos problemas- le digo mientras me siento en la cama, estoy devastada por dentro.

- ¿Estas bien?- me dice con una mirada tierna, por primera vez que alguien que se entera no me grita, o me hace preguntas tontas o incomodas, sólo se preocupa de saber como estoy. Todo el miedo comienza a alejarse de mi cuerpo.

- Ahora mejor- le digo con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Soy tu amigo Rose, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, pero ¿Cuántos hombres son en tu familia?- me dice en tono de broma tocándose la nariz.

- No te preocupes, yo les dejare en claro que tú no tienes nada que ver, les diré que eres un gran amigo- aseguro.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora- me responde- debes estar tranquila.

Por qué no me pude fijar en él, que es tan maduro, gentil, guapo y tierno. Quizás no estaría en esta situación.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo tiempo, trato de pensar que es lo que se viene, y qué es lo que haré, mis peores pesadillas se están por cumplir, deberé enfrentar no sólo a mi familia, sino que a toda la escuela. Trato de recordar como era antes de quedar embarazada y es como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo, toda la tranquilidad que tenía antes se ve tan lejana, irreal y ansiada.

- Señorita Weasley ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunta la enfermera tocándome el hombro.

Dudo que responderle, ya me siento bien, pero si le digo eso me dejara salir de aquí, y tendré que enfrentar a la furia roja. Quizás podría esperar un rato más, ya pronto estarán todos acostados y podré pasar desapercibida.

- Aun me duele la cabeza, podría quedarme un rato más- le pido con voz cansada, para que me crea.

Ella me mira de reojo, evaluando mi aspecto.

- Está bien puede quedarse, pero deberá volver a su habitación antes del toque de queda, ahora debería estar descansando no de pie- me indica con voz seria.

- Señor Newton, usted no tiene excusas para quedarse, vuelva a su sala común para que se cambie de ropa- le dice a Tony.

Él se levanta de la cama, y se acerca a mí.

- Debes descansar- me dice mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Me recuesto en la cama y él se despide con la mano. Me quedo en silencio, viendo como se marcha.

La enfermera luego de un rato me ha traído la cena, y una vez que he terminado de comer, me ha sacado de la sala, ha dicho que estoy bien, sólo tengo que cuidarme y no jugar quidditch. Ahora me encuentro en el pasillo caminado hacía mi interrogatorio, algunos estudiantes de otras casas pasan y ni se voltean a verme, eso es bueno, significa que aun no lo saben.

Estoy a dos pasillos de mi meta, cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien me toma del brazo, miro para ver qué es lo que ocurre y veo a Scorpius, está tras una armadura, su semblante es sombrío, lo quedo mirando y él se atreve a hablar:

- Supe lo que paso en el entrenamiento ¿estás bien?- me pregunta preocupado.

Está preocupado por mí, mi corazón da un vuelco y me siento feliz, aunque no me gusta sentir de esta forma, no puede ser que él tenga ese poder en mí de deslumbrarme sólo con su mirada.

- Sí, no fue nada- le logro responder tratando de salir de mi ensoñación.

Su cara cambia a una de alivio. Estoy a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que piensa o siente, pero unos pasos comienzan a escucharse, alguien se acerca, él sale de su escondite y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario al mío.

- Nos vemos- me dice al oído.

Yo me volteo a verlo, pero rápidamente continuo mi camino, es mejor dejar las cosas así, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que nuestras conversaciones queden a medias, quizás para cuando tenga una barriga de nueve meses y este a punto de tener al bebé podamos terminar una conversación.

- _Levicorpus_- le digo a la dama gorda, para que me deje pasar.

Al abrirse el retrato, mi corazón vuelve a acelerarse, un nudo me aprieta el estómago y un extraño cosquilleo aparece en mi vientre. Sé que decirles a mis padres fue el peor momento, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme débil y nerviosa.

Camino con los ojos cerrados, esperando encontrarme con todo el clan, trato de respirar profundamente y cuando se que estoy en plena sala común me atrevo a abrir los ojos, pero sólo veo a dos niños de segundo año, no hay ningún cabello rojo o negro, no hay miradas enojadas, ni de lástima, no hay preguntas, gritos ni nada.

Subo a mi habitación más tranquila, y ahí están las tres personas que sabía que serían capaces de esperar durante toda la noche con tal de hablar conmigo, Violeta, Lily y Dom.

Cada una me queda mirando fijamente, yo avanzo lentamente hasta mi cama y me siento sobre ella.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?- les lanzó, sé que me llenaran a preguntas así que no alargare esta situación sólo necesito dormir, el día de hoy a sido agotador, y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.

- A si que es verdad- afirma Dom.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- me cuestiona Violeta, en su voz demuestra el dolor que siente porque no confíe en ella.

- Tenía miedo- le digo.

- Pero soy tu amiga, te podría haber ayudado- me dice resentida con mi actitud.

- Y nosotras somos tu familia… ¿tus papás ya lo saben?- pregunta Dom con clara angustia en su voz.

Sólo asiento con la cabeza.

- Por eso estaban así en las vacaciones, de eso estaban hablando la noche en que no saliste a jugar ¿verdad?- dice Lily, emocionada por entender por fin lo que había sucedido en Los Alpes.

- Si- respondo- lo siento, pero ahora estoy muy cansada- continúo con voz débil.

- Está bien pero no creas que esta conversación se ha acabado- me dice Dom levantándose para ir a su habitación seguida de Lily, ambas antes de retirarse se acercan a mí y me abrazan.

- Si eso ya lo sé- le respondo una vez que nos separamos, mientras comienzo a buscar mi pijama para ir al baño.

Al llegar del baño Violeta sigue sentada en mi cama, su cabeza esta baja, mientras juega con un osito.

- Rose ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?- pregunta con la voz cortada.

- Lo siento, de verdad no sabía y no sé que hacer o sentir- le digo también con la voz entrecortada, las lágrimas han vuelto a aparecer.

- Debí haberme dado cuenta, has estado rara desde antes de navidad- me dice tomándome la mano.

- No te preocupes, yo debí haber confiado en ti, pero estoy aterrada, tener que enfrentarme a las personas y ser juzgada de esta forma es horrible - ahora apenas se entienden mis palabras porque estoy llorando descontroladamente.

- Yo te voy a apoyar y ayudar en todo, pero debes confiar en mí, no te preguntare nada, no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras, sólo debes estar tranquila- me dice abrazándome, me siento tan aliviada, pero no puedo evitar lamentarme no haber confiado antes en ella.

Estoy tan agotada que no me he dado cuenta en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida, sólo me han despertado los gritos de mis compañeras de cuarto, que están haciendo un escándalo porque quieren bajar al comedor lo antes posible. Una vez que ya no escucho un solo ruido a mi alrededor me atrevo a abrir los ojos, estoy sola ni siquiera Violeta está en su cama, todas se han levantado, y cuando me pregunto por qué veo en mi reloj y encuentro la respuesta son casi las diez de la mañana y el partido comienza a las once, sólo queda poco más de una hora, James y todo el equipo deben estar reunidos llenando de advertencias y consejos a Lily que me reemplazara en mi puesto, la compadezco.

El hambre me está matando, se que tengo dos opciones, quedarme aquí escondida hasta que empiece el partido o puedo bajar ahora al comedor a desayunar. La primera tiene la ventaja de que no me encontraré con nadie, sin embargo tengo demasiada hambre como para poder esperar sin desmayarme hasta entonces. ¿Qué debo hacer?- que es más potente, el miedo o el hambre, sé que si no salgo ahora lo tendré que hacer después de todas formas, especialmente porque hoy tengo que juntarme con mamá en el despacho de la directora.

Estas dudas hacen que me avergüence de mi misma, soy una gryffindors, estoy cansada de dejarme llevar por mis miedos, no puedo ser una cobarde, enfrenté a mis padres, que tan malo puede pasar con un montón de chicos que no me interesa lo que piensan. Ya lo decidí no quiero seguir escondiéndome como una delincuente, voy a enfrentar a mis miedos.

Al salir de mi sala común no me he encontrado con nadie, camino tranquilamente, aunque cada vez que voy acercándome al comedor el corazón comienza a palpitar de manera más acelerada. Voy bajando las escaleras cuando veo a dos chicas de Ravenclaw conversando entre ellas, todo va bien, pero al pasar por su lado, ambas se voltean a mirarme, una le dice a la otra un comentario que no logro escuchar y la otra comienza a reír. Empiezo a temblar, pero no puedo ser tan paranoica, no deben haber estado hablando de mí.

Debo seguir y llegar al comedor, debo ser valiente, nada va a pasar, debo estar relajada. Quizás tengo algo mal, me veo y reviso mi ropa, pero todo parece bien, observó mi reflejo en una armadura y no encuentro nada raro. Entonces no se pueden estar riendo de mí.

- Pero miren quién esta aquí, si no es la señorita perfecta- esa voz la conozco, la burla y el desprecio se perciben en las palabras que pronuncia, trato de seguir mi camino no le daré en el gusto de voltearme a verla.

- Disculpen chicas me equivoque, no es la persona que decía ser, en realidad es la ramera de Weasley- Alexia grita hablándole a sus amigas.

Al escuchar esas palabras la rabia se apodera de mí, me ha insultado. Esta vez no se la dejare pasar.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le grito con furia volteándome para quedar frente a ella a y sus amigas.

- Lo que escuchaste y dime ¿cuántos candidatos tienes de padres?- me dice mientras me mira con desprecio, y sus amigas no dejan de lanzar carcajadas.

No puedo hablar, lo sabe, si ella lo sabe es porqué toda la escuela lo sabe. No puedo respirar, las piernas otra vez me tiemblan y apenas controlo las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no quiero demostrarle una gota de debilidad a estas arpías.

- Qué le paso a la mamita, ¿le comieron la lengua los gnomos?- pregunta una de sus amigas imitando voz de pena.

- No eres más que una zorra, ¿Con cuántos te has acostado ya? Eso te enseño la sangre sucia de tu madre- me insulta Alexia.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de insulto no sólo hacía mí sino que dándole el peor insulto a mi madre, dejo de pensar, las ganas de hacerla callar me han superado, mi cabeza se comienza a nublar de ira. Rápidamente tomo mi varita y la apuntó.

- Expelliarmus- grito con toda mi fuerza, lanzando al otro extremo a Zabbini, quien choca contra una pared y cae inconsciente al suelo. Mi respiración está agitada, mis manos tiemblan de rabia, siento mi cara arder por la furia, decenas de hechizos aprendidos o leídos en algún libro comienzan a desfilar por mi mente. Sus amigas gritan de miedo, una de ellas corre hacía su amiga mientras la otra me apunta con la varita. Está comenzando a decir un hechizo y yo también, cuando la voz de alguien nos detiene.

Deténganse, en este mismo instante- retumba en el pasillo la voz de la directora McGonagall.

****

**(Hola a todos/as espero que estén muy bien. Otra vez GRACIAS por sus comentarios) (Sé que Scorpius no ha tenido una gran participación, pero ya se viene más intenso que nunca) Cualquier duda, comentarios, sugerencia, o lo que deseen decir dejen un review y yo feliz lo leeré….**


	13. Secreto revelado II

_En el capítulo anterior_

_- Expelliarmus- grito con toda mi fuerza, lanzando al otro extremo a Zabbini, quien choca contra una pared y cae inconsciente al suelo. Mi respiración está agitada, mis manos tiemblan de rabia, siento mi cara arder por la furia, decenas de hechizos aprendidos o leídos en algún libro comienzan a desfilar por mi mente. Sus amigas gritan de miedo, una de ellas corre hacía su amiga mientras la otra me apunta con la varita. Está comenzando a decir un hechizo y yo también, cuando la voz de alguien nos detiene._

_Deténganse, en este mismo instante- retumba en el pasillo la voz de la directora McGonagall._

**Secreto revelado II**

Ambas nos quedamos con la varita en la misma posición batiéndonos a duelo con la mirada, ninguna de las dos nos dejamos de mirar fijamente a los ojos, ni un solo pestañeo corta la lucha, veo reflejados en sus ojos rabia, desprecio y odio hacía mi. A pesar de que apenas la conozco empiezo a sentir lo mismo hacia ella.

- Señoritas Weasley y Bagman, bajen sus varita ¡Ahora!- reprende severamente la directora.

- Esta de señorita no tiene nada- dice por lo bajo Leyla Bagman. Yo le lanzó una mirada de odio y presiono con todas mis fuerzas la varita, de tal forma que me lastimo con mis uñas la palma de la mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido aquí?- pregunta mirando a Alexia que comienza a reaccionar.

- Ella nos atacó- dice Alexia tratando de levantarse.

La profesora se voltea a verme con una expresión que no logro comprender, no sé si es enfado, sorpresa o decepción.

- Ellas me estaban insultando- me defiendo, en realidad sin darme cuenta no estoy hablando sino que le grito a la directora, quien me lanza una mirada fría y reprobatoria.

- Sólo estábamos diciendo la verdad- se defiende Alexia colocando voz de victima.

- Pero… - comienzo a decir tratando de serenar mi voz.

- Ustedes dos lleven a la señorita a Zabinni a la enfermería y después las espero a todas en mi oficina - les dice a las slytherin. Ellas iban a protestar pero la profesora continúa hablando.

- Señorita Weasley acompáñeme inmediatamente a la dirección- dice mientras se voltea para comenzar a caminar.

Trato de seguir a la directora, voy tres pasos más atrás, ella camina rápido y ruidosamente por los pasillos debido a sus zapatos, yo en cambio trato de hacer el menor ruido posible. Vamos caminando y nos encontramos con James que va, con su escoba y su uniforme de jugador, en sentido contrario al de nosotras. Al verme aparecer siguiendo a McGonagall, se queda quieto con la boca abierta, su expresión es de completa preocupación, en cambio yo le lanzó mi mejor mirada de odio, si no fuera por él nada de lo que ha pasado este día y parte de ayer estaría ocurriendo.

No nos detenemos hasta que subimos a su despacho, ella se ubica tras su gran escritorio, delante de un cuadro en donde está el responsable de que mi primo favorito lleve un nombre tan raro, el director Dumbledore, pero parece estar durmiendo, este hecho me hace olvidar por unos segundos la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

Me quedo de pie frente a la directora, con la mirada baja, no me había dado cuenta, pero aun tengo presionada con fuerza la varita, mis dedos están blancos por la presión, y al liberarlos un hormigueo comienza a descender por ellos.

- Tome asiento- me dice en forma golpeada.

Lentamente me ubico en una de las sillas, coloco mis manos sobre mis rodillas y las comienzo a mirar, prefiero esta vista que la cara de la profesora.

- Y bien ¿tiene algo que decirme?- cuestiona.

- Ella me estaba insultando, no pude controlarme- le digo mirándola a los ojos.

- Eso ya me lo dijo, me refiero a otra cosa- me mira por sobre sus lentes- ¿y bien?-

Me quedo en silencio, qué debo decir, cómo le digo que estoy embarazada, se qué es eso a lo que se refiere, si ya todos los estudiantes lo saben es imposible que ella no esté al tanto. Debo confesar, pero mi mamá ni siquiera esta aquí, ella dijo que me ayudaría en esto, pero nada salio ni como ella ni yo teníamos planeados.

- Señorita Weasley le he hecho una pregunta- vuelve a reiterar.

Cierro mis ojos, mientras trató de controlar mi respiración, ya he hecho esto tantas veces que parece que estuviera viviendo en un constante deja-vú. Pero aun así sigue siendo igual de difícil, cada vez siento lo mismo, quizás debí reunir a todos y decirles de una vez, o quizás debí publicarlo en el profeta o el quisquilloso, así me ahorro hablar frente a todos.

- Estoy embarazada- logro decirle, ella no cambia de expresión sólo asiente como dando por comprobada la información que ya tenía.

- Así que los rumores son ciertos- agrega, mientras escucho como los cuadros de la oficina comienzan a murmurar.

- Sí- le confirmo mientras vuelvo a mirar mis manos.

- Supongo que la reunión que su madre concertó para hoy en la tarde luego de su salida es por este tema- afirma mientras se saca los anteojos.

- Así es, pero todo salio mal- le digo con el rostro aún más sombrío.

- Ya he mandado a llamar a sus padres, deben estar por llegar, necesitamos ver algunos puntos- continua diciendo, está vez su cara comienza a relajarse.

Mandó a llamar a mis padres para ver algunos puntos, qué puntos, acaso me van a expulsar, le va a pedir que me saquen de la escuela, eso no, no es legal, yo quiero seguir estudiando, tengo planes, no sé que quiero hacer cuando salga de la escuela, pero quiero terminar toda mi educación, no quiero ser una fracasada. No quito la vista de mis pies sin embargo el miedo empieza a superarme otra vez.

- Esta no es una situación común, pero tampoco es la única que lo ha vivido- menciona McGonagall tratando de tranquilizarme.

Genial, problema de muchos consuelo de tontos, como si eso me hiciera sentir mejor, es mi vida la que he arruinado, soy yo la que no sé que voy a hacer, bueno tengo un plan, pero era de otra forma, esto debía permanecer en secreto. Además si se refiere a que ya ha pasado eso me confirma que las han expulsado porque yo no las he visto ni he sabido de casos.

- Algunas se retiran en forma voluntaria o por petición de sus padres, otras lo mantienen en secreto o con discreción y luego dicen que se cambiaran de escuela y bueno quizás hay otras que toman otras medidas- dice en forma lenta.

Me está diciendo que debo tomar alguna de esas alternativas, pero ninguna me agrada, yo quiero seguir como antes, por qué nadie lo entiende.

- Pero lo que le quiero decir, señorita Weasley, es que por esto no será expulsada, usted puede seguir estudiando y debemos conversar que es lo que usted decidirá para el próximo año- me dice suavemente casi de forma maternal.

Al escuchar esto vuelvo a levantar la mirada, comienzo a sentir un gran alivio.

- De verdad, ¿no me expulsaran?- logro decir emocionada.

- Exactamente- afirma, mientras el ruido de la chimenea que hay tras mío nos hace mirar en esa dirección.

Una gran llamarada verde aparece de forma repentina y luego la imagen de una mujer, que reconozco como mi madre aparece sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Hermione- saluda McGonagall

- Minerva- retribuye mi madre con una sonrisa.

Mi vista continúa en la chimenea, pero no vuelve a aparecer la llama verde, eso quiere decir que papá no vendrá, la decepción aparece en mí.

Mi madre camina hasta mi lado y me queda viendo.

- Bueno la cite aquí para hablar de la situación de su hija-

- Oh, lo siento de eso quería hablar con usted está tarde- se disculpa mi madre, apenada y confundida por el cambio repentino de planes.

- Al parecer las cosas no han ocurrido como lo esperado- afirma la docente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?- está vez mi madre se dirige a mí.

- Ya todos lo saben- logro decir en un susurro.

Mi madre sólo se queda en silencio, pero toma con su mano una de las mías. Ese gesto me llena de energía, por más que este enojada y decepcionada siempre está a mi lado.

Otra llamarada verde nos hace saltar, pero está vez aparece un hombre alto y delgado, lo primero en que me fijo es en su pelo rojo, es mi papá, ha venido, aunque no se si alegrarme o asustarme.

- ¡Papá!- logro decir saliendo de mi asombro.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta alternando su mirada entre las tres mujeres que estamos aquí.

- Ya nos hemos enterado del embarazo de Rose y le dije a ella que no será expulsada de Hogwarts, este año ella puede seguir como todos los demás alumnos- confirma la directora.

Mis padres asienten, mi madre de manera aliviada y mi padre ya no se ve tan molesto pero si puedo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

***

Aún no es hora de mi control, pero nos ha dado la autorización para que vaya a almorzar a casa antes de ir a San Mungo, y sospecho que es para evitar que enfrente tan pronto a toda la escuela, ya fue suficiente con la pelea de la mañana, y aunque no se lo digo le agradezco esta opción.

Llegamos a casa y me siento extraña, añoro está tranquilidad y este mundo, pero siento que Hogwarts también es mi hogar, no me imagino sin estar allá, se que un día saldré de ahí, pero aún no es tiempo.

En casa es todo casi igual que los últimos días de vacaciones, almorzamos casi en silencio, mi madre de vez en cuando me pregunta por cosas sin importancia, y mi padre rápidamente se va, con la excusa de que tiene trabajo atrasado en la oficina. Mi madre trata de justificarlo diciendo que ha sido así desde hace algunas semanas, pero yo lo dudo.

Todo el tiempo que esperamos para la hora del control médico no ha dejado de contarme cosas que han pasado en su trabajo o en la familia, creo que es para que no piense en las cosas de la escuela, y esta charla que en otro momento no me hubiera interesado en lo más mínimo, se ha convertido en un excelente distractor.

En San Mungo todo es más rápido que en el hospital muggle, la sanadora me dijo que todo marcha bien, y al igual que la enfermera Smith me prohibió jugar el quidditch, mientras mi madre al escuchar estas palabras puso la cara de _te lo dije_ que detesto. Está vez no me hicieron un ultrasonido lo que me alivio, no quiero verlo, debo tratar de no pensar mucho en él, pero por más que trate a veces no puedo y ahora la sanadora dijo que quizás iba a comenzar a sentir como se mueve, que dentro de poco tiempo comenzará a dar _pataditas_. Eso me asusta, no se cómo se siente eso, no sé si dolerá, molestara o algo, de ahora en adelante estará más presente en mí, haciéndose notar por dentro y por fuera, sólo espero que nos llevemos bien.

También me recomendó comer bien ya que estoy muy delgada y eso no es bueno, en especial para el bebé, esto me ha preocupado yo no quiero hacerle más daño del que le he hecho, por más que no quiera tenerlo, no puedo pensar en hacerlo sufrir, causarle algún problema o ser la culpable de que tenga algo malo.

De vuelta aquí en el despacho me siento angustiada, mamá me ha dicho que no escuche nada y que me mantenga tranquila, que no vuelva a perder la cabeza atacando a alguien, pero no puedo, eso es imposible, cómo puedo no escuchar las cosas que me dicen o gritan, tendría que estar sorda.

Comienzo a caminar hacía mi torre, en realidad quisiera poder aparecerme en mi habitación y no tener que exponerme todo el camino a las miradas, comentarios e insultos, pero eso es imposible aquí en la escuela y además ni siquiera tengo la edad, recién en año y medio podré hacerlo.

Los pasillos están ocupados con algunos estudiantes, están llegando de vuelta de Hogsmeade. Siento la mirada de todos sobre mí, los grupos de estudiantes detienen sus conversaciones sólo para voltearse a verme, algunos se ríen, otros me miran con lástima, algunos se atreven a decirme insultos que trato de no escuchar, que van desde _pobrecita o jamás lo espere de ella,_ hasta otros que me tratan de _ramera_ y _zorra_ y una serie de palabras no reproducibles.

Los slytherin son los peores, son ellos quienes me gritan cosas, hasta un grupo de chicas al pasar por mi lado se ha atrevido a pasarme a llevar a propósito. Trató de respirar hondamente, oxigenando mi cerebro y mi sangre para mantenerme tranquila. Pero ya no aguanto más este escarnio público, sólo falta que me comiencen a lanzar piedras, al igual que en las historias que la abuela Jane me contaba cuando era niña. O que me coloquen una letra escarlata como en épocas antiguas. O quizás que me expongan al medio del gran salón para que me griten todos de una vez y listo.

Ahora ya no camino, me encuentro corriendo por los pasillos, mis ojos otra vez están húmedos al igual que todo mi rostro, las lágrimas no dejan de correr por él, sólo quiero desaparecer, no quiero escuchar ni ver nada más, tengo ganas de lanzar un hechizo obliate a toda la escuela, pero eso es imposible.

Llego rápidamente a la sala común he ingreso si detenerme, pero alguien me toma de los brazos antes de que pueda subir las escaleras.

- Rose, espera- me dice la persona que me ha detenido.

Trato de calmarme y miro al dueño de la voz, que por la angustia y mi llanto descontrolado no he logrado identificar. Al voltearme veo los ojos verdes de James y sin darme cuenta me comienza a abrazar, a pesar de que recuerdo que es por él que toda la escuela se entero, no puedo estar enojada, en el fondo no es su culpa, yo fui la que me embarace y yo fui la que decidí seguir con esto hasta el final.

- Lo siento- me susurra al oído.

- No es tu culpa- le logro decir.

- Sólo que cuando vi al mal nacido de Tony, no pude evitar sentir rabia por lo que te hizo, es un maldito- me dice con rabia en su voz.

Me quedo perpleja, aún no he aclarado ese punto, debo hacerlo lo antes posible, no quiero que alguien tan bueno con él pague por un descuido mío.

- James- logro decirle apartándolo de mí- Tony no tiene nada que ver en esto, somos amigos, él y yo ni siquiera nos dimos un beso, créeme por favor- le confieso ante la mirada sorprendida de él y de varios gryffindor más que hacen como que no escuchan, pero estoy segura que no se han perdido ni una sola palabra.

- Dime entonces quién es para matarlo- me dice enojado.

- Basta, no hagas nada, déjalo todo así, no te metas más en mis cosas- le respondo un tanto alterada y con voz aun llorosa.

- No puedo creer que voy a ser tío- es la voz de Hugo, quién se encuentra atrás mío con Al y Fred.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Debo salir de aquí. Ya basta de este tema, acaso no hay otra cosa de la cual hablar.

- No- le grito a Hugo, mientras subo corriendo las escaleras, si él es tío eso significa que yo me tendré que convertir en madre y no puedo, ya decidí que este niño tendrá otra familia, no la mía.

Ni siquiera me atreví a bajar a cenar, por suerte Violeta y Albus me han traído la cena a mi dormitorio. Me han demostrado su apoyo y a pesar de que ambos comparten la pregunta de por qué no confíe en ellos, se que me entienden.

Pero ¿el resto de la escuela?, hasta cuando seguirán las burlas, los insultos, y las miradas de asco y desprecio. Será por esto que las otras chicas de las cuales me hablo McGonagall se van, ¿podré vivir siendo cuestionada todo el tiempo?, no creo ser tan fuerte.

Además a pesar de todo el apoyo de mi familia, que tampoco deja de mirarme con cara de decepción, me sigo siento sola, abandonada, mis padres están lejos y no me hablan más de lo necesario, y Scorpius, de él no sé que pensar, a veces está, pero en realidad nunca lo hace para los momentos difíciles, aquellos en donde necesito que alguien comparta y entienda lo que estoy pasando.

La única compañía constante que tengo es a este bebé que se está formando, que crece dentro mío, para su suerte me dejará cuando nazca, pero se que él también ahora está sufriendo. Los bebés perciben las emociones de la madre, en este caso yo aunque me cueste reconocerlo, y yo lo estoy pasando mal, desde que me entere que existía perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que he llorado, porque han sido todos los días desde entonces ¿Será, de ahora en adelante, mi vida así para siempre?, realmente espero que no, quiero volver a reír, a pensar en las cosas buenas de la vida, pensar en un futuro, no ver todo negro.

***

Por fin es lunes, me la he pasado todo el fin de semana escondida como una rata en mi habitación, hasta mis compañeras de dormitorio, salvo Violeta, me miran extraño y apenas me dirigen la palabra. El día de ayer las chicas, entiéndase mi mejor amiga y mis primas, estuvieron conmigo un buen rato en la tarde, creo que se coludieron para distraerme, cosa que les agradezco, jugamos naipes, ajedrez y leímos revistas, fue relajante, ellas se contuvieron de realizar cualquier pregunta o comentario relacionado con bebés, embarazo o chicos, fue muy extraño, pero realmente fue un oasis en mis pensamientos.

A pesar de que ni salí de mi habitación sé que todos se hacen la misma pregunta ¿Quién es el padre?, las especulaciones corren más rápido que el rumor de mi embarazo, he escuchado desde que es de Tony, cosa que James ha desmentido pidiéndole disculpa. Hasta algunas estúpidas teorías que involucra a alguno de mis primos. El nombre real ni siquiera, por lo que he logrado captar, ha sido mencionado.

Esa es una verdad que no pienso revelar, no por protegerlo, ni tampoco por miedo, que lo tengo por mi padre y el resto de la familia, pero principalmente es porque quiero que él sea lo suficientemente valiente de confesar y reconocer la verdad. Necesito que me demuestre que tan interesado y preocupado está.

Pero no he sabido nada de Scorpius desde el día sábado, sé que ahora tengo la oportunidad de verlo en la clase de pociones, y que podré ver como reacciona al hecho de que ya se sepa de mi estado, pero no puedo evitar pensar que eso significa que me enfrentare al resto de los slytherin que han gozado con esto.

Voy a partir este día desayunando en el comedor, pero para evitar tener que encontrarme con todo el alumnado, he decidido levantarme más temprano, sé que a esta hora son escasos los estudiantes que han madrugado, especialmente un día lunes.

Como lo he sospechado sólo hay dos ravenclaw en su mesa, están leyendo, no se han percatado de mi presencia, sólo voltean a verme cuando sin querer se me cae un pedazo de pan al suelo, ambas colocan cara de enojo, y se devuelven a su lectura.

Ya casi he terminado de comer cuando alguien toca mi hombro, me sobresalto ya que estoy concentrada comiendo mi desayuno para poder desaparecer de este lugar.

- Lo siento- dice con voz profunda Scorpius. Me volteo rápidamente para ver si no estoy soñando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le logro preguntar.

- Necesito hablar contigo, ayer no te encontré- me dice mientras mira hacia la puerta del salón, por la forma en la que se mueve percibo que está nervioso.

- Ya todos se enteraron- le digo lentamente, y al recordar lo que ha pasado me siento triste, no puedo evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

Él me queda mirando.

- Por favor, no llores - me suplica.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto tratando de secarme las lágrimas.

- Podemos hablar en otra parte- me pide

Me quedo quieta pensando en un lugar para poder hablar tranquilamente. Cuando siento que alguien se acerca rápidamente hasta mi lado.

- Déjala en paz, maldito hurón rastrero- grita Tony, no sé de donde ha salido.

- Tú no te metas en esto- le contesta Scorpius, su voz parece tranquila.

- Claro que me meto, si la estás molestando- dice Tony mientras lo apunta con la varita.

Un compañero de Malfoy, se acerca a él.

- Miren, pero si es el padre del año defendiendo a su noviecita, o lo siento, verdad que eso no se sabe- dice con todo el veneno que tiene aquel Slytherin.

- ¡Tú no te metas, Blake!- le dice Scorpius elevando la voz. Dentro de Slytherin, Scorpius y este chico jamás se han llevado bien.

- ¡Sal de aquí si no quieres arrepentirte!- continúa amenazando Tony.

- ¡Tú no me amenaces!- desafía Scorpius levantando su varita.

Debo intervenir antes que se lastimen, además están empezando a llegar más estudiantes, esto se convertirá en una batalla si no los detengo, por qué Tony se mete cuando no lo llaman, a veces su papel de caballero es realmente un fastidio.

- ¡Basta!- les digo interponiéndome entre ellos, no creo que se lancen hechizos con una mujer embarazada en el medio, eso espero.

Ambos se quedan con la mirada fija en el otro, puedo sentir el odio que se lanzan atravesar mi cuerpo.

- Pero miren que valiente, salvando al papito de su bastardo, dinos aquí frente a todos si el es el padre de ese engendro- continua entrometiéndose con toda la cizaña el maldito de Blake- ¿o acaso la putita no lo sabe?- termina diciendo

Varios estudiantes se encuentran reunidos en los alrededores, algunos se ríen y otros lanzan gemidos de sorpresa ante lo que dice. Las palabras de él a pesar de todo lo que significan no me lastiman, lo conozco y sé que es el peor mal nacido que existe, es incluso peor que la idiota de Zabbini.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar Scorpius se abalanza sobre su compañero de casa, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

- No la vuelas a insultar- le grita Scorpius, mientras levanta el puño para darle un golpe en la cara, pero su rival se adelanta y le toma la mano con fuerza.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa idiota?- grita Blake sorprendido.

Ambos comienzan a forcejear, Blake tratando de pararse y Scorpius tratando de soltarse.

- Sólo estaba diciendo la verdad, tenemos en esta escuela a la peor zorra que se disfrazó de oveja todo este tiempo, o no, ¿no me digas que te gusta?, si quieres estar con alguien de su tipo le puedes pagar a alguien mejor- dice mientras se ríe.

La cara de Scorpius comienza a ponerse roja de rabia, jamás lo había visto de esa forma, sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y con un rápido movimiento logra soltar su puño, plantándoselo en plena nariz, la sangre comienza a brotar.

Blake trata de reponerse, mientras Scorpius le toma ambas manos dejándolo inmovilizado, pero las piernas de su rival comienzan a moverse tratando de moverlo para desestabilizarlo.

- No la vuelvas a insultar, ni tú ni nadie, me escuchaste, porque yo soy el padre de ese niño- grita Scorpius, haciendo que todo el comedor se quede en silencio.

***

**uhhhh...qué pasará ahora.... en el proximo cap lo sabrán channnnnnn....Gracias por los comentarios.... Pero quiero más.... review plis...son mi bateria...... y les adelanto que el cap que viene esta uyyy, esta de miedo pero no les digo más...**


	14. Enfrentando a los padres

**Enfrentando a los padres**

Estoy en completo estado de shock, ¡lo ha dicho!, frente a casi toda la escuela. Ha aceptado que es responsable de esto, no puedo creerlo, la frase resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez "_yo soy el padre de ese niño"_.

Mis ojos están demasiado abiertos, como queriendo ver más allá de lo permitido, mi boca se encuentra abierta, no puedo cerrarla, se ha quedado trabada. Si pudiera verme en un espejo de seguro me encontraría al extremo de la palidez, mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y por fin estalla una ola de murmullos por todo mi alrededor. Tony que ha permanecido en su puesto se acerca más a mí y pregunta despacio.

- ¿Es verdad?- lo veo de reojo y se ve confundido.

No logro responder, me quedo pasmada en mi misma posición, viendo como Scorpius trata de mantener a su rival quieto, pero Blake lo empuja haciendo que caiga sentado en el suelo. La cara de Scorpius también es de shock, estoy segura que no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer. Blake está a punto de decir algo y lanzarse a golpearlo cuando una voz estridente acalla a todos los presentes.

- ¡Silencio!- exige el profesor Longbotton, que comienza a abrirse paso entre los estudiantes.

- Blake acompáñeme a mi oficina en este momento, ustedes dos, señor Malfoy y señorita Weasley la directora los está esperando- indica seriamente el profesor.

Otra vez lo mismo, esto ya lo viví el sábado, por qué tengo que volver a aquel lugar por el mismo motivo, aunque un momento, es probable que llamen a nuestros padres otra vez, pero ahora está la noticia del otro culpable, mamá ya lo sabe y reacciono mal, cuando papá lo sepa, ¡oh no!, el terror se toma mi cuerpo, no sólo estará él lo más seguro es que estarán los Malfoy. Esta pelea será un juego de niños con lo que ocurrirá en esa oficina.

- Rose ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunta mi primo Albus.

Debo reaccionar, tengo que salir de aquí antes que llegue James o Fred y se enteren y haya otra pelea.

- Tengo que ir a la dirección- le respondo de manera monótona, inconsciente de mis palabras.

Empiezo a caminar casi como un robot.

- Vamos- le digo a Scorpius que se levanta lentamente y comienza a caminar a mi lado, ambos parecemos Zombies extraídos de una película de terror, aunque estoy segura que nuestras vidas ahora son peores que las que viven los protagonistas de aquellos Films. Los estudiantes se corren a los lados dejando un pasillo libre para que pasemos, mientras continúan haciendo comentarios, pero ya no hay insultos, todos están demasiado sorprendidos.

Mientras comenzamos a alejarnos escucho el grito de mi adorado primo James.

- Me las vas a pagar Malfoy- se escucha provenir de la multitud, tengo la certeza de que Scorpius lo ha escuchado, pero va con la cabeza baja, ni siquiera hace algún gesto, sólo se preocupa de caminar sumido en sus pensamientos.

En la entrada de la oficina antes de subir, no puedo evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ahora entiendo que así me he visto yo todas las veces que he tenido que contar esta verdad, y es realmente una expresión de horror, me da pena él y siento pena por mi misma.

- ¿Estás bien?- logro preguntarle.

- No lo sé- me responde con penumbra- ¿tú cómo estás?- pregunta mirándose sus pies.

Sólo me encojo de hombros.

- Gracias por defenderme- es lo único que puedo decir, mientras subimos al despacho.

Él camina lento tras mío, siento su respiración agitada, su rostro está serio, pero puedo ver en sus ojos una sombra de miedo. No sé que decir o hacer, me he sentido de la forma en que se siente él, pero aún no encuentro la manera de superarlo. Estoy segura que es imposible.

Al llegar al despacho observó que la directora McGonagall está ubicada tras su escritorio, tiene la cabeza baja y una pluma se mueve entre sus dedos, lo que me hace suponer que está redactando alguna carta. Espero que no sea una para mis padres o los de Scorpius.

- Siéntense- dice de improviso, sin levantar la cabeza de lo que está haciendo.

Me quedo quieta en mi lugar, y veo como él se adelanta y comienza a caminar hacia el escritorio.

- Vamos- dice al pasar por mi lado.

Una vez que ambos nos encontramos sentados, McGonagall se atreve a levantar la vista hacia nosotros.

- Señor Malfoy me puede explicar que ha sucedido en el gran salón- le pregunta mirándolo a los ojos.

Le ha hecho la misma pregunta que a mí, quiere que él le confirme la verdad, mis manos están temblando, estoy nerviosa esperando lo que diga.

- Tuve una discusión con Newton y luego golpee a Blake- responde serio

- Y dígame cuáles fueron los motivos para dar ese tipo de espectáculos- continua interrogándolo la profesora, quien me lanza esta vez una mirada fugaz.

La respiración de Scorpius comienza a acelerarse otra vez, abre y cerrar sus manos velozmente, se está preparando para decir algo incomodo, lo sé por la forma en que está actuando.

- Directora McGonagall…- dice firme, pero su voz comienza a titubear- yo… Rose… el niño que está esperando ella… es mío-

Los ojos de la directora se agrandan al terminar de escuchar esto. Los murmullos de los cuadros otra vez llenan la sala, incluso el retrato de Dumbledore, parece estar atento a esta conversación. Logro escuchar frases de los otros cuadros como _esto es una vergüenza_, o _una Weasley y un Malfoy jamás lo creí posible._

- Ya veo- se repone diciendo la profesora- esto ya a causado más de un problema y una pelea, debo recordarles que está es una institución educativa- recalca con firmeza.

- Blake la estaba insultado- se defiende Scorpius, retomando su semblante serio.

- Ya lo sé y por eso el Profesor Longbotton se está encargando de él-

Estoy completamente nerviosa, a punto de la histeria, sé que nos ha mandado a llamar no sólo para aclarar este punto, estoy segura que se viene algo peor, quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible, pero McGonagall no parece querer dejarnos marchar.

- Me parece bien que usted se haga responsable de sus actos, sin embargo esto no termina aquí, he concertado una reunión con los padres de ambos- sentencia.

Mi cara empalidece completamente al escuchar esas palabras, mi corazón va a explotar de lo rápido que late. Mi padre junto con su padre se van a matar, y de paso van a hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Quizás el padre de Scorpius lo obliga a negarse, o quizás se lo lleve lejos y no lo vuelva a ver. Miles de ideas, emociones y miedos comienzan a inundar mi cuerpo.

Estoy tan sumida en mis ideas que apenas logro escuchar el ruido de la chimenea informando que el momento de la verdad y del juicio final esta en su cuenta regresiva. Ni siquiera quiero voltear para ver quien es, cualquiera de las dos familias que sea no traerá nada bueno, pero quizás mi padre no podrá venir por su trabajo, eso seria perfecto, como mi madre ya lo sabe no creo que sea una gran explosión.

- Scorpius- una voz aun más profunda que la de Scorpius resuena en mi cabeza. Sin duda debe ser su padre.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunta una fina voz, debe ser la madre.

- ¿Por qué nos mandan a llamar de manera urgente?- dice el señor Malfoy, por el tono que emplea se nota que está enojado.

Aun no me he volteado, permanezco oculta tras mi silla, casi con los ojos cerrados. Siento como Scorpius se levanta de su asiento y sale al encuentro de sus padres.

- Madre, padre- dice en tono bajo.

- ¿Te ha pasado algo, hijo?- pregunta su madre de manera preocupada.

- Señores Malfoy, los he mandado a llamar por qué tenemos un asunto del cual discutir- informa la directora.

- ¿Qué hace la hija de Weasley y Granger aquí?- dice el hombre, al percatarse de mi presencia, lo que hace que me hunda aun más en mi silla.

- Papá yo… tengo algo que decirles- comienza a hablar Scorpius-

- ¿Qué paso con esta niñita? Nos mandan a llamar por una simple discusión- afirma Malfoy padre con evidente disgusto.

- No es por eso Señor Malfoy, es un tema delicado, por eso estamos esperando a los padres de la señorita Weasley- indica McGonagall, haciendo que quiera que esta silla me absorba.

- Scorpius te exijo que me digas en este instante que ha pasado, no tengo todo el día para perderlo en tonterías de niños- lo amenaza su padre.

Ahora entiendo porque teme tanto a que se entere, estoy segura que reaccionara peor que mi padre y eso ya es mucho. Me gustaría tener las agallas de decirle que no es cosa de niños sino más bien de un niño, mitad de su hijo y mitad mío, medio Weasley y medio Malfoy.

Un nuevo ruido surge de la chimenea, estos sí que deben ser mis padres, de un brinco salgo de mi escondite para acercarme a donde proviene el ruido, necesito advertir a mi madre para que me ayude a controlar a mi padre, sé que él apenas los vea se dará cuenta de todo.

Justo delante de mí se levanta la figura de mi madre, al verme esboza una sonrisa que se esfuma al ver a los demás presentes, empalidece y mira con horror a la figura de mi padre que comienza a formarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa está vez? Dice este, tan o más enojado que Malfoy padre.

Al levantar la cabeza, su cara se tiñe de un rojo que comprendo, es debido al desconcierto y la ira que lo comienza a inundar.

- ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? Grita enfurecido.

Miro con espanto a Scorpius quien me devuelve la misma mirada.

- Rose, dime qué diablos significa esto- exige tomándome del brazo. Mi madre sale de su asombro y se acerca a mi lado haciendo que mi padre me suelte.

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo, comadreja- dice Malfoy destilando ironía es su voz.

Mi padre esta a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de la directora se adelanta.

- Señores Basta, estamos aquí para conversar de la situación de sus hijos, no de sus absurdas peleas escolares- sentencia enfadada.

- Ya nos puede decir qué cosa tan grave han hecho este par de mocosos- dice Draco Malfoy cada vez más exasperado por la espera.

Scorpius se ubica frente a él, comienza a tomar grandes cantidades de aire. Mi padre cambia su expresión de rabia por una de asombro, me queda viendo con los ojos más grandes que le he visto, que comienzan a ponerse rojos, ha comprendido todo, lo sé.

- Padre, madre, ella – dice apuntándome- está embarazada de mí- completa lo más rápido que puede.

Mi padre comienza a negar con la cabeza, como tratando de asimilar las palabras. Mi madre se ubica a su lado tomándolo del brazo. En cambio el padre de Scorpius se acerca a él y lo toma de la camisa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- amenaza acercándolo más a él.

- Eso, ella está esperando un bebé... yo la embarace- completa Scorpius con un hilo de voz.

Su madre está en shock.

- Eso no puede ser- dice Astoria Malfoy en un susurro- eres un niño, los dos son unos niños-

- Cómo eres tan idiota para caer en una trampa así- le grita Malfoy padre soltándolo-

- Así que tu hijita salio una cualquiera- dice Malfoy volteándose para mirar a mis padres- se ha embarazado de quién sabe y quiere arruinar a mi hijo- continua diciendo.

Mi padre salta para quedar frente a él y le lanza un puño en toda la cara, Malfoy le responde de la misma manera haciendo que mi padre se tambalee, en ese momento Draco Malfoy saca su varita y comienza a apuntarlo.

- Ya basta- gritan las dos esposas, agarrando cada una a su marido.

Ambos tratan de zafarse de las manos de sus esposas, mirando a los ojos del otro con una expresión de profundo odio.

- No vuelvas a insultar a mi hija, fue el asqueroso de tu hijo quien abuso de ella- le grita mi padre.

No sé que hacer, continúo inmóvil aquí parada, ambos hombres se insultan y golpean, pero ni siquiera nos han preguntado algo a nosotros, ellos se odian, en definitiva no hay nada que los haga reaccionar.

- Señores, si no se tranquilizan no podremos hablar y me veré en la obligación de tomar otras medidas, esto no es un duelo ni un campo de batalla- dice McGonagall enfada, levantándose de su puesto.

Ambos hombres calman un poco la tensión de sus cuerpos. Mi padre se voltea para verme directamente a los ojos, su cara es de completa cólera, en su mirada puedo ver el odio que siente. Me odia, mi padre me odia, la tristeza llena mi cuerpo y no controlo las lágrimas que comienzan a caer por mi rostro.

- Lo siento, por eso no quería decirte- logro decirle entre el llanto.

No me dice nada, sólo aparta su mirada lejos de mí. Este es el peor desprecio que he vívido.

- Yo sé que es mío- escucho decir a Scorpius a su padre, que parece que está a punto de explotar.

- Hijo todavía no cumples ni dieciséis años, eres un niño- le dice su madre que también parece que estuviera llorando, aunque no veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No es un niño, es un idiota que acaba de arruinar su vida- dice su padre con furia.

Scorpius está parado sin mover un músculo, apenas lo veo pestañear, en su rostro ve reflejado el miedo.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- se atreve a preguntar su madre.

Scorpius me busca con la mirada, yo me quedo pegada en sus ojos grises que hoy parecen más oscuros que antes.

- Desde el viaje de vacaciones de navidad- dice casi en un murmullo.

Su padre lanza un bufido de rabia, está a dos pasos de él, sin saber en que momento, escucho retumbar por toda la sala un golpe, trató de enfocar mi vista y veo a Scorpius con la cara volteada y una zona completamente roja en su mejilla. Él se queda quieto en esa posición, su cara no ha cambiado en nada, continua estático como una estatua. De su labio inferior brota un pequeño hilo rojo que comienza a deslizarse por su mentón.

Su padre se voltea y me queda mirando con cara de asco y odio.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres? Eso es lo que buscas ¿no?- me lanza, haciendo que mi padre vuelva a enfurecerse.

- Basta Malfoy, no te voy a permitir que vuelvas a insultar a mi hija- esta vez a sido mi madre quien se ha colocado delante de Draco, está enfurecida y lo apunta directamente con la varita.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que sea de él?- pregunta Malfoy con repudio en su voz y levantando una ceja.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que es muy fácil comprobar si tu hijo es el responsable- Responde mi madre sin bajar su varita ni el tono de voz.

- Mira Granger, no voy a permitir algo como esto, es una vergüenza- Afirma con firmeza.

- Para todos es difícil - dice mi madre hablando entre dientes.

- Esta bien- dice Draco con el mismo tono- ¿Cuánto necesitan para deshacerse de eso?- continua preguntando, está vez saca una bolsa que supongo tiene dinero.

- No necesitamos tu sucio dinero- le grita mi padre.

- Basta, no voy a permitir que sigas insultando así a todos- dice Scorpius enfrentándose a su padre, ha salido de su estado de shock, su mejilla está completamente roja, se ha limpiado con la mano la sangre de su boca y su madre lo tiene sujetado de los brazos.

- Sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto- dice su padre- algo que tú no supiste hacer.

- Es nuestro problema, nosotros veremos como lo arreglamos- le dice Scorpius.

- Realmente eres un idiota, si fueras más inteligente no estarías metido en un problema como esté, me has defraudado, eres una completa decepción, me arrepiento de haberte educado como lo hice, debí haberte convertido en un hombre – le dice su padre, ahora su voz parece de derrota. Scorpius lo queda mirando directamente, sus ojos comienzan a achicarse, pero no los cierra, veo apretar sus puños de tal forma que sus manos pálidas adquieren un tono violáceo.

- ¿Papá?- le digo al mío acercándome, necesito saber que piensa, no puedo quedarme con la sensación de que me odia.

- No- me detiene levantando una mano- ahora no, necesito pensar- me dice para voltearse y dirigirse a la chimenea.

Me quedo quieta en el lugar que me detuvo y escucho como desaparece de esta oficina. No quiere saber nada de mí, se ha vuelto a marchar y me ha dejado sola. Continúo llorando en silencio.

Mi madre se acerca a mí y me abraza.

- Ven vamos al pasillo- me arrastra sacándome del despacho, dejando a los Malfoy solos, pero no tengo energías ni ganas de pensar en que lo que pasará ahí.

Mientras salimos del despacho no escucho gritos, ni golpes, ni nada, es como si se hubieran quedado en silencio.

Ya en el pasillo mi madre me continua abrazando, cobijada entre sus brazos, mientras yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, el ruido de sus latidos se convierten en la música perfecta para ir tranquilizando mi respiración y mi propio corazón, que se sincroniza al de ella.

- Él va a estar bien, es sólo la impresión del momento, ya veras como con el tiempo todo pasa- me susurra dulcemente al oído.

Le niego con la cabeza.

- Cuando nazca el bebé, vas a ver como se olvida todo esto- me dice haciendo que mi estomago se anude.

- Mamá, no voy a quedarme con él- le confieso.

Ella me aparta de sus brazos y me queda viendo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me pregunta confundida.

- Eso, lo voy a dar en adopción, no puedo y no quiero tenerlo- le digo cada vez más segura.

- Pero, y ¿Scorpius?- me pregunta.

- Él esta de acuerdo- le digo, aunque no sé si es tan así, pero dijo que me apoyaría en lo que yo decidiera, así que lo puedo tomar como un sí.

- Debes pensar muy bien Rose, no es algo tan fácil como parece- dice volviéndome a abrazar- aun tienes tiempo de pensarlo.

Cuando iba a contestarle, la voz de mi hermano nos hace soltarnos.

- Mamá- dice feliz.

- Hugo, mi amor ¿cómo estás?- pregunta mi madre sonriéndole.

- Bien, confundido por todo lo que ha pasado, pero bien- le responde mirándome con cara de travieso.

- Oh, lo sé querido, pero promete que vas a cuidar a tu hermana- le dice dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Tía Hermione!- las voces de mis primos se hacen escuchar mientras los veo aparecer atrás de mi hermano.

- ¡Muchachos!- responde ella.

Todos nos quedan mirando, en especial James y Albus que tienen expresión de enojo.

- Les voy a pedir algo, que espero que cumplan- Les dice mi madre en tono cariñoso pero firme.

Todos asienten.

- No quiero que se metan en problemas, en especial en todo lo relacionado con Rose, ella sólo necesita que ustedes la quieran y la cuiden, nada más- con está ultima frase mira directamente a los ojos a James.

- Sí tía- responden todos, algunos más convencidos que otros.

James murmura algo sobre una carta que le han enviado sus padres, en donde estoy segura que le han dicho lo mismo pero de otra forma menos amistosa.

Me siento como una niña pequeña o como una pieza de cristal a la cual dejan encargada de tratar como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo. Pero agradezco este gesto de mi madre, sé que todos mis primos la quieren y respetan mucho y que por eso le harán caso. Es un gran alivio para mí, no quiero tener que andar preocupándome por la seguridad de Scorpius.

Mi madre los manda a que vuelvan a clases, sé que quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero se abstiene. Yo no me moveré de aquí, necesito ver a Scorpius, necesito saber que ha ocurrido con sus padres desde que salimos de la oficina.

Estoy quieta apoyada en la pared, con mi madre al lado, ambas respiramos lentamente, tengo la mirada fija en el suelo. Todo a sido tan horrible, las cosas que dijeron, la forma en que nos vieron.

Al cerrar los ojos y recordar todo, me siento como si estuviera nadando en el mar en medio de una tormenta y las olas y el viento me golpean sin piedad, llevándome para todos lados, con el único objetivo de dejarme a la deriva.

El ruido de unos pasos suaves y lentos me saca de mis pensamientos. Levanto mi mirada y veo a un joven rubio caminar de manera cabizbaja, también tiene la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Una vez que llega cerca de donde estamos apoyadas levanta su rostro, por primera vez veo sus ojos rojos y húmedos, aunque no veo lágrimas, y en su labio aún se percibe la frescura de la herida que le ha provocado su padre. Él parece buscar mi mirada y al encontrarla nos quedamos sumidos en los ojos del otro.

*****

**(Hola Otra Vez…. Mil y un gracias a todos los que leen y han comentado… aquí les deje un nuevo cap…. Espero que les haya gustado…..para los que preguntan sobre el tiempo d actualización les digo que lo hago cada 1 o 2 días…… y si les ha gustado o no un review por favor… el próximo cap habrá una conversación mucho más cercana entre nuestro protagonistas, pero no les adelanto nada más….)**


	15. Acercándonos

**Acercándonos**

Ambos permanecemos mirándonos en silencio, preguntando y diciendo mil cosas con la vista, pero nuestras voces se encuentran acalladas. He perdido la noción del tiempo, sólo el movimiento de mi madre que se coloca firme frente a ambos, nos hace terminar este dialogo silencioso.

Ella jamás a cruzado palabra con él, es más estoy segura que es la primera vez que están tan cerca. Veo a mi madre y lo mira de la misma forma que lo ha hecho conmigo esta mañana, no hay enojo, ni rabia, sólo comprensión.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta ella.

Él la queda mirando con asombro.

- Sí- le responde apenado- señora Weasley, siento lo sucedido- continua él.

- No te preocupes- le dice mi madre, quien observa la hora en su reloj y coloca cara de preocupación.

- Rose, cariño lo siento, pero tengo una reunión de trabajo debo marcharme- dice dándome un pequeño abrazo.

- No te preocupes mamá- le digo mientras observo como ingresa al despacho de la directora, no sin antes colocar levemente una mano en el hombro de Scorpius.

Otra vez estamos solos, frente a frente, con la verdad y el secreto revelado a todo el mundo. El llevar oculta está situación era una carga pesada y difícil, pero que todos lo sepan no ha aliviado la tensión, es más, pareciera que es aún peor.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunto sentándome en el suelo, a pesar de ser temprano, me encuentro agotada.

Él se ubica a mi lado, afirmando su cabeza con ambas manos, aún no me contesta quedándose en silencio algunos segundos.

- Mi padre se marcho una vez que saliste, no sin antes repetirme y dejarme en claro lo idiota y la vergüenza que representaba para él… que me olvidara de su apoyo económico para cualquier cosa relacionada con esto- dice con voz cansada.

- Ah, y por último menciono lo arrepentido que se sentía de tenerme como hijo- su voz parece a punto de quebrarse, esto me sorprende y no puedo evitar sentirme apenada, sin pensarlo mucho coloco mi mano en su rodilla.

Él se queda en silencio nuevamente, pero siento como empieza a tranquilizar su respiración.

- Mi madre se quedo para llenarme de preguntas, para justificar la actitud de mi padre y luego me dijo que estuviera tranquilo que todo iba a pasar- dice lanzando una pequeña carcajada en sus últimas palabras.

Doy un gran suspiro, desviando mi mirada hacia el techo.

- Lamento no haberte apoyado antes, tú has tenido que pasar por esto más veces que yo y lo has hecho sola- me dice apoyando su mano sobre la mía que había dejado posada en su rodilla. Su mano está tibia y al sentir el contacto con mi piel una corriente eléctrica comienza a ascender por mi brazo hasta hacerme remecer por completo.

- Ha sido difícil- le respondo reponiéndome a la situación.

- Peor de lo que imagine- me dice soltando mi mano y llevando la suya a la zona del golpe que le ha dado su padre.

- Duele más por dentro que la piel- le digo recordando la bofeteada que me dio mi padre cuando se entero.

Me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Tú papá se atrevió a golpearte?- me pregunta con voz de asombro.

- Creo que fue más suave que el tuyo- respondo, recordando que en realidad no me quedo marcada la mano de él como si esta la de su padre en su pálido rostro y no llegó a provocarme una herida en el labio como la que el tiene.

- Pero aún así, eres mujer y además estás embarazada- dice un tanto enojado.

No soy capaz de decir nada y es que en realidad ya no quiero seguir recordando ni lo ocurrido aquella noche en la cabaña o lo que ha ocurrido ahora en la oficina de la directora.

- He sido un cobarde- me dice luego de minutos en que hemos permanecido en silencio.

No sé que decirle, sí lo ha sido, durante todo este tiempo se comportó como uno, pero está mañana ha cambiado, me defendió, dijo la verdad frente a todos, no sólo con los de la escuela sino que se atrevió a hacerlo frente a sus padres y los míos.

Continúo en silencio, pero no es incomodo como en otras oportunidades, es más bien, un momento en que sabemos que cada uno está tratando de asimilar y calmar las emociones que hemos vivido, por primera vez luego de un episodio de angustia, me siento acompañada y tranquila.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- me pregunta al ver que no tengo intenciones ni de afirmar ni rebatir lo que ha dicho.

Sigo en silencio porque me sorprende que diga que vamos a hacer, en plural, las otras veces siempre me preguntó que iba a ser yo.

- Enfrentar a toda la escuela- le digo derrotada.

- Ya lo sé- me dice- ¿Qué vamos a decir sobre que paso entre nosotros?

Trato de comprender sus palabras.

- La verdad, supongo- le digo mirándolos a los ojos-

El abre la boca para decir algo cuando la voz de la directora McGonagall aparece en escena.

- Jóvenes ya se que lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido fuerte y agotador, sin embargo la vida continua y por ende las clases también, si quieren seguir rindiendo como lo han hecho hasta el momento deben ir inmediatamente a integrarse a las clases- nos dice mirándonos desde arriba.

Ambos nos levantamos rápidamente y salimos de ahí, caminado hacía los salones. Aún queda una hora de pociones por lo que nos dirigimos juntos a las mazmorras. Vamos en silencio, ambos nerviosos, yo me siento un poco mareada, producto del encierro y el olor a humedad que hay en este lugar, pero aun así continúo caminando firme y segura.

Al llegar frente a la puerta ambos nos detenemos, nos miramos fijamente y asentimos, él golpea la puerta y la abre. Una vez abierta ingresamos, yo voy tras él y observo como todos los estudiantes, incluido el profesor se voltean a vernos. El silencio se mantiene y se hace ensordecedor, sólo resuena el crispar del fuego y las burbujas de las pócimas que revientan en los calderos.

- Vengan a mi escritorio, les daré su trabajo del día- irrumpe el profesor.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar con la atenta mirada de todos sobre nosotros. Observó como Albus y Violeta me quedan mirando con cara de interrogación y siento como Alexia me lanza una mirada de completo odio.

- Continúen con sus trabajos- exige el profesor.

Toda la clase que siguió estuvimos en silencio, él en un extremo de la sala y yo en el otro, al lado de Violeta. No levante mi mirada del pergamino que me pidió el profesor que escribiera.

Una vez que ha terminado la clase me acerco al profesor para entregarle la tarea, quien al recibir mi pergamino simplemente comienza a mover su cabeza de manera negativa.

- Es una pena que dos estudiantes tan brillantes se vean involucrados en una situación tan lamentable- menciona con voz de lástima.

No digo ni hago un solo gesto. Simplemente me volteo y comienzo a caminar, al llegar a la puerta para retirarme no puedo evitar escuchar.

- Tanto futuro desperdiciado- es el profesor que se lamenta mirando mi trabajo.

Hasta ellos se dan cuenta y lo expresan, me he arruinado la vida. Debería devolverme a agradecerle que me lo recuerde, creo que me basta conmigo misma y con mi familia para eso, sólo espero que los otros profesores no hagan ni digan lo mismo.

Cuando Scorpius se empieza a acercar a mí nuevamente, la voz de Alexia se escucha por todo el pasillo.

- Scorpius Malfoy, necesitamos hablar- le exige tirándolo de su uniforme, él parece que se va a soltar de ella, pero la voz de mi primo Albus también se resuena como un grito en el pasillo.

- Rose, vamos tenemos Aritmancia- me dice mientras me hace caminar en sentido contrario.

***

Una vez terminada las clases, al llegar a la sala común me espera, como lo supuse, todo el clan familiar. James y Fred tienen la cara completamente desfigurada.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota de Malfoy?- pregunta Fred, mientras James asiente con la cabeza indicándome que hable.

- Nada- les respondo fastidiada, viendo como no recuerdan la advertencia de mi madre.

- ¿Cómo que nada, acaso no estás embarazada de ese maldito?- responde Albus.

- Ahh, es eso, pero eso lo hicimos juntos o acaso sus madres no les han dado la charla sobre eso, si quieren les escribo a ellas para que les expliquen el proceso o les puedo hacer unos dibujos si quieren- les respondo irónicamente.

Violeta y Dom comienzan a reír, mientras Albus queda con la boca abierta, Fred niega con la cabeza y James se comienza a colocar rojo, no sé si de vergüenza o de rabia.

- Mira Rose no te hagas la chistosa, esto es grave, nuestras familias se odian, acaso no conoces la historia, es un enemigo- responde James entre dientes.

- ¿Enemigo? En que época vives, no seas idiota, tú no eres tú padre, eso dices siempre, es lo mismo con él- le respondo ahora si que estoy enojada.

- Él sólo ha jugado contigo- argumenta Albus, mientras James pone cara de eso es evidente.

Sé que de todos mis primos James es y será el más difícil de convencer de que deje a Scorpius tranquilo, pero así como empiezo a levantar la voz para hacerlos entender que dejen esto hasta aquí, he recordado algo que me puede ayudar.

Camino hacia él y me acerco a su oído, debo hacer uso de algo que no me gusta, pero si es la única forma que tengo para mantenerlo a raya, lo voy a hacer.

- Sí sigues con esto voy a tener que decir lo ocurrido en la fiesta de año nuevo- le digo en un susurro mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al ver como su expresión cambia por una de asombro.

- Eso es chantaje- me dice con voz baja y enojada- es un juego sucio-

- No, no lo es- le digo mientras me separo de él y miro al resto de mi familia.

- Aquí tanto él como yo somos responsables de esto y no quiero que se metan con él ¿entendieron?, porque si hacen o dicen algo olvídense de mí- termino diciendo para darme la vuelta y subir a mi habitación.

Comienzo a escuchar palabras de oposición, no sólo de los chicos sino que también de Dom, a ella tampoco le cae nada bien Scorpius, pero principalmente porque es un slytherin.

- James encárgate- le digo sin voltearme, mientras subo las escaleras.

Sólo espero que con esto ya pueda respirar tranquila y sea la última vez, por lo menos con esta parte de mi familia, que los mantenga alejados a Malfoy.

***

Los insultos y burlas han disminuido con el paso de los días, eso si se han mantenido los rumores, pero ahora se enfocan en tratar de descubrir como fue que termine enredada con Malfoy, algunos dicen que tenemos una relación oculta y pasional, hay algunos que me ven como una victima y dicen que él abuso de mí, y los otros que están de su lado apuntan a que yo use mis armas ocultas de seducción o que lo hechice para que se acostará conmigo.

Ninguno de los dos hemos perdido el tiempo tratando de desmentir o aclarar algo, en verdad no nos interesa, menos en esta semana que comienzan los exámenes, eso ha dificultado que nos volvamos a encontrar para hablar, apenas nos saludamos para saber como estamos, ya sea en los pasillos o en las clases que compartimos. Estoy completamente concentrada en los estudios ya que estas pruebas son una preparación para los T.I.M.O.S que este año tenemos que dar, y debo rendir al máximo, no dejare que nada ni nadie se interponga en eso, me he puesto como meta tener sobresalientes en todos, debo hacerlo para taparle la boca a todos, y demostrar que seguiré siendo responsable en lo que respecta a mis estudios, en especial a los maestros que desde que se han enterado me miran y tratan de otra forma, con decepción y casi con lástima.

Será complicado dar los reales exámenes con ocho meses de embarazo, pero he hablado con McGonagall y le he indicado que no habrá problemas, sólo quiero que me den la misma oportunidad que al resto, ella ha indicado que si para ese entonces está todo bien no habrá ningún problema, cosa que espero. Porque aunque este en proceso de parto voy a estar en cada uno de los T.I.M.O.S. Sin embargo de solo pensar en eso me da una punzada en el estómago.

***

Tía Ginny me ha mandado cartas seguidas, no todos los días como lo hace mamá, pero me ha llenado de información sobre el embarazo, hoy por ejemplo me mando un libro que se llama "La dulce espera de un brujito o maguita", al leer el título no he podido dejar de preguntarme donde está lo dulce, será que no tengo esa habilidad gustativa, porque lo único que he sentido ha sido lo amargo y agrio. Ni siquiera lo he abierto, me alcanza con el libro que leí al principio, ya no quiero saber más, me basta con mirarme al espejo y ver como mi cintura esta desapareciendo y los cinco meses que voy a cumplir ya se están notando por sobre el uniforme, he subido más de un kilo de peso, eso pondrá feliz a la sanadora que me atiende, pero para mi no es ninguna alegría.

Aún no lo he sentido moverse, y me provoca sensaciones contradictorias, por un lado me gusta que sea así y por el otro me preocupa, quizás hay algo mal, lo único que he percibo es un leve hormigueo en mi vientre, pero nada de dolor, o patadas en mi hígado que me asusten, lo que siento es una sensación extraña que incluso se puede catalogar de agradable. No he querido preguntarle a mi madre, no quiero que me llene de libros igual que tía Ginny, prefiero esperar a hablar con la sanadora el sábado que viene, porque ir donde la enfermera de la escuela es tenerla hablando por horas de la maravilla que significa ser madre, no se donde lo saca porque por lo que sé, ella no ha tenido hijos, quizás debe ser por eso, sólo lo ve de fuera, así siempre todo se ve más simple y perfecto de lo que realmente es.

***

Para poder despegarme un poco de los estudios y del embarazo he decido salir del castillo y tomar un poco de aire fresco, me siento agobiada y agotada de estar todo el tiempo en mi habitación o en la biblioteca, por eso voy a visitar a Hagrid, es un buen amigo de mis padres, y siempre nos invita a tomar té a mi y a mis primos. Violeta y Albus se han sumado, esos dos andan cada día más juntos, según ellos porque quieren apoyarme y cuidarme todo el tiempo, pero ya siento que la atmosfera entre ellos está cambiando, dentro de poco sé, o espero que se animen a dar un paso más allá, me tienen harta con sus indirectas y risitas nerviosas cuando están juntos.

Mientras vamos caminado nos topamos con Tony, él se ha alejado un poco de mí, quizás es por los estudios, esté es su último año y necesita estudiar, pero aún así me extraña su actitud.

- Hola- nos dice

- ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto, deteniéndome.

- Bien, lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dice rápidamente. Me quedo helada en mi posición, está vez si que me ha cortado, apenas si me respondió y ni se intereso en saber como yo estaba.

- Vamos Rose, o ya no puedes caminar- me dice Albus tratando de tomarme en brazos.

- Déjame- le dijo soltándome de sus brazos y comenzando a caminar.

Ya casi llegamos a la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando escucho mi nombre. Me volteo a ver y veo a Scorpius acercándose rápidamente hasta mí.

- Rose, ¿podemos hablar?- me pregunta.

Dudo un momento en que responderle, pero creo que este es un buen momento para conversar con él. A Hagrid podré verlo en cualquier momento, en cambio con Scorpius es casi imposible encontrar los momentos y lugares adecuados.

- Esta bien- le respondo, sintiendo como Albus lanza un bufido.

- Vamos Al, dejemos a Rose tranquila, Hagrid nos está esperando- le dice Violeta.

Albus acepta y escucho como se alejan de nosotros, no sin antes gritarme.

- Cualquier cosa me avisas y tu Malfoy ni se te ocurra hacerle algo- lo amenaza.

Scorpius roda los ojos y me hace un gesto para que lo siga. Yo asiento y comienzo a caminar a su lado. Camínanos alejándonos de la cabaña y nos comenzamos a acercar al lago negro, sólo hay algunos estudiantes por los alrededores, pero de todas formas él sigue caminado hasta que llegamos a un gran árbol al otro extremo del lago.

Comienza a mirar el suelo y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, me queda mirando esperando que lo imite. Una vez que estamos sentados casi frente a frente, el sonríe de medio lado, haciendo que me ruborice.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- me pregunta cautelosamente.

- Bien, cansada por los exámenes, pero bien- le respondo mientras juego con una hoja que hay en el suelo.

- No hemos podido hablar mucho- dice

- Si, han sido semanas complicadas- le respondo, levantando la cara.

- Si, pero todo se ha calmado un poco, con respecto a lo de nosotros- afirma aliviado.

- Pero has escuchado las teorías sobre como acabamos en esto- le digo apuntándome el vientre, sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Sí, he tratado de no tomarlas en cuenta, sino pasaría todo el día en alguna pelea o en charlas sin sentido- me dice también en tono de broma.

Es la primera vez que tenemos una conversación tan distendida, como si fuéramos dos amigos hablando de cualquier cosa. De un momento a otro su sonrisa se borra del rostro y vuelve a tomar un semblante serio.

- Rose, puedo hacerte una pregunta- su voz es solemne.

El miedo se vuelve a presentar en mí.

- Sí- logro responderle.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él o ella cuando nazca?- me pregunta con duda.

No puedo evitar imaginarme la situación, yo con un bebé en brazos que no para de llorar y yo llorando con él. Y tampoco puedo evitar pensar en lo que ha mencionado: _él o ella_, aún no sé que será y comienzo a sentir miedo de ya tener la certeza de que es una personita, con cuerpo, movimientos y diferenciándose en niño o niña, realmente en este momento no sé que me gustaría que fuera y prefiero no pensarlo.

- Creo que lo mejor es entregarlo en adopción- le respondo arrastrando las palabras- míranos, no podemos hacernos cargo de él o ella, nuestro padres no sólo se odian, sino que no quieren saber nada con esto, yo quiero estudiar, no criar a un bebé… además él no va a ser feliz con nosotros- al decir esto último no puedo evitar sentir una gran tristeza.

Él me queda mirando pensativamente, y luego de unos segundos sólo asiente con la cabeza. Luego de esto ambos bajamos la mirada y nos quedamos callados.

Parece estar de acuerdo conmigo, eso es un alivio, será más fácil tomar la decisión al final del proceso, cuando todo realmente tenga que hacerse.

Se que esto es difícil, pero para eso aun falta tiempo, por lo que una duda comienza a llenarme la mente, necesito saber que piensa y siente por mí, tengo miedo de su respuesta, pero la incertidumbre me desespera.

- Puedo hacerte ahora yo una pregunta - le digo rompiendo nuestro silencio.

El levanta su rostro y lentamente mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

Tomo aire y aprieto mis manos.

- ¿Por qué esa noche estuviste conmigo?- le pregunto sutilmente.

Se queda callado, y comienzo a pensar que quizás no entendió mi pregunta, prefiero pensar eso a creer que no me quiere lastimar diciendo que fue sólo por que estaba aburrido, por un juego o por cualquier motivo que se le ocurra y que sé que me partirá el corazón, rompiendo toda ilusión de que él sienta algo verdadero hacia mí.

- ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo?- le reitero siendo más específica.

Él me mira directamente a los ojos, su cara está tan seria como la mayoría de las veces.

- Porque me gustas- responde sin titubear.

Yo me quedo helada ante su declaración tan directa, sincera y maravillosa. Ahora mi corazón comienza a saltar, pero de emoción y de alegría, siento mil mariposas en la parte alta del estómago y por primera percibo un movimiento dentro de mi vientre, no me ha dolido, pero tampoco es ese hormigueo que he sentido anteriormente, ahora tengo la certeza que ha sido el bebé que se ha hecho presente. Me pongo una mano en mi estómago, tratando de ver si se siente por fuera, pero nada otra vez todo se queda tranquilo. Creo que se ha puesto feliz junto conmigo. Por primera vez hemos sido felices juntos.

No se que hacer, que decir, ni como hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione. Él me continúa mirando evaluando mi reacción. Mi cara debe parecer un tómate porque la siento ardiendo.

- ¿Estás bien?- lo escucho decir.

- Sí- balbuceo.

- Lamento ser tan sincero, y quizás eso te provoque algún problema, pero es la verdad, como te dije la otra vez he sido un cobarde, pero quiero dejar de serlo- comienza a justificarse.

- No te preocupes- le digo para tranquilizarlo- es sólo que jamás me imagine que podría escuchar eso de ti.

Su cara cambia a una de confusión.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- me pregunta.

- Porque somos tan distintos, además tú eres uno de los más guapos de la escuela y yo...- le dijo sonrojándome aun más.

Él baja la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Rose…-comienza a decir- tú realmente me gustas desde hace mucho, y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberte causado tantos problemas- dice apenado.

- Scorpius… - empiezo a decir, pero no se qué responderle, me encantaría gritarle que él también me encanta, pero no me siento preparada para eso, creo que tengo suficientes problemas con mi embarazo, las clases y mi familia, como para poder establecer algo con él sin que eso nos provoque más problemas o dificultades.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo- se apresura a decir.

- No es eso- digo tomándole la mano, él mira este gesto y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos, quedando ambos con las manos tomadas por primera vez.

- Es sólo que creo que no es un buen momento para iniciar algo, ¿me entiendes?, apenas puedo con mi vida- le digo con tristeza.

- Lo sé- me dice apretando aun más mi mano entre la suya- por eso quiero saber si quieres ser mi amiga- me dice con una gran sonrisa.

Lo quedo mirando perdida en esa sonrisa, tan pura y blanca, sus ojos está vez son dos esferas grises que brillan intensamente.

- ¿Amigos?- me digo a mi misma. Sé que es lo mejor por el momento, que estemos juntos, acompañándonos, pero nada romántico, por ahora.

- Claro, sería perfecto- le sonrío.

- No tienes la leve sensación de que hemos empezado todo al revés- me dice irónicamente.

Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de reír ante su comentario. Porque es cierto, pero quizás si esto no hubiera pasado y yo no me hubiera embarazado a lo mejor nunca hubiera sido amiga de él, pero está la posibilidad de que quizás las cosas hubieran sido mejor y ahora estaríamos juntos y felices. No lo puedo creer otra vez estoy confundida, creo que es mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera sido y seguir el consejo de mi abuela, el hubiera no existe, por lo tanto hay que omitirlo de nuestros pensamientos, sólo sirve para lamentarse y vivir en un mundo irreal, así como tampoco es bueno vivir del pasado, sólo existe el presente con una visión clara del futuro, aunque ahora el mío por el momento es una nebulosa. Es mejor sólo centrarme en este maravilloso momento, que no es el mejor, pero es un gran paso para alcanzarlo.

- Pero de ahora en adelante haremos las cosas bien, primero amigos- le afirmo, tratando de no reír.

- Primero amigos- sentencia guiñándome un ojo.

Siento que de ahora en adelante he empezado a hacer bien las cosas y que todo puede cambiar y ser mejor. Permanecemos en silencio y una extraña sensación de inseguridad comienza a inundarme, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y presiento como si alguien nos estuviera observando, a pesar de que trato de ver hacia todos lados no logro encontrar la razón de mi angustia. Para borrar esta sensación trato de centrarme en las cosas que Scorpius comienza a decirme y preguntarme...

***

_**(Hola otra vez y como siempre no puedo dejar de agradecer los comentarios de todos….. Este es un cap, de acercamiento entre ambos, las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar, pero aun quedan muchas cosas por pasar…. Además este un proceso que aun no termina…… se que algunos esperan que estén juntos ya, pero Rose esta tratando de hacer las cosas bien y parte de eso implica pensar bien las cosas está vez… ) ¿Qué les parece?**_


	16. Una amistad por otra

**Una amistad por otra**

Luego de esta declaración de amistad, hemos permanecido hablando "temas de amigos" como los hemos llamado, es necesario que nos conozcamos o empezamos a hacerlo. Por eso partimos con cosas que jamás había pensado hablar con él. Nos hemos preguntado por nuestros intereses, desde libros, comidas y equipos de quidditch favoritos hasta relatarnos anécdotas infantiles, pero sin duda al llegar a este punto y recordar a nuestros padres, en ambos ha aparecido el recuerdo de su actitud hacía nosotros. Por eso decidimos dejar ese tema de lado por el momento, no es bueno manchar esta alegría por malos pensamientos.

Es increíble como no me había dado cuenta que compartíamos gustos parecidos, aunque claro en otros puntos no, y es simplemente por el hecho de que él jamás a tenido contacto con el mundo muggle.

- ¿De verdad nunca has ido al cine o a un parque de diversiones?- le pregunto un tanto sorprendida, para mi esos son los mejores lugares del mundo.

- No, ya sabes a pesar de que mi madre comparte gustos de los muggles nunca me llevo a un lugar de esos, sólo a museos- me responde apenado.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes, en especial en los parques, cuando era niña mis abuelos muggles me llevaban todo el tiempo- le digo recordando lo bien que lo pasaba en esas tardes de juegos, golosinas y globos de colores.

- Por la cara que colocas debe ser una experiencia fabulosa- indica sonriendo por mi expresión.

- Te prometo que un día te demostrare que es un paraíso en la tierra y me vas a dar la razón- le digo de manera seria.

- Entonces cuando tengamos una cita ya sé a que lugar iremos- me dice con voz profunda, que hace que me sonroje nuevamente.

De sólo imaginarme tener una cita con Scorpius y además en un lugar que me encanta, mostrándole un mundo desconocido para él, hace que me coloque completamente ansiosa, deseando en este mismo instante salir corriendo con él para llevarlo y pasear juntos toda la tarde. Pero sé que es algo imposible por el momento.

Continuamos hablando por otro tiempo más, en realidad permanecemos tanto rato riendo y hablando que no nos damos cuenta de que ya se esta oscureciendo.

- Ya es tarde, la hora de la cena está por comenzar- me dice tratando de controlar su risa.

- Sí es verdad, será mejor que nos vayamos- le indico mientras trato de levantarme.

Él de un brinco se adelanta y me tiende una mano para ayudarme.

- Gracias, pero aún puedo sola- le indico tratando de sonar autosuficiente, mientras me aliso el uniforme.

- Es un acto de caballerosidad- me dice mientras comienza a caminar.

- OH, muchas gracias caballero- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Él me queda mirando fijamente.

- Ya se está empezando a notar- comenta.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo seria.

- ¿Se siente muy extraño?- me pregunta dudoso.

Me quedo pensativa tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

- Generalmente no, al principio sólo fueron los síntomas más horribles como vómitos y eso, pero ahora, aparte de que me estoy viendo crecer para convertirme en una pelota, nada más- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- OH- es lo único que responde, se nota en su cara que no sabe como reaccionar ante mi comentario.

- Ah y cuando estábamos hablando creo que lo sentí moverse- indico sin mucha importancia.

Él se detiene y yo lo imito tratando de ver que es lo que le pasa.

- ¿En serio?- me pregunta un tanto sorprendido.

Yo muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente tratando aún de comprender su cara.

- ¿Puedo?- me dice levantando su mano, colocándola cerca de mí.

Otra vez me he quedado sorprendida con su actitud, no sé que hacer ni que responderle, él permanece quieto en la misma posición esperando mi respuesta. Pero yo sigo en shock, quiere tocar mi estómago para sentir al bebé, no entiendo por qué, para qué, no puedo encontrar una respuesta lógica. He quedado otra vez muda frente a él, de verdad hay veces en que me desconcierta.

- ¿Vamos?- me dice bajando su mano para retomar el camino.

Sigo sin reaccionar, pero al ver como se voltea y comienza a caminar, me apresuro a colocarme a su lado para seguirle el paso.

- Disculpa, es sólo que no lo esperaba- le digo tratando de justificar mi actitud.

- No te preocupes, se que fue inapropiado- dice tratando de restarle importancia.

- No es eso, es sólo que fue una vez y muy despacio no creo que se hubiera percibido por fuera, aun no, es muy pronto- sigo tratando de que no crea que no quiero, aunque en realidad no se si es lo más apropiado.

- Ya te lo dije, no fue nada- me dice esbozando nuevamente una sonrisa antes de entrar al comedor.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que ha ocurrido, pero aun no sé que hacer con respecto a lo que sucedió, él a veces se muestra tan interesado con esto, incluso he llegado a pensar que lo hace más que yo.

Luego de la cena nos hemos despedido deseándonos las buenas noches, y por fin creo que esta noche si lo será, estoy completamente feliz, me siento aliviada, tranquila y serena, una gran sonrisa por primera vez en meses se ha mantenido en mi rostro por más un minuto, en realidad creo que ya llevo horas con esta misma cara de alegría.

- ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Violeta me saca de mi ensoñación.

- Si- le respondo

- Se te nota- me dice esbozando una sonrisa- ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que paso.

- Nada, sólo hablamos con Scorpius- digo tratando de borrarme la sonrisa, pero es casi imposible.

- Mira, soy tu mejor amiga y siempre supe que él te gustaba, que no me hayas dicho que tú y él habían tenido un encuentro tan cercano es algo que ya deje en el pasado, que no me hayas contado lo de tu embarazo también, pero ahora lo que paso esta tarde no- me dice frunciendo el ceño, para tratar de intimidarme.

- Está bien, pero no es justo que saques en cara lo que ya paso, pensé que eso ya lo habíamos superado- le dijo un tanto apenada.

- Lo se, perdóname- me dice haciendo pucheros.

- Lo acepto, ahora lo único que pasa es que hemos iniciado una amistad- le digo volviendo a sonreír.

- ¿Amigos?, van a tener un hijo juntos y recién se han hecho amigos, esto si que es raro, pero cuando compartan más por el bebé van a cambiar las cosas eso te lo aseguro- me dice con cara confundida.

- Ya sabes lo que pienso con respecto a eso- le comento un tanto fastidiada por su último comentario.

- Y tú ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, sé que es tú decisión, pero aun así no la comparto, es tu hijo Rose, no puedes dejarlo abandonado- me dice levantándose para ir al baño

- No lo voy a abandonar ni dejar en una canastita en la puerta de una casa desconocida- le digo mientras salgo de la habitación, necesito salir de aquí, voy a relajarme en la sala común y olvidar esto, sólo quiero concentrarme en lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Hablar con Violeta de este tema, siempre nos lleva a la misma situación, ella tratando de convencerme y yo tratando de no dejarla que lo haga.

Ya no hay nadie en la sala común, la chimenea se encuentra encendida llenando de calor todo el lugar, las luces están apagadas por lo que sólo el fuego alumbra el todo el espacio disponible.

Me ubico en uno de los sofás tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero las imágenes de mi conversación con Scorpius y la discusión con Violeta se intercalan en mis pensamientos. Él demostró estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que no estamos capacitados para quedárnoslo, si ambos concordamos con eso, es porque es lo correcto, es lo mejor para los tres.

- ¿Rose?- La voz de Tony me despierta, sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida.

- Si- le digo con voz somnolienta, mientras me acomodo en el sofá.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

- Estoy bien y ¿tú?- le respondo recordando la actitud que tuvo conmigo esta tarde.

Él se queda completamente en silencio, su mirada está perdida en alguna parte de la chimenea.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- lo interrogo.

- ¿Tú y Malfoy están juntos?- me pregunta con voz plana, sin embargo percibo un poco de enojo en el tono.

Dudo que responderle, me siento cuestionada por él y eso me incomoda, a pesar de que somos amigos, no me siento cómoda explicándole mi vida personal, en especial en lo relacionado con Scorpius.

- Somos amigos ¿por qué?- le respondo entre incomoda y enojada.

- Por nada, es sólo que los vi juntos hoy en la tarde- me responde, pero luego percibo en su rostro un dejo de arrepentimiento al haber dicho estas palabras.

- ¿Nos estuviste viendo?- le cuestiono sorprendida, al recordar la sensación que sentí en el lago de que alguien nos observaba.

- Sólo pasaba por ahí- responde rápidamente.

Me quedo callada tratando de entender su actitud.

- Él no te conviene, mira en el problema que te ha metido, es un idiota irresponsable- continua diciendo.

- Eso es algo que yo sabré, además, los dos fuimos irresponsables- contesto con rabia, estoy a punto de levantarme para ir a mi habitación, pero él me detiene.

- No te enojes- me pide haciendo que me siente nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto molesta.

- Rose, tu eres muy especial y sé que lo que te pasa es difícil, pero a pesar de todo no me importa- dice acariciándome el rostro.

Al sentir su mano sobre mi piel, rápidamente corro mi cara hacia atrás, trato de levantarme nuevamente, pero él es más rápido que yo y toma con ambas manos mi rostro, mi corazón esta acelerado y mis manos comienzan temblar. Ahí frente a mí, mientras yo me encuentro estática tratando de reaccionar, observó inconsciente como sus labios se posan sobre los míos.

Cuando por fin logro reaccionar trato de soltarme, con mis manos intento separar su rostro del mío y comienzo a moverme de mi asiento, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo se encuentra en el aire, por lo que en menos de un segundo comienzo a caer, quedando sentada de un golpe en el suelo, este hecho hace que sus labios se aparten de los míos y sus mano queden en el aire. Me levanto lo más veloz que puedo y quedo frente a él.

Tony está pasmado frente a mí, la rabia comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le grito.

- Rose, yo… no sé que me paso, lo siento- trata de decirme, mientras se levanta del sofá quedando frente a frente.

- No te me acerques, ni me toques, creí que eras mi amigo- le digo alejándome de él.

- Rose, por favor perdóname, no sé que me paso- continua suplicándome.

Toda la felicidad que había sentido se ha esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rabia, la tristeza e incluso el asco se apodera de mí mente. No puedo creer que Tony, a quien consideraba realmente un amigo, me haya echo esto, me beso a la fuerza, claro quizás tiene esa visión de mi, como estoy embarazada puede creer que soy una cualquiera, pero no, esto se acabo, no voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a mí.

- ¡No! Ya fue suficiente, quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy alguien a la cual puedas llegar y tomar- le digo bajando el tono de voz, ya que no quiero que todos se despierten y ser nuevamente el foco de un problema.

- Yo no pienso eso de ti, al contrario- me implora.

- Eso no es lo que acabas de demostrar, ahora me voy, no quiero estar ni un segundo más cerca de ti- le lanzó de manera ofensiva mientras me volteo para dejarlo sólo.

Mientras permanezco en mi cama, no puedo olvidar lo ocurrido, no dejo de cuestionarme por qué he tenido que bajar, todo marchaba tan bien, por fin creía que las cosas estaban resultando, pero se me había olvidado que estoy hablando de mi misma, nunca sale todo como yo quiero, sino es cosa de recordar mi deseo de cumpleaños _"quiero que mi vida cambie para siempre"_ y vaya que lo ha hecho, pero creo que se me olvido especificar que era para bien, que mejorara, no que se convirtiera en una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente al salir de mi habitación me he encontrado frente a frente con Tony, sé que quiere hablar para disculparse, pero no estoy dispuesta a escucharlo, por lo menos no por ahora, aun estoy enojada y decepcionada de él.

- Rose ¿podemos hablar? Por favor- me pide al pasar por su lado.

He decidido no tomarlo en cuenta, porque si le dirijo la palabra quizás se me ocurra gritarle en la cara. Continuo caminado por los pasillos haciendo caso omiso de él mientras me sigue.

Desde que paso el incidente ha sido igual, lleva días en los cuales apenas encuentra ocasión trata de hablarme para disculparse, no puedo creer que sea tan insistente, ya me está hartando, lo escucho una vez más y de verdad que exploto en su cara.

- Rose, ¿podemos hablar?- repite otra vez la misma frase, creo que debí contarle a alguno de mis primos, en esta ocasión sus dotes de guardaespaldas habrían sido de utilidad.

Doblo por uno de los pasillos que llevan a la biblioteca y me detengo a tomar aire.

- Puedes dejarme en paz, lo que paso, paso, vamos a olvidarlo si tú sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía- le digo con voz cansada.

- Eso es lo que no quiero, alejarme de tu vida- me dice lentamente

No puedo creer lo que escucho por un lado vuelvo a sentir rabia contra él, pero por el otro me sorprende que quiera estar a mi lado sabiendo todo lo que pasa, tengo dos años menos que él, y lo más importante estoy embarazada de otro. Realmente no entiendo que quiere conmigo, por qué me busca.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Tony? De verdad no entiendo- le digo ya sin enojo en mi voz, más bien estoy desconcertada.

- Ahora quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga, tu amistad es muy importante para mí- me responde apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante?- lo cuestiono tratando de entender.

- Porque eres muy especial, y yo realmente lamento lo que paso, no debí besarte de esa forma, te prometo que jamás volverá a suceder- me dice.

Puedo ver en sus ojos que realmente está apenado y percibo sinceridad en sus palabras, pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas, él no me gusta de la forma en que él lo hace conmigo.

- Ya te dije, no te preocupes, lo he olvidado, pero creo que es bueno que tomes distancia de mí, es lo mejor- le digo en voz baja.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero recuerda que siempre que me necesites aquí estaré- me dice mientras comienza a caminar de vuelta por donde veníamos.

- Lo sé- le alcanzo a decir antes que doble por el pasillo para perderse de vista.

Continúo aquí parada tratando de analizar lo ocurrido.

- Vaya, vaya así que si eres una facilita- la voz de Alexia resuena en mis oídos.

Volteo mi cara para toparme con ese rostro que tanta acidez me provoca.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le digo entre dientes.

- Nada sólo confirmo que eres peor de lo que muchos piensan, aunque claro eso yo ya lo sabía- me dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte?- le digo mientras trato de continuar mi camino.

- Ni creas que te vas a quedar con Scorpius, sólo te tiene lástima, él a veces es demasiado bueno- continua hablándome por la espalda.

- ¿Y tú crees que se va a quedar contigo?- le respondo dándole la cara.

Ella simplemente esboza una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Imágenes con ideas para borrarle esa sonrisa aparecen en mi mente, pero también recuerdo que no debo meterme en más problemas, con esta clase de personas es mejor no iniciar ninguna discusión.

- Pues como lo has dicho es demasiado bueno para una escoria como tú- le digo comenzando a caminar.

Ella se queda en silencio y yo no puedo dejar de sonreír al ver como le he callado la boca a esa arpía. Por fin un punto para mí sin llegar a perder el control, creo que he ido aprendiendo y mejorando.

Ya en la biblioteca trato de concentrarme en Astronomía, es una de las clases más débiles que tengo, aunque he comenzado a pensar que quizás podría ir a pedirle ayuda a nuevo amigo Scorpius, él en este tema es él que mejor se maneja.

- Rose- me grita alguien en el oído, haciéndome saltar.

Es mi querido hermano, trato de afirmar mi corazón que está a punto de salirse por mi garganta.

- No seas tonto, me has asustado, además estamos en la biblioteca- le respondo enojada.

- Ya no te enojes no te hace bien, mamá me lo dijo- dice sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto tratando de olvidar lo último que dijo.

- Es para avisarte que ya nos enviaron las autorizaciones para este fin de semana- me responde con una gran sonrisa.

Trato de entender sus palabras, autorización para qué, para dónde, mi mente está en blanco, realmente no comprendo sus palabras.

Él me queda viendo, de seguro se ha percatado de mi cara de desconcierto.

- Lo has olvidado ¿No es cierto?- cuestiona

- ¿Olvidar qué?- le respondo tratando de hacerle ver que su pregunta es obvia.

- Ahhhy Rose, donde tienes la cabeza, parece que aquí- dice apuntándome el estómago.

- ¡Ya basta!- le digo dándole un manotazo a su mano.

- Que humor, espero que se te pase luego, pero bueno creo que debo recordarte que es lo que hay de especial….- comienza a decir en forma lenta que empieza a desesperarme.

- ¡Dilo ya!- le exijo interrumpiéndolo.

- Esta bien, este sábado es el aniversarios de los abuelos Weasley, la fiesta y todo eso, ahora ¿Lo recuerdas?- me dice.

- ¡OH, no!- es lo único que puedo responder al recordar que eso significa que tendré que ver a todos, mis abuelos, mis tíos, y no los he visto desde navidad y no sabían esto, bueno salvo mis padrinos, pero de todas formas ahora no sólo saben que estoy embarazada sino además que hay un Malfoy involucrado, me van a odiar, en realidad me deben odiar. Mi abuelo debe estar buscando la manera de quitarme su apellido, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Estas seguro que yo también tengo que ir?- le pregunto un tanto shockeada y con el hilo de voz que logro producir en mi garganta.

- Claro que sí, mamá incluso te mando una carta diciéndote ¿No la has leído?- responde, haciéndome recordar la carta que mamá me ha enviado esta mañana y que he dejado sin abrir, pensando que era más de lo mismo.

Debo ir a hablar con ella, no puedo ir y enfrentar a todos, otra vez el miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo. Me levanto repentinamente dejando a un Hugo desconcertado y sólo en la mesa de la biblioteca.

***

_**(Mil gracias x los REVIEW... ahora qué les parece, cada vez más cerca de Scorpius... Rose tiene k ir a la madriguera lo hará? Que pasará? Si lo hace podrá hablar con Ron? Qué idea comenzara a trazar Rose para su futuro?... eso ya se sabrá.....) Comenten plis....**_


	17. Viaje a la madriguera

**Viaje a la madriguera**

Comienzo a caminar por los pasillos con la meta clara de llegar a lo antes posible a la lechucería para enviarle una nota a mamá para que me excuse con los abuelos, aunque estoy segura que ellos preferirán que no vaya, si soy la vergüenza de la familia y además considerando que Scorpius Malfoy, es hijo y nieto de los dos hombres que mi abuelo y tíos detestan con toda su alma, las cosas no pueden resultar más desastrosas.

- Rose- me saluda Scorpius que se aparece por mi camino.

- Hola- le digo sin parar de caminar o mejor dicho de correr.

- ¿Estás bien? A dónde vas tan rápido- me pregunta tratando de seguir mis pasos.

- Necesito enviar una carta urgente-

- Pero ¿es algo grave?- pregunta realmente preocupado.

Al escuchar su voz, comienzo a reaccionar, él realmente está preocupado, debo parecer una loca, me detengo y volteo de improviso haciendo que choque con mi cuerpo al no poder detenerse a tiempo, ambos perdemos el equilibrio, pero parece que él logra reaccionar a tiempo y me sujeta de la cintura para no caer al suelo.

- Ouch, cuidado- susurra

Nos quedamos quietos, él continua con sus manos en mi espalda, su respiración roza mi cabello, mi cara queda directamente apoyada en su pecho, ya que es una cabeza más grande que yo, por eso debo levantar mi rostro para encontrar su mirada. Estoy completamente azorada, mis mejillas están completamente sonrosadas, él encuentra mi mirada y veo reflejado mis ojos en los suyos.

Me quedaría así por el resto del día, pero debo reaccionar, tengo una misión urgente que cumplir, debo recordar que sólo somos amigos por ahora, no debo adelantarme, debo concentrarme.

- Lo siento- le digo alejándome, él separa lentamente sus manos de mi cuerpo.

- Fue mi culpa ¿estás bien?- pregunta mientras pasa se arregla el cabello.

- Si, ehh… bueno debo ir a la lechucería- le respondo, al recordar a donde me dirigía.

- Te acompaño- dice mientras abre la puerta para dirigirnos a mi destino.

Escribo una carta corta, preguntándole a mi madre si realmente debo asistir a la madriguera, he preferido hacerlo de manera precisa y directa, nada de rodeos, para poder tener la respuesta adecuada y que espero sea la que quiero escuchar.

-¿Ahora me puedes decir que es eso, tan urgente que tenías que mandar?- me pregunta apoyado en la puerta de entrada.

- Es para mi mamá, por una reunión familiar que hay este sábado- le digo acercándome a él.

- Y no quieres ir- responde seguro de mi respuesta.

- Así es, pero será mejor que volvamos a clases- le pido pasando por su lado.

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- pregunta inocentemente, mientras me detiene del brazo.

- Te parece poco lo de mi embarazo y además si a eso le agregamos…- pero me detengo antes de decirle algo.

- Mi apellido- dice con pesar.

- Lo siento, es sólo que tú sabes, nuestras familias no se han llevado bien- trato de justificarme.

- Sí, será muy difícil que algún día se soporten- responde aun con pesar.

- Estoy segura que no hay nada que los pueda hacer cambiar- sentencio entristecida por el panorama que eso significa.

***

Ya en la tarde he recibido la tan ansiada respuesta de mi madre. Una carta tan breve como la mía, pero con la respuesta que no quería, me ha indicado que debo asistir a la reunión, no hay nada que me lo imposibilite, porque es mi obligación de Weasley. Pero que le pasa a esta mujer, cómo que no hay nada, y lo que me pasa, papá me odia y no dudo que el resto de la familia sienta lo mismo, no puede obligarme a ir, en realidad puede, pero no debería, pensé que ya estaban las cosas arregladas entre ambas, que me había perdonado y que me apoyaría en todo, por qué me hace esto.

- Deja de estar metida en quién sabe que mundo y termina de hacer tu maleta- me apresura Dom, mientras comienzo a guardar mi ropa, sintiéndome derrotada.

Traté de idear mil y un planes para tener que quedarme en Hogwarts, pero ha sido imposible, no sólo por la negativa de mamá, sino que además mis primos se la pasaron diciendo que lo peor que podía hacer en contra de los abuelos era faltar a su aniversario, que lo que más ansiaban era tener a toda la familia reunida. Incluso hasta Scorpius piensa que no es tan malo, que quizás las cosas mejoran, pero eso ni él se la cree, sé que sólo lo dice para levantarme el ánimo, aunque no lo ha logrado.

***

- ¡Vamos, Rose! Apresúrate, ya nos están esperando- grita Albus saliendo del compartimiento.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta del tren, aún no sé quienes están abajo esperándonos, pero mi estómago está revolucionado y apretado, mi corazón se ha acelerado nuevamente. Bajo cada escalón tomando el suficiente aire para no desmayarme de la angustia. Al llegar a la plataforma volteo mi cara y veo a todos mis primos rodeando a sólo dos adultos, una mujer pelirroja y un hombre alto, de cabello negro y con anteojos, son los Potter. De manera involuntaria el miedo comienza a desaparecer, camino hacia ellos y ambos esbozan una gran sonrisa al verme.

- ¡Rosie!- se apresura a decir tía Ginny, acercándose rápidamente para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Cómo estas?- me pregunta dulcemente.

- Bien tía, gracias- le respondo completamente aliviada.

- ¿Dónde está mi ahijada?- pregunta tras su esposa, Harry Potter.

Me suelto de los brazos de ella y me apresuro a refugiarme en los brazos de mi tío, necesitaba tanto su apoyo, él es como un segundo padre para mí y sentir su cariño en un momento como este, en donde el mío no me quiere ver, es agradable.

- Todo va a estar bien- dice levantándome un poco del suelo.

No le respondo nada, pero realmente eso espero, ahora falta llegar al destino y encontrarme con todo el resto, que espero reaccionen de la misma forma que estos dos adultos.

En el auto de tío Harry nos acomodamos todos, está adecuado con magia, pero de todas formas es extraño ver como en un auto que debería ser para cinco personas se han introducido más del doble que eso y no comprendo como los muggles pueden ser tan distraídos para no darse cuenta, aunque eso es bueno para nosotros.

Llevo la mirada perdida en el paisaje, realmente no quiero pensar en lo que se viene, tampoco quiero saber si mi padre estará ahí o no, creo que debería estarlo, sin embargo no sé como reaccionara al volver a verme, la última vez que lo hizo estaba completamente destrozado por mi culpa.

- ¡Rose! Ya llegamos- es la voz de tío Harry quien me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Oh, lo siento- le respondo mientras bajo del automóvil.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la entrada, la mayoría de mis primos y hermano ya han entrado como un huracán a la casa. Mis pasos se hacen pesados, me cuesta levantar cada pie para avanzar, me he quedado atrás de todos y mis tíos me esperan en la entrada, trató de respirar tranquila, más bien trato de casi no hacerlo para poder ocultar mi pequeño vientre que sobresale de mi ropa, no quiero que se vea que estoy embarazada, quizás así no lo recuerden inmediatamente, pero realmente no puedo, otra vez estoy superada por el miedo.

Tía Ginny toma mi mano y me lleva hasta dentro, traspasándome en un apretón la energía necesaria. La madriguera es un caos, lleno de padres abrazando a sus hijos, saludándose y hablando todos juntos, es un gran murmullo de risas, gritos y palabras de bienvenida.

Al pasar el umbral de la puerta no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por el olor característico de este lugar, un aroma dulce y abrumante que se cuela por mi nariz al inhalar la primera bocanada de aire aquí dentro, que hace que me transporte hasta la cocina sabiendo que es el origen de tan agradable sensación y a mis recuerdos felices de infancia. La calidez que hay en este lugar comienza a envolver mi frío cuerpo, permitiendo diminuir los incontrolables escalofríos que habían comenzado a remecerme. La luz interior hace que me ciegue por unos segundos antes de poder comenzar a buscar a la única persona que se que me abrazara, mi mamá.

- Rose- es la voz de mamá que se ha acercado y me ha fundido entre sus brazos. Comienzo a escuchar que las voces del resto diminuyen hasta quedar todo en silencio. Cierro mis ojos, no quiero ver que soy el centro de atención. Mamá me separa de ella y sonríe como siempre.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunta como si nada, como si no estuviera siendo el centro de atención en mi propia familia.

- Igual que siempre- le respondo bajando la mirada.

- ¡Ya llegaron todos!- se escucha la emocionada voz de la abuela Molly.

Mis primos comienzan a acercarse a ella para saludarla, volviendo a inundar todo de ruido otra vez.

Trato de buscar a papá, pero no lo encuentro, Hugo ha permanecido tras nuestra madre todo el tiempo, eso significa que no ha venido, todo por mi culpa. Me siento afectada y la tristeza comienza a demostrarse en mis ojos.

- Pero miren que pálida y delgada estás, esto no es nada bueno- levanto la mirada y me encuentro con el rostro amable de nana Molly.

- Hola abuela- la saludo tratando de parecer normal.

- Mi pequeña niña- dice dándome un gran abrazo.

Me quedo inmóvil oculta entre sus grandes y robustos brazos, sintiéndome protegida y aceptada, es tan aliviante ver que todos mis miedos con respecto a ella eran completamente sinsentido.

- Lo siento- logro susurrarle.

- Me alegra tanto que estén todos aquí- les dice al resto, mientras me hace caminar. Me dejo llevar a donde quiera que sea e ingresamos juntas a la cocina.

- ¿Abuela?- logro decirle una vez que me ha dejado sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina.

- Ten querida, come esto, te hará bien, lo prepare especialmente para ti- dice entregándome un vaso de leche y un gran trozo de pastel.

- Abuela… yo- comienzo a decir, aunque realmente estoy confundida, no sé que decirle ni que hacer.

- No me digas nada Rosie, lo importante ahora es que comas y estés tranquila- responde besándome la cabeza.

Me siento mucho mejor ahora, ella es tan comprensiva, ya va una menos en este conteo de personas a las cuales tendré que ver como reaccionan. Ahora falta mi abuelo, quizás sea igual o mejor que mi abuela, en realidad a ella le tenía temor, a veces es demasiado efusiva en todas sus emociones, pero ahora fue mesurada, más bien ni siquiera me dijo mucho simplemente me lleno de comida.

Una vez que he terminado de comer, he decido volver a la sala, creo que tener el estómago lleno, me ha dado fuerzas y coraje. Al ingresar nuevamente al lugar, veo como todos están conversando en grupos, contándose lo que ha pasado y parecen estar muy felices, me dedico a caminar entre mis parientes y al pasar tíos y tías se acercan a saludarme, tal cual como siempre lo han hecho en otras ocasiones, salvo en el caso de tío Percy que es más reservado y lejano y esta vez lo ha exacerbado, pero nada muy extremo ni que me incomode, por fin puedo respirar tranquila. No me odian, ni desprecian, sin embargo me sorprende que no hagan comentarios al respecto.

Me quedo sentada cerca de mi madre que conversa con Hugo y comienzo nuevamente a mirar a los presentes y me he dado cuenta que no sólo falta papá, mi abuelo tampoco parece estar presente en está sala, ¿dónde estarán?, ¿por qué no están aquí?, por lo menos el abuelo, él siempre es uno de los primeros en acercarse a saludar a todos.

Mis manos se mueven nerviosas sobre mis piernas, permanezco sentada mientras escucho como tía Angelina, se acerca a preguntarme algo.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿A sido muy difícil todo?- habla tiernamente.

- Algo- es lo único que logro responderle, porque en realidad de lo que menos quiero hablar es sobre lo mal que lo he pasado.

- y ¿Cómo van las clases?- vuelve a interrogar tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bien como siempre- le respondo amablemente.

- ¡La cena ya está lista!- se escucha la voz de la abuela por sobre todo el resto de murmullos.

Como siempre, un gran batallón se apresura a correr atropelladamente a la mesa, es una lucha entre todos, especialmente los hombres. Esto me causa risa, lo encuentro tan incomprensible, todos se sientan siempre en los mismos puestos y no se puede empezar a sacar comida hasta que la abuela lo diga. Y eso ocurre cuando ella se sienta que es después de todos, porque se dedica a volver a la cocina mínimo dos veces más. Entonces no logro encontrarle el sentido de llegar primero, sólo sirve para esperar más tiempo sentado.

Una vez que estamos ubicados y listos, se hace visible para todos, la ausencia de los dos hombres.

- ¿Dónde están el abuelo y tío Ron?- pregunta Louis.

- ¡Aquí estamos!- responde un alegre anciano que aparece bajando las escaleras.

- Lamento la tardanza pero aquí estoy para saludar a todos y cada uno de mis adorados nietos y nietas- continua diciendo mientras regala una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

El anciano con su cabello blanco ya sin un pelo rojizo en la cabeza, se ubica en su silla y contempla como su hijo menor aparece con el semblante serio, por el mismo lugar del cual él ha venido. Todos permanecen en silencio, mientras observan como papá camina y se ubica en su puesto al lado de mamá.

-Hola papá- dice Hugo jugando con su cuchara, él siempre es tan despreocupado con este tipo de cosas, en realidad creo que es demasiado inocente y no ve los problemas cuando los hay, pero me encanta que sea así.

- Hola- responde tratando de suavizar su voz- Hugo, Rose… chicos- dice en forma lenta.

Al escuchar mi nombre, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, trato de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero no puedo, es más creo que me ha salido peor y debo haber echo una mueca de dolor o quien sabe de qué, porque Dom que está mi lado me toma del brazo.

- Tranquilízate, no estamos en la inquisición, ni este es un juzgado- susurra en tono de broma, está vez si logro sonreír ante este comentario.

La cena se ha llevado a cabo en relativa tranquilidad, aunque en está ocasión yo sólo me he concentrado en tratar de comer, o más bien de jugar con la comida, es imposible que pueda tragar un bocado si la abuela me saturo con pastel hace poco rato, aunque la he visto lanzarme miradas reprobatorias a mi falta de apetito, se ha contenido de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, y le agradezco que no haga ninguno, por lo menos no en esta situación en donde quedaría expuesta a todos, es extraño porque aunque sé que todos lo saben, él que no lo hagan explicito no deja de llamarme la atención.

Una vez concluida la cena, nos han mandado a todos a dormir, la mayoría de los que hemos llegado de la escuela estamos realmente cansados, por eso no ha habido protestas ante esto, además si ha eso le incluimos que mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para arreglar las cosas de la fiesta e ir al callejón Diagon, todos han desaparecidos casi inmediatamente una vez emitida la orden. Yo lo único que deseo es ir a dormir, pero necesito un vaso con agua para la noche.

- Rose- me dice Victorie entrando a la cocina tomada de la mano del hombre que se ha convertido en su esposo hace poco más de un año, Tedd Lupin.

- Vic, Teddy ¿Cómo están?- les pregunto buscando un vaso.

- Bien gracias- responde la chica soltándose de su esposo para acercarse a mi lado, entregarme un vaso y darme un abrazo.

- Ahhy pequeña, ¿cómo te has metido en este problema?- me dice cariñosamente.

- Eso ya no importa- le contesto, mientras observó la cara de enojo que tiene Teddy.

- Sí estuviera en la escuela ese idiota ya estaría muerto, pero apenas lo vea…- comienza a decir él, mientras aprieta sus puños.

Estoy a punto de hablar pero mi prima se adelanta.

- Tedd Lupin ya hablamos de esto- le dice de forma amenazadora, tanto que me recuerda a tía Ginny.

- Este bien- le dice calmando su rostro- no lo asesinare, pero de todas formas me va a escuchar.

- Y ¿Cómo esta esté bebé?- comienza a preguntar Victorie mientras me acaricia de improviso el estómago.

La quedo mirando desconcertada, pero rápidamente salgo de mi asombro al ver que ella no se da por aludida.

- Bien- le respondo mientras me volteo para llenar el vaso con agua.

De todas las cosas que pensé jamás creí que no sería malo, todo está resultando mejor de lo pensado, no hay reproches ni miradas de repudio, aunque estoy segura que este tema ya lo habían hablado antes de que llegáramos. Sólo falta que se calme mi papá, pero eso se viene para largo. Necesitare al menos dos vidas para que me perdone.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- me pide mamá entrando en la cocina.

- Claro- le indico mientras comienzo a seguirla, es mejor huir de Victorie, antes que comience a preguntarme quizás que cosas.

Al llegar a una de las habitaciones, me doy cuenta que es la de mi padre cuando vivía aquí.

- Rose, se que quizás no es el momento, pero me he quedado pensando en algo que me dijiste el otro día que hablamos- comienza a decir indicándome que me siente a su lado.

Yo simplemente la quedo mirando esperando a que continúe su discurso.

- Es sobre el tema de la adopción- dice en voz baja, mirándome fijamente sin siquiera pestañear.

En ese preciso momento, alguien abre la puerta.

-¿Qué?- dice con angustia en su voz tía Ginny.

Ambas la quedamos mirando por su interrupción.

- Lo siento, pensé que no había nadie- se disculpa aun desconcertada.

- No hay problema- responde mi madre.

- Hermione no me digas que están tratando de convencer a Rose que se deshaga de su hijo- le cuestiona entre enojada y confundida.

- Claro que no- responde mamá enfadándose también.

- Entonces por qué le estás hablando de la adopción, explícame- le exige la pelirroja.

He permanecido callada escuchando y viendo como ellas comienzan a enojarse con la otra, pero creo que es mejor intervenir y aclarar este problema.

- Tía, no es mamá la que quiere que lo entregue, soy yo- le digo provocando que me devuelva una mirada de espanto.

- ¿Qué locuras estas diciendo?- responde abriendo los ojos.

- Es sólo una idea, tengo que hacer algo estoy pensando en que es lo mejor- le confieso.

- Pero Rose es tu hijo, Hermione dile algo- comienza a exigir Ginevra Potter.

- Ginny, esto es un tema complicado- le responde mi madre un tanto exasperada.

- ¿Estás diciendo qué estas de acuerdo con dejar quien sabe donde a tu nieto?- cada vez la voz de mi tía se pone más aguda.

- No- la interrumpe mamá de manera categórica- sólo quiero que mi hija tome la mejor decisión, ella tiene que pensar que es lo mejor para ella y este bebé, ella debe empezar a pensar como adulta- responde aún un tanto enojada.

- Pero…- comienza otra vez mi tía.

- Ya te lo dije, sólo quiero que Rose piense bien las cosas, aún tiene tiempo de decidir algo, y estoy segura que ella sabe que debe asumir todas las consecuencias de los actos que ha hecho y hará- responde mi madre dirigiendo esta vez la mirada a mi.

- No lo puedo creer, Rose no puedes hacer eso- comienza mi tía a implorarme.

- Yo necesito pensar- comienzo a decir levantándome de la cama- está es mi decisión, yo veré lo que hago, y otra cosa, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto- continuo hablando antes de salir de la habitación para dejarlas solas. Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil todo esto, por qué no dejan de decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, sólo logran confundirme más y la inseguridad no me permite pensar claramente.

***

Ya temprano en la mañana me he despertado primero que todos, en realidad no pude dormir mucho y desde antes del amanecer ya estaba completamente despierta. Me he quedado pensando en todo lo que paso anoche y debo buscar una solución, una voz imparcial en todo esto, alguien que realmente conozca del tema. Desde que me levante he usado la computadora, que mi abuelo tiene como una de sus reliquias muggles más preciadas, buscando información. Él ni siquiera la utiliza, sólo yo y mi hermano sabemos usarla gracias a nuestra herencia Granger. He buscado información y encontré algo que creo que visitare si puedo escaparme cuando salgamos luego del desayuno.

Permanezco aun sentada frente a la pantalla del computador, cuando siento unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, busco un reloj y me doy cuenta que aún es muy temprano para que se estén levantando. Me quedo en silencio, esperando ver quien es la persona que ha madrugado al igual que yo. Si puedo sacar buenas deducciones apuesto a que debe ser mi abuelo o abuela, dicen que los ancianos duermen menos que el resto, aunque si fuera por eso, yo debería ser un vejestorio, estoy despierta hace más de una hora, por lo que no es tan probable que sean ellos, por lo tanto omito mi apuesta.

Dejo mi mirada fija en la salida de la escalera, y cuando los pasos aseguran que en unos segundos podré saber quién es, no puedo creer lo que veo, es mi papá, quien al verme sentada mirándolo, se queda inmóvil en el último escalón.

- Papá- es lo único que puedo decir, estamos solos, frente a frente, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme que podrá pasar, aunque es probable que se marche sin siquiera mirarme.

- ¿Qué haces levantada a está hora?- pregunta, su rostro permanece serio, aunque su voz está somnolienta.

- No podía dormir y ¿tú?- le contesto con duda, asombrada porque me ha dirigido la palabra.

- También- responde agotado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo bajo mi mirada y permanezco sentada. Escucho como mi padre vuelve a caminar, y decido ver a donde se dirige contemplando como se detiene a la entrada de la cocina.

- Rose ¿estás bien?- pregunta dándome la espalda.

- Papá… lo siento tanto- le comienzo a decir, pero mi voz empieza a quebrarse.

Él se voltea al escucharme y comienza a caminar, se acerca a mi lado y se sienta frente a mí. Por primera vez en meses he podido verle su cara tan de cerca, me siento tan extraña, añoro con desesperación su amor incondicional, esas sonrisas que me regalaba a cada rato hasta el verano pasado, y esas caricias en el cabello al pasar por mi lado. Otra vez siento ganas de llorar, no puedo verlo aquí frente a mí sin poder abrazarlo, y sentirme su niña pequeña, su princesa.

- Necesito que me entiendas- comienza a decir lentamente.

Yo simplemente lo quedo mirando tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

- Tú eres… junto a tu mama y tu hermano lo más importante en mi vida… eras mi niña, mi princesa, y sentir que todo lo que quería para tú vida se ha esfumado. Ver como todos los sueños que construí para ti se desmoronan frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada y sentir que ha sido mi culpa, porque he hecho todo mal, duele, no sabes cuanto me duele- comienza a decir cada vez más afectado.

Ya no puedo controlar mis lágrimas, estas comienzan a deslizarse irremediablemente por mis mejillas. El dolor comienza a apoderarse de mi pecho, sin poder evitar sentirme la peor persona del mundo por ser la culpable de todo.

- No es tu culpa, ha sido la mía, perdóname por favor, qué puedo hacer para que lo hagas, pídeme lo que quieras, pero vuélveme a querer, por favor, no soporto que me odies- le digo entre sollozos incontrolables.

Al escuchar mis palabras se queda sorprendido, comienza a negar con la cabeza, mientras abre y cierra la boca en reiteradas oportunidades tratando de decir algo.

- Yo no te odio, no vuelvas a decir eso, jamás podría hacerlo- dice tomándome las manos. Este simple gesto comienza a calmar mi desesperación.

- Pero… todo lo que ha pasado- comienzo a decirle.

- Necesito tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo esto, no me pidas que este feliz porque ahora no lo estoy, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hija y eso no lo cambiaria por nada- responde limpiando las lágrimas de mi rostro. Yo simplemente le sonrío demostrándole que me ha hecho el mejor regalo que podría haber deseado en este momento.

- En qué momento dejaste de ser mi niña, mi pequeña Rosie, en qué momento fue, que no me di cuenta de que habías crecido demasiado- continua diciendo en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Aún permanezco en silencio, y es que realmente no sé que responderle, ni como consolarlo.

- Sabes por qué me duele tanto, porque estaba ciego pensando que aun jugabas con muñecas y le temías a la oscuridad, ¿cuándo cambiaste y dejaste de necesitarme?- más que una pregunta para mí es un lamento.

- No es cierto, yo aún te necesito- comienzo a decirle antes de abrazarlo lentamente, esperando internamente que no me rechace.

Permanece inmóvil en su posición, sin hacer ningún gesto de responder el abrazo o de tirarme lejos de él, los segundos comienzan a pasar y se hacen eternos, no sé si debo seguir así o alejarme y comprender que él no quiere nada de mí. Cuando ya me siento perdida y estoy deseando desaparecer para siempre, él me aprieta fuertemente contra él, tal como siempre, dándome un abrazo protector y lleno de cariño, pero este sólo dura unos breves segundos, que son para mí los más dulces y esperados.

- Aún no puedo aceptar que crezcas de esta forma, más por ese idiota, cómo pudiste caer con un Malfoy, de todas las personas en el mundo- comienza a decir gravemente otra vez

- Papá, lo sé, pero él no es como su papá, ya viste como lo enfrento- comienzo a defenderlo.

- Eso es ahora y después qué, dime, acaso él se ha hecho cargo de todo, ¿quién se ha llevado la peor parte en todo esto?, y créeme que eso no es sólo ahora, será en todo lo que venga- me responde mientras se levanta de su asiento.

- Papá, por favor…- comienzo a pedirle, pero hace un gesto para que me silencie.

- Ahora sólo espero que estés bien- murmura, luego de unos segundos contemplándome

No le pido más, se que es difícil que acepte todo esto, pero al menos tengo la certeza de que me quiere y que no lo dejara de hacer. Lo que viene se irá superando con el tiempo, y por fin estoy viendo que en un futuro todo podría llegar a mejorar entre los dos y volver a lo de antes.

Él se dirige a la cocina y escucho como algunas puertas y pasos comienzan a resonar en el segundo piso, eso significa que ya están levantándose para iniciar este día, al final de todo esto ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba, deberé darle la razón a Scorpius aunque no me guste reconocer que he errado en mis predicciones, esto ha sido fabuloso, ojala siempre me equivocara para bien. Ahora tengo un largo día por delante y algunos planes que llevar a cabo.

***

_**(Hola.. espero k esten muy bien..... gracias a todos los que comentan, de verdad hay algunos review k incluso me han sorprendido demasiado....) realmente espero que este cap les guste… por fin podemos ver como todo empieza a mejorar.. hay que ver k pasa después aun falta mucho tiempo.... ahora comentarios por favor...**_

_**PD. : Disculpen pero no me había dado cuenta que tenia configurado para k los k no tuvieran cuenta no pudieran comentar, pero ya lo arregle ahora si se puede… espero sus comentarios tb…**_


	18. Buscando un destino

**En búsqueda de un destino**

Hablar con papá ha sido completamente renovante, creo que he tomado nuevas energías, mi cabeza ya no está tan confundida y la angustia permanente que he sentido durante este último tiempo ha disminuido, no se ha acabado pero la tensión ha disminuido notablemente.

Quisiera tanto hablar con alguien de esto, pero Violeta no está aquí, ni tampoco Scorpius, y son las únicas personas a las cuales podría confesarles todo esto. Es más estoy segura que si en este mismo instante tuviera una conversación con Scorpius me lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría todo lo que siento, ya sin tanto miedo a lo que pase.

Pero ahora debo prepararme ya que me están esperando para salir, luego de darme un baño completamente relajante he bajado a desayunar a la cocina para poder acompañar a algunos de mis primos, tía Ginny y tía Fleur al callejón Diagon. Todos comen y hablan de las cosas que quieren hacer o ver en ese lugar, haciendo tanto ruido, que es como estar en el gran salón atestado de estudiantes, incluso he llegado a pensar que quizás ahora ese lugar debe estar completamente tranquilo con todo este regimiento lejos de ahí.

- ¿Cómo han amanecido?- pregunta mi abuela horneando una cantidad enorme de galletas.

- Bien- responden algunos, yo en cambio permanezco en silencio tratando de no olvidar ni la conversación con papá ni la dirección a donde quiero ir.

- Rose, no has comido nada, mira si estás demasiado delgada, eso no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos- acota nana Molly un tanto incomoda.

- Si estoy comiendo- es lo único que puedo decir colocándome una gran galleta en la boca.

Aceptar mi embarazo ha sido difícil y creo que para los adultos aún no es tema superado, por eso no lo mencionan o tratan de no hacer referencias directas, al igual que yo creen que al omitir la palabra embarazo, se borra la realidad, pero eso no es posible y yo ya lo he empezado a comprender.

Me he saturado de comida, prefiero obligarme a que me obliguen a comer. Una vez que llegan mis padres, saludando ambos de manera cordial a todos los que estamos presentes, nosotros debemos levantamos para poder partir. No sin antes recibir de mi abuela provisiones en un pequeño paquete lleno de galletas, y una mirada llena de emoción.

- Eres tan pequeña- dice más para sí misma que para mí.

Yo sólo esbozo una sonrisa, y me volteo para salir, no sin antes chocar con tío George que ingresa feliz a la cocina, saludando a todos y regalando a cada sobrino un dulce de broma por contrabando para que no lo adviertan ni su madre ni las nuestras.

- ¿Cómo estas abuelito Ronny?- lo escucho decir al tomar una silla. Mi cuerpo reacciona ante este comentario haciendo que la sangre suba a mi rostro y estoy segura que eso mismo le ha pasado a papá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me apresuro a salir de ahí para llegar a la chimenea donde están todos los demás esperándome para partir. Este tío George a veces es tan imprudente en sus comentarios, quizás papá vuelva a enojarse conmigo por culpa de eso, cómo se le ocurre llamarlo abuelo, tenía que restregarle en la cara todo esto, justo ahora que todo se está arreglando.

El viaje fue rápido y sin inconvenientes, al llegar a nuestro destino nos hemos dividido, yo voy con Albus a buscar un obsequio para los abuelos, hemos decidido que cada uno le comprara algo a uno de ellos, él a nana Molly y yo al abuelo, así compartimos gastos. Mientras vamos caminando Albus se queda mirando la nueva escoba en la vitrina de artículos de quidditch, está embodado al igual que Fred y James que acaban de unirse al fan club de admiradores de escobas. Prefiero no mirar mucho esa maravilla, ya que hacerlo me recuerda que no puedo volar ni jugar y eso puede colocarme de mal humor.

- Mejor voy a otra parte antes que inunden todo el lugar con la saliva que cae de sus bocas abiertas- les digo mientras dispongo a alejarme de ellos.

Albus apenas logra reaccionar de su ensoñación.

- Recuerda que dentro de una hora debemos reunirnos todos- dice sin siquiera lanzarme una mirada.

Comienzo a avanzar rápidamente entre los transeúntes, este es el momento indicado para llevar a cabo mi plan. Trató de asegurarme de no encontrar a nadie de mi familia que se interponga en mi destino. Camino ágilmente y sin detenerme por el callejón, aunque debo hacerlo disimuladamente. Por fin al colocar mis pies en la vereda de la calle del mundo muggle comienzo a respirar tranquila.

Levanto mi mano llamando a un taxi, el cual se detiene frente a mí, dudo unos segundos pero decido ingresar a él, mientras recuerdo la dirección memorizada en la mañana.

A Port street- le indico al conductor quien me mira por el espejo retrovisor, y al escucharme simplemente asiente y comienza a manejar.

Miro las calles atestadas de personas que caminan en diferentes direcciones, y no puedo dejar de fijarme en aquellas mujeres que pasean con niños pequeños, unas los llevan en sus brazos, otras los llevan a su lado tomados de las manos mientras estos apenas pueden dar unos pequeños y torpes pasos, y algunas manejan diferentes tipos de cochecitos para bebés, pero lo que más me ha llamado la atención es la sonrisa que esas mujeres llevan en sus rostros, no importa si son jóvenes o maduras, si son rubias o morenas, si sus hijos son niños o niñas, ellas van felices por el mundo mostrándoles a todos la dicha que sienten de ser madres. Al darme cuenta de esto no puedo evitar colocar una mano en mi barriga.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- me pregunto a mi misma, no obstante, en realidad trato de preguntarle a mi bebé.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- susurro, acariciándome lentamente al zona del ombligo.

Desearía tanto poder escucharlo, que fuera capaz de hablar conmigo y decirme como se siente, que piensa de todo lo que nos pasa, porque sé que la decisión que haga es parte de lo que será su vida, por eso necesito saber que es lo mejor para él, ya no me importa que pase conmigo, sólo quiero que él o ella sea feliz.

- No quiero lastimarte con lo que haga- continúo susurrándome.

Como quisiera reír igual que esas mujeres, pero no sé si eso será posible, ellas se ven tan dichosas, como si fuera la mejor cosa que les ha podido pasar en sus vidas, yo recién he comenzado a estar contenta con esto, y es debido a que he podido conversar con Scorpius, y principalmente porque papá me está aceptando, y he comenzado a dejar de sentir ese rechazo tan doloroso por todo esto.

Sí, el rechazo es lo más dañino que puede sentir una persona, en especial de las personas que más amas como lo son los padres, Pero un momento ¡OH. No, que he hecho! y si lo mismo le pasa a mi bebé, si está triste porque yo no lo acepto. No puede ser, me he comportado igual o peor que mi papá con mi bebé.

No puede ser posible, él esta aquí adentro, aun es tan pequeño, no es posible que sienta y sepa todo, no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso, necesito estar segura de que no ha pasado, no podría soportar hacer lo mismo por lo que yo he sufrido todo este tiempo, es horrible.

- Señorita ya llegamos a Port street, ¿dónde la dejo?- irrumpe diciendo el conductor, quien me sorprende por lo rápido que hemos llegado.

Comienzo a mirar a la calle y observo un pequeño parque.

- Aquí, por favor- le indico pasándole dinero.

Bajo del taxi y comienzo a caminar, no estamos tan lejos del callejón Diagon eso es bueno, alcanzare a hacer todo en una hora, espero. Miro los almacenes y tiendas que hay en este lugar, pero aun no aparece lo que busco, todo está abarrotado de tiendas de ropa y accesorios muggles, trato de no fijarme mucho en ello, prefiero continuar caminado para encontrar el lugar, me fijo en la numeración de una pared blanca, que con una puerta de vidrio hace que me detenga a observar, ahí frente a mí, está lo que andaba buscando el "centro de atención para la familia", no sé si es el lugar indicado, pero ellos me ayudaran, por lo menos eso decían en lo que leí esta mañana.

Observó para todos lados, tratando de ver que nadie se fije en mí, o en que voy a entrar a este lugar, no sé realmente por qué lo hago, este es el mundo muggle, nadie me conoce y ninguna persona de mi familia podría venir para acá, pero de todas formas me siento insegura.

Sigilosamente abro la puerta del lugar e ingreso tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez adentro puedo percatarme que es un lugar que parece muy acogedor, es pequeño, pero está muy bien decorado, unos sofás se encuentran en un lado y al otro un pequeño escritorio con una joven, unos cuantos años mayor que yo nada más, que se encuentra hablando por teléfono, por lo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

Comienzo a adentrarme en el lugar y observo algunas revistas, periódicos y afiches sin fotografías que se muevan o hagan gestos. La joven al darse cuenta de mi presencia hace un gesto amable de que la espere un momento. No estoy segura de permanecer aquí, quizás es mi oportunidad de huir, pero necesito tanto escuchar a alguien que me entregue información, pero que no trate de convencerme de nada. Me siento con cuidado en uno de los sofás, pero no me acomodo, estoy lista por si en cualquier momento me dan ganas de salir corriendo de aquí.

Trato de comenzar a leer uno de los afiches que hay sobre la mesita de un costado, tiene una gran imagen de una familia, todos jugando y riendo, cuando una pareja de no más de treinta años se sienta en los otros sofás. Ni siquiera levanto la vista hacia ellos, sólo los alcanzo a ver de reojo, sin poner atención a las palabras que tengo enfrente. Ninguno de los dos se sueltan las manos, se miran intensamente a los ojos, irradian amor para todos lados, tanto así que hasta yo lo logro sentir. Verlos tan unidos y enamorados me llena de ilusión de poder algún día estar así con alguien, en realidad de estar así con Scorpius, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordarlo.

- Ya veras como aparece el indicado para nosotros- escucho que le dice el hombre a la mujer tratando de consolarla.

- Estuvimos tan cerca está vez, no entiendo por qué no nos eligió a nosotros, ¿qué tenemos de malo?- pregunta ella con tristeza en su voz.

- Nada, es sólo que no era nuestro tiempo, quizás es mejor así- comienza a decirle de manera lenta y tiernamente. Trato enfocarme en mi lectura, pero es imposible estoy embobada con esta pareja, estoy segura que debo estar igual que mis primos viendo esa escoba.

Percibo en sus voces y en sus ojos que están tristes, y todo porque al parecer no pueden ser padres, están tan desilusionados y parece que lo anhelan tanto. Por todo lo que he visto parece que es una experiencia tan maravillosa que se puede llegar a anhelar por sobre todo, incluso es capaz de hacerte infeliz en una situación en donde estas con la persona que amas si no lo tienes.

Ellos quieren lo que yo tengo, pero que no buscaba, yo voy a tener ese hijo que tanto desean, y esto comienza a confundirme. Todo este tiempo he estado hablando de mi hijo, y un nudo de emoción se forma en mi estomago al reconocer esto, porque es cierto, es mi hijo del que estoy hablando, y debo buscar lo mejor para él o ella, sea lo que sea.

No puedo seguir más en este lugar necesito salir, huir para respirar y pensar. Salgo rápidamente de aquí, ante la atónita mirada de la pareja y secretaria que se encuentran en el lugar.

Ya afuera mientras comienzo a caminar para volver a mi mundo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo vivido en este lugar.

- ¿Te gustaría tener unos padres como ellos?- no puedo evitar preguntarle a mi bebé.

Pero no logro sentir nada, no he obtenido una respuesta, como me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa, es su futuro, de su vida de la que estoy hablando. Por eso creo que debo pensarlo, a pesar de que creí que saldría de este lugar con mi decisión clara y firme, esto me ha traído más dudas, el ver a esa pareja e imaginármela feliz con mi bebé, me hizo sentir feliz por ellos, pero una gran tristeza me lleno al pensar en mí, ¿por qué me siento triste?

Mientras recuerdo que debo comprarle un regalo a mi abuelo en una de estas tantas tiendas muggles, no puedo dejar de cuestionarme todo lo que ha pasado, por fin ahora que estoy asumiendo mi verdad y mi situación, sigo sin encontrar la respuesta adecuada para el futuro, la he buscado afuera, con otras personas y sigo igual, se que nadie más que yo tiene esa respuesta, el problema es que aún no la encuentro y me aterra encontrarla, es mucho más fácil cuando te dicen que hacer, pero no es lo más adecuado y tampoco me gusta que lo hagan. Ser adulto y tomar este tipo de decisiones es más complicado de lo que pensé y sobre todo porque ahora no puedo pensar sólo en mí.

***

Ya en la madriguera todo ha sido alegría y fiesta, hasta mis padres parecen alegres, cosa que le ha llamado la atención a todos. Parece que mi padre ha estado mejorando de humor, y esto me alegra profundamente. Por esto he tratado de olvidar mi dilema, que ha surgido por la gran idea que tuve de visitar ese centro de adopción.

A pesar de ser una celebración a la cual sólo hemos asistido la familia, la casa está repleta, todos hablan, ríen e incuso algunos de mis primos se han atrevido a comenzar a bailar.

- ¿Bailemos?- pregunta mi primo Albus.

- Porque no- le digo llevándolo a la improvisada pista de baile que se ha establecido en medio del jardín.

- No ha salido todo mal como tú pensabas, a veces eres tan pesimista- dice haciéndome girar.

- No soy pesimista, soy realista que es muy diferente- le contesto haciéndome la ofendida.

- Pero esta es la realidad y nadie te ha acribillado como de seguro te lo habías imaginado- me responde con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- Está bien lo acepto, quizás he vivido últimamente en la paranoia, pero debes darme la razón que tenía mis motivos para pensar así, los otros meses no fueron nada fáciles, ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginarte lo que fue- le respondo con tristeza al rememorar esos eventos.

- Ahora no te preocupes por eso, hay que pasarlo bien, que mañana volvemos a la rutina de clases- indica mientras comienza a darme varios giros seguidos.

Estoy feliz y dichosa bailando, no es que sea una de mis predilecciones, es más en casi nunca lo hago, pero encuentro que todo ha salido tan bien, mi familia por fin me esta aceptando, aun no esta todo bien, pero va para allá. Albus sigue dándome vueltas, y yo me siento tan libre, tan liviana como una pluma, me encanta esta sensación en donde el viento fresco acaricia mi rostro, podría seguir toda la noche así, pero al cabo de un par de vueltas ya comienzo a sentirme mareada e inestable, mis rodillas están perdiendo la fuerza para mantenerme erguida.

- Creo que ya basta- comienzo a decirle mientras trato de afirmarme de sus brazos.

Al me queda mirando de manera preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien, sucede algo?- comienza a preguntar.

- Sólo me siento mareada- le indico con un poco de risa.

- Ven vamos a sentarnos- comienza a decir, mientras me arrastra a un costado, haciéndome ingresar a la sala.

- ¿Qué paso Al?- pregunta mamá y nana Molly al vernos llegar.

- Nada- les indico recuperándome.

- Estábamos bailando y se sintió mal con los giros- completa Al, mientras yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

- No fue nada ya me siento bien- les respondo entre dientes.

- No puedes estar haciendo esas cosas en tu estado- comenta tía Audrey.

- No estoy enferma, sólo estoy embarazada- les digo fuerte, ante la atenta mirada de los presentes- ¿por qué me mira todos así, pensé que ya lo sabían?- les digo un tanto molesta.

- Lo sabemos Rose, sólo nos preocupamos por ti, eres demasiado joven para comprender la magnitud de todo esto- comienza a decir nana Molly.

- Sé lo que hago, no necesito que me traten como una niña, ya no lo soy- les digo bajando el tono de voz, al ver la mirada reprobatoria de mamá.

- Calmante querida, no es necesario que te alteres, nadie te esta atacando- responde mi abuela acercándose a mí.

- Lo siento- le respondo, al darme cuenta de que me he alterado sin razón, pero es porque estaba tan eufórica sintiéndome libre y tranquila, que al ver una mínima situación que me hiciera recordar todo me ha hecho reaccionar mal.

- No te preocupes lo entendemos, porque ahora no vuelves donde están los chicos, pero ten cuidado- me recuerda nana Molly.

Trató de salir de la sala lo más dignamente posible, he hecho el ridículo frente a aquellas mujeres, es mejor tranquilizarme y seguir disfrutando de lo que queda de fiesta, ahora voy bailar sin dar vueltas. Trato de buscar a Al o alguno de mis primos pero todos están en la pista bailando.

- ¿Bailamos?- pregunta mi abuelo tendiéndome su mano, de la misma forma que lo hacían los señores de películas antiguas.

Es el primer contacto tan directo con él, ha estado todo el día ocupado hablando con el resto, y yo he preferido mantenerme alejada, no sé realmente por qué, pero no he podido evitarlo y es que las palabras de papá el primer día de Hogwarts, diciéndome que el abuelo no me perdonaría si me casara con un sangre pura aun están vigentes en mi recuerdo, y creo que a pesar de que no me casare con uno, él tener un hijo de Malfoy, seguro que está incluida en esa advertencia.

- Claro- acepto llevándolo a un costado para bailar tranquilamente.

- Me ha encantado tu regalo, es estupendo ya lo he utilizado con todos los lápices muggles que tenía- me dice con una gran sonrisa, casi como un niño con el mejor juguete del año.

- Que bueno te haya gustado- le digo sonriendo.

Luego de unos minutos bailando en silencio creo que es importante aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder volver a la escuela con algunos problemas resueltos.

- Estas muy enojado por… Malfoy- logro preguntarle con algo de temor.

- Mmm. ¿Qué son ustedes?- pregunta cauteloso.

- Somos amigos- respondo un tanto avergonzado- y no es malo como todos piensan- me apresuro a acotar.

Él deja de hacer movimientos con sus brazos y piernas que simulan un baile, para quedarse callado, sumido por unos instantes en sus pensamientos. En momentos así me encantaría saber legeremancia, para poder conocer lo que piensa.

- Si ha sido capaz de ser tu amigo y enfrentar a su padre por ti, entonces no debe serlo, aunque mientras no lo conozca no lo sabre- indica un tanto severo.

Qué acabo de escuchar, no lo encuentra malo, aunque menciono que debe conocerlo, ¿esta podría ser una invitación si se dan las cosas de que pueda algún día venir para acá?, sería tan maravilloso poder tener la certeza de que lo aceptará, pero prefiero no preguntárselo, ahora no por lo menos, además sólo somos amigos y para eso no necesito autorización ni aceptación, pero si las cosas cambian sería ideal que estuvieran dispuestos a conocerlo. Sé que con mi papá será imposible con respecto a esto, con mis tíos, un caso complejo, pero si el abuelo lo acepta y da la opción de hablar con él, será un apoyo, porque ahora que lo pienso creo que la ausencia de mi padre y él, cuando llegamos tuvo relación con la conversación que tuvimos padre e hija está mañana.

- Ahora creo que es tiempo de marchar a ver algunas cosas, ha sido un placer contar con tan agradable pareja de baile, mi gran Rosie- dice el abuelo Arthur antes de ingresar a la cocina de la madriguera.

Estoy un poco cansada y creo que es mejor considerar lo que me han recomendado y me cuidare, por eso he decidido ir a descansar, ya lo he pasado bien, baile, comí, hable, fui de paseo al mundo de la magia y al mundo muggle, todo en un solo día, creo que basta de emociones y me dejare llevar por el sueño.

En realidad estoy completamente agotada, anoche apenas dormí, pero creo hoy no será igual, comienzo a decirme mientras camino por el pasillo a mi habitación.

- No lo encuentro apropiado, es un tema delicado, no es llegar, decir y hacerlo- la voz de tío Harry se escapa por una habitación que tiene la puerta entreabierta.

- Pero, no podemos permitir que haga eso, por favor piensa ¿no estarías dispuesto?- comienza a preguntar tía Ginny, tratando de convencerlo de algo que no comprendo.

No me gusta espiar conversaciones ajenas, por eso trato de pasar lo más rápido posible por ese lugar, sin embargo la puerta se abre de improviso dejando salir a mi padrino, quien al verme cerca del lugar, coloca una expresión de preocupación, para tranquilizarlo le esbozo una gran sonrisa tratando de hacerle creer que no he escuchado nada.

- ¿Estas bien?- logra preguntarme.

- Sí, estoy cansada sólo es eso- le contesto comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

- Entonces a descansar y buenas noches- me responde, bajando las escaleras.

De qué habrán estado discutiendo, es muy extraña la actitud de tío Harry, realmente se preocupo de verme ahí, y tía Ginny se notaba muy angustiada tratando de convencerlo de hacer algo que no logre escuchar.

Prefiero apresurarme antes de que pase cualquier otro evento, mis pies comienzan a arder de tanto estar parada, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de mi habitación la voz de tía Ginny me detiene.

- ¿Rose?- pregunta.

- Sí-

- OH, no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunta desde lejos.

No puedo negarme, quizás quiere hablar con alguien de la discusión que acaba de tener, aunque es extraño que lo haga, soy su sobrina, a lo mejor debería hacerlo con alguna de mis tías o mamá, ella es su mejor amiga, por que no va y la busca, porque ahora que lo pienso me sentiría rara e incomoda hablando de temas de pareja, por más que ya no sea una niña, no tengo la experiencia para aconsejar a una mujer adulta.

- Claro, aunque estoy muy cansada- le respondo con voz baja.

- Mmm. Bueno me gustaría hablar contigo, pero es mejor hacerlo en otro momento, aun hay tiempo- responde seriamente.

- Pero si es muy importante, no te preocupes te escucho- trato de decirle.

- No, es mejor así, aun no es tiempo, ve a descansar tranquila, buenas noches- responde para caminar a la escalera.

- Buenas noches- le respondo, conteniéndome la incertidumbre de saber que era eso tan importante que necesitaba decirme.

Antes de quedarme dormida no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo vivido, la conversación con papá, mi viaje de esta mañana, la fiesta y por último la duda con la que me ha dejado esta conversación inconclusa, trato de encontrarle sentido a todo, pero creo que el cansancio no me ha permitido encontrarle las respuestas.

***

Estoy cómodamente sentada en uno de los compartimientos, viendo como todo resulto perfecto, demasiado bien para ser verdad, quizás estoy soñando y recién voy en el tren para llegar a la madriguera, pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro en la estación de trenes de Hogwarts, ya hemos vuelto a casa, por fin veré otra vez a Scorpius, tengo tanto que hablar con él, necesito contemplarlo en nuestras conversaciones a media tarde, mientras caminamos a nuestras clases. Anhelo sentir su perfume y ver la preocupación con la que me cuida, y por último me encantaría correr a abrazarlo.

Comienzo a caminar a la entrada del castillo, rodeada de todos mis primos que van un tanto derrotados por volver a las clases, sin embargo ahí, en un costado aparece una imagen que me abstrae de sus quejas y comentarios. Una silueta que reconozco y que es de quién tantos problemas me ha traído, del único que ronda mis pensamientos constantemente. Él simula estar leyendo un libro, pero tengo la certeza que me está esperando, cosa que no deja de llenarme de alegría y emoción.

Dejo que mi familia avance ingresando al castillo, mientras yo me quedo atrás, dirigiendo los pasos en dirección a donde está la única persona que necesitaba ver....

***

_**(Holap nuevamente... aqui les dejo un nuevo cap, debo ser sincera pero no me ha gustado mucho, he tratado de hacerlo muchas veces pero sigue igual. este cap, a pesar de todo es muy importante, para lo que viene, por eso lo he dejado como está... por favor dejen comentarios, aportes, animos o sugerencias... y para los que esperan mas de scorp y rose de ahora en adelante si que viene, en el prox cap.. jijiij)**_


	19. De citas, peleas y citas

**De cita, peleas y citas**

Comienzo caminar lo más tranquila que puedo, aunque si fuera por mis pies y mis instintos ya estaría corriendo y haciendo quién sabe que espectáculo, pero no quiero parecer una desesperada, tengo que demostrar interés, pero no en exceso, hace bien hacerse la interesante, además él parece querer demostrar que no está interesado, porque no se ha dignado a levantar la vista de su libro.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley- saluda sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Me detengo a una distancia prudente de él, tratando de analizar sus palabras y el tono de voz.

- ¿Por qué tan formal señor Malfoy?- le respondo formal, recalcando las dos últimas palabras.

Él cierra su libro y lo deja aun lado, levantando sus ojos grises para que los pueda contemplar. Su cabello hoy lo lleva más despeinado que de costumbre, lo que lo hace verse mayor y mucho más atrayente.

- Hola, Rose… ¿te gusta así?- pregunta sonriendo de medio lado, que lo hace ver tan atractivo, haciendo de esta forma que olvide el enojo que comenzaba a surgir en mí.

- Mucho mejor, eso si es un saludo entre amigos- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Pero tú no me has saludado todavía- me responde colocándose serio.

Al ver su rostro, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada.

- Lo siento- contesto apenada- ¿Cómo estas? Scorpius- saludo tratando de disculpar mi falta de educación.

- Mucho mejor ahora- responde volviendo a sonreír- pero me interesa saber cómo te ha ido a ti.

Dudo que responderle, pero sé que se alegrara de haber tenido razón, en que nada podría salir ya más mal de lo que había sido.

-¿Qué crees tú?- le respondo tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción en mis palabras ni en el rostro.

- Mmm. Déjame ver- dice, mientras comienza a mirarme fijamente, con sus ojos recorre cada rasgo de mi cara, su mirada traspasa mi piel, y ante esto no puedo evitar apretar mis labios de manera nerviosa. Luego de esto comienza a caminar alrededor mío, contemplándome completamente. Pero no entiendo en que parte de mi cuerpo quiere encontrar la respuesta, aunque de todas formas lo dejo observarme, y no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzada, mi cara debe estar completamente colorada.

- Y ¿qué encontraste?- logro preguntarle aun nerviosa.

- Mmm, que te he puesto completamente nerviosa- responde victorioso.

- ¡Ya basta de eso!- comienzo a decir un tanto perturbada- y para que sepas… tuviste razón, nada malo ocurrió- respondo tratando de cambiar de tema para no ahondar en mi nerviosismo.

Él amplia aún más su sonrisa, sé que he agrandado su ego al decir estas palabras, y no sólo por darle la razón sino que caí en su juego, todo lo que hizo fue para ponerme nerviosa y hacer que yo le diera la respuesta que quería. Es tan serpiente algunas veces, cuando se lo propone logra conseguir lo que quiere de una manera tan sutil, que a veces me asusta.

- Me alegro de que así sea, y no tanto por tener la razón, sino porque no lo pasaste mal- responde caballerosamente.

- Sí, pero de todas formas eres un tramposo- le respondo haciéndome la enojada.

- Y ¿se puede saber por qué?- responde aduladoramente.

- Si lo sabes para qué preguntas, pero mejor dejemos esto hasta aquí, sí- le respondo tratando de sonar firme y segura.

Scorpius simplemente mueve sus ojos, haciendo un ademán despreocupado.

- Pero me vas a contar cómo te fue, o sólo me vas a decir que tuve razón- pregunta en tono insistente.

- Lo pase bien, disfrute, y papá volvió a hablarme- le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo último.

- ¿En serio?- interroga realmente asombrado.

- Sí, aunque no es que está todo perfecto, pero es un paso- le digo de forma mesurada.

- Es un paso- corrobora con pesar, percibiendo en su voz un dejo de melancolía, estoy segura que lo siente por su padre. Cómo desearía que él también pudiera tener una conversación con el suyo, ya que aunque no se arreglen todas las cosas, hablar tranquilos y con el tema ya un poco más asimilado, permite que no vean en forma tan categórica lo que nos ha sucedido, iniciando quizás una recomposición de la relación.

- Estoy segura que tu papá también lo hará- trato de animarlo.

- No estoy tan seguro- responde con voz derrotada.

Ambos nos sumimos en el silencio, no puedo rebatirle eso, él conoce a su padre, y creo que él va a ser tan o más difícil que el mío, por lo que ambos se tardarán tiempo en perdonarnos del todo. Y si pasa lo mismo que con el mío cuando tengan oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, sé que tendrán una conversación a fondo, en donde podrán decirse lo que sienten.

- ¿Qué has hecho tú estos días?- pregunto tratando de iniciar una nueva conversación. Es mejor no ahondar en una herida que aún ambos tenemos abierta.

- Ya sabes entrenar para el partido que viene, es contra Gryffindors- dice lanzándome una mirada de reojo.

- OH. Debes prepararte para perder otra vez entonces- le respondo para molestarlo.

- JA, recuerda que mi equipo ha estado entrenando todos estos días, mientras que casi todo tu equipo estaba en una fiesta- me dice con aire de superioridad.

- Pero no necesitamos entrenar tanto, si de todas formas vamos a ganar- respondo.

- ¿Necesitamos?- cuestiona irónicamente.

- Claro que si, es mi casa, sus triunfos son míos también, aunque no puedo jugar- le respondo herida, por burlarse de que yo no pueda entrenar y él si.

- Ya no te enojes, es sólo una broma- responde tratando de calmarme, porque mi respiración se está acelerando y mi tono de voz fue en explosivo aumento.

- Pero no me gusta, y menos de un tema que aún me duele, como el tener que haber dejado de jugar, que tal si hubieras sido tú, a ver dime ¿cómo te sentirías?- lo increpo, aun alterada.

- Ya sé, lo siento- responde entre dientes.

Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez. Dónde quedaron mis ganas de abrazarlo, pues se esfumaron, y todo partiendo por su saludo tan lejano y luego por esta broma insana. Se me había olvidado esta característica de Scorpius, tan sarcástico e irritable algunas veces.

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos?- pregunta solemnemente.

- Si tú quieres, ve, yo necesito respirar un poco más de aire fresco- le respondo sentándome en una de las bancas cercanas.

Él me queda mirando mientras yo cierro los ojos, trato de centrarme en escuchar los sonidos del ambiente, como la brisa que mece los árboles, el cantar de las últimas aves de la tarde, el ruido del lago negro, pero sólo percibo unos pasos acercarse y a una persona sentarse a mi lado.

- Olvide por qué dejaste de jugar, a veces se me olvida todo esto- comienza a decir de manera lenta y con voz tan baja que estoy segura que sólo puedo escuchar por la corta distancia que nos separa.

- No te preocupes, ya lo estoy asumiendo- respondo sin moverme de mi posición.

- Supongo que no me vas a apoyas entonces en el partido, ¿verdad?- responde otra vez más distendido.

Ese simple comentario me causa risa.

- ¿Quieres que te apoye?- le logro preguntar conteniendo una carcajada.

- Eso depende de lo que tú quieras, yo no te puedo pedir algo así- afirma.

En realidad sería muy extraño apoyar al equipo rival de mi casa, pero lo claro es que no quiero que ganen, eso es parte de mi orgullo de gryffindor, sin embargo me preocupa que algo malo le pase.

- No se si pueda ver todo el partido, tengo que ir a San Mungo- trato de evadir su pregunta, cosa que es cierta ya que la atención es una hora después de la hora de inicio del enfrentamiento y generalmente los partidos se demoran un poco menos.

- OH. ¿Te has sentido mal?- cuestiona un tanto preocupado

- No, es sólo rutina, un fastidio en realidad, pero son las cosas que hay que hacer- le digo restándole importancia.

Nuevamente el silencio se presenta, es un invitado tan común en nuestras charlas que ya ni me molesta, es más me ayudan a aclarar las ideas y emociones.

Una pregunta comienza a rondar mi mente, podría hacérsela, pero y si no le interesa, si logro incomodarlo y luego se niega, eso sería desastroso para mi integridad que recién ahora comienza a levantarse. Sin embargo las palabras de papá diciendo que él se ha llevado la parte más fácil, dejándome sola en todo lo importante, no dejan de aparecer de vez en cuando y a lo mejor este es el momento de ver que tan cierto o falso es aquello.

- Scorpius…- comienzo a llamarlo con algo de nerviosismo.

- Sí, Rose- responde interesado.

- ¿Quisieras… acompañarme… a San Mungo?- hablo casi en un susurro, incluso he ocultado un poco mi cuello entre los hombros, casi como escondiéndome para escuchar su respuesta.

Él simplemente me queda mirando, está callado y de seguro que esta tratando de entender lo que le acabo de preguntar.

- De verdad, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunta perplejo.

- Sólo si quieres, puedes llegar una vez que termine el partido, de seguro alcanzas- le respondo apresuradamente.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?- pregunta vacilante.

Por qué me hace esa pregunta, si no quiere ir es cosa de decir no, es una palabra fácil y sencilla, simple de emitir y deja en claro su opinión.

- Si no quieres ir es cosa de decirlo, sólo pensé que te interesaría- le respondo sentida por su actitud.

- No es eso, es sólo que por tú actitud anteriormente, pensé que no… pero si tu quieres apenas termine el partido voy para allá, de seguro McGonagall me da permiso- comienza a hablar velozmente.

- Entonces te espero, le diré a mamá que no se preocupe por no poder acompañarme- respondo un tanto más tranquila.

- Cuenta conmigo, entonces tenemos una cita- comienza a decir en tono seductor que me cautiva- a San Mungo- completa divertido.

- Así es- sentencio feliz por todo esto, ya no va a ser tan aburrido esas tediosas citas médicas, con mamá toda seria y complicada acompañándome en la sala de espera. Pero me da miedo lo que pase con los dos ahí juntos, casi como una pareja de padres, aunque puedo considerarlo como una prueba, comenzare a pensar en lo que vendrá según como se desarrolle ese momento, mejor no ponerme a predecir, porque no es mi fuerte, por algo no tome adivinación, no tengo el don al igual que mamá, el tercer ojo en mí no se desarrollo para nada.

***

Los días siguientes se han llevado a cabo en casi completa normalidad, con Tony nos saludamos y cada vez la tensión entre los dos ha ido disminuyendo, pero prefiero no acercarme todavía, me gusta hablar con él, pero si eso puede llevar a confundirlo otra vez, es mejor evitarlo, no más problemas adicionales en mi vida.

Las clases han estado agotadoras, nos han dado los resultados de los exámenes y me ha ido estupendo, estoy completamente orgullosa de mi, le he tapado la boca a todos, especialmente a los profesores, no puedo creer que haya logrado sólo sobresalientes, eso demuestra que mis esfuerzos dieron resultado, si sigo así en los verdaderos TIMOS tendré una real oportunidad de obtener los mismo logros. Todo esta resultando tan maravillosamente bien, que ni siquiera mi pesimismo crónico ha logrado hacerse presente. Ahora sólo debo esperar este sábado y salir con Scorpius, no es una real cita, pero se asemeja.

***

Todo el colegio está completamente alborotado esperando la hora del encuentro entre leones y serpientes. Mis primos están como siempre muy mentalizados para ganar.

- Vamos a destruirlos, me escucharon- alienta James a su equipo, con toda la garra que tiene.

Sólo espero que no se lo tomen al pie de la letra, no quiero que le pase algo ni a ellos, ni a Scorpius, de sólo imaginarme una escena así, se me retuerce el estómago.

- Vamos Rose, vamos a las gradas- dice Violeta pasándome un banderín con un gran león en el centro.

- Al, me ha dicho que luego de ganar tienen preparado una celebración en la sala común- comenta mi amiga ya en el campo de juego.

- Primero desde cuando le dices Al, a mi primo, siempre tratas de decirle Albus- le pregunto pícaramente.

- Ayyy... No es nada, sólo que ahora somos más amigos, igual que tú con alguien- me responde mostrándome la lengua en forma de burla.

- Espero que luego avancen, porque si vas como yo, ni en dos años - le contesto, pero los gritos del resto hacen que desvíe la mirada al centro de la cancha que es donde aparecen ambos equipos.

Todos a mí alrededor alientan al equipo rojo y dorado, mientras yo busco en los de verde y plata, aquel pelo platinado, único y característico de un Malfoy.

El partido comienza, James y Scorpius, buscadores de sus equipos, se elevan por sobre el resto, al verlos mirarse y desafiarse con las escobas, no puedo evitar pensar que quizás James encuentre la forma de vengarse y liberarse de todo lo que yo lo he retenido, realmente espero que no le haga nada y que sea un partido limpio, por el bien de ambos y mío, no soportaría verlos dañarse.

Cada minuto avanza rápidamente, mí mirada sólo se centra en los buscadores, deseando que pronto aparezca esa tonta bola dorada tan esquiva, para que termine mi agonía y podamos marcharnos juntos, sin embargo esto no parece querer suceder. El marcador va 100- 90, a favor de los leones, pero todo esta muy reñido, cada punto se juega intercalado.

Un nuevo tanto de los Slytherin, hacen vibrar a las graderías de al lado, observo mi reloj y con todo mi pesar debo marcharme, justo tenía que alargarse el partido, donde diablos de metió esa snitch. Bajo apesumbradamente las escaleras, aun pendiente del relato del partido. Al parecer ya la han localizado, la pelea esta codo a codo entre mi primo y Scorp, quisiera escuchar antes de entrar al despacho de la directora que ya ha concluido el partido, pero parece que les ha dado trabajo detenerla, miro la hora y mientras tomo lentamente un puñado de polvos flu, lo lanzo a mis pies y grito San Mungo, otro grito proveniente del exterior, lleno de jolgorio, se inmiscuye en la oficina y en la chimenea, antes que un gran número de llamaradas verdes me atrapen para hacerme desaparecer del lugar y del sonido del partido.

No puedo creerlo si hubiera esperado un segundo más, hubiera escuchado que equipo gano, pero dentro de poco lo sabre, Scorpius ya tiene que estar por llegar y de sólo verle la cara podré saber si ha ganado o no.

Aviso mi llegada a la recepción, comienzo a esperar a que me llamen y que aparezca mi acompañante, aún falta para que la sanadora se desocupe, y me atienda por lo que hay tiempo. Estoy ansiosa, más que por la visita es porque quiero verlo llegar, sentir sus pasos firmes y seguros acercase a mí, y que su perfume me inunde completamente. Todavía no se bien por qué lo invite, tengo la sospecha que no es buena idea de que juguemos a la familia feliz, porque para eso nos falta mucho, y somos unos niños. Pero creo que necesito su apoyo y compañía, es como mi efecto placebo para todo esto.

Cada minuto que pasa, es una lenta espera, no entiendo en que se demora tanto, el partido terminó, de ahí se van a los camarines, se baña y cambia ropa, en eso no se puede demorar tanto rato, la directora ya lo había autorizado. Ahhh…A lo mejor le paso algo, quizás James lo boto de la escoba, o cualquier otro primo, si mi equipo está lleno de ellos. A lo mejor está herido, moribundo en la cama de la enfermería. El miedo comienza a apoderarse de mí, debo alejar estos pensamientos, no puede ser, eso sería considerado intento de homicidio y ningún Weasley o Potter es capaz de hacerlo, eso sí que sería la destrucción de la familia, y todo desencadenado por mi culpa. No podría soportar llevar esa carga.

Estoy desesperándome, la angustia debe hacerme parecer una loca desquiciada, es mejor tratar de respirar, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Otra vez, debo dejar la paranoia atrás, no me hace bien, arriba el positivismo, el pesimismo debe desaparecer de mi mente. Es un trabajo arduo, que he venido tratando de superar. Pero no es cosa fácil, es parte intrínseca de mí.

- Señorita Weasley, la sanadora Ferreyt, la espera- comienza a decir la recepcionista.

Ya es la hora, no puede ser, y este chico que no llega, del nerviosismo estoy transitando a la rabia, ni quiero pensar que me ha dejado plantada.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la consulta, volteando a cada segundo hacia la recepción, esperando verlo a aparecer, pero nada ni un rastro de su persona en este lugar. Rabia y decepción comienzan a hacer que mis pasos se vuelvan pesados, por lo que empiezo a arrastrar mis pies por aquel piso brillante.

Ya en la consulta de la sanadora, todo marcha como siempre, preguntas por aquí y por allá por parte de ella, y respuestas breves y concisas de mi parte. Recomendaciones y alegría por ver que estoy adquiriendo peso, y porque nota en mis respuestas mayor tranquilidad, y claro lo estaría aún más si alguien que se supone que quedo de venir conmigo lo hubiera hecho, al parecer he aprendido a disimular la rabia e ira que arden en mi cabeza.

Todo marcha muy bien, ambos estamos en perfectas condiciones, el bebé es pequeño, pero normal, según ella eso es debido a mi edad, por eso que en los últimos meses deberé tener especial cuidado para no adelantar nada. Cada vez que me hablan del momento final, el pánico se hace presente, por el dolor que eso debe significar y porque ese será realmente el momento en donde se verá que he decidido. Es mejor borrar inmediatamente de mis pensamientos todo eso, no stress antes de tiempo.

Salgo de la consulta como siempre, más aliviada, todo marcha en lo que respecta a salud en óptimas condiciones, pero esta vez la tristeza me embarga, no por mi, sino por lo que me ha pasado, confíe en él y no ha llegado. Papá tiene razón, quizás no le importa realmente todo esto como dice o quiere hacerlo parecer, por lo menos hoy no lo ha demostrado.

Comienzo a caminar a las chimeneas, mi vista va fija en las baldosas del suelo, sigo arrastrando en forma lenta mis pasos, desearía tenerlo al frente y gritarle todo lo que siento, pero no en lo relacionado a mis buenos sentimientos, sino lo decepcionada y enfadada que me ha hecho sentir.

Creo que es mejor tranquilizarme unos segundos antes de partir, estoy segura que apenas me encuentre con alguien en la escuela, me pondré a llorar, sin importar quién sea, aunque claro menos con él, a Scorpius lo quiero asesinar, y es mejor por él que este en la enfermería en estos momentos, porque si no yo misma lo mandaré.

A la escuela otra vez, pero antes de tomar un puñado de polvos Flu, una mano se posa en mi hombro, me quedo estática tratando de pensar quien puede ser, miles de posibilidades desfilan en mi mente, desde mi mamá, o algún otro pariente, hasta algún amigo de la familia, cosa que no seria agradable de ver, o la sanadora, diciendo que se ha equivocado y todo esta mal, Oh, no, otro nudo aparece en mi estómago, no puede ser eso.

- Lo siento- susurra el dueño de esa mano.

Me quedo paralizada casi petrificada al escuchar esa voz, continúo dándole la espalda, tratando de asimilar que se ha dignado a aparecer, pero tarde, demasiado tarde. Mi respiración se entrecorta, pero no se sí de rabia o de nerviosismo que me provoca dicha voz, tan profunda y aterciopelada. Pero no debo ceder, lo que me hizo no tiene nombre, en realidad lo tiene y se llama dejar plantada y no cumplir con su palabra. Eso me lastima, porque demuestra que no le importa.

- Rose, por favor, escúchame, lo siento- continua susurrándome.

Debo voltear y enfrentarlo, sin escándalo, estamos en un lugar publico en donde somos conocidos, así que debo recordarme estar lo más serena posible. Se ha salvado, por no estar en la escuela, porque ahí no me controlo ni un segundo más y ya estaría sin tímpanos y hasta estampado en un muro por un expelliarmus lanzado desde el fondo de mi alma.

Tomo su mano y la saco de mi hombro, mientras comienzo a girar, para quedar frente a frente, mi ceño está completamente fruncido, y tengo los labios apretados tratando de contener dentro de mi boca todos los reproches, gritos y palabrotas que se me están ocurriendo decirles.

- Podemos hablar en otro lugar- comienza a decir mientras me hace un ademán para que lo siga alejándonos de la chimenea.

- Debo volver a la escuela- le respondo seria con los dientes apretados.

- Aún no- dice mientras espera que lo siga.

No comprendo bien lo que quiere decir, pero es mejor hablar fuera de la escuela y no hacer un espectáculo en ella, debo buscar mi equilibrio interno, nada de disgustos, no nos hace bien, no por él, sino que por mi y mi bebé.

Ahora que han pasado unos minutos mi mente ha dejado de estar tan cegada por la rabia y quizás si le paso algo malo, pero tratando de revisarlo no parece tener ni una minima magulladura visible a mi inspección.

Nos dirigimos a la salida del hospital quedando parados en la vereda con un edificio a nuestras espaldas llamado '_Purge y Dowse, S.A._", el aspecto muggle de San Mungo.

- ¿Y bien?- lo insito a que hable con mi mejor tono amenazador heredado de las mujeres de mi familia.

- Sé que no tengo disculpas, pero ganamos y los chicos no me dejaban salir- comienza a justificarse con cautela.

No lo puedo creer, de partida hemos perdido un juego, eso no me agrada nada, y en segundo lugar se ha quedado celebrando con sus amigos, me esta diciendo que ha preferido hacer eso que cumplir su palabra.

- No lo puedo creer- comienzo a decir.

- Te dije que las fiestas no los iban a favorecer- comienza a decir tratando de sonar menos dramático.

- No seas idiota, no me refiero a eso, preferiste quedarte a celebrar que acompañarme- le lanzó con furia.

- No, no dije eso, mencione que mis compañeros no me dejaban salir que es muy distinto- responde serio, dándome la impresión que se ha enojado por lo que le he dicho, pero eso no tiene comparación, con que cara se viene a enojar, eso es una completa desfachatez, yo fui la que me quede esperándolo como tonta, mientras él estaba pasándola bien haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

- Tú no tienes derecho a enojarte, fui yo la que te estuvo esperando, mientras…sabes no importa, ¡me voy!- comienzo a decirle para voltearme.

- Yo no estoy enojado- dice colocándose frente a mí, deteniendo mi regreso- de verdad lo siento, cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga- empieza a preguntar, tratando de buscar mi mirada.

-No lo sé- le respondo ya sin tanto enojo, quizás estoy siendo muy dura con él, debo reconocer que a veces con el fervor de la victoria, los compañeros se vuelven un tanto hostigosos, sino es cosa de recordar a James.

Me quedo ahí, tratando de analizar mi próximo actuar, no sé que hacer, ya no estoy tan enojada, en realidad ni siquiera se por qué me importa tanto una simple visita médica, he tenido varias y él nunca ha venido y esta no será la última que tendré. Su voz nuevamente se cuela por mis oídos.

- Pero tengo un plan para que nuestra cita no sea un completo desastre- empieza a decir mientras me arrastra calle abajo...

***

_**(Hoola, gracias y más gracias por los que leen y comentan... me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo... aquí va un nuevo cap.... ¿que les parece?) comenten y mñn subo la continuacion.... **_


	20. De cita y deseos

**De cita y deseos**

Lo sigo mientras salimos a la avenida principal, sin comprender a donde ni que hacemos aquí, ¿por qué estamos en el mundo muggle? ¿a dónde me quiere llevar?, si deberíamos volver a la escuela.

Qué clase de plan se le puede haber ocurrido para que esto mejore, no veo muchas alternativas para que eso suceda, quizás que absurda idea ha elaborado en esa mente tan compleja de entender para mí, porque cada vez que intento descubrir que está pensando me equivoco.

A ver, tengo que pensar, falto a la cita que era por razones médicas, no creo que quiera llevarme a otra, además en un lugar que él no conoce, porque estamos alejándonos del único lugar mágico que ve estos asuntos. Es imposible, con una revisión basta para mí, no sólo por un día sino por un mes. No, esto es absurdo, debo acabar con todo esto.

Ya no aguanto dejarme llevar como una muñeca de trapo, debo saber en este instante qué estamos haciendo. Trato de detenerlo en su marcha, dejando de caminar, me cruzo de brazos para demostrarle que no estoy de acuerdo con esto. Él se voltea y me queda mirando, pero al parecer mi posición ni lo intimida, porque simplemente sonríe.

- ¿A dónde vamos?, debemos volver a la escuela- comienzo a decirle un tanto preocupada.

- ¿A dónde vamos? Eso ya lo sabrás y por la escuela no te preocupes, le dije a la directora que quizás nos demoraríamos un poco, no le hizo gracia, pero al escuchar a donde te acompañaba no se opuso- responde victorioso.

No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, muero de ganas de saber cual es nuestro destino y que tiene pensado, ya no siento rabia, eso se quedo en la entrada del Hospital, ahora sólo necesito comprender sus planes, antes de que mi cabeza comience a idear las más absurdas respuestas, como ya lo está haciendo.

- Me tendrás que ayudar un poco, pero no te preocupes, tengo todo lo necesario, un aliado inesperado me ayudo- empieza a decir mientras detiene un taxi, haciendo el gesto de caballerosidad para que yo ingrese primero.

Realmente no entiendo nada, pero he decidido en estos momentos dejarme llevar. Mientras vamos en el auto, ambos permanecemos en silencio, en cambio el conductor tararea una canción que ha pesar de ser extremadamente antigua me gusta. Scorpius busca algo en su bolsillo y le entrega al conductor un papel, en donde estoy segura va la dirección del lugar al cual nos dirigimos. Me lamento internamente que ninguno de los dos lo haya leído en voz alta. Si lo hubieran dicho tendría una idea por lo menos, pero no, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer para ayudarme a bajar la ansiedad y la emoción de estar siendo conducida a lo insospechado.

Observo su rostro tratando de pedirle con la mirada que me de alguna pista, pero simplemente él lleva esa sonrisa de superioridad y magnetismo que tanto me embauca, no parece nervioso, pero mira atentamente las calles por las cuales vamos pasando, trato de hacer lo mismo, pero no puedo dejar de contemplarlo cada cierto rato, hasta que me acuerdo de que debo intentar comprender a donde me lleva.

- Aquí es muchacho- afirma el conductor estacionándose, Scorpius saca un poco de dinero y trata de juntar lo que le ha indicado el chofer, pero veo que a pesar de ser hijo de un acaudalado hombre de negocios, el dinero muggle no es su fuerte, es más, de seguro es primera vez que lo tiene entre sus manos.

Ante su incomodidad, le quito el dinero, con la duda de saber de donde lo ha sacado, es imposible que él lo maneje en su bolsillo, como lo hacemos Hugo o yo, o los hijos de los nacidos muggles.

Le pago al conductor, mientras Scorpius atentamente estira su mano para ayudarme a descender. Le agradezco con una sonrisa, la cual se queda fija en mi rostro al presenciar lo que se ubica tras de él. Ahí frente a mí, de manera majestuosa se impone un gran letrero, lleno de luces y colores.

Estoy completamente anonadada, me ha traído a mi lugar favorito, mi paraíso en la tierra, mi... parque de diversiones, como no lo pensé antes, estaba claro o por lo menos debí sospecharlo si hubiera recordado nuestra primera conversación de amigos.

- Wuau, ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?- comienzo a decirle completamente asombrada.

- Tú me dijiste que este lugar era tu favorito ¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunta satisfecho por mi expresión, creo que ha anotado su primer punto del día.

- Si, o sea, no me refiero a eso, sino a cómo llegar y lo del dinero- trato de decir, sonando ya más repuesta de la impresión.

- Pues te dije que tuve un aliado inesperado, un tanto difícil, pero me ayudo al final- comienza a decir.

Un aliado, quien podrá ser, hay tantas opciones, pero a la vez ninguna que pueda recordar o relacionar con esto, es imposible.

- ¿Quién fue, lo conozco?- le pregunto realmente interesada por saber a quien debo agradecerle infinitamente.

- Claro que lo conoces, desde siempre- empieza a decir en tono misterioso.

Desde siempre, lo conozco desde siempre, eso sólo pasa con alguien de mi familia, pero es imposible que sea alguno de ellos, si lo detestan, eso sería una cosa de la dimensión desconocida, y si le agregamos la derrota de hoy frente a su equipo, las cosas no podrían estar más tensas, nadie de mi familia es tan puro, inocente… un momento si hay alguien, como no lo pensé, es él único que conoce este lugar tanto o más que yo, él único que maneja dinero muggle para dar, y por sobre todo es la mejor persona que conozco, ese debe ser mi hermano, mi pequeño Hugo, siempre tan especial.

- Hugo- afirmo en voz baja al darme cuenta de todo.

Scorpius simplemente asiente.

- Es un buen chico, no estaba convencido, es más incluso dijo que quería tener una charla de hombre a hombre conmigo- dice Scorpius mientras comienza a reír, por esto último.

No puedo evitar reír junto con él, imaginarme la situación de Hugo amenazando y advirtiendo a Malfoy, es una situación un tanto graciosa, mi hermano es un niño, travieso, infantil e inocente, pero siempre hace lo mejor para el resto.

- ¿Vamos?- me invita para que ingresemos- estoy a tu completa disposición esta tarde- concluye dándome una mirada seductora.

- Es lo mínimo- le digo mientras comienzo a caminar apresuradamente a la puerta de entrada.

Una vez que ingresamos no he podido dejar de recorrer todo, recordando cada anécdota vivida en este lugar, claro que le cuento a Scorpius sólo aquellas que me favorezcan y no me dejen en ridículo, porque esas prefiero guardarlas en lo más recóndito de mi memoria, y hay una buena cantidad, sólo espero que Hugo nunca las revele.

Ha sido una tarde de maravillas, juegos, luces, música, colores, comida, todo lo que soñaba y recordaba de este lugar, pero no sólo eso, sino que además estando con él, todo es perfecto, desearía detener el tiempo y permanecería para el resto de la eternidad así, ambos felices, él sorprendiéndose con todo lo que ve, siente y toca. Está vez el tendrá que darme la razón, está igual que mi abuelo con algún artefacto muggle o como un niño en una juguetería

- Quien se hubiera imaginado a Scorpius Malfoy fascinado con una maquina que hace algodones de azúcar- le digo sonriendo al ver que ya va por su cuarto dulce en menos de diez minutos.

- Estas cosas son deliciosas no entiendo por qué no las hacen… ya sabes donde- comienza a hablar mientras recibe su tan ansiado premio.

- Vamos a subirnos a un juego, por favor- comienzo a suplicarle como niña pequeña.

- ¿A cuál?- pregunta tratando de tragar, haciendo que perciba en su voz un poco de miedo.

- No te va a pasar nada, aquí todo es seguro y es el juego más tranquilo, porque no puedo subirme al resto- le recuerdo.

Él solo coloca expresión de duda, viendo como me dirijo hacia una gran rueda que gira en el aire.

- Aquí está la majestuosa y fascinante "Rueda de la fortuna"- le dijo de manera solemne mientras le presento la gran atracción que se ubica frente a ambos, sin embargo él la queda contemplando, colocándose cada vez más pálido de lo que es, dejando de lado su comida.

- ¿Quieres que nos subamos a eso?- pregunta tratando de parecer serio, sin embargo sólo consigue demostrar terror en sus palabras.

No puedo evitar reír ante su gesto, en cambio él, al ver mi expresión rápidamente vuelve a su semblante serio y orgulloso.

- Vamos no seas orgulloso, si es normal que le tengas un poco de temor- comienzo a decirle mientras me acerco para tomarle la mano.

Percibo que está completamente tenso, su cuerpo está rígido frente al juego, pero al sentir mi mano presionar la suya, su rostro comienza a relajarse.

- Si no quieres, puedo subir sola- le digo tranquilamente, desafiando su orgullo.

- ¡Estas loca! Vamos fue sólo la impresión- afirma mientras pasa los boletos para poder ingresar al tan ansiado y temido juego.

Una vez sentados y asegurados, permanece estático como una estatua en su posición, apenas percibo su respiración, corta, rápida y agitada, sus manos aún están temblorosas y húmedas, yo simplemente presiono con más fuerza la mía contra la suya, tratando de traspasarle tranquilidad.

- Confía en mí, nada malo va a pasar, respira lo más profundo que puedas y todo va a ir pasando- digo susurrándole, mientras me muevo tratando de mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡No te muevas!- me dice en un tono que podría catalogar de grito moderado, al ver como nuestro carro comienza a balancearse.

- Lo siento- me disculpo mientras vuelvo a mi posición para contemplar el paisaje, creo que es mejor dejarlo solo y tranquilo para que se acostumbre, una vez que se relaje va a ver que es muy parecido a volar en escoba.

No puedo evitar perderme en el paisaje, que se agranda y empequeñece con cada vuelta, mi estomago tiene mariposas suaves revoloteando dentro, me siento tan feliz que podría gritarlo mientras vamos en la cima para que todos se enteren. La ciudad se ve perfecta y tranquila desde las alturas, la libertad se logra sentir en cada fibra de mí ser, no hay tensión, miedo, tristeza o rabia, sólo hay paz, eso es todo lo que recorre mi cuerpo.

- Es perfecto- comienza a decir Scorpius con más relajo en su voz, ahora si comienza a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro y por fin su mano aprieta la mía, no por miedo, sino por el simple gesto de estar juntos, compartiendo este momento.

- Sí, lo es- es lo único que puedo decir aún sumergida en mis pensamientos.

- Rose… - empieza a pronunciar mi nombre deteniéndose y arrastrando cada sonido, haciendo que hipnóticamente voltee a verlo.

Mis ojos encuentran y se pierden en los suyos, ya ni siquiera logro percibir el viento golpear nuestros rostros, ni el ruido ni la música que hay en todo el lugar, simplemente ahora somos él y yo frente a frente, disfrutando una tarde juntos.

Ahí frente a mí, sus labios están tan firmes y cerrados, su rostro permanece tranquilo y apacible. No puedo evitarlo, lo necesito, deseo volver a besarlo, sentir como en ese acto me traspasa descargas eléctricas que viajan por todo el cuerpo. Continúo mirándolo, luchando contra mí misma si es conveniente o no, dar éste paso. Será correcto cambiar nuestra naciente amistad por los impulsos, no puedo negar que por culpa de ellos estamos en una situación complicada, y que se traduce en algo con carita, piernas y brazos que permanece seguro y protegido en mi cuerpo.

Es inevitable en mí, comenzar a pensar si son impulsos o algo más, acaso estaré enamorada de Scorpius. Antes no me había cuestionado este hecho, pero me provoca tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones que inundan mi mente y mi cuerpo al pensar o estar cerca de él, no creo que sean simples hormonas revolucionadas, incitadas por el reloj biológico.

Estaba tan asustada tratando de encontrar la forma de decirles al resto lo del embarazo, que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la mente preguntarme que es lo que siento verdaderamente por él, simplemente lo reducía a un deseo, un gusto excesivo y complejo hacia este chico que me parece perfecto.

Pero ¿cómo saber si es amor? Si jamás he tenido otra experiencia, todo lo que sé lo he visto en otros, como en mis padres o el resto de las parejas que me rodean, también he leído del tema, especialmente en cientos de novelas románticas, unas completamente fantasiosas e irreales como los típicos cuentos infantiles, que siempre deteste, o en algunas apasionadas u otras melosas, unas con finales felices y otras mostrando el lado más amargo de esta realidad, pero comprender que es lo que realmente me pasa, no lo puedo establecer sólo con esta evidencia, tan poco cercana a mí.

Un momento, basta de pensar, debo dejar de vivir en mi mente, antes que en la realidad, si lo que podría ocurrir por dejarme llevar sin pensar, ya ocurrió, por eso ahora en este carro de la rueda de la fortuna vamos tres. Qué otra cosa podría pasar, creo que debo relajarme y simplemente actuar. Es la única forma de comprobar que es lo que siento, experimentando en la realidad.

Comienzo a concentrarme completamente en Scorpius, ahora que lo tengo frente a mí, sin nadie que se interponga, sin posibilidades de que alguno de los dos escape, porque estamos completamente atrapados. Ya es hora de actuar y por eso decido acortar cada vez más nuestra distancia, él ni siquiera es capaz de parpadear, respira lentamente, nuestras narices se rozan punta con punta, sus ojos grises se mezclan con el azul de los míos. Ladeo casi de manera imperceptible mi rostro, acercándome de manera peligrosa, rompiendo las barreras de lo permitido entre amigos.

Esta vez yo he tomado la iniciativa, y me agrada, me siento dueña de mi destino. Mis labios comienzan temblar antes de poder posarlos en los suyos, tan suaves, dulces y perfectos. Mis ojos se cierran ante tan esperado momento, disfrutando simplemente de todo lo que esto conlleva.

De pronto comienzo a sentir como sus labios se mueven atrapando a los míos, sus manos se posan en mis mejillas, y las mías lo hacen en su cuello. Comenzamos a dejarnos llevar por los movimientos instintivos de nuestras bocas, consumiendo cada suspiro del otro, tratando de no romper con este contacto tan intimo, tan anhelado y tan prohibido.

Creo que me he equivocado en todo lo que he dicho, porque este es el momento más feliz que he tenido, y sí, no creo que sean sólo impulsos, hay algo más profundo, algo que nos une de manera especial.

- Muchachos. Hey muchachos, ya terminó el juego- una voz de un hombre nos hace interrumpir nuestro beso, apartándonos de manera pausada, casi en cámara lenta, abro los ojos una vez que ya no percibo la presión en mi boca. Ni siquiera estoy sonrojada por haber sido descubiertos por este extraño, es la emoción que colorea mi rostro.

Ambos esbozamos una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarnos, él hombre trata de agilizarnos, pero no puedo actuar con rapidez, realmente creo estar caminando en una nube y de seguro Scorpius se siente caminando en un enorme algodón de azúcar.

Avanzamos aún tomados de la mano, caminando por inercia sin un rumbo fijo entre las personas, familias, niños y parejas que pasean en este lugar.

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos, pero me parece que ha sido eterno y a la vez sólo un instante.

- Yo…- comienzo a balbucear tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas para decir algo, sin embargo ni siquiera tengo claro que debo decir, mi mente está en blanco.

- Rose… ya no quiero ser tu amigo- comienza a decir de improviso y de manera seria, haciendo que lo mire más intensamente.

- Es decir, si quiero ser tu amigo, pero también quiero ser más que eso- menciona, mientras busca vivamente que le responda.

No puedo hablar, qué tengo que decirle, ya no quiero seguir más con esta farsa de seamos simplemente amigos, si cuando cada vez que estamos juntos, las ganas de abrazarnos y besarnos revolotean no sólo en mi interior, sino que estoy segura que en el también. Pero y si no funciona, si al final termino sufriendo aún más que todo lo que ya lo he hecho, ¿debo arriesgarme o mantenerme en el lado seguro del río? Hay no lo sé, dudas, mis malditas dudas aparecen en el momento menos indicado, siempre.

- Rose, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta al ver que no estoy dispuesta a hablar, pero una pregunta debe tener una respuesta, y en este caso es una precisa, sí o no, dos letras tienen la llave para iniciar algo que deseo intensamente, o puede dejarme retenida en un espacio intermedio que quizás con el tiempo nos termine alejando irremediablemente.

Debo seguir el consejo de papá, aunque en este caso si supiera que lo estoy utilizando para esto, me mata y se suicida por haber pronunciado tanto este dicho en mi infancia: "el que no se arriesga no cruza el río", creo que es tiempo de empezar a nadar por mis propios medios, así que aquí voy, sólo espero no ahogarme en medio del camino.

- Sí- pronuncio bajo, pero segura e inmensamente dichosa, jamás había soñado este momento sublime, pero sólo por temor a que sólo fuera un sueño.

No puedo dejar de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras comienza a acercarse nuevamente a mí para sellar este nuevo inicio con un profundo y famélico beso, más intenso que el que acabamos de darnos en las alturas, el deseo comienza a gobernar nuestro cuerpo. Con cada segundo que pasa todo se torna más apasionado, creo que las ansias que teníamos de estar juntos empiezan a liberarse, mis manos acarician su cabello, sedoso y delicado mientras él me tiene firmemente sujetada de la espalda. No quiero terminar esto, pero el recuerdo de la escuela comienza a aparecer para devolverme a la triste realidad.

Me separo de él tratando de respirar y bajar las revoluciones, debo despejar mi mente para poder hablar y decir las peores palabras posibles.

- Debemos volver a Hogwarts- le recuerdo tras un suspiro.

Veo su cara ensombrecerse, pero asiente observando que quizás es un poco tarde, para seguir en San Mungo.

- ¿Cómo vamos a volver?- le pregunto un tanto dudosa.

- Igual como llegamos a acá, no te preocupes- comienza a caminar mientras pasa una mano por mi espalda para llevarme afirmada de la poca cintura que me queda.

Nos vamos hacia la salida, y no me importa aquellas miradas de algunas personas hacia nosotros, sé que no lo hacen porque les guste ver a una joven pareja caminando abrazada, sino por mi embarazo, sé que a pesar de todo aun hay personas que se sorprenden de vernos tan jóvenes, que apenas hemos dejado hace un par de años atrás nuestra niñez y como en los rostros de los dos aun conservamos ciertos rasgos infantiles eso no ayuda mucho, sin embargo ya no somos unos niños, estamos creciendo y lo hacemos para convertirnos en adultos. Ya no me interesa ni me afecta lo que pase a mi alrededor, hoy por primera vez no me importa ir caminado y mostrarlo en su plenitud, estoy embarazada, contenta y de novia.

***

Al llegar al despacho de la dirección, el rostro fruncido de McGonagall, hace que por unos instantes olvide la hermosa tarde vívida.

- ¿A qué hora fue su consulta?- pregunta gravemente la directora, mirándome directamente.

Consecuencias, todo acto tiene consecuencia, a veces no recuerdo aprender de mis actos, ahora de seguro nos ganaremos una detención, y probablemente no podamos salir juntos otra vez.

- Al mediodía- le respondo con temor.

- Ya veo, ¿saben cuan preocupada estaba?... tres horas de retraso es un exceso, estaba a punto de llamar no sólo a sus padres sino que al Ministerio, y eso hubiera causado un gran revuelo, y todo por una irresponsabilidad y descriterio de su parte, esperaba más de ustedes, especialmente en su situación- comienza a decir en tono severo.

No puedo evitar encogerme en mi posición, de sólo imaginarme lo que eso hubiera significado, todo lo avanzado con mi papá se habría esfumado en cosas de segundos. Pero a pesar del reproche no puedo dejar de estar completamente feliz, podría estar diciendo la peor cosa y a mí ni siquiera me importaría por más de un segundo, bueno en realidad si hay algo, porque si me dijera que estoy expulsada me muero aquí mismo.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo la retrase- comienza a decir Scorpius.

- No me interesa de quien es la culpa, ambos están involucrados y está vez no lo dejare pasar, estarán con detención todo un mes, usted señor Malfoy en la biblioteca ordenando y organizando los registros, y usted señorita Weasley, lo hará asistiendo en algunas labores a la enfermera Smith, además no hay más Hogsmead para ustedes ¿comprendieron?- pregunta.

Ambos simplemente asentimos, y al ver que ella se vuelve a enfrascar en unos papeles, decidimos huir, antes que se enfade aún más y agregue enviar una carta a nuestros padres. Realmente a sido dura, no creo que haya sido para tanto.

- Una última cosa, espero realmente que aprendan a ser más responsables, no sólo por su bien, sino por la de esa criatura- comenta mientras salimos por la puerta de su despacho.

Sus palabras provocan que un escalofrío recorra mi espalda, al pensar en todo lo que eso implica, por tener que ser responsables y pensar claramente no sólo por mí, sino en el futuro de los tres. Pero ese es él tema más difícil y complicado de mi vida y no creo que sea el momento para abrumarme con eso.

Bajamos tomados de la mano, pero antes de ingresar a una zona en donde sé que podemos encontrarnos con estudiantes, lo detengo, necesito aclarar una duda.

- Scorp…- lo llamo.

- Sí- responde alzando las cejas al escuchar como lo llamo por su diminutivo, jamás lo había hecho en voz alta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Diremos que estamos juntos?- pregunto un tanto dudosa.

Él se queda en silencio, cierra sus ojos, mientras comienza a ser movimientos con su boca, parece estar tomando una decisión, pensando los pro y contra de esto. Yo trato de hacer lo mismo, al fin y al cabo es una decisión que ambos debemos tomar.

Es más seguro mantenerlo en secreto, pero eso es agotador, tener que estar simulando frente a todos que no tenemos más que una inocente amistad, producto de lo que nos ha pasado. Y si lo decimos, tendríamos todas las miradas nuevamente en nosotros y la reprobación de las familias y demás estudiantes que se dan el derecho de poder opinar como si fueran los más indicados en relaciones de pareja y decencia adolescente.

Pero si quiero que todo comience funcionar bien no es bueno seguir con secretos, no estamos haciendo nada malo, si ya hicimos todo lo permitido entre parejas, ahora sólo es cosa de ponerle el nombre. Pero aún tengo dudas.

En realidad debemos aclarar todo, sí, hay que salir de la oscuridad, ya lo decidí, es mejor ahora, tarde o temprano va a pasar, todo siempre se sabe, sino es cosa de recordar cuando no le quise contar a nadie que estaba embarazada y de todas formas se enteraron todos, está vez seré yo quien tenga el control de la situación.

- Scorpius… creo que es mejor….- comienzo a decir, mientras abre sus ojos para mirarme.

- Sí ya lo sé es mejor mantenerlo así, por ahora- se apresura a decir, pensando que era eso lo que yo quería decir. No puedo comprenderlo, prefiere mantenerlo oculto, eso me está diciendo, o escuche mal.

- Un momento… ¿no quieres que se sepa que estamos juntos?- comienzo a decir tratando de aclarar mis ideas.

- Quizás es lo más prudente ¿no crees?- pregunta un tanto sorprendido al ver mi reacción de desconcierto.

- No lo sé- le respondo un tanto decepcionada.

Por qué no quiere que sé sepa, quizás le tiene miedo a mis primos, pero si no lo mataron por haberse acostado conmigo, como lo van a hacer por iniciar una relación, yo creo que hasta es lo lógico y esperable que sucediera entre nosotros, si hay algo más que deseo. Y sí es eso, sí Scorpius sólo siente deseo y nada más por mí.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- logro preguntarle mientras quiero borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- No tengo miedo, es sólo que pensé que eso era lo que tú querías- responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar lo que iba a decir, simplemente te adelantaste- respondo con tristeza.

- Está bien, si quieres que todos se enteren que estamos juntos, no hay problema- comienza a decir lentamente.

- No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que nosotros queremos, no se supone que eso es una relación, algo entre dos- empiezo a decir un tanto desesperada.

- Lo sé, sólo estoy pensando en lo mejor para nosotros- sentencia.

- Y lo mejor es ocultar esto como si fuera algo malo- menciono con dejo de reproche.

- No, no es malo, no quiero que otras personas intervengan, eso es todo- responde casi con tono de enfado.

- Pasará alguna vez, siempre todo sale a la luz- respondo seria.

Se coloca frente a mí, tomando con sus manos mi rostro, haciendo de esta forma que nos quedemos viendo directamente.

- No arruínenos este momento- comienza a decir de manera seductora, sabiendo que no resistiré mucho, sin embargo todo este tema no puede dejar de darme vuelta en la cabeza, por qué decidí detenerlo, por mí iniciamos está conversación que quizás no habría sido necesaria si algunos estudiantes nos hubieran visto caminado de la mano, siempre arruino todo.

- No creo que sea conveniente ocultarlo, piensa en lo agotador que seria, además sólo podríamos vernos a escondidas- comienzo a argumentar.

- Suena tentador… pero en realidad, no podría hacer esto cuando quisiera...- comienza a decir mientras se acerca y deposita en mis labios un corto y dulce beso.

- Ven, vamos- dice tomándome de la mano, para continuar nuestro camino.

Comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos, sólo algunos estudiantes se encuentran en los alrededores, principalmente de las otras dos casas, nuestros compañeros deben estar en sus salas comunes, los Slytherin celebrando y los míos lamentándose.

Ya cerca de la entrada a mi torre, decido dejarlo marchar, creo que necesita ir a celebrar y yo a descansar, me siento realmente agotada.

- Anda, ve a celebrar, he pasado una tarde maravillosa, pero creo que es hora de descansar un rato- comienzo a decirle, y es que en realidad mis pies comienzan a doler intensamente.

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿estas segura?- comienza a decir.

- Sí estoy bien, además debes aprovechar, que nos ganen ocurre sólo una vez cada muchos años- le digo para burlarme de su victoria.

- Jaja, no lo creas, este año la copa de quidditch es nuestra- comienza a decir inflando el pecho.

- Eso lo veremos- comienzo a decir con voz segura.

- ¿Nos vemos en la cena?- pregunta tratando de cambiar de conversación, porque si no estaríamos toda la noche discutiendo que equipo es mejor.

- Claro, le respondo con una gran sonrisa- nos vemos.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos esperando que el otro tome la iniciativa de despedirse. Nos reímos de nuestra torpeza acercándonos para prolongar el gesto más bello y maravilloso que podemos hacer ahora que estamos juntos, un delicado roce de nuestros labios.

Una vez separados él camina en dirección opuesta a la mía, mientras yo me obligo a reaccionar y recordar la contraseña, para tenderme lo antes posible en mi cama y recordar todo lo vivido.

***

_**(Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el cap,,, y para los que querían Rose/scorp, aquí lo tienen, me tarde un poco, pero es el hilo de la historia, todo pasa a su tiempo, aunk para ellos no pork se adelantaron en algunas cosas, jijij… Espero que les guste…. ¿cómo continuara todo esto?, pues eso se sabrá, aun hay cosas que tienen k pasar) comenten plis….. y mñn otro cap en esta misma web, en el mismo lugar, y la hora bueno eso es ya en la tarde…. Gracias por los comentarios anteriores… pero y por este…review plisssss….. **_


	21. Días de ensueño

**Días de ensueño**

Una vez que ingreso a la sala común, me encuentro con James y Fred, que están compartiendo un vaso de quien sabe que sustancia, y por sus rostros parece que han estado toda la tarde haciendo lo mismo.

- Ves Rosie, perdimos contra esas malditas serpientes, rastreras y sucias. Cómo deje que ese idiota de Malfoy atrapara la snitch primero que yo, ahora debe estar feliz celebrando nuestra derrota, debí haberlo botado de su asquerosa escoba- comienza a decir hundido en el sofá y con voz de derrota.

No lo puedo creer todas mis sospechas si tenían fundamento, a este idiota si se le había pasado por la mente dañar a Scorpius. Cuantas ganas tengo de gritarle y golpearlo por osar pensar en hacer algo tan horrible como eso. Pero debo calmarme, porque eso no paso, pero si ahora se le ocurre hacer algo al enterarse que estamos juntos, no lo puedo permitir, a parte de preocuparme por mis problemas, debo hacerlo por la seguridad de Scorpius, de que forma podré estar tranquila y analizar lo que tengo que hacer si debo dármelas de guardaespaldas. Quizás si era buena idea dejar un poco oculto esto, especialmente ahora que los ánimos en mis primos no son los mejores.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta Fred, no en mejores condiciones que James.

- Tenía cosas que hacer- respondo lo más rápido que puedo- Pero lo importante es que ustedes no pueden estar así, miren la hora que es y se encuentran en estas condiciones- les digo en tono amenazador.

- Ya no te preocupes, sólo estamos pasando el trago amargo- comienza a cantar James.

- Aychh… son tan inmaduros- les digo.

- Miren quien habla, OH. Se me había olvidado que ahora eres todo un adulto ¿verdad?…- comienza a decir James en medio del ataque de risa que le ha bajado.

Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos con su tristeza, así me evito mayores comentarios, no estoy dispuesta a escuchar tonterías, hoy voy a estar tranquila disfrutando de la paz que he logrado. Además ya me imagino los planes e ideas que deben haber estado formulando para vengarse de sus rivales, porque hay algo que caracteriza a estos dos y es que no saben perder.

Pobre Scorpius ahora comprendo su temor de hacer público nuestro incipiente noviazgo, necesitare bastante energías para imponerme ante mis primos. Porque las cosas ya están hechas y no es posible negarlas, ya nos vieron algunos compañeros de otras casas de la mano y los rumores en este lugar son más rápidos que la peor pandemia de gripe, por lo que estoy segura que a la hora de la cena, ya media escuela nos estará mirando para ver como andamos.

Una vez que me he tendido en mi cama, ni siquiera puedo pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido, mis pies parecen querer estallar, no puedo creer que ya empiece a tener estos problemas, creí que eso ocurriría más adelante, al final de todo esto, quizás debe ser por todo el ejercicio que hice yendo de un lado para el otro y el cambio drástico de emociones. Necesito considerar esto de ahora en adelante, especialmente si quiero que todo salga bien, debo estar en las mejores condiciones para los exámenes y ahí si que no podré evitar estresarme, tranquilidad ahora, para poder asegurar mis Timos y mi buen término del embarazo, nada de imprevistos o por lo menos no más en mi vida.

- Cuéntanos todo- un trío de voces irrumpe en mi descanso.

Abro mis ojos con total fastidio al reconocer las voces y por lo que quieren que les cuente, y no es porque no quiera, sino porque ansiaba estar en paz y sola un rato, pero eso es imposible, menos teniendo cerca a Violeta, Dom y Lily.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunta Violeta con gran emoción en su voz.

- ¿Por qué fuiste con Malfoy?- pregunta Dom, intrigada.

- ¿Fue lindo?- pregunta inocentemente Lily.

Esas y mil preguntas más tuve que responder, no unas pocas sino que cientos de veces. Repetir una y mil veces como me pregunto si quería ser su novia, agota, al principio es rememorar cada segundo, cada sensación, gesto y palabra, pero ya a la cuarta o quinta vez, hasta comienza a perder sentido. Mi voz es tan monótona, que parece que he encontrado el encendido automático a mis palabras.

Violeta y Lily están felices, casi como si fueran ellas a las que les hubiera pasado, la primera vez que les conté llegaron a gritar, tanto así que un pitido se alojo en mi oído y aun permanece incomodándome, en cambio Dom, fue más mesurada, sé que él no es de todo su gusto, pero no se mostró en contra, sólo espera que todo salga bien, por mí, no quiere verme sufrir más y eso es lo que me da miedo, no puedo estar completamente tranquila, si tengo la sensación de que puedo terminar peor por todo esto.

Per a pesar de todo mis miedos ya tome un riesgo, una decisión y ahora deberé enfrentar lo que venga y debo luchar para que todo salga bien.

Al ver que la hora de la cena se acerca, el nerviosismo comienza a aparecer, ahora enfrentaremos a todos como una pareja, es tan extraño, ya que siendo amigos siempre nos saludábamos de lejos en el comedor, sólo en los pasillos nos acercábamos para conversar, pero ahora eso no seria apropiado, como vamos a mantener tal distancia, claramente cada uno deberá comer en su mesa, porque yo no podría sentarme al lado de idiotas como Blake, que no deja de mirarme con odio, o la misma Alexia que no lo hace menos intenso. Y para él no creo que le sea agradable compartir con mi familia, que tampoco lo tratan amablemente. Pero saludarnos al vernos, o incluso llegar juntos es algo que suele suceder con todos los que están emparejados.

Ya en la entrada del comedor, he preferido esperarlo, no sé ve en su mesa, por lo tanto significa que aún no ha salido de su mazmorra, sólo espero que este en buenas condiciones y no se le haya pasado la mano celebrando.

- ¿Cómo estas hermanita?- Dice Hugo colocándose a mi lado.

Justo a uno de los que quería ver, de sólo mirarlo la emoción me embarga, y no puedo evitar apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo, casi creo que me parezco a nana Molly en estos momentos.

- Ya basta, no ves que estamos haciendo el ridículo frente a todos- comienza a decir mientras palmotea suavemente mi espalda.

- Gracias, muchas gracias, por ayudarnos- le digo una vez que ha logrado zafarse de mis manos.

Él simplemente levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos, tratando de parecer serio, pero sólo consigue que lo vea de manera más tierna, casi para derretirme.

- ¿Qué pasa entre tú y él?- pregunta en un susurro, para que nadie lo escuche, creo que teme que alguien se entere que nos ayudo y James se las cobre, pero que ni crea que puede hacer eso, Hugo y yo somos hermanos y debemos ayudarnos y apoyarnos, por lo menos eso nos enseñaron.

Debo decirle la verdad, él se lo merece, y debe ser el primero en saberlo, bueno no lo es técnicamente, pero de los hombres si lo es.

- Bueno… Scorpius y yo…- comienzo a decirle lentamente y de manera baja, casi como queriendo que nadie escuche.

- Somos novios- dice una voz fuerte atrás de mi hermano, haciendo que ambos saltemos de la impresión.

Scorpius se encuentra parado, con esa mirada seria, pero divertida, sus ojos brillan de manera especial, y yo simplemente comienzo a sonreírle.

- ¿Así?, Entonces creo que los dos tenemos una conversación pendiente- dice Hugo mientras se acerca a él.

- Cuando quieras- responde tranquilamente Scorpius.

- Esta bien, pero luego porque ahora me muero de hambre- comienza a decir para ingresar casi corriendo al salón.

Ambos reímos ante la actitud de este niño, pero inmediatamente volvemos a mirarnos, tratando de pensar que vamos a hacer, entrar de la mano, caminar juntos y compartir una mesa, hacer como siempre, realmente no lo sé y con todas las alternativas al imaginármelas se comienza a acelerar mi corazón.

- Vamos- menciono para que avancemos, y es que al igual que mi hermano ya estoy desfalleciendo de hambre.

Ambos caminamos uno al lado del otro, pero sin ningún contacto físico, veo a mis primas y hermano, mirando que es lo que vamos a hacer, pero nada, simplemente caminamos como siempre, nada premeditado ni conversado, sólo lo que nos ha surgido del momento, hacer como siempre.

- Nos vemos de ahí- comienzo a decirle para acercarme a mi lugar en la mesa.

- Nos vemos de ahí- repite mientras él se dirige a la suya.

Creo que salió bien, pero no lo esperado, quizás es mejor de esta forma, no exhibir en exceso. Aunque en realidad fue demasiado frío incluso más que otras veces.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Violeta al sentarme a su lado.

- ¿Por qué?- contra pregunto, llenando mi plato de comida.

- Cómo que por qué, pensé que se sentarían juntos o algo parecido- me mira intrigada.

- No creo que sea conveniente por lo menos hoy, en donde las cosas están tensas por el partido- comienzo a responderle.

- Déjate de tonterías, cuando se ha visto que un gryffindors sea una cobarde, y por una simpleza como esta- comienza a reprocharme.

- Oye, no soy cobarde, es sólo que no quiero armar otro espectáculo, ya he estado en boca de todos casi el año completo- respondo sentida y enojada a la vez por su discurso, muy amiga será, pero su deber es apoyarme no insultarme.

- Tú veras como llevas tu vida- responde Violeta para sumirse en silencio.

- Así es- sentenció sirviéndome un segundo vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Una vez terminada la cena, la cual se llevo en completo silencio, porque Violeta sólo se centró en comer y yo igual, he comenzado a sentirme mal por todo esto, en realidad ella tiene razón, ya había decidido no ser cobarde y no ocultar esto, pero es que no entiende que a veces uno quiere algo, pero el miedo es más poderoso. Además Scorpius no se vio realmente interesado en hacer algo distinto, él cree que es conveniente dejarlo así.

Quizás es mejor terminar el día aquí ya había salido casi todo bien como para darle oportunidades al tiempo para que comience a ladear la balanza con cosas negativas, creo que debo retirarme a descansar. Mañana con la cabeza despejada y sin sueño, pensaré mejor las cosas, ahora no, debo continuar mi camino, ir a mi torre, buscar mi cama y dormir. Dormir hasta tarde aprovechando que será domingo, y no tendremos que preocuparnos de las clases.

Me levanto discretamente para comenzar a salir del gran salón, pero mi nombre resuena por todos lados.

- Rose… Rose, espera- escucho decir a Scorpius.

Me detengo y volteo a ver que es lo que quiere. Ahí viene acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido, qué le pasará, por qué estará enojado o preocupado, le habrá pasado algo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta al llegar a mi lado.

- A mi torre- respondo en voz baja.

- ¿Pasa algo?- cuestiona con preocupación.

- No, no es nada- respondo de manera plana.

- Y yo que pensaba estar un rato contigo antes del toque de queda- responde con voz de tristeza.

Él comienza a acercarse más a mí y coge mi mano, para acariciarla con sus dedos, mis mejillas vuelven a colorearse, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante su propuesta.

- Ven salgamos de aquí- me susurra al oído, mientras me percato que estamos en las puertas del gran salón con varios pares de ojos sobre nosotros.

Empezamos a caminar saliendo del castillo, la noche comienza a tomar su lugar, dando paso a un cielo completamente estrellado. Con el fervor de salir rápidamente para aprovechar el poco tiempo que nos queda para estar fuera, ni siquiera me puedo percatar de la brisa helada que recorre todo el lugar.

- Mañana quieres sentarme a desayunar conmigo- es lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza para preguntarle.

Esta simple pregunta hace que se detenga en su marcha, y se voltee a mirarme.

- Claro, por qué no- responde sentándose en el césped.

Yo lo imito, pero una vez ubicada no puedo evitar apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas, él simplemente sonríe y comienza a jugar con unos mechones de mi pelo. Ahí recostada, sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabello y de fondo las estrellas, todo vuelve a parecer magnifico, todo lo que paso entre que llegamos de nuestra cita hasta ahora, se va borrando de mi mente. La perfección vuelve a hacerse presente, y es que cuando estoy con él las cosas no pueden dejar de ser de otra manera.

- Sabes…- comienza a decir mientras con un dedo comienza a perfilar mi nariz.

Este simple contacto me deja maravillada.

- …estaba pensando…- cada frase la dice lentamente, como si estuviera procesando aún lo que me va a decir, pero no tengo miedo ni ansiedad, sólo ansío continuar escuchando su voz.

- …que debería hablar con tus primos…- continua diciendo, mientras yo simplemente percibo como mis ojos se salen de sus orbitas.

- Pero- es lo único que logro decir, porque su dedo ha descendido hasta mis labios, haciéndolos cerrar.

- Así estarás más tranquila y podremos estar en paz- concluye de manera serena.

- ¿Estas seguro?- le pregunto sentándome para poder hablar frente a frente.

- Sí, completamente, si queremos que esto funcione lo haré- responde con una de las voces más segura que le he escuchado.

Simplemente no puedo creerlo, va a enfrentarse directamente al batallón por mí y por lo nuestro, esto cada vez se pone mejor, si antes dudaba un poco de lo nuestro, ahora ya casi ni queda de eso.

Ahora simplemente me lanzó a sus brazos para fundir sus labios con los míos, estas horas lejos han sido una eternidad y no quiero olvidar como saben sus labios, ni como se comportan los míos cuando están en contacto directo con él. Es un beso lento y tierno, suave y dulce, sencillamente especial.

- Creo que debemos volver- comienza a decir entre mis labios, haciendo que se corte mi inspiración de continuar delineando el contorno de su boca.

- Sí no hay opción- respondo con pesimismo. Está vez si me comienza a constar trabajo levantarme del suelo, por lo que trato de afirmarme de lo que encuentre para hacerlo, sin embargo otra vez él saca a relucir su lado más caballero, y me tiende una mano, para afirmarme con la otra de la espalda.

- Gracias- le susurro una vez que estamos de pie.

- No me las des, es lo mínimo que debo hacer, yo también soy parte de esto- comienza a decir mientras me mira de perfil.

Por qué a veces me hace sentir que quiere participar tanto de esto, es cómo si estuviera realmente interesado e involucrado en todo lo que esto significa, aunque otras veces, como hoy en la mañana, pareciera como que no le importara, además se ha mostrado de acuerdo con lo que le he planteado de no quedárnoslo, aun recuerdo sus palabras _"yo haré lo que tú decidas"._

Sé que la única forma de saber que es lo que él quiere, es preguntárselo, pero me da tanto miedo hacerlo, en realidad es su respuesta me la que aterra, sea cual sea que me de, no me siento preparada para escucharla, tengo miedo de que su respuesta confirme lo que quiero hacer o me haga cambiar de parecer, aún cuando yo estoy tan insegura. Debo decidir yo primero, luego de eso, estando completamente segura de mi futuro, podré saber que es lo que quiere.

No sé si esto es egoísta de mi parte, aunque creo que sí, pero él no hace ningún intento de expresar su opinión por cuenta propia, y eso es algo que no me gusta de él, porque tengo que ver sus defectos también, eso es parte de la vida, no es bueno idealizar a las personas, y un defecto que en esta situación no es para nada favorable es su falta de iniciativa para decirme que es lo que realmente quiere hacer con mí bebé, con nuestro bebé, o con este bebé, como quiera que sea.

Teniendo la opinión de ambos sería más adecuado tomar una decisión porque como él lo ha dicho también es parte de esto, pero sigo pensando que en realidad quizás sólo la complique, porque la que se lleva el peor peso siempre es la mujer en todo lo que implica tener un hijo, así que debo ver primero que es lo que me conviene a mi y claro lo que le conviene al pequeño o pequeña.

- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunta Scorpius, deteniéndose en el cuadro de la dama gorda, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi sala común.

- OH. Lo siento, estaba distraída- trato de justificar mi ausencia mental. Bajo la mirada, al ver sus que sus ojos tratan de comprender en que pensaba.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, dime?- comienza a decir dulcemente, acorralándome contra la pared, esta situación inevitablemente me hace recordar un evento pasado, en realidad el único encuentro que ha desencadenado todo esto.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- la voz de Albus retumba a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

Ambos logramos separarnos y colocarnos uno al lado del otro, mientras yo busco su mano, para sentirme segura y demostrarle a mi entrometida familia, que deje de molestar. Lo que me extraña es que James permanece en silencio atrás de su hermano, ni siquiera ha comenzado a dar gritos y manotazos, cosa que espere de él. Algo debe estar tramando y eso puede ser peor a que se descargue inmediatamente.

- Nada que te importe- le respondo desafiante.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Continúa cuestionando el menor de los Potter

- Claro que pasa algo…- comienza a decir Scorpius de manera seria, enfrentándose a los dos muchachos- Rose y yo estamos saliendo- dice parándose lo más erguido que su cuerpo lo permite, haciendo que lo perciba más grande de lo que ya es.

Al simplemente se queda en silencio buscando con sus ojos que yo confirme o niegue lo que acaba de decir el slytherin. Yo sólo asiento lentamente a su lado.

- Déjalos Al, Rose sabrá lo que hace, ya esta grande ¿o no?- Responde James, que se ha atrevido a hablar. En sus palabras no percibo rabia, ni alegría simplemente indiferencia.

- Pero si la haces sufrir, olvidare que tienes algo que ver con ese niño y avísale a tus padres que compren flores para llevarte a la tumba- continua diciendo con el mismo tono, pero esta vez sus ojos brillan intensamente mirando los grises de mi acompañante.

- James…- comienzo a decir ante la amenaza, pero el simplemente mueve su mano e ingresa por el cuadro perdiéndose de vista, Albus en cambio se acerca aun más a nosotros.

- Escucha Malfoy- su voz es completamente amenazadora.

Yo estoy a punto de ponerme delante de Scorpius para evitar cualquier pelea o intento de agresión, pero el rostro de mi primo comienza a suavizarse, lo que hace que me detenga.

- Espero que la cuides bien- responde lanzándome una sonrisa, de esas que suele darme cuando realmente esta feliz por algo, y lo sé porque lo conozco desde que nacimos y ha sido mi mejor amigo durante toda mi vida.

- No te preocupes, tienes mi palabra- responde Scorpius ya menos tenso, pero igual de solemne que siempre.

***

Con mi familia de nuestra parte o por lo menos no en contra, todo ha ido mejor que nunca, aunque claro sino fuera por el estúpido castigo del otro día tendríamos más tiempo juntos, pero el que tenemos lo pasamos compartiendo miradas, besos, caricias y periodos de silencio y contemplación. Estoy viviendo el momento, sólo me he dedicado a eso, aprovechar cada segundo del ahora, nada de pasados y futuros, no por lo menos por estos días.

Ha sido no sólo mejor de lo que esperaba sino que también revitalizante, tengo muchas energías para hacer cosas, como salir al jardín a pasear y tomar los primeros rayos del sol primaveral, incluso puedo ir a ver los entrenamientos ya sin la angustia y lamentación de antes por no poder estar participando, en esos momentos nos dedicamos a conversar con Violeta o simplemente comienzo a elaborar tácticas y jugadas que luego comento con James, que ha mejorado de a poco su estado de ánimo y ha dejado de refunfuñar cuando estamos compartiendo mesa con Scorpius.

El único problema han sido algunos Slytherin, especialmente, una con cara de señorita perfecta y todo me da asco, llamada Alexia, esa sí que anda insoportable lanzando indirectas y comentarios insidiosos cuando tenemos clases juntos o simplemente tenemos la mala suerte de toparnos por algún lado de este enorme castillo. Por lo menos Scorpius me ha dicho que ha dejado de juntarse con ella, creo que se ha dado cuenta la clase de persona que es, lo que es un alivio para mí, porque no creo soportar que siguiera siendo amigo de ella después de todo lo que ha hecho y dicho y más encima se le nota que está muerta de celos por no haber conseguido lo que quería.

***

Ahora lo relevante y temido, ya he pasado los seis meses hace una semana, ahora si que siento que cada vez falta menos, se mueve más que antes, ya no me queda dudas de que esta aquí, pero no lo hace seguido, sólo cuando yo quiero dormir, es tan considerado de su parte. Por lo menos con eso sé que esta bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hígado, riñón o pulmón, que ya han comenzado a ser utilizado de práctica no sé si de patadas o manotazos, sólo espero que al término de los nueve meses mis órganos estén en condiciones de seguir funcionando.

Mamá me ha mandado una poción fantástica para hacerme masajes en la piel, dice que es para evitar que salgan marcas producto del estiramiento que ahora estoy sufriendo, ojala que si funcione, sería el colmo de los males quedar a mí edad toda desfigurada. Pero no fue para lo único que me escribió, si los rumores traspasan estas paredes ancestrales de Hogwarts. En su carta también hace mención a mi "relación" con Scorpius, como lo describe en su pergamino, ella espera que considere todos los factores y consecuencias que esto puede traer. Realmente no se que mayores consecuencias podría tener, si ya las tengo, encuentro ilógico su planteamiento.

Tampoco se esta oponiendo, simplemente como es tan característico de ella, me recuerda pensar bien las cosas, como si yo no lo hiciera, eso es lo que hago casi todo el día, cuestionarme que es lo que estoy haciendo, es más si estuviera un segundo en mi mente debería estar orgullosa de ella misma, ha logrado que hasta piense si es conveniente dormir apoyada del lado derecho o del izquierdo. Bueno no siempre reflexiono antes de actuar sino mi vida no sería así ahora, pero desde ese momento, si que lo hago.

Pero ahora tengo otras cosas también en que pensar, porque mañana es un día muy especial, y es que Scorpius estará de cumpleaños, y cumplirá la gran suma de dieciséis años, debo pensar en el mejor regalo que puedo hacerle, como buena novia que soy, debo darle algo fantástico, sorprendente, único y que recuerde por el resto de su vida.

Si quiero comprarle algo debe ser hoy mismo, para que alcance a llegar antes de mañana al desayuno, pero este catalogo de artículos masculinos están común, no hay nada que sea diferente, que pueda expresar lo que siento, y que demuestre que busqué algo especial para él, no para cualquier persona.

Es mejor tirar esta revista, ha sido una perdida de tiempo, y el reloj no deja de avanzar y realmente no sé que voy a hacer, estoy a último momento, pero no porque haya querido, sino porque pensé que aún faltaba más tiempo, los días se han pasado tan rápido que dos semanas verdaderamente han parecido dos días.

Estoy completamente frustrada por no encontrar lo que quiero, esta revista es inservible y lo único que puedo hacer para descargar mi rabia es lanzarla lo más lejos que pueda, total aun no hay nadie en la sala común.

- Hey, cuidado- escucho decir a alguien en la dirección que he lanzado ese trozo de papel.

Me volteo para ver a Tony que se encuentra con la revista en la cabeza, no puedo evitar sentirme apenada, pero de todas formas unas incontenibles ganas de reír se apoderan de mí. Trato de permanecer en silencio hasta poder reprimirme y pedirle disculpas.

- Lo siento- es único que puedo decirle, ya más repuesta.

- ¿Qué te hizo esto?- pregunta quitándose la revista de la cabeza para ojearla.

- Nada, eso es lo que hizo, no sirve para nada- le respondo ya de pie.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para comprar algo?- vuelve a preguntar.

Pedirle ayuda a Tony para comprarle algo a Scorpius, eso si que es chistoso, si me dio risa verlo con la revista puesta de sombrero, esto ya es delirante, jamás podría hacer eso y de seguro tampoco aceptaría o haría esa propuesta si supiera las verdaderas intenciones que tenía con ese catalogo. Sería como imaginarme a Alexia aconsejando a Scorpius para que me regale algo, lo más probable que me entregue alguna cobra venenosa o cualquier sustancia que me elimine del camino.

- No gracias, no te preocupes- comienzo a decirle volviendo a contener una carcajada, porque de seguro si me ve riendo por nada va pensar que estoy loca, o más loca de lo que algunos creen que estoy.

- Bueno, cuídate nos vemos en el comedor- dice caminado a la salida.

Dejo que se vaya, yo tengo mil cosas que pensar, bueno es una, pero con mil respuestas y sólo una es la indicada. Tengo ver qué le gusta, debo recordar… podría regalarle una maquina de hacer algodones de azúcar, pero eso es muy costoso y no tengo idea de donde podré encontrar algo así, primera idea desechada.

Un libro, demasiado común; una cadena, demasiado femenino; un reloj, ya tiene uno demasiado costoso para competir con algo que pueda comprar; una pluma, no hay nada especial en eso; una escoba, sólo si fuera la última que ha salido y ni en mil años podré pagarla; un implemento deportivo, tiene los suficientes; un suéter, demasiado nana Molly. En definitiva nada logra aparecer en mis posibilidades, he quedado seca de ideas.

¡No puedo creerlo!- grito ahogándome con mis manos, mientas quedo sentada en mi cama, acabo de despertar y hoy es el cumpleaños y yo ni siquiera tengo una pequeña idea de que hacer, no puedo llegar a verlo con las manos vacías, sería tan feo, tan desconsiderado.

Debo pensar.

-Podrías ayudarme en vez de moverte tanto- comienzo a decirle a mi vientre, ya que el bebé no deja de agitarse. Estoy desesperándome, falta menos de una hora para que nos encontremos en la entrada del gran salón para el desayuno.

Un momento ya lo tengo, no hace frío, el día parece estar despejado, hemos desayunado en el comedor durante todas estas semanas que hemos estado juntos, pero hoy es un día especial tengo que hacer algo diferente. Aunque eso significaría tener que actuar en este momento, pero sería una forma de celebrarlo, y me da tiempo durante el día para buscar un presente que darle.

Debo correr a la cocina, los elfos siempre están dispuestos a ayudar así que no habrá problemas en eso. Y el lugar elegido nada más y nada menos que al lado del árbol y del lago negro, lugar en donde iniciamos nuestra amistad, ahora debo apresurarme para encontrarlo en la puerta.

No puedo creerlo ya está un tanto retrasado, él siempre es demasiado puntual para mi gusto, pero no lo ha sido en esta ocasión, quizás sus compañeros lo han retrasado saludándolo, total que son cinco o diez minutos más esperando.

Ya estoy demasiado impaciente, ahora que miro hacia su mesa, la mayoría de sus compañeros están sentados desayunando, donde se habrá metido, las cosas se van a estropear, y casi ni tendremos tiempo para disfrutar, debo ir a buscarlo.

Comienzo a caminar hacia las mazmorras, lugar en donde se encuentra su casa y por ende en donde debería estar él. Este lugar nunca ha sido de mi agrado es demasiado frío, oscuro y encerrado, pero debo reconocer que es más tranquilo que la parte en donde se encuentra mi torre. Un par de vueltas más y podré llevarlo corriendo si es posible hasta el lugar de mi sorpresa.

Por fin sólo unos metros y unos cuantos pasos más y llego a la entrada de su casa, pero ya no es necesario porque antes de acercarme lo suficiente, Scorpius aparece saliendo de un cuadro, que es la entrada a slytherin, que alivio siento, pero no quiero correr aún prefiero que él me vea para acercarme, sin embargo me quedo paralizada ante lo que está ocurriendo frente a mí, mi estómago se retuerce de manera dolorosa, mis corazón da un gran salto para comenzar a latir de manera insospechadamente acelerada, y algo que no había aparecido en mí durante semanas vuelve a hacer acto de presencia en mis ojos, las indeseadas lágrimas. Y todo porque ahí detrás de él aparece mi peor pesadilla, esa estúpida, arrastrada y maldita chica, quién corre a su encuentro y…..

***

_**(chachan un nuevo cap... k les parece? comenten plis y así pondré el cap que sigue... ahh mil y un gracias los review que dejan, cuando los leo comienzo a escribir… son una gran fuente de energía para mi inspiración) review plis....**_


	22. Simplemente cumpleaños

**Simplemente Cumpleaños**

Y todo porque ahí detrás de él aparece mi peor pesadilla, esa estúpida, arrastrada y maldita chica, quien corre a su encuentro y comienza a abrazarlo por la espalda. Scorpius tan caballero y ególatra como siempre, de manera tan desesperadamente lenta, se voltea y le acepta su abrazo respondiéndoselo. Por qué está haciendo eso, ¿por qué no la aleja o rechaza?

Ya no puedo seguir aquí mirando, mientras descubro que todo ha sido una mentira. He sido tan estúpida que caí en su juego. No puedo controlar las lágrimas, pero debo hacerlo, no pienso llorar por esto, no voy a permitir que esto me destroce más de lo que ya lo está haciendo.

Simplemente me doy vuelta y comienzo a caminar velozmente, no soy capaz de ir a enfrentarlos, porque Violeta tiene razón soy una cobarde, el maldito sombrero se equivoco en ponerme donde estoy, no tengo ni una pizca de coraje, como siempre prefiero huir, correr antes que haberlo dejado en evidencia. No tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, por eso debo salir lo más apresurada que puedo, no tengo idea a donde ir, pero no quiero ver a nadie, ni que nadie me encuentre, sólo tengo ganas de desaparecer de este lugar.

Lo sabía como fui tan ciega e imbécil para no darme cuenta de que todo era una farsa, si estaba claro, por algo tuvo reparos al querer decir que estábamos juntos, por algo le costo tanto asumir que él era responsable de mi embarazo. Sólo tiene lástima por mi, tal como lo dijo esa serpiente de Alexia, no soy más que una pobre ilusa que empezó a soñar con cuentos de hadas, pero eso no es real. El felices para siempre no existe, esa frase es la peor mentira del mundo, y lo peor es que siempre lo descubro demasiado tarde.

Se supone que a mi edad se vive con ilusiones, aún el amor y lo hermoso de la vida están en su plenitud, pero a mí sólo me pasa lo malo. Y no es que sea melodramática, pero que chica se embaraza a mi edad y por una mísera vez, y su novio o ex novio, ya no sé, sólo está con ella por lástima, o simplemente porque le gusta jugar al seductor.

Debo tener algo de masoquista porque siempre me meto en problemas, estoy buscando las peores situaciones para hacerme sufrir. Debí contenerme, aguantar un poco más, si recién nos estábamos conociendo, por qué me adelante a las cosas. Ahora por tonta tengo lo que merezco, estar llorando por él, algo que no quería, lo que más temía, se ha hecho realidad.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta que he salido del castillo, sólo espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta de mi estado de shock, pero recién el aire fresco ha ayudado a controlarme, debo calmar mi estado de agitación, eso no me hace bien. Mi estómago comienza a gruñir producto de que no he tomado desayuno, pero no quiero ir al castillo, no estoy emocionalmente estable para hacerlo, y tampoco pienso ir a donde deje las cosas que había preparado, eso lo dejaré que se pudra, no iré a ver las ruinas de lo que planee.

No sé que hacer, estoy realmente fatigada, debo ser consciente que no puedo pasar ayunas, en otra época no me habría importado, pero ahora debo estar bien, no voy a permitir que él también dañe al bebé, eso jamás, primero lo mato.

Debo comenzar a serenarme para tomar una decisión, tengo las mangas de mi blusa húmedas por la cantidad de lágrimas que he secado de mi rostro, mi boca está completamente seca, las manos me tiemblan tanto que no creo ser capaz de tomar ni un vaso de agua, aunque en este lugar dudo poder encontrar alguno.

- Rose… Rosie ¿Estas bien?- una voz ronca pero dulce comienza a llamarme.

Por favor que no sea nadie de mi familia, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de que no estoy bien, debo disimular, pero me es casi imposible, apenas si puedo dejar de temblar y sollozar.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí, Rosie?- vuelve a decir la misma voz, pero yo sigo sin voltearme.

Aunque un momento, esa voz ya se de quien es, sólo puede ser un semi-gigante demasiado bonachón, que aún me llama Rosie.

- Hagrid ¿Cómo estas?- comienzo a decir mientras me volteo para verlo, sin embargo oculto mi cara bajándola lo más que pueda.

Él se queda en silencio viéndome, no ha respondido mi pregunta y estoy segura que debe estar tratando de comprender mi actitud, pero el silencio es roto por mis gruñidos que delatan mi falta de alimentación.

- OH. Vamos a mi cabaña ahí tengo unos pastelitos que me ha mandado tu mamá- dice en tono bajo, mientras me alienta a caminar.

Ha sido mi salvador, como no querer a una persona así, que aparece justo en el momento más indicado. Simplemente lo sigo, sumida en el mayor silencio, tratando de controlar mis emociones.

- Toma, esto te hará bien- dice hirviéndome una taza de chocolate caliente.

El primer contacto de la bebida caliente en mi boca, provoca que mi cuerpo reaccione erizando cada vello de mi piel, el sabor dulce comienza lentamente a transformarse en el mejor remedio tranquilizante, permitiendo que la respiración comience a acompasarse y mis ojos dejen de producir en exceso lágrimas que queman mis mejillas al deslizarse por ellas.

- Gracias- comienzo a decirle, cuando por fin me siento capaz de levantar mi rostro, y ahí lo encuentro con su cara grande, tapada de cabello y barba, pero sus ojos logran resaltar demostrando dulzura.

- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunta acercándome más pastelillos.

- Sí, me estaba muriendo de hambre- le respondo recogiendo el último dulce que podré comer.

- ¿Qué te han hecho para que estés así?- pregunta un tanto dubitativo.

No sé que responderle, simplemente desearía que nada de esto estuviera pasando, quiero estar recién despertando asustada por no tener nada que regalarle, pero veo que no era necesario, él se encargo de hacerme uno y el menos deseado.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- le respondo esbozando una sonrisa para calmarlo y demostrarle que todo está bien.

- No finjas conmigo Rosie, pero si no quieres hablar no te preocupes no tienes que hacerlo- continua hablando Hagrid.

- Estaré bien- murmullo, tratando de convencerme más a mi misma que a él.

- Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco- comenta levantándose a buscar algo.

- No es cierto, soy muy cobarde- digo en tono derrotado.

- Claro que lo eres- comienza a asentir- quizás no has luchado contra un mago tenebroso, pero lo que has vívido no muchas podrían soportarlo y enfrentarlo como tú lo has hecho- continua diciendo al ver que yo estoy a punto de rebatir.

- Claro que no, todo el tiempo tengo miedo y a veces me supera- trato de objetarle.

- Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, sino en saber enfrentarlo para superarlo- asevera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo no enfrento mis miedo, huyo de ellos- menciono recordando como salí corriendo al ver a Scorpius con Alexia.

- Yo no lo veo así, sino no, no estarías aquí en la escuela estudiando, mientras esperas a tú bebe- afirma sentándose frente a mí.

Creo que me ha vencido, no tengo como rebatirle eso, y quizás si tiene razón, enfrentarme a todos por esto si pudo haber sido valiente, pero muchas veces no lo soy, eso me deja en el medio, entre valiente y cobarde, en resumidas cuentas en nada.

- Rose, he tenido esto hace algún tiempo…- comienza a decir Hagrid lentamente, mientras extiende su mano que es más grande que mi propia cabeza, para dejarme ver un pequeño collar con un objeto circular.

Yo simplemente lo observo esperando que continúe su historia del collar, porque no sé a donde quiere llegar.

- …no es un collar…- vaya erre, pero no creo que me haya leído la mente para saber que era lo que estaba pensando o sí.

-… es un colgante, según los nativos ancestrales que lo utilizaban es un guardián…- con cada palabra que dice entiendo menos de que está hablando.

- … que servía para proteger a los bebés en sus cunas mientras dormían…- su voz cada vez es más insegura, creo que es porque he puesto cara de confundida.

-… por eso te lo quería regalar, bueno no para ti sino que para tú bebé…- sigue diciendo con el mismo tono de voz, mientras me acerca el amuleto para que lo tome. Yo simplemente me quedo congelada, me ha hecho un regalo, bueno no para mí para mi bebé, su primer obsequio, es tan extrañamente emocionante, que creo que volveré a llorar.

- Sólo si quieres- concluye, al ver que no reacciono.

- Claro que lo quiero, es precioso- comienzo a decirle con la voz un tanto quebrada, mientras lo tomo en mis manos.

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid- termino diciéndole.

Es tan hermoso, ahora que lo puedo contemplar de cerca, es mucho más grande de lo que se veía en la mano de él, aquel objeto circular tiene grabado unas líneas que parecen ser telas de arañas, y en su centro un pequeño sol formado por una piedra roja.

Continuo observando el colgante mientras dejo que gire en mis manos, Hagrid se ha levantado y yo simplemente lo sigo para abrazarlo, jamás creí que una conversación con él podría ser el mejor remedio para mi angustia, que aún está, pero ya es menos notoria.

- No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- me dice, mientras trata de no apretarme mucho, creo que tiene miedo de lastimarme.

Cuando vuelvo a mi lugar para terminar mi desayuno, un golpe en la puerta hace que Hagrid cambie de rumbo y se dirija a esta para ver quién es el nuevo invitado. Ni siquiera me preocupo de ver o escuchar para descubrir al extraño, simplemente me quedo contemplando anonadada el medallón.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Rose?- escucho decir a la persona que menos deseaba ver en este momento.

Otra vez todas las emociones que acababa de calmar, vuelven a resurgir, ni fijar mi mirada en el regalo puede lograr que las apacigüe, ahí nuevamente me inundan la rabia, la tristeza y la decepción.

Pero no puedo llorar, no quiero que me vea sufrir, eso sería darle en el gusto, debe verme fuerte para que se de cuenta de que lo que haga no me afecta. Aunque es tan complicado aguantar las lágrimas, pero sé que controlando mi respiración es la única forma de no explotar, ya lo he hecho otras veces, ahora debo lograrlo, debo enfrentarlo.

De improviso me levanto de mi silla y me volteo para verlo, ahí está frente a mí con rostro que intenta parecer de preocupado, su boca está completamente fruncida, y sus ojos se empequeñecen para tratar de enfocarse en mí y comprender que es lo que me pasa, pero debería saberlo, no voy a permitir que juegue sucio otra vez, nunca más.

- Y me lo preguntas- le respondo con todo el control que he logrado recabar en estos segundos de silencio.

- Claro, si no tengo idea, no estabas en el comedor, te busque y una niña me dijo que te había visto venir para acá- comienza a relatar.

Simplemente suelto un bufido de enojo.

- Estas así porque me tarde un poco, sólo fueron unos minutos- comienza a especular.

- Unos minutos, fueron veinte minutos- le recalco.

- Bueno veinte, pero tuve algunas interrupciones para salir de mi sala- comienza a justificarse, pero con su mismo tono serio.

Interrupciones, así le llaman ahora a lo que estaba haciendo con Alexia, cretino, mentiroso, como me gustaría gritarle y hasta darle un par de golpes para que deje de engañarme.

- ¿Como qué?- le exijo tratando de sonar calmada, pero simplemente no puedo en mi voz se denota la ira que recorre mis venas.

- Rose, por favor, no seas… - comienza a decir, pero detiene sus palabras al verme, mi rostro está completamente ardiendo y mi ceño se ha fruncido hasta más no poder.

- Qué, no sea qué, a ver dilo, vamos dímelo a la cara…- comienzo a gritarle, esta vez ya no puedo contenerme.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, es mi cumpleaños, soy yo él que debería estar enojado contigo porque ni siquiera te dignaste a esperarme o saludarme…- comienza a decir con tono enojado, pero sin gritar como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Mi respiración está tan agitada que estoy segura que se debe escuchar a metros de aquí, eso hace acordarme donde estoy, y comienzo a buscar a Hagrid, pero no parece estar presente en la cabaña, debe haber salido cuando llego Malfoy.

- No entiendo por qué me tratas así- continua recriminándome.

- ¿No entiendes? por qué no recuerdas a la idiota de Alexia, quizás eso te refresque la memoria- le menciono, logrando que cambie su expresión a una de asombro.

- Pero, que paso con ella- comienza a decir bajando el tono de enfado.

- Ja, que pésima memoria tienes, pero yo los vi muy juntitos está mañana, parece que ella te tenía un excelente regalo- mi voz está cada vez más titubeante.

- ¿Estabas ahí?- pregunta bajando el tono, casi para convertirlo en un murmullo.

Yo simplemente comienzo a mover la cabeza para todos lados, para ver si de esta forma mis emociones se tranquilizan y puedo continuar aguantando las enormes ganas que tengo de volver a llorar.

- No es lo que tú piensas simplemente me estaba saludando y me dio un abrazo nada más- empieza a decir.

- Y tú no lo rechazaste verdad, tenias que abrazarla y quién sabe que cosas más pasaron antes o después de que me fui- le cuestiono.

- No paso nada más, fue un simple abrazo- comienza a decir otra vez con enojo en su voz.

- Para mí no parecía un simple abrazo, sabiendo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes- no puedo evitar mencionar.

- Rose, somos amigos desde que éramos unos niños, como quieres que no deje que me salude- empieza a decir con ese tono despectivo que sólo usa cuando realmente está hastiado con un tema.

- Ella no quiere ser tu amiga, y parece que tú también tienes otras intenciones- continuo diciéndole severa. Aunque ya no estoy gritando.

- Estas mal, de verdad Rose estás viendo cosas donde no las hay- menciona tratándome como a una niña a la cual hay que explicarle lentamente una simpleza.

- No me imagino cosas, tú me dijiste que ya no la tomabas en cuenta, pero parece que no es cierto, yo jamás te ocultaría algo así- le vuelo a reprochar.

- ¿Estas segura?- pregunta sarcásticamente.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, esta cuestionándome, quien se cree para hacer eso, yo jamás he hecho algo así. Esto si que ha pasado la barrera de lo aceptable.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?- mi voz vuelve a elevarse más de lo permitido.

Él simplemente hace una ademán con su mano como tratando de dejar el tema ahí, pero claro que no voy a permitir algo así, que se cree para venir a insultarme.

- Sé hombre y dímelo a la cara- comienzo a desafiarlo.

- Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, yo no soy él que me anduve besando con un idiota llamado Tony, ¿o ahora no recuerdas?- responde completamente iracundo.

Oh. No puedo creerlo, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto. Cómo no lo pensé, debí haber relacionado mejor las ideas, cuando Tony me busco para disculparse por haberme besado apareció esa idiota molestando, si escuchó la conversación, era lógico que le iría con el chisme, contándole sólo lo que le convenía. Pero cuándo se lo contó, por qué recién ahora me pregunta, eso pasó hace semanas, mucho antes de estar juntos. Y ahora viene a sacármelo en cara, esto no tiene punto de comparación.

- Veo que te refresque la memoria- afirma al ver que he quedado en silencio.

- Claro que no, eso no es lo mismo, tú y yo no estábamos juntos y además no fui yo la que lo besó, él lo hizo a la fuerza- comienzo a responderle.

- Y por qué no me lo habías dicho- interroga.

- Estábamos iniciando nuestra amistad y fue algo sin importancia- le refutó su argumento.

- Qué alguien te bese a la fuerza es algo sin importancia para ti- cuestiona de manera hiriente.

- Claro que no, pero era asunto mío, yo lo solucione- ataco.

- Como siempre- percibo escucharle.

- A qué te refieres ahora- pregunto de manera amenazadora.

- A que siempre me excluyes de todo- responde.

- ¿Yo, excluirte de qué? eres tú el que siempre se aleja de las cosas importantes, tú faltaste a la cita médica, que por si no recuerdas yo te invite- logro responderle increpándole por lo sucedido hace un par de semanas.

- Para que voy a ir, dime para qué voy a acercarme a algo que no tendré, no crees que es absurdo hacer eso- habla con voz derrotada.

- Y me dejas sola- afirmo tan bajo como me lo permite mi voz.

- No me interesa establecer un lazo con algo que va a desaparecer de mi vida, eso es todo- continua diciendo.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar se ha alejado del bebé. No falto por sus compañeros a la cita, él lo hizo a propósito y me mintió, me ha mentido todo este tiempo. Me dijo que él quería asistir, pero realmente no deseaba hacerlo, para qué acepto y luego apareció disculpándose y embaucándome.

Ya no puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas al final han aparecido, apenas logro verlo porque mis ojos están completamente húmedos, al igual que lo está mi cara, apenas controlo los innumerables quejidos que salen de mi garganta producto del llanto, esto ha sido más doloroso que lo que vi en la mañana. No le interesamos, para que ha estado con nosotros entonces, por qué no simplemente desaparece y me deja abandonada, quizás así sería más fácil, no me haría crear falsas ilusiones para luego derrumbarlas frente a mis ojos, esto es aún más perverso que haberlo dicho desde un comienzo.

Me estoy sintiendo débil, creo que es mejor sentarme, él permanece en su misma posición con la cabeza baja, no es capaz de mirarme, ni de decir nada, ambos hemos quedado en silencio, pero no como aquellos que hemos compartido estas últimas semanas, aquellos en que todo era parte de una misma conversación, hoy no, yo estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo que nos hemos dicho, tratando de no sufrir.

A pesar de todo, me siento que he sido tan inmadura, me he comportado como una niña, y eso es lo que soy, he tratado de jugar a la mujer adulta, pero ni siquiera puedo establecer una conversación para solucionar un conflicto.

- No ha pasado nada con Alexia- su voz diciendo de manera pausada estas palabras hacen que vuelva a buscarlo con la mirada.

Sin saber porque comienzo a creerle, pero en estos momentos eso ya ni siquiera me importa tanto como hasta hace un rato, sólo me preocupa lo que sentimos los dos, por los tres que estamos aquí. Porque yo si quiero a este bebé lo sé y no quería confesármelo a mí misma, y me duele tener que pensar que no puedo tenerlo, que no soy capaz de ser una buena madre para él o ella. De seguro que en estos momentos debe estar sufriendo y todo por mi culpa, por ser tan arrebatada, explosiva y cobarde.

Si tan sólo pudiera aprender todo lo necesario, pero eso sólo se logra con la edad, es imposible poder arreglar las cosas ¿qué tendría que hacer? no tengo idea.

- Debemos volver a clases, Hagrid ya va a volver- continua diciendo de manera monótona, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Esto me hace sentir aún más culpable, he arruinado su cumpleaños, el día que se supone que uno debe estar feliz lo he convertido en una batalla, como siempre afecto todo. Pero a la vez me siento tan decepcionada de él porque si me ha mentido, me engaño y eso lastima.

- Lo siento- son las únicas palabras que puedo pronunciar, estas dos palabras significan dos cosas a la vez, por un lado un intento de disculpas por mi reacción y por arruinar su día, pero también demuestran que me ha lastimado por todo lo que nos hemos dicho. Lo siento por él, por mí y por el bebé.

Scorpius no hace nada, simplemente se voltea y observo como se dirige a la puerta y desaparece tras ella, con todo el dolor que siento por dentro, se que debo hacer lo mismo, pero no tengo ganas de ir a clases, simplemente quiero dormir, dormir, y dormir para olvidar todo.

***

Eso he hecho casi toda la mañana, llorar agota de sobremanera por lo que me quede profundamente dormida con la almohada completamente mojada por las lágrimas, mis ojos en estos momentos están completamente rojos e hinchados, necesitare algo para disimularlos, sino media escuela se dará cuenta de mi estado y las preguntas no se demoraran en llegar. Por suerte mis primos se han creído la idea de que el embarazo provoca a veces sueño excesivo, pero las miradas incisivas de Violeta o Dom, no dejaran pasar ningún detalle.

Ya en el almuerzo todo fue tranquilo, porque he ido casi al final cuando hay que comer rápidamente para alcanzar a llegar a clases, y he decidido ir a estas últimas porque no las comparto con los slytherin, aun no sé que haré cuando lo vuelva a ver.

- Rose ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Violeta por enésima vez en lo que llevamos de tarde.

- Ya te dije que bien- respondo concentrándome en el camino.

- Y yo ya te dije que no te creo, me vas a decir que paso, porque no estas con Scorpius, no se supone que hoy está de cumpleaños- comienza a interrogar.

Estas simples palabras encienden el recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo las emociones vividas.

- No sé que hacer- le respondo volviendo a llorar y comenzándola a abrazar.

Ella corresponde mi abrazo y comienza a tranquilizarme con suaves movimientos en mi espalda.

- ¿Qué paso, se pelearon?- pregunta.

- Discutimos, sólo porque me puse celosa- le confieso entre suspiros.

- Pero ya va a pasar sólo…- trata de decir.

- No, no es así- la interrumpo.

- Rose, se nota que él te quiere, tú lo quieres y eso lo sé, sólo debes conversar tranquilamente las cosas- me recomienda

- Pero arruine su cumpleaños, él arruino mi sorpresa y me mintió, ya nada podrá cambiar eso- sentenció un poco más calmada, pero aún con una incontenible tristeza.

- Ya verás como todo se arregla en el momento, confía en mí- me dice, mientras nos separamos.

Como desearía que todo lo que dice fuera cierto, ojala que pudiera confiar en ella en eso, pero es tan complicado arreglar algo como lo que ha pasado. Necesito pensar, pero en otras cosas, estoy cansada de darle mil vueltas al asunto sin llegar a nada.

- Rose, lamento tener que dejarte sola pero tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar- comienza a decir mientras se arregla su ropa.

- ¿Por qué tan arreglada?- pregunto dándome cuenta de cómo está vestida. Esto hace que por unos instantes me intrigue y deje de concentrarme en mis problemas. A veces pensar en otras cosas ayuda y bastante.

Violeta simplemente me mira y sonríe, con eso me ha dado la respuesta, he conseguido lo que quería, que saliera con mi primo Al, justo en el clavo.

- Tengo una cita- responde sonrojándose.

- Ya era hora y el afortunado debe ser…- comienzo a tentarla para que me diga el nombre que ya lo tengo más que claro.

- No te enojes, pero tu sabes que es muy especial…- empieza a rellenar, mientras yo le lanzó una mirada amenazadora para que diga el maldito nombre de Albus y ya.

- Esta bien, James me esta esperando- dice rápidamente.

Creo que escuche mal, o se confundió de nombre de hermano, porque el chico que le gusta y con el cual ha estado coqueteando es el menor de los Potter, el que va a nuestro curso y tiene el cabello negro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- debo corroborar la información.

- James Potter, tu primo, primogénito de Harry Potter, sexto año, capitán de gryffindors- comienza a enlistar.

- Pero… cómo… yo pensé que tú y Albus… me habías dicho…- comienzo a balbucear en estado de completo desconcierto.

- Lo sé, pero creo que sólo somos amigos nada más- se justifica de manera indiferente.

- Y Al, lo sabe, ¿sabe que vas a salir con su hermano?- comienzo a cuestionarle.

- No lo sé- responde encogiéndose de hombros- Rose ya es la hora debo ir, pero te prometo que responderé cada una de tus preguntas cuando vuelva- me dice antes de darme un rápido abrazo para salir casi corriendo por el pasillo, dejándome completamente anonadada. Es definitivo todo Hogwarts está de cabeza.

No quiero volver aún a mi sala común estoy un tanto confundida por todo lo sucedido el día de hoy y con lo de mi amiga no ayuda mucho, creo que me hará bien caminar un rato, como he dormido toda la mañana, no creo que me de sueño temprano, así que debo tratar de ejercitar moderadamente mi cuerpo, para estar lo más saludable que se pueda, en especial hoy que no he hecho muchas cosas buenas por nuestra salud.

Y que mejor remedio que concentrarse en simplezas, para olvidar aunque sea por unos momentos los problemas, y por eso el hobbie de esta noche es observar los cuadros que hay en las paredes, son tantos que creo que ni en los siete años que uno puede permanecer aquí como estudiante sea posibles verlos todos, menos hacerlo de forma detallada. Voy tan concentrada que no me he dado cuenta que ya he llegado al séptimo piso, de verdad a veces o muchas veces ni siquiera me doy cuenta hacia donde voy caminando.

Al llegar aquí mi mirada deja de concentrarse en los cuadros, para centrarla en el pasillo, en todo lo que hay aquí, y ahí a unos pasos más adelante está la estatua que marca el lugar en donde se encuentra la sala de los menesteres.

En este mismo lugar toda esta historia comenzó, no sé si buena o mala, ya ni siquiera me interesa definirla en esos términos, sólo sé que aquí mi vida comenzó a cambiar y lo ha hecho para siempre.

El estar aquí gatilla que comience a viajar en el tiempo, mi mente se llena de imágenes y recuerdos de todo lo que paso en ese lugar, todos y cada uno de los detalles desfilan frente a mis ojos. De manera casi inconciente comienzo a caminar hasta llegar al mismo lugar en donde me refugie esa noche de octubre, y al igual que esa vez me he sentado casi en la misma posición, porque ahora tengo un estomago un tanto prominente que evita que pueda acercar mis rodillas al pecho.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a pisar este pasillo y hoy sin pensarlo he vuelto, está vez en condiciones completamente diferentes. Nuevamente escondo mi rostro, apoyando la frente en mis manos, cierro los ojos por unos minutos, tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco. Mi plan marcha bien, nada de ideas o recuerdos atraviesan mi cabeza, pero todo se ve interrumpido cuando percibo que alguien se coloca a mi lado, haciendo que me sobresalte ante esta presencia y rápidamente abro mis ojos, y como si fuera un flash back, mi mirada vuelve a chocar con esos ojos grises, que ahora están llenos de tristeza como los míos.

***

_**(Hola, no me odien por el cap un tanto "dramático", pero la vida tiene momentos de dulce y agraz… **_

_**Disculpen por no haber actualizado ayer pero no pude… Ahora con respecto a este cap ¿qué les parece? han pasado y se han dicho muchas cosas… comenten plisss.)**_


	23. Nunca es tarde

**Nunca es tarde**

Ambos permanecemos sentados uno al lado del otro. Comienzo a mirarlo, y no puedo evitar soñar con conseguir un giratiempos y volver a esta mañana para borrar todo lo sucedido, no se si evitando que haya salido a buscarlo o para no haberlo enfrentado de la forma en la que lo hice cuando llego a la cabaña de Hagrid, realmente cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor.

No sé por qué se me viene a la mente la frase "todo pasa por algo", siempre he encontrado que es una cita muy conformista, por qué hay que aceptar todo lo que pasa, qué se supone que debo aprender de todo esto a parte de que siempre echo todo a perder.

Pero ahora estamos aquí en el lugar en donde se gesto o concibió parte de nuestro destino, y todo es tan distinto a la otra vez, en esa ocasión a pesar de que ambos no habíamos hablado más que palabras sueltas durante todo el tiempo compartido, el deseo y la ansiedad se percibían en el ambiente, todo era mucho más relajado, bueno si no hubiera sido así no hubiéramos terminado como lo hicimos, pero hoy todo es completamente opuesto, porque la angustia, el miedo y la decepción están en todas partes.

Continuamos mirándonos sin decir, ni hacer un solo gesto, no podemos decirnos nada con la mirada, es como si la comunicación visual se hubiera perdido, y esto comienza a llenarme de miedo. Mi boca tampoco quiere hablar, he tratado de producir alguna palabra, pero nada, simplemente he quedado muda.

Tratando de encontrar la respuesta de porque nos pasa esto, no he podido dejar de pensar en unas palabras que dijo en la mañana, especialmente en lo que realmente significan "_para qué voy a acercarme a algo que no tendré"_, y he descubierto que tiene miedo de quererlo, por lo que le dije que haría, y eso me dolió, pero he tenido tiempo de pensarlo y me dado cuenta de que he sido egoísta y ciega conmigo misma porque no me había dado cuenta que eso también me pasa a mí, por algo no he querido saber que es, por algo me aterra tanto que me vuelvan a hacer un ultrasonido, porque me asusta verle su carita, y necesitarlo demasiado en mi vida, yo también he tratado de alejarme, pero no he podido, cada día me acostumbro más con esto, sólo es cosa de recordar como a veces comienzo a hablarle, hasta le hago preguntas, esperando ilusamente que me responda.

Cómo juzgarlo por algo que tiene razón y que yo también inconscientemente estaba haciendo, no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

Y si quizás lo intento, pero me asusta tanto tener que dejar mis planes, mi futuro, mi vida como la tenía planeada, para hacer algo que no me siento preparada. Mi parte racional me dice que es completamente absurdo pensar en algo como eso, sin embargo ahí otra parte de mí que ha comenzado a llenarme de ideas y pensamientos que trato de no tomar en cuenta, pero que cada día toman más fuerza para hacerse notar.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible de Scorpius me devuelve al lugar en el que estoy, y creo que es mejor concentrarme en el presente y en aclarar o zanjar lo ocurrido, y aunque me duela en el alma, es necesario terminar en paz todo esto. No quiero que eso suceda, pero si es lo que él quiere, será mejor de esa forma.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con voz apesadumbrada. Tratando de romper el silencio.

- ¿Tú lo estas?- pregunta con voz seria y profunda, pero en el fondo percibo congoja.

- Lamento haber actuado precipitadamente en la mañana, todo ha sido mi culpa- comienzo a decirle, ni siquiera pienso las palabras que estoy pronunciando, sólo he dejado salir aquello que tengo anudado en mi pecho.

- No lo ha sido, ambos nos descontrolamos, yo debería ser más considerado- responde.

- ¿Ser más considerado?, si lo has sido todo este tiempo, soy yo la que… me puse celosa…- le rebato, bajando la voz en la última palabra, me siento extraña reconociendo esto.

- Y te arruine tú cumpleaños, no sabes cuanto lo siento, estaba tan concentrada en buscar un regalo perfecto, que creo que me desespere- continuo justificándome.

- Rose, el regalo que tú me haga es perfecto para mí…- responde quedándose en silencio.

- Pero…- trato de decir.

- Insisto en que lo que ocurrió fue problema de ambos, jamás debí sacarte en cara algo que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de como había ocurrido- continua diciendo de manera fría y lejana, tanto que me hace comenzar a perder las esperanzas de que todo pueda arreglarse.

Scorpius permanece en silencio, al parecer no tiene intensiones de continua hablando.

- Yo debí confiar en ti y contártelo, pero después lo olvide- menciono en voz baja, ambos tenemos la mirada fija hacia al frente, ya no somos capaces de volvernos a mirar.

- ¿Te hizo daño ese idiota de Newton?- pregunta mostrando por primera vez enojo en sus palabras.

- No, sólo fue un error de su parte y yo ya lo perdone, por favor olvidemos eso- le pido fijándome nuevamente en su rostro, que comienza a fruncirse.

- ¿Qué sientes por él?- cuestiona con el mismo tono.

Qué siento por Tony, es una extraña pregunta, pero lógica, debo responderle con toda sinceridad, no quiero más confusión.

- Es un amigo, un amigo que jamás pensé que tendría, pero si quieres saber no me gusta de otra forma que esa- le respondo rápidamente y mostrándome segura para que no crea otra cosa.

- Pero él no siente lo mismo por ti ¿verdad?- pregunta serio.

Claro que no, sino no se hubiera atrevido a besarme, pero viéndolo de esa forma yo quiero seguir siendo amiga de Tony, y debe ser lo mismo que le ocurre a él con Alexia han sido amigos desde siempre, eso no se puede olvidar, pero esa tipa es tan arrastrada, de seguro que hace cualquier cosa para seducirlo, de sólo pensar que él podría caer en sus garras o mejor dicho en su veneno, se me retuerce el estómago. Sin embargo tiene razón, no es justo que yo quiera hacer algo que no quiero que él haga.

- Si, creo que es parecido a lo que pasa con Alexia, quizás deberíamos confiar más en nosotros y dejar al resto fuera ¿No crees?- respondo asumiendo los hechos.

- Rose…- empieza a susurrar mi nombre de manera tan lenta, que me hace imaginar que quiere decir lo más indeseado para mí.

-… yo quiero seguir con lo nuestro, pero las cosas no pueden ser como lo han sido este día, no es bueno para nadie- asevera ya con voz más tranquila, mientras un suspiro de alivio se libera de mi boca.

Me ha dicho que quiere seguir con esto, no me quiere dejar. No lo puedo creer, mi corazón va a estallar de la emoción, yo estaba segura que no querría volver a verme en su vida, pero no, a pesar de todo sigue aquí diciendo que quiere continuar, es tan maravilloso. Y claro que sé que las cosas deben cambiar, yo debo hacerlo y sé que el también está dispuesto a hacerlo por algo lo ha dicho.

- Lo sé, y de verdad confiare en ti- le digo en un susurro, porque la emoción a penas me permite hablar.

- Y yo en ti- confirma volteándose para verme a los ojos, otra vez están brillantes como me gustan.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta- pido.

Él simplemente asiente.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?- lo cuestiono ya que no comprendo porque nos hemos vuelto a encontrar en este lugar.

- Necesitaba pensar y comencé a caminar, al llegar aquí te vi sentada y no pude evitar querer ver si estabas bien- responde.

Él se queda en silencio al terminar de decir estas últimas palabras y luego simplemente esboza una mínima sonrisa, que constituye para mí lo más lindo de este día, hacerlo reír luego de todo lo mal que lo hemos pasado y lo he hecho pasar. No puedo perdonarme haberle arruinado su festejo, porque por más que a mi no me guste mi cumpleaños, no significa que tenga que convertir el del resto en un funeral.

Ahora debo hacer algo para recomponer su cumpleaños, no tengo sorpresa, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en mi regalo, el desayuno debe aun estar en el jardín, pero ya no se debe encontrar en condiciones de ser ingerido. No puedo dejar esto aquí, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, debo pensar, aunque primero debo tranquilizarme, esa es la única forma de dejar que mi cerebro funcione correctamente.

Scorpius lentamente comienza a apoyar su cabeza en la pared y cierra los ojos, ante esto simplemente me quedo contemplándolo. Pero debo hacer algo, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer… ¡ya lo sé! Estamos en el lugar preciso, el único lugar en donde podré obtener todo lo que deseo, es sólo cosa de pedirlo. Debo concentrarme justo en lo que quiero para que aparezca, y debo hacerlo tranquilamente.

Luego de unos minutos concentrada, por fin lo veo, justo tras mío aparece la tan anhelada puerta, él no parece haberse dado cuenta, pero es mejor así.

- Feliz cumpleaños Scorp- le digo al oído haciéndolo saltar, yo simplemente esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras intento levantarme.

Él coloca cara de querer comprender que es lo que sucede y al ayudarme a quedar de pie, fija su mirada en la puerta que tenemos en frente, luego comienza a mirarme con esa sonrisa de medio lado tan característica suya, pero a la vez en sus ojos se puede ver lo confundido que esta por esto.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- comienza a preguntar un tanto asombrado.

- Ya lo veras, pero ahora debes cerrar los ojos y borrar cualquier mal pensamiento de tu mente- le exijo con voz inocente.

Scorpius sólo lanza una pequeña carcajada ante mi comentario y deja que mis manos se posen en sus ojos.

Ingresamos caminando lentamente a la habitación y frente a mí aparece lo que solicite, pero todo está incluso más perfecto de lo que había imaginado. Una pequeña habitación circular con las paredes pintadas de verde pálido, en la parte del frente un gran ventanal que nos permite tener una hermosa vista al cielo estrellado. A un costado una chimenea con un fuego intenso y al centro una manta, cojines y por supuesto un banquete mejor que el desayuno. Todo lo ideal para una cena privada.

Dejando de maravillarme, lentamente retiro mis manos de su rostro dejándolo libre para que él contemple todo lo preparado. Sus ojos recorren todo el lugar y vuelve a sonreír tomando con sus manos mi rostro.

- Es perfecto- me susurra depositando lo que hacia falta, un dulce y delicado beso en mis labios, tan deseado que no quisiera terminarlo jamás.

- Vamos- dice apartándose de mí, para llevarme al centro y hacer que nos ubicarnos en los cojines, uno al frente del otro.

- Bueno, mi sorpresa consideraba el jardín y un desayuno, pero una cena es igual de agradable- comienzo a decirle mientras trato de servir un poco de comida.

- ¿Así? pues a mi me parece maravilloso este lugar- complementa mientras termina de comer.

La cena ha sido mejor de lo esperado, ambos permanecemos aún en silencio mirándonos de vez en cuando, no sé que decir, estoy un tanto nerviosa, siento que aún hay cosas que aclarar, pero ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a comenzar nuevamente la conversación.

Estoy tan ansiosa que no puedo dejar de moverme lentamente en mi cojín, haciendo de pronto que perciba un pequeño bulto rectangular debajo de este. Lentamente comienzo a sacarlo y aparece un pequeño regalo, no puedo creer que esta habitación sea tan mágica que hasta haya preparado esto, pero yo no lo pedí, bueno no concientemente. Las dudas comienzan a llenarme, pero no puedo saber que es lo que contiene hasta que él lo habrá.

- Scorp…- lo llamo dulcemente, haciendo que él levante su rostro y me quede mirando.

- ¿Si?- pregunta seductoramente.

- Esto es para ti- le digo levantando mi brazo para alcanzarle el obsequio, sin embargo él no lo recibe como esperaba, simplemente se levanta y camina ubicándose a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestros brazos parecen estar pegados.

Sus manos delicadamente rasgan el envoltorio, dejando ver un pequeño marco de metal plateado, sin muchos detalles que llamen la atención, sólo una pequeña inscripción con una R&S en dorado, sin embargo lo que se ubica en el centro hace que nuestras respiraciones se detengan, es una fotografía de ambos sonriendo y abrazándonos en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Esto es imposible, esa fotografía debe ser la que nos tomo Violeta el otro día cerca del lago negro, pero ella no me la mostró, en realidad había olvidado que existía. Pero es perfecta y el portarretrato es ideal, no había pensado en un regalo así. ¿Cómo llego acá?, creo que eso es parte de la magia de este lugar.

A pesar de este misterio, está tan bella que no puedo dejar de verla maravillada y al parecer él tampoco.

- Me ha encantado- susurra en mi oído, mientras su respiración acaricia mi cuello, provocándome un leve cosquilleo.

- Me alegro- le respondo tratando de mantenerme centrada.

- Considerare que mi cumpleaños ha empezado esta tarde- continua diciendo mientras deja su obsequio sobre la manta en donde se encuentran los vestigios de nuestra cena.

- Sí, por favor olvidemos para siempre lo ocurrido esta mañana- le imploro mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tendré que pensarlo- menciona colocando un gesto de concentrado.

Yo simplemente frunzo mi ceño ante esto, para hacerlo sentir culpable por no querer dejar este tema atrás.

- Mmm... necesito algo que me haga olvidar- comienza a responder mientras se coloca a menos de un milímetro de mi rostro.

Estamos nuevamente tan cerca que nuestras respiraciones se entremezclan, el aire tibio que expulsa por su nariz, golpea abrasadoramente mi piel. Sus ojos me encandilan a tal punto que no puedo pensar en nada en estos momentos.

Ante esta cercanía no puedo evitar comenzar a morder nerviosamente mis labios, casi como si fuera la primera vez que nos fuéramos a besar.

- No hagas eso- susurra.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto casi imperceptiblemente.

- Porque no podré hacer esto- responde mientras elimina la distancia que nos separa.

Este gesto hace que por fin nuestros labios se junten, en un principio todo no es más que un simple contacto de piel, en forma tierna y delicada, pero de pronto siento como su boca se desliza por todo el contorno de la mía, para luego comenzar a depositar cortos y suaves besos en mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi cuello, ante esto no puedo evitar sentirme abrumada por un cúmulo de sensaciones.

Mis manos se pierden en su pelo, que comienzo a peinar con mis dedos, las suyas acarician suavemente mi espalda. Continuamos este juego de besos que van de nuestras bocas a mi cuello. Cuando nuestros labios se juntan yo tengo el dominio de todo, dirijo la danza que se desarrolla en ellos, pero cuando él los separa y comienza el recorrido descendiendo de mi boca, simplemente lo dejo conquistarme. Una de sus manos comienza suavemente a subir por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, dejándola detenida ahí para afirmar mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir que no quiere que me separe ni un centímetro de él.

- ¿Seguimos siendo novios?- logro preguntarle entre besos y suspiros.

- ¿Hemos dejado de serlo en algún momento?- responde volviendo a cerrar mis labios con lo suyos, provocando que lance una sonrisa entre sus juegos

Podríamos quedarnos así toda la noche, aunque en realidad eso es un tanto imposible, ya que cada vez nuestros cuerpos han comenzado a exigirnos más contacto, más entrega, pero ambos no queremos atravesar esa barrera, sabemos que no es adecuado, que debemos apaciguarnos y controlarnos, por eso cada nuevo beso comienza a volverse nuevamente más dulce, más tierno y más tranquilo. Con el último roce de labios juntamos nuestras frentes para quedar casi con la mirada del otro fundida en los ojos.

Nuestros corazones revolotean de manera desesperada, la respiración comienza a decaer con cada segundo de espera, la sonrisa y sonrojo no dejan de brillar en nuestros rostros.

Ya no hacen falta que hablemos, volvemos a dejar que el silencio sea parte de una comunicación en donde todos y cada uno de nuestros gestos, suspiros o miradas dicen más que mil palabras.

No puedo evitar comenzar a pasar mi mano por cada parte de su cara, tan suave y tan perfecta para mi, él ante mi contacto cierra sus ojos para percibir mis caricias.

- Lamento interrumpir esto…- comienza a hablar con tristeza- pero mi madre me debe estar esperando- murmura, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Simplemente ante esta declaración detengo mi mano y trató de pensar en lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Tú mamá…?- logro balbucear.

Separamos nuestras frentes y él vuelve a mirarme.

- Claro, me ha mandado una carta esta mañana diciendo que vendría a verme en la noche luego de la cena, ya sabes para saludarme- responde.

- OH. Claro es lógico, me alegra mucho que venga a verte- le digo regalándole una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que por lo menos su madre no está enojada con él, aunque no me atrevo a preguntarle que ha pasado con su padre.

- Ella a estado muy pendiente de todo- comenta tomando nuevamente la fotografía en sus manos.

Pendiente de todo, es decir que ha estado hablando con Scorpius sobre todo lo nuestro, a eso se referirá, me encantaría preguntarle, pero no quiero incomodarlo.

- Papá aún no quiere hablarme, ni siquiera me ha mandado un saludo- indica volviendo a bajar el tono de voz.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste por eso, quien más que yo puedo entender la pena y angustia que se siente cuando eres rechazado por una de las personas más importantes como lo es el padre. En especial en una fecha como hoy, en donde se supone que deben ser los primeros en festejar una celebración como el cumpleaños. Quisiera tanto poder ayudarlo, pero si apenas puedo con el mío, ni siquiera me imagino hacerlo con el de él, que si realmente me odia.

- No sabes como me gustaría ayudarte- le respondo.

- No te preocupes, tú también has tenido que soportar lo mismo, es lo que nos ha tocado, y creo que debemos aprender de eso- dice con voz más alegre.

- Nosotros no haremos lo mismo- murmuro, tan bajo que apenas si logro escucharme, pero tampoco entiendo muy bien porque he dicho eso. Él me queda mirando con cara de desconcierto, ya que tampoco ha entendido el significado de mis palabras.

Antes de que me cuestione que quise decir, o antes de que yo misma empiece analizar mis palabras, recuerdo que él no es el único que tiene cosas que hacer, olvide completamente mi castigo con la enfermera Smith, de seguro me debe haber estado esperando y yo no me aparecí en toda la tarde para darle una explicación, no quiero que por un descuido me den otro mes de detención y justo ahora que ya me queda poco para terminarlo.

- Debemos salir de aquí, debo ir a la enfermería- le digo.

- ¿Te paso algo, te sientes mal?- comienza a preguntar preocupado, mientras me mira de arriba a abajo.

- No, es por mi castigo, lo olvide- lo tranquilizo.

- Esta bien, vamos te dejo allá- responde mientras nos levantamos del suelo, para salir rápidamente de este lugar que ha sido tan mágico y oportuno.

Comenzamos a caminar abrazados por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la enfermería, nos quedamos mirando sin decir palabra.

Sé que es la última oportunidad de la noche para que estemos juntos, ya que luego debemos estar en nuestras salas comunes sin posibilidad de volver a encontrarnos hasta mañana.

Ambos nos apoyamos en la pared, quedando frente a frente, me quedo inmóvil escuchando como nuestras respiraciones van sincronizadas, este simple acto permite que la tranquilidad comience a llenar el espacio. Sin embargo en mi vientre la tranquilidad acaba de desaparecer, ya que lentos y suaves movimientos se hacen presentes y una pequeña patada al exterior, cortesía del bebé, demuestra que también esta aquí.

Una idea surge en mi mente y ni siquiera me doy el tiempo de meditarla, simplemente actúo, levanto mi mano y busco la de Scorpius que se encuentra cerca de mi cuerpo, la tomo rápidamente mientras percibo como él endereza su cabeza para ver que estoy haciendo. Tan rápido como me surgió la idea, es tan rápido como ubico su mano en mi vientre, específicamente en la zona en donde el bebé se mueve, esperando y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que vuelva a patear y antes de que comience a asustarme, el movimiento aparece, yo lo percibo claramente por dentro y por la expresión que él ha colocado, lo ha sentido por fuera.

Sus ojos se agrandan y su boca se abre ligeramente, su mano tibia presiona suavemente mi piel, comenzando a moverla lenta y delicadamente por lo alrededores. No puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos, ese simple contacto me embarga de emoción, mi corazón se acelera, pero de manera rítmica y energizante. Y nuevamente la quietud inunda mi estómago, ya no hay más regalos por este momento.

Retiro lentamente mi mano de la suya, pero él se queda unos instantes más sobre mi piel, no me molesta, al contrario me hace sentir intensamente conectada a él. Luego de unos segundos él vuelve su mano a su antigua posición.

Ha sido tan extraño, pero me ha agradado, no tengo la razón de porque he hecho esto, y quizás por lo que ha dicho no sea conveniente, sin embargo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, fue un impulso completamente inconciente. Qué repercusiones traerá, aún no lo sé, pero no me arrepiento.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y me encuentro con los de él, está completamente congelado, en su rostro no hay ni un solo gesto, ni de felicidad, enojo o desconcierto, en realidad está completamente serio. No sé que pensar de su reacción, pero tampoco quiero cuestionarla, es mejor darle tiempo para que lo asimile y me diga o pregunte todo lo que quiera decir. Sólo sé que me siento bien con esto, no me explico porque, pero me ha gustado, me siento completamente feliz.

- Scorpius, hijo, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- escucho decir atrás mío, haciendo que ambos reaccionemos.

Scorpius logra salir de su shock esbozando una sonrisa a la persona que le ha hablado y yo comienzo a voltearme lentamente para ver quien es.

Y claro como debía ser, ahí esta su madre, quien extiende sus brazos para darle a su hijo un abrazo cariñoso, sólo como aquellos que una madre puede dar.

- Te estaba esperando y decidí salir a buscarte- comienza a decirle.

Esto me hace sonrojar, al sentirme culpable de haberlo retenido más tiempo del indicado. Permanezco en mi lugar, no he querido ni siquiera mover un dedo, es más, he respirado lo más lento posible, para ver si esto no delata mi presencia. Ya que no sé que va a pasar cuando la Sra. Malfoy se de cuenta de que estoy aquí, me asusta pensar en como va a reaccionar, o qué me dirá, jamás hemos hablado, sólo una vez hemos estado cerca y fue esa mañana, que no quiero ni recordar, y ahí ni siquiera nos dijimos una palabra ni nos dimos una mirada, aunque tampoco estaban las condiciones para hacerlo.

Pero ahora qué pasara, debería dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar para otro lado, o quizás debería entrar a la enfermería y hacer lo que tenía que hacer, ella aún esta dichosa mirando a su hijo, a lo mejor ni se da cuenta de que estoy aquí. Lo mejor es dejarlos solos, que celebren y conversen, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Levanto mi pie para dar un paso, lo hago casi en cámara lenta, para no emitir ni un mínimo sonido, pero su voz diciendo mi nombre me deja petrificada con el pie en el aire.

- Rose… querida disculpa por no haberte saludado- comienza a decir en tono tan amable que me deja aún más desconcertada.

Yo simplemente trato de forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras desciendo mi pie para permanecer en el mismo lugar, me siento derrotada, mi escape no dio resultados.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta soltando a su hijo, él cual se coloca a su lado sonriendo de medio lado, de seguro lo esta haciendo porque se ha dado cuenta de las intensiones que tenía de no hacerme notar.

- Señora Malfoy, mucho gusto- respondo con toda la serenidad y dulzura que he encontrado en alguna parte desconocida de mi cuerpo.

- Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?- vuelve a insistir en el mismo tono.

- Bien, gracias- respondo considerando sólo los eventos que han ocurrido desde hace una hora más o menos, porque sino tendría que darle otra respuesta, que no creo que le agrade mucho.

- Me alegro… Scorpius, ¿lo has pasado bien?- vuelve su madre a preguntarle a su hijo, hablándole con un tono dulce.

Ante esta pregunta, todos los eventos del día se enlistan en mis recuerdos, sólo espero que en la balanza se incline por el bueno, por favor.

- Emocionante, podría decir que ha sido un día lleno de emociones- responde tranquilamente.

Pero que respuesta más adecuada y precisa, jamás se me habría pasado por la mente responder algo así, y tiene toda la razón, las emociones vividas han sido intensas y opuestas, pero de eso se ha tratado, ha sido un día en donde las emociones han sido las protagonistas, desde la furia, la decepción, los celos, hasta la pasión y la dulzura. Creo que él es mucho más maduro y conciente que yo, aunque claro, también es más grande, por algo ya cumplió dieciséis y a mí aun me faltan sus meses, dejémoslo que es por eso.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro- responde ella mirándonos alternadamente a ambos

- ¿Recibiste nuestro obsequio esta mañana?- vuelve a intervenir.

- Claro me ha encantado- responde un tanto extraño, y creo suponer que ha sido al escuchar la palabra nuestro, en donde ella incluye al señor Malfoy en eso.

- Cariño tu padre no ha podido venir porque a salido de viaje de negocios- comienza a justificar su madre, al parecer también noto el tono que uso Scorpius para responder lo último.

Él simplemente enarca una ceja, y coloca un rictus en su boca demostrando que no cree una sola palabra de eso.

- Muchachos, deben comprender que no es fácil todo esto, y eso lo deben saber ustedes mejor que nadie, es sólo cosa de tiempo- comienza a decir ella, acariciando el brazo de su hijo.

- Mamá…- menciona Scorpius interrumpiéndola.

- No, escucha, ahora que son adultos deben comprender que las cosas a veces no pasan como uno quiere y cuesta asumirlas, pero con el tiempo todo va cambiando, es cosa de tomarse el tiempo que cada uno necesita- asevera un poco más firme que las otras veces que ha hablado.

Yo simplemente la escucho, porque sé que ella tiene razón, eso ha ido pasando con mis padres, mamá lo tomo muy parecido a ella, son los hombres a quienes más le ha costado, si papá a podido comenzar a ceder, es muy probable que el de él también lo haga. De todo lo que ha dicho no deja de llamarme la atención de que nos ha dicho adultos, es la primera persona que lo da por hecho que eso somos, los demás siempre nos recuerdan lo niños que somos para lo que nos pasa.

- Ahora sé que es muy tarde, así que deben ir a descansar, pero antes debo hacerles una invitación- comienza a decir ella mirándome a mí.

Ante esto mi estómago se recoge completamente en mis costillas y no ha sido porque el bebé me haya pateado.

Trato de buscar a Scorpius para que me haga algún gesto que me de alguna pista o algo parecido, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros.

- Sí…- respondo casi si aliento.

- Averigüe que este sábado tienen salida a Hogsmead y me encantaría almorzar con ambos, pero primero me gustaría tener una conversación de mujer a mujer contigo, las dos solas- responde volviendo a un tono amable y dulce, pero simplemente no hacen efecto en mí, porque el miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo completamente.

Una conversación las dos solas, qué querrá decirme, hay no, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, ni siquiera puedo llenar mi mente de hipótesis con respecto a la salida. Debo calmarme, no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad?, pero recordé algo que me ayudará.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos salir a Hogsmead, estamos castigados- respondo aliviada, porque jamás un castigo me pareció tan oportuno.

- Ahh, pero no te preocupes yo hablare con la directora, será sólo el almuerzo nada más, ¿estas de acuerdo?- dice manteniendo su misma voz.

- Claro, porque no- respondo tratando de sonar lo más complacida del mundo, aunque en realidad desearía haberme negado rotundamente a esto. Por qué Scorpius no se entromete, simplemente permanece callado con ese semblante solemne que en esta oportunidad me exaspera en demasía.

- Entonces ahí nos vemos, Scorpius sabrá los detalles, cuídate mucho- me dice amablemente desde su posición, para luego voltearse y pedirle a Scorpius que la acompañe de vuelta a donde sea que estaba esperándolo.

- Madre espérame un momento- escucho decir a Scorpius, yo ya había empezado a caminar de vuelta a mi torre, ya no tengo ganas de hablar con la enfermera, me da igual si me castiga otro mes, ahora sólo puedo pensar en lo que va a suceder en ese almuerzo.

- Rose- me susurra deteniéndome del hombro.

Me detengo y volteo a verlo, yo estoy completamente sería, pero él sonríe al verme.

- Buenas noches- vuelve a susurrar, pero esta vez lo hace mientras deposita un suave beso en mi mejilla casi al lado de mi oreja.

- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- le respondo rozando delicadamente su mano.

Él continúa sonriéndome y no puedo evitar devolverle el gesto.

- Nunca es tarde para un feliz cumpleaños ¿Verdad?- le pregunto antes que comience a caminar de vuelta.

- Nunca- responde para voltearse y volver donde su madre.

***

**(Y aquí la continuación de mi historia... ¿Qué les parece?, comenten plisss) los review me ayudan tanto a mi inspiracion y energía...**


	24. Del blanco al rojo

**Del blanco al rojo**

Caminando de vuelta a mi dormitorio, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo último que sucedió, al parecer la madre de Scorpius no sé ve mala persona, incluso me parece muy acogedora y agradable, sólo espero que sea igual estando a solas con ella. Pero no creo que sea conveniente preocuparme antes de tiempo, es iniciar en forma voluntaria una autotortura sugestiva y realmente no quiero más de eso, no por lo menos ahora, sería arruinar estos tres días que me quedan, pensando en mil posibles situaciones que puedan ocurrir y en donde es muy probable que ninguna ocurra.

Por fin he podido llegar a mi cama, pero no tengo una pizca de sueño, creo que esperare a que Violeta llegue y me de un par de buenas explicaciones por lo que está haciendo. Me acomodo lo más relajada que puedo en mi cama, mientras recuerdo el regalo de Hagrid, lo he llevado todo el día en mi bolsillo, no quiero que se pierda por un descuido. Es tan bello, me ha encantado, mientras este en Hogwarts creo que lo colocare en la pared de mi cama, si cuida a los bebés en sus cunas, quizás también lo haga estando dentro de mí, no pierdo nada intentándolo.

- Qué bonito collar ¿por qué lo cuelgas ahí?- irrumpe de manera improvista la persona que estaba esperando.

- No es un collar, es un… da lo mismo, tenemos una conversación pendiente- le respondo volteándome para exigirle con un gesto que se siente en mi cama.

- Sí lo sé, pero si no es un collar ¿entonces?, es un poco grande, pero no entiendo que es- comenta tratando de desviar mi conversación.

- Está bien te lo diré, es un amuleto o algo así y nos lo dio Hagrid, eso es todo- le respondo fastidiada por su intento de ahondar en otro tema que no sea ella.

- ¿Nos lo dio, a quienes?- continua cuestionando.

- Ya basta, deja de querer cambiar el tema- le exijo.

- Ya cálmate, pregunta lo que quieras- responde sonriendo.

- ¿Qué paso con James?- la interrogo.

- Me invito a salir, acepte, fuimos a dar un paseo al lago negro, conversamos, nos reímos y eso- termina diciendo.

- Con James es imposible que eso termine así, lo conozco incluso más que a mi propio hermano- le cuestiono sonriendo victoriosa al ver como cambia de expresión.

- Tus palabras de que si Albus lo sabía o no, no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza y simplemente no pude hacerlo, cuando se quiso acercar para besarme lo rechace y le explique por qué no podía- menciona derrotada.

- Vaya y que vas a hacer ¿Qué sientes por cada uno?- le pregunto ahora más preocupada por lo que les pase a los tres, ya que son las personas más cercanas que tengo en este lugar.

- Ay amiga por primera vez te voy a robar tu frase, no sé que hacer, estoy completamente confundida por los hermanos Potter- afirma ocultando su rostro en mi cama.

- Tendrás que pensar muy bien, no quiero que ninguno sufra, ni uno de los tres- le digo acariciándole el cabello.

- Ya lo sé, pero necesito tiempo. Ahora dime como te fue a ti, porque no te veo destruida como en la tarde, así qué algo tiene que haber pasado y de seguro un cabello rubio esta metido en todo esto- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sólo te puedo decir que al final si pudimos celebrar su cumpleaños, sólo eso te diré, porque ahora quiero dormir- le respondo levantándome al baño, y es que cada día que pasa mi vejiga tiene menos resistencia, otro efecto secundario de mí estado, y que se ha vuelto un tanto molesto.

A pesar de haber intentado dormir temprano me ha sido imposible, definitivamente el dormir toda la mañana hasta la hora del almuerzo no fue una buena elección y más si eso ha repercutido en que me he quedado dormida y Violetita se levanto tan temprano que no pudo despertarme para alcanzar a desayunar sin tener que llegar tarde a clases.

Por más que trato de correr, mi cuerpo no me apoya mucho, así que debo caminar apresuradamente, hecho que provoca que vaya cinco minutos tarde a la primera clase, que es justo con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el más estricto, puntual y antipático de todos.

Sólo espero que no sé de cuenta de mi tardanza o que no se enoje, si es la única vez que he llegado tarde este año a su clase.

Me deslizo suavemente por la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibida, aprovechando que el maestro se encuentra dado vuelta, todo marcha perfecto, dentro de unos segundos alcanzare la silla, y asunto arreglado.

- Señorita Weasley- grita el profesor aun de espalda, sus palabras retumban por todo el lugar deteniéndome al instante, y viendo como todos mis compañeros comienzan a mirarme.

- Lamento la tardanza, pero…- comienzo a decirle, sin embargo él rápidamente se voltea e irrumpe mi discurso.

- No me interesan sus razones, ha llegado tarde, no lo permitiré, menos a usted- continua diciendo mientras me lanza una mirada reprobatoria.

- Pero ¿por qué?- lo cuestiono, ya que no entiendo porque a mi no me lo permitiría si he sido casi la única, por no decir la única, que siempre he llegado a tiempo.

- No me cuestione, fuera de mi clase- exige levantando su mano para apuntar a la puerta por la cual acabo de ingresar.

- Pero profesor, sólo fueron unos minutos y yo…- trato de explicarme.

- Basta, fuera, debería agradecer que la hayan dejado continuar, en una situación como en la que se encuentra yo jamás lo habría permitido- responde con el mismo tono.

Es la primera vez desde que se supo de mi embarazo que un docente expone su posición contraria a mi presencia, la mayoría continúa tratándome igual, otros lo hacen con un poco de lástima, pero ya me he acostumbrado a no tomarlo en cuenta, pero esto jamás y me ha provocado no dolor sino que rabia, él no puede tratarme así, no pueden echarme de la escuela, ni discriminarme por esto, incluso es un delito, mamá me lo dijo.

- Usted no puede decir eso, yo merezco estar aquí- le grito, ya no me interesa que él sea un profesor, no dejaré que me vuelvan a tratar mal por esto.

- Cuide su tono Weasley, soy un profesor- desafía.

- Por eso mismo, debería tener en claro las leyes sobre el tema, yo puedo y tengo el respaldo de la ley para permanecer aquí y recibir un trato igualitario- le respondo casi como lo haría mi madre en alguno de sus juicios.

Percibo como Violeta, Albus y otros estudiantes comienzan a reír por lo bajo haciendo muecas de aplausos, por lo que acabo de decir.

- Como veo que tiene un acabado conocimiento de leyes, también sabrá que yo puedo otorgar las medidas necesarias por llegar tarde a mi clase, y eso para usted significan 10 puntos menos para gryffindors y no poder ingresar a esta clase por el día de hoy, nos veremos, si llega a la hora, en la que viene- asevera, con tono de enfado.

Sin poder evitarlo, ya que si tiene razón en poder echarme de su clase, me volteo y salgo de su sala cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza que tengo, haciendo que la puerta rebote varias veces antes de cerrarse definitivamente y que el ruido de esto resuene por todos lados.

Maldito viejo, demacrado y solo, por eso es tan amargado, tengo unas ganas enormes de gritarle lo idiota que es, pero creo que es mejor tranquilizarme, es sólo una clase, ya recuperare los apuntes, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme discriminada, porque sé que si no fuera por esto, él me habría permitido entrar a su clase, lo hizo sólo porque le repudia tenerme ahí, por eso casi nunca me otorga la palabra cuando levanto la mano, sólo cuando ve que soy la única que tiene la respuesta, con desdén me permite hablar, ahora que lo reflexiono a tratado de hacerme invisible en su clase y si no fuera porque mis ensayos son perfectos, me pondría la menor calificación posible, y eso es tan injusto, no pueden castigarme por querer seguir estudiando, haga lo que haga, el próximo año seguiré aquí, y no sólo eso sino que llegare y saldré de séptimo, eso no esta en discusión, así tenga que esforzarme el doble o el triple, y no lo haré por ellos, lo haré por mi y si es posible por mi bebé.

***

El jueves y viernes se han pasado tan rápido entre clases, trabajos, castigos y pequeños encuentros con Scorpius, en los cuales no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, que no puedo creer que ahora estoy aquí frente al espejo tratando de buscar la ropa adecuada para el almuerzo, pero ya casi ni me puedo poner la mayoría de mi ropa, he tratado que adecuar con un sencillo hechizo algunas, pero no me gusta como queda mi ropa favorita y si a eso le agregamos lo que me han enviado mi madre, mis tías y mi prima Victorie, me deja con dos clases de guardarropas, la antigua, aquella delgada y ajustada, perfecta y maravillosa para mí, y la otra, con aplicaciones tan maternales que me hacen lucir detestablemente "adorable", como lo catalogan mis amigos cuando me ven usarla.

Por eso he decido mezclar ambas ropas, aun me quedan ciertos suéter adecuados para esta estación intermedia, y si me coloco unos pantalones negros con el "bolsillito" tipo canguro para el estómago, no resulta quedar nada mal, pero no adorable, sino que algo normal, como me gusta lucir, sin llamar mucho la atención, y siendo una mezcla perfecta entre clásico y relajado, porque no creo que sea una cita formal y todo eso ¿o sí?

Ay, debí consultarle eso a Scorpius, por que se me olvido este detalle, pero ya debe estar desesperado esperándome en la entrada del castillo. Me dejare el pelo suelto, adoro no haber heredado todo el cabello rizado como mamá y que sólo lo sea en las puntas, esto es mucho más aceptable. Y por muy extraño que parezca en mi, he decidido ponerme brillo en los labios, no se realmente en que puede ayudar esto, pero si me hace ver mejor, lo usare de todas formas.

Ya lista en lo físico, pero no psicológicamente, comienzo a acercarme a la entrada y observo como Scorpius contempla el exterior, se ve tan elegante con esos jeans, esa camisa blanca, y su cabello peinado a lo casual, que no puedo dejar de acercarme silenciosamente para depositar en su mejilla un tierno beso, que lo hace sobresaltarse y mirarme detenidamente, sin decir una palabra.

- Te ves estupenda- me susurra.

- No me halagues, eso es imposible- le respondo insegura.

Ya al llegar al pueblo mis manos se vuelven nuevamente sudorosa, hecho que no pasa desapercibido por él.

- No te preocupes, no te hará nada malo- dice sonriéndome.

- No es eso, sólo me angustia no saber de que quiere hablar, ¿tú lo sabes?- le imploro para que me ayude.

- No lo sé, si lo supiera te prometo que te advierto, pero no quiso decirme nada, dijo que era un tema de mujeres y en eso yo no puedo meterme- responde haciéndose el desentendido.

- Aprovechado- le dijo volteándole la cara.

- Mira Rose, ella nos esta esperando en el té Madame Puddifoot, yo las dejare un tiempo a solas y luego volveré- dice tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Esta bien- le respondo mientras comenzamos a acercarnos a la entrada del local- Pero en caso de cualquier cosa, no tardes mucho- le imploro con cara de angustia.

La Sra. Malfoy ya se encuentra sentada en una de las mesas, la más alejada de todas, comienzo a recorrer con mi vista todo el lugar que me parece tan blanco que incluso llega a ofuscarme, pero antes de ingresar al lugar, trato de tomar la mayor cantidad de aire, por si acaso el aire fresco logra controlar mis miedos.

- Te prometo que nada malo pasará- susurra a mi lado mientras me hace caminar tomando mi mano.

Al llegar ahí ella se levanta de su silla, y abraza de la misma forma que lo hizo la otra noche a Scorpius, luego al verme oculta tras él me sonríe y me indica que me siente. No me ha saludado, aunque yo tampoco he sido capaz de hacerlo, esto no parece ser bueno, mi ansiedad no ha disminuido ni aumentado, pero me mantiene al filo de la cordura.

- Voy y vuelvo- menciona Scorpius, mientras le lanza una mirada a su madre un tanto suplicante, algo que jamás había visto en él.

Permanecemos en silencio, mientras el ruido de la puerta nos permite darnos cuenta de que él se ha ido de este lugar, y me ha dejado sola aquí sin saber a que me enfrento. Ella coge su taza de té, mientras yo comienzo a jugar con una servilleta, realmente necesito ocupar mis manos en algo, antes de que comiencen a temblar.

- ¿Deseas beber algo?- pregunta amablemente, pero su rostro permanece serio, haciéndome recordar al de su hijo.

Tengo la boca tan seca, que creo que necesitare por lo menos dos litros de agua para solucionar esto, pero un poco de zumo de calabaza no me vendrá mal, es mejor mantener mis manos y boca ocupadas en algo.

- Zumo de calabaza, por favor- le respondo casi en un hilo de voz.

Luego de que llega mi pedido, simplemente espero a que sea ella quien me hable, ya que en realidad no tengo idea para que me ha citado aquí y que es lo que quiere conmigo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- comienza a preguntar.

- Bien, gracias- es lo único que logro responder.

- ¿Todo ha marchado bien?- vuelve a cuestionar.

Pero no entiendo a que aspecto se refiere, lo pregunta por mi embarazo, mi relación con Scorpius, los estudios, porque son cosas diferentes y aunque todo marcha relativamente bien, hay detalles que hacen la diferencia en cada uno.

- Sí…- respondo un tanto dubitativa haciendo un balance general.

- Rose, no quiero asustarte, sólo quiero conversar contigo- comienza a decir, mientras en su rostro esboza una sonrisa.

Pero como no me va a asustar si me pide que conversemos a solas y no se de qué, y además apenas nos conocemos, es lógico que no sepa a que atenerme. Se que tampoco he aportado mucho a la conversación, especialmente con mis respuestas tan breves, pero es mi forma de reaccionar ante lo desconocido.

- Sí, lo sé, es sólo que no entiendo que es lo que necesita hablar conmigo- le respondo dejándole en claro mi duda.

- Tú y Scorpius están juntos ¿verdad?- comenta, más que preguntarme.

Yo simplemente muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente.

- Y no es sólo eso, están esperando un hijo- completa, haciéndome revolver el estomago, aun esa afirmación tiene este efecto en mi, creo que ni cuando tenga nueve meses dejare de sentirlo esa forma.

- Sí- logro esta vez afirmar en un susurro, su rostro se mantiene tranquilo, al parecer ya ha asumido esto, no se ve tan contrariada como recuerdo que quedo cuando Scorpius le confeso la verdad.

- Y quiero lo mejor para todos, para mi familia- menciona lentamente.

Que querrá decir con esto, quizás quiere que me aleje de su hijo, a lo mejor se opone rotundamente a nuestra relación y me va a decir que lo abandone, OH, esto sería tan horrible, no sabría que hacer. Y sí no me considera adecuada para su familia. Ay no, que debo hacer, no debo pensar, no debo adelantarme.

- ¿Tú lo quieres?- pregunta ladeando su cabeza.

- ¿A Scorpius?- pregunto, sin saber porque lo he hecho, porque eso está más que claro, sin embargo ella sonríe y sólo asiente.

Es tan complicado hablar de mis sentimientos con ella, es su mamá, apenas he hablado con Violeta de lo que siento, ni siquiera a mis padres, o mejor dicho a mi madre se lo he contado, pero ella me ha hecho la pregunta, y si quiero demostrar que realmente estamos bien debo hablar con toda sinceridad.

- Sí y mucho- le confieso, mirándola a los ojos, quiero que ella vea que no estoy mintiendo y mucho menos que tengo miedo.

Por primera vez desde que llegue comienza a mantener esa dulce sonrisa que le vi la noche del cumpleaños de Scorpius.

- Sabes uno siempre tiene planes o ideas para el futuro, pero la vida me ha enseñado que estos suelen no ocurrir de la forma en que uno se los imagina- asevera tranquilamente.

Yo sólo afirmo, porque lo puedo comprobar con mi propia experiencia que eso es así, pero la dejo que continúe hablando, ella es la que quiere hablar y no yo.

- Cuando me entere de que estaba esperando a Scorpius, yo pensé que sólo iba a sentir felicidad, pero no fue así…- comienza a relatar mientras yo sigo atentamente su discurso, no puedo dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella parece emocionada recordando todo esto.

- …Él miedo que sentí, creo que fue superior a la alegría del momento, comencé a sentirme incapaz de llevar todo eso adelante- confiesa volviendo a beber de su taza. Yo mientras tanto trato de comprender porque me relata su historia de vida.

- Tenía veintitrés años, y no me sentía capaz, pero fui aprendiendo con él- sigue diciendo, deteniéndose para suspirar y comenzar a verme fijamente.

- Sra. Malfoy… yo no entiendo… - comienzo a decirle, tratando de pedirle que sea más explicita en su discurso, pero ella me detiene tomando mi mano.

- Lo que quiero decir Rose, es que es normal tener miedo, a la edad que sea, nadie esta preparada realmente para ser madre, no importa si tienes quince, veinte, treinta o hasta cuarenta años. Si no lo experimentas lo no sabrás, esto es algo que se aprende con la práctica, no hay libro, consejo o vivencias de otras personas que te enseñen o te ayuden, es algo que sólo tú vas a saber, cuando sea el momento- termina diciendo ampliando su sonrisa, que esta vez se vuelve demasiado calida para mí, tanto que el miedo comienza a desvanecerse.

Pero no sé que responderle, quizás tiene razón, nada de lo que me han dicho o he leído me ha ayudado, sólo con el pasar de las semanas me he ido sintiendo más tranquila, aunque el miedo y las dudas siguen ahí.

Además que le habrá dicho Scorpius, por qué algo tiene que saber para que me este diciendo esto, y sí le ha contado mis planes, pero no entiendo si está o no está de acuerdo, debo saber que tanta información maneja de todo lo que sucede. Quizás por su madre me entero que es lo que realmente quiere, porque él no se ha atrevido a decirme realmente su posición, bueno y yo tampoco me he atrevido a indagar mucho en eso.

- ¿Qué le ha dicho Scorpius?- pregunto ya con voz más segura.

- Scorpius… tú ya debes conocerlo, no dice mucho, es más, casi ni me habla del tema, pero no es porque no quiera, siempre ha sido así- se apresura a decir al ver que mi expresión cambio al mencionar que no habla mucho del tema.

- ¿No le ha dicho nada?- reitero la pregunta.

- Sólo cosas esenciales, como que todo marcha bien. No soy muy asidua a comunicarme por carta no lo considero un buen método para hablar temas importantes- afirma segura.

En eso tiene razón, en el papel se pueden decir tantas cosas, pero no se llega a expresar realmente lo que uno siente o le pasa, eso sólo se puede ver en los gestos, las miradas e incluso en el tono de voz que se utiliza, creo que en esto no hay reparos.

Parece ser una mujer muy madura, creo que de este lado de la familia, Scorpius ha heredado su forma de ser, se ve tan calmada hablando conmigo, es casi como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo. Me encantaría ver que mamá se llevará así de bien con Scorp, pero no se han dado las oportunidades.

Debo aprovechar de hablar con ella, quizás no se den nuevas instancias.

- ¿Pero cómo supo que podía hacerlo?- no puedo dejar de preguntarle, se ve tan clara en sus ideas, que a pesar de todo lo que sentí al principio de la conversación, ella se ha ido ganando mi confianza.

- Sabes, cuando lo tomas por primera vez en tus brazos y lo miras, en ese preciso instante tienes tu respuesta y eso sólo tú lo sabrás- asevera con una voz tan baja que se llega a asemejar a un susurro.

Así que todo se limita al momento final, pero y si el bebé me odia por todo lo que hemos pasado, cómo voy a saberlo, hay algún gesto, palabra, hecho, cómo es que se presenta la respuesta. No puedo seguir con esta duda hasta el final, necesito tomar una decisión ahora. Pero cómo, qué puedo hacer para eso.

- ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- pregunta una voz de hombre, que me hace despertar de mi estado de abstracción.

Percibo mis mejillas sonrojarse, por haberme descuidado a tal punto que ni siquiera vi cuando Scorpius entraba al lugar y tomaba asiento a nuestro lado. Que desconsiderado de mi parte, quizás cuanto rato estuve callada, sin tomar en cuenta a su madre.

- Muy bien ¿qué crees tú?- pregunta ella, mirándome.

Que horror, sigue siendo amable conmigo luego de mi completa falta de educación.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo- respondo sonando complacida, aunque esto no he tenido que fingirlo porque ha sido así.

- Ahora ya creo que es hora de comer- comienza a decir mientras llama alguien para que nos atienda.

Scorpius se voltea a verme y me hace un gesto como tratando de preguntar si todo esta bien. Yo simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, en realidad todo ha marchado mejor de lo esperado.

- Ahora se vienen los exámenes importantes, ¿no?- pregunta la Sra. Malfoy ya acabando el almuerzo.

- Si, pero aún falta como seis semanas- responde Scorpius despreocupado.

- Sí, pero eso es poco tiempo, aún tenemos mucho que estudiar- intervengo yo, al considerar que no estoy todavía lo suficientemente preparada para rendir al máximo.

Ambos se comienzan a reír al ver mi expresión de horror al decir estas palabras, echo que hace sentirme aún más avergonzada, no es mi culpa de que sea tan exigente en mis estudios, además debo hacerlo.

- Pero deben relajarse, sé que ambos son los mejores de su año, no creo que tengan muchos problemas- asevera ya más calmada la madre de Scorpius, mientras este asiente orgulloso.

Claro para ellos es sencillo decirlo, como seré yo la que tenga que dar todos los exámenes con una barriga enorme de ocho meses de embarazo, del otro lado es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo, no puedo tener ni debo dejar ni la más mínima opción de que algo salga mal, quizás en ese entonces no me sienta en condiciones de estudiar, por eso debo aprovechar ahora en que aún estoy en perfectas condiciones.

- Bueno chicos, ha sido un gran placer haber almorzado con ustedes, pero ahora debo volver a casa, y ustedes a la escuela, la directora sólo los autorizo por este periodo, y espero que no los vuelvan a castigar- menciona levantándose de la silla la Sra., Malfoy.

Ya afuera del lugar, que está atestado de estudiantes que transitan de un lado a otro, Scorpius se despide de su madre, y yo por primera vez, me acerco a ella para darle un abrazo. Ella lo corresponde muy amablemente.

- Cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo- susurra en mi oído, antes de separarse de mí y desaparecer del lugar, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto, el cual nosotros imitamos.

- Vamos a recorrer, aprovechemos que estamos aquí- me tienta Scorpius usando ese tono seductor, pero no me rendiré, no faltaré a mi palabra.

- No, lo siento, debemos volver- le digo tomándole la mano para llevarlo hacia el camino que nos lleva a la escuela, mientras siento como el camina resignado a mi lado

- ¿Y me vas a decir que hablaron?- pregunta Scorpius ya en la cabina del transporte.

Qué le digo, le respondo la verdad o no, pero en realidad no fue una larga conversación ella simplemente me contó su historia, ahora lo que yo aprenda o saque de eso, es parte mía y aún no analizo bien sus palabras. Necesito tiempo para pensar, si tan sólo me diera unos minutos más para meditar y ver que es lo que puedo hacer, pero no, aquí está con esa mirada interrogadora, casi amenazadora para que le revele todos y cada uno de los detalles.

- Hablamos cosas de mujeres- le respondo mirándolo a los ojos, sé que las palabras "cosas de mujeres", hacen a los hombres alejarse de ese tema, es casi como un repelente, no entiendo por qué pero conviviendo con tantos hombres en mi familia, lo he aprendido.

- Ah, bueno, y cómo te sentiste ¿fue tan horrible almorzar con mamá?- pregunta cambiando el tema.

-No, creo que es una mujer realmente encantadora- le respondo mostrándole que ya hemos llegado a la escuela.

Al bajar hemos decidido pasar un rato en los jardines, más bien hemos permanecidos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol casi en completo silencio, yo he estado casi todo el rato meditativa, y él no ha tratado de iniciar mucha conversación, sólo se ha dedicado a jugar con mi pelo. Y todo esto porque no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en las palabras que me ha dicho su mamá.

Es la primera persona cercana que me dice que es normal sentir miedo y no saber que hacer, que eso no es algo de la edad. O en realidad no sé si alguien más me lo ha dicho, pero a ella le creí y creo que tiene razón, nadie puede saber que es tener un hijo si no lo tiene, debes tenerlo para aprender y yo aunque de a poco, he ido aprendiendo algunas cosas, no muchas, pero ya es algo, ya se que haga lo que haga, decida lo que decida, siempre estará en mi vida, por más que intentará olvidarlo no se puede y quizás ya no quiero hacerlo, mi vida como la que tenia ya desapareció y creo que debo asumirlo y enfrentar lo que sea sabiendo esto.

Trate de sacar el tema con Scorpius, pero justo cuando me había armado de valor, sus amiguitos de equipo llegaron para decirle que debían entrenar, la final se acerca y como van en la punta junto con mi casa, no quieren ceder puntos, así que lo han tenido todo el fin de semana, entrenando al máximo, en cambio yo he preferido iniciar en esos momentos en los cuales no podemos estar juntos mis nuevas sesiones de estudio, y consigo estudiar, pero sólo un rato ya que el tema no deja de rondar mi cabeza, y creo que es tiempo de tomar una decisión.

- Deja de estudiar y mejor descansa- dice Albus quitándome el libro de encantamientos que estaba terminando de repasar.

- No ves que estaba repasando algunos conceptos que había olvidado- le digo furiosa por su actitud.

- Rose, faltan cinco semanas para eso, tienes tiempo aún- afirma.

- Ya lo sé, es sólo que debo aprovechar el tiempo- le rebato.

- Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- cuestiona mi primo sentándose a mi lado.

- Claro- le respondo un tanto confundida por su expresión.

- Es sobre Violeta, ¿sabes que le pasa?- pregunta de manera baja, como queriendo que nadie lo escuche.

Ahh, dolor de estómago, qué le puedo decir, no puedo llegar y confesarle lo de James, eso debe hacerlo ella, pero tampoco puedo mentirle, es mi primo y mi amigo. Por qué me meten al medio de este triangulo, no quiero este tipo de preocupaciones anexas en mi vida, pero por otro lado, ellos me han apoyado, no es posible que los deje de lado.

- No lo sé, ¿por qué?- le pregunto casi sin sostenerle la mirada.

-Ha estado lejana, pero no te preocupes yo hablare mejor con ella- afirma al notar mi incomodidad.

Menos mal que no ha querido profundizar el tema, ya que sino no sabría que responderle, por eso es mejor ir a descansar, he estado agotada, creo que tienen razón debo dejar de estar tan pendiente de los libros, he estudiado bastante y aun falta tiempo.

Además creo que he tomado una decisión, me asusta, pero voy a conversar con Scorpius, le preguntare mañana directamente que es lo que quiere, ya no esperaré que él se atreva a decírmelo, lo voy a intentar en el desayuno. Diga lo que me diga, es mejor saberlo a nada, y no lo hago por mi bien sino por la del bebé, el o ella se lo merece, y sí, tengo miedo, pero no dejare que me paralice, y aunque no me siento preparada para ser madre ni visualizo mi vida de esa forma, será bueno intentarlo, total como dijo su propia madre, la real respuesta la tendré cuando lo tenga en mis brazos. No saco nada con evitar o negar la situación en el presente porque no nos hace bien a ninguno.

Por fin con esta respuesta en mi cabeza, he logrado conciliar el sueño, creo que llevo un buen rato descansando placidamente, pero una extraña punzada en el estómago me hace sentar en la cama, no es que se este moviendo, eso ya aprendí a reconocerlo, tampoco es que sea un dolor intenso, pero va creciendo, y la punzada se hace permanente. No puede ser parte de nada, aun incluso me falta para cumplir los siete meses.

Comienzo a mirar a mí alrededor y la habitación me parece extremadamente borrosa, incluso demasiado para haber acabado de despertar. Es imposible que sea normal, pero debo calmarme, quizás es sólo lo que comí en la cena.

Sin embrago una gran oleada de calor comienza a inundar mi cuerpo, mi piel comienza a quemarme, y una opresión aparece en mi pecho, por eso trato de destaparme, necesito aire, corro hacia atrás las sabanas, y el pánico me nubla la mente y el cuerpo, al comenzar a ver como el pantalón de mi pijama deja de ser blanco y comienza a teñirse completamente de rojo.

***

_**(Un gusto volver a saludarlas/os lectores y seguidores… gracias por los comentarios que escriben… ahora un nuevo cap… que les parece?... dejen review plis y mañana coloco el que viene…pero no les puedo adelantar nada….)**_


	25. Aférrate a mí

**Aférrate a mí**

El dolor se hace tan intenso que apenas si puedo mantenerme con la espalda erguida, es tan insoportable que me encojo casi automáticamente para ver si de esta forma el malestar se apacigua, comienzo con una de mis manos a tocarme el estómago tratando de ver si de esta forma percibo el origen del sufrimiento, y la otra la desplazo a mi ropa, específicamente a la zona en donde ha surgido la mancha, y la peor pesadilla comienza a aparecer en ella, con solo unos segundos, observo al retirarla como ha quedado completamente roja.

Toda mi mano ha quedado manchada de sangre, he teñido mis dedos y mi palma con ese liquido que no deja de emanar como una llave de mi cuerpo, parece que estuviera en un charco enorme de esta sustancia roja que se pierde entre el color escarlata de mis sabanas.

Mi cuerpo esta sudando y temblando completamente, las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer no sólo por el dolor sino por el miedo que empiezo a sentir. Miedo a lo que esto signifique, terror a lo que nos pueda pasar. Mi rostro está completamente húmedo producto de la mezcla de sudor y lágrimas, incluso mi ropa comienza también a empaparse.

Comienzo a recordar lo que he leído, lo que he escuchado y lo que me han dicho, la sangre en un embarazo es el peor síntoma, nada bueno puede traer esto, no es algo normal, no es algo que está permitido en este proceso. Pero por qué entonces estoy sangrando, que significa todo esto.

Trato de gritar, de emitir un llamado de auxilio, pero no puedo, mi boca está completamente seca, tanto así que siento rasgar mi garganta al intentar producir un pequeño quejido, algo que me permita solicitar ayuda, algo que permita a mis compañeras darse cuenta de lo que me pasa. Necesito despertar a Violeta, ella esta durmiendo en la cama de al lado, si tan sólo pudiera llegar a su lado, si tuviera las energías de quejarme. Pero no puedo, sigo aquí acurrucada en mi cama, cubierta de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero debo hacerlo, tengo que salvarlo.

Comienzo a respirar lo más rápido que puedo, mientras trato de juntar todas mi energías para gritar, y justo cuando vuelvo a intentarlo el dolor se intensifica de tal forma que me permite lanzar un gemido agudo, tan fuerte que veo a lo lejos como mi amiga se voltea a verme, pero antes de que pueda ver que va a hacer, la habitación comienza a desaparecer, todo se vuelve negro, la oscuridad y el silencio se apoderan de mi, desvaneciendo mi conciencia para trasladarme al completo abismo.

A lo que para mi a sido sólo un instante desde que me perdí en la oscuridad, comienzo a percibir nuevamente mi cuerpo, pero esta vez lo siento extremadamente liviano, jamás me había sentido de esta forma, casi como si no existiera ninguna parte de él, pero percibo mis brazos, mis piernas e incluso percibo los latidos de mi corazón. Los tengo, los siento, pero no los siento parte de mí.

A pesar de sentir que mis ojos están cerrados, todo a mí alrededor es blanco, demasiado intenso para mí, extremadamente etéreo. Lentamente comienzo a recordar el color rojo de mi sangre, el penetrante dolor que atravesaba mi cuerpo, y la desesperación comienza a impulsarme para tratar de comprender que es lo que sucede, y las preguntas no se demoran en aparecer, pero necesito respuestas.

¿Dónde estoy?, no comprendo que ha pasado conmigo ni reconozco nada de lo que sucede.

¿Dónde esta el dolor?, ahora apenas si puedo percibir mi cuerpo, hace unos instantes creí morir por la punzada que se atrevió a alojarse en mí.

¿Dónde esta la sangre?, en estos momentos sólo veo está luz que me ciega, por qué brotaba de mí este maldito liquido, por qué no se quedo dentro.

Pero lo más importante…

¿Dónde esta mi bebé?, porque trato de sentirlo y no puedo, necesito saber de él.

Lo necesito sentir, quiero que este conmigo, no quiero perderlo, por favor ¿dónde esta?

Pero no sólo no sé donde esta él, sino que me encuentro pérdida en este lugar, ¿por qué no puedo despertar?, ruidos lejanos se cuelan en mis oídos, palabras sueltas, sin sentido, leves murmullos comienzan a dejar este silencio atrás para comenzar a perturbarlo sólo con incomprensibles vocablos.

Trato de concentrarme y de pronto aquellas palabras comienzan a tomar sentido, cada palabra comienza a formar parte de oraciones, que se elevan en volumen para que yo pueda entender.

- _Esto es grave-_ son las primeras palabras que comprendo.

Pero que es lo grave, qué me ha pasado, esto no puede estar ocurriendo, estaba durmiendo, como algo así puede pasar. Estaba descansando, no había hecho nada malo, dormir no puede ser causante de esta tragedia, además si recuerdo bien, el día de hoy no hice nada más que ir a clases y estudiar, nada de ejercicios, nada de discusiones, nada de peleas. No logro entender nada.

- _Hay que actuar rápido, no aguantara_- vuelve a resonar en mis oídos.

Pero qué van a hacer, quién no va a aguantar, por favor necesito que nos ayuden, yo aguantaré. Lo que sea necesario, pero que lo hagan, si tan sólo pudieran escucharme, si pudiera volver a hablar, y decirle que no nos dejen, que nos ayuden. Qué es lo que tienen que hacer, porque no puedo saber lo que me pasa, estoy completamente desesperada.

Esto es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, no me voy a perdonar si algo malo sucede.

- _Es demasiado pequeño no sobrevivirá_- nuevamente percibo.

Y con esta frase mi angustia llega a los niveles que jamás pensé que atravesaría.

No, no, no dejen que se vaya de mi, por favor quédate, quédate no te vayas, no me dejes, por favor te lo suplico, te necesito, perdóname, por favor perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho. Realmente te quiero, te quiero en mi vida, no me dejes sola, te prometo que yo no lo haré.

- _Ya es tarde_ – otra vez escucho hablar.

No, eso no es posible, no dejen que pase, sálvenlo, yo voy a estar bien, no me importa que pase conmigo. No es tarde, vamos a luchar, yo se que sí, por favor, no me hagan esto.

No lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que nada malo pase. No va a ser tarde no lo permito, no lo concibo, no dejen que pase eso.

Tengo tanto miedo, quisiera gritar, desgarrarme si es necesario para que me escuchen.

Miles de imágenes de todo lo vivido estos meses comienzan a brillar en mi mente.

Mi último cumpleaños, la noche que pase con Scorpius, el día que comenzó mi sospecha, la compra del test, la confirmación en el baño, mi llanto constante, la forma en que le solté a Scorpius la verdad, la discusión con mis padres, la primera visita médica, mi llanto constante, la forma en que toda la escuela se entero y como me trataron, el día en que Scorpius me defendió de Blake y reconoció que él era el padre, cuando nuestro padres se enteraron de la verdad, mi llanto constante, nuestra citas, nuestras peleas, la reconciliación, la foto de regalo, y la imagen del ultrasonido y el sonido de su corazón, que vi y escuche cuando fui al médico muggle, eso el lo único que permanece latente y constate en estos momentos.

Pero también comienzan a aparecer las eternas sesiones de llanto que he vivido, jamás me dí el tiempo de disfrutar, de aprovechar los segundos que tenía, los desperdicie sumida en el miedo, en la tristeza, sin comprender que todo es una consecuencia de mis actos y que por eso debía enfrentarlo con la frente en alto, pero no fui capaz, y quizás ahora pague las peores consecuencias.

-Aférrate a mí, por favor, tú eres fuerte- son las únicas palabras que puedo pensar, si tan sólo el o ella pudiera escucharme, ya no me importa lo que digan o hagan esas voces desconocidas, sólo quiero que mi bebé, mi hijo me escuche.

No quiero perderlo, no quiero hacerle daño, por qué no me di cuenta antes, quizás todo esto es por mi culpa, no debí concentrarme tanto en pensar en como no quererlo, ahora no sé que va a pasar. No puedo perderlo, no quiero que eso pase, si algo le pasa yo me muero con él.

La imagen que antes tantas veces me atemorizo hasta los huesos, en donde a penas podía veme con un bebé llorando en mis brazos y yo llorando junto con él, comienza a transformarse para mostrarme sola, acunando al aire, y llorando aun más intensamente, porque no está ese llanto infantil para controlar el mío.

Él dolor nuevamente se presenta tan intenso como antes, pero ya no es en mi estómago, es en mi pecho, en mi corazón, que lo siento completamente oprimido, ni siquiera quiero respirar, la angustia y la desesperación más desgarradora comienza a llenar cada espacio de mi vacío cuerpo.

Si tan sólo Scorpius estuviera aquí, él podría ayudarnos, ¿dónde estará?, sabrá de esto, quizás me este odiando, o a lo mejor esta feliz, porque esto va acabar, pero yo no quiero, quiero seguir como estaba. Por qué no puedo escuchar su voz, por qué aquellas voces que escucho no son de nadie que conozca, no son de Violeta, no son de la enfermera Smith, no son mis padres, no es Scorpius, simplemente no es nadie que conozca.

Pero de pronto otra vez no escucho nada, esas voces se han ido, han vuelto a desaparecer, la luz brillante comienza a teñirse de negro, me estoy sumiendo nuevamente en la oscuridad, pero no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor intenso, no quiero despertar si es para escuchar que ya no hay nada que hacer, que ya se ha ido para siempre de mi vida, que por mi culpa no lo he dejado que me enseñe a crecer con el o ella.

No quiero despertar, pero ya no puedo respirar, me falta el aire, me estoy ahogando, quiero y necesito gritar, quiero poder mover mi cuerpo, quiero sentirlo moverse dentro, ¿qué puedo hacer para lograrlo?

Un nudo frío y asfixiante comienza a descender por mi garganta, necesito expulsarlo, es tan desesperadamente incontrolable que no puedo evitarlo. Me duele, me duele todo, no sólo mi cuerpo, sino que también el alma.

No puedo, no lo acepto, no admito que esto me este ocurriendo.

¡NO!- logro emitir este grito ya no sólo en mi mente, sino que logra escapar de mi boca.

Mi cuerpo se eleva por inercia quedando sentada en el lugar en el que me encuentro, mis ojos permanecen cerrados, pero las lágrimas caen de ellos de forma más precipitada que nunca, y no queman, sino que laceran mi piel.

- Rose, Rose ¿Estás bien?- logro escuchar a mi lado, pero no quiero ver quien es, no quiero saber nada.

¿Mis manos?, ya puedo mover mis manos, rápidamente las llevo a mi vientre, queriendo abrazarlo, queriendo contenerlo.

- Rose ¿Qué te pasa?- vuelve a interrogar la voz, que está ves si reconozco, es Violeta que está a mi lado.

Abro mis ojos lentamente y descubro donde estoy, es mi habitación, por qué estoy aquí, no logro comprender nada. Mis manos siguen abrazadas a mi cuerpo, a nuestro cuerpo.

Volteo mi rostro y Violeta me mira con cara de espanto. Ya no controlo los innumerables sollozos que emito.

- Rosie, tuviste una pesadilla, eso es todo, tranquilízate- comienza a decir en tono dulce, acariciándome el cabello.

¿Una pesadilla? no puede ser, todo lo que sentí fue parte de un estúpido sueño.

Bajo mi mirada y ahí está, mi vientre igual como estaba antes de acostarme, levanto rápidamente mis sabanas y ahí estoy con mi pijama tan blanco como siempre, no hay sangre, no hay dolor, no hay palabras sin sentido, sólo aquellas que estoy pensando.

- Violeta, tuve tanto miedo- logro pronunciar mientras busco refugio en sus brazos.

- Shhh, ya no pienses en eso, no fue real, sea lo que sea que hayas soñado, no paso y no va a pasar- me consuela, mientras acaricia mi espalda, para tratar de calmarme, pero a pesar de todo aún no puedo dejar de gemir y emitir lágrimas silenciosas.

Esto ha sido tan real, todo lo que sentí, todo lo que viví, aunque no haya sido más que un juego de mi subconsciente, fue una tortura, la peor forma que he tenido para darme cuenta lo idiota e infantil que he sido.

Pero no quiero pensar más, no por este momento, necesito calmar mis emociones y mi cuerpo, sólo así podremos estar tranquilos los dos, él permanece quieto en mí, y hoy más que nunca desearía que se moviera, necesito que me diga que está aquí.

- No se mueve ¿por qué no se mueve?- logro susurrarle.

- ¿Quién no se mueve?- mi amiga pregunta con angustia en su voz.

- El bebé, y si le paso algo malo- comienzo a decir un tanto desesperada.

- Debe estar durmiendo, me dijiste el otro día que ya podía hacer eso, no has despertado a todo el mundo con tu pesadilla- responde tratando de aliviarme, y mostrándome como el resto de nuestras compañeras parecen seguir descansando.

De todas formas eso no me tranquiliza, no estaré segura de eso hasta que lo sienta, y si no pasa eso antes de mañana temprano, iré apenas amanezca con la enfermera. Necesito tener la certeza de que todo sigue bien.

No creo poder volver a dormir, tampoco quiero sepárame de Violeta, tengo miedo de que todo se haga realidad, a pesar de que ya la pesadilla comienza a tomar ese aspecto un tanto obnubílenle y sombrío, típico de los sueños, me siento aún angustiada y mientras no logre calmar mi respiración y los espasmos que de vez en cuando asaltan mi cuerpo, seguiré estando igual, incluso no he dejado que me suelte de mi posición.

Pero debo comenzar a sacar los demonios de mi cabeza, no han sido más que eso, debo inspirar profundamente para acompasar mi respiración, eso es lo mejor.

- Te voy a traer un vaso con agua- vuelve a hablar Violeta mientras me suelta delicadamente, para ir al baño.

De manera sutil comienzo a liberar los brazos de mí alrededor, todo parece estar en su lugar, y ya me estoy agotando de estar en esta posición, tengo mi cuerpo completamente agarrotado.

Al llegar Violeta, me encuentra sentada de manera un poco más relajada, pero no por eso ya me siento bien, todo ha sido de manera pausada, mi angustia y estado inicial de shock han comenzado a estabilizarse.

Con mi mano ya un poco menos temblorosa, alcanzo el frío vaso, el liquido transparente, comienza a serenar mi expresión, realmente tenía la boca extremadamente seca, cada sorbo de agua se convierte en un alivio para mi cuerpo.

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto lo necesita- le respondo una vez que he bebido todo.

- Lo supuse, tienes los labios partidos- menciona apuntando mi boca.

Comienzo a deslizar mi dedo índice para tocarlos, al primer contacto aparece en ellos un leve dolor y realmente parecen lijas de lo ásperos que están. Retiro mi dedo y ahí en medio de mi yema, aparece la única gota de sangre real de esta noche, sólo una pequeña gota del líquido rojo, nada de charcos ni nada.

Que alivio, hasta ya comienzo a sentir un poco de euforia por comprobar que todo esta perfecto, que nada marcha mal.

- Fue tan real- murmuro sin intención de decirle eso a Violeta, sólo para rectificar que parecía real, pero no lo era, que fue completamente ilusorio.

- Debe haber sido horrible, jamás te había visto así- contribuye ella.

- Vio, ni te lo imaginas, pero ahora no quiero recordarlo, sólo espero que se me olvide- le respondo esperanzada.

Sin embargo un pensamiento oscuro atraviesa mi mente, comenzando nuevamente a borrar la escasa serenidad que estaba logrando.

- Y si fue un sueño premonitorio, esas cosas existe ¿verdad?, tú asististe a adivinación ¿recuerdas algo así?- comienzo a implorarle a Violeta.

- Rose, cálmate, recuerda que tú misma dijiste que esas cosas eran tonterías y que si existían tú no habías nacido con ese don tan escaso- comienza a decirme con una sonrisa en su rostro, para ver si de esa forma vuelvo a respirar normal.

Creo que tiene razón estoy demasiado vulnerable en estos momentos. Fue un sueño sin sentido, nada más, no debo darle más vuelta al asunto.

Luego de esto veo como ella saca de su baúl un pequeño cuadrado café y me lo entrega.

- Come, es chocolate, el mejor remedio para calmar este tipo de situaciones- vuelve a decir.

Simplemente lo acepto, y lo coloco completo en mi boca, dejando que se derrita y traspase mi cuerpo. Tan pronto como comienzo a percibir su dulce sabor y su suave textura, una sensación de alivio comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Rose, crees que puedas dormir, recién son las tres de la mañana- responde tratando de ocultar un bostezo. Pobre la he tenido quizás desde hace cuanto rato despierta a la mitad de la noche.

Yo asiento, ella ya ha hecho demasiado por mí esta noche, debo dejarla descansar y para que pueda hacerlo, debe verme tranquila y dispuesta a intentar volver a dormir.

- Gracias por estar aquí- le susurro mientras me vuelvo a tapar, para quedar recostada.

- Somos amigas, ahora trata de descansar y no pienses en nada- me dice ya acomodada en su cama y con voz de somnolencia.

Todo ha vuelto a estar en silencio, permanezco acostada, pero con los ojos totalmente abiertos, tengo miedo de que si los cierro todo vuelva a suceder, con una mano comienzo a acariciar mi vientre, esta todo tan tranquilo, pero un leve movimiento, hace mi corazón saltar de alegría, lo ha hecho, me ha hecho saber que está bien, que está conmigo.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias- comienzo a murmurar tan despacio que no logro escucharme.

Esto me ha puesto tan aliviada, que creo que ya puedo comenzar a cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar en las imágenes que vi en mi sueño, sino en Scorpius, cómo me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado, su simple presencia se volvería mi paz. Pero me basta por ahora saber que mi bebé y yo estamos vivos y juntos, y que todo continúa como hasta ahora.

A pesar de mis miedos, pude volver a dormir, esta vez no hubo sueños, pesadillas o imágenes que me afectaran, sólo un descanso tan necesario, porque realmente estaba agotada. Ahora que comienzo nuevamente a despertar, observo que ya no están mis compañeras de habitación, sólo espero no haberme quedado dormida otra vez saltándome el desayuno, no hoy, que necesito tanto ver a Scorpius.

Debo continuar con mi plan, hablaré con él, le preguntare que es lo que quiere y ahora si que tengo todas las energías para escucharlo, necesito contarle mi pesadilla, mis miedos, todas mis ideas, mis búsquedas de soluciones. Creo que llego la hora de hablar intensamente, no de nosotros en el presente, la escuela, o el quidditch, sino que de lo realmente importa, de nuestro bebé y su futuro.

- Rose, buenos días ¿estás mejor?- aparece preguntando Violeta mientras sale del baño.

- Sí, gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor- le respondo mientras me levanto de la cama.

Debo apresurarme, ahora sólo quiero encontrar a Scorpius, necesito estar en sus brazos y sentirme protegida, que nada malo va a pasar, porque a pesar de todo, aun estoy un tanto nerviosa por lo sucedido, creo que una vez hablando con él, podré calmarme completamente.

Camino lo más tranquila que puedo a la entrada del gran salón, mis ojos sólo lo buscan a él, sin importarme mucho quienes pasan a mi lado o quienes me saludan, no tengo tiempo ni energías para desperdiciar segundos en no llegar a mi objetivo.

Al ingresar al comedor, volteo directamente a su mesa, hoy es el día que hemos dejado para compartir el desayuno con nuestros amigos, cada uno desayuna en su mesa, pero hoy no. Hoy no puedo esperar a tener un tiempo libre, por eso de manera segura dirijo mis pasos hacia donde esta él, se encuentra de espaldas, conversando con sus compañeros, al frente esta Alexia, quien lo mira y de vez en cuando abre la boca para decir quien sabe que tontería. Pero no la tomaré en cuenta, debo concentrarme en hablar sólo con él. Debo ir, llamarlo y pedirle que me acompañe.

Ya casi estoy muy cerca, unos pasos más y podré tocar su hombro y llamarlo por su nombre para que él se voltee a verme. Alexia se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y comienza a mirarme con esa cara de desprecio que ya casi ni me molesta, hasta creo que debe ser parte de ella, incluso he llegado a pensar que hasta el sanador que la cogió cuando nació debió recibir esa mirada, es una mueca perpetua sin sentido para mí.

- Scorp- susurro suavemente tras él, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se volteen a verme.

Él lo hace de manera tranquila, como siempre lo ha hecho, nada de apresuramientos, le gusta hacerse el interesante.

- Rose ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta serio.

- Podemos hablar, por favor- le digo lo más tranquila que puedo.

- Ahora estamos ocupados- irrumpe Zabbini.

No puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada de desprecio a la intrusa entrometida, sin embargo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos a Scorpius, tratando de que acepte lo más rápido posible.

- Estamos en una reunión del equipo de quidditch, ¿es muy urgente?- cuestiona él, dándole la razón a su amiguita, quien coloca una sonrisa en su rostro que quisiera borrársela con cualquier cosa, si tuviera algo en las manos.

No pudo evitar sentirme un tanto enfadada, porque ha preferido quedarse con sus amigos, en vez de ver cómo estoy o qué necesito conversar. Pero si no quiere, pues le daré en el gusto, no dejare que los tontos de sus compañeros me vean suplicarle que me acompañe, no tengo ganas, y ya me está dando hambre, no perderé tiempo en causas perdidas. Sé que es muy probable que crea que no es nada importante, pero para mí si era muy necesario, lo ansiaba desde antes de dormir anoche, luego con la pesadilla este deseo aumento, sin embargo él no lo ha notado y yo tampoco se lo he dicho.

- No, no lo es, después nos vemos- le digo lo más dulce que puede sonar mi voz en una situación como esta y comienzo a caminar de vuelta a mi mesa.

Cada parte de mi anhela sentirlo detrás mío, caminando para preguntarme que es lo que necesito, alcanzando mi cuerpo y regalándome esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan necesaria para mi en estos momentos, porque sé que con ese gesto me traspasaría toda la seguridad que imperiosamente requiero para desahogarme.

Pero eso no sucede, todo el recorrido lo realizo en la más completa soledad. Me siento en mi puesto y comienzo a comer, sin dejar de ver de reojo cada ciertos instantes hacia la mesa de los slytherin, observando como él a continuado conversando y riéndose como si nada, ¿qué clase de reunión es esa en donde han pasado todo el rato riéndose?, acaso han creado tácticas tan divertidas y graciosas, que no pueden parar de disfrutarlas.

- ¿Por qué tan ojerosa?- pregunta Albus sentándose a mi lado, frente a Violeta, que no ha querido levantar su mirada del plato.

Debo salir de mi estado de mutismo, hablar de otras cosas me servirá para no pensar en tonterías.

- No dormí bien anoche- le respondo completamente seria

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- cuestiona preocupado.

- No, sólo un mal sueño, eso es todo- le respondo tratando de acabar luego de comer, la tensión entre mi primo y mi amiga, mi pesadilla y la actitud de Scorpius, no van a ayudar a sentirme mejor, así que es mejor salir lo más pronto que pueda de aquí.

Comienzo a caminar al salón en el cual tengo clases, prefiero llegar temprano que soportar otra vez la misma escena con el profesor de defensa, sin embargo aun es muy temprano, quizás de todas formas deba ir a ver a la enfermera para comprobar que todo marcha realmente bien, es mejor asegurarse de las cosas, eso me tranquilizará. Y eso quizás me ayude para que cuando Scorpius se digne a querer conversar conmigo le diga todo lo que tengo ganas y necesito decirle.

***

**(HOLASSSS... gracias por los comentarios y lamento haberlos/as asustados, pero fue la mejor forma que encontré para hacer k Rose se diera cuenta de algunas cosas...) Ahora REVIEW PLISSSS...**

**(tuve el mal pensamiento de que no fuera un sueño, pero nop, no soy tan mala......) y faltan tantas cosillas interesantes, pero prefiero no adelantarles nada...**


	26. ¿Podremos hacerlo?

**¿Podremos hacerlo?**

He llegado a la entrada de la enfermería y ahí se encuentra la enfermera, se voltea y me mira directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sucede algo?- consulta con tono displicente.

- Quería saber si podría revisar si todo anda bien conmigo- le respondo un tanto dubitativa.

- Claro, pasa- dice mientras apunta una de las camillas.

Simplemente avanzo hasta el lugar señalado y me siento, comienzo a apretar mis manos, para evitar colocarme más nerviosa de lo que estoy, a pesar de que me han revisado varias veces, hoy es especial porque ha sido por mi voluntad e impulsado por mi mala noche.

- ¿Te has sentido mal?- cuestiona registrando mi pulso.

- No, no en realidad- le respondo, porque no creo que un sueño de esos, sea catalogado como síntoma de algo, y en realidad si no considero eso me he sentido igual que todos los días.

- ¿Cuánto tienes ya?- pregunta colocando su mano en mi vientre, lo que me hace dar un pequeño salto, sus manos están completamente frías.

- Voy a cumplir siete meses- respondo tratando de ver si en su rostro aparece algún gesto que me indique si todo marcha bien o mal.

La enfermera toma su varita y comienza a recitar unos hechizos, luego de esto comienza a observarme y frunce su ceño. Mal gesto, eso no me gusta, por qué no habla y me dice algo, estará algo mal, detesto el silencio en el cual se ha sumido, y más si va acompañado de un gesto de tal concentración.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto ansiosa.

Ella simplemente quita esa expresión y mira mi cara.

- Claro, todo marcha bien- responde esbozando una mínima sonrisa.

Uff, que alivio, me siento tan feliz que hasta seria capaz de comenzar a abrazarla y besarla, pero mejor me contengo, capaz que me expulse para siempre de este lugar o me traslade a la sección de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

- Tienes que estar más tranquila, la ansiedad en este periodo comienza a incrementarse, pero debes controlarla- comienza a hablar mientras busca algo en un estante.

Claro que voy a estás más tranquila, eso he comenzado a hacer, ya decidí que haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que estemos bien.

- Claro no hay problema- le respondo casi con voz cantarina, porque la felicidad que me dio saber que todo marcha perfecto, no me ha dejado de inundar borrando todo lo malo.

- ¿Y ya sabes lo que es?- pregunta de manera despreocupada.

- No, no he querido saber- le respondo un tanto dubitativa.

- Son mejores las sorpresas ¿No?- continúa conversando.

En realidad no sé que responderle, antes no había querido saber porque me daba miedo, pero ahora no es por eso, aunque quizás tenga razón, las sorpresas son buenas, eso es algo que tendré que pensar.

Luego de todas esas palabras, unas cuantas gotitas de una poción para controlar mi ansiedad, y repetir que todo marcha mejor que nunca, he salido casi flotando de la enfermería. Además justo a la hora para ir a clases y no ganarme un nuevo castigo.

Todo demasiado ideal, hasta que ha llegado la hora del almuerzo, el momento que debo encontrarme con Scorpius, no estoy enojada, no claro que no, sólo un tanto sentida, pero no haré escándalos, no se lo sacaré en cara, sólo le preguntare porque actúo así en la mañana, a lo mejor tiene una buena explicación.

He llegado junto a Hugo al comedor y comienzo al igual que en la mañana a buscarlo, pero no está, aún no ha llegado, por eso prefiero sentarme a esperarlo, y así aprovecho de comer un poco, seguiré el consejo que me han dado.

He pasado todo el almuerzo esperando a que llegue y nada, al final termine comiendo con mi hermanito y sus adorables amigos, que no ha dejado de preguntarme tonterías todo el rato, como sí me voy para adelante cuando camino, producto del peso del estómago, qué si le coloco música rock para que sea rockero u otras cosas que ni siquiera me he dado el trabajo de escuchar o responder.

Todo el rato no he dejado de preguntarme ¿A dónde estará?, por qué no ha venido, es muy extraño, él jamás se pierde esta comida, pero aprendí de lo que me paso la última vez en su cumpleaños, por eso no haré nada, sólo esperare a encontrarlo.

Pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme esto, él sabía que necesitaba hablar, se lo pedí en la mañana, y no podía, esté era el momento, por qué no me ha buscado.

Ahora que no tengo clases, es mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire, estudiar bajo un árbol y tratar de descansar, es el mejor plan que puedo pensar, que no incluya buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras y perder el control con gritos y reproches. No puede vencerme mi temperamento, estoy en una etapa de paz, y no dejare que mi parte infantil supere a la persona madura que estoy logrando construir.

Ya por fin alejada de todo el jolgorio de los estudiantes, he podido concentrarme en la lectura, nada mejor que un buen libro de pociones, ideal porque es tan complicado entender lo que dice, que tengo que colocar todas mis neuronas a disposición de la lectura. Y nada de especulaciones o de ausencias en el comedor.

- ¿Cómo estas?- irrumpe una voz, sacándome de mi lectura.

Levanto mi mirada apartándola de las letras y diagramas y ahí está, apoyado en mi árbol, Scorpius Malfoy.

- Bien, gracias- respondo tranquilamente, para volver a concentrarme en mí libro.

Escucho como lanza un pequeño bufido por mi actitud, y comienza a caminar, no creo que se este marchando sería inexplicable. De nuevo vuelvo a verlo y ahí está, caminando en sentido contrario al mío, pero qué le pasa, por qué se va, necesito saber que sucede, por qué ha estado actuando tan lejano, y no es sólo por lo que acaba de pasar, en la mañana fue lo mismo.

- Espera- le digo alzando la voz para que me escuche.

Él se detiene y nuevamente comienza a caminar esta vez acercándose a mí, con una expresión fría y distante que no me gusta para nada. Qué he hecho para que actúe así conmigo. No comprendo, y no estoy enojada por su actitud un tanto altanera sino más bien sorprendida.

Al llegar a mi lado toma asiento a mi lado apoyándose de la misma forma que yo estoy en el árbol.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto, volteándome un poco para verle el rostro, eso me ayudará para saber que es lo que sucede.

Observo como él comienza a pestañear varias veces seguidas e inspira profundamente.

- Estoy cansado, eso es todo- responde con voz plana, que no denota ninguna expresión.

No me esperaba esta respuesta, ¿Esta cansado?, se habrá cansado de mí, o de nosotros, o lo dirá por la escuela, hay no, por favor que sea esto último.

- ¿De qué o quién?- pregunto con temor, pero tratando de que no sé me note.

Comienza a sonreír, pero rápidamente vuelve a su expresión solemne.

- Ya sabes los entrenamientos, me tienen un poco agotado, nada más- responde con voz grave.

No puedo creerlo, hay algo en su voz, su mirada, hasta en su forma de actuar que no me deja convencida de su respuesta, sé que hay otra cosa que lo perturba, pero no puedo saber qué es, y al parecer tampoco está dispuesto a decírmelo, y eso comienza a asustarme y mucho porque me coloca insegura, cosa nada buena para mi capacidad creadora.

- Scorpius, ¿estás seguro qué es sólo eso?- pregunto tratando de mirarlo lo más fijo posible a los ojos, casi como queriendo leer su mente, aunque no podría ser capaz de hacer eso, a pesar de haber practicado un poco sobre el tema.

Necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa, quizás tiene algún problema, es mi deber y quiero ayudarlo.

- Rose…- comienza a decir, y cada vez que dice mi nombre de esa forma mi estómago se recoge, porque siempre que va a decir algo importante comienza a arrastrar cada una de las letras que pronuncia.

- Sí, dime- le responde casi en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo esta mañana?- pregunta, colocándose en posición de querer escuchar atentamente.

Ha evadido mi pregunta, eso quiere decir que si le pasa algo, y no me lo quiere contar, qué será, debe ser algo malo, muy malo, quizás que cosa le esté pasando. Debe querer terminar lo nuestro, justo ahora que le tenía que decir algo tan importante. Ay no, él miedo otra vez no, por qué pasa todo esto. Creo que voy a eliminar todas las emociones de mi vida, de seguro que estaría más tranquila no sintiendo nada.

Aunque ahora debo concentrarme en aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no has respondido mi pregunta?, dime qué pasa por favor, no me hagas esto- pregunto de manera exigente, más que implorando una respuesta.

- No es nada contigo, lo siento si te he dado esa impresión- responde mientras toma mis manos, pero su tono y su rostro no han sufrido modificaciones.

Este es el primer contacto que tenemos durante el día, y apesar de que me encanta, aún así, no me deja convencida, he aprendido a conocerlo y en sus ojos hay una sombra de duda, que no deja de molestarme.

- Recuerdas que dijimos que confiaríamos en nosotros- le recuerdo, tratando de ahondar en su molestia.

Él simplemente roda los ojos, no sé que es lo que quiere decir con ese gesto, pero necesito insistir, no me importa si termina enojándose, yo no lo estoy, aunque si continua con esa actitud pronto lo haré.

- Lo recuerdo Rose, y tú recuerdas ¿por qué decidimos eso?- cuestiona, y no me gusta nada que trate de recordarme los motivos, porque ese ya es un tema superado, no entiendo por qué quiere enfocar la atención en mí.

- Mira no quiero discutir por algo que se supone que ya paso, si no me quieres decir, está bien, dejemos esto hasta aquí- le respondo un tanto enojada, no puedo creer que trate de evitar decirme lo que pasa de esa forma. Con esto me queda claro de que algo no anda bien.

- ¿Por qué no quieres entender que no me pasa nada?- responde con voz cansada.

- Sólo me ha extrañado tu actitud el día de hoy, eso es todo- le respondo imitando su voz agotada.

Luego de esto, acomodo mucho mejor mi espalda en el árbol y dejo mis ojos cerrados, creo que necesito meditar si realmente es buen momento hablar lo que quería, sí él está con esta actitud distante y fría a lo mejor no lo va a tomar de la mejor forma, y podría ser peor todo lo que resulte.

No quiero pelear, no quiero defraudarme, ni nada, y de verdad ya estoy un tanto superada, mis genes un tanto explosivos, luchan contra mí para salir a la superficie y arruinar mi posición de calmada que he logrado y no quiero eso. Es mejor hacer lo necesario para que no ocurra y si eso implica esperar un poco más de tiempo para hacerlo, es lo mejor. Más vale darle tiempo para que se calme, para que podamos tener una conversación enfocada en el tema central y no en disgustos. En definitiva aún hay tiempo para hablar.

Ya en la noche voy a acudir a mi cita nocturna con Scorpius, para vernos antes de dormir, sólo espero que ahora este mejor, pero quizás ni venga, luego de la conversación en el jardín, ambos permanecimos en silencio uno al lado del otro hasta que tuvimos que marcharnos a clases. De desde ese entonces sólo he tratado de buscar respuestas, pero no las encuentro.

El lugar de cita es pasillo que da a la torre de astronomía, casi nunca hay personas por aquí, aún no nos atrevemos a ir nuestras a las salas comunes juntos, pero creo que eso tendrá que ocurrir pronto, ya no quiero seguir caminando en la noche por todo el castillo para encontrar un lugar en el cual estar conversando tranquilamente, ya es hora de que todos acepten que estamos juntos.

- Rose- saluda cuando me ve aparecer a su lado, acercándose para darme un beso.

Este nuevo gesto, me hace sentir vulnerable, sensible y frágil, porque lo he necesitado todo el día y sólo ahora en la noche lo he podido hacerlo.

Comienzo a estudiar su rostro, sus ojos y su forma de acercase a mí y es como si todo volviera a ser como antes, cómo si esta mañana y la conversación en la tarde no hubieran existido, a lo mejor realmente estaba agotado.

- Scorp, ¿me puedes abrazar?- le pido acercándome a él.

Lo necesito tanto, desde anoche que anhelaba este gesto, sólo deseo estar pronto refugiada en sus brazos y saber que nada va a cambiar.

- Claro, ven aquí- responde adquiriendo ese tono protector y dulce en su voz, a la vez que posa sus manos en mi espalda, mientras yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

Me siento tranquila nuevamente, ahora solo debo juntar la fuerza necesaria para comenzar a hablar, creo que no es bueno esperar más tiempo sino quizás comience nuevamente a llenarme de miedos y dudas, pero deseo aprovechar estos segundos completamente, sintiendo su respiración y su corazón latir cerca de mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurra en mi oído.

Con estas simples palabras enciende las imágenes y palabras de la pesadilla, que comienzan hacerse nítidas en mi recuerdo, las sensaciones vividas se presentan en mi pecho, haciendo que no pueda evitar que las lágrimas se derramen de mis ojos, delicadas gotas comienzan a deslizarse de mis mejillas y se desaparecen rápidamente en la camisa de él.

Siento como sus manos se apartan de mi espalda y se posan en mi rostro levantándolo de su posición para dejarme con la cara frente a la de él.

- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Es por lo de la tarde?- pregunta secando mis lagrimas con uno de sus dedos, de forma suave y calida.

Comienzo a negarle con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces que ha pasado?- cuestiona con voz realmente preocupada.

- Anoche tuve un sueño horrible, no sabes lo que fue, lo que sentí- sollozo mientras veo como esboza una sutil sonrisa.

- Rose, fue un sueño, no te preocupes- comienza a decir.

- No fue eso, fue peor, una pesadilla tan real, yo estaba ahí con un dolor tan intenso, y había tanta sangre, y luego decían que no había resistido, lo perdía Scorpius, perdía al bebé - continuo sollozando, mientras trato de hablar rápidamente.

- ¿Soñaste que perdías al bebé?- pregunta con cara de confundido.

- Sí, fue lo peor, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, no quiero que eso pase- continuo diciéndole mientras libero mi cara para volver a abrazarlo.

- Debió ser muy difícil, pero no es real, mírate sigues igual, ya casi ni nos podemos abrazar- comenta tratando de distender el ambiente

Pero con una broma de pésimo gusto, porque no tengo la barriga tan grande, si me pongo algo suelto o la túnica cerrada aun no se me nota. Aunque debo agradecerle porque ha hecho que de todas formas vuelva a dejar de sentir de forma tan intensa los recuerdos.

- De todas formas no quiero que eso pase, no quiero perder a nuestro hijo- le indico un poco más repuesta.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta con asombro es su voz, aunque no entiendo por qué.

- Que no quiero que eso pase- le repito separándome de él para verlo y darme cuenta de que no sólo hay sorpresa en su voz sino que también en su rostro.

- No de eso, dijiste… nuestro… hijo- indica volviendo a fijarse en mis ojos.

Está completamente sorprendido y lo comprendo, es la primera vez que digo esto, ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo fue lo que sentí, y creo que este es el momento de iniciar la conversación que tanto había esperado.

- Yo… necesito hablar contigo- le comienzo a decir mientras trato de sentarme en el suelo, creo que no será una corta conversación, por lo que necesito estar más cómoda. Él simplemente me ayuda e imita sentándose a mi lado.

- Rose, entonces no sólo me querías hablar del sueño ¿verdad?- comienza preguntando.

- No, en realidad tenía pensada esta conversación antes de eso- le confieso, mientras comienzo a jugar con mis dedos, porque no puedo evitar estar un tanto nerviosa.

- Y entonces- menciona para darme la palabra.

Debo tomar aire, relajarme y decir todo lo que siento, no lo que pienso, porque sino me quedaría muda analizando cada palabra que comenzaré a decir, y esa no es la idea.

- Desde que me entere de esto, he hecho algunas, también hay personas que me han dicho cosas, las cuales me han ayudado a pensar- empiezo a decirle, tratando de mantener la voz clara y segura, cosa que he conseguido, lo que me ha hecho tomar aun más ganas de continuar.

- ¿Qué cosas has hecho?- interroga un tanto preocupado.

No voy a entrar en detalles, porque sino estaría toda la noche revelándole cada uno de ellos y no llegaríamos al trasfondo de las cosas, además no le pienso contar a donde fui esa vez en Londres, eso es un secreto, no sé realmente el por qué, pero no creo que sea conveniente, es algo que no revelare. Quizás este mal, pero cada uno puede y debe mantener ciertos puntos sólo para sí mismo y este es uno de esos.

- Eso no importa, lo realmente importante es de lo que me di cuenta- le respondo mientras él pone cara de atento.

- Lo que he vivido y he escuchado, o incluso imaginado, me han permitido saber que quizás… no quiero separarme del bebé- termino diciendo, pero al final las palabras son casi un murmullo, ya que al parecer mis energías comenzaron a escaparse al ver como la expresión de Scorpius cambiaba a una de espanto.

- Estas diciendo… pero tú dijiste que no podíamos, que no estábamos preparados- comienza a tratar de hablar, pero en realidad su voz es completamente titubeante.

Ha entrado en pánico, yo que pensé que no lo tomaría así, pero no sé si no esta de acuerdo con esto, o sólo tiene el mismo miedo que he tenido yo.

Pero no puedo cuestionarlo yo he actuado de manera más irracional que él. Ahora sólo debo tomar el control y calmarlo, preguntarle lo que piensa y ver que va a pasar.

Lo bueno es que verlo así, titubeante y con el miedo reflejado en el rostro, me ha hecho sentir aún más segura, no de mi decisión, sino que de mi actitud para enfrentar la discusión. Porque uno de los dos debe ser el fuerte, y por primera vez me toca a mí ese papel.

- Scorpius, yo quiero y necesito saber que es lo que tú piensas, porque nunca me lo has dicho realmente- le pido para que me de la tan ansiada respuesta, pero no estoy tan segura de que forma ahora me haría cambiar de opinión.

Él comienza a mover sus manos, tocándolas constantemente, percibo aunque no de forma muy notoria que ha aumentado su frecuencia al respirar y casi puedo estar segura que ha comenzado a sudar.

No lo quiero presionar, sé que debe tomarse su tiempo, para pensar y reflexionar, aunque me encantaría saber que esta pensando en estos momentos, pero no pondré y ni haré ningún gesto que lo moleste, la respuesta es muy importante como para que no la medite bien.

Pero cuando los segundos comienzan a pasar y estos ya se convierten en minutos, mi paciencia y sistema nervioso están un tanto alterados, Scorpius continua con su mismo ritual desde que le hice la pregunta, pero aún no veo en él intenciones de hablar. Quizás sea el momento de ayudarlo a iniciar su respuesta.

- Scorp…- comienzo a decir para incitarlo a que hable.

- Rose, estás segura de lo que has dicho- cuestiona, aun con la voz un tanto afectada.

Por qué me vuelve a preguntar, yo quiero saber lo que él quiere.

- Scorpius, yo necesito saber que es lo que tú quieres, yo ya te dije que quería intentarlo, pero ¿y tú?- le digo tratando de tomar sus manos y traspasarle toda la tranquilidad que él siempre me hace sentir con este gesto.

- Yo quería eso, pero tú siempre recalcas que no podíamos y comencé a estar de acuerdo- continúa diciendo.

- Es que eso es lo que sentía y no es que lo haya dejado de sentir completamente, sólo que veo las cosas desde otro punto de vista- afirmo.

- Y los estudios, tú vida, tus planes, el "tenemos quince que vamos a darle si apenas podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismo", ya no crees que es cierto- cuestiona.

Tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, eso he pensado todo este tiempo, pero los planes cambian, la vida cambia y en mi vida hay otra vida, y quizás mis planes deban alterarse, pero no para cambiar rotundamente sino que un poco para poder alcanzarlos. Sin embargo eso es lo que yo pienso, a mi me interesa lo que el como Scorpius piensa, siente y quiere

- ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho lo que piensas?- le insisto en el tema, ahora que lo veo más tranquilo.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- pregunta recuperando seguridad al hablar.

- Claro que quiero- le respondo rápidamente.

- A pesar de que realmente nunca que gusto la idea de la adopción, era más fácil para mí dejarte toda la responsabilidad a ti, sé que es una actitud cobarde, y lo siento, pero esto es tan complicado, somos tan…- confiesa, pero baja su mirada y se queda en silencio antes de terminar su frase.

- Lo sé, y los dos somos cobardes, no sólo tú- le respondo porque su confesión es real, es normal sentir miedo, y ha sido su propia madre la que me ha ayudado a comprender esto.

- ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?- le pregunto acariciándole es rostro.

- No lo sé, pero si tú quieres intentarlo…- comienza a decir, mientras vuelve a levantar su cara y esboza una sonrisa.

Simplemente levanto la ceja para pedirle que continúe, no tengo la más mínima intención de interrumpirlo.

- … yo si quiero intentarlo - responde mientras se levanta y me indica que me corra hacia delante, para sentarse tras mío, él apoyado en la pared y yo apoyada en él.

- ¿Podremos hacerlo?- susurra en mi oído, mezclado entre pregunta y afirmación.

- Creo que hay que hacerlo- le respondo con la voz tan baja como la de él.

Esto es tan extraño, no puedo creer que estemos aquí, decidiendo cambiar nuestras vidas completamente, transformándonos en algo que sólo piensa los adultos.

- Sabes, cuando he tratado de pensar en mi futuro, o no veía nada o no me lo imaginaba sin un niño corriendo por mi alrededor- responde hablando entre mi pelo.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto, tratando de comprobar lo que me acaba de confesar.

Es tan extraño que el haya pensado en eso, yo jamás lo había visto de esa forma, no me había dado en tiempo de pensarlo, al parecer él estaba más consciente de todo esto que yo.

- Sí, pero no desde hace mucho, después de mi cumpleaños, cuando me dejaste sentirlo- responde de manera lenta

Simplemente lo escucho mientras revivo aquel momento en que me sentí realmente feliz, porque me sentí conectado de una forma intensa a él.

- Fue tan extraño, es decir, pude por fin comprender lo que nos estaba pasando- continua relatando.

- Lo sé, creo que a mí me paso eso anoche, fue un poco más extremo y perverso, pero permitió darme cuenta de lo que siento por el bebé- comienzo a intervenir.

Sus manos están apoyadas en el suelo, y las busco para hacer que me abrace, colocándolas en mi vientre, no puedo ver su cara, pero no importa él las deja ahí, traspasándonos su calidez, y con eso comienzo a cerrar mis ojos. Deseando poder compartir con él esa imagen que ha creado en su mente.

- ¿Realmente estoy tan grande?- le pregunto de improvisto recordando la broma que me ha hecho.

- No, tontita, sólo fue una broma, estas muy bien- responde mientras ladeo mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, y sin querer mi nariz roza sus labios, haciendo que él abra los ojos, sonría seductoramente y busque mi boca.

- Te puedo preguntar algo- le digo cuando luego de un rato separamos nuestros rostros.

El simplemente responde regalándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Han estado muy fuertes los entrenamientos?- comienzo a preguntar, tratando de sonar sutil, para insistir en el tema de la tarde, sólo espero lograrlo.

- Un poco, ya sabes entre eso, los estudios y…todo, me han cansado un poco, pero lamento haber actuado de esa forma – responde lentamente buscando mis labios otra vez.

- Scorp… puedes decir lo que quieras, también soy tu amiga- le respondo tratando de hablar porque tiene mi boca presionada con la suya.

- Lo sé, pero no es nada….- comienza a decir-… sólo es mi padre- responde colocándose serio nuevamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con él?- le pregunto un tanto preocupada.

- Nada, eso pasa, sigue sin querer saber de mí- responde de manera plana, pero en sus ojos vuelve a aparecer esa sombra, que me perturbaba en la tarde. He descubierto que es lo que lo tiene así, la indiferencia de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué paso ahora?- consigo preguntarle, ya que ha comenzado a dibujar con su dedo círculos en mi estómago, logrando desconcentrarme un poco de la conversación.

Se queda unos segundos en silencio, mirando hacia todos lados, menos fijándose en mi rostro, continúa jugando en mi piel, pero su rostro parece pensativo y lejano.

- …Mande una carta solicitando un repuesto de mi escoba, pero mamá ha viajado a Francia…- comienza a decir de manera pausada.

-…, por eso mi padre la ha recibido…- continua hablando de la misma forma.

Al escuchar esto no puedo evitar entrecerrar mis ojos, sin siquiera querer imaginarme que ha sucedido.

- … y me contesto que para que me esfuerzo en jugar si ya arruine mi futuro- responde con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Estas palabras me llegan a lo más profundo. Me siento tan mal por Scorpius, es tan triste sentir eso y más porque viene de tu padre.

-Ojala que las cosas pudieran cambiar- le respondo lentamente tomando su mano.

Quisiera asegurar que todo va a mejorar, pero no puedo hacer eso ya que no sé si vaya a ser así, aun ni siquiera tengo la certeza con él mío, y ni quiero saber que dirá mamá cuando llegue de la escuela diciéndole que lo que decidido, ella nunca se mostró completamente opuesta a mi otra idea, y quizás es porque le agradaba, no lo sé, eso tendré que enfrentarlo más adelante.

Ahora siento que debo ayudar a Scorpius, se lo merece, él ha sido un excelente apoyo, yo debo retribuirle de alguna manera, tengo que encontrar la forma de hacer que hable con su padre frente a frente, de esta manera las cosas pueden cambiar.

O quizás es mejor que yo hable con él, no sé a que me enfrentaré con ese hombre, pero creo que es necesario que le deje en claro algunas cosas, hacerle ver lo bueno y responsable que es su hijo. El problema es que no sé cómo, debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo, lo único seguro es que lo haré, no dejare que las cosas sigan así, porque no nos hace bien, ya lo he decidido voy a tener una charla con Draco Malfoy.

***

**(Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero aquí esta el nuevo cap.... espero sus opiniones... comenten plis... ) gracias como siempre por los review....**


	27. Charlas y discusiones

**Planes y charlas**

He pasado casi dos semanas pensando la forma de acercarme al padre de Scorpius y no se me ha ocurrido ni una sola idea, en realidad ni una coherente y realizable. Pero no me voy a rendir, necesito hacerlo, sin embargo tengo la duda de que sea una buena idea, y eso no lo sabré hasta realizarlo, si todo sale mal ya tendré tiempo para arrepentirme, y si todo sale bien, cosa que espero, estaremos muy tranquilos.

- ¿Cómo estas?- irrumpe en mi sitio de descanso James, que parece estar demasiado despreocupado para estar a dos semanas de los exámenes, aunque claro, como él va en sexto año, no creo que le preocupen tanto como a mí, y aunque estuviera en mi curso, es James jamás se preocuparía.

- Bien y ¿tú?- le contesto

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunta acercándose más a mí.

- Si- le respondo colocando cara de intrigada por su actitud.

- Oye cada día estas más grande, no me había dado cuenta- comienza a decir mientras trata de imitarme con sus manos, cosa que no deja de irritarme.

- No es cierto, deja de molestarme y si era eso lo que querías decir puedes largarte- contesto enojada, mientras coloco una actitud de enfado.

- Ya, no te enojes, si no estas tan grande aún- responde tratando de colocarse serio.

- Y… que me quieres decir- le digo lo más seria que puedo, para que comprenda que sus bromas no contribuyen a mi estado de ánimo.

- Es sobre un tema un tanto delicado…- comienza a susurrar, mirando para todos lados.

Ya sé de que me quiere hablar, pero que no crea que le daré consejos para conquistar a mi amiga, no me meteré en este problema, menos si eso me traerá dificultades con alguno de ellos, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar para también preocuparme de tríos amorosos entre hermanos. Albus ha estado callado y triste por la lejanía de Violeta, y ella confundida por no saber que hacer, y creo que ahora veré que le pasa al último integrante de este drama.

- James, si es sobre lo que creo que es, no estoy capacitada para decir nada- le respondo, pidiendo interiormente que se vaya sin decir nada más.

- Pero Rose, de verdad que necesito tu ayuda, por favor- comienza a suplicar.

- ¿Para qué?- le pido que me diga, ya que conociéndolo no me dejará en paz hasta obtener lo que quiere.

- Tú conoces a ya sabes quién, podrías decirme que puedo hacer…- comienza a decir nuevamente bajando la voz.

- A no, yo no te ayudaré a conquistar a mi amiga, no para que la hagas sufrir, y por si no recuerdas también hay otra persona involucrada y es tú hermano- le recalco en tono severo.

- ¿Albus?, pero tuvo su oportunidad y no paso nada, ahora es mi turno ¿no crees?- responde con tono casi tan severo como el mío.

- Oye es tu hermano, apuesto que ni siquiera te gusta realmente, sólo quieres otra conquista para tu lista- le indico molesta.

- Y tú ¿qué sabes?- contraataca.

- No me digas que te gusta- le pregunto sorprendida por si eso fuera así.

- Crees que arriesgaría una pelea como estas con mi hermano por una tontería- indica bajando el tono de voz.

No puedo creerlo, realmente le gusta, porque me ha dejado convencida y si en algo tiene razón es que a pesar de ser muy mujeriego, es buen hermano, y no haría algo tan arriesgado como esto sino fuera importante. Ahora el problema es que ambos sienten lo mismo, y por la misma chica, de todas formas va a ocasionar un gran problema y yo sin poder salirme del medio.

- Esto es muy complicado, Jamie- le respondo realmente afectada.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero saber si tengo o no oportunidad con Violeta- indica.

- No puedo intervenir, soy amiga de los tres y prima de ustedes dos, no tomaré partido ni haré nada, por favor no me lo pidas- le comienzo a decir tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, para que vea lo que siento.

- Si tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella directamente- termina diciendo mientras se levanta del sofá.

- James- lo llamó antes que se vaya.

Él se detiene a observarme y coloca una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No quiero que sufran, promete que no lo hará ninguno- le pido

- Haré todo lo posible, Rosie- responde para comenzar a subir a su habitación.

Este tema no es para mí, es demasiado potente para especular las repercusiones que podría traer, y ni siquiera hago el intento de comenzar a elaborar escenarios. Sólo espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que la gente que quiero sufra.

En mi afán de encontrar la forma de llevar a cabo mi plan, esta conversación con mi primo ha hecho estragos, ya que ahora no puedo concentrarme en ningún tema, porque cuando pienso en uno, aparece el otro y viceversa.

Pero los días no pueden seguir pasando, las dos semanas que vienen las dejare para descansar y estudiar, es ahora o nunca, entre hoy y mañana, debo hacerlo, luego de los exámenes estaré agotada y centrada en volver a casa y todo lo que eso implica, enfrentarme a mi nueva realidad y prepararme para todo lo que viene.

Debo pensar, no puedo mandarle una carta de mi parte o de Scorpius, porque no vendrá, y quizás empeore las cosas y se desquite con su hijo antes de que yo pueda hablar con él. Por eso no es buena idea.

Tampoco puedo salir a verlo, no sé donde ni como llegar hasta él. Por lo que significa que él tiene que venir hasta acá, si le pido eso no lo hará, si lo hago en el nombre de Scorpius obtendré la misma respuesta. Entonces ¿qué lo haría venir?, tengo que pensar alguna forma.

Estoy tratando de encontrar la respuesta a mi acertijo cuando un beso de improviso hace sobresaltarme, acelerando mi corazón.

- Scorp, me asustaste- hablo cuando observo su rostro a centímetros del mío.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?- me cuestiona de manera traviesa.

No, no puedo decirle nada, de seguro me lo prohíbe estrictamente si llegase a saber mis planes, no se lo diré, pero no le estoy mintiendo, sino que omitiendo, eso es muy distinto, mi padre siempre lo dijo y por eso lo creo.

- En nada- le respondo tratando de sonar inocente.

- No sé por qué no te creo, tu cabecita jamás está pensando en nada- me responde sonrientemente.

- Es verdad, pero no estaba pensando nada importante, tonterías, ya sabes, cosas de los estudios y eso- le respondo de forma un tanto incoherente. Sólo espero que no sospeche nada.

- Bueno, si es así- responde sentándose a mi lado para almorzar.

- Pasado mañana hay una fiesta en mi sala común, creo que sería el momento ideal para que puedas comenzar a ir y nos podamos encontrar en ella, ya no quiero estar recorriendo todo el castillo para que nos veamos- le comento, para cambiar de tema y llevar a cabo mi idea de hacer que todos de una vez acepten que estamos juntos.

- En serio ¿será buena idea?- pregunta un tanto dubitativo.

- Claro que sí, me comienzo a cansar caminando y subiendo tantas escaleras todo el día- le respondo con cara de cansada, para que se convenza.

Sé que es un poco injusto pedirle que vaya a mi sala común cuando yo no creo ser capaz de ir a suya, porque meterme ahí sería desastre total, no por todos,incluso algunos de sus amigos, me saludan y hasta hemos estado juntos conversando en alguna comida, pero hay otros y otra que no quiero ni recordar ni menos mencionar que no tendrán piedad de hacer cualquier cosa en mi contra y más en su territorio.

Por lo menos en la mía están mis primos que a pesar de todo ya comienzan a aceptarlo y hasta hablan con él, el resto de mis compañeros no tienen problemas por lo que no corre riesgo en ese lugar.

- Está bien, vamos a esa fiesta- afirma resignado.

Yo simplemente le esbozo la mayor sonrisa que mi rostro permite, y me alegra tanto saber que desde ese día estaremos sentados y abrazados en mis sillones, conversando y pasándola bien, es lo mejor para este último tiempo, en donde necesito tranquilidad, pero eso a partir de esa fiesta, ahora tengo muchas cosas de hacer.

Esta conversación me ha dado una extraña idea, extrema y peligrosa, pero la única que cumple con los requisitos para hacer que su padre venga a la escuela, y es que lo llame alguien importante, alguien como la directora, el problema es como haré para que eso ocurra sin que nadie se entere ni siquiera ella misma. Esto es un gran dilema, y en toda la clase he pensado en eso, lo bueno es que el profesor ni se detiene a observarme ni menos a preguntarme, por lo que no me preocupo de escucharle ni una sola palabra de lo que dice.

La solución es sacarla de su despacho el tiempo suficiente para poder ingresar en el, mandar la carta, esperar a que llegue para hablar y tener el tiempo suficiente para que ambos salgamos de ese lugar antes de que vuelva a ingresar.

Sé que suena absurdo y extremadamente arriesgado, pero es lo único que he pensado, no hay más ideas, salvo dejarlo sin hacer y no creo que eso sea bueno. El problema está en saber en que momento sale a clases, porque por lo que tengo entendido a los únicos que ahora les hace una clase es a los de séptimo año que cursan transformaciones avanzadas.

Todo el siguiente día he estado pensando la forma de acceder a esa información y he encontrado al aliado perfecto, porque recordando y observando me di cuenta de que mi amigo Tony tiene esa clase, esto es mejor de lo esperado, le puedo solicitar ayuda a él, sin decirle realmente para que es. Espero que me quiera ayudar, con un poco de información, un poco de retención y todo será perfecto.

Llegando a mi sala común me he sentado a esperarlo, no dejare que se oculte otra vez, ya que cada día nos vemos menos. A pesar de que las cosas entre los dos han mejorado y ya no está esa tensión que se creo después del incidente del beso, cada día hablamos menos, aunque tampoco es que tengamos mucho tiempo, yo con mis estudios apenas si puedo darle tiempo a Scorpius y él también tiene que centrarse en sus estudios, más al ser su último año, esto no nos ha permitido volver a conversar largamente.

- Tony- llamo cuando lo veo ingresar por el cuadro.

Él comienza a acercarse a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose a mi lado.

- Rose ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta dejando a un lado una pila de libros.

- Bien, gracias y ¿tú?- le respondo amablemente.

Luego de mucho rato contándonos lo que hemos hecho durante estas semanas, ha permitido que me de cuenta que extrañaba tenerlo como amigo, es raro, porque recién este año nos hemos puesto a conversar, pero me siento muy bien con él, tener estas conversaciones a media tarde son increíbles, si embargo ahora debo sacar el tema que me interesa, antes de que decida marcharse, o yo tenga que hacer otras cosas.

- Tony, tú tienes clases con McGonagall ¿verdad?- le pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- pregunta intrigado.

- Qué días son- vuelvo a cuestionar evitando su pregunta.

- Tuve ayer y mañana tengo a primera hora- responde confundido.

Mañana, eso es genial demasiado preciso, lastima que es a primera hora, en donde tengo pociones, pero si debo faltar lo voy a hacer, daré la escusa de que me siento cansada y listo, ahora debo ver si me puede ayudar un poco.

- Te puedo pedir un pequeño favor- le pido lentamente.

- Claro, ¿qué sucede?- comienza a decir.

- Promete primero que esta conversación va a quedar entre nosotros- le pido pasándole mi mano para cerrar el trato.

Su cara es de completa confusión, pero aún así toma mi mano y la presiona en señal de aceptación de la promesa.

- Mira te prometo que no es nada malo, sólo necesito que después de que termine la clase la detengas un ratito más en el salón de clases, háblale de cualquier cosa, por favor- le comienzo a pedir bajando la voz sólo para que él me escuche.

Su cara cambia a una de sorprendido, por mi petición tan extraña.

- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer?- cuestiona preocupado.

- Necesito hacer algo, te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo, pero no puedo decirte por ahora que es, confía en mi y ayúdame, ¿sí?- comienzo casi a suplicarle.

- Rose, no te puedes meter en problemas, parece ser peligroso lo que sea que quieras hacer, y menos en tu estado, puede hacerte mal- responde.

- Te prometo que nada malo va pasar, debo hacerlo, por favor, sólo retenla unos minutos más nada más, es para eso, para evitar algún problema- le respondo tratando de calmarlo.

Tony se queda en silencio, su ceño está completamente fruncido.

- Sólo tú me puedes ayudar- le pido dándole una sonrisa para ablandarlo.

- Está bien, pero luego me vas a contar para que era, sólo así lo haré, Ah y debes prometerme que no es nada que te hará daño- pide relajando su expresión.

- Está bien, te prometo las dos cosas- respondo derrotada, tendré que ver si le cuento realmente mis intenciones, porque a lo mejor se enoja y no se que podría pasar en ese caso.

Luego de esto he estado muy nerviosa, por eso mismo decidí no bajar a desayunar, le pedí a Violeta que dijera que estaba cansada, pero sólo a Albus y Scorpius, y que le dijera a este último que en la siguiente hora aparecería, no me gusta hacer esto a sus espaldas, sólo espero que sea para mejorar las cosas.

He caminado casi como espía por los pasillos que conducen a la oficina de la dirección, es complicado más por mi estado, pero no he corrido ningún riesgo, ni tampoco he hecho esfuerzos, he caminado lenta y sigilosamente, esperando la hora en que ella debe comenzar su clase.

Rápidamente me acerco hasta la gárgola y recito la contraseña, es una ventaja tener que ir a San Mungo por su chimenea, me permite tener conocimiento de estas cosas. Cuando todo marcha bien y tengo el acceso disponible me volteo a ver que nadie este por los alrededores, y con los ojos casi cerrados comienzo a subir. Una vez adentro, observo como la mayoría de los cuadros están vacíos, sólo espero que ellos no sean delatores o comiencen a armar escándalo.

Ya en el escritorio empiezo a buscar los pergaminos para mandar la carta de carácter urgente, mi corazón está tan acelerado que creo que se debe escuchar en todas partes, mis manos tiemblan al tomar la pluma y comenzar a escribir el pergamino.

_Sr. Malfoy:_

_Se solicita su presencia de manera urgente en la dirección del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicera._

_Atte La dirección._

Corta y precisa, aunque quizás no sea buena idea, no he querido firmar como la directora, eso a sería mucho, con el sello del colegio basta, sin embargo no tengo la certeza de enviarla.

Esta es mi oportunidad de huir y no hacer nada, porque ahora que lo medito no sé qué consecuencias puede traer este acto, ¿me expulsaran si se dan cuenta de que me he infiltrado en este lugar?, y ¿Cómo reaccionara el Sr. Malfoy al verme?

Ya estoy llena de dudas, el miedo comienza a superarme y me paralizará, pero ya estoy aquí no creo que sea conveniente dejar pasar esto, quizás es la única oportunidad que tendré para hacerlo. Los cuadros presentes no dejan de mirarme, y eso no me ayuda mucho, de seguro que ellos le avisarán a McGonagall de todo esto, así que pensándolo bien ya da lo mismo si continuo aquí o no, si le dicen ya me gane un castigo y ni siquiera quiero imaginarme cual.

De manera casi inconsciente y sin pensarlo dos veces envío la carta, ya no hay vuelta atrás sólo me queda esperar unos minutos para que llegue.

Me siento en uno de los sofás que están delante del escritorio, en el mismo que me senté la última vez que estuve aquí con los Malfoy, y otra vez estoy un tanto escondida, mi cuerpo tiembla completamente y creo que el bebé lo ha percibido porque nunca se mueve de día y esta vez si lo está haciendo, y con que fuerza, me llega hacer saltar del dolor, no sé si será porque esta molesto por lo que voy a hacer o me esta dando energías, pero por lo que sea no es buena forma de mantenerme concentrada en lo que viene.

Tengo las manos completamente húmedas y temblorosas, en qué momento se me ocurrió esta genial idea. Me van a matar ya sea el padre de Scorpius, el mismo Scorpius, la directora o si llego a sobrevivir a estas personas si se entera mi familia de lo que estoy haciendo ellos se encargaran de concluir mi castigo.

Los minutos comienzan a pasar y yo ya no tengo labios, uñas o dedos que morder, tengo la vista al frente y mi mirada choca con los ojos azules del cuadro del antiguo director, está serio mirándome, y eso me hace sentir peor, comienzo a contraer mi cara en una expresión de pánico, y él comienza a esbozar una calida sonrisa que me hace tranquilizar por una fracción de segundos, porque una vez que veo este gesto un ruido comienza a surgir de la chimenea. El momento final a llegado, está aquí y no sé que hacer, en qué diablos me metí, porque mi mente es tan irracional a veces y no soy capaz de controlarla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?- grita el hombre que acaba de aparecer- Directora me puede decir que sucede esta vez- continua diciendo con tanto enfado que mi estómago casi desaparece del susto.

Es ahora o nunca no tengo escapatoria, debo responder ante mis actos. Con toda la calma que tengo, que es casi nula, me levanto con dificultad de mi asiento, debo enfrentarlo y va a pasar lo que tenga que pasar, pero me quedo de espaldas a él.

- La directora no está, ella no lo mando a llamar- respondo mientras me tapo el cuerpo con la túnica.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- pregunta entre confundido e iracundo.

Me volteo para enfrentarlo y al quedar frente a frente, con una distancia prudente, observo como su cara se desfigura ante mi presencia. Mis emociones están al límite, pero debo continuar ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Yo necesito hablar con usted- le respondo tratando de mantenerme segura en mis palabras, porque aunque este muerta de miedo, no puedo demostrarle eso.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo niñita? Yo no pienso perder mi tiempo en alguien como tu- responde, lanzándome en sus palabras todo el veneno que tiene.

- No me interesa que no quiera hablar conmigo, yo sólo quiero decirle algunas cosas de su hijo- le digo recalcándole estas dos últimas palabras.

No se de donde he sacado las fuerzas para hablarle así, jamás lo he hecho con nadie, menos con una persona que se ve tan fuerte y enojada como la persona que tengo en frente.

- ¿Dónde esta McGonagall?- interroga buscando con su mirada por todo el lugar.

- Ella no esta aquí- le respondo dubitativa.

- Entonces como es posible que… un momento tú hiciste todo esto- comienza a decir un tanto sorprendido.

- Necesito hablar con usted- le reitero.

- Así Weasley, ¿qué me quieres decir? Cuánto dinero me vas a pedir para terminar todo esto- dice con total sarcasmo.

- No, no me interesa hablar de eso- le respondo con total ira en mis palabras por lo que ha tratado de insinuar.

- Entonces me vas a decir que eres tan estúpida al igual que el idiota de mi hijo que se quieren arruinar la vida- responde irónicamente.

- No, no es eso, yo sé que está enojado y lo entiendo al mío le pasa lo mismo- comienzo a decirle.

- Vaya así que tu padre esta enojado, pero si es su culpa, no te enseñaron nada, eres una…- comienza a decir, y al escuchar estas palabras mi rostro comienza a enrojecerse de la rabia y la vergüenza, que se entremezclan en mí.

- Basta- le grito parando su discurso. Él simplemente se detiene y levanta una ceja.

- Si fuera así como dice, usted tendría la misma culpa, su hijo tiene la misma responsabilidad que yo- le respondo desafiante.

- El es hombre… pero tú que vas a saber si eres una tonta, mírate como estás- comienza a decir.

Que machista e idiota es este hombre al parecer no voy a conseguir nada con él, todo ha sido un error, un grandísimo error.

- Jamás creí que la que se supone era una de las brujas más inteligentes fuera tan mala madre… para que su hija haya terminado así- comenta tratando de sonar asombrado y enfadado.

- Déjeme decirle que ellos tampoco sospechaban que el gran Draco Malfoy hiciera lo mismo con su hijo- le respondo sin pensar en mis palabras, pero es lo que me sale del alma, al ver como se cree con el derecho de insultar a mi madre.

- Vuelves a decir algo así y no respondo- amenaza.

- ¿Qué me va a hacer?- le cuestiono un tanto preocupada, pero sin dejar que se me note, jamás sospeche que fuera capaz de hacerme algo, pero si me amenaza puede que sea cierto.

- No creas que soy tan estúpido para ensuciarme las manos- responde altaneramente.

Qué alivio, por lo menos no me va a dañar físicamente, eso es un punto a favor, pero las palabras que dice de todas formas no son nada benignas.

- Déjame decirte que si creíste que con un bastardo accederías a la fortuna de mi familia, olvídalo, porque ni siquiera Scorpius va a ver un poco de eso- indica con tono victorioso.

-No le permito que hable así de mi hijo, que aunque le duela y no quiera aceptar esta hablando de su nieto- le respondo alzando nuevamente la voz.

- Yo no tendré nietos, menos de alguien como tú, y gracias a ti ya ni siquiera tengo hijo- responde severamente.

- No me interesa su dinero, porque no deja de vivir en su mundo, en donde todo gira alrededor de eso, quizás por eso es tan amargado- murmuro, entre dientes.

- Claro para quién no lo tiene- acota irónicamente.

Con esto me queda claro que clase de persona es, que aún cree que los Weasley son pobres, pero no me distraeré hablando temas tan sin sentido como eso.

- Usted me da lástima- le respondo cansadamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste mocosa?- pregunta nuevamente enfurecido, dando unos pasos adelante, haciendo que yo inconscientemente retroceda y afirme mi estomago con las manos. Él al ver mi gesto se detiene rápidamente.

- Sabe, a mí no me importa que usted me odie…- comienzo a decirle, mientras lanza un bufido de rabia.

- Me da igual si nunca se quiere acerca a este niño, es usted el que más pierde con esa actitud…- continuo hablando, mientras él coloca una expresión de repudio ante mis palabras.

- Y qué según tú voy a perder- cuestiona interrumpiéndome.

- Eso se verá después- le respondo sin importancia- Pero, lo que usted le hace a su hijo no tiene nombre, usted hizo un compromiso el día que decidió convertirse en su padre…- continuo hablando, mientras él mantiene su rostro frío y distante.

- Y no lo ha cumplido, lo ha dejado sólo…- asevero de manera firme.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para decirme eso?- interroga furibundo.

- Eso no importa, por qué no entiende lo que le quiero decir- comienzo a decir un tanto desesperada.

- Yo no admito errores de este tipo- responde enojado

- Todos comentemos errores, usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie- le recalco haciendo que su cara cambie a una de asombro, que rápidamente elimina volviendo al semblante anterior.

- Eres una insolente, no te permito que digas algo así, escuchaste- recalca apuntándome con el dedo, por su rostro creo que está a punto de explotar.

A pesar de todo, más que miedo tengo rabia y eso me da las energías suficientes para no doblegarme ante él, no ahora que debo terminar lo que empecé. Mis piernas tiemblan, pero las tengo controladas y mi corazón y respiración ya no están tan agitados.

- Debería estar orgulloso de su hijo…- le indico haciendo que él comience a reír.

- Orgulloso de qué, ¿Tú y tu familia están orgullosos de esto?- cuestiona apuntando mi vientre.

Claro que no están orgullosos, yo tampoco, pero eso no se lo voy a decir, no pienso caer en su juego.

- Claro debí suponerlo, si con toda la prole que tienen, uno más que importa, ¿no es cierto?- responde irónicamente.

Ah, este hombre es insoportable, no deja oportunidad para atacar a mi familia, como es posible que algún día las cosas estén bien con este odio que se tienen. Pero no puedo centrarme en defenderme todo el tiempo de los insultos, mi sangre hierve en mis venas con cada palabra que pronuncia, pero el tiempo pasa y tengo que decir lo que tenía presupuestado, si tengo suerte no lo volveré a ver jamás y no me importará lo que piense de nosotros.

- Scorpius es un chico responsable y maduro, que a pesar de todo el miedo que ha sentido siempre ha estado ahí conmigo apoyándome…- le respondo con tristeza en mi voz, dejando de lado el otro tema.

- ¿Alguien responsable y maduro?, eso no es precisamente lo que ocurrió en este caso- responde fríamente.

- Eso ya paso, ahora lo importante es lo que viene- le respondo con voz baja.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada, él tenía un gran futuro y tú se lo arruinaste- interrumpe diciendo.

- Porque no deja de decir eso, yo también tenía un futuro pensado, y ahora todo va a cambiar para mí- le dijo fastidiada por el tema.

- Fue tu opción- responde.

- Y la de su hijo- le rebato.

- Entonces no hay más tema de que hablar- responde dándose la vuelta.

- Es un cobarde- le hablo a su espalda.

- y tú ¿te crees muy valiente?- contraataca furioso nuevamente.

- No, no lo soy, sólo le digo lo que pienso.- le digo tratando de mirarlo a la cara ahora que se ha dado vuelta nuevamente.

- Usted es capaz de hacer sufrir a su propio hijo por orgullo, pero luego el que se va a arrepentir no va a ser él, será usted, cuando se de cuenta de que ha perdido a su hijo para siempre…- al mencionar esto sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y su boca hace un gesto de querer rebatir algo, pero simplemente guarda silencio.

- …y si eso es lo que usted quiere, continúe así con su actitud actual, pero si realmente lo quiere como pienso que debe ser, por lo menos déle la oportunidad de hablar, sólo escúchelo, y luego decida- continuo mi relato en forma pausada.

- Estoy harto de esta palabrería, eres peor que tu madre…- comienza a decir con fastidio en su voz, pero no lo dejare que se vaya sin que me escuche todo lo que pienso.

- Y si usted es tan valiente como dice ser, por lo menos dígale a la cara todo lo que siente, Scorpius se merece tener una conversación- termino diciendo antes de que él me interrumpa.

- No te las des de madura, crees que embarazándote a tu edad te da la autoridad, apenas debes saber manejar una varita y crees que puedes darme consejos paternales- responde fríamente, con su cara tan seria que no puedo ver ninguna emoción en ella.

- No soy madura, sólo le digo lo que su hijo está sintiendo, él sufre por su culpa- menciono.

- Cuando vas a entender que no es por mi culpa, dejen de echarle la culpa al resto por sus errores, fueron ustedes dos los que se metieron en esto, ahora si quieren ser grandes me da igual, pero no cuenten conmigo- concluye sin disminuir el enfado de sus palabras.

- Eso estamos haciendo, respondiendo juntos por nuestros actos- le dijo casi en un susurro.

Sólo escucho como él lanza una carcajada. A lo que yo levanto la mirada un tanto confundida.

- No seas ilusa, pronto se va a aburrir de ti- sentencia con seguridad.

- Cuando uno es joven comete errores, tú lo acabas de decir, con el tiempo uno se da cuenta de ellos y busca el camino que le corresponde…- comienza decir lentamente para que escuche cada palabra que pronuncia.

- Y escúchame bien, nunca es el que uno escoge de joven- concluye caminado hacia la chimenea.

- No siempre es así- le indico un tanto agotada.

- Lo conozco, él pronto se va a aburrir de ti, te dejará, no importa si tienes algo de él- responde para tomar un puñado de polvos Flu.

Antes que desaparezca necesito hacerle la última pregunta, no tengo mucha energía esto último me ha dejado triste, pero debo hacerla.

- ¿Qué es lo que realmente le molesta, que él sea tan joven para ser padre, o mi apellido y mi familia?- le pregunto antes de que ingrese a la chimenea, mi voz están baja que casi ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que me ha escuchado.

- Una cosa empeora la otra- responde cansinamente antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

Se ha ido y me ha dejado derrotada, no logre nada, incluso salí perdiendo, sus últimas palabras me afectaron más de lo esperado. Más que todo lo demás, aquella sentencia me ha llenado de inseguridad, podrá ser cierto que se aburrirá de mi prontamente, ¿eso significa que me dejara sola?, yo no puedo seguir con todo esto si él no está, apenas me creo capaz con su ayuda y apoyo, pero si se marcha o deja de estar interesado no se que haría.

Ni siquiera creo haber logrado incentivarlo a conversar con su hijo, habré actuado mal, quizás las cosas que le dije no fueron apropiadas, qué tengo que hacer ahora, es el hombre más terco, orgulloso y prepotente que he conocido, nada lo va a hacer cambiar de opinión, o por lo menos esa impresión me dio. Mi plan no salió como debía, incluso creo que salio peor.

Pero antes de ponerme a llorar o a sufrir debo salir de aquí antes de que me descubran, el tiempo está casi al límite, aunque si actúo ahora podré salir rápidamente, sin que me descubran por lo menos in fraganti.

Con los pies realmente pesados, más que por cansancio por la derrota, comienzo a caminar por los pasillos con la mirada pegada al piso. Por más que trate de sacar algo bueno aún no lo encuentro, todo salio desastroso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurra Scorpius al oído mientras me abraza por la espalda.

Debo controlarme, no puedo ceder ante sus mimos y confesarle entre llantos lo sucedido, se enfadará mucho y más por todo lo que ocurrió, me expuse y no logre mis objetivos.

- Nada- le respondo tratando de sonar convincente.

- Cómo nada, Rose Weasley faltando a clases, eso es extraño- cuestiona colocándose frente a mí.

No puedo creerlo, por más que traté no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ocultarle esto.

- Y me vas a decir que pasa o estabas descansando para la fiesta de esta noche- pregunta inocentemente.

Simplemente le sonrío y lo comienzo a llevar de vuelta a las mazmorras para volver a clases.

- No es nada, no te preocupes- le recalco antes de entrar a clases, mientras no puedo evitar comenzar a cuesionarme si debo o no confesarle lo ocurrido con su padre.

***

_**(MuChAs gracias por todo lo que me dice en sus review, no puedo evitar decirlo en cada cap.... pero si ustedes se dan el tiempo de dejarme comentarios no puedo evitar agradecerles, pero basta de esto ahora qué les parecio el capitulo... )comenten plis..**_


	28. Caída inesperada

**Caída inesperada**

Todo alrededor es música, risas y palabras inentendibles de todos los asistentes que están bailando o conversando en medio de la sala común de gryffindors, que nuevamente ha cambiado para dar cabida a un montón de adolescentes deseosos de divertirse un buen rato, antes de comenzar a sumirnos en el silencio perpetuo que inunda al castillo en época de exámenes.

Scorpius al principio entro callado, sin soltarme de la mano ni un segundo, mirando a todos y casi listo para defenderse en cualquier minuto, tanto así que me causo risa su actitud, pero es comprensible, entrar a una jaula llena de leones no debe ser fácil, pero tendrá que ir acostumbrándose para más adelante, porque si vamos a seguir con todo, como va ir a ver al bebé a casa, uh… no había pensado en ese detalle, a lo mejor papá no lo deja entrar, deberé discutirlo con ellos. Se me había pasado complemente este tema, si decidimos hacerlo, él deberá estar presente, ni modo que nos encontremos en la calle, no creo que sea saludable. Sin duda es un tema a conversar, pero no ahora sino que cuando llegue a casa, aun ahí faltara casi un mes para que todo comience a cambiar, pero yo quiero verlo antes de eso también, pero es mejor no angustiarme antes de tiempo.

Volviendo a la fiesta, todo marcha de maravillas, en un principio Scorp y yo permanecimos en un rincón sentados, conversando por lo bajo, de cosas como los estudios, entrenamientos y rumores que han corrido de otros estudiantes, eso me agrada, no por comentar de otros, sino porque ya no soy tema de interés, mi fama excesiva a concluido y espero que para siempre.

Pero luego ha ocurrido lo mejor de todo y es que Albus, se ha acercado a nosotros y se incluyo en la conversación, está más alegre y no demostró ningún rencor hacia mi novio, tanto así que ahora están juntos buscando algo de beber para los tres, pero nada que contenga alcohol, a petición o mejor dicho exigencia mía, así evitamos cualquier problema con consecuencias de por vida.

Ahora que estoy sola comienzo a pensar en que a pesar de que durante todo el día busque la oportunidad de confesarle lo ocurrido, no pude decirle nada, no por miedo, ni por no querer hacerlo, sino que no se dio la oportunidad, y creo que menos ahora, con tanto ruido y espectadores no es bueno tentar mi bajo perfil.

- ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- cuestiona Violeta sentándose de improviso a mi lado.

- Bien todo ha marchado mejor de lo esperado, ahora está con Albus- le respondo mientras apunto a la barra improvisada.

- Me alegro por ti- responde acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

- Y a ti qué te pasa- cuestiono al ver que su actitud no es para nada de fiesta.

- Ay, Rose, tome una decisión- responde resignada.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto entre intrigada y asustada.

- Aunque me cueste, no elegiré a ninguno, no quiero hacer nada que arruine o ponga en dificultad su hermandad, porque eso tampoco sería favorable para iniciar cualquier cosa- responde con tristeza.

- ¿De verdad harás eso?- hablo entre sorprendida y aliviada.

- Si, es mejor así, ya hable con James y está de acuerdo, sólo me falta Albus, pero como él no sabe todo lo que ha pasado, le diré que me interesa ser sólo su amiga y asunto arreglado- termina diciendo, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

Que alivio, no sabe lo buena decisión que ha tomado, porque por más que no le guste ahora, es lo mejor, pero tampoco se lo diré tan así, es mejor apoyarla tranquilamente.

- Sí, es lo mejor, ya encontraras a alguien y sólo a uno- le digo para molestarla.

- Sí sólo a uno, que sea hijo único de preferencia- responde riéndose de si misma y contagiándome de paso.

Luego de unos minutos en los cuales no hemos parado de reír, llegan los dos chicos, Albus y Scorpius que también parecen estar pasándolo bien, porque tampoco dejan de reírse de algo que ha dicho mi primo.

- Violeta ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta Albus sentándose a su lado, mientras Scorpius toma su lugar pasándome un vaso con zumo, para continuar abrazándome.

- Bien, Al- responde ella tranquilamente.

Quisiera poner atención a que está pasando a mi lado, pero Scorpius comienza a mover mi rostro, tratando de besarme, pero no me siento cómoda, no con media familia deambulando por todos lados y con mi primo a menos de un metro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona al ver mi incomodidad.

- No se si sea conveniente- le respondo.

Su ceño se frunce completamente ante mi respuesta, mientras yo comienzo a jugar nerviosa con mis manos y a morderme los labios.

- Pero entonces, si vamos a vernos aquí todas las tardes, ¿significa que no podremos hacer esto?- cuestiona confundido.

- No claro que no, o sea, si podremos, pero me asusta como reaccionen mis primos- le respondo con miedo.

- Entonces yo creo que este es el momento y lugar preciso para que probemos- dice sonriendo, para acercarse más a mí.

Con esto no puedo negarme, me ha vencido, me rindo ante sus labios, y tiene razón, si vamos a vernos en frente de mi familia, no puedo negarle un beso, no es nada malo, y es mejor hacerlo ahora, en donde todos están felices y pasándola bien con sus amigos.

A lo lejos comienzo a escuchar un carraspeo, pero no le tomo importancia, prefiero concentrarme en Scorpius y en seguirlo en su juego con mis labios, de verdad creo que cada día va mejorando, es increíble como nos complementamos.

- Rose… Rose te estoy hablando, pueden parar de una vez, hay público menor de edad presente- comienza a decir Albus para detenernos.

Hizo una broma, buena señal, no se ha enfadado y Scorpius sigue sentado a mi lado sin un golpe en la cara, segunda buena señal.

- Lo siento que quieres- le respondo separándome de Scorp para mirarlo a él.

- Nada, sólo que me voy a bailar con una amiga, cuidado con James y Fred que andan rondando por aquí- menciona antes de pararse a bailar con una compañera de cuarto llamada Sam.

- y ¿Violeta?- cuestiono viendo que ella tampoco está a nuestro lado, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se fue.

- Ahí está- dice Scorpius apuntándome a la barra- parece que está conversando con tu prima Dominique- concluye.

Todo marcha bien, salvo que debo levantarme por tercera vez en poco rato al baño, mi vejiga y su falta de aporte para ayudarme a sentir mejor. El problema con esto es que ahora tendré que dejar completamente sólo a Scorpius, ya que no puede acompañarme. Sin mucho ánimo, me levanto y comienzo a caminar apresuradamente entre las personas para volver luego, no quiero darles oportunidad a mis primos para que le jueguen alguna broma de mal gusto.

Al comenzar a decender por el pasillo para volver a la sala común, la voz de Tony hace detener mi retorno.

- Rose, espera- dice cruzándose en mi camino.

- Hola- le indico un tanto nerviosa y con voz apurada.

- Sólo quería preguntarte si todo marcho bien esta mañana, yo hice mi parte- comienza a relatarme rápidamente al ver mi cara de preocupación.

Lo había olvidado, ni siquiera lo busque para darle las gracias, debo hacerlo ahora un par de minutos más no dañarán a nadie, espero, sin su ayuda nada hubiera salido sin inconvenientes en el ámbito de los castigos o expulsiones.

- OH. Mil gracias, no sabes lo que significo para mí- le comienzo a hablar tratando de sonar lo más amable que puedo ser.

- Así que ¿todo bien?- reitera para asegurarse.

- Todo bien- le afirmo para que se tranquilice.

- No te preocupes si no me puedes decir para que era, sólo me interesa saber que todo está bien- comienza a decir.

- Eres tan buen amigo, te prometo que un día de estos te diré la verdad- le confieso.

- Si tú quieres, pero no te preocupes- responde sonriente.

- Claro ya sabes que me gusta hablar contigo- le confieso, tratando de mirar por el pasillo.

- Ahora no te retengo más, te están esperando- responde dulcemente.

- Otra vez muchas gracias, estoy en deuda contigo- le indico, con voz agradecida por no detenerme más tiempo está vez.

- No, yo estaba en deuda contigo, ahora con esto sólo demos por terminado cualquier mal entendido- indica lentamente.

- Qué mal entendido, yo no recuerdo ninguno, tú ¿si?- le pregunto para demostrarle que lo pasado ya no existe.

Él simplemente esboza una sonrisa y acaricia casi imperceptiblemente uno de mis brazos, para comenzar a caminar de vuelta a su dormitorio.

Con este gesto, comienzo a caminar hacia donde está Scorpius y a lo lejos no sólo lo veo a él sentado donde mismo lo deje, sino que hay dos personas más acompañándolo, uno de cabello rojo furioso, y otro de cabello negro, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse mientras avanzo hacía el lugar, y trato de enfocarme en el rostro de Scorp, para ver alguna señal de cómo anda todo.

Pero nada, ahí está él con su rostro serio e impenetrable, y con esto no puedo evitar recordar que su padre ocupa la misma expresión, quizás es algo heredado, oh es posible que mi bebé también la tenga, como voy a saber como estará si tiene esa expresión pegada, pero basta, debo concentrarme en esto, luego me centro en la herencia, ahora es mejor llegar lo antes posible para detener cualquier espectáculo, masacre o tortura que quieran iniciar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- cuestiono firmemente al llegar por fin al lado de ellos.

- Nada primita, estábamos hablando con tu novio Scorpius- comienza a decir Fred con cara de inocente.

Simplemente comienzo a mirar a Scorpius, sólo él podrá darme la verdadera respuesta, pero se mantiene con la mirada fija en la de James, ambos están en silencio, no se si se están desafiando o qué, pero no me gusta está actitud.

- Es cierto Rose, tus primos me estaban haciendo algunas preguntas, eso es todo- responde de improviso Scorpius, relajando su rostro.

- No seas paranoica Rosie, siempre pensando mal de nosotros- dice James levantándose de un salto para comenzar a abrazarme.

- Mira Jamie- comienzo a decirle, sabiendo que este apodo lo detesta, pero se lo merece por decirme Rosie- con ustedes es mejor estar preparada.

- Ya basta ustedes dos- interviene Fred- ahora te dejamos tranquila, pero esto es una prueba- termina diciendo, apuntando con el dedo a Scorpius, mientras arrastra a James hacia el otro extremo.

- ¿Todo bien?- cuestiono una vez que estamos solos para acurrucarme en su pecho.

- Sí, de verdad, sólo querían asegurarse de que haría lo correcto- responde besándome el cabello.

- Y qué se supone que es lo correcto- le pido que me explique.

- Ya sabes, que no te haga sufrir, que me haga responsable de todo- concluye.

- A veces ahogan- le indico un tanto molesta.

- Es lo correcto, ellos sólo están cuidando a su familia- responde dándoles la razón.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo con que te amenacen?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Está vez no me amenazaron, creo que se están acostumbrando a mi presencia- responde acariciándome el estómago.

Este gesto me eleva más que cualquier otra cosa, sin poder reprimirlo lanzo un suspiro largo y me aferro aun más a su camisa.

- Tienes razón- le respondo feliz.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, y disfrutando del contacto que tenemos, cada instante de estos vale más que todos los malos que hemos pasado. Todas las malas caras, los insultos y desprecios, han valido la pena, porque ahora podemos estar juntos y tranquilos, con algunas cosas que mejorar, pero que relación no es así, y quizás no estemos toda la vida juntos, aunque no me gusta pensar tan a largo plazo, sin embargo ahora estoy con él y él está conmigo y pase lo que pase ya tenemos algo que compartir el resto de lo que nos quede, y hasta ahora me comienza a agradar.

De pronto comienza a acomodarse en su puesto, moviéndome en reiteradas oportunidades, casi como queriendo hacer que me levante de su pecho, así que me separo de él para mirarlo a la cara y ver que le pasa, y ahí está con esa sonrisa de medio lado que no puede significar otra cosa que está pensando en alguna idea y que pronto me dejará saber que es.

- ¿Puedes bailar?- pregunta mirando la pista de baile.

Aja, era eso, sabía que estaba pensando en algo y me agrada la idea, no creo que haya problemas, además hace tanto que no bailo, bueno no hace mucho, pero jamás he bailado con Scorpius, esto será una nueva experiencia y no pienso desaprovecharla.

-Claro que puedo- le digo con total emoción en la voz.

Nos levantamos y nos colocamos en una de las orillas. De manera lenta comenzamos a movernos, no acorde al ritmo porque va demasiado rápido, pero eso no nos importa, tenemos nuestro propio baile con nuestra propia música interna. Yo estoy anonadada mirándolo, ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, es casi la misma sensación que tuve el día que nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, el inicio de nuestro noviazgo, me siento flotando y todo a mi alrededor ha desaparecido, sólo estamos él y yo, afirmándonos con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

Sólo concibo el tiempo, por la pesadez en mis piernas, en definitiva los imperdonables síntomas que me hacen recordar que a pesar de que todos mis compañeros pueden bailar toda la noche, yo no puedo porque tengo por lo menos dos kilos de sobra en una parte especifica de mi cuerpo, haciéndome recordar que ya no podré hacer muchas de estas cosas.

- Scorp, podemos parar- le pido entre cansada y triste por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta.

- Si, ¿Estás cansada?- pregunta mientras nos dirigimos al sofá.

- Un poco- le respondo, mientras comienzo a recostar mis piernas en el sofá del frente.

- Ya es tarde, si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo iré a mi dormitorio- indica al ver como he comenzado a cerrar mis ojos.

Es lo mejor, me encantaría seguir, pero realmente no puedo, estoy muy agotada. Y el darme cuenta de cuantas cosas tengo que dejar de hacer, o que deberé cambiar o priorizar, no están siendo de mucho ánimo en estos momentos, por eso es preferible ir a dormir con los recuerdos del baile y nada más.

- Está bien- le respondo mientras trato de levantarme, para despedirme.

Comenzamos a dirigimos a la entrada esquivando algunos estudiantes.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste?- le pregunto.

Su expresión cambia a una pensativa.

- Debo decir…- comienza de decir de manera seria-… que lo he pasado bien- sentencia cambiando a un tono de agrado, que me deja completamente convencida.

- Me alegro, pero ahora ten cuidado, no te vayan a atrapar- le recomiendo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- No te preocupes, y ahora vete a la cama- afirma mientras comienza a darme un rápido, pero apasionado beso antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

***

Los días pasan y yo sigo sin decirle nada, las cosas han continuado igual de bien, estamos juntos ahora incluso en compañía de mi familia.

Cada día nos preocupamos de más cosas, como qué es lo que haremos cuando llegue realmente el bebé y debo confesar que trato de no hablar mucho de eso, porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en el parto, y me da pánico ese momento, he leído que es doloroso, y si hay una cosa me que da más miedo que la inseguridad, es el dolor, por eso trato de no imaginármelo. Mamá me ha dicho que luego de la semana de los Timos, vaya a unas clases pre-natales, ya que en ese lugar te orientan en todo el proceso, en especial te enseñan a respirar y controlar el dolor y la ansiedad, al principio cuando me lo dijo en una carta no estaba muy convencida, sin embargo pensándolo bien espero que sean realmente efectivas ya que iré de todas formas.

Scorpius me dice que no me preocupe, que nada va a pasar, que todas las mujeres o casi todas pasan por eso y sobreviven de lo más bien, pero claro como él jamás tendrá que experimentarlo no se preocupa demasiado, no me imagino como mi abuela fue capaz de hacerlo siete, bueno seis veces, pero uno doble, lo que implica multiplicar todo por dos, doble trabajo, doble barriga y doble dolor, supongo. Yo con esto ya no quiero más, un hijo único es excelente para mí.

Pero basta de eso por el momento, nada de preocupaciones para mí, hoy denomine este día como él día de no hacer o pensar en nada que tenga relación con estudios o bebés y todo lo que eso implique, por eso he decido sentarme en la sombra de un árbol a leer una novela de ficción que me traslade a ese mundo de fantasías. Que mejor forma de relajarme un día con un sol radiante y un cielo completamente despejado que anuncia que el verano cada vez se acerca más.

- ¿Rose, dinos que es, niño o niña?- pregunta Lily, sentándose a mi lado en los jardines.

- ¿O no nos quieres decir?- cuestiona Dom, imitando a la pequeña Potter.

- Ya les dije que no lo sé- les respondo desinteresada y un tanto enfadada, porque han interrumpido mi lectura con el principal tema que hoy no quería abordar.

- ¿Y por qué no sabes?- cuestiona Lily.

- Porque preferimos no saberlo- le respondo con una gran sonrisa al ver la decepción en su rostro.

- Pero ¿qué crees?, yo creo que es niño- irrumpe Dom.

- No, yo creo que es niña- responde la pequeña pelirroja.

- No sé, y Scorp tampoco sabe- les respondo segura, tratando de continuar leyendo.

Ambas colocan cara de ansiosas preparándose para lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Y cuando vamos a saber?- hablan juntas e igual de emocionadas.

-Cuando nazca- les respondo victoriosa, sólo para molestarlas.

- Pero para eso falta, que mala eres- responde Lily.

- No soy mala, yo tampoco sé que es- les respondo recalcándoles la misma respuesta por tercera vez.

- Mejor pensemos ¿tendrá el cabello rubio o pelirrojo?- cuestiona Dom intrigada.

- y ¿los ojos grises o azules?- cuestiona Lily.

Con sus teorías me tienen estresada, que si será esto o lo otro, pobre aún no nace y ya están cuestionándole miles de cosas, los amigos de Scorpius aseguran que cuando crezca será de Slytherin, y los de mi casa que será de Gryffindor. Yo prefiero preocuparme de que este bien ahora, y por lo que viene, que importa falta tanto. Dónde está el aprovechen el tiempo presente, ahora que lo estoy tratando de hacer parte de mi vida, el resto se encarga de boicotearme.

- Y Rose ¿qué piensas?- interrogan al ver que no las estoy escuchando.

- Eso no me importa, se va a ver cuando nazca y crezca, no antes- les indico ya con fastidio en mi voz, cosa que al parecer han notado porque se han quedado calladas, por fin.

- Tan poco motivada- comenta Dom, al ver como no las tomo en cuenta y comienzo a leer.

Pero últimamente no han hecho otra cosa que buscarme para hablar del bebé, ya casi ni me hablan de otros temas y de verdad, no es que no me interese, pero no necesito que me lo recuerden y me llenen de preguntas e ideas absurdas, a veces necesito que me hablen de otras cosas, para relajarme y no estresarme por todo lo que se viene, es normal que tenga miedo al pensar en eso. Sí parece que los que estamos menos interesados somos Scorpius y yo, porque es de lo que menos hablamos cuando estamos juntos, en vez de eso tratamos de despejarnos, de reírnos y disfrutar el tiempo que compartimos.

- Rose, Rose- comienzo a escuchar que alguien grita mi nombre.

Despego con completa frustración mi atención del libro, para ver que Steve, un compañero y amigo de Scorpius se acerca corriendo a donde me encuentro con mis primas. Viene con su uniforme de entrenamiento, ya que al igual que su amigo están entrenando con el equipo de quidditch de su casa.

Estoy completamente sorprendida por saber que a pasado y por qué me llama de esa manera. Cada segundo que avanza estoy más intrigada por saber que me querrá decir. Él ha sido uno de los pocos con los cuales he hablado de manera distendida, por eso me cae bien, pero aun así no entiendo que quiere ahora conmigo, si Scorpius debería estar con él.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al ver que ya esta lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme.

Él se detiene y comienza a respirar con dificultad debido a la rapidez con la cual corría. Luego de algunos segundos tratando de calmarse comienza a levantar la vista y se fija sólo en mí.

- Rose… no se como decirte esto…- comienza a balbucear.

Un gran nudo se forma en mi estómago al escuchar estas palabras y ver su cara de espanto. Casi logro superar su agitación, estoy colocándome completamente nerviosa, algo no anda bien, eso es seguro, el problema es que si no habla luego terminare lanzándome encima de él para obligarlo a que diga de una buena vez que es lo que ocurre.

- Puedes decirlo ya- exige Dom quién comienza a preocuparse por mi estado nervioso.

- Estábamos entrenando como todos los días…- comienza a decir agitadamente.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto con espanto mientras me apoyo de Lily para levantarme y quedar frente a frente con él.

- Scorpius tuvo un accidente- susurra lentamente.

Siento como bajo mis pies se abre un pozo negro y comienzo a caer, el corazón se acelera de manera salvaje en mi pecho y todas mis emociones comienzan a subir y bajar por todo mi cuerpo. No, escuche mal, esto no está pasando, debe ser un error, si es verdad escuche mal, Scorpius debe estar bien, nada malo le puede pasar.

- Rose ¿estas bien?- escucho preguntar a Dom quien me tiene afirmada del brazo.

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué paso?- comienzo a preguntar atropellando mis palabras de tan rápido que intento hablar.

Steve permanece inmóvil frente a mí, su mano la tiene apoyada al pecho y me percato que en su ropa se entremezclan de manera horrible el sudor, el barro y unas manchas rojas, que son la peor evidencia de que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto. Comienzo a llorar en silencio, pero antes de caer en pánico debo saber que tan grave es todo esto, le voy a exigir que me diga todo.

- Dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le exijo gritando conteniendo el llanto, mientras avanzo hacia él.

- Estaba volando y se cayó de la escoba- empieza a decir.

Se cayó de la escoba, eso no puede haber pasado, él es excelente volando, un accidente así casi no pasa, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, no pueden ser tan maquiavélicos para planear algo así, pero si es verdad lo del accidente es peor, no puedo soportarlo.

- ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia la cancha, necesito verlo, tengo que tener la certeza de que todo está bien.

- Se lo llevaron a la enfermería- indica mientras me toma del brazo para llevarme hacia el castillo.

Mis piernas se mueven solas hacia la entrada de la escuela, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien lo que está sucediendo, imágenes de él volando y luego cayendo al piso, comienzan a nublar mi razón. Pero no, no puede haberle pasado nada malo, él debe estar bien, tiene que estar bien. Apenas puedo respirar de la desesperación que tengo, mis manos nuevamente tiemblan por completo, realmente no sé como soy capaz de caminar firmemente como lo estoy haciendo en estos momentos.

- Está bien ¿Verdad?- le pregunto casi en un susurro.

- No lo sé- responde de la misma manera.

- Va a estar bien, no te preocupes- argumenta Dom, que esta caminando a mi lado, y observo como le lanza una mirada asesina al Slytherin por decir esas palabras.

Ojala sea así, sé que tiene que ser así, pero mi cuerpo no quiere creerlo porque estoy temblando completamente, apenas veo por donde voy pasando, camino sin tener real conciencia por donde pisan mis pies.

Sólo me percato que ya estamos en la enfermería cuando observo a un grupo de chicos con túnicas verdes, que están apoyados en los muros rodeando la entrada. Todos están en silencio algunos con la cabeza baja, otros mueven sus escobas de un lado para el otro. Sólo cuando nuestros pasos retumban en el pasillo hace que algunos de ellos dirijan su mirada hacia nuestro lado.

Esta imagen no me gusta nada, sólo alienta mis pensamientos negativos, y no los quiero tener, ni siquiera les doy espacio para cruzarse por mi mente, no dejare que me hundan antes de saber lo que realmente paso.

Lo único que sé, es que entrare a ese lugar y veré como está, no me importa si puedo hacerlo o no.

- ¿Cómo está?- pregunta Steve a sus compañeros.

- La enfermera aún no sale- responde uno de ellos.

Para que esperar a que salga, porque simplemente no entrar a ver, y eso tengo pensado hacer, no voy a quedarme parada como estos chicos esperando tener alguna respuesta, la buscaré yo misma. Comienzo a caminar acercándome a la puerta, y trato de abrirla, comienzo a mover la manilla en reiteradas oportunidades pero nada, parece estar fija en su posición, cada vez aplico más fuerza y rapidez y nada funciona.

- No sacas nada haciendo eso, cerro por dentro y con magia- escucho a un chico decir, al ver mi obstinación.

No es posible, necesito tener una respuesta, esto ya comienza a desesperarme más de lo debido.

- No te desesperes- comienza a susurrar Dom acariciándome la espalda- no te hará bien.

- Lo sé- le respondo apoyándome en la pared, debo comenzar a respirar, nada, malo va a pasar salvo si me coloco nerviosa, pudiendo provocar que me pase algo a mí.

Los minutos siguen pasando y la puerta sigue completamente cerrada, ni una sola señal de cómo anda todo y ya no puedo evitar contener el llanto, por más que trate de secarme los ojos, cada segundo debo volver a repetirlo, para no dejar evidencia de que estoy completamente asustada.

Nuevos pasos comienza a resonar por todos lados, pero antes de que vea de quienes son, la puerta de la enfermería comienza a abrirse lentamente, y con cada centímetro que se mueve, mi corazón late a punto de escaparse de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo esta?- retumba en mis oídos la pregunta que yo tenía pensada hacer al instante de aparecer la enfermera Smith.

Mi mirada se centra en la dueña de la voz y observo que la madre de Scorpius se acerca a la puerta, su rostro esta completamente pálido y en su tono se refleja la angustia que ha sentido, la misma que tengo yo.

- Se esta recuperando- es lo primero que dice, lo que inunda mi cuerpo de alivio y alegría.

La sonrisa comienza a llenar mi rostro, mi corazón no deja de latir velozmente, pero esta vez es de felicidad, si pudiera comenzaría a saltar y gritar por toda la energía que tengo acumulada.

- ¿Podemos verlo?- resuena una voz profunda y masculina que se cuela en mis oídos.

Con asombro observo a poca distancia, la figura de aquel hombre con el cual discutí la semana pasada. Su rostro permanece serio, su postura está rígida atrás de su esposa, pero en su voz hay cierto tono que no había escuchado en él ¿preocupación?, no lo logro determinar, pero si está aquí es por algo.

Ahora cuanto deseo verlo, correr a abrazarlo y no dejarlo. Porque no nos deja entrar, quizás el Sr. Malfoy me prohíbe verlo mientras este aquí, no, no podría aguantar hasta que se vaya, si debo volver a enfrentarlo lo haré sin problemas, pero quiero ver a Scorpius lo antes posible.

- Aún no, dentro de unos minutos los dejaré pasar, pero no a todos- responde mirando a todos los compañeros que se encuentran alrededor.

Muchos lanzan bufidos de decepción, pero algunos comienzan a retirarse aliviados por las buenas noticias. Una vez que todos se han marchado, sólo quedamos tres personas esperando en la entrada, sus padres y yo

- Rose, querida- menciona su madre con una voz más repuesta al verme apoyada con la cabeza baja.

- Sra. Malfoy- la saludo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien?- cuestiona frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora si- le respondo.

- Esperemos que todo haya pasado - menciona colocando también una sonrisa en su rostro.

Simplemente afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras comienzo a mirar de reojo a Draco Malfoy que ha permanecido en su puesto, esta cabizbajo y no ha mirado ni un segundo para el lado en donde nos encontramos su esposa y yo conversando.

- ¿Estabas ahí cuando paso?- pregunta ella de manera dubitativa, sin despegar la mirada de mí.

- No, sólo me avisaron que se había caído de la escoba mientras entrenaba- respondo de manera apesumbrada.

Me siento aliviada, ansiosa, un poco angustiada por no poder verlo y con un tremendo dolor de espalda, que sólo empeora la incomodidad que siento de estar en esta situación con este hombre cerca de mí. Lo único que espero es entrar luego a ver como anda todo y volver a estar lo más lejos que pueda del Sr. Malfoy, aún tengo sus palabras demasiado frescas en mi recuerdo como para no comenzar a sentir enojo al recordarlas.

Sin embargo creo que sí está preocupado por su hijo, por algo está acá, el tono que empleo cuando pregunto por él fue de un padre preocupado, no uno efusivo como a los que estoy acostumbrados en mi familia, porque ellos son demasiado expresivos para todo, pero él lo expresa de manera más sobria, considerando que su hijo es a veces de la misma forma en algunos temas no puedo cuestionarlo, son así y nada los hará cambiar, elegantes y escuetos en cualquier situación, salvo cuando están realmente enfurecidos.

- Ya pueden pasar, pero aún está inconciente- sale diciendo la enfermera para permitirnos el ingreso.

Draco y Astoria comienzan a caminar y yo de manera titubeante empiezo a seguirlos, hasta el momento no se ha dado vuelta para encararme y negarme el ingreso, hecho que hace que cada paso que avance me comience a sentir más relajada.

A unas cuantas camas de la entrada, lo observo como permanece acostado, con sus ojos grises ocultos tras sus parpados, su cabello dorado claro desparramado en la almohada y su rostro pálido, no parece estar durmiendo plácidamente ni tampoco parece estar sufriendo, sólo permanece inmóvil entre las sábanas blancas.

Mi boca comienza a secarse, dificultándome tragar, verlo tan frágil y con su mente lejana de este lugar, hace que me embargue la tristeza nuevamente, trato con todas mis fuerzas contener las lágrimas, a tal punto que evito respirar de forma acelerada, debo repetirme una y otra vez, que está bien, eso dijo la enfermera, se recuperara, pero necesito saber cuando, no dijo tiempo, eso puede significar minutos, horas incluso días. Por qué aun permanece inconsciente, no debe ser bueno, si está bien debería estar despierto, tendría que estar hablando, sonriendo y asegurando que nunca más nos hará pasar estos sustos.

Al llegar a su lado, sus padres se colocan en ambos costados de la cama, su madre se acerca y comienza a acariciarle el cabello, con la mano disponible toma la de él, acercando su cara al oído de Scorpius y comienza a susurrarle palabras que no logro percibir, y tampoco intento descifrarlas, no romperé ni me inmiscuiré en esta intimidad entre madre e hijo.

Su padre permanece cerca, pero simplemente lo contempla, me encantaría estar en otro ángulo para poder verle su rostro o sus ojos, y poder darme cuenta que es lo que estos reflejan, pero no puedo, yo permanezco a los pies de la cama, afirmando mi cuerpo en los barrotes.

Ni siquiera se cuanto rato llevamos sin movernos, sólo permanecemos mirándolo, esperando a que abra sus ojos, al parecer no ha sido mucho tiempo porque su madre recién ha dejado de hablarle, pero para mí ha parecido una eternidad.

Por primera vez en mi vida he tenido miedo de perder a alguien querido, tuve miedo de perderlo, pero no ese miedo de que discutamos y acabemos nuestra relación, sino el otro miedo, aquel más intenso, más profundo y más doloroso, aquel que sientes cuando crees que alguien va a morir, porque por unos instantes lo creí posible, pero estaba en tal estado de Shock que no lo asimile hasta ahora, en este momento en que ya las revoluciones se han calmado, y por lo tanto todas las emociones que estaban latentes comienzan a diferenciarse una de la otra.

Mis lágrimas nuevamente se presentan, son tan inoportunas, pero no las controlo, simplemente se deslizan y caen a los pies de Scorpius, pero no son sólo de tristeza y angustia, ahora se mezclan con la felicidad y el alivio, está aquí y escucho su respiración, haciéndome recordar que nada malo paso ni pasará.

Creo que es mejor para mí que me siente, no sé cuanto rato he permanecido de pie, pero mi espalda me recuerda que no estoy sola, tengo alguien más de quien preocuparme a parte de Scorpius. Camino hacia la cama que se encuentra al lado de la Sra. Malfoy y me siento a vigilar su descanso, no me iré de aquí hasta tener la certeza de que él está en perfectas condiciones.

- Debes cuidarte- me comienza a decir la enfermera quien ha vuelto a revisar al enfermo.

- Estoy bien- le respondo.

- De todas formas, no querrás adelantar el parto- continua diciendo, provocando que ambos adultos no sólo la madre de Scorpius, sino que también Draco Malfoy volteen a verme.

- Rose la sanadora tiene razón- afirma Astoria preocupada.

Yo continuo viendo el panorama completo sin despegar la mirada de Scorpius, y dando de vez en cuando miradas fugases al hombre rubio que se encuentra de pie y que ha vuelto a ver a su hijo, no entiendo porque me ha visto al escuchar decir esto a la enfermera.

- Lo sé, estoy cansada por eso ahora estoy aquí- les respondo demostrándoles donde me encuentro descansando.

- Es completamente testaruda, no sacarán nada diciéndole cosas, va a permanecer aquí hasta que él despierte- comienza a decir de manera pausada y monótona Draco Malfoy.

Al escuchar estas palabras mi corazón se ha detenido un instante, ha hablado de mí, no puedo creerlo y no ha lanzado ningún insulto, porque debo reconocer que testaruda para mi no lo es, ya que sí lo soy, lo reconozco y lo acepto. Por eso creo que debo estar alucinando, y no es que haya dicho cosas maravillosas o me haya alagado, pero simplemente me sorprende lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?- cuestiono saliendo de mi asombro, para interrogar a la enfermera y apartar su atención de mi.

- No lo sé, tuvo un golpe severo en la cabeza, sin embargo logramos estabilizarlo a tiempo, ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo- responde mientras aparta la mirada de mí y comienza a revisarlo a él.

- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo?- exige el Sr. Malfoy quitándome la pregunta de la boca.

- Sé que están preocupados, pero deben tener calma…- comienza a decir la enfermera, al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitar observar como los ojos de Scorpius comienzan a moverse.

- Esta despertando- susurro al tiempo que me levanto para acercarme más a él.

Todos comenzamos a ver como Scorpius comienza a mover aun más sus parpados y sus manos, y a continuación empieza a hacer lo mismo con su boca tratando de abrirla.

- Hijo ¿Estás bien?- pregunta con un hilo de voz su madre que se ha acercado nuevamente a él, tal como lo hizo al principio.

- Mamá…- susurra Scorpius en respuesta a la pregunta de su madre.

Al oír estas palabras mi sonrisa se ensancha completamente, sin dejar de repetirme internamente que está despierto, mi felicidad es enorme en estos momentos.

- ¿Qué paso?- logra preguntar abriendo los ojos, e intentado sentarse, pero su madre y la enfermera lo atajan justo a tiempo para recostarlo nuevamente.

- No te muevas, tuviste un accidente- indica la enfermera fuertemente para que no le queden dudas de que la ha escuchado.

- OH, la escoba…- comienza a decir, con cara de preocupado y de dolor.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- logro preguntarle con emoción en mis palabras.

- Rose…- comienza a decir mi nombre, haciendo que mi alivio supere la angustia que tenía- no te preocupes ya estoy bien- termina diciendo.

- Ahora debes descansar y estar tranquilo- comienza a decir su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando que Scorpius se la retribuya de la misma forma.

- No sabes que susto nos has dado- continua diciéndole, mientras los ojos de Scorpius se fijan por primera vez en la figura masculina que hay a su lado.

Su expresión cambia a una de asombro y confusión, su boca comienza a abrirse y cerrarse nuevamente, como tratando de decir algo que no puede o no se lo permite su estado de desconcierto.

Yo simplemente comienzo a mirarlos alternadamente, esperando a ver quien de los dos es el primero en lograr gesticular una palabra al otro, pero nada, al parecer los dos han quedado mudos. No sé que hacer, ni siquiera quiero mover un dedo para interrumpir sea lo que sea que ocurre o ocurrirá.

- Rose, por qué no me acompañas afuera un momento- comienza a decir la Sra. Malfoy de manera oportuna para tomarme del brazo y hacerme caminar a la puerta.

Sencillamente la dejo que me guíe, no pienso interferir en está conversación o lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir, en realidad ni siquiera tengo idea de que puede suceder.

- Debes ir a cenar, eso te hará bien y luego podrás volver más tranquila y alimentada a conversar con mí hijo- comienza a decir Astoria una vez que comenzamos a alejarnos de la cama.

- Si tiene razón- logro responderle una vez afuera de la sala de la enfermería.

- Rose, quiero decirte algo antes- vuelve a hablar haciendo que me concentre en sus palabras.

- Si la escucho- le respondo intrigada.

- Ahora que ya todo a pasado, creo que fuiste muy arriesgada con lo que hiciste la semana pasada- comienza a relatar.

- Yo… necesitaba hacer algo, aunque no funciono…- respondo mordiéndome los labios al sentirme un tanto regañada.

- Debes estar más conciente de los cuidados que debes tener, exponerte a situaciones complicadas de forma voluntaria no es algo muy responsable- continua diciendo de manera seria.

- Tiene razón- asevero sintiéndome culpable.

- No debes arriesgarte de esta forma, no es porque te vaya a hacer algo, jamás lo haría, de eso debes estar segura, sin embargo haber planeado todo eso y luego enfrascarte en una discusión de palabra no es bueno para ninguna embarazada - indica.

- Sí es cierto, me equivoque- le ratifico bajando la mirada, ya me siento idiota por eso, y ahora me lo reafirman, eso es genial.

- Sin embargo, debo decirte…- dice de manera lenta y pausada.

Vuelvo a fijar la mirada en su rostro.

- …y a pesar de que él jamás lo va reconocer, sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho lo hizo pensar en algunas cosas- confiesa bajando la voz.

Su esposa me lo ha confesado, todo lo que hice si tuvo su efecto, ya sea tardío u ocultado por su orgullo, pero no fue en vano, esto me hace sentir tan conforme, ella tiene que saber de que habla, vive con él, lo debe conocer mejor que nadie, y si él le contó lo que había echo es por algo. Que bueno, ya hasta paso a segundo plano el regaño que me ha dado por eso, si el objetivo se logro aunque sea de manera mínima me doy por satisfecha.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto entre asombrada y dubitativa.

Ella comienza a mover su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente de manera afirmativa.

- Por eso te pedí que saliéramos, es bueno darle su espacio para que hablen- afirma volviendo a su tono calido, que ya extrañaba.

- Sí es lo mejor, Scorpius necesita tener una conversación con su padre- comienzo a decirle.

- Si y ahora tienes que preocuparte de alguien más, así que ve a comer- me indica apuntando el camino hacia el comedor.

- Inmediatamente- le respondo sonriente para ponerme a marchar hacia el camino señalado.

- Cuídate- me dice antes de abrir la puerta de la enfermería.

- Espero verla pronto- le respondo antes de doblar por el pasillo y comenzar a sentir como mi estómago gruñe de hambre.

Porque a ella si me encantaría verla seguido es demasiado amable y calida, cada vez que hablo con ella me hace sentir mejor, ahora sólo queda pensar en que cosas habrán y estarán pasando entre esos dos Malfoy. Una vez que termine de cenar volveré a ver como sigue todo, y realmente espero que todo marche bien.

***

_**(Holas a todos/as.... un nuevo cap un poco más largo de lo habitual... ¿qué les parece? review plisss)**_


	29. Encuentros, exámenes y alarmas

**Encuentros, exámenes y alarmas**

En el comedor todo los estudiantes al parecer se han enterado de lo ocurrido, muchos de ellos simplemente me observan, otros como mis amigos se han acercado a consultarme como anda todo, pero yo he preferido comer lo más tranquila y veloz que puedo, necesito terminar lo antes posible para ir a verlo.

-¿Ya esta bien?- cuestiona Albus desde su puesto.

- Si, ya despertó- le afirmo.

- ¿Cómo se fue a caer de su escoba?- pregunta Lily confundida.

Esa respuesta yo tampoco la tengo clara, es muy extraño todo, no tengo conocimiento de cómo ocurrió el accidente, nadie me lo dijo, aunque tampoco era el momento para comenzar a recrear la historia, ahora que ya todo esta bien deberé preguntarle a él o alguno de sus compañeros, ellos estaban presentes y debieron haber visto lo ocurrido. Pero eso es asunto del cual me preocupare después.

- No lo sé- respondo cabizbaja.

- ¿Te has sentido bien?- pregunta Hugo preocupándose por mí.

- Si, sólo fue el susto- le respondo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa su preocupación.

- Así que mi cuñado esta mejor, ¿podrá participar de la final?- continua preguntando.

Por culpa de su forma de expresarse hacia Scorpius, hace que me atore con la comida, este niño siempre diciendo cosas incoherentes, tratarlo de cuñado, es una palabra tan extraña y no me agrada, estamos juntos, pero no para que le de este tipo de calificativos, Hugo siempre sale con cosas raras. Además el hecho de que pregunte si volverá a jugar, hace que vuelva a rememorar las imágenes que idee del accidente y estas me colocan sumamente nerviosa.

- No le digas así, y la enfermera verá si puede jugar o no- le respondo una vez que logro respirar más tranquila.

Él simplemente se encoge de hombros y continúa comiendo como si nada. Mientras Violeta, Lily y Albus tratan de contener la risa que todo esto les ha causado, pero no se si se ríen de cómo lo llamo o de la expresión que debí poner al escucharlo. Ojala yo pudiera reír, pero no lo haré hasta que Scorpius salga de de esa cama de hospital y tenga la certeza al cien por ciento de que no hay ni habrá ningún daño.

Una vez terminada la cena comienzo a caminar de vuelta a la enfermería, nadie más tiene autorización para verlo por hoy, así que Steve, el compañero que me aviso de todo, se ha acercado a mi antes de que salga del gran salón para pedirme que le envíe saludos, yo feliz acepto, y aprovecho de agradecerle que haya tenido la amabilidad de haberme buscado y avisado, es una gran persona, por eso creo que Scorpius es tan amigo de él.

Ya en la entrada de la enfermería observo como sus padres siguen con él, pero están despidiéndose, su madre lo tiene abrazado y su padre le extiende la mano, en un gesto no se si de amistad o lejanía, con ellos no lo sé, sólo me daré cuenta de aquello cuando podamos hablar.

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la cama de Scorpius y sus padres se detienen frente a mí, prefiero fijarme en su madre ella me da tranquilidad, y no hacerlo con él, aunque tampoco quiero mostrarme temerosa ante su presencia, no dejaré que me amedrente.

- Ya nos vamos- comienza a decir la mamá de Scorpius.

- Qué estén bien- respondo en un gesto de buena educación, al incluir a ambos en el comentario.

- Nos vemos, cuídate- dice la Sra. Malfoy de manera amable.

- Claro, no se preocupe, también cuidare de Scorpius- le respondo de la misma forma.

Ella simplemente asiente con una sonrisa y retoma su marcha seguida de su esposo que simplemente al pasar por mi lado mueve su cabeza hacía adelante, casi imperceptiblemente, pero no logro comprender que significado tiene, será una forma de despedirse, no lo creo, pero me alegra que no me haya dicho ni hecho algo que pudiera ser catalogado de insulto, simplemente se mantuvo distante, y para mí eso esta bien, es precisamente el tipo de relación que me interesa tener con él y creo también a determinado establecerlo conmigo.

Retomando mi camino, observo a poca distancia como Scorpius permanece recostado observándome caminar, no puedo evitar colocar una sonrisa, para demostrarle lo alegre que me ha hecho sentir la idea de que está bien.

Ya a una corta distancia, él comienza a mover su mano sobre la cama, mostrándome el lugar donde quiere que me siente, muy a su lado. En menos de un instante me apresuro y me ubico en ese lugar, aferrando entre mis manos la suya, para sentirla cerca de mí y calmar cualquier duda y miedo que aun podría rondar en mi cuerpo.

- Tuve tanto miedo- le susurro.

- Lamento haberte asustado- comienza a decir lentamente.

- No, no fue tu culpa, ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto para asegurarme.

- Un poco adolorido, pero ya se está pasando- contesta sonriendo.

- ¿Dónde te duele?- ahondo en el tema.

- La cabeza, el cuerpo y nada más- responde haciendo un gesto de sin importancia.

- Pobrecito- le dijo acariciándole su cabello- ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

- Déjame pensarlo- responde acomodándose en la cama, lo que le provoca colocar una mueca de dolor, que trata en vano de contener.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto un tanto alarmada.

- Si, estoy bien, un poco de malestar, pero nada insufrible- responde altaneramente.

Ya extrañaba esta actitud de él, eso significa que ya se esta mejorando.

Ahora cómo me gustaría saber que ha pasado con su padre en el rato que no estuve presente, pero quizás no sea buena idea forzarlo a hablar, es mejor dejarlo descansar, ya tendremos tiempo para ver otros temas que no sean la salud inmediata.

Lo que necesito en estos momentos es abrazarlo, sentirlo y permanecer a su lado, no pido nada más por ahora, y al parecer él ha leído mis pensamientos o ha deseado lo mismo, porque comienza lentamente a moverse de su cama para dejarme un espacio para recostarme a su lado. Su sonrisa es su mejor invitación y sin más palabras coloco mi cabeza al lado de la suya acomodándome cerca de él e intentando no molestarlo ni lastimarlo, cosa complicada porque estas camas están diseñadas para una persona y no para las dos y media que hay ahora.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto- le comienzo a susurrar.

- Tratare en lo posible- responde tratando de sonar serio.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto intentando saber como ocurrió todo.

- No lo sé, creo que mi escoba no está muy bien, traté de repararla y ya vez no funciono- relata sin mucha preocupación en su voz.

- Y lo dices así nada más- le cuestiono un tanto sorprendida.

- Por lo menos no fue en un partido o en la final, perder por esto sería lo peor- continua relatando.

- Te preocupa perder un partido antes que tu salud- le cuestiono aún sorprendida.

- No, pero no paso nada malo- responde tratando de abrazarme- mejor dejemos este tema- murmura en mi oído provocándome cosquillas, que en vano trato de ocultar.

- Si es mejor, y tienes razón, no te paso nada- afirmo cerrando mis ojos para poder escuchar mejor su corazón, sonido que necesitaba para reafirmar que esto no es un sueño y que la pesadilla ya termino.

Varios minutos pasamos así, recostados uno al lado del otro, descansando de todo lo ocurrido, nada irrumpe el silencio, aunque sé que en cualquier momento aparecerá la enfermera quien no dudará en sacarme rápidamente de este lugar y principalmente por estar perturbando el descanso de su paciente.

- Mi padre vino a verme- comienza a decir de manera casi imperceptible, volviendo a establecer el diálogo entre los dos.

- Lo sé- le respondo, tratando de no preguntarle nada, no quiero obligarlo a que me diga lo que paso, prefiero que él sea quién me comente lo sucedido.

- Fue muy extraño- comienza a decir, dejándome intrigada por saber a que se refiere con esto.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

- Después de que tú y mamá salieron…- comienza a relatar de manera pausada.

Me quedo inmóvil en mi posición para escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir.

- … Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, pero luego se acerco a mi lado…- su voz cada vez es más baja, haciendo que me comience a poner nerviosa.

- ¿Y?- intervengo para ayudarlo a continuar.

- Me dijo que se había preocupado por mí- contesta con voz apagada.

Emite un suspiro, como tomando aire para continuar hablando por este motivo me detengo antes de hacer cualquier pregunta.

- yo le dije que pensaba que ya no le importaba y ¿sabes lo que me respondió?- pregunta haciendo que mi corazón se descontrole ante esta incertidumbre.

- No- le respondo casi sin poder emitir los sonidos necesarios.

- Qué pasará lo que pasará seguiría siendo mi padre, ese fue un compromiso de por vida, y que él era un hombre de palabra- concluye diciendo con extrañeza en su voz.

No sé porque recuerdo haber dicho unas palabras similares hace unos días, creo que al final si ha tenido efectos mi hazaña, y de verdad no me importa nada más que este bien con Scorpius, conmigo da lo mismo, yo sólo necesito que mi papá me perdone y me vuelva a hablar como antes, ya el resto es de sobra, si viene bien y si no, esta bien también.

- Me alegro mucho por ti- le respondo realmente emocionada.

- Creo que realmente el tiempo sirve en estos casos, aunque aún quedan cosas por hablar, en realidad luego de eso no hablamos nada más- comenta.

- Claro que sí, a mi me pasa lo mismo, nada aún está solucionado, pero es un primer paso- ratifico esperanzada.

- Una vez que nos perdonen, quizás comiencen a aceptar al otro, es decir mi padre a ti y el tuyo a mí- indica más seguro.

- Eso esta un poco más complicado- le respondo más que por el mío por el suyo, aunque se que será lo mismo para los dos.

- Hay que ver como se dan las cosas- sentencia con voz agotada.

Creo que ya lo he agotado demasiado, es mejor dejarlo descansar antes de que le pueda hacer mal, y yo también debo dormir, me sigue doliendo la espalda, y mis pies comienzan a hincharse por lo que creo que es mejor ir a mi cama.

- Scorp, creo que es mejor que descanses- comienzo a decir mientras trato de levantarme.

- No si no te lo permito- indica mientras me detiene con un abrazo.

- Jóvenes, qué sucede- resuena la voz de la enfermera que se encuentra mirándonos a los pies de la cama, ni siquiera la oí venir.

- Nada, ya me iba- respondo velozmente mientras me levanto de la cama.

- Ambos deberían estar descansado- afirma enojada.

- Sí, eso mismo pienso yo- respondo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla a Scorpius.

- Buenas noches- le susurro luego de esto.

- Buenas noches- responde mirando seriamente a la enfermera.

- Nos vemos mañana temprano- índico antes de salir del lugar.

Al día siguiente luego de despertar de un reponedor sueño, lo primero que he hecho es buscar algo que he querido mostrarle a Scorpius y no había tenido tiempo de buscarlo o cada vez que lo recordaba me encontraba en otro lugar lejos de mi dormitorio. Antes de desayunar lo voy a ir a ver para saludarlo, y estar un rato a su lado antes de las clases.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- es lo primero que le pregunto cuando lo veo recostado, pero despierto en su cama.

- Mejor, aunque esta señora no quiere que aún me levante- responde fastidiado.

- Debes hacerle caso, es mejor que te cuides- le respondo arrastrando una silla para quedar lo más cerca que pueda de él.

- y tú ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta observándome.

- Bien, ya sabes sintiendo lo mismo de siempre- le respondo con su mismo tono ya que me ha contagiado.

- Por lo menos lo mío va a durar con suerte un par de días más, a ti te quedan semanas- responde, haciendo que con este comentario me sienta agobiada.

- Gracias por levantarme el ánimo- le respondo de manera sarcástica.

- No te enojes, sólo constataba los hechos- responde tomando mi mano.

- Pero no me sirve que me recalquen el tiempo que me queda, y lo peor es que no quiero ni que avance ni que se detenga- respondo resignada.

- Eso es muy extraño- completa riéndose un poco.

- Sí lo sé, pero no pensemos en nada de eso ¿si?- le pido colocando cara de pena.

- A tus órdenes- afirma juguetón

- Te traje algo para que veas, es de hace mucho tiempo, pero es lo único que tengo- comienzo a decirle mientras busco en mi túnica.

Al percibir el papel que andaba buscando lo retiro de mi ropa y comienzo a observarlo, en realidad no lo veía desde el día que me la pasaron y eso fue hace meses, apenas tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo, pero es la primera y única imagen que tengo del bebé, por eso se la quiero mostrar, él jamás la ha visto y creo que debe hacerlo. Ahora que la he vuelto a ver, la emoción, la ansiedad y un poco de miedo se hacen presentes ante esta imagen llena de líneas y puntos oscuros.

- Toma- le susurro dejando de ver la fotografía para pasársela en sus manos.

Él comienza a mirarla con cara de confundido y extrañado, trata de acercarla y alejarla y luego intenta voltearla, veo que aún no comprende lo que es.

- Es una imagen del bebé- susurro, haciendo que él abra sus ojos de manera desorbitarte y comience a mirarla más intensamente.

- ¿De verdad?- logra balbucear.

- Sí, pero es de hace mucho, ahí se ve su cabecita- le indico mostrándole la parte en donde se ve claramente.

- Wuau, tienes razón- responde sorprendido.

- Su primera foto, no se ve mucho en realidad, a mi también me costo entenderla - acoto mientras observo como mira entre maravillado y asustado el papel que tiene en sus manos.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Dónde?- comienza a tratar de preguntar.

- Con un aparato Muggle, mamá me llevo al médico cuando le dije todo en Navidad- respondo comprendiendo aquellas preguntas inconclusas que ha intentado pronunciar.

- Increíble- murmura aun anonadado.

Ya falta tan poco, bueno un poco más de un mes, pero todo ha pasado tan lento y tan rápido a la vez, tengo ganas de dejar de tener esta barriga que me molesta hasta para respirar, pero me da pánico que ya este fuera de mí y tener que cuidarlo y hacer todas esas cosas que se suponen que hay que hacer, no tengo idea que se hace para cuidar un bebé. Sin embargo a pesar de todo no dejo de preguntarme como va a ser, a quien se va a parecer, aunque no me gusta responder las incesantes preguntas del resto, yo también me las hago, pero sólo en mi mente, ¿tendrá algo de mí?, me veré yo en pequeña, o será más parecido a él, o a ninguno, esas dudas de vez en cuando me llenan, especialmente en la noche antes de dormir, cuando trato de imaginarme su rostro y no puedo.

Pero ahora ya no puedo seguir pensando en eso, debo apresurarme para ir a desayunar para llegar a tiempo a clases, por Scorpius ya no me preocupo, lo tendré en este mismo lugar hasta el sábado, está tan enojado y triste porque ese día se juega la final de la copa de quidditch y él no podrá participar por obvias razones, su frustración es extrema, pero yo he tratado de hacer que olvide esas cosas, hablándole cualquier tema que no nos afecte a ninguno de los dos, ni bebés, ni exámenes ni partidos.

El sábado la enfermera ni siquiera quiso darlo de alta antes del partido, creo que tenía dudas de que no le hiciera caso e intentará participar, por eso lo acompañe y tuvimos que escucharlo desde la enfermería, cada uno sufrió cuando el relator anunciaba una anotación del equipo contrario a nuestras casas, cuando uno celebraba el otro maldecía por lo bajo. Y como no, me toco el lado dulce de todo el partido, si debía ser así, porque somos los mejores, aunque Scorpius no quiera reconocerlo. Ni siquiera lo pensé, simplemente comencé a gritar la victoria cuando escuchamos que mi fantástico primo James Potter había atrapado la Snitch. Esto hizo que me ganara un reto de la enfermera, pero no me importo debía disfrutar aunque sea a la distancia el triunfo de los leones.

- Ganamos- le digo a Scorpius olvidando que para él significa su derrota.

- Ya me di cuenta- responde enojado.

- Lo siento- respondo tratando de bajar las revoluciones.

- No te preocupes uno de los dos terminaría así, y tuvieron suerte sino me hubiera accidentado las cosas serían distintas- indica seguro de sus palabras.

Pero prefiero no rebatirle nada, aunque no estoy tan segura de eso, sé que es mejor dejar las cosas de esa forma, él creyendo que sólo perdieron por su ausencia y yo convencida interiormente de que ganamos porque somos mejores. Para que pelear por cosas como estás, yo estoy tan contenta que no me dieron ganas de decirle nada, cada uno con su orgullo.

Mi sala se convirtió en un caos, estuve sola en la celebración porque Scorpius debía descansar en su sala común, y tampoco es muy saludable que venga a los festejos de mi casa, lo he pasado bien, extrañándolo, pero de todas formas no evitó que disfrutara, una alegría después de todo lo vivido en la semana no es despreciada, al contrario era muy necesaria.

Ya el domingo en la tarde he decidido o mejor dicho Scorpius me ha obligado a terminar los estudios por lo menos el de encantamientos que es el examen que tenemos mañana, primero el teórico a las nueve y media y el práctico en la tarde. Y tiene razón no saco nada estresándome a última hora si ya no aprenderé nada más en estos instantes.

Y así van pasando los días, martes Transformaciones, miércoles Herbología, jueves Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en donde tuve que soportar el rostro de desprecio del indeseado profesor Bonnet, que ya a expresado el malestar que tiene por tener que soportarme embarazada en su clase.

El viernes a sido Runas antiguas, y estoy completamente agotada aún faltan algunos los días y de verdad creo que voy a colapsar, el examen de runas fue extremadamente complicado y al principio estuve en blanco la mitad del tiempo, y por más que una vez que reaccione trate de apresurarme para terminarlo, lo que no me dio tiempo de corregirlo y eso me tiene nerviosa.

- ¿Cómo estas para lo que falta?- comienza a decir Scorpius alcanzándome de camino al comedor.

- No lo sé- le respondo agotada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado.

- Todo pasa, los idiotas de los examinadores mirándome todo el tiempo, como creyendo que no soy capaz por esto- le digo apuntándome el vientre- además siento que me ha ido pésimo en los exámenes, estoy cansada, me duele la espalda, apenas puedo encontrar una forma de dormir que me sea cómoda, eso pasa- respondo entre enojada y un tanto angustiada.

- No sé que decirte- comienza a susurrar.

- Nada, no digas nada, si las palabras no cambian nada- respondo enfadada, pero no con él sino que con la situación.

Él permanece en silencio, viendo como me detengo para apoyarme en la pared, necesito descansar y respirar, mi estómago comienza a pesarme y se está colocándose duro, lo que empieza a molestarme.

- Me gustaría ser de más ayuda- empieza a decir, sin embargo ya casi ni lo tomo en cuenta, por la incomodidad que estoy sintiendo.

De pronto este malestar comienza a hacerse más latente, el dolor comienza a hacerse más fuerte, trato de sujetarme el estomago para ver si así se detiene, y comienzo a acelerar mi respiración, es tan intenso que no puedo evitar encogerme en mi puesto. Mi interior comienza a recogerse, ahora no tengo dudas, es una contracción, pero no puede ser apenas voy a cumplir los ocho meses.

- ¿Qué pasa?- vuelve a preguntar Scorpius alarmado por mi actitud.

- Me duele- logro responder entre el dolor, que comienza a ser más intenso.

- Pero dónde…- comienza a balbucear tratando de afirmarme.

- Es una contracción- le indico una vez que el dolor comienza a ceder.

- ¿Una qué?- pregunta alarmado.

- Una contracción- logro repetirle entre dientes, porque tengo toda mi cara apretada por el dolor.

- No puede ser- afirma asustado.

- Ya lo sé, llévame a la enfermería, otra vez esta viniendo- le indico entrecortadamente.

Con mucha dificultad logro caminar, ya que cada vez que viene es demasiado doloroso para dar unos pasos. Además estoy temblando de miedo, porque no puede ser la hora, aun me falta, estoy en medio de los exámenes, no estoy lista, no quiero que pase nada. Vuelvo nuevamente a llorar de dolor y miedo.

Los bebés no pueden llegar y salir cuando ellos quieran, no en este periodo, estoy en medio de la semana de exámenes, debe ser una broma, un juego, yo no quiero que salga, no lo voy a permitir, no aún, debe faltar, no debe estar listo, eso no nos hará bien. Cómo es posible que tenga estos síntomas, necesito ver a mi mamá, ni siquiera la compañía de Scorpius logra calmarme como otras veces.

Continuamos caminando lentamente, y el dolor comienza a desaparecer, mi respiración se tranquiliza y yo comienzo a caminar más erguida, pero temerosa de que sólo sea un instante de alivio. Cada minuto que pasa continúa calmándose mi cuerpo. Ya no han vuelto a venir esos dolores horribles que han interrumpido mi viaje al gran salón, sin embargo creo que debo ir a la enfermería, sigo llorando una vez que ingresamos al lugar, no sé que significa esto y estoy complemente asustada. Scorpius llama a la enfermera con un grito, no me había fijado en él y al parecer también esta desesperado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- comienza a cuestionar saliendo de su oficina- ¿qué ha pasado?- vuelve a preguntar al vernos a los dos parados en medio del pasillo.

- Ha tenido dolor- responde atropelladamente Scorpius.

- ¿Contracciones?- interroga mirándome.

- Sí, tres recién, pero ya no han vuelto- le respondo secándome las lágrimas.

La enfermera se acerca y me recuesta en una de las camas, comienza a revisarme con su varita recitando sus hechizos irrepetibles, Scorpius en ningún momento me ha soltado la mano que aún no me deja de temblar. Con esto me queda claro que no voy a soportarlo, es demasiado para mí, y justo ahora, porque todo me pasa a mí en los momentos menos indicados, voy a llorar otra vez, tengo mucho miedo, pero no quiero llorar ni que cambie todo en este instante.

- Y ¿qué pasa?- cuestiona Scorpius al ver que la enfermera se ha detenido.

- No es nada importante, es normal que ocurran estos eventos de preparación, pero aun no es tiempo de que venga el bebé- indica relajada.

- Que bueno- respondemos al unísono los dos, mientras percibo como la tensión se libera de mi cuerpo y rostro.

- ¿Es normal que me den estos dolores?- pregunto aún asustada, al rememorar todo lo ocurrido.

- Sí, a muchas les sucede, la suerte para ti es que sólo fueron durante un momento y muy leves.

- ¿Leves?- asevero realmente confundida, como se nota que ella no los sintió.

- Si, así son estas contracciones, más bien son una advertencia- comienza a responder.

- ¿Una advertencia?- vuelvo a interrogar aún shockeada por todo.

- Estas bajo mucha presión y no te está haciendo bien muchacha, ahora aunque no quieras no debes preocuparte principalmente de los estudios- menciona de manera fría.

Cómo puede decirme eso, estoy a la mitad de todo esto, de uno de los momentos más importantes de mí vida, lo que definirá mi futuro académico, no tengo otra oportunidad, es ahora o nunca y no pienso ceder en eso, si debo estar más tranquila, está bien lo acepto y tratare en lo posible, pero no renunciare a mis estudios, ni dejaré de rendir lo más que puedo.

- Estaré bien, usted acaba de decir que es normal lo que me paso- respondo rebatiéndole su argumento.

- Rose…- comienza a decir Scorpius.

- No, voy a estar bien, me cuidare, estaré más tranquila, pero los estudios es lo más importante en estos momentos- le indico lo más firme que puedo.

- Si te vuelves a sentir mal o con dolor, no dudes ni un segundo en volver- indica la enfermera al ver que no voy a ceder.

- No se preocupe lo haré, ¿me puedo ir?- respondo

- Claro, vayan con cuidado- responde, pero está vez lo hace mirando a Scorpius.

- ¿Todo marcha bien verdad?- vuelvo a interrogar, para asegúrame que todo esta correcto.

- Sí, pero recuerda nada de excesos- ratifica, ayudando a que me levante de la cama.

Una vez que salimos, comenzamos a respirar más tranquilos, en un principio pensé que todo estaba llegando a su fin y el pánico que inundo. Pero ya todo ha vuelto a su normalidad y eso lo adoro, nada de convertirme en nada todavía.

- Falsa alarma- murmura Scorpius, y al verlo me doy cuenta de que recién comienza a recuperar el escaso color de su rostro, al parecer también se asusto en demasía por esto.

- Sí, menos mal, no estoy lista aun- respondo aliviada.

- Ni yo- complementa- pero debes cuidarte Rose, no lo hagas más difícil.

- No lo hago difícil, no hecho nada más que estudiar, no me pueden prohibir eso- asevero preocupada.

- Claro que no, sólo que a veces eres un poco intensa en ese aspecto- afirma despreocupadamente.

- ¿Intensa?- le recalco para que me explique a que se refiere.

- Ya sabes un poco obsesiva en ese tema, pero eres la mejor, no tienes que preocuparte, ya sabes todo- comienza a halagarme.

-No es así, pero de todas les haré caso, no pienso pasar por este momento otra vez, o por lo menos quiero alejarlo lo más posible- le respondo antes de que lleguemos al gran salón.

Después de este evento improvisado, he debido obligarme a pensar en otras cosas, mis primas se han ofrecido a hacerme masajes, sesiones de belleza y relajación para mantenerme centrada y tranquila, y han servido de mucho porque no he vuelto a sentirme mal, y ni siquiera he vuelto a tomar un libro de estudio, los exámenes de esta semana los haré sabiendo lo que aprendí hasta la anterior, y si me va mal ya sabré a quien culpar, a la desagradable enfermera, a Scorpius, a mi familia presente en la escuela, a mis amigas y principalmente a mí.

De vuelta al lunes se retoma la sesión de exámenes teóricos y prácticos en el lugar más que más detesto de todo el castillo, las mazmorras en donde se dicta Pociones, para luego pasar al miércoles con Aritmancia, y Astronomía, un día complicado por tener dos materias, pero lo mantuve controlado y por fin el último día de todos, el anhelado jueves con Historia de la Magia que indica el final de todo.

Ocho exámenes, y no tengo idea que tal me fue, sólo recuerdo como odie la expresión con que los examinadores ministeriales, encargados de tomar los Timos, me miraban al verme entrar con casi ocho meses de embarazo, pero ni crean que con eso me amedrentaron o afectaron mi ejecución práctica, al contrario me dieron más ganas de hacer todo bien para demostrarle que yo si puedo, aunque no sé si fue tan efectivo, en lo único que tengo certeza es que reprobé astronomía, de seguro obtendré un desastroso o algo peor, y realmente no me importa mucho, no sé para que tome ese curso, sólo por querer demostrar que puedo más que el resto, pero con ese curso no pude, simplemente me gano.

Por fin ahora estoy sentada en mi sala común escuchando como todo de nuevo vuelve a la vida, por fin las caras de concentración, preocupación o dolor comienzan a desaparecer y el ruido y las charlas a viva voz empiezan a resonar por todos lados. Mi estómago esta a punto de explotar y no de comida, no puedo creer que falte tan poco, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo mucho, me es imposible. El problema es que estoy tan grande, que apenas si puedo acostarme a dormir cómodamente, ningún lado es bueno, y el bebé tampoco es muy agradable porque cuando encuentro una posición que me agrade parece que a él o ella no, porque me da una patada que si antes eran fuertes ahora son peores. Tiene más fuerza y eso se nota y hace notar su malestar, aunque creo que sabe cuando le hablo, porque cuando le pido que se calme, comienza a dejar de moverse de manera tan abrupta.

En poco más de una semana deberé dejar este lugar para volver a casa y tengo miedo de que pase este tiempo, no quiero salir de aquí a enfrentarme a lo que viene, me siento igual de poco preparada que al principio, quizás en algún momento pensé que se podría, pero ahora que todo esta ahí cada vez más próximo, no logro pensar en cómo lo voy a hacer. Por más que trate de decirme que todo va a salir bien no puedo, tengo demasiado miedo, y como siempre este me paraliza y no me deja pensar claramente.

Lo peor que es ahora tengo una reunión con McGonagall, me ha pedido que vaya a verla y no sé realmente que querrá hablar conmigo, estoy aún más nerviosa por esto, no puede ser algo bueno, a lo mejor se entero lo que paso hace más de dos semanas, cuando me metí a escondidas en su despacho. Espero que no sea eso, sino no sé que voy a hacer o decir. O quizás ya tienen mis resultados de los exámenes, y me va a decir que he sido un desastre en todos, pero no, no puede ser, los resultados están en julio. Que mes más indeseado, tengo fecha para el parto y para recibir la carta con los resultados.

Otra vez la paranoia esta apareciendo en mí, debo borrarla de mi mente y creer que todo no es más que una simple conversación, espero.

***

_**(Hola espero que estén bien… cada día falta menos, avanza y avanza el tiempo…. que les parece comenten plis????—quiero review, para saber que piensan.. .comentarios, dudas… sugerencias… lo que sean sus ganas de escribir…**_

_**Tengo una duda ¿niño o niña? **_


	30. Futuro incierto

**Futuro Incierto**

Caminando lentamente comienzo a llegar al despacho de la directora, mis manos están completamente sudadas, y para tratar de calmarme he comenzado a contar cada paso que doy, es una forma un tanto patética, pero me ha permitido no especular ni ponerme más nerviosa.

-123…124… - y antes de continuar mi conteo, una gárgola me indica que ya he llegado a mi destino deteniendo mis palabras.

Recito la contraseña y me dejo llevar, está técnica me ha servido porque ya no estoy tan ansiosa, casi puedo decir que estoy relajada, porque pensándolo bien, qué cosa tan mala puede pasar.

Este año he roto mi record de veces que he estado en esta oficina, ya sea por obligación o sin invitación, y no quiero volver a repetirlo, es desagradable sentirse observada por tantos ojos anticuados y hechos de tela y pintura vieja. Todo este lugar tiene una atmosfera característica que ya la tengo memorizada, muy iluminado, ya sea por los grandes ventanales que hay o por la gran cantidad de lámparas que existen en todos lados y el aire siempre huele a una mezcla de café, hollín y canela.

Al entrar otra vez mi mirada se posa en la anciana bruja que permanece quieta tras su escritorio, con su característica túnica negra, su sombrero puntiagudo y esas gafas tan diminutas sobre su nariz que se esconde tras esos pliegues que le han aparecido por la edad. Me quedo quieta en la entrada observando el panorama, me gustaría encontrar algún indicio sobre la conversación que vendrá, pero todo está igual que siempre.

- Tome asiento, señorita Weasley- irrumpe el silencio la voz de la directora, no hay enojo, pero tampoco alegría en las palabras.

Mis pasos lentos me llevan hasta el asiento en el cual me acomodo, un tanto complicada ya por el peso, pero al parecer ha pasado desapercibido. Mi boca está completamente seca, efecto del nerviosismo, por lo que comienzo a tragar frecuentemente y de manera bulliciosa, en realidad se escucha de sobre manera debido a que no hay más ruidos alrededor.

- ¿Para qué me ha mandado a llamar?- logro preguntar con voz débil.

La profesora comienza a mirarme fijamente, como si estuviera pensando las palabras que va a decir. Todo esto me hace sentir como si me estuviera evaluando, ya no estoy tan segura otra vez de que ira bien esta charla.

- Ya queda muy poco para terminar este año- comienza a relatar apoyando sus manos en su escritorio.

- Así es- afirmo confundida.

- Este año ha sido un tanto complicado, en especial para usted, ¿no es así?- pregunta utilizando un tono severo, que me asusta.

- Bastante- le confieso, apenas si puedo responderle, aun no comprendo a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

- ¿Cómo le fue en los Timos?- interroga de improvisto.

- No lo sé- respondo con un hilo de voz.

- Es una etapa importante y complicada para todos los estudiantes, y me imagino lo que debió ser para usted- continua relatando.

Yo simplemente muevo mi cabeza para afirmar lo que dice, pero no quiero decir nada, quiero que ella llegue al punto central de todo esto.

- Los Timos son el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria- comienza a definir, dejándome aún más extrañada, porque claro que sé que significan.

- Lo sé- le respondo por lo bajo casi de improviso, haciendo que ella enarque una ceja ante mi intromisión.

- Con esto muchos magos y brujas pueden ya acceder a algunos puestos de trabajo- continua relatando haciendo hincapié en cada una de sus palabras.

Que quiere decir con esto, realmente no entiendo, y voy a comenzar a desesperarme si sigue de esta forma.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- le pregunto para que me clarifique su idea lo más pronto posible.

- Rose, eres una de las chicas más inteligentes que he conocido, pero la situación en la que estás ha cambiado todo el panorama- indica tratando de sonar más amable de lo que lo había hecho.

- Claro que lo sé- le respondo entre halagada y ofuscada por lo mencionado.

- Comprendes que quizás tu vida va a cambiar de tal forma que los planes que tenías ya no puedan seguir- indica.

- Sí lo tengo claro, pero voy a hacer lo posible para continuar lo más parecido que pueda- hablo apresuradamente.

- Rose, este año has podido cumplir con todo porque estas embarazada, pero sabes lo implica tener un bebé y el tiempo que hay que dedicarle- dice de manera pausada.

Ya estoy entendiendo todo, no quiere que continúe en la escuela, o me quiere hacer ver eso, no puede ser, yo si quiero seguir, no quiero tener un empleo miserable, o ver que mi futuro es casarme y vivir para esperar a un esposo mientras crío a sus hijos, sin ofender a quienes lo hacen, para las que quieran eso es su opción y es valida, pero no es mi expectativa de vida.

- Pero… qué quiere decir- comienzo a preguntar un tanto desesperada.

- Qué las cosas deben cambiar- indica un tanto nerviosa.

- ¿En qué?- logro balbucear.

- No esta permitido que vivas en la escuela con un bebé, tampoco es bueno hacer eso- afirma bajando la voz.

- Lo sospechaba- respondo sin pensarlo.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso implica para tus estudios?- interroga.

- Esta diciendo que no puedo continuar estudiando- menciono casi levantándome de mi puesto.

- Por lo que te he dicho es un tema muy complicado- responde.

- Lo sé, pero debe haber una forma de que yo pueda estudiar o me está diciendo que ya no puedo- trato de decir lo más calmada posible.

- Podrías, pero no puedes venir aquí con un bebé, lo lamento no hay nada que hacer contra eso- sentencia resignada.

- Yo quiero seguir estudiando, usted dijo que podría- indico completamente molesta.

- Si puedes, pero es tú decisión- indica bajando la voz.

- Me está diciendo que debo elegir, no se supone que me iban a ayudar- menciono decepcionada.

- No, yo no te pido que elijas, claro que no, pero debes estar conciente del panorama que se viene- habla tratando de sonar lo más delicada que puede.

Me siento abrumada, confundida y decepcionada, todo lo que ya creía tener asegurado se ha esfumado, y aunque no había pensado como lo haría realmente pensé que no sería complicado, pero tiene razón cómo lo voy a hacer, no me di cuenta de esto y ahora estoy en nada.

Bajo mi cabeza y comienzo a tapar mis ojos con mis manos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que comienzan a aparecer. Sólo puedo pensar que he tenido un problema tras otro, nada puede ser bueno para mí, por qué, ahora tengo una angustia más que sobrellevar, cuando va a parar todo esto.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?- comienzo a murmurar- Yo quiero estudiar, quiero terminar la escuela, debe haber algo que hacer.

- Hay una opción, pero no es segura- comienza a decir lentamente, haciendo que levante nuevamente mi rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto casi sin voz.

- Presentar tu caso a la comisión de la escuela, pedirles que veamos una forma de que puedas continuar tus estudios considerando tu nueva condición- relata de manera reticente.

Porque no me lo había dicho antes, si hay una ventana, por mínina que sea hay que hacerlo, cualquier cosa, llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero deben permitir que continúe, es lo único que quiero.

- Sí se puede hacer eso, por favor, yo acepto lo que me digan, pero quiero seguir- comienzo a implorar.

- Él consejo no es algo fácil, pero haremos lo posible- responde.

Eso lo tengo claro, en esas reuniones, están un grupo de padres, los profesores, miembros del Ministerio de Magia y ella misma, pero si es una opción la tomaré, eso antes que dejar los estudios, porque la otra alternativa es volver a renunciar al bebé, y también no creo poder hacerlo.

- ¿Cuándo tendría la respuesta?- pregunto aceleradamente.

- Una semana después de terminado el año escolar nos reuniremos, sólo hasta ese entonces te podremos decir si se ha aprobado tu solicitud de régimen especial- completa.

Eso en realidad es en dos semanas, mucho tiempo a decir verdad, como voy a esperar todos estos días, que voy a hacer o decir, de todas formas será una tortura está espera. Y si no lo aceptan que decisión voy a tomar, cómo sabré que será de mi vida el próximo mes de septiembre. Por qué no considere el hecho de que jamás me iban a permitir estar con un bebé aquí, aunque en realidad jamás lo considere como posible, qué estaba pensando cuando decidí asumir todo y seguir estudiando, ¿qué alternativas vi?, en realidad ninguna no hice este trabajo de imaginarme el futuro haciendo las dos cosas, pero yo no quiero dejar de hacer ninguna, me esforzado tanto para estudiar y ser la mejor que no lo dejare de lado.

- ¿Cree que existe alguna posibilidad?- pregunto un tanto dubitativa.

Ella lanza un gran suspiro antes de volver a fijas sus ojos en mí.

- Voy a presentar tus antecedentes académicos y conductuales, y si es por mí haré todo lo posible- me responde.

- Por favor- susurro derrotada.

- No te preocupes haré todo lo posible- afirma esbozando una sonrisa.

Me siento extrañamente confundida, quiero creer que ella va a ser todo lo posible, pero no depende sólo de ella, hay tantas personas en esa comisión, y cuántas quizás como el profesor Bonnet, que también está ahí, no van a querer darme ninguna oportunidad.

Es tan injusto, es tan miserablemente horrible todo lo que pasa, me siento completamente frustrada, enojada, desesperada, y mil cosas más que no puedo describir. Ahora quiero gritar, patalear, golpear, llorar, tirarme al suelo si es posible y descargar todo esto que tengo aquí en el pecho, oprimiéndome la garganta.

Todo esto me ha provocado una jaqueca horrible, pareciera que el cerebro estuviera latiendo más fuerte que mi corazón, apenas si lo soporto, una punzada latente se ha fijado entre mis ojos, mis ojos parecen que estuvieran ardiendo. Por eso necesito llegar a mi cama a recostarme, quiero oscuridad y silencio, que nada ni nadie me moleste, no sólo por el malestar que me aqueja sino porque creo que explotare y no seré capaz de controlarme con nadie, es mejor huir y esconderme antes de dejar salir la fiera que tengo prisionera.

No sé como he llegado a mi dormitorio, sin toparme con nadie conocido o mejor dicho cercano, lo único que sé, es que ahora estoy completamente tapada en mi cama, mientras dejo que mi llanto fluya, pero la presión de la cabeza parece aumentar porque este dolor de cabeza no sede, tanto así que las nauseas han vuelto, con dificultad logro incorporarme de la cama y camino veloz al baño. Cierro la puerta y me inclino con dificultad en el inodoro, esto hace unos meses era recurrente y no tenía problemas para agacharme, pero ahora todo es diferente. A pesar de que sigo en la misma posición, vomitando todo lo que tengo, no puedo hacerlo con los problemas porque esos siguen rondándome, siguen atormentando mi vida.

- Rose… Rose… ¿Estás ahí?- escucho hablar a Violeta desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras comienza a golpear desesperada.

Pero no le pienso abrir ni contestar, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero que nadie me tenga lastima, ni me diga mentiras, como que todo va a mejorar, porque nadie me reconoce que todo va a ser difícil y que no podré hacer lo que quiero. A ver si de una vez por todas lo comprendo y dejo de vivir de fantasías.

- Voy a tirar esta puerta si no respondes- comienza a gritar mi amiga.

- Déjame en paz- logro gritarle, aun arrodillada en el piso.

- ¿Qué paso ahora? Por favor, Scorpius te está esperando- continua hablando.

- Quiero estar sola, dile que estoy ocupada- le contesto para que se marche luego.

- No, no me voy, necesito ver que estás bien- insiste.

Por qué la gente no entiende las palabras _quiero estar sola_, que tan difíciles son de comprender, pero no, aquí está fastidiándome, después si me descargo contra ella, quien tiene la culpa, claro yo, por ser tan explosiva, pero cuando trato de escapar y no alterarme me buscan para verme enojada, nada tiene sentido. Si se quiere arriesgar, que lo haga ya no me importa yo no voy a hacer nada, voy a permanecer aquí no sé hasta cuando, pero por el momento no pienso moverme ni un milímetro.

- Alohomora- escucho decir desde afuera, para luego sentir como la puerta a mis espaldas comienza a abrirse.

- Rose, ¿Qué pasa amiga?- comienza a decir Violeta preocupada, al verme en esta posición.

- Nada, no entiendes que quiero estar sola- le grito por su intromisión.

- Estás muy alterada- afirma.

- Qué descubrimiento- le lanzó por su comentario.

- Ya basta, basta de tonterías levántate de ahí y dime que te pasa- comienza a decir en tono severo, creyendo que está regañando a no se quien.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- le respondo levantándome de mi lugar, porque realmente estaba agotada.

Ella trata de ayudarme, pero yo simplemente me lavo la cara, y paso por su lado sin mirarla ni decirle nada, necesito volver a acostarme, esa es la única forma de que la jaqueca se me pase.

Una vez que vuelvo a taparme hasta la cabeza, escucho a Violeta sentarse en mi cama, pero permanece en silencio, por lo menos ha comprendido que no quiero hablar. Sé que ahora debe estar pensando que soy infantil, inmadura, y no sé que más, sin embargo si no ha vivido lo que yo, no puede realmente saber lo que se siente, es muy fácil decir desde fuera las cosas que uno debe hacer, sentir o pensar, pero cuando uno realmente lo vive, las cosas no son tan sencillas, una porque las hormonas te juegan una mala pasada, estas tan llena de ellas que a veces ni siquiera sabes porque actúas o sientes de tal forma, y por otra parte todas las cosas que me han pasado no pueden ser las situaciones más desfavorables.

Cuando un sueño se derrumba, tu vida lo hace, porque uno planea y vive su día a día a partir de planes, expectativas, ilusiones, o lo que sea que uno se imagina para lo que viene, y cuando aquel camino que tenías trazado, ya sea claramente o no tan delimitado, pero sabías que tenías un rumbo seguro que seguir, y se borra completamente, quedas en el abismo. Estar perdida sin saber que hacer, en donde ningún sentido funciona, porque te sientes ciega, y sorda y no ves nada a tu alrededor, ni una sola ayuda que te haga salir o encontrar un nuevo camino, es completamente agobiante.

Por qué cuando ya había comenzado a encontrar un rumbo nuevo, la profesora McGonagall, me hace comenzar a perderlo, ahora otra vez estoy tan perdida, tan temerosa de lo que pase, pero tengo sólo una certeza no estoy sola tengo este bebé e increíblemente me hace sentir fuerte, a pesar de todo lo que siento ahora, sé que tengo que luchar, y si ahora estoy escondida, no estoy dándome por vencida, sólo estoy calmándome para no dañarnos y dañar a nadie. Es la única forma que he encontrado de soportar estos momentos de angustia.

Me siento como una tortuga, escondida para protegerme, pero de mi misma, debo encontrar nuevamente el camino, una vez que las emociones dejen de ser tan intensas podré preocuparme de cómo seguir, el problema que deje tanto el futuro para adelante que olvide aspectos como el que acaba de ocurrir.

- Rose, ¿estás más tranquila?- vuelve a cuestionar despacio Violeta.

- Un poco- respondo sin moverme de mi lugar.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- interroga dubitativa.

- No- respondo.

- Está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas- indica mientras percibo como comienza a caminar para salir de la habitación.

Ya he dejado de pensar, debo hacer algo que me tranquilice y me quite el dolor, por eso comienzo a recordar el mar, la playa, el sonido de las olas, la paz y tranquilidad que se siente en las madrugadas. Rememoro las últimas vacaciones de verano que tuve, antes de que todo esto pasara, cuando aún era una niña que me preocupaba únicamente de los estudios y si podría gustarle alguna vez a un chico. Esas semanas en la costa con mis padres y hermano, fueron inolvidables, especialmente cuando salíamos temprano con mamá a recorrer la orilla de la playa, aun recuerdo la brisa marina que humedecía mi rostro, la forma en que el viento mecía mi cabello y el agua tibia de mar cuando me alcanzaba y rozaba mis pies. Aquella libertad de espacio y de emociones, por la cual ahora pagaría lo que no tengo por volver a sentirla, inunda mis deseos.

Lentamente estos recuerdos comienzan a surtir efectos en mis dolores, la presión de mi cráneo ha desaparecido casi por completo, y aquella angustia y furia están calmándose en mi interior.

Necesito respirar aire puro, estoy asfixiándome con la cabeza tapada, me vuelvo a levantar lentamente y me percato que estoy sola y que además ya esta oscureciendo, la noche está cayendo y casi ni me doy cuenta. Me acerco a la ventana para dejar pasar un poco de la brisa del atardecer y me pierdo nuevamente en la infinidad del cielo violáceo que tengo en frente y que poco a poco comienza a tornarse azul oscuro, mientras las estrellas ya titilan y una luna llena preciosa se presenta majestuosa.

Apoyada en este lugar contemplo el paisaje y mi figura de perfil que se refleja en la ventana, si pudiera compararme parece que en mi cuerpo tuviera la mitad de esa luna pegada en mi abdomen, tan redondo, tan delimitado, con tanta vida dentro, y yo con tanto miedo de tenerla en mis brazos. Con mi dedo comienzo a perfilar toda la circunferencia que tengo acariciándome y tratando traspasarle mi caricia.

- Lamento alterar tu tranquilidad- comienzo a susurrarle.

Los minutos siguen marcando el tiempo, y el bebé a comenzado su movimientos, ya hasta me he acostumbrado a tenerlo presente en estos momentos, mientras no se acomode con fuerza está todo bien para mí. Incluso me calma el saber que está tan activo, porque es señal de que esta bien, pero que siga ahí no más, aun no es tiempo para que nos conozcamos, necesito estar más tranquila y en mi casa, con mamá a mi lado.

Ahora que ya estoy más tranquila logro salir de la habitación, es mejor buscar a Scorpius y preguntarle que es lo que quiere, ya que recordé que Violeta me había dicho que me andaba buscando. Creo que deberé darle además una breve explicación a mi amiga por haberle gritado, aunque ella se lo busco por no hacerme caso, sin embargo de todas formas le pediré disculpas, al fin y al cabo ella no sabía por qué estaba así, debe haberse preocupado.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras y en medio de mi sala común están sentados las dos personas con las cuales quería hablar, Violeta y Scorpius, ellos están en un sofá conversando. Casi de manera parsimoniosa me dirijo hasta quedar cerca de ambos, que al darse cuenta de mi presencia, comienzan a observarme, lentamente observo el espacio que hay entre ellos y me dejo caer sentada en el, ahora que estoy un poco desganada tener a ellos dos cerca de mí es un buen antídoto.

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionan al mismo tiempo, Violeta temerosa y Scorpius serio.

- Si, por algo estoy aquí- respondo de manera no muy amable, pero no puedo evitar responder así, aun me quedaba un poco de enfado.

- Que amable- afirma Scorpius de manera irónica.

- Ya me conocen- les indico tratando de acomodarme mejor.

- Por eso no nos enojamos contigo- indica Violeta.

- ¿Me estaban esperando?- interrogo ya más amable.

- Por qué otra razón estaría en este lugar- responde Scorpius.

Yo simplemente le sonrío, logrando que el también lo haga, basta de tonterías por algo decidí bajar, no quiero arruinar esto.

- Después nos vemos- indica Violeta, levantándose del lugar.

Pero antes de que se vaya, logro sujetarle la mano, deteniéndola en el lugar.

- Violeta, siento lo que paso hace un rato- comienzo a decirle.

- No te preocupes, luego hablamos- responde dulcemente, para marcharse.

Mi vista vuelve a fijarse en mi acompañante, que tiene una expresión de confundido.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto para ver que le pasa.

- Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso, por qué no entiendo nada- indica.

- Estaba un poco irritada- confieso avergonzada.

- ¿Tú irritada?- menciona risueño- eso nunca lo he visto- completa, haciendo que yo ruede los ojos.

- Ya no molestes- le respondo.

- Bueno, pero qué fue lo que te hizo enojar- interroga volviendo a colocarse serio.

- Tuve una conversación con McGonagall- comienzo a decirle, haciendo que su cara cambie a una de preocupación.

- ¿Y?- pregunta sentándose rígidamente.

- Me hablo de lo que podría pasar conmigo el año que viene- comienzo a susurrar un tanto apenada.

- Pero qué te dijo- comienza a apresurar.

- No sé sabe- respondo bajando la mirada, no quiero verlo porque quizás eso me haga llorar.

- ¿Cómo?...no entiendo- balbucea.

- Eso, el consejo tiene que ver si me autoriza a tener un régimen especial, esa es la única forma de que pueda asistir en mi nueva "condición"- respondo lentamente.

- Claro que te van a dejar, no pueden perder a la mejor estudiante que tienen, sería unos idiotas- menciona un tanto enojado.

- No lo sabremos hasta una semana después de terminadas las clases- respondo dolida.

- Y ¿qué podemos hacer entonces?- cuestiona.

- Hay que esperar, mientras no sepa nada de eso, no puedo saber- respondo resignada.

- Todo va a salir bien- comienza a decir mientras me atrae a su cuerpo con sus brazos.

- Eso espero, no quiero que nada cambie más de lo que ya lo va a hacer- susurro en su cuello, mientras decido quedarme así para estar tranquila..

***

Y así los últimos días van pasando, todo alrededor es verano, alegría, recuerdos e imágenes de este año académico que comienza a llegar a su fin, las clases son tan relajadas, casi un repaso entre comentarios y aportes en una conversación entre profesor y estudiantes, bueno no en todos, pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras siguen siendo igual que todo el año, pero el resto bastante agradable. Pero en cada una de ellas, no he podido dejar de pensar si podré el próximo año estar en estas mismas salas, escuchando a los profesores hablar, recitándonos hechizos o contándonos historias antiguas de magos y brujas.

El resto de los estudiantes parecen felices con dejar la escuela este año. Yo no me quiero ir, primer año que me pasa que desearía quedarme en este lugar, continuar estudiando y compartiendo con mis amigos y especialmente con Scorpius, porque sé que en casa eso será un poco difícil, primero debe aceptarlo mi papá y eso es más complicado, si apenas me habla a mí, a él lo debe detestar.

- ¿Qué piensas?- irrumpe Al.

- Sí te contara estaría toda la noche- le respondo desganada.

- Última noche… ha pasado rápido todo ¿no?- medita Albus un tanto perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Si, ha sido complicado- retribuyo de la misma forma.

- Es verdad- dice acariciando mi estómago.

- Pero basta de hablar de mí y para ti ¿cómo fue este año?- le consulto más resuelta.

- Extraño, pero te digo, algo al final creo que me ha ido bien- responde con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos verdes brillando más que nunca.

- Así ¿por qué?- lo interrogo sorprendida.

- Ya sabes todo lo que paso con Violeta, pero eso ya paso…- comienza a decir de manera misteriosa.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto de manera rápida.

- Te acuerdas de la fiesta de la otra vez en la cual baile con tu compañera Samantha…- comienza a decir, sonrojándose.

Yo simplemente asiento y comienzo a sonreír de manera amplia, porque ya me imagino lo que me quiere decir.

- Bueno comenzamos a salir un par de veces, y ahora… es mi novia- complementa dichoso, demostrándome que aquello si lo hace feliz, lo que me hace más feliz a mí, por ver que todo ha salido bien con eso.

- ¿En serio?- le pregunto aún sorprendida y alegre.

- Eres la primera en saberlo- indica.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, primito, no sabes cuanto me alegra- comienzo a decirle mientras lo abrazo.

- Hey, ni que te hubiera dicho que me gane la lotería o algo, por qué tan feliz- cuestiona sorprendido.

Él no sabe todo lo que paso con James y Violeta, pero no importa, eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora él está bien, feliz con su nueva novia, James sigue con sus otras conquistas y Violeta sola, buscando a un hijo único, todo perfecto.

- No me puedo alegrar porque estés feliz- le respondo mostrándome sentida por sus palabras.

- No, sólo que nunca eres tan efusiva con tus demostraciones de alegría, o ¿es un efecto del embarazo?- cuestiona juguetonamente.

- No, y hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas, no dejare de estar inmensamente feliz por ti- le respondo.

- No te entiendo yo pensé que querías que estuviera con Violeta, no fue eso lo que me dijiste la otra vez- cuestiona volviéndose serio.

- Con ella… bueno como no resulto, y te vi triste por eso, ahora que estas feliz yo lo estoy sin importar con quien estés- le contesto rápido para no levantar sospechas.

- Eres tan extraña Rose, pero así eres, y así te queremos- responde abrazándome.

- Gracias Al- retribuyo su gesto, sin importarme lo que diga.

- En la despedida de esta noche, ¿vendrás con Scorpius?- consulta de improviso.

- No, en su casa también tienen preparada una fiesta, así que es mejor que cada uno la pase con sus amigos- respondo.

- Oh- es lo único que logra decir ante esto.

- Y yo no creo que me quede mucho, recuerda que tengo que descansar- le indico apuntándome.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que te duermas temprano- indica colocando su mejor tono de protector.

- No seas bobo, estaré, pero un rato- agrego conteniendo la risa que me ha provocado su comentario.

- Oye ¿todo está bien con Malfoy?- interroga sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario.

- Si ¿por qué preguntas eso?- le digo confundida.

- No los he visto mucho juntos estos días y ahora que no estén juntos en la última noche, me pareció extraño- responde de manera formal y con su ceño fruncido.

- Nos vemos todas las tardes como siempre y por lo de hoy, cada uno tiene sus amigos, eso es todo- respondo segura.

Es una tradición que cada casa celebra su última noche del año escolar en su sala común, es lógico que cada uno quiera y tenga que estar en la suya, ningún miembro de una casa va a la fiesta de otra casa, y no pensamos ser la excepción. En realidad ni siquiera lo conversamos, cada uno sabe que hay una celebración, pero ni siquiera nos invitamos, yo sé que el quiere estar en la suya y no venir acá, y yo tampoco quiero ir a la suya, aunque no participe ni de la mía.

Sólo espero que Scorpius se comporte bien y que esa arpía de Alexia u otra, no estén al acecho, confío en él, pero no en ellas, sin embargo no tengo nada que hacer, sólo confiar. Él puede disfrutar todo lo que quiera, no me voy a oponer, es libre de hacer lo que quiera y es bueno que uno de los dos pueda seguir con su vida lo más normal posible, sin preocuparse de que le duela o le pase algo, o si podrá estudiar o no, así me puede apoyar en todo lo que siento, porque basta y sobra con una persona con problemas.

Ya en la noche he compartido momentos con todos mis amigos, primero con Violeta, con ella conversamos, reímos y casi lloramos recordando todo lo que hemos vívido, no sólo este año sino que desde que nos conocimos a los once años en el tren al comienzo de todo esto. Es la mejor amiga que he podido encontrar, siempre ahí apoyándome y aguantando mis berrinches, y yo escuchando sus problemas del corazón, que esté año casi me provocan un infarto al ver como estuvo a punto de producirse un tsunami entre los Potter.

Luego pase con Albus y Samantha, con ella me llevo muy bien, y ahora que no sólo compartimos dormitorio sino que a mi primo, las cosas serán más cercanas. James, ese niño, siempre recordándome que con cualquier problema que tenga está dispuesto a usar cualquier medio para hacer pagar al culpable de mi sufrimiento, pero luego de eso desapareció tras su nueva conquista, nunca va a cambiar. Fred ahí enseñándole a Hugo un nuevo producto de su padre, un vaso que cuando lo llenas de líquido se desfonda, que ha sido no sólo el causante de risas sino que de más de una mala cara en esta fiesta.

Dominique y sus amigas me han tratado de preguntar otra vez cosas sobre mi bebé, pero yo les deje en claro que esta noche era para pasarlo bien y disfrutar la fiesta, de ahí en adelante todo fue maquillaje, ropa de última moda y no sé que otros productos. Con respecto a Lily ni siquiera se quiso aparecer en la fiesta, ella es así un tanto extraña.

Por último he buscado a la persona que sé, que pase lo que pase conmigo, no veré el próximo año en la escuela, y ese es Tony, porque este es su último año, y he querido dejar el mayor tiempo para poder compartir y aprovechar su agradable compañía.

- No puedo creer que ya no voy a volver a este lugar nunca más- repite Tony nostálgico.

- Si, debe ser muy extraño dejar el que ha sido tu hogar por tanto tiempo- comienzo a decirle con tristeza.

- Es una mezcla de sensaciones- responde mirando todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunto para olvidar el tema de la nostalgia.

- Voy a postular a San Mungo- indica ya más contento.

- De verdad, no sabía que querías ser sanador- respondo asombrada.

- No lo tenía muy claro, pero hace un par de semanas me termine convenciendo- responde serenamente.

- Es una buena opción te felicito, se que te irá muy bien- menciono entre feliz y entristecida, el saber que quizás no lo vuelva a ver me provoca pena.

- Rose, no porque me vaya de Hogwarts vamos a dejar de ser amigos- indica amablemente, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias, aprecio tanto tu amistad- le respondo.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites cuenta conmigo, Rose- susurra afirmando mi brazo en una muestra de cariño y apoyo.

Ojala pudiera seguir en contacto con él, por lo menos de mi parte tengo toda la disposición de seguir siendo su amiga y al parecer el también. A personas como él no hay que dejarlas escapar, demasiado buena persona, amable y preocupado. Me hace sentir bien, apoyada y especial, ojala yo pudiera retribuirle de alguna forma todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Sin embargo el cansancio me está ganando, dije que estaría sólo un rato y ya me he pasado, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, en realidad yo debo hacerlo porque aún no termino de empacar mis cosas, porque cada vez que comenzaba a guardarlas recordaba que debía marcharme y simplemente no quería recordarlo, ahora deberé hacerlo a última hora y detesto eso porque no podré aprovechar el último día, bueno la última mañana, por tener que ordenar mi ropa.

Mi última noche ha sido tan tranquila, tan llena de sentimientos encontrados, con tantas cosas que pensar, que hacer y que enfrentar, que comienzan a trasladarme en un sueño profundo, hasta que percibo los rayos de un sol radiante que se cuelan por la ventana, logrando que me despierte llena de energías.

Todo ha pasado de manera rápida y casi parece que ha sido un sueño, siento como si hubiera sido sólo hace unos minutos que estaba desayunando con mi familia en el gran salón, que estaba recorriendo los jardines y el lago de la mano con Scorpius, o que abrazaba a Hagrid en la estación de Hogsmeads para despedirme hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. Pero ahora estoy aquí en el último vagón del tren, aquel en el cual tuve aquellas discusiones con Scorpius, en estos momentos estamos los dos solos, pero yo me encuentro viendo lo que dejo atrás, ese enorme y milenario castillo que me ha visto pasar de la niñez a la adolescencia, porque aun no puedo decirme que soy una adulta, aún no. Ese lugar en donde aprendí y descubrí muchas cosas desde pronunciar wingardium leviosa hasta que pronto alguien no me dirá ni Rose, Rosie o Rosie Posie sino Mamá.

Mi mirada queda fija en la ventana observando lo poco que queda en el paisaje del lugar de donde hemos partido, la velocidad con la que el tren viaja nos aleja rápidamente de ahí.

- Prometo que volveré- me repito una y otra vez en la mente, con la frente apoyada en la ventana, mientras dejo que mis ojos comiencen a cerrarse.

Porque eso es una de las cosas que más anhelo y no voy a permitir que me quiten mi sueño.

***

_**(Wuauuu... mil gracias por todos los cometarios que me han dejado... de verdad me han dejado soprendida- ahora un nuvo cap... debo confesar que este me ha dejado con un extraña sensación de nostalgía... pero me interesa saber que les parece a ustedes, comenten plisss- ahora un delanto se viene la llegada a casa.. ya veremos que va a pasar con las familias.... no les digo nada más) review plissssss......**_


	31. Retorno a casa

**Retorno a casa**

Luego de un rato en silencio, con la mirada perdida y llena de recuerdos, comienzo a recordar que no estoy sola, hay alguien más esperándome que ha permanecido respetando mi momento de desconcierto. Lentamente retiro mi cabeza de la ventana para voltearme a verlo y ahí esta, sentado, con ese semblante serio y solemne viéndome con sus ojos grises.

- ¿Estás bien?- susurra al verme mirarlo.

- Si- le contesto con una voz apenas audible.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, lo observo bostezar al parecer no ha dormido mucho, y es probable debido a la fiesta de anoche, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de eso y quizás ya es tiempo de dejar toda esta atmosfera de tristeza y continuar con la vida.

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste anoche?- pregunto para despejar el ambiente.

- Ehh, Bien ¿por qué?- pregunta extrañado.

- ¿No puedo preguntar como te fue en tu fiesta?- interrogo confundida por su respuesta.

- Sí, pero ya sabes, fue como todas las fiestas- responde tratando de restarle importancia.

- No sabia por eso te pregunto, pero sino quieres hablar de eso, no te vuelvo a preguntar- le digo tratando de usar su mismo tono.

Él simplemente encoje sus hombros y se queda en silencio, pero no entiendo que le sucede, este día a estado muy extraño y las palabras de Albus el día de ayer comienzan a tener sentido, es cierto que ha estado un poco lejano, pero por qué, le he hecho algo, que yo recuerde nada, he estado igual que siempre. Quizás son tonteras mías, como siempre, es mejor no asustarme antes de tiempo, menos con lo que se viene.

- ¿Qué haremos llegando a Londres?- vuelvo a interrogar luego de un rato.

Scorpius vuelve a mirarme otra vez, su expresión es de preocupado, al parecer no sabe muy bien que hacer. Como veo que otra vez no está dispuesto a conversar o responder, deberé hacerlo yo.

- ¿Scorpius?- comienzo a mencionar su nombre.

- Estoy pensando- responde fríamente ante mi insistencia.

Esta bien, lo voy a dejar no me interesa discutir, no hoy, al parecer la falta de sueño lo hace ponerse de mal humor y con dificultades para pensar, pero no puedo creer que este así, y conociéndome sabe que tengo tanta facilidad para explotar, esta dándome todas las facilidades para que eso suceda, pero debo evitarlo, nada de malos ratos, por favor.

Ante su indiferencia o estado de meditación, no sé por qué lado tomarlo, creo que es mejor despejarme con algo, por eso comienzo a sacar un libro, pero me es imposible leerlo, todo esto no me agrada y contener mis ganas de saber que es lo que pasa no me dejan concentrar. En vez de ayudar me desconcierta con su forma de tratarme.

- ¿Crees que podamos vernos?- comienza a decir de improviso.

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y observo como aún permanece pensativo.

- Tendríamos ¿no?- respondo.

- ¿Tú crees que tu padre va a dejar acercarme a ti?- cuestiona entre irónico y preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero va a tener que hacerlo no ¿cómo vas a participar de todo esto?- contesto a su pregunta.

- Yo lo sé, pero…- comienza a decir y detiene sus palabras.

- Pero qué… ¿no quieres hacerlo?- cuestiono asustada.

- No digas eso, ya te dije que si- se apresura a decir enojado.

- Debemos intentarlo- susurro bajando la mirada.

- Claro que lo haremos- responde acercándose más a mí.

- Tengo miedo- vuelvo a decirle.

- Ya lo sé- indica abrazándome.

Luego de mucho rato en el tren todo vuelve a convertirse en bullicio y movimiento, eso nos avisa que el arribo esta pronto, mi estómago vuelve a moverse de manera nerviosa. Tanto así que apenas puedo estar quieta en mi lugar, he comido más de cuatro ranas de chocolate en menos de cinco minutos. Scorpius simplemente permanece callado, ni siquiera se mueve, sólo observa todo a su alrededor.

- Ya estamos llegando- aparece la cabeza de James por la puerta para desaparecer tan rápido como ingreso.

Perfecto un recordatorio de que debemos prepararnos para salir y enfrentar a un montón de familias, pero principalmente a las nuestras o mejor dicho a la mía, ya que los padres de él ya nos han visto juntos. Qué haremos, bajaremos juntos, de la mano, o separados, cada uno se irá donde sus familias y ahí veremos cuando nos vemos. Qué vamos a decir, cómo va a reaccionar papá, mamá y el resto. Tengo tantas preguntas sin poder responder que parece que mi cabeza va a explotar.

- Vamos- dice Scorpius levantándose de su lugar.

Rápidamente volteo a ver por la ventana y ahí frente a mis ojos aparece la estación de trenes 9 y tres cuartos. No puedo creerlo ya estamos aquí y ni siquiera hablamos de que vamos a hacer, como vamos a bajar, no me quiero mover de aquí, esperare a que el tren retorne a Hogwarts, viviré en ese lugar, eso es una buena opción.

- Rose, vamos- vuelve a reiterar con el rostro completamente tenso.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- le pregunto angustiada.

- Hay que bajar y ver…- responde dubitativo.

- Esta bien vamos- le respondo tomándole la mano, aunque sea peor, esto me hace sentir más tranquila.

- Todo va a estar bien- indica abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

Sí eso tiene que ser así, todo va a salir bien, no creo que mamá deje que papá prohíba que lo vea, sería incorrecto, como va a querer que sea responsable de esto sino puede estar presente. No me imagino no tener su compañía, lo necesito a mí lado, no voy a poder ser capaz de hacerlo sola.

- Scorpius…- lo detengo antes de llegar a la puerta para bajar.

- Sí, Rose- responde volteándose a verme.

Tengo que decirle algo que no le he dicho, debo aprovechar este momento, porque no sé hasta cuando volveré a verlo, necesita saberlo, quiero que sepa lo que siento por él, quizás es muy pronto, quizás no, pero debo hacerlo, es tan real y fuerte este sentimiento que debo expresárselo, ha sido tan importante para mí su presencia, que necesito retribuírselo.

Comienzo a tomar sus manos con las mías, a pesar de que estoy temblando por todo lo que se viene, mis mejillas se comienzan a ruborizar, en un acto reflejo comienzo a morder mis labios, preparándome para pronunciar estas palabras.

- Scorpius… te quiero… - logro decir buscando en sus ojos algún indicio para saber si lo ha escuchado.

Él simplemente se queda inmóvil en su posición, comienza a mover mis manos con las suyas, apenas si logra parpadear, su piel pálida parece tornarse aún más blanca que de costumbre. Por qué no reacciona, por qué no me dice algo aunque sea una palabra, cualquier cosa, ni siquiera ya me importa que me diga que siente lo mismo. Cuando voy a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo, su boca se relaja y presiona sus labios con los míos, besándome como si fuera la última vez, hay tanta pasión y desesperación en este gesto, que me deja inmovilizada y sin palabras que decir, él simplemente se separa de mí y comienza a caminar.

- Vamos…- susurra arrastrándome hacia la puerta que nos da paso al andén.

El excesivo ruido y movimiento que hay alrededor me despierta y me trae nuevamente a la realidad, todo es tan alborotado, tantas caras desconocidas, tantas palabra que se entremezclan con el sonido del tren y los gritos de las lechuzas, gatos y demás animales. De manera inconsciente nuestras manos se sueltan, no sé si porque yo las dejo de apretar o porque él lo ha hecho, al parecer hemos decidido hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Mi mirada busca algún rostro familiar, pero es un poco complicado, veo que Scorpius trata de hacer lo mismo, pero claramente él busca a su familia y yo a la mía.

- Rose, vamos allá están esperándonos- aparece frente a mí la figura de mi hermano.

Simplemente asiento y trato de caminar para seguirlo, sin embargo al parecer Scorpius ha encontrado a sus padres.

- Rose ¿qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta mientras observo entre la multitud el rostro de mi madre, que esta buscándome con la mirada, a su lado están mi padre, y mis tíos Harry y Ginny.

- Debemos saludar a nuestros padres- respondo sabiendo que eso es lo obvio, el problema es cómo lo haremos.

- Están en lugares opuestos de la estación- acota mirando a ambos extremos.

- Si, ya me di cuenta- respondo complicada por la situación.

Algunos estudiantes continúan bajando, gritando y corriendo entre nosotros, está situación es tan complicada, y los gritos y murmullos alrededor no ayudan mucho ni a que podamos conversar ni menos a pensar.

- Scorpius… creo que cada uno debe ir a saludar a su familia- propongo ya que los minutos continúan pasando y seguimos pegados en la orilla del tren.

- Tienes razón- afirma

- Está bien- menciono para comenzar a caminar.

- Ey, espera…- susurra deteniéndome del hombro.

- ¿Sí?- le pregunto nerviosa.

- Saludo a mis padres e iré inmediatamente contigo- responde tratando de sonreír, sin embargo sólo logra hacer una extraña mueca.

- Claro- respondo alegre y sonriéndole para darle ánimo.

Cada uno comienza a caminar en dirección a donde se encuentra su familia, mis pasos se hacen más lento de lo normal y no es porque no quiera ver a mi familia, al contrario lo único que deseo es abrazar a mis padres, sentir su cariño, pero me angustia la reacción hacia Scorpius, no soportaría que lo rechacen.

A pesar de todo pronóstico mientras más me acerco a ellos más tranquila me siento, por eso comienzo a andar más veloz, mamá amplia su sonrisa al verme caminar hacia ella, yo no me fijo en nada más que eso y rápidamente me arrogo a sus brazos. Su perfume tan agradable, dulce y entrañable me alivia completamente, por fin estoy en un lugar seguro.

- Mi amor ¿Cómo estas?- susurra mamá a mi oído.

- Bien- le respondo con mi cara aún oculta en su ropa- te extrañe mucho-

- Y yo- responde, mientras comienzo apartarme de ella, porque por mucho que quiera seguir así aún hay más.

- ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?- pregunta mientras yo quedo nuevamente a una distancia prudente.

- Tranquilo- respondo mientras papá deja de saludar a Hugo y dirige su mirada a mí, colocándome nuevamente nerviosa.

- Bienvenida Rose- comienza a decir esbozando una sonrisa tímida.

- Papá- le digo mientras el comienza a abrazarme. Sus brazos son tan grandes y protectores, esto era lo que ansiaba y ya lo tengo, el cariño de él.

- Mi pequeña…-comienza a susurrar acariciándome el cabello.

- Te extrañe- le digo aferrándome a su ropa.

- Yo igual- responde dulcemente.

Saludo y encuentro, ha sido perfecto, ni siquiera me lo había imaginado, y ha sido hasta el momento fabuloso. Me alegra tanto ver que la conversación que tuve con papá la última vez si tuvo efectos, y que realmente el tiempo ha ido calmado todo, ahora si me siento en casa.

Luego de esto me dirijo a mis tíos, pero con ellos no hay problemas, desde que se enteraron de todo, han estado incluso más preocupados por mí que antes, tía Ginny no deja de mirarme con cara de ternura, y me ha dejado hastiada en este poco rato ya que no ha dejado de tocarme cada cinco segundo, como tratando de comprobar que lo que tengo bajo mi ropa es real.

James, Lily y Hugo no dejan de hablar todo el rato con todos, la mezcla de voces y diferentes historias se cuelan de vez en cuando por mis oídos, pero estoy demasiado ansiosa esperando a que aparezca Scorpius.

- Sólo falta Albus y nos vamos- comenta tío Harry, buscando entre las personas a su hijo.

- Esta despidiéndose de su novia- indica Lily.

- ¿Novia?- pregunta horrorizada tía Ginny.

- No sabes mamá, tu pequeño Albus ya no es un niño- agrega James con esa sonrisa traviesa.

- Claro que lo sé- agrega tratando de sonar más repuesta, sin embargo comienza a mirar desesperada hacia todos lados.

Ella no es tan aprensiva, o no era, pero creo que mi situación le ha hecho tener un poco de miedo de lo que pueda pasar o puedan hacer sus hijos, por ejemplo Dom me dijo que sus padres le habían dado, en la visita al aniversario de los abuelos, "la charla" por tercera vez en dos días. Y no creo que sólo fue a ella, sino que a todos, sólo que Dom es más adicta a contar todo lo que le pasa o siente, por eso me entere de esas conversaciones privadas.

Mis padres están o por lo menos los veo mejor que la última vez, papá esta más relajado y eso me deja un poco más tranquila, quizás ya lo ha aceptado, espero que eso incluya a Scorpius, pero todas mis esperanzas comienzan a derrumbarse cuando veo que papá comienza a transformar su cara feliz por una de furia, el rojo de su pelo se apodera también de su rostro, y esa sonrisa desaparece para dar paso a un gruñido. Y todo por qué, eso estoy segura, ni siquiera me quiero voltear porque ya tengo la respuesta.

- Rose- menciona Scorpius tras de mí, de manera firme y segura.

Rápidamente me volteo y le doy una media sonrisa, para enfrentar nuevamente a mis padres, debo presentarlo, eso es lo correcto, ni siquiera se bien que diré, pero debo hacerlo. Hay que actuar rápido esa es la mejor técnica.

- Mamá, papá, el es Scorpius… mi novio y bueno ya saben todo lo demás- presento casi en un murmullo.

- ¿Cómo estas Scorpius?- saluda mi madre tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, pero se nota que está preocupada por la reacción de papá.

- Muy bien señora Weasley- responde educadamente, sin embargo noto en su voz el total nerviosismo que tiene por estar en esta situación.

A papá se le escucha a kilómetros la respiración agitada, parece un toro a punto de embestirlo, otra vez tío Harry es el salvador y se coloca a su lado colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo furibundo.

- Ellos son mi tío Harry y tía Ginny, los padres de Albus, James y Lily- comienzo a decir nerviosa, es mejor mantener la boca y las manos ocupadas de todos, antes de que algo se salga de control, no quiero darle tiempo a papá para que le diga algo a Scorpius.

- Mucho gusto señor Potter- responde nuevamente de manera cortés Scorpius, alcanzándole la mano a mi tío quien la estrecha rápidamente.

- Un gusto muchacho- responde escuetamente, tratando de no dejar espacio para que papá pueda, por si intenta, lanzarse sobre él.

- Un placer señora Potter- continúa diciendo Scorpius con la voz cada vez más insegura, al ver que papá no se ha calmado ni un poco.

- Vámonos-grita mi padre, sin siquiera dejar responde a su hermana el saludo.

Estas palabras me dejan congelada en mi lugar, al igual que a mis tíos, y mis primos que parecen estar con la boca abierta hace mucho rato, ni siquiera se han atrevido de seguir contando todas sus aventuras, están atentos a cada movimiento.

- ¡Ronald!- dice mi madre sin gritar pero sonando lo más severa que puede.

- Yo me largo, los espero en el auto- dice furioso, mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en sentido contrario al nuestro.

- Yo…lo siento…- comienzo a susurrarle a Scorpius, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes sabíamos que sería así- responde lentamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- logro decirle, mientras mis tíos le hacen unos gestos a sus hijos para que los sigan, dejando sólo a mi madre con nosotros dos.

- Señora Weasley, sé que esto es difícil, pero yo quisiera ver a su hija, en realidad tengo que estar con ella…-comienza a decir, mientras mamá al escuchar estas palabras comienza a relajar su rostro.

- Claro, me alegro que digas eso, yo arreglare todo- cuestiona mi madre de manera seria, pero amable.

- Si, por supuesto- responde aliviado, mientras yo comienzo a respirar más tranquila, con mamá de mi lado, es casi batalla ganada.

- Ahora es mejor que cada uno vaya a su casa a descansar, Rose te enviara una lechuza- indica mi madre para hacer un gesto de despedida.

Al ver esto comprendo que mamá quiere que nos despidamos, además los Sres. Malfoy están a la distancia contemplando toda la situación, el padre parece enojado, pero no tanto como el mío, sin embargo su madre me regala una sonrisa al ver que yo la estoy viendo.

- Nos veremos lo antes posible- índico acariciándole la mano.

- Eso espero, ahora cuídate- susurra para darme un suave abrazo.

Luego de esto él comienza a retornar donde su familia y yo sigo a mi mamá entre las personas que aún continúan en el lugar. El viaje a casa a comenzado en el más completo silencio, todo lo bueno que ocurrió al comienzo del saludo a terminado en un desastre, en definitiva para papá no ha sido tema superado.

Yo trato de concentrarme en que mamá controle todo, y para no empezar a sufrir todo el camino, he decido aprovechar que ya estoy fuera de Hogwarts para comenzar a escuchar música a todo lo que da, así el viaje se hace más llevadero y relajante. Voy cantando interiormente cuando percibo que alguien o mejor dicho Hugo comienza a mover mi brazo.

- ¿Qué?- le grito mientras me saco los audífonos.

- Rose, no grites- me regaña mamá desde su asiento de copiloto.

- Lo siento ¿Qué quieres?- comienzo a decir avergonzada.

- Mamá pregunta como te fue en los exámenes- indica pasándome la pregunta a mí, de seguro no ha querido confesar que ha fallado en alguna clase, por muy inteligente que sea a veces es un tanto despistado.

- No lo sé- respondo para no ahondar en todo lo que ha pasado con la escuela.

Mamá lanza un bufido de resignación al ver que ninguno de sus hijos quiere ahondar en ese tema. Yo continúo con mi dinámica musical hasta ver que ya estamos fuera de casa, mamá corre a ayudarme a bajar del auto, mientras papá carga mis maletas, Hugo como siempre corre para entrar a la casa. Me siento tratada como una enferma, pero ver como se preocupan por mi ayuda a no sentirme mal por eso.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?- pregunta mamá una vez que llegamos a la sala.

- No mamá, estoy bien- le indico sonando agradecida por su preocupación.

- Hazle caso a tu mamá, descansa mientras está la cena- agrega papá subiendo mi equipaje.

- Claro- respondo sorprendida, por este nuevo cambio de actitud, otra vez está igual que cuando llegue, tranquillo y amable conmigo.

Acompaño a mamá hasta la cocina y observo como ella termina de preparar las cosas para cenar, mezclando la magia y las cosas manuales para hacer lo que falta.

- ¿Las cosas marchan bien con Scorpius?- comienza a preguntar de pronto mientras me acerca un posillo para que bata unos huevos.

- Si, él ha sido un gran apoyo mamá- le respondo mientras ella se detiene unos instantes a observarme.

- Hugo ordena la mesa, por favor- comienza a decirle a mi hermano y luego vuelve a dirigirse a mí- Eso es muy bueno- termina diciendo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con papá?, parece que aún no lo quiere ver- menciono.

- Rose, por eso no te preocupes, mañana él va a venir y ya verás que con los días las cosas se tranquilizan- indica apuntándome para que vaya a la mesa.

La cena se llevo a cabo en normalidad, papá conversando con todos sobre las cosas del trabajo, del quidditch, de los amigos, en realidad ha sido muy agradable, aunque yo he estado un tanto reticente, casi a la defensiva para estar preparada por si sale algún comentario o pregunta incomoda que cambie el ambiente, pero al final nada de eso ocurrió, tampoco es que se haya hablado de lo que me pasa, pero ya no es como si se evitara hablar de manera incomoda, sólo fue que no salió el tema, había banalidades interesantes con las cuales distender el ambiente.

Como estoy realmente agotada por el viaje ni siquiera esperamos mucho rato con mi hermano para decir buenas noches y partir a dormir. Al llegar a mi habitación recuerdo todo lo que extrañaba de este lugar, tan mío, todo lo que hay aquí ha sido colocado por una razón, cada detalle tiene una historia, pero lo que más ansío ahora es recostar mi cuerpo en mi cama, ya mañana tendré tiempo de mirar y recordar cada cosa, por hoy ha sido mucho para nosotros.

A pesar del sueño que tengo, no he logrado encontrar la mejor posición para dormir, esto es tan problemático, ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que me acosté y aún sigo dando vueltas entre mis sabanas, cuando por fin creo que ya he quedado lista para dormir palabras del exterior mantienen mi vigilia.

- No lo voy a permitir- escucho decir a papá a lo lejos.

- Escúchame Ron te guste o no, él tiene que estar presente- ahora es la voz de mamá la que contraataca.

No puedo creerlo están peleando, no es que nunca lo hagan, pero ahora es por mi culpa, no me gusta que estén disgustados y menos por mi causa. Me quedo quieta y atenta para ver que sucede, necesito estar segura que nada malo sucederá. La tristeza comienza a aparecer en mí, al escuchar como se hablan o mejor dicho como se gritan.

- Es mi casa- grita papá, haciendo que me recoja en mi cama.

- Nuestra casa- acota mamá de manera severa.

- Lo sé, pero mira lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija- acota aún con voz fuerte pero menos furiosa.

- Ambos son responsables- indica mamá.

- No me importa, ella es mi hija, y el es un Malfoy, Hermione- acota nuevamente enojado.

- Basta de eso, ya no hay nada que hacer, quieres que Rose pase por todo esto sola, dime eso quieres- continua diciendo mamá.

Ya no quiero escuchar más, por qué no dejan de gritar y pelear por mi culpa, necesito estar tranquila, y ellos no hacen más que discutir, sino quieren que venga lo aceptare aunque me duela, pero no quiero más de esto. Tomo rápidamente una almohada y la coloco sobre mi cabeza para ver si de esta forma apago las voces y dejo de escuchar.

- Para eso nos tiene a nosotros- acota papá bajando el tono, ya casi ni logro escucharlo, debido a mi intento de apartarme del ruido.

- No basta sólo con eso, tú sabes perfectamente…- es lo último que logro escuchar porque por fin han dejado de gritar.

No quiero pensar en esto, ya no más, se supone que aquí debo estar más tranquila, pero al parecer yo traigo la discordia, ellos discuten gracias a mí, no puedo negar que no son la pareja de la paz, pero nunca los había escuchado gritar, y todo por mi culpa. Vuelvo a colocarme la música en mis oídos, es la única forma que he encontrado hoy para evadirme de todo, lentamente voy quedándome dormida, mezclando en mis sueños la escuela, el viaje de retorno y la discusión de mis papás. Algún día dejaremos este tema por superado, cuándo va a llegar, necesito que sea pronto.

Ya en la mañana logro levantarme un poco desorientada, en un principio me ha costado recordar que ya estoy en casa. Sin siquiera vestirme, sólo colocándome la bata bajo a la cocina, esperando que las cosas entre mis padres estén solucionadas, de eso me daré cuenta apenas los vea juntos, se sentirá si las cosas siguen mal o se han arreglado.

Al llegar al lugar sólo me encuentro con Hugo y papá, no hay rastros de mamá en ningún lado y la mesa está servida para tres. Qué significara esto, será algo malo que ella no este para el desayuno, quizás las cosas han ido peor de lo que pensaba, eso sería mi perdición.

- Buenos días- saludo lentamente mientras me ubico en mi lugar, me siento totalmente apesumbrada.

- Buenos días- saluda papá sorbiendo su café- ¿cómo te has sentido?

- Bien- indico de manera dubitativa.

- Papá cuando vamos a ver el partido- comienza a preguntar Hugo.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?- Interrogo antes de que papá conteste la pregunta de mi hermano.

- Ha ido a trabajar Rose, pero llegará a la hora del almuerzo- responde pasándome un vaso de leche.

- Oh… gracias- logro responderle, sintiéndome aliviada por la respuesta, ya que papá ha dicho esto totalmente relajado, no es como si estuviera ideando una excusa.

- Ah… me pidió que te dijera que hoy puede venir… ese chico a esta casa- logra decir con los dientes apretados, pero tratando de no sonar tan evidente.

Qué ha dicho, no puedo creerlo, pero si anoche no quería, discutió con mamá por eso, y ahora es él quien me confirma que lo puedo invitar, estoy sorprendida, mamá es una genio, sólo ella puede lograr lo imposible, cada día la admiro más, creo que no puedo estar más contenta y en deuda con ella.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto anonadada.

- Sí, Rose- indica aún tenso.

- Gracias, papá, no sabes lo que significa para nosotros- comienzo a decirle mientras me levanto para abrazarlo.

- Ya, ya no hagas eso te puede hacer mal, tienes que estar sentada- indica tratando de sentarme.

- No estoy enferma- le digo mientras le hago caso.

- A mí me agrada- acota Hugo desde su lugar, haciendo que papá abra sus ojos, mientras lo mira confundido.

- ¿Te agrada a ti también?- lo cuestiona sorprendido.

- No es malo y cuida mucho a Rose- indica sin darle mucha importancia.

- Eso lo tengo que comprobar yo- indica papá un tanto severo.

Que más da lo que diga, si el primer paso para conocerlo ya lo ha dado, el que pueda venir acá es lo que necesitaba, ahora sólo debo mandarle una carta diciéndole que venga, y esperar que mamá este aquí para que controle cualquier evento inesperado.

Lo más rápido que puedo subo a escribir el pergamino, papá comienza a rezongar porque me muevo de esta forma, pero es hombre no entiende que si puedo hacerlo, parece que no quiere ni que respire, antes no quería saber nada de mi embarazo y ahora se comporta de forma sobre-protectora, quién lo entiende, yo no.

El tiempo comienza a hacerse eterno, papá juega con mi hermano al ajedrez, mientras yo descanso observándolos en el sofá. El sonido de la aparición me hace sobresaltar, sin embargo rápidamente recuerdo que Scorpius aún no tiene edad para hacer eso, por lo que debe ser mamá.

Me levanto y me dirijo al despacho para verla, ahí esta cargando una pila casi más grande que ella de papeles y carpetas.

- Rose ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta deshaciéndose de todo lo que tiene encima.

- Bien y ¿tú?- pregunto mientras me acerco a ayudarle.

- Bien y no es necesario que me ayudes, debes descansar- comienza a decir.

-Mamá no me traten como si estuviera enferma…- le indico mientras ella me mira severa.

- Sé que no lo estas, yo pase dos veces por lo mismo- dice de manera nostálgica.

- Mamá…- comienzo a decir necesito preguntarle que fue lo que paso anoche o por lo menos saber si las cosas andan bien.

- ¿Tú papá te dio el recado?- irrumpe de manera improvista.

- Sí, de eso te quería preguntar… anoche tú y papá…- comienzo a balbucear, mientras mamá abre los ojos sorprendida por lo que estoy diciendo.

- Rose… tú no tienes de que preocuparte… ahora lo importante es que estés bien estos días que te quedan…- menciona velozmente.

- Pero yo… no quiero que tú y papá peleen por mi culpa…- indico lentamente.

- No estábamos peleando, sólo exponiendo nuestros puntos de vista- sentencia sin siquiera ella creérselo.

Pero es mejor dejarlo así mamá no cederá y tampoco creo que quiera que me entere de sus problemas, sólo espero que sea la primera y última discusión que escucho y tiene por mi culpa.

- Mamá…- comienzo a murmurar.

- Rose, yo sólo quiero que estés tranquila, tú y este bebé…. indica por primera vez tocándome el vientre- necesitan paz y escúchame bien voy a hacer todo lo posible para que eso sea así- complementa emocionada.

Verla tan preocupada por mi, tan cercana hace que olvide todo lo demás, sé que ella hará todo lo posible por mi bienestar, ella es la mejor madre que podría tener.

- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor del mundo- indico abrazándola.

- No, sólo hago lo que una madre tiene que hacer y tú pronto lo vas a saber- responde lentamente, provocándome un escalofrío, ojala llegará a ser un poco parecida a ella, pero eso lo veo muy lejano.

- Rose ya viene- escucho decir a Hugo desde la sala, haciendo que mi estómago se retuerza.

Rápidamente comienzo a caminar hasta la sala y veo como la chimenea comienza a llenarse de un fuego verde, busco a mi alrededor y sólo encuentro a Hugo, papá ya no esta en su sillón, no sé si esto es bueno o malo, ahora sólo falta ver aparecer a Scorpius.

Frente a mí aparece su figura alta y elegante, al verme coloca una sonrisa nerviosa, es la primera vez que está en mi casa. Mi corazón está acelerado, temo por lo que pueda suceder, sin embargo creo que es necesario actuar en vez de estar quietos mirándonos sin hacer ni decir nada. Lo saludo rápido sin mucho contacto físico, por si papá aparece de improviso. Mi hermano y mamá lo saludan de manera cordial, siendo Hugo mucho más amigable por todo el tiempo compartido. Todo marcha bien, pero no hay rastros de papá, qué habrá pasado, comienzo a cuestionarme, mirando para todos lados.

- Papá fue donde tío Harry- se apresura a decir Hugo.

- Bueno, quieres algo de beber- pregunta mamá, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Hugo.

- No gracias, señora Weasley- responde solemne Scorpius.

- Hugo puedes subir a tu habitación un momento por favor- indica mamá mientras Hugo acepta fastidiado.

Mamá quiere hablar con nosotros, esto es peligroso, bueno no lo es, pero me incomoda no saber que será lo que nos quiera preguntar, ambos tomamos asiento en los sofás frente a mamá, manteniendo una distancia prudente uno del otro. Por que no me advirtió de que quería tener una conversación con nosotros, no me gusta este tipo de sorpresas.

- Chicos voy a hacerles una pregunta y quiero que me respondan con toda sinceridad- comienza a decir de manera seria mirándonos alternadamente a ambos, que sólo logramos asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que han decidido hacer?- pregunta centrándose en mí.

Claro ella no sabe nada, no hemos hablado nuevamente del tema, pero qué es lo que le diré, no tengo idea, estoy completamente bloqueada en mi posición, no sé que hacer ni que decirle, tengo miedo de todo esto. Scorpius se remueve en su lugar.

- Sé que somos muy jóvenes…- comienzo a decir completamente nerviosa.

Mamá hace un gesto afirmativo, pero comprensivo.

- … pero hemos decidido asumir nuestra responsabilidad…- continuo diciendo tratando de sonar segura pero no es muy efectiva mi voz.

- Scorpius ¿tú que piensas?- cuestiona mamá a la vez que le da una sonrisa a Scorpius.

- …Yo…- comienza a balbucear, pero al parecer se ha quedado sorprendido por la pregunta.

Cuando ambas comenzamos a mirarlo esperando que responda, un nuevo sonido de que alguien va a aparecer irrumpe el interrogatorio y centra nuestra atención en aquella figura, Scorpius logra dar un pequeño salto en su posición y mamá se levanta de improviso. Todos sabemos que significa aquello, ese no debe ser nada más ni nada menos que papá.

- Ron- dice mamá al verlo aparecer en la entrada de la sala.

Él simplemente centra su vista en nosotros dos que aún permanecemos sentados. Scorpius se levanta rápidamente, su rostro nuevamente se torna más pálido de lo normal, y el de mi padre toma un color rojizo no tan intenso como en otras oportunidades, pero eso demuestra que de todas formas está enojado. Yo prefiero quedarme sentada, de seguro mis piernas no soportaran la tensión así que es mejor no tentar la suerte.

- Buenas tardes señor Weasley- saluda Scorpius tratando de sonar seguro.

Papá simplemente lo comienza a mirar de arriba abajo, como tratando de encontrarle algo extraño, o algo que le indique que todo esta bien o mal. Todos permanecemos en nuestra posición esperando la respuesta de papá, que parece no querer dejar de evaluarlo con la mirada.

- Malfoy- comienza a decir entre dientes.

- Scorpius… Ron, su nombre es Scorpius- menciona mamá haciendo que papá deje de verlo a él para mirarla a ella.

- Muy bien- comienza a decir conteniéndose- está tarde vamos a ir a la madriguera- complementa mirando a mi madre, y desviando el tema del saludo inconcluso hacia nuestra visita.

- Oh, lo había olvidado- comenta mamá ante el comentario de papá.

Este comentario también me incluye, había olvidado que siempre vamos a ver a los abuelos una vez que llegamos de la escuela. Qué vamos a hacer, dónde queda la visita de Scorpius. Por qué lo lanza así de improviso, será una forma de decirle que quiere que se vaya luego, porque debemos salir, esto no es muy cordial, por mucho que no se lo haya dicho explícitamente.

- Luego del almuerzo iremos todos, les parece muchachos- menciona mamá dirigiéndose a ambos. Papá lanza un gruñido, pero no dice nada en contra.

Qué, que vamos todos a la madriguera, ¿ese todo incluye a Scorpius? ¿Será una buena idea? tengo mis reparos, no sé que tan apropiado sea que vayamos juntos ni siquiera hemos pasado de forma victoriosa esta visita, el tener que enfrentarnos a todos los Weasley en masa, eso sólo puede darle más fuerza a papá para dejar de contenerse como lo está haciendo ahora.

- Rose ¿pasa algo?- pregunta mamá al ver mi incomodidad, que al parecer se ha reflejado en mi rostro.

Papá y Scorpius se voltean a verme, ambos cambian su expresión colocando una de miedo y preocupación, en definitiva están realmente asustados pensando que en cualquier momento algo comience a sucederme.

- No, estaba pensando- comienzo a decirle para calmarlos.

- Sí es por lo de esta tarde no te preocupes todo va a estar bien ¿no es cierto Ron?- pregunta mamá de manera pausada.

- Claro, no te preocupes- menciona ya más calmando pero sin mirar a Scorpius.

Primer paso, medianamente bien llevado, nada de gritos, insultos, hechizos ni expulsiones, hemos pasado media hora sentados conversando en la sala de mi casa, papá esta en la cocina no sé si ayudando o discutiendo con mamá, pero por lo menos no hay gritos, un buen indicador.

- Todo es mejor de lo que pensaba- comienza a decir Scorpius con voz baja.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunto sorprendida.

- Si, estoy completo y vivo- responde colocando por primera vez una sonrisa relajada.

- Tienes razón- le digo acercándome para abrazarlo.

- Grrrr- escucho decir a alguien, haciendo que nos soltemos a la brevedad.

- ¡A comer!- escucho gritar a papá que se voltea para ingresar al comedor.

Nos levantamos con la mayor calma posible para comenzar a llegar al comedor, en donde se encuentran esperándonos papá, mamá y Hugo. Scorpius se ubica al lado mío y de mamá. Con mucha dificultad comienzo a comer, porque esta situación a pesar de todo no deja de ser incomoda.

- La comida está deliciosa- halaga Scorpius mirando a mi madre.

- Muchas gracias pero- responde mamá- ha cocinado Ron- acota, haciendo que papá se ruborice y comience a servirse agua.

- Sr. Weasley…- comienza a decir Scorpius para no quedar más tiempo en silencio.

- No es necesario que me halagues- lo corta papá de manera seria, pero por lo menos no le ha gritado.

Scorpius se queda en silencio sin saber que hacer, y al igual que mi padre toma su vaso y comienza a beber de manera nerviosa.

- Quiero que me escuches bien…- comienza a decir papá al ver la incomodidad que ha creado en la mesa.

Estas palabras hacen que presione fuertemente mi cuchara en la mano, quedándome congelada, esperando las palabras de papá, Scorpius deja todo de lado y comienza a mirarlo fijamente, eso es una clara señal de que no quiere mostrarse débil ante él para que no crea que es más fácil intimidarlo.

-… si he aceptado que vengas a esta casa es única y exclusivamente porque Rose necesita tranquilidad y no quiero provocarle disgustos, si ella quiere tenerte cerca, pues bien lo acepto, pero esto es una prueba, al menor indicio de que algo no está bien y no tendré reparos en hacer lo que tenga que hacer- dice sonado grave, pero sin levantar la voz.

- Claro señor Weasley- responde de la misma forma Scorpius, sin agregar nada más.

Luego de esto la comida ha terminado de manera tranquila. Papá va a sacar el auto, mamá y Hugo limpian los platos y yo comienzo a preparar mis cosas para partir.

- Scorp. ¿Estas seguro que quieres ir?- comienzo a preguntarle de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo no ir?- interroga usando ese tono seductor.

- No lo sé, si tú no quieres, nadie te puede obligar- respondo apoyada en la escalera.

- ¿No será mejor conocer a todos de una vez? tarde o temprano va a suceder- indica un tanto dubitativo.

- Tienes razón, además ya pasamos a papá, el resto será fácil- acoto acercándome a él.

- Tu papá esta cerca y quiero llegar vivo a ese lugar - responde mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- Tienes razón- respondo derrotada y resignada a tener que estar a metros de distancia mientras estemos cerca por lo menos de mi padre.

Y en menos de una hora de viaje silencioso, vemos a lo lejos una casa que escapa de toda lógica de la arquitectura muggle, por eso tengo la certeza que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, observo como Scorpius comienza a jugar con una de sus manos en su rodilla, de seguro es un gesto de nerviosismo a pesar de que mantiene su semblante serio, por eso decido ayudarlo a no sentirse mal tomando su mano, este gesto hace que se voltea a verme y lanza una sonrisa de medio lado, para demostrarme que todo marcha bien, yo sólo espero que eso sea así.

***

**(K tal? un nuevo capítulo...... que les parece?...) **


	32. Familias, apellidos y nombres

**Familias, apellidos y nombres**

La entrada a la Madriguera se hace eterna, Scorpius observa todo a su alrededor, lo compadezco, en un solo día a tenido que llegar dos veces a lugares desconocidos y en donde sabe que no es muy bienvenido, sólo por su estúpido apellido, que en todos los casos ya no deberían tenerle tanta aberración ya que un nuevo miembro de esta familia dentro de poco también lo llevara. Es tan extraño comenzar a pensar de esta forma, pero es la verdad, tengo tantas incertidumbres que rondan mi cabeza, y ahora debo ver lo que pasará con Scorpius.

Menos mal que no estoy en su lugar si yo tuviera que conocer a su familia completa, ya me habría desmayado o temblaría de pies a cabeza inconteniblemente, pero él a pesar de todo se mantiene bastante sereno, o eso por lo menos es lo que deja ver.

Ya en la entrada observo que aún no han llegado el resto, sólo mis abuelos están esperándonos en la sala.

- Miren quién viene aquí- menciona nana Molly omitiendo a todos los demás sólo para centrarse en saludarme a mi primero.

- Abuela- menciono desde la entrada mientras Scorpius se queda afuera.

- Mírate ya falta poco ¿verdad?- cuestiona admirándome completamente.

- Si- murmuro incomoda por la pregunta.

- Pero pasa querida, no te quedes en la puerta- menciona jalándome del brazo.

- Abuelos yo…- comienzo a decir para dejar pasar a mi lado a mi acompañante.

Tanto nana Molly como el abuelo se quedan sorprendidos por la visita, ambos lo contemplan silenciosamente, mis padres también se han quedado quietos esperando ver la reacción de los dueños de casa.

- Mi nombre es Scorpius, un placer conocerla señora Weasley- irrumpe el silencio con un saludo extremadamente educado.

La abuela lo mira detenidamente y luego comienza a relajarse.

- Bienvenido a la madriguera, y llámame Molly o nana Molly como todos, hay demasiadas señoras Weasley por aquí- saluda cariñosamente para luego entregarle su gesto característico, un gran abrazo.

Scorpius se queda rígido de la sorpresa ante este gesto tan efusivo por parte de la matriarca de mi familia, yo simplemente no dejo de sonreír, ahora sólo falta el abuelo y él es un hombre educado no le hará un desprecio como papá, no es que papá no sea educado, sólo que a veces olvida ciertos aspectos formales cuando esta demasiado enojado.

- Joven Malfoy- saluda mi abuelo de manera reticente, sólo estrechándole brevemente la mano. Papá ante este gesto esboza una leve sonrisa, al parecer ya ha encontrado un aliado, lentamente mi alivio decae.

Permanecemos uno al lado del otro mientras esperamos a que mis abuelos saluden al resto de mi familia, pero ninguno de los dos hace o dice algo, simplemente observamos todo a nuestro alrededor. Lentamente la casa vuelve a llenarse de ruido, eso significa que ya no seremos los únicos en estar aquí.

Cuando comienzan a llegar el resto de la familia, todos comienzan a saludarnos, a mi de manera efusiva y enunciando exclamaciones de sorpresa y comentarios como "como ha crecido", "vaya Rosie, parece que ya estas pronto a convertirnos en tíos abuelos", o "quien se hubiera imaginado que los últimos en convertirse en padres nos han ganado siendo los primeros en ser abuelos", o la pregunta que me tiene cansada ¿Te has sentido bien?, de tanto bien que respondo que ya deseo sentirme de otra forma para dejar de repetirlo.

Cuando ven a Scorpius lo saludan amablemente algunos, muy pocos en realidad, sólo aquellos que ya lo han visto, es decir, mis tíos Potter, los otros lo hacen de manera más lejana, pero nada de malas caras, o comentarios insidiosos, sin embargo tampoco ha sido una cosa muy familiar, echo que se nota porque cambian la expresión y el tono alegre cuando se fijan en su presencia, utilizando uno más formal, y todos al llamarlo usan ese tono de desconfianza, al pronunciar su apellido, como si tuviera algo malo sólo por eso, por qué no entienden que se llama Scorpius, cada vez que lo llaman de la otra forma repito su nombre cada vez más fastidiada. Mamá me da ánimos con su cara, pero mientras no termine el desfile familiar ninguno de los dos respirara tranquilo

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi sobrina? se ha tragado una sandía- saluda tío George que es el último en llegar, con sus tan características bromas.

- Tío- le respondo apenada por su comentario.

- No te enojes, siempre te voy a agradecer que me hayas permitido poder decirle abuelo a mi hermano- dice despacio mientras me abraza.

- Vaya… ¿al él también le tengo que agradecer Rose?- cuestiona tratando de colocarse formal, mientras ve a Scorpius a mi lado, que ya está completamente serio y fastidiado por todo.

Sólo puedo hacerle un gesto de sonrisa para terminar pronto todo esto y que cada uno comience a hacer lo que quiera y nos dejen en paz, ya ha sido demasiada tortura por una tarde.

- Lo siento- le digo mientras tomamos asiento en el lugar más apartado de la sala, alejándonos de la conversación que tienen todos.

- No te preocupes- menciona respirando hondo.

- ¿Ha sido muy duro?- cuestiono buscando en sus ojos la respuesta.

- Un tanto, pero ya no hay nadie más ¿verdad?- cuestiona mirando a la multitud.

- No, bueno falta mi prima Vick con Teddy, pero ellos siempre llegan tarde- menciono sin darle mucha importancia.

- Así que ese el hijo de Malfoy... es igual a él- se escucha decir a tío Billy quien comenta con tío Percy.

- Jamás pensé que alguien de esa familia estaría en nuestra sala y más encima por haber embarazado a Rose, es increíble- murmura mirando de reojo tío Percy, a él es el que más se le nota que no le gusta esta situación, no sólo por Scorpius sino que no le agrada que yo este así, a pesar de todo aún le importan un tanto las apariencias y mi situación, según él, no es un buen aporte a la familia.

- Ey, vamos a jugar un partido ¿quieren venir a ver?- menciona Albus acercándose a nosotros.

- Claro- mencionamos al unísono, es mejor salir a tomar aire y alejarnos de las miradas de los hombres que se han reunido todos a conversar y de vez en cuando miran de reojo hacia donde nos encontramos. Sin querer ser paranoica he tratado de pensar que no deben estar hablando de nosotros o de Scorpius, aunque realmente no me convenzo ni yo misma, porque se que eso es lo que han estado haciendo.

Sólo espero que no estén planeando algo, sería ilógico que un grupo de adultos se pusiera a maquinar un plan contra un chico de dieciséis años, pero nada es imposible, conociéndolos, ellos han sido los más reacios a aceptarlo, a veces hasta creo que son completamente inmaduros, bueno si observo a mis primos les ha costado aceptarlo, pero ya lo están haciendo, costo pero se logro, quizás esta es la misma batalla, pero con más rencores, porque ellos aún recuerdan mucho lo que paso en esa guerra, que digámoslo fue hace tanto, no es posible vivir de eso toda la vida, hay que aprender de ella, pero no usarla para seguir alimentando rencores sin sentido, al final los únicos que perdemos con todo eso somos nosotros, que no tuvimos nada que ver.

- ¿Sentémonos aquí?- le indico a Scorpius mostrándole la escalinata que da al jardín de la casa.

- Sí- responde ubicándose lo más cómodo posible.

- Oye si han sido muy reticentes, lo lamento es sólo que ellos…- comienzo a decirle.

- Odian mi apellido y todo lo que eso significa- completa irritado.

- Es su historia, vivieron muchas cosas y aún no las pueden dejar atrás- empiezo a justificar aunque yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

- Y el culpable soy yo- acota entristecido.

- No, tú no, ya lo van a ver, al igual que lo hicieron mis primos- menciono tratando de sonar optimista.

- Pero cansa, estoy harto de tener que lidiar con malos ratos- murmura fastidiado.

- Lo sé, yo también he tenido que hacerlo- respondo para hacerlo ver que a ambos nos ha pasado lo mismo.

- Sí, pero mi padre no ha sido tan duro contigo- menciona mirando el suelo.

- Eso tú lo no sabes- contesto un tanto molesta al ver como trata de defender a una persona que me trato mal.

- Pero, ¿cuándo? a ver dime en que momento te ha hecho sentir miserable- comienza a desafiarme con voz baja.

Me quedo en silencio, no puedo hablar sin revelarle lo que paso la otra vez que lo llame para hablar, sin embargo todo esto no me esta gustando, no es bueno que compare nuestras familias, su padre a sido igual o peor que el mío.

- Ves que no hay, al parecer mi familia no es tan prejuiciosa- sentencia al ver mi silencio.

No puedo creer que este tratando a mi familia de prejuiciosa cuando ha sido su padre el que cree que sólo me importa su dinero y que me aborrece principalmente por ser quién soy y por tener la familia que tengo. No es justo que alguien aquí quede como el bueno y otro como el malo, los dos han sido injustos e irracionales, su padre no tuvo reparos en tratar de comprarme o gritarme estando embarazada, negando además a este bebé, papá no ha hecho eso.

- Eso no es verdad, la otra vez tu padre, me grito, me insulto, y mil cosas más que no pienso ni siquiera recordar- le lanzó por el enojo que me provoco al escuchar esas palabras. Mi respiración se ha alterado un poco, pero se que no puedo gritar, debo controlarme lo más que pueda.

- En que momento ¿a ver dime?, si jamás han tenido la oportunidad de hablar- cuestiona a la defensiva.

- Yo…- comienzo a balbucear, creo que abrí demasiado la boca y ahora ya no puedo remediarlo.

Su expresión es de interrogación, y al ver como no voy a dar argumentos, comienza a colocar esa cara de superioridad al creer que lo que yo digo no es cierto.

- Ves- agrega altivamente, lo que aviva mi enfado

-La otra vez lo llame para que conversáramos y ahí discutimos- le digo ya sin medir las consecuencias.

Su vista que mantenía al frente, ahora se ha dirigido hacia mi rostro

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?- pregunta asombrado y enojado.

- Eso ya no importa- murmuro al razonar mis palabras.

- Ya hablaste ahora dímelo todo- exige conteniendo su volumen.

Ay no, que he hecho, y justo aquí en medio de la casa reina de los Weasley y con todos rondando, se supone que esto no debería estar pasando, cómo he sido tan idiota de dejarlo escapar sólo para demostrarle que su padre es peor que mi familia. Pero ya es tarde, debo decir toda la verdad, ya no puedo retroceder lo que he hecho.

Comienzo a tomar aire para hablar lo más relajada que pueda, para que no me afecte lo que tenga que pasar.

- Hace unas semanas atrás, antes de tu accidente… lo cite en el despacho de la directora…- comienzo a relatar controlando cada palabra que pronuncio.

Su rostro está tan tenso que esa expresión seria ha desaparecido, dejando ver una de completo enojo.

-… quería hacerlo entender de que hablara contigo- respondo lentamente sin poder mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- habla con voz baja.

- Me escabullí en la dirección y le mande una carta del colegio- respondo a su pregunta.

- No me refería a eso, pero cómo hiciste esa estupidez aparte de todo te podrían haber expulsado, no sé supone que te interesa tanto seguir estudiando- recalca realmente furioso, tiene sus puños completamente apretados, de seguro que lo está haciendo para no levantar la voz.

- Claro que quiero seguir estudiando, eso no lo dudes- menciono dolida por su comentario.

- Pues no lo parece- responde.

- Lo hice por ti, porque estabas triste por lo que había pasado con él- justifico.

- No necesito que me ayudes, yo me las arreglo solo- indica de manera pausada.

- ¿Así que no necesitas mi ayuda? Eso no se supone que es lo que hacen las personas que están juntos- respondo totalmente sentida con sus palabras.

- Y sé supone que las personas cuando están juntas no se mienten, ni hacen cosas a sus espaldas y eso es lo que tú me hiciste- contraataca mi argumento.

- Yo no te mentí, sólo no encontré el momento adecuado para decírtelo- le respondo.

- Muy conveniente ¿no?- pregunta irónicamente.

- Ya basta sabes, si sé que me equivoque al no decirte, pero igual sirvió tu papá te hablo o ¿no?- le cuestiono.

- No sabes si fue por eso y ese tampoco es el punto- menciona fastidiado.

- Y ¿cuál es el punto?- lo interrogo con tono mesurado.

- Sabes, ya no importa, dejémoslo así, aquí no es lugar para hablar- indica mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pero…- comienzo a insistir.

- Ya no quiero hablar más- repite recalcando cada palabra.

- Esta bien dejémoslo así- respondo enojada apoyándome en la pared alejando. mi mirada de su persona.

Maldita sea, se supone que los problemas los debían ocasionar otros, para eso fue que me prepare, no para que esto saliera a la luz y nos distanciara, ahora cada uno está en una esquina de la escalera, sin siquiera mirarnos o decirnos algo, es más ni siquiera podemos expresar nuestro disgusto, porque eso sería dar el pie para que mi padre o cualquier otro descargue todo lo que tiene reprimido hacia él y su familia.

Quisiera llorar, pero no puedo, por eso la angustia se aloja en mi garganta, ni siquiera me fijo en el partido que están jugando mis primos y primas, sólo percibo que la respiración de Scorpius se escucha fuerte y acelerada, lo que significa que aún esta completamente enojado, pero tiene una gran capacidad para ocultarlo en su rostro, que permanece inmóvil en esa expresión que ha vuelto a ser seria y solemne.

Qué es lo que pasará ahora, quisiera desaparecer a todos para poder realmente conversar, discutir y arreglar las cosas. Este ambiente, no ha sido propicio para nada, toda la presión y el tener que contenernos de todo a hecho estragos en nosotros, ya comienzo no sólo a estar enojada conmigo y con él, sino que con mi familia, todo por su infundada forma de tratarlo, por qué simplemente lo aceptan, si no son capaces de hacerlo tampoco lo harán con mi bebé, porque también es parte quiéranlo o no de esa familia, es el vinculo entre ambas partes, cómo esperan que sea feliz si no pueden dejar de ver en toda persona que lleve el apellido Malfoy, los horrores del pasado. Lo peor de todo es que esta situación ya nos está afectando y mucho, no quiero que siga siendo así, ya no más.

- Rosie- Escucho a lo lejos que Victorie comienza a hablarme, pero no sabe cuanto deseo que ahora no me viera o no me hablara, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en hablar, apenas creo ser capaz de mantener este rostro serio, sin mostrar lo que realmente estoy sintiendo como para tener que fingir mientras hablo también.

Para demostrare que si la he escuchado la miro sonriéndole, esperando que se vaya a otra parte, pero al parecer ella no se conformara porque ha tomado asiento a mi lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta observándome detenidamente.

Y la misma estúpida pregunta de siempre, pero ahora tengo otra respuesta, sin embargo no la puedo pronunciar, aunque interiormente grite que estoy pésimo, que me quiero largar de este lugar, pero no, simplemente debo buscar mi mejor cara y mi voz de niña buena, para responderle lo falsamente bien que estoy.

- Bien- logro reproducir, sin siquiera querer mirarla a los ojos.

Vick comienza a mirarme y luego se voltea para ver que Scorpius se encuentra a su lado, pero con la mirada perdida hacia el jardín.

- No lo parece, ¿paso algo?- cuestiona nuevamente, pero esta vez parece hablarle más a él que a mí.

Scorpius no sé da por aludido y permanece en su posición distante, al parecer no tiene muchas ganas de fingir o de responderle a mi prima.

- No, no pasa nada, estamos viendo el juego- respondo sonando está vez más convincente.

- Así es- responde Scorpius enfrentando la vista de Vick, quien asiente lentamente.

- Soy Victorie Weasley, así que tu eres el padre de mi… ¿qué seria de mí este bebé?- cuestiona ella más resuelta, al parecer sus dudas han quedado en el olvido.

- No sé y sí él es Scorpius- respondo monótonamente.

- Mucho Gusto- responde Scorpius para luego volver su mirada al jardín.

- ¿Ya sabes qué es?- vuelve a interrogar ansiosa, usando el mismo tono con el cual me ha atosigado su hermana Dom.

- No- respondemos al unísono.

- Yo le he hecho esa pregunta cientos de veces, ¿verdad Lily?- menciona Dom, quien ha llegado de improviso a este lugar.

- Y siempre obtienes la misma respuesta- acoto, recordándome sonar más alegre, no puedo levantar sospechas de nada.

- Pero ¿tienen nombres pensado?- cuestiona tía Fleur, quién llega a sentarse a una de las sillas cercanas.

¿Nombres?, no había pensado en eso, cómo tan poco preocupada, ni siquiera tenía pensado eso, claramente los bebés necesitan un nombre, no se llamarán bebé toda la vida, soy un desastre no puedo ni siquiera considerar o buscar el nombre con el cual lo voy a llamar, y es una decisión tan importante, no es cualquier cosa, es aquello que llevaras toda tu vida, aquello que te reconocerá, que te hará único, aunque tu nombre no lo sea tanto como el mío, demasiado común y cliché, pero de todas formas te identifica, y yo creo que lo hace más que un apellido, eso sólo demuestra de donde vienes, pero no lo que eres, y yo sin siquiera considerarlo durante tanto tiempo, esto va a ser un gran dilema.

Al parecer a Scorpius esto también lo ha tomado por sorpresa, porque ha dejado de mirar un punto fijo y ha buscado mi mirada, está desconcertado al parecer, mientras escuchamos como algunos pasos comienzan a acercarse.

- Y al parecer ni siquiera eso tienen pensado- acota Dom.

- Cómo vamos a tener un nombre si no sabemos que es- le respondo para justificarme.

- Pero tienen sólo dos opciones- acota Victorie.

- Es algo complicado, no es llegar y decidir cualquier nombre- respondo ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes.

- Ella tiene razón- me apoya Scorpius.

- Deben tener alguna preferencia- menciona Dom.

- Aún no, es mejor saber que es y ver que nombre le viene- respondo para salir del paso, no quiero que me tengan toda la tarde enlistando miles de nombres.

Aun estoy en blanco, pensar en un nombre qué difícil decisión. Quisiera hablar de esto con Scorpius pero él vuelve a desviar la mirada de mí y se queda pegado viendo a Albus que se acerca a nosotros.

- Ay… chicos deberían estar más atentos a esas cosas- recrimina mi prima mayor un tanto decepcionada.

Lo que necesitaba que me digan lo descuidada que he sido, pero ahora no estoy de humor para nada, ni siquiera para eso, aún siento al tensión que ha entre nosotros dos, ni siquiera hemos vuelto a mirarnos, aun quedan muchos días para lo otro.

- Malfoy ¿quieres jugar?- pregunta mi primo Potter

- Claro- responde rápidamente Scorpius, todo porque quiere huir de todo esto, no sólo lo que pasa en la conversación de mis primas, sino del ambiente entre nosotros. Ojala yo pudiera escapar como él, pero no, estoy prisionera en este lugar.

- Hoy en la mañana pase por una tienda de bebés, no sabes las cosas lindas que tienen, Rose ¿ya has comprado algo?- cuestiona otra vez Victorie.

Otra vez su pregunta me hace sentir irresponsable, cómo me voy a hacer cargo de un bebé si ni siquiera había previsto esto, no nombre, no ropa, que más me falta, al parecer todo.

- Recién llegue de Hogwarts- le recuerdo rápidamente ante la mirada de desconcierto que comienzan a tener todas.

- Entonces debemos salir de compras- menciona haciendo que todas se emocionen, menos yo, increíble la que se supone que debería estas más comprometida.

Pero no es que no quiera, aunque igual es un poco torturante salir con ellas a comprar, sin embargo no me siento cómoda caminando por todos lados, con esta tremenda barriga, me canso, y ya me imagino las miradas acusadoras de todo el resto de las personas.

- ¿Y?- apresura Dom.

- Esta bien, vamos uno de estos días- respondo tranquilamente.

- ¿A dónde vas?- escucho decir la voz de mamá.

- Tía Mione, ¿podemos llevar a Rose a comprar ropa para el bebé?- comienza a suplicar Lily, mientras el resto de las presentes colocan caras de suplica.

- Y Rose ¿qué dices de todo esto?- pregunta mamá no tan convencida.

- Hay que hacerlo ¿no?- respondo sin dejar de mirar como Scorpius sobrevuela veloz el jardín.

- Debe ser lo antes posible y nada de caminar mucho, ya no puede andar por ahí recorriendo todo, debe descansar- acota mamá hablándole a mis primas para que me cuiden.

- Claro que sí, será mañana mismo- indican emocionadas.

La tarde se ha pasado de la misma forma, permanecí sentada en mi posición mirando atentamente todo lo que ha pasado en el juego, Scorpius se ha mostrado tranquilo pero distante mientras participa en el equipo. Ya quiero que acabe todo esto, me siento cansada a pesar de que ni siquiera me he movido, y después de esa conversación que tuve sobre ropas, salidas y nombres, me quede en el más completo silencio.

- Rose ¿pasa algo?- pregunta papá sentándose a mi lado.

Su mirada es preocupada y no deja de lanzarle miradas veloces a la única cabeza rubia que se ve en las escobas.

- No, estoy cansada eso es todo- indico para salir de su pregunta de forma airosa.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- pregunta inmediatamente.

- ¿Podemos?- contra pregunto, esperando que me diga que si, porque eso sería maravilloso.

- Claro si lo necesitas, no hay problema- menciona tomando mi mano.

- Por favor- le susurro.

- Bien le voy a avisar al resto, tú… avísale a… Malf… Scorpius- termina diciendo con dificultad.

Una vez que Scorpius me ha escuchado ha dado por terminada su participación del juego y de manera lenta se acerca hasta mi para seguirme al interior a despedirse de todos.

- Scorpius- llama mi abuelo cuando se va a despedir de él, haciendo que ambos lo miremos preocupados.

- Si señor- responde Scorpius.

- Lamento si no he sido un buen anfitrión, pero espero que tengamos pronto una oportunidad para que conversemos y nos conozcamos- menciona el abuelo, siendo está vez mucho más amable, incluso a comenzado a sonreír.

- Claro que sí- es lo único que responde él, estrechándole la mano.

Por fin logramos salir de este lugar, sin permanecer mucho tiempo, nana Molly no estuvo muy feliz de que nos retiráramos antes de la cena, pero al parecer mi rostro la convenció y dejo de idear formas para que nos quedáramos un rato más. Hugo decidió quedarse y tío Harry se ofreció a llevarlo a casa, por lo que ahora Scorpius y yo podemos estar sentados cada uno a un extremo del auto, con la mirada perdida en nuestras ventanas si tener a Hugo entremedio, si fuera otra situación yo estaría feliz de poder tenerlo más cerca si quisiera, pero como no se han dado las cosas, este hecho lo hace casi notorio ante mis padres, sin embargo el saber que a papá no le gusta que estemos cerca ha evitado que mamá comience a especular, por nuestra lejanía física y mental.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, nos quedamos ambos en la sala sin la compañía de nadie, pero sólo para despedirnos, papá dejo en claro que si estaba cansada debía subir a mi dormitorio.

- Ya me tengo que ir- responde Scorpius una vez que mis papás desaparecen de la vista.

- Si… lo sé- respondo tímidamente.

- Rose... mañana no voy poder venir- comienza a decir lentamente.

- OH ¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada, quizás no quiere verme por lo sucedido, podría no querer verme más, eso no, sería horrible.

- Debo viajar un par de días, para ver a mi abuela- responde fríamente.

- Ah… Justo ahora…- murmuro un tanto confundida.

- Si justo ahora esta de cumpleaños- responde sarcásticamente.

- Bueno haz lo que quieras- le indico enojada, por su respuesta.

- Lo mismo que haces tú- menciona de manera baja.

Esto me está irritando completamente, nada se ha calmado y es más, está haciendo que me enoje con él, es mejor que se largue ahora antes de que no pueda controlar mi voz.

- No veremos entonces- menciono sin siquiera acércame para darle un beso, abrazo o un gesto, prefiero esperar su reacción.

- Estamos en contacto- responde con distancia.

En contacto, él tendrá que buscarme yo no pienso mandarle ni una sola lechuza estos días que este lejos, si el que se va es él, por lo tanto él tiene que volver, yo no lo buscaré.

Todo esto por una estúpida pelea, ahora se va y quién sabe hasta cuando lo voy a ver. Observo cómo se voltea sin siquiera hacer un gesto de despedida y desaparece en las llamas verdes, dejándome sola con todo esto.

***

(Holapppp… a todos… gracias por los comentarios, de verdad, me hacen sentir muy bien y con ganas de seguir perfeccionándome y no se preocupen continuare con mi ritmo de actualización) ¿Qué les parece este cap? Las familias ahhy, a veces no saben las cosas que provocan… pero bueno hay que ver que pasará y estos chicos cada vez más asustados y nerviosos…. Pero bueno yap los dejo, cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…


	33. Cambios y cartas

**Cambios y cartas**

Dos días han pasado y Scorpius ni siquiera se ha pronunciado, después de esa discusión no lo he vuelto a ver, ni una sola carta ha mandado para saber como estoy, nada de nada, por más que mire incesantemente la ventana cada cinco minutos su lechuza no se ve en ninguna parte, el cielo ha estado tan despejado, es un azul intenso el cual no lo atraviesa ni una nube o una lechuza para mí, además hace tanto calor, bueno es normal ya que estamos en verano, pero jamás me pareció tan sofocante la luz que irradia el sol de principios de julio. Todo esto hace que no sea una primera semana de vacaciones muy agradable que digamos.

Aún no sé que hacer, no he querido enviarle una carta, porque se supone que él debería estar interesado en lo que sucede, si no quiere saber de mí, debería por lo menos querer saber si nuestro bebé está bien, eso tendría que motivarlo a escribir unas pocas palabras nada más, pero no, aquí me tiene esperándolo y ya comienzo a sentir su abandono, _"voy a estar contigo_", _"estaremos en contacto",_ dónde quedaron esas palabras, al parecer el escaso viento que corre por estos días se las llevaron. Que tal si el bebé hubiera querido nacer estos días, como quiere ayudarme si ni siquiera es capaz de preguntar como estamos, es un desconsiderado, porque por más que se haya enojado conmigo, se supone que hay algo más que nos une, y por eso debería dejar su orgullo y enojo de lado, ahora si antes él podía tener un poco de razón, ya no, ahora yo estoy muy enojada con él, y por eso no vale la pena que sufra por lo que piense o este sintiendo.

Esa noche no llore y tampoco lo he hecho hasta ahora, sentí rabia sí, y aún la tengo, pero me he mantenido controlada, no quiero, de todas formas que mis padres se den por enterado de lo que ha sucedido, ellos saben que Scorpius ha debido ir a Bélgica para ver a su abuela que estuvo de cumpleaños ayer, por eso mamá no ha tratado de indagar más en su ausencia, pero si comienzan a pasar los días no dudará en sospechar. Papá en cambio está completamente feliz por no tener que verlo, no lo ha dicho, pero se le nota, ya que anda como siempre ha sido, contento y sonriendo, nada de mal humor, sólo extremos cuidados hacia mi, tanto así que casi no me deja salir el otro día que había quedado con mis primas, estuvo a punto de convencer a mamá que no era bueno que saliera con tanto calor, según sus palabras podía hacer que el bebé naciera en la calle, o en cualquier parte, y debo reconocer que me lleno de miedo cuando dijo esto, más que convencer a mi mamá casi logro hacerlo conmigo, sin embargo mamá confió en que nada malo pasaría y para evitar cualquier problema se sumo al paseo.

Debo reconocer que fue una experiencia contradictoria, evito que pensará en lo ocurrido en la madriguera, pero por otra parte el calor excesivo estuvo a punto de derrotarme, aunque por lo menos sólo fuimos a una tienda. En ese lugar había tantas cosas diferentes para niños de todas las edades, pero todas se centraron en ver unas cosas tan diminutas, que al verlas creí que eran para muñecas, no es posible que sea tan pequeño para caer en eso, si estoy que reviento, por más que insistí en que eran demasiado chicos, todas mis acompañantes comenzaron a decirme que eran precisas para el comienzo, yo aún no me convenzo, pero termine comprándolas. Mucha de la ropa ni siquiera la he visto porque yo no las compre sino ellas que son compradoras compulsivas, yo me centre en unos lindos trajecitos blancos que había, son tan suaves, tan delicados, que apenas si los he podido tocar, ahí los tengo guardados en un bolso que mamá me obligo a preparar con ropa para los dos, mía y para bebé, en caso de cualquier emergencia me han dicho no sólo mamá, sino que nana Molly y todas mis tías que han venido constantemente para saber como estoy.

Cuando han dicho en caso de cualquier emergencia, tiemblo completamente y ahora que lo recuerdo también lo he hecho, es inminente su llegada y me aterra, dolor y miedo, sólo me puedo centrar en esas palabras, no quiero sentirlo, yo no estoy preparada, quizás no lo soporte, porque leí que muchas mujeres y mientras más jóvenes, tiene mayores posibilidades de sufrir alguna complicación que puede incluso llegar a la muerte, las tasas de mortalidad en partos aumenta a menor edad de la madre, es decir que yo tengo mayores posibilidades de morir que aquellas que lo hacen a los veinte, treinta o cuarenta. Qué voy a hacer, bueno en realidad yo nada, porque si estoy muerta no tengo nada que hacer ni que sufrir, pero y el resto, mi familia, mis padres, Scorpius y mi bebé, pobre de él o ella, lo dejaría huérfano, qué pasaría en ese caso, ¿Scorpius se haría cargo sólo?, lo dudo, ¿mis padres lo criarían?, puede ser, pero también están sus otros abuelos y la señora Malfoy no creo que lo dejaría desamparado, qué le van a decir de mí, o que pensará cuando crezca de todo esto. Dolerá morir, tanto como dicen que duele tener un bebé, que sentiré cuando eso pase, ¿me daré cuenta?, ¿llorarán por mi?, o se sentirán aliviados de no tener que lidiar conmigo que soy tan extrañamente complicada y causante de malos ratos.

¡No puedo creerlo!, en vez de estar pensando en la vida que va a llegar, yo pensando en la muerte, soy una idiota, pero es que tengo terror a ese momento, y ¿sí no puedo hacerlo?, ¿sí mi cuerpo no resiste y daño al bebé?. Estas preguntas me han llenado dejando de lado el tema de Scorpius e incluso el tema de la escuela, no es que no me importen porque son dos partes fundamentales de mi vida, sin embargo este otro tema está tan latente, en cualquier momento puede comenzar a suceder y no hay nada que hacer, y el recuerdo de esas contracciones que he sentido de manera leve, comienzan a justificar mi miedo a que realmente eso suceda.

- Debes sentarte Rose- escucho decir a lo lejos a tía Ginny.

Yo la miro extrañada, porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, se encuentra sentada bebiendo limonada con mamá en la terraza de nuestro jardín. Para no hacer problemas y que comiencen con sus datos a amedrentarme, decido sentarme a su lado. Ya basta de mirar el cielo y pensar en tonteras que no son de mucha ayuda ni para tranquilizarme ni para hacer que Scorpius me escriba.

- ¿Por qué estas tan callada?- me cuestiona mamá entregándome un vaso de refrescante jugo, que sólo ella sabe preparar como me gusta.

- Nada, estaba pensando- respondo saboreando su bebida.

- ¿Es por Scorpius?- cuestiona tía Ginny.

- No ¿Por qué?- pregunto intrigada.

- Porque no lo he visto por aquí- indica preocupada, mientras percibo que tanto ella como mamá comienzan a mirarme fijamente para estudiar cada una de mis expresiones.

Qué debo responderle, ¿debo decirle que hemos discutido?, que tal si toman represalias contra él y no quieren verlo nunca más como lo hace papá, o si comienzan a preguntarme las verdaderas razones de por que se dio la pelea y termino confesando la verdad de porque se enojó y ellas también lo hacen, pero fue un error, ya basta de castigarme por eso, este año todos han encontrado la forma de recalcarme y demostrarme mil veces las cosas que no he hecho bien, reconozco que este año no he sido de lo más juiciosa que hay, pero ya me está cansando que me hagan sentir como una idiota, me basta conmigo misma para eso. Pero a pesar de todo está pregunta me hace recordar que lo extraño y mucho, ya no quiero tenerlo lejos, no en estos momentos.

- Rose, ¿Paso algo?- interroga mamá al ver que no he respondido.

- Discutimos- confieso porque ya no aguanto más, mi voz es muy baja, mientras siento mis mejillas teñirse de rojo.

- Oh, por qué no me habías dicho- cuestiona mamá un tanto confundida.

- No quiero que se enojen con él, yo tuve más culpa de eso- respondo avergonzada.

- ¿Por eso no ha venido?- pregunta tía Ginny.

- No, me dijo que su abuela estaba de cumpleaños, tenía que ir a verla y como aún me quedan tres semanas para la fecha, decidió ir- indico no muy segura de mi respuesta.

- ¿Por qué discutieron?- vuelve a interrogar mi madrina.

- Ya no importa, fue una tontera- índico sin querer ahondar en el tema.

- Es normal que pase eso Rose, no te sientas mal, tu padre y yo el ultimo mes de embarazo, en especial con el tuyo discutíamos por todo, ambos estábamos demasiado nerviosos- comenta mamá.

- Sí a mí me paso lo mismo, es lógico que estén asustados, imagínate si son tan pequeños para pasar por todo esto- acota mi tía, haciendo que me hunda en mi asiento.

- Lo sé- murmuro volviendo a sentir miedo.

- Pero no encuentro muy conveniente que se haya ido tan lejos, debería estar más pendiente, en cualquier momento este bebito puede querer nacer- acota un tanto enfadada nuevamente tía Ginny.

Este comentario resurge los miedos y mis pensamientos sobre ese momento, aquellos colores que tenía en mi rostro estoy segura que han escapado, una presión se forma bajo mis costilla, estoy asustada y nerviosa, mis manos están tan inquietas que no puedo dejar de moverlas a la vez que comienzo a morderme los labios tratando de tranquilizarme.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona mamá la verme en este estado.

- Ay, mamá no quiero pensar en eso… no podré hacerlo… ¿qué pasa si muero?- comienzo a tartamudear de sólo imaginarme la situación.

- Ay Rose, no digas esas cosas- menciona tía Ginny horrorizada.

- Pero puede pasar, eso dicen que es uno de los mayores riesgos de tener un bebé a mi edad- comienzo a decir rápidamente.

- En San Mungo te darán la mejor atención, esas cosas ahí casi ni suceden, no seas tan pesimista- responde mamá de manera tranquila, porque ella me conoce y sabe que no soy una persona que vea el lado amable de la vida, soy de esas personas que ven el vaso medio vacío o vacío completo.

- Pero no significa que no pueda suceder, además si no me pasa nada malo, tampoco creo soportar el dolor- argumento nerviosa.

- Cariño no te asustes, no es tan insufrible- menciona acariciando mi mano.

- ¿No es tan?- acoto al escuchar sus palabras.

- Bueno, no digamos que es unas sesión de masajes, pero se sobrevive- responde rápidamente al ver el error que cometió en sus palabras.

- Mira Rosie, es verdad, es el dolor más intenso que puedo recordar, pero se pasa completamente, por algo muchas mujeres no sólo tienen un hijo- argumenta tía Ginny.

- Existen algo que se llama masoquismo- menciono ante su comentario.

Ambas colocan expresión ceñuda ante esto.

- No somos masoquistas y ni que te oiga mamá, porque sino ella se sentiría mal al ver en que nivel la has dejado con ese comentario- acota tía Ginny, tratando de no reírse ante esto.

- Mira Rose, quieres la verdad, duele y mucho, pero cuando tengas a este bebé…- comienza a decir mientras posa su mano en mi vientre-… se te pasara todo, tu mundo, tus pensamientos y tus emociones en ese momento serán sólo para él- termina diciendo mamá emocionada con los ojos completamente húmedos.

- O ella- acota con una sonrisa tía Ginny.

- Nieto o nieta será maravilloso ¿verdad?- responde mamá sonriendo.

Yo simplemente la miro sorprendida, es la primera vez que la escucho decirle a mi bebé, que será su nieto o nieta. La veo y observo que es tan joven para ser abuela, ¿cómo he podido hacerle esto?, si creo que hasta aún podría tener un último hijo ella misma, pero no, ha debido ver como su hija de quince años, se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar a las muñecas, pero no con aquellas que sus amigas o mi abuela Granger me regalaba, sino que con una de verdad, que comerá, respirará, dormirá, llorará y hará mil cosas más que ocuparan gran parte de mi tiempo.

- ¿No te sientes mal… por ser… abuela tan joven?- logro pronunciar con dificultad y bajando la mirada.

- No ha sido fácil, pero así han sido las cosas y yo voy a apoyarte en todo lo que hagas- respondo levantándome el rostro para darme una sonrisa llena de cariño.

- Gracias mamá- susurro abrazándola.

Luego de varios instantes de esta forma, nos percatamos de que tía Ginny también esta aquí, pero ella está observando oportunamente las flores que mamá a tratado de cultivar, aunque no le ha resultado mucho, ahí están cada vez más secas y no es sólo por el calor, sino que como dice ella, simplemente no nació con el don de tener plantas, las únicas que están en mejores condiciones es un rosal rojo (que coincidente, pero su rosa principal, es decir yo, está a punto de reventar, por lo que no creo que eso sea considerado como una buena señal o ¿si?).

De improviso mamá recuerda que tiene que enviar unos documentos a su trabajo, creo que en eso si que nos parecemos, a pesar de que está de vacaciones, adelantadas para estar conmigo, aún no se desconecta completamente, es un tanto obsesiva con el trabajo como yo con los estudios, así que a partido rauda y veloz para cumplir su propia exigencia, es un poco surrealista en realidad, si ella es la jefa, quién la puede regañar, ¿el ministro?, no lo creo, ese hombre debe estar pendiente del gran partido de exhibición que se dará dentro de unos días, en donde juega nuestra selección de quidditch contra Bulgaría. Pero no puedo reprocharle nada, si somos iguales en ese aspecto.

Tía Ginny no puede dejar de mirarme, de todas mis tías ella es la más cercana y también la que más preocupada ha estado de mi embarazo, no es que la otras no lo estén, pero con mi madrina siempre me he sentido más conectada que con el resto. Su cara es de completa emoción, y debo confesar que a veces me desconcierta, pero así es y ya no hay nada que hacer con eso.

- Mi Rosie, si parece que fuera ayer que tu mamá te puso en mis brazos cuando naciste- comienza a recordar con voz quebrada.

Yo simplemente la observó y me traspasa su emoción, todo por las indeseadas hormonas.

- … y ahora estás próxima a convertirte tú en mamá- continúa diciendo de la misma forma, pero ya no puedo verla más, me siento apenada.

- …No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas decidido hacerte cargo, dejar a tu hijo con quien sabe que personas no me gustaba para nada- completa recuperando su tono más firme.

- Tía no es una mala opción, no sabes lo que significa para esas parejas tener un bebé…- comienzo a decir recordando aquellas personas que conocí en esa visita que realice hace ya algunos meses.

Ella coloca expresión de confundida ante mis palabras.

- Rose, yo pensé… y tu mamá me confirmo que te quedarías con él- comienza a decir asustada.

- No estoy diciendo lo contrario, aunque debo confesar que he tenido muchas dudas, y hasta hace poco tiempo mi decisión era firmemente no quedármelo- le respondo de manera baja.

- Rose lo harás bien… aunque yo tampoco tenía pensado permitir que se criara lejos de los Weasley- menciona lentamente.

- ¿Qué dices?- le cuestiono confundida.

- Mira, ya sé que es tú decisión, e incluso hasta tus padres pueden llegar a tener derecho sobre elegir que hacer, pero yo no quiero que un miembro de nuestra familia este lejos de los suyos- menciona con cautela.

- Pero no entiendo- respondo aún un tanto desconectada.

- Te lo diré aunque ya no tenga sentido… recuerdas que te mencione en el aniversario en la madriguera que necesitaba hablar contigo- comienza a decir.

Madriguera…Aniversario de los abuelos, eso fue hace un par de meses, trato de recordar y vienen a mi mente, otras imágenes y conversaciones, pero nada con ella, pero debo tratar, si ella dice que me dijo eso debe estar por alguna parte de mi mente… claro, recuerdo haber subido a descansar y la oí hablar con tío Harry de algo que él no estaba de acuerdo y luego cuando salieron, ella me pidió hablar y yo no quise, ahí está claro y nítido el recuerdo. Yo comienzo a afirmar con mi cabeza para que continúe su relato.

- Como yo escuche esa conversación con tu mamá en donde hablaban de este tema y tú me dijiste que era tu elección yo comencé a pensar y encontré una solución a tu idea…- indica de manera pausada y con voz muy baja, sólo para que yo la escuche.

- Una solución a mi idea… ¿Cuál?- le pregunto intrigada.

- … no sé como te sonara esto, pero yo decidí adoptar a tu bebé si tu lo entregabas…- suelta casi en un suspiro, dejándome congelada ante está confesión.

- ¿Tú quieres adoptar a mi bebé?- pregunto completamente shockeada.

- Esa era mi respuesta ante tu elección de darlo en adopción- responde rápidamente.

- Pero… - comienzo a decir, pero estoy en blanco, no sé que pensar ni que decir, simplemente estoy sorprendida, jamás me imagine algo como esto.

- Pero ya no es necesario tú tomaste otra decisión- responde sonriéndome.

- Cómo ibas a hacerlo si por lo que escuche esa noche, tío Harry no estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo, aunque en ese momento no sabía de que hablaban- pregunto aún pegada con este tema.

- No, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo, sólo que él pensaba que aún faltaba tiempo para tomar una decisión así y al parecer tuvo razón, no fue necesario- responde ya de manera tranquila, y tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

- Hacer que mi hijo fuera mi primo- acoto aún sin comprender todo realmente, estoy completamente abrumada.

- Rose, era una forma de no separarnos de este bebé, pero cumpliendo tu deseo de no poder hacerte cargo y completamente responsable de él, eso era todo- menciona recalcando estas últimas palabras para sacarme del trance en el cual me ha dejado su confesión.

No puedo creerlo, imaginar que mi bebé, fuera criado como mi primo, que estuviera cerca de mí, pero lejos a la vez. Es tan extraña esa situación, o sea claro que si hubiera decidido entregarlo, la forma de estar más segura de que las personas que lo criaran fueran los mejores padres que podría tener, sería conociendo a la perfección a los candidatos y que mejor forma de conocerlos que haber vivido con ellos toda mi vida, viéndolos como son con sus propios hijos y como pareja, yo amo a mis padres y de verdad son geniales y todo, pero si los comparo con mis tíos los Potter, claramente y esto sin decírselo jamás a mis papás, son fabulosos, y yo los hubiera elegido como padres, no para mi, pero para otro bebé se los recomendaría sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso antes que los que yo tengo.

Sin embargo tener que ver a mi propio bebé, este que he tenido por ocho meses dentro mío, pasando juntos buenos y muchos más malos momentos, todo el tiempo, pero sin poder realmente acercarme a él o ella, tener que ver y escuchar como les dice papá y mamá a ellos, no sé si sería recomendable… ¿pero y si…? Ay no, estoy confundida, ya no puedo pensar más en esto, este tema fue una idea del pasado y nada más, ahora yo tomé una decisión y nada va a cambiar, debo comenzar a ser estable y consecuente. Ahora debo preocuparme por lo que viene, yo tendré un hijo, así lo decidí y no hay marcha atrás.

- Rose ¿Qué estas pensando?- cuestiona tía Ginny al ver que me he quedado en silencio.

-Nada tía, estoy bien- le respondo tratando de sonar respuesta.

- Escúchame, ahora cuenta con todo mi apoyo, para lo que necesites ahí voy a estar- acota feliz.

- Gracias, por todo, estaremos bien- le respondo.

Toda la tarde he tratado de no pensar en esta conversación ni en nada más, he leído, he visto películas, he jugado con Hugo, he conversado con papá, he ayudado a mamá a cocinar, hasta que ella me informa que aproveche de planear los cambios en mi habitación.

- ¿Por qué debo pensar en cambiar cosas de mi habitación?- le pregunto sin entender nada.

- Rose, que aun tengas tiempo para que se cumpla la fecha, debes tener un lugar donde colocar la cuna del bebé, dormirá contigo en tu habitación- responde cómo haciéndome ver lo obvia de la situación.

- ¿Cuna?- repito imaginándome ese objeto.

- Sí es una cama donde duermen los bebés- responde amablemente Hugo que a llegado a nuestro lado.

- No seas idiota, sé lo que es, si hace un año dejaste la tuya- respondo un tanto enojada y haciéndole burla por su intromisión.

- Yo no soy idiota y para que sepas yo no fui él que mojo la cama hasta ¿qué edad mamá?- pregunta pidiendo ayuda a mamá para seguir molestándome.

- Cállate, no seas mentiroso, porque yo recuerdo que eras tú el que tenía miedo de ir al baño…- comienzo a decirle para defenderme.

- Basta los dos- reprende mamá- ahora volviendo al tema tú padre y yo vamos ha comprarte estos días una- menciona severa.

Yo no sé que responderle así que sólo la miro, mientras Hugo comienza a hacer morisquetas con su cara a las cuales yo respondo mostrándole mi lengua.

Mamá sigue mirándonos de manera reprobatoria a ambos, nunca le ha gustado que peleemos y eso que casi nunca lo hacemos, de todos los hermanos de la familia somos los que mejor nos llevamos, sin embargo necesitamos discutir de vez en cuando, yo no pienso defraudar la ancestral forma de llevarse con los otros hijos de tus padres, si así es, una relación amor/odio todo el tiempo, eso es ser hermanos, pelear, quererse, jugar, insultar, molestar, ayudar, estar juntos y separados, en fin mil cosas contradictorias a la vez.

Como mamá no ha mejorado de humor, la dejo con Hugo y comienzo a subir a mi habitación, no puedo creer que deba cambiarla, me gusta tanto como está, me ha costado años de dedicación, cada cosa tiene su lugar, su orden dentro de mi desorden, años diciéndole a mi madre que no se atreviera a poner todo organizado como a ella le gusta, porque yo prefiero el caos que inunda todo, la mezcla entre las paredes turquesa y mi ropa de cama color morado intenso hacen un gran contraste, mi guitarra eléctrica negra, que casi nunca puedo tocar, apoyada en una de las paredes, el escritorio abarrotado de libros, pergaminos, plumas y tintas, mi computador portátil colocando en el suelo junto a mis cojines en los cuales descanso, mi baúl a medio desocupar, mi closet abarrotado de ropa entre ordenada y otras metidas a la fuerza, el tocador lleno de objetos diferentes, la pequeña biblioteca personal con mis libros muggles favoritos, mi equipo de música, con los cd´s esparcidos sobre el y otros muchos en el suelo. Todo eso está aquí por algo, y a pesar de que queda espacio suficiente, es tan extraño pensar que deberé agregar algo más y dejará de estar todo como lo hace hasta ahora, ya no más una habitación normal, ahora será compartida y quizás a que otras cosas deba decirle adiós.

Comienzo a contemplar todo a mi alrededor mientras estoy sentada en mi cama, lo primero que deberé hacer es ordenar, nada de cosas en el suelo, estoy un tanto acostumbrada a dejarlas ahí, pero haré un esfuerzo por tratar de no hacerlo, en mi closet deberé tener más cuidado para hacer espacio, ¿donde dejare la ropa que compre y la que necesitará más adelante? No puede seguir en sus bolsas, con orden todo alcanza y ha llegado el momento de comprobarlo, creo que con eso por ahora estará bien, el resto lo sabre cuando el nuevo mueble este aquí.

Necesito mantenerme ocupada pero no físicamente ahora, por eso he tomado mi guitarra y he comenzado a practicar, nada de pensar ahora en cunas, cambios, primos, partos ni cartas que no llegan, una buena canción para alejar cualquier duda o mal pensamiento, sólo las notas que emito con mis dedos sobre las cuerdas, música con fuerza, que me llene de energía para lo que viene, no se escucha nada más que mi canción, ni siquiera mi respiración logro percibir, todo es armonioso, hasta que un sonido extraño aparta mi mirada de mis manos, llevándolas hasta donde proviene aquella desconcentración.

En una de mis ventanas, una gran lechuza canela, picotea el vidrio insistentemente, dejo todo lo que tengo en mis manos y me apresuro a dejarla entrar, sobrevuela lentamente mi habitación y se posa sobre mi escritorio, observo ansiosa como en una de sus patas trae atado un pergamino, la lechuza comienza a ulular desesperada para que le quite su encargo, me acerco a ella tratando de reconocerla, pero no puedo, no es la de Scorpius, el tiene una gris, tampoco parece ser de la escuela, ya que el sobre no tiene el escudo de Hogwarts, entonces ¿Qué será?. Desato lentamente el papel, y comienzo a desenrollarlo mientras mi nerviosismo va en aumento.

En el papel queda al descubierto una letra prolija, escrita con tinta verde, esas simples características me dan la respuesta, sin necesidad de leer lo que dice ya se que Scorpius ha decidido por fin escribir. Luego de un prolongado suspiro me siento nuevamente para leer lo que me ha escrito.

_Rose:_

_Lamento no haber escrito antes, ya estoy de regreso en mi casa, espero que estés bien, que ambos lo estén._

_¿Podemos conversar?, ¿que día puedo ir a verte?, cuídate mucho._

_Scorpius M._

Una carta, por fin ha decidido contactarse conmigo, pero siempre siendo tan conciso en su forma de expresarse, no más que unas cuantas palabras y listo, pero por lo menos quiere saber si estamos bien, ¿debo responderle inmediatamente? O hacer que el espero de la misma forma en que me ha hecho esperar, me muero de ganas de verlo, pero también tiene que tomar de su propia medicina, así que he decidido dejar partir a su lechuza sin una respuesta, esa se la enviare con la mía, pero luego porque papá me está llamando a cenar y es mejor no hacerlo esperar, Scorpius me tuvo esperando dos largos días, ahora que espere un par de horas no le hará nada malo.

Una vez de vuelta en mi habitación tomo cualquier trozo de pergamino, una pluma y la mojo en la tinta negra que tengo, pero antes de posar la punta en el pedazo de papel, me quedo quieta, qué le escribiré, aún no lo sé, quizás sea mejor responderle tal como él lo ha hecho, de manera corta y precisa, para hablar realmente debemos hacerlo de frente, sí, esa es la mejor solución.

_Scorpius:_

_Estamos bien. Con respecto a tus preguntas no hay problema si quieres conversar conmigo, puedes venir cuando quieras. Cuídate tú también._

_Rose._

Listo, es perfecta, respondo a todo lo que expuso y es muy parecida a la que él envío, creo que ha estado bien, ahora debo esperar a que vuelva mi lechuza que ha salido a dar un paseo, y cuando vuelva se la enviaré, por ahora esperare a que eso suceda, recostada en mi cama.

De esta forma comienzo a mirar el techo de mi habitación, qué querrá decirme, en su carta no parece haber enfado, pero con esa cantidad de escritura tampoco es posible determinar de manera tan segura eso, aún estará tan enfadado, le habrá preguntado a su padre su versión de los hechos, si es así que le pudo hacer contado, que tal si volvemos a discutir, estoy tan vulnerable a cualquier cosa, si de por si, no soy muy controlada, últimamente lo estoy siendo menos, si hasta he peleado más seguido con Hugo. No quiero arriesgarme a pelear otra vez, ni menos que nos enojemos definitivamente. Con todos estos pensamientos y sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormida, con el pergamino aún en mi mano, y ni siquiera he alcanzado a taparme, simplemente me quedo rendida sobre mi cama, sin cumplir mi misión de enviarle la respuesta a Scorpius.

Al despertar, casi al alba, porque debo decir que no fue una noche muy cómoda, me he dado cuenta de lo que no hice anoche, si yo lo quería dejar esperar, pero no tanto, quizás crea que no lo quiero ver, esto no puede ser bueno, debo comenzar a pensar, si es mejor enviarla ahora mismo aunque sea muy temprano. Tomo nuevamente mi pluma y le agrego una nueva frase al final.

_Lamento no haber respondido anoche._

Nada más, así me puedo apresurar a buscar mi lechuza que ya ha llegado de una noche de caza. Ahora que se ha ido sólo me queda esperar y esperar sentada en el sofá, no sólo hasta que llegue sino para que esta casa comience a despertar. Pero he esperado demasiado ya después del almuerzo me ha bajado el cansancio por haber tenido una pésima noche y una levantada extremadamente temprano. Con toda la frustración que siento por ver que no hay respuesta de parte de Scorpius, decido descansar un rato en el sofá que me ha tenido de usuaria frecuente estos últimos días.

- Rose- escucho a alguien susurrar a lo lejos, mientras comienzo a despertar.

Sin darme cuenta otra vez me he quedado profundamente dormida.

- Rose…- vuelve a decir una voz profunda mientras de manera delicada roza mi brazo.

Despego mis ojos, y busco el rostro de aquella persona que me ha despertado y observo sentado muy cerca de mí ese rostro que tanto ansiaba ver, está tranquilo, pero no sonríe, solo me observa mirarlo, mientras yo trato de ubicarme mejor.

- Scorpius…- murmuro su nombre para comprobar que lo que estoy viendo es real.

- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunta pausadamente al ver que ya he logrado despertar completamente.

- Bien y ¿tú?- pregunto para saber como ha andado todo.

- Bien, ya sabes como siempre- acota sin darle mucha importancia.

Yo sólo esbozo una leve sonrisa, pero vuelvo a quedarme en completo silencio.

- ¿No has sentido molestias?- cuestiona dubitativo.

- Las de siempre, ya sabes, nada nuevo por ahora- respondo incomoda.

Ambos parecemos incómodos en realidad, es como si no pudiéramos mirarnos a los ojos por más de un segundo, y ni uno de los dos ha decidido sacar a relucir el tema de la discusión. Cada instante comienza a hacerse eterno, creo que el hecho de que este un tanto adormilada no ha servido de mucho, ya que ni siquiera puedo dejar de bostezar, mi cerebro esta aun desconectado de todo.

- Mamá te manda saludos, espera poder verte pronto- vuelve a decir Scorpius, para romper el silencio que se ha colado entre ambos.

- Yo también espero- índico mirando el reloj de mi casa, según la hora papá volverá pronto, no quiero ni ver como cambia su estado de ánimo y de humor por verlo aquí presente.

- Rose…- comienza a decir él nuevamente, quién ha sido quien ha llevado esta conversación, yo sólo me he dedicado a responderle escuetamente sus preguntas.

- ¿Sí?- interrogo.

- Lamento haber actuado de la forma en que lo hice el otro día…- comienza a decir lentamente.

Se está disculpando, Scorpius Malfoy se arrepiente de haberse enfadado tanto conmigo, esto debe ser un sueño, no puedo creerlo, si además fue mi culpa o ¿no?, yo debería disculparme.

- Sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención, pero te equivocaste y yo lo hice al no escribirte estos días- responde más seguro y buscando mis ojos para verme fijamente.

- Sé que me equivoque, lo lamento y te pido disculpas se qué rompí tu confianza, pero no quiero que me lo vuelvan a recordar-menciono apenada.

- Sí lo sé, por eso creo que es mejor dejemos esto en el pasado, olvidémoslo y listo- responde con voz tranquila.

- ¿En serio quieres hacer eso?- pregunto asombrada.

- Sí, o ¿no quieres? – cuestiona sonriendo.

- Claro que sí- respondo ansiosa por lo que eso significa.

- Todo olvidado- acota sonriéndome.

Pero no puedo estar tan feliz aún, me siento culpable de todo, él es mucho mejor persona, porque soluciona todo, siempre me hace sentir mejor y yo arruino todo, quizás merezco estar con alguien como él.

- Yo siempre echo todo a perder, siempre me equivoco en algo…- comienzo a decir al recordar que todas las discusiones que hemos tenido las he ocasionado yo.

- No es así…- comienza a decir Scorpius bajando su mirada.

- Claro que sí… lo que paso ahora, tu cumpleaños… soy una pésima persona… yo…- comienzo a enlistar.

- Rose… yo también me he equivocado y quizás peor que tú…- confiesa lentamente, dejándome con el corazón detenido al escuchar estas palabras.

- No entiendo- menciono confundida, porque tratando de pensar, las cosas que yo he hecho son las causantes de todo, las de él han sido consecuencias de mis actos o ¿no?

Lo observo detenidamente y me percato que sus ojos están completamente ensombrecidos, ya no hay nada de ese brillo que tanto me gusta, pero qué ha pasado, a dónde quiere llegar con todo eso

- Rose… yo…- comienza a balbucear mientras busca mi mano,

***

**(Hola.. un nuevo cappppp... comenten plissss)... **


	34. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

_- Rose… yo…- comienza a balbucear mientras busca mi mano._

Estas dos simples palabras me trasladan a un sin fin de escenarios, muchas continuaciones en pocas milésimas de segundos empiezan a terminar esas palabras con oraciones como "no te quiero", "no puedo con esto", "ya no quiero saber más de ti ni de nada", "me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de otra", "estoy aburrido", y podría seguir toda la noche ideando frases diferentes y cada vez peores que se me vienen a la mente.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo suplicando, por una parte que continúe lo que quiere decir, y por el otro lado que termine con esta situación incomoda, su mano mantiene prisionera la mía, pero no me siento grata con eso, por primera vez no quiero que me tenga de la mano, prefiero mantener una distancia prudente para poder escuchar y estar con todos mis sentidos alertas ante su discurso. De manera lenta retiro mi mano y la ubico sobre mis piernas, él al darse cuenta de este gesto baja su mirada, haciendo que pierda contacto con sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- logro pronunciar casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo que él se remueva en su asiento.

- Lo lamento…- comienza a decir, sin que pueda mirarle su rostro.

- ¿Qué lamentas?, si es por no haber escrito ya esta olvidado, quedamos en eso o ¿no?- comienzo a decirle para que no se sienta mal, ya quiero terminar con todo esto. Yo también lamento muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea propicio hablarlas ahora, es un momento a mi parecer muy inoportuno.

- Rose, escúchame, sé que quizás este no es un buen momento, pero no puedo seguir así…- relata levantando nuevamente su rostro para dejarme ver la tristeza que hay en el.

"No puedo seguir así", ¿qué significa eso?, así que no quiere estar conmigo, se va a largar, sólo ha aparecido para despedirse, da la cara para restregarme que todo ha sido nada mas que un error en su vida, ¿eso es lo qué me quiere decir? Tendré que, no sólo ser una madre adolescente y soltera, sino que también abandonada por él, apenas sé que voy a poder hacerlo de mamá, para también tener que ser de padre, eso ya es demasiado, esto es una pesadilla, debe ser el mismo tipo de sueño que tuve la otra vez, con la sangre y todo eso, seguro que es eso, si ahora sólo debo esperar a despertar, escuchar todas las cosas que dirá y dentro de un rato abriré mis ojos y seguiré recostada en este sofá riéndome del absurdo sueño que he tenido.

- … yo tengo algo que decirte…- continua diciendo mirándome extrañado por mi actitud tan serena, que otra vez comienza a desaparecer, porque tengo la gran sospecha de que esto lamentablemente no es un sueño.

- Por favor, no me digas nada…- comienzo a decirle, asustada por lo que sea, por ahora prefiero especular, pero no sufrir por la verdad, no en estos momentos.

- … todo lo que nos ha pasado ha sido muy duro, y a veces me he sentido sobrepasado por todo, pero tú a pesar de eso siempre estas ahí con fuerza, haciendo y enfrentando a todos, por mucho miedo que tengas, igual lo haces…- relata lentamente.

- A dónde quieres llegar- le pido a pesar del miedo que tengo.

- Por favor sólo quiero que escuches, ahora que estamos solos unos momentos…- indica nervioso.

A pesar de que no quiero hacerlo, si me lo está pidiendo deberé escucharlo, además ha dicho que estas solos, es decir que mamá ha salido, debe haber ido a comprar algo mientras yo estaba durmiendo. Para complacerlo pongo una actitud de escucha, y le doy el espacio que me pide para decirme lo que tenga que hablar, pero que sea rápido, ya no aguanto más.

- yo… he estado un poco alejado de ti, pero no por tu culpa…- indica dubitativamente.

No por mi culpa, de quién es la culpa entonces, o de qué, qué ha pasado para que cambie, por favor porque me hace esto, no me hará bien, yo prefiero no tener ningún mal momento por ahora, no se da cuenta de la situación en la que estamos.

- ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto para que me de rápido su respuesta positiva, darle tiempo de escapar y evitar mayores tragedias, a parte de mi dolor, que sentiré por todo lo que pasará.

- No, no es eso, yo si quiero estar contigo, y quiero que sepas eso- responde velozmente.

- ¿Entonces?- insisto confundida.

- ¡Llegue! Dónde están todos- saluda desde la entrada la voz de papá, provocando que ambos nos quedemos blancos por la inesperada llegada, que para mi era latente pero fue demasiado pronto e inoportunamente.

Nos quedamos mirándonos como tratando de preguntarnos que vamos a hacer, yo estoy confundida, sorprendida y con una sensación de suspenso infinita.

- Rose, ¿cómo has estado?... – pregunta papá al verme- …Ah…Scorpius apareciste…- relata con un declive en el tono de su voz, al llegar a donde estamos nosotros.

- Papá estoy bien…- respondo tratando de recuperar mi expresión serena.

- Señor Weasley, un gusto verlo de nuevo- saluda Scorpius como siempre lo ha hecho, y ambos esperamos como siempre que papá no lo salude.

- Scorpius…- menciona seriamente, haciendo un ademán de saludo, que nos deja sorprendidos a ambos.

Esto si que es un nuevo avance, papá dirigiéndose cortésmente hacia él, algo está cambiando, es decir, ¿lo está aceptando?, esto es fabuloso, y creo que para Scorpius también ha sido una sorpresa grata ya que aquella expresión que tenía sombría en su rostro ha quedado atrás y una sonrisa se dibuja en su boca. Sin embargo, la llegada de mi progenitor no se si catalogarla de inoportuna o apropiada, ¿qué confesión detuvo esté hombre?, ahora cuándo lo podré saber.

- Muchacho, espero que no hagas algo que perturbe la tranquilidad que Rose necesita- menciona papá de manera improvista, su voz suena severa, pero no hay ese tono de enojo o amenaza que había utilizado en otras oportunidades para referirse hacia él.

- No se preocupe, no lo haré- acepta Scorpius rápidamente.

Papá comienza a caminar hacia el despacho dejándonos nuevamente solos, instancia precisa para ver si podemos terminar la conversación que dejamos pendiente.

- ¿Y?- menciono para pedirle que continúe.

Scorpius está silencioso mirando un punto fijo en la chimenea de la casa, su expresión es seria, lo que no me permite ver que esta sucediendo realmente con él. Es como si mi voz no lo hubiera hecho reaccionar aún.

- Rose, no es nada importante, no te preocupes- relata saliendo del trance en el cual se ha quedado, mientras comienza a ver hacia el lugar en donde entro papá.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tú me querías decir algo…- comienzo a pedirle que me conteste, no puedo evitarlo, pero la intriga me supera, ser curiosa es una característica intrínseca de mi personalidad.

- Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que estés tranquila- acota serenamente, volviendo a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que te dijo papá?- pregunto para tener la certeza de que si hay algo que decir.

- En parte, pero lo que te quería no es muy importante creo que le di mucho énfasis y te asuste demasiado- comienza a decir mientras con una mano acaricia mi mejilla delicadamente.

- No me mientas- le indico suavemente, dejándome llevar por la sensación que me provoca su mano sobre mi piel.

- Sólo te quería decir que yo me he equivocado al no estar más comprometido con todo lo que viene, no he ido a ningún control médico, no participe en la salida de compras, no supe de ti por algunos días, todo eso demuestra que no he hecho un buen papel, no he sido responsable, pero te prometo que aquí estaré- comienza a decir lentamente.

Cree que con eso esclarece mis dudas, pero para nada, no soy tan ilusa para no ver que toda la inseguridad que tenía antes de que papá llegará, toda esa sombra de duda y ¿culpabilidad?, no era sólo por eso. Lo que quería decir era algo diferente, lo tengo más que claro que esto, no es más que una excusa para dejar el tema de lado y no seguir dándole vueltas, pero creo que papá tiene razón, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, y por ahora no querré saberlo, pero una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad y deje de ser una olla a presión a punto de reventar, indagare hasta tener la verdad completa sobre la mesa, sí hay algo que no olvido ni dejo pasar, son estas cosas inconclusas, siempre debo saber todo lo que pasa, y no descansare hasta saberlo.

- No te preocupes, ya habrá tiempo para que recuperes el perdido- le respondo para tranquilizarlo y hacerle creer que ya no hay más tema de discusión, que todo se ha reducido a este punto.

- Eres fabulosa- responde acercándose a mí, para darme un fugaz beso, antes que aparezca papá.

Esto me hace sentir como si cualquier gesto fuera algo prohibido, pero es un tanto ilógico que pase esto, por favor si estoy embarazada, para llegar a esto tuvo que haber pasado algo más que un simple beso o una caricia en la mejilla, pero creo que de todas formas no es bueno tentar ni arriesgar la vida de nadie por ahora.

- ¡Los tengo registrado!- menciona mi hermano apuntándonos con su nuevo juguete, una video cámara regalo de nuestro abuelo materno.

- ¿Qué haces Hugo?- le pregunto enojada y tratando de que no capte mi rostro con ese aparato.

- Es un video que estoy haciendo, que te parece, ahora los tengo grabados- responde sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Deja de hacer eso- le grito cuando comienza a filmarme de perfil.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta confundido Scorpius.

- Es un aparato muggle llamado video cámara, graba imágenes parecidas a las fotos mágicas, pero con voz y más duración- responde feliz mi hermano.

- Oh…- responde mirando asombrado a mi hermano.

- Y aquí tenemos a mi hermana, Rose, que ahora esta muy hinchada, pero no se asusten, la razón de esto es que esta embarazada…- comienza a relatar Hugo colocando una voz profunda que jamás le había escuchado, al parecer está imitando a los presentadores de televisión.

- Hugo ¡basta!- vuelvo a reiterar al ver que no deja de enfocarme.

- Oye es un registro de la montaña de Rose, en donde por ahora vive mi sobrino- habla apuntándome.

- O sobrina- acota Scorpius haciendo que Hugo se acerque a su rostro.

- ¿Crees que es niña?- preguntamos al unísono mi hermano y yo.

- Puede ser, hay cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades- responde incomodo porque Hugo no deja de rondar cerca de su cara.

- Yo creo que es un niño- respondo improvisadamente haciendo que Scorpius voltee a verme.

- ¿En serio?- inquiere olvidándose de la cámara.

- Puede ser ¿no?, también hay cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que eso sea- respondo sin mayor importancia.

- Oh…- vuelve a murmurar.

- Y ¿tú?- le pregunto para saber que piensa, ya que en realidad esto no lo hemos hablado.

- Yo creo que es una niña, en realidad- responde con voz seria.

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- pregunto asombrada siempre pensé que él también coincidiría conmigo en que es un niño.

- No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió y tú ¿por qué piensas que es un niño?- pregunta mirándome de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho.

- No lo sé, sólo se me ocurrió- respondo mientras no puedo evitar comenzar a reír, contagiándolo.

- Así que no están de acuerdo- acota Hugo- ¿Quién tendrá la razón?- cuestiona enfocándose a si mismo.

Gracias a esto seguimos riéndonos, haciendo que Hugo se voltee a vernos de manera reprobatoria por burlarnos de él.

- Ahora que dirá papá cuando le muestre que se estaban besando aquí en su sala- comienza a murmurar mi hermano, mientras por fin guarda ese objeto.

Golpe bajo, ya la risa se ha borrado de nuestra boca y rostro.

- Fue sólo uno, y si se lo dices te mato, me oíste- le respondo bajando la voz, pero sonando lo más convincentemente que puedo.

- Te enviarían a Azkaban- responde sintiéndose vencedor.

- No me importa, porque Scorpius estaría muerto por tu culpa y serías el responsable de que este bebé no nos tuviera cerca, papá también iría a Azkaban por asesinar a Scorpius, mamá se moriría de tristeza, y tú…- comienzo a relatarle el transcurso de los hechos que sucederían.

- Ya bájale, era una broma, Scorpius te compadezco no sé como la soportas- menciona el pelirrojo deteniendo mi discurso futurista.

Scorpius simplemente comienza a reírse de nosotros, mientras le indica a Hugo si quiere jugar una partida de ajedrez con él.

Ellos comienzan a jugar mientras yo vuelvo a descansar, me siento como una morsa varada en la orilla de la playa, pero aquí no tengo mar, no tengo arena, ni brisa, a lo más, tengo este ventilador que me ayuda a alejar un poco el calor que hace que mis pies se hinchen demasiado, y este completamente sudada, nada cómodo ni atractivo.

- ¿Juegas ajedrez?- irrumpe en la sala diciendo papá.

- Sí señor- responde Scorpius realizando un movimiento.

- Y es bueno, por desgracia- acota Hugo quien observa complicado el tablero.

- Sólo un poco- trata de decir de manera humilde Scorp, pero en su expresión demuestra que su ego se ha agrandado.

Papá solo coloca los ojos blancos ante esto, sin hacer ningún comentario.

- Mañana van a venir James y Albus para que juguemos quidditch ¿vienes para que juguemos contra ellos?- irrumpe Hugo nuevamente para preguntarle a Scorpius, dejándolo desconcertado por la invitación.

- En la mañana no puedo- responde Scorpius perdiendo una alfil ante el ataque de mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto yo, mientras papá deja de leer el profeta y comienza a observarnos.

- Oh, no te había dicho, estoy trabajando- acota sin dejar de mirar el juego.

- ¿Trabajando?- cuestiono, sintiendo como papá también lo hace, pero de manera más sutil.

- Si, bueno, en realidad empiezo mañana- indica lanzándome una mirada fugaz.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde?- logro decir, es tan extraño escucharlo decir que va a trabajar, cada vez tiene más sorpresas este chico.

- Bueno, porque los bebés tienen gastos, quiero tener un poco de dinero por mi cuenta para esas cosas…- responde en primer termino, mientras observo como papá pone cara de sorprendido ante esta relevación.

-… y donde, a pesar de todo papá me empleo en su empresa, pero antes de que creas que no hago nada, me ha dejado de asistente de un tipo muy exigente que no tendrá piedad conmigo, por lo menos eso me advirtió- menciona mirándome a los ojos, y le creo, hay sinceridad en todo lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Asistente?- repite papá incrédulo de todo esto.

- Sí señor, encargado de llevar papeleo y otras cosas menores- responde Scorpius de manera serena y solemne a mi padre que no deja de mirarlo evaluadoramente.

- Podrías haber pedido trabajo en la tienda de mi tío George- indica Hugo, mientras sonríe levantando su pieza clave.

Scorpius simplemente le sonríe, pero cambia su expresión al ver el movimiento que hará mi hermano en el tablero.

- Jaque Mate- menciona Hugo victorioso.

- Buen Juego- lo felicita seriamente Scorpius.

Papá infla su pecho al ver derrotado por su hijo a Scorpius, pero ninguno de los dos le hacemos mucho caso, sino que nos quedamos mirándonos, hasta que la voz de mamá nos hace percatarnos de que ya es hora de la cena.

¡Scorpius trabajando!, eso jamás me lo imagine, es tan raro todo esto, en realidad ambos hemos tenido que hacer cambios, estoy completamente segura que los veranos anteriores, debe haberlos pasado, viajando, conociendo y disfrutando con sus amigos y familia, porque aunque no nos habláramos si escuchaba cuando relataba sus cruceros por el Nilo, el Mediterráneo, y por otros lugares, pero ahora tendrá que trabajar como el último eslabón de la empresa de su padre, no puedo dejar de sorprenderme por como nos comienza a cambiar la vida, esto es un vertiginoso torbellino de crecimiento acelerado.

***

Cinco días han pasado desde que Scorpius volvió de viaje, y lleva cuatro días trabajando, pobre cuando viene a verme realmente llega muy cansado, comenta que su jefe directo no tiene piedad con él, al contrario, aprovecha de recalcarle que no por ser un Malfoy tendrá beneficios y así lo hace, lo tiene todo el día moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Apenas si logra estar un par de horas conmigo y se devuelve a su casa a dormir, mis padres ni se han pronunciado en invitarlo aunque sea una noche para que se quede, y yo que había pensado si no quieren que se quede conmigo, que compartiera con Hugo el dormitorio, si se llevan tan bien, incluso a veces comienzan a hablar entre ellos y se olvidan de mí. Pero no es una idea que este dentro de las posibilidades de mis padres y ni siquiera he hecho el intento de proponérselo, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Por ahora las cosas entre los dos están bien, aunque debo reconocer que parecemos más amigos que novios, conversamos, reímos, jugamos o descansamos, pero siempre hay algún habitante de esta casa cerca, o está de visita otro pariente (ya sea tío, tía, primo, prima, abuelo o abuela que no faltan) o amigos, como Violeta que ha venido a visitarme el día de ayer, por el cual no podemos estar un rato a solas, a penas podemos darnos más que un ligero roce de labios en forma de saludo o despedida, solo con eso debemos conformarnos, por lo menos en estos momentos en que estamos en sequía total de gestos de cariño entre nosotros y de momentos para que conversemos profundamente.

***

Hoy es un día de locos, todo porque por fin es el día del gran encuentro entre las selecciones de quidditch, yo muero de ganas por ir a verlo, daría lo que fuera por sacarme aunque sea por un rato este vientre para ir al estadio, y luego volver con lo de siempre, pero no, eso es imposible, tengo que quedarme aquí para escucharlo por radio, mientras toda mi familia se prepara para el espectacular evento del verano. Todos, incluida mamá van a ir, aunque papá tuvo sus reparos molestándola si acaso va a ver el partido o al entrenador de Bulgaria que es nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum, un amigo según palabras de mamá, de su juventud, nada más. Esos comentarios han sido recurrentes el día de hoy, mientras me lamento internamente por mi desdicha de no ver mi mayor pasión en vivo y en directo, además porque eventos de este tipo no son tan frecuentes.

Y yo me quedo sola ¿por qué?, porque en dos hora nada malo me va a pasar, si no he tenido malestares, esa es la excusa barata que se han dado para no sentirse mal por dejar a una chica embarazada en cuenta regresiva sola en casa. Scorpius está trabajando, pero menciono que vendrá a escuchar el partido conmigo y a cuidarme, con eso mamá se ha quedado más tranquila y se decidió a ir. Yo tampoco le pedí que se quedara, ha estado conmigo todos los días, dejando su trabajo de lado por cuidarme, así que se merece un rato de tranquilidad, debo ser considerara, y también me sirve para estar un rato a solas con Scorpius, nada mal, después de todo.

- Rose, ¿quieres zumo o algo para comer?- interroga Scorpius quien se ha acomodado a mi lado para que escuchemos el partido.

- No- respondo mientras trato de acomodarme, hoy me he sentido más sofocada que antes, creo que hoy superamos los treinta y ocho grados de calor, aunque para el resto no sea tan notorio.

- Aposte veinte galeons con mi supervisor de que hoy ganamos- comenta él, mientras acomoda una almohada en mi espalda.

- Cree que vamos a perder- logro decir, pero ya no aguanto más, me siento agotada.

- Si, él no es muy… ¿estas bien Rose?- pregunta al ver mi continuo movimiento.

- Sólo tengo mucho calor, tú ¿no?- pregunto sonriéndole para que cambie esa cara de angustia que ha colocado.

- Un poco, pero el normal de esta época- responde.

- Eso debe ser porque estas igual que todos los otros años, en cambio yo…- comienzo a decirle para explicarle mi malestar.

- Lo sé, quieres jugo, esta refrescante, te hará bien- insiste sirviéndome un vaso.

Acepto su propuesta, pero no ha ayudado nada, además el dolor de espalda que tengo por estar tanto rato sentada a aparecido de manera insistente desde hace mucho rato, pero creí que recostándome o encontrando otra posición pasaría, pero no es así, empezó antes que mis padres se fueran, ha continuado con la llegada de Scorpius y sigue igual o peor.

- Sabes, me iré a dar un baño, eso me ayudará- respondo colocándome de pie.

- Pero y el partido, ¿no piensas escuchar como va?- cuestiona confundido.

- No, así como van de seguro que alcanzo a llegar antes de que termine- indico acercándome a la escalera.

Él simplemente se queda viéndome, mientras comienzo a subir cada escalón lentamente. Es muy extraño desde hace unos días que ya no me estaba costando tanto respirar, pero hoy me siento más agotada, en definitiva el calor no ha sido mi aliado.

Ya por fin he llegado al baño, no me importa nada más que sentir el agua fresca recorrer mi cuerpo, es todo tan extraño, antes de poder entrar al agua, una indeseada contracción se hace presente, pero no me importa ya he aprendido a vivir con ellas, desde hace días, en donde mínimo una vez al día aparece una para recordarme que pronto, todo cambiara.

Un escalofrío comienza a recorrer cada vértebra de mi espalda, al sentir el frío líquido recorrer mi cuerpo, aquel calor comienza a ser reemplazado por el alivio de esta nueva sensación, mi cabeza comienza a liberarse de la presión, y me siento reconfortada, esto si me ayudará a disfrutar la compañía de Scorpius y lo que quede de quidditch.

Auchhh…- un calambre intenso nuevamente aparece para eliminar mi tranquilidad.

No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo bañarme tranquila si no es el calor, es el dolor de espalda y si no, estas tontas contracciones esporádicas. Debo salir de aquí y vestirme rápidamente si quiero escuchar quien atrapa la snitch.

Busco la ropa más liviana y cómoda que tengo disponible, observo mi habitación y sigue estando igual que siempre, completamente desordenada, a pesar de mis intentos por mantenerla organizada. En un arranque de orden decido recoger unas cuantas cosas del suelo, por si a Scorpius se le ocurre subir, echo dudoso porque de todos los días que ha venido no ha pasado del primer escalón de la escalera.

Una rápida peinada de mi cabello, para dejarlo más ordenado y no parecer una loca, desquiciada y despreocupada frente a mi novio- amigo, y mientras trato de sostener el peine en mi mano, mi vientre vuelve a tensarse de manera intensa y prolongada. Pero no debo asustarme sólo han sido tres en este rato, igual que la primera vez, allá en Hogwarts, no pienso hacer un escándalo sin sentido, ya aprendí que esto es normal que pase, debo respirar hondo y pensar que dentro de unos instantes todo volverá a la normalidad.

Cuando por fin todo a pasado comienzo a caminar de vuelta a la sala, de manera lenta avanzo por el pasillo para llegar a la escalera, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, la conversación inconclusa de hace días que aún no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, la preocupación excesiva de todos hacía mi, tratándome como si fuera un objeto de cristal, y por fin ahora que estoy a solas con Scorpius me siento más tranquila, ya que puedo respirar y caminar sin que alguien me recuerde que debo tener cuidado.

Además aún estoy esperando la carta con la resolución de Hogwarts, ya paso más de una semana desde que llegue a casa y aun no me ha escrito McGonagall, eso será ¿malo o bueno?, porque ella me dijo que se juntaban una semana después de concluidas las clases y una semana tiene siete días y ya van casi diez, un exceso de tardanza. Acaso significará que no han llegado a una respuesta, cuándo voy a saberlo, me tiene harta esta espera, hoy hablare con mamá, para ponerla al tanto de todo y que ella pueda ver como se han solucionado las cosas, quizás hasta pueda convencer a la comisión de que me dejen estudiar, porque yo quiero…Auchhh…. otro dolor me atraviesa completamente, eliminando mis pensamientos.

Debo esperar a que pase, me detengo a respirar mientras apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas, para ver si de esta forma comienza a ceder el malestar, pero ahora hay algo muy diferente en todo esto, porque parte de que mi estomago se ha puesto completamente duro, agitando mi respiración, un calor comienza a descender por mis piernas. Rápidamente bajo mi mirada para verme, y observo como corre por ellas, de manera incontrolable, un liquido transparente, esto es muy extraño, no es sangre, yo me seque completamente del baño que tome y por último yo no he sentido ganas de ir al baño, y además eso ya lo controlo desde hace años, ¿qué me esta pasando?, qué es esto, estoy empezando a asustarme, debo pensar, no debo desesperarme. Calma, debo tener calma.

Lo más tranquila que puedo comienzo caminar a la sala, quedando en la entrada sin poder disimular el espanto que siento, Scorpius al darse cuenta de mi presencia se voltea a verme sonriendo hasta que me ve y su cara se mimetiza con mi expresión de miedo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- comienza a preguntar, a la vez que se levanta y comienza a mirarme completamente.

- Scorpius… ahora si, creo que ya viene…..- comienzo a decirle desesperada.

- Viene…. Viene…. – comienza a repetir en su posición completamente confundido.

- Reacciona… ya viene el bebé….- Le grito porque otra contracción se está haciendo presente.

***

H**ola a todos/as... **

**1° lamento no haber actualizado el fin de semana, pero estaba... bueno la verdad andaba celebrando algunas cosas y... no estuve cerca de un computador.... de todas formas lamento haberlos echo esperar.**

**2° uyyy no saben el miedo que tenia de que llegara este momento.... pero ya esta pasando.... ahora hay que ver como avanza todo... **

**3° en el cap.. k viene a parte de todo lo que puede suceder... se van a aclarar, para ustedes, algunas cosas que aquí quedaron inconclusas.... especialmente la primera conversación....así que no se enfaden porque llego Ron a interrumpir...**

**4° Gracias a todos los que leen y más gracias por los que comentan... a cada uno de verdad se los agradezco intensamente....**

**5° dejen review y les prometo, con mi palabra de mujer que mañana subo otro cap...sin falta**

**6° como por primera vez hablo tanto... mejor me callo... pero lo último review plis....**


	35. Respiras y yo

**Respiras y yo**

_- Reacciona… ya viene el bebé….- Le grito porque otra contracción se está haciendo presente._

- ¿Estás segura?- logra preguntar Scorpius completamente pálido.

Qué si estoy segura, maldita sea, soy yo la que está sintiendo esta punzada interminable. Cómo me hace esa pregunta.

- Crees que estoy jugando- le respondo entre dientes.

- No, lo siento- acota angustiado.

Scorpius comienza a acercarse a mí para tomarme del brazo, mientras yo me recojo en mi posición tratando de calmarme. Debo recordar respirar, esta es quinta contracción y cada vez son más largas, esto no puede ser bueno, ¿esto significa que ya va a nacer? Tengo miedo, porque mamá no está, qué vamos a hacer.

- Ven, tenemos que hacer algo- comienza a decir mientras me hace caminar, pero yo lo detengo, no entiendo a donde me quiere llevar.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dime por favor…- comienzo a suplicarle, estoy desesperándome estando aquí.

- Hay que hacer algo…. pero… ya sé, hay que ir a San Mungo…- comienza a decir mientras camina hacia la chimenea.

Eso está claro, el problema es cómo llegamos hasta allá, porque por donde quiere ir ya no es posible para mí.

- No seas… no puedo ir por la red flu ahora- le comienzo a decir, mientras tomo asiento en el borde de la escalera.

- Entonces qué hacemos…- comienza a preguntar con cara de espanto.

- El auto de papá esta afuera…maldita sea no sabes conducir, - indico, recordando que ninguno de los dos puede llevarnos hasta allá por ese medio.

Ay no, esto no puede estar peor, porque justo ahora que estamos solos todo esto tiene que pasar, que tal si Scorpius se arriesga a conducir y chocamos en el camino, eso sería una tragedia ni loca me expongo a dejarme llevar por un adolescente inexperto que en escasas oportunidades se ha subido a un automóvil. Pero y si no alcanzo a llegar, qué va a pasar, yo no puedo tener un bebé aquí, por favor, yo no sé que hacer, él menos, si parece que esta peor que yo, su cara ya no está pálida, a tomado un color verdoso morado, nada saludable, parece a punto de desmayarse, y eso lo juro que no sería nada recomendable, porque lo ahorco aquí mismo, aunque después salga en el profeta catalogada de parturienta y asesina. Lo necesito y completo, se supone que él debe apoyarme a mí, no al revés.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- empieza a decir mientras camina por todos lados, parece león enjaulado, sus pasos son largos y comienza a marcar un circulo en el suelo.

- No lo sé, debemos calmarnos, debo tomar el tiempo- respondo mientras miro el reloj de la sala, debo hacer uso de todos los conocimientos que adquirí leyendo libros sobre esto, quizás sea otra falsa alarma, eso tiene que ser, es bueno comprobar todo.

Debo recordar algo que me ayude, yo puedo hacerlo, debo respirar, eso me ayudará, tengo que pensar… yo leí sobre los síntomas del parto, a ver eran... ¿Cuáles eran?.... ya los tengo…

_Sangrado_: no, no tengo, comienzo a decir mientras me reviso la ropa ante la mirada incrédula de Scorpius que parece estatua parado frente a mí.

_Contracciones cada 5 a 10 minutos: _a ver acabo de tener una hace no más de cinco minutos… aún no viene la otra para ver cuanto se demora en venir, mejor paso al siguiente punto mientras espero, por favor que no vuelvan, otra más no.

_Rompimiento de fuente_: maldición, jamás en mi vida había maldecido tanto en tan poco rato, pero es sólo cosa de atar cabos, eso era lo que me paso hace un rato, ese liquido no era más que una señal de todo esto.

Y ahora….no puede ser otra contracción…. ocho minutos entre una y otra, la señal inequívoca de que esto está ocurriendo, ahora si hay que actuar, es el momento.

- Scorpius no hay duda, estoy en trabajo de parto- le indico atropelladamente.

- Debemos contactarnos con alguien- comienza a decir mientras trata de pensar, sus ojos parecen querer escaparse de su rostro.

¿A quién? todos están en el partido, no podemos usar magia, no está permitido, es un delito, pero cómo lo haremos, debe haber alguna forma, debo pensar… quién nos puede ayudar, hay que llamar un taxi, esa es la opción, el problema es como decirle que nos deje donde queremos en mi estado sin que sospeche… maldita sea, otra vez… un momento…

"_Rose recuerda llevare mi móvil, llámame en caso de cualquier cosa_"… porque esa frase me pareció tan inútil en su momento, pero ahora es nuestra salvación, mamá siempre pensando en todo, quien más que ella puede usar la tecnología muggle a nuestro servicio.

- Mamá… tenemos que llamar a mamá- comienzo a decir mientras me levanto para alcanzar el teléfono, no le pido que él lo haga porque estoy completamente segura que en su vida ha visto uno de estos, y menos va a saber como ocuparlos.

- ¿Pero cómo lo vas a hacer?- cuestiona intrigado.

- Eso no importa…- le indico con dificultad mientras digito los números.

- Tu… tu… tu…tu…tu- se escucha por el auricular.

Por favor mamá contesta, escucha el sonido, te lo suplico desde la distancia. Debes contestar, porque otro ruido de esos y me vuelvo loca.

- … aló….- escucho decir a lo lejos. Si, mis ruegos han sido escuchados, es mamá, me ha respondido, nos salvara de esto.

- Mamá… eres tú, soy Rose- menciono rápidamente.

- Sí, Rose, ¿Qué sucede?- responde con voz angustiada.

- No te asustes mamá, pero tienes que venir, es urgente…- le indico, mientras escucho a mamá ahogar un grito.

- Vamos para allá, danos unos minutos- indica apresuradamente, para dejarme otra vez con el tu… en la oreja sin siquiera dejarme explicarle algo, creo que con la simple llamada se ha dado cuenta de todo.

- Ya vienen- le menciono mientras se queda observándome.

- ¿Estas bien?- interroga con un hilo de voz, al parecer esta caminata en círculos que ha tenido lo ha dejado agitado.

En qué sentido, en realidad no estoy bien en ningún sentido, me duele todo, tengo pavor, mi mente apenas si logra funcionar, aunque ya tengo la respuesta clara.

- No, estoy muy asustada- confieso temblando.

- Y yo… no puedo creer que ya sea el momento…- responde acercándose a mí de manera titubeante

- ¡O mi niña! ¿Cómo estas?- aparece frente a nosotros mamá abrazada de papá, los dos parecen que vienen de ver una película de terror o significa acaso que vamos directamente a una.

- Me duele, mamá- índico aterrada.

- Por qué no la llevaste a San Mungo- grita papá acercándose a Scorpius.

- Que quieres que hiciera, no podemos viajar con ningún método, sólo podíamos llamar un taxi o a ust…ahhhhh- ni siquiera puedo terminar de decir porque estoy doblándome otra vez.

- Recién ha ocurrido todo…- comienza a justificarse Scorpius.

¿Cuándo va a parar esto?, necesito que termine luego, y por qué nadie se mueve, acaso quieren verme tener a este niño aquí en la entrada de la casa.

- ¿y?- logro emitir para pedirles que me ayuden.

- Vamos, Ron muévete, saca el auto, Scorpius lleva sus cosas y yo… yo te llevo al auto ¿puedes caminar?- pregunta mamá mientras me toma del brazo.

- Un segundo, ya esta pasando- menciono tratando de respirar.

- ¿Llevan el bolso?- cuestiona mamá mientras vamos cruzando la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Qué bolso?- pregunto confundida.

- Ay Rose, el bolso con las cosas para ti y el bebé- menciona rápidamente, mientras Scorpius detiene su marcha y comienza a mirarla.

- Esas cosas me dijo que llevara, lo lamento…estoy un poco nervioso… ¿Dónde están?- pregunta titubeante Scorp.

- No te preocupes, están…- comienza a responder mamá.

- En mi habitación, trae el bolso Rojo que hay al lado de mi cama, esta en el suelo- logro responder mientras mamá repite un tanto enojada "_en el suelo_" como si fuera un delito.

Unos pocos minutos después Scorpius sale corriendo de la casa mientras trae sobre su hombro el bolso para el caso de emergencia que me habían hecho preparar, y es muy oportuno, porque ahora esta ocurriendo esa emergencia y de verdad no me veo haciendo una maleta en estas condiciones, aunque sino hubiera sido por mamá creo que se me habría olvidado completamente llevarlo. Soy un desastre.

Por fin papá comienza a conducir, Scorpius no me ha soltado la mano en todo el rato que vamos en el auto, todos parecen tan o más nerviosos que yo, y eso es mucho, ni siquiera soy capaz de decir una sola palabra, ni menos ver a mi alrededor, tengo los ojos completamente cerrados con la mayor fuerza posible.

- ¿Falta mucho?- logro preguntar en un momento de pausa de dolor, pero prefiero aún no cambiar mi posición.

- No te preocupes falta poco- responde papá acelerando la marcha.

- ¡Ron! Contrólate, maneja bien, por favor- lo reprende mamá.

- Que no ves que Rosie está sufriendo- indica nervioso.

- Lo sé, Ron, pero sé cuidadoso aún queda tiempo- asevera aún con tono firme.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto tratando de evadirme de lo que realmente está pasando y para que no comiencen una discusión en estos momentos.

- Sé irían directamente al hospital- indica mamá, mientras siento como acaricia mi rodilla.

Los minutos pasan y cada vez estoy más asustada, más ansiosa y nerviosa, esto no puede estar pasando yo no estoy lista, no estoy en la fecha que me dieron, estas cosas deberían ser exactas para estar prevenidas, yo trate de enfocarme y pensar en todo lo que iba a pasar, pero creí que aún había tiempo, pero no, este bebé al parecer es un poco imprevisible, en realidad tengo que considerar que apareció demasiado pronto en mi vida, como no iba a hacerlo para salir de mí, ya lo estoy conociendo, no es muy paciente que digamos.

- Llegamos- indica Scorpius moviéndome la mano casi imperceptible.

Scorpius en todo el viaje no ha abierto la boca, sólo ha presionado con fuerza mi mano, mientras la percibo temblar, en realidad no sé si es la mía, que hace que la suya se remeza o la de él la que tiembla, o quizás puede ser de ambos, si estamos a punto de pasar la gran prueba, todo lo anterior no es nada comparado con esto.

- Déjenos pasar- grita papá, al llegar a la entrada, a un par de ancianas que obstruyen nuestro camino.

- Ron, cálmate- vuelve a insistir mamá, al ver que papá sólo nos coloca más nerviosos a Scorpius y a mí

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona una enfermera al vernos llegar.

- Va a tener un bebé- dice Scorpius adelantándose a mis padres o a mí.

Aunque su comentario es un poco lógico, porque se me nota a distancia, el problema es que no le dijo que ese bebé viene AHORA, gracias al dolor que acabo de comenzar a sentir y que por todos lo magos del mundo es más fuerte que todas las otras juntas, esto va de mal en peor, porqué no ceden o por lo menos se mantienen en un nivel de dolor parecido, solo para acostumbrarme a ellas.

- ¿Nombre del sanador?- indica la mujer mientras casi le reviento la mano a Scorpius apretándosela para que se vaya el dolor.

- Auchhh…. Que importa eso… ayúdenla- reprende Scorpius al ver que yo no estoy muy bien.

- Sanadora Ferreyt…- logro balbucear rápidamente antes que la señora se enfade por la forma en que le ha hablado Scorpius.

- Muy bien, por aquí- comienza a decir mientras convoca con su varita una silla de ruedas, para que me siente y me lleve a donde por fin me aliviaran esto, es lo único que quiero ahora, que ya pase todo esto.

En la habitación que me ha asignado, rápidamente papá y Scorpius salen de ella para que me cambie de ropa, mamá comienza a mirarme con cara de preocupación, mi rostro no debe ser para nada muy alentador, si me siento completamente fruncida.

- Rose ¿Cómo estás?- irrumpe en la sala la sanadora Ferreyt, quien me sonríe mientras indica que me recueste.

- De los mil demonios- murmuro, mientras me subo a la cama.

Mamá pone cara de espanto ante mis palabras, pero lo que menos tengo ganas en estos momentos es de fingir o ser educada, con el malestar eso ha quedado enterrado por ahora, aunque espero que el bebé no escuche ni aprenda nada de lo que digo por ahora.

- Bueno, vamos a ver ¿cada cuanto tienes contracciones?- pregunta palpándome el vientre.

- Cada siete minutos- respondo mientras mamá se ubica a mi lado y toma mi mano.

- Déjame ver algunas cosas- comienza a decir mientras me revisa, y yo suplico internamente que por favor termine luego esto, por favor sáquelo ya.

- Tienes tres centímetros de dilatación, aun nos queda tiempo- comenta tranquila.

- Pero ¿cuanto?- imploro conteniendo un gemido.

- Tienes que llegar a los diez centímetros, no es un cálculo exacto pero pueden ser unas ocho horas- responde acercándose a mí para medirme el pulso.

- ¿Qué?- grito espantada- ocho horas… acaso está loca- le recalco espantada.

- Rose, recuerda que te dije que esto era un proceso largo, más aun para las primerizas, debes estar lo más tranquila que puedas- dice dulcemente sin enojarse por mi forma de hablarle, lo bueno es que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, desde que vine a controlarme acá, así que hay confianza.

Como voy a estar tranquila, ocho horas es un exceso, no lo soportare, si estoy muriendo de dolor ahora, todo ese tiempo es demasiado, debe haber algo que hacer para apresurar las cosas, o quizás puedan darme algo, eso es, debe haber alguna anestesia, es imposible que no tengan algo de eso.

- Entonces tiene que darme algo, por favor me duele, no entiende- comienzo a llorar de la desesperación.

- Rose… tranquila…- comienza a susurrar mamá a mi oído.

-¡No!… quiero algo, por favor…- indico molesta entre las lágrimas.

- Si quieres anestesia eso sólo lo podemos administrar cuando sea el momento del parto- responde la doctora con cautela.

Ya no pienso gritar, sólo voy a llorar, no me pueden hacer esto, que tan malo he hecho en mi vida para que me dejen sufriendo esto por más de ocho horas, es una tortura, porque mamá no hace algo ella es mi madre, debería ayudarme, que no entiende que duele, ella paso por esto, quizás se quiere vengar por lo que le hice pasar para tenerme, pero no es justo si yo no tenía idea de lo que mi llegada significaba, ahora yo tampoco puedo echarle la culpa a este bebé de todo lo que me está haciendo pasar, si es niña ya lo va a sentir algún día, si es niño se ha salvado.

- Te recomiendo que camines, eso puede ayudar a acelerar todo y te calmará un poco el dolor- indica antes de salir- voy y vuelvo a revisarte en un rato más.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntas mientras entran papá y Scorpius.

- Aún falta tiempo- responde lentamente mamá sin soltarme.

- Scorp… ocho… ocho horas…- comienzo a llorar llamándolo para que se acerque a mi lado.

Él se arrodilla a mi lado tomando mi mano disponible, está completamente serio, mientras le lanza una mirada a mamá para que le explique que significa lo que acabo de pronunciar.

- El tiempo estimado para que comience el parto- responde mamá con voz baja.

Scorpius simplemente abre grandemente sus ojos y besa mi mano.

- Aquí voy a estar, yo sé que tú puedes- indica lentamente.

- Más te vale tener la razón- respondo tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Voy a ser abuelo…- comienza a decir papá paralizado a los pies de mi cama, como si recién se diera cuenta de todo esto.

- Así es Ron, vamos a ser abuelos…- susurra mamá acercándose a él, que parece conmocionado.

Han tenido más de seis meses desde que les di la noticia y al parecer recién en estos momentos, por lo menos él ha aceptado toda la verdad.

- Lo lamento…- le respondo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No digas eso… ya no hay nada que lamentar- responde mientras acaricia mis piernas.

Si estuviera en otra situación analizaría sus palabras pero ahora no puedo, debo respirar, inhalar y exhalar, es la técnica milenaria, o por lo menos eso me han dicho todas, aunque si no comienza a tener efecto y logro salir de esta, las voy a hacer pagar por mentirosas, les reprochare cada segundo, la falsedad que me han indicado por días, en especial a mi abuela Molly.

Papá sale de la habitación para ver al resto, al parecer todo el clan Weasley ha comenzado a llenar la sala de espera, no puedo creer que estén tranquilos afuera conversando, mientras yo estoy partiéndome de dolor, lo único que espero que no entre nadie no quiero que me vean en estas condiciones.

Estoy tratando de concentrarme en un lindo lugar, pero la puerta vuelve a sonar, alguien a llegado, que sea la sanadora a decirme que está todo listo, me de esa pócima mágica y todo termine, por favor, mi bebé quiere salir, porque no dejan que lo haga.

- Rose, mira a la cámara- comienza a decir la voz de mi hermano.

No puedo creer que se le haya ocurrido entrar a grabarme, lo voy a matar, soy capaz de olvidar todo lo que siento, con tal de dejarle ese desgraciado aparato hecho puré.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?- le grito mientras observo como mamá se aparta de mi lado, para acercarse a su pequeño hijo, que pronto dejará de existir si sigue aquí.

- Hugo apaga eso- menciona mamá.

- Pero mamá, esto es único, Rosie, no quieres tener un recuerdo para la vida- menciona sin dejar de enfocar.

- No dudes que lo recordare, ¡ahora vete!, si no quieres…. Ayyyyy…- trato de decir, pero no puedo continuar.

Hugo baja su cámara ante la mirada reprobatoria de mamá y de Scorpius quien por primera vez lo mira completamente enojado, que lindo se preocupa por mi y me va a defender de quien ose perturbar la poca paz que no tengo en estos momentos, ellos se han convertido desde este momento en los guardianes de mi paz y tranquilidad, así que ahora eliminen cualquier insecto que se atreva a intentar molestarme.

- Ahora hijo sal de aquí, no es bueno molestar a tu hermana- indica mamá abriéndole la puerta.

Antes de que la pulga enana de mi hermano (que ya no es tan enana porque la adolescencia también le toco) se vaya, las voces de algunos parientes comienzan a entrar, escucho a papá hablando con tío Harry, también percibo la voz de nana Molly y James, pero nada más, porque mamá vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

- No quiero que venga nadie- comienzo a decirle a mamá, para que evite cualquier intromisión, como la que acaba de suceder.

- Claro, si tú lo quieres iré a decirles, Scorpius quedas a cargo- responde para salir de la habitación.

Por fin estamos solos, no es que no quiera tener a mamá al lado, claro que la necesito, pero necesito que Scorpius tenga su espacio para poder hablarme, lo conozco y se que está muy nervioso y quizás por eso ha estado tan callado.

- Scorp… ¿por qué tan callado?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- Aún no puedo creerlo…- comienza a decir.

- ¿Qué no puedes creer?- inquiero con voz agitada.

- Que estamos a horas de convertirnos… en padres- murmura sentándose a mi lado, para comenzar a pasar una mano por mi pelo.

Padres, es cierto, dentro de las horas que sean, lo vamos a conocer, veremos esa carita que tanto tiempo no quise imaginar o ver, ya por fin sabremos que es… lo tendré en mis brazos, pero qué voy a sentir cuando eso pase… qué sentirá Scorpius… y el bebé ¿qué pasará con él?… No lo puedo creer si parece que fue hace tan poco que estaba llorando porque ese estúpido frasco se puso rosado, o por las dos rayas que aparecieron en el otro test y ahora estoy a punto de terminar todo esto, con la misma cantidad de lágrimas, pero no con dolor de decepcionar a todos sino uno físico intenso.

- Tienes razón… dentro de poco… va a nacer…- comienzo a decirle.

- Así es-confirma con nerviosismo en su voz.

- Pero estoy muy asustada- le confieso mientras él trata de secar unas lágrimas que bajan por mi rostro.

- Shhhhh…. Va a estar todo bien…- comienza a decir acercándose a mi oído.

- No sabes lo que me ayuda tenerte…-comienzo a decirle.

Sólo lo veo sonreír, mientras permanece quieto a mi lado.

- Necesito levantarme…- le digo de improviso, al sentir que las contracciones van en aumento, mientras percibo como si mis huesos de las caderas comenzaran a quemar dentro de mí, acaso me está rompiendo por dentro, no creo, pero pareciera que así fuera.

Ahora la que camina incesantemente por la habitación soy yo, bajo la atenta mirada de mamá y Scorpius, que no dejan preguntarme a cada rato si estoy bien. Sí hace una hora creía que tenía los dolores más fuertes de mi vida, pues lo rectifico, estos son los más fuertes, ahora mismo estoy con la espalda doblada hacia delante y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, tengo toda mi bata hospitalaria arrugada en mis manos, esto es horrible, no sólo son más intensas cada vez, sino que duran cada vez más tiempo.

- Mierda…- murmuro cuando otra nueva comienza a llegar, ya ni siquiera me importa el vocabulario, la situación lo amerita.

Scorpius se acerca a mí y trata de levantarme de mi posición, pero el dolor lamentablemente me vuelve irritable.

- No déjame, no me molestes- le imploro mientras trato de respirar por la boca y la nariz.

- Está bien- indica apoyándose en la pared muy cerca de mí.

- Y bien ¿cómo vamos?- irrumpe en la habitación nuevamente la sanadora.

Por fin ante esta voz me coloco un poco más erguida mientras camino hacia la cama, siento mi cara completamente mojada por las lágrimas que no han dejado de correr por ella.

- Vamos a ver, ya llevamos casi tres horas ¿no es así?- pregunta mientras me revisa.

Scorpius ante esto comienza a mirar por la ventana, dejándome ver que ya esta completamente de noche, claro si llegamos poco después de las ocho de la tarde y aún estaba claro, ahora deben ser ya las once de la noche, esto significa que pasaré casi toda la noche despierta, ya que dudo que pueda dormir algo, si apenas logro respirar, el cansancio es otro enemigo.

- Ya casi estamos en los cinco, a medio camino- responde feliz, claro como ella está del otro lado, a lo mejor es porque mientras más se demore en atender un parto le pagarán mejor. Como va a estar feliz porque en tres horas avance dos centímetros, eso es miserable, si saco proporciones será eterno. Por qué la magia no puede solucionar esto de otra forma, no debería tener alguna diferencia con los muggles en este aspecto, pero no, son igual de ineficientes, sólo para hacernos sufrir.

- Vas bien cariño- responde mamá.

- Uy… Súper, ni te imaginas- le respondo irónicamente.

- ¿Cómo estas mi niña?- entra preguntando papá con la cara completamente roja.

- Sobreviviendo…- respondo apretando a más no poder mis dientes.

- Esa es mi niña… igual de fuerte que su madre…-responde abrazando a mamá por la espalda, y ambos comienzan a mirarme, llenándose los ojos de ambos de lágrimas.

Me gustaría tanto saber que están pensando en estos momentos, sentirán decepción de verme así, o será tristeza, alegría, enojo, miedo, ¿qué será lo que sienten por mí?, yo por ellos, ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto los quiero, y comienzo valorar todo lo que han hecho por mi, ellos hace más de quince años, estuvieron en mi misma situación, sufriendo por mi, y ahora de nuevo les hago pasar por lo mismo.

Me han dado todo lo que han podido, es verdad que me enojado con ellos todo el tiempo desde que recuerdo, siempre los he culpado de todo lo que me pasa, pero creo que han hecho lo mejor que han sabido hacer, y he sido yo la que no lo he considerado, no soy una buena hija.

- Mamá, papá… gracias- les digo volviendo a llorar, no puedo evita colocarme un tanto melosa y melodramática, pero hasta que no pase todo esto, mi miedo de que algo malo pueda pasar aún no se borra de mis sufrimientos.

- Rose eres lo más importante para nosotros- responden con una gran sonrisa.

Los abrazaría si pudiera, pero prefiero recogerme en la cama, esta posición es un tanto liberadora, pero no mucho, aunque lo mejor por el momento, con respecto a mis padres, ya tendré tiempo de quererlos.

- Ahh… Scorpius tus padres están afuera…- menciona papá con voz seria, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Ante esto ambos lo quedamos viendo, sus padres han venido, bueno, ellos tienen derecho, pero no pensé que serían los dos, sólo imagine que lo haría su mamá, pero el padre, eso es extraño, además como se han enterado, quién les dijo, no recuerdo que Scorpius les haya avisado, si no fue él quién se habría atrevido a hablarles.

- Ve a verlos, nosotros nos quedamos con Rose- indica mamá, para alentarlo a que salga a saludarlos.

Scorpius me comienza a mirar, quiere saber si me puede dejar sola, y como aun falta tiempo, y no va a ir más lejos que el pasillo o la sala de espera que está casi al lado, no creo que sea un problema, por eso simplemente asiento con mi cabeza y trato de sonreírle para que salga más tranquilo.

- Voy y vuelvo Rose- responde mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

_Scorpius (perspectiva)_

Comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, estoy temblando por dentro por más que he tratado de tranquilizarme no puedo hacerlo, no quiero dejarla sola, esta sufriendo, pero también debo ir a ver como anda todo afuera, le avise a mis padres cuando Rose entro a cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo no puedo creer que el señor Weasley allá dicho padres, es decir que también papá vino, a un lugar en el cual sabe que estará todo el clan Weasley, eso debo verlo.

Al salir al pasillo comienzo a caminar hacia la sala de espera, un gran alboroto se oye venir de ahí, y cómo no va a ser así, si hay alrededor de veinticincos personas principalmente pelirrojos esperando, a pesar de la hora, que tengan alguna noticia. Observo que a un costado, apoyados en una pared, están mi madre y… es cierto. ahí está mi padre, con su rostro completamente serio, y puedo decir que un poco enojado por todo el ruido que hay a su alrededor.

Antes de poder seguir avanzando hacia ellos, un batallón de preguntas comienzan a acecharme.

- ¿Cómo está Rose?... ¿ya nació?... ¿falta mucho?... ¿todavía le duele?... ¿Cuándo vamos a entrar a verla?... ni siquiera logro comprender otras más que me han hecho entremedio de las otras, ni quién las ha pronunciado, sólo sé que aquella del dolor ha sido de Hugo.

- Déjenlo respirar- se escucha por sobre todas las voces, al Señor Weasley, el abuelo de Rose, lo que logra que todos cierren sus bocas por unos segundos, sin poder evitarlo lo miro agradecidamente.

- Rose, está bien, aún falta tiempo eso si…- respondo escuetamente, mientras observo como mi madre se ha decidido acercar a mí, y mi padre la sigue con ese semblante tan formal y serio de siempre.

- Hijo ¿cómo estas?- pregunta ella, cuando por fin logramos saludarnos, aunque percibo que toda la atención de la familia Weasley está sobre nosotros, pero se han devuelto a sus lugares.

No puedo responderle esa pregunta a mamá, que le voy a decir, que estoy muerto de miedo, que no sé que voy a hacer, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Rose a pasar por todo esto, jamás pensé como sería este momento tan angustiante, pero el más importante de mi vida. Por eso sólo me encojo de hombros, mientras ella me coloca una mano en mi hombro.

- Papá…pensé que no vendrías- comento mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

- Como no iba a venir si es nuestro nieto el que va a nacer- se apresura a decir mi madre-

Papá comienza a rascarse la nuca, ante este comentario de mamá, pero no es capaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

- Creo que debo volver- respondo, porque no quiero estar más tiempo acá afuera, necesito estar con Rose.

- Claro ve- está vez es papá quien me responde, pero sin dejar ni una pista de emoción, ni en su voz, ni en su rostro.

Aunque para mi eso no significa nada, él es así, que este aquí ya significa algo o todo, que no este insultando o mirando mal a la familia que tiene al lado, también confirma que las cosas se han calmado.

- Scorpius… ¿Cómo esta Rose?- se acerca su tía Ginebra Potter, quien es seguida de cerca por su esposo.

Observo como papá se coloca rígido en su posición ante la presencia de estas personas, yo sólo espero que no se digan nada, espero que se comporten.

- Señora Potter ella está…- qué le voy a responder, que está llorando porque le duele, y yo la he dejado sola, eso solo me hace sentir aun más culpable.

- … cansada- es lo único que puedo pronunciar.

- Mi niña…- se lamenta ella, mientras mi madre se acerca más a mi lado.

- Señora Potter ella es mi madre, Astoria Malfoy- presento, porque eso es lo correcto, no creo que se conozcan.

- Mucho gusto- responden ambas mujeres a la vez.

- Señor Potter…- indico para hacer la misma introducción.

- Un placer, pero prefiero que me digan Harry- saluda con voz amable el tío de Rose.

- Draco tanto tiempo…- continua diciendo el hombre, pero está vez se dirige a mi padre, que no ha cambiado nada su postura.

- Potter…- comienza a pronunciar lentamente, mientras hace un gesto con la cabeza de saludo, como siempre cuando quiere mantener su distancia no es capaz de ofrecer una mano.

- Malfoy…- escucho decir a alguien tras de mí, haciendo que tanto mi padre como yo dirijamos nuestra vista hacia él.

Es el padre de Rose, quién ha salido de la habitación, en su frente se ve un poco de sudor y su cara cada vez se está tornando más roja.

- Weasley…- sisea papá, ambos comienzan a mirarse desafiantemente, pero no voy a permitir que hagan un espectáculo aquí afuera, ya basta con todo lo que está pasando en esa habitación para tener que también soportar peleas entre ellos. Esto sería lo peor que podrían hacer para Rose.

- Papá- comienzo a decir para indicarle por lo menos con mis ojos que no haga ni diga nada, sino soy capaz de sacarlo que aquí, aunque con eso termine alejándolo para siempre.

- Jamás pensé que tendríamos que soportar…-comienza a decir Ronald Weasley desde su posición, pero otra voz lo corta de su discurso.

- Por favor…Rose está allí adentro y espero que ustedes dos se comporten como adultos…Ron hazlo por tu hija- interfiere el señor Weasley padre que acaba de acercarse a nosotros.

Mamá afirma el brazo de papá, en una clara señal para mí de que se tranquilice y deje todo esto hasta aquí. El padre de Rose toma una gran bocanada de aire, y voltea la cara para mirar a su padre.

- Tienes razón papá…- murmura mientras voltea esta vez a verme a mí.

- Qué haces aun aquí, mi hija está desesperada por verte- me indica severo.

No me había dado cuenta de todo el rato que he dejado pasar, soy un completo idiota, pero me siento tan inútil a su lado, nada de lo haga le ayuda, apenas si puedo soportar verla como se coloca cuando sufre, no sirvo de nada en estos momentos.

- Vamos Scorpius ve…- se acerca papá a decirme mientras me sostiene del brazo, al ver que todos están impacientes por mi inmovilidad.

Me ha alentado a que vaya con ella, no ha hecho algo para alejarme, esto es lo más que podré obtener de él y me basta.

- Papá… yo……- comienzo a decir en voz baja sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos, una enseñanza desde niño, jamás puedo cortar su contacto visual, bajar la mirada es una señal de debilidad.

- Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer…- responde lentamente asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

- Claro- respondo fuerte y claro mientras comienzo a caminar velozmente a la habitación.

Pero toda esa seguridad con la que respondí, no está realmente en mi cuerpo, jamás pensé que traer a un bebé fuera tan complicado, cuando ella me hablaba de su miedo de que llegara este momento, jamás le tome el peso. Como siempre ella es un poco intensa en todo, sólo me imagine que era una exageración, pero tenía toda la razón, todo esto es una situación agobiante incluso para mí que no tengo nada físico que me moleste.

Al abrir la puerta, la observo parada al lado de su madre mientras se recoge nuevamente, la mujer castaña detenida a su lado, parece que también está a punto de llorar por el malestar de su hija, mientras pasa su mano en la espalda de mi Rose.

Sí, es mi Rose, aquella chica de la cual siempre he estado enamorado y jamás se lo he dicho con palabras, aquella chica que ahora está frente a mi con la cara completamente afligida, y que he estado a punto de perder, pero no por su culpa como ella cree sino que por mi culpa, por mi gran y maldito ego, por mi estúpidas ganas de jugar al seductor. Por mi necesidad de demostrarme que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, y todo por un arranque de miedo e inseguridad.

Y estuve a punto de perderla, a punto de confesarle todo, ¿qué hubiera pasado entonces?, no podría estar aquí, ella no me querría ver en su vida, porque su orgullo es enorme, si se llega a enterar del error que he cometido, el único que he cometido este año, porque ya no considero como error la noche que nos ha traído hasta este momento, la perderé para siempre.

- Scorp…- susurra Rose al verme inmóvil en la puerta.

- Si aquí estoy, lamento la tardanza- respondo acercándome a ella.

- ¿Cómo anda todo afuera?- pregunta ya más tranquila, mientras su madre sale a tomar un poco de aire, y creo que a supervisar el comportamiento de su esposo, ya que la igual que mamá son las únicas capaz de controlarlos realmente.

- Bien, pendientes de ti- le contesto acariciando su pie tan suave, tan perfecta y delicada, que es perfecta y única para mí.

- ¿De verdad vino tu padre?- interroga con esos ojos azules completamente rojos, haciéndome sentir unas ganas enormes de tomar su lugar, se ve tan nerviosa y frágil, sentada aquí a mi lado.

- Si, y todo marcha tranquilo- comienzo a decirle para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Estás bien?- me pregunta apoyándose en mi brazo.

- Estoy bien para ti- respondo con voz baja.

- Lo sé…- susurra aferrándose a mi ropa

Al parecer mis palabras le han ayudado porque ha esbozado una gran sonrisa, es increíble como a pesar de todo lo que le pasa, continua preocupándose del resto, en especial de mí, que no merezco nada de su atención, soy un cerdo, ella está aquí frente a mí confiando completamente, y yo no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, no puedo estar bien si la he traicionado. Por qué tuve que ir a esa fiesta, por qué no me resistí como lo hice con Alexia, pero no pude controlarme con su amiga Leyla Bagman, aún no puedo dejar de preguntarme en que estaba pensando cuando la bese, si ni siquiera me atrae un poco, por más que haya reaccionado a los instantes, de todas formas le he mentido descaradamente, en vez de estar más cercana a ella, mientras sufría por la incertidumbre de su futuro escolar, yo me aleje para olvidarme un rato de lo que realmente nos estaba pasando.

Soy un cobarde, cuando me empezaron a decir todo lo que implicaba en lo que me estaba metiendo por aceptar ser responsable, comencé a dudar, trate de huir, busque la forma de no hacer lo correcto a pesar de que le prometí que estaría con ella, que la apoyaría siempre, y no lo hice todo el tiempo.

La engañe de la peor forma, pero he tomado una decisión, no lo sabrá jamás, será un secreto, ella no se merece sufrir por mi culpa, fue sólo un momento, nada importante, y pensar que estuve a punto de arruinar todo confesándoselo. Tengo la ventaja de que Leyla no dirá nada, porque no se va a arriesgar a sufrir la venganza de Alexia, así que esto morirá entre los dos. Ella no quiere que se entere su amiga y yo no quiero que se entere Rose, la persona más importante en estos momentos.

- Scorp… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rose quien nuevamente se recuesta en la cama.

- Nada Rose, estaba pensando- respondo rápidamente.

- ¿En qué?- interroga mientras aprieta mi mano.

No puedo decirle la verdad, ni ahora ni nunca.

- En… lo que nos está pasando…- respondo, sintiéndome una basura por engañarla de esta forma.

La quiero, y no quiero perderla, ella me confeso sus sentimientos, en el tren dijo lo que sentía por mi, y no pude responderle, no porque no lo sintiera, pero acaso merezco su amor, con lo que he hecho, ¿Qué voy a hacer para reparar todo?

Los minutos pasan y yo no puedo dejar de acariciarle el cabello, tratando de calmar su angustia, su malestar. Estamos cansados, ya van más de seis horas desde que llegamos, no hemos dormido, ni siquiera comido, pero no tengo hambre, ya quiero que esto termine, por Rose, y porque cada segundo que pasa me llenan las ganas de conocer a nuestro bebé, ¿cómo será? O ¿qué será?, yo creo que es una niña, tan hermosa como Rose, pero ella cree que es un niño, y si es así me encantara también.

No puedo creer que voy a ser padre, todos estos meses imaginándome como sería y ahora no puedo hacerlo, estoy completamente asustado. Vamos a tener un bebé…y si no puedo hacerlo bien, papá siempre dijo que no quería se como su padre, y yo no sé si quiero ser como el mío, ni siquiera sé como quién quiero ser.

- Scorpius…mamá… me duele…- comienza a decir Rose con su cara completamente apretada.

Sólo se una cosa en estos momentos soy responsable de todo esto y debo hacer lo mejor que pueda, aunque quede sin mano porque, no sé de donde saca tanta fuerza está niña que me tiene sin circulación en los dedos, de lo fuerte que aprieta, pero es lo que mínimo que me merezco por mentirle y por no poder compartir su dolor de algo que es de los dos.

_Rose (Perspectiva)_

Maldita sea, esto ha sido interminable, la sanadora que va y viene, sin lograr hacer bien su trabajo, porque no termina ya… porque debe ser tan interminablemente doloroso, juro que nunca más tendré niños, y si para eso debo seguir la abstinencia la acepto feliz, no más de esto en mi vida. Scorpius está tan afligido, aunque claro si yo estoy que le reviento la mano, mamá parece que va a llorar en cualquier momento, yo ya ni me esfuerzo por nada, ya le agarre el ritmo a esto, cada dos minutos viene una contracción, y debo aguantar aunque no puedo evitar llorar o contraer mi rostro para no gritar a los mil demonios.

La sanadora vuelve a entrar, no parece para nada cansada, no sé como lo logra si ha estado casi toda la noche despierta, aunque claro debe estar acostumbrada a este tipo de ritmo, que envidia me da, yo quiero dormir, ansío mis anteriores noches que eran una maravilla en comparación con esto.

- Maravilloso- comenta la sanadora revisándome.

Qué hay de maravilloso, ya termino todo esto, pero a mi me sigue doliendo todo igual. Sin evitarlo me quedo sentada con dificultad en la cama para pedirle que se explique.

- Ya estas en los diez centímetros, es decir que estamos a punto de conocer a este bebé- indica con una sonrisa.

¡Ya es hora!, no puede ser pensé que sería el alivio máximo, pero con esto me ha dolido el estómago y no de contracción, sino de miedo, ya es la hora, mi corazón está al mil por ciento. Ahora si que no controlo mi respiración. Scorpius se ha puesto más blanco que nunca y eso es mucho.

- Voy a avisarles a todos, vuelvo en seguida- avisa mamá casi corriendo a la puerta.

- No te vayas- le grito angustiada.

- Cariño es un segundo, nada más- indica antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

.- Bien, mientras esperamos a tu madre, te voy a preparar- indica mientras coloca mis piernas flectadas y separadas. Sólo me dejo llevar ya no puedo más, estoy a punto de colapsar. Scorpius se ubica aun más cerca de mi cara, mientras me besa la frente.

- Toma esto…- se acerca una enfermera y deposita unas insignificantes gotas azules en mis labios, no puedo creer que esa sea toda la anestesia que me darán, es nada, que diablos cree que esta haciendo esta señora.

- ¿Eso es todo?- grito espantada, afirmando con fuerza la mano de la enfermera, que me mira con cara de lástima.

- Muchacha eso te aliviara un poco, pero no puedes no sentir nada- menciona mientras saca lentamente mi mano de su brazo.

Esto es una estafa, porque no me lo dijeron antes, si ni siquiera percibo la diferencia, me duele igual que hace tres minutos. Los voy a demandar, mamá es jefa del departamento de leyes, ya se las van a ver con nosotras.

- Rose, escúchame, cuando te cuente tres tienes que pujar con todas tus fuerzas…- comienza a decir la sanadora, al mismo momento que mamá corre para ponerse al frente de Scorpius, y a mi lado derecho.

Pujar, no puedo hacerlo, estoy cansada, me duele mucho, tengo miedo, no voy a poder hacerlo.

- ¡No tengo fuerzas!- imploro con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si las tienes, en la contracción sólo puja, vamos tú puedes- indica afirmando mi rodilla.

- Si puedes cariño, vamos dame tu mano, aquí estamos- dice mamá mirándome.

- Vamos, 1… 2… y 3… puja… niña- grita la sanadora.

Con fuerzas escondidas comienzo a presionar, llego a levantarme de la cama… con fuerza… pero duele, me estoy partiendo de dolor… tengo tanta presión en todas partes, en mis manos presionando las de Scorpius y mamá, en mi cara, en mis piernas y en mi vientre, que es lo que más duele, pero no puedo… todo sigue en aumento.

Me recuesto cansada por la fuerza que he hecho y nada cambia, sólo siento las lágrimas mezclarse en mi cara con el sudor que corre por mis rostro, el pelo lo siento completamente mojado y se pega a mi cabeza y espalda.

- No puedo, no puedo…- comienzo a llorar.

- Si puedes Rose, vamos eres muy fuerte…- susurra Scorpius.

- Me duele…que no entiendes…- le grito.

- No puedes esperar más debes hacerlo otra vez, vamos…- indica la sanadora.

- Vamos 1…2…- comienza a repetir mamá.

- No…- grito, porque no tengo energías para volver a levantarme, es demasiado, apenas logro respirar, la maldita respiración no sirve para nada.

- Escúchame Rose, si no lo haces vas a sufrir tú y tu bebé ¿Quieres eso?- indica severa la doctora.

Lastimar mi bebé por mi culpa, no puedo hacer eso, debo hacerlo, tengo que ayudarlo, tengo mucho miedo, pero más me da hacerlo sufrir, yo puedo hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo. Comienzo a tomar aire velozmente, yo si puedo… a la una, a las dos y….

- Argggggggg…..- vuelvo a pujar con todas las energías que tengo, todo mi cuerpo tiembla, ni siquiera siento mis dedos… pero debo continuar, ya va a pasar, eso tiene que ser así.

Otro relajo más, apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, tratando de recuperar energías para lo que falta… mis ojos los siento completamente húmedos y calientes, al igual que mi cara.

Mamá comienza a secar mi cara, mientras la veo llorar silenciosamente a mi lado, no puedo más con esto, prefiero ver a Scorpius que me sonríe de medio lado, a la vez que coloca un poco de pelo que molesta en mi cara tras de la oreja.

- Vamos bien ya comienza a aparecer su cabeza, un poco más y listo…- relata la sanadora.

- Rose… te amo… y yo sé que tú puedes…- murmura Scorpius en mi oído.

Qué me ha dicho… no lo puedo creer… me ha dicho que me ama, jamás me lo imagine... esto es maravilloso, sin considerar nada más eso sí. Me ha dado con estas palabras la mayor energía que podría necesitar.

- Ahora vamos otra vez…- escucho decir a una enfermera que se apoya en mi estómago,

Comienzo a presionar… por favor sale luego…. Ah… comienzo a decir suavemente mientras me levanto otra vez…un gran dolor comienza a decender por mi cuerpo, lo siento moverse hacia fuera… ya va… no me voy a rendir… lo estoy logrando…

- No cortes… sigue así vas muy bien… ya salio la cabeza…- menciona la sanadora.

Ahora no sólo lloro de dolor, ya casi esta aquí, esta saliendo, no puedo creerlo me estoy convirtiendo en mamá… debo seguir con fuerza… no puedo parar, aunque no aguante este dolor…

- Eres maravillosa…- comienza a decir emocionado Scorpius, mientras me presiona mi mano con más fuerza de la que creo que yo lo estoy haciendo.

- No puedo más…- grito porque el dolor ha superado cualquier cosa, la presión es extrema, pero mamá y Scorpius me mantienen firme.

-…solo es un poco más…. – escucho decir.

Pero ya creo que voy a caer, no tengo más fuerzas, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, no creo poder seguir, estoy asustada y ¿si no puedo seguir?… cuando ya creo que mi cuerpo me exige parar, una gran presión se libera de mi cuerpo, dejándome caer rendida a la cama, mientras todos mis músculos se relajan completamente.

Estoy a punto de desesperarme, porque aún no puedo dejar de sentir dolor, cuando un pequeño ruido comienza a inundar toda la habitación, ¿qué es eso?… es un llanto, el clamor fuerte de un bebé… mi bebé… esta llorando… esta respirando…

***

**Wauuuu... por fin... ya ha dado su primera bocanada de aire....ha nacido est bebe... **

**- se que esperaban saber todo en este cap.. pero no coman ansias… en el que viene … este ha estado bastante largo o no?…. **

**- Gracias por todos los que han escrito un comentario... espero que este cap sea de su agrado... **

**¿qué les ha parecido todo? Díganme plisss (hoy relate desde las dos partes para saber que pasaba)**

**(el titulo del cap... es de una canción… precisa para esto)**

**Review plisssss**


	36. Intensamente brillante

**Intensamente Brillante**

El llanto continúa resonando por todas partes, y ese simple ruido me coloca completamente alerta, no creí que anhelaría y esperaría tanto escuchar ese sonido, la espera fue eterna, más que todos los meses, estas horas fueron siglos y ahora estoy a instantes de conocer a mi bebé.

Mi cuerpo duele, pero nada en comparación a segundos atrás, estoy respirando agitadamente, me siento realmente agotada, pero con una gran energía interna, es tan sorprendente, todo ya pasó, estamos bien, pero qué es, cómo es.

Empiezo a mirar desesperada hacia el lugar en donde está la sanadora, quien rápidamente levanta entre sus brazos un pequeño bebé que no deja de llorar.

-Es… un hermoso niño…- comienza a decir la sanadora, mientras le limpia su carita.

Al quedar a mi vista aquel pequeño ser, la emoción comienza a fluir por mi cuerpo, porque es mi bebé, aquel que tuve todo el tiempo conmigo, el que acaba de salir de mi. Apenas logro verlo bien, porque mi vista está nublada por el cansancio y por algunas nuevas lágrimas que comienzan a surgir.

- Un pequeño, mi amor, tienes un niño…-comienza a decir mamá que no deja de llorar.

- Tenemos…un… hijo…- escucho murmurar con la voz completamente entrecortada a Scorpius quien aún tiene mi mano firme entre la suya

La enfermera rápidamente coloca una manta sobre mí, mientras la sanadora deposita al pequeño sobre mi pecho, es tan chiquito y liviano que ni siquiera me molesta al contrario me ha dado una gran satisfacción al tenerlo en este lugar.

No puedo creerlo, estoy obnubilada, lo tengo en mis brazos, aquí está. Con las manos lo sujeto delicadamente sobre mí, mientras él no deja de llorar y mover sus manitos. Sus ojitos están completamente cerrados y su pequeña boca la tiene abierta para dejar salir fuertes gemidos, que llegan a mis oídos para demostrarme que todo esto es real.

Ahora lo tengo aquí, lo estoy conociendo, no pude mientras lo esperaba dibujar en mi cabeza su carita, pero ahora ya lo tengo aquí pegado a mi rostro, y no podía habérmelo imaginado de otra forma.

Su llanto comienza a llenarme de preguntas, ¿por qué sigue llorando?, acaso le duele algo, lo lastime, o no quiere estar aquí, ¿qué sentirá?, ¿estará bien?, como me gustaría saber, para ayudarlo, quiero calmarlo.

- No llores… aquí estoy…- comienzo a susurrarle en su cabecita que toca mi mentón, percibo con esto la preciada tibies de su piel, a pesar de la humedad que aún tiene en su cuerpo.

Le pido que no llore, pero ambos lo estamos haciendo, él porque está estrenando sus pulmones, y yo silenciosamente por la emoción de tenerlo junto a mí, después de todo lo vivido. Ahora realmente y por primera vez no sólo durante todos estos meses sino que durante toda mi vida, estoy llorando de alivio y… felicidad. Jamás pensé o creí que sentiría de esta forma, es completamente maravilloso, ni siquiera me importa lo que me estén haciendo, el dolor ya comienza a apagarse dentro de mí, y es nada comparado con esta sensación nueva que ha a aparecido en mi pecho, inundando todo a su paso. Su presencia ha reemplazado todo lo que creí no soportar hace un par de horas.

Lo observo completamente, recorriendo cada pedacito de su cuerpo con mis ojos que quieren percibir hasta su más mínimo detalle, tiene unas manitos tan pequeñas, trato de tomar una de ellas para calmarlo, pero él rápidamente se aferra a mi dedo, esto es tan… apasionante, me ha dado la mano, el gesto más preciado que podría recibir de mi pequeño, mi bebé esta confiando en mí, sin pensarlo acerco con cuidado mis labios y beso su manito, dejando sobre ella una lágrima de mi rostro. Aunque está cubierto aún de una sustancia blanca rojiza por todos lados, no me importa, no puedo dejar de acariciarlo, sentirlo que ya llego, es un niño, mi niño, mi hijo.

Luego de esto ya casi ha dejado de llorar, simplemente gimotea entre mis brazos moviendo su cabecita para todos lados, como si estuviera buscando algo, a tratado de abrir sus ojos, pero al parecer aún no puede. Creo que voy a explotar por dentro, tengo un torbellino de sentimientos, alegría, alivio, ilusión, agitación, y miedo, mezclan completamente.

- Y él papá ¿quiere cortar el cordón?…- pregunta la sanadora dirigiéndose a Scorpius, que a permanecido en completo silencio a mi lado, mirando a nuestro bebé.

- …Eh… claro…- responde titubeante, mientras toma un objeto y se acerca más a la sanadora.

Ni siquiera puedo ver que está haciendo Scorpius, ya que mis ojos no se despegan de la criatura que tengo cobijada en mí.

- Mira, es precioso…- menciona mamá tomando una de sus diminutas manos.

- Si… lo es…- respondo completamente emocionada y agotada.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…- indica besándome la mejilla.

No lo puedo creer, después de todo lo que ha pasado está orgullosa de mí, esto es extraño, siempre pensé que estaba completamente decepcionada, a pesar del apoyo que me ha demostrado, y que nada de lo que hiciera podría cambiar eso, pero no, aún así esta orgullosa de todo lo que he hecho, ya no veo en sus ojos aquella mirada de tristeza que percibí durante todo este tiempo, al parecer este bebé ha traído cambios no sólo para mi y Scorpius, sino que para todos los que nos rodean.

- Mamá… no sabes… lo que te agradezco por todo…- comienzo a balbucear.

- Lo sé… cariño…lo sé…- indica acariciándome la cabeza.

Scorpius vuelve a mi lado, sus ojos también están completamente humedecidos, su cabello lo tiene todo despeinado, pero nada de eso es importante, lo más impresionante es la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro, la más grande que le visto, en todo el tiempo que lo conozco, atrás dejo esa mascara de seriedad y solemnidad que lo caracteriza.

- Rose… es maravilloso…- indica pasando uno de sus dedos sobre la cabecita, que a simple vista no pareciera tener ni un solo cabello, pero en realidad desde lo cerca que estoy y bajo todo aquello que aún lo cubre, puedo ver una pelusilla casi blanca aparecer de manera casi imperceptible sobre su piel.

- Es un niño…- comienzo a decirle entrecortadamente. Tratando aún de asimilar todo esto, ya que recién han pasado un par de minutos desde que termino una parte y ha iniciado otra nueva etapa.

- Es nuestro hijo- susurra con voz profunda, mientras acaricia mi mejilla, que aún debe estar completamente inundada de sudor y lágrimas.

Si es verdad, es nuestro, un pedacito de cada uno, todo lo que hemos vivido desde hace casi nueve meses se ve reflejado en mi mente, pero parece todo lejano al tenerlo ahora a nuestro lado.

- Me lo voy a llevar para revisarlo y limpiarlo…- comienza a decir la enfermera que se acerca hasta mí, para sacar a nuestro bebé de mis brazos, quién al sentir esto, nuevamente comienza a llorar fuertemente.

Qué pulmones que tiene, aunque ya sabía que tenía fuerza porque aun recuerdo las patadas que me dio hasta hace poco. Pero no entiendo por qué se lo llevan no ven que lo han hecho llorar, a pesar de todo lo que le hice y sufrimos mientras estaba dentro mío, parece que si quiere estar conmigo, eso es fantástico, no me ha rechazado como tanto temí.

La sanadora sigue trabajando en mí, pero ni la he mirado, observo como la enfermera deposita en una pequeña camilla a mi bebé, si esta desconsolado llorando, no puedo aguantar verlo así, no es justo, recién acaba de nacer y ya lo están molestando.

- Scorpius porque no vas a ver y tratas de calmarlo- le pido preocupada, mientras él rápidamente camina hacia ese lugar, porque si yo pudiera levantarme ya lo habría hecho.

- Mi niña… -murmura mamá nuevamente conmocionada, ella parece aún en estado de shock por todo lo que ha pasado.

Me sorprendo de mi misma, recién lo tengo a mi lado y me estoy preocupado tanto por todo lo que le pase, porque no me agrada la sensación de escucharlo llorar, y creo entender como se debe sentir, si acaba de llegar a este mundo y no conoce nada, es horrible enfrentarse a lo desconocido y más si eres tan pequeño y frágil.

- Muy buen trabajo Rose- indica la sanadora ubicándose a mi lado.

- Gracias, pero no fue fácil- respondo con la voz agotada, de a poco he ido recuperando el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

- Lo sé, pero todo salio perfecto, ahora tienes un bebé saludable- indica sonriéndome.

- Sí- digo tratando de acomodarme mejor en la cama, al parecer todo está perfecto, tiene todas sus partes, le conté y tiene cada uno de sus minúsculos deditos, y si ella dice que esta saludable eso debe ser así.

- Ahora veamos, tú pequeño, de sexo masculino, nació a las cuatro cincuenta de la mañana, pesa dos kilos setecientos gramos, y mide cuarenta y ocho centímetros- recita mientras su pluma anota todo sobre un pergamino.

Supongo que deben ser cosas de rutina, porque es obvio que si dice pequeño es porque es de sexo masculino, pero bueno no tengo muchas energías para reírme de eso ahora, tengo que preocuparme de otras cosas.

Scorpius se mantiene cerca del bebé tomando su manito, mientras la enfermera le coloca aquel traje blanco que le compre, y él da toda su batalla moviéndose inconteniblemente, y me agrada que lo haga ya que se esta resistiendo a la llevadora de bebés.

- ¿Cómo se llamará?- indica de improviso aquella mujer que viste a mi niño.

Un momento ¿qué ha dicho?…¡Nombres!, no le buscamos eso, en realidad yo busque, pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo con Scorpius, qué vamos a hacer, no es posible que no tenga nombre, es un niño que necesita tener identidad, cómo pudimos dejarlo pasar, esto es horrible, como nos queremos hacer llamar padres, si no pensamos en esto.

- Si no lo tienen aún no se preocupen, tendrán tiempo para conversar sobre eso- responde mamá, al ver mi cara de aflicción.

- Claro que lo haremos- responde Scorpius sorprendido, mientras aún supervisa y resguarda todo lo que sucede con la enfermera, nuestro bebé, sin nombre, aún llora pero ya no tan intensamente, ante los movimientos que le hace aquella mujer.

- Muy bien aquí esta su hijo, joven…- indica la enfermera arropando al bebé en aquella manta que me envió de regalo su madre, una prenda tan suave y tan blanca como la ropa que le acaban de poner.

La cara de Scorpius cambia completamente por una de preocupación, comienza a mover rápidamente sus manos sin saber como dejarlas, seguro que no debe saber como tomarlo, esto es entre chistoso y enternecedor, debe también ser la primera vez que va a cargar a un bebé, y no a cualquiera, sino que a su bebé.

- Afirma su cabeza…así…- comienza a decir mamá mientras ayuda a la enfermera a depositarlo en sus brazos.

- Oh… es tan pequeño…- lo observo murmurar mirando embobado al pequeño niño que tiene en sus brazos, aunque su cuerpo se ve completamente tenso y su rostro parece concentrado en no dejarlo caer ni para apretar demasiado.

Recién en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que todo realmente ha pasado, tratando de descansar, comienzo a sentirme realmente agotada, los músculos relajados comienza a doler, por la tensión excesiva que había en ellos. También percibo la bata completamente pegada a mi cuerpo, producto de todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer y ni siquiera me quiero imaginar como debo tener el pelo.

- Debo ir a avisar que todo ha salido excelente- indica mamá de improviso mientras acaricia el gorrito de su nieto.

- Claro- le respondo, ocultando un poco el malestar que me ha provocado, el tratar de sentarme más rígida en la cama.

- Los voy a dejar un rato a solas, cuando podamos entrar nos avisan- dice ella antes de salir de la habitación.

Que oportuna propuesta, claro que necesitamos estar a solas para poder hablar, en especial del tema del nombre, eso es algo complicado, y así aprovecho de descansar antes de que entre toda una bataola a estresarme con preguntas y comentarios.

La enfermera y sanadora también comienzan a salir del lugar, dejándonos por fin solos a los tres.

Scorpius comienza a caminar hasta sentarse a mi lado, aún parece incomodo y preocupado en la forma de tenerlo, pero ya ubicado a mi lado parece relajarse un poco más. Y simplemente nos quedamos en silencio, los minutos pasan y no podemos dejar de contemplarlo y mirarnos a los ojos diciéndonos mil cosas a la vez, yo agradeciéndole por todo, tratando de encontrar las palabras y el momento preciso para dejarle en claro que aquello que me confeso también es parte de mi, que aquellas palabras que pronuncio son exactamente lo que yo siento por él, ese _"te amo"_, jamás había sido tan reciproco como ahora. Pero en estos momentos las palabras sobran, es un instante demasiado intimo y especial para romperlo, la música perfecta ahora es la pequeña respiración de nuestro bebé, que es lo único que se escucha en esta habitación, ya que al parecer ambos hemos decidido hacerlo casi de manera imperceptible sólo para que podamos deleitarnos y podamos escuchar su mayor señal de vida, el pequeño aliento de nuestro bebé.

- Toma- susurra lentamente, mientras me lo acerca para que yo lo sostenga.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar nuevamente, pero todo por culpa de los nervios, lo voy a volver a tener en mis manos, esto parece un sueño, ya no está aquí, comienzo a pensar mientras toco mi estómago ahora ya vacío de todo, ahora está libre para ser una personita, que respira, llora, duerme y que aprenderá a hacer muchas cosas más.

Torpemente entre los dos nos pasamos la pequeña manta en donde está refugiado con sus ojitos aún cerrados, sólo espero que no nos descuidemos y lo botemos o lastimemos, parece ser tan delicado, ya que mueve y dobla con cada movimiento que hacemos, ahora depende tanto de nosotros, antes también, pero parecía que estaba más protegido resguardado en mí, porque no me parecía tan frágil como ahora.

Ahora que lo vuelvo a sentir entre mí, no puedo evitar acercarlo a mi rostro, su piel ahora más limpia, se ve completamente rojiza, ni siquiera tiene cejas, tengo la certeza que será tan rubio con Scorpius. Todo en él es demasiado pequeño, tanto así que la ropa que tiene, incluso parece quedarle un poco grande, no mucho, pero de todas formas al parecer todas tenían razón cuando me dijeron que son así de chiquitos para quedarle aquella ropa que para mi era de muñeca, es decir, que ahora tengo mi muñequito.

Nuevamente el miedo resurge, no de mí, yo estoy y estaré bien, pero lo tengo de él, de que algo malo le pase, cómo se va defender de todo lo malo que hay, cualquier cosa lo puede dañar o afectar, y ¿si no puedo defenderlo ni cuidarlo como necesita?, es tan pequeñito, pero a la vez lo siento tan fuerte, con tanta energía que me irradia hasta mí.

Lo tengo tan cerca nuevamente de mi cuerpo, de mi piel, y no puedo dejar de sonreírle, se que lo veo hermoso, porque todas las madres ven hermosos a sus hijos, pero yo estoy segura que este es el bebé más lindo de todos. No es que haya visto muchos bebés en mi vida, porque nunca me gusto mirarlos, pero este si lo es.

- Eres mi bebé- le susurro, mientras empieza a abrir sus ojos, y comienza a mirarme fijamente, dejándome ver dos esferas de color azul plomizo profundo que brillan intensamente, este simple gesto de él, hace que mis ojos vuelvan a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente. Ese brillo es tan especial que me llena aún más de alegría.

- Me está viendo- digo totalmente emocionada.

- Debe haber reconocido tu voz- responde Scorpius acercándose más para verle por primera vez sus ojitos, luego de unos segundos deleitándonos con esto, rápidamente él comienza a dar un gran bostezo y se vuelve a acomodar en mi pecho, para comenzar a dormir nuevamente.

- ¿Lo viste?- interrogo sin poder dejar de ver como duerme tranquilamente en mis brazos.

- Si, al parecer tendrá tus ojos, y eso es perfecto- respondo Scorpius tan emocionado como yo.

- Quizás- respondo tratando de evitar un bostezo, porque a pesar de toda la emoción sentida, el cansancio que tengo es extremo, no he dormido hace casi veinte horas, porque la siesta que tome en la tarde fue demasiado corta para considerarla.

- Es increíble como lo hiciste, jamás voy a olvidar todo esto- comenta Scorpius acomodándose a mi lado.

- Yo tampoco, y sabes que sin tu apoyo, no habría podido- le agradezco apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me quedaría así infinitamente cerca de él, pero el recuerdo de la pregunta de la enfermera sobre el nombre me hace sobresaltar.

- Ey… debemos buscar un nombre- digo enderezándome, provocando que él bebé se remueva y lance un pequeño gemido en respuesta a mi impertinencia de moverlo en su sueño, pero sigue con su respiración tan acompasada, sin hacer el trabajo de abrir sus ojos.

- Tienes razón- responde Scorpius mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Has pensado en alguno?- interrogo, tratando de pedirle que él comience con esta ardua tarea.

Scorpius comienza a mirarme para luego detenerse en el rostro del pequeño. Está completamente serio, ni siquiera pestañea, parece totalmente concentrado, sólo espero que tenga una buena idea, porque lo que es yo no tengo ni una sola, tengo algunos nombres rondando, pero ninguno es preciso para él, tiene que ser algo que cuando escuche el nombre y lo vea a él, sea como si fueran uno sólo.

- ¿Y?- cuestiono para pedirle que me diga que ha pensado.

Luego de un gran suspiro se voltea a veme nuevamente.

- No lo sé, es tan difícil,,, en realidad tenía pensado para niña…- confiesa colocando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y ¿cuáles eran?- pregunto intrigada, recordando que había dicho que él creía y al parecer esperaba que fuera una niña, pero esta vez yo he tenido la razón, y aunque no tengo muy claras las razones quería que fuera un niño, y aquí lo tengo, justo a mi lado.

- ¿Eso importa ahora?…tenemos a un hermoso niño, que necesita un nombre de niño- responde ampliando su sonrisa ante mi cuestionamiento fuera de lugar.

- Lo siento, tienes razón- respondo avergonzada.

- Pero tú dime, ¿No decías que era niño?- acota arreglándome algunos mechones de cabello que aún andan rebeldes por mi cara, debo estar hecha un desastre, pero de eso me preocupo después de que pueda llamar a este bebé con un nombre propio.

Busque nombres en mis noches de ocio y malestar, y lo hice en libros y en nombres que recordaba, pero ninguno me agradaba, además y si el nombre que elijo no le agrada cuando sea grande, por qué no poder preguntarle a él como quiere llamarse, eso sería más fácil, pero no, ahora está durmiendo, sin saber que sus padres están complicadísimos buscando lo que lo identificara para el resto de su vida.

Debo verlo, él me dará su propio nombre, no sé porque, pero así lo siento, empiezo a mirarlo nuevamente y es tan pequeño, su cabecita tan redonda, esos ojos que solo vi durante unos segundos son intensamente brillante igual que los de Scorpius...

Debe haber algo, no es posible que no encuentre alguno…

- Ya sé- menciono recordando algo que aprendí en Hogwarts, pero quizás no le guste.

- Dime, te escucho- menciona mostrándose interesado.

- Es algo que leí, y creo que es preciso para nuestro bebé, además ahora que lo pienso, se asemeja a tu nombre…- comienzo a relatar pausadamente, mientras Scorpius mueve su mano en clara señal de que continúe hablando.

- Alioth…- susurro lentamente, para que escuche cada letra.

- Alioth… como la…- comienza a decir asombrado.

- Si la estrella de la Osa mayor, significa intensamente brillante, bueno también caballo negro, pero me gusta el primer significado y le viene con sus ojos, son eso… intensamente brillantes y espero que sigan así para siempre- respondo mordiéndome los labios esperando su veredicto.

- Alioth…- repite mirando a nuestro bebé, que no sé si ya tiene nombre o tengo que pensar en otro, pero no se me ocurren más por este momento.

- ¿No te gusta?- pregunto dubitativa, al ver su cara pensativa.

- Que si no me gusta, es perfecto para él, verdad Alioth, mamá a encontrado tu nombre- indica bajando la manta para buscarle su carita.

Le gusto, no pensé que le agradaría, pero esa sonrisa y como lo ha llamado significan que sí, ya tengo un hijo con nombre, me siento cada vez más feliz, que importa el cansancio, mi dolor corporal, si estamos los tres juntos, esto es perfecto.

- ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?- cuestiona de improviso, e intrigado por saber como se me ocurrió.

- Oye por si no recuerdas yo también estaba en la clase de Astronomía, que no sacará mejores calificaciones que tú, no significa que no pusiera atención o que no haya aprendido algo- le respondo haciéndome la sentida al dudar de mis conocimientos en estos temas.

- Tienes razón, lo lamento, es solo que…- responde rápidamente, pero luego se detiene haciendo un gesto de que aquello que iba a agregar era sin importancia.

- Hay que ver cual es su segundo nombre…- le comienzo a recordar para que vea que aún nos queda trabajo, mientras le sonrío para que vea que no estoy enojada.

En realidad, no podría estarlo en estos momentos, podría pasar cualquier cosa y estaría feliz de todas formas, al parecer la mezcla del alivio, tener a mi bebé sano y tranquilo en mis brazos y esa miserable pócima anestésica si han hecho efecto en mi, me siento demasiado relajada, díganme lo que quieran y no me afectará, bueno algunas cosas si, pero son imposibles de que pasen.

Él asiente con su cabeza ante mi recordatorio de seguir con la búsqueda. Se comienza a arreglar su propio pelo, que a pesar de no haber estado más que a mi lado durante el parto, está completamente desordenado.

- Que tal Alioth Orión- menciona de improviso.

- Creo que ya basta de astronomía, ¿no crees?- le indico porque realmente esa combinación no me convence mucho, y en realidad, Orión no me agrada para nada.

Entre todos los nombres que vi apareció ese, pero lo deseche rápidamente, junto con todos los otros. Ni uno sólo me gustaba, Alioth jamás paso por mi búsqueda, este surgió ahora. Sólo tuve uno en mente, que era de un amigo cuando era pequeña y me encantaba como sonaba, pero unos días atrás lo vi caminar por fuera de mi casa y no me agrado verlo de nuevo, estaba tan cambiado de cómo lo recordaba, que por eso lo deseche y ni siquiera quiero recordarlo. Por eso ahora si que no tengo una combinación para Alioth.

- Tienes razón, no suena para nada bien- acepta Scorpius riéndose un poco.

Esto es tan complicado, primero es uno, para después buscar otro, no sólo que nos guste sino que además debe combinar con el primero. Los bebés deberían venir con esto incluido, alguna etiqueta, señal o algo que nos diera alguna pista por lo menos, todo sería mucho más fácil. Con esto ya me está empezando a doler la cabeza, no sé si por pensar tanto en esto, o por hambre, sueño o cansancio, o quizás es la mezcla de todo, lo que es peor, porque significa que no se ira hasta que satisfaga cada una de ellas.

- Sabes tengo una idea- indica rompiendo el silencio en el cual nos hemos sumido, mientras pensamos una alternativa.

- ¿Cuál?- interrogo acomodando a Alioth en mis brazos.

Ay, ya lo llamo por su nombre y suena tan lindo, mi pequeño bebé, ya tiene nombre.

Scorpius antes de hablar acomoda un almohadón en mi espalda, que le agradezco esbozado mi mejor sonrisa, es un chico tan oportuno, debe haber leído mi mente o mi rostro.

- Su primer nombre a pesar de que lo elegiste tú, esta dentro de la tradición de mi familia…- comienza a decir.

Claro, pero no lo elegí por eso, me gusto porque representa lo que veo en mi bebé, porque jamás dejaría que lo llamaran Lynx, Taurus o Delphinus, y muchos otros que ni siquiera vale la pena recordar, pero es mejor dejarlo continuar, no voy a empezar a dar explicaciones ahora.

- Podríamos llamarlo… si a ti te parece… Alioth Ronald... para integrar lo que él representa, es decir, a ambas familias- concluye con voz baja.

No puedo creerlo, quiere colocarle a su hijo el nombre de mi padre, una persona que no lo trato muy bien en el pasado, es increíble, ni a mi se me había ocurrido este detalle, pero es fantástico, no es una gran combinación, pero no suena mal, incluso ya me está agradando.

- Es genial…- es lo único que puedo decirle.

- Gracias…- responde tratando de sonar modesto, sólo para hacerme reír con ese gesto de superioridad que hace cuando infla su pecho e internamente lo hace con su ego.

- Qué te parece Alioth ya tienes un gran nombre…- comienzo a decirle mientras rozo sutilmente su delicada piel.

- Y una gran mamá- menciona Scorpius, mientras me abraza y yo volteo a verlo quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

Antes de que pueda decirle algo, él comienza a tomar mi cara con sus manos, al parecer tiene otros planes, antes que dejarme hablar, ya que en menos de un segundo, por fin comienzo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, todo es tan delicado suave y tibio. Lo ansiaba tanto, días sin poder hacer esto tranquila, tengo ganas de rozar cada centímetro de su boca, respirar su mismo aire y que me traspase su energía hasta llenarme completamente de él, ahora si que puedo decir que he iniciado un viaje hacia las nubes, por favor no quiero decender jamás, no quiero un retorno, o espero que la realidad se quede así eternamente.

No terminaría nunca con esto, pero el suave golpeteo de la puerta hace que nos separemos, ambos comenzamos a tomar el aire que nos estaba faltando y Scorpius se levanta para caminar a la puerta con el ceño un tanto fruncido por la interrupción, mientras siento que mis mejillas se colocan completamente carmesíes.

- ¿Ya podemos pasar?- escucho decir a mamá.

No puedo creerlo nos olvidamos de avisarles que ya estábamos listos, deben haber estado desesperados afuera esperando conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

- Claro- responde Scorpius abriendo la puerta completamente.

Muchos pasos comienzan a sentirse que se acercan, acaso se habrán quedado todos, no puedo creerlo si ya son casi las cinco y media de la mañana, apenas nosotros nos hemos mantenido despiertos, él único que duerme como si nada es Alioth.

Mamá aparece con una gran sonrisa, seguida muy de cerca por papá que mira insistentemente hacia donde estoy y trae un enorme oso de felpa en sus brazos, atrás aparecen mis abuelos, nana Molly parece que esta a punto de llorar y el abuelo, con esa sonrisa bonachona de siempre, a continuación tía Ginny muy contenta y tío Harry quien tiene en sus manos, no puedo creerlo, es la cámara de Hugo, pero qué hace con ese aparato, acaso es un complot, pero mejor lo dejo así, por ahora prefiero fijarme en quien más nos va a venir a ver como si fuéramos el espectáculo del verano.

Unos segundos después de esto, al parecer ya no va a entrar nadie más, los demás se han ido, aunque era de esperarse, es muy tarde, pero creí que se quedarían dos personas más y no están ¿qué ha pasado?, si vinieron a ver como andaba todo, por qué no se han quedado.

- ¿Cómo estas Rosie?- pregunta papá acercándose más a mí mientras mamá me pide con los brazos que le permita cargar al bebé.

- Bien, un poco adolorida, pero mejor que antes- respondo liberando a Alioth de mis brazos.

- Mira Ron, es tan lindo- comienza a decir mamá para dejarlo a la vista de él.

- Claro que sí, es un niño hermoso, igual que su madre y abuela- responde contento.

- Mi niña, ¿ves que todo ha pasado?- recalca nana Molly colocándose al otro lado de mi cama.

Sí todo ha pasado, pero ella dijo que respirando nada dolía, pero yo aun recuerdo perfectamente lo que sentí, eso no se me va a olvidar, por mucho que ahora este tranquila, aunque debo reconocer lo que dijo mamá, después de eso, al final todo pasa y mejora increíblemente.

- Sí, pero igual me dolió infernalmente- le respondo colocando cara de aflicción, para que se sienta mal por mentirme.

- Eso ya da lo mismo- apuntando dulcemente al bebé que tiene mamá en sus brazos.

En eso tiene razón, ya aquellos dolores comienzan a hacerse menos intensos en mis recuerdos, la realidad ahora ya es distinta. Sin embargo ahora hay otra cosa que me preocupa, Scorpius permanece cerca de la puerta, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo y mirar a la entrada, está esperando a sus padres, pero ¿qué habrá pasado?, ocurrió algo que hizo que se fueran, por favor que eso no suceda, no puede ser que empañen este momento, porque no han podido dejar sus rivalidades de lado, Alioth no se lo merece, ni siquiera por mi o por Scorpius ahora él es el más importante en todo esto.

- Felicidades Rose…- comienza a decir tía Ginny cuando se acerca a abrazarme.

- Gracias tía- le respondo sin dejar de mirar la cara seria que tiene Scorpius.

- Scorpius… felicidades, tienes un hijo maravilloso- indica mi abuelo sorprendiéndonos a todos, especialmente a él, quien de manera nerviosa estrecha su mano.

- Muchas gracias- responde educadamente Scorpius.

- Ahora puedo cargarlo yo- le pregunta papá a mamá, mientras deja el oso de regalo sobre un sofá.

Papá toma a su nieto y se acerca al abuelo y a tío Harry que están cerca de él.

- Vieron que lindo es… ¿Cuál es su nombre?- interroga papá haciendo que todos se volteen a verme.

Ahora hay que ver que piensan del nombre, quizás a más de alguno no le agrade porque piense que sólo lo colocamos para seguir la tradición de los Malfoy, pero tendrán que acostumbrarse, es lo que decidimos nosotros y lo que nos agrada, aunque en caso de cualquier cosa tenemos el comodín del segundo nombre, siempre Scorpius con su As bajo la manga.

- Alioth, papá, se llama Alioth- menciono pausadamente mirando tanto a mamá y como a papá.

- Alioth, es extraño, pero lindo… ¿de dónde ha salido ese nombre?- cuestiona papá un tanto confundido.

Mamá en cambio, estoy segura que ya sabe de donde, porque me ha dado una sonrisa y luego ha hecho lo mismo con Scorpius quien se ha acercado a mi lado. Esa sonrisa significa que le debe agradar, aunque ya no hay nada que hacer al que le gusta bien y al que no, se acostumbra.

- Es el nombre de una estrella- irrumpe una voz profunda en la habitación.

Sin evitarlo doy un pequeño brinco, que me hace recordar cada dolor muscular que tengo, y al parecer no he sido la única que ha reconocido esa voz, ya que todos voltean hacia la entrada, en donde aparecen nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, seguido de su esposa, Astoria Malfoy, quien trae una gran sonrisa en su rostro a pesar del cansancio, que no sólo se ve reflejado en ella, sino que en todos los presentes.

- Vaya- indica papá mirándome.

- Es un lindo nombre- responde nana Molly.

Todos los presentes comienzan a asentir con su cabeza menos papá que mira a Scorpius y luego a su padre alternadamente. Papá esta completamente serio, en cambio el padre de Scorpius, tiene su rostro, por primera vez, desde que lo conozco, un poco más relajado aunque no es muy notorio, pero ya hay un cambio, quizás podría decir que está alegre, no tiene una sonrisa, pero hay algo en su expresión que me dice que no está enfadado o a la defensiva como todas las otras veces.

- Alioth Ronald- indica Scorpius, dejando sorprendido a papá quien al escuchar esto ha dejado de tensar su rostro y nuevamente esboza una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias, Rose... no pensé…esto es…- comienza a decir un tanto emocionado en sus palabras.

Cree que fui yo, pero no me puedo llevar el crédito de algo que no hice, debo decir la verdad, además sirve para que vea que Scorpius lo considera y no es malo como él piensa, al contrario, es fabuloso.

- Papá… no fui yo… fue Scorpius…- menciono lentamente, haciendo que él nuevamente se quede congelado, con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Rose eligió el primer nombre…- acota velozmente Scorpius, para darme le crédito más importante, su primer nombre.

Ningún padre dice nada, simplemente se quedan sorprendidos con esto, y es justo lo que quería Scorpius, de todas formas obtuvimos lo que queríamos, dándoles una satisfacción a ellos. Justo en el blanco, pero a mí me interesa que Alioth tiene un nombre, un rostro precioso y unos abuelos que, aunque aún no dejen de lado su orgullo, ya están unidos y se comportan civilizadamente estando a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Que excelente elección…- menciona tío Harry, tratando de encender la cámara de Hugo, sólo espero que no tenga mucho éxito, aunque al parecer mi hermano lo entreno bien, porque ahora mi bebé está siendo acosado por ese lente, si no es mi querido hermano, siempre tiene que haber alguien para reemplazarlo, esto es horrible, pero mientras no me enfoque a mí, nada es tan malo.

- Puedo verlo- se atreve a preguntar la madre de Scorpius quien ha permanecido callada pero feliz atrás de mi cama.

- Claro- respondo rápidamente pidiéndole con el rostro a papá que me lo entregue, para pasárselo a ella, es justo que todos los abuelos lo tomen, bueno los que quieren, porque no estoy segura de que Malfoy padre quiera hacerlo, y no es que crea que es malo, pero quizás no sea bueno arriesgarse…. Hay no, no puedo pensar algo así, del abuelo de mi hijo, ya estoy volviendo a la paranoia.

Astoria comienza a cargarlo mirándolo atentamente, mientras tiene esa sonrisa pegada en su cara al igual que mi madre, están embobadas mirando al pequeño durmiente.

Y yo comienzo a querer tomar su lugar, estoy casi sin poder aguantar el sueño y el hambre, no es que los quiera echar, pero podrán verlo todo el tiempo mañana, en realidad, más tarde y los días que vienen, yo ahora quisiera poder acomodarme a dormir.

- Mira Draco… es hermoso- menciona acercándose a su marido, mientras nadie pierde ni un paso que da la mujer con el bebé en brazos.

Draco Malfoy, de manera incomoda comienza a observarlo de cerca, su rostro endurecido permanece inalienable, sin embargo al parecer Alioth ha decido acomodarse ya que a la distancia observo como comienza a mover sus diminutos brazos y un pequeño gemido deja a todos en el más completo silencio. No puedo creerlo va a comenzar a llorar, pero por qué…acaso no le agrado esta visita… si ella es una gran persona, al hombre, creo que hay que conocerlo más, pero cuando ya me estoy asustando, Alioth simplemente deja de moverse y vuelve a quedarse quieto en los brazos de su abuela paterna.

- Es… un hermoso niño- indica lentamente el Sr. Malfoy, con una voz aterciopelada, que sólo había escuchado en Scorpius, luego de esto levanta la vista para fijarse por unos segundos en mi y luego posa la vista en el rostro de su hijo, que nuevamente comienza a iluminarse.

- Gracias papá…- lo escucho decir de manera casi tan baja que apenas lo he logrado escuchar yo, que estoy a su lado.

Luego comienza el desfile de brazos, Alioth se pasea por unos minutos en brazos de mis tíos, y luego de sus bisabuelos, cuando mamá vuelve a cargarlo, yo apenas logro mantener mis ojos abiertos, estoy a punto de rendirme de sueño aquí mismo, sin embargo un nuevo gemido del pequeño me hace no bajar la atención.

Ahora esta llorando nuevamente más suave que la primera vez que lo hizo, pero definitivamente está gimoteando insistentemente, mamá lo mece en sus brazos, pero eso no lo calma.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto acomodándome mejor para ver que le sucede.

Scorpius se ha puesto de pie, para observar su rostro.

- Creo que tiene hambre, ya debe ser hora de que lo alimentes, ha pasado un rato desde que nació- indica mamá acomodándolo en sus brazos para pasármelo.

Tiene hambre… oh… eso significa que yo debo hacerlo… jamás he alimentado un bebé, es lógico en realidad, pero esto significa otra vez una nueva sensación y experiencia para mí, y estas cosas siempre me colocan ansiosa y nerviosa. Ni siquiera trato de tomar a Alioth en mis brazos, ni siquiera puedo pensar tranquilamente, las dudas aparecen en mi, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer?, ¿qué se tiene que hacer?, o sea si lo sé, lo he visto, pero de todas formas, no es lo mismo verlo o leerlo, que experimentarlo.

Además con tanto espectador presente no me siento mejor y más tranquila con todo esto, pero tampoco les puedo pedir que se vayan o ¿si?, debo cumplir una de mis mayores obligaciones, por qué no se dan cuenta que no me agrada ni me siento cómoda con ellos aquí presentes.

- Nosotros vamos a casa y más tarde volvemos- indica oportunamente mi abuelo tomando del brazo a nana Molly quien se acerca a despedirse de cada uno.

Por fin dos menos, ahora falta el resto, pero no basta esperar mucho, mis tíos también se han dado cuenta de esto y se despiden sin dejar de recordar que vendrá ya a una hora más apropiada, papá sale con ellos indicando que necesita ir a ver un asunto, mientras que los padres de Scorpius, mejor dicho la madre lo ha invitado a comer algo para que se reponga en la cafetería del lugar.

Perfecto sólo mamá y yo, y claro que Alioth, pero él tiene que estar aquí, aunque aún no se calma mucho, al parecer está realmente con mucha hambre y somos dos, el problema es que de mí aún nadie se ha preocupado.

- Toma Rose- menciona mamá nuevamente depositándolo entre mis brazos.

Lo tengo completamente nerviosa en mis manos, mientras mamá me observa, no ha dicho nada, pero ya sé que es lo que debo hacer. Lentamente me destapo sólo una parte, mientras comienzo a acercarlo lo más que pueda a mí, él que no ha dejado de moverse y llorar, comienza sólo a mover su cabeza para todos lados mientras no puede cerrar su boca, está buscando desesperadamente algo, ya no hay más llanto. De pronto logra aferrarse a mí, provocando que yo cierre mis ojos fuertemente ante su contacto, su boca se mueve rápidamente tratando de succionar su alimento, es una sensación indescriptible, no hay dolor, ni nada, es más bien alucinante.

Comienzo a relajarme y vuelvo a abrir mis ojos para verlo acurrucado a mi lado, bebiendo casi de manera desesperada de mí, mamá sonríe satisfecha ante esto, y yo simplemente le devuelvo la sonrisa y me quedo quieta observándolo. De nuevo a abierto sus ojos, mientras afirma con sus manitos mi cuerpo, cada mirada pareciera que nos esta conectando aún más. Él me mira y yo no dejo de sonreírle, para ver si de esta forma olvida, si aún recuerda, todas las veces que llore, por él, por lo que me pasaba, y por lo que vendría y aún falta por venir.

Al poco rato se suelta de mí, y comienza a mirar para todos lados, mamá se acerca aún más para mirarlo fijamente.

- Oh, tú tenías estos mismos ojos cuando naciste, lo recuerdo perfectamente- comienza a decir apoyando la cabeza a Alioth en mi hombro.

- ¿De verdad?- le pregunto asombrada.

- Sí, los de tu hermano eran más oscuros- indica haciéndome recordar que Hugo heredo los ojos de ella.

Antes de que digamos nuevamente algo, Scorpius entra a la habitación, lo dejo que vuelva a cargar a su hijo, y él me entrega a cambio un gran vaso de leche, que me ilumina el rostro de sólo verlo. Me emociona ver que si se ha preocupado por mí, trayéndome comida, lo abrazaría sin soltarlo, pero ahora él ha comenzado a caminar hacía la ventana con Alioth, por lo que yo decido beberme toda la leche, antes de acomodarme a descansar.

Cuando por fin comienzo a recostarme en la cama, que me parece tan suave, blanda y perfecta para dormir, escucho nuevos pasos, los de mi padre, que ha entrado, pero al verme descansar han decidido marcharse un rato a hacer lo mismo. Casi ni percibo la despedida de papá y mamá que mencionan volver lo antes posible.

Mis ojos ya no tienen la fuerza de mantenerse abiertos. A lo lejos sigo escuchando la voz de Scorpius, pero no me está hablando a mí, sino que a Alioth.

- Esa… esa es tu estrella… tan brillante como eres y serás…-percibo que le susurra.

Estas palabras dibujan una nueva sonrisa en mi rostro, pero ya no puedo abrir mis ojos, para verlos, sólo vuelvo a escuchar como Scorpius recuesta al bebé a mi lado, en una cunita de hospital, deposita en mi frente un beso casi imperceptible y me deja descansar de la noche más larga de mi vida, aunque ya el sol comience a aparecer, yo recién comienzo a dormir para despertar como una nueva Rose.

**************************************

**Hola…. El nuevo capítulo ya está aquí….espero que haya sido de su agrado**

**Que les parece fue un niño…. La verdad es que siempre tuve la preferencia de que fuera un niño, no por cosas de primogénito, ni nada, sino que me agradan más por algo personal y siento que son más apegados a las madres, al revés de las niñas. Las que querían niñas, lamento decepcionarlas pero, de verdad, aunque tuve mis dudas, por eso pregunte, por más que trate de imaginarme a una niña no pude, me fue imposible.**

**Ahora con respecto al nombre… que les puedo decir, su significado, es uno de los que tiene esta estrella, pero a mi me encanto…aunque es muy complicado buscar un nombre, fue una ardua tarea, más que para los protagonistas y no sólo busque de constelaciones, de todo tipo. Pero cuando lo leí me gusto, espero que a ustedes también….y si no, bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás y en gustos no hay nada escrito XD… **

**Debo decir que me han dejado muchos review maravillosos, y de verdad tendría que agradecer a cada una/o de ustedes… cada nuevo comentario me llena de ganas y energías, jamás pensé que les gustaría mi historia, la subí con algo de temor y dudas, pero se que aún me queda mucho por mejorar.**

**Ahora hay muchas cosas que tengo pensado para seguir, pero me gustaría preguntarles para hacerme una idea… podría dejarlo aquí o seguir… (en realidad hay muchas cosas por pasar nadie a los 15 años tiene lista su vida ni siquiera con un bebé)… pero quiero saber cual es su percepción de lo que ha sido hasta aquí la historia…jamás pensé llegar al cap 36 esto me ha sorprendido a mi.**

**Para hacerme cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia un REVIEW plisssss…**

**Mil gracias por seguirme casi día a día…**


	37. ¿Dulces Dieciséis?

**¿Dulces Dieciséis?**

Un ruido que ya se está haciendo habitual, me hace sobresaltar de mi cama, perezosamente estiro mi mano hasta alcanzar un pequeño reloj y comienzo a enfocar mi mirada en el. Apenas hay luz a mi alrededor, todo está realmente oscuro, sólo la luna que brilla en el exterior me permite ver el objeto que tengo cerca de mi nariz, cuando por fin logro reconocer los números que tengo en frente, me doy cuenta que no ha pasado más de tres horas desde que pude colocar mi cabeza en está almohada.

Al prender la luz, y tratando de acostumbrarme a su intensidad, dirijo mi mirada hacia el lado y me encuentro con una cuna blanca, aquel mueble que tanto me costo aceptar de que se hiciera parte de mi habitación, y dentro de ella está el causante de mi desvelo, el pequeño niño que no quiere que su cansada, agotada y adormilada madre pueda dormir aunque sea una, sólo pido una noche completa durmiendo, o por lo menos tener cinco horas de descanso seguido, sin interrupciones, ni llantos, ni gimoteos, ya sea por cambios de pañal, por hambre, o por lo que se le ocurra. Un poco desorientada logro ponerme de pie, para acercarme a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa Alioth? Otra vez tienes hambre- comienzo a decirle con voz agotada, mientras lo cargo para traerlo a mi cama.

Él ante este simple hecho deja de emitir cualquier sonido y comienza a mirarme con esos ojos que no han cambiado nada desde que nació, y con sólo ese gesto, al dejarme contemplar el brillo con el cual me mira, se borra cualquier sentimiento poco grato que comienza a surgir en mí, por despertarme de esta forma.

- Eres increíblemente persuasivo- comienzo a susurrarle al ver como apenas come y no necesita un cambio de pañal, sólo se queda tranquilo por estar en mis brazos.

No puede ser que siendo tan pequeño ya se vea que se parece tanto a Scorpius en este punto, me hace siempre lo mismo, según la voz de la experiencia (nana Molly), se llama manipulación, típico de los bebés, que comienzan a aprender que con el llanto consiguen todo. Pero desde que nació no puedo verlo llorar, aun sigue siendo tan pequeño, si hace cuanto nació, un mes y medio, eso es demasiado poco, sin embargo no puedo negar que ya estoy realmente agotada, desde que llegamos a casa, mi vida, es decir, las veinticuatro horas del día, con cada segundo incluido, deben ser para él, tengo que dormir cuando él lo hace, tengo que estar despierta cuando despierta, ni siquiera he podido descansar realmente, esto es más agotador de lo que pensé, estás no han sido para nada unas vacaciones. Y yo que pensaba que lo más insoportable era aguantar ese vientre abultado, que no me dejaba caminar, ahora ya no lo tengo, pero el niño que salió de ahí es realmente demandante.

Recostándome en la cama con Alioth sobre mi pecho, comienzo a acariciarle su espalda para hacerlo dormir, y me doy cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando está noche, por la hora que es, más de las dos de la madrugada, sólo puede significar una cosa, y es que ya es el día de mi cumpleaños, hoy cumplo dieciséis años.

Jamás ni en un sueño extremadamente irrisorio hace exactamente un año, me imagine que pasaría el siguiente de esta forma, desvelándome, pero no por estar en una fiesta como habría pensado, o se supondría por mi edad, sino que tratando de hacer dormir a mi hijo.

Hace un año estaba enojada, completamente furiosa conmigo, con mis padres y con todos, ¿por qué? Porque sentía que no había hecho nada realmente importante en mi vida, porque no había disfrutado la vida, porque me encontraba una mala copia de mis padres. De sólo recordar esto me causa risa, ¿por qué que fue lo que conseguí?, aquí mismo tengo la respuesta y se llama Alioth, pero no puedo arrepentirme, después de todo lo que sufrí, porque debo reconocerlo, el quinto año de Hogwarts, no lo disfrute para nada, salvo contadas ocasiones, me ha dejado una cosa que supera todo y es este pequeño de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules, que duerme tranquilamente con su cabecita sobre mi corazón.

También tengo a Scorpius, él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, viene a compartir con nosotros luego de su trabajo de verano, pasa todas sus horas libres con Alioth, participando en todo lo que puede, pero sólo hasta luego de la cena, papá a puesto reglas irrompibles, como ha dicho, acepta que sea el padre responsable de su nieto durante el día, pero con respecto a que sea mi novio, aún pone reparos, por eso tiene que marcharse de casa a esa hora, y yo que tanto he tratado de explicarle, sutilmente eso si, que necesito que alguien me ayude en la noche, en momentos como él que estoy teniendo ahora, pero no ha caído y mamá tampoco aporta mucho, yo que hasta tenía pensado en que si no podía dormir con Hugo, estaba el sofá de la sala, es muy cómodo, yo lo he comprobado todos los días después del almuerzo cuando aprovecho de descansar de mi escaso sueño nocturno, pero no, eso no está permitido para nosotros, porque la otra opción es una fantasía imposible, primero resucita Voldemort antes de siquiera llegar a pensar que le permita que se acerque a mi habitación, por más de un minuto.

Así que de noche estoy completamente sola, teniendo que cumplir cada una de las demandas de este pequeño niño, incluyendo la mitad del día hasta que Scorpius se desocupa de su trabajo. Por fin ahora que Alioth ha vuelto a conciliar su sueño, también es mi turno, cada segundo de estos es invaluable, así que delicadamente lo arropo en su cuna, para lanzarme a mi cama, sintiéndome extrañamente grande, y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo vuelvo a dormir.

Ya temprano en la mañana me levanto para ir cansinamente hacia la cocina, dormir a intervalos de tres horas no es para nada recomendado. Mis pies ya ni tienen energía para levantarse del suelo, simplemente se arrastran, hasta llegar al lugar de mi destino, encontrándome con mis padres y mi hermano, que tienen una gran sonrisa, porque ellos han dormido placidamente, toda la noche.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritan los tres haciendo que Alioth salte en mis brazos y comience a llorar. Mala idea bajarlo conmigo, creo que debí dejarlo en su cuna.

- Gracias- respondo irónicamente mientras comienzo a mecerme, para calmarlo.

- Dámelo- pide mamá mientras me da un medio abrazo en el traspaso de mando.

- Y ¿Cómo está la cumpleañera?- pregunta papá, estrechándome en su pecho.

- Perfecta- respondo sin dejar el sarcasmo en mi voz, pero en realidad, de todas formas, esta palabra encierra verdad.

- Espero que estés así para la fiesta de la tarde- indica Hugo desde su asiento.

Por qué me recuerda eso, que es lo que detesto de mi cumpleaños, estas reuniones familiares, en donde soy el centro de atención, aunque ahora tengo al mejor salvador, Alioth, sigue siendo a quién todos quieren mirar y tomar en brazos, si para el cumpleaños de tío Harry, fue la sensación, y eso que sólo estuvimos un rato en la celebración. Espero que esta vez no sea distinto. Yo sólo tengo una cosa en mente, estar un rato compartiendo con Scorpius, una fiesta sólo con él sería mi mejor regalo, pero no puedo pedir imposibles, dentro de unas horas cuando él llegue esta casa estará atestada de familiares.

Ya en la tarde todos han comenzado a llegar, pero yo estoy encerrada en mi habitación, entre dando alimento, bañando, y cambiando a Alioth, hasta empezar con mi preparación. Una vez que comienzo a mirarme al espejo, reconozco que he cambiado, mi cabello esta a media espalda, mis ojos siguen iguales, sin contar las ojeras que con una pócima de tía Fleur pasan desapercibidas, y tengo la suerte de la juventud, según las mujeres, de haber quedado igual que antes, pero para mi eso no es cierto, aunque tampoco me importa mucho, jamás he sido muy preocupada de mi figura, me encuentro bien, estoy conforme conmigo misma, aunque no puedo evitar reconocer que mi rostro sigue viéndose demasiado joven, como olvidar cuando una anciana, el otro día que salí al parque encontró tierno que llevará a pasear a mi hermanito, pero cuando le dije que no era eso, sino mi hijo, cambio su rostro por uno de consternación y comenzó a murmurar mientras se alejaba, sobre el horror en el que estaba viviendo, y que las cosas van cada vez peor, debo reconocer que no me gusto su actitud, pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a escuchar cosas por el estilo, o podría no corregirlos, que más da si creen que es mi hijo, mi hermano o lo que sea si no los conozco.

A medio vestir con sólo un delicado vestido índigo, observo un pergamino que no he dejado de mirar cada día que ha pasado desde que llego, aquel papel ansiado e indeseado a la vez, que ha determinado parte de mi futuro, aquella respuesta que espere por días antes de partir a San Mungo, y que llego a mis manos dos días después de volver a casa, con mi bebé en brazos.

Flash Back

_- Mamá, ¿por qué no deja de llorar?- comienzo a preguntar angustiada al ver que Alioth ya está limpio y alimentado, pero aun así no deja de llorar._

_Por más que camine con él en brazos no deja de gritar, esto ha comenzado a desesperarme. Me muevo a un lado y nada, lo tomo recostándolo en mis brazos y parece que fuera peor, lo levanto apoyándolo en mi hombro y sigue igual. Nada de lo que haga parece servir. Le hablo, le susurro, hasta le canto, y todo sigue llenándose de gemidos interminables._

_- Por favor, qué te pasa- imploro, al borde de las lágrimas. _

_Lo miro y parece desconsolado, aquellas diminutas lágrimas que aparecen en sus ojitos comienzan a caer por su cara, llevándome al desborde a mí también. No puedo calmarlo, no sé que hacer con mi propio hijo. Recién tiene tres días de vida, y ya lo estoy haciendo mal, provocándole sufrimiento y lo peor es que no sé por qué. ¿Qué hice mal?, lo alimente, lo cambie, trate de que durmiera y no quiere, lo deje acostado y es peor, lo tomo en brazos y no cambia, quizás es porque no quiere tenerme cerca, debe haberse dado cuenta lo inútil que soy, o a recordado todo lo que paso cuando estaba embarazada, eso debe ser no quiere tenerme cerca, esto es terrible, rechazada por mi bebé recién nacido._

_- Rose…cálmate… no llores tú también- comienza a decir mamá que por fin a llegado a mi lado._

_Qué me calme, soy un desastre, no puedo saber que le pasa a mi bebé, esta gritando más fuerte que nunca, no puedo estar tranquila con esto, hasta no verlo en silencio, no podré respirar aliviada._

_- Toma quizás no quiere estar conmigo- comienzo a decirle mientras se lo acerco._

_- No, Rose- indica mamá cruzándose de brazos._

_Me ha rechazado, o sea ha rechazado de tomar y calmar a Alioth, su nieto, su primer y único nieto, por qué está haciendo esto, acaso no me quiere ayudar, no sé que hacer, estoy angustiada, tampoco debe ser bueno para él llorar de esta forma, le puede hacer mal, si ya parece que le cuesta respirar con todo lo agitado que se ha puesto. Qué le pasa ahora a mamá, acaso se ha arrepentido de apoyarme, esto me hace sentir peor, ahora si que no puedo dejar de llorar._

_- Por qué…- logro balbucear, necesito saber la razón de no querer ayudar._

_- Necesito que te calmes- indica mamá tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme hasta el sofá de la sala._

_Qué no entiende que no puedo, el llanto de Alioth me desespera al no poder contenerlo. Sin embargo no tengo fuerzas para resistirme, apenas lucho con tenerlo en mis brazos y que no se me caiga o lo lastime, por eso me dejo guiar hasta ubicarme a su lado. Comienzo a mirarla, suplicándole con mis ojos que me ayude, mientras ella seca las lágrimas que han comenzado a bajar por mis mejillas._

_- Escúchame… si tú te calmas, él se calma- menciona lentamente._

_Es tan difícil hacer eso, si él no se calma como me voy a calmar yo, pero debo recordar que soy yo la persona responsable, tengo que intentarlo. A pesar de todo lo que siento, voy a dejarme llevar por lo que me dice. En sus ojos sólo veo comprensión y ternura, haciendo que entender con esto que sí me quiere ayudar. Lentamente trato de respirar más tranquila, dejando ya de llorar como un bebé, si se supone que yo tengo que cuidar a uno, no comportarme como uno, que no tiene al parecer intenciones de calmarse todavía. Pero en situaciones como está no puedo hacerlo, me supera la angustia._

_- Ahora… recuéstate un poco y apóyalo en tu pecho, aunque se resista mantenlo ahí- continua diciendo, al momento que yo le obedezco._

_Alioth se mueve desesperado entre mi cuerpo y mis manos, su cabeza se mueve hacia todos lados dejando escapar esos gemidos intensos. En estos momentos llega Hugo a vernos con sus manos tapándose los oídos._

_- Tan enano y tan bullicioso- indica en tono de broma, haciendo que tanto mamá como yo le lancemos una mirada poco amigable, porque no estoy de humor para sus bromas._

_- Pasa tu mano por su espalda, delicadamente, pero firme, tú respira y relájate- continúa relatando mamá._

_Unos instantes haciendo esto y mí respiración comienza a hacerse pausada, Alioth lentamente disminuye el llanto, con cada segundo y caricia comienza a calmarse, dejándome percibir su respiración en mi cuello, logrando que con esto ya vuelva a tener un poco de serenidad._

_- Pero esto ya lo había hecho después de alimentarlo- comienzo a susurrar. Sin dejar de hacer el ritual que nos ha traído la paz, el alivio y el silencio _

_- No es por eso, él esta conectado contigo más que con nadie, incluso más que con Scorpius, por eso si tú estás ansiosa, temerosa, y angustiada, Alioth lo percibe y se coloca igual- responde mamá completamente serena._

_Así que todo es por mi culpa, yo se que he estado un tanto nerviosa, recién estoy aprendiendo, hay muchas cosas que aun me angustian, es tan pequeño, puedo cometer tantos errores, hay miles de cosas que me asustan y no sé como actuar frente a ellas. Además hay otras situaciones que me afectan, como mi futuro en Hogwarts, aun no hay rastros de respuesta sobre este año que viene. _

_Pero según mamá ahora debo ser un ente armonioso para no convertir a mi hijo en un histérico precoz, por lo que tengo que hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar eventos inesperados como estos, aunque mientras no tenga certeza de mi futuro, eso lo encuentro completamente difícil, por no decir imposible._

_Mamá al ver todo más tranquilo vuelve a su trabajo, que lo sigue haciendo aquí en casa, para ayudarme en estos primeros días, porque debe creer que soy capaz de cometer cualquier sandez con este niño, pero le agradezco que este aquí, siento que es muy pronto para estar capacitada de estar todo el día a solas con él sin necesitar aunque sea un consejo como el que me acaba de dar. Si no hubiera estado de verdad no se que habría hecho, o él dejaba de llorar por cansancio o hubiéramos llorado juntos hasta que alguien llegara a vernos._

_Ya la calma gobierna en casa otra vez, provocándome que el sueño se haga presente, estoy comenzando a quedarme dormida aquí en el sofá, cuando el repicar de una ventana, me hace despertar de mi ensoñación._

_- Una lechuza- indica Hugo, haciéndome ahogar un grito._

_Rápidamente la deja pasar quitándole el sobre que trae en su pata. Mi corazón se ha acelerado completamente, debe y tiene que ser una carta para mí, la respuesta que he estado esperando desde hace días. Con dificultad me coloco de pie para acercarme a mi hermano, que comienza a observar el sobre en sus manos, dejándome a la vista el escudo de la escuela. Esto es definitivo, tiene que ser para mí._

_- Es para ti- confirma Hugo, acercándome el sobre._

_- Toma- le pido para que tome a su sobrino, lo ha hecho sólo una vez, pero aprendió bien, no soportaría tenerlo en brazos, para leer esta carta que trae gran parte de mi futuro y por ende su futuro en escrito en ella._

_Una vez que estoy libre, comienzo a mover nerviosamente el sobre entre mis manos, esto es aún peor que cuando la recibí por primera vez, porque en ese momento a pesar de todo, sabía lo que decía, era simplemente una confirmación de que iría a Hogwarts, pero ahora es distinto, existen tantas o más posibilidades de que no pueda seguir, de que sí pueda volver de alguna forma a aquel castillo._

_- ¡Ábrelo ya!- apresura Hugo._

_- Dame un segundo- le digo un tanto alterada producto del miedo- y siéntate no se te vaya a caer- le ordeno apuntando el sofá._

_Debo buscar la fuerza para recibir la noticia que sea. Pero qué pasará si no puedo seguir, no quiero ni pensarlo, porque no puede pasar eso, con los cinco años estudios que termine ni siquiera me alcanza para trabajar en el autobús noctámbulo. No puede salir todo tan mal, ¿verdad? Tiene que salir bien._

_- Mamá… llego la carta de Rose- llama Hugo, sentándose en el sofá._

_Yo sigo inmóvil con el pergamino en mis manos, aún no soy capaz de abrirlo, el pánico se ha apoderado de mí y me ha dejado congelada. Si no puedo estudiar mi vida se acaba, que voy a hacer, por mi vida y por Alioth, él no puede tener a una madre que ni siquiera a terminado la escuela, ya le basta con mi ineptitud por mi inmadurez, como para agregarle ser una iletrada e incapacitada mágicamente._

_- ¿Y?- inquiere mamá acercándose a mi lado._

_- Va voy…- comienzo a decir, mientras rasgo el sobre, para sacar el papel que tiene la información._

_Despliego aquellos papeles, porque no sólo viene uno, ¿será una buena o mala señal?, pero no lo sabre hasta leerlo. Comienzo a observar la caligrafía perfecta de la directora McGonagall, y no me siento capaz de leerla con mamá al lado, debo alejarme un poco, para eso camino hacia la ventana y me apoyo en ella con la vista fija en la primera línea donde aparece mi nombre._

_Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por mi cara, sin necesidad de saber que es lo que dice, pero estoy completamente sensible y vulnerable. Mamá está espantada en su posición, pero yo aún no soy capaz de leer lo que realmente está escrito, estoy llorando de miedo, de ansiedad, y ahora debo saber si lo haré de frustración._

_Señorita Rose Weasley Granger:_

_Tomando en consideración el evento que se han suscitado el año escolar recién pasado, con respecto a su situación personal, y el cual le imposibilita de cumplir con sus labores académicas como se estipulan en el reglamento del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Usted ha solicitado un régimen especial de asistencia a clases, por este motivo el consejo escolar se ha reunido para evaluar dicha acción._

_Es necesario recordar que esta institución educativa tiene un régimen de internado para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, sin excepción alguna._

_¿Sin excepción alguna?, eso significa que no puedo continuar. Esto no puede estar pasando, es peor de lo que imagine, no puedo seguir leyendo. Bajo la carta alejándola de mi vista, pero luego de unos instantes, comprendo que tengo que seguir, debo confirmar que todo se ha acabado, ya tendré tiempo de descargarme y llorar._

_Por este motivo para poder establecer la resolución de su caso se han considerado su historial conductual, de calificaciones, y en especial los últimos antecedentes aportados por los resultados de sus TIMOS (que se adjuntan a continuación), como también las reglas establecidas de la escuela y las leyes con respecto a este ámbito. Por todo esto, el consejo escolar ha determinado, de manera excepcional, aceptar su asistencia externa a clases…_

_Un momento aquí dice… aceptar su asistencia… ¿Significa que si puedo asistir a clases? Esto debe ser un sueño, debo haber leído mal, debo revisar._

…_el consejo escolar ha determinado, de manera excepcional, aceptar su asistencia externa a clases, estableciendo las siguientes condiciones que se detallan a continuación._

_1° Asistirá a clases, de la siguiente forma: el ingreso será a las 8:30 de la mañana, para retirarse a su hogar al término de la jornada, según su horario. Para esto podrá acceder a través de la chimenea de la dirección, siendo de uso exclusivo de ingreso y salida de clases._

_2° No podrá participar en cargos de prefecturas o Premios Anuales, como también en actividades extra-programáticas ya sean bailes, fiestas o ser parte del equipo de quidditch de su casa. _

_3° Durante los meses de septiembre y octubre, podrá no asistir a la escuela, los deberes y trabajos serán enviados por lechuza, para que los reenvíe según fecha estipulada por cada profesor. Durante noviembre y diciembre, tendrá que asistir a los exámenes correspondientes. El día dos de enero tendrá que integrarse de manera ya establecida a cada una de las clases._

_Sin otro punto que abordar, sé le solicita enviar la aceptación de las condiciones estipuladas._

_Atentamente Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería._

_Debo releerlo, estoy en completa estupefacción… ya no hay lágrimas en mis ojos, pero siento mi cuerpo completamente tenso, en cualquier momento exploto de alegría. Lo logré, podré seguir estudiando, esto es maravilloso aunque aún no se compara con la emoción cuando conocí a Alioth._

_- Rose... ¿Qué sucede?- susurra mamá con angustia en su voz, al ver que no reacciono._

_Ya debo respirar y celebrar, pero tengo susto de despertar y que todo sea una ilusión, pero los gemidos de Alioth me recuerdan que estoy despierta, esta es la realidad._

_- Sí, Si, Sí, me aceptaron…- comienzo a gritar dando brincos en mi lugar._

_Mamá se acerca a mí y me quita el papel para leerlo con su ceño completamente fruncido, pero al terminar esboza una gran sonrisa._

_- No sabes lo feliz que esto me coloca…- murmura, mientras me aprieta fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_Ni siquiera se puede imaginar lo feliz que estoy yo, estoy extasiada, ahora podré cumplir con mis dos obligaciones, pero un momento, que haré con Alioth mientras este en clases, pero no…ya basta de eso por ahora… para eso tengo tiempo, ahora prefiero saltar y disfrutar de este maravilloso momento._

_Corro a donde esta Hugo y le quito a mi bebé de sus brazos, que duerme tranquilamente. Pero necesito tenerlo para hacerle sentir lo feliz que estoy por todo esto._

_- Lo hicimos… voy a poder estudiar… - menciono mientras lo mezo, casi bailando._

Fin de flash Back

Con el pergamino aún en las manos, recuerdo que todo ha ido mejorando lentamente, mi miedo de no poder estudiar ya ha pasado a la historia, ahora sólo espero poder rendir en ambas cosas, porque ya haciendo una estoy sin energías para nada, espero acostumbrarme a este nuevo ritmo de vida, que se me viene encima.

Pero ahora tengo que apresurarme antes de que vengan a buscarme para bajar a saludar, aunque estoy segura de que no será a mí a quien quieren ver. Yo aún no estoy lista, debo terminar de arreglarme, para resistir un desfile de abrazos, palabras y conversaciones en torno a mi, y ahora si que tienen de que hablar, el año que ha pasado ha sido lleno de eventos.

- Te ves hermosa…- irrumpe una voz aterciopelada, haciéndome sobresaltar.

Volteo a ver hacia la puerta y ahí apoyado en el umbral, observo a la persona que deseaba ver más que a todos los demás. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul colocada intencionalmente desordenada, que le da un aspecto tan intensamente atractivo, comienza a sonreírme para cautivarme en segundos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto confundida.

- Vine a ver a mi hijo.- susurra acercándose a mí.

- Oh ahí está- le indico apuntándole a la cuna en donde duerme.

Ya se que viene a verlo, pero esperaba que me dijera algo, si es mi cumpleaños, para no demostrarle la tristeza que he comenzado a sentir me volteo para continuar con mi peinado. Pero rápidamente percibo sus manos sobre mi cintura, haciendo voltearme para quedar de nuevo frente a él, ahora estamos realmente cerca, una de sus manos sube a mi mejilla y comienza a afirmar mi rostro. Mi corazón se comienza a acelerar, sin poder evitar comienzo a morder mis labios, mientras él no quita esa mirada seductora e intimidante.

- ¿No venias a ver a Alioth?- le pregunto de improviso.

- Ya lo vi, está durmiendo- responde rápidamente- ahora hay algo más importante- menciona sin dejarme mover ni un centímetro.

- Así…- comienzo a decir para que me explique que eso tan importante.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rose- susurra en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío en todo mi cuerpo.

Lentamente, pero sin que yo pueda reaccionar desciende su rostro hasta mi boca, rozando simplemente sus labios con los míos, está jugando conmigo, quiere que yo tome la iniciativa, o que lo deje deleitarse mientras él continua con el control, pero no puedo hacerlo es necesario calmar las revoluciones, sé que no hemos podido estar ni un segundo solos, pero ahora es imposible. Media, sino es que ya esta mi familia completa esperándome, no puedo empezar a besarlo de la forma que espera, por eso debo mantener mi cabeza despejada, aunque esos ojos, su dulces y tibios labios, me obnubilan completamente.

Me doy por vencida, subo mis manos aferrándome a su cuello, mientras comienzo a percibir sus labios contra los míos con mayor intensidad, apenas si podemos respirar, pero no es preciso cortarlo aún, es quizás una oportunidad única.

- Scorp… mi familia…- comienzo a decirle en un suspiro.

- Es sólo un beso- indica volviéndome a atraer hacia él.

Tiene razón sólo serán unos minutos nada más, pasado mañana se ira a Hogwarts y no nos veremos durante días, quizás pasen semanas antes de que le permitan venir un fin de semana a vernos. Yo recién estaré compartiendo con él en ese lugar en noviembre.

Un carraspeo desde el exterior me hace soltarlo rápidamente, temiendo que sea papá él que ha llegado. Con mis ojos entrecerrados observo a la puerta y veo parada a alguien que me alivia enormemente., ahí esta mi amiga con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Violeta- indico con tono de alivio.

Scorpius sólo la ve, hace un gesto de saludo con la mano y camina hacia la cuna de Alioth, mientras yo me acerco para abrazar a mi amiga, que no había visto desde que estaba en San Mungo.

- Los asuste- comienza a decir burlonamente, mientras me entrega un obsequio.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo- indico tratando de sonar tranquila.

- Yo no he dicho lo contrario- responde cambiando de expresión al ver a Scorpius con el bebé en brazos.

- Entonces no pasa nada- le digo colocándome los zapatos.

- No puedo creerlo, está tan grande- indica acariciándole el rostro.

- No tanto- acoto, mientras ella me hace un gesto de "estas equivocada".

- ¿Quieres cargarlo?- pregunta Scorpius.

- Claro- responde emocionada, mientras lo toma- Rose, tu papá estaba preguntando por ti, yo que ustedes bajaría- indica sin dejar de contemplar a Alioth.

- Tiene razón… vamos- invito a Scorpius dándole la mano, mientras Violeta comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

- Un momento- me detiene Scorpius en el pasillo casi llegando a las escaleras, lo que me permite escuchar el gran alboroto que hay en la planta baja de mi casa.

Me volteo a verlo, para tratar de entender que es lo que quiere decir o hacer, porque no comprendo su actitud, está completamente serio parado frente a mí.

- ¿Qué sucede?- comienzo a preguntarle realmente intrigada.

- Aún falta mi regalo… y de Alioth- responde con voz solemne, mientras saca de su bolsillo, una cajita negra aterciopelada.

Tiene un regalo para mí, ni siquiera me lo esperaba, no es que no me guste, ni nada, pero jamás han sido el centro de atención cuando estoy de cumpleaños. Estoy ansiosa por saber que es, debe ser algo de joyería, sólo esas cosas vienen en este tipo de envoltorios, qué será lo que me ha comprado de regalo, espero que no se haya gastado mucho dinero en esto, puede ser un collar, o quizás… no eso es absurdo. Antes de empezar a especular es mejor recibir el presente y ver lo que es.

- Gracias- le indico aún sin abrir el regalo, mientras él se acomoda esperando que lo vea.

Lentamente abro la tapa, con un poco de ansiedad y nerviosismo, dejándome ver que en su interior, se extiende una delicada pulsera plateada, es tan hermosa, que me he quedado sorprendida, jamás había visto una como esta. Es una de las cosas más bellas que he visto. Scorpius gentilmente la retira de su lugar y me pide la mano para colocarla en mí.

- Es preciosa- susurro sin aliento.

- No más que tú- responde dejándola en su lugar para que pueda contemplarla en mi piel.

Comienzo a observarla de cerca y en la pequeña placa que ha quedado al centro observo un grabado que dice R»A«S. Estas letras me dejan confundida, hoy no estoy con la mente tan despierta para comprender su significado por mi misma.

Scorpius al parecer ha visto mi confusión ya que toma mi mano nuevamente y me sonríe.

- Las iniciales de nuestros nombres…- menciona pausadamente.

Pero claro como no lo asocie, R de mi nombre, A de Alioth y la S de su nombre, esto es tan simbólico, Scorpius siempre pensando en los detalles, este ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me ha podido dar y que he recibido en toda mi vida, por eso la llevaré siempre conmigo.

Rápidamente me acerco a él y lo estrecho en mis brazos, lo más intensamente que puedo, ya que no tengo palabras para poder expresarle todo lo que me ha hecho sentir en estos momentos.

- Rose…- escucho a papá que comienza a llamar, al parecer ha decidido venir a buscarme.

Velozmente lo suelto, le sonrío y me coloco delante de la escalera para quedar frente a frente con papá, que no tiene su mejor cara.

- Por qué tanta demora, tu amiga bajo hace unos minutos ya- indica mirándonos severamente.

- Estaba terminando de arreglarme- le respondo lo más inocentemente que puedo.

- Escúchame bien… Scorpius, la próxima situación de estas y no pasas de la sala sólo para ver a mi nieto- lo apunta con tono grave.

Papá se comporta de manera tan sobre-protectora que me esta ahogando, ni siquiera nos deja estar a solas más de unos segundos, estoy segura que tiene a Hugo completamente entrenado y hasta amenazado, porque si no esta él mi hermano ronda constantemente alrededor de nosotros. Pero no comprendo realmente su actitud, cree que aún soy una niña. Su forma de actuar es tan irracional en cierto punto.

- Papá vino a buscar a Alioth y en ese momento llego Violeta, ahora mismo estábamos bajando- le indico un tanto nerviosa y ofuscada por la amenaza.

El simplemente da un resoplido y se devuelve sobre sus pasos, seguidos por nosotros que bajamos en el más completo silencio. Al llegar abajo debo enfrentar a todo el clan que comienza a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Luego de esto los más jóvenes nos encontramos en el jardín, mientras los adultos están en la casa, disfrutando de sus conversaciones y de Alioth que se ha quedado con ellos, dejándonos un rato para estar tranquilos y sentirnos por lo menos durante un tiempo, igual que el resto de mis amigos y primos.

Comienzo a compartir con mis primos y primas, que he visto realmente poco este verano, ya que ellos han estado de vacaciones ya sea en la madriguera, a la cual yo no asistí, porque estaba en mis últimos días de embarazo y luego muchos se fueron con sus padres fuera de Londres, menos nosotros, mamá no quiso arriesgarse con un recién nacido a viajar, y luego ha debido volver a su trabajo. Así que este año cero viajes a parajes maravillosos, al contrario triple ocupación en casa.

- ¿Cómo va todo con Sam?- le pregunto a Albus mientras está a mi lado.

- Perfecto, aunque no nos vimos mucho, estuvo en África con sus padres- responde entristecido, pero parece feliz con esta relación.

Ante esto Violeta y James se lanzan una mirada cómplice y sospechosa, no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación que las cosas por ahí, han vuelto a lo que dejaron sin empezar el año pasado. Eso es algo que tendré que averiguar.

- Rose... tienes una lechuza- indica Dom viendo como una pequeña lechuza se detiene sobre la mesa del jardín cercana a nosotros.

Me acerco a ella alejándome del grupo, para revisar mi correspondencia, el ave trae atado un paquete no muy grande, pero tampoco es pequeño. Lo tomo en mis manos y no puedo encontrar escrito el nombre de la persona que lo envía. Abro rápidamente en el envoltorio que deja a la vista un libro de tapa café y con el titulo en letras doradas que dice _"Grandes Esperanzas"_ de Charles Dickens, no puedo creerlo uno de mis libros favoritos de mi infancia y que por un descuido lo perdí. ¿Quién me lo ha enviado? Rápidamente lo abro y me encuentro con una nota escrita en tinta negra.

_Rose:_

_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, y por la llegada de tu pequeño hijo. Tienes un gran futuro por delante, y tengo la certeza de que cumplirás todos tus sueños._

_Tu amigo Tony._

No sólo se acordó de mi cumpleaños, eso ya es un gran gesto sino de las conversaciones que tuvimos, este regalo ha sido completamente inesperado.

- ¿Quién te envío ese regalo?- aparece Scorpius, hablando por mi espalda.

- Eh…Tony- respondo dubitativa.

- Ah, tu amigo se acordó de tu cumpleaños- acota resoplando en mi cuello.

- Si, me envío este maravilloso libro- le respondo enfrentándolo.

Tiene su rostro endurecido, mientras se cruza los brazos sobre su pecho nuevamente, pero ahora lo hace porque se ha enfadado, y no entiendo por qué si el tema de mi amistad con Tony, había quedado superada, o eso fue lo que creí. En realidad me gusta por una parte que se ponga celoso, porque significa que me quiere y todo eso, pero en verdad, es una tontería que se enoje por un regalo, yo tengo derecho a tener amigos así como he tenido que aceptar que el tenga amigas, en especial, a esa tal Alexia.

- ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso, si recién lo recibiste?- cuestiona ojeando despectivamente el obsequio.

- No lo veas así, era mi libro favorito de niña- le respondo quitándoselo de las manos.

- ¿Y por qué te lo envío de regalo?- inquiere levantando una ceja.

- Porque estoy de cumpleaños, por si no te has dado cuenta- le respondo tratando de no enojarme por toda esta absurda conversación.

- Si, pero como sabia que era tu libro favorito, porque por algo te lo envío- sigue cuestionando sin bajar su actitud.

- Porque yo también hablo con otras personas en Hogwarts…pero sabes que esto es absurdo- respondo intentando dar por terminado esta conversación antes de que comencemos a enojarnos.

- Tienes razón- acota sin dejar su semblante.

No quiero terminar esto así, no es justo que nos disgustemos, por lo menos yo no quiero algo así, nos queda tan poco tiempo juntos, para desperdiciarlo en estupideces como estas, pero quien tiene la culpa es él, para que se coloca celoso, si yo estoy con él, lo quiero a él, y tengo un hijo con él, que más puede pedir, no lo entiendo.

Para evitar continuar en esta situación, prefiero huir, descansar, respirar y volver a conversar cuando se le pase el enfado, porque si el se enoja, yo puedo terminar peor que él y eso no es bueno, no hemos peleado desde aquella situación en la madriguera y no quiero dar oportunidades para iniciar una nueva.

Comienzo a caminar hasta la casa, para ir a ver a Alioth, con él me despejaré haciéndole sus cosas. Al llegar a la sala observo que tía Ginny lo sostiene mientras le hace gestos con su rostro, pero al parecer a él no le hacen mucha gracia porque apenas la mira. Antes de acercarme a su lado para llevármelo, una mano me sostiene el brazo, deteniendo mi marcha.

- Rose, podemos salir a conversar- susurra la voz de Scorpius.

- Tengo que ver a Alioth- le respondo usándolo de escusa.

- Él está bien, tu tía lo está cuidando- indica eliminando mi coartada, ahora no tengo que hacer para negarme.

- Está bien- respondo derrotada, caminando hacia el lado más alejado del jardín.

- Lamento haber actuado de esa forma, fui un tanto idiota- reconoce sentándose a mi lado.

- Tienes toda la razón- le confirmo, más tranquila al ver que se ha dado cuenta de su error.

- Sólo que te vi tan emocionada y…- comienza a decir bajando la voz hasta hacerse inaudible.

- Te pusiste celoso- completo su frase, mientras comienza a negar su cabeza.

- No… bueno quizás un poco- termina confesando.

- Pero ¿por qué? Si yo estoy contigo, te quiero a ti- respondo tomando sus manos.

Scorpius responde mi gesto tomándome ambas manos, y comienza a mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

- Claro que lo sé, y yo te quiero a ti- responde, acercándose a mí.

- Además tu regalo es y ha sido el más hermoso que he recibido- le indico sentándome en sus piernas y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

- Lo que pasa es que tenemos un gran gusto- responde apoyando su frente con la mía.

- Rose, Alioth tiene hambre- avisa Hugo caminando hacia nosotros.

No puedo creerlo, otra interrupción más, esto es tan frustrante. Nuevamente nos separamos, yo fastidiada por la interrupción, pero conciente de mí deber, ahora así están las cosas, tengo un gran trabajo de tiempo completo, pero no deja de ser irritante.

- Debo ir- le digo con voz baja.

- Ya lo sé, vamos- indica resignando, mientras nos levantamos de las sillas.

- Cuando estemos en clases quizás tengamos menos interrupciones- le recuerdo antes de llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Scorpius simplemente no dice nada, sino que trata de esbozar una sonrisa muy poco convincente, su cuerpo se ha tensado levemente. Cada vez que tenemos una conversación de este tipo, en donde menciono nuestra vuelta a la escuela, él se coloca de la misma manera, no entiendo ¿por qué?, por más que le pregunto que le sucede responde que nada, que son ocurrencias mías. He llegado a pensar de que prefiere que me quede, pero él me indica que no es eso, al contrario está feliz de que pueda continuar en la escuela.

Pero tengo mis dudas, quizás no quiere que deje tanto rato a Alioth al cuidado de otras personas, o en una guardería, como he estado pensando. Por mucho que he tratado de encontrar alguna explicación nada parece tener sentido. Por qué tiene esta actitud reticente. Debe ser cosa mía, no hay nada malo en la escuela ¿qué cosa negativa puede pasar de que estemos en Hogwarts?, al contrario, podremos compartir los ratos libres y cambios de horas más tranquilos y solos, igual que lo hicimos el año pasado.

Una vez que todos me han cantado el cumpleaños feliz, teniendo a un lado a mis padres y al otro a Scorpius con Alioth, debo pagar las velas de mi pastel, y no haré lo mismo que el año anterior, he decidido no pedir deseos, sólo espero que mi hijo este bien, sano y feliz. Mientras yo me preparo para lo que viene, la escuela, la crianza que no ha sido nada fácil, mi relación con Scorpius, pero lo más cercano es mañana, en que por primera vez iré a la casa de Scorpius, donde al parecer no sólo estarán sus padres sino que su abuela paterna, y ahí no sé que pasará.

***

**(Debo agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios... me han dado el impulso de seguir... la historia ahora se centrara en ver como se las arregla Rose para continuar con su vida, de estudiante, de madre, de hija y de novia... porque uff que cantidad de cosas son... ahora que les parece el cap... creo que ha tenido de todo un poco… pero me interesan sus opiniones review plisss....) **

**jos Black** / Victoria / Missdagane / Wiccancat / Otto / Solaris Elio /Memoriesofkagome / Hermlils / Lilybruja / Joulliana / susy snape / bel / Medea Circe / Argentinita / andeli / Malfoy Cullen / paulina / AthenaBlack / Diluz / Amil-ahiel/ pEqUe / roxcio / Blue Fairy and Green Knight.. miles de gracias por sus comentarios y si alguno no lo nombre y que me ha escrito en otro cap… tb van para ustedes

**review más....**

**pd: ya iremos viendo como pasa el tiempo, ya me he fijado una nueva meta....**


	38. Visitando a los Malfoy

**Visitando a los Malfoy**

Camino de un lado para otro esperando que llegue Scorpius a buscarnos, estoy completamente nerviosa, pero no puedo demostrarlo mucho, papá no se mostró para nada conforme al enterarse de esta invitación, y cuando iba a comenzar a decir sus razones para no dejarme salir de está casa para ir a la de Scorpius, mamá le lanzó una mirada que jamás había visto en ella, y luego rápidamente me exigió que me fuera a mi habitación. De ahí que no supe más, no escuche gritos, ni peleas, ni discusiones, pero de que algo paso, eso es efectivo. Ahora papá ha estado callado sin decir nada al respecto, pero al verme arreglar el bolso de Alioth con todo lo necesario para una tarde fuera de casa, no puede evitar lanzar resoplidos que me indican su malestar.

Ahora está con Hugo y Alioth en el jardín, disfrutando con el mayor, su último día antes de que se vaya a Hogwarts, mientras yo me siento tan nostálgica de no estar preparando mi baúl, ni partiendo a hacer las comprar de los materiales, tal como todos. Ya se que volveré, pero no será lo mismo, iré y volveré a diario, ya no tendré esa dinámica de vivir ahí, mañana no partiré a lo que consideraba mi casa, eso ya no será jamás, porque simplemente serán sus aulas lo que vea para regresar a esta casa, todas y cada una de las tardes. Hogwarts ha dejado de ser mi hogar y no puedo evitar estar triste ante esto.

- Rose ¿llevas todo lo necesario?- pregunta de improviso mamá tomando el bolso.

- Si, acaso crees que no sé lo que necesita- respondo con voz plana, haciendo que ella se enfade más de lo que lo ha estado hoy día.

- No me hables de esa forma- me reprende severa.

- Lo lamento, pero es que me tratas como si fuera…- comienzo a decir un tanto fastidiada.

- La última vez que saliste se te olvido más de una cosa- indica apuntándome con el dedo acusador.

Parece que mamá, realmente no está de humor hoy día, si de lo que me está hablando paso hace más de una semana y fue una vez, cuando fuimos a visitar a sus padres, es decir, a mis abuelos, y sí reconozco que fui un tanto descuidada, al dejar la ropa de recambio para Alioth aquí en casa. El problema de eso fue que me di cuenta cuando tuve que cambiarlo porque se mojo completamente, y es mejor ni recordar el sermón que mi madre y mi abuela comenzaron a pronunciar al darnos cuenta de que no tenía lo necesario, sin embargo no entiendo aún porque tanto enojo si con magia se soluciono todo, mamá lo arreglo con un simple hechizo, mientras papá volvió a buscar las cosas. Además si ellos me hubieran avisado con mayor antelación, no tendría que haber echo el bolso a última hora, guardando apresuradamente las cosas.

Son tantas cosas las que hay en que pensar que realmente se me olvido, no fue algo como que se me quedara el bebé en casa o no haberlo asegurarlo en su silla para viajes, a veces son demasiados quisquillosos con mi forma de actuar con el bebé.

Al parecer hoy nadie está de ánimos para hacer el ambiente distendido y ayudarme a no estar tan asustada por esta salida. Y mejor ni lo digo, sino me dirán que yo acepte ir, debiendo asumir las consecuencias, así que debo quedarme en el más completo silencio con respecto a mi situación anímica.

- Ya aprendí de eso, ahora va ropa extra, si quieres revisa- le indico sin siquiera mirarla, al ver como ella sigue evaluándome.

- Eso espero, que aprendas de tus errores- indica con voz baja mientras se encierra en su despacho.

- Gracias- le murmuro, aunque sé que no me ha escuchado.

Eso recálquenme todo lo malo, falta que me enlisten cada cosa en que he fallado desde que nací, si ayer en mi cumpleaños estaba todo bien, hoy es historia, están tan irritables, no comprendo que les sucede, si la que no duerme soy yo, pero quizás es por que han discutido por mi culpa. Sé que adoran a su nieto, se les nota, pero mi embarazo precoz al parecer si los ha afectado como pareja, antes no me había dado cuenta porque estaba en la escuela, pero estos dos meses aquí en casa, me ha permitido ver que ya no son igual que antes, pelean seguido, y aquellas discusiones más fuertes siempre han sido por algún echo relacionado conmigo.

No quiero ser la causante de que ellos no estén bien, ni siquiera me lo imagino, mis padres tiene que estar juntos, ellos se quieren, no puedo ser la causante de una tragedia familia. Esto tiene que mejorar, no puedo creer que lo que me paso a mí, empiece a repercutir de esta forma en las personas que más quiero, no soportaría saber que por mi causa todo empeore. Hoy me doy cuenta de que mis padres han sufrido tanto o más que yo por todo esto. Y yo que pensé que naciendo Alioth todo realmente sería como antes, pero ya nada lo es..

- Rose, papá te llama- indica Hugo pasando por mi lado.

- OH. Gracias- respondo comenzado a caminar, mientras trato de no pensar en las cosas malas que pueden pasar o en lo que me irá a decir.

Al llegar al jardín lo encuentro sentado en la silla mecedora con mi bebé en sus brazos, papá lo sostiene en sus piernas, hablándole sobre su equipo favorito de quidditch, mientras Alioth simplemente lo mira fijamente, quizás que cosa estará pensado de su abuelo. Ahora que lo veo, pienso que esa debe haber sido la técnica que empleo conmigo y con Hugo para que nos pudiera gustar de pequeños un equipo tan escaso de triunfos.

- Papá ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- interrumpo su monologo, haciendo que levante su vista hacia mi persona.

- Siéntate- indica sin moverse ni un poco de su posición.

Lo obedezco colocando casi al frente de él una de las sillas que hay en el lugar.

- Scorpius ya está por llegar- le indico al ver que ya estamos en la hora del encuentro.

- Lo sé, lo que te diré no es muy largo- responde, volviendo a enfocar su vista en mi hijo.

- Te escucho- digo incitándole a que hable.

- A pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con esta salida, creo que es tú decisión, sólo espero que seas cuidadosa con Alioth- indica acomodándose, y volviendo a fijarse en mí.

Todo el mundo, incluidos mis padres, me creen incapaz de cuidar a mi propio hijo, esto es demasiado, si he tratado de hacer lo mejor posible, soy cuidadosa, nada malo le ha pasado en este tiempo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, por un lado me piden que me haga cargo, que sea responsable, que sólo yo puedo hacerlo porque soy la madre, pero cuando lo hago, de todas formas me hacen sentir irresponsable, que no soy capaz, y que lo que haga está mal ¿Quién los entiende?

- Soy cuidadosa, está bien conmigo- respondo entristecida.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas, no lo digo por ti…- comienza a decir.

- Rose… Señor Weasley, buenos días- indica la voz de Scorpius quien ha llegado cerca de nosotros, dejando esta conversación hasta aquí.

- Scorpius- saluda papá amablemente.

Rápidamente me levanto para acercarme a su lado y saludarlo con una gran sonrisa.

- Scorp… que bueno que llegaste- respondo tomando su mano.

Él comienza a devolverme la sonrisa y me entrega una caricia en la mano que acabo de ofrecerle.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Alioth?- cuestiona mirándolo.

- Bien, ya sabes, con mucho apetito y con ganas de estar todo el tiempo en brazos- le respondo viendo como papá se levanta y se lo entrega a Scorpius para que lo sostenga.

Cuando papá entra a la casa nos da el tiempo y lugar preciso para poder saludarnos como es correspondido. Un profundo y ansiado beso, que sólo es interrumpido por la necesidad de respirar y los gemidos de Alioth que indican que ya es la hora de su comida.

- Lo alimento y nos vamos- le indico ingresando a la casa.

- No hay problema, aún es temprano- responde caminado hacia la sala, para ponerse a conversar con Hugo mientras yo subo a mi habitación.

Una vez terminado todo, no hay tiempo que perder ya es hora de partir, porque nos ha tomado más tiempo del indicado todo esta rutina.

- Vamos a visitar a tus otros abuelos... sí a tu abuela Astoria, ella es genial, la recuerdas, y tu abuelo Draco… bueno a él tenemos que conocerlo mejor, pero sé que te lo estas ganando ¿verdad?, y a tu bisabuela, la señora Narcisa, a ella ni siquiera la he visto en fotos, pero escúchame Alioth, no la ensucies y compórtate como un caballerito ¿si?- comienzo a decirle, mientras termino de ponerle sus calcetas, que siempre termina sacándoselas, pero hace aún demasiado calor para ponerle ropa larga.

Sé que es un poco apresurado pedirle tantas cosas a un bebé, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo, como no conozco a esa señora, y rara vez he escuchado hablar de ella salvo que hace mucho tiempo se fue de Londres, y otras cosas del pasado que no es bueno recordar. Por lo que no sé que tal será, quizás también comparte ese desprecio que en un principio tenía el padre de Scorpius hacia lo que yo significo, pero si fuera así, no creo que Scorp, se haya atrevido a invitarme a estar con ella si supiera que no me quiere ver, o que me va a insultar o despreciar. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo siendo la madre de un Malfoy?, uychhh aun no me acostumbro a decir aquello, yo la madre de un Malfoy, pero eso es así, y es el más lindo y pequeño de todos, aunque el padre de este bebé, no está para nada mal.

- Rose, Scorpius está impaciente esperándote- irrumpe en mi habitación la voz de mamá.

- Ya voy enseguida, estaba terminado de arreglarlo ¿Cómo se ve?- le pregunto levantándolo en mis brazos.

- Perfecto y precioso como siempre- responde ella aún un tanto seria.

- Mamá, ¿estás enojada conmigo?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos para ver si todo está bien con ella.

- Claro que no Rose, sólo no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar del modo en que lo hiciste- responde de manera plana.

- Lamento haberte respondido así- le indico arrepentida.

- No te preocupes- menciona, pero aún no la veo reconfortada.

- Mamá... tú y papá están bien ¿verdad?- inquiero nerviosa.

Ella comienza a arreglar la ropa de Alioth que se ha subido por tenerlo en brazos. Luego da un suspiro y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

- Rose… no tienes de que preocuparte, lo más importante ahora es este pequeño- indica sin ahondar en el tema.

Esta respuesta es tan ambigua, no me queda claro si las cosas van bien o van mal, ¿Qué tal si las cosas van mal?, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Cómo lo van a solucionar?, no quiero que nada cambie en esta casa, no quiero sentirme culpable por eso. Pero tampoco quiero insistir en el tema, sé que eso es cosa de ellos, yo simplemente debo apoyarlos, aunque si gran parte de sus peleas son por mi causa no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

- Pero…- comienzo a decir y mamá comienza a sonreír, sé que lo hace para tranquilizarme, pero es en vano.

- Vete ya te están esperando, o acaso quieres llegar tarde- menciona apresurándome a bajar.

- Está bien, de ahí nos vemos- respondo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que ella responde con uno también para cada uno. Lamentablemente debo dejar este tema hasta aquí.

- ¿Listos?- cuestiona Scorpius al vernos llegar a su lado.

- Sí, toma el bolso, yo voy con él- le indico pasándole las cosas.

- ¿Qué apesta?- pregunta Hugo que está bajo nosotros sentado en la alfombra.

No, ¿por qué hace esto?, lo acabo de cambiar de ropa y pañal, esto deber ser un chiste, una broma de este niño que sí tiene algo Weasley y es hacer travesuras en los momentos menos indicados. O debe ser una advertencia, quizás no quiere ir de visita a la casa de sus otros abuelos. Porque Hugo tiene razón, algo aquí no está bien, y yo tengo la respuesta en brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Scorpius.

- Tienes que cambiarlo- le indico, botándole el bolso para que tome a su hijo.

- Pero ¿no acabas de hacerlo?- responde serio.

- Si, pero a Alioth no le importa eso, necesita otro cambio y es tú turno- menciono mientras él lo toma en brazos.

Como siempre que le pido que lo haga, pone cara de terror, no entiendo por qué si lo ha a cambiarlo desde que nació, es justo que ambos lo hagamos, pero al parecer aún no se acostumbra y sigue colocándose completamente nervioso, claro como no está todo el tiempo, día y noche, pierde la práctica, porque para mi ya es casi normal. Casi porque aún a veces me cuesta controlarlo, ya que se mueve demasiado, pero para él debería ser más fácil, los dos son hombres, se entienden mejor o ¿no?

- Pero es tarde, no te demoras menos en hacerlo tú - dice tratando de pedirme que yo lo haga.

- Scorpius Malfoy, ¿no quieres cambiar a tu hijo?, siendo tu último día con él hasta quien sabe cuando- le respondo tratando de sonar severa, para persuadirlo.

- No claro que no, sólo veía la parte práctica, pero ya voy- responde resignado, comenzando a caminar, mientras yo no puedo evitar sonreír victoriosa ante esto.

Los espero sentada en el sofá, mientras Hugo no deja de reírse por todo, para él cada cosa que nos pasa es divertida, somos su mejor entretención, pero no me enojaré, no lo veré por mucho tiempo así que es mejor mantener las cosas en paz. Cuando por fin aparecen, Alioth con una nueva tenida, y Scorpius con rostro de cansancio, continuamos con nuestra marcha, porque se ha demorado más tiempo de lo normal y vamos realmente atrasados.

- ¿Ahora sí?- cuestiona entregándomelo.

- Yo sí, pregúntale a él- respondo sonriéndole, haciendo que se relaje.

Tapando muy bien a Alioth con su manta, Scorpius se marcha primero por la chimenea con el bolso (que no se puede olvidar como ha recordado mamá), luego es mi turno, no me gusta viajar así, menos con el bebé, pero su casa queda tan lejos, que es lo más apropiado para estas ocasiones.

No sé si me siento mareada por efecto del viaje, o por la situación a la cual me dirijo. ¿En que momento acepte todo esto?, debí haberles dicho que fueran a casa a visitar a su nieto, ya lo han hecho, la señora Malfoy en tres oportunidades y Draco Malfoy en una, luego de que salimos de San Mungo, todo porque se tuvo que ir de viajes de negocios. Pero ahora somos nosotros quienes voluntariamente nos vamos a encontrar con ellos. Y debo reconocer que es mejor hacerlo en mi territorio, ya que me siento protegida, ahora voy a lo desconocido, sin saber si voy a una buena o mala experiencia.

Al sentir mis pies estabilizados en el suelo, percibo las manos de Scorpius sosteniendo mis brazos. Levanto mi vista y choco con sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa perfecta que me borra los temores antes de que se hagan demasiado presentes en mí.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunta amablemente, mientras me limpia un poco los hombros.

- Bien- logro responder y le quito la manta a Alioth, para dejarlo a la vista.

- Rose ¿Cómo están?- saluda acercándose rápidamente la madre de Scorpius.

- Muy bien Sra. Malfoy- respondo enfocándome en ella.

- Ya te he dicho que me digas Astoria… y como ha estado este pequeño- indica acariciándole el rostro a Alioth.

- Excelente- respondo.

- Así veo, cada día está más grande- indica contemplándolo.

Yo comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor, y todo parece tan lujoso, tan pulcramente ordenado y sofisticado. Estamos en una gran sala, pero no hay más personas a mi vista, ni un rastro del padre y de la abuela de Scorpius. A lo mejor se han arrepentido y no estarán presentes, o no han podido venir, sería una pena, pero no me enojo que sea así, una tarde con sólo estas personas, esta dentro de un panorama completamente satisfactorio para mí, nada de semblantes serios, ni de personas desconocidas que deben detestarme. Si tengo que votar y elegir, espero, aunque no pueda decirlo en voz alta, de que no vengan, y que se queden donde están, por favor.

- Rose, ¿te llegó mi carta?, lamento no haberte saludado en persona por tu cumpleaños- comienza a decir nuevamente ella.

- Sra. Ma… Astoria, no se preocupe, me ha encantado su regalo- respondo volviendo a fijarme en ella.

- Mamá y ¿mi padre?- cuestiona Scorpius sentándose a mi lado.

- Oh, ya viene- responde ella mirando hacia una gran puerta que al parecer es el lugar por donde tienen que hacer la entrada los otros supuestos invitados al almuerzo, provocándome una frustración, ya que según esta respuesta si van a venir, mi voto no ha valido para nada.

Unos minutos más solos los tres, sin contar a Alioth que no habla y solo duerme nos permite conversar de cosas cotidianas, compartiendo una bebida deliciosa, que me hace olvidar completamente mi ansiedad, si con Astoria no hay ningún problema, al contrario, así me siento casi en casa, pero nada dura para siempre, porque el resonar de cuatro pasos, me hace colocar completamente alerta, con mi espalda rígida en el sofá, e inconscientemente le aprieto la mano a Scorpius tratando de sentirme más segura.

- Padre, que bueno que han llegado- saluda Scorpius poniéndose de pie, lo que me hace imitarlo.

Su padre simplemente asiente con la cabeza, mientras lo observo con un rostro mucho más relajado que otras veces, tiene el mismo semblante que tenía ese día en el hospital cuando conoció a Alioth, porque la otra vez que fue a mi casa, seguramente obligado por su esposa, estaba más tenso que yo en estos momentos.

- Rose, un gusto tenerlos en mi casa- pronuncia saludándome a mí.

He quedado en shock, me ha llamado por mi nombre, jamás lo había hecho, es más ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra, sólo escuetas formas de saludo formal, y ahora no es que este usando un tono muy amable y calido, pero es tranquilo, sereno y sin ironías, ni desprecio. Vaya esto si que es un gran cambio. Pero debo reaccionar las tres personas en frente ya me están viendo raro, al ver que no respondo.

- Muchas gracias Sr. Malfoy- respondo lo más segura y educada que puedo.

Y no puedo evitar enfocarme en la persona que tiene a su lado, una mujer de edad, puede decirse que muy cercana a la de mi abuela Molly aunque un tanto más joven que ella, pero es delgada, muy delgada, con el cabello blanco, y llevando una túnica verde muy elegante, lo que la hace ver más estilizada y alta de lo que realmente debe ser. Su rostro permanece serio, mirándome de arriba a abajo casi como si estuviera fijándose en cada detalle de mi cuerpo. Me siento como si sus ojos me atravesaran, hasta podría decir que creo estar desnuda frente a ella. Por este motivo la inseguridad se hace presente de manera majestuosa en mí, pero no debo hacerlo notorio, lo peor es mostrarse débil frente a las personas que te intimidan, puedo temblar internamente, pero no por fuera, eso debo controlarlo.

- Abuela Cissa, ella es Rose Weasley, mi novia y madre de Alioth- presenta Scorpius usando un tono completamente enfático.

La mujer hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, que no sé como entender.

- Rose, ella es mi abuela Narcisa Malfoy- vuelve a decir para presentármela.

¿Qué debo hacer?, imitar su gesto tan sutil de la cabeza o debo hablarle, qué es lo correcto y adecuado para estas situaciones. Una ayuda por favor.

- Un gusto de conocerte, Rose- responde la mujer, antes de que yo pueda tomar una decisión, aliviándome completamente de todas mis dudas. Su tono es plano, sin mucha alegría, pero tampoco nada negativo, ahora ya entiendo, ese tono debe ser algo de familia.

- El gusto es mío Señora Malfoy- respondo aliviada y agradecida de que la madre de Scorpius me deje decirle Astoria, porque sino sería mucha confusión.

- Abuela y este es Alioth- responde Scorpius alejándose de mí para tomarlo y mostrárselo de cerca de su abuela.

Otra presentación, pero ahora es el turno del pequeño, ella comienza a mirarlo detenidamente, de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo, pero si no me agrado que me viera así, menos lo hace al ver como lo mira a él, si es un bebé, qué quiere descubrir en el.

- Vaya todo un Malfoy, después de todo- murmura esbozando una sonrisa.

No ha sido grosera, ni despectiva, pero este "después de todo", me desconcierta, ¿qué esperaba? que no lo fuera, quería encontrar algún indicio que dejará en claro que todo era una farsa y que su nieto no había ensuciado su apellido, y más a su edad. ¿Acaso eso a querido decir?, cómo me gustaría tener el coraje de pedirle que me explicara ese comentario.

- A qué se refiere- pregunto lo más calmadamente que puedo, porque no dejare que me pasen a llevar, adiós a mi pasividad.

Scorpius me queda mirando desconcertado, su padre alza sus cejas y su madre coloca cara de preocupación. Deben creer que quiero iniciar una discusión, pero no es así, sólo quiero que me aclare ese punto, porque no me gusto nada lo que creo que trato de decir.

- A eso niña, que es un Malfoy, por donde se lo mire- responde con tono grave.

- Claro que debe tener una parte de su familia, si su padre es un Malfoy, pero aún es un bebé- respondo seriamente.

Ella simplemente roda sus ojos, y ve a su hijo que le hace un gesto de que deje todo hasta aquí, y que bueno que lo haga porque él sabe que no me quedaría callada. Scorpius nuevamente se acerca a mi. Todo el ambiente se ha tensado, pero no ha sido mi culpa, ella ha lanzado un comentario que a mi parecer a estado fuera de lugar.

- No te enfades- me murmura al oído, tratando de serenarme, pero eso no es necesario yo estoy bien. Si ella no sigue, yo tampoco tengo intensiones de colocarme a discutir, simplemente fue una acotación para dejar en claro los puntos.

- Estoy bien- le respondo calmadamente.

Al ver que todo seguirá igual he preferido sentarme a terminar de beber mi vaso de jugo, ya que ha terminado la presentación, no veo porque seguir de pie.

- Debe ser complicado hacerte cargo de un bebé siendo tan joven- comienza a decir la señora mientras no deja de mirarme.

- Un poco, pero yo creo que eso le debe pasar a todas las mujeres con su primer hijo, ¿no?- respondo recordando la primera conversación que tuve con la madre de Scorpius, quien al oírme decir esto sonríe nuevamente, por fin se ha distendido todo.

- Si, Rose tiene razón- le asegura Astoria apoyándome, mientras la mujer coloca rostro de no estar muy segura con nuestra respuesta.

Que alivio una aliada, con ella de esa forma no me siento tan insegura, más ahora que Scorpius se ha alejado para conversar con su padre y llevándose a Alioth con ellos. Ambos parecen serios, pero de pronto una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos me deja sorprendida, ¿Draco Malfoy sonriendo?, debe ser un momento único, debí traer la cámara de Hugo, para inmortalizar eso, sólo espero que mi hijo no se espante por eso, aunque debo reconocer que este hombre debió ser atractivo de joven, con ese rostro se ve mucho más humano, y ahora que lo veo, se parece bastante a su hijo, eso significa que también debió ser así de joven. Podría ver alguna fotografía y ver si este es el futuro de mi Scorpius, si lo es, espero que no sea tan serio y distante como lo es este hombre.

- Pasemos al comedor- indica Astoria provocándome salir de mi ensoñación.

En el comedor estas personas no son capaces de hablar, ni comparado con mi familia, en donde todo es bullicio y alegría, esto parece más un funeral, hasta me da miedo masticar, de seguro escucharán todo lo que suceda en mi boca, es tan incomodo comer en silencio tratando de eliminar el menor ruido producido. Scorpius a mi lado parece acostumbrado a todo esto, si cada uno de los presentes, excluyéndome, parecen hacerlo de forma natural, yo soy la única complicada, y de tanto estarlo he dejado caer mi tenedor sobre el plato, provocando un estruendo que en otro lugar hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero aquí ha hecho que los cuatro Malfoy me queden viendo, mientras la sangre de mi cuerpo asciende aceleradamente a mi rostro.

Esta a sido la comida menos disfrutada de mi vida, no porque estuviera mala, al contrario, estaba demasiado exquisita para haberla desperdiciado por la incomodad que me inunda. Todo se ha vuelto eterno, me he bebido a lo menos tres copas de agua, producto de la sequedad de mi boca. Y todo el rato ansíe escuchar a Alioth llorar para tener que ir a verlo, pero nada, él permanece durmiendo en su cochecito, hasta él parece cómodo en esta situación.

- Ha estado deliciosa la comida- le digo a Astoria una vez que nos retiramos del comedor, debo reconocerle eso, aunque debería decirle que el ambiente y ese silencio sepulcral no es para nada acogedor.

- Muchas gracias querida- responde ella tomándome del brazo.

Los tres adultos se sientan en la sala nuevamente para compartir un café o lo que sea, en cambio yo no tengo ánimos de seguir comiendo o bebiendo, me basto con todo el líquido que consumí en la mesa. No quiero seguir siendo el centro de las preguntas, necesito salir a respirar un rato aire fresco.

- Rose, vamos a dar un paseo- invita Scorpius, con una sonrisa de medio lado, cumpliendo mis deseos.

- Claro, pero ¿A dónde?- le pregunto intrigada.

- A conocer los jardines- responde alejándome de su madre.

- ¿Y Alioth?- interrogo, para saber si es un paseo de tres o no.

- Querida déjalo aquí, yo lo cuido, te van a encantar los jardines que hay en esta casa- acota Astoria.

- Está bien, pero sólo un momento- le susurro a él, mientras comenzamos a salir de la casa, para dejar a esos tres adultos a cargo de mi bebé, quedándome un tanto preocupada, porque sólo hay una persona que me da confianza, y es la madre de Scorpius. Pero no puedo pensar tan mal, no puedo ser tan aprensiva, al fin y al cabo son su familia también.

Caminado por los alrededores me doy cuenta de que tenían razón, este lugar es bonito, lleno de caminos, con plantas y flores que están arregladas perfectamente. Aunque tanto orden para mí es un poco estresante, el caos después de todo no es tan malo si vives en el mundo de la simetría como aquí, no es que me guste la suciedad, al contrario, pero la obsesiva preocupación que se ve por aquí es agobiante.

Luego de unos minutos caminando en silencio y tomados de la mano, llegamos a un lugar en donde la gran casa de Scorpius no se ve tan cercana, frente a mí aparece escondido entre unos árboles una glorieta antigua, pero muy bien conservada.

- Este era mi lugar favorito para esconderme- indica Scorpius mostrándome el lugar.

- Y de qué te escondías- indico mientras le sonrío al imaginármelo de niño.

- Para estar tranquilo- responde mientras se sienta apoyado en uno de los grandes árboles.

Al sentarme a su lado, no puedo dejar de contemplarlo, porque es nuestra última tarde juntos, este sentimiento me ha embargado todo el día, ya me he acostumbrado a verlo cada día, a sentirlo cerca, a contar con su ayuda, su apoyo y su aroma. Ahora dentro de unas horas, se marchara, sé que volverá, pero la fecha para eso de todas formas me parece lejana, y ya comienzo a extrañarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta al ver la tristeza que ha inundado mis ojos.

- Te voy a extrañar- respondo conteniéndome.

- Y yo a ti… a ambos- responde con voz apagada.

Y claro… él sufrirá más, porque no sólo se separa de mí, sino que de Alioth, eso si que es peor, yo tengo la tranquilidad de que lo veré todos los días, él sólo cuando pueda venir a vernos, así que por esto es mejor dejar la tristeza atrás y aprovechar el tiempo juntos, no quiero amargarle esta tarde y lo que queda de mañana.

- Lo sé, por eso es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo juntos- le respondo sonriéndole.

- Si, un rato a solas los dos… luego con Alioth…- responde acercándose a mí.

Y antes de que le pueda responder algo, cierro mis ojos ante su contacto, cada beso que nos hemos dado este último tiempo, siempre es interrumpido por algo, o mejor dicho alguien, ahora que estamos aparentemente solos, espero que no sea así. Sus manos se posan en mi espalda para no dejarme ni un centímetro lejos de él, pero para mi nada de eso me incomoda, al contrario, lo necesito cerca, cada segundo de espera, cada interrupción o el tener que saludarnos como amigos ha sido una tortura a mis deseos.

Siento que voy a explotar, por fin lo tengo a mi lado, sin papá rondando, sin mi hermano, mamá, o algún fastidioso primo, quizás al fin de cuentas no fue tan malo que viniéramos de visita, este lugar es perfecto. Pero mejor dejo de pensar y me concentro en sus labios, que parecen desesperados sobre los míos.

Al terminar el beso, nos quedamos mirando, tratando de respirar, no puedo evitar sonreírle y Scorpius hace lo mismo.

- No sabes cuanto ansiaba esto- susurra mientras baja a mi cuello.

Este nuevo gesto comienza a nublar mi razón, me dejo llevar por sus manos deslizándose en mi espalda, y yo simplemente me aferro a su camisa. Minutos que para mi son instantes comienzan a pasar, despertándome sólo al sentir mi espalda tocar el pasto, ni siquiera fui consiente del momento en el cual nos hemos caído al suelo. Nuevamente su boca se aferra a la mía, su fría mano se mueve bajo mi ropa posándose en mi abdomen, provocándome un escalofrío que termina por llevarme a la realidad.

- Scorp…- comienzo a decirle.

Al parecer no me ha escuchado porque no deja de jugar con mi cuello.

- Scorp… escúchame…- le digo alejándolo con dificultad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta con voz aterciopelada.

- Creo que ya esta bien- respondo tratando de sentarme nuevamente.

- Pero…- intenta decir confundido, sin dejarme levantar mucho del suelo

- Creo que ya es hora de volver- respondo alisándome a blusa.

Su rostro es de completa estupefacción. Yo estoy igual, pero no me siento para nada cómoda en esta situación, yo lo quiero, lo necesito, sin embargo debo mantener la cordura, sé que quizás deseamos volver a estar juntos, no podemos negar nuestros impulsos y deseos, pero lamentablemente ahora hemos debido comenzar a ser responsables, y así me quiero mantener, mientras pueda hacerlo.

- Lamento si te incomode, pero es que, no hemos podido ni siquiera darnos un verdadero beso desde que llegamos de la escuela- responde fastidiado.

- Crees que no lo sé, reprimirse es horrible, pero ahora no- indico bajando la voz, mientras él me ayuda a sentar a su lado.

- Si tienes razón, lamento haberme dejado llevar- responde abrazándome.

- No te disculpes, a ambos nos pasa lo mismo- le confieso sintiéndome sonrojar.

Si antes era mi embarazo, ahora son los adultos, o incluso mi miedo, pero de que algo me frena y me contiene, eso es evidente, sólo espero que Scorpius me entienda. Las cosas deben ser mesuradas, aunque nos cueste, hay que pensar con la mente fría.

Ahora compartimos abrazados, él a estado acariciando mi cabello, mientras percibo su respirar sobre mi cabeza, y yo no puedo evitar perderme en sus latidos que resuenan fuerte en mi cabeza.

- Te escribiré a diario- comienza a decir lentamente.

- Yo también y te mandaré lo más seguido que pueda una foto de Alioth para que no te pierdas nada, te contaré cada nueva cosa que suceda con él- le indico apenada.

- Gracias, lo sé, la espera será larga- murmura aferrándome fuerte a él.

- Pero pronto estaremos juntos en Hogwarts- asevero.

- Sí… pronto- responde lejanamente.

- Oye tienes que prometerme que te portaras bien, nada de chicas- le indico en tono de broma, levantándome para verlo a los ojos y percibir su reacción.

Su rostro se endurece momentáneamente, pero al ver que yo estoy sonriendo se vuelve a relajar.

- Claro que sí, y tú debes hacer lo mismo, nada de chicos- responde rápidamente.

- Eso va a estar difícil, tengo otro hombre que me cautiva- respondo seriamente.

Esta vez su semblante se ensombrece completamente.

- Así y quien es, si se puede saber- pregunta duramente.

- Cómo te lo digo… es increíble, aunque es un poco pequeño, pero tiene unos ojos realmente brillantes que me obnubilan, y no me deja tranquila ni un segundo- le respondo provocándole una gran sonrisa.

- Ah, con ese chico no creo tener opciones ¿verdad?- indica aliviado.

Las risas se hacen presentes en todo el lugar, y el comienza a hacerme cosquillas para mantenerlas, me deja prisionera entre sus brazos. Creo que voy a desfallecer del ataque de risa, por más que trate de detenerlo, él es mucho más fuerte que yo así que ningún intento de afirmarlo o para provocarle lo mismo me es posible. Seguiría así todo el día, pero el recuerdo de Alioth nuevamente se presenta en mi mente.

Busco mi reloj con dificultad y me doy cuenta de que no pasaron sólo un par de minutos desde que llegamos, sino que bastante tiempo, el tiempo justo para tener que ir a ver a Alioth, de seguro ya debe tener hambre, ¿Cómo el tiempo paso tan rápido?, realmente me perdí al estar con Scorpius.

- Debemos volver- le indico con voz entrecortada.

- No lo creo- respondo ubicándose sobre mí.

- Alioth, debe tener hambre ya- menciono haciendo que él reaccione.

- Es verdad- asevera levantándose para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo.

- El deber llama- menciono agotada por la risa.

- Así es…vamos- responde, pero antes de dejarme caminar vuelve a darme un beso completamente famélico, el cual yo respondo de la misma forma.

Al entrar a la casa, Scorpius decide subir a buscar algo, mientras yo me dirijo a la sala, sin embargo no hay nadie en ese lugar, esta completamente desierto. Rápidamente comienzo a buscarlos,… no están en el comedor, ni los escucho.

Al caminar mis pasos me llevan hasta la puerta más cercana, en donde percibo salir algunos ruidos semejante a voces, mientras me acerco logro darme cuenta de que son dos personas conversando, pero no me interesa saber quienes son ni que hablan, a mi lo único que me interesa es encontrar a mi bebé, alimentarlo y nada más.

Al llegar al lugar para ver si están todos, reconozco la voz de la abuela de Scorpius.

- No lo has pensado Hijo- pregunta ella con voz melosa.

- No, no lo creo- responde Draco Malfoy dubitativo.

- Es una niña, crees que un Malfoy deba crecer de esa forma, criado por una niña, y ni hablar de Scorpius otro niño más- comienza a decir, deteniéndome de abrir la puerta, necesito saber de que diablos están hablando.

- Y que pretendes decir…- incita el Sr, Malfoy.

- Tú y Astoria están capacitados para educarlo, sería lo mejor para ese pobre niño, ya que al parecer la familia de ella, no se ve muy dispuesta a hacer algo adecuado para esa criatura- continua diciendo la mujer.

Estas simples palabras me detienen no sólo la respiración, sino que también el corazón, acaso ¿se quieren quedar con mi bebé?, ella está proponiendo que no soy buena para educarlo, me quieren quitar a Alioth. Esto es horrible, no pienso permitirlo, jamás, estoy cansada de que me digan lo inepta que soy, ¿qué he hecho para demostrar eso?

- No lo se madre, Scorpius no va a estar de acuerdo y menos esa chica- acota el hombre, que al parecer si es más conciente de todo, por lo menos no es tan desconsiderado como lo pensé.

- Son menores de edad, no pueden hacerse cargo de otro menor, deberías saberlo- acota un tanto enojada la maldita anciana.

¿Qué debo hacer?, entrar y detener este plan maquiavélico de alejarme de mi hijo, pero si lo hago demostrare que estaba escuchando detrás de las puertas, eso no se vería muy bien, aunque eso da lo mismo, es la vida de mi bebé, de la que me quieren alejar.

- Dejémoslo así, te parece, ya las cosas no se pueden cambiar, Alioth no sólo es un Malfoy sino que también… un Weasley…- dice Draco Malfoy, pronunciando mi apellido con pesar, pero ya lo ha asumido.

Qué alivio, no quiere hacerle caso a su madre, después de todo no todo va tan mal con él. Al fin de cuentas si es un hombre considerado o por lo menos así lo percibo ahora que he escuchado su respuesta ante esta estúpida propuesta.

Pero no puedo evitar cuestionarme yo misma ¿Seré un desastre como madre?, cómo me gustaría que alguien me dijera la verdad, sin que estuviera el miedo, el cariño, o el desprecio, de por medio en esa respuesta. Sólo lo necesito para saber que tan mal lo estoy haciendo, y yo que he pensado que lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Piénsalo, aun es tiempo…- sentencia ella.

Anciana fastidiosa, si no fuera la abuela adorada de Scorpius, ya comenzaría desear de que se fuera y no volviera jamás, pero no puedo hacer eso, Scorpius sufriría demasiado si algo malo le pasará, pero ¿quién se cree ella para recomendarle a estas personas lo mejor para Alioth?

Estoy ardiendo de furia, mi respiración esta realmente entrecortada, mis puños los tengo tan fuertemente cerrados, que apenas percibo mis dedos. Debo alejarme que aquí antes de que alguien me encuentre espiando conversaciones indeseadas y en este estado furibundo. Nada malo va a pasar, así tiene que ser, trato de calmarme a mi misma.

- Rose… Aquí estas, te estábamos buscando- aparece Astoria con Alioth y Scorpius.

- Gracias, yo también los buscaba- le digo lo más calmada que puedo, tomando a mi bebé en mis brazos, para aferrarlo a mi cuerpo. No quiero que me lo quiten, decidí quererlo y ya no puedo estar sin él.

- Lo alimento y nos vamos- le digo a Scorpius al pasar por su lado, dejándolo con una cara de completo asombro ante mis palabras.

- ¿Qué paso?- cuestiona Scorpius una vez que estamos en casa, un poco más temprano de lo presupuestado debido a mi huida magistral de esa casa.

- Nada, ya te dije, me siento cansada, anoche no dormí bien y quiero que aproveches de compartir con él este rato- le respondo contemplándolos a ambos.

No pienso decirle nada, para que arruinar todo por una absurda discusión prohibida, además su padre no pareció realmente convencido de la idea, así que no hay mucho que temer, salvo que logre convencerlo en este tiempo que se quede.

Ahora es mejor que ambos estén juntos, mientras yo trato de admirar lo bello que se ve Scorpius con nuestro hijo en brazos. Se ven tan pacíficos, tan conectados, el pequeño durmiendo y Scorpius observándolo detalladamente, para que no se le olvide ningún detalle de ese diminuto rostro, la mezcla maravillosa de cada uno de los dos.

- Oyes debes dejar a mamá dormir, ahora que no voy a estar, tú debes cuidarla- comienza a decirle a Alioth, mientras este comienza a mirarlo despertando de su siesta.

Si, seguro que un bebé me va a cuidar, aunque quizás lo haga mejor de lo que yo lo hago con él, si eso deben estar pensando todos. Pero no me importa les voy a demostrar a todos que soy capaz de hacerlo y bien, seré un ejemplo de madre. Aunque ahora apenas pueda contener las lágrimas, pensando que no estaremos cerca de Scorpius tantos días, y tendré que hacer todo esto sola.

*********

Yap... aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... una visita con muchos matices... espero sus comentarios...

Rose enfrentándose a la partida de Scorp, la tensión entre sus padres, los cuestionamientos a su labor por parte de todos… ya iremos viendo como se desarrolla esto y lo que aun falta…

(Gracias por los comentarios me alegra k les haya gustado) ahora REVIEW PLISSSS, comenten que les parece….


	39. Tareas y fiesta con llantos

**Tareas y fiestas con llantos**

Cuatro semanas… treinta y un días…o setecientas cuarenta y cuatro horas han pasado desde el primero de septiembre y por lo tanto todos esos días han sido desde que Scorpius se fue y sólo lo hemos visto los sábados, ese es el régimen de visita que le han permitido tener para salir de la escuela, como han dicho, reglas son reglas. Yo le escribo día por medio y él hace lo mismo, sin embargo aún no me acostumbro a su ausencia diaria, y en más de una oportunidad me he sentido sola y agobiada por todo lo que sucede.

Debo reconocer que estar aquí en casa es un tanto estresante, el profesor Bonnet de Defensa, no ha perdido el tiempo, exigiéndome desde el segundo día de clases que le envíe dos veces por semanas ensayos eternos sobre diversos temas, y como él siempre se mostró en desacuerdo con mi asistencia a clases, estoy segura que quiere hacer lo posible para que desista de seguir, y no es fácil, debo casi dividirme en dos porque este niño, de verdad al parecer no quiere que estudie, cuando me siento a escribir comienza a llorar o a exigir que lo alimente, lo cuide, lo cargue o simplemente que lo mire, y lamentablemente no puedo girar todo el tiempo alrededor de su vida, quiero tener la mía, y los estudios es parte de ella y fue algo por lo que luche y no transaré. Alioth cada día crece y con eso también crece al parecer el trabajo que demanda, siendo más extenuante en cada momento, bello y todo eso, porque verlo crecer es algo inexplicable. Pero en estas instancias, en que trato de hacer mi tarea, un llanto y la voz de mi madre me desconcentran absolutamente.

- Rose… ¿no oyes quien esta llorando?- escucho decir a mamá desde la cocina, al segundo después de emitido el primer llamado de presencia por parte de Alioth.

Como si no escuchará, si retumban sus quejidos por toda la casa y ¿ahora qué quiere?, recién lo deje dormidito en su cuna, no entiendo que le pasa.

- Si lo oí, ya voy- respondo dejando mi pluma al lado del vacío pergamino que he tenido enfrente por más de veinte minutos.

Porque no va ella, si esta sentada leyendo el periódico, no es que no quiera hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad, pero sólo por esta vez… yo estoy tratando de terminar, o mejor dicho de empezar el trabajo de pociones que el profesor me pidió el día de ayer, con fecha para hoy a medio día, es decir que tengo exactamente cuatro horas para escribir un ensayo de tres metros, un exceso para el tiempo que me ha dado, sin embargo no puedo reclamar, debo aceptar todas y cada una de las peticiones de los profesores, y tratar de cumplir con ellas, pero con un bebé llorando, una madre poco motivada por ayudar y yo fastidiada y sin inspiración para escribir las cosas no van a andar muy bien.

- ¿Qué sucede otra vez?- le pregunto llegando a su cuna, y viendo como esta completamente rojo por el trabajo que le provoca gritar de esta manera.

Ya en mis brazos, con unos cuantos movimientos de vaivén y el llanto cesa, ¡por fin!, pero al tratar de colocarlo nuevamente en su cuna, otra vez comienza el concierto, exasperándome completamente.

- Está bien, si no quieres dormir ¡vamos!- le susurro bajándolo conmigo, no me estresaré, simplemente cumpliré sus deseos. Mientras él responde mi invitación con su nuevo lenguaje, un _"aguuuuu"_ prolongado y melodioso.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta papá terminando de arreglarse para ir a su trabajo.

- No lo sé, al parecer no quiere estar solo- respondo tratando de continuar mi camino a la sala, en donde estoy trabajando.

- Claro es lógico, porque no trabajas en tu habitación con él- pregunta al ver el desastre de pergaminos, libros y plumas que hay sobre la mesita central y en la alfombra, sin contar la silla para bebés, una manta y unos juguetes, que hay sobre los sofás.

- Porque no tengo tanto espacio, y me ahogo si estoy todo el tiempo en ese lugar- respondo fastidiada.

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado no le vaya a caer tinta a Alioth- indica dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

- Si…- le respondo con voz cansina, ante tan obvia recomendación, como si creyera que es un pergamino, que sea tan pálido no me confundirá para tanto.

Una vez sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, lo recuesto sobre ellas, y comienzo a moverlas delicadamente para que se duerma, mientras yo continuo intentando trabajar.

Luego de unos minutos haciendo esto mis piernas están realmente cansadas y adormecidas, y él está tranquilo, pero no durmiendo que es mí objetivo.

- ¿Ya no quieres dormir? Deberías… yo fuera tú aprovecharía que tienes todo el día para hacerlo- le menciono mirándolo a los ojos.

El ante mi mirada, comienza a sonreír, dejándome embargada de alegría, no lo puedo creer su primera sonrisa extendida en su rostro, esto es fabuloso, ¡me ha sonreído!, lo había hecho antes, pero de manera muy sutil, ahora es distinto es grande y radiante. Si su rostro se ve tierno de manera tranquila, con este gesto es increíble, no sé si lo habrá echo por mi comentario o por acto reflejo, pero da lo mismo sonrío y eso es lo importante.

- Mamá, esta sonriendo, trae la cámara- comienzo a gritarle a mamá, ya que no creo poder levantarme por la posición en la que estoy.

Debo inmortalizar este momento, para escribirlo en su libro de bebé y poder enviarle el recuerdo a Scorpius, se pondrá tan feliz, su primera gran sonrisa, pero al parecer mi grito lo ha molestado porque ahora no está feliz, sino que ha vuelto a llorar incesantemente.

- Shhhh, no llores, lo lamento- indico tomándolo en mis brazos, para calmarlo nuevamente.

- No debes gritar de esa forma, lo has asustado- reprende mamá quién ha llegado a mi lado, pero sin la cámara, sino que con su maletín para marcharse al trabajo.

- Lo lamento creo que me emocione, pero lo hubieras visto cuando sonrío, se veía tan lindo- comienzo a decirle entre los llantos de él.

- Te creo, pero no te preocupes si lo hizo una vez, lo volverá hacer, ahora la comida esta guardada para que la calientes, cuídate y cuídalo, nos vemos a la tarde- comienza a decir ella dándonos un rápido beso en la cabeza de ambos.

- Claro- murmuro, mientras corro el frasco de tinta, no quiero cumplir la advertencia de papá.

- Rose, lo olvidaba…aquí tienes el libro que te puede servir para ese trabajo… ahora si me voy- menciona antes marcharse.

- Adiós- respondo entristecida al ver que he sido yo la que he roto la tranquilidad que había conseguido.

Minutos después de esto, por fin he logrado comenzar mi tarea, no muy cómoda en realidad, ya que con un pie tengo que mecer la sillita en donde esta sentado Alioth, en momentos como estos anhelo poder hacer magia ya que si así fuera podría hacer que se moviera solo. Pero debo hacerlo manual, mientras con una mano escribo y con la otra sigo la lectura del libro, en definitiva un proceso para nada recomendado, sino que extenuante, y esto me comienza a angustiar, el reloj avanza y no llevo ni la mitad de lo pedido. Estoy temblando del nerviosismo, ni siquiera comprendo bien las palabras que plasmo en el papel. Y si escucho un llanto de mi bebé voy a colapsar.

Al ver que sus ojos por fin se han cerrado, me siento en la gloria del alivio, es el momento de dejar descansar mis pies, para centrarme netamente en mis manos y mente, el stress de las clases y las tareas es realmente añorado en comparación a hacer esto y ni imaginar cuando tenga las verdaderas clases, agregándole las tareas y mantener el ritmo del cuidado de este pequeño, ahora que lo estoy viendo no todo es tan lindo y fácil.

Por fin a la hora estipulada mando el trabajo, sin siquiera haberle dado una releída, gran problema, sin embargo el alivio de haber terminado supera mi tensión perfeccionista.

Otras tres semanas más así y estoy frustrada, mis trabajos ni se comparan con el nivel que tenía hasta el año pasado, se supone que debería hacerlos excelentes si es lo único que tengo que hacer, pero quien diga esa mentira y se vera con mi furia. Realmente estudiar entre ropas, leches y pañales, es una ardua tarea. Además la soledad de estar todo el día aquí con la única compañía de un bebé, no ayuda a mejorar mi estado de ánimo, extraño a mis amigos, a mis primos y a Scorpius, toda esa compañía y bullicio es necesario para relajarse y pasarlo bien. Mis padres trabajan todo el día, llegan bien entrada la tarde, y mis grandes salidas son una que otra ida al parque cercano a mi casa, las visitas al sanador que controla la salud de Alioth, e ir ver a mi familia, que he tratado de evitar porque me agobian con recomendaciones y observaciones a mi labor, pero es preferible eso a estar encerrada en casa. Esa es ahora mi gran vida social, remitida a casi nula.

- Hola Rosie ¿cómo están?- saluda Victorie que también ha venido de visita a la Madriguera.

- Estamos bien- respondo agotada por la semana que ha terminado.

- Y el pequeño- pregunta Teddy sentándose a mi lado, encandilándome con ese pelo azul eléctrico que luce hoy.

- Está con Scorpius- comento mirando por la ventana.

- Oh… y ¿dónde están?- pregunta nuevamente Vick, buscando emocionada para ver al bebé.

- Estaban en la sala, pero si no están ahí debió subir a cambiarlo- acoto sin ánimo.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?, las cosas han mal con Malfoy- inquiere Tedd, al ver mi estado anímico.

- No, para nada, lo que pasa es que estoy un tanto cansada eso es todo, las tareas de la escuela han estado exigentes- indico mirándolo a los ojos para que me crea.

- Tienes que relajarte primita- menciona feliz la hija de Fleur y Bill.

Qué fácil es decirlo cuando no tienen que hacer todo lo que yo hago, sin contar que mis padres apenas se hablan entre ellos, otorgándoles otro factor de presión a mi vida. Porque ahora papá y mamá están en la etapa de la indiferencia, no pelean, no discuten, pero eso también significa que no se hablan y el silencio cuando estamos juntos sólo es interrumpido por mis vanos intentos de iniciar un dialogo relajado, que generalmente termina en nada, volviendo al mutismo sepulcral de su relación.

He comenzado a pensar que quizás las cosas van a mejorar, han pasado meses desde que están así, si saco cuentas, las cosas están empeoraron después de mi cumpleaños, y eso fue hace casi dos meses, estoy segura que esto no deben haber estado funcionando desde antes y si mis sospechas son ciertas todo comenzó cuando revele mi embarazo. Demasiado tiempo para que las cosas no comiencen a volver a su estado normal.

- Y ¿Qué pasa Rosie?- vuelve a insistir Victorie, al ver mi silencio y rostro serio.

- Ya te dije… acostumbrándome al nuevo ritmo, y eso que aún falta que vuelva a Hogwarts- respondo dando un suspiro, ni siquiera la visita de Scorp, ha logrado levantarme el ánimo esta vez.

- Tengo una invitación que te mejorara el ánimo- acota sonriéndome.

Yo simplemente la miro con expresión de intriga para saber que idea se le ha ocurrido, porque si su hermana Dom es un tanto imprevisible cuando se le ocurre algo, su hermana mayor es aún peor.

- La semana que viene es Halloween y Tedd y yo estamos organizando una fiesta para los amigos de nuestro trabajo y de la escuela…- comienza a relatar emocionada.

- ¿Y?...- la incito confundida para que continúe.

- Que tienes que venir a divertirte un rato- responde como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

No puedo negar que la simple idea de ir a una fiesta me emociona, pero rápidamente desciendo a la realidad, sintiéndome golpear contra el piso al recordar que tengo que quedarme cuidado a Alioth en casa.

- No puedo, acaso quieres que lleve a un bebé a la fiesta- respondo entristecida.

Su ceño se frunce completamente al percatarse de ese detalle, pero inmediatamente se le ilumina el rostro.

- Pídele a tu madre que lo cuide, será sólo una noche, ¿desde cuándo que no vas a una fiesta?- responde aliviada al encontrar una solución al problema.

- Desde Hogwarts, pero de verdad no creo que sea conveniente- digo con voz baja.

- Mira ya sé que ahora eres responsable de una personita, pero un poco de diversión no te hará mal, lo necesitas- acota levantándome el rostro.

- No creo que mis padres me den permiso para ir- menciono haciéndola rodar sus ojos ante mi respuesta.

Pero ella no sabe como es mamá con esto, ella quiere que me haga completamente responsable de mi hijo, y eso implica que tengo que hacer todo yo, me ayuda, pero lo menos posible, dice que esa es la única forma de que aprenda a ser una buena madre. Y estoy segura que se negará a quedarse aunque sea una noche con su nieto para que yo salga a divertirme, y papá no me dejará porque es una fiesta con personas mayores que yo y él ya no confía en nadie y menos en mí, si salí embarazada a mi edad, según él cualquier cosa puede pasar ahora.

- Eso déjamelo a mí, tú sólo preocúpate de encontrar un disfraz-acota dándome un abrazo, para salir a ver a su esposo Tedd que ha salido a conversar con tío Harry al jardín.

¿Una fiesta? Será lo que necesito ahora para ¿relajarme?, no lo sé, además no tendré permiso, por mucho que Victorie intente convencer a mis padres no lo harán, pero yo si tengo ganas de ir, ¿eso me hace una irresponsable?, ¿tengo que estar las veinticuatro horas del día con mi hijo sin hacer otra cosa?, pero tengo 16 años, todos las chicas de mi edad salen a disfrutar, y en esta fecha especialmente. Deberé hacer un gran esfuerzo para demostrarle a papá que puede confiar en mí, y con mamá, le haré ver que necesito unas horas de tranquilidad para disfrutar mi juventud, ya sé que no soy igual al resto y aunque no me gustan las fiestas, en estos momentos es lo que creo necesitar.

- ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- habla en mi oído una voz encantadora.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto a Scorpius al verlo un tanto despeinado.

- Estábamos jugando- responde mostrándome con una mano a su compañero de juegos.

- Que bueno- le respondo tratando de sonreír.

- Hey… algo no esta bien…- murmura sentándose a mi lado.

- Scorp… todo es tan difícil- le hablo en su cuello, mientras lo abrazo con cuidado para no aplastar a Alioth.

- Ya lo sé…- indica con voz profunda, mientras yo intento de hacer que Alioth deje de meterse su manito en la boca.

- No, no lo sabes, porque estas en la escuela, haciendo lo mismo de todos los años- indico, con un poco de reproche fugaz.

No puedo negar que nuestras situaciones son opuestas, el puede hacer lo mismo de siempre, ser sólo un estudiante, pero está lejos de su hijo, y yo al revés concentrándome en todo, pero cambiando mi vida completamente. Creo que está mal hacerle esto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta forma estos días, el comienzo del frío que detesto, la soledad de casa y las múltiples funciones, me están pasando la cuenta.

- ¿Me estas reprochando algo Rose?- cuestiona serio.

- No, lo lamento, sé que son situaciones que nos han tocado vivir a cada uno, tú lejos de Alioth y yo tratando de hacer todo a la vez, es sólo que hoy no me he sentido bien… eso es todo, perdóname- trato de decir para enmendar mi error.

Scorpius al parecer no se ha enfadado porque comienza nuevamente a sonreír.

- Y qué podemos hacer nosotros para mejorar tu día- indica acercándose para dejar en mi cara el rostro de Alioth.

- Esto ya lo arregla- le respondo aspirando el aroma de ambos en un nuevo abrazo, porque no me arrepiento tener esta personita en mi vida.

- No puedo creer que cada vez que vengo esta más grande- responde tratando de pararlo sobre sus piernas.

- Sí, el sanador que lo atiende dijo que está perfecto, incluso más grande de lo esperado, ya que cuando nació era pequeño- acoto para darle todas las noticias médicas.

- Te apuesto que va a ser el mejor buscador- responde mirándolo como intenta estirar su mano hacia mí.

- Recién tiene tres meses y medio, hace poco aprendió a sostener la cabeza- le indico sonriéndole, porque veo como le este viendo su futuro sin saber si eso será lo que le guste, ahora falta que ya le elija la casa a la cual va a pertenecer y hasta el trabajo.

- Por eso lo digo, es persistente y fuerte- acota orgulloso.

- Si, y tiene una energía para llorar que ni te imaginas- respondo recordando todas las noches y sesiones de estudio que ha interrumpido.

- Rose….¿Cómo van las cosas con tus padres?- pregunta de improviso, bajando el tono de voz, y cerciorándose de que no haya nadie en los alrededores de la cocina.

Scorpius, no sólo ha sido mi novio, padre de mi hijo, sino que también mí amigo y confidente, a él en cada visita le relato mis pesares domésticos, aunque ya se había dado cuenta, si cada sábado que va a casa eso es notorio, luego de un tiempo de estar compartiendo. Ni siquiera a Violeta con la cual he mantenido contacto semanal le he dicho algo, porque realmente espero que todo sea una crisis momentánea.

- Ya sabes, las cosas no mejoran… pero ¿tú crees que se vayan a divor…?- intento preguntar casi en pánico. Ni siquiera soy capaz de terminar de pronunciar esta palabra, porque se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta de sólo llegar a imaginarme esta situación.

La tristeza se presenta potente en mí, porque no puedo ni quiero que esto suceda, los padres tienen que estar juntos, mis padres tienen que estarlo, ellos se aman, yo lo sé, no puede ser que todos los años que han estado juntos se desperdicien por lo que sea. No concibo una idea de estas, me atormenta y perturba mi tranquilidad, haciendo que las lágrimas se formen en mis ojos, pero las logro contener antes de dejarlas escapar, no puedo comenzar a llorar por algo que aún no pasa y menos en medio de la cocina de mis abuelos.

- Calma, no creo que suceda, no te preocupes por eso- menciona Scorpius al ver que estoy a punto de colocarme a llorar.

- Es que no puedo, siempre los vi tan bien, felices juntos, aunque discutieran por cosas, siempre se arreglaban inmediatamente… estoy segura que es por mi culpa- empiezo a decir entrecortadamente, por el llanto inminente que quiere hacerse presente.

Luego de un extenso suspiro, Scorpius acaricia con el torso de su mano mi rostro, y yo comienzo a hacer lo mismo con las manitos de Alioth, quien ha permanecido tranquilo sentado en las piernas de Scorp.

- Si crees eso porque no hablas con ellos…- sugiere dubitativo.

- ¿Qué?- menciono confundida.

- Eso, te conozco y no dejaras de pensar que es tu culpa, atormentándote por eso, y no te hace bien ni a ti ni a Alioth que viven en ese ambiente, déjale en claro tu posición- indica completamente seguro.

Hablar con mis padres, exponerle lo que siento y pienso, pidiéndoles que me expliquen que es lo que les sucede ¿Podré hacer eso?, será conveniente inmiscuirme en sus problemas de pareja. Pero Scorpius tiene razón no es bueno para mi, ni para nadie, a la larga nos esta dañando a todos y no quiero que el principal afectado sea mi hijo.

- Creo que tienes razón- menciono, dudando si podré en algún momento hacer dicha acción. Pero ya con un rostro más aliviado, él tiene ese poder en mi, calmarme en momentos de angustia.

- Basta de tristezas, este pequeño quiere estar contento ¿verdad?- le habla cariñosamente, levantándolo sobre su cabeza

Esto es algo que sólo yo he logrado ver, su parte más dulce y paternal, y es encantadora, incluso más que esa seductora que me fascina. Es tan poco el tiempo que podemos compartir juntos que los segundos así son invaluables. Por eso he optado por darles el espacio de que compartan los dos todo el tiempo de visita, antes que darnos segundos como pareja, ya tendremos tiempo en Hogwarts, esa es mi expectativa, y aunque él no habla de eso estoy segura que también lo espera.

La semana ha vuelto a su rutina, y debo reconocer que he tomado un poco el ritmo a todo, de a poco, pero con calma, es cosa de ver las cosas con tranquilidad, además debo verme serena y capaz de todo, para ver si me dan permiso para la fiesta, cada día me convenzo más que necesito salir aunque sea sólo unas horas, entiendo mis responsabilidades y mi edad, sin embargo no pido más que dos o tres horas y con eso soy feliz. Pero no me atrevo a preguntarle a mamá ni a papá, y al parecer Victorie tampoco lo ha hecho porque no me han dicho nada.

- Mamá ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogo con nerviosismo, ya que falta poco y debo saber si es posible o sólo una fantasía.

Ella se voltea a verme con cara inquisidora, dejando la ropa que estaba ordenando de lado. Esa simple mirada me paraliza completamente, se parece tanto a la que me dio en la fiesta de año nuevo cuando se entero de la verdad sobre Scorpius, algo debe estar pensado y no creo que sea muy bueno.

- Habla Rose te escucho- indica haciendo un esfuerzo por dulcificar su tono, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo ante su mirada.

- Vick, ¿No te ha dicho nada?- cuestiono dubitativa.

- Sobre ¿qué?- contra pregunta.

- Este miércoles es… Halloween… y hará una fiesta…- relato lentamente.

- ¿Una fiesta?- repite confundida.

- Sí… y me invito…- logro completar bajando la mirada, porque al ver su expresión reticente, ya se la respuesta.

- Ah… era eso… si me lo comento- afirma volviendo a doblar la ropa.

- Entonces eso significa qué…- comienzo a tentar para que me confirme la respuesta.

- Significa que tienes una responsabilidad Rose, cuando lo vas a entender- acota sin mirarme.

- Pero lo hago, dime cuando durante estos meses he dejado a Alioth solo, o no lo he cuidado ¿dime?- le suplico para que refresque la memoria y vea mi intachable conducta o que me deje ver los errores cometidos que han sido invisibles a mis ojos.

- Mira que lo cuides es tú deber, no es algo que sea una maravilla que tengamos que premiar ni una excepción, sólo cumples con tu rol- indica aún con voz calmada.

- Pero mamá, es un par de horas…por favor…- menciono para que rectifique.

- Además cuando entres a Hogwarts estarás menos tiempo con él, debes aprovechar estos meses- asegura antes de que yo vuelva a replicar.

- ¿Qué sucede?- ingresa papá a la habitación incluyéndose en nuestra conversación.

- Rose quiere ir a una fiesta- indica mamá sin dejar su labor.

- ¿Qué?, estas loca- menciona mirándome como energúmeno.

- Esta bien, déjenlo así- acepto fastidiada, ya que ante este panorama no hay opciones, sólo tendría que esperar que los dotes de negociadora de mi prima surtieran efectos.

- Me parece que lo veas así, nada de fiestas, ni nada, mientras vivas bajo este techo- asevera papá, mientras yo me volteo derrotada para salir de ese lugar.

- Y ya le deje en claro a tu prima que no hay opciones- menciona a lo lejos mamá, derrumbando mi única esperanza.

Como desearía gritarle a alguien, tengo una gran presión en mi pecho, producto de la rabia y la frustración. Maldigo mil veces internamente todo lo que me pasa. Estoy tan colapsada que mi cuerpo llega a temblar a causa de eso, casi corriendo llego a mi habitación y me arrojo a mi cama, tapándome la boca con la almohada para ahogar el grito que tengo atorado desde que me aleje de mis padres, lo lanzo con la mayor fuerza que tengo, casi tragándome el pedazo de tela. Agradezco que no se haya escapado mayor ruido, no por mis padres, me da lo mismo que se enteren que estoy enojada con ellos y con su actitud, sino para no despertar al bebé que duerme en su cuna. Al recordar esto y antes de comenzar a llorar, porque él no se lo merece, es lo más importante que tengo y no tiene la culpa de nada, lo reviso velozmente de que este bien, y me meto eternamente bajo el agua de la ducha, lo más caliente que mi cuerpo lo soporte, para dejar estos ataques de infantilismos. Tengo que controlarme y madurar, pero cuesta hacerlo, y ahora ya más relajada me siento una idiota por haber actuado de esta forma, es una simple fiesta, una reunión de las cuales nunca he sido muy fanática, ya que más da, intento convencerme.

El miércoles ha llegado llenando de calabazas, calaveras, dulces y serpentinas negras y anaranjadas por todos lados, recordándome que para mi no es más que otro día, podría ir a la fiesta que han preparado mis tíos, los Potter, en su casa, porque a esa si puedo ir, extraño, pero así son las cosas. Aunque para darles la razón a mis padres, por lo que me han dicho que no puedo ir a fiestas, tampoco iré a esa absurda reunión de viejos. Prefiero quedarme encerrada durmiendo en casa y cumpliendo mi obligación.

- Rose segura que no irás con nosotros- vuelve a preguntar papá, tratando de colocarse un parche para parecer pirata, o como él prefiere decirle, corsario.

- No, recuerda que dijiste "nada de fiestas, ni nada, mientras vivas bajo este techo"- le menciono imitando su voz.

- Esta es una reunión familiar- acota complicado ahora con las botas.

- La otra también, recuerda que la organiza Vick, que es mi prima, tu sobrina, hija de…- comienzo a decir.

- Ya basta Rose, lo que pasa es que a esta fiesta si puedes venir con el niño, ¿a esa puedes?- me detiene papá.

Ni siquiera respondo, porque tiene razón, y al final si ellos ya tenían planes de ir a su fiesta, tampoco podría haber salido yo, ¿con quién lo hubiera dejado si me hubieran dado permiso?, estaba perdida por todos lados. Ellos no tienen que dejar sus compromisos por mí, y así lo están haciendo. Hoy me quedare disfrutando Halloween viendo una película y comiendo chocolates hasta reventar, es lo más parecido al banquete de la escuela que he podido preparar.

- Rose, cariño ¿segura qué vas a estar bien?- interroga preocupada mamá.

- Sí mamá, ve a tu fiesta y diviértanse juntos, yo veré una película- la tranquilizo.

Porque esta fiesta me ha dado la esperanza de que se arreglen las cosas, el baile, las mascaras, y los personajes que imitan se pueden apoderar de sus cuerpos y mentes, lo que les podría permitir recordar lo mucho que se quieren. Una cosa por otra, no puedo salir, pero quizás se puedan arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

- Nos vemos, volvemos a medianoche- recuerdan antes de que desaparezcan casi al mismo tiempo.

Subo a mi habitación para alimentar a Alioth, por la hora debe estar ansiando este momento. Pero no ha querido comer, y no puedo obligarlo, sino quiere ya pedirá y tendré que subir a buscarlo. Luego de unos instantes apoyada en la cuna, tarareándole una canción para dormir y observándolo cerrar sus ojos, que cada día dejan de ser tan plomizos, para tomar un tono más azulado, me indican que ya esta dormido. Ahora es mi turno de disfrutar de mi fiesta personal.

Por fin sentada en el sofá, arropada en un gran y tibia manta, con un vaso enorme de chocolate caliente, palomitas de maíz y el control remoto comienzo a ver una película, de terror por supuesto, para estar acorde con la fecha, pero no he podido poner mucha atención, no he dejado de pensar en que estará haciendo Scorpius en estos momentos. Es muy probable que este disfrutando del banquete que se celebra en Hogwarts, comiendo y bebiendo los cientos de platillos y dulces que hay para deleitarse.

Mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse y un desfile de dulces gigantes, un hombre con hacha, el mismo de la película que intento ver, piratas tuertos, mis padres bailando al medio del gran salón y calabazas que lanzan fuego, me mantienen desconcertada. Y haciendo su entrada triunfal, a lejos un ruido extraño comienza a nublar estas imágenes irrisorias, cada segundo en que el sueño deja de ser nítido, el ruido toma forma, reconociéndolo como el llanto de Alioth, estoy segura que le ha dado hambre, tenía más que claro de que esto pasaría cuando no quiso comer hace un rato, y me alegra de que me haya despertado de este estúpido sueño que estaba teniendo forma en mi subconsciente.

Me levanto rápidamente aunque un poco desorientada y mareada, para intentar caminar lo más estable que puedo. Cuando el ruido de la aparición me hace sobresaltar.

- Mamá, papá ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto asustada.

- Ya es más de medianoche Rose- responde papá con voz agotada, al parecer lo han pasado bien, ya que no se ven enojados.

Al escuchar esto me fijo en la hora y claramente me quede dormida más tiempo del esperado, por suerte ya no hay llantos que escuchar, sin embargo debo acudir a verlo rápidamente, antes de que vuelva a reclamar por su comida.

- Me voy a acostar- índico mientras subo las escaleras de prisa, tengo una gran ansiedad por llegar a mi destino.

Al llegar a mi habitación enciendo la luz, para ver que Alioth esta con sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia todos lados, sus brazos y piernas se mueven lentamente, sus mejillas están encendidas con un color rosado intenso, y gimotea despacio, pero constantemente. Todo estas señales, me oprimen el pecho, porque tengo la sensación de no está bien, nunca lo había visto así, algo extraño pasa.

Lo levanto y lo acerco a mi cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración más agitada de lo normal, y mi piel percibe que la tibies de la suya ya no es tal, sino que su cuerpo esta completamente ardiendo.

- ¿Qué pasa bebé?- susurro preocupada mirándolo completamente.

Nuevamente su llanto se eleva, haciéndose incesante, le toco su frente con mi mano, corroborando que su temperatura no esta normal. Esto no puede estar pasando, él no pude tener fiebre, es un bebé, estaba durmiendo bien hace un rato, ¿Qué puede haber pasado?, no puede estar enfermo. Este simple pensamiento provoca que mi respiración se agite al mismo nivel que la de mi bebé, mi pequeño… pero debo hacer algo… no puedo desesperarme en estos momentos. El llanto constante como llamada de auxilio es lo único que puedo tener presente en mi mente.

***

Muy buenas tardes lectoras/es ., aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste…

Las cosas se están haciendo un poco difíciles o ¿no?

Pobre Alioth que le pasará? … y Rose como se verá ante esto?

REVIEW para saber que piensan, si les gusta o no, y todo lo demás…


	40. Dolor y culpa

**Dolores y culpas**

Mis pasos se hacen incesantes por alrededor de mi cama y su cuna, a pesar de estar con la mente en blanco, sé que tengo que pensar, me voy a obligar reaccionar, no puedo dejar que la desesperación me supere. Ya he vivido situaciones estresantes, pero jamás una como esta, las ideas pesimistas me llenan, pero las tengo que dejar de lado. Debo saber que le pasa.

- Por favor, no llores, no llores, ¿qué te duele?- comienzo a decirle para calmar su llanto.

Aunque este es un vano intento de conseguir información, porque lamentablemente no habla, ¿por qué no puedo entender su llanto?, así podría ver que le pasa. Estoy a punto de llorar, pero él me necesita, tengo que tener calma para razonar, cuando yo tenía fiebre, que me hacían… debo pensar como lo hacía mamá, eso es lo que soy ahora, tengo que saber que hacer... ya lo sé… desabrigarlo, eso hacía mamá, y él tiene mucha ropa encima, debo dejarlo respirar.

Lo deposito en mi cama, esperando que alguno de mis padres se de cuenta de su llanto, que ya no es tan fuerte, pero se mantiene vigente, una vez que lo tenga listo y si no han venido, iré a buscarlos, ellos me ayudaran, han criado a dos niños y estamos vivos, deberían saber que hacer.

Al dejarlo sólo con su pañal, un pantalón y una polera, vuelvo a cargarlo, para ir en busca de ayuda, algo más debe poder hacerse, esto no puede empeorar, no lo voy a permitir. Al salir al pasillo observo que mis padres aún no están en su dormitorio, y empiezo a caminar para buscarlos, un poco más tranquila ya que Alioth por fin a dejado de llorar y se ha acurrucado en mi cuello, afirmando con su mano un mechón de mi cabello, aunque mire en todas partes no hay rastros de ellos, ¿Dónde se han metido, si hace poco acababan de llegar?... realizo una búsqueda incesante hasta entrar al despacho, en donde está sólo una de las personas que buscaba. Mamá, ya sin su disfraz, sólo usando un vestido, se encuentra sentada, bebiendo una taza al parecer de café.

- Rose ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mamá al verme llegar.

Ni siquiera voy a reparar en la ausencia de papá, ahora Alioth es mi prioridad.

- ¿Por qué no esta durmiendo?- interroga nuevamente acercándose a nosotros.

- Creo que está enfermo- menciono lo más serena que puedo.

- A ver- indica comenzado a mirarlo y tocarlo.

- No sé que le pasa- acoto acomodándolo mejor en mis brazos.

- Al parecer tiene fiebre- asevera preocupada, comenzando a caminar para buscar su varita.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunto asustada.

- No lo sé, déjame ver cuanto tiene- responde lanzando un hechizo no verbal sobre Alioth, mientras el número 38,4° se dibuja sobre él.

- Si, esta enfermo- sentencia tomándolo ella entre sus brazos.

- Lo desabrigue al darme cuenta de como estaba- índico sin dejar de mover mis manos.

- Muy bien, ¿desde cuánto esta así?- interroga meciéndolo delicadamente.

- Cuando se fueron a la fiesta estaba bien, pero no quiso comer, luego… cuando llegaron… fui a verlo porque había llorado y ya estaba así, no sé que le paso- relato con clara angustia en mi voz.

El verlo quieto, con la respiración agitada y completamente sonrojado por la alta temperatura, es horrible y me duele, se ve tan frágil en los brazos de mamá, logro percibir que se siente mal, que no está bien. No soporto verlo de está forma, uno de mis mayores miedos, desde que nació fue que algo malo le pasará o que sufriera y eso mismo es lo que le está pasando ahora. Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo o quizás yo misma lo provoque, tengo que pensar en que he hecho mal para que esto pasara, necesito encontrar la respuesta.

- Rose, cariño, ten calma, a los niños les pasa esto, se enferman- responde ella dándome la mano en señal de apoyo.

Si, pero se supone que el deber de uno es tratar de que eso no suceda, los bebés que están bien cuidados no deberían enfermarse o ¿no?.

- Pero, yo lo cuide, por qué se ha enfermando, qué es lo que tiene, qué hice mal- comienzo a decir de manera apresurada.

- Debemos estar calmadas... es muy pequeño para darle sin saber una medicina para la fiebre…- comienza a decir mirando a su alrededor como buscando la respuesta.

- Entonces hay que llevarlo a San Mungo- respondo rápidamente.

- Rose, esto no debe ser una enfermedad mágica…- acota haciendo un gesto que yo he heredado de ella ante el nerviosismo, morderse los labios.

- Y ¿qué vamos a hacer?, llevarlo a otro médico o llamar a uno- respondo con la mente en blanco, pero tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

- Ve a buscar su bolso, trae una manta y lo llevaremos a un hospital Muggle, voy a sacar el auto- indica pasándomelo nuevamente.

- Y ¿papá?- cuestiono inmóvil en mi posición.

- Eso no importa, has lo que te digo- responde buscando las llaves, pero de manera tranquila.

Al llegar a mi habitación, de manera nerviosa comienzo a buscar las cosas que me ha pedido mamá. Alioth se agita moviendo sus manos y pies, ya no llora pero aún se mantiene un tanto tembloroso en la cama, para mi busco un abrigo que ponerme para tapar mi pijama, no tengo tiempo de cambiarme ropa, si tengo que salir así, de esta forma lo haré, no puedo perder tiempo en arreglarme.

Ya en el auto, se ha quedado dormido en su silla de seguridad que está tras de mi asiento, y al verlo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo pequeño que es para sufrir esto, estoy segura que ha sido mi culpa, algo debí haber echo mal, los bebés no deben enfermarse, no debe ser normal. Aún recuerdo lo mal que me sentía el año anterior cuando me enferme, y si para uno que es grande es inquietante, ni me imagino como debe ser para un bebé que ni siquiera puede hablar para decirnos que es lo que realmente le pasa.

- Va a estar bien, Rose…- comenta mamá de improviso, quien no ha dejado de concentrarse en el camino.

Pero no quiero responder simplemente me mantengo volteada, para velar cada respiración de él. Si no lo hubiera dejado sólo mientras yo dormía abajo, quizás nada de esto estaría pasando, me debí haber dado cuenta, por algo no comió, eso era una señal de que algo le pasaba y no lo considere. Si algo le pasa, será mi culpa.

Quince minutos de camino y hemos llegado a nuestro destino, menos mal que este hospital está cerca de casa, no como San Mungo que se encuentra casi una hora en auto.

- Tápalo bien- menciona mamá sacando el bolso, mientras intenta no tiritar producto de la noche fría que nos aqueja. Indeseado otoño, el también tiene parte de culpa en todo esto, o quizás mucha, no lo sé.

- Vas a estar bien- le murmuro en su pequeño oído, mientras entramos por la puerta que dice Urgencia.

Que palabra más oportuna para este momento "urgencia" y claramente esta es una, y espero que nos atiendan luego, no soporto ver a mi bebé en este estado por más tiempo. Al entrar al lugar tan limpio y blanco como todos estos lugares, con su característico olor a alcohol, medicamentos y desinfectantes, me marea completamente, pero lo omito, ahora debo ser fuerte, soy una madre con su hijo enfermo, que me necesita firme y segura, los miedos los he dejado en el auto, y espero mantenerme así hasta salir de aquí, con un niño sano, y si no, que este en vía de estarlo.

Al llegar a la recepción me acerco a paso firme, para pedirle a aquel hombre con rostro cansado que llame al mejor médico del lugar.

- ¿Nombre del paciente?- pregunta sin siquiera mirarme.

- Aquí está su documento- respondo pasándoselo para que escriba bien su nombre.

- ¿Edad?- vuelve a interrogar de manera pausada.

- Es un bebé, tiene tres meses y medio- respondo comenzando a exasperarme.

- ¿Síntomas?- cuestiona anotando en una ficha.

- Fiebre, tiene mucha fiebre- respondo elevando la voz, sin llegar a gritar, para ver si con esto reacciona y se apresura un poco.

- Bien dentro de poco la llamaran- indica sin preocupación en su voz, ya que debe estar acostumbrado a situaciones como esta, pero yo no, es mi primera vez en algo así.

¿Dentro de poco? acaso cree que vamos a esperar a ¿qué?, a que empeore, eso jamás.

- No se puede apurar está enfermo- comienzo a exigirle acercándome más a él.

- Señora… debe tranquilizarse- menciona tranquilamente.

- Rose, ya lo van a llamar no te exaltes- indica mamá atrayéndome a su lado.

- Pero…- intento decir.

- Míralo ya está más tranquilo- acota apuntándome al bebé que ahora duerme menos agitado en mi hombro.

A pesar de mi nerviosismo creo que tiene razón, además en este lugar no hay muchas personas, sólo unas cuantas, así que no deberían tardar demasiado, pero unos cuantos minutos más y soy capaz de ingresar por mis medios, agarrar a una persona que tenga título de médico y si es necesario lo obligare a que lo vea. Esperare, pero no por demasiado tiempo.

- Tienes razón- suspiro apoyándome en uno de los muros, controlando mi propia agitación, pero es difícil, jamás había vívido esto, y es realmente angustiante, ahora entiendo la preocupación de mamá cuando tuve a mi bebé.

A los pocos minutos, en donde hemos permanecido en silencio, mamá constantemente no deja de observarme, pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy concentrada en transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad a Alioth, quiero que se sienta aliviado. Todo esto hasta que la imagen de un hombre con bata blanca acercándose a mi lado, me coloca alerta.

- Quién es la madre de Alioth- pregunta con voz ronca, leyendo una carpeta metálica.

- Soy yo- respondo colocándome erguida.

- Por aquí, por favor- indica señalándome el pasillo.

Vaya han sido eficientes, unos cuantos minutos de espera y no tuve que recurrir a mi plan de exigencia hostil, un alivio, porque tampoco quería parecer una persona neurótica y desquiciada.

Mamá se queda en su posición mirando como avanzamos por el pasillo, hasta que aquel hombre se detiene en una de las puertas cercanas. Mi corazón está realmente acelerado, estoy asustada, por lo que me vaya a decir sobre su salud, pero esperanzada de que todo salga bien.

- Mi nombre es Joseph Mirret, soy pediatra- se presenta al dejarme pasar a una sala blanca, con una cama de hospital, un estante con diversos frascos y productos médicos, y en las paredes algunos cuadros con dibujos infantiles.

- Mi nombre es Rose, mi bebé esta enfermo- le respondo tratando de acortar las presentaciones.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este pequeño?- cuestiona observándonos.

- Tiene fiebre- es lo único que le puedo decir, y en realidad es lo único que se que le pasa, no pude sacarle mayor información.

- Recuéstalo aquí- dice tocando la cama.

Al dejarlo sobre su manta, Alioth ha vuelto a despertar y por lo tanto ha comenzado a llorar, batallando con aquel hombre que lo comienza a revisar, yo me quedo a su lado, tratando de sujetarlo con una mano, mientras con la otra acaricio su cabeza. Él le escucha su respiración, le mira sus ojitos húmedos por las lágrimas y vuelve a tomar su temperatura pero de forma distinta de lo que lo ha hecho mamá. En estos momentos deseo tanto poder tener la compañía constante de Scorpius, él debería estar aquí, pero no, él ahora debe estar durmiendo sin saber nada de lo que pasa.

Al dejar de revisarlo me deja completamente angustiada, ya que su rostro ha permanecido serio y callado, y yo como siempre, he comenzado a pensar en lo peor, algo grave debe ser, si no, comentaría que soy una exagerada por sacar a un bebé en plena noche a la calle. Estoy comenzando a híper ventilar, mis manos se mueven temblorosas y sudorosas.

- ¿Qué sucede sanad… Doctor?- pregunto dubitativa.

- Tú bebé tiene gripe, bastante común en esta época- menciona sin dejar de escribir.

Esta con gripe, y común por la época, acaso significa que no es grave, o lo es... por qué no es más especifico.

- ¿Entonces va a estar bien?- pregunto entre aliviada y confundida.

- Debemos esperar a que baje la temperatura, porque eso es lo más complicado- responde llamando por un teléfono que hay en la habitación.

- Necesito una enfermera en la habitación A9- indica por el aparato.

- ¿Qué va a pasar?- cuestiono al colgar, ya que al hacer esto me ha asustado nuevamente.

- Le vamos a dar una medicina, esperaremos unos momentos a que haga efecto y podrás volver a casa con este muchachito- menciona sonando esta vez más calido.

Al llegar aquella mujer solicitada, le coloca en su boca unas cuantas gotitas de la supuesta medicina, y Alioth comienza a llorar otra vez por esto. Debe haber tenido un gusto horrible, o esta mujer debe haberlo lastimado cuando le afirmo su carita.

- Shhh.. ya no llores, ya vas a estar bien- le indico mientras él no deja de mirarme con sus ojitos brillantes.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, en donde hemos estado solos, el hombre ha vuelto a entrar de manera abrupta al lugar, asiéndome levantar la cabeza de la cama, en donde la había dejado para estar lo más cerca que pudiera de Alioth.

- Ya puedes llevártelo- indica pasándome varios papeles con nombres extraños e indicaciones a seguir. Que emoción y alivio han provocado estas palabras en mí, hasta comienzo a respirar de otra manera.

Luego de preguntarle unas tres veces si todo estaba bien, he logrado salir de aquella habitación, con un gran peso eliminado de mi espalda, permitiendo que el sueño del trasnoche se haga presente en mi cuerpo, pero estoy tan feliz de que ya va a estar bien que ya comienzo a sonreír. Al colocar su carita sobre mi mejilla ya puedo ver la diferencia, su piel no está ardiendo, y su rostro nuevamente comienza a palidecerse.

Mamá al verme acercar se coloca completamente alerta, su rostro es de preocupación, la compadezco, ha debido permanecer aquí afuera sin saber que es lo que realmente ha sucedido.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué ha pasado?- comienza a preguntar velozmente.

- Está mejor, es un resfrío estacional- respondo aceleradamente a sus interrogaciones.

Ella se lleva una mano al pecho, lanzando un resoplido de alivio, por fin entre ambas ya está reinando la calma nuevamente. Y el rostro de cansancio aparece en ella, tal cual como debe estar en el mío, al parecer a este niño le gusta mantenernos despiertas, primero nace en plena madrugada y ahora se ha enfermando en plena noche. Ya me lo imagino de adolescente trasnochando feliz, porque al parecer tiene predilección por este momento del día. Pero de eso me preocupare más adelante.

Ya de vuelta a casa ambas completamente agotadas y cansadas, el recuerdo de la ausencia sin razón de papá, vuelve a hacerse presente, porque al parecer no ha llegado, si hubiera sido así, se habría percatado de que acabamos de llegar, siendo casi las tres de la mañana, pero no hay rastros de él.

- Mamá y ¿papá?- intento cuestionar al llegar al pasillo de nuestras habitaciones.

- Rose, lo llamaron del trabajo, ya sabes un asunto de rutina, pero ya es hora de dormir, Alioth necesita descansar, y nosotras también, es muy tarde ya- indica con voz cansada.

- Tienes razón, gracias... por estar aquí- le digo desde mi puerta.

- Para eso estoy Rose, buenas noches- susurra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cosas de rutina?, debe haber sido una emergencia o quizás no es la verdad, espero que no sea nada grave, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo así, ya habrá tiempo mañana cuando por fin haya pasado todo esto. Ahora sólo quiero estar al lado de mi bebé que duerme, por fin, ya más tranquilo. Esta noche lo quiero conmigo, por eso he decidido dejarlo en mi cama, que se sienta seguro, y yo también, tenerlo pegado a mi me ayuda a sentir que lo puedo proteger.

Antes de que pueda comenzar a pensar en otras cosas el sueño me vence, ha sido una larga y extenuante noche, y comienzo a dormir abrazada al pequeño cuerpo de Alioth, pensando que lo primero que haré al despertar es escribir a Scorpius, él debe estar enterado de todo lo que sucede.

Temprano en la mañana percibo entre sueños, que algo se remueve entre mis brazos, y al abrir mis ojos, observo la sonrisa del bebé que está junto a mí. Esa sonrisa pura e intensa, me calma hasta la más mínima sensación de vacío, porque al verlo así, a mi lado todo cambia, y me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo vivir sin una de estas cada día, es lo más preciado que he podido tener y he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo, no ha quererlo porque eso lo empecé a hacer desde hace mucho, incluso creo que desde antes de aceptarlo, pero he comprendido que todo lo que he hecho y tengo que hacer en mi vida es por él y para él. Y su felicidad se convierte en la mía, y su dolor en el mío, por eso debo luchar por mejorar las cosas, debo crecer aún más para estar a la altura que él se merece, no puedo dejar que viva con lo que ahora puedo darle, no es justo ni recomendado, sino que debo esforzarme para lograr darle más de mí.

- Vaya, parece que ya estas bien, qué susto me has dado- le menciono sonriendo y sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él comienza a rezongar.

Al parecer ya le ha dado hambre, excelente señal, si quiere comer es porque está bien, al revisarlo todo parece perfecto, nada de fiebre, nada de mejillas extremadamente sonrojadas, ni llantos incesantes. Por fin la pesadilla nocturna a terminado, aunque de todas formas debo tener cuidado, porque hoy parece un poco congestionado. Mi niño, no puedo creer que ya este resfriado, si es tan pequeño todavía.

Al pensar esto, he recordado que debo escribirle a Scorp, pero no lo alarmare, ya las cosas están mejor, sin embargo él merece y debe saber todo lo que le pasa, si aunque no este aquí… es su hijo, tiene derecho de conocer lo que sucede. Una vez terminado esta labor es hora de comer para mí, estoy hambrienta y tengo la necesidad de ver como anda todo abajo, la salida de papá anoche me llena de curiosidad, dudas e inseguridad.

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro sólo con papá, mi corazón se ha acelerado, agradezco que Alioth se haya vuelto a dormir luego de comer.

- Rose ¿cómo amaneció?- inquiere papá al verme detenida en la entrada de la cocina.

- Mejor… ya no tiene fiebre- respondo con voz apagada, al parecer mamá le ha informado de todo lo sucedido.

Al ver que no reacciono en caminar, rápidamente se levanta de su silla y da unos pasos hacia mí, al verlo venir me quedo inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar, no comprendo que sucede ni que va a hacer.

- Mi Rosie- murmura al momento de llegar a mi lado para esconderme entre sus brazos.

Este abrazo encierra tantas cosas, me traspasa tristeza, amargura, dolor, ansiedad y alivio, pero los primeros sentimientos son mucho más potentes en este momento. Necesito saber que es lo que sucede, algo definitivamente no está bien.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto intrigada, mientras el comienza a verme directamente a los ojos y deposita en mi frente un beso como cuando era pequeña.

- Tuve que salir a ver un asunto del trabajo, ya sabes, con las fiestas algunos se ponen a hacer disturbios…- comenta invitándome a sentar.

- Ah- es lo único que puedo pronunciar, mientras comienzo a buscar por los alrededores a mi madre, misma respuesta, así que no creo que no sea verdad.

- Tu mamá se fue al trabajo, pasó a verlos antes de irse y estaban durmiendo, pero dejo dicho que vendrá a almorzar- menciona al ver mi búsqueda.

- Gracias… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?- le respondo sirviéndome un vaso de leche, ya que tiene un rostro aún más cansado que el mío.

- Me daré un baño y tengo que volver a la oficina, estos días dejan mucho papeleo- responde dándole la última mascada a su tostada.

Al rato de quedar sola nuevamente, el ruido de la chimenea hace que comience a ver que sucede realmente intrigada, y la figura de una persona con el uniforme de la escuela me confunde, pero al ver la corbata verde y plateada, y ese cabello rubio despeinado, me alivia por completo, dejándome sorprendida por su presencia.

- Scorp… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto emocionada por verlo.

- Al leer tu carta hable con la directora, ¿Cómo esta?- pregunta preocupado, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde esta Alioth, jugando con un sonajero.

- Mejor, aunque está agripado- le respondo.

- Pero ¿cómo ha pasado eso?- cuestiona confundido.

- No lo sé, al parecer es algo de la estación- menciono acercándome a él.

- ¿Va a estar bien?- inquiere arropándolo.

- Eso dijo el médico, además ya no ha tenido fiebre- respondo al interrogatorio al cual me esta sometiendo, pero no me molesta, al contrario me agrada verlo tan preocupado y pendiente.

- Eso es bueno, ¿verdad campeón? Eres muy fuerte- le susurra, para voltearse a verme.

Al verlo por fin a la cara comienzo a mirarlo intensamente, y él hace lo mismo, pero comienza a sonreírme de medio lado, relajando mi rostro y mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo estas tú?... Rose- interroga atrayéndome a su cuerpo, para dejarme protegida entre sus brazos.

- Me asuste mucho…- le respondo con voz ahogada, ya que tengo mi cara apoyada en su camisa, para respirar su perfume y embargarme con el.

- Me imagino, yo cuando leí tu carta me sentí igual- menciona con voz profunda.

- ¿Crees que soy mala cuidándolo?- intento preguntarle entristecida y aun embargada por un poco de culpa.

- Rose, claro que no… muchos chicos de mi clase ya están igual- confiesa tratando de sonar convincente y su voz suena sin reproches, lo que me ayuda, temí que él me culpara de todo.

- ¿Cuánto te vas a quedar?- inquiero ansiosa.

- Puedo estar sólo unos minutos, tengo una clase impostergable- vuelve a indicar con desgano.

Estas palabras me defraudan, deseaba que se quedará todo el día, todo el tiempo, pero se que no puede, tampoco se lo voy a pedir, aunque me duela tengo que aceptar que él debe estar en la escuela, es por su futuro, y por el nuestro.

- Ya lo sé…y lo entiendo… lo importante es que viniste, no me lo imagine jamás- le asevero buscando su mirada, para no hacerlo sentir culpable también a él.

- Recuerda que te quiero mucho- murmura rozando mi mejilla.

- Y yo a ti- respondo, antes de que Alioth comience a reír, provocando que ambos volteemos a verlo.

- Al parecer esta mucho mejor- comenta Scorpius antes de tomarlo abrazarlo.

A los pocos minutos ha vuelto a desaparecer por el lugar en el cual apareció, y a pesar de que su ida me entristece, su visita me ha cargado de energía. Siempre ha estado tan pendiente de todo, de nosotros y especialmente de su hijo, es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

Mientras reviso un libro de objetos mágicos me encuentro con la imagen de un giratiempos, y al verlo no puedo evitar cuestionarme qué pasaría si tuviera uno en mis manos en este momento, con la posibilidad de volver en el tiempo, ¿Qué cambiaría?, estoy segura que hace unos cuantos meses, no hubiera dudado en decir que viajaría hasta el día antes de que todo esto comenzará, para detener el curso de los cambios vertiginosos que he tenido que sufrir, pero ahora, ¿Borraría de mi vida, todo lo que me ha pasado?, ¿eliminaría de mi existencia a Alioth?, la respuesta está mucho más segura en mí, y es no, hoy estoy segura que no. Pero creo que aún debo buscar lo mejor para él.

A un día de todo esto Alioth esta mucho mejor sigue con su medicina, pero no hay indicios de que algo le haya pasado, un poco de congestionamiento, pero controlable. La abuela Molly al enterarse vino a darme unos cuantos consejos de cuidados y recetas caseras ancestrales. Cuando la vi llegar creí que habrían ciertos reproches de su parte, pero nada de eso ocurrió, incluso me confeso que mi tío Charly se enfermo siendo mucho más pequeño, cosa que no me alivio, sin embargo me ha quitado un poco de culpa, si ella siendo súper mamá le ocurrió no debe ser una excepción de mi parte.

Ya en la hora de la cena, he decidido incursionar en la cocina, mientras mamá descansa y juega con Alioth en la sala, porque hoy la he notado un poco desganada y creo que un descanso de todo esto le hará bien. A pesar del desvelo y la angustia de la noche pasada, la mejoría que ha tenido, y la visita de ayer de Scorpius me ha llenado de ánimos para estos días.

Al llamar a comer, ya que he sentido que papá también ha regresado, los veo caminar cabizbajos, y un extraño presentimiento de que las cosas no están tan bien como esperaba comienza a inundarme. Hay algo en la atmosfera que me agobia.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras se sientan en el comedor.

- Esto se ve delicioso- dice papá sonriendo, pero hay algo sombrío en su rostro, y al lanzar una mirada fugaz a mamá parece estar igual.

- Gracias, pero…no me refiero a eso- menciono con voz pausada, tratando de mirar a cada uno de ellos.

Ambos se observan por unos instantes, como manteniendo un dialogo silencioso entre ellos.

- Creo…que debemos hablar Rose, necesitamos tener una conversación los tres- interviene mamá, mientras papá asiente con la cabeza.

- Si… es verdad…- murmura papá, con voz casi imperceptible.

- ¿Sobre qué?- cuestiono asustada.

- Las cosas han estado… un tanto complicadas entre nosotros- comienza a relatar mamá con pesar en su voz.

- ¿A qué se refieren?- intento decir de manera calmada.

- Rosie, por favor… escucha…- interviene papá.

- ¿Por qué?- susurro nuevamente con dolor, ya que creo saber para donde va toda esta conversación.

- Porque a veces las cosas… no siempre salen como uno… espera- responde papá con la voz más apagada que le he escuchado en la vida.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- interrogo bajando la mirada, mientras que presiono con mis manos mis rodillas.

- Las cosas… entre tu padre y yo… no están bien y no es sano para ninguno y menos para ustedes, que está situación se mantenga… de esta forma- expone mamá casi como batallando con su mente para dejar salir estas palabras con tranquilidad.

- ¿Es por mi culpa?- agrego, entre una afirmación y una pregunta.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se apresura a decir mamá, mientras papá se afirma la cabeza con una de sus manos.

- Es cosa de ver… antes no había pasado esto… todo comenzó… cuando me embarace ¿no?- asevero con voz titubeante, estoy al borde de las lágrimas.

- No… esto tiene que ver con nosotros… como pareja- vuelve a decir mamá, ya que papá parece conmocionado en su lugar.

- No es cierto- respondo casi llorando.

- Rose, no te culpes, porque no es así, te amamos y adoramos a Alioth… - vuelve a decir ella, buscando mi mano.

Todas las discusiones que han tenido, o por lo menos que yo he escuchado, siempre sale mi tema a relucir, en donde claramente se reprochan uno al otro la responsabilidad de mis actos, eso es claramente una señal de que si no es sólo eso, es parte importante de todo lo que sucede ahora.

- Y ¿qué quieren decir con todo esto?- intento preguntar con tono entrecortado.

- Queremos hacer bien las cosas, por el bien de todos, somos una familia y…- comienza a decir papá bajando la voz hasta no hacerse audible.

- Hemos decidido…- habla mamá pausadamente y tratando de sonar lo más segura que puede.

Ahhh… mi estómago se ha recogido al escuchar estas palabras, un zumbido ha atravesado mi cabeza y ya no aguanto el temblor de mi cuerpo, este suspenso es insoportable.

-… Darnos un tiempo… para pensar…- completa de decir papá, al ver el momento de duda que ha tenido mamá.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, esto es horrible, peor de lo que imagine, esto me duele profundamente, es como si algo dentro de mi se derrumbará fuertemente, lastimándome por todos lados. Otra pesadilla en mi vida, porque todo me tiene que pasar a mí. Una opresión en mi estómago me dificulta respirar y tragar, pero no puedo derrumbarme frente a sus ojos, no quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no se quieren?- pregunto agitadamente, aguantando mis lágrimas.

- No es eso… yo amo a tu madre - comenta papá, provocando que mamá baje la mirada.

- Entonces, no entiendo- digo confundida.

- A veces es necesario, alejarse un poco de las cosas, para mirarlas con distancia y calmar todo…- acota papá.

No entiendo su lógica, si cuando uno ama a alguien necesita estar con esa persona, no alejarse, porque hacer eso, si no hay motivo, yo apenas soporto estar lejos de Scorpius y lo hacemos porque somos jóvenes, tenemos que estudiar, pero ellos tienen una vida juntos, realmente esto es absurdo.

- Pero no entiendo las razones- intento pedir para que me expliquen.

- Ya eres grande, debes entender que es lo mejor para todos, aunque nos duela…- murmura mamá acongojado.

- Por nosotros y por ustedes…- interviene papá.

- ¿Te vas a ir de la casa?- cuestiono casi con un hilo de voz.

El silencio comienza a presentarse de manera perturbadora, nada sé escucha, sólo nuestras respiraciones agitadas, este ha sido el segundo peor momento que he vivido con ellos, pero ahora los tres sufrimos, se ve que les duele lo que están haciendo, lo que no entiendo por qué lo hacen si los lastima, y de paso hace lo mismo conmigo, y me alegra tanto saber que Hugo no está aquí, el es aun más inocente para soportar todo esto.

- …Sí…- percibo a papá pronunciar con una voz desgarradora, y esto provoca que no pueda contener más el llanto silencioso que se anidaba en mi pecho.

Y casi ni lloro por mí, sino por ellos, porque sé que aman, y se van a separar, jamás imagine que este momento se haría realidad, y aunque no me gustaba el ambiente en el que estábamos viviendo, saber que mi familia se fragmenta es lo peor.

Sin poder contenerme me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo a abrazarlo, no puedo aceptarlo, no quiero que se vaya, tiene que estar con nosotros, tenemos que ser una familia.

- Shhh… es lo mejor para todos…- murmura en mi oído la verme llorar entre sus brazos.

- ¿Será para siempre?- intento preguntar, aunque apenas he logrado sentir mi voz.

- Dónde está mi Rosie, mi niña fuerte… - cuestiona sonriéndome mientras levanta mi rostro, para secar las lágrimas.

- Me están diciendo que se van a divorciar y quieres que este bien- le recalco.

- No dijimos que nos vamos a divorciar- responde mamá aceleradamente.

- Pero, papá se va de la casa, ¿no es lo mismo?- intento decir volteándome a verla.

- No, no es lo mismo, pero ya lo entenderás- murmura ella acercándose para acariciarme la espalda.

No lo entiendo, y no creo entenderlo, como no comprendo las razones, dicen que no es por mi culpa, y si no es eso, entonces qué. Dicen que aun se quieren, pero no estarán juntos, y se separan, pero no se divorcian, estoy confundida, no sé que pensar, ni que hacer, sólo sé que esto no debería estar pasando.

***

**Hola, lamento no actualizar a diario, pero he tenido que hacer algunas cosas extras en mi vida… por lo que ahora necesito su opinión… (Comentarios, plisssssss_)**

**Review plisss… a un adelanto de lo que viene… (a parte de ver que sucede o como van pasando las cosas entre los padres de Rose.. tb se vienen momentos en la relación de Scorp, y Rose…) Otra vez… review para animarme…jajja**


	41. Ida indeseada, sorpresiva llegada

**Ida indeseada, sorpresiva llegada**

Mis padres permanecen en silencio, la comida que había preparado se ha enfriado, y me da lo mismo, ya no importa comer, porque no tengo capacidad para digerir ni siquiera un poco de agua, todo lo que puedo hacer es sollozar en silencio. Cada lágrima que brota de mi, arde sobre mi rostro, mientras no puedo dejar de recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos felices que vivimos.

"Los cuentos nocturnos que mamá me leía y luego papá pasaba a desearme buenas noches, depositando un beso en la frente. Las tardes de juego en el jardín de esta casa, donde papá nos enseñaba a volar en escoba, mientras mamá miraba preocupada, lista para evitar cualquier incidente. Cada una de las cenas en este comedor que siempre estuvieron acompañadas con risas, anécdotas y deliciosos chocolates que papá nos regalaba a Hugo y a mí, ha escondidas de mamá. Los días de lluvia cuando él jugaba ajedrez con nosotros y a continuación veíamos una película arropados y abrazados todos juntos en el sofá". Todas y cada una de esas imágenes se desvanecen en mi memoria para recordarme que todo ha cambiado y que quizás no vuelva a mejorar.

Mi intento de controlar el llanto, ha provocado que mi cuerpo tenga leves espasmos, que trato de disimular sirviéndome un vaso repleto de agua, que a pesar de la dificultad que tengo, logro tomármelo completamente. La frialdad del agua remese mi cuerpo de manera abrupta, permitiendo que la lucidez se haga presente. Esto ha provocado que haya comenzado a salir del estado de shock en el cual me dejo esta confesión.

- Si no es mi culpa, ¿qué ha pasado?- logro emitir casi de manera firme.

- Deja de decir que es tú culpa…Rosie… ya te hemos dicho, necesitamos tiempo, pero son cosas de pareja- balbucea mamá.

Al parecer no puedo insistir más en el tema, a lo mejor les estoy haciendo daño al intentar indagar en su tema, y es verdad, es un tema de pareja, aunque yo como su hija, y Hugo cuando se entere, no dejemos de sufrir por esto.

- ¿A dónde te irás?- pregunto mirando a papá, quien tiene su rostro apesadumbrado.

Luego de un largo suspiro, y mientras mamá busca asiento para descansar de todo este momento, papá vuelve a fijarse en mí.

- Me estoy… me quedaré en El Caldero Chorreante por el momento…- indica, dejándome completamente confundida.

- ¿Por qué dijiste me estoy…? Acaso… un momento la noche que Alioth se enfermo no estabas en una misión, ¿estabas allá?- interrogo confundida, porque si su respuesta es afirmativa significa que esto estaba sucediendo desde hace algunos días o más y me han tenido engañada.

- No, ese día si tuve trabajo… - responde cabizbajo.

- Pero… ¿cuándo te veré?- intento decir, dejando el tema de lado, no quiero saber más nada de eso.

- Rosie… tu papá va a venir cada vez que quiera, esta sigue siendo su casa- afirma mamá con una voz más repuesta, y más que hablándome a mí, lo hace a papá.

- Claro que sí, no dejare de verlos, ustedes son mi familia- responde él, tratando de sonreír, ante esto no puedo dejar de abrazarlo

Aún abrazada a él observo como mamá baja su rostro, y las lágrimas comienzan a descender silenciosas, pero visibles, demostrándome el dolor que debe estar sintiendo. Y esto me perturba por qué sufren si es la decisión que han tomado, y no es justo que él se vaya, mi papá no se puede ir de la casa, no es que quiera que ella se vaya, es mi gran apoyo y lo ha sido siempre, no creo sobrevivir por ahora sin su constante presencia, pero tampoco quiero que él se aleje. Son mis padres no puedo verlos lejos, separados, no nos pueden hacer esto a nosotros.

- Creo que es mejor que cada uno vaya a descansar, es muy tarde- menciona papá intensificando mi malestar.

Porque eso significa que se irá, esta noche se ira de mi lado, de nuestro lado, dejara la casa, el lugar que hemos compartido como familia, y esta ida es la peor de todas, porque es probable que no tenga retorno, y esto sería una pesadilla. Mis quejidos se intensifican durante unos segundos, pero debo ser fuerte, no puedo seguir así, ya es una decisión no puedo hacérselas más difícil. Con todas mis fuerzas controlo y contengo la olla de emociones que revolotean incesantes y furiosas en mi cuerpo. Unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y todo en mi se recompone en una excelente máscara de mayor tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estoy destruida.

- Te amo, papá- murmuro.

- Y yo a ti, a todos ustedes- menciona apretándome firmemente hacía él.

Con el mayor pesar de todos, he logrado dejarlo y comenzar a caminar hacia la escalera, ya el control que logre durante unos segundos se ha perdido, sí no conociera está casa como la palma de mi mano habría chocado con más de alguna cosa debido a que las lágrimas en mis ojos no me dejan ver nítidamente el camino.

- Nos vemos Hermione…- escucho decir a papá con voz entrecortada.

- Nos vemos… Ron…- responde como un lamento mamá.

Estas palabras encienden el punto de partida de mis gemidos agudos, casi corriendo subo los escalones, pero al verme frente la puerta de mi habitación, la imagen de un bebé durmiendo en su cuna aparece en mi mente, congelándome completamente. No puedo entrar en este estado a verlo, eso podría hacerle mal, colocarlo triste y nervioso, y eso no es bueno, menos ahora que recién viene saliendo de una enfermedad.

Con la frente apoyada en la madera de la puerta y mi mano sobre la manilla, intento respirar más acompasadamente, borrando con mis manos la humedad de mi rostro y ojos. Mentalmente comienzo a repetirme una y otra vez que todo va a estar bien, aunque sé que esta frase no tiene verdad ni sentido en estos momentos.

Unos instantes en esta posición y me obligo a ingresar al lugar para comprobar que todo vaya bien con Alioth. Su imagen serena durmiendo, alejado de toda esta suciedad, de toda la maldita realidad que nos rodea, me tranquiliza, por lo menos alguien en esta casa puede dormir y soñar cosas bonitas, por lo menos esa es la impresión que me da por la pequeña sonrisa que tiene dibujada en sus labios. Me pierdo en esta visión, sin siquiera intentar pensar en lo que pasa, quedo pegada con la mente en blanco frente a este oasis que representa la inocencia infantil, hasta que el golpe de una puerta me hace despertar.

Como he dejado la puerta entreabierta, el ruido ingresó de manera estrepitosa, pero sin despertar a Alioth. Necesito comprobar que ha pasado, salgo al pasillo y me doy cuenta que ha sido de la habitación de mis padres, o ahora de mamá, impulsivamente me acerco hasta su puerta y escucho algunos sollozos.

No puedo creerlo… mamá esta llorando, no puedo evitar sentir tristeza y angustia por esto, necesito ayudarla, ella ha pesar de todo lo que he ocasionado siempre lo ha hecho, ha estado conmigo en la mayoría de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, aunque no haya estado de acuerdo con lo que pasaba, no ha dejado que me sintiera completamente abandonada y yo no quiero que se sienta de esta forma.

Dubitativamente golpeo la puerta, quizás estoy entrometiéndome en algo en donde no debo, pero necesito comprobar que esta todo bien. Al no obtener respuestas, no sé que debo hacer, ¿entro o me marcho?

A pesar de que siento rabia con lo que ha sucedido…hacia todo y con todos los involucrados, no puedo negar que ellos están sufriendo tanto o más que yo.

Lentamente comienzo a abrir la puerta, dejándome a la vista la gran cama que hay frente a mí, pero lo más importante e impactante es la imagen de mamá recogida sobre el colchón. Aún no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero me da igual, me acerco velozmente, recostándome a su lado para abrazarla por la espalda.

- Rose…- murmura entre lágrimas.

- Shhhh…- susurro.

Jamás la había visto así, tan frágil, sufriendo tanto, porque ahora que la tengo a mi lado, comprendo que la rabia, el dolor y la culpa que tengo no es nada en comparación a lo que ella debe sentir. Yo no he perdido a un padre, sólo se ha ido a otro lado, pero mamá, ella quizás a perdido a su esposo, al amor de su vida, a la persona que eligió para compartir toda su existencia, con quién imagino un proyecto indestructible, nos tuvieron, y ahora se ha desvanecido, se ha ido todo entre sus dedos, tal cual como el agua.

Minutos, quizás horas hemos permanecido con mamá de esta forma, me hace sentir fuerte y culpable, considerándome responsable de esto, y por ende debo ayudarla, con gran esfuerzo me logro levantar y le quito sus zapatos, tapándola con un cobertor, para volver a colocarme a su lado, mientras nuestras manos se juntan y aprisionan arduamente, yo me quedo inmóvil junto a ella, hasta que observo que se ha quedado dormida.

Antes de que salga el sol vuelvo a abrir los ojos, y me doy cuenta de que mamá también ha despertado. Todo lo que anoche vivencie se vuelve a encender en mi pecho quemándome intensamente.

- Perdóname- murmuro aun recostada.

- Basta de eso Rose… - responde con voz cansina, pero no hay enojo ni reproche sólo tristeza.

- Está bien…- respondo sentándome en la cama, viendo la hora en el reloj, no puedo creer que este despierta a esta hora, son las seis diez de la mañana, y lo hice sola Alioth no me despertó.

-Tienes que saber que no fue sólo tu embarazo lo que genero nuestros problemas… eso quizás fue lo gatillante… si no hubiéramos estado…- comienza a relatar, imitándome para quedar a mi lado.

Simplemente la comienzo a mirar, sus ojos se encuentran un tanto hinchados y dos grandes ojeras se vislumbran bajo de estos. Se nota que hay gran sufrimiento en cada palabra que dice, y ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto.

- Mamá no tienes que seguir, entiendo…- intento decir, pero ella levanta la mano haciendo un gesto para que me silencie.

- Por favor… no quiero escucharte repetir que es tu culpa otra vez- sentencia usando un tono más severo.

Ella ni siquiera estando mal deja de querer tener todo claro. Y le haré caso, ahora debo comenzar a comprender que quizás lo mío fue parte importante, pero al parecer no fue lo único, y en las otras razones no creo que sea conveniente investigar, eso es algo de ellos y si ninguno quiere hablar los entiendo.

Mamá por todos lados me impresiona, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado y vivido estas últimas horas, ha ido igual a trabajar, yo no sé si lo hubiera hecho, en realidad creo que me habría escondido como una avestruz, pero ella es una persona tan fuerte, centrada y trabajadora, y sabe mantenerse tan presentable para enfrentar cualquier situación, la admiro profundamente.

La tristeza de todas formas no se ha borrado en mí, aunque he debido sobreponerme, tengo deberes que hacer y un niño que cuidar y eso no lo puedo dejar de lado, y me ha servido para no llorar como descontrolada ni hundirme en un pozo. La actividad continua que la escuela me demanda y Alioth, se han convertido, a pesar del stress, en un buen aliciente para estos momentos.

Al día siguiente de todo eso el rumor, o mejor dicho la situación de mis padres se difundió rápidamente en la familia que no está en Hogwarts, y aunque no vinieron ese mismo día a ver como andaba todo, con tanta familia alrededor, es imposible huir de ella para siempre. Ya al tercer día han comenzado a venir en breves visitas, pero mi rostro no me deja disfrazar mi desagrado, y mi estrategia de enfrentamiento es no dejar de trabajar en mis pergaminos y libros, o inventar algo que hacer, porque en estas situaciones los bebés son oportunos con sus necesidades. No es que no me agrade mi familia, pero en situaciones de conflicto, me refugio y no me gusta tener a mucha gente a mi alrededor.

Las visitas papá se han postergados estos primeros días, según porque no ha podido venir, ya que tiene mucho trabajo, me ha dicho que vendrá el domingo, y creo que en realidad lo hace porque todo es muy reciente y debe sentirse muy mal de venir casi como una visita hasta la que hace poco fue su casa. Y el sábado irán a hablar con Hugo, creen que es mejor que ellos le digan en persona, antes que le llegue el rumor. Cuando supe esto, me dieron tantas ganas de estar a su lado, al final compartiremos el mismo dolor, sólo los dos podemos saber que se siente, porque a pesar de que tendrá a mis primos no es lo mismo, y quisiera tanto poder acompañarlo, estar a su lado, que no se sintiera sólo como yo lo he hecho. En definitiva creo que le mandare correspondencia más seguida y le pediré a Scorpius que este pendiente de él.

***

Más de una semana ha pasado y debo reconocer que el ambiente es otro en esta casa, a pesar de la tristeza, es inevitable que perciba que ya no hay tensión, ni ese miedo de que en cualquier momento podía explotar una bomba, incluso mamá está de mejor ánimo y mayor disposición para ayudarme en todo, y aunque me duela al parecer si tenían razón. Sólo espero que pronto se reconcilien y todo vuelva a ser como antes de todo esto, tener una familia feliz y unida, pero con cinco integrantes. Mamá me contó que Hugo se lo tomo relativamente bien, él es más fuerte que yo, pero de todas formas creo que lo ha disimulado, sólo cuando lo vea en persona sabre que tan real es todo eso.

Ahora debo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado y prepararme con Alioth para una entrevista, en realidad me la harán a mí, pero es para él, porque he encontrado, o mejor dicho McGonagall, me ha mandado información, no de forma oficial, sino como amiga de mamá, sobre una prestigiosa guardería, aunque sólo mamá sabe de esto y ella esta conforme si decido dejarlo ahí mientras estoy en clases.

Ese lugar queda muy cerca de Hogwarts y ni siquiera tenía idea que existía, porque al estar en la parte residencial de Hogsmeads, no llegamos a estos lugares en las salidas de la escuela. Pero ahora me toca ir, esperando que me digan que sí, porque en enero debo empezar con mi ritmo de clases y sólo queda un mes y medio para eso.

- ¿Crees que me veo bien así?- le consulto a mamá colocándome una tenida que me haga ver más adulta y responsable.

- Te ves excelente Rose, pero no debes aparentar nada, saben tu historia y luego te verán todos los días con el uniforme de la escuela, así que deben verte bien, pero como eres- comenta un tanto divertida.

- Lo sé, pero hoy es la primera impresión- respondo sin dejar de verme en el espejo.

- Ve tranquila, recuerda que no te van a interrogar- indica mientras ella viste a su nieto quien también va conmigo.

- Estoy nerviosa, ¿crees que nos acepten?- interrogo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella simplemente me da una sonrisa, antes de contestar.

- Sí minerva te mando esa información de seguro que debe haber hablado con la bruja encargada, además quien va a rechazar a esta dulzura de niño- asevera confiada.

Espero que así sea, ya que hasta ahora es la mejor opción que tengo, ya mamá trabaja; la madre de Scorpius también, aunque menos, pero de todas formas lo hace, y después de lo que le escuche a la abuela, esa señora Narcisa, tengo mis temores; mis tías la mayoría tiene cosas que hacer y la que no, bueno ella no está en mi lista para dejarla al cuidado de mi bebé; mis abuelas, creo que ya no están en edad de cuidar todo el día a un niño tan pequeño, aunque sé que, especialmente la abuela Molly, no le agradará la idea de que lo deje en ese lugar. Pero si los padres, que somos Scorpius y yo estamos de acuerdo, lo que diga el resto no importa mucho, nuestra opinión es la que vale.

Por la red flu, he debido asistir a la cita propuesta, la han conectado por el día de hoy y si todo sale bien así quedará, para que lo pueda ir a dejar y volver a casa por las tardes, nada mal después de todo.

- Señorita Weasley, adelante- invita una señora de mediana edad, con una larga túnica celeste intenso con estampados de hipogrifo, bien acorde para trabajar con niños.

Todo en este lugar esta lleno de juguetes, cuadros y colores vivos, Alioth parece feliz, ya que no deja de mirar para todos lados, por lo menos de impresión le ha gustado, yo camino también mirando todo a mi alrededor, pero con otra cara ya que de todas formas tengo que evaluar el lugar en donde quizás deje a mi bebé.

- Minerva me ha comentado su situación- menciona la mujer sentándose frente a mí.

¿Qué le habrá contado?, estoy un tanto nerviosa, pero está mujer se ve realmente simpática y su voz parece normal, incluso cálida.

- Si… ella me dio los datos de este lugar, jamás había oído hablar de que algo así existía acá- respondo lo más tranquila que puedo.

- Claro, es lógico, es un lugar exclusivo para madres que trabajan… o estudian- acota ampliando su sonrisa.

Antes de que pueda hablar, Alioth comienza a tomar una pluma que estaba a su alcance, para metérsela a la boca. Rápidamente se la quito, y coloco expresión de preocupada.

- Y... tú requieres empezar el…- comienza a decir mientras revisa unos papeles, supongo que hasta la fecha debió darle la directora, le deberé un gran agradecimiento.

- El dos de enero- le respondo apresuradamente.

- Claro… y dime cómo han sido estos meses con él- sentencia de manera seria.

- Ha sido… una experiencia intensa...- indico de manera nerviosa está mujer por muy agradable que sea, me esta evaluando y no quiero hablar mucho, para no equivocarme.

- Ahora… ¿por qué necesitas dejarlo aquí?- interroga recostándose en su silla.

- Necesito y tengo que estudiar… por mi y por su futuro, y no tengo con quien dejarlo y me recomendaron que este era el mejor lugar, mientras estudio aquí cerca- termino diciendo con la respiración un tanto acelerada.

Ella continua en esa posición, jugando entre sus dedos con una pluma, al parecer está evaluando la situación. Estos segundos de espera se han hecho eternos, ahora al parecer tengo que empezar a buscar otra alternativa, tía Ginny se ofreció a cuidarlos en las mañanas y en las tardes la abuela Molly y también algunos días Victorie, pero eso de andar un rato con una persona, luego con otra no me agrada, es necesario tener un solo lugar. Por favor necesito que diga que sí.

- Tu profesora, me hablo maravillas de ti, dijo que has sido muy responsable, con excelentes calificaciones, y que tienes una gran determinación, asumiendo a tu hijo con mucho valor…- empieza a relatar, provocando que me sonroje, no me gusta que me halaguen.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que sólo cumplo con mi deber- acoto, provocándole que ella vuelva a sonreír.

- Veo que además no te gusta alardear… ahora con respecto al tema… es mi deber apoyar a chicas tan valiosas como tú, y para eso tú bebé… es muy bien recibido para que él también aprenda mientras tu te esfuerzas en la escuela- menciona haciéndome sonreír.

- ¿De verdad?- intento corroborar la información.

- Así es… desde enero los tendremos a ambos aquí- completa dándome la mano en señal de cerrar un trato.

- Muchas gracias, no sabe lo importante que es esto para nosotros- logro decir, estando realmente feliz por primera vez durante estos días.

Llegando a casa no he dejado de repetir una y otra vez en mi mente, que ya tengo solucionado como poder estudiar estando cerca de mi hijo, porque a pesar de todo, en un carruaje de la escuela llego en menos de 10 minutos a ese lugar, y de ahí me vendré a casa, es fantástico ahora sólo tengo que esperar que llegue mamá para darle la gran noticia, y ella se pondrá igual, ya que ella esta conciente de lo importante que son estos lugares desde pequeños, la educación según mamá es fundamental y Hugo y yo fuimos a una guardería desde el año y medio, a pesar de los reparos de algunas personas y no nos fue mal, académicamente hablando.

- Rose… llegue- escucho decir a mamá desde la sala.

- Ya voy- le indico terminando de ordenar la mesa para la cena.

La llegar a su lado me encuentro con la imagen de tío Harry y tía Ginny, acompañando a mamá.

- Tíos, que… agrado verlos… mamá no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas para la cena- respondo confundida.

- Vaya parece como si no te agradará- responde abrazándome tío Harry.

- No, no es eso, sólo que no me lo esperaba- Respondo ya menos confundida.

- Rose, si es por la cena no te preocupes, prepare suficiente- acota mamá ordenando los documentos que traía consigo.

Ya terminado el saludo, tía Ginny no ha dejado de jugar y hablar con Alioth, le encanta hacer eso, cada vez que estamos juntos, ella se olvida de todo para dedicarse a él.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunta mamá dándome un vaso de zumo.

- Bien, mejor de lo esperado, ya esta listo- le respondo, casi en clave.

- Ves, lo sabía- acota relajada.

- Y cómo van los estudios en casa- interroga tío Harry.

- Espero que bien, he estado estudiando mucho, en dos semanas más comienzan los exámenes- índico sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo al recordar esto.

Ya que no es lo mismo estudiar en casa, que lo que los profesores te enseñan en clases, debido a que no todo lo que preguntan, a veces están en los libros y eso es una dificultad que tengo que tener presente, pero tengo una pequeña ayuda, Scorp me ha traído sus apuntes, en las clases que tenemos compartidas, y Al y Violeta se han encargado del resto.

- Pero no tienes de que preocuparte de seguro te irá muy bien- menciona relajado, mirando a mamá. Seguro está recordando que herede su cerebro, para los estudios, sin embargo eso no asegura nada.

- Y ¿ya tienes decidido que harás cuando vayas a clases?- pregunta de improviso tía Ginny.

- Ehhh… si…- respondo dubitativa.

- ¿Quién lo cuidará?- pregunta mirándome intrigada.

- He… encontrado en Hogsmeads… una guardería y esta mañana lo aceptaron- respondo velozmente, mientras observo como queda con la boca abierta de la impresión.

- ¿Una guardería?- repite confundida.

- Sí Ginny, una guardería mágica- confirma mamá.

- Vaya no sabía que había una allí, he visto la que está cerca del Ministerio- responde tío Harry.

- Sí, es una excelente opción y estaré cerca de él en caso de cualquier cosa- sentencio lo más segura de todo esto, para dejar el tema hasta aquí.

- Puede que tengas razón, de todas formas tienes mi apoyo cuando lo requieras- acota tía Ginny de manera amable.

- Gracias tía- respondo verdaderamente, porque ella siempre ha estado dispuesta a ayudarme, y por eso no tome su opción, ya que sé cuanto le gusta trabajar y salir en las tardes a entrenar a las ligas menores de quidditch, y no pienso coartarle nada, al igual que mamá.

- Puedes creer que Lily, nos ha dicho que no sólo Albus está de novio, con esa chica Samantha, sino que también James tiene algo por ahí, pero aún no es oficial…- comenta ella nuevamente un poco inconforme, pero resignada a que sus hijos ya no son unos bebés como él que tiene en sus piernas.

- ¿Así?- cuestiono, tratando de sonar interesada.

Esta Lily tan poco reservada, está cada día más parecida a Dom, por algo son tan unidas, a pesar de que se llevan por tres años. Además de que se sorprende tía Ginny si su hijo tiene algo no oficial desde cuarto año con una nueva chica cada semana.

- Yo pensé que lo sabías, Violeta es tu amiga ¿no?- vuelve a decir ella, dejándome sorprendida.

- ¿Lily les contó que James tenía algo con Violeta?- intento interrogar tratando de organizar las ideas.

- Sí así es…- acota ella, al parecer le agrada la idea.

No lo puedo creer, han vuelto a rondarse y mi amiga no me ha dicho nada en sus cartas, ya se las va a ver conmigo cuando vaya a los exámenes, la interrogare, torturare si es necesario, para que me diga todo y el por qué de su silencio. Aunque ahora haciendo memoria en su última carta se mostró ansiosa por hablar conmigo diciendo que contaba los días para que nos viéramos para conversar, sin embargo de todas formas debió darme alguna señal más clara, antes que tener que enterarme por mi propia tía. Sin embargo… pensándolo bien… no puedo reprocharle mucho, ella se enteró de mi embarazo de una manera nada confidente de mi parte. Lo bueno es que las cosas ya están tomando un nuevo rumbo y con Al completamente enamorado de la otra chica, si James y Violeta quieren ahora estar juntos, ya no habría problemas de hermanos.

La visita de mis tíos y padrinos ha sido un gran momento, mamá ha estado más risueña, relajada y menos triste, ellos además son muy asertivos en no recordar o intentar sacar a relucir el tema de mis padres, sólo se han dedicado a conversar de otras cosas, y es justo lo que necesitábamos… un cambio de aire. Pero yo aun extraño a papá, no verlo en esta casa al llegar la noche me aflige y las fotografías me llenan de nostalgia, por eso he llenado espacios con fotos de Alioth, para hacerlas más visibles, especialmente en los lugares en donde fijo mi mirada cada vez que estoy trabajando o jugando con mi bebé.

***

Cada día que pasa el invierno se hace más presente, y yo detesto el frío, casi ya no salgo de casa, además de esta forma cuido al pequeño para que no se enferme. Por eso he impuesto una hibernación hasta navidad, por mi parte y hasta enero para Alioth.

- Rose… segura que estarás bien…- pregunta por enésima vez mamá esta tarde, ya que tendrá que salir y no podrá volver hasta mañana a medio día, todo porque irá a buscar a mis abuelos, sus padres, que vendrán a quedarse unos días con nosotras.

- Si, nada malo va a pasar, Alioth está perfecto, con apetito, sin una señal de resfrío o lo que sea, además su sanador me dio su dirección en caso de emergencia nocturna- le respondo dándole la misma explicación otra vez.

- Lo lamento- responde más calmada.

- No te preocupes entiendo que estés asustada, pero una noche sola no es nada malo, al contrario creo que es momento de actuar por mi misma ¿no crees?- respondo sonando tranquila y segura.

- Lo sé, ya eres una mujer- responde abrazándome.

- Ahora debes irte, sino no alcanzarás a llegar aquí mañana al almuerzo con los abuelos y me muero de ganas de volver a verlos- acoto apresurándola.

- Tienes razón, te quiero- susurra antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Una noche sola con Alioth, y está vez nada malo va a pasar porque ya tengo planes de acción según emergencia, por enfermedad, llamar al sanador, por otro tipo de emergencias, de cualquier tipo, en primera opción llamar a papá, a pesar que hoy se encuentra trabajando de noche, y en segunda a los Potter. Todo listo y perfecto, sólo falta no ponerlas en práctica, porque eso es lo más indicado.

Antes de cenar he comenzado a leerle un libro en voz alta para que Alioth se entretenga y vea que también lo quiero educar, y como tengo tiempo, me he dado un descanso del estudio ya que lo he hecho bastante por estos días, una lectura relajante del libro que me regalo Tony para mi cumpleaños, será ideal para mi bebé y me despejo de ingredientes de pociones, nombres y fechas importantes, encantamentos y demás materias que me perturban por estos días.

Pero antes de terminar el primer párrafo las llamaradas verdes de la chimenea me indican que la preciada soledad que conseguí por esta noche será interrumpida por una visita que desde este momento es indeseada, porque diablos no confían en que puedo tener una noche en paz y tranquila con mi hijo. Esto me supera, ya me he enfadado sin saber quien es.

- Ves mi amor, algún intruso viene a detener nuestra lectura.- le comento a mi bebé, mientras observo la chimenea.

Una figura se dibuja frente a mis ojos haciéndose lúcida y reconocida, dejándome totalmente anonadada, ¿no entiendo qué hace aquí?

- Buenas noches- menciona con voz profunda Scorpius Malfoy, en una entrada sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- comento balbuceando las palabras, mientras dejo el libro tirado en el sofá.

- Ey, no me vas a saludar… tan ingrata es mi visita- comenta serio, al ver mi recibimiento poco amable.

- No, no es eso, estoy sorprendida nunca vienes a esta hora, menos un día viernes- menciono aún estupefacta, pero feliz. Un momento con él siempre es bienvenido.

- La directora me dejo venir antes, porque el próximo fin de semana no tendré autorización por los exámenes- relata acercándose a nosotros para saludarnos con un beso a cada uno.

- OH... ¿en serio?- le pregunto colocando cara de tristeza.

- Si pero tendremos este fin de semana ¿Debí avisarte que venía hoy?- responde sonriendo.

- No, claro que no, pero tenemos mucho que estudiar- acoto sin ánimos.

- Rose, por este rato no- suplica sentándose a mi lado.

- Que idiota soy, lo siento tienes razón cada segundo de estos no se pueden desperdiciar con eso- menciono eliminado esos inapropiados pensamientos por este momento.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- menciona levantándome el rostro para quedar con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

- Ya mejor… ya sabes sólo me queda tratar de asumir- hablo lentamente.

Su voz, sus ojos y su presencia me alivian y derriban cada coraza que he tenido que tener por mamá y por Alioth, pero ya no quiero desperdiciar estos instantes en tristeza, así han sido sus últimas visitas y hoy he decidido que basta de eso.

- Mejor no hablemos de eso- le comento mejorando mi rostro.

Él simplemente sonríe de medio lado guiñando un ojo en señal de completo apoyo a mi petición.

- Buenas noches- saludo avergonzadamente, recordando que no lo había hecho producto de la sorpresiva llegada.

Él responde con un rápido beso, que Alioth interrumpe gimiendo, al parecer quiere atención.

- Por qué no te quedas con Alioth mientras yo voy a colocar la comida al horno- pido ya que mi estómago ha comenzado a gruñir.

- Claro, no tienes que pedírmelo- responde sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Te quedas a comer?- menciono entre pregunta y afirmación.

- Sí me invitan, claro que lo haré- acota solemnemente.

- Sólo yo te puedo invitar, mamá no está- comento levantándome del sofá.

- Ah… entonces tendré que pensarlo…- responde colocando su rostro serio y con esa mirada altiva que me provoca dualidad, me encanta y a la vez me exaspera. Él siempre con su necesidad de molestarme, al parecer le gusta hacerme enfadar.

- Ah, piénsalo pero no tengo la noche, quiero dormir, y no sacas nada con esperar a mamá, no llegará hoy- le menciono caminado hacia la cocina

- ¿A dónde está?- cuestiona intrigado, deteniendo mi marcha.

- A debido ir a buscar a mis abuelos, no llegará hasta mañana- respondo, sin siquiera voltearme a verlo para continuar mi camino.

Unos minutos, o en realidad mucho tiempo después, ya que la comida ha terminado su cocción, me quedo con la mirada fija en la ventana, me siento extraña en esta situación, confundida, ansiosa, temerosa, pero no logro entender la razón de todo este alboroto interno.

- Huele delicioso- susurra una voz en mi oído, una voz aterciopelada que me sobresalta por el susto de no haberme percatado de su presencia en este lugar.

- Y ¿el niño?- pregunto sin voltearme, comenzando a lavar unos vasos ya limpios, pero necesito hacer algo, estoy absurdamente nerviosa.

- Sé quedo dormido- vuelve a decir apoyándose en el mesón para quedar a mi lado.

- Estaba cansado, hoy no durmió mucho- murmuro de manera casi imperceptible.

- Me quedo a cenar- indica lentamente, quitándome de las manos los platos que acababa de tomar y comienza a caminar hacia la mesa.

- Claro- logro responder completamente confundida por todo lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo en estos momentos, su visita me ha tomado por sorpresa y justo en esta situación que no sé si es apropiada o no…

***

**(Buenas, buenas, como están, espero que excelente... (yo un poco afectada por el frío, y eso k recién comienza, jajjaja quisiera hibernar, ser un oso, una tortuga lo que sea… pero bueno… es lo que me toco vivir) AHORA LO IMPORTANTE:**

_Gracias a: jos Black, Argentinita, liRose Multicolor, Tomorrou, Solaris Elio, BeKis B., bel, Valblack, Diluz, susy snape, missdagane, WindKing, otto, MakiMalfoy y jjaacckkyy!! __Por sus grandiosos comentarios._

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap para ustedes y todos los lectores.... k les parece??... Comenten plisss,.... para que veamos como se van dando las cosas….. ¿Qué creen ustedes?) REVIEW a continuación…. **


	42. Rompiendo reglas

**Rompiendo reglas**

Soledad…

… … … Abandono…

… … … … … … … Inmensidad del espacio…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Insignificancia de mi ante todo…

Todos y cada uno de estos pensamientos que han recorrido mi cabeza durante estos días comienzan a ser reemplazados por la emoción, ansiedad y miedo que me embargan al tener tan cerca de mí a Scorpius.

Permanezco inmóvil frente al lavaplatos, sólo escucho el caer del agua de manera intensa sobre el metal, Scorpius ha salido hace unos cuantos instantes de esta habitación, pero su voz sigue haciendo eco en mis oídos, lo que estimula que se altere cada fibra de mi ser.

Con mucha voluntad logro moverme y reaccionar, la comida ya está lista y si sigo de esta forma terminará quemándose, rápidamente me acerco al horno para retirar la bandeja, pero como estoy tan idiotamente abrumada, no me percatado de que no tengo puesto un protector para el calor, y sólo al contacto directo de mi mano con el metal, despierto completamente, ya que esta acción me ha producido un intenso dolor.

- Ah, mierda- grito dolorosamente, soltando la bandeja que provoca un estruendoso ruido al chocar contra el suelo, desparramando toda la comida por el piso.

Mis lastimados dedos palpitan intensamente, tiñéndose de rojo. Este dolor es horrible y cada segundo se hace más potente. Esto es ¡genial!, he tenido un accidente por mi descuido.

- ¿Qué paso?- llega Scorpius rápidamente preguntando con voz preocupada.

Ni siquiera me volteo a verlo, sino que vuelvo inmediatamente al lavaplatos para colocar mi mano bajo el agua, esto me provoca un dolor más intenso, pero lo aliviara en unos segundos más.

- Rose… ¿estás bien?- vuelve a interrogar mirando alternadamente el desparramo de comida en el suelo y mi mano bajo el agua.

- Estoy bien, sólo me queme… un poquito- respondo soportando el malestar.

- Déjame ver- pide acercándose a mi lado, para tomar delicadamente por la muñeca mi mano y retirarla del agua helada.

Ambos observamos como el dedo índice y pulgar están rojos, y mi palma tiene una línea del mismo color que revela la quemadura que me he hecho. Esta simple imagen intensifica mi dolor, ya sé que es algo psicólogico, pero no lo puedo evitar, el verlo me hace sentir peor.

Antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo, Scorpius aun sosteniendo mi mano, toma un paño y comienza a secar mi piel de manera tan sutil que ni siquiera percibo dolor, yo simplemente lo observo conteniendo la respiración, definitivamente él es mi mejor morfina.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- consulta con voz profunda y preocupada.

- Sólo un poco- respondo colmada de fascinación.

- Tus dedos parecen estar bien, tu mano está un poco mal- acota inquieto.

Y tiene razón, he dejado de mirarlo para enfocarme en mi lesión, y es cierto lo que dice, los dedos están un poco rojos pero ya no duelen, al parecer alcance a quitarlos rápidamente, pero mi palma tiene una quemadura un poco más severa, nada grave, sin embargo esa duele aún.

- Tengo una pócima para bebés, que también sirve para esto- le comento para ir a buscarla, pero cuando me ve que voy a empezar a caminar me detiene.

- Yo voy- menciona firmemente.

- Está en las cosas de Alioth- indico yendo a sentarme a la mesa de la cocina.

Antes de que termine de acomodarme y comience a pensar en el dolor, él aparece raudo con lo pedido.

- Aquí está- afirma sentándose a mi lado.

Con mi mano extendida frente a él, comienzo a sentir sus dedos rozar lo más imperceptiblemente que puede sobre mi piel lastimada colocando la solución calmante. Está tan concentrado que tiene su ceño totalmente fruncido, sin dejar de enfocarse en lo que está haciendo. Y ni siquiera me importa el dolor que me provocan sus leves contactos, sólo algunas muecas se dibujan por unos segundos en mi rostro, pero al verlo cuidarme de esta forma, se borran para cambiarse por una sonrisa.

- ¿Mejor?- cuestiona mirándome penetrantemente al terminar la labor.

Cuando le voy a responder que sí, una punzada se interpone en mi respuesta, cambiándola por una nueva mueca de dolor, pero momentánea, sin embargo el me mira con espanto, vuelve a tomar mi mano y comienza a soplar sobre ella, su aliento fresco y lento borran cada vestigio de sufrimiento.

- Ahora sí- le respondo aliviada, pasándole una venda para que la coloque en la zona.

- ¿Qué tal?- interroga una vez terminado todo.

- Perfecto, eres mi mejor medicina- respondo abrazándolo.

- No tenía idea…- susurra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi mirada de pronto se desvía a todo el desorden y suciedad que he dejado en medio de la cocina, sin considerar que hemos quedado sin cena. Nada puede salir tan bien y perfecto, siempre tengo que hacer algo mal.

- Ahora voy a ordenar y cocinar- menciono fastidiada.

- Oh… no puedes hacerlo, estás lastimada- responde protectoramente.

- Y que quieres que deje así de sucio y quedemos sin comer… yo tengo mucha hambre y apuesto que tú también- le respondo segura que de tengo razón, y su rostro de derrotado lo confirma todo.

- Tienes razón, pero no lo harás todo tú…- comienza a decir, mientras yo lo miro confundida.

- Y ¿cuál es tu plan?- inquiero dudosa.

- Yo cocino, para que no vuelvas a sufrir un accidente y luego limpio, y no está en discusión- acota rápidamente al ver que estoy a punto de protestar.

- ¿Así que no hay discusión?, pero es mi casa y no puedo dejar que haga todo tú, yo también tengo que hacer algo- indico seria.

- Harás algunas cosas, en primer momento que me deleites con tu presencia sentándote quietecita ahí en esa silla, no quiero que incendies la cocina o te rebanes un dedo… te quiero completa- responde juguetonamente mientras busca algo a su alrededor.

Veo que no tengo opciones de ganar, y en realidad verlo trabajar en la cocina es algo insospechado y jamás me lo habría imaginado, esto es un espectáculo digno de presenciar sentada en primera fila. Sí comenzará a contarles a todos como es realmente Scorpius Malfoy, no me lo creerían, porque con el resto de las personas es tan lejano, frío y serio, y cuando está solo conmigo es tan diferente, es tierno, preocupado y no tiene reparos en mostrarse delicado, en definitiva muestra lo mejor de sí y me encanta, porque además es sólo para mí.

Una vez que ha revisado todo, parece comenzar a pensar que hacer, aunque se ve un tanto complicado, y cuando ya estoy lista para darle una ayuda aunque sea de instrucciones, la llamada de un bebé me recuerda que no sólo es hora de comer para nosotros.

- Tengo que ir a verlo- acoto levantándome de la silla.

- Ve y cuando vuelvas te tendré preparado algo fantástico para comer- responde guiñándome el ojo.

- Haz sólo unos sándwich- le menciono desde el pasillo, porque eso era lo que tenía pensado hacer yo en esta eventualidad y por su rostro no creo que sepa hacer otra cosa, no veo para qué exigirle más.

Al tiempo de dejar listo a Alioth durmiendo tranquilo en su cuna, me dirijo al encuentro de Scorpius, directamente voy a la cocina, pero ya no está ahí, sólo me encuentro con un piso limpio, sin rastros del desastre que ocasione o de él. Por lo que mis pasos me llevan al comedor, encontrándome con su imagen apoyado sobre una silla, frente a una mesa decorada como para un gran banquete, con dos velas encendidas al centro, que me recogen el estómago. Esto es más de lo que imagine, ahora si tengo mil mariposas revoloteando dentro de mí.

- Pase por aquí señorita- invita con una voz suave que provoca que mis piernas pierdan fuerza por unos instantes.

- Gracias- murmuro sorprendida, ya que ante mí hay un plato sin mi menú programado para casos de emergencias.

En cambio, unas verduras salteadas y un pedazo de filete, se presentan en cada plato, dejándome confundida, y deseosa de saborearlo y saber de donde ha salido todo esto.

- ¿Cómo hiciste esto?- cuestiono mirándolo sentarse a mi lado.

- Eso no importa- responde sirviéndome agua.

- Por favor, no puedes hacer magia y en tan poco tiempo no se cocina esto, ¿dime cómo lo lograste?- reitero, colocando cara de suplica, ya que no me gustan los misterios.

- Está bien…llame a la elfa domestica de mi casa- menciona en voz baja.

- Aja, eres…- comienzo a decir, pero no lo puedo tratar de tramposo, es una opción y por lo bien que huele todo, creo que fue mejor que mi idea de sándwichs.

- ¿Soy?...- repite alzando una ceja, para que lo califique.

- Muy astuto- completo sonriéndole.

- Gracias- murmura seductoramente.

- Está delicioso-acoto degustando la comida.

- Tienes razón- acota sin dejar de mirarme, lo que me coloca nerviosa, y no puedo sostenerle la mirada, me siento como una niña, como una estúpida niña de diez años que se sonroja porque un niño la mira, esto no es posible ya soy mayor, estas cosas no me pueden pasar.

Es mejor iniciar una nueva conversación, sus ojos me perturban, además el silencio es sofocante, debo despejar este ambiente tan… intenso. Debo encontrar un tema distendido que conversar durante la cena, sino creo que no resistiré y saldré corriendo de este lugar.

- Sabías que al parecer Violeta y James está juntos- comienzo a decir sin mirarlo aun a la cara.

- No, pero sé podía dar ¿no?- responde sin mucho interés.

- Claro, con lo que paso el año pasado, pero ¿tú no has sabido nada?- insisto en el tema.

- Ya sabes que soy de otra casa, y con los estudios, los entrenamientos, y ustedes acá, no me ha dejado mucho tiempo… con suerte sé de mis amigos- responde pausadamente.

- Ah… bueno…- trato de decir, pero ya no hay caso, este tema no da para más.

Me quedo en silencio enfocada en mi comida, cuando percibo de reojo su intento de contener que una sonrisa de su rostro se transforme en risa.

- ¿Qué te causa risa?- interrogo ahora mirándolo a la cara.

- Nada- acota colocándose serio nuevamente.

- Pero te contuviste de hacerlo- menciono para presionar en el tema.

- No es nada, y mejor apresúrate o se va a enfriar tu comida- apresura al ver que casi ni he tocado el plato.

Sé debe estar burlando de mí, de eso estoy segura, pero no le daré importancia, además no tengo mucha hambre, creo que con lo poco que comí, ya quede lista.

- Estoy bien- respondo observando que él ya termino de comer.

- ¿Entonces no vas a comer más?- interroga.

- No, aunque estaba muy sabroso- respondo sin dejar de beber agua incesantemente.

- Perfecto, ahora vete a sentar al sofá, yo me encargo de esto- indica tomando los platos.

- Eso déjamelo a mí- respondo ayudándolo.

- No lo creo, con esa mano no lavaras- menciona severo.

- Pero debe quedar todo limpio, no debe quedar ni…- comienzo a decir con tono bajo.

- … ¿ni un rastro de que estuve aquí?- completa lo que no termine de decir.

Y le ha acertado completamente, porque las reglas de papá estipulan que él no debería estar en esta casa luego de la cena y por la hora que es, ya hemos roto esa regla. Si mamá se da cuenta de que vino a cenar alguien y sabe que ha sido Scorpius podría pensar mal, y no es bueno que eso pase, no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

- Sí- murmuro sonrojándome, mientras él sonríe ante mi bochorno.

- No te preocupes no quedaran rastros de mí- acota haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que me vaya a la sala.

Le voy a obedecer porque estoy segura que él no lavara, podría apostar que en estos momentos está llamando a la misma elfa que nos trajo la comida, pero no tengo ganas de ir a comprobar si me gane a mi misma, porque ahora tengo que pensar que voy a hacer, en realidad sé lo que tengo que hacer, conversar un rato y luego pedirle que se vaya hasta mañana. El problema es que todo este ambiente de clandestinidad me coloca vehemente y abrumada. Estoy avergonzada de mi misma, me comporto como una tonta, ya basta de boberías, nada malo va a pasar, soy grande y debo comportarme como tal, teniendo una buena charla nocturna.

Por eso me he sentado a esperarlo pacientemente a que venga a hablar conmigo, necesito preguntarle por Hugo, ese es un tema importante para mí, no quiero que mi hermanito este sufriendo.

- Ya he vuelto- murmura sentándose a mi lado.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, porque se ha demorado mucho menos de lo esperado, gane mi apuesta, él no lavo ni hizo nada.

- ¿En qué pensabas?, tenías cara de preocupada- vuelve a hablar.

- En Hugo, ¿Cómo lo has visto?- pregunto acomodándome para quedar frente a él, pero sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, no quiero perderme en ese cielo gris embaucante.

- Mmm...… Al principio estuvo un poco cabizbajo, pero ahora lo veo mejor, ya se comporta igual que siempre- responde serenamente.

Un gran suspiro de alivio se escapa de mi boca, ante esta respuesta.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro- acoto aún con rostro serio.

- Rose… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- interroga deteniéndome el corazón.

Sólo puedo asentir, ya que mi voz se ha quedado estancada en alguna parte de mi garganta, presagiando las más absurdas preguntas.

- ¿Te incomoda que este aquí? Porque si quieres me puedo ir inmediatamente- pronuncia lentamente, dejándome aún más helada, al parecer fui demasiado obvia.

- No, no es eso… puedes quedarte un rato más- respondo tomando sus manos.

- No quiero incomodarte y sé que esto quizás no este bien- menciona con pesar.

- No, cómo crees, en realidad este momento es único, jamás tenemos tiempo para estar solos- acoto mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

Su sonrisa me ilumina, mientras comienza a acariciar mis manos, olvidándose de mi herida, lo que me provoca fruncir la boca.

- Lo lamento- susurra comenzando a besar mi mano.

- No te preocupes- logro pronunciar en un suspiro porque el suave contacto de sus labios en mi piel, provoca que me erice íntegramente.

Cuando él vuelve a levantar su rostro, quedamos íntima y peligrosamente cerca, el roce de nuestras respiraciones sobre la piel del otro son la llamada perfecta para unirnos en un beso… suave y pausado. En definitiva sus labios son un elixir para mí, ya no hay dolor, no hay culpas ni miedos, ahora sólo puedo pensar en cada sensación que me provoca este gesto.

Un beso como estos no merece ser interrumpido ni con pausas, por eso no dejamos espacio para separarnos. Esto mismo intensifica la pasión, haciendo que nos devoremos cada centímetro del otro, en el juego intenso, febril y cariñoso que se bate en nuestros labios.

Sus manos me sostienen de los hombros, y yo dejo las mías en su cabello, me alucina sentir cada hebra de su pelo pasar entre mis dedos. Apenas si podemos respirar, pero en mi cuerpo comienza a encenderse una llama, que pronto crecerá hasta convertirse en un fuego incontrolable, por eso sé que debo detenerme en este preciso punto, en donde estoy al borde de la lucidez y la locura.

Odiándome internamente separo mi rostro del suyo, sin poder dejar de sonreír a pesar de todo, esta es una mueca que se ha quedado pegada por estos segundos en mi cara. Al abrir los ojos, choco con su mirada, intensa, apabullante y comprensiva.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya- murmura casi imperceptiblemente.

Él no quiere que yo lo escuche y yo no quiero escucharlo, pero tiene razón, debemos aceptarlo, esta es la casa de mis padres, en donde hay reglas claras y explicitas con respecto a no traspasar los límites de cercanía entre los dos, y debo cumplir, mamá ha confiado dejándome sola y no puedo defraudarla.

- Tienes razón- respondo agitadamente, mientras ambos nos levantamos sonrojados e inconformes con todo esto.

Sin siquiera volver a acercarse a mí, lo observo como comienza a caminar alejándose, este hecho me inquieta y la llama interna que tengo, en vez de apagarse, se enciende descontroladamente irradiándose como una marejada a cada recóndito lugar que hay en mí. Tiemblo de pies a cabeza… tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar así… y ya se cual es la solución para detener lo que me pasa.

- Al diablo con las reglas- digo caminando hacia él, mientras me recuerdo ya es tiempo de que actúe por mi misma.

Al terminar de decir esto, Scorpius detiene su marcha, cuando se voltea a mirarme, tiene sus ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión de confusión en toda su cara, pero no dejo ni que abra la boca, ya que mis manos atraen su rostro al mío, sellando las palabras que trató en vano de pronunciar.

Por favor, como lo voy a dejar ir así, estamos solos, nos queremos, nos necesitamos y el deseo de estar juntos se percibe, yo lo siento intenso en mí, y por más que durante toda la velada lo omití, ya no es posible. Basta de pensar en el resto o en el futuro, hoy nada de reglas, culpas y miedos, esta noche soy libre de todo.

Un beso apasionado permite que guiemos nuestras manos hacia el cuerpo del otro, las caricias que él me propicia parten desde la nuca hasta terminar en mi cintura, elevándome hasta caer en el abismo de mis instintos. Pasos inestables, pero precisos nos llevan hasta caer en el sofá del cual acabábamos de levantarnos.

Recostada sin dejar de fundir nuestros rostros, sutilmente Scorpius se recuesta a mi lado, recorriendo mis brazos con sus manos. Unos minutos más tarde, y su boca comienza a encender mis mejillas, para luego seguir con el cuello, delineando de principio a fin mi clavícula, este gesto extrae nuevos sonidos de mi garganta, que se oyen suaves, pero profundos en nuestros oídos.

- Rose… esto no es…- comienza a decir en un momento de lucidez que ha tenido al intentar de acomodarse mejor en este mueble no apto para este tipo de ocasiones.

- Shhhh… no digas nada- respondo de manera raspada, levantándome del sofá ante su atónita mirada.

Él ha creído que otra vez he detenido todo, por eso mismo se ha levantado y ha comenzado a mover su cabeza para aclararse y concentrarse, él problema es que yo no quiero eso, sólo estoy buscando una nueva y mejor alternativa.

Un paso hacia delante y quedo nuevamente pegada a su cuerpo, una simple sonrisa y él comprende que mi acción anterior no era una despedida, sino una nueva invitación. Sus labios vuelven a su estado de unificación con los míos, mientras yo tomo su mano para guiarlo hasta nuestro destino.

Sin que realmente lo hagamos de manera conciente, subimos todos y cada uno de los escalones sin un tropiezo, y sin alejarnos más de medio milímetro del otro, todo en una perfecta sincronización de movimientos, en definitiva creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Al llegar a donde quería, Scorpius me mira sorprendido, al parecer recién ha reaccionado a donde lo he traído, mi habitación, el lugar prohibido para él según mi padre, pero hoy eso no existe, incluso le da un mayor sabor a todo esto, porque en definitiva lo prohibido le da un exquisito gusto que lo hace más apetecible. La soledad inicial que me hacía sentir entristecida, se ha convertido en una gran aliada, porque sino fuera así, no podría estar pasando esto.

- Rose… ¿estas segura?- consulta aterciopeladamente.

- Más que nunca…- respondo delineando con mis dedos sus labios y mordiendo los míos.

Su sonrisa se amplia seductoramente, ni siquiera me deja reaccionar, sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi ropa para quedar detenidas en mi vientre. En la entrada a este lugar continuamos nuestro juego de besos por un tiempo incalculable, pero tenemos un gran impedimento, algo que nos separa de estar completamente juntos, y al parecer él ya lo sabe porque antes de que yo haga algo, mi suéter comienza a subir por mi espalda, sorprendida pero encantada a la vez alzó mis manos para ayudarlo en su labor.

Al quedar desprovista de el, siento mis mejillas quemar, mi cuerpo necesita respirar, todo está encendido a mi alrededor. Su simple contacto me estremece completamente.

Lo observo contemplarme, y su figura me cautiva, mi mirada se fija en su cuello y lentamente deslizo mis dedos hacia los botones de su camisa, cada uno de ellos aumenta mi deseo y ansiedad, mis manos temblorosas se deshacen de cada uno como si fuera la tarea más prolija, convirtiendo la meta final en mi inspiración.

Al despojarlo de ella, su torso desnudo me embriaga, mis yemas se deslizan para delinear cada músculo marcado por los entrenamientos, cada roce que le propicio lo hace agitarse, y esto me motiva a continuar tocando su piel tan suave, blanca y tonificada, mientras él hace lo mismo con mi espalda.

No recuerdo haberlo visto así aquella noche en que estuvimos juntos por primera y única vez hasta el momento. Toda esa experiencia está tan borrosa en mi memoria, que no recuerdo haber sentido ni percibido lo mismo que hoy.

Con cada nuevo paso que damos, las caricias, los besos y las miradas se intensifican, como también la lucha por desprendernos de nuestros verdugos de contacto, la ropa. En cada paso que damos, lo dejamos marcado con una nueva prenda, ya sea de él o mía, ni siquiera nos apresuramos en esta tarea, cada centímetro que avanzamos lo disfrutamos, cada nuevo pedazo de piel descubierta debe ser explorada prolijamente por el otro. Las palabras en estos momentos sobran, el lenguaje de nuestros cuerpos, los sonidos que inconcientemente emitimos son el mejor reflejo de toda la pasión, deseo, necesidad y amor que nos tenemos.

Una completa sensación de libertad me inunda en el momento que siento caer mi cuerpo, hasta reposar en la textura suave de mis sabanas, la incompleta desnudez que tengo no me permite sentir frío, porque mi cuerpo arde, y lo hace aún más al percibir el abrigo que el cuerpo de Scorpius me proporciona al posicionarse sobre mí.

Sus ojos brillantes traspasan la piel, me desnudan no sólo de cuerpo sino de alma, yo nuevamente me devoro sus labios que están esplendorosos…fogosos… hinchados… y jadeantes. Sus manos ahora esculpen plenamente cada parte de mi silueta, desesperado se agasaja con cada cuerva que encuentra, no sólo bebiendo él del placer de todo esto, sino que proveyéndome de la más exquisita experiencia.

- No sabes cuanto ansiaba esto…- murmura para besar mi oreja y recorrer cada lugar de ella y sus alrededores.

- Y yo- logro gemir ante su contacto.

Estas son las únicas palabras que logramos emitir de forma coherente ante el total frenesí de estímulos que nos provocamos mutuamente. Esta es la mejor forma de expresarle sin palabras lo que siento, el amor inunda todo, más allá de la excitación, del descontrol, de la liberación de la represión constante hemos tenido. Este sentimiento potente y grandioso atraviesa cada gesto, mirada, roce e intento de palabra que llena esta habitación.

Nuestros cuerpos palpitan de emoción, estamos ansiosos por terminar esta entrega, su aliento calido sobre mi cuello, me llena de gemidos, susurros y suspiros la boca, que él acalla con la suya. Mis manos recorren cada espacio de su cuerpo, quiero memorizar cada lugar y cada textura de él.

Cuando el delirio comienza a elevarse, Scorpius audazmente realiza sus movimientos finales para liberarnos a ambos de nuestras últimas ataduras…las pequeñas prendas eliminadas vuelan por el aire, permitiendo que nos entreguemos por fin al otro.

Los cuerpos de ambos, ocultos entre las sabanas, despojados de todo lo material, de las dudas, las restricciones, contenciones y miedos, se funden en una mezcla perfecta, estamos inmensamente temblorosos, ansiosos y rociados por el éxtasis del momento.

Mi boca saborea su piel… afanándome en su cuello y sus hombros, mientras su mano busca la mía para entrelazarse en el vaivén del viaje que estamos cruzando, que recorre momentos de ternura y desenfreno, mesura y pasión.

Mi cuerpo quiere gritar, la pericia con la que me hace sentir me nubla la mente, perdiendo capacidad de pensar, con los ojos cerrados comienzo a percibir palabras incoherentes en mis oídos que se trasforman en la mejor melodía. El climax del placer me lleva ha aferrarme intensamente a su cuerpo, mis manos aprisionan su piel, mis palabras y sonidos se acallan en su piel, mientras los espasmos se intensifican hasta desfallecer en sus brazos, y él hace lo mismo derrumbándose en mí, permitiendo llenar de quietud el inexistente espacio que hay entre nosotros.

- Scorp…- balbuceo agitada buscando su mirada.

Su rostro permanece tranquilo e inmóvil en su posición, a milímetros del mío. Una pequeña gota de sudor se desliza por su frente, y una delicada sonrisa de dibuja en la boca, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, teniéndome prisionera bajo él.

- Rose…- murmura besándome la punta de la nariz.

Mis palabras se desvanecen antes de ser emitidas, sus ojos me dicen todo y yo trato de hacer lo mismo. Mi piel permanece encendida ante su contacto, la respiración y el latido de nuestros corazones están sincronizados y convulsionados. La oscura habitación que nos rodea, no es impedimento para que nos contemplemos a través de todos los sentidos, no sólo lo veo, también lo escucho, lo huelo, lo he saboreado y tocado con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Su rostro desciende hasta esconderse en mi cuello, lo escucho respirar hondamente entre mi cabello, haciéndome ladear sutilmente la cara para quedar cerca de su oído.

- Te amo Scor…- susurro con voz suave casi imperceptible.

- Y yo…a ti…- contesta levantando su cara, para volver a besarme.

Está vez comienza a hacerlo en cada una de mis mejillas arreboladas, continuando con mi mentón para empezar a descender en un camino impetuoso, cada contacto me recarga de energías nuevamente. Ha besado cada lugar existente de mi pecho, mi piel parece una tormenta de fuego y tengo un nuevo huracán de emociones desbordadas en mi interior.

- ¿Qué haces?- logro preguntar en mi admiración de sensaciones nuevas.

- Recuperar y aprovechar el tiempo…- responde con una voz tan profunda que me provoca que estalle de éxtasis.

Él vuelve a buscar mis labios, y yo lo beso famélicamente casi de manera violenta, en un primer instante a quedado paralizado ante esta nueva actitud, sin embargo una leve mordida a sus labios lo hace reaccionar. Nuevamente nos derretimos en el otro, volviendo a unirnos sincronizadamente hasta quedar atrapados de forma sublime intercambiando el calor que emitimos.

Está vez es la lentitud la que reina entre nosotros, la parsimonia con la cual Scorpius y yo nos entregamos permite que de manera apacible contemplemos nuestras reacciones. Mi aliento entrecortado se funde con el suyo, las piernas de cada uno están enredadas al otro y a las sabanas, que se han convertido en las únicas testigos de todo esto, mientras se ajustan y entremezclan en nuestros cuerpos producto del sudor que nos envuelve.

La intensidad vuelve a crecer a cada segundo, extrayéndome de la realidad. La piel pálida y desnuda de Scorpius no me permite razonar, necesito cada vez más sentir su cuerpo… su calor…. su poder… su pasión desembocar en mi… nuevamente embriagada de sus besos, caricias y gemidos me rindo al goce que significa este acto, esta entrega que él y yo hacemos como dos cuerpos, dos almas y dos amantes en la intima libertad clandestina que nos permite demostrarnos los mayores sentimientos y deseos para convertirnos en uno.

Scorpius recostándose a mi lado sonríe tempestuosamente, yo no puedo más que apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, para serenar mis emociones y respiración. Su brazo rodea mi cintura, mientras yo acomodo la sabana sobre nosotros. Ambos permanecemos en silencio, tengo que reordenar mis ideas, ya que desde que nos besamos en el sofá de la sala, mi razón se quedo encerrada producto de mis instintos, pero no me arrepiento esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmura Scorpius luego de minutos en completa calma.

¿Qué si estoy bien?, perfecta diría yo. Me siento renovada, liberada, aun extasiada, podría decir como en las nubes.

- Maravillosamente bien… y ¿tú?- respondo abrazándolo.

- Que puedo decir… ha sido perfecto- sentencia con voz segura.

Ambos comenzamos a reír, sus movimientos hacen que mi cabello se alborote más de lo que ya lo debo tener, sin dejar de carcajear intento acomodar mi cabello.

- Te ves bien así… más salvaje…- acota seductoramente atrayéndome hacia si mismo.

Este comentario me hace sonrojar, es absurdo, pero no puedo evitarlo, a pesar de que estoy desnuda a su lado, y aunque no sea la primera vez, me siento un tanto cohibida.

- No me digas esas cosas- lo regaño acurrucándome aún más a su cuerpo húmedo y febril.

- Eres tan divertida, te avergüenzas ahora – responde risueñamente.

- Claro… la otra vez no fue tanto porque… bueno el alcohol tiene sus efectos inhibidores- indico seria.

- Hace un rato atrás no estabas bajo ningún efecto por alguna bebida, salvo que el agua también este incluida y no te vi ni escuche para nada cohibida- menciona irónicamente.

- Ya basta- planteo firme, recorriendo con mi yema la parte central de su pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo

- Puedes creer que fue hace más de un año que estuvimos juntos- comenta sujetando y deteniendo la mano con la cual estoy jugando sobre él.

- Es verdad, y ya llevamos casi seis meses de novios- respondo con voz pausada.

- Sí, y aún tenemos mucho tiempo por delante- comenta acariciando mi pelo.

- Todo esto es de ensueño… estar así juntos, pero…- susurro con una mezcla de sentimientos, estoy feliz, sin embargo sé que esto es sólo un instante en nuestras agitadas vidas.

- Lo sé…pero algún día podremos estar así siempre- acota dando un suspiro.

Estas palabras me sobrecogen… me trasportan a un viaje hacia lo que viene, lo que significan es un futuro que no había ideado, no porque no quisiera sino que mi presente es tan vertiginoso, que no he tratado de imaginar que pasará más adelante, sin embargo esta simple alusión a forjar un futuro juntos es la máxima expresión de lo que para mi es la felicidad.

- Eso es… nuestro sueño…- intento decir, pero apenas logro respirar de la emoción.

El silencio aparece nuevamente, ambos permanecemos callados y tranquilos por unos instantes para soñar, sentir e impregnarnos de todo lo que nos rodea. A pesar de que ya es muy tarde, el sueño que tengo no es suficiente como para permitir que me quede dormida de inmediato, aun estoy activa tanto en cuerpo, mente y emociones, pero si hago el intento recostada sobre el torso de Scorpius, es probable que lo consiga en un momento, trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo dejar de contemplar esta escena, él y yo juntos, luego de haber tenido más que sólo sexo, quizás aquella noche en Hogwarts si puedo decir que fue sólo eso, a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, pero ahora todo ha sido distinto, aun más intenso.

Mis manos se vuelven a deslizar sobre su piel, y observo como este simple contacto eriza cada vello de su cuerpo descubierto.

- No hagas eso… si quieres dormir- comenta con voz baja.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto cándidamente, pero sin dejar de hacerlo hasta que me explique el motivo.

- Por esto- responde volteándose para quedar casi sobre mí, mirándome de manera tentadora.

Sus manos afirman las mías encima de mi cabeza. Su rostro esta completamente serio a pesar de lo que me transmiten sus ojos.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- pregunto con voz curiosa, sin hacer esfuerzos por liberarme.

- No y ¿tú?- responde rozando su nariz por mis labios, para incitarme a continuar la noche.

- Tengo que pensarlo- digo ladeando mi rostro para que deje de hacer eso.

- Creo que… yo puedo convencerte de que no tienes- menciona ahora centrándose en el lóbulo de la oreja que le he dejado a su alcance.

Sus juegos de seducción me hacen sucumbir más rápido de lo esperado, dejando de lado el cansancio que en un instante llego a presentarse en mí.

***

Antes que los rayos se cuelen intensamente en mi habitación, me despierto abrazada a Scorpius, con mi cabello esparcido en la almohada, y unos cuantos mechones de él haciéndome cosquillas en una de mis orejas. Sus brazos me rodean completamente, en el primer instante de amnesia matutina rápidamente recuerdo que es lo que significa todo esto y desde ahora pido a quien sea necesario que esto no acabe nunca.

La noche anterior fue indescriptible y despertar de esta forma luego de un reponedor sueño, es alucinante. Los movimientos y quejidos provenientes de la cuna me recuerdan que no puedo permanecer refugiada en estas sabanas por más tiempo, teniendo que intentar de manera ardua el zafarme de esta cama.

Al parecer Scorpius tiene el sueño bastante profundo porque no despertó y ni se inmuto cuando le deje sus brazos recostado a un lado. Ya liberada busco una bata para taparme y voy a ver a Alioth, que menos mal que es un bebé y duerme toda la noche. Como lo conozco y tiene sus rutinas, sé que una vez que lo alimente volverá a dormir un rato más, por lo que yo podré hacer lo mismo, o me quedaré pendiente de que sea la hora adecuada para que Scorpius pueda salir de esta casa antes de que llegue mamá.

Cuando estoy terminando y como he sospechado, el pequeño clon del que duerme placidamente en mi cama, se ha quedado nuevamente recogido en mis brazos, pero el silencio que impera es roto por la voz de Scorpius.

- Así te ves aún más maravillosa- acota desperezándose en la cama.

- ¿Hace cuanto despertaste?- cuestiono volviendo a dejar al bebé en su cuna.

- Hace unos minutos, el tiempo justo para ver lo hermoso que se ven juntos- menciona tomando mi mano para acercarme a su lado.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunto dándole un leve beso de buenos días, el mejor buenos días de todos para mí.

- Ya lo sabes… - responde acariciándome el vendaje de mi mano, que debo reconocer que no recordé hasta este momento.

- ¿Así?…- menciono, sentándome a su lado.

- Aún es temprano- comenta revisando la hora.

- Sí, tiene un horario estricto y puntual- le indico con un poco de desgano apuntando a la cuna.

- Así veo, aunque para estos momentos no está tan mal- acota sin dejar esa sonrisa de medio lado de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono omitiendo un bostezo.

- Tengo una idea… te puedo demostrar como amanecí... – indica empezando a desatarme la bata.

- Oye, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras mi mente indica poner resistencia, pero mi cuerpo desobedece ayudándolo a quitármela.

Su simple sonrisa de triunfador y seductor es su respuesta a mi pregunta sin sentido. El contacto de labios se intensifica, mientras me voy bajando para quedar completamente acostada en la cama a su lado.

- Scor…pius…- comienzo a decir entre su boca,

- ¿Qué?- pregunta bajando a mi cuello otra vez.

- Es… peligroso ya….es de… día…- logro balbucear, ya que a pesar de todo aún estoy alerta.

- Es demasiado temprano para visitas y tu madre ¿no llegaba al almuerzo?…- indica sin dejar de acariciar mis piernas.

- Tienes razón…- respondo, pero esta vez tengo deseos de tomar el control.

Un nuevo movimiento me permite dejarlo tendido en la cama, mientras yo lo observo desde arriba, su pelo alborotado me insita a besarlo en su cuello, lo que a él no parece molestarle, al contrario está realmente complacido.

Sus ojos se cierran ante el contacto de mis labios sobre sus pectorales. Nada ni nadie interrumpe este mágico momento, al parecer vamos a continuar hasta lo humanamente permitido.

- Rose… - mi nombre pronunciado desde el exterior de esta habitación me congela completamente, si mi corazón palpitaba desbocado por la excitación, ahora lo sigue haciendo, pero por el miedo que se apodero de mi en estos instantes.

Scorpius se queda de la misma forma en que lo deje, sin embargo ahora sus ojos están abiertos de par en par, ni siquiera se atreve a parpadear.

- ¿Quién es?- logra gesticular con sus labios, sin emitir el más mínimo sonido.

Yo tengo la respuesta, porque reconocí la voz de inmediato y por la intensidad con que lo escuche, viene desde la escalera, y si mis teorías son tan ciertas como espero que no... Viene hacia acá.

- Maldita sea… es papá…- murmuro colocándome de pie, para correr con la bata en mi mano a asegurar la puerta y detenerla con mi cuerpo, si es necesario, antes de que sea abierta.

***

**Hola... como están? Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap...**

**Pues sí.... los deje solitos una noche... se lo merecían o ¿no? jajja... aunque ahora si han tenido una visita imprevista... hagan sus apuestas ¿que ira a pasar?, ¿asistiremos a un funeral?... mm…**

**Me gustaría pedirles que me hicieran saber que les pareció el cappp. Comentarios plisssss.... UN REVIEW para la autora?…**


	43. Plan, Acción y Reacción

**Planes, acción y reacción**

Apoyada en la puerta, intento calmar mi respiración para oxigenar la mente, es la única forma de que pueda pensar, tengo que hacerlo porque sino todo saldrá mal. Mis piernas apenas tienen fuerza para mantenerme parada, las manos me tiemblan incontrolablemente, sin ninguna habilidad ato el lazo de la bata, y lo hago tan torpemente que un simple nudo es lo único que puedo realizar. Scorpius parece petrificado en su lugar no habla, no se mueve, hasta creo que ha dejado de respirar. Si yo me veo como él, debemos parecer unos fantasmas de lo blanco que estamos.

- Rose… ¿hija estas despierta?- interroga la voz de papá atrás de la puerta.

Mi garganta está cerrada, completamente seca y constreñida. En que mal momento se le ocurrió a venir a hacer una visita, siempre viene más tarde, porque justo hoy se le ocurre madrugar a este hombre.

Lo único que puedo tener en mente es el tema de mi mala suerte, es cosa de ver mis registros de anécdotas, cada cosa siempre tiene sus consecuencias o algún traspié, hoy no fue la excepción, y menos mal que tengo un excelente hechizo anticonceptivo permanente, sino fuera así, tengo la certeza que ahora ya tendría nuevamente en mí al siguiente Malfoy, más que nunca idolatro a la sanadora Ferreyt por haberlo propuesto y conjurado. Un problema solucionado por otro en progreso que no calcule y no tengo ni una miserable solución.

Tengo que hacer algo, debo actuar, si sigo en silencio papá se asustará, sospechara o tendrá la curiosidad de saber que pasa, por lo que tengo que reunir la capacidad para contestarle.

- Papá…- estoy levantándome…- menciono casi sin poder ocultar mi nerviosismo, intentando mantenerlo controlado ahí afuera.

- ¿Estas bien?- cuestiona preocupado.

- Si… ya salgo…- respondo tratando de sonar más calmada.

Lo primero que observo en el suelo es la camisa de Scorpius, y si queremos que todo salga bien, él debe reaccionar, vestirse y actuar. Rápidamente la alcanzo y se la lanzo a la cara para que por lo menos salga de su estado de shock, ya que recostado en la cama no deja nada a la imaginación, ni menos para idear una mala escusa por si papá atraviesa esta puerta.

- ¿Estas lista? ¿Puedo entrar?- cuestiona golpeando la puerta, deteniendo con estos sonidos mi corazón.

Esto es una pesadilla, desperté de un hermoso sueño para aterrizar en esto. La costumbre que tiene de querer entrar a mi habitación para vernos, por qué es tan ansioso, y sé ha puesto aun más, ahora que no esta con nosotros. Scorpius se ha levantado al escuchar la petición de ingresar, y jamás lo había visto tan asustado, su rostro no está pálido sino que ahora es verdoso, abruptamente comienza a vestirse, mientras recoge su ropa del suelo.

- Rose…- vuelve a insistir con tono más fuerte.

Este llamado despierta a Alioth quien comienza a gemir en su cuna, gracias a esto ha empeorado todo. Con un bebé llorando, un padre insistente, un novio asustado y yo al borde del colapso, nada bueno va a salir al final.

- Rose ¿Qué está pasado?- vuelve a interrogar moviendo la manilla asegurada de la puerta.

Va a descubrirnos, estamos muertos, ay no… estoy híper-ventilando, ya lo debe saber, debe saber que he roto todas y cada una de sus reglas, pero tengo una respuesta improvisada, si me dice eso, le diré que ya no está en la casa, por lo tanto ya no rigen sus reglas, una respuesta dura, pero con algo tengo que empezar.

Miro para todos lados y la puerta de mi closet me da una improvisada alternativa.

- Inmediatamente abro- grito para calmarlo unos segundos.

- Escóndete ahí- le murmuro apuntando mi guardarropa, ante su atónita mirada.

- ¿Qué?- indica confundido, pero yo simplemente lo empujo, mientras me coloco un pantalón.

- ¡AHOra!…- casi le grito, teniendo que sofocarlo a media palabra.

Con rapidez sorprendente Scorpius se mete al lugar indicado mientras mis ojos se mueven raudos y veloces escaneando que todo se vea normal, que no haya ningún indicio de que alguien ajeno a mi este en este lugar.

Estos segundos se han hecho eternos, corro a tomar a Alioth en brazos para calmarlo y calmar a papá pasándoselo, ahora debo por lo menos disimular mi completo nerviosismo, esto podría ser mi delator, no por nada papá es un buen Aurors.

Me acerco nuevamente a la puerta, respirando profundamente y cambiando mi semblante en una mascara de serenidad. Al mover la puerta, frente a mí aparece mi padre, que esta confundido y serio.

- ¿Por qué tanta demora?- cuestiona inquisidoramente.

- Papá vienes a despertarme, ya sabes que a esta hora soy un tanto lenta, además me estaba cambiando ropa…- respondo con voz inocente, entregándole a su nieto para que lo tome y se calmen ambos.

Con su mirada desconfiada, comienza a mirarme completamente y luego intenta revisar los alrededores, este simple gesto me oprime todo mi interior ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta?, voy a desmayarme en este preciso momento, diga algo o no lo haga, porque mi estomago esta revuelto, me siento mal, ¿por qué no pensé en esto anoche?, pero no, no lo hice y ahora estoy a punto de morir por aquello.

- ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- vuelve a hablar enfocándose en el vendaje.

- Ah… me… anoche me queme con el horno…- digo reponiéndome de la desesperación inicial.

- Vaya, pero ¿Cómo ha pasado algo así?- pregunta ya más relajado, pero preocupado por mi salud.

¡Si!, Si!, Si!, siempre supe que esta estúpida quemadura tenía que tener algo bueno, porque si algo bueno trae algo malo, lo mismo tiene que pasar a la inversa, algo malo trae algo bueno, justo como ha pasado en este caso. Esto lo ha concentrado en mí y no en por qué me demore en abrir la puerta, mi cuerpo comienza a destensarse de manera magistral, ahora si le puedo sonreír relajadamente.

- Una tontería, olvide colocarme un guante, pero no fue nada importante ya estoy bien- menciono con toda la serenidad que esto me ha traído.

- Bueno… que te parece si ahora desayunamos juntos, termina de vestirte y bajas, pero no te demores por favor- pide sonriendo, mientras comienza a caminar hacia la escalera.

Yo me quedo detenida observando como se pierden ambos escalera abajo, y al dejar de ver la cabellera pelirroja, tal como si me activaran un motor de arranque me volteo para ingresar y cerrar la puerta de mi habitación nuevamente, soltando sonoramente todo el aire contenido durante la charla con papá.

- Ya puedes salir- menciono en voz baja, por precaución, mientras aseguro la puerta.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta casi sin voz apareciendo tras la puerta en la cual permaneció escondido.

Si estuviera ajena a esta situación comenzaría a reír, esto parece una escena de una película tragicómica, quizás en algunos años luz al recordar esto pueda disfrutarlo. Pero ahora tengo que pensar que vamos a hacer, porque todo esto aún no termina, sólo ha sido un paso dentro de esta escapatoria.

- Tienes que desaparecer- respondo apresuradamente, mientras él me queda viendo como si fuera una desquiciada.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras recojo el desorden que hay por mis prendas esparcidas en el suelo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- interroga acomodándose la ropa.

- No puedes estar aquí, ¿sabes lo que pasará si te descubre aquí?, sabrá que pasamos la noche juntos…- respondo agitadamente.

- Pero como lo hago ¿dime?, no puedo desaparecer, para llegar a la chimenea o la puerta tengo que bajar y ahí esta tu padre- acota con su ceño fruncido.

Mil maldiciones para mi y para todos, como lamento que tenga razón, está atrapado aquí. Mis ojos recorren toda la habitación tratando de encontrar una respuesta, miro la ventana y la idea de que salga por ella, sólo por un instante tiene coherencia, pero debo desecharla, alguien podría verlo y eso sería confirmar que esta escapando de aquí.

Algo se nos tiene que ocurrir, no puede ser que tengamos grandiosas calificaciones en la escuela y no podamos resolver este tipo de situaciones… ya sé si va y lo enfrenta de una vez, no creo que lo mate o ¿si?, sería condenado a Azkaban, no puede hacerlo, a pesar de ser impulsivo es un buen hombre, no arruinaría su familia de esta forma. Pero no, en definitiva su ira lo sobrepasaría y si no lo elimina, por lo menos me encierra de por vida, decir la verdad no es opción por el momento, aunque creo que debo comenzar a hacer las gestiones para que asuman mi nueva vida, ya no soy una niña.

- Creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí, mientras yo pienso como hacer que salga de esta casa…- menciono acercándome a él para abrazarlo, esto no era un final esperado para todo lo sucedido.

- Que intenso ha sido todo…- acota en un suspiro aceptando mi abrazo.

- Demasiado vertiginoso y adrenalínico- respondo separándome de él.

Este tipo de situaciones clandestinas tiene su cuota sabrosa, pero también es estresante, haciendo un balance, no es muy recomendable, aunque me he dado cuenta de algo, por lo menos no tengo problemas cardiacos, porque si fuera así ya habría sufrido hace mucho rato un ataque al corazón.

- Es mejor que bajes antes de que se le ocurra venir a buscarte- sugiere acariciando mi mejilla.

- Tienes razón… quédate pendiente de todas formas- le pido, mirándolo por unos segundos a sus ojos.

La sonrisa vuelve a apoderarse de su rostro, invitándome a salir y cumplir con mi misión, "deshacerme de papá", por lo menos un tiempo, el suficiente para que Scorpius desaparezca por la chimenea. Mis pasos lentos se transforman en una condena, ya que por más que intente demorar la llegada a la cocina para pensar en el trayecto un plan coherente y lógico que poner en marcha para cumplir con lo pendiente, nada se me ocurre, estoy en sequía de ideas, justo en el momento en que debo poner en práctica mi mayores habilidades de persuasión y estrategia.

El camino ha sido una perdida de tiempo, nada ni una mínima idea he logrado trazar, ahora aquí en la entrada de la cocina, a medio vestir, observo a mi padre "el inoportuno".

- Mira quién viene ahí, si no es mi Rosie…- comenta papá hablándole a Alioth.

Nuevamente una mochila grande, pesada, pero invisible para el resto se ha depositado en mi espalda. El comentario de papá, con esa sonrisa inocente y afable, me llena de culpa, sintiendo como una presión enorme se aloja en mi pecho, no puedo evitarlo en estos momentos me siento mal por lo sucedido, estoy en al filo del peligro por… por ser irracional y pasional, ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a hacer bien las cosas?, ¿Por qué puedo aprender las materias tan bien, pero lo que respecta a las situaciones de la vida soy un desastre?, en definitiva ha habido un problema en mi educación, o yo soy demasiado incorregible.

Papá me sigue mirando como he quedado detenida sin atreverme a decir o hacer algo para compartir lo que él ha traído de desayuno. Debo comenzar a hablar sino puede ser sospechoso.

- Que gran desayuno…- comento mientras tomo mi lugar.

- Sí, tu madre me aviso ayer que saldría así que decidí venir hoy más temprano para aprovechar la mañana con ustedes- comenta él.

Ay… se me revuelca todo el interior, porque este comentario no es prometedor. Aprovechar la mañana significa mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser bueno. Tiene que salir, en este momento su visita ha sido completamente indeseada, por primera vez desde que mamá y él se alejaron no quiero tenerlo aquí. Pobre Scorpius, escondido en mi habitación y quién sabe hasta cuando… si papá no se va hasta que llegue mamá, será el fin de nuestro mundo, no habrá forma de sacarlo de aquí, y morirá asesinado o por inanición.

La desesperación llega a tanto en mi que tengo unas enormes ganas de comenzar a golpear mi cabeza contra una pared, incluso tengo la imagen mental de mi azotándome contra la pared que tengo en frente, porque esto sólo me puede pasar a mí.

- Rose, estas callada ¿pasa algo?- interroga inquisitivo papá.

No puedo, me rindo ante la situación… la culpa y el miedo me superan, ahora no estoy en condiciones de pensar, hablar o disimular, todo esto ha sido tan inesperado que estoy shock, no me animó a nada, estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso. Como una noche que parecía tan perfecta me ha colocado en esta contrariedad, pero ya lo sé, si hago algo prohibido esta el riesgo de ser descubierto, y no es justo, realmente no puedo aceptarlo.

Sigo en silencio ante la mirada atónita de papá, mi cuerpo dentro de poco va a comenzar a hacer notorio mis temblores internos, debo tener mi labio inferior todo lastimado producto de las mordidas que me doy mientras intento obligar a mi cerebro a hacer su trabajo.

La rabia por esto comienza también a hacerse presente, no puede ser que me quede congelada, haciendo obvia una situación que aún puede solucionarse, se supone que soy inteligente, cómo no voy a tener una sola forma de salir bien librada de esto, no tanto por mí, sino por la integridad de Scorpius, porque papá lo matará o dejará al borde de estarlo si llega a saber la verdad que mi silencio encierra. En un gesto inconciente de rabia hacia mi, presiono poderosamente las manos, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en una de ellas, este malestar se hace visible en mi cara que se contrae, por lo que me acabo de hacer.

- Auchhh…- se me escapa de los labios.

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona papá asustado por mi rostro y lamento.

- Eh… me comenzó a doler la mano…- respondo lentamente, sintiendo palpitar la piel bajo el vendaje.

- ¿Necesitas algo?, ir a un sanador, una pócima, lo que sea…- ofrece hablando rápidamente.

Cuando voy a negar con la cabeza, una gran luz aparece en mi mente, lo sabia esta herida es mi salvadora, mi corazón late raudo de felicidad y alivio, por fin he encontrado una alternativa, ahora sólo debo ponerla en marcha, es algo rápido e improvisado, pero lo adecuado, en realidad, lo único que tengo para hacer.

- Tenía una pócima para esto… pero se me acabo- relato lentamente, tratando de sonar convincente.

Esto ha alcanzado índices insospechados, ahora estoy mintiendo, no es que nunca lo haya hecho, pero no me agrada hacerlo, lo bueno es que no está mamá, porque ella tiene un sensor increíble para detectar este tipo de fraudes.

- ¿Quieres te vaya a comprar una?- ofrece inmediatamente.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo, papá?- le pido colocando mi mejor rostro infantil, para que no se niegue.

- Claro que sí, inmediatamente voy- responde colocándose de pie.

Lo bueno es que nunca me puede negar nada con este rostro que le coloco, me siento una estafadora y manipuladora, pero que vamos a hacer, así se han dado las cosas.

Todo se ha comenzado a dar me manera espectacular, besaría mi mano, pero sería extraño que papá me viera haciendo esto. Ahora tengo que esperar a que desaparezca y yo debo correr a poner en marcha la segunda fase del plan: "extrayendo de la escena del crimen a Scorpius".

- Voy y vuelvo- menciona colocándose su abrigo antes de desaparecer.

En este mismo instante, completamente alerta y lista, comienzo a correr escalera arriba no sin antes revisar que Alioth este tranquilo en su silla de juegos.

- Quédate tranquilito- le grito mientras no dejo de moverme. Esperando que me entienda porque es por su padre todo esto, si no quiere ser huérfano le conviene cooperar.

En menos de cinco segundo estoy abriendo de improviso la puerta de mi habitación, con la respiración agitada y las piernas adoloridas, mis ojos viajan veloces por todos lados sin encontrar rastros de Scorpius.

- ¡Sal de donde estés, es ahora o nunca!- logro decir completamente titubeante y exaltada.

- Casi me matas de un susto- responde saliendo debajo de mi cama.

Sin evitarlo una carcajada fugaz se sale de mi boca, pero no hay tiempo para eso, esto es un escape en cuenta regresiva, papá se demorara sólo unos minutos en ir y volver, por lo que debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible.

- Vamos- ordeno, jalándolo del brazo.

Casi corriendo, pero revisando cada lugar, empezamos el camino, ansío que ya todo esto termine para respirar tranquila, darme un baño y analizar los pros y contras de todo lo sucedido.

- Sabes encuentro un poco ridículo todo esto…- menciona mientras trotamos jadeantes por la rapidez con la cual nos movemos.

- Si quieres quédate y dile a papá todo lo sucedido- le acoto mirándolo desafiante.

Su cara vuelve a cambiar negando con la cabeza, porque sabe que a pesar de lo tonto que puede ser esto, con papá no lo es, ya que él no soportaría saber que hemos estado juntos toda una noche y en su casa, haya pasado algo o no. Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Scorpius, pero no me arriesgo a tentar nuestra suerte.

- Esta bien, de ahí vuelvo- asegura al llegar a la chimenea, sin siquiera despedirse, rápidamente toma un poco de polvos flu y grita el nombre de su casa desapareciendo en una llamarada verde.

Sin pensarlo me arrojo al sofá aliviada.

- Sí- grito expulsando toda la adrenalina acumulada en este tiempo.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?- pregunta papá acabando de volver.

No lo puedo creer un segundo antes y todo estaría perdido, actuamos en perfecta sincronización. ¡Lo hicimos!, mi mente no deja de gritar esta frase, el cuerpo se ha relajado al máximo, ni siquiera me puedo levantar de este lugar, aun estoy agitada, cansada y el miedo desaparece para dejar pasar la algarabía que me produce saber que todo ha salido bien.

- Nada- acoto planamente.

- ¿Aún te duele?- pregunta acercándose a mí.

- Si- respondo por inercia, aunque ya ni siquiera eso me molesta.

Papá parece confundido por mi actitud, pero simplemente me entrega el frasco, que deberé guardar porque tengo uno casi sin usar, se encoje de hombros y vuelve a la cocina. Lamentablemente mi felicidad se ve enturbiada por saber que lo he engañado tan vilmente.

Unas horas después de todo esto, papá sigue en casa esperando a que llegue mamá para irse a descansar de su noche de trabajo, su relación con ella podríamos decir que es cordial, pero se nota que no saben bien como tratarse, la incomodidad y nerviosismo se hace presente en cada momento en que se encuentran juntos, como ha pasado tan poco tiempo tampoco hay indicios de que la cosa es definitiva o provisoria, lo único diferente es que ya no pelean.

Una vez que ya me dí un baño y arregle un poco el desorden que ha quedado en mi habitación. Ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en lo sucedido, estoy agotada, después de toda la energía que utilice en cada momento vivido he quedado sin reservas. He intentado descansar un poco, pero mi mirada esta pegada al techo, estoy en un estado de transe, con la mente en blanco, sin siquiera ser capaz de dormir, ni de reaccionar.

- Rose… llegamos- menciona la voz de mamá, quien ha golpeado la puerta.

Estas palabras me accionan y salgo a saludarla, sus ojos se posan unos instantes en mí, pero rápidamente me abraza y pide que baje a saludar a mis abuelos que han venido de visita para quedarse hasta navidad. Una gran ayuda ya que aprovecharan de cuidar a su bisnieto, mientras yo voy a dar los exámenes que por suerte no son muchos.

Unos momentos conversando de todo lo que no podemos hablar por teléfono, y me doy cuenta de que la presencia de mis abuelos me hace volver a sentir tranquila, feliz y sin ninguna secuela de lo sucedido, un cambio total de ambiente.

- ¿Scorpius no vendrá hoy?- pregunta mamá ayudando a la abuela a cocinar.

- Eh…mmm… debería estar por venir- respondo buscando algo que hacer.

- Bueno, entonces esperaremos un momento más para comer- indica relajada.

- Es tan caballero ese joven- acota la abuela.

Mamá asiente y yo sólo atino a sonreír, saliendo de ese lugar sofocante producto de la conversación, el fuego y los aromas de la comida. Al llegar a la sala me quedo con el abuelo mientras acuno a Alioth, perdiéndome en la charla que el anciano me da sobre que nuevo aparato tecnológico deseo para esta navidad.

- Rose, vamos a comer al parecer Scorpius vendrá más tarde- anuncia mamá llegando a mi lado.

- Claro- respondo mirando a la chimenea, al parecer ha necesitado tiempo para recuperarse de todo lo vivido.

- Ey, este pequeño es muy serio…- menciona mi abuelo, mientras lo mira dulcemente.

- Y como no con los padres que tiene, Scorpius es un joven muy serio y Rose tampoco es una adicta a la sonrisa- indica mamá sonriendo.

- No es así, debe acostumbrarse a verte abuelo, ya lo verás en un rato más, no dejará de reír- le respondo luciendo mi mejor sonrisa.

Antes de que nos levantemos al comedor, una nueva llamarada verde asusta a mis abuelos, que aún no se acostumbran a este tipo situaciones mágicas.

La imagen de un Scorpius renovado y relajado aparece frente a nosotros. Su presencia me llena de contradicción, siento felicidad y complicidad de verlo, como también ansiedad y miedo, pero rápidamente dejo estas últimas de lado. Ahora todo esta bien y vamos a aprovechar una excelente tarde familiar.

- Scor…- saludo desde mi posición.

- Rose…- responde tomando mis manos por unos segundos, para luego fijarse en los demás presentes.

- Recuerdas a mis abuelos… vinieron de visita- menciono tratando de actuar como si Scorpius no supiera de esto.

- Un gusto volver a verlos- saluda Scorpius acercándose a ambos.

Por fin todos los pasos listos, nada ni nadie se ha enterado de nuestro encuentro, ya puedo dar por terminado el tema. Por todo esto, mi sonrisa se mantiene permanentemente en mi rostro, menos mal que todo fue un simple susto. Y si debo decir que he aprendido algo, ya lo tengo claro y es que mi casa no es opción.

Luego de toda una tarde de múltiples conversaciones, varias de ellas entre mi abuelo y Scorpius centradas sobre mi infancia, cosa nada agradable porque dejan en evidencia mi torpeza en ciertas cosas, y Scorpius parece disfrutar con todo esto, pero me las va a pagar cuando vaya a visitar a su madre, le voy a pagar con la misma moneda.

- Saben mejor los dejo- indico aburrida de defenderme y de relatar las cosas como realmente fueron.

Es un complot entre estos hombres, menos mal que papá no está, y que Alioth no habla, con esto son dos bocas menos para aportar con detalles de mi vida. Yo no me explico cual es la fascinación por dejarme mal, deberían aprender a mi madre y abuela que desaparecieron luego de un rato de estar con nosotros. Creo que deben están charlando en alguna parte de esta casa y tengo la sensación de que mamá ha encontrado con quien desahogarse de todo lo que le ha pasado, es su madre y creo que a ella le contará todo lo que se ha guardado durante este tiempo, ojala que sirva para mejorar las cosas y vuelvan a reconciliarse con papá.

Caminando para dejar a Alioth descansar en su cuna, subo a mi habitación, encontrándome con mi abuela que viene saliendo de la habitación de mamá, al verme caminar con un Alioth enojado y rezongón, sonríe y acaricia mi brazo.

- ¿Todo bien mi niña?- pregunta con voz cantarina.

- Si, abue, vamos a descansar un rato- respondo sin dejar de caminar.

Una vez que me recuesto en mi cama, comienzo a jugar con Alioth que esta sentado en mis piernas. Un lindo osito es mi forma de entretenerlo y calmar su malestar.

- Haz tenido suerte- irrumpe mamá, dejándome confundida con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?- cuestiono sin saber a que se refiere.

Busco en ella la respuesta a tan extraño comentario, ella permanece seria parada cerca de nosotros, y por más que trate de encontrar sentido a sus palabras no lo encuentro.

- Ay, Rose, de verdad no sé que hacer contigo, quizás tu padre tiene razón- comenta en un murmullo, hablándose más para sí misma.

- Yo…no entiendo- menciono usando su mismo volumen de voz.

- Quizás engañaste a tu padre, pero a mí no- acota paralizándome todas las funciones corporales.

Por más que trate de mover la boca no puedo, observo como se sienta al otro extremo de la cama y me mira inquisidoramente. Pero no es posible, ese engañaste a tu padre, puede significar tantas cosas, sería irrisorio que supiera lo que paso, estaba a kilómetros de este lugar, y cuando llego todo estaba en perfecto estado, debo estar alucinando, eso debe ser.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle algo, cualquier cosa puede ser usada en mi contra, ella es abogada por lo que lo sabe hacer perfectamente, pero si considero el hecho del que calla otorga, ay ya no sé que hacer.

- No soy tonta Rose, tampoco ciega, ni ilusa- relata sin dejar de usar un tono tranquilo, lo que me desconcierta aún más, porque si fuera lo que estaba pensando debería gritarme, castigarme, y mil cosas más.

- Yo, no creo eso- balbuceo para decir algo.

- Eso no es lo importante, sino el como se tienen que hacer las cosas- menciona más firme que antes.

- Mamá, yo… no sé…- intento decir pero ella me detiene.

- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?- interroga confirmando mi hipótesis de que esta conversación tiene que ver con el tema del día.

Lo sabe, pero cómo, que hice mal, esto es una pesadilla, mi estómago otra vez me duele, me siento mareada, sin fuerzas y temblorosa, en definitiva los golpes de improviso son peores, te aturden y botan sin capacidad de levantarte antes del siguiente golpe, en definitiva estoy en desventaja e indefensa.

- Scorpius vino aquí anoche ¿no es cierto?- menciona duramente.

Mi sangre ha huido de mi cuerpo, un zumbido atraviesa mis oídos ante tal afirmación, y esta cama ha comenzado a moverse porque siento que todo tiembla y da vueltas a mí alrededor. No soy capaz de confirmarlo, pero tampoco negarlo. Tengo mi rostro rígido con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Quieres saber cómo me di cuenta, pues bien: tu padre me dijo que cuando vino en la mañana tu estabas extraña y nerviosa, él pensó que era porque te habías quedado sola…- relata enumerando con sus dedos, las evidencia encontradas.

Estoy pasmada escuchando cada palabra que pronuncia como si fueran una puñalada en mi cuerpo.

-…luego paso todo lo del asunto de la comida, cuando te pregunte que habías cenado, dudaste y te confundiste, primero me dijiste que nada y luego cambiaste de respuesta…- sigue enumerando ante mi.

- … para seguir… cuando llego Scorpius, no te pregunto que te había pasado en la mano, sólo se preocupo de saber como te sentías, asunto que me llamo la atención porque si eso te paso anoche ¿Cómo lo supo?- cuestiona sin dejarme decir o intentar argumentar algo a mi favor.

-… saludo a Alioth como si lo hubiera visto, no como siempre lo hace cuando no lo ve hace días y lo mismo hizo contigo, un saludo demasiado sutil… y en realidad no tenía la certeza, pensé que eran paranoias mías, pero al ver tu reacción nerviosa y culpable, y que no me hayas visto a los ojos durante todo el día, me ha dado la razón o ¿no?- sentencia entre orgullosa de si misma y seria por lo descubierto.

¿Por qué me toco una madre tan perspicaz?... pude engañar a papá, pero no la mirada inquisidora de mi madre. Mis latidos parecen un zumbido ya que están a mil por hora, no sé que hacer, sus palabras se revuelven en mi cabeza, confundiéndose con lo que tengo que decir.

He bajado la cabeza en señal de culpabilidad, tengo la mirada fija en la cabecita de Alioth que permanece apoyado en mí, mientras juega con sus manos. Estoy frente a mi verdugo y ni siquiera lo vi venir, he sido sorprendida y ahora esperare mi condena, aunque no me siento aún capaz de confesarle todo con palabras.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?- vuelve a insistir.

- No sé que decirte- respondo sintiendo mis mejillas sonrosadas y mis voz temblorosa.

- ¿Sabes lo qué quiero?- vuelve a preguntar.

Niego con mi cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos, me siento peor que desnuda frente a ella.

- Quiero que empieces a ser responsable, pero en todo, no sólo como estudiante y como madre, sino que también como hija y como mujer- menciona con la misma voz seria que ha utilizado en toda la conversación.

Esta diciendo que no soy responsable como hija, no entiendo sus palabras, ¿qué me quiere decir? Ante este cuestionamiento debo verla para tratar de encontrar la razón a lo que me plantea.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- intento preguntarle.

- Confío en ti y tu haces cosas a mis espaldas- indica sentida por mis actos.

- Mamá yo…- intento decir pero mis palabras se traban en mi boca.

- Es la forma lo que me molesta profundamente, eso me demuestra que no eres conciente de lo que realmente significa tener una pareja y todo lo que eso conlleva, como el tener una vida sexual responsable- menciona buscando mi mirada.

- No voy a quedar embarazada otra vez, ya aprendí de eso- asevero titubeante.

- Ser responsable no sólo implica no embarazarse… lo que te quiero decir es que todo tiene su momento y su lugar…-acota recalcando estas últimas palabras.

Esta conversación es humillante, me siento atrapada, evidenciada, pero no tanto como creí capaz que me sentiría al comienzo, debe ser porque mamá no sé ve enojada ni decepcionada, solo contrariada. Pero no comprendo muy bien su reacción, debería gritarme, enrostrarme lo inconciente que he actuado, sin embargo permanece aún serena aunque hablándome con voz firme

- Lo lamento- respondo sintiendo de verdad haber actuado de esta forma.

- Aunque a veces es complicado aceptarlo, sé que es parte de la vida, sólo espero que actúes con prudencia y conciencia de lo que haces… ¿sabes que hubiera pasado si tu padre se entera?- menciona firmemente, cerrando los ojos.

- Sí- indico escuetamente.

- Pero debes saber que yo no te alabo, ni te encubro, por estar actuando así, porque esto no me lo esperaba, simplemente creo que ya no puedo obligarte a hacer o no hacer ciertas cosas, sólo me queda guiarte a actuar con madurez- habla con cierto pesar en su voz.

- Lo sé- balbuceo.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para seguir hablando, ahora es mejor que hagas dormir a Alioth - acota mamá, viendo como el bebé cabecea en mis brazos.

- Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer?- cuestiono dubitativa, esperando mayores consecuencias.

Ella que ya había comenzado a caminar para salir de este lugar se ha detenido y vuelto a mirarme.

- No te voy a prohibir nada, eso es imposible y sólo exacerba las cosas… - relata con voz apagada.

Mi mirada se vuelve confusa y extrañada, ante tales palabras.

- .... no puedo querer tapar el sol con un dedo, como algunos lo intentan, sólo te puedo pedir que por favor tengamos confianza y respeto entre las dos…- concluye con una mirada comprensiva.

- Claro…- murmuro anonadada.

No me espere una situación de estas, no sé enojo, no me prohibió nada, me ha dicho que es imposible evitarlo. Ahora que lo pienso mis padres son tan opuestos, papá me habría matado, a ambos, encerrado para evitar siquiera que me volviera a mirar, pero ella se ha mostrado preocupada por lo sucedido, y a la vez comprensiva. Por lo menos uno de mis padres ha comprendido que ya estoy creciendo.

Luego de esto, no tuve oportunidad de comunicarle lo sucedido a Scorpius, mamá tampoco se pronuncio, pero con la llegada de los abuelos y la cercanía de los exámenes ha hecho que vuelva a concentrarme en eso y en cuidar a Alioth.

Los días han pasado imperceptiblemente, mi corazón se recoge al abrazar y besar a mi bebé, para dejarlo en brazos de mi abuela e ingresar a la chimenea que me llevará por unas horas lejos de él y de esta casa. Este hecho significa mi vuelta a Hogwarts, este es el retorno a mi vida estudiantil, luego de más de cuatro meses sin pisar ni una baldosa de aquel castillo.

Este retorno me tiene asustada, en mi mente pasan los contenidos que he aprendido en casa, esperando poder rendir al máximo en lo que viene, pero también me centro en el rostro de todos los estudiantes que están allá, volveré a reencontrarme con mis amigos, hermano, primos, profesores y compañeros. Vuelvo luego de todo este tiempo, y no sé que nuevas cosas me irán a pasar…

***

(Antes que todo debo pedirles una disculpa, porque se preguntarán, bueno lo que pasa es que me equivoque en el cap anterior, un olvido o descuido de mi parte, que fue evidente al leer sus grandiosos review, y que ahora explico, lo que pasa es que en el bosquejo si tome en cuenta el tema de la precaución, pero no se que me paso y lo borre o no sé y no me di cuenta de que en el cap final no quedo… no estaba en mis planes volver a embarazarla, sólo fue una omisión en el texto. Pero ya paso, jijiji, un olvido de mi parte, no era nada programado)

**Mil gracias por todo lo k escriben, y espero k el cap les agrade, por lo menos no hubo funeral, jajja…**

**Espero sus comentarios para ver como anda todo… abrazos para todos los que leen y mi completo agradecimiento para los que se dan el tiempo de escribir un Review.**

**Los espero ansiosa… un comentario**


	44. Retorno y reencuentros

**Retorno y reencuentros**

Mis pies inestables se aferran al piso marmolado de la dirección de Hogwarts, mientras aún no puedo creer que este devuelta en este lugar, al abrir los ojos observo ansiosa cada detalle a mi alrededor, extrañaba este olor característico, la mirada de todos los cuadros sobre mi, la luz brillante y todo lo demás. Parece como si fuera ayer que salí de esta oficina sin saber si podría volver, pero aquí estoy, pude hacerlo y me siento tan feliz, orgullosa y satisfecha de haber logrado mantener este aspecto de vida.

- Señorita Weasley, que gusto volver a tenerla por aquí- saluda la directora caminado desde una de las estanterías.

Mi sonrisa se amplia al ver a aquella mujer, que se ha convertido en mi hada madrina, porque si no fuera por ella yo no estaría en este lugar.

- Directora, el gusto es mío- respondo realmente contenta.

- ¿Cómo ha andado todo, cómo está su bebé?- pregunta calidamente.

- Excelente, esta muy bien- menciono sintiendo un poco de tristeza al recordarlo, porque no me había de separado de él. Todo el tiempo estuve a su lado, y espero que no me extrañe tanto, como yo creo empezar a hacerlo.

- Me alegro por ambos- acota relajada.

- Profesora… no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente por todo lo que me ha ayudado- menciono.

- No tienes por qué, Rose, es un gusto para mi, y creo que estas en la hora, seguro que estas ansiosa por ver a algunos compañeros antes del primer examen- responde para alentar que continúe mi camino.

- Muchas gracias- acoto al salir de su despacho.

Antes de caminar por el pasillo me detengo y me fijo en lo que viene, el año anterior recorrí tantas veces este camino, y la última vez que pase por aquí estaba distinta, entristecida e insegura de lo que vendría, pero todo eso ha quedado atrás, hoy tengo una gran certeza de que todo va mejorando.

Estoy ansiosa, sólo quiero correr a ver a mis amigos, para abrazarlos, escucharlos y reír con ellos, todo eso que no hago desde hace mucho.

Al llegar al sector por donde suelen caminar los estudiantes, se percibe el ambiente de tensión previa a los exámenes, pero todo cambia cuando comienzan a verme pasar por su lado, algunos chicos y chicas que no conozco se voltean a verme y comentan con sus compañeros, otros más amables y conocidos me saludan con gestos, palabras breves o sonrisas. Y bueno no faltan los mal intencionados que se dedican a decirse cosas entre ellos y a reírse, pero no es tan notorio, son las mínimas expresiones, todo un alivio, y como el año pasado obtuve un curso intensivo de comentarios y burlas, esto es insignificante.

- ¡Rose!…- grita de improviso una voz que reconozco ser de Violeta.

Busco con la mirada, hasta ver como ella corre por el pasillo esquivando a algunos estudiantes que la observan extrañados por el escándalo. Yo me quedo en mi posición hasta que la observo lanzarse casi saltando y abrazándome tan fuerte que apenas logro respirar.

- Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí- menciona con voz aguda.

- Y yo Violeta, ansiaba volver a verte- respondo una vez que me ha soltado.

- Tenemos tanto que hablar, pero ahora no, no tengo idea de nada, me has hecho tanta falta para que me expliques las materias- menciona revisando unos apuntes y colocando expresión de angustia, mientras Albus se acerca a nosotras.

- Rosie, ya estas aquí- acota al verme, con una gran sonrisa.

- Aquí mismo estoy, pero ahora caminemos antes de que aparezca alguien más y nos atrase, estoy nerviosa por lo que viene- indico guiándolos fuera de ahí.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo?- pregunta Violeta sin dejar de seguir el camino.

- Ni te imaginas todo el trabajo que he tenido que hacer- contesto sin dejar de sonreír, este retorno ha sido tan anhelado, que ni siquiera me siento un poco cansada.

Mi primer examen, en los invernaderos de herbología, que no comparto con Scorpius, por lo que tendré que verlo una vez terminado esta clase, pero me alegra que sea esta la primera clase ya que la dicta el profesor Longbottom. Por lo que todo es más relajado y comprensible, no sólo en la materia, sino que él como persona es demasiado amigable con todos, en especial con nosotros que somos hijos de sus amigos.

- Hola Rose…- saluda al pasar Joy, una compañera de Ravenclaw.

- Hola Joy, tanto tiempo- comento amablemente.

- ¿Cómo estas?- interroga tranquilamente.

- Bien, un tanto nerviosa- respondo confundida, ya que ella jamás me había hablado mucho, apenas nos saludábamos hasta el año anterior.

- ¿Y tu bebé?- pregunta apoyándose en la puerta del invernadero, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

- En casa- le menciono, mientras Violeta me lanza una mirada de extrañeza.

- ¿Tienes una foto para conocerlo?- pide de improviso, dejándome aún más anonadada.

- Eh, en estos momentos no- respondo mientras ella coloca cara de frustración.

- Oh, bueno para la próxima, suerte en el examen- menciona rápidamente al ver que ha aparecido el profesor, quien al verme amplia su sonrisa y me hace un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

Como lo sospeche nada tan mal en este examen mitad teórico y mitad práctico, y sólo una pregunta no pude responder, en las demás tengo la certeza de que están bien, no perfecto pero es lo más cercano a ello.

Una vez saliendo esa zona, comienzo a caminar para ingresar al castillo, sin dejar de disfrutar el aire, el aroma, el ruido y todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, en definitiva este lugar es un hogar para mí. Albus, Violeta y Samantha quien ha venido al encuentro de su novio, acompañan mi retorno al edificio, pero yo voy con un claro objetivo encontrar a Scorpius, o que él me encuentre, me da lo mismo, porque necesito verlo para completar mi retorno ideal.

- ¿Cómo esta mi primita favorita?- interroga saltando de improviso, mi querido James.

- Jamie…- lo saludo abrazándolo, hoy será el día de los abrazos, porque los extrañaba tanto a todos, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces me desesperan con sus actitudes y bromas.

- ¿Cómo estas, te has sentido bien?- pregunta en mi oído, colocándose serio. Haciéndome notar con esto que su pregunta va en directa relación a la situación de mis padres.

- Sí, James, ya estoy mejor- respondo sin soltarlo aún, porque este chico siempre me hace sentir protegida, me asfixiara con sus excesos, pero en momentos como este no importa.

- ¿A mi no me vas a saludar?- cuestiona una voz intensa tras de mi, haciendo que suelte a mi primo.

- Malfoy la ves todos los fines de semana, no seas egoísta- responde James, pero no hay enojo sino que lo hace ¿en tono de broma?

Me volteo a sonreírle a Scorpius, y como James ya es capaz de bromear con él, es porque lo ha aceptado, por lo tanto no le importara que salude a mi novio, como lo hacen los novios.

- Ey, no se subleven, tengan decoro, por favor- menciona con voz fuerte James, mientras Scorpius y yo comenzamos a reír por lo que ha dicho.

Ya terminado los saludos con mis primos encontrados, caminamos por el castillo, Scorpius y yo vamos de la mano, todo en el más completo relajo, incluso cuando pasamos entre los estudiantes de su casa que pasean por los alrededores, pero al ver a un grupo de sus compañeros de clase, en el cual entre ellos está Alexia y sus amiguitas, no puedo evitar tensarme ante su presencia, haciendo que apriete aún mas fuerte su mano, sin embargo no bajo ni un poco la cabeza, como tampoco le dedico miradas, simplemente paso por su lado, omitiendo que han decidido desfilar por el nuestro sólo para mirarme de pies a cabeza.

Mis primos van mucho más delante de nosotros y comienzan a separarse para continuar con sus cosas, Scorpius ha puesto un rostro rígido y severo ante los actos de sus compañeras, y sólo cuando su amigo Steve se acerca a nosotros parece relajarse.

- Scorpius… Rose, que bueno verte- saluda gentilmente aquel chico.

- Steve, yo también me alegro de verte- saludo, mientras observo como se alejan con aires de diva Alexia y sus dos secuaces Melissa y Leyla, sin dejar esa mirada de desdén.

- Vamos a la siguiente clase- indica Steve al ver que ninguno de los dos reacciona.

- Eh, no puedo yo sólo venía a dar el examen- acoto haciendo que Scorpius reaccione y comience a mirarme.

- Entonces, nos vemos después, que estés bien- responde el amigo de Scorpius quien comienza a caminar para dejarnos solos.

- ¿Ya te tienes que ir?- pregunta Scorpius volviendo a sonreír.

- Sí, tengo que estudiar además Alioth me espera, nunca lo he dejado tanto solo- menciono viendo como en los alrededores ya no queda ningún estudiante.

- ¿No me dijiste que estaba con tu abuela?- murmura acercándose cada vez más a mí, para terminar acorralándome contra la pared.

- Sí, per…- trato de responder, pero su boca termina apagando mis argumentos.

- Llegaras tarde a clases- vuelvo a indicar cuando se ha alejado un poco.

- No importa…- susurra sin dejar de sonreír y mirarme a los ojos.

- Scorpius, me encantaría quedarme, pero debo volver- le recuerdo lo más firme que puedo.

- Ya lo sé- asevera con pesar en su voz.

- ¿Vamos a lo nuestro?- invito para que cada uno vuelva a sus actividades.

- Sí, pero te acompaño a la dirección, total ya estoy retrasado para la clase- menciona más repuesto.

Un vez que he logrado salir de la escuela, regreso a casa a través de la chimenea. A pesar del poco rato que estuve, me encuentro cansada y triste de dejar todo eso, me he dado cuenta de cuanto lo extraño, especialmente toda esa libertad que se respira ahí, incluso al estar regidos por reglas y en pleno inicio de exámenes es algo que no se encuentra en ningún otro lugar. Gran parte de la vida ahí, es pasar con tus amigos, jugar quiddtch, estar en conversaciones de tardes enteras, asistir a fiestas y celebraciones autorizadas y aquellas clandestinas que se desarrollan de forma más habitual de lo que muchos creen.

Al llegar a la sala de mi casa, no hay nadie a la vista, ni rastros de los abuelos o de Alioth.

- Llegue- anuncio quitándome la corbata.

- Qué bueno que llegaste mi niña- responde abuela Jane acercándose.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Alioth?- cuestiono sin avanzar en mi intento por liberarme de la túnica.

- Bien, pero creo que tienes que preocuparte por enseñarle a usar el biberón, apenas lo acepto- comenta preocupada, traspasándome ese sentimiento a mí.

- ¿No quiso comer?- pregunto asustada.

- Un poco, pero no le gusto, estuvo todo el tiempo llorando y rechazándolo- acota sin dejar de batir una mezcla.

- ¿Mucho?- interrogo asustada.

- Si, ya sabes no esta acostumbrado, será un trabajo arduo- sentencia preocupada.

¡Ay no! Otro problema más, sino quiere comer de esa forma, será un gran problema, es la única forma para hacerlo cuando yo no este. Por estos días sólo voy una o dos horas a la escuela, pero dentro de poco estaré toda la mañana y parte de la tarde lejos de él. En vez de sentir que todo se mantiene estable, algo nuevo tiene que aparecer, y justo cuando coordine para mañana quedarme practicando algunos hechizos para el último examen que es de defensa. Ahora tendré que empezar ha trabajar en este punto, ¡genial! un trabajo más para mi agenda repleta de actividades.

Ya una vez instalada en mi habitación con la cama llena de libros y pergaminos, intento repasar pociones, una materia que me encanta, pero que debo poner un mayor esfuerzo para entender, entre mis intentos de cuidar a Alioth, ya que mis abuelos han salido a realizar algunas compras.

- Tienes que comer…- le suplico al pequeño, mientras lo sostengo intentando que tome leche del biberón.

Pero sus llantos y sus manotazos se hacen insistentes, exacerbando mi irritabilidad y nerviosismo, si sigue así voy a tener jaqueca y eso no es conveniente para la sesión de estudio.

Luego de unos pocos intentos, me doy cuenta de que con él no tengo mucha perseverancia, porque verlo llorar, gritar y todo eso, no me agrada, me siento pésimo.

- Está bien, por ahora me rindo- le indico apartando el objeto de su cara, y acunándolo en mí pecho.

Con la calma ya lograda, pero sin dejar de tenerlo en brazos vuelvo a concentrarme en los textos de estudio, lamentablemente ha sido demasiado tarde para poder entender algo de lo que intento leer, todo por el dolor de cabeza que me aqueja y el sueño que se incrementa.

Ni siquiera me angustiare, eso me haría peor, ya lo he hecho muchas veces desde que empecé con este ritmo, y eso sólo me sirve para llenarme de tensión, rabia y lágrimas contenidas, por lo que es mejor descansar y pensar en que mañana volveré a al castillo y con ese simple pensamiento me tranquilizo bastante, hasta olvidar todo lo negativo.

De vuelta en los pasillos de la escuela, luego de haber dormido bastante, porque luego de mis fallidos intentos de educar a mi propio hijo y de estudiar, no tuve otra opción que no hacer nada.

Al parecer aquí en la escuela sigo siendo la novedad del momento, me han tomado como la distracción en una situación de stress, y yo con lo que odio ser el centro de atención. Menos mal que rápidamente me encuentro con Al y Scorpius para ir a las mazmorras y hasta ese olor a humedad me alegro al percibirlo, porque me demuestra que todo esto es real, por lo que verdaderamente he comenzado mi vuelta a la vida que tanto quería.

- Estoy seguro que falle en todas las preguntas- se queja Al, mientras salimos del aula.

- Es un canalla, hizo preguntas que jamás se vieron en clases- agrega Scorpius igual de abatido que mi primo, por las preguntas de pociones.

Yo sólo los escucho, no tengo ganas de participar en la conversación, estoy demasiado preocupada y no sólo por una cosa, sino por varias, en primer lugar hoy volveré más tarde a casa, lo que significa que Alioth deberá comer aunque sea un poco sin mi presencia, y si no lo hace no será bueno para él y para mi pobre abuela que lo tiene que soportar. Además concuerdo con mis acompañantes este examen no ha tenido muy buen resultado, ya que deje tres, tres importantes preguntas en blanco, todo porque en dos no tenía idea de que se trataba, y con la otra, no alcance porque perdí la noción del tiempo pensando en lo que estaba pasando en casa y el llanto de un bebé retumbaba incesante en mi cabeza.

- Rose ¿Cómo te fue?- interroga Al, pero yo apenas lo escucho ya que por una ventana observo a un chico pelirrojo, sentado en medio del frío de finales de noviembre.

- Hugo…- murmuro al reconocerlo.

- Rose vamos a practicar- invita Scorpius para que vayamos los tres a algún salón vacío.

Ni siquiera le tomo interés a sus palabras, la imagen de mi hermano, me recuerda que debo verlo, ayer ni siquiera lo salude, no lo vi y no me dí el tiempo de buscarlo, siendo que fue una de las cosas que me propuse al volver a la escuela, esto me convierte en una pésima hermana, y ahora más que los estudios, necesito saber que le pasa, como se siente.

- Ahora no, voy a ver a Hugo- respondo con voz plana sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

- Pero…- intenta decir Albus.

- Déjala…- murmura Scorpius quien ha entendido mi objetivo.

Recordando que tendré que agradecer a Scorpius en otra oportunidad, me alejo de ellos buscando una puerta que me permita acceder a los jardines. Al encontrarla mis pasos se detienen al sentir el gélido viento que corre en el exterior golpear sin clemencia mi cuerpo tan poco preparado para estas temperaturas, pero esto no impide que avance abrigándome lo más que pueda con mi túnica, porque solo tengo en mente conversar con Hugo.

Unos metros caminando, en donde ya percibo mi cara congelada, especialmente mi nariz, lo diviso alejado de otro grupo de estudiantes valientes que son capaces de mantenerse por voluntad propia aquí afuera con este clima, mientras que yo hago este esfuerzo sólo por mi hermano.

- Hola, Hug- saludo al llegar a su lado.

Al escuchar mi voz, levanta la vista de una revista de quidditch que se encontraba leyendo.

- Rose… - saluda mirándome con ese rostro a medio crecer, entre niño y adulto.

Me ubico a su lado, aferrándome su brazo para tratar de sentir un poco de su calor ya que estoy tiritando de frío.

- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto buscando su rostro, he intentando no demostrar mi incomodad por el clima.

- Súper y ¿tú y el enano?- responde sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bien, estamos bien- le comento, sin dejar de sentir una leve angustia al recordar a quien se refiere como enano.

El silencio se hace presente entre ambos, él se queda callado mirando al frente y yo intentando pensar en como sacar el tema de nuestros padres, aún me duele su separación, no he sido capaz de reconocer en voz alta lo que sucede. Aceptar y comentar todo el hecho sólo resurge los sentimientos que eso me provoca y la culpabilidad que aún no desaparece.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto- comenta sin dejar su posición.

- Sí, extrañaba este lugar y verlos a ustedes- respondo en voz baja.

- Debe... ser incomodo estar en casa…- murmura con pesar.

Estas palabras me sobrecogen, me llenan de tristeza al ver que él ha sido capaz reconocer algo que ha sucedido en nuestra familia, un tema que creí dar por superado o por lo menos por aceptado, sin embargo no ha sido posible, ni siquiera me he atrevido a hablar por primera vez.

- Sí, pero en cualquier parte que estés... duele de la misma forma- digo pausadamente.

Su cabeza que se ha mantenido erguida al frente, comienza a decender hasta dejarla dirigida a sus pies, que se mueven constantemente.

- Rose… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- interroga con duda.

-Claro, las que quieras- le contesto tratando de quedar frente a frente con él.

Luego de varios intentos de tomar aire y tragar con dificultad, se voltea a verme directamente a los ojos, dejándome ver lo más doloroso de todo esto y es que él tiene una amarga mirada de tristeza.

- ¿Sabes por qué decidieron… separarse?- pregunta intensificando la mirada que me da.

- No, no lo sé- respondo velozmente.

- No me mientas- asevera firmemente.

- Es la verdad- argumento sin mucha convicción.

- No te creo, debes saber algo has estado ellos cuando paso- acota suavizando el tono, al ver como mi rostro se contrae por la amargura y la culpa.

- Yo… creo que es mi culpa- confieso titubeante, esperando su reacción.

Sus ojos se empequeñecen mientras me observa completamente, su rostro está serio, no me ha dicho nada y tampoco parece tener intensiones de hacerlo, y este gesto me llena de miedo, no sé como se tomará lo que dicho. He tratado de mantener una respiración controlada, pero de apoco está comienza a agitarse.

- Podría ser…- sentencia planamente, mientras se encoje de hombros, dejándome confundida.

- Oh…- es lo único que sale de mi boca.

- Pero no lo creo, yo he estado pensando…- comienza a decir agobiado.

- ¿Qué has pensado?- lo incito a que continúe.

- Crees que… alguno de ellos… estuvo con otra persona…- responde con voz baja como avergonzado por insinuar tal cosa.

Sin poder evitarlo mi boca se queda abierta ante tal hipótesis de los hechos, de todas y cada una de las cosas que pensé, debo reconocer que esta no estaba en mis deducciones, mi hermano es aún más profundo en la búsqueda de alternativas y me ha dejado en estado de extrema confusión y dudas.

¿Es posible que alguno de mis padres haya hecho tal cosa?, engañar, mentir, serle infiel al otro, eso no es posible, si se supone que se aman, cuando uno ama a alguien no hace eso, no puedes estar con otra persona, al hacer eso demuestra que realmente no la quieres lo suficiente, es la traición más horripilante hacia el otro. No, esto es imposible es el disparate más grande que se le ha ocurrido a mi hermano, no es concebible algo como eso.

Mamá jamás haría eso, ella es tan correcta, tan directa y leal que eso sería un suceso sólo posible en un mundo paralelo; y papá, él tampoco, es impulsivo, desordenado y a veces un tanto infantil, pero estoy segura que no sería capaz de dañar así a mamá. Nunca se dañarían de esa forma, por eso decidieron separarse para no lastimarse y lastimarnos a nosotros, porque lo otro sería algo imperdonable.

- No, eso no es posible- indico con voz agitada.

- Entonces no entiendo- murmura Hugo bajando la mirada otra vez.

- ¿Tú realmente crees eso?- cuestiono aún abrumada por esto.

Ante esta pregunta Hugo comienza a realizar movimientos incoherentes con su cabeza, no esta negando ni afirmando, más bien parece querer sacudir su mente de estos perturbadores pensamientos, aunque no creo por lo menos que para mí eso sea posible por el momento.

Y yo que quería ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor, porque yo sentía que ya había comenzado a asumir esto y ahora aparece este fantasma, que debe haberlo estado atormentando desde que le dijeron la verdad y ahora me lo ha traspasado a mí.

- Sabes, no creo que debamos pensar más en esto- índico al ver que el tema en vez de ayudarnos nos ha sumido en una gran tormenta.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y yo me afirmo aún más de su brazo.

- Yo no lo hago mucho- dice con voz firme.

No se lo creo, con tremenda deducción yo no estaría tranquila hasta saber la verdad, y eso me hace pensar que necesito saberla, cómo vivir con una duda tan punzante y trascendental, sin embargo me aterra indagar y encontrar una respuesta que nos dañe a ambos.

- Espero que no sea eso- susurro.

Él comienza a afirmar mi comentario, mientras no deja de jugar con sus manos.

- Pero sabes, no lo creo, hubiera visto algún indicio y no fue así, por algo nunca lo sospeche- asevero, recordando todas las situaciones que presencie.

- Ya no se quieren, ¿es eso entonces?- cuestiona con voz fría, muy extraño en él.

- No, aún se quieren, por lo menos eso dicen- afirmo intentado convencerlo de eso.

- Si así fuera no estarían lejos, mira a nuestros otros tíos, todos están juntos, porque se quieren, ¿tú estarías lejos de Scorpius queriéndolo?- argumenta severo.

- No- respondo a su última pregunta sin dejar de pensar en lo que ha dicho.

¿Qué le puedo decir?, si yo tengo las mismas dudas que él, yo tampoco comprendo aún totalmente porque ha sucedido todo, sin embargo nuestros padres son muy diferentes al resto, parte de su dinámica es discutir por cualquier cosa, ahora todo fue más extremo.

- Puede ser, pero Hugo comprende ellos lo necesitaban… el ambiente en casa no estaba siendo muy… agradable- comienzo a decir para darle tranquilidad.

- Lo imagino- concluye monótonamente.

- Lo lamento- murmuro apenada.

- Y yo- dice con tono susurrante.

Cada uno queda en silencio. Meditando lo sucedido, pero no creo que sea conveniente indagar en tales cosas, me siento una intrusa, no me gustaría que alguien se metiera en mis cosas de pareja, como nosotros lo estamos haciendo con ellos, creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar el tema hasta aquí, lo importante es que Hugo no se sienta sólo.

- Ahora debemos preocuparnos de los exámenes, por lo menos en esto nos tiene que ir bien- le aseguro levantando el ánimo.

Una gran carcajada se escapa de su boca, y vuelve a tener en su semblante esa cara de travieso, achinando sus ojos por mi comentario.

- Sí, seguro- acota sin dejar de reír.

- Por qué estabas aquí afuera, con el frío que hace- comento sintiendo mis manos un poco entumecidas.

- Estudiando- responde sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Estudiando con una revista de quidditch?- interrogo tomando el objeto.

- Claro, eso estaba estudiando- relata mientras me toma del brazo- pero vamos antes que te congeles- vuelve a decir llevándome hacia el castillo.

- Gracias- le digo mientras camínanos.

- Es bueno tener cerca- susurra dándome una sonrisa, para comenzar a marchar en sentido contrario al mío al ingresar al calido pasillo del edificio.

- Nos vemos mañana- le grito antes de que se pierda entre sus amigos.

Sólo una mano se eleva entre aquel grupo de chicos. En mi mente se mezcla todo lo sucedido, aquellas dudas de mi hermano crean una incertidumbre que comienza a fijarse en mí, por más que intente encontrar razones de que aquello es imposible, no puedo evitar imaginar lo que sucedería y sucedió para que aquella mentira fuese una terrible verdad.

No, no puedo pensar eso, tengo que sacar aquellas indeseadas ideas de mi mente, ahora debo concentrarme en intentar practicar un poco de hechizos y volver lo más pronto a casa para ver a Alioth, él me está esperando y yo debo estudiar esa es mi vida por ahora, nada más.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- aparece una voz suave en mis oídos, mientras unos brazos rodean mi cintura.

- Lamento la tardanza- menciono lanzando un gran suspiro, apoyándome en él.

- No te preocupes, aun queda tiempo…- murmura atrayéndome al salón en donde se encontraba.

La práctica de defensa fue breve, pero extenuante, la conversación con Hugo tomo más tiempo del esperado y a pesar de que quiera quedarme aun más en este lugar, la sola idea de que las cosas no estén bien en casa no han dejado concentrarme, incluso algunos simples hechizos fueron todo un desafío de conseguir, fue tan frustrante porque yo domine estos hechizos mucho antes que mis compañeros y ahora no puedo conseguirlos.

- No te angusties aun quedan días- me consuela Scorpius al ver mi rostro desgano.

- Ni con todo un año, viste como no logre hacer bien hechizos básicos- argumento con angustia.

- Sólo es la falta de práctica, ya vez como en todos los ensayos que hiciste estando en casa te fue bien y no lo creías posible- refuta convincentemente.

En definitiva no lo haré cambiar de opinión ni él a mí, pero me conviene hacerle creer que lo logro, ya no quiero seguir esta discusión sin sentido, tengo que volver a casa y él al comedor para no perder el almuerzo.

- Tienes razón, ahora debes ir al comedor- indico sonando más tranquila, sólo en apariencia.

- ¿Te acompaño a la dirección?- cuestiona sonriendo.

- No, ve tranquilo, estamos cerca así que no hay problema- le respondo acercándome para que nos despidamos.

Caminando con la mente perdida en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, sigo mi marcha inconsciente para volver a donde debo estar, y al recordar a Alioth otra opresión se hace evidente en mi cuerpo, es tan agobiante saber que está lejos y sobre todo porque no quiere cooperar alimentándose de la nueva forma que tiene que aprender. Cada día el camino en vez de hacerse más fácil se vuelve cuesta arriba, con cargas más y más pesadas en mi espalda.

- Miren con quien tenemos el desagrado de encontrarnos- sisea una voz lejana, que está claramente dirigida hacia mí.

A pesar de que no tengo ánimos ni ganas, no puedo evitar seguir con mi vista la dirección de donde proviene tan desagradadle comentario, y ahí a unos metros están dos personas desagradables, Alexia con una de sus amigas, aquella con la cual casi me batí a duelo al salir mi embarazo a la luz, la tal Leyla Bagman, pero está vez no me ve sólo con odio, sino que también con burla, aunque no parece tan dispuesta a iniciar una disputa conmigo, al contrario parece reticente a mi presencia, en cambio su desdeñable compañía, no oculta su desprecio y asco hacia mí, cosa que yo también siento por ella, por ambas en realidad, y parece dispuesta a molestarme para iniciar una pelea conmigo.

Con toda mi dignidad, me vuelvo a enfocar en mi camino, no me rebajaré a ni siquiera desperdiciar unos segundos con ellas para retrasar mi encuentro con la persona más importante, mi hijo.

- Vamos Alexia, no perdamos el tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes- escucho que le dice Leyla, usando un tono despectivo.

- Tienes razón, si seguimos aquí podemos quedar pasadas a pañales- acota sin dejar de reír.

Mi sangre ha comenzado a bullir en mis venas, si no supiera que me tengo que controlar, ya hubiera saltado a sacarle los ojos a esas idiotas, porque por lo menos huelo a pañal y no a mil chicos, como ellas, y estas palabras hubieran salido felices de mi boca, sin embargo me las tengo que tragar con dolor y pesar. Odio tener que agachar la cabeza, no es parte de mí aceptar humillaciones, y sólo lo hago porque estoy condicional en la escuela.

Esto era un aspecto negativo de vuelta a la escuela, el tener que encontrarme con personas no gratas, por lo menos está vez no fue tan agresivo y se alejaron rápidamente, pero a la próxima vez, no se sí seré capaz de controlarme.

***

Las cosas son tan intensas pero iguales a la vez, un día tras otro voy a un examen, me quedo un rato más a practicar sola o en compañía, evitando toparme con esas slytherins.

Por fin me encuentro caminando a mi último examen, por lo tanto el último día para estar aquí, hasta después de las vacaciones navideñas, un respiro para lo que creí que sería la maravilla, pero todo tiene sus lados buenos y malos.

- Ten cuidado- grita alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sin darme cuenta al dar la vuelta en una esquina, abstraída en mis pensamientos, para mi mala suerte me he topado, o mejor dicho he chocado con Blake, aquel chico rival de Scorpius.

- Mira por donde vas Weasley- vuelve a gritar alisándose la ropa.

- Tú también- le indico severamente, una vez que me he desaturdido.

- Cállate la boca, aquí la única culpable de todo eres tú- menciona enojado.

Con este tipo tan petulante y altanero, no me enfrentaré a nada, menos sabiendo que es demasiado agresivo y brusco con quien se le coloque por delante.

Sin siquiera querer responderle intento caminar, pero una mano presionando uno de mis brazos me detiene bruscamente.

- ¿A dónde vas? no me has perdido disculpas, Weasley- dice con ira en sus palabras.

- Ja, eso jamás, no fue sólo mi culpa- respondo tratando de zafarme de su aprisionamiento.

Su mano se vuelve más firme sobre mi piel, provocándome un gesto de dolor en mi cara, y rápidamente me arroja contra una de las paredes, quedando frente a mí. Esta acción me ha dejado desprevenida, pero debo intentar comprender que es lo que quiere este imbécil.

- Déjame en paz- le lanzo con furia.

- No le hago caso a asquerosas como tú- responde sin dejar de presionarme.

Con mi mano libre alcanzo mi varita de la túnica, para sacarla y apuntar con ella directo a su estómago.

Por dentro tiemblo de miedo, pero debo liberarme y si es necesario haré cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

- Suéltame o no respondo- amenazo sintiendo arder mi cara por la rabia.

- Vaya sigues igual de salvajita, además no puedo creer como te has puesto de buena, parece que el crío te mejoro la figura- indica con lasciva mirada en mí, que sólo me provoca un gran asco.

- Eres repugnante- menciono casi escupiéndole el rostro.

- No más que tú, pero no te asuste jamás estaría con alguien como tú, no soy como el idiota de Malfoy- indica soltando un poco mi mano, permitiendo con esto alejarme de él.

- No, claro que no, no le llegas ni a los talones- asevero segura porque este tipo es una sabandija.

- No lo eleves tanto Weasley, mira que las caídas son fuertes- concluye con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tú digas- le grito para comenzar a caminar.

Lo que menos necesito en este momento es perturbarme antes de lo que tengo que hacer. Además nunca creería ni una de sus palabras, es un mentiroso que haría cualquier cosa por dañar al resto.

- Me debes una disculpa y te aseguro que me la darás- lanza quedándose detenido en su lugar.

¿Una disculpa?, eso jamás, además como se atreve a insultar a Scorpius, es un imbécil, idiota, mal nacido, peor que la insignificante de Zabinni. Esto es lo malo de haber vuelto, tener que toparme con este tipo de personas, porque siempre encuentran la forma de amargarme el día, Son tan despreciables, están podridos por dentro, ahora lo importante es no dejar que me afecten en demasía su presencia.

- Rose, ¿Dónde estabas?, ya estamos en la hora- aparece Scorpius casi corriendo a mi encuentro.

- Scorp… recién vengo llegando- respondo sin detener mi camino, e intentando olvidar mi encuentro con el otro Slytherin.

- Vamos… ¿estás bien?- cuestiona observándome de reojo.

- Si- murmuro escuetamente.

- El profesor Bennet va a llamar de a un estudiante- indica cuando llegamos a un gran tumulto de estudiantes que asisten a esta clase.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto agobiada.

- Sí, nos acaba de avisar- rectifica, acariciando mi espalda para calmarme.

No, esto es horrible, estar a solas enfrentándome al profesor es una experiencia nada grata. Ahora si que estoy nerviosa otra vez, porque hace esto, estar bajo la atenta mirada del profesor con el cual no tenemos una relación cordial, es demasiado angustiante. Por suerte tengo unos minutos para intentar tranquilizarme.

- Weasley, su turno- aparece la voz desde el interior del aula, dejándome paralizada. Mientras Zabinni aparece por la puerta con una cara altiva pavoneándose entre los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- balbuceo, con mi corazón a mil y con un estómago anudado por el miedo.

- A empezado al revés- comentan algunas voces de los demás estudiantes que esperan su turno.

¿Por qué Scorpius no me aviso esto?, antes de reclamarle, veo su rostro y me ha dejado claro con su expresión que esto debe haber pasado cuando salio a buscarme, porque parece tan contrariado como yo.

- Debes ir, suerte- murmura al ver que aún no me reacciono.

Casi sin poder tragar, comienzo a caminar titubeante hacia el interior del salón. La mirada penetrante y severa del profesor me recorre completamente, borrando todo mi discurso de calma y serenidad, que había intentado producir en el camino.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, señorita Weasley- comenta fríamente.

- Profesor- pronuncio con voz baja, mientras tomo asiento frente a su escritorio.

- Debo suponer que teniendo unas vacaciones tan extensas ha tenido tiempo de estar preparada óptimamente- menciona revisando unos documentos.

- No estuve de vacaciones- murmuro entre dientes.

Su mirada se levanta y me observa por unos instantes si cambiar de expresión, al parecer aún no quiere llevarse bien conmigo.

- Hábleme de la legeremancia – exige gravemente.

Al escuchar la pregunta tan de improviso, intento buscar en mi mente lo que se sobre el tema, ahora sólo debo encontrar la forma de hablar con pausa y sin olvidar nada de lo que sé.

- Es la habilidad para entrar y saber hasta el más mínimo detalle del pensamiento de otras personas, la habilidad para bloquear esto es la Oclumancia- termino diciendo.

Él profesor me observa completamente por unos segundos, no sé que le sucede, esperara que diga algo más, o he dicho algo mal, por lo que recuerdo eso era, o ¿me equivoque?, por qué no dice algo.

- Olvido decir para lograrlo hay que decir el hechizo _"¡Legeremens!"_.– menciona sin dejar de mirarme y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

No puedo creerlo, eso ha sido un detalle, me esta evaluando con extrema exigencia. Por ese gesto sutil en su boca, se que se ha puesto feliz por este error de mi parte, con esto he quedado en desventaja, estoy segura que no me perdonara ni el más mínimo detalle La inseguridad que siento es total, todo va a salir mal.

- Ahora vamos a la parte práctica, ubique ahí al otro extremo del salón y realice un "Patronus" que sea capaz de decir por lo menos una letra del abecedario- pide sin levantarse de su silla.

Mis pasos tembloroso me llevan hasta el lugar indicado, pero mi mente está en blanco, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo ni la más mínina fuerza y energía para realizar tal exigencia, estoy perdida, mi labio inferior esta tembloroso producto de toda esta situación.

- Vamos, la espero- apresura impaciente.

Un respiro, dos respiros, tres respiros, y debo eliminar todo lo que me pasa, es un hechizo que ya he realizado, no con voz, pero he leído como hacerlo, no debe ser tan difícil, yo se que puedo.

Levanto lo más firmemente que puedo mi varita, mientras humedezco mis labios que están completamente secos.

- _Expecto Patronum_ - pronuncio con una mediana seguridad.

Un nebuloso felino comienza a aparecer en la punta de mi varita, pero nada tan intenso como para lograr lo pedido. Cierro fuertemente mis ojos, concentrándome en mi deber, la imagen de Alioth riéndose y jugando se apodera de mi mente.

La fuerza comienza a delimitar al tigre que comienza a surcar todo el lugar espacio Pero en mi mente las imágenes de las peleas de mis padres, los recientes encuentros con los slytherin, las ideas de Hugo, hacen desaparecer todos mis intentos esfumando la fuerza que había tomado mi hechizo.

- Dos intentos, ha terminado su examen- indica con voz firme el hombre.

- Pero…- intento pedir, porque necesito un poco más de tiempo, pero su mirada dura detiene mis palabras.

- Salga, ha obtenido un inaceptable- indica llamando al siguiente estudiante.

Un inaceptable, eso es mediocre, indigno, impensado para mí. Pero merecido, no pude responder a ambas interrogantes de manera perfecta, por mucho que deteste a este hombre sé que me merezco tal calificación, lo que no evita que me sienta deplorable, irritada y decepcionada de mí, ahora si que mi retorno no ha sido tan maravilloso como imagine al comienzo.

***

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer (problemas de conexión)**

**Gracias por sus review, son muy importantes para mí….**

**Ahora necesito sus opiniones…. REVIEW POR FAVOR…**


	45. Preparándose para navidad

**Preparándose para navidad**

El ambiente navideño le ha pegado fuerte a todos, en realidad, a mis abuelos Granger, que no dejan de decorar por todos lados, hornear galletas y pasteles, preparar ponches, envolver presentes y cantar villancicos, y gracias a esto mi hermano y yo, ya estamos al borde de declararnos anti- espíritu navideño. Si tengo que buscarle algo positivo a todo esto, es que pasado mañana todo ha habrá pasado, y podremos descansar durante todo un año hasta el próximo veinticuatro de diciembre.

- ¿Qué les pasa muchachos?- nos pregunta Teddy a Hugo y a mi.

Ambos permanecemos sentados en el sofá sin mucho ánimo, viendo como Victorie juega con Alioth, que ha venido de visita junto a Tedd.

- Nada- respondemos al mismo tiempo mi hermano y yo.

En realidad está navidad, es muy extraña, lo grandioso es que es la primera de Alioth, pero también es la primera navidad que pasaremos sin papá viviendo en casa, por lo que no sabemos si vendrá para estar con nosotros mañana, en resumidas cuentas las cosas no están muy motivadoras, todo esta en un equilibrio un tanto deprimente.

- Tu abuelo tiene muy buen gusto, es un hermoso árbol- menciona mi prima, viendo el arreglo que han hecho para decorar sin magia un gran árbol de navidad.

- Si- respondo mientras observo como Hugo le sube volumen a su reproductor de música personal.

Al parecer este año el que menos quiere participar es él, porque desde que llego ha estado demasiado callado, encerrado en su habitación o sentado en algún lado escuchando música. No ha participado o compartido con nosotros, en realidad, esta actuando así con el resto, porque conmigo sigue igual, es más se ofrece constantemente para cuidar y se quedarse con Alioth mientras yo hago otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo te fue en los estudio?- me interroga Tedd, al ver que mi hermano no está participando de la conversación.

La pregunta indeseada, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, y él viene a consultar, recordándome todos y cada uno de mis errores.

- Nada como esperaba- murmuro fastidiada.

- ¿Por qué? A ti nunca te va mal, seguro que estás exagerando- bromea sin tomarle el peso real a mi declaración.

- Ja, no obtuve ningún sobresaliente, sólo un supera las expectativas, un inaceptable y el resto aceptables, ¿qué te parece?- le recalco humillada por mis resultados, que jamás había obtenido.

Su cara es de incredulidad, pero rápidamente la cambia esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva, que no me sirve para nada. Como si de eso viviera y me servirán para mi futuro, lo único que importa para eso es mi rendimiento en los exámenes y no lo estoy logrando, estoy siendo un desastre, una completa mediocre. Quizás no pueda hacer ambas cosas a la vez, y eso me desespera, tengo miedo de seguir igual o peor, demostrar que no puedo hacerme cargo de ninguna de mis responsabilidades.

Mamá a pesar de asombrarse con tales resultados, luego me dijo que era el primer intento, que ya tomaría el ritmo y podría seguir siendo la mejor, sin embargo no lo creo, falle una vez y volveré a hacerlo, en estos momentos no creo que pueda mantenerme como antes, no es fácil, en realidad, es más que eso, es imposible, como puedo obtener buenos resultados cuando tengo que estar haciendo otras cosas tan o más importantes, con estoy perdiendo completamente la esperanza.

Qué voy a hacer, decirle a mi hijo que soy una idiota que no puede estudiar, que mis neuronas se perdieron en el parto, porque eso pareciera que ha sucedido, antes fui la mejor, y eso me cargaba, y ahora que no lo soy, estoy frustrada, pero si ya cambie mi vida convirtiéndome en madre, no quiero cambiar en mi condición de estudiante, un cambio a la vez, no dos, ni tres, ni nada y con los que ya tengo a mi alrededor me basta.

- Rose, no te preocupes ya te recuperaras, son sólo los primeros exámenes- acota serenamente.

Sólo puedo rodar los ojos, y nada más porque mamá hace su entrada triunfal, seguida de una imagen que nos sorprende, porque viene con papá.

- Mamá, papá- menciono colocándome de pie.

- Chicos, ¿Cómo están?- saluda papá a todos los presentes.

- Bien- saludan las visitas, en cambio Hugo permanece hundido en el sofá y yo detenida asombrada.

- Supongo que se quedarán a cenar, ¿verdad?- les pregunta calidamente mamá.

- Eh, no tía… tenemos… planes- responde titubeante Victorie.

- Si así es- asegura Teddy.

Sin embargo, esta es una huida magistral por parte de ellos, ya que no habían mencionado nada de esto, todo porque la llegada de papá ha sido imprevista, él estaba hasta ahora en una misión de trabajo, más de dos semanas sin verlo, sólo habiendo recibido comunicación por carta y ahora aparece así de la nada, junto con mamá, yo no entiendo.

- ¿Mis padres?- consulta mamá una vez que se han ido Tedd y Vick.

- Fueron a cenar donde unos amigos- respondo, mientras veo a papá saludar y contemplar a Alioth.

- Y mis hijos no me van a saludar- comenta él viendo a nuestro lado.

Con la sorpresa no me di cuenta que ni siquiera lo saludamos, y su llegada por más extraña que sea me agrada.

- Papá, te extrañe- saludo acercándome a abrazarlo.

- Y yo…- murmura.

- Hugo sácate eso, saluda a tu padre- indica mamá quitándole los audífonos, a su hijo menor que no se ha movido ni un poco.

Luego de esta exigencia, lanzando un fuerte bufido de enojo, se levanta con desganado del sofá, pero ni siquiera se acerca a nuestro lado, se queda quieto metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Papá- murmura casi sin fuerza en su voz.

La mirada de papá es de extrañeza ante la actitud reticente de su hijo.

- Hugo, que tal, mírate estás cada día más grande- le dice tomando la iniciativa de acercarse, dejándome ver que ahora están ambos del mismo tamaño.

- Estoy igual que ayer- responde planamente, haciéndole un claro reproche de que no ha estado con nosotros desde que llego de la escuela.

- Hugo- reprende mamá.

- Tengo hambre- menciona sin considerar la llamada de atención de mamá, para comenzar a caminar.

Su rostro se ha mantenido frío sin siquiera demostrar otra cosa que no sea somnolencia, todo esto ha sido inesperado para mis padres, que se miran y lo miran caminar, en cambio yo me esperaba esta actitud de su parte, no es fácil aceptar todo esto y menos cuando tantas cosas aún nos inquietan.

- Yo también- replico para apoyarlo aunque sea un poco, y hacer que salgan del ambiente un tanto tenso que dejo este saludo.

- Bueno vamos a cenar- invita mamá, tratando de sonreír.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, me parece tan extraño esta situación, los cuatro juntos otra vez como antes, como el año pasado, como todos los anteriores, pero es sólo una imagen visual. Una parte de mi ansia que esto se mantenga siempre, sin embargo esta instancia es algo momentáneo, Hugo parece no querer relacionarse con nuestros padres, especialmente con papá, que parece abrumado, mamá parece incomoda, y yo estoy nerviosa, deseando que cambie todo para bien, o que ya terminen luego de comer.

- Hugo, cuando te vas a cortar el pelo, ni siquiera te veo los ojos- pide papá de manera relajada.

Este comentario quizás para papá es en tono de broma, algo para distender el ambiente, sin embargo como están las cosas yo creo que Hugo se lo tomará como una incitación, una molestia, una clara agresión a su nuevo estilo.

- A mí me gusta así- responde escuetamente Hugo, usando un tono seguro, para dejar en claro que no tiene ganas de seguir con el tema.

- Mañana va a ser un gran día, la primera navidad del pequeño, esto siempre es todo un evento- vuelve a decir papá.

Yo le sonrío ante este comentario, mamá asiente, y Hugo parece que esto le causa cierto agrado porque me mira y me hace un gesto de que el hará sus magnifico papel de registrador visual.

- Supongo que vendrá Scorpius- pregunta Hugo de improviso, mirando de reojo la reacción de papá.

- Claro- respondo mientras mamá asiente.

- Y sus padres ¿también?- vuelve a interrogar sin dejar evaluar las reacciones.

En definitiva mi hermano ha decidido iniciar un plan de tratado hostil, pero sutil hacia papá, el problema es que me está usando a mí, ya que sabe cuales son los temas que lo enfadan y el ya conocía la respuesta a este punto, si yo soy inmadura, Hugo me ha ganado, con esto tendré que agradecerle el favor de ponerme en esta situación frente a papá, quien comienza a observarme fijamente.

Por lo visto este hecho le ha causado conmoción, al parecer no han hablado con mamá de la situación, y es lógico, sólo a él se le ocurre volver un día antes de navidad, cuando ya las cosas tienen que estar planificadas y como negarme a dejar que Astoria y de paso Draco Malfoy no pasen cerca de su nieto la primera navidad.

Mamá no se negó, no es que le haya agradado en exceso la idea, pero lo encuentra apropiado, Scorpius es el más feliz con todo esto, porque sino hubiera significado que tendría que haber dejado solos a sus padres para la cena, o no haber venido con nosotros, o en última opción que yo hubiera ido con ellos dejando a mi familia sin mi compañía y la de Alioth, por lo tanto que mejor alternativa que juntarnos como familia, sin al final de cuentas Alioth los ha unido para siempre.

Sin embargo responderle esto a papá, no es una tarea fácil, ya tengo visualizado el panorama, luego de mi respuesta, vendrá la ira, los gritos, los argumentos en contra, la posición de mamá tratando de calmarlo, Alioth se asustara y comenzara a llorar, Hugo se lo llevará, yo empezare a llorar intentando explicar mi posición, papá se marchará enfadado y no aparecerá en un par de días, y todo eso sumirá lo que se supone que es una fiesta de unión familiar, en nada más que otro momento amargo en nuestras vidas y yo me recordaré que siempre arruino todo. Ahora a vivir en la realidad toda esta situación, ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Si- murmuro titubeante, esperando la reacción explosiva de papá.

Lo observo de reojo, ya que he bajado la cabeza, parece estar al borde de un ataque no se si de ira, cardiaco o cerebral, pero ese tono rojizo de su piel, no es para nada un buen indicador de alegría, además sus fosas nasales se expanden a un nivel indescriptible con cada respiración fuerte que ha comenzado a emitir. Hugo observa todo desde su lugar sin dejar de comer, mis músculos paralizados sólo tienen previsto reaccionar para taparme los oídos ante los gritos.

- Es lo más justo, Alioth también es su nieto- indica mamá con tono severo, como intentando hacer que papá controle su temperamento.

Los minutos pasan y papá sigue en un silencio sepulcral, yo ni siquiera me he atrevido a volver a abrir la boca, más que para comer. Estoy segura que esto es sólo el ojo del huracán, cuando uno cree que hay calma no es nada más que un respiro para lo peor, que espero que no sea.

Debo decir a pesar de que esto no un momento grato, mi modelo predictivo fallo, salvo que papá esta realmente iracundo, pero se ha tragado todo, no ha hecho el más mínimo comentario, ahora me pregunto ¿Cuándo lo hará?, mientras no sea mañana en medio de la cena, prefiero aguantarme todo ahora.

- ¿Por qué no suben a dormir?- pide mamá una vez terminado de comer.

- Mamá…-comienza a decir Hugo en señal de protesta, pero la sola mirada severa de ella, basta para que ninguno de los dos diga más nada.

- Buenas noches niños- dice papá que se ha levantado y ha comenzado a caminar hacia la sala.

- Buenas noches…- murmuro intentando comprender que es lo que sucede.

Al llegar al pasillo, Hugo me queda viendo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- pregunto tratando de que me explique su forma de actuar.

- ¿Hacer qué?- repregunta serio.

- Decir eso, lo de los Malfoy- declaro con un poco de angustia por todo lo que pudo pasar.

- Lo tenía que saber, por si quiere venir mañana- responde encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿No quieres que venga papá, o no quieres que vengan los Malfoy?- interrogo intentando comprender su actitud.

- Me da igual, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, además mamá tiene razón ellos también son los abuelos de él - murmura apuntando a Alioth que está jugando en mis brazos.

Ojala que todo fuera tan simple, yo hubiera preferido evitar toda esta nueva discusión que se comenzará a llevarse en la cocina dentro de pocos minutos porque de eso si que estoy segura, papá no se ha ido y no lo ha hecho para planear que platillos se van a servir mañana en la cena.

- Voy a dormir- indica Hugo, para ingresar a su habitación.

Yo por más que intente pensar algo así no puedo, tengo muchas ganas de saber que es lo que está pasando, evitar que todo empeore y si es necesario olvidar la invitación de mañana, total es mejor quedar de descortés, que propiciar malos recuerdos eternos.

- Hugo…- pido antes de que ingrese por su puerta dejándome sola con Alioth.

- ¿Si?- pregunta sólo asomando su cabeza.

- Puedes quedarte con Alioth, por favor, sólo es un rato- indico, ante la confundida mirada de él.

- ¿Para qué?- cuestiona serio.

- Por favor- le suplico caminado a su lado.

- No te metas, tu misma me lo dijiste- comenta al ver como ingreso a su habitación para recostar a Alioth en su cama.

- Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, es sólo un momento- vuelvo a indicar.

- Está bien- acepta sentándose al lado del bebé.

- Gracias- le digo antes de darle un beso en su mejilla.

- Esta noche será de tío y sobrino, te voy a enseñar unas cuantas cosillas de música- comienza a hablarle, mientras Alioth no deja de jugar con sus piernas.

- Eeee, aaa…- balbucea el pequeño, inocente de todo lo que se ha generado.

Al salir de ahí, asegurándome de cerrar muy bien la puerta vuelvo a caminar escalera abajo, mis piernas temblorosas resisten cada escalón sin emitir sonido, pero no así mi respiración que parece delatar mi presencia, por lo mismo antes de que haga evidente que estoy dispuesta a escuchar la conversación de mis padres, comienzo a respirar hondamente, mientras me acerco a la entrada de la cocina, lugar que por ahora parece desierto de voces.

Camino a comprobar que significa ese mutismo, y la respuesta es evidente, porque en ese lugar no hay nadie discutiendo ni nada. Confundida y contrariada, camino hacia la sala, lugar en el cual tampoco hay rastros de vida, sin embargo cuando intento pensar nuevas alternativas, desde el despacho se cuelan las voces que tanto buscaba.

Muevo mis pies en cámara lenta para no emitir ni el más mínimo ruido, esto de jugar a los espías no es una acción muy madura, sin embargo si debo hacer algo para evitar empeorar las cosas, lo haré, no pienso dejar que arruinen la navidad, la primera de Alioth.

- Ya te lo dije...- escucho decir a mamá.

- Ahora que no estoy en casa, ya ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta- reprocha papá.

- No estabas ubicable, el que se fue de viaje fuiste tú- argumenta mamá con tono bajo, pareciera que esta cansada de todo esto.

- Esta sigue siendo mi casa y mi familia- contra argumenta papá con desgano.

- Yo no te he dicho lo contrario- habla mamá- además no entiendo qué te molesta, ya han venido otras veces, ya quedamos que no era un problema- inquiere confundida.

Papá se queda en silencio, sólo escucho que lanza un bufido de derrota.

- Me molesta que no me hayas preguntado, podrías haberme avisado por carta, yo también tengo voz y voto- vuelve a decir papá, usando un tono grave.

- Para qué, si conozco tu respuesta- argumenta mamá.

- Así que por eso no vale, así que si alguien está en tu contra no existe, ¿eso me quieres decir?- inquiere ofuscado papá.

- No estoy diciendo eso, además basta de esto, estoy cansada de tus reproches- menciona mamá un tanto enojada.

- Por qué son la verdad- murmura.

- ¿Son la verdad?, a ver dime quien se fue de viaje por días, sin siquiera venir a ver a su familia, Hugo llego hace dos días y ni siquiera viniste a saludarlo al llegar o por lo menos una lechuza, ahora sólo empeoras como se tome todo esto- dice alterada.

- Ahora es mi culpa que Hugo se comporte como un antisocial, perfecto, ahora tenemos el cuadro completo, una hija madre adolescente y un chico encerrado en su mundo y que me odia, gracias Hermione- menciona sarcásticamente papá.

-No me hables así, esto no es culpa de uno solamente, cuando vas a dejar de culpar al resto…cada uno debe asumir sus responsabilidades- responde ella.

- Lo lamento se me olvida que tu eres aquí, la responsabilidad hecha mujer- ironiza papá.

- Por lo menos, trato de pensar con madurez- resalta mamá.

- No me trates de inmaduro, porque fui yo el que puso el orden en esta casa antes de que me fuera, aunque ahora eso otra vez quedo en el olvido- acota él.

- A ¿qué te refieres?- cuestiona mamá.

- Eso, que las reglas que tu tanto adoras, no has sabido llevarlas, yo deje en claro que no quería que Malfoy se quedará aquí, y ¿qué paso anoche?, lo vi rondar en la casa luego del horario que les di, que no ves lo que paso por ser demasiado liberal con Rose, ¿ahora qué quieres? ponerle una cama matrimonial en su habitación- dice él con reproche.

Ante estas palabras quedo congelada, mi sangre se ha paralizado en mis venas.

- Anoche se quedo durmiendo en la habitación con Hugo, y cómo lo sabes, no se supone que llegaste hoy- indica mamá confundida.

- Llegue anoche, y vine a ver a mi familia, pero me tope con el escenario perfecto, una madre que deja que su hija de 16 años duerma en su propia casa con su novio, y se supone que era yo el que no colocaba limites, ¿no lo recuerdas?- acota él.

Estas palabras me duelen y me hacen sentir culpable, porque anoche realmente durmió con mi hermano, pero si lo fueron anteriormente, y mamá se entero de lo sucedido y a pesar de que no le agrado, no se enfado. Me angustia que ahora se vea afectada directamente en una pelea por esto, aunque papá sólo especule y no tenga la certeza de que aquello que reclama si tiene una cuota de verdad.

- Mira Ron, él se quedo aquí, para cuidar y estar más tiempo con su hijo. No basta para evitar lo que paso, el colocar reglas más estrictas- sentencia mamá con claro cansancio en sus palabras.

Casi ni respiro, porque si lo hago me pondré a llorar aquí mismo, tengo mis ojos ardiendo producto de la fuerza que empleo para no dejar escapar ni una lágrima, ni un gemido de tristeza.

Las palabras se hacen más bajo de lo que puedo llegar a comprender, siguen discutiendo, pero se han alejado de la puerta, ahora que no escucho nada, no puedo evitar querer borrar todo esto.

- Deja de desconfiar- insiste mamá, haciéndome sobresaltar.

- Tengo mis razones- murmura papá con un tono que no logro comprender.

- Y volvemos al mismo tema, en realidad aquí el problema no es Hugo, no es Rose, no son los Malfoy ¿Verdad?- insita mamá, dejándome confundida y asustada por estas palabras.

- Claro, todo tiene que ver con todo- acota con voz baja, casi tanto que apenas logro escucharlo.

- Eres incorregible- sentencia mamá.

- Porque se supone que esto es un tiempo, no una separación definitiva- responde él.

- Ya lo tengo claro- dice mamá elevando bastante la voz.

- No lo parece, aún no puedo creer lo que hiciste- ataca papá

- Fue un café, cuantas veces te lo voy a repetir, en medio de un lugar público, y además yo también tengo una vida social, tengo amigos, no sólo tú puedes tener- recalca mamá fastidiada.

Un momento, dijo "Amigos", por qué están discutiendo ahora, no comprendo nada, en que momento de la discusión todo cambio de giro, que hablaron que yo no pude escuchar. Antes de que me confunda más, la conversación de Hugo y sus dudas, se esclarecen en mi mente, agitándome completamente, eso no debe ser, por favor si estamos hablando de mamá, la buena, perfecta y maravillosa Hermione Weasley Granger.

Esto si que es una pesadilla, por más que trate de escapar no puedo estoy inmóvil en mi posición, por más que trate de comprender, mi mente se ha nublado de ideas sin sentido, necesito que alguien me diga que todo esto no es más que una ilusión terrorífica.

- Cuando vas a entender Ron, yo jamás haría algo así, te lo he demostrado durante todos estos años- sigue diciendo mamá, pero esta vez su voz parece afectada, esta al borde del llanto.

- Perdóname, soy un idiota, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo de perderte- se apresura a decir papá, con tono de perdón.

- Aún así me lastimas con todo esto- solloza mamá.

Escucharla así de afectada me lastima, dude de ella y me duele, es verdad mamá jamás haría algo como eso, y ¿cómo papá se atreve a insinuarle eso?, es un desconsiderado, y yo una idiota por estar aquí, creo que es mejor que me vaya ya no quiero saber más de esto.

- Lo lamento, por favor déjame volver, volvamos a ser lo de antes- pide papá en un hilo de voz, antes de que yo comience mi huida.

- Yo también lo lamento Ron, pero no, aún no, míranos… volvemos a estar en medio de una discusión- indica ella, sin dejar ese tono de lamento.

- Ya lo sé, y es mi culpa…yo que no tengo derecho a reclamarte…- murmura él.

Creo que basta de esto, es mejor largarme a dormir, esta conversación dice mucho y nada a la vez, así que antes de que comience otra vez a sufrir ataques de paranoias, debo volver a mi habitación. En penumbras camino buscando la escalera que me lleve a mi lugar de descanso, pero como mis queridos abuelos han hecho algunos cambios para dejar la casa apropiada para las fiestas, me he encontrado con la peor de las suerte chocando con una mesita de centro, que me ha provocado un intenso dolor en la rodilla, y no sólo eso sino que también un sonoro ruido producto de la quebrazón de un florero.

- Maldita sea- murmuro tocándome el lugar del impacto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- sale rápidamente papá del despacho, iluminando todo a mi alrededor, siendo seguido de cerca por mamá, que mira para todos lados, hasta fijarse en el epicentro del evento, es decir, en mí.

No lo puedo creer me han pillado, ni siquiera soy buena espía, con esto ya tengo claro que jamás podría ser un Aurors, una carrera para tachar de mi lista. Ahora debo pensar y salir del paso, no pueden saber que estaba escuchando su conversación, con todo el brillo de la luz que sale del lugar en donde estaban intento enfocar mi vista en sus rostros, que parecen conmocionados por mi presencia.

- Rose ¿Qué haces aquí?- inquiere mamá acercándose a mi lado.

- Baje a buscar…- comienzo a decir titubeante, mientras miro de reojo a mi alrededor, debe haber algo que decir, si más que mal, he logrado salir de situaciones más embarazosas que esta.

Mis ojos recorren todo a una velocidad impresionante.

-… el biberón de Alioth, ya sabes para practicar- termino diciendo, mientras apunto mi objetivo.

- ¿Hace mucho?- cuestiona papá en voz baja.

- Recién venía entrando y esta mesa me detuvo ¿por qué?- respondo veloz incorporándome para tomar lo supuestamente buscado.

- No por nada- contesta papá más relajado.

- Debes lavarlo- acota mamá al ver como comienzo a caminar hacia la escalera.

- Lo sé- respondo nerviosa, cambiando de rumbo hacia la cocina.

- Nos vemos mañana Rose- dice papá.

Ante esto me volteo a verlo, entre feliz y sorprendida por confirmar su presencia en la cena de mañana, aunque también resurge el miedo y el nerviosismo en que todo se convierta en una batalla.

- No te preocupes, seré un buen invitado- acota al ver mi rostro tenso producto de la lucha entre todas las emociones que esto me ha provocado.

Un gran alivio se comienza a encender dentro de mí, logrando que esboce una sonrisa a papá que ha dejado de verme para concentrarse en mamá que ha comenzado a lanzar un hechizo para limpiar el desastre que he provocado.

Por lo menos logre salir de esa sin ninguna consecuencia más que un gran hematoma en la rodilla. Luego de volver a mi habitación, después de haber rescatado de los brazos de Hugo a Alioth, no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que escuche, una y otra vez recuerdo las palabras de ambos, pero sé que no debo darle vueltas al asunto, debo obligarme a dormir, porque mañana se viene un día especial y lleno de situaciones al límite, por lo tanto debo estar lo más despierta y atenta ante cualquier eventualidad.

***

- Buenos días, hoy es víspera de navidad- escucho susurrar una voz a lo lejos, mientras unas pequeñas manitos se enredan en mi pelo y rostro.

Con esto, empiezo a salir de mi sueño, intentando abrir los ojos para saber que es lo que realmente sucede. Al lograr enfocar mi vista, observo frente a mi dos rostros, uno de un chico con ojos grises y un bebé de ojos azules, que no deja de balbucear. Esta imagen me alegra y aleja todo los temores.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- logro preguntar en la ensoñación no sólo de estar recién despertando sino por el hecho de tenerlos aquí para contemplar a ambos.

Scorpius me regala una sonrisa que no deja de mantenerse en su rostro, sentando sobre mi pecho a Alioth.

- Parece que no te agradará que venga a despertarte- murmura pausadamente.

- Al contrario, eso es lo que pasa- respondo entre los besos llenos de baba de bebé que me esta dando el pequeño.

- Levántate para que vayamos al jardín, ha caído la primera nevada de la temporada- menciona levantándose para dejarme libre.

- ¿Al frío?- pregunto asustada y nada motivada por lo que eso implica.

- Vamos, además te tengo una invitación que hacer- contesta con voz de misterio, antes de dejarme sola.

Luego de vestirme lentamente para atrasar mi salida, que no ha sido tan lenta porque de todas formas la mención de una invitación hacia quien sabe que, me ha llenado de intriga, por lo tanto me aguantare mi desagrado por esa sustancia blanca tan sobrevalorada, llamada nieve.

- Y dime ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?- le pregunto a Scorpius, amenazándolo con una bola de nieve.

- No te conviene, sabes que saldrás perdiendo- responde tomando entre sus manos un gran cúmulo de agua congelada.

- Está bien, me rindo- indico levantando mis manos libre de cualquier cosa.

He llegado a usar la amenaza, porque desde que salimos hace un rato no ha dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que me tentó para bajar a este lugar.

- Necesito un incentivo para hablar- acota acercándose a mí lado, hasta quedar a centímetros de mi cara.

- Si tú hablas, lo que sea- respondo dando un paso para atrás.

- ¿Lo que sea?- cuestiona sonriendo, usando un tono suave al pronunciar estas palabras.

- Ya habla- amenazo, antes de responder cualquier cosa.

- No lo haré hasta que me respondas o me des mi incentivo- vuelve a decir avanzando el paso que yo retrocedí.

Para no dejarlo que me embauque y yo termine cumpliendo sus deseos, vuelvo a retroceder, sin embargo un desnivel en el piso, sólo provoca que me desestabilice. En mi desesperación para no caer estiro mi mano para aferrarme a Scorpius, lamentablemente creo que ya es demasiado tarde, porque mi cuerpo comienza a descender rápidamente, pero no sólo he caído yo al frío y húmedo suelo, sino que he provocado que Scorp también lo haga, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que que quería, en vez de alejarme de él, he quedado debajo de su cuerpo.

Luego del primer instante del impacto, al verse en esta situación, él amplia esa sonrisa seductora, acomodándose de tal forma, que me ha dejado completamente inmovilizada.

- Te tengo atrapada- responde victorioso.

- Por favor tengo frío- suplico para que me deje salir.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para solucionarlo?- acota con voz profunda.

- Ya basta- le digo antes de rodear con mis manos su cuello para atraerlo a mi rostro hasta rozar con mis labios los suyos, pero cuando el está a mi disposición cerrando sus ojos, alcanzo con mi mano un poco de nieve y se la deposito justo en su cuello, provocándole que abra muy grandes sus ojos y se levante de improviso, incentivando en mí un gran ataque de risa.

- Fue un juego sucio- indica una vez que se ha sacudido, colocando su rostro totalmente serio.

- Ya no te enfades- menciono abrazándolo, conteniendo unas cuantas carcajadas.

- No estoy enfadado- responde solemnemente.

- Entonces qué me querías decir- interrogo dándole cortos besos para terminar de convencerlo.

Unos instantes haciendo esto y su rostro se vuelve a relajar, acercando su rostro a mi oído.

- Este fin de semana, al pasar la navidad, mis padres irán a un crucero, y pensé… que tal si tú te vas… a pasar unos días a mi casa… ¿tú, yo y Alioth juntos unos días? - comenta en un susurro.

De sólo escuchar estas palabras, me he atorado al tragar, provocándome que no pueda dejar de toser en forma acelerada. Acaso escuche bien, pasar un fin de semana en su casa, en que clase de mente se le ocurre una idea…. Aunque pensándolo bien, no parece ser tan mala opción, los años anteriores íbamos de vacaciones a Los Alpes cosa no apta para este año, por lo que unos días en casa de Scorpius, es el mejor panorama que tengo, por todos los puntos de vista, además no tengo muy buenos recuerdos de las vacaciones navideñas pasadas, así que esto sería una reivindicación, el problema será conseguir ir.

- ¿Y?- apresura para que reaccione golpeando delicadamente mi espalda.

- Tenemos que ver- respondo una vez que he controlado mi respirar.

- Ya lo sé, por eso te aviso con tanta anticipación- menciona guiñándome un ojo.

- Es una importante invitación, lo complicado será que me dejen ir- murmuro llevándolo hacia el interior de la casa.

- Buscaremos una solución- sentencia, acercándose a saludar de mano a Hugo que por fin ha despertado.

¿Una solución?, luego de recordar algunos puntos discutidos entre mis padres anoche, en realidad lo veo difícil, casi imposible, y no quiero colocar a mamá en una nueva situación de disputa, si para lograr paz entre mis padres me debo sacrificar un poco, creo que esta vez lo haré. Porque lo otro sería usar la técnica del engaño, y eso no es recomendado, sólo empeorará las cosas, planear algo así, siempre tiene sus fallas.

- ¿A qué hora llegaran tus padres Scorpius?- cuestiona una vez que mamá ha comenzado a encantar adornos para que se muevan y brillen por todo el techo de la casa, llamando la atención de Alioth que no deja de reír e intentar atraparlos con sus manos.

- A las siete treinta- responde Scorpius, reprimiendo mi estómago al ver que cada segundo que pasa, se acerca la gran hora del encuentro.

- Bien, será mejor que nos apresuremos- murmura ella para si misma.

Esto es tan intenso, o mejor dicho lo que viene, tener en una cena ya reunidos a mis padres se ha vuelto una situación compleja, si a eso le agregamos a los Malfoy, junto con mis abuelos muggles, que poco entienden de todo esto, será una interesante y espero que no estresante cena de navidad.

***

**Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero he estado con una gripe, que no me dejo hasta hoy avanzar…. **

**Ahora aquí va lo que hice, debo decir que no me ha agradado mucho el resultado, pero ya no puedo más, este cap me ha vencido, jajjaj… sin embargo ya se viene la navidad para ellos, y todo lo demás y prometo tener el próximo cap, antes de lo que me demore en subir este….**

**Comenten pliss… Review a continuación**


	46. Feliz navidad Alioth

**Feliz navidad Alioth**

La casa está completamente tranquila, todo decorado con adornos navideños algunos al estilo muggle y otros encantados por mamá. El aroma que sale de la cocina inunda por todos lados, embriagándome con esencias de vainilla, café, chocolate, jengibre, y por lo que ahora percibe mi olfato la cena ya está lista, un exquisito aroma a carne bañada con una salsa cítrica, secreto de mi madre y la abuela, que quizás algún día me den ganas de aprender, pero por ahora no, mis intereses no van ni por el lado culinario ni hogañero.

En estos momentos previos a la cena, estoy empapándome de este ambiente de paz, por si llegase a perderse en algún momento, porque si eso pasa necesito tener mis reservas con las cuales soportar la situación. Scorpius se ha reído de mi durante todo el día por mis sospechas, él aparenta tanta seguridad que le envidio, ojala yo pudiera ser así. ¿Por qué mis padres me han hecho tan insegura?, sufro antes, durante y después de que suceden los hechos, pero por más que intentado no hacerlo, me es imposible, soy pesimista de nacimiento.

- Ey, tierra llamando a Rose… ¡Rosie!- grita la voz de Hugo sacándome de mi momento de meditación.

- ¿Qué?- le respondo usando su mismo tono de voz.

- Mamá dice que bajes, ya llegaron los Malfoy- menciona haciéndome quedar rígida en mi posición.

Ya es la hora, desde este momento se ha dado inicio a lo que puede ser catalogado como un episodio de terror, ya lo visualizo todo, por más que mueva incesante mi cabeza para borrar esas imágenes, no tengo muy buenos resultados.

Pero no me puedo poner nerviosa, es víspera de navidad, noche de amor y noche de paz, eso tiene que ser el eslogan de la noche, ojala que todos los presentes piensen lo mismo.

- Ay, Alioth, vamos a ver a tus abuelos…- murmuro terminando de peinar el escaso cabello que tiene.

Con pasos inseguros y lentos llego hasta la sala, mi mirada observa a las personas presentes en el lugar, mamá permanece sentada frente a Astoria quien no deja de sonreír elogiando la decoración de la casa, Draco Malfoy, se mantiene al lado de su esposa con rostro serio, pero no se ve enojado, sólo mantiene él mismo semblante de su hijo, que aun no se ha percatado que he llegado.

- Aeaee- balbucea Alioth en mis brazos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero él no parece concentrado en las visitas sino que en un tren que se desliza por el árbol navideño.

- Miren quien nos ha venido a saludar- comenta Astoria muy dichosa.

- Astoria, Draco, buenas noches- saludo veloz y cortésmente.

- Buenas noches…- responden ambos.

Luego de los saludos correspondientes, presentaciones por parte de mis abuelos hacia ellos, nada especial, nada malo, nada incomodo, todo en el sentido más cordial, pero como eso a mi no me preocupaba, no ha sido una gran sorpresa.

Con la llegada de ellos todo se ha dado de manera natural, Astoria y mamá conversan animadamente de cosas como el trabajo y anécdotas que mamá le relata a la otra mujer sobre pequeños detalles de Alioth, que parece estar feliz en los brazos de su abuelo Draco que sólo desde hace poco se ha atrevido a cargarlo, y este parece estar tranquilo conversando con su hijo Scorpius sobre algo que no escucho porque estoy demasiado lejos de ellos, así que no me queda más que esperar a que llegue papá, que al parecer ha decidido como siempre llegar tarde.

- ¿Crees que vendrá?- susurra Hugo sentándose a mi lado y sirviéndose ponche.

- Claro, eso me dijo anoche- respondo un poco preocupada porque ya se esta haciendo demasiado tarde.

Como si no me creyera comienza a negar con la cabeza, pero antes de que yo pueda decir algo, se levanta y va a conversar con el abuelo.

Sí Hugo cree que no vendrá puede que tenga razón, porque él es mucho más asertivo que yo. Pero papá me aseguro que vendría, ¿me habrá mentido?, o se arrepintió, no creo que sea más fuerte su desagrado, que pasar con su familia, porque si es así no se lo perdonaría. A pesar de que sé que será una situación tensa, de todas formas me gustaría que estuviera aquí.

- ¿Por qué tan callada?- pregunta Scorpius acercándose a mi lado.

- Pensando- respondo comenzando a sonreír, para no darle más preocupaciones ni razones para demostrarle mi nerviosismo.

Su mirada profunda se mantiene sobre mi rostro, como tratando de ver que es lo que realmente me pasa, pero ya no quiero darle más vuelta al asunto, es mejor intentar disfrutar de la noche, sólo por Alioth, que aunque es un bebé, no es justo que me vea preocupada y desganada.

- ¿En qué?- cuestiona intrigado, mientras observamos como su padre no deja de sonreír ante los sonidos y movimientos que realiza su nieto, que tiene en brazos.

En definitiva Alioth termino ganándoselo. Y recordar que dijo que no quería saber nada de él, que no sería su nieto, en estos momentos podría preguntarle que piensa ahora de todo lo que me dijo aquella vez en Hogwarts, aunque por ahora eso ya no sirve de mucho, con tal de ver que recapacito, me basta.

Incluso ya no parece disgustado con mi cercanía con su hijo, que no deja de mirarme esperando que le de una respuesta.

- En lo diferente que esta navidad- respondo con calma, sin dejar de contemplar todo a mi alrededor.

- Sí, la anterior fue…- agrega lentamente, como si estuviera recordando el pasado.

- …complicada…- acoto sonriéndole.

- Si, podríamos definirla así, con la noticia que me soltaste en el tren esa vez, apenas si pude comer- menciona abrazándome por la cintura.

- Pero, ahora estamos en esta nueva etapa, así que debemos disfrutarla- indico, percibiendo que mamá se ha comenzado a acercar a nosotros.

- Rose- llama mamá en voz baja.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa mamá?- pregunto observándola como consulta su reloj.

- Creo que es hora de pasar a comer- responde pausadamente.

- Y ¿papá?- cuestiono confundida y preocupada.

Mamá comienza a mover la cabeza negativamente, y en su rostro observo un poco de decepción y frustración, que me traspasa para comenzar a olvidar todo el alivio conseguido hace instantes.

- No lo sé, cariño, pero ya es hora, no podemos esperar más- menciona con pesar en su voz.

Yo asiento desganadamente, pero comprendiendo que no es justo para los invitados y para nosotros mismos esperar a alguien que quizás ni siquiera venga, a pesar de todo lo que quiero a papá, en estos momentos estoy comenzando a enojarme con él, con su actitud infantil, prejuiciosa, y que afecta a lo que se supone que es lo que más quiere, a nosotros que somos su familia.

Scorpius presiona delicadamente mi cintura, en señal de apoyo, y mamá se voltea para comenzar a hablar, sin embargo antes de que esto ocurra el sonido de la puerta la hace detener el discurso que no alcanzó a pronunciar.

- Yo voy- se ofrece rápidamente el abuelo, que se levanta veloz para caminar a la puerta de entrada.

Antes de que pueda pensar quien es, la voz fuerte de papá se escucha por todos lados, quien ha saludado a mi abuelo demostrándose feliz por volver a verlo. Al escuchar su presencia en casa me lleno de sentimientos encontrados, la felicidad de ver que ha venido para completar el cuadro familiar y que no me ha defraudado con respecto a participar se hace notar en la sonrisa que aparece inmediatamente en mi rostro. Pero observando como mamá comienza a morder su labio en señal de nerviosismo, me hace pensar que ella debe temer que algo pase y si mamá piensa algo así, no es buena señal.

Mi corazón levemente desbordado en mi pecho, acelera mi respiración, sin duda el nerviosismo también se ha apoderado de mí, lanzo una mirada a Scorpius y el se encuentra con la vista dirigida hacia su padre, que al aparecer no se ha dado cuenta de la llegada del nuevo integrante o simplemente no tiene interés en demostrarse preocupado.

Antes de que pueda hacer o decir algo, ambos hombres aparecen en la sala, permitiéndome ver que papá parece estar contento, por lo menos eso se demuestra en su rostro y en su caminar relajado.

- Ron, llegaste- se apresura a decir mamá con evidente alivio en su voz.

- Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunas cosas que hacer- responde apuntando una bolsa que trae en una de sus manos y en donde se observan algunos paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo.

Ahora viene la parte crucial… los saludos, completamente concentrada y tensionada, comienzo a repetir mentalmente que por favor que se comporten, invoco a todos y cada uno de las fuerzas sobrenaturales para que no permitan que nada malo suceda, porque si algo así llega a pasar, aunque sea el más mínimo acto que provoque tensión en mi, prometo que tomo a Alioth, agarro a Scorpius y me largo a cualquier lado, pero no paso ni un segundo más en esta casa ni en presencia de estos adultos, que a veces son peores que nosotros.

- Buenas noches a todos- saluda papá dejando cerca del árbol la bolsa de regalos.

- Buenas noches querido- responde la abuela acercándose a abrazarlo.

Los padres de Scorpius, se han levantado del sofá, Draco incentivado por un disimulado jalon del brazo, dado por su esposa. Y ahora aquí viene lo bueno, o mejor dicho lo malo, según el punto de vista. Hasta Hugo parece alerta y atento a todo lo que sucede. Mis manos ahora están húmedas producto del nerviosismo, no sé cuando ellos se acostumbraran a verse y cuando lo haré yo. Pero debe ser luego, porque estoy segura que cuando vaya al médico me encontrara una úlcera nerviosa y lo tengo casi comprobado por la punzada intermitente que tengo en estos momentos en el centro de mi estómago.

- Ron, un gusto verte- saluda amablemente la madre de Scorpius, mientras papá le sonríe.

- El gusto es mío- responde papá.

Astoria se mueve un poco dejándole espacio para que queden casi al frente su esposo con mi padre, Draco no ha soltado a Alioth de su pecho, y en estos momentos me arrepiento de no haber actuado antes, como es posible que lo tengan al medio, puede ser que eso evite algún desenlace trágico, pero de todas formas preferiría que estuviera lejos de todo esto, no en medio de casi un frente de batalla.

Papá observa detenidamente la escena de tener a Malfoy padre con el pequeño en brazos, durante unos segundos su rostro se endurece, anudando mi estomago más de lo que ya lo tenía, cortándome la respiración y palideciendo mi rostro. Todo esto va mal, pésimo, adiós Feliz Navidad. Con mis ojos cerrados comienzo a maldecir a todos, pero la voz de papá me hace volver a fijarme en la escena.

- Buenas noches…. Draco- menciona papá con voz plana, dejándome sorprendida porque lo ha llamado por su nombre, dijo Draco, no Malfoy, esto es un milagro navideño.

- Weas… - comienza a responder Draco, pero una mirada asesina de parte de su mujer, lo hace reaccionar- Ronald… buenas noches- vuelve a decir con voz pausada.

- Ahora que estamos todos por qué no pasamos a cenar- se apresura a decir mamá, para cambiar de escenario.

Todos aceptan y comienzan a caminar hacia donde los dirige mamá, pero yo permanezco quieta en la misma posición, sólo Scorpius se queda acompañándome igual de sorprendido que yo.

- Todo ha comenzado a salir bien- murmura para despertarme.

- ¿Crees que se mantenga así?- pregunto dubitativamente.

Una carcajada de él me hace que lo observe, porque no comprendo que le ha causado risa.

- No te preocupes…Rose. Todo va ir bien, te lo prometo, además recuerda que siempre tengo razón- acota de forma segura.

- Ah, se me había olvidado eso señor perfecto- le digo ya más repuesta, rodando los ojos por su respuesta tan ególatra.

- No lo soy, pero la experiencia me avala- acota tomándome de la mano para llevarme a donde esta el resto de la familia.

Por lo menos su actitud arrogante ha alejado cualquier temor de mi lado, para poder por fin disfrutar la deliciosa cena que hay. Toda la cena se llevo en extraña, pero deseada quietud, nada extremadamente silencioso, pero tampoco algo muy bullicioso, cometarios por un lado, respuestas por parte de los otros. Sólo Scorpius y yo permanecemos todo el tiempo en silencio mirándonos constantemente, y sonriendo por que todo se está dando de manera soñada.

- La cena ha estado deliciosa, debe ser una receta muy especial- comenta Astoria a las dos mujeres Granger, mientras el abuelo y papá traen café y whisky de fuego para los adultos y ponche para los tres jóvenes, es decir mi hermano, Hugo y yo.

- Muchas gracias, este platillo es una tradición familiar- indica la abuela.

- Y supongo que Rose, será la encargada de seguir con ella- menciona Astoria dándome una mirada divertida.

- Claro, cuando se case le daremos con Hermione el secreto- responde entre risas abuela.

- ¿Qué?- se me escapa con espanto, al escuchar decir esto.

Como se les ocurre decir eso, recién estoy acostumbrándome a todo lo que me ha pasado, o mejor dicho soy muy joven para pensar en eso. No es que no quiera, pero no esta en mis planes, ni cercanos ni futuros, por lo menos eso está después salir de Hogwarts y tener una carrera, el matrimonio no esta por ahora dentro de mis presupuestos. Sé que quiero estar con Scorpius, aunque aún nos quedan muchos años para eso, mínimo dos o tres, según como se den las cosas. Lo principal son los estudios y Alioth, en compañía de Scorpius claramente.

O es que todos esperan que por tener un hijo debo casarme, si es así, no lo creo conveniente, con la experiencia de mis padres, me he dado cuenta de que es algo muy difícil y una decisión importante, especialmente por los hijos, y yo ya tengo uno, por lo menos en esto sí puedo estar conciente y disponer en que momento es el más adecuado. Y ahora que lo pienso jamás me había puesto a pensar en este tema, ¿yo casada?, es una imagen que no puedo trazar en mi mente por ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa Rose?- interroga Scorpius al ver mi rostro.

- Nada- le indico, mientras las mujeres se siguen riendo de mi actitud.

- Ya sabemos que falta para eso- me tranquiliza mamá, que parece menos divertida que sus otras dos acompañantes.

- ¿Falta para qué?- interroga papá entregándoles a cada una de ellas una taza con café.

Ahora las quiero ver si se ríen diciéndole a papá que ya me quieren casar, de seguro que a él no le hará ninguna gracia, por fin en algo que me sienta apoyada con sus pensamientos.

- Nada, cosas de mujeres- se apresura a decir mamá.

Él simplemente se encoje de hombros y se ubica cerca Alioth, que esta tranquilo en su silla, y le comienza a mostrar una revista de quiddicth.

Ante este gesto Draco roda los ojos, al ver el intento de papá por hacer que le guste su mismo equipo de juego.

- Es un bebé- acota Hugo quien había estado conversando con el abuelo y Draco que más bien permanecía callado, pero atento, y que ahora no deja de ver con cierto recelo a papá conversar con Alioth, tal como lo hace papá cuando él esta con el bebé.

- Ey Hugo claro que lo sé, pero de pequeño es bueno interiorizarlo en algunos temas- responde papá.

- Entonces, que aprenda sobre algo bueno- murmura Draco, haciendo que papá lo quede viendo fijamente.

Ay no… ya se viene, si sabía que la calma tenía tiempo limitado, ahora van pelear, por un estúpido equipo de quidditch y luego terminaran reprochándose cosas del pasado. En cualquier momento debo estar preparada para tomar cartas en el asunto y llevar a cabo mi promesa.

- Papá- advierte Scorpius colocándose de pie.

- Estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor, Weasley, si los Chudley Cannons ganan una vez cada una década- menciona Draco con voz segura, pero no parece estar siendo altanero.

- Pero esta temporada están haciendo una gran campaña- argumenta papá.

- Y de que les sirve si con los puntos que llevan no llegaran a la final- menciona Malfoy.

Contra todo mi pronóstico, esto parece una discusión, no entre dos enemigos, sino que entre dos personas que defienden civilizadamente sus opiniones. ¿Dónde quedaron los energúmenos?, ya estoy viendo que en cualquier momento, dejan de fingir, rompiendo esta ilusión, para lanzarse comentarios insidiosos.

Y otra vez nada de lo que esperaba con tanto temor, creo que es hora de que comience a confiar, están tratando de hacer su mayor esfuerzo y yo empiezo a dudar hasta porque se miran, aquí al parecer la única que tiene problemas esta noche soy yo.

Luego de quedar en nada, porque cada uno es más terco que el otro, han dado por terminado su dialogo, sumiéndose en lo que estaban haciendo con anterioridad. Mientras el resto también comienza a conversar animadamente, incluso más que antes debido a que si ellos dos han sido capaces de no maldecirse en una conversación ya todo esta listo, aunque bien tarde porque Alioth ya tiene más de cinco meses y recién ahora pueden conversar como adultos, para mi no es una gran maravilla, al fin y al cabo era lo obvio, se tomaron más tiempo del que yo considero adecuado.

- Ves te lo dije- murmura Scorpius con aires altaneros.

- Pero temiste en algún momento, lo vi- comento con una sonrisa, recalcándole su nerviosismo en el momento en que ambos padres comenzaron a hablar.

- Lo admito, pero de todas formas yo tenía razón- murmura antes de darme un rápido beso.

Astoria en un momento de curiosidad se ha levantado para escuchar y realizar cientos de preguntas a mis abuelos sobre su trabajo de dentistas y algunas cosas muggles que le llaman la atención, mientras ellos parecen felices de explicar todo lo que saben.

Mientras mamá comienza a servir algo más para ofrecer, Draco se ha quedado detenido cerca de la chimenea observando las fotografías que hay en todo el lugar.

Papá, Scorpius y Hugo vuelven a charlar sobre la nueva escoba, así que yo prefiero alejarme de todos y contemplar por la ventana, junto a Alioth, la nieve que comienza a caer lentamente en el exterior. Es un espectáculo increíble, copos de nieve que parecen pequeñas plumas descienden iluminados por la luces de las casas que le dan diversos tonos, afuera hay una noche tranquila, y aquí adentro también, y es lo que más anhelaba, nada más puedo pedir, este ha sido mi mejor regalo navideño: paz y armonía familiar.

A pesar de estar ensimismada en el paisaje, la voz cercana del padre de Scorpius no me deja indiferente.

- Cuándo volverás a llamarte Granger, en vez de Weasley- cuestiona a mamá con voz solemne.

- Mira Draco, eso es un tema… familiar- responde mamá.

- No se supone que ya somos familia- vuelve a insistir sin dejar el tono tranquilo en su voz.

- Entonces es un tema de pareja- acota mamá con voz pausada, pero severa.

Me volteo hacia su dirección para poder observar el panorama completo, ambos tiene un rostro serio, pero no demuestran enojo, ellos ya parecen llevarse bien, más bien tienen una relación cordial, no podría catalogarlo de amistad, para eso estoy segura que falta mucho o quizás ni siquiera lleguen a serlo, en el sentido completo de la palabra, pero de esta forma esta bien para mí, aunque no me gusta lo que ha insinuado, porque por lo que yo se mis padres no se divorciaran.

- En realidad, lo único importante es que Alioth este en un ambiente tranquilo- indica el hombre con voz firme, para tomarse el último trago de su vaso.

Mamá asiente mientras se fija en mi mirada y comienza a sonreírme, haciendo que yo le responde de la misma forma.

- Tú que trabajas en el Ministerio me podrías explicar que diablos piensan, para no aprobar el artículo I57- inquiere Draco para cambiar de tema por uno que parece causarle cierto malestar.

Mamá nuevamente deja de mirarme y comienza a explicarle concentradamente las razones a la pregunta del padre de Scorpius que parece ofuscado por el tema. Por lo que puedo ver se van a enfrascar en esa conversación por mucho tiempo.

En definitiva todos parecen disfrutar de esta noche, yo no sé si podría catalogar certeramente como me siento, no estoy nerviosa, ni asustada como al principio, pero tampoco estoy con la felicidad a flor de piel, por más que trate comparar esto con otras situaciones vividas no puedo, hoy es un día especial, puedo decir que estoy en completa calma, nada de sentimientos exacerbados, por fin puedo decir he logrado que la serenidad reine en mi mente.

Cuando por fin los grupos aparte se han vuelto a unificar, y antes de que los Malfoy se vayan y Alioth se quede dormido, Scorpius y yo decidimos dejar que estén todos presentes cuando el pequeño habrá su primer obsequio de navidad, acto simbólico porque es imposible que lo pueda hacer. Además de que eso debe hacerse mañana, eso dice la tradición, pero en ese momento sólo estaremos presentes los que vivimos aquí, por lo que encuentro conveniente que todos tengan ese placer de ver aunque sea un regalo abierto, si eso es lo que quieren y se nota porque se han acomodado para no perderse ningún detalle.

- ¿Cuál va a abrir?- pregunta Hugo sin dejar de grabar todo.

- Ehh…- comienzo a decir dudosa.

- ¿Qué tal si abre el de nosotros?- ofrece Scorpius, para evitar con esto que algunos de los presentes se sienta por elegir a otro que no sea el de ellos.

- Excelente idea- le dijo sin poder evitar darle beso veloz frente a todos.

- Claro, primeros los padres- aporta mamá mientras percibo los ojos de todos sobre mí y Alioth que permanece sentado en mis piernas, pero no parece muy motivado, sólo rezonga refregándose los ojos.

Con cuidado Scorpius ubica el regalo frente a nosotros, y Alioth comienza a golpear el papel con sus manos, provocando un ruido que al menos le quita el enfado y comienza a reír, afanándose en volver a hacer más ruido. Provocando con esto que todos sonrían y se emboben con su actitud, comentando lo lindo y tierno que es, yo los observo y sólo puedo sonreír por sus actitudes tan ensimismadas en lo que pasa.

- Como siempre lo que mas le gusta a los niños son los envoltorios- menciona el abuelo.

Con mi ayuda quitamos el papel rasgándolo con tal fuerza que Alioth lanza carcajadas, que se contagian al resto, en definitiva al parecer ya con el papel ha quedado feliz. Que simple y maravillosos son los niños cuando pequeños, se maravillan y entretienen con los menos esperado, algo tan sutil como esto ya le ha provocado felicidad y embargándonos de esto a todos, incluidos los abuelos que sonríen dichosos frente a este espectáculo, quienes no dejan de admirar la sonrisa del pequeño, que intenta tomar con una mano el papel mientras que con la otra golpea la tapa del libro de cuentos mágicos que le obsequiamos Scorpius y yo. Si hubiera sabido esto quizás podríamos habernos ahorrado el libro y regalarle una caja de papel metálico, si eso lo que le gusta.

Luego de esto tan gratificante para todos, los Malfoy han retornado a su hogar, pero sólo los dos adultos, porque Scorpius se ha quedado para despertar a primera hora a continuar con el momento de apertura de obsequios.

Papá con no mucho ánimo también se ha despedido, indicando que nos veríamos en la madriguera, lugar en donde se esta quedando desde que llego de viaje. Ni siquiera por navidad mamá lo ha dejado quedarse, o tal vez ni siquiera papá lo propuso, como la noche anterior, no lo sé, por ahora no puedo especular la ida de papá.

Una vez que todos se han retirado a descansar, Scorpius ingresa a mi habitación para decir buenas noches a Alioth que como casi todas las noches no se duerme si no es en mis brazos.

- Shhh…- le digo al verlo caminar a mi lado.

Él simplemente asiente y le da un beso en su frente, en el momento en que cierra sus ojitos y no los vuelve abrir, porque por fin ha conciliado el sueño. Esto de pasearlo y mecerlo por toda mi habitación se está haciendo una rutina, si no lo hago comienza a llorar desesperado. Y hoy como todas las noches ha vuelto a descansar, para permitirme hacer lo mismo.

- Fue una gran noche…- le murmuro a Scorpius mientras acomodo al bebé en su cuna.

- Si, una gran nochebuena- acota Scorpius, mientras se apoya en la cuna para fijar su vista en Alioth.

Luego de todo lo vivido, el agotamiento se percibe en mi cuerpo, mis ojos comienzan a arder, y aparecen los bostezos que en vano intento disimular. Scorpius al darse cuenta de esto, se levanta para comenzar a caminar.

- Buenas Noches, Rose- menciona desde la puerta.

Mientras él dice esto yo ya me encuentro ubicada y tapada en mi cama, pero ha sido todo tan perfecto que necesito mantenerlo así. Aun no he podido asimilar lo que ha pasado, porque estaba tan concentrada en que todo saldría mal, que los hechos parecen lejanos, como si fueran un sueño, algo irreal.

- Scorpius, por qué no te quedas un rato aquí- lo invito con el sólo afán de tener un rato más su compañía, mientras intento disfrutar y analizar todo lo ocurrido.

Él se queda viéndome desde la puerta, mientras sonrío ante su duda, y para que vea que es una situación real y no un invento de su mente, le hago un espacio a mi lado. Su mirada es de extrañeza ante tal sugerencia, y no parece complacido como pensé, al contrario parece conmocionado.

- Rose…- comienza a decir confundido.

- Sólo un ratito, nada más- le pido suavemente.

- Está bien- responde acercándose lentamente.

Ubicándose en el lugar que le he dejado, comienza a abrazarme, mientras yo me acerco lo más que puedo a su lado, sintiendo su aroma tan embriagador y sus latidos pausados en su pecho. Ahora si puedo decir que todo ha salido perfecto, la tibies de su piel comienza a eliminar el frío que sentí al ponerme el pijama, su mano deslizarse por mi cabello de manera suave y delicada, comienzan a sumirse en un estado de ensoñación extrema, a tal punto que apenas logro mantener mis ojos abiertos, y antes de que pueda decir o pensar en algo como tenía planeado, me quedo rendida en un profundo sueño, cobijada en sus brazos.

Al intentar moverme, percibo un peso en mi cadera, con esto lentamente comienzo a recobrar la conciencia, y percibo un soplido intermitente pero constante en mi cabeza, al abrir mis ojos, me percato de que Scorpius permanece dormido a mi lado, mi espalda esta pegada a su pecho y sus brazos me tienen rodeada. E intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a esto, comienzo a recordar que anoche le pedí que se quedara un rato para conversar, y por lo visto nos quedamos dormidos, haciendo ese rato en toda la noche.

Me quedo quieta en mi posición al ver que aún es temprano, y observo que Alioth ya se esta moviendo de manera constante, lo que significa que dentro de poco despertara, haciendo que podamos celebrar juntos la Navidad.

Cada segundo que paso de esta forma trato de disfrutarlo y conservarlo en mi mente, hasta que observo que mis ojos en pequeño se voltean a verme desde las barras de la cuna, indicándome que ya es hora de levantarme.

- Buenos días, pequeño, Feliz Navidad- le murmuro mientras me quito los brazos de Scorpius de encima.

Al cargarlo, abrazarlo, alimentarlo y llenarlo de besos, vuelvo a sentarme cerca de la cama, para despertar a Scorpius.

- Buenos Días…- le susurro en el oído para despertarlo.

Al escucharme rápidamente se incorpora abriendo muy grandes sus ojos y observando todo a su alrededor, al parecer se ha asustado o no a reconocido el lugar en donde ha despertado.

- Oh, Rose, lo lamento me quede dormido, yo…- comienza a decir rápidamente.

- Ya me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes aún es temprano- respondo calmada y sonriente.

- Pero y ¿Hugo?- inquiere sentándose en la cama.

- No dirá nada, además ¿no eres tú el que quiere que vaya unos días de vacaciones contigo?- pregunto buscando mi bata para que podamos bajar.

- Si, pero… - comienza a decir un tanto adormilado aún.

- Nada- menciono alegre.

- …bueno ya da lo mismo- acota mas tranquilo, y comenzado a levantar y bajar a Alioth con sus brazos.

- Feliz Navidad, Scorpius- menciono acercándome a su lado, hasta encontrarme con sus labios.

- Feliz Navidad, Rose- responde luego de separarnos.

- Bajemos, hay muchos regalos que abrir- invito caminado hacia la puerta.

Una vez que nos encontramos abajo alrededor del árbol, no sin antes haber pasado a despertar a todos, porque no nos hubieran perdonado hacer esto sin ellos, especialmente a Hugo que siempre ha sido el primero en abrir los obsequios, por ser el menor, sin embargo este año ha asumido con mucha felicidad que ya no lo es y le ha cedido el puesto a su sobrino.

La misma dinámica de anoche, la mayoría de los regalos son para Alioth, que ni siquiera entiende lo que esta haciendo, tanto así que somos Scorpius y yo los que los abrimos y nos sorprendemos, mientras mamá lo sostiene y él intenta llevar sus pies a la boca. Ha recibido un montón de cosas diversas, los Malfoy le han regalado para el asombro de algunos y la confirmación para otros, una cuenta de ahorro en Gringotts con una suma realmente considerable, además de un juguete con forma de snitch; mamá le ha obsequiado ropa y juguetes didácticos; papá una serie de pijamas de los Chudley Cannons; mis abuelos un oso de juguete parlanchín; la abuela Molly su clásico suéter de color rojo, con una letra A de color verde; el abuelo Arthur una esfera musical con un pequeño tren, replica del expreso de Hogwarts. A eso hay que sumarle la decena de regalos más que provienen de todos mis tíos y tías, sus hijos, Violeta y hasta el amigo de Scorpius, Steve.

El resto de nosotros también los ha recibido, pero el foco de atención sin duda es Alioth, es tan gratificante ver como es querido, y pensar que causo tanto revuelo y resquemor al saberse que vendría a este mundo, y ahora nadie quiere estar ajeno a él. Sin duda espero que haya tenido una Feliz Navidad, mi pequeño Alioth.

***

Por fin a un día de todo esto, la tranquilidad vuelve a reinar en este lugar, los abuelos han vuelto a su casa después de una larga estadía con nosotros, que debo reconocer fue oportuna y preciada. Ahora lo que se acerca es el fin de semana y estando aquí sentada frente a mamá, no tengo ni las energías ni el valor para decirle ni pedirle permiso, ella está tan concentrada en el documento que tiene en sus manos que llegan a taparle su rostro, que ni siquiera me da dado una sola mirada.

- Mamá…- la llamo porque esta situación no se puede mantener de este modo, no pierdo nada intentándolo, tengo que salir de la duda.

- Si Rose…- murmura sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Es ahora o nunca.

- Crees que podría ir… - intento decir, pero al ver su rostro severo aparecer detrás de su carpeta me intimida sin reparos, enmudeciendo mis palabras.

- A ¿dónde?...- pregunta con voz grave.

Su rostro está totalmente rígido, con un rictus en su boca que me deja claro que no está de buen humor, eso significa que no le agrada mi propuesta y se enfadara, comenzará a hablar de las responsabilidades, de mi edad, de que las cosas se tiene que hacer de una determinada manera, de lo que implica hacer eso, de la repuesta de papá, y quien sabe que cosas más y todo en un tono nada amable porque se nota que no tiene ganas de ser comprensiva ni tolerante. Ya no tengo ni la más mínina luz de esperanza que tenía en algún momento.

- No, nada, déjalo así…- respondo desganada, dándome por vencida antes de dar la batalla.

Su mirada confundida no deja de repasar por mi rostro, me siento tan derrotada y cobarde, porque no tengo el valor de solicitarle un permiso tan simple como ese, y creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, resignación a mi vida.

- Rose, ¿tienes algo importante que decirme?- vuelve a preguntar con su mirada inquisidora.

Me ha dado la posibilidad de intentar decirlo, pero ya no puedo se fue mi valor.

- Mmm, no, no era nada, sólo era un comentario, pero veo que estas ocupada, después hablamos- contesto odiándome por dentro por ser tan miedosa y poco arriesgada.

- Ya veo- responde para volver a centrarse en sus papeles.

Antes de salir de su despacho, el aroma de unas flores me hacen fijar la vista en un gran arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas que permanece sobre una de las mesas decorativas.

- Que hermosas flores- comento intrigada, mientras vuelvo a mirar a mamá que al parecer no me ha escuchado.

- Puedes cerrar la puerta al salir, por favor- pide sin siquiera volver a mirarme, o responder el halago, que claramente iba referido para que me dijera de donde han salido.

Haciéndole caso mis pasos me llevan a la sala, para encontrarme a Scorpius sentado viendo una película, al acercarme a él, se da cuenta de mi presencia y me observa caminar desganada y derrotada hasta llegar a su lado, ahora no sé como decirle a él, que no podré aceptar su invitación, y que ha sido principalmente por mi culpa, ya que no he sido capaz de hablar, ni siquiera es por una negativa de mi madre, todo ha sido a causa de mi falta de coraje. No sé si me siento peor por no ir o por no hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona Scorpius acercándose a mi lado.

Luego de un profundo suspiro, creo que es mejor decirle rápidamente todo.

- No iremos a ningún lado- susurro sin levantar la cara.

Él se queda en silencio por algunos segundos, haciendo eterna mí espera por su reacción.

- Oh, ya veo que le consultaste, pero creo que debimos pedírselo juntos- comenta dubitativo.

¿Pedírselo juntos?, que tiene este chico en su cabeza, quiere recibir un sermón de manera voluntaria. Ahora el problema será reconocerle la verdad, de porque no iremos.

- Scorp… no sé negó…- vuelvo a decirle con voz titubeante.

- ¿Entonces? No entiendo- pregunta buscando levantar mi mirada.

- Yo… no se lo pedí- confieso mientras cierro mis ojos para no ver su rostro.

- Pero… ¿qué pasa?- cuestiona sorprendido.

- Es mejor dejar las cosas así, aprovechemos los días como están, ya estaremos más tiempo juntos en la escuela- comienzo a justificarme de manera torpe y atropelladamente.

Su rostro se vuelve tan serio como siempre, mientras comienza a peinar su cabello con una de sus manos. Ahora quizás está pensando que no quiero estar con él, pero no es eso, simplemente no creo que por el bienestar de muchos, no sólo por nosotros, sea conveniente hacer algo así.

- Si así lo quieres… esta bien…- comenta esbozando una tímida sonrisa, al ver como sin poder contenerme, mi labio comienza a temblar, producto del agobio que me provoca esta decisión.

- Scorp… de verdad no quiero que pienses…- empiezo a decir, pero posa uno de sus dedos en mis labios deteniendo mis disculpas.

- Te entiendo, se que fue precipitado- comenta ya más resuelto.

Su mirada se vuelve comprensiva, pero se que esto lo ha decepcionado un poco, tenía toda la esperanza de que lo que pensó se hiciera realidad y yo vengo y se lo estropeo, y sigue comportándose comprensivo a pesar de que sé que en el fondo esta ardiendo de rabia, porque si yo estuviera en su lugar no sentiría menos que eso.

- Pero, sabes… igual podemos ir de visita por el día…- le indico de improviso recordando que la red flu nos lleva allá en unos minutos. Mientras él comienza a pensar en la idea que acabo de sugerir, como alternativa a su propuesta.

****

**Hola…. Gracias por sus saludos de apoyo… estoy recuperandome lento pero seguro, jijijiji**

**Hoy seré precisa, me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del cap…. REVIEW… para mi…**


	47. Nuevo panorama

**Nuevo panorama**

Frente a mí arde una chimenea que irradia una tenue luz que ilumina el ambiente ensombrecido de media tarde, y que además entrega una gran oleada de calor, que envuelve todo a mí alrededor, llenándome de nuevas energías. Observo el fuego crispar en donde se entremezclan el color rojo, naranjo y amarillo en un juego de llamas que se mantienen tranquilas y erguidas sobre la madera que pronto desaparecerá hasta convertirse en ceniza, pero mientras eso no suceda, yo permanezco ensimismada en la quietud que he alcanzado al estar inmóvil en este lugar que hasta hace unos días era desconocido para mí, pero que ahora se ha convertido en un gran refugio para todo esto.

Mi cuerpo se mueve casi imperceptiblemente al compás de una respiración pausada ajena a la mía. Estoy perdida en la mezcla de recuerdos pasados y en la extraña insistencia de mi inconciente por comenzar a concebir imágenes futuras, en donde permanentemente la experiencia de estos días se han convertido en una extraña profecía de lo que sería mi vida posterior, mi futuro, un tiempo en el cual yo pueda estar así como ahora, durante todos y cada uno de los días que vengan.

Pero a pesar de lo bello que eso parece ser, me aterra construir ilusiones que luego pueden derrumbarse lastimándome irreparablemente, porque no quiero volver a sentirme como lo hice cuando pensé que todo mi futuro había muerto al conocer mi embarazo. En mi mente se libra una gran batalla, porque en esta situación se me hace difícil no comenzar a soñar, pero mi lógica siempre se entromete para bajarme a la tierra.

Al acomodar mis piernas adormecidas por estar en la misma posición tanto rato, vuelvo a reaccionar y mi vista se fija en la alfombra verde en la cual he permanecido sentada, es imposible ante esto, no pueda dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver como al igual que en mi casa hay ciertos colores que se reflejan en este tipo de detalles.

Apoyo aun más mi cabeza sobre el torso de quien ha sido mi respaldo durante todo este tiempo, quien parece estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos como lo he estado yo. Sólo percibo que esta presente a mi lado, o mejor dicho atrás mío, por su aliento que roza constantemente mi cabello y sus brazos permanecen rodeando mi cuerpo.

- Último día…- murmuro un pensamiento que decide romper el silencio.

- Así es… - afirma pausadamente, hunde su rostro en la curva de mi cuello.

Sí, en definitiva en momentos como este debo soñar, si quiero lograr algo así para mi vida, tengo que lograr cumplir cada una de mis metas y para eso voy a luchar.

- Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a casa…- indico entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

- Como todos estos días… hay que volver a la realidad- acota mientras presiona suavemente parte de la piel de mi cuello que provoca que me estremezca de pies a cabeza.

Estos días compartiendo cada tarde sólo con Scorpius y Alioth han sido momentos especiales y memorables. Esto nos ha servido para conocernos los tres a solas, sin nadie más alrededor, ni una sola intromisión, y cuando estamos así es intenso en cada tipo de situación, a veces realmente parecemos tres niños jugando y riendo, mientras estamos tirados en el suelo de la sala e intentamos entretener a Alioth.

También hemos logrado momentos de tranquilidad e introspección al sentarnos a conversar de todo, desde lo humano a lo divino, estando simplemente uno al lado del otro, llegando a instantes de completa intimidad, en donde sólo existimos él y yo, tal como ahora.

Pero como todo siempre tiene que acabar, comprendo que ahora debo reaccionar.

- Voy a ver si Alioth ya despertó- digo, mientras me libero de sus brazos.

- Elina debe estar con él en la habitación de juegos- acota Scorpius, mientras se levanta del piso en donde estábamos refugiados.

Una vez que he logrado con la ayuda de Elina, la estupenda y maravillosa elfa domestica de esta casa, recoger todas las cosas de Alioth, comienzo a alistarlo para nuestra vuelta a casa antes de la llegada de mamá.

Al llegar a la sala Scorpius permanece apoyado en un sofá manteniendo un semblante serio y elegante, esperándonos para partir.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros o te quedas?- pregunto risueñamente, al ver como se acerca a nuestro lado.

- Me quedaré necesito revisar algunas cosas- contesta dándolos un abrazo a ambos.

Como lo sospechaba, en realidad esa pregunta fue más bien una confirmación de hechos, para ver si había cambiado de opinión.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la casa de Al- respondo antes de ingresar a la chimenea, recordándole que mañana será la gran y apoteósica fiesta de año nuevo en casa de los Potter.

- Ahí nos vemos- grita antes de que desaparezcamos entre llamas.

Él se queda en su casa y nosotros volvemos a la nuestra, sus padres regresan está noche de su viaje y yo parto a cenar con mamá y Hugo que también llega de estar unos días donde tío George, por eso pude venir cada tarde de los días que mamá trabajo a estar con Scorpius en este lugar que por lo menos es mucho más tranquilo y privado que mi casa. Eso es un buen aspecto de que los Malfoy sean un grupo familiar tan reducido, siempre se sabe en dónde están y no hay sorpresas, sabíamos que se fueron de vacaciones con la señora Malfoy mayor y que volverían hasta hoy y así ha sido, en cambio mi familia es completamente impredecible, nunca se sabe nada con ellos.

Al final no vine a quedarme todo un fin de semana, pero pasar las tardes no fue para nada una mala experiencia, en definitiva siempre se puede mejorar las cosas, a pesar de mi acto de completa cobardía con mamá.

***

No puedo creerlo todo ha pasado tan rápido, hace un día estaba en la fiesta de año nuevo, bailando, celebrando y disfrutando con mi familia, amigos y Scorpius y ahora estoy completamente retrasada, hoy comienza mi vuelta a clases, pero sobre todo Alioth ingresa a la guardería y el tiempo está en mi contra, por más que intente despertar más temprano para no andar corriendo, debo reconocer que el haber trasnochado en año nuevo, sin recordar que tengo un bebé al cual no le importa si yo he dormido mucho o poco a la hora de despertarse temprano en la mañana por lo que recién anoche pude dormir seguido e intentar recuperar un poco el desvelo.

Y ahora con el tiempo a contrarreloj me arrepiento, mientras intento vestirme, reviso que todo este en el bolso de Alioth, a ver tengo que tener pañales, ropa, biberones, y en el mío que deben haber pergaminos, plumas, tintas, los libros de las clases que tengo hoy… si parece que tengo todo listo, pero no… me falta terminar de vestir a Alioth, y yo tengo que desayunar… ay no… no voy a alcanzar...

Corro por todos lados intentando hacer todo de una vez, pero en vez de avanzar parecería que retrocedo, no son ni las ocho de la mañana y ya estoy completamente cansada.

- Déjame ayudarte- aparece mamá ofreciendo la mejor ayuda que podría pedir, al comenzar a arreglar a Alioth.

- Gracias- le digo con voz entrecortada por la agitación, mientras anudo mi corbata frente al espejo.

- Debiste haber dejado todo listo anoche como te indique- comenta dándole una mirada a los bolsos que parecen a medio terminar.

- Lo hice, ahora sólo estoy revisando…- le contesto sin dejar de mirarme al espejo, mientras ella tiene esa mirada de desconfianza por mi respuesta.

- El desayuno esta listo, debes apresurarte- indica llevándose al bebé con ella.

Lo más veloz que puedo llego corriendo a la cocina, tomando sólo un vaso de jugo, e intentando tragar un pedazo de tostada, al parecer este será mi desayuno está mañana. La falta de tiempo, el nerviosismo y el prolongado enfado de mamá por lo ocurrido en la fiesta de año nuevo no son un buen indicador de comienzo de un buen día.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?- le pregunto a mamá.

De un momento a otro el miedo a dejar a Alioth en ese lugar se ha apoderado de todo, y si algo malo le pasa, si no le gusta, son tantas horas lejos, él de mi y yo de él, y si no quiere comer, o lo olvidan y lo dejan solo. Y si…?, cientos de esas preguntas me hacen estremecer.

- Rose, cálmate, además ya tomaste una decisión debes asumirla- responde mientras me lleva hacia la chimenea.

Por la hora ya debo estar partiendo a iniciar este nuevo desafío, pero me da pena, porque él no lo decidió esto, y soy yo la que lo envía a un lugar desconocido.

- Mamá…- comienzo a decir, pero ella me entrega a Alioth, depositando los bolsos en uno de mis brazos y me da un rápido beso en la frente.

- ¿Llevas todo?- vuelve a preguntar.

Con esta pregunta que me molesta, no dejo de pasar lista mentalmente a todo lo que debo llevar y antes de que me pueda ir aceptando que llevo todo, recuerdo que si le tendré que darle la razón a mamá, olvide guardar algo y muy importante, los trabajos que nos dieron para las vacaciones, con rapidez le entrego al bebé y corro a mi habitación, haciendo mi mejor tiempo de velocidad, ante la mirada resignada de mamá, que ya prefiere no decir nada, cosa que le agradezco porque para sermones es demasiado temprano y demasiado tarde para poder quedarme a escucharlo.

Sostengo con fuerza a Alioth en mis brazos mientras percibo que las llamas de la chimenea desaparecen, haciendo evidente que ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, o por lo menos el de él por las próximas horas. Alioth se remueve ansioso en mis brazos, cuando yo comienzo a caminar hacia la oficina en la cual me recibió la otra vez aquella bruja.

Todo sigue igual en este lugar, esta lleno de color, imágenes y juguetes infantiles, pero ahora observo a otros niños mayores que mi bebé caminado de la mano de sus madres, quienes caminan como si conocieran este lugar tal como si fuera su casa. A una niña que me detengo a observar, la cual no debe tener más de dos años, parece realmente feliz de venir a este lugar, su sonrisa y pequeños pasos que parecen brincos no demuestran que este sea un lugar desagradable, esto me da algo de alivio a mi compungido cuerpo.

- Señorita Weasley, que agrado de tenerla por aquí- saluda apareciendo por una de las puertas la mujer que buscaba.

- Dígame Rose, y sí aquí estamos tal como acordamos- respondo con nerviosismo.

- Bueno Rose, que tal si pasamos al salón de Alioth, por aquí- me invita para que la siga

Mis pasos lentos van intentando alcanzar a la mujer que me guía, que no deja de saludar a las mujeres que llegan o salen de las salas dejando a sus hijos, ellas al verme se detienen por unos segundos en mí para observarme, y luego casi todas me sonríen de manera amable. Este gesto ya ni me molesta lo he tenido que vivir cada vez que salgo, es increíble pero las personas aún no se acostumbran o se asombran por este hecho, si no soy la única, una gran cantidad de chicas incluso más jóvenes que yo han vivido lo mismo. Pero ya no me importa, el problema es que no disminuye mi ansiedad por todo esto, si parece que estuviera yo más asustada que Alioth, siendo que es él, quien se quedará acá, aunque es tan pequeño que aún no debe saber que es lo que pasa.

Cuando la bruja de túnica roja, con grandes patos amarillos, se detiene frente a una puerta con una gran ventana de cristal, y antes de abrirla me sonríe para dejarme ver que el salón del cual me hablo es un gran espacio de paredes celestes con nubes blancas, muchos cojines en el suelo, y dos bebes un poco mayores que el mío, sentados en unas sillitas mientras juegan con unos dragones de juguetes que vuelan lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

- Aquí es- menciona dejándome pasar, mientras una señora o mejor dicho una joven de unos veinte años y un poco más se acerca a nosotros de manera alegre.

- Maggy, aquí llego nuestro nuevo amiguito, ella es Rose, la madre de Alioth- saluda la anciana bruja a la joven, haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Mucho gusto Rose, soy Maggy y yo estaré a cargo de este pequeño- dice mientras le acaricia su gorro.

Yo tengo una sonrisa pegada en el rostro, pero no de felicidad sino de nerviosismo, cosa que parece que ella ha detectado porque me comienza a mirar con gran ternura, que me hace sentir igual que aquellos bebés que tiene a su cargo.

- No te preocupes estará bien- vuelve a decir mientras toma el bolso de Alioth para dejarlo en un casillero.

- Eso espero- comienzo a decirle, mientras lo abrazo aún más fuerte a mi pecho, y le doy pequeños besos en su mejilla.

- Cuando vengas a buscarlo, puedes quedarte un momento para que conversemos, necesito que nos conozcamos- indica dulcemente.

- No hay problema- respondo, mientras se me anuda el estomago al ver que ya es hora de que me vaya, sino llegaré retrasada a clases.

Maggy extiende sus manos para que le pase al bebé y yo comienzo a alejarlo lentamente de mi, sintiéndome horrible por esto, al lograr desprenderme de él, su carita se voltea para observar a la persona quien lo acaba de cargar, luego de unos instantes de incertidumbre, elimina mi temor de que la rechazara, ya que ocurre lo contrario Alioth se queda tranquilo mirando a su alrededor, permitiéndome que esboce una sonrisa ya más relajada y sincera, con esto me despido sin mucho preámbulo, para partir a clases.

Una vez que he logrado salir del salón, me siento aliviada al ver que todas mis preocupaciones fueron en vano, si a él le agrado todo tiene que estar bien conmigo, sin embargo cuando alcanzo a dar unos pasos, el llanto indiscutible de él se hace presente en el pasillo, acongojándome internamente, de un momento a otro debe haber pasado algo que no le gusto para que comenzara a sollozar, debo volver… está llorando, no le a gustado, no lo puedo dejar aquí. Tan o más nerviosa que antes me doy la vuelta para iniciar mi retorno, aunque no sé que voy a hacer ahora, porque debería estar yéndome a la escuela.

- No te devuelvas- me detiene una mujer joven.

Ante esta interrupción la quedo viendo confundida, ya que no entiendo porque me dice esto, quién es ella para decirme que hacer y que no hacer, especialmente cuando he dejado a mi hijo llorando en un lugar desconocido para él.

- Siempre lloran al principio, pero al rato se les pasa- agrega tranquilamente.

- ¿Quién eres?- logro preguntar de manera un tanto brusca.

- Mi hija también esta aquí- comenta apuntándome a una puerta.

- Pero, está llorando- menciono con angustia.

- Ya lo sé, pero es su primer día- contesta relajada, como se nota que no es su hija la que está llorando.

Como voy a ser tan mala para dejarlo así, me siento fatal, tanto que ya tengo ganas de llorar con él, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ya no puedo hacer otra cosa, sino lo dejo aquí no puedo ir a Hogwarts, me siento tan confundida, ¿será que otra vez tengo que elegir entre estudiar o mi hijo? Tanta batalla dada, para volver al principio.

- Dale una oportunidad- alienta aquella mujer- no te sientas mal, al final es por su bienestar- termina diciendo.

Con todo mi pesar, creo que sus palabras tienen razón, es la elección que tome, ahora debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante. Tratando de evitar seguir escuchando su llanto que ya no es tan fuerte, camino casi corriendo hacia la chimenea, recriminándome que prometí no hacerlo llorar y aquí estoy alejándome de él haciendo todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?, además por qué sola, Scorpius siempre se lleva la parte más fácil de todo, en momentos como este empiezo a pensar que a pesar de todo lo comprometido que se ve, para los momentos difíciles nunca está, como ahora, como cuando se enfermo, en las noches de llantos interminables, o cuando hay que estudiar. Su rol de padre de fin de semana es bastante cómodo en comparación a todo lo que hago.

Casi al límite del tiempo alcanzo a llegar al salón de pociones, aunque no tengo ningún interés de colocar atención, mi mente esta en completa lejanía, recordando e intentando convencerme inútilmente de que todo estará bien, que ahora debe estar feliz, cosa impropia porque no se ríe con alguien que no conozca.

- Hola, Rose casi no llegas- murmura Scorpius al salir de clases, ya que me senté en el último puesto al lado de una chica de Ravenclaw, así que apenas logramos saludarnos al comienzo.

- No me vas a preguntar como me fue- comento con desgano.

- Claro, ¿Cómo le fue a Alioth en su primer día de guardería?- pregunta mostrándose interesado.

- En principio creí que bien, pero luego se quedo llorando- respondo sin evitar un suspiro de lamento.

Su rostro también cambia a uno de preocupación, sin lograr decir nada.

- Podrías habernos acompañado- comento aún contrariada y enfadada.

- Sí, lo sé, pero ya sabes yo tengo que seguir los horarios y reglas- contesta mientras me hace sentar sobre sus piernas.

- De todas formas, podrías haber hablado, sabes que McGonagall no se habría opuesto- le recrimino, porque la angustia me ha puesto de mal humor.

- Rose, yo quisiera estar todo el tiempo con ustedes, pero no puedo tu misma dijiste tenemos otras responsabilidades como los estudios- indica un tanto enfadado.

Él se enfada y soy yo la que me llevo todo el peso, siempre me hace quedar como la culpable de todo, pero no le daré el gusto de continuar con el tema, porque se que terminaremos enojados. Jamás cuando hablamos un tema de estos concluye de buena forma, ya que ninguno de los dos cede en su posición, aunque yo siga creyendo lo que pienso no seguiré con esto, prefiero intentar pensar en otras cosas. No hablaré por ahora en que estoy ofuscada con él, es mejor el silencio a una discusión segura.

Minutos de silencio en que yo he decidido simplemente sentarme a su lado, e intentar calmar mis emociones alteradas por la situación de la mañana, y él intenta de vez en cuando hablar, pero sólo queda en intentos porque no se ha atrevido a decir una palabra.

- ¿Crees que se acostumbre?- por fin logra decir, luego de que todo esto se ha hecho una eternidad.

- Espero, sino no sé que haré- murmuro con mi vista fijada en mi falda.

- No te preocupes, estará todo bien - asevera, mientras busca mi mano.

Lo dejo que me acaricie la mano, sólo porque este gesto me tranquiliza y es eso lo que necesito en este momento, especialmente antes de ir a clases, ya que perdí la primera lección, porque a pesar de que estuve en presencia, no logre escuchar ni tomar un misero apunte.

Como los recesos son breves, y este lo pasamos en medio del silencio, yo sumida en mi culpabilidad y él no sé en que, nos debemos separar para ir cada uno a su siguiente clase. Yo me dedico a caminar para buscar a Violeta e ir a encantamientos juntas, mientras él se va con Steve y Leyla, que aparecen en el camino tomando el rumbo contrario al mío.

Una vez que he encontrado a mi amiga, y ya ubicadas en un lugar del salón ni muy adelante ni muy atrás, me dispongo a intentar mantener mi concentración en cada palabra que emita el profesor, aunque los constantes mensajes de mi amiga no me lo permitan tanto como quisiera.

- No te preocupes ya verás como cuando lo vas a buscar estará riendo- escribe Violeta.

Simplemente le asiento, y dejo cualquier intento de escribirle algo ya que escucho con espanto como el profesor se dirige directamente a mí.

- Y bien señorita Weasley, sabe o no- pregunta el profesor de manera pausada, mientras siento los ojos de todos los presentes en mí.

Ante estas palabras intento comprender que me pregunto el profesor, justo en el momento en que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra. Mi corazón acelerado y el nudo en el estómago me afectan notoriamente.

- No- murmuro, sintiendo mi cara sonrojar al límite por esto.

- ¿Quién me puede responder entonces?- pregunta el profesor, sin darle mucha importancia a mi falta de concentración.

- Lo siento- se disculpa afligida Violeta por haber causado esta situación.

Ni siquiera me siento mal por esto, creo que estoy asumiendo mi nueva situación académica, ahora con gran esfuerzo si logro escuchar al profesor y cuando lanza una nueva pregunta me sorprendo a mi misma levantando la mano para responderla y reivindicarme ante él, ante mis compañeros y ante mi misma. Sin duda puedo hacerlo, pero requiere gran concentración, ya que nuevamente perdí el último tiempo de clase desvariando en lo que sucede fuera de este salón.

El día por lo menos marcha rápido una vez concluido el almuerzo, que por cierto extrañaba, he asistido a mi última clase, eso significa que en estos momentos estoy en disposición de ir a buscar a Alioth, sólo despidiéndome de Al y Sam, porque me he topado con ellos, comienzo a caminar hacia las afueras del castillo, hasta encontrar el carruaje que está a mi disposición.

Ansiosa y presurosa camino hacia el salón del cual salí en la mañana, y antes de entrar observo como se desarrolla todo en su interior y ahí sentado tranquilamente veo de espalda a un bebé, que por el sólo hecho de tener el cabello rubio reconozco como mi hijo, y parece ser que no está llorando, al final si tenían razón, se calman después de un tiempo.

Una vez que llamo a la puerta y la tal Maggy lo va a buscar, él al verme comienza a hacer un gran puchero, y su mentón no deja de temblar, para volver a llorar, dejándome estupefacta en mi posición, unas grandes lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mientras él estira sus brazos para que lo tome.

- Es la emoción de verte- traduce la mujer, que parece que tiene la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Ya con él otra vez en mis brazos, comienzo a calmarlo y a tranquilizarme de que todo está bien, la mujer comienza a explicarme que esto es normal que dentro de unos días a lo más una semana, estos episodios de llanto pasarán, que debe acostumbrarse. Esto significa que tendré que esperar unos días, esperando a que todo mejore.

Ya por fin volviendo a casa, observo que como siempre otra vez estamos solos los dos, mamá haciendo cada vez turnos más largos de trabajo y papá que viene sólo los sábados a vernos, eso de vendré a casa todos los días es una soberana mentira, ahora Alioth y yo tenemos una cosa en común, ambos hemos comenzado a tener padres de fin de semana. Al final ya me he terminado acostumbrando a la ausencia y soledad que hay en las tardes en esta casa.

Al día siguiente ha ocurrido la misma rutina, me levanto lo voy a dejar a la guardería, él vuelve a quedarse llorando, pero esta vez comienza a hacerlo desde que ingresamos al salón, y yo vuelvo a sentir lo mismo, para volver al termino de mis clases, para encontrarlo tranquilo hasta que me ve y vuelve a sollozar desconsolado.

Y al cuarto día ya me estoy dando por vencida, él a pesar de comenzar a llorar, está vez lo hace menos intenso, sólo leves gimoteos, pero de todas formas me dejan preocupada, me duelen y no dejan concentrarme en clases.

***

Otra vez en casa… para comenzar mi otra rutina, dejo a Alioth en su silla jugando y yo lo observo mientras estudio o hago mis trabajos, él parece comprender mi concentración porque se mantiene silencioso en su lugar. Sin embargo la paz no es eterna, especialmente cuando le ha dado por sacudir un sonajero, hasta golpearse la cabeza con el.

Otra vez el llanto irrumpe mis estudios, lo tomo veloz para calmarlo acercándolo a mi lado, como siempre se queda callado, pero sin que me de cuenta voltea un tintero y el liquido negro se desplaza rápidamente manchándole su ropa y arruinando todo mi pergamino de tareas. En que momento se me ocurrió traerlo a mi lugar de trabajo, esto es por mi culpa.

Con mi mayor desgano me levanto para ir a cambiarlo, cuando la llegada de mamá se hace presente en la sala.

- Mamá que temprano- comento asombrada.

- Si hoy termine antes, pero ¿qué le paso?- pregunta al ver a Alioth con la ropa con tinta.

- Volteo el tintero- contesto, y ella comienza a rodar sus ojos.

- A ver, dámelo yo lo cambio, y tú limpia este desastre- menciona llevándoselo, mientras yo intento sacudir mis manos con tinta.

Una vez que he logrado terminar con toda la limpieza, mamá aún no baja por lo que decido comenzar a leer.

- Rose, necesito conversar algo contigo- menciona mamá con voz misteriosa mientras yo levanto mi rostro de una torre de libros.

- Si- respondo comenzando a asustarme con lo que me dirá, porque cuando un padre quiere conversar contigo nunca es por algo bueno.

- He estado analizando desde hace algunos días todo esto y me tiene muy preocupada tu situación- comienza a relatar al momento en que me ubico a su lado.

- ¿Mi situación? Qué sucede con eso- pregunto sin entender nada de lo que sucede.

- Mira Rose, yo sé que eres y has intentado ser responsable de todo esto, pero veo que las cosas han sido difíciles…- menciona sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Trato de buscar sentido a sus palabras y no lo logro.

- Estamos preocupados por el bienestar de Alioth- acota haciendo que mi corazón se acelere.

Pero quienes están preocupados, por qué, qué ha pasado, esto no tiene buen aspecto, algo está pasando. Mi respiración un tanto acelerada revela ni nerviosismo.

- Y yo, quiero lo mejor para él- menciono apresuradamente.

- Lo sé, créeme que sé que intentas hacer lo mejor para él- contesta.

- Quienes están preocupados, por qué, qué ha pasado- hablo de forma titubeante.

- Pero a veces no basta- continua diciendo sin considerar mis interrogantes.

Debe haber algo, quizás sigue enojada por lo de la fiesta de año nuevo, si, eso debe ser.

- Si es por lo de la fiesta, lamento habértelo dejado tanto rato sin hacerlo dormir- le dijo pensando que es por uno de los motivos por lo cuales me regaño en año nuevo, haberlo dejado sin preocuparme por él por un buen rato, pero sólo fue un error de calculo, no me dí cuenta que el tiempo paso tan rápido.

- No es sólo eso- responde pausadamente.

- Si es por la copa de champaña, de verdad que no la tome, casi lo hago pero recordé que no podía y sólo la sostuve en mis manos- vuelvo a decir buscando disculpas a mi comportamiento, otro error más producto de mi algarabía fiestera.

Su rostro en un momento se vuelve serio pero luego vuelve a relajarse para mirarme con tranquilidad, sin embargo yo me siento totalmente agitada con esta conversación, ya que no entiendo el motivo, las razones y a donde quiere llegar con todo esto.

- Yo quiero un futuro para ti, y ese futuro es terminar tu escuela, e ingresar a una carrera ¿lo tienes claro?- dice pausadamente.

- Y es lo que yo quiero, por esto estoy haciendo todo esto- le respondo apuntando los trabajos que estaba haciendo antes de que me interrumpiera.

- Pero también hay que pensar en el futuro de Alioth- indica mientras yo afirmo con la cabeza, porque eso está más que claro.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- logro consultar.

Tengo tantas respuestas a mi pregunta, que no logro encontrar una que sea adecuada, debe creer que no soy capaz de todo esto, debe querer hacer algo, pero qué, cual es la respuesta a todo esto, por qué no habla luego y me deja de mirar con ese rostro de madre comprensiva que no viene al caso, porque si no habla me desesperare.

- Estuve hablando con el padre de Scorpius… y ellos están preocupado por como se han ido dando las cosas- argumenta dejándome aún más sorprendida.

Draco Malfoy hablo con mamá sobre esto, qué esta pasando, tan mal estoy haciendo las cosas, acaso él se termino convenciendo de que no soy adecuada para criar a su nieto, tal como le dijo su madre hace tiempo, qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Mi ceño esta todo fruncido y mis ojos se han comenzado a humedecer porque no entiendo nada, me estoy desesperando, y ya no quiero saber nada más de esto.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal?- balbuceo angustiada.

- No es que hayas tú hecho algo mal, es más creo que yo tome un rol muy pasivo en todo esto- menciona bajando la voz.

- Explícame por favor- insisto.

- Por mucho que estés viviendo una situación de adultos, no significa que lo seas, y yo deje pasar mucho tiempo, ya es momento de que tome algunas decisiones- responde con voz segura.

- ¿Qué decisión? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué te dijo Malfoy?- interrogo casi sin voz.

- Cálmate- ordena apoyando su mano en mi hombro, pero no quiero eso, en forma brusca y sin importarme lo que pase le quito su mano de mi, ante la mirada reprobatoria de ella, pero no estaré tranquila hasta que me de una buena explicación a todo esto.

Con esto ya sé lo que pasa, me van a quitar a Alioth, lo arrancarán de mi lado y lo peor de todo es que mamá esta de acuerdo con esto, ella no me puede hacer esto, si lo hace dejará de ser mi madre para siempre, la odiare a ella y a todos lo que se atrevan apoyar algo así. Esta idea me quema por dentro, pero con mucho esfuerzo logro controlarme para no comenzar a llorar frente a esta mujer, como internamente quiero.

- Ellos no están de acuerdo con dejar a Alioth en una guardería todo el día, además con todo el asunto de tus estudios no estas rindiendo bien y recién ahora empezarás con tus clases completas - menciona con pesar.

- Ya se todo eso, quiero saber que es lo que quieres hacer- le exijo levantando la voz.

Luego de un gran suspiro, ella relaja su rostro ante mi grito.

- Yo me haré cargo de cuidar y criar a Alioth- responde colocando énfasis en cada palabra, para que no me queden dudas de lo que ha dicho.

Mi boca queda trabada en una A permanente, qué es lo que significa eso, que sentido tiene, no lo entiendo.

- Es la mejor solución que he encontrado para no llegar a otras- acota en un murmullo.

- No entiendo- logro pronunciar en mi estado de conmoción.

Por qué eso puede tener tantos significados, además está su trabajo, sus obligaciones, además yo soy la madre, dónde quedo mi opinión, por qué no me han consultado, y a Scorpius tampoco. Acaso no tienen respeto por lo que nosotros pensamos de todo esto.

- Eso, creo que es el momento de que me tome un descanso del trabajo por un tiempo, así podré estar con Alioth tal como lo hice con ustedes- menciona sin dejar de buscar mi mirada, que vaga por todos lados tratando de razonar sus palabras.

- Pero…- susurro, sin lograr articular una frase coherente.

- Vele el lado bueno, podrás estar más tranquila dedicándote a tus estudios- me tranquiliza.

- Y ¿tú trabajo?, adoras trabajar, no quiero que lo dejes por mi culpa, no es justo- replico pensando en lo que pasará con ella.

- El año que paso fue agotador, creo que debo dedicarme un tiempo a mi familia y hacer algunos proyectos aquí en casa- intenta decir, pero no me convence, tiene que haber algo más.

- Si no acepto ¿Qué pasa?- menciono para ver las otras cosas que dijo que podrían pasar.

Su mirada se endurece sobre mi pregunta, y toma un gran suspiro antes de comenzar a responder.

- Entiende que es la mejor alternativa, es lo correcto para ti y para Alioth, además no entiendo cual es el problema estará aquí en casa, lo verás cuando vuelvas de la escuela y termines tus trabajos- responde con voz fuerte.

Claro que es una buena idea, pero me siento pasada a llevar, es como si no consideraron lo que yo sentía o pensaba, me molesta que no me haya tomado en cuenta para una decisión tan importante. Además hasta que punto significa eso de _yo cuidare y criare a Alioth_, ¿quiere decir que ahora será como mi hermano? acaso eso me está diciendo, no eso no creo, sería imposible, eso no, mamá no me propondría algo así..

- Me molesta que no me consultaron- refuto enfadada, dejando de lado mi otro pensamiento por incoherente.

- Eso estoy haciendo ahora- atribuye con seguridad.

- Pero ya parece una decisión tomada- rezongo desviando mi mirada.

- Entonces ¿no estás de acuerdo? No aceptas que te ayude - inquiere.

Intento respirar tranquilamente, pero me es imposible, me controle tanto que ahora me siento a punto de explotar. Mi barrera emotiva acaba de derrumbarse, las emociones fluyen sin piedad y las lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mi rostro, no lloro por esto último sino por todo lo contenido con anterioridad, es increíble pero la maternidad me ha vuelto una llonora.

- Rose, piensa que es lo mejor para ti y para él, tú sigues siendo una niña a pesar de todo... además seguiras siendo su madre- menciona mientras comienza a abrazarme.

- Lo sé- respondo entre sollozos.

- ¿Entonces?- vuelve a insistir, limpiando mis lágrimas.

Mi prioridad es Alioth… acompañado por mis estudios, ya que eso es parte de mi futuro y el de él, y como voy hasta ahora, no le daré más que vergüenzas, debo estar más concentrada en ellos y hasta ahora no he podido, además la guardería no le agrada, es demasiado pequeño para ella. Y si los padres de Scorpius están preocupados no quiero que hagan algo que lo aleje de mi… mamá tiene razón, es una buena opción, la mejor de todas las que comienzo a ver en este nuevo panorama.

***

**Hola… que tal?... … aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo… que les parece?**

**(en el prox cap, quedaran algunas cosas más explicitas sobre lo k ha pasado)**

**Déjenme sus impresiones…. comenten que les parece…. REVIEW por favor….**


	48. Cuestión de padres

**Cuestión de padres**

Aún permanecemos en silencio, me encuentro un poco más calmada, porque la tensión ha empezado a disminuir, y sin lágrimas que nublen mi razón ya puedo comenzar a ver todo más claro, porque para poder seguir esta conversación es muy necesario que medite bien lo que ha sucedido para dejar en claro algunos puntos ya que en esto yo tengo mucho que decir.

Todo ha sido tan de improviso que me afecto en demasía, pero ahora que ya puedo respirar tranquila, mi mente se ha despejado para lograr empezar a comprender todos los hechos que mamá ha abordado, y me he dado cuenta de que yo debo tener una posición clara y firme frente a esto, porque no soy una niña, y eso es lo que ella cree.

A pesar de que parece ser una buena idea, si la analizo profundamente sigue siendo una gran imposición en donde me han pasado a llevar a mí y a Scorpius y eso es algo que no tolero, porque tengo una cosa clara y es que soy la madre de Alioth y nada ni nadie lo va a negar ni siquiera mi propia madre.

- Rose ¿qué sucede?- interroga mamá que ve como me he quedado en silencio, y aunque ya no este llorando, estoy pensando mis pasos a seguir, porque he llegado a un punto en donde debo comenzar a actuar.

- Cómo lo has dicho anteriormente, me estas consultando por esto…- comienzo a decir con voz pausada, pero segura, intentando encontrar coherencia a lo que sucederá.

Ella asiente ante mi aseveración.

- …por lo tanto debo pensar muy bien las cosas- termino diciendo para dejarle en claro que necesito unos minutos más.

Ella al parecer ha comprendido mis palabras porque ha conjurado dos tazas de un té caliente que aromatiza el ambiente con esencia de canela.

Yo necesito ver y pensar las cosas, no dejaré que hagan este tipo de cosas sólo porque somos jóvenes. A pesar de estar tranquila, aún estoy enfadada por la actitud de mamá y por todos aquellos que se han entrometido, especialmente con el padre de Scorpius, quizás y es lo más probable que quieran velar por el bienestar de Alioth, pero no deben olvidar que ellos no son sus padres, es como si nos estuvieran omitiendo de todo esto y no es justo.

- Viendo las cosas que me has dicho, debo decir que no es una decisión que pueda tomar yo sola- le indico ante la mirada concentrada de mamá en cada una de mis palabras.

- Lo que quiero decir es que esto es algo que voy a conversar con Scorpius, él y yo somos los padres de Alioth- digo con la voz más firme que he podido sacar.

- Tienes razón, deben conversarlo, pero considera que es una opción por el bienestar de ustedes- responde con voz calma.

- Esta conversación por ahora no tiene futuro, no estoy de acuerdo con la forma de tratar el tema, y no creo que estén actuando bien, ¿Desde cuándo tú y Malfoy se han puesto a planear todo esto?- inquiero con el ceño fruncido.

Mamá ante mis palabras cambia su rostro por uno severo, tal como debe estar el mío.

- Esto no es un plan, él se acerco a conversar por lo preocupado que están sobre el tema de dejar todo el día a Alioth en un lugar ajeno, mientras tú vas a la escuela y Scorpius vive allá- contesta firmemente.

- ¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos ustedes?- vuelvo a preguntar, porque si antes no me gustaba que no se hablaban prefiero eso a que se reúnan a comentar este tipo de cosas.

- No somos amigos, tenemos algo en común, que es tú hijo, nada más- menciona con voz segura y fuerte.

- ¿Entonces te amenazo para que se te ocurriera algo así tan de improviso?- vuelvo a cuestionar, sin titubear.

- Jamás dejaría que me amenazará, ¿de dónde sacas eso?, ya te dije que las cosas este último tiempo están siendo complicadas, y creo que merezco descansar aquí en casa- contesta con rapidez y terminando la frase con evidente desgano.

En este último punto creo encontrarle razón, la situación con papá no ha sido buena, y debe afectarla mucho, por más que intente demostrarse fuerte, la separación no debe ser nada fácil de sobrellevar, además ha estado trabajando bastante y la he notado más cansada y por lo tanto se ha colocado más irritable, como ahora en dónde no me planteo la situación de muy buena forma, por eso yo he tenido que reaccionar así, primero el llanto y la desesperación, pero ahora ya me siento fuerte para hacerme valer.

- Mamá, entiendo tú idea de cuidar a Alioth mientras yo voy a clases, pero la guardería es algo que decidimos nosotros, y tú estabas de acuerdo, eso es lo extraño- hablo ya más relajada, porque mamá parece afectada un poco.

- Lo sé, y era porque no había nadie más quien lo cuidará, yo sólo desde hace unos días comencé a pensar en la idea de dejar por un tiempo el trabajo de oficina, y si a eso le agregamos la preocupación de Malfoy, con esto de tu ingreso a la escuela… en donde se puso un tanto quisquilloso, pensé en ofrecerte un apoyo- concluye bajando la voz.

- ¿Crees que no estoy preparada para hacerme cargo de Alioth?- cuestiono con tristeza.

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, ante mi pregunta.

- Eres su madre, estas aprendiendo, pero tienes otras obligaciones que asumir- comenta.

- Sabes creo que no llegaremos a nada- argumento con fastidio, porque no me dijo la respuesta que ansiaba, un sí hija estás preparada, pero no ha dicho nada de eso y me molesta.

- Rose, no quiero quitarte a tu hijo, ni quedarme como su madre, porque sé que eres tú, yo soy su abuela, y estoy ofreciéndote una opción de cuidado- indica mientras comienza a tomar una de mis manos que permanece apoyada cerca de ella.

- Ya te dije que me molesta que me lo impongas, porque eso fue lo que paso, me dijiste que habías decidido cuidar y criar a Alioth, eso fue lo dijiste- reitero elevando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar.

Ante mis palabras mamá lanza un gran suspiro.

- Sí tienes razón, quizás erre en la forma, he estado un poco superada, lo lamento- confiesa con pesar en sus palabras.

A pesar de que ha reconocido su error, y que me ha relajado ver como no ha seguido en su posición tan rígida, de todas formas no creo que esto tenga un buen trasfondo y eso es algo en lo que debo pensar, y con ella aquí y sin Scorpius no puedo hacerlo, sólo cuando decanten las cosas y mi temperamento, podré tomar una mejor decisión.

- Ahora, creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar y a cuidar a mi hijo, mañana conversare con Scorpius- comento en voz baja, si poder mirarla a los ojos, mientras me levanto del sofá, para dejarla sola.

- Rose…- susurra para detener mi camino.

Lentamente me volteo para volver a verla y escuchar que es lo que me quiere decir.

- Lamento haberlo dicho de esa forma, sólo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi ayuda, aceptes o no… yo estaré aquí para ti, para ustedes siempre- indica lentamente.

Me quedo viéndola, ahí sentada, y ahora que me fijo parece realmente agotada, esas ojeras permanentes bajo sus ojos, no parecen querer disimularse con el poco maquillaje que usa, al final su idea si me agrada en cierto punto, tener a Alioth bien cuidado sabiendo que estará seguro con mamá, sin embargo no quiero ser la causante de que mamá deje algo que le apasiona como su trabajo, como tampoco quiero demostrar que ellos terminaran siendo los que hagan todo, y yo simplemente una observadora, casi como un títere frente a mi hijo.

- Lo sé mamá, siempre estás aquí- logro responderle esbozándole una sonrisa, para que vea que no todo está tan mal, y poder continuar mi camino.

Ella simplemente me queda viendo al comenzar a subir los escalones para llegar a mi habitación y dar inicio a una discusión interna que de seguro me mantendrá desvelada por mucho tiempo, pero nada de eso ocurre porque si ni siquiera al llegar a mi cama he podido pensar en lo sucedido, porque lo único que pude hacer fue llorar en silencio, por sentirme una inútil, hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

***

Una vez de vuelta en los pasillos de Hogwarts y dejando a Alioth en la guardería, lugar en donde se quedo llorando, pero en menor cantidad a los otros días, aspecto que me ha dado la ilusión de que se puede acostumbrarse a ir ahí.

Mi objetivo ahora es encontrar a Scorp, para poder hablar con él, estoy tan confundida, porque no sé que debemos hacer, por una parte creo que es buena opción dejarlo con mamá, pero eso implica demostrar que no soy capaz y yo me prometí y le prometí a él que haría lo mejor, que sí iba a salir adelante con todo esto, y es verdad que me he sentido superada, es cierto que las cosas no han estado bien en la escuela, pero es cosa de que me acostumbre, y ya estoy logrando poner atención, hoy por ejemplo en transformación a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, si logre hacer un hechizo complicado que enseño y eso me enorgullece. Recién comienza a terminar la primera semana de todo esto, no pueden ser tan duros a la hora de evaluarnos, ni siquiera nos han dado tiempo.

Caminado entre los estudiantes que salen de su primera clase, observo entre la multitud a ese chico de cabello rubio que tanto necesita ver, no sólo porque necesito conversar sino porque él me da tranquilidad y una seguridad que es imperiosa en estos momentos para mi.

- Buenos Días, Rose- saluda dándome un gran abrazo al verme.

- Buenos Días, Scorp- respondo aferrándome a su camisa.

- ¿Cómo está Alioth, cómo se quedo?- interroga velozmente.

- Mejor- respondo con voz baja.

- ¿Qué pasa?- interroga afirmando mi rostro para ver mejor mis ojos.

- Necesitamos conversar- contesto, provocando que su rostro cambie a uno de preocupación, mientras yo intento pensar en un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos.

- Rose, qué sucede- logra pronunciar en el momento en que lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a llevarlo hacia el único lugar que recuerdo como adecuado para no tener interrupciones.

Mis pasos firmes, nos llevan por los pasillos hasta llegar al séptimo piso, lugar en donde se encuentra nuestro sitio de reuniones.

- Y ¿me dirás que pasa?- insiste Scorpius, ahora que estamos en la sala de los menesteres que se ha transformado en una sala pequeña con una chimenea y dos sofás unipersonales ubicados frente a frente.

Observo su rostro, esta completamente serio, en sus ojos veo la preocupación que todo esto le ha provocado, al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que necesito conversar un tema importante, ya que no ha hecho ni se ha colocado en tono seductor al ver al lugar a donde lo traje.

Una vez listos y frente a frente, comienzo a tomar el suficiente aire para poder iniciar esta conversación.

- Mamá ayer hablo conmigo- le indico mientras él no deja de mirarme intensamente, intentando comprender a dónde quiero llegar con todo esto.

- ¿Sobre qué?- logra consultar.

- Sobre un ofrecimiento casi impuesto sobre Alioth- continuo diciendo, al momento que Scorpius coloca rostro de no entender de que estoy hablando.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?- cuestiona juntando sus cejas.

- Dijo que ella cuidaría de Alioth- respondo soltando cada palabra sin dejar pausa entre una y otra.

Scorpius ante esto, hace el mismo gesto que debí haber hecho yo, en el momento en que escuche la idea, porque su boca está abierta y su expresión de confusión es intensa.

- Pero ¿cómo, por qué?- pregunta sin comprender.

- Para no tener que dejarlo en la guardería, al parecer a tú padre no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo ahí- comento haciendo que él coloque una expresión de enfado.

- ¿Qué hizo mi padre?- cuestiona entre dientes luego de unos instantes de silencio.

- Según mamá le expuso su desacuerdo con eso, además que según ella ya tenía la idea de darse un tiempo en el trabajo, así que llego a esa solución- indico casi sin creer las palabras que he pronunciado porque aún no logro asimilar todo esto.

- Voy a habla con mi padre, primero dice que no le interesa nada que tenga que ver con esto y ahora se entromete en nuestras decisiones, además porque no hablo conmigo de esto- habla con voz enojada.

- Si, es injusto ni siquiera nos consultaron- murmuro con tono apesumbrado.

- Me va a oír- comenta ofuscado.

- ¿Crees qué es buena idea?- consulto dubitativamente, mientras le tomo las manos para que nos tranquilicemos, solo estando calmados podremos tomar una buena decisión.

- Sí, él me va a escuchar, estoy cansado de que trate de disponer de mi vida, pero con nuestro hijo no lo va a hacer- responde entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

Vaya no pensé que se enfadaría tanto, pero me encanta que quiera dejarle en claro a su padre las cosas, así podemos estar más tranquilos, no entiendo porque este chico no quedo en gryffindors si tiene tanto coraje, creo que ese año el sombrero seleccionador no estaba en buenas condiciones, porque en definitiva se equivoco en su elección, yo no tengo mucho de gryffindors y el tiene bastante de eso.

Ante sus palabras me alivio, pero lo observo como ahora está tan enojado que su respiración se ha agitado.

- Creo que debemos pensar que vamos a hacer, tengo miedo de que quieran hacer algo…- logro decir pero la sola idea me desespera, impidiendo que termine de pronunciar las palabras siguientes.

- Ey, calma… no dejaremos que eso suceda, creo que es hora de que hablemos, ya basta de comportarnos como lo que ellos creen que somos, unos niños, tomaremos una decisión nosotros- murmura afirmando mi rostro hasta que quedamos frente a frente para darme una mirada con mucha determinación y seguridad.

- Eso mismo le dije a mamá, le deje en claro que siento que actúo mal, que nos pasaron a llevar- susurro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Esto era lo que necesitaba que él se mostrara decidido a luchar junto conmigo por todo esto. Con él me siento tan segura, con tanto valor, y sí es verdad, nada ni nadie nos va a quitar o menoscabar nuestro derecho, es hora de que nos comportemos firmes y seguros frente a todos, estamos haciendo nuestro mejor trabajo, y si ellos no quieren entenderlo lo harán a la fuerza. Con Scorpius a mi lado me siento protegida y con un gran coraje para enfrentar a todos, pero también sé que debo buscar valor por mi misma, ya es hora de que me vean como lo que soy, una madre, ante todo, incluso ante mi rol de estudiante.

- Debemos tomar una decisión ¿qué vamos a hacer con Alioth?- logro preguntar nuevamente mas decidida que nunca.

- Sabes a parte de eso creo que es hora de que los enfrentemos- vuelve a reiterar, ya soltando mi rostro y dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto de la chimenea.

No comprendo a quien quiere enfrentar, estoy confundida con sus palabras, pero él parece estar ensimismado en estos instantes como pensando que hacer. Con este gesto comienzo a mirarlo intrigada esperando que pueda volver a hablar para explicarme sus planes de acción.

- A nuestros padres, no sólo al mío, ya es hora de que nos vean como lo que somos, los padres de Alioth, debemos hablar con ellos y dejarles claro eso- agrega volviendo a mirarme con un rostro más tranquilo.

Exponerle y dejarle en claro nuestra posición, eso parece tan arriesgado, pero necesario, creo que tiene razón este tiempo que hemos estado con Alioth al parecer ellos siguen evaluándonos como si fuéramos unos niños jugando con un muñeco y este hecho de poner en duda algo que buscamos para seguir con nuestros estudios, ha sido la gota que rebalso en vaso, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, ¿sino luego que vendrá?, ellos podrán decidir cualquier cosa sobre él sin importarle lo que nosotros pensemos.

No me imagino la situación de hablarles a todos de la misma forma en que lo hice con mamá, pero sé que es lo que debo hacer, además estaré con Scorpius y así no les quedarán dudas, él tiene razón llegó la hora de actuar como lo que somos dos padres, que no dejaremos por nada del mundo que nos invaliden.

- Tienes razón, tenemos que hablar con ellos, debemos reunirlos y exponerles nuestra posición, ya es hora, hay que crecer y se lo demostraremos- indico con la mayor seguridad que tengo.

- Así es, Rose, y si tú crees que es mejor reunir a los cuatro y decirles todo, hagámoslo, y que sea lo antes posible- afirma sonriendo.

Yo simplemente asiento, porque a pesar de todo no dejo de temblar ante la situación, pero tengo que tener la convicción que es lo mejor, no tanto por la decisión de dejarlo o no con mamá sino para que nos vean firmes y comprometidos en que estamos dispuestos a luchar por lo que hemos tenido que vivir.

- ¿Y qué haremos con Alioth?- vuelvo a interrogar.

- A ti que te parece, ¿no quieres que siga yendo a la guardería?- contra pregunta.

- Creo que se está acostumbrando, también sé que con mamá estaría bien cuidado, pero tampoco creo que en la guardería está mal, quizás va en el tiempos que le dedicamos- comento, pensando en los trabajos que debo hacer una vez llegando a la escuela, y las pocas veces que él lo ve.

- Sabes, yo creo que si lo sacamos de la guardería les daremos la razón de que no podemos hacerlo- indica con voz baja.

Tiene que haber una solución, algo que podamos hacer, yo también considero que hacer eso es dejar que gobiernen nuestras vidas, pero que Alioth esté todo el día en ese lugar no es bueno tampoco para él…qué difícil es todo esto.

- Creo que tienes razón- murmuro aún sin poder considerar todos los factores.

- Voy a hablar con McGonagall…- comienza a decir, haciendo que yo lo mire intrigada.

- ¿De qué?- logro preguntar, porque sé que la opción de que tenga el mismo régimen que yo es imposible, eso quedo claro al principio del año, por parte de la comisión.

- …hay un día que no tengo clases hasta las 11 de la mañana y tú empiezas temprano, y otro en que no tengo clases en la tarde y tú si las tienes, así que esos días… yo iré a tu casa, estaré con Alioth y luego lo llevare a la guardería para volver a clases o te esperare hasta que tu vuelvas ¿qué te parece?- propone con seguridad dejándome sorprendida.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, se ha ofrecido a participar activamente en todo esto, salir y cuidarlo mientras estoy en clases y él no, eso es lo más fantástico, maravilloso, ideal y adecuado que se le ha podido ocurrir. Estoy impresionada, jamás pensé que diría algo así. De improviso y sin responderle me lanzo para abrazarlo fuertemente, porque no tengo palabras para decirle como me siento ante esto, y sí lo hago me pondré a llorar de felicidad.

Ante este gesto él me rodea con sus brazos para presionarme delicadamente contra su cuerpo. Unos minutos en que sólo estoy percibiendo su aroma y dejándome embargar por todo lo dicho, porque al fin creo que ambos participaremos totalmente en esto, sin dejar de cumplir nuestras responsabilidades, seremos padres cien por ciento y también estudiantes, no será fácil porque los adultos parecen ensimismados en ver nuestros errores, pero les demostraremos que podemos, luchare por que así sea.

Sólo separo un poco mi rostro de su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara a milímetros de su piel, sonriendo intensamente para expresarle que me ha encantado su idea, ahora tendremos que coordinarnos y no es tarea fácil, pero tengo la certeza de que podremos, claro que podremos, me ha llenado de un positivismo ideal para tener las energías suficientes y salir adelante.

- Estaremos juntos en esto… los tres- murmuro, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Así es, te aseguro que lo haremos- sentencia, antes de sellar nuestras palabras en un beso.

Luego de todo lo pasado, esto es lo mejor, estar con él, ahora ya puedo dejar todos los temores de lado, porque tengo la confianza de que nada malo va a pasar, me vacío completamente de aquellos miedos y fantasmas que me han atormentado desde anoche.

En los minutos que nos quedan es un buen momento para disfrutar juntos, en este lugar que tantos recuerdos nos trae, perdiéndome en su aroma, en sus besos y en sus manos que acarician mi espalda.

Al salir de aquel lugar con las ideas tan claras no he podido dejar de sonreír, y aunque tenga pavor a la conversación que tendremos mañana con nuestros padres, he preferido en estos momentos disfrutar de lo feliz que me siento mientras camino de la mano con Scorpius, sin siquiera importarme la mirada insidiosa de Blake y Alexia al pasar por su lado.

Cuando Scorpius recuerda que debe devolver unos libros, dejándome sola por unos momentos, yo recuerdo que puedo aprovechar este tiempo en analizar nuevas ideas, porque si vamos a coordinarnos en los horarios, es bueno pensar hacer algunos cambios, y yo creo que deberé tomar algunas medidas, debo ver mi horario y tratar de ajustarlo lo más adecuadamente posible, pero antes de que siga con mi trabajo de evaluar las clases que tengo, me encuentro con Violeta caminando de la mano con nada más ni nada menos que con mi primo James, en pleno pasillo, a vista de todos, eso si que es un gesto extraño, el día de hoy estos chicos al parecer se han puesto de acuerdo para sorprender, primero Scorpius, ahora James, luego quien… Hugo o Albus, mientras sean cosas buenas las acepto encantada.

- James, Vio… ¿Cómo están?- logro preguntar sin dejar de sonreír.

James se remueve un tanto nervioso, lo que acrecienta mi sonrisa y Violeta se sonroja levemente, mientras yo permanezco en silencio esperando una respuesta y una aclaración a todo esto.

- Rosie, primita, estoy feliz de verte, pero ahora tengo práctica- responde saltando a darme un veloz abrazo, para luego comenzar a caminar por el pasillo, no sin antes decirle algo a Violeta que no logro escuchar.

Y luego dicen que yo soy inmadura, año y medio mayor que yo y se comporta como un niño, no cambiará nunca.

- Rose… que tal- pronuncia Violeta tomándome del brazo para hacerme caminar.

- Yo bien y ¿tú?- le pregunto intrigada.

- Bien ya sabes- comenta intentando no darle importancia a lo que acabo de ver.

- No, no me vengas con eso, somos amigas, dime que pasa- la detengo para que me mire y no tenga excusas de mentirme, porque he esperado tanto tiempo para ver como se dan las cosas entre ellos que no puedo esperar.

- Ya lo sé, estaba buscando un mejor lugar para decirte, pero como eres tan impaciente…- indica colocando expresión de resignada.

- Dime ya- exijo en voz baja.

- Ya, ya voy, James y yo… estamos de… novios- dice velozmente, casi saltando de felicidad.

- Eso es genial- le contesto abrazándola, porque se nota que está realmente feliz.

Aunque espero que James deje de ser tan inconstante y no la haga sufrir, pero eso por el momento no viene al caso, es mejor celebrar con ella algo que debió esperar por mucho sólo para no dañar a Albus. Eso si que debe ser fuerte, porque dejar de estar con la persona que quieres, sólo para no dañar a otros, es algo realmente valorable, y aún así mantenerse esperando hasta que se de una nueva oportunidad, es algo que no sé si yo habría podido hacer, al contrario soy demasiado impulsiva y poco paciente, hago todo por adelantado. Pero ella espero y ahora por fin ha logrado estar con James. Otra buena noticia que me alienta a seguir de buen humor.

- Ya eres parte de la familia- le murmuro, con lo cual comenzamos a reír.

- Y tú que te ha hecho cambiar, cuando llegaste parecías un fantasma de lo pálida y desanimada que estabas y ahora eres otra- comenta una vez que se detiene en ambas el ataque de risa.

- Esta noticia es fabulosa- le contesto, mientras ella roda los ojos al no creerme ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho.

- Y soy tu amiga y no te creo que sea solo eso- comenta cruzándose de brazos.

- Problemas resueltos, o por lo menso en vía de hacerlo, cosas de mi nueva vida- le digo mientras continuamos caminando hacia la biblioteca para encontrarnos con Scorpius.

Mientras avanzamos Hugo se ha topado con nosotros, y se mantenido atento a todo lo que he dicho, ambos me miran detenidamente mientras comento con pesar lo sucedido. No creo que sea problema que Hugo se entere ya que es mi hermano, un gran apoyo, y de todas formas se enterara si mamá decide dejar de trabajar por un tiempo.

- Oye sabes que me he estado escribiendo con mi prima y me dijo que su hija va en la misma guardería que Alioth, dice que es fenomenal- comenta Violeta para dar un apoyo a lo que hemos decidido. Mientras Hugo asiente y coloca su mano en mi hombro.

Ante este comentario le sonrío, y me aseguro a mi misma que hemos tomado la mejor decisión, cada segundo que pasa me convenzo más de todo esto. Si mamá quiere dejar de trabajar porque esta cansada, que lo haga, y así podrá hacerlo sin cuidar a un bebé todo el día porque eso realmente agota y no podría cumplir sus objetivos de trabajar en casa y despejarse de todo lo que ha sido el año que paso y si no lo hace y sigue trabajando significa que sus explicaciones no era más que una excusa, pero eso no lo sabré hasta exponer lo acordado.

***

Hoy es día sábado, el día que dejamos coordinado el tema de hablar con nuestros padres, mientras dejo durmiendo a Alioth en su cuna, bajo a reunirme con los cuatro padres y Scorpius quien se ha mantenido callado esperándome para iniciar la conversación.

Con mamá no hable nada en relación al tema, y ella luego de un intento de saber que pasaría no siguió insistiendo. Pero yo he estado nerviosa todo el día, Scorpius me ha dado seguridad diciendo que es lo que hemos considerado juntos y ellos deben respetarnos, lo hicieron cuando decidimos tener a nuestro bebé, cuando decidimos hacernos cargo de él y ahora ya no pueden quitarnos ese derecho.

Ya ubicada en frente a los cuatro rostros intrigados, y de la mano de Scorpius para darnos fuerzas, y que controle el temblor leve que sacude la mía, el toma una gran bocanada para iniciar la conversación.

- Los reunimos aquí a los cuatro, para hablar de un tema importante- comienza a decir Scorpius de forma seria, tanto que al verlo parece más grande de lo que es.

- ¿Qué paso ahora?- cuestiona casi con espanto papá, mientras mamá en un gesto, no se si inconsciente o por algo que no me han dicho le toma la mano para calmarlo, haciendo que papá se relaje al instante.

Es bueno que mamá haga eso, porque por mucho que este enterado de lo que pasa, lo conozco y lo más probable que ya debe estar pensado que va a ser abuelo otra vez u otra locura, y antes de que comience a desesperarse y a gritar como loco por un absurdo de esos, es necesario domarlo y tranquilarlo y al parecer mamá sigue teniendo ese efecto en él.

- Habla hijo- anima Astoria que parece más relajada que todos.

- Esto es una conversación de padres a padres- me atrevo a decir con el corazón desbocado por el nerviosismo.

Mamá asiente levemente, Astoria sonríe y los hombres se colocan más alertas ante nuestras palabras.

- Con Rose, somos los padres de Alioth- menciona Scorpius haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, mientras mira directamente a los ojos a su padre, quien no corta en ningún segundo su mirada.

- Eso lo sabemos- murmura papá.

- Pero parece que a veces se les olvida- acoto dando una rápida mirada a todos.

- Rose, eso no es cierto, lo tenemos claro sólo queremos lo mejor- indica mamá repitiendo lo que me dijo varias veces en la otra conversación.

Scorpius antes de que me altere presiona sutilmente mi mano en señal de tranquilidad, y tiene razón no podemos actuar alterados, es bueno darles una imagen de armonía, sino todo lo que tenemos que decirle perderá validez.

- Si están en desacuerdo con nuestras decisiones, deben hablar con nosotros, conversar con nosotros- continua diciendo con toda calma Scorpius.

- Todo esto es porque no queremos que el niño este todo el día en ese lugar que encontraron- menciona duramente Draco.

- Así es padre, pero te recuerdo que tu dijiste que este era mi problema- argumenta Scorp con clara resistencia de usar un tono más fuerte con su padre.

Él al escuchar estas palabras se coloca totalmente rígido, pero no se atreve a rebatir ni una sola palabra, y sabe que no puede porque su hijo tiene toda la razón.

- Queremos su apoyo, pero no que nos pasen a llevar, porque estamos siendo responsables o alguno tiene algo que decir en contra de eso- comento para ver que me responden, porque si hemos hecho algo tan terrible en desmedro de Alioth, no lo he notado, bueno aparte de mi juventud, pero en eso ya no hay nada que hacer.

Todos se quedan en silencio, al parece nadie tiene algo que decir, o no se atreven, cosa que no creo porque si están tan preocupados por el bienestar de Alioth no dudarían en recalcar cada error que a sus ojos hemos hecho.

- ¿Qué quieren decir con todo esto?- pregunta papá que parece un poco ajeno a todo esto.

- Qué aceptamos su ayuda, pero Alioth seguirá en la guardería, y Rose y yo coordinaremos mejor nuestros tiempos, es algo que tenemos que hacer…asumimos esta responsabilidad y ya es tiempo que dejen de vernos como dos niños porque no lo somos y si siguen con esa actitud hacia nosotros no podremos hacer lo mejor para Alioth que es la prioridad- concluye Scorpius con una voz grave haciéndome sentir satisfecha porque ha dicho todo lo adecuado, aunque aun tenemos que esperar la reacción de ellos.

- Vaya… por lo que veo han decidido hacerse adultos- responde con evidente sarcasmo Malfoy padre.

- Draco, basta…- murmura Astoria afirmándole en brazo, ya que Scorpius se ha puesto rígido ante el comentario de su padre.

- Muchas personas llevan a sus bebés a guarderías o los dejan con niñeras, porque tienen que trabajar, no es justo que usen nuestra edad para esto- comento titubeante, porque las palabras del padre de Scorpius me ha afectado

- Si es su decisión… si desean continuar como estaban, y han determinado hacer un esfuerzo con sus horarios, no creo que nos queda más que estar con ustedes, de todas formas yo estaré aquí para cuando lo necesiten, cuentan con mi apoyo- indica mamá, mientras me mira y sonríe, cosa que yo no puedo hacer, porque estoy completamente tensa.

- Espero que no se equivoquen- sentencia Draco fastidiado.

- Como dijo Scorp, coordinaremos nuestros tiempos libres, para que Alioth no pase tanto tiempo en la guardería, además decidí dejar Runas Antiguas, porque me ocupa un tiempo que podré darle a Alioth- comienzo a decir para dejarle en claro todas nuestras ideas, además esta solución me libra un poco del stress, al final es un buen beneficio para ambos, esa clase no tiene mucha incidencia en mi futuro.

- Y yo dejare el equipo de quidditch- agrega Scorp, dejándome sorprendida, porque este tema no me lo había dicho.

Ante esto volteo a verlo, completamente anonadada, ahora si que estoy abrumada.

- Me ocupa tiempo por los entrenamientos y en los partidos, como ustedes dijeron hay que tomar decisiones a favor de Alioth y eso estamos haciendo- responde dándome una sonrisa.

Ante esto no puedo dejar de sonreírle complacida y feliz, sé que es una opción difícil, y lo entiendo, yo el año pasado tuve que dejarlo y no fue fácil, porque es algo que nos apasiona, pero si él ha tomado esa medida de forma voluntaria, no me queda más que estar dichosa por saber que si estamos comprometiéndonos al máximo con esto.

- Me alegra ver como han asumido completamente que son padres, que lo expongan y lo defiendan, ahora de todas formas deben estar reconsiderando la situación constantemente- menciona Astoria tranquilamente.

- Eso hacemos y haremos- concluyo en voz baja, pero sin bajar la mirada.

- Ya que no hay más que discutir es mejor que nos vayamos- indica Draco Malfoy levantándose.

Siempre hace lo mismo este hombre, una vez que no consigue lo que quiere se marcha, pero yo necesito saber que no harán nada más, porque ese es mi mayor temor, y ¿sí él decide llegar a otras instancias?, su esposa no parece querer eso, pero aún no tengo la claridad de que todos nuestros esfuerzos son valorados. Este miedo me embarga, me muestro segura hacia ellos, pero por dentro parezco una gelatina temblando y temiendo lo peor.

- Señor Malfoy- menciono fuerte colocándome de pie para enfrentarlo a pesar de todo lo que siento.

Ante este gesto todos los ojos de los demás se fijan en mí, incluidos lo de él, que me miran de una forma penetrante, tanto que me hace recordar aquella vez que lo enfrente, y al rememorar este hecho, me lleno de fuerza, porque si esa vez pude hablar con él, siendo que no nos habíamos visto más que una vez, me odiaba y además yo estaba embarazada, sería ilógico que no lo hiciera ahora, que sólo exigimos más respeto y apoyo, nada más.

Scorpius se ha levantado y me mira con estupor, pero ahora sólo me interesa convencer a su padre de que nos de una oportunidad, si lo hicieron antes por qué ahora no. Draco Malfoy continua mirándome sin decir nada, está esperando que haga lo que tenga que hacer, y ya tengo el valor reunido, no lo tuve cuando escuche la conversación que tuvo con su madre, y quizás eso pudo ser la génesis de todo esto, ahora ya debo parar esta desconfianza que sólo nos lastima.

- Debe saber que amo a Alioth y quiero lo mejor para él, y sé que debo crecer, pero todo el mundo debe hacerlo, incluso ustedes… si llego a ver que algo no anda bien, les aseguro que será la primera en buscar una nueva solución- concluyo sin dejar de mirarlo, pero mis palabras van hacia todos.

Su rostro serio se mantiene incólume, de reojo analizo a los otros presentes, mis padres parecen sorprendidos, pero complacidos con mis palabras, eso me calma y me ratifica que al parecer no lo he hecho tan mal.

- Eso espero- responde con voz profunda Draco Malfoy, calmando en su rostro la rigidez extrema.

Ya con esto me vuelvo a sentar, pero es casi un desplome en el sofá, ya que al sentirme liberada de la tensión que por lo menos yo sentí durante todo este tiempo, me siento mucho más aliviada y casi desinflada.

- Así será, demostraremos que somos capaces- murmura Scorpius, acercándose a su madre.

- Has tomado importantes medidas- le murmura Draco a su hijo, ya que sabe cuanto ama Scorpius el quiddicth.

- Estamos orgullosos de ti- agrega la madre abrazándolo.

- Bueno, esto es algo que debía pasar, ya es hora de que asuman que las cosas cambiaron y que ciertos privilegios deben dejarse de lado por la nueva vida que asumieron- menciona papá, hablándole más claro a Scorpius que a mí, porque papá siempre sintió que yo me llevaba todo el peso y que él simplemente seguía con su vida casi tan normal como antes.

Una vez que han marchado mamá y papá permanecen sentados observándome. Yo les retribuyo la mirada, intentando comprender que es lo que realmente pasa por sus mentes, mamá dijo que no apoyaba pero ahora parecen silenciosos y meditativos.

- Mamá ¿Qué piensas?- logro preguntar.

- Me alegro de que asuman estos cambios, por fin se muestran como había esperado- se atreve a decir mamá lentamente.

Yo simplemente le sonrío, revisando sus palabras, ¿acaso ella esperaba esto?, por qué, no comprendo, si cuando me hablo parecía otra…en realidad es mejor no intentar entender a los padres, porque realmente son incomprensibles a veces. Por eso prefiero observar a papá que no deja de mirar a Scorpius que está detenido frente a la chimenea, descansando de todo lo vivido.

- ¿Dejarás de trabajar?- vuelvo a preguntar.

- Por el momento me tomaré unas vacaciones, para descansar unos días, unas semanas, eso ya lo veré- comenta en voz baja, mientras papá se dedica a observarla ante estas palabras.

- Qué tal si vamos a comer a un restorán, me muero de hambre- invita papá de improviso para dar por terminado todo este asunto, consultándole directamente a mamá.

Ante este inesperado ofrecimiento, ella lo mira confundida, pero luego de unos instantes de esta forma, comienza a sonreírle, provocando que todo el ambiente vuelva a llenarse de tranquilidad.

***

**Hola, espero que estén bien…**

**Como ven la oferta solo hizo que estos chicos reaccionaran y se comprometerían al máximo, ahora hay que ver como se da todo….**

**Comenten plissss… REVIEW---****à**


	49. Escucha mi voz

**Escucha mi voz**

Nuestros pasos se aceleran, voy realmente cansada, porque esto ha sido por un mal calculo, debíamos estar en este lugar hace más de diez minutos, pero no, sólo a Scorpius se le ocurre que nos vengamos en taxi a San Mungo, yo le dije que esto pasaría, sin embargo no me creyó.

- Te lo dije, esta vez yo tenía razón- comento presionando el botón que nos lleva a la sección pediátrica.

Scorpius lleva en brazos a Alioth, y yo lo miro de reojo, pero no se atreve a decir nada, porque si vamos tarde al control médico del pequeño, es por su obstinación de venirse de esa forma. En qué momento se me ocurrió hacerle caso, ahora deberemos esperar quién sabe cuanto rato.

Una vez que anunció mi llegada, me indican que deberemos esperar a que atienda a otro paciente, porque si llego a la hora, y ante esto mi mirada severa se hace fijar en Scorpius quien me evade comenzando a jugar al avioncito con Alioth quien no deja de reír llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ven sentemos tenemos que esperar- le digo mientras camino hacia la sala de espera.

- No seas enojona- murmura ubicándose a mi lado.

Ante este comentario lo miro seria, pero con esa sonrisa que coloca y ver a Alioth feliz en sus piernas, no tengo más remedio que ceder, si al final esperar unos minutos más no importa, por eso relajo mi expresión y él amplia su sonrisa satisfecho. En silencio observo a las demás personas y veo a un niño de unos tres años que corre incesante por el pasillo, al verlo por primera vez me parece tan tierno, tan activo, ya quiero saber como será mi Alioth a esa edad.

Los minutos siguen pasando, y aquel muchachito que me pareció dulce y adorable se ha convertido en un mini demonio, no sólo corre sin obedecer los llamados de atención de su madre, sino que grita cada cierto tanto de forma aguda que me enerva completamente, pero la madre permanece sentada y sólo le llama levemente la atención mientras revisa esa revista como si nada, y no soy sólo yo la que parece al borde de detener al niño, sino que el rostro de todos los demás presentes incluida la recepcionista, es de completo fastidio.

- ¿Cómo llama?- logró entender que dice el niño bullicioso que llega corriendo hasta mi lado, y apunta a mi bebé.

- Alioth- respondo lo más dulce y tierna que puedo, si de todas formas es un niño.

- ¿No tiene pelo?- vuelve a decir mientras trata de tocarle la cabecita con sus manos llenas de chocolate, pero Scorpius es más rápido y lo levanta para alejarlo de su alcance.

Con mi mayor sonrisa me agacho para quedar a la altura del pequeño y hablarle directamente a su cara, que debo reconocer es muy linda.

- Si lo tiene, pequeño, lo que pasa es que no lo ves- comento, y observo su sonrisa que revela unos diminutos dientes llenos de aquel dulce café.

- Yo tengo pelo largo, mira- dice tirándose un mechón de su pelo, tanto que estoy segura que se provoco dolor, pero él ni se inmuto.

- Sí es muy lindo- comento rápidamente mientras le toco suavemente su cabeza.

- No toques- grita dando un manotazo al aire, para salir corriendo, y yo quedo espantada levantando la mirada para ver que hace la madre.

Ya me imagino que venga a gritarme o a golpearme por tocar a su hijo, eso sería espantoso, agredida frente a mi bebé por tocarle un pelo a un niñito malcriado, pero antes de que siga especulando, aquella mujer escondida tras la revista, levanta la cabeza, se encoje de hombros, sonríe y vuelve a leer, sin levantarse o sacar su varita para maldecirme, todo un alivio, eso me dice que está acostumbrada a ese tipo de berrinches, que horror.

Ahora espero que Alioth no sea así, comienzo a observarlo y se ven tan tranquilito saltando en los brazos de Scorpius, pero y si más adelante es igual a ese espécimen de infante desbocado, ay no, no sé que haría. Los genes Malfoy parecen ser tranquilos, pero por los Weasley no le veo mucho futuro, aunque si además le agregamos lo Granger, hasta el momento gana la calma, y espero que mi análisis genético tenga validez, y no tener que andar corriendo atrás de un revoltoso con carita de ángel, porque con ese rostro que tiene no creo poder reprenderlo.

- ¿Cuándo nos atenderán?- consulta Scorpius mirando hacia la recepcionista que parece al borde del colapso.

- Agradece que nos van a atender, llegamos tarde, ahora nos toca esperar- le murmuro, mientras él roda los ojos.

- Necesita un cambio- comenta levantando en sus brazos a Alioth.

- Ya voy, la próxima vas tú- comento, tomándolo en brazos, un tanto aliviada de tener que salir por unos momentos de este lugar.

- No demores mucho- comenta Scorpius moviéndose incomodo en el sofá.

Antes de seguir caminando, vuelvo a obsérvalo, y no puedo dejar de reír por su rostro complicado, ya que dos señoras que están esperando su turno no dejan de lanzarle miradas fugaces, si no fueran tan mayores me pondría celosa, pero parecen entretenidas y admiradas de verlo en este lugar acompañándome, y yo no puedo estar más que orgullosa por tenerlo siempre a mi lado, y más desde que hablamos con nuestros padres.

Ha sido difícil, pero como anhelábamos la profesora McGonagall, un tanto complicada, pero no por ella sino por la comisión, terminó aceptando dejar salir a Scorpius los dos días que habíamos planeados, y con eso, más el hecho de que la guardería ya no parece ser un lugar tan detestado por el pequeño, todo ha ido tomando su ritmo.

Una vez que he tenido ha este pequeño príncipe limpio y feliz, comienzo mi retorno a la sala de espera, a seguir esperando, hasta que llegue el turno de Alioth. Un largo pasillo tranquilo es el camino que debo seguir, pero a lo lejos se escucha que aquel niño gritón sigue con su dinámica, lo que me hace disminuir mis pasos, para tardar lo más que pueda mi llegada.

- ¿Rose?- escucho decir a alguien tras de mí.

Ante está pregunta comienzo a voltearme para ver quien me ha llamado y casi frente a frente me topo con un chico al cual no veía hace tanto, pero de solo ver su rostro me alegro completamente.

- Tony…- menciono emocionada por verlo.

- Oh. Rose, tanto tiempo- comenta mientras me da un intento de abrazo, pero con Alioth en mis brazos no es algo muy posible.

Si el año pasado tuvo grandes cambios para mí, la presencia de este chico fue un pilar fundamental de ellos, y ahora que esta lejos de Hogwarts, me parece más grande, porque sin el uniforme escolar, y con esa barba a medio afeitar y la túnica verde de sanador, realmente es otro chico, o mejor dicho otro hombre.

- Mírate, pudiste entrar a lo que querías- comento aun sin dejar de contemplarlo.

- Sí, no sabes lo maravilloso que es trabajar aquí, ayudar y salvar vidas es muy gratificante- menciona sonriendo.

- Vaya eso importante- atribuyo imaginándome estar en su lugar.

- Ey, no me has presentado a este pequeño- indica tomando la mano del bebé que tengo en brazos.

- Lo siento… el es Alioth… mira Alioth es el nuestro amigo Tony- digo haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes.

- Mucho gusto, Alioth… - saluda Tony- …es precioso Rose- agrega.

- Gracias, pero dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto interesada porque se ve tan feliz en este lugar.

- Muy bien, estoy en el programa de internos, y si salgo bien en un año más ya seré todo un sanador, y ¿a qué has venido?- cuestiona con tono intenso.

- Control, ya sabes cosas de bebés- respondo entre los nuevos balbuceos de Alioth, que repite insistentemente.

- Sigues en la escuela, ¿cierto?- interroga preocupado.

- Claro, tengo un régimen especial, para no dormir allá- contesto veloz, mientras observo como él aún juega con la mano del pequeño.

- Entonces, ¿sabes que harás después?- continua preguntando.

- Mmm. no, no tengo muchas ideas aún- respondo apenada, porque aunque falte un año y medio para eso, muchos ya tienen una idea de su futuro, yo se que tengo que elegir una carrera y centrarme en lograr buenos resultados en las clases que me sirvan para eso, sin embargo ha sido un tanto complicado.

- Pero eres buena en todo, ¿no has pensando en estudiar esto?- interroga, mientras extiende sus brazos para mostrarme todo alrededor.

¿Estudiar medimagia?, ¿ser una sanadora?, es una gran profesión, pero yo no sé si tendré las capacidades para hacer algo así, ahora que recuerdo cuando tuve un castigo en la enfermería fue una gran experiencia, por mucho que haya sido una detención me sentí muy bien en ese lugar, ayudando y escuchando los consejos de la enfermera Smith… claro me sentí muy bien, y si lo analizo… suena tan lindo sanadora Rose Weasley… vaya si hasta me imagino con esa túnica verde.

Sin embargo falta tanto, tendría que estudiar mucho, y no es que en eso tenga problema, sólo que implica mucho esfuerzo, y con todo lo que tengo que hacer no sé si podré iniciarme en algo como esto. Es mejor pensar bien las cosas aún tengo tiempo, ahora tengo que pensar en que estoy aquí… OH, lo olvide el tiempo, Scorpius me está esperando y quizás hasta nos llamaron y yo aquí conversando.

- Vaya no lo había pensado- murmuro atónita.

- Aún tienes tiempo, pero es una buna opción- alienta Tony, sonriente.

- Sí, claro que lo haré- respondo comenzando a mirar de reojo hacia atrás por si ya nos han llamado.

Y ante mi observación aparece quien nos esperaba en ese lugar, Scorpius camina con paso firme hacia donde me encuentro, su rostro está serio, y creo que ese rostro no esconde más que enojo, no entiendo porque no se pueden llevar bien, si ambos se comportaran más corteses se darían cuenta de que ambos son excelentes personas. Tony permanece en su lugar, y yo me quedo quieta observando venir a Scorpius.

- Rose, has tardado- comienza a decir Scorpius con voz calmada, pero plana.

- Me encontré con Tony, ¿lo recuerdas?- comento.

Me burlo de mi misma, por tan absurda pregunta que he hecho, ya que no hace mucho que dejo de verlo, ¿por qué en situaciones incomodas sale mi parte más incoherente?, las cejas levantadas de Scorpius ante mi pregunta me dejan en claro que el también debe estar pensando y riéndose internamente por mi ridícula consulta.

- Claro, Newton ¿Qué tal?- saluda Scorpius con voz segura y firme.

- Malfoy, bien, ¿tú que tal?- responde Tony con el mismo tono, mientras ambos se estrechan por unos instantes la mano.

- Bien… Rose, ya nos van a llamar- responde Scorpius dejando de mirarlo para enfocarse en mí.

- Sí, ya vamos- contesto, pasándole a Alioth.

- Bueno Rose, espero que sigan bien, cuídate mucho- se despide Tony cordialmente.

- Tú también, espero que te vaya muy bien… vas a ser un gran sanador- menciono antes de que deba volver a la sala de espera.

- Nos vemos Malfoy, Alioth… Rose- dice antes de comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario, mientras Scorpius imita un gesto tan característico de su padre, un simple y sutil movimiento de cabeza.

A mi lado Scorpius lleva firmemente a Alioth en sus brazos, sólo se dedica a caminar, y yo me dedico a analizar su expresión, no parece enojado, pero él sabe tan bien disimular sus emociones que no puedo tener seguridad de nada, aunque sería tan tonto que se enojara porque me encontré con un amigo. En definitiva sólo podré saber eso cuando se decida a hablarme, cosa que no ocurre y cuando creo que lo va a hacer una voz llamando a Alioth estropea cualquier intento de dialogo.

- Por fin- murmuro, al comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina del sanador y Scorpius asiente aliviado.

Todo ocurre como siempre, charlas y preguntas hacia Scorpius porque el sanador no lo había visto desde segundo control de Alioth y hoy es el de los seis meses. Unos cuantos hechizos y revisiones para ver que todo ande correcto en él y como ha sido siempre está en buen estado, siempre ha sido un niño saludable, con la excepción del resfrío de la otra vez, pero como todos dicen si un niño no se enferma de vez en cuando, no es niño.

La novedad que nos ha traído esta nueva revisión, o mejor dicho dos novedades, es que ya empezarán a salirle sus dientes, y no puedo creerlo, mi bebé ya tendrá unos pequeños y diminutos dientes blanquitos, se verá tan lindo, aunque eso también significa que los usará, y me puede morder, pero eso si que no, cualquier cosa menos agresión. Y lo otro ya no más sólo leche y jugos como empezó desde hace un mes, ahora viva la papilla de verdura en la dieta. Es lindo, pero también implica que ahora empezará el trabajo de enseñarle a comer, y yo tengo en mi mente los recuerdos de cuando mi primo Louis aprendió esto y se ensuciaba y escupía todo porque no le gustaba, con esto presente ya sé que tengo que elegir un impermeable y ropa de batalla para esto. Y Scorpius ni se pronuncio por Tony, pero tampoco pareció molesto conmigo, fue como si eso no hubiera pasado, sólo nos centramos en estas nuevas cosas.

***

- Dientes y comida, eso es lo nuevo- le hablo a mamá mientras revuelvo la comida en la cocina.

Mamá parece extrañamente nerviosa, no se ha quedado quieta ni un segundo, se remueve de un lado para el otro haciendo mil cosas a la vez, tanto que ya me tiene mareada.

- Es perfecto, deberemos comprar un anestésico para cuando le salgan los dientes- responde sonriente intentando colocarle un babero a Alioth que parece enfadado en su silla.

- Si, eso recomendó el sanador, íbamos a comprarlo, pero Scorpius tenía una reunión con el jefe de su casa y no podía retrasarse más de lo que estábamos- comento probando la desabrida comida que ya casi he terminado de preparar.

Ahora me explico porque a los bebés no les gusta comer al comienzo, si ese color verdoso musgo, esa viscosidad y sin ni un sazón no es un plato que por lo menos yo quiera comer, aunque deberé poner mi mejor rostro y presentárselo como si fuera el mejor banquete del mundo. Ya entiendo un poco mejor a las madres, que deben de vez en cuando alterar un poco la realidad para hacer todo en una ilusión y juego.

- Ya está listo… ahora a comer- menciono feliz acercándome a Alioth, aunque al verlo ahí en su silla todo serio, me siento casi tratando de alimentar a un león, si Scorpius, o peor, su padre supieran lo que pienso se morirían y antes dirían que es una feroz serpiente.

- Bueno, Rose yo voy a subir a darme un baño, si necesitas algo avísame- dice mamá comenzando a caminar.

- ¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto antes que desaparezca de mi lado.

- Sí, saldré a comer- responde sin dejar de caminar, lo que no me permite hacerle la siguiente pregunta que era a dónde, y es más… con quién, esas son preguntas importantes y fundamentales a la hora de decir algo así.

Pero por más que quiera seguirla y llenarla de cuestionamientos que satisfagan mi curiosidad y que apaguen las hipótesis y desfiles de candidatos acompañantes, Alioth me recuerda que tengo algo más importante que hacer.

- Aaaa-daaaa- comienza a balbucear moviendo su cabeza e intentado jalar su babero.

Genial, justo ahora que parece estar de mal humor yo debo presentarle su nueva forma de comer, si me costo sangre, sudor y lágrimas hacer que aceptara el biberón para la guardería, quizás que terrible situación me tenga que enfrentar ahora con la cuchara.

- Mira Alioth, lo que te prepare… mmm una rica papilla- comienzo a decirle casi en forma cantada, mostrándole una cucharada de ella.

Como siempre al escuchar mi voz me queda viendo con sus ojos azules brillantes, me encanta porque eso sólo lo logro yo, su completa y absoluta atención cuando le hablo, a los demás los mira por unos segundos, pero yo puedo hablarle por mucho rato y no se despega de mí rostro.

Y como lo sospeche la primera degustación y se va afuera de su boca, y un sollozo se intensifica. Primera realidad, no le gusto, lo comprendo, pero no se lo puedo decir, deberé hacer que coma aunque sea un poquito.

- Vamos tú puedes- vuelvo a insistir, y nada o mejor dicho peor, ahora si que llora pasándose sus manos sobre la boca manchando su ropa.

Dos intentos y ya me agote, todo con los bebés tiene que ser tan difícil, porque no aceptan a la primera, o el mío será tan complicado, creo que deberé consultarle a mamá si esto es una replica de mi comportamiento o si debo pensar que Alioth se quiere vengar de mí.

Pero al cuarto intento, llego a gritar victoria, porque ha dejado de llorar y con un rostro compungido acepta un poco, si, si, si, lo logre, está comiendo, ya es un bebé grande. Y antes de asustarlo, por el beso veloz que le he dado en la frente, vuelvo a sonreírle para darle ánimo, si total serán sólo unos meses más de esta mezcla y luego a degustar los grandes placeres de la comida surtida, unas cuantas minúsculas cucharadas de comida es nuestro gran avance de hoy.

Con un bebé todo verde, no por ser Slytherin sino por la comida que se desparramo en su ropa y cara, comienzo a caminar hacia mi habitación y en medio de la escalera me encuentro con mamá lista y arreglada para esa cena programada y que me ha avisado a última hora sólo para que no la llene de preguntas o la mire intrigada, pero ella no contaba con que nos topáramos en medio de un lugar en donde no puede escapar.

- ¿A dónde iras?- inquiero mirándola, se ve muy elegante, pero recatada, nada muy decidor.

- Ya te dije… a cenar- comenta intentando pasar, pero yo no me moveré ni un milímetro para dejarla bajar.

- Ya me lo dijiste, quiero saber ¿a dónde?- vuelvo a preguntar.

Ella me mira entre resignada y enfadada por mi insistencia, pero no puedo evitarlo, esta situación es intrigante, acaso tendrá algo que ver aquel amigo con el cual tomo café y por el cual papá le recrimino hace algunas semanas atrás, y si es él mismo que le mando las flores que vi, nunca pude saber quien fue, ni que paso.

Y si resulta que ese "amigo" quiere algo más, y si mamá decide cambiarlo por papá, eso no me agradaría, es más me disgustaría completamente, no lo acepto ni que fuera el mejor hombre del mundo, porque los mejores hombres que hay son papá, Scorpius y mis parientes, no hay más. Sí ese tipo se atreve venir a buscarla conocerá mi mala cara y mamá tendrá en claro mi posición.

Antes que mamá pueda contestarme mi rostro sólo se ha fruncido a partir de mis deducciones. Ella parece tranquila y eso no me gusta, porque antes estaba nerviosa y de seguro era por esta cita incógnita que tendrá, ya odio a ese tipo, aunque quizás ni sea eso y pueda ser algo del trabajo, pero lo dudo esas cosas siempre son en fechas específicas y mamá no habría estado como la vi hace un rato.

- A un restorán, Rose ahí se va a comer, ahora ve a cambiar a Alioth- contesta dándome una sonrisa.

- Pero… ¿con quién?- indago por última vez, sin dejar el tono inquisidor heredado de ella.

Su mirada se hace severa por mi intromisión y antes de que tenga tiempo de contestar el timbre de la puerta nos llama la atención. Ahí está… antes de hablar tengo la certeza de que ya tengo la respuesta detrás de la puerta, y por más que quiera correr a ver quien es, no puedo y mamá me hace un gesto para que la deje pasar, con pesar acepto mi situación, viéndola como baja lentamente las escaleras, perfecto lo hace esperar, se está haciendo la interesante eso es una típica estrategia cuando uno tiene un cita, no puedo creer que mamá este haciendo esto, aún esta casada, eso dice la legalidad, algo que ella profesa y cuida tanto, además a su edad, por favor, ya es una mujer madura. Mamá se me acaba de caer del pedestal que la tenía, un error tras otro y luego yo soy la errática.

- Ve a cambiar a tu hijo- vuelve a repetir mamá en voz baja, para que me vaya, pero no le daré en el gusto, si un poco de comida en la cara y manos, no ha matado a nadie, es una exageración de su parte.

Hago el amago de comenzar a obedecer su orden, pero me detengo en el siguiente escalón, ya lo acepte soy una entrometida, Alioth está feliz jugando con su unicornio de goma, por lo que estará tranquilo en mis brazos por unos minutos más, hasta que se devele la identidad del rompedor de hogares.

En la posición en la que estoy tengo la mala suerte de que no sé ve la entrada de la puerta, así que deberé poner atención auditiva. Los pasos de mamá se apagan, por lo que significa que está frente a la puerta, unos segundos más y si no hablan es porque no quieren que yo tenga el más mínimo indicio de quien sea y eso me dejará la opción de que es alguien que no debo saber, pero si fuera así, no vendría a buscarla a casa… ay todo esto es tan abrumador.

- Es temprano- escucho murmurar a mamá con tono amable.

Ansioso o puntual… el contrario de papá, mala señal, porque él llego tarde hasta para su matrimonio.

Ahora debe responder, por favor, que ese hombre hable, necesito saber quien es, pero los segundos siguen pasando, y nada… y si no habla porque la está besando… a no, eso es un crimen, un delito, claramente adulterio, mamá se ha sobrepasado que le pasa a está mujer, perdió la razón, mi hijo tiene una abuela demente, pobre de él, y Hugo no lo soportará, esto va de mal en peor.

Antes de que comience a bajar para encararlo, una voz irrumpe en mis oídos, una voz que reconozco, la he escuchado muchas veces, demasiadas veces, pero esto no puede ser, es lo más irrisorio que me ha tocado vivir… estoy detenida tratando de procesar la información… algo se desconecto de mi cerebro, mis neuronas han tenido un corto circuito producto de pensar tanta tontera junta y ahora resulta que también me he quedado loca yo.

- Sí, he aprendido algunas cosas- hace eco la voz tan familiar, porque la he percibido desde antes de nacer y si no la reconociera no sería su hija.

Si porque ahora tengo la certeza, esa voz es de mi padre, acaso mamá va a salir a comer con él, pero por qué…. No lo entiendo, ¿no estaban dándose un tiempo?, la otra vez salieron a comer, pero estábamos Scorp, Alioth y yo, y ahora esto es… ¿una cita?, o acaso es una reunión sólo para dar por finiquitado todo, aunque algo así no se habla en un restorán en la cena, exijo una explicación.

Antes de seguir divariando como ahora, los pasos de dos personas me hacen colocar alerta para verlos aparecer a mi vista, mientras mi rostro es de total confusión.

- Pero miren quienes están aquí- comenta papá quien levanta la vista hacia la escalera.

- Papá, qué tal, cómo estas- logro preguntar bajando a encontrarme con él, y mamá observa todo desde un poco más atrás.

Luego de los abrazos, besos y comentarios por nuestra apariencia, no dejo de mirarlos para que me den una explicación por todo esto.

- Bueno Rose, tu mamá y yo vamos a salir a comer- empieza a responder a mi rostro, porque yo ni siquiera pregunte, pero eso era justo lo que iba a decir.

Sus orejas coloradas, me causan un tanto de risa, porque parece un niño avergonzado, por eso he preferido no seguir haciendo preguntas, al parecer mamá no quería que me enterará, debe ser para no darme falsas esperanzas, y es mejor tomarme las cosas con calma, el simple hecho que salga con él y no con otro me llena de alegría y con eso me basta, por ahora.

- Rose, cuídate y de ahí nos vemos- se despide mamá apresuradamente.

- Mi niña, pronto nos veremos- dice papá besándome la frente y haciendo lo mismo con Alioth.

Yo simplemente los quedo viendo desaparecer tras la puerta y sólo cuando escucho el ruido del motor del auto de papá arrancar, despierto de todo esto sin ni siquiera dedicarle más tiempo a esta situación, en definitiva no los entiendo.

***

De nuevo en la escuela, camino lentamente hasta mi salón de clases, como voy con tiempo no tengo porque correr como otras veces, todo un alivio. Aún tengo la cabeza pegada en lo ocurrido anoche, no indague cuando escuche a mamá llegar de su cena, me contuve de hacer preguntas en ese momento, y ya en la mañana se me haría muy tarde, por lo tanto no tengo idea que ha pasado, y no quiero pensar más en eso, porque después siempre me equivoco y sufro, ellos ya están grandes para que vean sus problemas, suficiente tengo con mi vida.

- Ya te dije, no te acerques- escucho una voz amenazante que parece ser la de Scorpius, pero como parece venir del otro lado del pasillo, no estaré segura hasta llegar allá.

Apresuro mis pasos para terminar pronto este camino, dar la vuelta y ver que es lo que pasa, a quién le está gritando de esa forma Scorpius, qué habrá sucedido.

Al llegar al límite y antes de doblar, me detengo a respirar y hacer como si sólo caminara por ahí sin haberme percatado de aquel grito, aunque ya no sé oye nada, al parecer fue solo ese levantamiento de voz fugaz.

Doy dos pasos, con un rostro sereno, giro mi cuerpo y qué observan mis ojos desorbitados…a Scorpius afirmando de la camisa a nada más ni nada menos que Blake, pero por qué… ellos se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya que estoy quieta intentado analizar la situación, ellos no se llevan bien eso está claro, ese Slytherin además me detesta, aunque no sólo a mí, sino que a casi el cien por ciento de los alumnos, no importa si son de su casa o no, él los odia porque no son él, eso creo, sino no hay explicación.

Scorpius me queda mirando conmocionado y rápidamente lo suelta, al ver como desciende un poco, me doy cuenta de que no sólo lo tenía afirmado, sino que levantado del piso, ya que es bastante más bajo que Scorpius, pero esto no parece importarle a Blake porque con el rostro con el cual lo mira no deja mucho para creer que no lo quiere seguir molestando, aunque no le conviene Scorpius es bastante diestro en los duelos, el mejor de la clase.

- Ya lo sabes, el tiempo corre- sisea Blake desafiando a Scorpius, sin dejar de mirar alternadamente a ambos.

Si no fuera porque ya lo soltó, de seguro que lo ahorca ahí mismo, Scorpius parece a borde de explotar, está tan enfadado que las venas de su frente y cuello se han hinchado a tal extremo que son visibles para mí que estoy a unos cuantos metros de ellos. En cambio el idiota parece hasta divertido con la situación, y no sé por qué y eso me molesta, algo debe estar pasando para que todo este ocurriendo de esta forma.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundida, pero con tono severo.

Blake ante mi pregunta amplia su sonrisa perversa, comenzando a caminar no sin antes darle un choque con su hombro a Scorpius al pasar, quien se queda detenido apretando sus puños, en señal de clara contención.

- Nos vemos Weasley- murmura al pasar por mi lado, provocándome un estremecimiento de sólo escuchar esa voz tan insidiosa.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto acercándome a él para calmarlo y saber lo que ha sucedido.

Ante mi pregunta comienza a destensarse, intentando dar una impresión de que todo está bien, pero eso ni Alioth se lo creería.

- Nada… lo de siempre, ya sabes como es- comenta tratando en vano de restarle importancia.

Pero hay algo en su mirada, en su nerviosismo, que no parece ser las mismas discusiones de siempre. Pero no hay nada… que yo sepa… a lo mejor si es nada y yo estoy empezando a desconfiar, con ese tipo de personas es normal ponerse de esa forma.

- No lo tomes en cuenta- le sugiero mientras lo abrazo.

- Eso haré- confirma con tono bajo, y al alejarme de él, observo como aún en sus ojos hay una sombra de duda.

- Rose, Scorpius, que bueno que los encuentro- dice de improviso la voz de Hugo.

Ante esta interrupción, volteamos a ver a mi hermano, que parece que por fin ha comenzado a estar más activo, porque los últimos meses ha estado tan introvertido que apenas lo veía caminar por los pasillos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mirándolo, aunque no a los ojos porque esos están escondidos tras esa melena roja y rizada.

- James está contabilizando a los que vendrán a su cumpleaños- menciona encogiéndose de hombros- y necesitaba confirmar la asistencia de ustedes- termina diciendo.

Genial… una fiesta a la cual yo no puedo ir, que le pasa a mi hermano, cómo pregunta algo que sabe que no ocurrirá. Acaso me quieren molestar, ventilando una celebración familiar, y que es una de las mejores, para que los envidie, son despiadados.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho, y frunciendo mi ceño y mi boca, se convierten en los primeros síntomas de mi malestar. Los pasos raudos y poco delicados de James me hacen desviar la mirada hacia él que viene acercándose para quedar al lado de Hugo.

- No te enojes, para que veas que yo soy tan considerado, he organizado para esta tarde una reunión familiar, ya sabes familia… y agregados- comenta señalando con la vista a Scorpius.

- Esta tarde- balbuceo confundida.

- Sí, ya sabes primero con la familia y bueno en la noche otra cosa, pero lo importante es que vengas, es a la hora de almuerzo, para que veas que lo he hecho sólo por ti- responde tratando de sonar tan esforzado, pero lo adoro porque eso ha sido un gran detalle.

Ante mi felicidad, salto a abrazarlo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Gracias y claro que iré, y feliz cumpleaños, Jamie- le murmuro.

- Bueno Rosie, ahí nos vemos, ahora ya estamos tarde para ir a clases- comenta sorprendiéndome porque a él jamás le ha importado llegar tarde.

***

Hora de almuerzo, celebrado en la sala común de Gryffindors, todos están aquí, James, Albus, Lily, Dom, Hugo, Fred, Roxanna, Lucy, Louis, Violeta, Samantha, Scorpius y yo, además de algunos nuevos miembros agregados como acompañantes de Roxanna y Fred. Durante todo el tiempo no he podido parar de reír y disfrutar porque desde que volví a la escuela estos momentos se han hecho escasos, y ahora que lo pienso, aquí en esta sala común, con todos los presentes no había estado desde el año anterior, así que he tratado de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Con las bromas y anécdotas de James y Fred, todo parece ser como cuando éramos niños, la comida está deliciosa, seguro que la han sacado de contrabando, y lo impresionante es que sólo hay refrescos y zumo, es probable que lo otro este reservado para un horario más adecuado.

- Hola Rose- saluda Albus, mi primito al cual no había visto mucho porque siempre está siendo raptado por Samy, como le dice él.

- Al… por fin me hablas- le digo en tono de broma.

- No te pongas celosa- responde sonriente.

Scorpius permanece callado detenido cerca de mí, pero con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

- ¿Qué le pasa?, no me digas que aún no sé acostumbra a este lugar- comenta Albus, señalando a Scorpius.

- No lo sé- contesto un tanto preocupada.

- Yo que él me hago la idea, porque algún día Alioth pasará gran parte de sus días aquí- menciona con voz fuerte para que él lo escuche, pero nada.

Ni un pestañeo o señal de haber tomado atención a la broma de mi primo.

- ¿Scorpius?- inquiero para llamar su atención.

- Sí- contesta despejando su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?- consulto colocándome de pie.

- Claro, y te lo aseguro Al, eso esta por verse- comenta sonando resuelto y demostrando que si había escuchado.

- Será una apuesta entonces- asevera Al, en el momento en que James se acerca feliz al escuchar la palabras "apuesta".

- ¿Qué apuesta?- pregunta con sus ojos brillantes por la felicidad, otra característica de él, un apostador empedernido.

- En la casa que quedará Alioth- comenta su hermano.

A no, esto si que no, eso es demasiado, con esto comienzo a oler los vasos que tengo a la mano, de seguro le agregaron algo a esto para que estén hablando esta clase de incoherencia, nadie puede apostar con algo así, y menos a tan largo plazo.

- Esto no lo permito- les menciono apuntándolos con el dedo, y con voz firme para cortar con esto desde un principio.

- Ay, Rosie, es un juego, yo apuesto a que queda aquí- indica James inflando el pecho.

- Son idiotas quedan diez años para eso, razonen un poco- les digo enojada.

- Es verdad- agrega Scorpius, pero al darle una mirada observo como le niega con la cabeza a mis primos.

- ¡Scorpius!, es tu hijo- lo reprendo, mientras él se coloca serio.

- Además con tal de que no hagan estas tontas apuestas prefiero que vaya Durmstrang- les menciono y todos se quedan en silencio, dándome por vencedora.

Yo no puedo pensar en eso, falta tanto, como se les ocurre pensar así, si recién ayer empezó a comer, no le sale ni un diente, con suerte se sabe sentar sólo, ni decir algo de hablar a lo más unos sonidos interminables, y ya lo quieren seleccionar, yo pensándolo bien no creo mandarlo tan lejos, pero con tal de que no se sienta mal con nadie, prefiero que sea un Ravenclaw.

Una vez que está discusión ha terminado todos han comenzado a emigrar a hacer otras cosas, pero antes de partir prefiero quedarme sentada viendo todo a mi alrededor y aún pensando en lo discutido con estos hombres.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurra a mi oído Scorpius, mientras observo que ya no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor.

- Pensando en cómo hablan como si nada del futuro de un bebé, de nuestro bebé- respondo con desgano.

- Ya no te preocupes por eso- comenta acomodándose en el sofá.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado un tanto extraño- consulto volteándome para poder verlo.

Porque desde que lo encontré hoy ha estado más lejano, no sólo conmigo sino con la realidad, como si algo le molestará o perturbará. Pensé que luego de un rato aquel mal momento de la mañana pasaría al olvido pero parece que fue más intenso que en otras oportunidades.

- ¿Es por la discusión que tuviste en la mañana?- vuelvo a preguntar al ver su silencio.

Parece extrañamente triste, preocupado, nervioso, eso es lo único que puedo ver en sus ojos y rostro, el problema es que no sé que es lo que lo causa, habrá algo que ha pasado y que yo no sé, por qué no me dice que es lo que le pasa, yo quiero ayudarlo.

- Confía en mí- murmuro para pedirle que termine con esto.

- Siempre confío en ti- responde con voz casi imperceptible.

- ¿Entonces dime qué es lo que sucede? o ¿no puedo saber?- pregunto dubitativa.

No tengo ni una sola idea para esto, ni buena ni mala, increíblemente no pudo encontrar razones que me den alguna clave de esto. Sólo tengo claro que esto no me gusta.

No puedo dejar de mirarlo, con ese rostro serio, subiendo y bajando su vista de mi rostro, los segundos pasan y nada, ni una sola palabra de su parte. Y esto ya comienza a colocarme tan o más nerviosa de lo que él está.

- Rose… ¿Confías en mí?- comienza a decir en un suspiro tomando entre sus manos las mías.

- Claro que lo hago ¿por qué lo preguntas?- cuestiono segura.

- Necesito que me escuches, por favor- pide en tono bajo.

Lo único que puedo hacer es asentir, sin entender nada y suplicándole con los ojos que termine esta incertidumbre lo antes posible.

- Tú eres, junto con Alioth, lo más importante que tengo, quiero que eso lo sepas… lo que siento por ti es único…- relata con voz profunda.

Me fascina que me lo diga, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no es todo, de que hay algo más y por eso, estas palabras me producen un nudo en el estómago, una opresión que es pequeña, pero no me deja disfrutar de saber con palabras lo que siente Scorpius por mí.

Ay… qué será, qué es lo que sucede.

- ¿Qué pasa?- gimo, mientras percibo mis latidos levemente acelerados.

- Todo lo que hemos vivido, especialmente desde que nació nuestro hijo, me ha hecho saber que es lo que siento por ti…- continua relatando con tono suave y pausado, como si quisiera que percibiera cada una de las letras que pronuncia, pero está lentitud me exaspera.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- increpo casi con un hilo de voz.

Él frunce momentáneamente su ceño ante mi insistencia porque vaya luego al punto, o que me diga si es sólo esto, porque así dejo de alterarme por nada y me entrego a su declaración.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que me dejaras terminar lo que te tenga que decir sin moverte, por favor- pide afirmando con más fuerza mis manos, casi como queriendo que no escape.

- Lo prometo- respondo veloz, porque mi impaciencia es notoria, y sólo lo hago porque no quiero comenzar a especular tonteras, aunque ya estoy más agitada de lo normal.

Su ojos se cierran, y comienza a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, es decir que se está preparando para algo grande, ¿Qué será?, antes ya me he sentido así, como cuando quiere decir algo importante, y nunca lo dice, a lo mejor que estoy asustando en vano, ahora que recuerdo nunca me ha dicho algo malo cuando se pone así, pero si recuerdo hubo una vez en que paso algo similar y llegó papá, por eso cambio de discurso, esa vez todo quedo en nada, y ahora ¿será igual?, es una farsa alarma, o quizás una buena noticia y yo pensado en negativo, aunque que yo sepa no me podría decir nada tan bueno que no tenga conocimiento, y en realidad tampoco se me ocurre nada malo… en conclusión estoy en nada… hasta que no hable.

- Yo… a finales del curso pasado…- comienza a pronunciar con tanto dolor y pesar en su voz, que elimino la idea de que sea algo bueno.

No puedo ni siquiera tragar, estoy detenida, incluso mi respiración ha desaparecido.

-… te… engañe…- percibo con la voz menos audible que jamás he logrado escuchar.

Una gran carcajada se escapa de mi boca, porque definitivamente me he vuelto loca, estoy escuchando disparates, locuras, esa es la explicación lógica a las palabras que mi mente en forma deficiente decodifico, porque eso es un absurdo, él no podría haberme hecho eso…. Su rostro es de estupefacción ante mi risa, pero yo no puedo más que reír ante su broma, que es divertida, pero cruel, creo que deberé decirle que lo prefiero serio y tranquilo, y no le permitiré que se junte más con mis primos porque le hace mal.

- Rose- murmura confundido y con su rostro serio.

Pero esto de pronto borra toda mi incredulidad inicial, no parece estar bromeando, porque cuando uno hace un chiste, se ríe hasta más no poder y él no parece interesado en disfrutar de lo que ha dicho… Por lo tanto, ¡no, eso no!, él no pudo haberme… engañado….otra vez estoy sería, agitada, acelerada, ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y lo más importante ¿con quién?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?, explícame- logro decir.

- Perdóname, yo te quiero, fue hace tanto…- menciona reteniendo mis manos, que en medio de su frase intente retirar de su presión, pero no he podido y tampoco tengo fuerzas para sacarlas, apenas si logro estas sentada y respirando.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?- inquiero con dolor.

Aunque ya sé la respuesta, de seguro fue con su amiguita Alexia, si con ella siempre tuvo algo, y hasta es probable de que continúen en lo mismo, entonces porque me lo dice, acaso quiere terminar conmigo, pues que bueno porque yo no quiero seguir de esta forma, mis ojos arden, pero no dejaré ni una sola lágrima asomarse.

- Fui un idiota… - confiesa.

Yo ni siquiera lo veo, tengo mi mirada pegada en mis piernas, por dos motivos, no quiero verlo, y no quiero que me vea luchando por no llorar.

- Nunca has terminado esa extraña amistad con Alexia ¿verdad?- pregunto con voz acongojada.

-Alexia y yo ya ni siquiera somos amigos, no fue con ella- responde declinando su voz al final.

-Otra más- recrimino con pesar, e intentado buscarle algún rostro a la causante de mi sufrimiento interno.

- Escúchame Rose, no es nadie importante, fue un beso, un estúpido beso del cual me arrepiento y me arrepentiré siempre- comenta un tanto angustiado.

- ¿Cuándo, por qué?- vuelvo a insistir en mi afán masoquista de saber todo para luego torturarme recordando y recreando la escena en mi mente.

Estoy de todas formas asombrada conmigo, porque no me he alterado, aunque lentamente siento que una llama de ira se enciende en mi pecho, aun no es el impulso para gritarle y salir corriendo de este lugar, pero no puedo asegurar hasta que momento me quedaré aquí frente a él.

- Fue a finales del curso pasado, pero escucha y créeme… no fue nada importante- insiste.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?, me has tenido engañada todo este tiempo- le recrimino enojada, ya se están acabando mis reservas de tranquilidad.

No entiendo tanto tiempo para qué, por qué no me lo digo antes, por qué ahora, qué lo ha motivado a esperar más de seis meses para esto, es irrisorio, no logro comprender su actitud, acaso me quiere hacer daño, si es así lo ha logrado, pero no entiendo que le hecho para que me haga esto.

- No, no es así, yo trate de decírtelo, pero estabas…- contesta apresuradamente.

Así que eso era aquello que me quiso decir esa vez, por qué no indague, lo olvide, me hice la ciega, e hice el papel de idiota todo este tiempo, ahora si que estoy inundada por el dolor, la amargura, la rabia y la decepción, pero no sé cómo actuar, ¿qué debo hacer? correr, gritar, llorar, golpear, huir, no lo sé.

- Así que lo omitiste para buscar el mejor momento para hacerme daño- le lanzo con furia.

- No, jamás haría eso- argumenta intentado buscar mis ojos, pero yo los desvío, no quiero verlo, no puedo porque sino le plantaría una bofeteada que lo dejaría chueco de por vida, pero debo calmarme necesito saber todo y ya con eso veré que hacer, por ahora a contener la ebullición interna.

- No lo parece, por qué me lo dices hasta ahora- interrogo entre dientes.

- Ya te lo dije, quise decírtelo en su momento, pero estabas al final del embarazo, luego todo empezó a ir tan bien entre nosotros, me sentía mal por ocultarlo y me sigo sintiendo así, no quiero perderte, te amo, y eso no fue más que un tonto error, y Blake se entero y me comenzó a amenazar con decírtelo, sólo para arruinarnos- comienza a decir de manera apresurada tanto que se nota la dificultad con la que logra decir frases.

Así que eso ha sido lo ocurrido está mañana, nada más fue que él sabía de todo esto, tengo tantas preguntas, tantas inquietudes que me molestan, me lastiman, me hacen temblar por dentro de sólo pensarlas.

Por eso ya no quiero saber más, ni siquiera se el nombre de esa… chica… y no se si quiero, ya no aguanto, él no me quiere, y si lo hace, yo no se que hacer, me ha hecho lo peor, me ha engañado, eso es lo más doloroso que podría haber sucedido.

En vano intenta levantar mi rostro, porque no pienso mirarlo, no quiero y si estoy aquí es porque tengo miedo de moverme y no controlarme.

- Rose… escucha mi voz, mira mis ojos… por favor… créeme que te amo, si te he confesado lo pasado es porque prefiero que tú lo sepas por mí, que por otro que sólo busca dañar- susurra bajando la cabeza para dejarla casi pegada a la mía.

Este simple contacto de cabezas desemboca mi llanto, pero es silencioso, las lágrimas incontrolables humedecen mi rostro en pocos segundos, en intensos movimientos de mano trato de borrar los rastros y secarme los ojos para dejar de dar este espectáculo, pero no ha sido muy productivo.

- Dime su nombre- digo en un momento de lucidez.

El silencio es su respuesta.

- Dímelo- vuelvo a insistir.

- Leyla- murmura, y con cada letra que pronuncia dibujo su rostro y esos ojos que con tanto odio me mira, y es como una puñalada en mi pecho, tan quemante y lacerante.

Un gemido se escapa de mi boca, haciendo evidente mi pesar.

- Perdóname, sólo fue un beso, ella no es nada- indica lentamente.

Ella no es nada, pero hizo algo así con ella, aunque sea un beso, un simple roce de labios, de todas formas lo hizo… y yo lo no quiero perderlo, porque lo amo como jamás creí poder hacerlo, pero me siento en tanta contradicción… me engaño, y me duele tanto que no recuerdo haberme sentido así antes, pero fue hace mucho, y lamentablemente le creo que fue sólo un beso, no se porque, pero idiotamente le creo… le creo todo lo que me ha dicho, aunque no entienda porque, y eso me deja en nada, ya que no sé que hacer…

***

**Hola… lamento la tardanza, pero tengo una nueva situación en mi vida, un gran trabajo, que me consume mucho tiempo, por esto mismo, debo pedirle que comprendan que quizás tarde algunos días en actualizar, unos tres o cuatro días, prometo que no más…por eso el cap que viene será para el fin de semana… espero que me entiendan, pero debo dar lo mejor de mi… y eso implica bastante tiempo….**

**Ahora que les parece….este cap… comenten plisssss….**

**Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores…. Y este necesita un Review… síiiii por favor, así me motivo a escribir en mis momentos libres…. Jajajja…..**


	50. Lluvia de enero

**Lluvia de enero **

Mi mirada de forma inconciente busca la suya, sólo para comprobar que todo esto es una mentira, que nada de que lo he escuchado es verdad, pero no lo es, esto es tan real como el hecho de que respiro por instinto, tan real como el hecho de que el sol sale cada mañana aunque permanezca oculto tras unas nubes oscuras que sólo amenazan con mojar todo a su paso, tal como lo han hecho las lágrimas en mi rostro, tan cierto como que le sigo creyendo y eso me duele, me odio por esto, porque no puedo seguir siendo tan ingenua.

- Rose, por favor dime algo- murmura sutilmente Scorpius.

No puedo, en estos momentos, no sé que hacer, ni que pensar, ni nada, he quedado tan confundida, porque jamás lo pensé, hasta hace cinco minutos hubiera puesto las manos en ese fuego que arde en la chimenea que tenemos en frente, diciendo que él no me haría algo así, pero que idiota he sido, nunca se debe confiar en alguien, menos sabiendo como era antes Scorpius, y como ha seguido siendo. Cómo me cegué de esta manera, por qué me ilusione con una imagen falsa de algo que no existe, que él creo y yo creí, o que yo cree y me lo creí, aún no lo sé.

Ya no quiero estar más en este lugar, me falta el aire, todo es perturbador, su presencia me lastima, es absurdo, pero soy yo quien no lo puede ver a la cara, y es porque me conozco, y no quiero hacer nada en esta condición.

- …Necesito pensar- logro decir levantándome del sofá.

- No me hagas esto, por favor… conversemos- pide él, en el momento en que me toma suavemente del brazo para detenerme.

Ante su contacto una imagen de él besándose con Leyla me perfora ferozmente, provocando que corra violentamente el brazo de su alcance, porque no quiero que me toque, no quiero sentirlo cerca de mí, porque no puedo sucumbir, me siento tan débil ahora que no sé si seguiré soportando esto.

- Ya te dije… quiero estar sola…- menciono con la voz un tanto alterada, llamando la atención de un grupo de chicos que han ingresado por el cuadro de la dama gorda.

- No te pienso dejar hasta que aclaremos las cosas, esto no puede quedar así- indica acercándose a mí, para no seguir siendo el centro de las miradas.

- Para mi las cosas están claras…- respondo entre dientes, porque ahora si que ya me estoy desesperando.

Cómo no entiende que es esto lo que quiero evitar, sé como reacciono, si me altero no me controlare y diré y haré cosas guiadas por la rabia y la frustración que tengo y todo terminara peor de lo que está, iniciando algo en donde ambos saldremos lastimados, quizás de forma irreparable y eso es algo que no quiero.

Sus manos afirmando mis hombros por detrás me demuestran que no ha comprendido mi petición, y esto sólo acrecienta mi malestar. Si quiere que esto termine bien, no debería haber hecho esto.

- Maldita sea… Malfoy… déjame en paz- le lanzó controlando mi volumen, pero con la mayor firmeza que tengo, cuando por fin otra vez nos quedamos solos.

Esto no me gusta, ahora además me siento horrible por hacer esto, detesto hablarle así, además no lo he llamado por su apellido desde hace tanto, pero es la única forma que tengo de hacerle entender que necesito la soledad para pensar, meditar y procesar este balde de agua congelada que me ha lanzado y que se ha colado hasta la medula de mi ser, cada célula de mi cuerpo ha resentido esta confesión y ahora debe entender que debe dejarme ir.

Como lo tengo a mi espalda no he podido ver su reacción ante mis palabras, pero sus manos lentamente se retiran de mi cuerpo, ya no siento el peso ni la presión que ejercían para evitar mi salida. Unos segundos me quedo detenida, escuchando su respiración un tanto agitada, pero presiono mis ojos obligándome a seguir, debo ser fuerte y no voltear.

Camino sin sentir sus pasos tras de mí, por lo menos aprendió a hacerme caso. Una vez que he salido al pasillo no tengo idea de lo que haré, no estoy en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión. Con mis ojos pegados al suelo, comienzo a errar por los pasillos, bajando escaleras sin mirar a nadie ni con un rumbo fijo. Las palabras de intentar iniciar una conversación conmigo por parte de algunas compañeras no se hacen eco en mi mente, es más, sin siquiera me interesa darles un gesto o una palabra, sólo continuo mi senda inexistente.

- Ey Rose, vamos a clases- escucho que me llama la voz de Albus.

Maldición, no me puede ver así, no quiero que nadie se entere, pero a pesar de que no sé que hacer, tengo una cosa clara, no quiero seguir aquí, y eso implica no ir a clases, una estúpida clase de herbología no sirve para nada en estos momentos.

Unos pequeños movimientos descontrolados de mi cabeza y estoy lista para enfrentarlo.

- Al… anda tú… yo tengo que… hacer algo antes- le menciono cuando ha llegado a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona mirándome preocupado.

- No, nada, tengo que revisar unos trabajos- respondo con voz plana, aunque es mejor eso a titubear como desesperada.

A pesar de la mirada insistente de él, ha decidido creerme y se ha marchado dejándome a la entrada del castillo, lo que me permite tener una vista de un cielo tan oscuro por las nubes, que estoy segura que se asemejan a como está mi mente en este preciso momento.

Si no puedo permanecer aquí, entonces es mejor salir de este lugar, eso significa que me iré a casa, pero antes eso debo ir a buscar a Alioth a la guardería, y no puedo hacerlo en este estado.... ¿qué haré?… ya lo sé, lo preciso para pensar es una caminata larga y solitaria.

Pasándome todas mis reglas de no faltar a clases, de cumplir cada una de las reglas y horarios, mi meta se fija en salir de este lugar. Sin siquiera tomar el carruaje que está a disposición para ir a Hogsmead, me dejo llevar hacia la salida. Mis pies y el aire fresco, a pesar del frío, son dos grandes aliados para despejarme.

Te engañe, te engañe, te engañe… por qué no se borran esas palabras de mí mente y de mi presente, cómo puedo olvidar todo lo que eso implica. Mi lado emocional me repite una y otra vez que el tiempo es importante, fue hace tanto que pierde importancia, pero ese mismo argumento me recuerda que todo este tiempo que ha pasado, ha sido el que me ha tenido engañada, lo oculto, me mintió descaradamente, y con todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, yo le dí toda mi confianza, fui capaz de hacer demasiado por él, y siempre tuvo ese engaño en su espalda contra mí, cómo un simple beso, como él le dice, me puede dañar tanto.

Ni siquiera soy consiente por donde camino, voy tan abrumada y absorta en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta que ya he salido de los límites de la escuela, y son unas gotas de agua que comienzan a golpearme el rostro y la cabeza las que me hacen reaccionar de esta marcha mecánica que he iniciado. Me detengo en medio del camino y levanto mi rostro hacia el cielo observando las nubes grises que me recuerdan sus ojos, estúpidos nubarrones, que ya no sólo amenazan, sino que hacen valer su aspecto de dar inicio a una fría lluvia de finales de enero, la más helada y dañina para mí.

Las gotas de lluvias se entremezclan con las lágrimas que han decidido salir nuevamente, no me importa estar en medio de la tormenta, porque lo he estado desde hace mucho y hoy ha sido otro gran episodio, quizás uno de los más duros y difíciles. Mi pelo se comienza a pegar a mi piel producto del agua que cae cada vez más incesante y potente, y lo mismo comienza a suceder con el uniforme que llevo puesto.

Vuelvo a andar, sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por acelerar, él agua purifica y eso necesito, limpiar mi mente de todos estos pensamientos negativos y oscuros antes que comiencen a inundar mi alma. Nada de lo que pase ahora me puede derrotar, no puedo caer como quiero, aunque quiera flectar mis piernas para derrumbarme en este suelo lodoso, no lo haré, no en estos momentos, pero es tan difícil no hacerlo cuando todo lo que veo esta nublado por el dolor, no sé de donde sigo sacando fuerzas para continuar, pero las tengo a pesar de mi insistencia por dañarme a mi misma con mis memorias.

Los recuerdos en este tipo de situaciones se convierten en dagas filosas que me atraviesan sin piedad para demostrar en cada momento que todo eso no fue más que una ilusión, un castillo en el aire, que ha descendido a la tierra de improvisto. Ahora temor saber si todo ha quedado en ruinas irreparables.

Con el cuerpo completamente mojado, temblando de frío y con una de las lluvias más intensas que he visto sobre mi cabeza observo a lo lejos el lugar al cual me dirijo… ahí dentro de esa casa esta lo más importante de mi vida para siempre, por eso no puedo seguir así como si fuera un ente sin sentido, con esto comienzo a caminar tomando velocidad, aún sigue siendo temprano, pero ya no aguanto estar en esta posición tan deplorable. Y todo por Scorpius, él tiene la culpa de que parezca una loca desquiciada caminando bajo la lluvia de enero, el peor mes del invierno.

Cuando por fin estoy en la puerta, recuerdo que debo parecer normal, aunque no lo sea ni me sienta de esa forma, busco mi varita en el bolsillo, y con dificultad logro mantenerla lo más firme frente a mí, un suave hechizo y mi ropa vuelve a secarse, es un alivio que aún aquí pueda hacer esto. Al sentir la tibieza de la tela, un nuevo escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza, remeciéndome hasta comprender que no puedo seguir pensando, ahora debo concentrarme en lo que tengo que hacer, sólo en actuar nada más.

Entro a este cálido lugar y la imagen de lo único verdadero que tengo, me hace acallar todo, vuelvo a casa como todos los días con Alioth, mamá ha salido lo que es todo un consuelo. Desde una sala bastante oscurecida porque la torrencial llovizna me ha seguido hasta esta zona, me concentro en cumplir mis responsabilidades, ese hechizo secador debió provocarme algún efecto anestésico en la sangre, o el frío adormeció todo mi interior, porque durante todo el momento en que he estado aquí en casa, ya no he vuelto a pensar en lo sucedido, no he parado ni un momento de hacer cosas, he estado escribiendo pergaminos, leyendo pequeños textos, cambiando ropa, jugando en el suelo con Alioth, calentando comida para él, viendo un programa infantil, todo en la más completa letanía de la indolencia, y lo prefiero es mejor no sentir a hacerlo intensamente.

Pero al comenzar a llegar la oscuridad que marca el inicio de la noche, la pesadez de mi cuerpo se hace evidente, ni siquiera tengo hambre, sólo quiero dormir, dormir en el más profundo sueño y despertar sin que nada de esto haya sucedido, sin embargo sé que eso es imposible, he querido eliminar muchos días de mi vida y jamás pude, y este no será la excepción, deberé enfrentar lo que venga, pero aun no sé cómo.

- Rose ¿Cómo estás?- saluda la voz de tía Ginny que ha llegado con mamá.

Con un escaso ánimo logro saludarla dándoles una insignificante sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta mamá al ver con el desgano casi inevitable con el cual las recibo.

- Sí, sólo cansada- miento sin interés de demostrarme más alegre.

- Estás pálida- afirma tía Ginny examinándome completamente.

- Es el frío- murmuro desviando la mirada al reloj que marca una hora precisa para que Alioth duerma, pero demasiado temprano para mí, aunque por hoy eso no me importa.

- Vamos a esperar a Harry para que cenemos- comenta mamá.

- Ya comí algo, iré a acostar a Alioth y debo estudiar, no creo que baje- indico calmadamente, ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres.

- Rose ¿segura que estas bien?- inquiere mamá comenzando a acercarse a mi lado.

Genial, por mi desinterés de mostrarme más repuesta ahora no me dejarán en paz hasta saber que pasa y no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido, debo idear algo, tengo que disimular, fingir, mentir si es posible para terminar con esto. Lo que tengo claro es que no puedo estar mucho rato en este lugar frente a estas personas o frente a cualquiera, quiero estar sola.

- Me siento cansada, he tenido bastante tarea, me hará bien dormir un poco más, ¿no crees?- respondo con voz más animosa y segura, sólo para que me dejen.

Por unos instantes mamá parece meditar mi respuesta y semblante.

- Está bien, tienes razón… descansa- acota mamá sonriendo.

Un suspiro de relajo, me ha creído.

- Buenas noches Rosie- se despide tía GInny acomodando la cabeza de Alioth que se ha comenzado a quedar dormido en mi hombro.

Al estar ya sola en mi habitación y una vez que he dejado al bebé durmiendo en su cuna, ni siquiera vuelvo a prender la luz, sólo me quedo escondida bajo las cobijas de mi cama, escuchando la fuerza con la cual la lluvia y el viento golpea mi ventana, y los truenos y relámpagos se cuelan en el lugar convirtiéndose en alarma perfecta para mantener mi vigilia.

No ha parado de llover desde la tarde, y tal como las gotas se desprenden de las nubes, lo sucedido en la tarde vuelve a hacerse presente en mí, alejando la intención de dormir para no pensar, se ha acabado mi oasis de indiferencia, y una clara señal de esto son mis ojos humedecidos otra vez.

Me engaño con Leyla, con esa arpía de Bagman, cómo pudo hacer eso, qué le sucedía para haber hecho algo así, la detesto con toda mi alma, es más que eso, la odio, y también a él, lo odio, su rostro se aparece en mi mente y hace que apriete con fuerza las sabanas en mis manos, maldita sea… esta estúpida cama, hasta en este lugar que creí que era mi mejor refugio, me trae recuerdos de él.

Lo odio… me repito, pero no, no es cierto, no puedo odiarlo, o quizás una parte de mí lo hace, aquella en que tengo mi orgullo, porque eso tengo herido, sangrante y lacerado profundamente, y también la confianza, eso se quebró, esta tan rota como el más delicado jarrón de cristal que ha caído de su pedestal. Le creo en lo dicho esta tarde, pero aún así tengo miedo de confiar otra vez. Me dice que me ama, pero yo siento eso por él y jamás se me habría pasado por la mente estar con otra persona. Eso es definitivo, quizás me quiere, pero no como yo lo hago.

Con esta verdad, la peor de las verdades, me aferro a mi almohada, recordando los momentos vividos… y los espasmos, producto de un frío inclemente que recorre mi piel, hacen que me acurruque para abrazarme en un intento de calmarme.

Mi cabeza arde, los ojos me arden, mis manos y pies están entumecidos por el frío, dos sensaciones opuestas se distribuyen en mi cuerpo y lo mismo pasa con mis emociones… no quiero estar sin él, pero ya no quiero estar así con él, no con lo pasado.

Por qué me repito que él me lo confeso, cómo si eso fuera para una parte de mí, un argumento a considerar, y sí tuvo valentía al hacerlo, pero no si no hubiera errado de esa forma nada habría pasado, además espero meses para hablar y sólo lo hizo por una amenaza, lo que significa que no me lo habría dicho si no es por el bicharraco de Blake… a ese idiota si lo odio… pero sin él seguiría engañada… la culpa la tiene Scorpius, él hizo lo indebido, y esa perra de Leyla, ahora entiendo su actitud tan altiva cuando me veía, cómo debe haberse reído de mí, y este simple acto me hace temblar aún más, pero ahora es de furia.

Qué le vio, qué hice mal, acaso falle en algo para que buscara a otra tipa. No, no puedo culparme, estaba embarazada, eso fue difícil, no es una excusa para disculparlo.

Ya basta no puedo seguir así, el dolor de cabeza ha vuelto, haciendo que mi cerebro palpite más fuerte y rápido que mi mismo corazón, hasta tengo la respiración agitada y eso que llevo tiempo recostada, sin hacer ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Mamá hace un rato paso a verme, pero no se acerco al creerme dormida, eso me deja claro que llevo horas desde que me he quedado en esta posición sin llegar a nada.

El recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras susurrantes en mí oído hacen que me debilite, un llanto ahogado me cansa a tal punto que hasta en sueños me remuevo incomoda e incesante en mi cama, de tanto en tanto logro despertar por unos instantes, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecer por el frío, pero a la vez quemar al apretarme más fuerte contra mí misma.

Risas, carcajadas, dedos apuntándome, la mirada victoriosa de Leyla, la sonrisa perversa de Blake, el desprecio de Alexia, y lo peor la frialdad en todos los gestos de Scorpius, me hacen remecer intensamente… una leve presión en uno de mis brazos, suaves movimientos de mi cuerpo y mi nombre retumbando en los oídos oscurecen estas imágenes.

- Rose, Rose… es tarde- comenta mamá intentando despertarme, mientras abro los ojos encontrándome tapada hasta la cabeza.

Aún me duele todo el cuerpo, incluso llego a tener mi pijama pegado a el, al parecer he estado traspirando, a pesar del frío que hace, la garganta la tengo tan seca y apretada que no puede ni siquiera pasar un poco de saliva por ella, hasta las manos me tiemblan insistentemente, todos estos son síntomas de que definitivamente no estoy muy bien.

- Mamá- logro decir levantando la cabeza, movimiento que me deja totalmente mareada y mi voz apenas es un hilo nasal, ya que ni siquiera puedo respirar bien.

- Cariño ¿Qué sucede?- comenta preocupada acercando su mano a mi frente.

El contacto de su fría mano me hace sobresaltar y observo como arruga su frente ante mi presencia.

- Tienes temperatura… ¿Cómo te sientes?- indica con preocupación.

Fiebre, eso he tenido toda la noche y no me había dado cuenta y yo asumiendo que todo lo que sentía era producto de mis pesadillas, quizás hasta eso es parte de esto.

- Me duele la cabeza- respondo con voz gangosa.

- Creo que has contraído un resfrío- asegura mientras no deja de revisarme con la mirada.

Lo que me faltaba, enfermarme, esto va de mal en peor, y todo por qué, ya lo sé, quién me manda a caminar en medio de la lluvia, y todo gracias a quien… a Scorpius, se merece un buen aplauso, pero en su rostro de niño bonito.

- Parece- respondo intentando no toser, aunque la picazón de garganta acrecienta mi necesidad a tal punto que no puedo evitarlo.

- Hoy no irás a la escuela, te traeré algo- menciona con voz dulce, mientras me arropa, para luego tomar a Alioth que ha despertado- me lo llevaré, no vaya ser que se contagie- completa saliendo de mi habitación.

Sintiéndome pésimo, tanto por los síntomas de esto más lo de ayer, me quedo recostada con los ojos cerrados y escuchando solamente el ruido de la lluvia que no ha tenido clemencia. Por lo menos el dolor del cuerpo evita que piense en otras cosas, algo positivo de esto. Cuando por fin mamá ha traído una pócima con un sabor tan amargo que me llega a provocar nauseas, comienzo a respirar más tranquila, pero temerosa de estar disponible para atosigarme de cuestionamientos.

- Debes descansar, yo cuidaré a Alioth- indica acariciando mi cabello humedecido.

Sólo puedo asentir hundiéndome en la almohada, y al parecer lo que me ha dado tiene algo de somnífero ya que ni siquiera alcanzo a oírla salir de la habitación y me sumo en el sueño, quizás no es tan malo después de todo quedarme en casa, evitaré toparme con alguien, especialmente con él, no puedo verlo, no aún, jamás una enfermedad de estas me pareció más oportuna.

Media tarde y casi no he estado despierta, con suerte el tiempo suficiente para comer unas cuantas cucharadas de lo que mamá me ha traído, saber que Alioth está bien, y el resto es nada.

Aunque todo tiene un final, al parecer el efecto del brebaje que mamá me ha dado se ha ido desvaneciendo, a pesar de que ya me siento mejor, las pesadillas han vuelto, porque una voz se hace cada vez más audible según pasan los segundos.

- Rose….- percibo en la lejanía.

Reconozco esa voz, acaso esto es una pesadilla, una voz tan profunda, un susurro aterciopelado y dulce que al hacerse innegable en mis oídos me llena de amargura la boca, arruinando mi intento de desaparecer de la realidad por un día completo.

Esto no es un sueño, ni bueno ni malo, es la realidad, lamentablemente está sentado a mi lado, lo percibo y la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío me altera acelerándome ¿Qué hace aquí?, a qué ha venido, hoy no le tocaba venir, por qué me hace esto.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- logra preguntar mientras yo cierro con más fuerza mis ojos.

Cómo me gustaría decirle que estoy mal, que me duele todo, para dejarlo recostarse a mi lado, abrazarlo y olvidar cada palabra que pronuncio, pero no puedo, es demasiado fuerte para mí, no puedo perdonarlo, no me siento capaz de hacer algo así, no aún.

- Necesito dormir- contesto subiendo aún más las sabanas hasta dejar sólo a la vista la mitad de mi rostro.

- Rose, por favor…- comienza a pronunciar con voz suave y baja.

- Vete- ordeno con frialdad.

Su mano aferra mi brazo, pero luego de unos instantes la separa y percibo como se levanta de la cama.

- Espero que te mejores pronto- murmura antes de dejar que todo vuelva a estar en el más completo silencio.

Una solitaria lágrima surge haciéndome cosquillas al pasar cerca de la nariz, para seguir y traspasar la comisura de mis labios y continuar deslizándose hasta morir en la tela que hay bajo mío. Lo he dejado ir, tal como él lo hizo conmigo ayer.

Lamentablemente los resfríos no son eternos y menos con los cuidados de mamá, y para no levantar más sospechas de que algo no nada bien, he debido volver a la escuela, sólo un día de escondite y ahora si que tengo que enfrentarlo, y aún no tengo claro que hacer.

Cómo mi suerte es al revés, a la primera persona que veo no es nada más ni nada menos que Leyla con Alexia caminado mientras hacen que sus faldas se levanten de un lado al otro con cada paso que dan. Y el verla así tan de ofrecida por la vida, me llena de coraje, me gustaría enfrenarla, pero no haré el papel de mujer despechada, eso jamás, no me humillaría ante ella ni ante nadie. Con la vista fija al frente y con mi mentón más arriba que nunca paso por su lado, imitando su rostro de desprecio y repugnancia, y de sólo imaginarme que Scorpius la beso me causa asco, repulsión de sus labios por haber osado tocarlos y luego de los míos, mientras intento pensar cuanto habrá pasado desde que eso ocurrió hasta que él muy cretino fue a estar conmigo. Menos mal que ninguna de las dos intento decir algo en contra porque ahí no me contengo de nada y desapareciendo de mi vista.

- Podemos hablar…- murmura una voz tras de mí.

Con pesar miro que alrededor hay algunos estudiantes, y entre ellos están Albus con Samantha, quienes me saludan desde su ubicación. Por esto no podré hacerle un plantón al que me habla, porque eso levantará sospechas y conociendo a mis primos, no les importará nada y se vengarán de Scorpius, y por último no quiero quedar como la engañada de la escuela, no seré una victima en todo esto.

- Aquí no- indico.

Comienzo a caminar seguida de cerca por él, hasta llegar al baño de chicas que esta en desuso, con los llantos de Myrtle quizás no me den ganas de colocarme igual, así que este es un buen lugar, cercano, pero privado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con voz grave.

- Necesitamos conversar- contesta tranquilamente.

- ¿De qué?- cuestiono sabiendo la realidad, pero quiero que vea que aún no tengo muchas intensiones de profundizar este tema.

- Ya lo sabes- agrega sutilmente.

Estamos parados frente a frente, pero la distancia es de a lo menos unos cinco pasos, distancia que él acaba de acortar avanzando un poco hacía mí.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- consulta débilmente.

- Claro, por algo estoy aquí- menciono con voz plana.

Es inevitable, por más que trate de controlarme no puedo, el enojo es evidente en mi actitud. Un paso más que avanza, es un paso más que yo retrocedo, quien ante mi gesto ensombrece su rostro.

- Sé que lo que te dije es horrible, pero necesito que me escuches- insiste con voz más firme.

- Antes que eso responde una cosa ¿qué harías tú si fuera yo la que te dijera algo así?- es lo primero que se me ocurre decirle, dejándolo en el más completo silencio.

Su mirada queda pegada al piso, y sé que con esta pregunta le he dejado en claro mi posición, no es fácil dejar pasar algo así, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado, ni como te has enterado, lo importante es la mentira continua, eso agrava las cosas, por lo menos para mí.

- Rose, no quiero perderte- susurra, volviendo a levantar su rostro.

- Ni yo, pero no puedo olvidar lo que paso- acoto usando su mismo tono.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?, dímelo- pide sonado seguro.

- Nada- respondo dejándolo sin siquiera pestañear ante esa simple palabra que salio de mi boca.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- articula una vez que ha salido de su estupefacción.

Mi mentón a tomado vida propia, se mueve casi imperceptible de sólo imaginar las palabras que tengo que decir, abro la boca intentando refrescarme antes de pronunciar lo impronunciable.

- No puedo seguir con esto…aunque me duela…- comienzo a decir, pero me detengo antes de que se quiebre mi voz, debo otra vez tomar aire ante de continuar.

- Pero…- balbucea, sin embargo mi mano levantada hace el gesto de que se detenga, ahora y sólo ahora creo tener la fuerza suficiente para decir todo lo que siento y pienso.

- Seguiremos igual en lo que respecta a Alioth, pero yo necesito tiempo para pensar lo nuestro…- expulso en un aliento.

Su cara se voltea, pero sólo por unos instantes, luego nuevamente vuelve a buscar mi mirada, dejándome ver esos ojos llenos de dolor y rabia, no sé si van dirigidas hacia mí o hacia si mismo, pero de todas formas comparto su sentir. Esta ha sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que he tenido que tomar, y no lo tenía claro hasta ahora que he pronunciado las palabras.

Espero que el tiempo me deje perdonarlo, y que me demuestre que puedo volver a confiar en él, porque lo que siento por él sigue intacto y sé que la lejanía será una tortura. Me estoy condenando por mi orgullo, y aún así no puedo dar marcha atrás, aún no es tiempo.

- ¿Estas terminando lo nuestro?- pregunta con pesar y arrastrando cada palabra que pronuncia, dándome la impresión que más que una pregunta, intenta confirmar una sentencia.

Ni siquiera puedo responderle, aceptar que lo nuestro a acabado, es demasiado, me corta la respiración y me enrojece los ojos. No quiero hacer eso, por qué tengo que hacerlo, por qué me dio el motivo para hacerlo. Todo iba tan perfecto, y lo arruina, ha arruinado todo lo que habíamos logrado.

- Eres un imbécil- le digo dándole un golpe en el pecho.

Un ataque de ira fugaz me ha sobrepasado, pero al ver como delicadamente afirma mis manos, y al comprobar que en sus ojos no hay reproche por lo que he hecho, se desvanece otra vez esa rabia.

- Lo sé- afirma mientras comienza a abrazarme.

Me entrego a su contacto, trato de percibir intensamente su piel alrededor mío, mi nariz intenta conservar permanentemente su aroma, mis oídos intentan memorizar sus latidos. Sólo hay una cosa que no puedo volver a percibir y es el sabor de sus labios, con esto presente, lentamente me alejo de él viendo como sus brazos que hace instantes me tenían afirmada caen desplomados al costado de su cuerpo.

- Te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí… - menciona con voz baja.

- Eso espero- le respondo antes de comenzar a caminar para salir de él.

Mi parte impulsiva me ordena dar la vuelta y entrar corriendo a sus brazos, pero no, no lo haré, no es posible que algo así lo deje como si nada, he tomado una decisión, y no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde en que esto no duela. Pero a la vez tengo tanto miedo de que todo cambie, que ya nada vuelva a ser como antes, de que todo mute una nueva realidad, cómo saber que he hecho lo correcto.

- ¿Así que estabas enferma?- cuestiona James al verme caminar cerca de él, pero sin intenciones de detenerme a saludarlo.

- Sí- respondo escuetamente, sin detener mis piernas.

Su mirada se hace más intensa sobre mí.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta dando un salto delante de mí para no dejarme avanzar.

- Quiero ir a mi clase, y tú no me dejas- le indico apuntándolo.

- No es eso, algo te pasa, tienes los ojos rojos ¿estuviste llorando?- interroga con voz fuerte.

- Estoy resfriada, es lógico que tenga los ojos un poco rojos- menciono tratando de alejarme un poco y comenzado a toser lo más realista que pueda.

- ¿Segura? o ¿Malfoy te hizo algo?, porque si es así dime y te juro que se las hago pagar- amenaza sobre-protectoramente, y sin saberlo ha dado en el punto, pero no puedo dejárselo notar.

- Ya te dije, no entiendes que estuve enferma- le grito, porque no estoy de humor para este tipo de situaciones.

- Está bien…cuídate- responde contrariado, dando un paso al lado.

- Gracias- digo entre dientes, comenzando a caminar.

Una vez que he ingresado al salón de defensa observo que todo está distinto, no hay bancos ni sillas, sólo una alargada tarima, los Slytherin están ubicados a un lado y yo camino hacia el otro extremo en donde están los de mi casa y me paro entre Violeta y Albus que miran hacia donde esta el profesor Bennet.

- Aún no ha dicho de que se tratara la clase- me comenta Al, en un murmuro.

Mi vista recorre los alrededores y el ruido de la puerta cerrándose nuevamente me hace dar cuenta de que Scorpius acaba de llegar. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran rápidamente la bajo recorriendo su cuerpo y observo como su mano derecha se mantiene empuñada, y hay algo en ella que me llama la atención, sus nudillos están completamente enrojecidos y con visibles y frescos rasguños. Estas marcas me presionan el pecho ¿qué le habrá pasado?, pero antes de que busque alguna respuesta un carraspeo del profesor me hace desviar la mirada hacia él.

- Como se han dado cuenta el día de hoy tendremos una clase completamente práctica- menciona aquel hombre mirándonos a todos.

- Genial- murmura Albus.

Horrible, eso es para mí, hubiera preferido estar sentada perdida en sus palabras que tener que quizás que cosas hacer.

- La lección de hoy, la darán ustedes mismos, porque tendremos apasionantes duelos- continúa mencionando, mientras los murmullos se acrecientan a nuestro alrededor.

- Ay no- se queja Violeta con espanto, y la comprendo no estoy de ánimos para estar alerta ante un ataque, voy a hacer el ridículo frente a todos perdiendo como una rata.

- Que perdida de tiempo- se escucha decir en un momento en que todos los estudiantes se han quedado en silencio.

Ante esta aseveración la mirada reprobatoria del profesor se dirige hacia la persona que ha emitido tal comentario y no es nada más ni nada menos que Leyla, quien intenta en vano pasar desapercibida entre sus compañeras. Que alegría me da que el profesor se enfade con ella, ahora él se desquitara por decir eso, ojala que la expulse de su clase para no volver a verla.

- Ya que tiene esa opinión, usted señorita Bagman será la primera duelista, suba inmediatamente al lugar de duelo- ordena con severidad el profesor, ampliando mi sonrisa hasta más no poder.

Ella con pesar camina hacia el lugar señalado, recibiendo de sus amiguitas palabras silenciosas de apoyo. Mientras yo le deseo la peor de las suertes.

- Ahora quién se atreve a ser él o la retadora- cuestiona el hombre, dando una invitación abierta a la lucha.

Esa idiota es una perra, zorra, mal nacida, escoria, alguien tiene que darle su merecido, destruirla frente a todos, verla comer polvo. Estoy tan furiosa y feliz de tenerla ahí enfrente como a un presa de cacería que ni siquiera soy consiente de mis acciones. Porque aunque no me sienta capacitada y este aun un tanto débil por mi resfrío, la sed de venganza me supera, esta es la oportunidad que había esperado sin pasar por ser una chica despechada para el resto.

Con el corazón acelerado por lo que estoy a punto de hacer y considerándome una idiota por ser tan rencorosa, levanto furiosamente mi mano, presionando con la otra mi varita con tal fuerza que parece que se fusiona con mi piel.

La mirada del profesor se fija en mi y doy un paso hacia delante confirmando mi sentencia, me acabo de ofrecer voluntariamente a un duelo, que para el resto no será más que una forma de demostrar mis capacidades un tanto alicaídas el último tiempo, pero la verdad es que es la forma de desquitarme de todo lo que me ha provocado, como también de sus amigos y hasta de Scorpius y de mí.

- Vaya… veo señorita Weasley que ha decidido comenzar a participar, ahora veremos de que está hecha- comenta aquel hombre acrecentando mi furia.

- Rose ¿qué haces?- escucho decir a Violeta, que conoce mi desagrado ante este tipo de prácticas.

Ni siquiera le respondo, comienzo a caminar entre mis compañero que también me alientan para demostrar quien es la mejor, hasta Albus parece emocionado dándome indicaciones que no logro comprender.

Con fuerza subo a la tarima ubicándome al extremo contrario al que está aquella tipa, sus ojos se fijan en mí, con esa misma mirada de siempre, pero no se atreve a pestañear, de seguro no se imagino estar en esta situación, una fugaz mirada hacia Scorpius me permite ver como parece congelado en su posición. Mi respiración agitada sólo se controla cuando traspaso mi varita hacia mi mano derecha empuñándola fijamente hacia el frente, y ella en un instante en que noto de duda me imita apuntándome con la suya.

***

**Hola… como no hay plazo que no se cumpla, ni deuda que no se pague…Aquí un nuevo capppp…. espero que les guste… va dedicado a todas aquellas que me han dejado un review…. Me demorare menos que para este cap, subir el que viene…**

**Comenten plisss… para saber sus impresiones un REVIEW…**


	51. Frente a frente

**Frente a Frente**

Frente a frente, con sólo unos metros de distancia estamos detenidas sin dejar de apuntarnos con nuestras varitas, ambas permanecemos sin movernos, sólo nuestro respirar da pie para confirmar que no somos estatuas. Leyla parece un tanto incomoda, su mirada no deja de viajar entre mi rostro y el de sus amigas que le dan recomendaciones en voz baja, de seguro indicándoles que me realice cualquier hechizo con tal de humillarme.

Yo en cambio estoy inmóvil incluyendo mis pupilas, esperando la señal para lo que viene. Un zumbido potente se aloja en mis oídos, pero aún así logro escuchar algunos comentarios de mis compañeros que se han acercado a mi lado, entre ellos está Albus que parece entrenador diciéndome hasta casi como respirar, su insistencia me perturba, y si no se calla lo primero que lanzaré será un muffliato para detenerlo, porque lo que necesito ahora es concentración no gritos confusos.

A pesar de que parezco firme sin dejar mi mirar a mi objetivo, mis piernas se remecen sutilmente, haciendo que perciba la solidez del suelo como algo inestable en esta ocasión. Además no sé si mi varita se mueve por la presión excesiva que tengo en ella, si lo hace por nerviosismo o… miedo, pero de algo estoy segura, solita me metí en esto y ahora debo enfrentarlo como lo que soy, una valiente leona, aunque por dentro parezca un gatito tembloroso, pero no lo demostrare, me pondré la mejor careta que tenga para no darle ni la menor impresión de duda a esa arpía.

Durante un instante necesito ver a alguien, por eso mi mirada vuelve a buscar la de Scorpius que aun parece ausente y contrariado en su posición entre ambos grupos, pero al ver que he vuelto a mirarlo logra reaccionar intensificando su expresión de preocupación y en su boca observo como gesticula una pregunta, "qué haces" traduzco que forman sus labios, y ante esto no puedo más que desviar mis ojos hacia el frente, porque no pienso respondérsela, sin duda es tan obvia la contestación, estoy parada sobre el lugar en el cual se desarrollan los duelos, no para tener un dialogo ni tomar té, sino que para batirme a uno, si no lo entiende definitivamente necesita ayuda.

Además de que se preocupa tanto en que participe en una actividad práctica en clases, acaso cree que no soy capaz de hacer esto, pues también a él le voy a demostrar que soy hábil y que no lo necesito de protector, que entienda que no es un superhéroe, ni un caballero hidalgo, yo puedo batir mis propias batallas, y por sobre todo, parte de esto es por su culpa, mi sed de venganza se originó por lo que él me hizo, ahora que se abstenga de cualquier acción, y que disfrute o sufra de su creación.

- Muy bien señoritas, esto es un duelo instructivo, ya saben que tipo de hechizos están permitido y cuales no, la primera en rendirse o en quedar sin capacidad de defensa… pierde, la ganadora se llevara 10 puntos, y por sobre todo la supremacía sobre la otra- indica el profesor que se ha ubicado justo al centro de ambas, y logrando con este último comentario que las chispas que arden en nuestros ojos se intensifiquen.

- ¿Listas?- vuelve a consultar aquel hombre.

El profesor busca en el rostro de cada una, la señal de que estamos listas y preparadas, y al hacer un pequeño movimiento afirmativo hacia aquel hombre, las mariposas que revolotean incesantes en mi estómago parecen desbocarse. En qué me he metido, detesto este tipo de situaciones, no soy buena para defenderme ni para atacar, además este año no he tenido buenas experiencias en esta clase, y ¿si he olvidado todo?, qué hechizos puedo hacer, mi mente se ha quedado en blanco, no lo puedo creer, estoy en blanco, por más que trate de pensar qué hacer no puedo, no tengo nada, estoy muerta, destruida, humillada por mi voluntad, si esto pasa me destierro definitivamente de este lugar. Lo más trágico de todo esto es que no he aprendido nada, sigo siendo una inconciente impulsiva.

- Prepárense- ordena la voz del profesor que retumba en todo el lugar, anudando y dando un vuelco a mis órganos internos.

Una leve referencia, sólo por normativa, realizo sin bajar la cabeza ni el contacto visual con ella, porque el duelo de miradas ya ha comenzado. Leyla me imita en el saludo, aunque lo hace de manera menos notoria que la mía y eso ya es mucho, ninguna de las dos tiene mucho respeto por la otra, es decir, que esto no se viene bien, ay… ya me lo imagino, será una batalla sin tregua.

- Acaba a esa… insignificante- percibo decir a la insidiosa de Alexia.

Ni siquiera pierdo tiempo en mirarla ya tendrá su merecido, ahora mi contrincante es otra y justo en este momento sólo voy a enfocarme en ella y con estas palabras me ha vuelto a llenar de energías que se me estaban acabando por el nerviosismo que se a intentado apoderar de mi cuerpo y mente. Yo que Leyla le mando a callar la boca a su amiguita sino quiere que me enfurezca más de lo que estoy. Gracias a esto he encontrado mi motor para enfrentarme a este tipo de situaciones… la ira.

- Necesitaras suerte, Weasley- sisea con arrogancia Bagman.

- No lo creo, tú la necesitaras- le respondo entre dientes.

Un salto hacia atrás y el profesor desaparece de la tarima dejándonos solas y listas para empezar a la señal de su voz.

- Empie…- comienza a decir el profesor, pero un movimiento apresurado de la varita de Leyla me hace quedar desprevenida.

- Expelliarmus- grita sofocando la voz del profesor.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar una fuerza intensa, provocada por una luz roja resplandeciente me eleva arrastrándome hacia atrás, hasta sentir mi cuerpo golpear en el suelo, la varita vuela de mis manos quedando detenida a unos metros de mí. Maldita sea me ha dado el primer batatazo.

El golpe que me he dado en el piso, me ha dejado un tanto aturdida, los huesos de mis piernas y espalda se han remecido con intensidad creando un calambre penetrante que recorre desde mi piel hasta la medula.

Con el corazón acelerado, y con la rabia al máximo por un ataque tan sucio y sin la debida atención del docente que no parece importarle esta falta, doy un salto quedándome de pie, y casi rodando vuelvo a buscar mi varita.

La idiota de Leyla ha comenzado a observar a sus compañeras con un gesto de triunfo, dándome el pie para contraatacar, la muy despreciable ni siquiera sabe estar atenta a un duelo, ahora las pagara.

- Levicorpus- menciono con voz raspada, dejándome ver en su rostro una expresión de tensión, al verse levantada por el tobillo hasta quedar boca abajo suspendida en el aire.

Unas cuantas risas de mis compañeros me llenan de orgullos haciendo que no pueda dejar de sonreír, la tengo como a una gallina, solo falta sacarle las plumas y apretarle el pescuezo y quedaría lista para mí, pero por ahora me conformo con verla siendo el hazme reír de todos.

Los veloces movimientos de sus manos me hacen percatar que está desesperada y dispuesta lanzar cualquier hechizo para terminar con esto, y antes de que ella continúe prefiero cortar sus intenciones. Unos segundos de esta diversión me basta, aun hay tiempo.

- Liberacorpus- índico haciendo que caiga dándose de lleno en la espalda contra el suelo, y eliminando de su boca las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar en mi contra.

Un quejido de dolor se le escapa al quedar de espalda al piso, ella sigue con su varita en la mano, pero en esa posición no hay mucho que hacer, creo que este duelo lo tengo ganado, aunque el profesor no parece tener intenciones de dar por vencedora a alguna todavía, es un cretino que parece entretenerse con este tipo de situaciones.

Volteándose tal cual como una víbora, Leyla queda nuevamente enfrentándome, sus ojos brillan con furia, esa simple mirada de odio me hace temblar por dentro, al parecer le he herido su orgullo profundamente, pero lo que ella no sabe y espero que no sepa, es que ella hizo eso conmigo y no parare hasta demostrarle que nadie se mete conmigo.

- Furnunculos- pronuncia con voz agria.

Como he estado atenta a sus movimientos logro actuar a tiempo, sin dejar mi posición de ataque.

- Protego- logro decir antes de que aquel rayo me alcance, rechazando aquel hechizo.

Luego de esto ella logra ponerse nuevamente de pie, todos parecen quedarse en silencio a nuestro alrededor haciendo evidente que ambas respiraciones parecen agitadas y desincronizadas. Este es un segundo que nos hemos dado para tomar aire, pero no dejamos de lanzarnos llamas con los ojos, cómo desearía que si pudiera hacerlo de forma real para quemarle ese pelo negro que tanto cuida. No puedo negarlo aquí frente a mí es una tipa con lo suyo, ese pelo largo y perfectamente alisado, y que a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho sigue igual, y esos ojos cafés intensos que resaltan en su piel blanca pero bronceada, le hacen ser una chica dotada y me enfurece, porque el idiota de Scorpius se busca a las mejores, y así aprovecha de recordarme lo que no tengo, primero Alexia, ahora esta, y después quién.

- Mimblewimble- grita ella dando de nuevo el primer paso.

Con mis mejores dotes felinos ocultos doy un salto al lado, cayendo desestabilizada al suelo, un preciso golpe en mi rodilla al contacto con el piso me hace por un instante fruncir mi rostro, pero esto no me imposibilita que deje de mirarla sin pestañear para no darle ni una mínima posibilidad de volver a atacarme.

- Everte Statil- grito apuntando con ferocidad hacia ella, quien en vano intenta esquivar mi ataque, dándole de lleno en el centro para derribarla. A creído que por estar yo en el suelo no la atacaría, es una pobre niña, vaya parece que si tengo un poco del don luchador, eso es bueno.

Cientos de palabras provenientes de los observadores ambientan y atosigan mis pensamientos furibundos e intensos de dolor. La palabra huérfano proveniente de aquel grupo verde y plata, me golpea duramente hasta cegarme, acaso han intentado hablar de mi hijo, a no, esto si que no, me han dado en el peor lugar, ahora si que no me controlare. Mi respiración está al máximo, parezco un dragón al borde del colapso.

A Leyla la observo aun tirada a mi disposición intentando ponerse de pie, esta es mi oportunidad de sacar todo lo que siento dentro, por todo lo que ha sucedido, todo lo que ella, Alexia, Blake y Scorpius me han hecho. La rabia y la desolación se hacen lacerante en mi interior, estoy segada sólo veo en mi mente la escena de Scorpius y esta escoria besándose, hablándose al oído, burlándose de mí, esto simplemente me aturde, me lastima, me llena de un rencor que jamás había sentido, y extrañamente este dolor se hace tan fuerte que deseo que ellos sufran, que ella sufra, que sienta y se lamente con su vida por esto.

Mi mano tiembla de furia… es hora de actuar, estirando el brazo a más no poder, como queriendo llegar a tocar su piel para que no hayan espacios a que escape, muchas palabras se vienen a mi mente, pero sólo una de ellas se hace eco en mi boca, una horrible y aniquilante palabra que no sólo la herirá a ella sino que ya lo hace conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo es demasiado tormento lo que tengo.

- Sec…tum….- comienzo a decir en voz baja, casi sin pronunciar palabras audibles.

Estoy apretando mi mandíbula a tal extremo que siento la tensión fluir por mi cuello. La vista la tengo totalmente nublada, cada letra que pronuncio me lastima, y lo hago tan lento que es como si una parte de mi cuerpo se resistiera ha completar esta tortura.

- Rose… ¡no!- irrumpe suave pero firmemente la voz de Scorpius.

Su voz me congela la sangre ardiente, colándose como una luz que pasa acabando con la segazón que me ha fulminado en estos segundos. Desviando mi mirada hacia un costado, lo observo apoyado en la plataforma muy cercano a mí, sus ojos están desorbitados, ese gris de sus ojos me demuestran dolor, tristeza y preocupación.

Ante está imagen comprendo que él ha entendido mi próximo paso, y ante su detención me quedo fija por unos segundos en su presencia, sin poder continuar lo que tenía en mente.

Aun controlada por el enojo, le lanzó una fugaz mirada contrariada, por una parte detestándolo por haberme detenido, pero por otra agradecida de haberme hecho reaccionar a tiempo, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, estoy agitada y nerviosa. Pero antes de que pueda seguir recriminándome, escucho algunas palabras de aliento a mi contrincante, vuelvo a enfocarme ella, que parece temblorosa intentando levantarse. Debo pensar en algo… no me puedo quedar así, esto aun no termina, o mejor dicho yo no he terminado, lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, pero tengo que terminar bien esto.

- Stuperfy- vuelvo a decir, mientras ella se levanta.

- Expelliarmus- grita casi al unísono mío.

Como ambas hemos estado concentradas en lanzar los hechizos a la otra, ninguna ha podido esquivar el de su contrincante. Debo reconocerlo es una gran competidora, a pesar de mis ataques no ha dejado de estar alerta.

Antes de verla quedar inconciente en el suelo a unos metros de distancia de donde estaba levantada anteriormente, vuelvo a sentir mi cuerpo volar, pero esta vez con mayor fuerza y solo el duro golpe de una fría muralla me detiene, paralizando mi respiración por unos segundos, sintiendo mis músculos tensarse y luego relajarse a tal punto que ligeros espasmos se apoderan de cada uno de ellos. Casi como una hoja de papel, o mejor dicho un saco lleno de calabazas me deslizo por la pared de piedra, hasta azotarme nuevamente en el suelo quedando sentada y atontada, todo comienza a darme vueltas, las imágenes que tengo en frente de Leyla inconciente sobre el lugar del duelo, la posición desinteresada del profesor, y por último Albus, Violeta, seguidos por Scorpius que se acercan asustados a mi lado, me dejan ver que a pesar de todo sigo conciente o medianamente conciente.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Violeta afligida agachándose a mi lado.

Albus se ubica al otro lado y Scorpius queda en frente, los tres parecen que están impacientes y turbados, cada uno intenta ayudarme a levantar, pero no quiero, mientras el duelo no lo de por terminado el profesor seguiré mostrándome fuerte y autosuficiente.

- Déjenme, yo puedo- les digo con la vista al frente.

Sin siquiera tomar en cuenta sus manos de ayuda vuelvo levantarme impulsada con las manos apoyadas, una en el suelo y la otra en la pared que ha servido de freno, y al hacer esto me percato de una pequeña punzada en mi hombro, pero nada de cuidado, un simple golpe que tendrá como consecuencia un gran hematoma, mis piernas temblorosas me afirman dubitativa, y estoy tan agitada que hasta respirar me duele.

Aún mareada, pero de pie que es lo importante, acompañada por algunos vítores de mis compañeros, quienes comienzan en conjunto a repetir mi nombre inundando como una marea creciente todo el lugar, me detengo a respirar profundamente y despejar mi cabeza zamarreada.

Bagman sigue desplomada en el suelo, al verla así con firmeza inquietante camino y logro recoger mi varita que había quedado olvidada en el borde del escenario. Ya no estoy furiosa, pero si confusa. Mis amigos me siguen de cerca, al parecer mi caminar tambaleante y desequilibrado aún los inquieta, pero yo no tengo tiempo para eso, aun estoy aturdida pero sólo quiero escuchar el veredicto final.

- Ha terminado el duelo- confirma el hombre con petulancia y cierto desagrado.

Un gran alivio se hace presente, por fin ha terminado, sólo falta que diga las palabras que tanto quiero escuchar y listo, aunque al parecer aun no tiene intenciones de eso.

-Rennervate - menciona con voz pausada el profesor hacia el bulto que yace en el piso.

Leyla logra pararse volviendo a la normalidad, con un rostro de total desprecio y confusión, su nariz fruncida da la apariencia de que está oliendo algo que le desagrada y eso debe ser su propio olor, el olor a la derrota y humillación.

Lo único que puede hacer después de esto es quedarme inmóvil sobre sus piernas que parecen un par de gelatinas, aunque las mías no están en mejores condiciones que las de ella.

Con cierta adrenalina que aún recorre veloz por mis venas doy un brinco para quedar en la tarima nuevamente, ya mucho más repuesta logro que quedemos frente a frente, casi en la misma posición que al comienzo, pero esta vez la Slytherin ni siquiera me ve, sólo permanece intentado alisar y arreglar su uniforme bastante arrugado, gesto que me hace recordar que yo debo estar igual, por eso repito su acción sin dejar de mirar al profesor, que parece meditar sus palabras.

- 10 puntos para Gryffindors- menciona con voz seca y despreciativa, sin darme ni una sola mirada.

Le ha dolido en el alma tener que darme la victoria que a mi me llena de alegría, orgullo y energía si pudiera saltar lo haría, pero no, eso me recordaría que me dí un buen golpe en el cuerpo. Me basta con dar un gran respingo hacia el resto, mientras Leyla lanza un gran bufido de decepción y nada más, en cambio Alexia parece furibunda, su respiración esta incluso más agitada que las nuestras. Ahora que la veo y pienso, me da pena, es muy probable que no tenga idea lo que me motivo a hacer esto, porque por la historia que sé, ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con Scorpius, y por muy amiga que sea de la otra no creo que llegue para compartir a un chico o ¿si?, así que también esta haciendo un papel de idiota e incluso peor que el que yo estuve haciendo por meses, porque está apoyando a una traicionera de la peor calaña.

- Te lo dije- le recalco a Leyla sin mirarla y con el sabor dulce de la victoria.

- Estúpida…- murmura con veneno que me resbala.

- Eres una inútil, cualquiera es capaz de ganarle a esa… - le recrimina su gran amiga Zabinni.

- A ver inténtalo- la desafío inconcientemente.

Zabbini parece dichosa, pero un gran carraspeo del profesor nos deja en silencio.

- Basta, el duelo ha terminado y Weasley deje de alardear que no ha hecho nada importante, ahora baje- ordena enojado.

Ante los gritos, aplausos, palmoteos de espalda y palabras de felicitaciones y apoyo, desciendo del podium para comenzar a caminar hasta quedar cerca de mi amiga, quien aún parece no comprender nada y me mira como si fuera una especie de estrafalario personaje.

- Excelente Rose, barriste el piso con esa serpiente- alienta Albus inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Yo simplemente le sonrío, no puedo hablar ni pensar con claridad, el cúmulo de diversas emociones atrofian por el momento mi capacidad de ser racional.

Lo que tengo claro es que necesito algo para el dolor corporal, porque vaya que fue un duelo intenso, de a poco la adrenalina comienza a tomar sus índices normales, lo que empieza a hacerse notar en la descarga de energías que me hace sentir cansada y adolorida.

La clase continua con un duelo más entre un compañero de nuestra casa y su rival es uno de los otros. Todos siguen atentos la nueva lucha, yo en cambio me quedo afirmada del brazo de Violeta, sin emitir palabras. Scorpius se queda cerca de nuestro lado y cada tanto me envía miradas serias y confusas, pero por ahora no tengo cabeza para analizar lo que le sucede conmigo, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra, yo me hago la interesada en lo que ocurre al frente, pero sin duda no he visto ni escuchado nada, más bien parezco un zombi petrificado.

Una vez saliendo de clases y antes de que comience a caminar con Violeta la figura de Scorpius deteniendo nuestros pasos hace que Violeta me suelte y me deje a solas con quien ella piensa que es la persona que me podrá ayudar y sosegar, y claro como no sabe lo que ha pasado, no me puedo enfadar con ella. Pero lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es una conversación con él, precisamente con él.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- cuestiona con voz severa una vez que ve que estamos a solas en el pasillo.

- Participando en una clase- respondo apoyándome en una estatua.

Un resoplido de desagrado se escapa de su boca, mientras se cruza de brazos en clara señal de enojo, este gesto vuelve a dejar a la vista aquel puño malogrado, recordando mi inquietud.

- ¿Qué te paso?- inquiero sin dejarlo hablar, mientras apunto a su mano.

Él baja su mirada hacia donde va dirigido mi dedo.

- No es nada importante, me interesa saber en qué momento se te ocurrió cometer una tontería como la que acabas de hacer- vuelve a insistir sin dejar de sonar grave.

Esta insistencia me descoloca y vuelve a encender la llama de mi enojo, quién se cree él para cuestionar mis actos, y menos ahora en que ya no somos nada, desde esta mañana lo nuestro a quedado pausado, terminado, en el estado que sea, pero ya no estamos juntos, o es que aún no lo entiende.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago- le respondo haciendo que su mirada se congele.

- Te expusiste, pudo haberte pasado algo- recrimina apuntándome con su dedo.

- No me paso nada, estoy bien y además gane, por si no te diste cuenta- respondo bajándole el dedo, porque me exaspera este gesto.

- ¿Segura que estas bien?- contra pregunta, rozando casi imperceptiblemente mi hombro adolorido.

Un pequeño quejido y fruncimiento de mi boca le da la razón, haciendo con esto que levante sus cejas. Cómo me fastidia, hasta de eso se dio cuenta, si estaba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía y quiere demostrar su superioridad.

- Una pequeña consecuencia, nada de cuidado- le rebato desafiante.

Su rostro incólume parece reprobar mis palabras a tal punto que su mirada se hace más ofuscada de un momento a otro.

- A parte de eso, te has puesto a pensar en lo que estuviste a punto de hacer- comienza decir con voz pausada, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que comprenda lo que quiere decir, pero eso no hace falta, ya sé a lo que se refiere y sí, ahora ya sin la vorágine del momento comienzo a asustarme de mi misma.

Sin evitarlo mi mirada comienza a descender hasta quedar fija en la punta de mis zapatos. Me avergüenzo de lo que hice, estuve a punto de lanzarle un terrible hechizo a una persona que por muy descarada, rastrera y todo lo demás, no se compara con lo que yo pensé en ese momento, el odio y la rabia me supero y si no es porque él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones es muy probable que hubiera lanzado un sectumsempra. En que clase de mente se puede pasar eso para un duelo. Qué clase de persona soy, que pienso en hacerle daño así a otro ser humano.

Esto es horrible, el dolor y la rabia me ha trastornado, esto no es saludable, no puede ser que actúe de esta forma. Menos con mi historia, tengo un hijo por el cual pensar y yo sin siquiera recordarlo, me deje llevar por mis emociones negativas, me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo.

Genial ahora en vez de sentirme bien, me siento como la peor de las personas y todo por culpa de la persona que tengo enfrente.

- Rose… todo esto es mi culpa- reconoce con pesar, acertando en mis pensamientos.

- En gran parte…- rectifico en un murmullo, volviendo a levantar mi rostro alicaído.

Pero reconozco mi culpa, yo me he dejado llevar por la rabia, la inconciencia y el despecho, y eso no es para nada un buen consejero, aunque no tengo claro si podré dejar de hacerlo pronto.

- Sabes que te podrían haber expulsado…- comienza a decir para enumerar las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Ya lo sé, y lo lamento, me arrepiento de haber actuado de forma tan irracional- hablo con voz cansada e intentando dejar el tema hasta aquí, lo que menos necesito es un sermón de lo que hubiera pasado, si eso ya no paso.

Con mis brazos cruzados, la cara ligeramente volteada hacia un costado y con mi rostro totalmente enfadado, lo observo como me mira con sus ojos que viajan por toda mi cara.

- ¿No pensaste en Alioth?- vuelve a decir bajando la severidad de sus palabras.

- No me digas eso, me escuchaste- le lanzo rápidamente, sintiéndome dolida y golpeada por sus palabras.

Y si tiene razón no pensé en él y eso es lo que me molesta en estos momentos y me siento decepcionada de mi misma, pero no quiero que me recuerde mis errores, porque pareciera como si no viera los suyos.

- No te enojes, pero hacer algo así, no es muy…- intenta decir, pero yo estoy nuevamente furiosa con él.

- No me des consejos de cómo actuar, tú menos que nadie- menciono controlando mi voz.

Ambos estamos frente a frente, y no quiero seguir pensando en esto, no quiero tenerlo cerca si al hacerlo no puedo más que sentir rabia hacia él. ¿Dónde quedo todo lo que me hacia sentir, la paz que me otorgaba su sola presencia? Todo eso se ha escurrido frente a mis ojos y aunque trate de retenerlo es imposible evitar que todo se ensucie por lo pasado.

- ¿Necesitas algo?- se ofrece intentando por fin cambiar de tema, usando una voz suave y profunda para no seguir alimentando mi enfado.

Pero sus intentos por ahora no tienen mucha recepción.

- No, tengo cosas que hacer- le digo veloz viendo sus ojos ensombrecerse por mi respuesta con tono cortante.

- Rose, no quiero que estés mal- insiste acariciando mi mejilla.

Que contacto más sublime, por un segundo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, pero rápidamente aterrizo, la realidad es que él y yo ya no estamos juntos, él me engaño y yo aún no lo perdono, estoy adolorida por enfrentarme a un duelo con la usada para tal propósito, y por ahora lo único que nos debe unir es Alioth y como él no está aquí, este contacto es innecesario y me perturba. Además si no quisiera que estuviera mal, en primer término no habría hecho lo que inicio todo esto.

- Lo siento- susurro dando vuelta completamente mi rostro para separarme de su tacto, llenando de amargura mis labios.

Este gesto no sé si le duele más a él o a mí, pero un gran nudo se forma en mi garganta al alejarme de sus caricias.

- Nos vemos- vuelvo a decir al ver como se queda sin palabras.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de hablar comienzo a caminar veloz por el pasillo, mi objetivo es huir de su presencia, por lo menos hasta que sea capaz de estar cerca de él sin sentirme tan mal, tan asfixiada y dependiente. Él paso a convertirse de pronto en una necesidad, y creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarlo por mi bienestar mental emocional y físico.

El único refugio que tengo en mente por el momento es la sala común de gryffindor, al llegar al lugar Fred y James ya se han hecho eco de mi victoria y luego de dolorosos abrazos y chirriante apoyo me dejan en la paz de este lugar.

Logrando por fin sentarme o mejor dicho recostarme en uno de los sofás más cómodos que recuerdo, intento descansar en los escasos minutos de libertad que hay entre clase y clase.

- ¿Me puedes decir que sucede?- exige Violeta levantando mis piernas para hacerse espacio en mi lugar de descanso.

Con pesar abro mis ojos para encontrarme con su rostro aún contrariado.

- Quise demostrar mis habilidades- le comento sin darle mucha importancia.

- No te creo, detestas los duelos y como te enfrentaste a Bagman parecías… furiosa, te conozco y no eras la Rose de siempre- indica suavizando su voz ante mi rostro que comienza a notarse compungido.

Ya no puedo seguir guardando todo esto, he tratado de mantenerlo sólo para mí, y ha sido demasiado duro, necesito a alguien que me escuche, me entienda y me ayude, si no lo hago creo que la ira seguirá consumiéndome.

Media sentada y sin evitarlo me tapo la cara con ambas manos para retener los sollozos que intentan escapar de mí.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta en voz baja mi amiga.

No puedo decirlo, reconocerlo es terminar de hacerlo realidad.

- ¿Paso algo con Scorpius, verdad?- insiste al ver mi falta de dialogo y acariciando mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

Asiento con dificultad terminado de sentarme bien y dejando a su vista mis ojos enrojecidos en mi afán de no seguir llorando.

- Termi…namos- menciono titubeante y agudamente ya que cada letra al emitirse en mis cuerdas vocales es como si fueran astas al rojo vivo que salen quemantes de mi boca.

Ella simplemente me observa con dulzura y yo no puedo más que contenerme ante la presencia de dos niños que caminan para subir a sus dormitorios, lo hago mordiendo mis labios, para aprisionar mi piel y mis lamentos, y sólo el sabor ferroso que comienzo a percibir en mi lengua, me detiene en la presión que ejerzo sobre ellos.

Un calido abrazo es su mejor respuesta, y yo me quedo en silencio apoyada en su hombro. Nada de lágrimas, nada de palabras de desquite, nada más de sangre en mis labios, sólo silencio, y esto comienza a calmarme incluso más que el famoso duelo de la mañana. Violeta no hace ni una sola pregunta y sin cuestionamientos se lo agradezco, por ahora no quiero decir ni recordar los hechos. Ya desahogue mi tristeza llorando en mi cama, ya me desquite de la rabia lanzándole mi mayor energía esa tipa, y ahora necesito contención, sentir un apoyo incondicional y esto lo que he obtenido.

Será que nunca más podré estar con él, acaso no podremos mejorar las cosas, todo es muy reciente, pero me asusta lo que venga, que va a pasar con mi vida, con nuestra vida, con Alioth. Tiemblo de pensar que ya nada volverá a ser como antes, todo se ha marchado y lo peor es que no puedo alejarme de él, una parte de mí no quiere perderlo y lucha con la otra, aquella que no perdona, aquella que esta lastimada, y por sobre todo porque a pesar de que quiera escapar, tenemos un vinculo irrompible que nos une.

Alejándome por fin de un día agobiante comienzo a caminar para marcharme. El mismo camino que había hecho casi en su mayoría acompañado por Scorpius comienzo a hacerlo en la más absoluta soledad. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos observo a lo lejos a Alexia conversando con su otra amiga, ni rastros de Leyla, al parecer ha decidido esconder su derrota ocultándose en sus mazmorras, bien por mí, si no la tengo que ver es excelente, las otras dos al verme pasar, con su característico desprecio se voltean, sin volver a enfrentarme, por ahora.

- Vaya si es la leoncita- menciona una voz pedante.

- Blake- murmuro entre diente observándolo detenido a un costado.

- Menudo espectáculo, jamás pensé que serías tan vengativa… y sutil- comenta con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Me detengo sólo a observarlo, ahí apoyado jugando con su varita entre los dedos, y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo que lo detesto, una parte de mí se siente agradecida, es extraño, irrisorio hasta desquiciado por agradecerle ser el que gatilló mi sufrimiento, pero prefiero eso a ser una burla por vivir cegada de la verdad, como dicen la verdad duele, pero la acepto con tal de no vivir en la más absoluta mentira.

- ¿Qué quieres?- inquiero con frialdad.

- Me debes una disculpa desde hace mucho… ahora un favor por apretar al mentiroso de Malfoy… vaya Weasley si que estas en deuda conmigo- comenta displicentemente.

- Jamás estaría en deuda contigo- le contesto para comenzar a caminar.

Estaré agradecida, pero eso sólo en mi foro interno, ya que sigue siendo un desgraciado que no se merece nada, ni menos el escaso y valioso tiempo que tengo.

- Sabes… me estás siendo un poco menos despreciable… por eso te dejaré pasar esto… por esta vez- agrega caminado a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme de reojo con aire de superioridad.

- Idiota… para mi sigues siendo igual de despreciable- le lanzó con tirria.

Él realiza un simple gesto en el aire para dejar en claro que no le interesa lo que pienso de él, y comienza a alejarse de mi camino, mientras yo intento encontrar mi salida para dejar por esta tarde este castillo y llegar a casa a olvidar un poco lo sucedido.

Conclusión del día, ha sido un pésimo día, enfrentar a Scorpius para decir con dolor y amargura las peores palabras que concluyen lo que pensé era una de las cosas más maravillosas que tenía, y luego desatar mi rabia frente a un duelo, olvidándome de todo y todos, no ha sido gratificante como lo pensé. Al contrario me sigo sintiendo destruida y agotada.

***

**(Hola… como están?---- he llegado con el capppp-…… no muy largo y no sé que tal ha quedado, creo que no ha superado mis expectativas… aunk esto me suele suceder cuando es un cap en donde sólo fluyen emociones negativas, se apoderan un tanto de mí…jajja… pero bueno… ya está...)**

**y ya vamos en el cap 51,,, ni me había dado cuenta, incluso tenia una idea para el cap 50 y ya se me atraso…jjaaja esto de dejar fluir las ideas, me alargan un poco el panorama….**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre son un gran apoyo para mí…. ahora Review plissss…**


	52. Flor del loto

**Flor del loto**

Sentada frente a una taza de leche caliente, parezco una maquina con encendido automático, con una mano alimento a Alioth que ya parece disfrutar su comida, y con la otra de vez en cuando doy un sorbo de mi bebida para ver si esto me ayuda a despejar lo acontecido el día anterior. Después de la ira me ha comenzado a pegar la nostalgia, mi mirada que debe centrarse en el bebé que tengo enfrente de vez en cuando se pierde la nada y sólo un gemido rezongón me hace volver a mi labor.

- Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa- cuestiona una voz calida.

Dirijo mi vista y en la entrada a la cocina apoyada en el marco de la puerta está mamá con una mirada tranquila pero preocupada que no deja de observarme.

Un aletargado suspiro es lo único que logro hacer, para volver a mi trabajo de alimentadora.

- Nada- murmuro inútilmente, porque conozco a mamá y no me creerá y si yo fuera ella tampoco lo haría, con el tono que he empleado lo que menos parece es que nada me pasa, más bien dejo a la vista que todo me ocurre.

Sus pasos se hacen sonar, pero sin volver a mirarla me sigo concentrando en el plato de papilla y en mi tazón de leche y sólo cuando la veo al otro lado de la mesa sacando una silla y depositando frente a ella una taza de humeante café vuelvo a sostenerle la vista por unos segundos.

- Te conozco, eres mi hija y no estás bien- comenta revolviendo el contenido oscuro de su taza.

Sí, eso es evidente, nada bien, más bien estoy horrible, hundiéndome en un pozo negro, y sólo Alioth me mantiene a medio flote, y aún no he intentado buscar mis propias fuerzas para salir de ese lugar. Y todo porque otra vez me siento perdida, cuando vi que todo estaba bien, vuelve a estropearse todo.

Acaso no puedo ser feliz, quizás he hecho algo muy malo, y a lo mejor ni siquiera en esta vida, algunos creen en otras vidas y que aquellas acciones se pagan en las que vienen, es una razón coherente por lo menos para mi en estos momentos porque de otra forma no entiendo todas las cosas que me suceden, seguro que si eso es cierto debí ser mala, muy mala, a lo mejor hasta fui una mortifaga o asesina muggle y recién ahora comienzo a pagar esos delitos y de que forma, borrando cada sueño que tengo de la peor forma.

Ya sé que otros me dirán que las cosas pasan y sirven para aprender y crecer. Pero ya no quiero hacerlo de esta forma, me basta con un aprendizaje a la vez, aún estoy aprendiendo a ser madre, porque más agobio, quién se ha ensañado conmigo.

Mamá sigue mirándome y viendo como cada cierto tiempo me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no tengo opción ella se ha dado cuenta y de todas formas lo terminará sabiendo, especialmente si él tiene que venir a casa y claramente la forma de tratarnos cambiará radicalmente.

- He tenido algunos problemas- murmuro apesumbrada.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo en la escuela?- cuestiona en voz baja.

No sé que responderle, mi rostro se contrae, no quiero reconocerlo a viva voz, no por ahora.

- No es eso- reconozco dándole una mirada de reojo.

- Ya veo- asevera delicadamente, como si comprendiera a que me estoy refiriendo implícitamente.

Sólo unas cuantas cucharadas más y termino de hacer esto y me podré concentrar en el trabajo escolar, y como he dicho mantener la mente y el cuerpo ocupado ayuda a no enfrascarme en discusiones internas interminables. Como tampoco me interesa en estos momentos discutir sobre mis problemas amorosos con mamá, debo pensar en algo que la haga no inmiscuirse en mis problemas de manera mas profunda.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- consulto lentamente.

- Claro, las que quieras- responde apresuradamente, regalándome una sonrisa.

Ahora que la veo, se nota que las vacaciones le han sentado bien, ya no está tan estresada, ni irritable como lo estuvo hasta hace poco. Se ve relajada, alegre y dispuesta. Por eso creo que ya es tiempo de conversar algo que me quedo pendiente.

- ¿Qué pasa con papá?- cuestiono sin anestesia para saber las razones de aquella salida.

Un sonoro suspiro se hace evidente por parte de ella.

- Habías tardado en preguntar- comenta un tanto divertida y resignada.

Sólo me encojo de hombros, observando como en mis descuidos Alioth ha colocado toda su mano en la comida, por eso era la sonrisa de mi madre, mientras yo la miraba ella se divertía con las travesuras de su nieto.

- ¿Y?- insito para que me de las respuestas que le he pedido.

- Rose… tú padre y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, y eso es lo que queremos recuperar- indica con voz pausada y tranquila.

Un momento… no comprendo esa respuesta, es decir, que no están en plan de terminar este tiempo que se han dado o ¿sí?, ahora sólo puedo verla con confusión, ya que no tengo capacidad de entender el trasfondo de sus palabras.

- Lo que tienes que saber, es que él y yo queremos llevarnos bien… cómo antes- acota bajando la voz en sus últimas palabras.

- ¿No están volviendo?- indago, no entiende que por estos días necesito respuestas claras y concisas, mi mente no puede procesar tanta información de una sola vez, no esta vez.

- Estamos volviendo a ser amigos, algo que habíamos perdido- responde serenamente.

Claro, pero con esta respuesta me deja en nada, amigos pueden ser puertas afuera o puertas adentro. Por qué no es más clara y me reconoce si me hago esperanzas como lo había estado haciendo o definitivamente me acostumbro a verlo sólo los domingos.

- Ey… levanta ese ánimo, todo siempre mejora- murmura de improviso afirmando mi mentón para fijar su vista en mis ojos.

Ante su respuesta logro esbozarle una sonrisa, no sé en que sentido lo dice, si en lo suyo, que también me afecta, o en lo mío. Aunque lo más probable que sea para ambas, y anhelo y ansío que todo sea así, es lo único que puedo esperar.

- ¿Quieres que conversemos?- consulta sutilmente tratando de darme el pie para que le cuente lo que realmente me pasa.

Unos segundos de silencio atraviesan el lugar, y no, no tengo ganas de hablar, además tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto, engañándola y engañándome con la realidad.

Sólo me da una mirada intensa y penetrante, pero no ha insistido, permanece en silencio viendo como me levanto para salir de esta habitación. Pero no puedo hablar con ella sobre lo que me pasa, ni con ella ni con nadie, a lo más decir como están las cosas, pero decir las razones o como me siento, no, no me siento capaz y nunca he sido mucho de esas, siempre me he mantenido reservada de mis cosas y peor si las cosas no son buenas. Me basta con que Violeta sepa algunas cosas, lo demás se queda conmigo.

Una semana, largos e interminables días han transcurrido desde todo lo sucedido y los rumores de que ya no estamos juntos han comenzado a rondar por los pasillos y eso es un tanto evidente porque ya no almorzamos juntos, no andamos acompañándonos en los pasillos, no nos sentamos en la misma mesa en las clases que compartimos, y las conversaciones se remiten a simples saludos y comentarios sobre Alioth, que más necesitaban para deducir tal cosa, por la confirmación eso solo se las daré a quien me lo pregunte y tiene que ser de mi circulo cercano, el resto que hable todo lo que quiera.

- Así que ya no están juntos- cuestiona Dom, haciendo eco de los rumores y queriendo confírmalo de primera fuente.

Primero fue Lily y Hugo, ahora Dom, luego vendrá el resto, y no es agradable decir una y otra vez que sí es verdad y luego intentar sortear sin responder las cientos de preguntas sobre las razones. Un calvario tras otro, acaso no es posible que se queden con lo que ven y escuchan del resto, cual es el afán de someterme a interrogatorios por separados, voy a comenzar a pensar que mis propios amigos y familia me odian porque me hacen hacer esto.

- Sí, es cierto- comento con desgano.

Ella ante mi respuesta frunce su ceño.

- Lo sabía ese chico nada bueno iba a traerte, lo bueno es que ya te liberaste de él- comenta aliviada.

Ante su comentario, no puedo más que imitar su gesto. Está claro que a ella nunca le ha caído muy bien, pero dice eso como si olvidara un pequeño detalle o mejor dicho un gran detalle en nuestras vidas, por más que quiera echarlo de mi vida no quiero y no puedo.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?- cuestiona enojada.

- No importa, además no le digas así- le contesto severa.

- Ey, si ya no están juntos no tienes que defenderlo- menciona como si fuera obvio que al no estar juntos tenga que aborrecerlo como ella lo hace con sus novios.

- Lo defiendo, además recuerdas a Alioth, pues bien él es y sigue siendo su padre y yo…- comienzo a decir desinflando mi voz al percatarme de lo que iba a decir.

- Sigues enamorada de él- concluye con pesar mi frase y casi como si fuera una locura de mi parte.

Ni siquiera le respondo, sólo bajo la mirada, es cierto, eso es lo que iba a decir, pero no quiero confesarlo, aún estoy asimilando la lejanía, nada a cambiado en lo que me pasa con él, incluyendo lo bueno y lo malo, y si bien es cierto ya no parezco una loca con rabia desembocada, aún sigo enfadada pero controlada.

- ¿Él termino contigo?, por eso estas tan triste- inquiere sonando comprensiva e intentado comprender las razones.

- Eso da lo mismo- respondo sin dejar de mirar la ventana, la lluvia se ha vuelto a hacer presente, embargándome de una tristeza permanente.

Con chasqueos de su lengua me demuestra su inconformidad ante mi respuesta.

- No da lo mismo…ya sé lo quieres proteger de la furia de los chicos, es eso… pero como eres tan ingenua Rose…- vuelve a aseverar con firmeza.

Olvidaba lo insistente que es ella, no me dejará en paz hasta que le confiese toda la verdad, porque no es como Lily que sólo al decirle que era cierto, más una respuesta de que yo estaba bien quedo conforme, pero no, aquí estoy frente a la futura reportera y vaya que ya ha comenzado a trabajar.

- Mira Dom, lo que paso es entre Scorpius y yo, además seguimos teniendo una buena relación…- empiezo a justificarme, pero no se si decir que ahora somos amigos.

Por el momento no sé si es una palabra adecuada, estamos incómodos en presencia del otro, y las veces que ha ido a casa a ver a Alioth, lo dejo con él y yo me dedico a hacer otras cosas, casi ni hablamos, parecemos dos ineptos que no saben que decir al estar cerca. Luego del duelo, no hemos vuelto a charlar más de tres frases seguidas, y todo por mi actitud de huir de su presencia.

- Ya lo sé, pero eso tiene que ser así por el bebito, pero de lo otro debes despejarte, hay muchos chicos para llorar por uno- comenta sin tapujos.

Qué, me está insinuando que salga con otro chico, está loca, jamás podría hacer eso, yo no puedo ni siquiera pensar en conversar con alguien más. Definitivamente mi prima se ha vuelto loca, eso no puedo ni quiero hacerlo, no está dentro de mis planes ni presentes ni lejanos.

- No, cómo se te ocurre insinuar algo de así- le rebato asombrada.

- Debes aprender Rosie, que nunca hay que echarse a morir por un hombre, menos a nuestra edad - afirma como si eso fuera un precepto de vida.

- Quizás tienes razón, pero no voy a salir con alguien más- le aseguro.

- Si no quieres salir con alguien está bien… por ahora- concluye firmemente.

Tan convencida está de lo que me dice, que hasta me llega a causar un poco de risa, por lo menos y a pesar que desecho su idea, me ha logrado sacar un par de sonrisas, y eso es algo bastante difícil para mí en estos días.

- Rose, ¿podemos hablar?- consulta Scorpius al verme caminar con mi prima mayor hacia el comedor.

Dom le lanza una mirada nada amistosa, sin siquiera darse el tiempo de saludarlo. Y esto era una cosa que quería evitar, no quiero que lo traten mal, que él y yo no estemos bien en estos momentos no es razón para considerarlo una mala persona.

- Dominique- amenazo para exigirle respeto.

- Nos vemos Rose… Malfoy- indica comenzando a caminar.

No puedo más que negar con la cabeza, porque ella es una cabeza dura.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- vuelve a preguntar al ver como le estoy dando un poco la espalda, pero no es algo conciente sino que me he quedado fija en la presencia de mi prima.

- Claro- respondo velozmente para enfrentarlo ya sin ser tan descortés.

- ¿Cómo estás?- consulta nuevamente.

- Ehh… bien- balbuceo, porque lo que menos me esperaba era que me consultara esto.

- Y ¿tú?- menciono luego para retribuirle su preocupación.

- Bien- comenta sin mucha emoción.

Luego de esto otra vez el silencio, él parece removerse un tanto incomodo en su lugar. Y no lo culpo esto es tan perturbador y desagradable, estar frente a alguien y no saber como actuar, que hacer ni que decir, y más cuando las emociones te dicen que hagas otra cosa, cuando una parte anhela sentirlo cerca, tan cerca como antes, sin duda es una proeza.

- Y ¿qué necesitas?- lo ayudo porque parece congelado.

- No sé si has visto el panel de clases…- comienza a relatar pausadamente.

- No…- le contesto sin dejar de mover mis dedos y morder mis labios por esta situación.

- Empiezan… las clases de aparición… para los que cumplimos 17 hasta mayo- continua diciendo.

- Ah, es cierto…- agrego, recordando que mi turno será en el último grupo, sólo a mí se me ocurre nacer a finales de agosto.

- Entonces tengo una clase el día que voy a ver a Alioth en las tardes… sé que quedamos en algo, pero no existe otro horario- habla apresuradamente.

- Está bien, no hay problema, es importante que tomes esas clases- comento sin darle mucha importancia.

Él ante mi actitud parece confundido y asombrado… acaso esperaba a qué me enfadará, qué concepto tiene de mí, esto es horrible, cree que soy una iracunda demente. Además es una clase importante y más adelante yo tendré que tomarla, así que ahí le tocará remediar el tiempo que no podrá tener en estos días, no lo encuentro negativo, es más, sin pensar en Alioth, no tendré que verlo demasiado en casa y eso me ayudará a no pensar tanto en él, mientras menos lo vea, mejor para mí.

- Bueno… cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas- indica con voz segura y profunda.

Me encanta su voz, diablos, odio contenerme, detesto ser tan fría en apariencia.

- No necesito nada, y si Alioth necesita algo te aviso- respondo con lejanía.

- Claro, ha eso me refería- acota casi tan fríamente como le he hablado yo.

No, por qué me habla así, lo sé, yo le hablado peor, pero no me gusta que él lo haga comigo si se supone que yo estoy enojada con él, no al revés. Idiota orgulloso, eso es lo que es, no acepta que le hable y lo desprecie como lo he estado haciendo, quiere que caiga rendida a sus pies, perdonándolo inmediatamente sólo porque es él.

Sin nada más que decir dejamos de observarnos para comenzar a caminar juntos, ya que vamos al mismo lugar, las mazmorras, pero separados en intenciones y en contacto, cada uno parece que va pegado al extremo contrario de las murallas que encierran los pasillos de nuestro camino, mis pasos pegados al suelo, me dejan retrasada de su rápido caminar y la visión de su espalda me acongoja y me enfurece porque él parece tan normal, casi como si nada estuviera pasando.

***

Estúpido San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, la, la, la, infernales corazones revoloteando por todo lados, acaso no existe el día de los solteros, de los terminados, de los despechados y cornudos, o este día también es para nosotros y esta hecho para recordarnos lo infelices que somos. Sólo porque tengo una imagen que procurar no ando lanzando hechizos incendiarios a esta invasión de adornos.

Ni un solo día de estos he podido celebrarlos y no es que me guste, para nada, es más hasta el año pasado este día pasaba sin pena ni gloria en mi calendario. Es un miserable día para gastar dinero y todo eso, pero los cupidos lanzando fechas, tocando sonatas en arpas, y hasta los profesores embargados en esta fiebre amorosa no es para nada linda, al contrario es ulcerante y machacante. Por lo menos el día de hoy sólo tengo una clase y adiós escuela por todo el fin de semana.

De Scorpius ni luces, no es que lo haya buscado, al contrario rehuí de su presencia, si antes no quería verlo, este día menos, casi anduve con un sensor que me indicará su presencia, o incluso he llegado a pensar en pedirle a James ese famoso mapa que tiene. Por esto ahora en casa no puedo estar más contenta al estar alejada de todo ese bullicio rosado empalagoso.

- Rose- llama mamá desde su despacho, haciendo levantarme del suelo en donde me he quedado tirada ayudando a Alioth a sentarse solito.

- Ya vengo- le digo sentándolo en su corralito y pasándole su adorado dinosaurio que estos últimos días no suelta para nada, creo que fue una gran inversión, le gustan las cosas muggles, eso se lo diré a Malfoy padre sólo para molestarlo un poquito.

- Sí mamá- consulto llegando a su lado, mientras ella está enfrascada en su pluma que no deja de escribir tan rápido que apenas logro ver como se mueve en un extenso pergamino.

- ¿No has hablado con Victorie?- consulta dejando de lado su trabajo para comenzar a mirarme.

- No- respondo velozmente, ya que con mi prima no hablo desde hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Por qué?- vuelvo a decir confundida mirando de reojo el lugar en donde se encuentra Alioth, que está mordiendo a su actual juguete favorito, menos mal que está hecho de tela, porque incluso sin dientes aún, de todas formas aprieta dolorosamente y eso ya lo he comprobado en variadas oportunidades.

- La vi esta mañana y me dijo que haría una fiesta en su casa- comenta tranquilamente, haciendo que vuelva a mirarla intrigada a lo que se refiere.

- Así- es lo único que puedo decir, ya que no tengo idea de que se trata todo esto.

- Rose, lo que te quiero decir es que está empeñada en que vayas a su fiesta y pensándolo bien no creo que haya problemas, claro sí tú quieres ir- concluye lentamente.

Esto me ha dejado trabada, hasta se me ha desencajado la mandíbula. Me esta dejando ir a una fiesta, sin que yo se lo haya pedido. Debo estar en una dimensión desconocida, eso es seguro, o tal vez estoy soñando e idiotamente he tenido la absurda idea de pellizcarme, dejándome en claro con el dolor autoprovocado que salvo que sea una pesadilla realista, de esas que sólo he tenido en una oportunidad, esto si es verdad.

- ¿Me estas dejando ir a una fiesta?- balbuceo torpemente.

- Eso estoy diciendo, no tengo nada que hacer y el pequeño ya duerme de corrido, creo que no te hará mal despejarte un poco… pero no pareces feliz- comenta contrariada.

- No, no es eso, es que me ha tomado de sorpresa, pensé que no querías que yo…- intento justificarme saliendo de mi asombro.

- Quiero que estés bien, y me he dado cuenta de que he sido un tanto intransigente contigo- confiesa con voz dulce.

Yo muevo mi cabeza confusamente.

- Además es una fiesta donde Tedd y Vic, y sé que te comportaras bien- agrega apuntándome con el dedo inquisidor, para dejarme en claro lo que debo hacer.

¿Una fiesta?, no sé porque no estoy feliz, me agrada la idea, pero no tengo una dicha exaltante, ¿dónde está la Rose adolescente, que quiere disfrutar la vida?, parezco una anciana que decide pasar sus noches viendo películas antiguas. Una completa vergüenza, es una oportunidad única, inimaginada, ni buscada, que me ha llegado a las manos como un regalo de san Valentín y yo aquí parada si decir ni una palabra.

Me obligaré a ir, si hoy definitivamente lo pasaré bien. Adiós problemas, por esa noche seré simplemente Rose una chica de dieciséis años que quiere disfrutar su juventud, aunque me tenga que buscar el ánimo hasta en la punta de mi cabello.

- Claro que lo haré ¿Cuándo es?- pregunto ya más feliz.

- Es esta noche, pero dijo que vendría en la tarde para preguntarte- contesta un tanto complacida por mi alegría naciente.

No puedo creerlo estoy en medio de la sala de la casa de los Lupin, rodeada de luces parpadeantes, música a varios decídeles más de lo permitido, Tedd con un rosado en su cabello muy a tono con la festividad, Molly más agradable que de costumbre, Vic ansiosa y andando por todos lados como una buena anfitriona y muchos invitados, algunos conocidos y otros completamente incógnitos para mí.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí- dice Victorie pasándome un vaso con Zumo.

- Sí, yo estoy igual- le respondo viendo como el lugar cada vez más se atesta de personas.

- Pensábamos hacerla en algún club, pero es mejor aquí en casa, es más personal, además así puedes asistir- agrega mientras observa como Tedd se acerca a nuestro lado.

Los admiro tanto, es increíble porque se nota que lo pasan tan bien juntos desde que se pusieron de novios hace ya mucho, se quieren y disfrutan al máximo su vida. Son dos adultos jóvenes, exitosos en sus carreras, con casi dos años de matrimonio que se ve perfecto, y que pueden coordinar trabajo y placeres, que más pueden pedir, yo que ellos nada.

- Ey Rosie, por fin has venido- saluda el metamorfogo casi gritando para poder hacerse oír.

- Así es… - comento bebiéndome todo el contenido de mi vaso, porque el calor en este lugar comienza a acrecentarse.

- Supongo que no estarás bebiendo ¿verdad?- consulta colocándose serio y mirando a su esposa de la misma forma.

- No, claro que no- respondemos al unísono, yo un tanto fastidiada por su preocupación y ella divertida al insinuar tal desfachatez.

Luego de un rato conversando, ellos se han dispersado hacia otros lados, aunque siento que constantemente me están mirando, nada divertido si te sientes todo tiempo vigilada, si lo único que he hecho el rato desde que llegue a sido estar con ellos y ahora Molly se ha sentado cerca de mí, a conversar con unos amigos de ella, que amablemente me han incluido en su dialogo de quidditch. Dos chicas, más tres chicos se han pasado el tiempo riendo y comentando sobre juegos y jugadores, todos compañeros que vi alguna vez en Hogwarts, aunque jamás pudimos conversar por la diferencia de cursos y casas, y claro está que mi afán no muy sociable tampoco es un factor a favor, pero ahora me parecen bastante agradables.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- consulta uno de los chicos que defendía implacable su posición.

Ante esta pregunta mi estómago se ha contraído. Molly se ha ido a bailar con su novio, uno de los presentes en el círculo en el cual estaba. Y yo me he quedado en el mismo lugar dando el pie para que me hagan esta incomoda pregunta.

¿Qué hago?, o sea con suerte lo conozco, ni recuerdo su nombre, algo como Josh, John o Todd, realmente no me parece muy buena idea… aunque vine a disfrutar y en las fiestas se baila, y debí considerar el factor no conocer a nadie más que mi familia, que se reducen a tres presentes, así que mis alternativas de bailar se traducen en hacerlo sola, no hacerlo y quedarme como una simple observadora, o arriesgarme a intentarlo con alguno de estos NN.

Debo pensar, decidir, bailar o quedarme como una planta… tengo que continuar quietecita hasta que me de sueño y me den ganas de ir a casa o aceptar al parecer una inocente invitación a mover mi cuerpo bajo la estricta mirada de Tedd y Vic, que parecen mis padres, deberé decirles que pronto le den un primo o prima a Alioth para que tenga con quien jugar y ellos desarrollen esos dotes en un infante y no en mí.

Que difícil, él chico sin nombre, parece paciente mirándome como intento encontrar una respuesta de dos letras, si o no, a su propuesta. Pero ya lo sé, por algo vine y haré lo que tenga que hacer.

- Sí- le respondo levantándome de la silla.

Una pieza de música en donde parezco bailando sola porque he colocado tanta distancia entre los dos que fácilmente caen más de dos personas entre nosotros, pero a él no parece importarle, todo un alivio, lo que menos quiero es un depravado insistente que arruine mi noche de relajo.

Nada mal hasta el momento, he descargado bastante energía y este chico que ahora si sé que se llama Rodd, es divertido, me ha hecho reír con algunos pasos y chistes lanzados. No es un seductor, más bien un payaso divertido, le ha bastado con mi nombre y ha hecho mil y una bromas por la similitud de estos, nada de incomodas preguntas ni acercamientos, una simple pareja de baile.

Luego de un gratísimo momento, una absurda idea se atraviesa en mi mente, porque ver a mi prima besarse con su novio, me recuerda a Scorpius… esta no era la idea, al contrario quería borrarlo de mi mente por lo menos esta noche, sin embargo se ha dedicado a perturbar con su recuerdo mi momento de escape.

Ya ni siquiera me puedo reír verdaderamente de los chistes de mi pareja de baile, mi mente me ha traicionado, haciéndome un sucio juego ilusorio, porque con las luces, las penumbras, el humo y dos personas ajenas, se transforman por un instante en Malfoy y otra chica, derribando mi diversión.

Me detesto a mí misma por esto, tanto que hasta me dan ganas de hacer lo mismo, tomar a este Rodd y plantarle un beso para que Scorpius sepa lo que se siente, aunque no este presente para verlo. Ante este pensamiento me quedo fija en la persona que tengo en frente, parece ajeno a todo mi duelo interno, y no… no puedo, por más que sea una idea, es el más completo absurdo, no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en acercarme a él o nadie… no soy capaz de traicionar lo que siento.

- Lo siento, pero… ya me tengo que ir- le dijo deteniendo mis pasos.

- ¿Pasa algo?- consulta sin entender mi exabrupto.

- Si, gracias por todo- le indico comenzando a caminar hacia los anfitriones para despedirme.

Ya ha sido suficiente, lo pase bien por un rato, más de lo que creí, mamá me dejo hasta las 3 de la mañana y son las dos y media, hora adecuada para marchar antes de seguir pensando sandeces.

Llegando casa por la red Flu, subo silenciosamente, lo primero que hago es ir a avisarle a mamá que ya estoy aquí y al abrir la puerta de su habitación observo una bella imagen… por lo menos para mí, mamá durmiendo abrazada de mí pequeño que parece refugiado en sus brazos.

Ni siquiera me dan ganas de molestarla, es mejor ir a descansar y al llegar a mi habitación, una pequeña caja sobre la cama llama mi atención. Desplomándome de forma poco delicada sobre las cobijas tomo entre mis manos aquella caja roja, por más que busque una nota o algo que me de alguna idea de lo que es no hay nada sobre ella. Sólo encuentro un pedazo de pergamino que tiene claramente la letra de mamá en donde me deja en claro que eso llego para mí a los minutos de partir a la fiesta.

Un regalo, esto es evidentemente, es un obsequio o eso parece, mi corazón acelerado me hace quedar rígida y ansiosamente me acomodo en la cama, deslizando con agilidad la tapa para dilucidar esta incógnita. Al dejar a la vista su contenido ahogo un suspiro de sorpresa, ahí en medio de la caja una hermosa flor, una flor del loto azulada, la más bella que he visto, a medio abrir sus pétalos esta resguardada en una esfera del más delicado cristal que puedo tocar, y en su base un poco de agua que parece resplandecer dentro de su burbuja.

Con esta imagen me recuesto sosteniéndola frente a mis ojos, no hay una nota, nada que deje en claro de quien es, pero no tengo dudas, deber ser de él, no hay nadie más que me puede enviar un presente este día y sin nombre. Por qué me hace esto, es cruel, terriblemente cruel, me hace recordar lo que pudo ser este día y no fue.

Con más tristeza que felicidad, intento alejar este regalo, porque seguir viéndolo es incentivarme a llorar y a recordar con pesar todo lo pasado. Sin mucho tiempo para pensar la escondo bajo mi cama, es demasiado hermosa y significativa para tenerla a la vista, porque no puedo, por más que intente no puedo dejarlo pasar, no tengo el don del perdón, cada vez que lo intento se me hace imposible.

***

Febrero es tan corto en días, pero yo he notado el paso de cada uno de ellos como si fueran el doble de largos, y como no he podido contar con la ayuda en la semana de Scorpius vuelvo a la intensidad entre clases, tareas y corridas entre casa, guardería y Hogwarts, pero de todas formas eso me ayuda… estar agotada me deja exhausta y sin tiempo para nada más. Es divertido lo que antes me ahogaba, angustiaba y deseaba terminar, se ha convertido en un gran aliciente y remedio para estar de mejor ánimo.

- Hola Rose- saluda sentándose a mi lado Steve.

- Hola Steve- comento en un murmullo, atrayendo con mi varita uno de los libros en una de las estanterías que hay tras de mí, porque por algo he estado medio día en la biblioteca.

Casi sin siquiera mirarlo mucho continuo mis tareas, es mejor aprovechar la paz que hay aquí que a hacerlos en casa en donde no tengo mucho tiempo y cada vez es menor, porque cada día que avanza ese niño requiere más atención y yo que pensé que era al revés, a más grandes más problemas.

- Sé que estas ocupada, pero me gustaría que me dieras un poco de tú tiempo- pide aquel chico de manera amable.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto bajando el libro que tengo a un lado.

- Sé que no es mi problema, pero si de algo puedo ser de ayuda me gustaría que supieras algo- comienza a decir bajando al máximo la voz.

Lo quedo mirando esperando a que me hable, yo no entiendo nada de lo que me quiere decir.

- Scorpius es mi amigo y considero que tú también has pasado a serlo- indica haciendo que le sonrisa con este ultimo comentario.

-… y sé que su alejamiento ha sido difícil para ti, pero para él también, yo lo he visto y no lo ha pasado nada bien, él sabe que actúo mal…- continua relatando.

- ¿Él te mando a decirme esto?- increpo desconcertada.

- No, al contrario, si se entera me mata- responde.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- consulto con un hilo de voz.

-… sólo quiero que sepas que él…- intenta decir, pero mi querido hermano y Lily se aparecen para sentarse en mi mesa, haciendo que este chico se calle inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué tal?- saludan los nuevos miembros de mi sesión de estudio nada personal.

Luego de esto Steve se ha ido, dejando que piense en todo lo que ha dicho, acaso he sido demasiado dura e intransigente, pero todo esto es tan difícil. No debería tener corazón, así no sufro, si no se siente, no hay problemas ni dolores, ser indolente en estos momentos es una capacidad deseada. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de preocuparme, quizás Scorpius lo ha pasado mal, realmente mal, si su amigo se atreve a decirlo, algo de verdad debe tener, él no me engañaría con algo así, para qué.

Ay no sé qué hacer, lo que tengo claro es que ya no puedo seguir en lo que estaba y menos con Lily hablando interminablemente a pesar de que no la tome en cuenta. Comienzo a caminar para salir de ahí e intentar encontrarle sentido a las palabras de que él también lo ha pasado mal, y es probable de que tenga razón, yo sólo me he centrado en mí, egoístamente lo he hecho, pero no sé como ponerme en su lugar, se me hace tan complicado.

Quizás ya es tiempo de que conversemos, como adultos, basta de huir de él, una real conversación no significa que tenga que olvidar todo, pero se hace necesario. Ahora que a pasado un mes, todo a decantado y sé puede ver con un poco, sólo un poco, de distancia.

Sí es verdad tengo que hacerlo, por eso me dirijo a donde se que estará, por la hora debe estar por ingresar a su clase de aparición, si me apresuro llegó a tiempo y tendremos unos minutos, porque ahora tengo el valor y la necesidad de hablar, si lo dejo para después me pondré a analizar las cosas y es probable que me auto-convenza de que no es conveniente, ya sé que debo ser espontánea para ser más arriesgada.

Llegando al pasillo del gran salón me quedo sentada esperando en la escalera para verlo aparecer, y un pequeño grupo de chicos me hace fijar la vista en ese lugar y claro ahí en medio viene Scorpius, pero las palabras de su amigo no se reflejan para nada, porque en vez de estar triste se ve de lo más divertido conversando con otro chico y al otro lado y bastante inmiscuida en la misma conversación está Alexia. Pues yo para nada lo veo echándose a morir, así que está bien. Soy una idiota pensando que estaba mal, casi llorando en los pasillos, eso es imposible para él que nunca pierde tiempo.

Con toda la frustración y enojo creciente, decido levantarme de este lugar y no hacer lo que tenía planeado, es en vano, no vale la pena conversar, todo ya ha comenzado a tomar otro rumbo, eso era lo que temía, pero no ha podido ser evitado, aunque me devore por dentro lo que siento, debo asumirlo.

Pero necesito saber ¿cuándo dejara de doler? Dom tiene razón soy una ingenua, casi caigo en las patrañas que me han dicho, pero no, no voy a dejar de lado mi dignidad, eso es una de las pocas cosas que tengo y la mantendré firme.

***

Una vez que lo vuelvo a ver al día siguiente, pero sólo, no me queda más que hablarle, y aunque trate de evitarlo al máximo, tenemos cosas impostergables que tratar. El problema es que esto lo hace todo más forzado e incomodo.

- Scorpius- lo detengo antes de que siga su camino, quedándome detenida cerca de una de las puertas que dan al jardín, para ver si la luz solar que ya comienza a hacerse un poco más presente por estos días me alivia la carga emocional.

Él se detiene y comienza a observarme de manera tranquila, su respiración acompasada me deja perdida unos instantes en su rostro y ojos que hace tanto no observaba.

- Rose…- desliza mi nombre con calidez, tanto que me hace estremecer, invitándome a que le hable, porque por algo lo llame.

Ahora tengo que despertar, concentrarme en lo que tengo que decir y listo, nada más.

- Mañana no vamos a estar en casa- comento con delicadeza, advirtiéndole que no vaya a vernos, o mejor dicho, que no vaya a ver a su hijo a ese lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede mañana?- consulta preocupado.

- Vamos a la madriguera a preparar la próxima celebración del aniversario de mis abuelos, pero puedes… ir si quieres- agrego, ya que no puedo negarle su visita, y veo como se coloca ceñudo ante mi duda de invitarlo.

- Sí no quieres que vaya a dónde tus abuelos no voy- responde con frialdad ante mi escasa motivación.

Detesto que me hable así, además no es que no quiera que vaya, sólo estaba viendo su conveniencia, y si no quiere ir a ver a su hijo, es un idiota, y es su problema.

- Es tú decisión, sólo te digo las cosas para que sepas, si quieres verlo ya sabes a dónde- rebato con firmeza.

- Sé que no quieres tenerme cerca, por algo no estás en el mismo lugar que estoy yo, pero te recuerdo que tenemos un hijo y no me sacarás de su vida- menciona con gravedad.

- Jamás he querido eso, en ningún caso, puedes ir a verlo cuando quieres, sólo te quería decir a donde iba a estar, ni siquiera eso me agradeces- ataco con furia.

Cómo se le ocurre insinuar algo como eso, al contrario, me interesa que este a su lado, a pesar de tener que encontrarme con él más seguido de lo que puedo soportar. Y si últimamente lo ha visto menos ha sido por sus clases no por que yo lo haya echado.

- No me quieres cerca eso esta claro- afirma con voz baja y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No es cierto, si lo quiero cerca, pero me hace mal, porque no entiende eso, estoy en constante lucha para saber que hacer, si rendirme o mantenerme firme, acaso le cuesta ponerse en mi lugar.

- Pero no te preocupes iré al otro día- agrega con voz baja, al ver en el silencio en el cual he quedado.

- Es tú opción- acoto casi sin voz.

- Eres tan orgullosa-murmura con hastío.

- ¿Qué… tú hablándome de orgullo?- le indico levantando el tono de voz.

Quién se cree él para tratarme de esa forma, si había estado menos enfadada, con esto se ha sobrepasado, yo no soy orgullosa, más bien mantengo mi dignidad que él basureo sin contemplación.

- No saco nada con hablar contigo, porque además de eso eres terca… intransigente y obstinada… nada de lo que te diga te saca de tú esquema- sisea controlando su volumen al hablar.

- Por qué me estas reprochando esto… no fui yo la que me equivoque, fuiste tú, no me vengas a culpar de todo… eres un descarado- le indico con la respiración agitada.

Su rostro se tranquiliza y comienza a sonreír de medio lado, ante mis palabras, hiriendo mi orgullo, acaso se está riendo de mí, eso si que no se lo permito.

- Ves que tengo razón…- agrega con supremacía.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le exijo.

- Te he buscado, te he pedido perdón por algo tan lejano y sin importancia para mí, he aceptado tus desplantes y desprecios que haces cada vez que me ves… pero sabes, tengo un límite- menciona haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

- Me estas amenazando- afirmo contrariada, no sé supone que soy yo la que debería hacer eso, qué le pasa a este chico.

- No, no estoy haciendo eso, pero te dije que te demostraría que puedes confiar en mí, sin embargo tú pareces más motivada por el orgullo que por nada y con eso no puedo competir, si es incluso más fuerte que lo que sientes hacia lo nuestro- dice con voz cansina.

No sé que decir, me ha dejado sin palabra, tampoco es que haya hecho mucho para que vuelva a confiar en él, en realidad no lo he dejado que se me acerque para darle la oportunidad. Ahora si tiene un poco de razón, pero sólo en ese punto, en lo demás está equivocado, con esto le demuestro que no soy lo que él dice o ¿si?

¿Acaso he actuado por orgullo e intransigencia? ¿Qué es más fuerte? lo que siento por él o mi decepción. Estoy en una encrucijada, orgullo o dignidad, cuál ha sido mi motivación este último mes, cómo saber que es lo correcto para esto.

Se me ha secado la boca, con dificultad logro tragar y mis ojos se mueven hacia todos lados como queriendo encontrar las respuestas o las palabras precisas en el exterior y esclarecer esta dicotomía en la cual me ha vuelto a colocar.

- Piénsalo- pide con voz suave, cambiando su mirada fría por una intensa y brillante.

***

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capppp…. espero que les guste.. Déjenme saber sus inquietudes o comentarios, como siempre me fascina leer todas sus palabras… por eso siempre escribo pensando en todos aquellos que me leen… **

**(luchyna: gracias por tu preocupación, pero fui yo) y a todos lo que me escriben comentarios miles de gracias, como siempre no puedo dejar de ser agradecida de su apoyo.**

**Sarvamângalam… y...**

**Review para mí….**


	53. Imágenes y palabras

**Imágenes y palabras**

Sigo parada inmóvil ante su presencia y con el reflejo del sol de media tarde dándole directamente en su cara, tengo dificultad para lograr verle sus facciones que parecen tranquilas. Su rostro impávido, o eso creo, me llena de contradicción, me rompe ese esquema que según él es tan inquebrantable, creo que deberá saber que ya no lo es tanto, porque a abierto un pequeño espacio para que me de cuenta de cómo lo he alejado no sólo de mi vida, sino que inconcientemente lo estuve haciendo de Alioth al sentirme agradada de no verlo en casa, un horrible acto de mi parte, el peor de todos los que pude haber hecho.

Como él sigue viendo que permanezco callada ante sus palabras, ha decidido partir, alejarse una vez más de mi lado, y con esto me remece dolorosamente, no quiero que se vaya de esta forma, pensando que lo quiero demasiado lejos de mi vida, porque no es así.

- Nos vemos el domingo- murmura de forma pausada.

- No te vayas… por favor…- pido alcanzando a rozar su mano mientras pasa por mi lado.

Este simple contacto me ha dado una gran descarga eléctrica, con el corazón detenido y conteniendo la respiración lo observo detenerse en su retirada, no sonríe, no arruga su frente, sólo pestañea lentamente y gira su cara para quedar nuevamente bañado por los dorados rayos que atraviesan los grandes vitriales.

- ¿Sí?- pronuncia en una onda sonora tan intensa que siento mis mejillas sonrojar.

Intentando controlar mi presión sanguínea un tanto alborotada, suelto el aire contenido en mis pulmones para respirar el aire más puro que pueda, logrando que su perfume impregne mi ser.

- Sería bueno… que pudieras ir mañana con nosotros a la madriguera- indico lentamente, ante su atenta mirada, aunque yo tengo los ojos directamente hacia el frente y por lo cerca que estamos veo con mayor precisión sólo su corbata.

-… a Alioth le fascina verte, a mi abuela le agrada tenerte en su casa…- indico casi en un susurro.

Quizás no es mucho, pero paso a paso, tiene razón lo he evitado y es en eso en lo que comenzaré a trabajar, primero estando juntos casi tanto tiempo como antes, sin barreras emocionales ni enraizadas por la odiosidad de mi parte, y es probable que retomemos… una amistad. Y luego quien sabe si ya elimino todos mis temores y vuelvo a confiar. Por lo menos en este poco tiempo conversando ha vuelto a despertar muchas de esas emociones que siempre me había provocado, ahora lo importante es intensificarlas para que borren lo malo, que se conviertan en una gran marejada que purifique todo a su paso.

- Pero…- intenta consultar sin dejar ese semblante serio.

- Y tienes razón… he actuado mal, alejándome y alejándote de todo… - menciono levantado la mirada para reflejarme en sus pupilas.

Por fin ese rostro serio se ilumina otra vez con una suave sonrisa. Y con pesar tengo que seguir esclareciendo mi punto de vista y mi nueva actitud.

- Con esto no quiero decir que…- comienzo a decir apresuradamente, para que no crea que estoy volviendo con él, eso aún no, sólo estoy eliminando las tensiones que había de mi parte, un gran trabajo que he debido y tendré que seguir haciendo.

- Lo sé, y te entiendo, pero esto ya es un gran paso- habla con esa voz aterciopelada que me descompensa de pies a cabeza.

Su respuesta me deja más que dichosa, lo sabe, sabe que aún necesito tiempo, le estoy dando la oportunidad de que me demuestre las cosas que no había podido hacer y me estoy dando la oportunidad de sanarme, de ver todo con otros ojos y quien sabe y espero, que aprenda a perdonar y dar vuelta la página.

Todo esto no se puede dejar de reflejar en un rostro que ya siento menos rígido, comenzando a formar una sonrisa llena de alegría.

- Vayamos a clases- invita para que comience a caminar a su lado, y dar con esto el primer cambio, por fin los pasillos no son una tortura a su lado.

***

Amistad, eso es lo que hemos comenzado a construir o reconstruir, es lo más importante que tenemos y la base de todo, de lo que queremos como personas y en especial lo que debemos ser como padres, eso es algo que he aprendido de los míos, ellos últimamente se están llevando mejor, tanto que papá va más a casa, no sólo los domingos, ahora si que va a comer más seguido y entre semanas, hasta en la celebración de mis abuelos podría jurar, si no supiera que no viven juntos, que parecían de lo más normal, no con demostraciones de cariño evidentes entre una pareja, por lo menos eso no lo he visto, aunque tampoco hago el intento de imaginármelo, de sólo mencionarlo lo borro, pero lo importante es que mis padres parecen que van bien, ya tienen gran parte de su amistad reconstruida.

Lo que me preocupa es Hugo, parece tan reacio a conversar con todos, en la Madriguera paso encerrado en su habitación y cuando estuvo compartiendo se lo paso con los audífonos pegados a su tímpano, papá como siempre justificándolo con que son cosas de la edad y todo eso, pero no estoy tan segura, a ninguno de mis otros primos que ya han pasado por este proceso de crecimiento se han puesto así. Por lo menos mamá si se ha dado cuenta y sabe que quizás lo han dejado un poco de lado para enfocarse en mi problema y ahora además con lo suyo. Pero no le dan la importancia que tiene, yo conozco a mi hermano y sé que no es el mismo de antes.

- Hugo ¿ya me puedes decir que te pasa?- consulto al ver como ha vuelto a faltar a una clase, si cada vez que lo veo está haciendo cualquier cosa menos lo que se supone que se viene a hacer acá.

- Nada- murmura encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a echarse sobre un sofá para seguir durmiendo.

- Claramente estas haciendo nada, si has vuelto a faltar a clases- le digo quitándole de la cabeza el almohadón con el cual se había tapado.

Ante esto me deja ver que se ha enojado, sentándose de manera abrupta a mi lado.

- A ti que te pasa, yo no soy tú hijo, además no me ando metiendo en tus problemas- alega casi gritándome, volviendo a recostarse y quitándome de mala manera el cojín.

Qué le pasa a este, la adolescencia le pego y fuerte, jamás a pesar de las peleas que hemos tenido me había hablado con ese tono. Estoy sorprendida, sin comprender nada y lo más extraño es que no estoy enojada

- Oye… me preocupo por ti- menciono sin alterarme, basta con un descontrol hormonal o lo que sea que le pase a los chicos a los 14 años.

No puedo creerlo, lo maternal se me está pegando hasta con mi hermano.

- ¿Tienes algún problema?- insisto sutilmente para no darle el pie a que me siga gritando.

Ahoga un resoplido con la tela en su boca, pero está vez acomoda el cojín tras su cabeza, dejándome ver como ese cabello largo tapándole los ojos, que a papá tanto le desagrada, se ha desbordado aún más desde la última vez que lo vio en la Madriguera.

- Te dije que te metas en tus problemas, no tienes suficientes con Malfoy- murmura entre dientes.

Abro y cierro en algunas oportunidades mi boca sin pronunciar palabra o sonido, está enojado y eso se nota, ya no llamaba a Scorpius por su apellido, está actitud desafiante se está repitiendo mucho, aunque solo la había tenido hacia mis padres, no conmigo, y yo no le hecho nada.

De todas formas es mi hermano pequeño, aunque ya me este dejando atrás en estatura, no puedo dejarlo así.

- Aún así, no me dejo de preocupar por ti- respondo sin intenciones de pelear.

- Serías la única- susurra tan bajo que apenas lo escucho, pero gracias a estar pendiente en la noche de la respiración de Alioth he desarrollado al máximo mi audición, y ante mi mirada comienza a desviar la cabeza hacia el otro extremo.

Eso es… lo sabía, lo supe desde el comienzo, se ha sentido sólo, abandonado, por qué mis padres no han visto esto, creen que porque está aquí todo el tiempo, no se da cuenta de las cosas, no sufre, no le lastima lo que pasa. Pero que equivocados están, sin duda ha sido un año de cambios, y él ha sido el más inocente de todo. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por él, y lo comprendo tanto, sé que se debe sentir olvidado en una familia tan disfuncional como la que tenemos. No es fácil acostumbrarse al cambio, hasta hace un poco más de un año teníamos una familia catalogada por muchos como la familia perfecta, y de pronto todo… pufff… muta, se transforma en algo que no es ni la sombra de eso.

No sé que decirle, sé que mis padres lo aman, es su hijo, pero no puedo justificarlos, porque no sé como hacerlo, ni siquiera yo todavía los entiendo mucho.

- Pero… ellos ya se están arreglando- indico sin mucha convicción de que este argumento sirva de algo.

Ante esto simplemente se encoje de hombros, como si no le importara.

- Los adultos apestan- menciona enfadado.

- Sí, generalmente- confirmo sonriendo ante esta verdad.

Con mi comentario vuelve a mirarme, acomodándose el cabello y dejándome ver sus ojos marrones tan idénticos a los de mamá.

- No le digas a mamá que he faltado a clases- pide ya más relajado.

- No le diré, pero tienes que ir, ya tendrá suficiente con mis notas - le menciono colocando expresión de espanto ante la imagen futurista que acabo de recrear.

- Está bien, lo intentaré- confirma desganado.

- Alguien tiene que ser el genio y el orgullo permanente - agrego moviendo su manga de la camisa.

- No digas tonterías, no me interesa esa categoría- refuta rodando los ojos ante mi expectativa.

- Hug… sé que nunca te lo digo, pero eres mi hermanito y te quiero- le menciono un poco dubitativa.

Es extraño, pero a él jamás se lo había dicho, ha sido mi compañero de travesuras infantiles, mi descarga de rabietas caprichosas de pequeña y hasta cierto punto el origen de mis celos cuando vino a quitarme el puesto de hija única y consentida, pero siempre ha estado ahí, no recuerdo nada de mi infancia sin un punto colorado al lado llamado Hugo. Y ahora es mi turno de apoyarlo, como él lo ha hecho casi imperceptiblemente desde que supo todo, siempre a mi lado y yo sin darle el espacio que se merece.

- Ya yo también, pero no le digas a nadie de este momento de cursilería- responde en voz baja dándome un fugaz abrazo de medio lado.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- consulto a media voz.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- inquiere imitando una voz de tragedia.

- ¿Estas enojado con nuestros padres?- pronuncio con delicadeza, e intentando enfocarme en sus ojos.

- Ellos ya están grandes, saben lo que hacen, a mi no me interesa- responde con un tono de fastidio, sin duda el tema padres no es de su agrado.

Ver como lo que hacen nuestros padres lo afectan y a mí también, en como nos comportamos, en como nos sentimos, en como vemos la vida y nos enfrentamos a ella, me llena de un gran miedo. Qué pasa con lo que yo soy ahora, cómo mi vida y todo lo que haga le afecta a mi hijo, tal como las acciones de mis padres lo están haciendo en Hugo. Cualquier paso en falso, cualquier error o mala decisión puede cambiar radicalmente a Alioth, y esto se convierte en algo demasiado importante, es estresante y me angustia, porque cómo sabré que es lo mejor para él y para mí.

Qué va a pasar más adelante, cómo se tomará que yo sea tan joven, ¿me cuestionara?, ¿me detestará por esto?, por no haberle dado la estabilidad de una familia como la mayoría, con un padre y una madre adultos, maduros, con trabajo y viviendo bajo una misma casa. Qué va a pasar cuando él tenga 15 y yo 30, vamos a parecer hermanos y si por esto no me respeta como madre, o que va a pasar en unos años más y siendo aún un niño le pregunten por mi como su hermana o por qué me veo así, qué va a decir, qué le diré, cómo le explicaré todo. Hay tantas preguntas que han comenzado a atormentarme.

- ¿Crees que Alioth se enoje conmigo por como se han dado las cosas?- le pregunto un tanto abrumada.

- ¿De qué hablas?- consulta sin entender mis palabras.

- Con todo lo que nos ha pasado me comencé a preguntar que pensará Alioth cuando sea grande… ¿si tú fueras Alioth qué pensarías de mí?- digo meditativa y un tanto afligida.

Hugo se queda en silencio, sus codos reposan en sus rodillas y ambas manos sostienen su rostro, parece estar pensando la respuesta. Y yo por más que trate de pensar y ponerme en el lugar de Alioth, no puedo, es demasiado imparcial, o lo veo todo bueno, en mi afán de hacer un buen trabajo, o lo veo todo deplorable, bajo mi defecto de ser pesimista.

El silencio de mi hermano me deja en claro que prefiere no hablar antes de dejarme mal, tan buen hermano que es, no quiere decirme la verdad, voy a ser una vergüenza, a quién le gustaría reconocer que es hijo de una madre adolescente, yo no tendría problemas, pero y él, lo bueno es que tendrá una excusa para su comportamiento errático y rebelde de adolescente, todo el mundo le dirá pobrecito, si su madre era una niña, que más se le puede pedir. Ay no, eso no lo voy a permitir, jamás dejaré que le digan eso, porque eso no va a pasar, no me importa lo que digan todos, voy a demostrarles y en especial a Alioth que puede estar orgulloso de mí, eso no lo tengo que olvidar, voy con mi bandera de lucha pegada en la frente y con mi hijo sobre mi cadera.

- Estaría feliz, no lo haces mal Rosie… - comenta Hugo, luego de meditar bastante su respuesta.

Al decir esto, se coloca de pie dejándome congelada en mi puesto por este acto tan improvisado, va a huir antes de que vea como ha fingido esta respuesta.

- Dame un segundo, vuelvo en seguida- comenta para comenzar a correr escalera arriba hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

He quedo pasmada sin moverme, pero no tengo tiempo para despejarme porque rápidamente vuelve a parecer con un objeto en sus manos, su amada cámara y detestada por mí, pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer con eso. Es definitivo si que le ha afectado todo, creo que está más mal de lo que pensé.

- ¿Qué haces, eso que tiene que ver, además aquí no funcionan esos aparatos?- le menciono confundida viendo como lo enciende.

- Funciona sólo para mostrar lo grabado- responde con voz divertida.

- Pero qué quieres hacer- pregunto de manera insistente.

- Lo que pasa es que había estaba trabajando en algo que puede responder un poco a tu pregunta- comienza a decir dejándome peor que antes.

- Ay, Rose, te explico, ya sabes que me gusta esto de lo audiovisual, pues hay unas clases de verano que pretendo tomar y necesito practicar y pensé usar el material que tenía… para hacerle un regalo a Alioth, para cuando sea grande… tengo sólo un bosquejo, aún no está terminado, pero te puede servir…- concluye bajando la voz, un tanto avergonzado por mostrarme sus proyectos.

Sólo lo quedo viendo, mientras él deposita la cámara en mis manos.

- Presiona play y cuando termines mándala a mi habitación- indica comenzando a caminar para salir de la sala común un tanto deshabitada.

Con el objeto en mis manos, hago lo que me ha indicado, sin quitar mi vista de la pequeña pantalla que tengo al frente.

- Hola Alioth…- escucho decir a mi hermano que se enfoca a si mismo- como sabrás yo soy Hugo, tu tío Hugo, o espero que me digas Hug Tarantino- continua diciendo, provocándome una gran sonrisa.

Rápidamente una fotografía de Hugo y yo cuando niños, sentados sobre un gran baúl, aparece frente a mis ojos, haciéndome viajar a esas épocas tan inocentes.

- Aquí estoy yo y la chica de al lado, ella es Rosie, tu mamá- continua hablando sobre la imagen antigua.

- Pues bien Alioth, aquí esta su historia, tú historia- presenta para dejar pasar la siguiente imagen en donde salgo yo, quedando sorprendida con lo que veo, no lo puedo creer, es en mi fiesta de quince, lo reconozco por el vestido que use, ahí estoy frente a mí, cuando nada había cambiado.

- Aquí está tu mamá descansando, pero no lo hace siempre al contrario, se la pasa estudiando, jugando quidditich, aunque en esos momentos no pueda, o haciendo otras cosas - empieza a decir mientras aparece unas imágenes que grabo cuando estaba embarazada.

- y no te preocupes si la vez tan hinchada, lo que pasa es que adentro de esa barriga, ahí estás tú- indica con voz un tanto infantil, y al ver esas imágenes ya comienzo a emocionarme, no me había vuelto a ver en ese estado, las fotos que hay, no las he revisado ni por si acaso.

- Ese que vez dándole un beso, ya debes saber quien es o espero que así sea…- habla enfocando la imagen de Scorpius quien me da un furtivo beso- es tu papá- acota la voz del muchacho.

Estas imágenes me llenan de nostalgia, a parte de toda la emoción de ver y recordar todos los momentos vividos, ver la presencia de Scorpius y como nos veíamos juntos me cierra aún más la boca con un nudo de lágrimas que no saldrán de su lugar, por lo menos no en este minuto.

- Debes saber que no fue fácil para la familia, pero tu mamá siempre se mantuvo firme y apoyada- sigue hablando, dejándome ver imágenes que debe haber grabado en la sala de espera de San Mungo, todos los presentes, es decir, el batallón Weasley al completo e incluso aparecen los padres de Scorpius, se muestran ansiosos y preocupados.

Unos segundos de silencio y lo que observo comienza a cambiar para mostrar lo que grabo en la sala de partos cuando se infiltró.

- Ella tuvo que trabajar muy duro para traerte, parece que no es algo muy placentero, hay una cierta cuota de dolor- comenta sobre mi rostro sudado y fruncido por el dolor y la molestia de que estuviera haciendo eso en ese momento, pero ahora me parece una imagen significativa, yo tendida sobre una cama con un gran abdomen y de cerca mamá y Scorpius tratando de aliviarme.

- Pero no te asustes, mírala ahora como se ve feliz contigo en brazos- apunta sobre una imagen, que reconozco que corresponde a unos minutos después del nacimiento, la imagen se nota que está tomada de lejos, pero no sé de donde la saco, aunque ya no importa, lo increíble es que no puedo creer que lucía así, toda alborotada, pero tiene razón estoy tan feliz que lo llegó a sentir nuevamente.

- Mi abuela Granger una vez me contó una leyenda que dice que los bebés antes de nacer están en un bello lugar y desde ahí eligen a sus padres, y no al revés- continúa hablando el relator, oprimiéndome el pecho con las palabras que pronuncia.

- Y espero que sepas y tengas la certeza que has elegido bien, ella es una de las personas más valientes y admirables que conozco… y no es porque sea mi hermana- dice sobre imágenes que viajan desde que Alioth nació y lo grabo tío Harry, hasta la llegada a casa, su primer baño, su primer gran llanto. Y ahora si las lágrimas bajan solas sin la menor ayuda ni contención de mi parte.

- Ella tomo la decisión más importante de su vida siendo muy joven y lo ha hecho luchando y pensando en ti- concluye enfocándose en las últimas imágenes que ha tomado para la navidad, alcanzando una toma en donde aparecemos todos alrededor el árbol navideño.

A pesar de que el video deja de funcionar, las imágenes en mi mente siguen pasando una por una como una cámara lenta. Cómo me hace esto, ha sido tan… extraordinario, no pensé que alguien, ni menos mi hermano tuviera una visión así de mí, ni siquiera yo la tenía de esa forma.

Aún bastante emocionada, me seco las lágrimas, y una gran sonrisa se hace presente en mis labios, sintiendo como en mi pecho se aloja un gran y agradable calor.

Sólo quiero y deseo que si Alioth llega a ver este video, pueda pensar lo mismo, pero como dije lucharé para que así sea y se mantenga, esto es sólo una gran muestra de lo grandioso que es mi hermano, yo aun tengo trabajo para lograr que todo lo que dice ese video sea perdurable.

Luego de todo lo visto he debido volver a casa, con la clara convicción de hacerles entender a mis padres de forma sutil, eso si, para no revelar nada de Hugo y sus inasistencias reiteradas a clases, que deben preocuparse más por él y mamá ya ha comenzado a captar mi mensaje, algo bueno porque haber invisibilizando a un hijo no es un buen punto a su favor. Él sigue siendo un niño que merece que sus padres dejen de pensar en otras cosas y se pongan firmes, es extraño, pero creo que a veces los padres tienen que aprender bastante de los hijos.

Con las imágenes del video que constantemente se repiten en mi memoria, más la mala noche de Alioth, no he temido mucho tiempo de sueño, así que mientras espero sentada en el aula de pociones a que el trabajo del día tenga los minutos al fuego necesarios para estar lista, considero que un poco de descanso de mis ojos no me hará daño, sólo unos segundos y nada más, estoy atenta a cualquier sonidos, aun con mis ojos un tanto entrecerrados.

- Rose, Rose…despierta- escucho a lo lejos, mientras un humo con olor a moho nauseabundo me revuelve el estomago.

Con los ojos a medio abrir, reacciono al ver frente a mi nariz un gran caldero negro. No lo puedo creer, casi dando un salto que me deja pegada al techo, reconozco la voz de mi primo Albus como despertador, ante esto sólo atino a recoger el cucharón y comenzar a revolver lo que se supone que era una poción reductora que debía tener un color anaranjado, no el color café pastoso que acaba de tomar.

- No, no puede ser, la estropee- comienzo a quejarme desesperada.

- Te quedaste media dormida… sobre la mesa ¿Qué te pasa?- consulta Albus viendo mi rostro afligido, mientras intento encontrar en el libro algo que me ayude a solucionar el problema.

- Estoy cansada, anoche Alioth estuvo un poco afiebrado- comento sin dejar de dar vueltas como desesperada las hojas del manual que no tiene ninguna solución, que no considere comenzar desde el principio.

Con mi mirada al frente observo que el profesor ya ha comenzado a recorrer los puestos solicitando los frascos para evaluar el trabajo del día. Tan temblorosa me he colocado que hasta he rasgado una página a la mitad. Porque estoy perdida, no puedo obtener una mala calificación, no otra vez, con un desastroso mi promedio se va al fondo de la lista y ni siquiera los exámenes finales podrán ayudarme.

- ¿Está bien?- vuelve a consultar mi primo, preocupado por la salud de Alioth.

- Sí, está bien, es por la dentición- rezongo, porque ya es demasiado tarde dos puestos más y estoy acabada.

- ¿Qué paso?- cuestiona una nueva voz acercándose a ver el contenido de mi trabajo.

El rostro serio de Scorpius evaluando mi mal trabajo me exaspera aún más, lo que menos necesito es que otra persona me indique mis errores.

- No digas nada- le menciono antes que se atreva a respirar.

Su rostro se enfoca en mi, y parece preocupado, pero no más que yo, que no dejo de intentar agregar ingredientes y revolver contra reloj y luego a la inversa.

- Déjalo así, crearas una bomba si sigues- comenta Albus al ver como grandes burbujas ardientes explotan peligrosamente en el líquido lodoso.

Cuando Scorpius comienza a asentir para confirmar la advertencia del Potter, la cercanía del profesor, revisando la pócima de Leyla, me congela, sólo termina con ella y viene hacía mí, estoy muerta, perdida, tengo que pensar, pero mientras intento hacer eso, mis manos siguen moviéndose vertiginosamente sobre el caldero.

Mi respiración agitada aumenta al ver como el profesor comienza a voltearse hacia nuestro lado, en ese mismo segundo las manos de Scorpius detienen mis movimientos, pero ya es demasiado tarde, cuando creo que voy a explotar de nerviosismo y frustración, un gran ruido me ensordece deteniendo los latidos del corazón, todo lo que veo es un gran humo negro que me imposibilita respirar algo fresco y que no sea un tanto caluroso y apestoso.

Con mis ojos abiertos de par en par, observo que no he explotado yo, sino que mi pócima, mis ojos se enfocan en la persona que tengo al lado, Scorpius está bañado de hollín negro y un poco de sustancia café se escurre por su pálido rostro, todo su cabello rubio está alborotado y entiznado, su imagen me causa un poco de risa, que se elimina completamente al pensar que yo debo estar igual, y lo más temible, el profesor que se ha quedado detenido a un metro de distancia parece que también se ha visto afectado por mi desastre. No tanto como Scorpius o Al, que viéndolo de reojo, está igual de contaminado que nosotros. Pero la túnica del profesor de todas formas tiene manchas de mi receta y su rostro tiene unos cuantos manchones plomizos.

- Señorita Weasley, qué diablos ha sucedido aquí- exige con severidad, cuando por fin la humareda ha dejado de ser tan intensa.

Estoy petrificada, por esto no me merezco un desastroso, sino que un troll y lo peor ser reprobada por todo el año, sin contar con tener que limpiar todo el desastre del salón. Mis oídos perciben los murmullos del resto de mis compañeros, los más desagradables están tratándome de idiota e incompetente, siendo las principales Alexia y compañía, aunque su amiguita Leyla no parece muy feliz, especialmente porque le ha llegado un poco de suciedad embarrándole su cabello.

- ¿Acaso no sabe leer las instrucciones?- vuelve a decir el hombre que parece furibundo, mientras con su varita comienza a limpiarse.

- Debe haberlo olvidado, si para cambiar pañales no sé necesita eso- indica Zabbini acercándose más a nuestro lado.

- Cállate- gritan Albus y Scorpius deteniendo su veneno, Alexia al ver el rostro de enfado de Scorpius y la furia con la cual le ha hablado se ha quedado muda y enfadada, haciéndole por esto un gran desprecio.

Una ayuda que la hayan detenido porque sino, ni me importa que el profesor este tan furioso, y me lo paso por encima con tal de arrancarle los pelos a esa imbécil.

- ¡El resto silencio! Estoy esperando su explicación- habla con enfado el profesor ya con su habitual postura y pulcritud en su ropa.

Ya no hay nada que hacer, adiós pociones avanzadas. Con una tristeza naciente, pero que no dejaré salir hasta que este sola, bajo la mirada porque me siento una estúpida.

- Fue mi culpa- escucho decir a Scorpius dando un paso hacia delante para quedar más cerca del profesor.

Sólo puedo quedar inmovilizada ante esta confesión, comienzo a mirarlo sin dejar de parpadear mientras el profesor se enfoca en su rostro, quedando entre desconcertado y enojado.

- Explíquese Malfoy- menciona en tono fuerte.

- Yo… pase a ver y sin querer voltee este ingrediente que tenía en las manos, ella intento arreglarlo pero ya fue demasiado tarde- comenta con solemnidad.

La expresión del hombre de cabello cano se acentúa en el frasco que sostiene su alumno en las manos, incrementando mi temor, porque ahora ambos seremos castigados, él por intentar engañarlo y yo por mi descuido. Además no tiene porque hacer esto, yo tengo que asumir mis problemas, fue mi error el quedarme dormida unos cuantos instantes.

- Eso pasa cuando olvidan que están en clases, aquí no estamos para jueguitos de noviecitos, ya bastante problemas les ha traído- indica sin dejar de tener el ceño tan fruncido que sus arrugas parecen ocultar sus ojos.

- Lo lamento, yo arreglare todo, pero quiero que sepa que ella tenía hecha su poción…yo merezco la mala calificación- continua mintiendo Scorpius, ante mi atónita mirada.

- No…- comienzo murmurar, porque no encuentro justo que él se culpe de todo.

- Así será, pero ambos se quedarán a limpiar todo esto y sin jueguitos, ni magia- recalca sin escuchar mi intento de detener esta farsa.

- Pero- vuelvo a insistir ya con voz más audible.

- Rose…- se voltea Scorpius dándome una mirada para que no diga nada más.

- Señorita Weasley, sino le apetece limpiar entonces tendré que tomar otras medidas- menciona el docente, mientras yo débilmente comienzo a negar con la cabeza, porque no era eso a lo que me quería referir.

- Déjalo así, por favor- susurra Scorpius acercándose a mi lado.

- No puedo- le contesto intentado quitar de mi boca un mechón de pelo que se ha quedado pegado por la sustancia pegajosa.

- Por favor acepta mi ayuda, sabes lo que te afectaría una mala calificación- concluye comenzando a lanzar un conjuro que nos deje limpios a ambos.

Con pesar debo darle la razón, aunque no me sigue gustando la idea, pero sería peor si ahora se descubre que mentimos, ya está hecho, además me prometí no ser tan orgullosa y comenzar a aceptar su ayuda. Ya más relajada, limpia y sin tanto cargo de conciencia, puedo comenzar a sentirme agradecida de su ayuda. Por eso comienzo a sonreírle al quedar a solas limpiando todo el lugar al estilo muggle.

- Muchas Gracias- le indico refregando el mesón, mientras él hace eso con el piso.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre puedes contar conmigo, además se que no has dormido bien por los malestares de Alioth- indica en voz baja y un tanto agitado por trapear este lugar tan extenso.

- Espero que sea la última vez- agrego esperando que todo mejore.

- ¿No te gusta contar con mi ayuda?- consulta apoyándose en la pared.

- No, no digo eso, sino que pueda dormir bien- respondo veloz, sin dejar de contener una sonrisa porque se ha apoyado justo en el único lugar que quedaba por limpiar.

- Ven déjame limpiarte- le pido con voz baja caminado hasta su lado.

- Ahora yo te debo agradecer- murmura una vez que hemos terminado y todo, incluido nosotros, brillamos por la limpieza que hemos alcanzado.

Estamos frente a frente muy cerca el uno del otro, con la sombría luz que hay en este lugar sólo resaltan sus ojos, ahora ya no hay movimientos, ni palabras que podamos decir, sólo lo observo mirarme y yo hago lo mismo con él. Otra vez me siento suspendida en el aire, nerviosamente sonrojada, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo.

Pero sólo hace unos días que volvimos a hablarnos, demasiado pronto para esto, debemos ir con calma, como dije hay que reconstruir las cosas y eso se demora, para que tenga cimientos fuertes hay que tomarse más tiempo, tal como lo hace el cerdito trabajador, construyo por mucho tiempo una casa de ladrillo y no se derrumbo al primer soplo, pues ahora yo debo ser ese cerdito, debo tener calma para volver a confiar. Vamos despéjate y aléjate, pero sólo lo suficiente para respirar.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a Alioth…- comento en voz baja.

- No se supone que hoy no lo llevaste a la guardería y lo estaba cuidando tu mamá y en la tarde la mamá de Albus- menciona haciéndome sonrojar en mi máxima expresión por mi olvido momentáneo.

- Es cierto, fue un lapsus- respondo titubeante, comenzado de todas formas a recoger los implementos de limpieza.

- No te preocupes- acota un tanto divertido.

***

Maravilloso, la adorada primavera comienza a resurgir en el paisaje, el lago negro se descongela, ya no hay ni un rastro de nieve, las lluvias torrenciales declinan, las ramas de los árboles comienzan a mostrar sus brotes del resurgimiento esplendoroso de sus hojas, y lo más maravilloso es que el frío se marcha, por fin podremos salir a aprovechar los extensos jardines sin miedo a tomar un resfrío.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas?- pregunta Dom, ubicándose entre Violeta y Lily, que han extendido una manta para sentarnos en el nuevo césped del jardín.

- Bien- respondemos todas las presentes, yo sin dejar de leer un tratado tan antiguo como este castillo.

- Y Rose… - insiste Dom, por lo que veo aquella pregunta tan poco precisa iba más que nada dirigida hacia mí.

Qué fastidio, esta chica ya va a empezar con sus ideas raras, pero que manía tiene de saber sobre la vida de los otros. Violeta y Lily también dejan sus libros de lado con tal de centrarse en mi vida amorosa.

- Bien, tratando de estudiar, para luego ir a casa, cuidar a Alioth, dormir y mañana volver acá y comenzar a hacer lo mismo de hoy- contesto sin ninguna gota de interés.

- Que divertida- comenta sarcásticamente mi prima mayor.

- No entiendo a que se refiere este artículo en el tratado de 1657- comenta Violeta quien ha comprendido las intenciones de Dom y se ha dado cuenta como siempre de que no quiero hablar, porque con un examen a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que menos tengo es tiempo de hablar de otras cosas.

- Vamos… tú y Malfoy ¿volvieron?- consulta haciendo caso omiso a mi intento de explicarle a mi amiga sobre la materia de importancia.

No puedo más que soltar un suspiro y afirmar mi cabeza con una mano, porque de esta no me libro y si quiero estudiar el poco tiempo que me puedo quedar en la escuela deberé responderle.

- No, somos… amigos- respondo tratando de sonar mas amable.

- Ah… - murmura.

- Pero ¿todo va bien?, yo los he visto de lo más contento juntos- indica con una sonrisa Lily.

- Si- contesto, pensando que dentro de poco hubiéramos estado de nuestro primer aniversario de novios.

Este recuerdo de entristece, todo lo logrado se fue en unos segundos a la basura, llevamos poco más de dos meses separados y se me han hecho interminables, incluso parece más tiempo que los meses de novios que alcanzamos a cumplir, ahora cuándo volveremos a estar juntos, es una incógnita que no se cuando podré responder.

¿Cómo hubiera sido celebrar un año de novios?, que habríamos hecho, habría sido como cualquier otro día, no, no lo creo, yo de todas formas hubiera preparado algo especial, no sé quizás un regalo o alguna cita, planear un momento especial para los dos, pero ya eso no puede ser, hemos vuelto a cero, la cuenta a terminado, algo que empezó hace casi un año en ese parque de diversiones, en esa rueda de la fortuna, sólo nos trajo fortuna por unos meses

- ¿Estas bien?- consulta Violeta al ver que mi rostro se ha ensombrecido ante mi recuerdo.

- Sí, aprovechemos de estudiar, Scorpius fue a buscar a Alioth a la guardería- vuelvo a decir concentrándome nuevamente en mi labor, e intentado no pensar en esas cosas que ya fueron.

Con la presión ya liberada de saber que por lo menos, si puedo dormir bien y no olvido nada de lo leído, mañana me ira excelente en la prueba. Llego a casa muy agotada por la sesión de estudios y un tanto absorta por los recuerdos e ideas que surgieron por las preguntas de Dom, pero quedo rápidamente embobada con la imagen de Scorpius sentado en el piso de la sala, rodeado de diversos juguetes y ahí frente a él encuentro a Alioth que ya se sienta muy bien solo y permanece con esa sonrisa que le deja ver ese diente y medio que tiene, borrando por completo lo que suceda en la escuela.

- ¿Mira quien llego? Es mamá- saluda Scorpius hablándole al pequeño.

Alioth lo mira y comienza a moverse como si estuviera dando saltitos sentado y luego se voltea a verme sonriendo y estirando sus manos hacia mí

- Aaa...mama- sale de sus pequeños labios congelándome.

Esas palabras vuelan y retumban en todo el lugar, deslizándose como una calida sensación que me embarga de tanta emoción que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, nadie más que él ha logrado este efecto en mí por la alegría que ocasiona. No puedo creerlo, dentro de mi revolotean millones de mariposas alterando mis latidos, presionando mi garganta… me ha dicho mamá… ha dicho su primera palabra, yo he sido su primera palabra.

Rápidamente me tiro al suelo para quedar arrodillada frente a él, y una lágrima se escapa para comenzar a dejar en evidencia todo lo maravilloso que es esto. Alioth sigue mirándome y esperando que lo tome en brazos. Cosa que no sigo dudando, lo estrecho con fuerza delicada en mí, sintiendo esa tibieza única.

- ¿Has dicho mamá?- le pregunto con voz quebrada y sin dejar de observarlo, de mirar mis ojos en los suyos, que son nuestros ojos, solo de los dos.

Él sigue saltando en mis brazos, riéndose y tocando mis mejillas borrando aquella lágrima que señalaba mi gran emoción.

- Wow, lo escuchaste, fue maravilloso, lo dijo- comienza a decir Scorpius arrodillándose frente a nosotros.

Es la voz más linda que puedo recordar haber escuchado, y con la palabra más hermosa, jamás pensé que escucharlo de mi propio hijo me haría sentir tan… tan madre….él sabe que soy su madre, lo ha dicho, quizás no lo entienda del todo y siga como si nada, cómo si hubiera sido otro juego más de palabras como las que ha dicho antes, pero da-da, la-la, ba-ba o decenas de otros balbuceos que ha pronunciado no significan todo lo increíblemente que estas letras significan para mí.

Esto es en lo que me he convertido, es en lo que él me ha convertido y aunque las otras personas me digan mamá, no valen ni una décima de lo que ahora no puedo dejar de sentir, porque aunque todo el mundo me llamara mamá, no tiene sentido, no me hace sentir una persona importante, no me llena el corazón de energías renovantes para seguir latiendo dentro mío con una fuerza exorbitante como en estos momentos lo hace, porque este ser pequeñito, este pedacito que tanto miedo tuve de conocer, me ha dado lo mejor.

- No puedo creerlo ha hablado… su primera palabra- murmuro aún consternada.

Si puedo asemejarlo a algo se parece mucho a todo lo que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez, obviamente lo otro fue mucho más extenuante e intenso, pero esto es muy parecido, tanto que me siento iluminada, energizada, casi con ganas de saltar, llorar y reír todo a la vez, y gritar con todas mis fuerzas para que el mundo escuche lo que me ha dicho, porque yo soy su mamá y no puedo estar más orgullosa de reconocerlo, aunque nunca he dejado de estarlo desde que lo tengo a mi lado.

- Y estábamos para verlo y escucharlo- acota Scorpius acariciándole su cabeza.

- A ver dilo otra vez… mamá- comienzo a decirle buscando su rostro para que vea mis labios que pronuncian con bastante gesticulación cada letra.

Él parece tan divertido sonriendo y saltando en mis brazos, pero al escucharme hablar se queda fijo en mi cara.

- Mamamamama- comienza a balbucear.

Scorpius parece tan absorto observándolo.

- A ver Alioth, puedes decir… papá- le vuelvo a pedir mientras él ha comenzado a jugar con su mano.

Scorpius al ver como le pido que lo nombre sonríe aún más complacido, y no parece molestarse de que Alioth ya parece cansado de regalarnos palabras y momentos.

Antes de que vuelva a pedirle, él pequeño parece que se ha aburrido de estar en brazos porque comienza a removerse queriendo alcanzar a su Dino, que se ha quedado sobre el sofá. Scorpius se ha dado cuenta de su nueva exigencia y se lo acerca, mientras yo lo acomodo para que quede sentado en el suelo, sobre su manta acolchada. Y cómo siempre se queda zamarreando y mordiendo el desdichado animal.

- Jamás pensé que todo con él fuera tan…- comienzo a decirle a Scorpius que nuevamente levanta la vista para quedarnos mirando directamente a los ojos.

-…tan maravilloso…- completa quitándome las palabras de la boca

- Sí, él es todo, lo mejor que nos pudo pasar- asevero aún sintiendo todo a mi alrededor de forma ingrávida.

Me acomodo quedando al lado de Alioth, apoyando la espalda en el sofá, pero sentada en el suelo, y Scorpius hace lo mismo pero al otro lado de nuestro bebé, quien queda protegido entre nosotros, que aún parecemos fascinados por todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando vuelvo a escuchar que Alioth ha decido jugar con sus nuevos sonidos, no creo que sea mala idea intentar otra vez, él hablo cuando Scorpius le menciono la palabra mamá y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo. Lo vuelvo a levantar para que quede de pie firmemente resguardado por mis brazos que lo sostienen.

- Papá- pronuncio suavemente.

- Aeeee- indica sonriendo.

Scorpius mueve su cabeza sonriendo al ver mis vanos intentos por incentivarlo a hablar.

- Papá- vuelvo a mencionar en mi último intento, porque tampoco lo fastidiare y atosigare, si no quiere decirlo así tendrá que ser, aunque es una pena por mi pobre Scorp, de seguro se sentiría tan feliz como lo hice yo.

- Apaaaaaa- lanza en un grito agudo, volviendo a saltar en mis brazos, doblando y estirando sus rodillas rápidamente.

- Lo dijo, o sea casi… pero lo escuchaste- menciono feliz volteándome a ver a Scorpius, mientras intento sentar al pequeño en mis piernas.

Él esta quieto mirando al bebé que no deja de moverse en su lugar, a veces se coloca un tanto inquieto, pero eso no importa por ahora. Observo como los ojos de Scorpius están más brillantes que nunca, incluso más claros que de costumbre, parecen dos esferas plateadas, hasta su piel pálida parece tener un toque blanco resplandeciente. Sólo eso puedo ver, no hay lágrimas como me paso a mí, pero sé que eso no está considerado como parte de sus reacciones, sin embargo puedo percibir como vibra por dentro por todo esto.

Con esto cualquier problema es nada, estos avances, que parecen tan pequeños y fáciles para el resto, significan tanto para nosotros… son como conquistar el mundo.

- Bien hecho- lo felicita Scorpius con voz profunda, acercándose más a nuestro lado y pasando suavemente el torso de su mano por la mejilla del bebé.

Ahora aquel espacio que anteriormente estuvo ocupado por Alioth ha quedado olvidado, desterrado de lo visible, mi hombro queda pegado a su brazo, nuestras piernas se rozan por el movimiento incesante de un niño con complejo de brincador que ha vuelto a su máxima actividad.

- Nunca se cansa de hacer eso- vuelve a hablar Scorpius, viendo como mis brazos ya parecen desfallecer de tanta fuerza que tengo que hacer para no dejarlo caer.

- No…- pero antes de que continúe hablando se me ha ocurrido girar la cabeza para verlo y por la cercanía que nos une mi rostro queda rozando el suyo.

Ahí a casi nada de distancia mis ojos chocan con sus labios, que permanecen casi completamente cerrados, el aire que expulsa por su nariz de pronto se hace más intenso en mi piel, acelerando el que sale de mí, haciendo que presione mis labios en un afán de contenerlos.

Estamos absortos en esta posición, sus ojos están detenidos en alguna parte de mi rostro que no logro dilucidar. Hasta Alioth parece haberse tranquilizado y permanece quieto sobre mis piernas, descansando nuevamente y entregándome el descanso necesario.

Un acelerado bombeo de sangre colorea mis mejillas, un creciente palpitar se aloja en mis oídos. No entiendo por qué estoy a un paso de su piel y de su boca y no me atrevo a tocarla, sé que él no dará el primer paso, porque soy yo la que puse distancia y debo ser yo quien la termine, y ese respeto y las atenciones que ha tenido hacia el tiempo que pedí, me ha demostrado que lo que siento, lo que sentimos es más fuerte que lo malo. Además como voy a saber si ya aprendió su lección si no le doy otra oportunidad.

Tenerlo así de cerca me comprueba que en estos momentos con cada segundo que pasa, ambos me inunda el deseo de besarlo aunque sea una vez, pero me siento al borde de un abismo, en el límite del precipicio para caer nuevamente no ha algo malo ni a la oscuridad, eso lo tengo claro, sé que debo arriesgarme, pero no me atrevo, no tengo ese pequeño impulso que me deje comenzar de nuevo, tengo miedo de volver a vivir lo sucedido, estúpido temor, porque no desaparece.

- Me tengo… que marchar- comienza a decir casi sin voz, al escuchar las campanadas del reloj que anuncian la hora en la cual él ya debería estar en la escuela.

Bajo mi mirada y muerdo mis labios en afán de castigarme por mi necedad y la grandiosa pérdida de tiempo que tuve.

- Sí- es lo único que puedo decir con mi garganta apretada.

- Ha sido un gran… momento- murmura colocándose de pie y tomando a Alioth en brazos, para ayudarme a levantar.

Pero pudo ser mejor, me recrimino internamente sin hablar ni intentar responder algo. Lo dejo que se despida de su hijo y lo deja dentro de su corral de bebes, para que no se escabulla por algún lado con su incipiente capacidad gateadora.

Si tan sólo se hubiera atrevido a rozar un poco mis labios, yo me habría rendido a caer, nada más que eso, un poco de ayuda por parte de él y todo cambiaría, o quizás ya no quiere estar conmigo, por eso no lo ha hecho, si estuvimos a media molécula de distancia y se contuvo… al igual que yo. De esta forma seguiremos en este periodo amistoso por mucho tiempo. Soy una cobarde y él demasiado respetuoso, desde cuando se ha puesto así, claro me gusta que me de espacio por todo lo que ha pasado, pero también me desagrada en estos momentos en que necesito ímpetu, ahora sólo me falta eso y sí él hubiera puesto un poco de falta de contemplación hacía mi ya todo habría acabado.

- Nos vemos… Rose- se despide con voz susurrante acercándose a mi lado.

***

**Hola… como están, espero que bien…. Lamento no haber subido el cap ayer, pero cuando creí tenerlo listo una idea se me atravesó y no la pude dejar hasta colocarla en este….que ha tenido un poco de todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Alioth ya está creciendo, síii, y bueno a esa edad (casi 9 meses) los bebes repiten silabas, aunque aun no saben a k se refieren, pero para los adultos siempre es una maravilla…**

**tengo pensado hacer luego un pequeño salto temporal... aun no lo tengo definido, pero ya se viene dentro de poco....  
**

**Ahora como siempre dejen comentarios sobre este capítulo, plissss… REVIEW a continuación**


	54. Dulce condena

Bonus track_ (Perspectiva Scorpius)_

**Dulce condena **

- Nos vemos…. Rose- me despido con voz susurrante, acercándome a su lado para despedirme de ella.

Lo hago porque quiero volver a estar a su lado, tentarla a que de ese paso que tanto anhelo y que sé que no es conveniente que de por mi cuenta. Hace un rato estuve a una distancia imperdonable de ella sin haber hecho lo que deseo hace semanas. Diablos si que eche todo a perder… primero besando a esa oportunista, pero que no tiene la culpa, fue mía, ella estaba ahí y yo arremetí, controlándome en el momento preciso, aunque no el suficiente para que el estúpido y pervertido de Blake se enterara y me extorsionara. Debí haber usado cualquier método con tal de mantenerlo callado, si lo único que a ese tipo le importa es el dinero, el poder y ver al resto de las personas infelices, y que consiguió… alejarme de ella, hacerla sufrir y convertir mi vida en un martirio.

Los pasos que avanzo me vuelven a dejar a centímetros de ella, de su piel perfumada, de sus mejillas sonrojadas por mi cercanía, de sus labios rosados que me llaman a saborearlos y devorarlos con la mayor intensidad que tengo contenida, de ese mar azul que se extiende en sus ojos, de ese rizo castaño, que siempre rebelde se escapa del resto, invitándome a acomodarlo tras su oreja, pero no puedo hacerlo, el simple roce inocente de su piel me exacerba, me descontrolaría. Ya no aguanto más, cómo ella se ha metido en cada parte de mi, perturbando hasta mis sueños, con el sólo imaginar volver a perderme en su cuerpo, amarla y sentirme amado de forma intensa y tierna como sòlo ella puede hacerlo.

Qué estoy haciendo, si ya la perdí, eso me he recordado por estos dos meses, es orgullosa como nadie, temerosa de volver a sufrir. Y yo he sido él que ha causado y originado tales miedos, ahora debo y tengo que borrarlos de su vida, el problema es que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Sus ojos permanecen recorriendo el suelo y de vez en cuando decide buscar los míos, pero como siempre rehúye veloz de mi mirada, sus gestos dubitativos me hacen sonreír, me encanta, no puedo negarlo, me fascina verla removerse nerviosa, verla morderse los labios, porque de esta forma los colorea intensamente y los deja hinchados, aunque ahora son una tortura, una dulce condena, el verlos y no tocarlos, es peor que dejarle a un niño el mejor dulce a la vista pero lejos de su alcance.

- Scorpius- indica con voz suave, erizándome cada vello de mi cuerpo.

Mi mirada se intensifica, quiero escucharla, quiero que se de cuenta de lo que siento, que se de cuenta de lo que ella siente, pero se que no basta no basta con decirle que me arrepiento de todo, decirle te amo, porque lo importante es que debo demostrarselo.

- Nos vemos mañana- murmura como si fuera una condena, y eso es exactamente.

Está bien si quiere seguir con esto, yo tengo tiempo, la esperare si aún no está lista, la respetaré, es lo mínimo que se merece después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero demonios, como cuesta hacerlo, he puesto en juego mi mayor control.

Pero eso no imposibilita que pueda acercarme a ella un poco, sólo para ver que tal van las cosas. Con sutileza me aproximo a su rostro, ella parece sorprendida y congelada observando como deposito en su mejilla casi rozando sus labios, un pequeño beso.

Mis labios queman con este contacto, su mejilla arde ante esto. Observo como cierra sus ojos ante mi gesto, pero se mantiene ahí firme, fuerte, sin ceder, sin darme señales de que he sido redimido, me ha tenido en ascuas, vaya si que se ha sabido hacer esperar, me deja con el sabor dulce de la cercanía y luego lo trasforma en agries al alejarse. Estúpido Blake cuando lo vea le volveré a dar un par de puñetazos en el rostro, aunque con eso me vuelva a ganar un par de rasguños en el puño y una detención más.

Con una frustración creciente a niveles impensados, me alejo de su rostro, mi plan de seducirla no ha surtido efectos mayores, ya se está haciendo inmune, o es demasiado el miedo y la desconfianza que le provoque, o tal vez haya alguien, no eso no, ella no es así, aquí el único desleal fui yo, ese idiota de Tony está lejos, muy lejos de ella, y que yo sepa no hay nadie más, la he seguido de cerca estos meses de separación.

La vuelvo a observar ahí frente a mí, hasta con el uniforme de Hogwarts se ve espectacular, nada tiene que envidiarle a las otras chicas, las otras tienen que envidiarla, su figura no se compara con nadie, ese cuerpo que sólo yo he visto y que he observado transformarse, dejo atrás sus cuervas un tanto infantiles, ahora ya no queda nada de eso, es una mujer, toda una mujer que debo recuperar, porque al perderla me di cuenta de cuanto la necesito a mi lado. Pero comprendo lo que siente, porque yo he sufrido con esto, y al saber que ella lo ha hecho aún más, mi dolor se intensifica.

- Adiós campeón- vuelvo a decir enfocándome en Alioth, que se ha puesto, con dificultad, de pie en su corral y rezonga por salir de ahí.

Esta imagen me vuelve a emocionar, cada día me sorprende más este niño, cada vez que lo veo está más grande, sabe hacer algo nuevo, hoy nos regalo su voz, ponto comenzará a caminar, y ni siquiera me lo quiero imaginar cuando logre conquistar su propia marcha, así como va, será un gran dolor de cabeza para nosotros, nunca está tranquilo, no sé de donde saca energías para estar activo todo el tiempo. Yo estoy sólo un corto tiempo y me deja agotado, es tan o más agotador que un entrenamiento de quidditch, menos mal que lo deje sino con ambas cosas no me podría levantar. hasta esto me hace admirar aùn màs a Rose, siempre ahì, sin dar ni una muestra de flaqueza.

***

Una tarde cargada de emociones, para volver a mis mazmorras, pensando en que cada vez estamos más cerca de nuevo, y sin dejar de repasar en mi mente los momentos vividos con Alioth, si hay algo que necesite más que a Rose, es a mi hijo, me ha enamorado de todo de él, desde sus manitos, hasta sus gritos y llantos para conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¿Qué tal Scorpius?- saluda Steve al encontrarnos camino a la sala común.

Ahí viene con todo el equipo de quidditch, y en el medio, el idiota de Blake, pavoneándose ser el nuevo buscador, maldito, me tuve que tragar todo mi orgullo al dejar mi puesto, sabiendo que él sería quien ocupara mi lugar. Quizás debí buscar otra alternativa y seguir jugando. No eso no es posible, tengo otras responsabilidades, debo verle el lado grandioso al asunto, al no estar entrenando con ellos, pude escuchar a mi hijo hablar, si, eso es mejor que volar en una escoba.

- Hola chicos- saludo a casi todo el equipo.

- Puedes creerlo Malfoy, este año vamos punteros y de seguro ganaremos- comenta con arrogancia Blake.

Sólo una carcajada de desprecio es lo único que le puedo dar a este intento de ser humano.

- No te lamentes, disfrutarás del triunfo que traeré a nuestra casa- vuelve a indicar con burla, mientras Steve se acerca a mi lado y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro.

Llevo mi varita presionada en mi mano, oculta en el bolsillo, si vuelve a hablar un par de hechizos desarmadores no le harán mal. Respiro agitado, pero debo calmarme, si me coloco a discutir en medio pasillo McGonagall no tendrá contemplación en retirarme los permisos de salir de la escuela y con eso Rose no me perdonaría en meses o peor en la vida.

- Que pasa Malfoy, acaso no te contentas con los triunfos de Slytherin o es que tu noviecita ya te cambio la lealtad… Oh, perdón… tu ex novia… - sigue diciendo.

El resto del equipo sigue caminado, saben como nos llevamos y nunca se han metido, en cambio el paso al que voy comienza a disminuir haciendo que quede atràs, lo mismo hace Steve y por supuesto Blake.

- Cállate la boca sino quieres que te la cierre yo- le exijo destilando rabia en mis palabras.

- Así, atrévete- desafía deteniéndose completamente.

Es tan soberbio, cada vez que luchamos le termino ganando, no entiendo cual es el afán de humillarse, pero a mí me da gusto al desquitarme.

- Cálmate, McGonagall y Bennet te advirtieron, una pelea más y olvídate de tus privilegios para ver a Alioth- Indica Steve para contenerme.

Maldita sea, tengo los puños tan apretados que pronto dejare de sentirlos por falta de circulación sanguínea.

- Sí así es- acota con una sonrisa de triunfo Blake.

- Sabes que a ti tampoco te conviene, o quieres ser sacado del equipo, tanto que te costo ese lugar, sólo pudiste tenerlo porque yo cedí el puesto- le lanzó borrando su sonrisa para verlo enfadarse nuevamente.

- Quién te dijo que yo quería rebajarme a pelear contigo- indica volviendo a ese semblante altivo.

Lo observo como comienza a caminar para adentrarse en la sala común, no pude darle su merecido, pero ha sido sòlo por Alioth.

- Basta Scorpius, con él te comportas como un niño, dejen de pelear cada vez que se ven, sino ya sabes lo que va a pasar- vuelve a decir Steve.

- Ya lo sé, pero no lo soporto- respondo con amargura.

- Ese idiota te tiene sangre en el ojo- acota apoyándose en la muralla, al parecer no va a entrar ni va a dejarme hacerlo hasta asegurarse de que el mal nacido se haya perdido en su habitación, o yo me haya tranquilizado.

- Y lo peor es que no entiendo por qué, siempre desde que éramos niños ha sido igual- hablo sin ánimos, còmo este tipo de personas tienen la capacidad de consumirte las energías.

- Envidia ¿no?, tú tienes lo que él quiere, dinero, inteligencia, fama con las chicas, e incluso con todo lo que te paso con Rose, nada de eso a cambiado, hasta he escuchado a algunas Hufflepuff decir que verte como padre te da un toque "especial"- comenta con un poco de risa.

Ante este comentario no puedo más que fruncir mi ceño, no me gusta que se burlen de mí, ni mi mejor amigo, además de la incomodidad de saber que me ven de esa forma, ahora lo que menos quiero es más admiradoras, sólo quiero a una, y para mi mala suerte es la más difícil, como siempre, nuestra historia basada en complicación tras complicación.

- Eso es lo que menos me importa- murmuro con fastidio.

- Aún nada con ella ¿verdad?- consulta en voz baja el chico de cabello negro que tengo al lado.

- No- suelto en un suspiro.

- Tienes que jugártela, vamos Malfoy, eres un seductor por naturaleza, haces así- indica estirando una mano- y caen a lo menos dos chicas- termina diciendo de forma divertida.

- Qué crees que he estado haciendo, pero tampoco puedo presionarla, ella es como su nombre lo dice… una rosa, una bella e imponente flor, pero delicada, si la aprietas mucho, sus pétalos caen sin contemplación… además, recuerda que tiene espinas para defenderse y ella vaya que si sabe usarlas- comento meditativo recordando la proximidad con la cual estuvimos hoy en la tarde.

Así es mi Rose, requiere cuidados extremos y a la vez espacio suficiente para sentirse libre, y yo lo he tenido que aprender de la peor manera.

- Entonces ¿estas como al principio?- consulta desorientado.

- Algo así- contesto, porque con Rose nunca tengo la certeza de nada, siempre me termina sorprendiendo.

Percibo que está en una lucha férrea con sus sentimientos, pero debo reconocer que eso me asusta, me provoca inseguridad de que aquello que sienta hacia mí no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer lo ocurrido.

Aunque me siento un canalla al juzgarla, porque aún recuerdo esa pregunta que me hizo cuando se entero de todo, qué habría hecho yo en su caso, y aunque no crea que alguien tan bueno con ella fuera capaz siquiera de pensar en besar a alguien, no lo soportaría, y por eso acepto todo, aunque ya me este hartando de esta angustiosa espera.

- Hola Scorpius- saluda Alexia, acercándose a nuestro lado.

- Hola Alexia- saludamos casi al unísono con Steve, quien claramente lo hace en tono de enfado por la descortesía de la chica al omitirlo.

- ¿Podemos hablar… a solas?- consulta Alexia, lanzándole una mirada a mi amigo para que se largue.

Steve me comienza a mirar y yo no tengo más opción que aceptar, a esta niña la conozco desde hace mucho y no se irá hasta decir lo que sea que tenga que decir, y es capaz de maldecir a mi compañero con tal de cumplir su voluntad.

Comenzamos a caminar los tres a la sala común, pero Steve sube directamente a los dormitorios, mientras Alexia se ubica cerca de uno de los sofás que hay en el lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto sin mucho preámbulo, porque lo que menos interés tengo es hablar con ella, no después de cómo se ha comportado todo este tiempo con Rose, ya me cansé que la insulte y menos si además usa a mi hijo para lastimarla.

Ella se queda quieta con ese rictus en su boca que expresa enfado por mi brusquedad al hablarle.

- Vamos Alexia no tengo toda la noche, ya es tarde- le vuelvo a exigir controlando mi volumen, porque tampoco le gritare a una mujer.

- Hemos sido amigos desde… desde antes que naciéramos- comienza a decir causándome gracia con esto, si claro, un par de células iban a entablar una amistad, tan extremista esta chica, realmente a veces debo darle la razón a Rose, no es muy dotada intelectualmente.

- Ve al punto- le pido menos tenso.

- Está bien, no me gusta como me has tratado últimamente- confiesa sin tapujos ni vergüenza.

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad?- le consulto sorprendido.

Ella simplemente me mira con cierta confusión.

- Mira tú has insultado a Rose, eso no lo voy a permitir- comienzo a enumerarle, y al escuchar el nombre de Rose, su rostro se frunce aún más.

- ¿Vas a desperdiciar una amistad de años, por una… chica?- consulta indignada.

- Ella no es una… chica, es Rose, la persona que yo quiero, además es la madre de mi hijo- le contesto lentamente, tampoco tengo intensión de lastimarla ni restregarle en el rostro algo que le molesta.

Un resoplido de desgano me hace verla como una niña caprichosa, siempre ha sido así, consiguiendo todo lo que quiere y cuando no, haciendo berrinches hasta conseguirlo, o usando sus artimañas y vaya que tiene muchas.

- Alexia, entiende, ella es la chica que elegí, a ti te quiero, pero como una hermana- comento bajando la voz.

Por eso cuando bese a Leyla, no la bese a ella, pudiendo haberlo hecho, si estuvo tentándome toda esa fiesta, pero no quiero darle falsas ilusiones, porque por más fastidiosa, atosigante y caprichosa que sea tiene razón entre nosotros hay muchos años de amistad.

- No puedo entenderte- comenta molesta.

- No te pido eso, sólo quiero que respetes lo que yo decidí, sino tendré que seguir con mi actitud y dentro de poco, ni siquiera podremos recuperar algo de nuestra amistad- le aseguro con tono firme.

- Qué acaso quieres que me haga amiga de Weasley, la invite a tomar el té y conversemos de nuestras anécdotas infantiles- consulta con evidente ironía.

- Claro que no, no sea ridícula, quiero que no la molestes, no la insultes, y si no puede evitar mirarla con rabia y desprecio, entonces no la mires- le pido.

- Debe ser buena en la cama- murmura casi sin voz, volteando la cara hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le recrimino con enfado.

- Nada- habla entre dientes.

- No tienes remedio, pensé que estabas dispuesta a cambiar, o que te interesaba nuestra amistad, pero veo que eso es imposible- afirmo levantándome para dejarla sola.

- Para que voy a cambiar si ya me dejaste las cosas claras- indica poniéndose de pie.

La volteo a verla y ahí está con los brazos cruzados, su rostro serio y con la mirada pegada a la pared que tiene a un costado.

- Porque quiero que seamos felices, tú debes buscar a alguien que te quiera como te mereces- respondo con sutileza.

Con ella no puedo dejar de sentirme protector, aunque si Rose se entera, se pondría completamente celosa, enojada y ensimismada con que todavía siento cosas por ella, pero no es así, el aprecio que tengo sigue latente en mí, pero es otro tipo de cariño.

Ella vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y una suave sonrisa se delinea en sus labios, dejándome más tranquilo, es bueno tenerla feliz a dejarla enfadada.

- Ya veré que hago con eso- responde planamente.

- Steve es un buen partido- le comento haciendo que coloque expresión de espanto.

- Weasley te tiene mal, deja de decir idioteces- menciona comenzando a caminar. Mientras yo no dejo de sonreír ante la idea.

***

Otro día más teniéndola cerca y nada más que conversaciones, sus amigos alucinan con el hecho de que Alioth ya haya hablado, hemos tenido que contar tantas veces las cosas que ya parecemos una maquina automática.

Por más que intente tener unos minutos a solas para ver como se van dando las cosas, siempre hay alguien de su numeroso círculo de conocidos, y así dice que es poco sociable, acaso no cuenta a toda su familia.

La quiero tener a solas, necesito por lo menos verla mirarme de forma intermitente, buscando las palabras necesarias para romper el silencio que tan incomoda la coloca, quiero ver su piel teñirse un tanto azorada, aunque sólo quede en eso, me basta por ahora saber que sigo provocando en ella esas sensaciones de niña enamorada, para tener la certeza de que mis sentimientos son correspondidos al cien por ciento.

Su voz un tanto cansada, se cuela en mis oídos, yo permanezco sentado cerca de ella, haciéndome el concentrado en un texto, todo con tal de no incluirme en la conversación que tiene con su prima Dominique, que es la única que sigue enfadada conmigo, pero me da igual, quiero que a Rose se le pase el enfado, y por eso desde hoy decidí estar más cerca que nunca de ella, no se desprenderá de mi presencia, no más.

- Ya me voy, tengo asuntos pendientes- comenta la pelirroja prima.

- Por fin- murmuro y al parecer no he sido muy disimulado, ya que ambas me dan un rápido vistazo con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

Perfecto, la he enfadado, ahora estos instantes a solas no serán lo que pretendía.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- consulta Rose una vez que la otra chica se ha ido.

La observo y se ha quedado sentada frente a mí, en sus manos aún tiene esa rama con la cual ha estado jugando desde que nos ubicamos en este lugar con un gran grupo de personas que de a poco fueron desapareciendo.

- ¿Por qué?- contra pregunto siendo lo más amable e inocente que mi voz puede fingir.

- No lo sé, has estado todo el tiempo aquí sentado, pero sin decir mucho, sin contar el comentario desafortunado hacia Dom- comenta en tono normal, sin molestia como pensé que habría por esto último.

- Me gusta… escucharte hablar- le menciono pausadamente, causando justo lo que quería.

Ella se remueve nerviosa, sin saber que decir, el factor sorpresa siempre es un buen aliado, pero nada más, con esto basta, no quiero abrumarla más de lo necesario, sólo debo dar unos pequeños avances, no apresurarme, he esperado mucho para echarlo todo a perder, porque cuando ella se asusta es capaz de retroceder todos los pasos que ha avanzado y no soportaría otra vez su lejanía, prefiero su amistad, a nada.

- ¿Ha seguido hablando Alioth?- le consulto para relajarla.

- No, o sea, sigue balbuceando, pero igual que siempre, un poco más bullicioso que antes- me contesta ya con una sonrisa de orgullo al hablar de los avances de nuestro niño.

- Sabes, cuando mamá lo vea se va desmayar de la emoción- le comento divertido.

- Y ya me imagino a tu papá, ahí con ese semblante serio, sin dejar de mirar ni pestañear al escucharlo- vuelve a decir imitando un poco la postura de mi padre.

Y si, tiene razón esas serán las reacciones de ambos, mamá toda expresiva y dichosa, papá todo sereno, pero orgulloso, porque aunque no lo diga a viva voz se le nota que ha logrado conquistarlo igual que a todo el resto.

Cuando el silencio se queda entre nosotros, intento no mirarla, pero me es tan difícil, cómo no hacerlo si la tengo a tan corta distancia, aunque trate en vano de seguir leyendo algo que desde el comienzo no he avanzado más allá del primer párrafo, ella comienza a voltear su cabeza para centrarse en unos chicos de primer año que comienzan a lanzar piedras al lago.

Una suave brisa remueve el agua del estanque, ondea el césped, y comienza a elevar algunas hojas que permanecían detenidas en el piso, haciendo que una de ellas frene su viaje ubicándose en el cabello de Rose, quedando fija como un prendedor. Con mi mano estirada logro alcanzarla y sostener su verde tallo, y ante este gesto el rostro de ella vuelve a su posición original, haciendo que sus ojos vuelvan a juntarse con los míos. Ese cielo despejado me detiene la respiración. Ni siquiera retiro la mano de su cabello, esa hoja se queda pegada a mis dedos que se han enredado en las hebras castañas cobrizas de su pelo.

Sus ojos fijos sobre los míos no se mueven ni un milímetro, pero los míos viajan a sus labios, que lentamente comienzan a abrirse, algo va a decir… o sé va a quedar en silencio alejándose de mi lado otra vez. ¿Soportare otro rechazo más?

- Bésame- susurra su voz casi de forma inaudible, cortándome los latidos.

***

**hola... como dije al comienzo... un pequeño capppp sugerencia de susy snape. para ver un poco de Scorpius.... aunk debo reconocer que me sigue costando escribir desde esta perspectiva... pero espero k de todas fomas les haya gustado... bueno cualquier comentario me dejan saber en un REVIEW**


	55. Paradise

**Paradise**

_(Perspectiva Scorpius)_

_- Bésame- susurra su voz casi de forma inaudible, cortándome los latidos, para luego sumirlos en un desenfreno total._

Considerando aquello como una invitación, una exigencia, una petición, o lo que sea que quiera decir Rose, reproduzco aquella palabra a la acción, sin mediar en nada de lo que suceda alrededor, o lo que acontezca con posterioridad, y sin demostrar demasiada ansiedad, me acerco a ella, aún más de lo que estamos, para dar cumplimiento a su deseo, que es el mío propio y que ha estado arraigado en lo más profundo.

Me uno a su piel presionando mis labios contra los suyos, mi corazón acelerado, mi sangre recorriendo furiosa y extasiada por mis venas, desata la reprimida necesidad de consumir su miel, que ahora tiene sabor a fresa, ¿desde cuándo usa ese tipo de cosas? pero me agrada, jamás me gusto esa fruta tanto como ahora.

Ella tiene sus labios quietos sobre mí, y yo comienzo a moverlos, atrayendo con mi mano ubicada en su cabello su cuerpo hacia mi lado. Parece tan dubitativa, pero no la dejaré respirar, no aún, no hasta que no quiera dejar esto nunca más, hasta llenarla de mí y se sienta segura que esto es lo que quiere, que es lo mejor para ella, para mí, para nosotros, porque eso quiero que seamos, un nosotros otra vez.

Unos instantes en que sólo yo parezco con vida, se dan por terminado cuando sus manos afirman mi rostro con una fuerza importante, no dañina, pero posesiva, intensificando la fiereza de nuestros labios sobre los del otro.

Luego con esa misma fuerza me siento expulsado lentamente hacia atrás dando por terminado, antes de lo que yo quisiese, aquel beso por el cual pagaría hasta el último galeons con tal de perdurarlo infinitamente en el tiempo, o mejor dicho, llevarlo más allá que un simple beso.

Abro velozmente los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro tibio y sonrojado, su boca entreabierta, y su respirar un poco jadeante.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así- pide en un suspiro.

Qué no vuelva a hacerle qué, besarla, pero ella me lo pidió, no creo haber escuchado mal, además no parecía enojada mientras lo hacia, ni ahora tampoco.

Antes que responda vuelve en un fugaz movimiento a capturar mi boca contra la suya. Ahora la pasional parece ella, contagiándome con eso hasta la medula, no importa a lo que se refiera, aunque creo comprender que es hacia lo otro y de eso ya hablaremos. Ahora por este momento no importa nada más que esto, ni siquiera si hay espectadores o no, todo lo que nos rodea ha desaparecido, por lo menos para mí.

- Lo lamento- murmuro en un instante de prorroga para nuestros pulmones.

- Ya paso todo- responde sonriendo aún pegada a mí.

Mis brazos la rodean completamente, perdiendo mi rostro en su cuello, ocultando mi nariz entre sus cabellos, esto quería y lo he obtenido, ahora trataré no volver a permitir que lo que nos ha pasado vuelva a ocurrir. Mi respiración provoca leves escalofríos en su tembloroso cuerpo, incitándome a abrazarla con más fuerza.

- Han sido semanas… torturantes- comenta en mi oído, sin dejar de aferrarse a mi espalda.

- Lo sé, para mí también, pero todo eso quedará atrás- la consuelo, porque así será desde ahora, le haré olvidar todo, la llevare… al paraíso si es necesario.

- Sí, así debe ser- menciona a media voz, separándose de mi lado para dejarme ver otra vez su rostro sonriente.

Me quedo fijo viéndola, sigue nerviosa, mordiéndose los labios, mirando un punto fijo entre yo y el paisaje que hay a mis espaldas. Tengo la extraña necesidad de saber que pasa por esa cabecita tan revuelta, pero no puedo ni siquiera hacer el intento. Es mejor disfrutar de su imagen.

- Creo que es hora que conversemos- indica una vez que ha decidido volver a iniciar el diálogo.

- ¿No estábamos haciendo eso?- le pregunto relajado.

Ella ante esto simplemente roda los ojos, y comienza a sentarse con las rodillas dobladas y su espalda muy erguida, a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, nada adecuada para mí, pero si así lo quiere no tengo más reparos que hacer. Ante su invitación a conversar yo prefiero apoyarme en el árbol, no con una actitud tan relajada, para no darle la impresión que el tema no me interesa, al contrario, pero verla así frente a mi con su rostro aun teñido de rosado en sus mejillas y sus ojos viajando por todo mi cuerpo, es algo digno de disfrutar.

- Estoy... tomando un riesgo…- comienza a decir con voz suave, y ante esto mi rostro se vuelve serio.

Acaso soy un peligro, cree eso de mí. Pero hay muchos tipos de riesgos y no todos son malos, eso se lo puedo demostrar.

- … Rose…- pronuncio su nombre para explicarle que si cree que voy a volver a cometer el mismo error, está equivocada, soy un hombre que aprende a la primera, a lo más dos veces, pero con esto no, las consecuencias no son para nada repetibles.

Ella no parece escucharme porque suspira y se prepara para seguir hablando.

- … lo que intento decir, es que quiero y siento que debo confiar en ti…- sigue relatando tan pausadamente, que es como si estuviera prolongando las palabras en el tiempo para que queden impresas en ambas partes como si fueran de fuego.

-Y no te arrepentirás- confirmo con seguridad.

- Lo pasado, está en el pasado, de eso sólo vamos a aprender… que debemos saber que lo más importante somos nosotros, que lo nuestro es…- continua hablando.

- Único e intocable- me apresuro a decir, logrando que vuelva a sonreír.

- Así es, y con eso, no quiero que volvamos a mencionar lo sucedido- dice con tono firme, casi dando una orden, que yo tengo todas las intenciones de cumplir, si al que más le conviene borrar eso es a mí.

- No tengas problemas con eso- aseguro estirando la mano para intentar alcanzar la suya que reposa en su regazo, y con ese contacto sellar este tipo de pacto o promesa implícita.

- Ya lo creo- murmura tomando mi mano y sentándose en el espacio que hay en la separación de mis piernas recostadas en el césped.

Con una pequeña risa escapándose de mi boca, la espero a que se acomode, su espalda lentamente se recuesta sobre mi pecho, enlazando nuestras manos, su acompasado respirar tranquiliza el mío.

Así cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez, me siento tranquilo, encajando en el lugar correcto otra vez, sin duda este es mi lugar… al lado de ella.

Un grupo de chicos comienza a pasar cerca nuestro, entre ellos van la prima Potter y Hugo, al vernos de esta forma, sentados juntos observando la nada y el todo, provoca sorpresa en la chica y sino fuera por el hermano de Rose, que es el más asertivo de todo ese clan, se habría detenido e incluso acercado a nuestro lado, pero para mi suerte el pelirrojo la ha obligado de un jalón a continuar caminado, mientras él se dedica a darnos una rápida sonrisa, pero nada más, lo preciso, lo adecuado.

- Diablos, tengo clases- comenta Rose de improviso dando un brinco que me deja pegado al tronco.

Clases, indeseadas e inoportunas clases, sino fuera porque ella es tan responsable y no le haría nada bien a su actual situación académica, no la dejaría moverse ni un centímetro de mi lado. Si acabamos de comenzar nuestra reconciliación, no puede ser tan breve, me deja sin haber alcanzado a contemplar y disfrutar del momento en plenitud.

- Te acompaño- le señalo cortésmente, poniéndome de pie, aunque por dentro lo que menos quiero es dejarla partir de mi lado.

Ahora de pie, la sostengo con mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo más cerca que pueda, la dejare marchar, pero no sin antes aprovechar la momentánea soledad de este lugar.

- No andas con ese brillo labial que tenías en los labios- consulto sonriendo de medio lado, el sabor a fresa me ha dejado con un nuevo gusto que me gustaría confirmar.

- No, por qué- habla confundida.

- Ya no importa- contesto casi sin palabras, ya que la distancia entre nosotros es escasamente nula otra vez.

Vuelvo a besarla de manera pausada, ahora si, reconociendo con parsimonia cada recóndito lugar de su boca y si pudiera lo seguiría haciendo con su cuello, con la piel palpitante de su pecho, pero sólo un bocado de su lóbulo es mi mayor avance esta tarde.

- Vamos- ordena alejándome con sutiliza y fuerza.

- Claro- acoto controlando mi voz, sonando tan serio y repuesto que me sorprendo, mi agitación interna no se ha traslucido para hacerlo evidente.

La dejo en su salón, con una extraña sensación, estoy realmente complacido, se dio lo que quería, pero, no ese no es el adjetivo adecuado que engloba lo que me sucede, es más que eso, estoy feliz, aquella presión constante en mi cabeza y pecho ha desaparecido por completo. Por fin puedo dar por terminado el asunto, ya no hay remordimientos, cuestionamientos, nada, todo ha quedado en el pasado y así será.

- Sí no te conociera bien, no sospecharía que algo paso- interrumpe Steve mi descanso.

- Hola- menciono para seguir sentado con los pies sobre una pequeña mesa que tengo en frente.

-… y tiene que ser algo bueno, porque acaba de pasar Blake, te dijo algo y tú ni siquiera lo miraste- continua diciendo sorprendido.

- No me di cuenta de la presencia de ese idiota- le contesto sin darle importancia.

- Ya lo note- responde con burla, atrayendo una butaca.

Permanezco serio y con los ojos cerrados, intentando no pensar, me gusta más bien vivir las cosas, aprovecharlas y no andar todo el tiempo analizando lo que paso, pasa y pasará, ni recordar por mucho que sean cosas maravillosas, lo mejor para la templanza es el control mental, saber usar la mente cuando se debe y no abusar de ella, para todo hay su momento.

- Así que… lo que te tiene como un idiotizado es…- comienza a indicar con lentitud.

- Ey, no estoy idiotizado, estoy descansado, ¿acaso no puedo?- le comento con firmeza.

- Ah, déjalo así- responde él con voz plana.

- Sí tú quieres- afirmo, volviendo a mi estado de pausa.

- Déjame adivinar… compraste en el mercado negro un giratiempos- comenta con evidente sarcasmo.

- Idiota- pronuncio.

- Ya sé… le pediste a la vieja enfermera Smith que salga contigo o quizás… te hará una vasectomía gratuita- sigue molestando.

- Estás de payaso- le recrimino con fastidio.

- Estaba comprobando… sino me has dado un puñetazo o un hechizo en el culo, es porque la palabra… Rose está metida en todo esto- agrega satisfecho.

- Vaya manera- acoto con seriedad.

- Pues ahora se viene la reconciliación, eso es lo mejor de las peleas, deberías considerar lo de la vasectomía mágica- lanza riéndose de sus palabras.

- Por qué no te buscas una chica- le inquiero.

- Ya tengo una para este sábado- contesta sin problemas.

- Una que no te duré una salida- le argumento, porque muy tranquilo será, pero en cuestión de mujeres esté año se ha desbordado, como James Potter se salió de las pistas por la amiga de Rose, mi amigo se quiso hacer cargo de las pobres chicas desvalidas.

- Para qué, para andar con un humor de perros y pateando paredes si se acaba, no gracias- indica apuntándome con la mirada.

- No creo que sea eso, ayer me dijiste que me la jugará, pues ahora te toca a ti, Alexia es una gran chica, si logras sacar lo que hay en el fondo de esa mascara- le menciono logrando que por fin que quede callado, y con eso se que no seguirá molestándome, porque eso me desagrada, detesto ser el blanco de bromas, creo que cumplí mi cuota de tolerancia con la familia de Rose, y como van las cosas deberé seguir aguantando, porque nada es perfecto, eso es algo que viene incorporado en su paquete.

- Volviendo al tema central, así que tu delicada, pero fiera flor ha vuelto a tus brazos- afirma con un semblante serio.

- Aún vamos con calma- le doy como única respuesta.

Aunque Steve tiene razón, la puedo volver a abrazar sin tener precaución de que me entierre sus garras o espinas, o se enfurezca y se le olvide hasta que hay reglas con tal de lanzar un hechizo, ese hecho en el duelo aún me tiene sorprendido, jamás lo pensé de ella.

Pero ahora no me puede dejar de rondar el tema de la reconciliación…ya la empezamos, hoy dio el primer gran paso, ya estamos juntos otra vez, sin embargo nunca es de manera completa, siempre tenemos tanto que esperar para poder estar solos en algún lugar privado.

No es que sea un pervertido, pero su cercanía y su cuerpo no ayudan mucho para aplacarme, además es toda una hazaña y osadía pasar más allá de los besos y caricias, con todas las responsabilidades y labores que tenemos que cumplir, y si a eso le agregamos a todos quienes siempre andan revoloteando al lado, no nos ayudan mucho, ni tampoco les interesa dejarnos espacio libre. Si mal no recuerdo la última vez que pudimos tener una sesión de forma completa fue… para las vacaciones de navidad, esas tardes que pasamos en mi casa… de ahí fugaces encuentros, lo del baño en la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de los Potter no alcanza a contar y el encuentro en la sala de los menesteres tampoco, lo ocupamos hablando de lo que haríamos con nuestros padres y Alioth. En definitiva, con la separación, demasiado tiempo para seguir de esta forma de manera indefinida.

Rose, se ha convertido en una adicción, una perfecta, sabrosa y ansiada droga, que mi cuerpo necesita. Pero si me he abstenido tanto tiempo, por hacer las cosas bien lo seguiré haciendo, un tiempo prudente.

***

_(Perspectiva Rose) _

Lo bese, nos besamos, sí, sí, sí, me deje llevar por lo que siento y no por mi cabeza rencorosa y todo fluyo mejor de lo esperado, mejor de lo imaginado, sublime esa es la palabra para describir lo vivido en ese momento. Por fin estoy saliendo del infierno, para ir a la felicidad, él es mi pasaje a ambos niveles. Aunque espero que no vuelva a utilizar ambas rutas, con la oscura me basta con conocerla sólo una vez.

Sin embargo como le dije de eso debemos aprender, y algo que he aprendido, es a no depender de él, si lo quiero, lo necesito, pero lo preciso para respirar por mi misma, para saber que puedo estar sola y no morir, sólo un poco, pero nada que me deje sumergida sin ver la luz.

Voy a marcar al mes de abril como el mes de los inicios y reinicios, aunque pensándolo bien, no hemos vuelto a ser novios. No… porque ahora estábamos de amigos, y en la conversación entre los respiros que nos dimos, nunca mencionamos en que quedamos. Ah pero eso da lo mismo, un simple calificativo no significa nada, si lo importante es lo que suceda, no como se llamé.

- Estás de buen humor ¿Qué bueno?- menciona mamá la verme sonreír sin razón aparente con un montón de ropa sucia de bebé.

- La primavera coloca de buen humor a cualquiera- le comento sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

- No es cierto, existe una alta tendencia a la depresión en esta estación del año- acota como dato importante.

Bueno, quizás tenga razón pero para mí ha sido el resurgimiento de la vida al aire libre, la presencia del calor y el renacimiento del amor, así que para mí hay expresión y no depresión… además cuando por fin estoy volviendo a ver el lado bueno de la vida, me recuerda algo pesimista, que apoyo de su aporte.

- ¿No quieres que este bien?- le pregunto.

- No, no es eso, me encanta verte así, radiante, sólo establecía un hecho… en realidad nada adecuado- responde apresuradamente.

Sólo le sonrío, hasta la ropa sucia hoy no lo parece tanto.

- Toma te llegó esto- vuelve a decir mamá dejando de lado la otra conversación.

Mamá me pasa un sobre, sin entender mucho a que se refiere, lo sostengo en mis manos y leo el remitente, Astoria Malfoy, vaya esto si que es una sorpresa hace días que no tenía noticias de ella, más bien varios días, han estado de viaje, la única forma de comunicarse ha sido por misivas para saber como va todo con Alioth.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona mamá al ver mi rostro sorprendido por lo que acabo de leer.

- Acaban de llegar de su viaje y… me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en la playa- comento alucinada de comenzar a imaginarme ese paseo, ver la playa es algo que añoro, es un plan perfecto además a Alioth le fascinara ver las olas del mar y jugar con la arena, y el cuadro sería perfecto si pudiera ir Scorpius, pero lo dudo, hace semanas que no tiene permiso para salir más que por la tarde.

- ¿Puedo ir, supongo?- consulto con ansiedad y colocando mi mejor expresión de niña buena.

Mamá me mira fijamente, sin decir una palabra.

- Mamá, quieren ver a su nieto, además recuerda que hace mucho que no salgo fuera de Londres o de la escuela- menciono apresuradamente.

- Rose, no tienes que darme explicaciones, claro que puedes ir, aunque debes pedirle permiso a tu padre también- contesta dándome con la primera parte la mayor alegría, pero al mencionar a papá, la esperanza comienza a desaparecer.

- No pongas esa cara, además porque se tendría que oponer, acabas de darme las razones por las cuales yo no me opusiera, vas a llevar a Alioth a pasar un fin de semana con sus otros abuelos- sigue hablando con calma, al ver mi rostro de espanto.

- Sí, pero lo conoces como es- argumento con pesar, si no quería que fuera, ha usado la mejor estrategia para no quedar ella como la intolerante.

- Ha cambiado, dale una oportunidad- indica mamá, dejándome sorprendida por sus palabras.

Esta defendiendo a mi padre, al hombre con el cual se batió a discusiones durante meses por asuntos relacionados conmigo. Esto está perturbador.

- Estamos hablando de la misma persona, Ronald Weasley, mi padre- le consulto aún sin comprender algo.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- aparece en la escena la persona mencionada.

Porque suele pasar esto, uno hablando del diablo y este se asoma, bueno en este caso hablando de papá y el aparece. Ahí caminado hacia nosotros viene el susodicho, con su caminar desgarbado, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que se le borrara cuando tenga la osadía de preguntarle.

- Llame cuando llegué, pero nadie respondió- continua diciendo para avalar su ingreso improvisado a casa.

- No te preocupes- lo tranquiliza mamá totalmente relajada.

- Y qué hablaban de mi, si se puede saber- insiste el hombre, y mamá me da una rápida mirada, como diciendo que es el momento preciso.

Hay no, esto es una emboscada, pero es mejor saber desde ahora que todo fue un pequeño sueño, y nada más. Ya quiero ser mayor de edad, por qué me faltan tantos meses, ya quiero poder decidir este tipo de cosas, me haría tan dichosa ser totalmente responsable de mis actos, en el sentido de hacer lo que quiera sin consultar o pedir permiso, aunque conociéndolos dirán… _mientras vivas bajo este techo, no importa si eres mayor de edad o no, aquí hay reglas y se cumplen_, perfecto, si es así, tendré que esperar una eternidad más, el tiempo que me demore en independizarme y con un niño al lado eso no sé ve que se pueda conseguir a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Rose te quería consultar algo, llegaste en el momento preciso- contesta mamá para no darme opción de retractarme.

Una mirada de "gracias mamá, que oportuna", bañada de ironía, es lo único que le puedo dar. Ahora ya no hay más, tengo que hablar, al fin no pierdo más que una invitación a los que podrían ser los mejores días de mi vida, que es eso, nada, para ellos.

- Papá…como mamá tan amablemente te explico- empiezo a decir- … me han invitado a la playa, los padres de Scorpius están tan entusiasmados con que vaya ¿puedo ir? - lanzó lo más segura y pausadamente que puedo para que no le queden dudas de lo que dije y no haga como que no escucho.

Se queda serio y quieto en su lugar, ahora el grito de nunca jamás, vendrá en…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno… y…

- Claro…- murmura papá.

Maldita mente, no puede hacerme juegos ahora, necesito escuchar la negativa.

- ¿Cómo?- insisto para escuchar bien.

- Esta bien, pero deberemos…- vuelve a decir.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- reitero sin caer aún, esto es mucho, debo sostenerme de algo, va a temblar, se caerá el cielo, se abrirá la tierra, es el acabose mundial.

- Rose, cariño, te ha dicho que sí- comenta mamá como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

- … pero como decía debemos estar seguros que te cuidarán bien y a Alioth- concluye firme papá.

Ahora si necesito un bozal, o algo que sostenga mi boca, menos mal que tengo enfrente a mis padres, sino cualquier otra persona se reiría de la expresión de idiota que debo tener en estos momentos.

Ha dicho que sí, mamá tenía razón, ha cambiado, no ha actuado como un energúmeno. Parece que es de esas personas que necesitan mucho tiempo y fuertes remezones para cambiar, y lo está haciendo, dejándome ir a donde los Malfoy por un fin de semana, si hasta hace unos meses se habría puesto como loco, refunfuñando y tratando de evitarlo a toda costa.

- Gracias- balbuceo sin pestañear.

- Jamás pensé que dejaría al cuidado de Malfoy a mi hija y mi nieto- susurra papá como intentado asimilar lo que ha dicho.

Ambos me miran sonrientes y tranquilos, pero no haré un espectáculo saltando y gritando de felicidad, aunque si lo hago por dentro, pero creo que ya era hora, siempre se tardan tanto para aceptar las cosas.

***

Recostada sobre una silla de playa, dejo que el sol me acaricie completamente, adoro los trasladadores, tan rápidos, tan limpios, ni comparados con la red Flu, con eso he podido pasar la última media hora de mi vida, sin hacer nada más que escuchar el reventar de las olas, percibir la brisa salada bañar mi piel, convirtiéndose en el mejor rocío, para internalizar que realmente estoy en este lugar.

A lo lejos escucho a Alioth reír y jugar con Astoria que no deja de llenarlo de mimos y cuidados, Draco como siempre lo observa disfrutar, o eso creo, no soy capaz de levantar la cabeza de mi posición completamente horizontal, además debo aprovechar los últimos minutos de luz, porque dentro de poco el ocaso se hará presente y quiero llegar luciendo un bronceado que deje con ganas de lanzarse por la ventana a Dom, Lily, Rox, Lucy, Violeta y todas las demás. Después de todo no estar encerrada por nueve meses en la escuela tiene sus ventajas.

- ¿Limonada?- ofrece de pronto la voz de Astoria.

- Claro, gracias- le comento quitándome las gafas para sentarme correctamente.

Al verla a mi lado en la terraza de su casa de playa, empiezo a mirar hacia dentro para ver donde ha quedado Alioth, y observo como Draco Malfoy lo sostiene de sus manos y lo ayuda a que de unos intentos de pasos. Ambos parecen tan serios, el mayor concentrado en cuidar que el pequeño no caiga, y el niño de levantar un poco sus pies del suelo, para iniciar su marcha.

No puedo quitar mi vista de aquella imagen, el hombre rubio tan parco, ayudando a mi bebé a comenzar a caminar. Esto si que papá debe saberlo, o todo el mundo, pero estos hombres si tienen corazón, al parecer hay que entrar en lo más profundo de su familia para lograr verlo, y yo recién he comenzado a hacerlo, y aunque conmigo nunca cambie y siga siendo distante, lo importante es que con su nieto sea así, cercano y amable.

Luego de la cena, me han dejado un lindo cuarto al lado de otro que han mandado acondicionar para Alioth, es extraño, pero me he acostumbrado a dormir cerca de él, pero ya es hora de que lo deje, mamá ya me menciono que está pensando acondicionar una habitación, al lado de la mía para él, así que esto es una prueba.

Una vez que lo dejo durmiendo en su cuna, observo que está casa es realmente fabulosa, no sólo es realmente grande, sino que tiene una vista esplendida de toda la costa.

- Es hermosa la vista- escucho decir a la voz de Scorpius.

Una rápida vuelta me deja comprobar que sí está aquí, es él quien ha hablado.

- Pensé que ya no venías- le respondo sin afán de reprocharle, sino de comentar mi sorpresa de verlo.

- Me tarde un poco, un proyecto para aritmancia- contesta sin dejar esa postura recostada en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Todo listo?- le consulto avanzando lentos pasos hacia él.

- Todo concluido- confirma, tendiéndome una mano para que apresure el camino.

Un largo y electrizante saludo, y sólo la falta de aire nos da el impulso para terminarlo, sus manos peinando mi cabello y sus ojos brillantes y penetrantes sobre mi rostro, dejan de lado el sonido del mar que llegaba a introducirse a esta habitación.

- Iré a avisarle a mis padres que llegue- comenta con voz baja.

- Anda, yo veré que todo este bien con Alioth- le indico.

Él comienza a caminar a ver rápidamente a Alioth dormir en su cuna, para salir del lugar.

Luego de mucho rato de esto, y una vez que no sólo he revisado tres veces que el pequeño duerma tranquilo al otro lado de la muralla que nos separa, ya habiéndome colocado pijama, y contemplado por la ventana las grandes y furiosas olas reventar en unas rocas lejanas, acepto que Scorpius al parecer ha decidido no volver. Tampoco me interesa ir a buscarlo, no quiero que sus padres piensen mal de mí, total de todas formas lo veré mañana y el domingo, así que no hay problemas, aunque decirle buenas noches no habría estado mal.

- Buenas noches- dice una voz aterciopelada.

Me volteo a ver y ahí detenido al borde de la cama, está Scorpius, con una polera blanca a medio colocar, dejándome ver parte de su abdomen, y un pantalón negro, que parece afirmarse holgadamente por debajo de su ombligo.

- Buenas noches- le contesto tratando de no seguir mirándolo de esa forma.

- Lamento haber tardado, pero tuve que cenar, mamá no se fue a dormir hasta asegurarse- confiesa sentándose en la cama para quedar a mejor altura, agradeciéndole internamente por quitar de mi vista su cuerpo de la forma en la que me lo presentaba.

- No hay problema- lo tranquilizo.

- Es magnifico este lugar ¿no?- comenta mirando hacia la ventana.

- Es perfecto- acoto en voz baja.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?- consulta usando casi mi mismo tono.

Sólo niego con la cabeza.

- Estancia Paradise- pronuncia profundamente.

- Que adecuado- murmuro, repitiendo mentalmente el nombre del lugar.

- Mañana… podemos salir a dar un paseo temprano, hay un lugar muy lindo que te quiero mostrar- menciona acomodándose el cabello.

- ¿De verdad? Y que tal es…- pregunto emocionada.

Ante mis palabras comienza a sonreír acariciando suave y lentamente mi mejilla, haciendo que por unos instantes cierre los ojos.

- Ya lo sabrás, pero queda cerca, y tiene la mejor vista que hayas imaginado- habla con voz grave.

Una sorpresa, bueno, tendré que aceptar, así le da más intriga y emoción al momento de estar juntos.

- Y luego jugaremos toda la tarde en la playa con Alioth- indico haciendo mi aporte para los planes de mañana.

- Eso lo ansío- confirma anhelante.

Ante estos planes nos quedamos en silencio, mi corazón se ha agitado y acelerado por lo que hemos planeado, un día así en este… como su nombre lo indica, paraíso es grandioso, mejor de lo esperado. Y casi como un imán mi cuerpo comienza a deslizarse hacia delante, observando como él tiene el mismo efecto, hasta quedar rozando la punta de la nariz del otro, nuestros ojos están tan próximos que con suerte logro verlos. Un simple suspiro de ambas partes provoca que los silenciemos con un beso cargado de ímpetu, porque ahora sólo tenemos la noche.

***

**Hola…. Espero que estén bien…. (lo que es yo parezco anciana, tengo una mano hinchada por el frío y un hombro adolorido que no me deja dormir, pero bueno, mejor dejo de hablar de mí, a lo importante…**

**Ya aquí esta el cap… además he intercalado ambos personajes… espero que les haya gustado… gracias por sus comentarios a tods…son los que cargan las energías… **

**un aviso el proximo cap es el último de esta segunda fase, y luego daremos un salto de unos dos años... ya veremos como se dan las cosas entre unos personajes más grandes...**

**Ahora comentario por este cap….si no es mucha la molestia…**

**REVIEW…**


	56. Rayos de sol

**Rayos de sol**

Durante este nuevo amanecer, con el cuerpo completamente recostado sobre quien se ha transformado en mi lecho por estos instantes, y con sus brazos protectores como cobijas, reposo la cabeza sobre el lugar en donde un tambor desbocado retumba en mis oídos, recordándome a cada sonido que estamos juntos, unidos, casi fundidos el uno con el otro.

Su piel completamente aperlada brilla con los imperceptibles rayos del sol naciente, este sol que siempre acompaña, días buenos, días malos, siempre está ahí, aunque a veces no lo haya visto por estar oculto tras unas nubes, aunque a veces no quise verlo porque mis ojos estaban cegados, siempre sale y sus rayos se cuelan por donde sea, como ahora, dejándome ver que un nuevo día está por comenzar y de la mejor manera.

Con mis piernas entrelazadas aún con firmeza a sus pantorrillas tonificadas, cierro mis ojos, intentando aplacar mis emociones aún arreboladas, para comenzar a hacer el intento de buscar mi propio lugar entre las sábanas.

- ¿Por qué te vas?- susurra su voz.

- Te… puedo molestar - menciono en voz baja, pero haciéndole caso, lo único que se ha movido de mí ha sido mi boca para hablar.

- Jamás harías eso- vuelve a responder, oprimiéndome suavemente contra su pecho, para no darme espacio a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Y no me quejo, sólo buscaba la conveniencia de él, pero si al él no le molesta, yo me siento de lo más cómoda aprovechando la última noche que nos queda en esta primera etapa de nuestras vacaciones de verano, ya que mañana debemos retornar a casa para la gran celebración del día siguiente, el primer cumpleaños de mi bebé, nuestro bebé.

- Estoy tan complacido de que por fin las clases hayan acabado, estos días acá han sido mejores que la primera vez que vinimos- comienza a relatar Scorpius.

Que razón tiene, estos días han sido increíbles, luego de terminar Hogwarts, estar un par de días en mi casa, volamos raudos y veloces, para alejarnos del calor Londinense, disfrutar unos días antes de que Scorpius continúe su trabajo de verano, y por sobre todo de no estar con demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor, porque una de las cosas buenas de la familia de Scorpius, son sus escasos integrantes, quienes además no tiene la costumbre enraizada de mi familia de interrumpir en cualquier momento.

- Necesitábamos un poco de tranquilidad, dos meses completos sin estar pendiente de clases y exámenes, casi se convirtió en una exigencia de mi cuerpo- menciono, recordando el stress vivido en clase, pero aún sorprendiéndome de haberlo sobrepasado.

- Y está ha sido una gran forma de relajarnos- acota con solemnidad.

- Venir a esta estancia, con Alioth, será una de mis obligaciones de ahora en adelante, a él fascina- respondo.

- ¿Sólo a él?- inquiere con voz seductora.

- Claro que no, a mi también, es en el único lugar en el que hemos podido compartir como lo que somos una… pareja- respondo sin dudar.

- Lo sé, aunque nuestros padres ya lo están asumiendo, sino no nos habrían dejado estar estos días solos acá- menciona comenzando a acariciar mi espalda.

Me detengo de hablar sólo para sentir el contacto de su piel contra mi piel erizada ante este tacto. Cada espacio que roza se convierte en una descarga eléctrica que se desplaza hasta lo más profundo de mí ser.

- Haciendo memoria… hay algo que no hemos conversado…- menciona, dejándome alerta otra vez, desechando mi idea de deleitarme con sus caricias.

- ¿Qué sucede?- consulto levantando mi cabeza, para apoyar el mentón en su pecho y quedar de esta forma viéndonos cara a cara, porque al parecer no es cualquier cosa la que quiere decir.

- Desde que volvimos… nunca te hice una pregunta- habla dejándome sin entender nada y el suspiro que iba a soltar se ha quedado a medio camino, cortándome la respiración.

Qué le pasa, qué sucedió, qué hice, qué nos falto por decir, que yo recuerde quedamos en borrar cualquier tema relacionado con ese evento, de nuestras conversaciones, se lo pedí y él quedo completamente de acuerdo.

Se supone que no hay temas pendientes, hemos establecido un pacto de confianza, en donde todos las cosas se hablan, bueno eso es lo que quiere hacer ahora… hablar, pero según sus palabras es algo antiguo, acaso no aprendió a hablar las cosas en el mismo instante, no esperar meses. Me quiere hacer una pregunta, pero yo no tengo nada que ocultar, o sí… tengo que recordar… no, que yo sepa no hice nada malo ni ahora ni cuando estábamos enojados, lo de la fiesta no cuenta porque le conté que había ido, y en ese lugar no paso nada.

Tonto Scorpius cómo se le ocurre comenzar a preguntar quizás que clase de cosas, impidiendo con esto que siga tranquila disfrutando de su contacto extremo. No sabe que en este tipo de momentos se supone que debemos disfrutar del otro, no torturar al otro, porque yo no tengo esas preferencias en ninguna situación, esa parte oscura solo sale cuando estoy cegada por la furia.

Antes de que termine esta incertidumbre, Scorpius alcanza su varita y conjura en su espalda un cojín para quedar más alzado, provocando con esto que yo también lo haga, permitiendo que nuestros ojos se vean de forma directa.

- Engreído- se me escapa de la boca.

La tensión me vuelve menos controlable de mis palabras, al ver como se deleita haciendo magia en todas partes.

Él ante mi comentario, roda los ojos y sigue con ese semblante serio e indemne.

- Rose…- vuelve a decir usando esa forma de arrastrar la s en un tiempo prolongado que me desarma y me hace temblar.

Aún pendiente de la pregunta, trago espeso de la angustia y ansiedad. Sus ojos brillan y no dejan de mantener una mirada penetrante, acelerando mi respiración que ya se había calmado.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- inquiere con una voz profunda y solemne.

- ¿Qué?- balbuceo sorprendida.

Qué clase de pregunta atemporal es está, porque estamos juntos, volvimos a retomar lo que teníamos, aunque claro no le habíamos puesto nombre, pero todo el mundo sabe que es mi novio, y yo su novia, y así lo he considerado y le hemos dicho al resto. Esta no debe ser la pregunta, se debe haber arrepentido, aunque observándolo bien parece serio y calmado, sin ocultar nada, porque con el tiempo se me ha hecho muy transparente en su accionar y sentir.

- Eso, sé que estas pensando que volvimos hace tiempo, y es obvio, pero nunca te lo volví a preguntar, así que técnicamente no estamos de novios- argumenta serio.

Y siempre han dicho que es al revés, pero parece que ha él le importan más los formalismos, y esas cosas, aunque se haya demorado bastante en atreverse a preguntar. A veces me sigue sorprendiendo y descolocando este chico, no sé de donde ha salido.

- Y ¿qué somos entonces?, ¿qué hemos sido todo este tiempo?- le pregunto sólo para ver que tipo de respuesta me da.

- Mmm… hemos estado juntos simplemente, pero ya no más, si tú quieres- responde con una media sonrisa.

- Así que todo este tiempo, me has considerado… tu amante- afirmo tratando de colocar rostro de enfado, aunque no puedo, suena divertido su forma de ver las cosas.

- Y quiero que lo sigas siendo- indica con voz seductora.

Ante esta respuesta no puedo dejar de sonreír, así que quiere que sea su novia, con nombre y todo, tan correcto para algunas cosas, pero me encanta que sea así, además con esto borra cualquier mala idea de pregunta que ya iba a comenzar a formular, simplemente fue una petición de noviazgo y tanto ajetreo interno que tuve para algo ya asimilado.

- ¿Y?- insiste a media voz.

Con mis manos me impulso un poco hacia arriba sólo para quedar con mi rostro lo más cerca que pueda del suyo y entregarle la respuesta que tanto quiere.

- Sí- susurro de forma prolongada cortando mi respiración sólo cuando logro capturar de forma delicada su labio inferior con mis dientes, dándole una sutil mordida para darle el impulso a que me bese como sólo él lo sabe hacer.

****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ****

Globos, serpentinas, música, ranas de chocolates, grageas de colores, eso y cientos de golosinas más, hay repartidas en la mesa y en cualquier lugar al que mire, haciendo que esto fácilmente pueda pasar por la tienda Honeydukes, sin contar con los sonidos de juguetes, cascabeles, risas y gritos infantiles, adolescentes y de adultos que resuenan por varios lugares.

Todo esta tan colorido en casa, no recuerdo haberlo visto así desde él último cumpleaños infantil de Hugo, pero esta vez ningún color predomina sobre el otro, al contrario el rojo y el verde se han fusionado de tal manera que han logrado un gran equilibrio, una armonía realmente necesaria, y cómo ya algunos han dicho, es totalmente adecuado, porque es lo que significa a quien festejamos, la unión, la alianza entre dos esferas que se suponían opuestas, pero que no es nada de eso, sino es cosa de ver al pequeño que hoy cumple su primer año de vida con nosotros, mi dulce Alioth.

Terminando de acomodar un obsequio, sobre una torre de lo mismo casi más alta que yo, lo observo sentado en el regazo de papá, que juega con él al galope, quedando detenida en esa sonrisa radiante que ilumina toda su carita.

Esta imagen me conmueve hasta humedecer mis ojos, porque no puedo creer que quise borrarlo y alejarlo de mi vida, eso será un peso en mi conciencia que no me dejará nunca, aunque él jamás lo sepa, porque eso espero, sin embargo en lo más profundo siempre me hará sentir culpable.

Y él lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo ha sido demostrarme que es lo más inocente e importante del mundo para mí.

Su nombre cada vez toma más significado, cada día es más intensamente brillante mi vida a su lado, iluminando mis noches con tan sólo llegarlo a ver, sonriendo en cada mañana al verme llegar a recogerlo a su cuna. Con él todo cambio, mi vida cambio, y no puedo decir que fue para mejor o peor a lo que hubiera sido sin nada de esto, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no me arrepiento.

- Rose… ¿no crees que ya es hora del pastel?- pregunta mamá en voz baja, haciendo con su voz que me limpie y disimule de mis ojos las muestras de emoción. Por qué estas cosas me ponen tan emotiva y sensible.

- Claro- respondo, mirando a toda la familia al salir de ese lugar en el cual estábamos compartiendo, cada integrante de la familia, están rodeando la gran mesa, junto con algunos amigos de Alioth de la guardería.

Un gran número de invitados para una persona tan joven como el festejado, pero fue así cuando nació, es así ahora y al parecer lo seguirá siendo, así que tendrá que acostumbrarse, aunque yo nunca lo he hecho.

- Está todo bien- consulta mamá ayudándome a colocar la vela.

- Sí, sólo estaba recordando- contesto aún con la emoción en la garganta.

- Ha sido un año importante- agrega mamá acercándose para darme un abrazo.

- Muy- murmuro haciendo aun más intenso el abrazo.

- Quiero que sepas que siempre he estado y estoy aún más orgullosa de ti- indica acariciando mi cabello.

Una suave sonrisa se escapa de mis labios, eso me lo digo exactamente hace un año, que estaba orgullosa de mí luego de haber tenido a Alioth. Aunque después ambas tuvimos nuestros desencuentros, pero es lógico, han sucedido muchas cosas en la vida de ambas.

- Cada día te haces más grande frente a mis ojos, y no puedo dejar de sentir que te falle en algunos momentos- sigue diciendo contagiándose de mi conmoción.

- No, nunca lo has hecho, por ti tome muchas decisiones, hice y aprendí todo lo que soy ahora…sin ti no habría podido, tú tampoco has pasado cosas fáciles- le indico segura de cada una de mis palabras.

- Gracias, Rose, pero ya ves siempre todo mejora- murmura besándome la frente, adoro a mamá, ella y Scorpius son los únicos que jamás me llaman Rosie, me ven como lo que soy.

Además ya la comprendo, ser madre no es fácil, a veces uno cree o quiere hacer lo mejor, y no siempre puede, o pensamos que es lo mejor y no lo es. Pero si tengo claro ella jamás me ha dejado de lado, aunque me caiga, ha estado ahí diciendo que me levante y no siempre me puede tender una mano, sino como aprendería a levantarme por mi medios, y eso ha hecho este año enseñarme a levantar sola, aunque siempre demostrando que está al lado, atrás o donde sea para alentarme y apoyarme.

- Ahora vamos que todos están ansiosos por continuar celebrando- indica reponiéndose del momento.

Al volver al comedor, con un gran pastel y una vela chispeante, observo y me acerco a Alioth que permanece sentado en su silla en la punta de la mesa, jugando y golpeando con una cuchara todo a su alcance, mientras que Scorpius intenta colocarle un sombrero puntiagudo, pero no tiene mucho éxito.

- Déjalo, no quiere- le murmuro al llegar a su lado.

Al momento de hablarle percibo como todos comienzan a quedarse en silencio al ver que la hora de cantar ha llegado.

- No está muy conciente de que es su cumpleaños- comenta Scorpius, dejando el sombrero de lado de manera resignada y viendo como el pequeño batalla para salirse de su asiento.

Ante esto sólo nos miramos y sonreímos. Dejo la torta sobre la mesa y la llama que arde sobre la vela se convierte en la nueva motivación de Alioth, quien se queda tranquilo estirando su mano para alcanzarla. Un alivio, con esto dará el tiempo suficiente para que todos entonen el clásico himno de estas celebraciones con un cumpleañero que permanece en su lugar para ser contemplado.

Todas las miradas están sobre nosotros, me siento tan extraña, siendo anfitriona de este tipo de fiestas, la primera de muchas. Estoy detenida, quieta al lado de Alioth, no puedo comenzar a cantar, mi vista está centrada en todo lo que tengo alrededor, es como si lo viera lejano, como si no estuviera presente en este lugar, como si fuera un sueño.

A lo lejos, escucho que alguien ha tomado la iniciativa.

"Cumpleaños feliz… te deseamos a ti"…- se cuela por mis oídos las voces de todos los presentes.

Hace un año lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos, sintiendo su tibieza, escuchando su suave respiración sobre mí. Hace un año que empezamos a conocernos, porque antes de eso fue otro tipo de experiencia, importante, pero distinta.

- "Feliz cumpleaños… Alioth"- siguen cantando y yo sólo puedo pronunciar su nombre casi sin voz, agachándome a su lado para quedar al lado de su rostro inquieto por alcanzar el pastel, reconociendo a ese bebé pequeño y frágil, en las facciones ya más definidas de este bebé ya no tan pequeño, pero que sigue siendo frágil ante mis ojos.

- "Qué los cumplas feliz"- ahora si canto afirmando su brazo, para que sienta que si es un feliz cumpleaños para él, para mí, para Scorpius y para todos. Ahora sólo puedo sonreír, eso es lo que siempre logra, hacerme sonreír.

Al ver que ha terminado la canción entiendo que ha llegado el momento de apagar la velita número 1, que por suerte tengo la certeza que no es de sortilegios Weasley, sino no tendría la intención de acercarme ni menos acercar Alioth para hacer el intento de que sople sobre ella.

- Soplemos, mira así- comienzo a decirle a Alioth sobre mis brazos dejando lo más cerca que pueda del pastel decorado con un gran unicornio. Tratando que recuerde las prácticas que hicimos en la mañana y que fueron realizadas con bastante éxito.

Hago sólo la mímica de soplar, para que él extinga la pequeña llama, pero simplemente quiere tocar con sus manos lo que tiene en frente. Scorpius intenta sostener sus manos, pero es imposible, todos se ríen de nuestros intentos, y el pequeño ya parece enojado y apunto de llorar por no dejarlo hacer lo que tanto anhela.

- Por favor, Alioth mira que divertido- le pido dulcemente, haciendo que con esto me mire, y estire su boca intentando hacer lo mismo que le he mostrado.

Por lo menos me esta haciendo caso, le muestro el objetivo y ambos soplamos al mismo tiempo, aunque mi aliento es el que tiene la fuerza para dar por finalizado el rito de cumpleaños, la llama que simboliza todo un año de anécdotas, risas, llantos, avances importantes, como ver el mundo que lo rodea, sus primeras palabras, sus primeros dientes, su primeras enfermedades, el aprender a pararse sostenido sólo con la fuerza de sus piernas, ha desaparecido en un imperceptible humo blanco, pero que sobre todo da inicio a lo que viene, una vida por delante.

Ante los aplausos de todos, Scorpius y yo nos relajamos, y sin darnos cuenta dejamos que Alioth se de por satisfecho, enterrando su pequeña mano en uno de los extremos del pastel desapareciendo de la superficie una de las patas del dibujo. Todo el mundo parece aún más divertido con esto, celebrando que se haya llenado de crema las manos y su ropa.

Una vez que todos se encuentran conversando, disfrutando, comiendo o bebiendo, en un lugar mucho más apropiado como el jardín de la casa, me puedo dar por aliviada, organizar un cumpleaños, es realmente agotador, aún cuando se cuenta con la ayuda de dos abuelas como Hermione y Astoria, pero de todas formas, entre buscar y comprar, ordenar, preparar, limpiar y cuidar a Alioth, ha sido un día agitado, aunque verlo tan feliz, jugando y riendo en los brazos de quien haya logrado quitárselo a quien lo cargaba antes, es impresionante o mejor dicho impagable.

- ¿Qué tal todo?- consulta Scorpius con una voz profunda y seductora.

Lo observo acercarse a mi lado cargando en sus manos la pequeña escoba que se nos ha ocurrido obséquiale a nuestro hijo, pero ni siquiera he querido que la monte, antes me pareció buen regalo, pero cuando lo vi sostenerla en sus pequeñas manitos, el miedo de que se pudiera hacer daño fue superior.

- Ha ido todo mejor que lo planeado- le respondo dejando los temores de lado.

- Así es- acota acercándose a mi lado hasta besarme.

- Ey, estamos en una fiesta de niños- se burla James, deteniéndose a nuestro lado.

- Siempre tan oportuno- le menciono, viendo como observa la escoba de Alioth por todos lados.

- Así que una escoba, ojala que aprenda a ser tan buen jugador como yo- menciona James orgulloso.

Scorpius simplemente roda los ojos.

- ¿Qué?, volvimos a ganar este año, la mejor final que haya vivido y justo para celebrar mi último año- le recuerda James aún más feliz por esto.

- Ya basta, ahora enfócate en tu incipiente carrera de Aurors- le menciono antes de que Scorpius replique y estén en una discusión sobre quien es mejor y porque ganó o perdió una casa.

- Pero eso no quita que de ahí organicemos un partido, y escúchame bien Rose, tú también jugarás- ordena James sonriente.

- No tengas dudas de eso- le aseguro encantada de volver a sentir el viento de las alturas golpear mi rostro.

Volar, sentir la libertad de no tener nada más que aire rodeándote y ver todo lo que hay debajo de manera pequeña, es una gran sensación que me gustaría retomar, aunque ya no con tanto ahínco como antes, sólo para jugar en cosas como estás. En algún momento de mi infancia soñé con ser jugadora como tía Ginny, pero no fue más que eso, una idea infantil, ahora ya tengo pensado que quiero seguir y me siento muy complacida y satisfecha por eso.

- Sabes Scorpius, he estado pensando…- comienzo a decir una vez que James ha decidido volar a los brazos de su novia, mi amiga que lo único que quiere es aprovecharlo ya que pasarán todo un año alejados.

- Qué pasa ahora por esta cabecita- consulta tratando de sonar atemorizado.

Sin tomar en cuenta este comentario, no dejo de concentrarme en lo que diré, para hacerlo más real.

- Ya tengo decidido que quiero hacer después de Hogwarts, y sólo me centrare en las clases que me ayuden a eso- le indico con voz pausada y segura.

- Así y ¿qué es?- pregunta intrigado.

- Quiero estudiar medimagia- respondo bajando la voz. Él simplemente me mira sorprendido.

Después de aquella conversación con Tony, no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza y me di cuenta que es lo que me gusta, y teniéndolo claro puedo sólo enfocarme en aquellas materias que me permitan ingresar a San Mungo, y dar los mejores EXTASIS para aquello, por lo tanto no puedo sobrecargarme el año que viene con clases como estudios Muggles que de nada me servirán para eso, y así tengo el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y ser madre a la vez, todo perfecto, o mejor que este curso que paso.

- Es una idea genial- comenta, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia él, aferrándose a mi cintura para tal acometido.

- Se que es una carrera difícil, pero es lo que quiero…- comienzo a decir de forma apresurada.

Quiero expresar todos los planes que tengo para lograrlo, y aunque no me guste mucho la idea de los largos plazos, ya volví a trazar un proyecto para conseguirlo y que empieza desde ahora con mi séptimo año, hasta recibirme de sanadora, que es mi foco, y claro cuidar a Alioth, pero eso ya esta asumido y en marcha.

- Y lo harás perfecto, como este año, al principio fue complicado…-detiene mi discurso colocando un dedo sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

- Hasta el final- acoto a media palabra, porque nunca dejo de ser complicado, ni lo dejara de ser.

- Pero ya vez, lograste buenos resultados, mejor de lo que muchos esperaban- sigue diciendo tratando de alentarme.

- Sí, creo que hasta me siento orgullosa de mi- comienzo a decir antes de abrazarlo, aunque esto demora muy poco porque un llanto que ambos reconocemos nos hace girar hacia el lugar de donde proviene.

Rápidamente camínanos hacia la multitud en donde mamá sostiene a Alioth que sigue gimoteando con tristeza, y al vernos llegar intensifica el llanto.

- Maaaama- comienza a decir estirando sus manos hacia mí.

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunta Scorpius de forma seria, mientras yo lo sostengo en brazos.

- Intento avanzar sólo y se ha caído sentado, pero fue un susto, nada más- agrega mamá con tono suave.

- Siempre pasa eso cuando aprenden a caminar- acota tía Ginny.

- Sólo hay que estar más atento cuidándolo - comenta con voz dura Draco, un tanto alejado y enfadado porque dos niños un poco mayores que Alioth corren desenfrenados por todos lados, comenzando a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Sólo a mi se me ocurrió invitar a niños, si con mi familia y los padres de Scorpius estábamos perfecto, estos pequeños alborotadores me crispan los nervios de sólo verlos, por qué no son como Alioth tan tranquilo, dulce y callado.

- Siempre caen, no recuerdas a Scorpius- indica Astoria, pero hablándole a su marido, mientras se dedica a pasarles un globo a cada uno de esos niños revoltosos, haciendo que se alejen del lugar, justo a tiempo porque sino ya me veía a Draco dejándolos colgados en un árbol. Pero si siguen así que no tenga dudas que no me enfadaré con él si lo hace.

- Ven vamos- le pido a Scorpius para alejarnos de donde están ellos y calmar a Alioth, además no quiero escucharlos hablar porque ya vi en los ojos de nana Molly y el resto de las mujeres, unas enormes ganas de recordar como cada uno de sus hijos empezó a caminar.

Caminado de la mano con Scorpius, veo al pasar a Violeta abrazada a James hablándose al oído, a Albus conversando con Fred y Hugo que no deja de mostrar sus videos, también está Lily conversando muy cerca con Lorcan, ya quiero ver a tío Harry cuando los vea, va a ser una gran escena.

Mi padre se encuentra en un rincón comentando con tío George los planes para inaugurar una nueva tienda. Tedd sigue hablando con el abuelo sobre su nueva vida, y ambos al vernos pasar sonríen, mientras Victorie alucina dejando que Dom, Molly y Lucy le acaricien su diminuto vientre, en donde crece el futuro primo o prima de juegos de Alioth. En fin todos parecen muy contentos, cada uno en sus cosas.

- Por fin- acoto al ver que hemos llegado a la parte delantera de la casa, en donde no hay nadie, y no se ven personas de las otras casas merodeando. Ya quería alejarme un poco de la algarabía fiestera.

- Ya estás mejor campeón- le habla Scorpius a Alioth tomándolo en sus brazos, pero él ya no llora, se ha quedado tranquilo como siempre.

- Al parecer mamá tenia razón sólo se asusto- comento sentándome en la escalinata.

- Pero no puedes tener miedo- le sigue hablando Scorpius, agachándose a unos pasos de mi y dejando a Alioth parado entre sus piernas.

En la corta distancia que hay entre los tres, Scorpius intenta incentivarlo a caminar soltándolo de una mano, pero Alioth parece que ya no quiere más, se voltea y se aferra a sus piernas.

- Vamos para allá- comienza a decirle otra vez, apuntándome y abrazándolo un poco.

Observando, contemplando, soñando, así he permanecido todo este tiempo, viendo como padre e hijo, mantienen una conversación, ya que aunque Alioth no le responda con palabras claras, sé que él lo escucha, lo entiende y por eso le sonríe nuevamente.

Otra vez Scorpius lo coloca frente a mí, y está vez yo mantengo mis brazos extendidos, listos para protegerlo y ayudarlo a no caer, pero dándole el espacio suficiente para que pueda avanzar, y ahí colocándose serio, tan serio como su padre y su abuelo Malfoy, el pequeño se mantiene parado sin ayuda, algo que ya puede hacer desde hace semanas, hasta que por fin levanta un pie lentamente, pero luego, avanza rápidamente tres pasos más, yéndose hacia adelante y antes de caer rápidamente mis manos lo afirman atrayéndolo a mi pecho.

- Excelente- dice Scorpius orgulloso.

- Eres muy valiente- le digo mientras lo abrazo.

Aunque ya haya dado sus primeros pasos con anterioridad, cada vez que lo hace, me emociona de la misma forma, y más si es capaz de superar de forma tan rápida sus miedos.

- Otra vez- le digo dejando que vuelva a hacerlo pero esta vez yendo hacia Scorpius que parece listo para recibirlo.

Luego de esto Alioth parece querer descansar porque se ha aferrado a la ropa de Scorpius, quien se levanta con él en brazos.

- Ha sido un perfecto día, sólo falta que pruebe nuestro regalo- acota Scorpius dejándose sentar a mi lado

- Ah no, cuando aprenda a caminar, por favor- le digo severamente, entre preocupada y casi negándole cualquier sueño de esos hasta por lo menos… no sé mucho tiempo mas.

- Está bien, pero lo hará bien, ya verás- responde seguro.

- Claro que lo sé- menciono con resignación, de todas formas aprenderá algún día, más tarde que temprano, espero.

- Además es un Malfoy, lo hará con mucho estilo y elegancia- acota dándome una mirada de reojo.

- Y un Weasley, por lo tanto tendrá coraje y talento- le indico para no ser menos, dibujando una sonrisa en cada uno de nosotros.

El atardecer resplandece tonalizando todo a nuestro alrededor de un anarajando opaco, pero dejando ver en el cielo unas estelas brillantes de los últimos rayos del día, mientras la luna comienza a vislumbrarse blanquecina en el infinito.

Alioth permanece quieto palpándole el cabello y rostro a Scorpius, quien se deja manipular por unas pequeñas manos que jalan y presionan sin mucha coordinación sobre su cara, es más ni parece sentirse molestado, al contrario parece complacido y disfrutando del contacto.

La imagen de una joven pareja con sus hijos pasando es la única expresión de vida, aparte de nosotros, que he observado en este lugar al cual nos hemos venido a refugiar para estar un tiempo a solas.

- Algún día seremos una familia, los tres…- susurro para mí, una vez que aquellas personas han desaparecido de la vista y que han sembrado una visión de mi futuro, algo que me atemoriza hacer, pero que es inevitable, por mis planes eso es lejano, pero no me abruma la distancia, al contrario, me siento segura de eso.

- Estas equivocada Rose…- indica la voz de Scorpius de forma baja e intensa.

Ante esto no puedo más que mirarlo, intentando comprender sus palabras. Y sorprendiéndome de que me haya escuchado.

- Desde que él llego a nuestras vidas… - sigue hablando sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Me enfoco a quien se refiere y que se a acurrucado en su hombro, llenándome de paz, al verlo tranquilo y seguro.

- Somos una familia- acota con la voz más segura, más armoniosa que jamás había escuchado.

Estas palabras dibujan una nueva sonrisa en mi rostro, erizan cada vello de mi piel de sólo asimilar aquella frase, lentamente oculto mi rostro en su cuello, deslizando un brazo por su espalda, y el otro en la espalda de Alioth, uniendo, sellando en un abrazo a estos dos seres, estos dos hombres que han cambiado mi vida.

Scorpius deposita un beso en mi cabeza, Alioth reposa su manito en mi mejilla, y así me quedo, perdida, obnubilada, sabiendo que aún tengo muchos sueños que cumplir, muchos obstáculos que saltar y muchas cosas que aprender, pero por ahora debo disfrutar, dejando que el día que concluye el año más intenso y maravilloso de mi vida comience a llegar a su fin.

***

**Hola… aquí traje un corto cap… x que les había prometido el último cap, antes de avanzar un poco… siii porque ya cumplió un año…. (Suspiro…. Ahhh….)**

**En relación a lo que viene… ¿qué estará haciendo Rose a un año de salir de Hogwarts? ¿Lograra cumplir los planes que tiene? ¿Cómo se enfrentará a los desafíos que surgen en su nueva vida adulta? ¿Qué tal irá su relación con Scorpius? ¿Cómo será Alioth de 3 años?... esas y muchas preguntas más quedarán con respuesta… pronto… **

**Algunas me han preguntado si está terminando… que puedo decir, lo que viene es la tercera etapa y final…. y por lo que tengo bosquejado, no será tan largo como la primera parte (embarazo con 36 cap), quizás tampoco como esta segunda (20 cap) aunque eso lo veré en el camino, a veces planeo algo y cambia en el transcurso, porque cuando me dejo guiar por la inspiración del momento no me doy cuenta como surgen las situaciones, así que no tengo nada definido, pero si les puedo asegurar que aun queda Creciendo Juntos y cuando anteriormente dije pronto ya saben 1 o 2 días… :) ****para el siguiente cap… y espero seguir contando con su maravilloso apoyo, sin ustedes está historia no sería lo que es y tampoco marcharía como va, tan extensa y yo llenandome con muchas ideas y ganas de seguir...**

**Miles de gracias a quienes comentan… siempre agradecida y va dedicado a ustedes este cap… (No es lo mejor que he hecho, lo sé, pero de todas formas espero sus comentarios, impresiones, lo que quieran por este capítulo en un deseado---- -------------------REVIEW **


	57. Caminos y decisiones

_(…Me da miedo la inmensidad donde nadie oye mi voz….)_

**Caminos y decisiones**

Mi vista está clavada en la nada, en el todo, decenas de rostros de personas desconocidas desfilan frente a mis ojos, algunos tiene expresión de preocupados, otros están serios, enojados, quizás algunos tranquilos o indiferentes, y sólo muy pocos, casi contados con los dedos de una de mis manos, están con una sonrisa en su boca. Los extremos rayos del sol que golpean la calle no parecen ser un aliciente para los pasos apresurados de los transeúntes, no debe ser una gran experiencia caminar entre toda esa muchedumbre siendo perseguido por el calor sofocante de media tarde.

Una suave brisa acaricia mi piel, erizando los vellos de mis lechosos brazos, enfriando las perlas de sudor que comenzaban a surcar por mi rostro y cuello, pero a pesar de está refrescante sensación no dejo de estar inmóvil en mi posición, con la espalda inclinada hacia delante, con mis brazos y manos siendo de soporte de mi cabeza, que caería inconteniblemente sobre el mesón en el cual estoy sostenida sino fuera por la fuerza sobrehumana que estoy haciendo para no dejar ver mi fragilidad.

Frente a la ventana a la que estoy, observo el calor, la muchedumbre y el bullicio que hay afuera, y donde estoy, sólo hay calor, soledad, silencio, y un ya demasiado familiar olor a polvo, ese olor parecido a la tierra mohosa, a lo seco, a lo viejo, y es porque eso es lo único que hay a mi alrededor, cientos de hojas viejas, amarillentas y al borde de pulverizarse al menor contacto.

- Niña, despierta- ¿ordenaste la caja de libros nuevos que llegaron?- ordena una voz tan o más vieja que todo lo que hay en este lugar, haciendo que inmediatamente me coloque erguida en mi lugar, retirando la vista de la vitrina para enfocarme en el origen de estas palabras.

Ahí frente a mí, un hombre bajito, con escaso pelo que tiene sobre su cabeza completamente blanco, sobre su espalda resaltando una joroba tan grande que parece el monte Everest, con su rostro como siempre muy sonrojado, pero con el ceño tan fruncido que no puedo decir donde comienza una ceja y termina la otra, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que es algo crónico, a veces está feliz, y no deja esa expresión de enojo.

A parte de eso, es un inminente candidato al Alzheimer, cuantas veces le he pedido amablemente o con tono refunfuñante que me llame Rose o Weasley, o como sea, menos niña, aunque claro a la edad que tiene este hombre, hasta mis abuelos son unos niños para él.

- Ya lo hice señor Beurk- respondo entre dientes, algo que también ha aprendido a no tomarse mal.

- Bien, ya me voy tú cierra el lugar- vuelve a decir el anciano.

- Claro, saludos a la señora Beurk- le respondo ya más afable, porque si él se va implica que dentro de poco será mí turno para hacer lo mismo.

- Saludos al mocoso- indica desde la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla que hay sobre ella.

Ante este comentario ya no me queda más que darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento por acordarse de Alioth, aunque lo trate de mocoso, pero que le voy a hacer, ya aprendí que no lo hace de forma despectiva, sólo es su forma de tratar a las demás personas.

Una vez que ha desaparecido por la puerta, me quedo nuevamente en el más completo silencio y soledad, a mi lado tengo el último libro que comencé a leer, aunque si el viejo se entera me mata, o peor me despide, por manchar con mis manos una reliquia para la literatura como lo es esté compilado de escritos mágicos que no tiene ninguna maravilla no sabida.

Pero sino leo, me quedo pegada en la ventana viendo la desgracia o dicha de las personas que pueden caminar libre, mientras yo estoy atascada en estas cuatro paredes, pasando en la más completa indiferencia para el resto del mundo.

Ahora mi vista está enfocada en la pared, en ese diminuto reloj, en donde cada segundo que avanza parece hacer que el segundero se vuelve más pesado y lento. Aunque aún así es perfecto, cinco minutos más y listo, nada más por este día. De mi bolsillo saco mi varita y lanzó un encantamiento para ordenar el mesón y dejarlo libre de suciedad, algo difícil, considerando que el polvo y la humedad son parte intrínseca de aquí.

Veloz me deslizo hacia la puerta, cinco en punto, hora de marchar. De forma inconciente comienzo a cerrar la puerta asegurándola con doble encanto.

- Señorita, por favor necesito comprar un encargo- me detiene una mujer hablando atropelladamente, mientras me toca el hombro para detener mis movimientos.

- Lo siento, ya esta cerrado, puede volver mañana- le comento planamente, sin dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

- Por favor, no puedo, además mi amigo, Amadeus Beurk me pidió que viniera hoy- menciona recalcando la palabra amigo.

Maldita mujer, que no ve que ya terminó mi turno, tengo una vida aparte que hacer, un hijo que me espera, unos pies que quieren descansar, un estómago que alimentar, pero no, tengo que poner mi mejor rostro y atender a la impertinente, ya que si pierdo está venta, el negocio irá peor de lo que va, y con los tiempos y mis obligaciones no puedo dejar pasar nada.

- Claro, pase- le digo con tan fingida complacencia que siento mi rostro tenso.

Ella sonríe victoriosa haciendo resonar ese tilin incesante en mi cabeza, al volver al lugar del cual creí no volver durante lo que queda de día.

Con veinte minutos de retraso, por culpa del libro escondido, puedo cerrar la puerta de forma tan apresurada, pidiendo internamente que no llegue alguien más, que parezco estar arrancando de la escena de un crimen.

Ya en la vereda y pasando como cualquier otro transeúnte, me quedo detenida frente al cartel de la librería Beurk & Beurk, en donde he pasado el último año de mi vida. Un suspiro resignado se escapa de mi boca, y sólo un choque nada amable de unas personas indiferentes que caminan como desquiciadas, me saca de mi abstracción momentánea. Les gritaría, pero eso sólo me retrasaría, además por fin puedo respirar aire fresco y ahora que ya estoy despejada, me siento ansiosa de volver a casa.

- ¡Llegue!- menciono a media voz en medio de la sala de mi casa de toda la vida.

Todo está a media luz, demasiado callado y silencioso para ser la casa en donde viven un adolescente empecinado por el Rock pesado y un niño de tres años.

- Mamá… Alioth, llegue- vuelvo a insistir caminando entre el sofá, todo está como siempre, lleno de fotos familiares, y unos cuantos juguetes esparcidos por los alrededores.

Mamá no es ni la sombra de cómo fue con nosotros, si Hugo o yo dejábamos algo tirado teníamos menos de dos minutos para dejarlo en su lugar, pero con Alioth es completamente condescendiente en este punto.

- Mierd…- se me escapa de la boca al chocar con un indeseado triciclo, pero rápidamente me muerdo la lengua, si el pequeño está escondido no dudará en repetir mis palabras.

Así que me tengo que tragar medio grito y dolor. A quien se le ocurre dejar esto en medio de la casa, ese debió ser Alioth, o papá, como si esto fuera un estacionamiento, además de ser peligroso, casi pierdo media pantorrilla por esto, par de inconscientes.

En definitiva, aquí no hay nadie, mis pasos me llevan a la cocina, sin hacer el mínimo intento de levantar mis pies, sólo ansío una cosa, un gran vaso de agua fresca y fría. Mientras me refresco y bebo del tan preciado líquido, una hoja amarilla resalta sobre la mesa, una nota, de seguro es de mamá avisándome que saco a dar un paso al parque a Alioth, algo que ha hecho todas las tardes desde que está de vacaciones.

_Rose:_

_Estamos donde Harry, espero que recuerdes que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu tío, te estaremos esperando._

_Mamá_

- Maldición- murmuro al terminar de leer.

Lo olvide, completa y absolutamente, y eso que fue el comentario obligado en la cena del día anterior, pero cómo no, si todos los días son igual que el otro, tanto que se me confunden, pasan como agua sin percatarme de la diferencia. Perfecto ahora no podré descansar como tenía planeado. Sin siquiera cambiarme ropa vuelvo hacia la chimenea, hoy es de esos días perfectos, rodeada de toda la familia y justo cuando tengo un inminente dolor de cabeza…debí quedarme en la librería.

La casa de los Potter ha sido invadida de personas, como siempre ocurre en estas situaciones, aunque hasta el momento he pasado desapercibida en el umbral de la chimenea, tanto bullicio opacó el sonido de las llamas que me trajeron hasta este lugar.

- Rosie, que bueno que llegaste- saluda nana Molly, que es la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Linda, mi querida abuela, estoy pisando los 19 años, y me sigue diciendo como si tuviera cinco. Pero que más da, creo que mi batalla por eso ya esta perdida. Así que no me queda más que como siempre, sonreír y abrazarla para perderme unos segundos entre sus blandos y protectores brazos.

- Nana Molly, ya sabes, el trabajo- le menciono una vez que me he separado de ella.

Su rostro de ternura sigue incólume tras ese rostro cada vez más adorable, porque si ha alguien no le sientan mal las líneas de la vida, como lo son las arrugas es a ella, ojala que yo herede un poco de su genética, tan implacable con la gravedad.

Luego de saludar a los cercanos al lugar que consisten en el abuelo Arthur, tía Audrey, tía Angelina, Molly II y Roxanna, busco al cumpleañeros, nada más descortés que no saludarlo lo antes posible.

Y ahí entre mis padres, tía Ginny y mi ex profesor Neville Longbottom, está a quien buscaba. Los primeros en verme son mis padres, que sonríen hacia mi lado haciendo que el resto se voltee a verme.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí- acota tío Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- Tío, Feliz cumpleaños- le menciono apretándolo en un gran abrazo.

- Qué bueno que llegaste, te tardaste un poco- comenta mamá con voz pausada.

- ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?- consulta tía Ginny.

Ante esto no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, porque la verdad, es que a pesar de haber salido más tarde, la real causa ha sido mi olvido, pero no puedo reconocerlo, qué persona olvida el cumpleaños de su tío y padrino, quien ha sido un gran apoyo todo este tiempo, o mejor dicho desde siempre y son junto a su esposa, quienes en variadas oportunidades me han rescatado en el cuidado de Alioth.

- ¡Mamá!- grita una voz pequeña, haciendo que todos nos volteemos a ver a quien lo ha dicho.

Ahí entre todos corre un niño, delgado y pequeño, con cabello rubio, manos extendidas y sonrisa radiante. Esa camisa color cielo, combina con sus ojos, que parecen que también sonríen. Como acto inmediato flecto un poco mis rodillas para elevarlo en mis brazos al lograr alcanzarlo.

Un fuerte y húmedo beso deposita en mi mejilla, esto es todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme bien, estrecharlo por unos segundos en mi pecho, y ahí esta su aroma, borrando cualquier esencia que haya percibido con anterioridad, ese olor a tierra húmeda y galletas que sólo él tiene cuando se encuentra feliz jugando en el jardín, es todo comparado al olor a tierra seca de otras partes, porque aquí huele a vida.

- ¿Cómo te has portado?- le consulto mirándolo directamente a sus ojos brillantes.

Sólo sonríe aún más, dejándome ver esa hilera de dientes blancos, casi igual al color de su piel.

- Como un ángel- comenta tío Harry despeinándole su delgada melena enrizada.

Ante ese comentario, todos comienzan a reír, mientras lo bajo de mis brazos.

- Dory está allá- indica Alioth apuntando al jardín.

Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana puedo ver a quien se refiere, Nymphadora Lupin, una niña de un año y medio que camina de la mano con Tedd, que parece dichoso jugando con su hija. Y también entiendo a lo que se quiere referir Alioth.

- Ve, pero ten cuidado, no vayas a botarla… otra vez- le indico haciendo que él asienta con su cabeza y vuelva a salir corriendo.

Antes de advertirle que no corra, ya es demasiado tarde, su cuerpo se ha perdido tras la puerta, teniendo que tragarme mis palabras, le he dicho cientos sino miles de veces que no corra dentro de las casas, pero él parece no escuchar.

Y hoy no tengo ganas de salir persiguiéndolo para explicarle otra vez, además estamos en una fiesta, quien se enoja en las fiestas, yo no, o por lo menos no en está, y tampoco haré el intento, ya sé que me pondrá ese sonrisa en sus labios tan igual a la de su padre y esa mirada inocente con la cual no puedo combatir. Mientras no sé caiga o bote algo no hay problema.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- consulta mamá, quien al parecer ha percibido los gruñidos de mi estómago.

- Por favor- respondo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana y ver como Alioth toma de la mano a Dory y la ayuda a caminar.

Aunque me siento enternecida por la imagen sólo al ver a Tedd que no los ha dejado solos me siento aliviada, porque recomponer a una niña es algo de lo que no tengo conocimientos y no podría sustituirla con alguna que encuentre en un parque, ya que los genes de metamorfogo, medio lobo y veela es algo único en esa pareja.

Me quedo de pie viendo de reojo a Alioth mientras logro saborear el pudín de manzana que ha hecho nana Molly, en definitiva esto no ha sido para nada desagradable, es cosa de verle el lado amable de la vida, como este exquisito sabor agridulce que se traspasa por mi boca. Hasta los sonidos exteriores desaparecen, cierro mis ojos y el dolor de cabeza cada vez es menos punzante, la presión se ha comenzado a liberar.

- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos- retumba una voz fastidiosa, mientras unas manos remecen mis brazos.

Debería haberme vuelto invisible por unos segundos, para perdurar esta sensación hasta hacerla permanente.

- ¿Qué tal James?- saludo sin mucha gana de ser amable.

- Rose, que ánimo- responde con una sonrisa y sacando con mi cuchara el último poco de postre que me quedaba, es cierto, no todo es bueno.

- Déjala…- replica una voz tras mi primo, que me vuelve a colocar una sonrisa en la cara, evitando que con esto empiece a discutir con aquel chico, o mejor dicho hombre.

- Violeta- pronuncio con emoción.

- Amiga…- responde ella corriendo del medio a James para que nos podamos dar un abrazo.

- Mujeres- murmura él para comenzar a alejarse.

- Te he extrañado tanto- murmura ella sin soltarme de un abrazo sofocante.

- Y yo… me has hecho falta- le respondo en voz baja.

7 meses, desde la navidad pasada,sólo comunicándonos a la distancia, una larga espera para poder hablar cara a cara, recibir sus consejos y sus apoyos y vaya que los necesito. Esto es lo más lindo de la lejanía, cuando por fin se dan los reencuentros. Porque los pergaminos no dejan expresar en las letras todo lo que a uno le pasa, incluso hablando por teléfono, no es lo mismo, no están los gestos, las miradas, las manos de apoyo, simplemente la voz que muchas veces puede fingir hasta la mayor alegría en un cuerpo demacrado por la tristeza.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar- comenta dejándome ver su nuevo look importado de Roma.

- Vaya si que estás linda, pero dime cuándo llegaste- le hablo apresurado.

- Gracias, y acabo de llegar, James me fue a buscar- contesta sin dejar de sonreír.

- No me dijiste nada cuando hablamos el otro día- le digo con tono recriminatorio.

- No lo tenía claro, no hasta que no supiera los resultados de un proyecto- comienza a comentar.

- Y ¿qué tal eso?- le pregunto volviendo a relajar mi rostro, mientras ella me arrastra hasta dos sillas cercanas, porque nos merecemos una larga conversación que al parecer comenzará desde ahora.

- Salí bien librada, pronto tendrás frente a tus ojos a la más grande diseñadora- comenta convencida y orgullosa.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro, ya tendré donde vestirme con ropa exclusiva- agrego y ella asiente como si eso fuera algo ya definido.

Porque esa es la única forma en que tendré en mi vida de usar ese tipo de vestimentas, siendo la probadora de mí amiga. Ni en mis sueños lograría pagar un botón de lo que cuestan esas prendas.

- Y dónde está el principito- consulta mirando a los alrededores.

- Está afuera, pero ya va a entrar, no lo dudes- menciono mirando por la ventana y observando como papá lo persigue alrededor de un árbol.

- Debe estar tan grande, lamento tanto no haber llegado al cumpleaños- sigue diciendo la chica, tratando de disculparse.

- No te preocupes, ahora podrás saludarlo, mimarlo y consentirlo si quieres- la calmo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Ahora dime ¿cómo va todo?- inquiere intrigada, esperando que llegué su atracción.

- Ya sabes igual que siempre- contesto sin mucho ánimo de ir más allá.

Su mirada se profundiza en mis ojos, pero en estos momentos lo que menos tengo es ganas de rememorar mi vida. Eso lo haría en un lugar más privado, tranquilo y sin tener tanta gente a mí alrededor, y hasta amenizado con una fría cerveza.

- Rose- insiste.

- Ya sabes sigo haciendo lo mismo, trabajo en la misma librería haciendo lo mismo, claro cada vez atendiendo menos personas que la última vez que hablamos…- relato para darle alguna respuesta.

- Y ¿cuándo tienes la entrevista?- pregunta inmediatamente dejándome sin entender.

- ¿Qué entrevista?- pregunto confundida, que yo sepa no tengo nada de eso, porque tendría algo como eso ahora en mi vida, parece que el cambio de aire y de horario la ha afectado, o tal vez es la falta de sueño.

- Estamos en la fecha de las postulaciones a San Mungo- responde como cuando yo le trato de explicar algo a Alioth.

Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo, eso es algo que quedo en el pasado, enterrado y pisado, no entiendo a donde quiere llegar con todo esto. Si llego con ganas de dejar de ser mi amiga, recordándome los fracasos de mi vida, le ha dado en el clavo más lacerante.

Mi enfado debe haberse echo evidente en mi tenso rostro que le he colocado, pero ella no parece sentirse amedrentada.

- No me digas que no lo vas a hacer- indica asombrada y con tono firme, casi regañándome, lo que no ayuda a mi enfado.

- Para qué…- murmuro desviando la vista del frente.

- Cómo para qué, dónde están tu sueño, quieres pasarte la vida detrás de un mostrador, empolvándote como esos libros- comienza argumentar sin ceder ni un poco ante mi ceño totalmente fruncido.

Este no es el mejor lugar para esto, y menos si me estoy enojando, detesto tener que callarme todo para no demostrar lo frustrada que me siento.

- Me rechazaron una vez, para qué humillarme dos veces- refunfuño con tono cansino.

- Vamos Rose, tienes lo necesario…- insiste de forma suave.

Sí, lo necesario, si hubiera sido así ahora estaría haciendo eso, y no vendiendo libros, así que según ellos no estoy apta para el puesto, y eso significa que no lo soy. No pienso tropezar dos veces, aprendo a la primera, un no y listo, para que más. No es lindo ilusionarte y caer, aunque tampoco me quejo, el trabajo que tengo no es tan mal pagado, no es tan estresante, y una vez que aprendes a llevar al viejo Beurk, no te cae mal, además en dos o tres meses más tendré lo que necesito para tener mi propio lugar y volar del nido con Alioth.

- No, estoy bien donde estoy- le indico volviendo a mirarla.

- No me mientas, siempre me dices lo desmotivarte que es pasarse día con día ahí- recuerda ella, haciéndome lamentar haber sido tan locuaz algunas veces por teléfono.

- Ya esta hecho, es lo que tengo- afirmo para terminar con el tema.

Ahora ella parece enojada conmigo, un bufido de frustración se escapa de su boca. Esto no se supone que pasa cuando dos amigas se reencuentran después de tanto tiempo.

- Dónde esta la Rose que conocí, mi amiga desde los 11 años- murmura cruzándose de brazos.

Ante esto sólo la miro fijo, porque sigo igual, no he cambiado en nada, ni un gramo más ni un gramo menos hay en mi cuerpo, quizás tengo el cabello más largo, en el resto estoy intacta o por lo menos eso creo.

- La que fue capaz de luchar por lo que quería, enfrentarse a sus padres, a su familia, a toda una escuela, dime que le has hecho a esa Rose- cuestiona con firmeza.

- Esto no es la escuela, es un puesto de trabajo- acoto entristecida, porque no quiero seguir con esto.

- Es tú futuro… lo que se supone que deseabas y por lo que te esforzaste todo séptimo año- vuelve a decir tomando mi mano.

Ante esto no puedo más que bajar la cabeza, si era lo que quería, y que aún quisiera, pero ya no más, porque tengo la situación de que mis planes no funcionan, no por lo menos como yo quería. Así que mi vida es esto y nada más. Y no quiero ponerme una sentimental llorando en medio de la cocina de la casa de mis tíos, nada más patético que eso, ya borre de mi mente lo que sucedió con el pasado, porque es pasado y está olvidado.

- Podemos dejar esto, por favor- le pido casi con tono de suplica.

Y antes de que me responda, la puerta de la cocina se vuelve a abrir dejando pasar a lo que me quitará está conversación de encima por un tiempo. Caminando muy serio y concentrado viene acercándose Alioth, ahora no es ni comparado con el torbellino que era cuando llegue. Papá sabe como agotarlo, es un maestro en eso.

- Alioth, mira quien vino- le digo mostrándole a Violeta.

Al verla por lo menos su rostro vuelve a sonreír, y el de ella aún más.

- Pero mira que grande estás- lo saluda Violeta dándole un abrazo, de esos que cuando eres niño detestas porque te hacen sentir sofocado en unas gigantes pinzas.

- Hola- dice Alioth con su tono tan educado que a veces saca a relucir.

- Te he traído muchos regalos, luego los vemos ¿si?- le comenta en voz bajita mi amiga, haciendo que la palabra regalos lo vuelva a la vida activa.

- Regalos- grita Alioth mientras salta y aplaude.

- Pero ya te dijo que después los veían- le menciono para que no comience a insistir en verlos, aunque a él eso no le molesta, ni lo calma, sólo parece feliz por la palabra escuchada.

- ¿Quieres chocholate?- le ofrece a Violeta, sacando con dificultad de su bolsillo un pedazo, casi tan grande como su mano, de dulce café.

- Se dice chocolate, y ¿quién te lo dio?- le pregunto quitándole el chocolate.

Necesito encontrar al culpable, porque nadie en su sano juicio le da este tremendo trozo de chocolate a un niño, lamentablemente con mi familia, los sospechosos son todos o casi todos.

- Tío Hug- responde moviendo sus manos para quitarme lo que es suyo.

- Sólo un poco- le digo mientras corto el dulce y le doy una parte bastante más pequeña que la anterior.

Él no parece nada convencido, su ceño fruncido me hace recordar a cuando me veo enojada en el espejo. Ahora falta que comience a llorar, eso sería desastroso y si eso pasa Hugo se las verá conmigo, lo que menos quiero ahora es lidiar con una pataleta por un simple chocolate.

- Es mío- insiste Alioth, exigiendo el resto.

Psicología, tengo que usar eso, por algo leí algunos libros, pero que saco con buscar en mi recuerdo aquellos consejos, que no sirven, son meras palabras, que quedan en nada cuando uno realmente se enfrenta a estas situaciones tensas. Porque hay dos opciones o le dejo lo que quiere, y al diablo con mi autoridad, sus dientes y su dieta, o me mantengo firme, provocando llantos y un dolor de cabeza para mí.

Por qué las cosas vienen con manuales e instructivos bastante claros y productivos si los sigues al pie de la letra, pero los niños no, estos vienen con nada, a ciegas tienes que intentar y probar la mejor formula para criarlos. Es una gran injusticia, sólo es para agregar más trabajo a la ya agotadora labor de cuidarlo.

- Sólo este pedazo más y el resto es para mí y Vio- le digo buscando un equilibrio.

Así él se queda con dos pedazos pequeños, y pareciera que está comiendo mucho más de lo que realmente es. Y con esto ninguno de los dos pierde, él parece contento y yo tranquila. Ya tengo mi primer enunciado en esto, si no puedes con él, únetele, aunque no por completo, sólo lo suficiente para no ser considerada un completo desastre de madre.

Una vez que toma el pedazo extra de chocolate, se voltea, para salir corriendo hacia la sala, ni una sonrisa, y así estará por mucho rato, enojado conmigo, de seguro ahora corrió a esconderse bajo el sofá, por lo menos así tengo la certeza donde estará y que estará de manera tranquila.

- Justo a tiempo- comenta divertida Violeta.

- Si, cada día más trabajo con él- afirmo.

- Y ¿Scorpius?- se atreve a preguntar rápidamente.

Un suspiro se me escapa sin capacidad de retenerlo.

- De viaje- respondo con la mirada perdida, recordando la ultima vez que lo vi, con esa barba a medio crecer que lo hace ver tan grande.

- Ah…- escucho a lo lejos que murmura.

- Pero debería estar por volver- agrego moviendo sutilmente la cabeza para despejarme.

- Parece que tiene mucho trabajo- indica ella como tanteando el terreno, lo que me deja ver que llego ansiosa de saber todo de una vez, nada de tiempos, lo quiere todo ahora. Amiga traidora.

- Si ya sabes, ser asistente del Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, tiene esas demandas- digo casi imitando la forma en que Scorpius lo dice.

Aunque esas demandas no estaban expuestas al inicio, siempre dijo no, yo no tengo que viajar, eso lo hacen los cargos importantes, yo me ocupo de cosas administrativas, documentación, informes, esas cosas de oficina que se desarrollan en aquí en Londres. Pero no ha sido así, a los cuatro meses de comenzar su carrera, ya tuvo su primera salida al extranjero, cortas, de fin de semana, a lo más una semana, aunque desde el cumpleaños de Alioth debió partir y debería volver entre hoy y mañana, un viaje de dos semanas completas ha tenido esta vez.

Pero no puedo recriminarle nada, es muy difícil hacer carrera en el Ministerio y él tiene que cumplir con las exigencias que le imponen, también sé cuanto le cuesta estar lejos de Alioth por tantos días, y lo primero que hace al llegar es ir a verlo a casa, pero aún así temo que los viajes sean cada vez más extensos, porque así se ha dado la estadística de tiempo, en franco aumento.

Ahora que lo pienso todo dio un giro importante cuando dimos uno de los pasos más importantes de nuestras vidas, cuando cambiamos lo que éramos, los planes y la vida de estudiantes. Porque salir de Hogwarts significo demasiados cambios, ingresar a una vida que es tan o más dura que la vida escolar, la graduación fue el último momento de aquella etapa tan importante y que ahora no me parece tan oscura como en su momento.

_Flash Back_

_El hall de entrada esta colapsado de chicos y chicas, todos compañeros de séptimo año, cada uno de ellos parecen ansiosos, nerviosos, felices y hasta nostálgicos, porque es la última vez que estaremos parados en este lugar como estudiantes, son los últimos instantes en que pisaremos este suelo, y veremos las paredes gigantes y frías, sus cuadros y pinturas, las armaduras, las escaleras que se mueven, porque todo eso quedará atrás._

_Estoy tan nerviosa y temblorosa, no por lo que hay tras las puertas del gran salón, ahí sólo hay personas y familiares de cada uno de nosotros, sino por lo que significa el paso que vamos a dar, es salir al mundo, al real mundo adulto, dónde no hay contemplación si te equivocas, en el cual tienes que luchar a diario para sobresalir y conseguir tus objetivos, pero a pesar de eso tengo algo de que aferrarme, sé que es lo que haré y eso me ayudará, una vez que entre a San Mungo, ya todo tendrá que ser con el mismo esfuerzo que hice para lograr terminar la escuela. Por lo menos eso me da seguridad, sino me sentiría en la oscuridad, en la inmensidad sin un rumbo fijo, y sé que de esa forma me perdería, como me suele pasar, pero hasta el momento todo parece ir bien._

_Scorpius me tiene firme sostenida de la mano, dándome toda la fuerza que necesito, él en cambio parece tan seguro, tan apacible que realmente lo envidio, aunque si puedo decir que ha estado más callado de lo normal, excesivamente callado, así que al parecer esa es su forma de responder a esta tensión final. _

_Violeta y Albus parecen tan nerviosos como yo, aunque este último parece al borde del colapso, y todo por haber sido elegido premio anual, para el orgullo de sus padres, por lo tanto deberá dar el discurso de cierre, si yo fuera él no sólo estaría pálida, sino que también estaría en este mismo instante agachada frente al baño vomitando hasta el aire que respiro. Es un alivio haber estado en el último lugar de la lista para ocupar ese puesto._

_Al fondo sentado en la escalera central esta Steve, conversando de cerca con Alexia, es increíble como alguien tan agradable como él, haya terminado junto a esa chica, que debo reconocer este año se ha calmado, hasta podría decir que maduro, jamás seremos amigas, pero la indiferencia con la cual nos tratamos llega a ser lo mejor que podría pedir, algo que debo agradecerle infinitamente al amigo de Scorpius, la ha tenido bastante ocupada como para preocuparse de mí, o puede ser que al olvidar a Scorpius como candidato a pareja, deserto de fastidiarme, humillarme y desafiarme, las razones dan lo mismo lo fundamental es que eso me permitió tener un buen año, omitiendo a Blake, pero él ya es cosa aparte, ni con diez novias se dejaría de molestar al resto._

_Una vez que las puertas se abren todos toman las tan repasadas ubicaciones para comenzar a ingresar por el pasillo. Todos los ojos están puestos en cada uno de nosotros, todos llevamos con orgullo el uniforme que nos ha acompañado durante siete años, para dejarlo guardado para siempre en algún lugar de nuestra memoria y en algún baúl. Scorpius ha debido tomar lugar más adelante, así que ahora debo sacar mis propias energías para avanzar con la frente en alto entre mis compañeros e invitados._

_Mi corazón se acelera a cada paso que doy, al frente nos esperan todos los profesores, comandados por la directora McGonagall, en un lugar a la derecha del pasillo, observo a mis padres, los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mamá tiene a Alioth, mi pequeño, se ve tan elegante con esa camisa blanca, pero se ha quedado dormido, y sospeche que algo así ocurriría desde el momento que me despertó de madrugada, por lo menos no me tendré que preocupar de que quiera salir corriendo a buscarme o a Scorpius en plena ceremonia. A su lado los Potter tan o más orgullosos que los míos, porque es el primer hijo que hablara en este tipo de ceremonias, yo tengo la esperanza de que Hugo les deje vivir a mis padres ese momento, se lo merecen si después de todo han logrado saltar sus obstáculos._

_Los ruidos, los murmullos, la voces de los otros se hacen lejanas como si estuviera bajo del agua, mi vista está fija recorriendo lentamente cada rincón del gran salón, cada rostro de mis compañeros, de los profesores. Ni siquiera escucho los condenados discursos de las autoridades, sé que se enfocan en palabras como niñez, crecimiento, adultez, aprendizaje, sacrificio, esfuerzo, alegrías, tristezas, recuerdos y metas, lo que fue y lo que será, el pasado que este proceso cierra, y la puerta de futuro que abre, que al llegar aquí vinimos como niños, y ahora salimos al mundo como adultos._

_Mi duda es que clase de mundo es ese, acaso será uno esplendoroso, ávido de ser atrapado por nuestras manos, o descomunal y despiadado que no nos dará tregua. Sólo espero que no sea este último._

_Por qué los miedos se hacen presentes en el que se supone que debe ser un día tan importante y feliz de mi vida. _

_Los nombres de mis compañeros comienzan a resonar por todo el recinto, pero yo sigo ensimismada. Sólo cuando el apellido Malfoy se cuela en mis oídos logro hacer un rápido enfoque en la persona que se ha subido al estrado y ha recibido su diploma, ahí está tan serio, tan elegante con esa túnica negra, esa corbata verde y plata, con esos ojos metálicos, su cabello rubio al viento, esa prestancia digna de un caballero de la nobleza. La palabra esfuerzo y ejemplo de honor se le salen a la profesora al dirigirse al chico que tiene enfrente, haciendo que un coro de aplausos se hagan sonar en toda la sala, embargando mi cuerpo de dicha y entumeciendo mis manos de tanto golpearlas una con otra. _

_Al pasar esto, todo cambia otra vez. Porque ahora tengo pánico escénico, de pronto reflejarme a mí en ese lugar siendo vista por todas estas personas sin ninguna contemplación, me ha paralizado, mi corazón se ha escapado, porque ni siquiera lo logro escuchar. Estoy comenzando a tener una reacción nerviosa, mis manos se han puesto a sudar completamente y a temblar como si el Parkinson fuera una enfermedad declarada en mí. _

_Los nombres avanzan, Potter acaba de ser llamado y no tengo ni la capacidad de fijarme en mi querido primo, qué voy a hacer, no tendré la capacidad de levantarme de esta silla, ni menos avanzar, ni subir esa escalinata. _

_- Weasley, Rose- resuena como una punzada, despertando los latidos furiosos de mi corazón._

_Debo respirar, casi como si fuera un parto, vamos que eso es lo más difícil y ya lo viví, cómo una simple caminata hacia el estrado público va a ser peor que eso. Pero aunque me lo repita mentalmente, mis piernas parecen dos gelatinas que me llevan lenta e insegura hacia el temido lugar, en donde Minerva McGonagall está inmóvil esperando mi llegada que al parecer se ha demorado más que la del resto._

_Con la boca tan árida como un desierto, subo los tres escalones de la tarima, que para mí han sido enormes y demasiado altos, a lo que realmente son. Al llegar por fin al frente, la mujer me dedica una gran sonrisa, que intuitivamente imito._

_- Eres un ejemplo de valor, fuerza y perseverancia- indica ella, al momento de entregarme el pergamino._

_Una olla de aplausos envuelven mí alrededor, y sin evitarlo estrecho en un abrazo a la directora, quien sin dudarlo refuerza mi gesto. Los miedos y nerviosismo desaparecen al momento de llevar mi vista al frente, a dónde está la multitud, no me siento desnuda como pensé que lo haría, una incomprensible serenidad y satisfacción se aloja en mi pecho, centrando mi mirada en tres personas, mis padres y mi hijo. El grito "lo hice", salta en mi pecho, aunque no lo deje escapar._

_Una vez que todo a pasado, el orden pulcro de los asientos ha desaparecido, decenas de personas, mujeres, hombres, padres, madres, y familiares, buscan a los graduados que desean felicitar, Scorpius y yo, nos dirigimos juntos hacia dónde están los nuestros. Al pasar muchas palabras de felicitaciones, se dejan escapar de algunos conocidos, a los cuales debemos responder con todo agradecimiento._

_- Rose, Scorpius, por acá- observo un poco más adelante una mano, que por la voz reconozco que es de Astoria._

_- Felicidades- menciona un tanto emocionada, al vernos por fin llegar a su lado._

_Sin dejar de darnos un gran abrazo a ambos, deja el pase para el padre, quien está detenido observándonos de forma impávida._

_- Rose, felicidades- indica cortésmente dándome un suave apretón de mano, y una pequeña reverencia con la parte superior del cuerpo._

_- Muchas gracias… Draco- respondo con más confianza._

_- Scorpius, felicidades- le dice a Scorpius estrechándole la mano._

_Pero cuando yo ya me iba a quedar helada por este tipo de saludo tan poco demostrativo, con quien es su hijo. Un rápido y distinguido movimiento, los deja a ambos abrazados, y al quedarme viendo, la forma de los labios de Malfoy padre me deja ver como le ha dicho de forma silenciosa a su hijo lo orgulloso que está de él. _

_- Aquí estás, Rosie- escucho en mi espalda decir a mi padre._

_- Oty- menciona Alioth en los brazos de mamá que tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar o por contenerse de hacerlo._

_Tanto que me emocione cuando me dijo mamá la primera vez y ahora, cuando escucha a alguien decirme Rosie, él tan encantador, me llama igual, en su lenguaje, pero se le entiende. Pero aún así me hipnotiza, en sus pocas palabras, me gusta escucharlo llamarme._

_Besos, abrazos, palabras de felicitaciones, más abrazos, gritos y lágrimas de alegría, aún más abrazos, presentes y obsequios, en eso se me ha pasado la tarde de mi graduación. La Madriguera se ha teñido otra vez de celebración para festejarnos a Albus y a mí, además de Scorpius que ya es parte de la familia, así que a él también le ha tocado lo suyo. _

_- Rose… me puedes acompañar- pide Scorpius hablándome al oído._

_- Claro- respondo dejando a mis primas, con las cuales estaba hablando._

_Me dejo guiar por sus manos, observo como me lleva hasta la parte más alejada del jardín de la Madriguera, hacia aquella pequeña colina que tiene una vista maravillosa de unos prados cercanos. _

_Antes de que nos sentemos, me saco de encima para siempre la túnica de Hogwarts, y aunque pensé guardarla tal como la tenía, he decidido darle un nuevo uso, será por estos momentos una manta para que ambos nos podamos sentar en la tibia hierba que cubre todo el lugar._

_Scorpius permanece durante unos segundos en silencio, tranquilo y contemplando el horizonte. Yo no puedo más que observarlo, esperando a ver que es lo que sucede, sí quiere decir algo, hacer algo, o simplemente necesitaba relajarse y estar en mi compañía. _

_Todo este año en que hemos estado juntos ha sido idílico, estable y perfecto. Nada de peleas, enojos, malos entendidos, celos, sólo una que otra discusión menor que se soluciona con dos o tres palabras, unos cuantos besos y otro tanto de caricias. Tanto que ya me he acostumbrado a esta tranquilidad, al orden que tenemos de las cosas, todo lo tenemos perfectamente sincronizado, organizado, y por eso atribuyo que nos ha ido tan bien en todo, en nuestra relación, en el tiempo con Alioth y en los estudios. _

_Aunque a veces sea impulsiva, hecho que siempre me ha traído consecuencias un tanto adversas, he logrado aprender que un plan bien trazado y pensado en forma lógica no puede tener fallas._

_- Rose, tenemos una importante historia- pronuncia Scorpius con voz pausada, dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos._

_Simplemente lo comienzo a mirar, queriendo seguir escuchando sus bellas palabras._

_- Una vida intensa, a pesar de nuestra edad, hemos vivido grandes momentos- sigue hablando, sin dejar de reposar cada silaba que se escapa de sus labios._

_Esa voz tan profunda, con tanto significado, me deslumbra, sin evitarlo comienzo a morder mis labios, intentando descubrir hacia donde va todo esto._

_- Quizás… es un poco apresurado, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo…- dice sin detenerse, pero está vez me deja ver en su forma de hablar que hay una cierta cuota de nerviosismo, algo que casi nunca deja ver, sólo en momentos cruciales._

_Pero cuál será este, entiendo que salir de Hogwarts es un momento fundamental y crucial de la vida, pero tampoco es para tanto, o quizás para él si, aunque pensándolo bien nuestro sistema va cambiar un poco, ya que estaremos en lugares distintos, él en su trabajo y yo en el mío, él en el Ministerio y yo en San Mungo, si nos va bien, claro está._

_Una gran bocanada de aire de su parte me deja detenida en mis pensamientos, para prestarle la mayor atención. Una alucinación de mi parte me hace hasta escuchar los redobles de tambores, porque parece que está listo para decir algo grande._

_- Rose… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- pronuncia con voz firme._

_Estoy total y absolutamente petrificada, mi sangre se ha helado, ya no recorre por mis venas, el aire que tengo en el cuerpo se ha quedado suspendido en su lugar, no sale ni entra. Ni sinapsis estoy haciendo en este instante. _

_- Rose…- vuelve a llamar intensificando la mirada en mí y comenzando a buscar algo en sus ropas._

_Esto es una broma, si una de esas bromas de fin de curso, porque lo que pregunto no puede ser verdad. Si estuviera de pie, estaría desmayada, tengo las piernas tan dormidas como mi lengua. _

_Esas son las palabras que muchas personas enamoradas, darían su vida por escuchar, y me llenan de una felicidad enorme al saber que lo que siente es tan reciproco que se imagina su vida a mi lado. _

_Sin embargo, hay algo, una cosa que no me deja disfrutar, no puedo saltar de alegría como quisiera, como se esperaría. _

_Lo único que se ha despertado en mí, son millones o trillones de mariposas que revolotean en mi estómago, tanto que hasta nauseas me están dando, esto está para registrarlo, debo ser la primera y única que al escuchar la pregunta que me acaban de hacer le dan ganas de vomitar. _

_Por qué me hace esto, no es justo, no puedo pensar con claridad. Lo quiero, no, no es cierto, lo amo, esa es la verdad, quiero estar con él, lo sueño, pero no de esta forma, en este momento. El matrimonio es una palabra resguardada para el futuro. Me siento horrible, en una de las peores encrucijadas de mi vida, y lo tengo aquí al frente mío, con esos ojos interrogativos, esperando mi respuesta, mientras cada vez se mueve más, revisando sus bolsillos._

_Esto no es cierto, somos demasiado jóvenes, en que mente racional se le pasa por la cabeza querer casarse a esta edad, acabamos de salir del colegio, hace exactamente cinco horas._

_Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a decir, no puedo hacerle esto, pero no puedo hacer eso, no aún, no me siento preparada, en realidad no estamos preparados, esas son palabras mayores, de las grandes, de esas que deben ser tomadas con la fragilidad de un cristal. _

_Lo que nos espera es tan importante con nuestras nuevas vidas, además está cuidar a Alioth, aún no sabemos como van a resultar los desafíos que ya tenemos por delante, como para agregarle otro. Una boda implica ropa, comida, música, dinero, planificación, tiempo, que no se donde se puede sacar. Luego viene una casa, o algo donde vivir, y hay que hacerse cargo de esa casa, de un niño, porque no estamos solos, y cual de los dos es más inepto en cosas domesticas, eso más comenzar en nuevos puestos, es demasiado._

_Aunque claro está lo maravilloso de ser suya, de que él sea mío, dormir juntos cada noche, despertar a su lado cada mañana, no tener que buscar momentos y lugares para tener un instante de privacidad. Poder darle una familia a Alioth, con sus padres viviendo unidos. Estos pensamientos me elevan por unos segundos, pero rápidamente caigo a la realidad. Las cosas nunca son tan lindas, no tenemos definido que va a pasar con cada uno, y si no encontramos trabajo, o no en lo que queremos. Embarcarse en algo así y luego fracasar, ya lo han hecho personas maduras, inteligentes, como mis padres, a pesar de que sus cosas parecen cada vez mejor, pero yo no quiero eso, es un paso trascendental que hay que pensar muy bien antes de dar._

_Esto es demasiado apresurado, muy pronto, y yo estoy a punto de colapsar._

_- Maldición, debería estar aquí…- murmura Scorpius ya sin mirarme._

_- Scorpius…- lo llamo con sutileza, cuando por fin se ha comenzado a destrabar todo en mi cuerpo._

_- Dame un segundo…- indica sin levantar la cabeza._

_Esto es angustiante, su obstinación me causa conmoción._

_- Scorpius… escúchame- le pido con voz más fuerte para pedirle que me mire, aunque sería mejor que no lo hiciera._

_Ante estas palabras detiene todo movimiento, su cabeza sube para quedar con la vista clavada en mi rostro, que de pálido debe estar comenzando a teñirse de rojo. _

_- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona con voz amable, pero semblante serio._

_Desearía desaparecer en estos momentos, que el piso en el que estoy apoyada se abriera y me tragara, aunque sea para llevarme al mismo infierno, pero no estar aquí. Se supone que estos momentos son lindos y novelescos, en donde resuena como música de fondo una canción romántica, por qué no escucho a Brian Adams, dónde están las palomas blancas e insalubres volando, o la pareja de pajarillos trinando, el par de mariposas zigzageantes, el sol del atardecer, la brisa cálida. Nada hay de eso, sólo el hombre más lindo del mundo y la peor mujer de la tierra, deberían lapidarme en este mismo momento para dejar de sentirme como una basura._

_- ¿Sabes lo que has dicho?- logro preguntar sin poder sostenerle de manera constante la mirada._

_Decepción, sólo eso veo en sus ojos, provocándome el peor dolor que recuerde en el pecho, haciendo que cierre por unos segundos mis ojos para no tener que verlo. Tengo ese defecto marcado en mi piel, en mi esencia, el causar decepción en las personas, en los seres que más amo. _

_- Scorpius, no es que no quiera, al contrario, es lo más maravilloso que podría haber escuchado de ti…- comienzo a decirle tomando su mano._

_- Pero…- agrega con tranquilidad._

_- Somos muy jóvenes, tenemos que preocuparnos del nuevo futuro, nuestras carreras, debemos hacer una cosa a la vez- menciono casi sin voz, ya que me ha traicionado doblegándose a la emoción._

_- Tienes razón- acota con sobriedad, su rostro está inamovible, detesto eso porque no sé que le pasa, no sé si esta enojado, furioso, odiándome, o realmente se dio cuenta de lo que le dije y comprende y comparte mis argumentos._

_Aún sostiene mi mano, algo positivo, si sintiera odio habría rechazado este contacto inmediatamente, pero aún así no dejo de sentirme mal, por él, por mí, por lo que puede significar esto, aún así no puedo hacerlo._

_- Quiero que sepas, que no es un rechazo, no es un no a tu propuesta- vuelvo a reiterar, tengo la implacable necesidad de que no mal entienda mi postura._

_El casi imperceptible levantamiento de cejas que ha hecho ante mi frase me deja en claro que no está tan de acuerdo con mis palabras. Técnicamente para este periodo, este tiempo, este año, o no tengo claro cuanto sea, si lo es, pero no para después, es más bien una postergación, eso no es lo mismo a rechazar, porque eso es algo tajante y no deja alternativa de cambio, necesito que comprenda eso._

_- Yo siento por ti lo mismo o más que antes, por eso no algo de sentimientos, es algo de etapas… - sigo insistiendo de forma dubitativa, ante su atenta mirada._

_- No te enojes – suplico controlando mi tono titubeante._

_- No estoy enojado- comenta en voz baja, comenzado a acariciar mi mejilla._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Rose… Rose…- me remece la voz de Violeta trayéndome al presente, a la cocina de la casa de los Potter, al lugar en donde está atestado de risas y conversaciones entremezcladas, con aroma a ponche, pastel y algarabía.

- ¿Sí?- pregunto tratando de salir de la bruma en la que estaba.

- Te dije que no hay reparos, volverás a postular, así tenga que mandarte una maldición Imperius- ordena mientras se levanta de la mesa dejándome sola.

Pero antes de refutar o caer derrotada sobre la mesa, recuerdo que es hora de la cena de Alioth, así que debo levantarme de esta silla para ir a buscarlo a donde sea que se haya metido.

***

**Hola…. Espero que estén muy bien…he vuelto con lo prometido… este capítulo más bien es de presentación de algunos sucesos que han pasado en estos dos años (desde el último cap en donde Alioth cumplió un año)…**

**Ya sé que quizás algunas me este odiando, maldiciendo y todo eso, pero que puedo decir, bueno no mucho en mi defensa…en lo que viene se verán más cosas (ya sé que aún quedan interrogantes, pero se sabrán, no os preocupéis).**

**De todas formas espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo….(ya viene en siguiente cap el Scorpius del presente)… **

**Y gracias por los comentarios del cap anterior, son todos muy lindos… gracias por los saludos, ya estoy mejor….**

**comenten para saber sus impresiones, qué les parece los nuevos sucesos…. REVIEW plissss**


	58. Es algo impredecible

**Es algo impredecible **

Caminando a oscuras recuerdo cada paso que debo dar, cada espacio en donde se encuentran los muebles de la casa… la pequeña mesa redonda cercana a la chimenea y en la cual está la lámpara favorita de mamá que ya ha sufrido bastantes caídas, también visualizo en mi mente, la mesa más grande situada al medio de este lugar y que me sirvió durante los últimos dos años de Hogwarts como escritorio, un poco más allá el gran sofá rojo, y como nota mental el triciclo con el cual me golpee está tarde al volver del trabajo.

Todo está fríamente calculado hasta alcanzar la escalera, cada peldaño lo subo con firmeza y lentitud, sintiendo en mi cuello el suave respirar de un niño dormido.

El pasillo no más iluminado que mi anterior trayecto, termina al girar la manilla de la puerta que da paso a una pequeña habitación blanca y celeste, sigo mi camino hasta quedar al lado de una cama en la cual deposito al pequeño, sólo cuando he terminado con esto puedo encender la luz, y ahí sobre una cobija añil contemplo el rostro incólume de Alioth, con sus ojos resguardados tras sus parpados, sus labios cerrados en una línea recta y su pecho subiendo y bajando en un respirar aletargado y profundo.

Con sutileza le quito cada uno de sus zapatos dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pies tan blancos como la misma leche, para comenzar a quitarle esa chaqueta que tanto adora, sólo porque Scorpius tiene una igual.

Una vez que lo dejo cobijado entre sus sabanas bañadas en dibujos de nubes y estrellas, una de mis manos se cuela entre sus cabellos finos y sedosos, deposito en su frente un beso de buenas noches, cuyo principal objetivo es espantar cada fantasma, cada temor, cada dragón que intente perturbar su sueño.

- Buenas noches- susurro aún rozando su piel.

- Mami- murmura entre sueños.

Mientras dice eso se remueve en la cama para quedar de costado, logrando con esto que inhale profundamente, esa palabra suena tan dulce en su voz.

- Shhhh- comienzo a tararear, para que vuelva a cerrar sus ojitos que ya comienzan a abrirse.

Ante mi voz, él vuelve a quedarse en el más completo y profundo sueño, pero ahora una imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Una foto al lado de su cama me hace quedar con la mirada fija en ella, una foto en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete, ahí estamos los tres, Scorpius y yo abrazados, sonrientes y felices. Lentamente la tomo en mis manos, para verla de cerca, ver como ha cambiado Alioth desde entonces, cómo hemos cambiado nosotros.

Tratando de reaccionar vuelvo a revisar que todo este bien, para comenzar a salir de este lugar. Mis pasos aletargados, dejan a la vista que tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente están agotados, necesitando un respiro urgente.

Al llegar al baño, lo primero que hago es abrir la llave de la tina, dejando que el sonido del agua golpeando el fondo de cerámica llene todo el lugar. Con la parsimonia de una garza comienzo a desprender cada prenda que cubre mi cuerpo dejándola caer en la más absoluta libertad al piso.

A pesar del frío del suelo, el calor del verano también sofoca este lugar imposibilitando sufrir por mi desnudez. Dando una mirada hacia la tina, compruebo como ya está a medio llenar, con cuidado cierro la llave, y deposito lentamente un pie, mis dedos son los primeros en entrar en contacto con el agua un tanto fría, ante esto un escalofrío sube por mi pierna hasta llegar a toda mi espalda, erizando mi piel. Pero nada de eso me detiene sigo en mi camino, haciendo lo mismo con mi otra extremidad, hasta comenzar a hundir mi cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el otro extremo, sintiendo mis músculos tensar por unos segundos hasta volver a quedar en el más absoluto relajo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la dura y fría muralla, dejo mis ojos cerrados, perdidos en la absoluta nada de mi mente. Pero todo se ve mermado cuando las palabras de Violeta se cuelan en mi cabeza, haciendo que me cuestione aquella pregunta, dónde esta esa Rose de antes.

Sigo insistiendo, todo cambio desde hace un año, todo se convirtió en una vorágine sin sentido, me vi atrapada en lo imprevisible de la vida y no he sabido reaccionar, más bien parece que me quede atascada en el tiempo, las cosas han pasado, han cambiado, todo ha tomado su curso y parece más bien que yo voy corriendo tras el tren intentando alcanzarlo, pero cada vez me alejo más, sin quererlo voy cayendo y tropezando sin poder tomar el ritmo de esto, y eso no me gusta nada.

Con mi cabeza otra vez abrumada comienzo a deslizarme lentamente hacia el agua, percibo como el liquido transparente cubierto de una blanca espuma en la superficie, comienza a sobrepasar mi boca, mi nariz, mis ojos cerrados, envolviendo mis oídos con el sólo sonido del agua.

Total y absolutamente sumergida, con la respiración contenida en mi interior, comienzo a recordar el principio del fin de mis planes, el día en que debí quedar en San Mungo.

_Flash Back_

_Apresurada intento dejar todo algo más ordenado de lo que está, el reloj avanza en mi contra, debería estar arreglada, pero como siempre se me ha hecho tarde, aunque en dos minutos yo estoy lista, si puedo encontrar el zapato que me hace falta o mi varita para buscarlo._

_- Alioth, no bajes- grito desde la puerta de mi habitación, al ver como se encuentra jugando muy cerca de la escalera._

_Preciso momento para que mis padres hayan decidido vivir una segunda luna de miel, por su reconciliación, dejándome sola en está instancia tan crucial de mi vida. Aunque claro Scorpius debería estar por llegar para quedarse con el niño, sin embargo si estuviera mamá aquí ella podría recordarme donde deje mis cosas._

_Debo recordar, siempre la dejo en un lugar alto para que Alioth no la alcance, pero he buscado en todos lados y nada. Con lo nerviosa y despistada que estoy seguramente la deje en cualquier parte._

_A medio terminar de vestir, sólo con un zapato puesto, camino o mejor dicho corro donde la única persona que puede saber o mejor dicho al único al cual por ahora le puedo preguntar, el problema es que tan sólo tiene dos años, y aunque lo haya tenido desde que era una célula en mi cuerpo, no siempre logro traducirle sus palabras, pero nada pierdo con intentar._

_- Alioth, bebé, ¿has visto mi varita?- le pregunto agachándome a su lado, y haciendo el gesto con mi mano._

_Ante mi pregunta él sigue jugando con su trencito rojo._

_Genial no me escucha o no me entiende._

_- La varita, con lo que te hago burbujas, ¿dónde está?- comienzo a insistir intentando no desesperarme._

_- Bubu- repite mirándome con una sonrisa._

_- Si para hacer burbujas, dónde esta…- pronuncio sin dejar de hacer con la mano el gesto del movimiento de mano que se hace con la varita._

_Su pequeña mano se dirige a mi bolsillo, decepcionándome completamente, claro siempre me ve sacarla de ahí, y si cree que está ahí, él no la tomo._

_Con fastidio vuelvo a mi habitación, volviendo a sonreír porque ahí tras de mi baúl se observa una punta del zapato perdido, una cosa menos por buscar. Por lo menos iré completamente vestida a la entrevista._

_Casi corriendo bajo cada escalón, dejando a Alioth sentado en el sofá mientras se queda tranquilo revisando los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, que tanto le gustan. Mi mirada se queda centrada en el reloj, faltan exactamente cinco minutos y nada que aparece Scorpius, y le recalque cientos de veces que estuviera temprano. Pero aún tiene tiempo, que espero ocupe pronto, apareciendo su hermoso cuerpo aquí, gusto aquí, lo que es yo tengo que encontrar lo que busco y listo. _

_Desesperada sigo caminando como desquiciada en la sala, esto no puede estar pasando, porque no previne estos inconvenientes. Cuando ya creo que voy a explotar porque el maldito reloj avanza despiadadamente, Scorpius no aparece, y la varita tampoco, me quedo quieta casi golpeándome a mi misma, porque hay un solo lugar en el cual no se me ocurrió buscar, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, con agilidad me muevo hasta la chimenea y ahí reposando tranquila y a la vista de todos está el pedazo de madera brillante._

_Cómo soy tan estúpida me recrimino a mi misma. Pero esto aún no aplaca mi nerviosismo, qué pasa con Scorpius dónde se metió, sino me voy en este momento llegaré retrasada. Ya no tengo estómago, se ha ulcerado por completo en estos instantes en que me quedo congelada frente a la sala, sin siquiera poder mirar la hora._

_- Mamá, bubu- menciona Alioth despertándome._

_Tengo que hacer algo no me voy a quedar aquí detenida esperando, tengo que actuar, pero no tengo idea de que voy a hacer. Aunque lo primero que tengo que hacer es respirar. Y luego pensar en algo o alguien, el gran problema es que la mayoría está de vacaciones._

_- No… ahora no… vamos a salir- le respondo luego de segundos de absoluta negrura mental_

_No sé bien que estoy haciendo, pero lo que tengo claro es que voy a llegar a San Mungo. Y no dejare que la rabia me supere por estos momentos._

_Camino lo más rápido que puedo al tener que hacerlo con un niño de la mano, pobre a pesar de que no voy a mi máxima velocidad, de todas formas él parece que corre a mi lado, lo bueno es que no es muy largo el camino desde las chimeneas hasta la zona de admisión académica del hospital. Sin embargo sé que esto no está bien, no tendría que venir con un niño a algo tan importante. Qué le habrá pasado a Scorpius, porque tiene que ser algo muy grave, para que le acepte algo así, pero esto mismo me llena de angustia y si realmente le paso algo malo, ya no sé que es mejor que ya este muerto o que yo misma lo mate por no estarlo._

_Cuando por fin llego al lugar observo a dos personas más sentadas esperando, una chica que claramente reconozco como compañera de Raveclaw, aunque ahora lo que menos tengo es tiempo de mirarla, saludarla o cualquier cosa, lo imperante es anunciar mi llegada._

_- Buenos Días- saludo a la recepcionista controlando mi agitación._

_- Buenos Días, ¿su nombre?- consulta con tono agudo aquella mujer de aspecto tétrico._

_- Rose Weasley, tengo una entrevista- respondo sin soltar de la mano a Alioth, que permanece medio oculto tras mis piernas._

_- Tenía una entrevista hace cinco minutos- acota la mujer revisando una carpeta._

_Ante esto un explosivo dolor se aloja en mis costillas._

_- Lo sé, tuve un inconveniente- argumento, en el momento que un hombre dos veces más grande que yo se acerca a la señora con la cual estoy hablando y recoge una de las carpetas de los postulantes._

_Al escuchar y ver lo que sucede aquella persona se queda viéndome y revisando mi solicitud que se encuentra extendida en la mesa._

_Con la presión del momento, mi boca se ha secado impidiendo que trague con facilidad. No dejo de mirarlo y él no deja de intercalar la vista en mi rostro y en mi foto con los datos que me describen._

_- Ella acaba de llegar a la entrevista- le comenta su secretaria._

_Él hombre asiente, sin pronunciar palabra. Estoy congelada, no tengo ni una sola palabra que decir, estoy perdiendo mi oportunidad por mi ineptitud frente a las eventualidades._

_- Voy a llamar al que viene, cuando termine podrá pasar, pero no puede hacerlo con ese niño- comenta aquel hombre apuntando con su rostro a Alioth._

_Me hará la entrevista, esto es fantástico, no tuve que hacer nada, no parece enfadado, si un poco frío, pero eso da lo mismo._

_- Claro, muchas gracias- murmuro con voz raspada producto de la sequedad, y la incontenible manía de morderme la boca se hace evidente, porque ahora tengo que pensar que haré con mi pequeño acompañante._

_Una creciente necesidad de ahorcar a alguien se ha apoderado de mis deseos, ya ni siquiera estoy nerviosa por lo que diga o pregunte el examinador, sino que una sed de desquite se ha encargado de borrar cualquier tipo de miedo._

_- Papá- grita de improviso Alioth, provocando que me voltee._

_Ahí está tan o más agitado que yo, el desconsiderado de Scorpius Malfoy, que camina hasta llegar a nuestro lado._

_- Tuve un inconveniente en el trabajo- comienza a disculparse, tomando al niño en brazos._

_- Después hablaremos- respondo rápidamente y con severidad, a pesar de que tengo ganas de estrangularlo es mejor no hacer nada hasta salir de este lugar._

_Dos semanas después llegó la, hasta ese momento, ansiada carta, que una vez abierta se convirtió en una tragedia. Ahí se estipulaba claramente que en esta oportunidad no había sido seleccionada para el programa de internos de medimagia, al leer esto todo bajo a mis pies desapareció, y el corazón descendió hasta el inframundo. Las razones, existían postulantes con mejores resultados en los Éxtasis que los míos, a pesar de que estos no fueron malos, pero un sobresaliente y cuatro supera las expectativas, pueden ser fácilmente superados por muchos, y finalmente los eventos sucedidos en la entrevista, aunque nunca lo dejaron explicito, es obvio que la tardanza y estar con un niño de la mano no fue un buen referente. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Aún sumergida hasta el fondo y antes de que el oxigeno comienza a consumirse en mis pulmones, me expulso fuera la superficie, abriendo la boca para expulsar el aire contenido, y exhalar la mayor cantidad de este que mi cuerpo pueda recibir, quedando completamente limpia y despejada para poder dormir, esperando que llegué pronto el día que viene, especialmente por lo que debería traer consigo.

***

Adoro los domingos, saber que tengo todo el día para descansar, estar en casa, sin poner un pie en el trabajo, es lo que se convierte hoy en día en mi máxima expresión de libertad.

Estar recostada en una silla, mientras Hugo juega con su sobrino me relaja, aunque de todas formas los tengo que supervisar, especialmente al grande que se le ocurre cada idea.

- Toma- indica la voz de mamá.

La observo sentarse a mi lado con su mano extendida para dejarme al alcance un sobre amarillo.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto confundida.

- No lo sé, anoche luego que te fuiste Violeta me lo dio para que te lo pasará… en la mano- responde mamá.

- Hugo, no lo eleves tanto- grita ella hacia donde está su hijo columpiando al mío.

Entre mis manos tengo el papel, con el leve presentimiento de saber sobre que sé trata , esa chica volvió más insistente que nunca.

- ¿No lo vas a abrir?- vuelve a consultar mamá.

Por lo que veo también le pidió que se asegurara que lo revisará, cuál es su afán de seguir dándole vueltas a un asunto pasado, ni siquiera mis padres me molestan por eso.

- Luego- pronuncio dejando el sobre a mi costado.

Ella que me conoce sólo suspira resignada.

- Creo que deberías… - indica comenzando a caminar para entrar a casa-… Hugo puedes venir por favor- grita unos pasos más allá.

Podría hacerlo, pero ahora mi mente está pendiente de otra cosa, se supone que Scorpius debería estar por llegar. No puedo controlar estar ansiosa por su llegada, tantos días sin verlo, apenas sabiendo de él por comunicación a distancia, no es muy agradable, me hace extrañarlo con locura.

Hugo comienza a caminar siguiendo a mamá, y me da un guiño al pasar a mi lado, yo sólo observo al frente viendo como ha dejado a Alioth sobre el juego mirando hacia el otro lado, lo que me deja en claro que mi descanso ha terminado porque tendré que levantarme a vigilarlo de cerca. Con ayuda de mis brazos intento salir de mi hundimiento para quedar de pie, pero una mano en mi hombro deja sin efectos mis intensiones.

- Yo lo busco- resuena una voz familiar y profunda.

Rápidamente me volteo y ahí pegado a mi espalda, con su mano aun sobre mi cuerpo, está Scorpius. Una sonrisa se dibuja en ambos, y él comienza a caminar hacia su misión, no sin antes rozar con el torso de su mano mi mejilla, logrando con este contacto que siga pegada en mi asiento, pero con una actitud completamente embelezada.

Antes de que se aleje lo observo de pies a cabeza, ha vuelto como siempre, con ese semblante tranquilo, su prestancia elegante conjugada con su estilo desordenado, usando su habitual pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con los botones cercanos al cuello completamente desabrochados que dejan ver el inicio de sus pectorales, una de sus manos refugiada en su bolsillo, su cabello del mismo largo de siempre cayendo libre sobre media oreja y por sobre todo esa inminente barba que se deja, nada larga, sólo a un milímetro de distancia de su piel, pero que de todas formas resalta, por lo menos para mí, y que lo hace ver tan extremadamente seductor, en definitiva ya no queda nada o muy poco de ese adolescente con el cual dormí por primera vez producto de una incipiente borrachera y desenfreno de mis impulsos.

_Perspectiva Scorpius_

Camino hacia un niño de espaldas que reposa tranquilo sobre ese columpio que se afirma en el gran almendro que hay en medio del jardín de esta casa. Acabo de sentir y ver a Rose, pero sé que con ella tengo que esperar, ahora lo principal es llenarme de imágenes de Alioth, en dos semanas puede cambiar tanto que desde que me fui ansíe este encuentro.

Un paso más y estoy a su lado, él podrá verme y yo a él. Con mi mano sobre una de las cuerdas del juego detengo completamente el vaivén suave en el cual estaba sumido. Su pequeña cara se levanta y se encuentra con la mía. No puedo creer cuanto lo extrañaba.

- Papá… - indica con voz alegre.

- Hola amiguito- lo saludo tomándolo entre mis brazos, para estrecharlo.

Sus manos rodean mi cuello apretándome con la mayor fuerza que sus brazos lo permiten.

- Volviste- menciona sonriendo, mientras me pierdo en esos ojos que tanto me recuerdan a Rose, tan azules y con su misma mancha en uno de sus iris.

- Así es… te extrañe mucho- le menciono desordenándole su cabello.

- ¿No te vas?- pregunta oprimiéndome el pecho con esta pregunta.

A pesar de todo, las cosas negativas del trabajo es tener que apartarme de su lado, pero sé que es por su bien, por el nuestro. Cada día se hace más grande y comprende más, por eso se que si está dando cuenta de que no siempre estoy con él, también luego sabrá que no es porque no quiera, al contrario, es por el futuro.

- No, vamos a jugar juntos todo el día- le contesto para calmarlo.

Unas vueltas por el aire, hasta dejarlo sentado en mis hombros, y comienzo a caminar hacia donde está Rose, callada y contemplativa, como lo ha estado especialmente este último tiempo.

- Quiero volar en mi escoba- dice Alioth buscando mi oído.

- Claro, ve a buscarla- lo invito bajándolo de las alturas, dando con esto, inicio a su carrera hacia el interior de la casa.

Ante esto no puedo evitar sonreír, siempre lo sospeche, tan inquieto que no puede caminar, todo lo hace corriendo.

Una vez que se ha alejado de mi lado, me concentro en la mujer que tengo enfrente, con el sol de media tarde observo su cabello castaño, tomar un tono rojizo, su vista está directa sobre mi rostro que aún mantiene la sonrisa, pero esta vez va dedicada a ella.

Dos semanas sin tenerla, aunque sea para mirarla, no han sido muy gratas porque sigo siendo adicto a su esencia.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- se atreve a preguntar con voz baja.

Pero no tengo tiempo de responder, un niño demandante de atención que yo estoy dispuesto a dar para suplir los días alejados, está pronto a llegar. La sequía de ella tiene que terminar en estos momentos, después tendremos tiempo de conversar, de arreglar las cosas, pero lo importante es dar el primer paso, y lo que para mi implica un saludo no tiene palabras de por medio, no al inicio.

Mis pasos acortan la distancia hasta quedar a un pie de su cuerpo, mi cercanía como siempre, produce estragos en sus acciones, y con eso me deja en claro que también me ha extrañado, por lo menos lo suficiente para que me deje tomar la iniciativa. Ella de improviso se ha puesto erguida frente a mí, pero no me aplacará ni un instante.

Mis manos veloces aprisionan su delicado rostro dejándolo detenido en su posición, y sin perder más tiempo, le doy un famélico beso, devorándonos el tiempo transcurrido, los minutos y horas que nos han separado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Cada contacto con su piel me llena de energías, su aroma y sabor se hacen vividos en mi recuerdo, así era tal cual como la recordaba, la miel de sus labios, la frescura de su aroma.

- Papá… toma- escucho decir a una voz que da por finalizado este reencuentro.

Sin aire, ambos sonreímos al separarnos, mirando como Alioth nos mira sosteniendo su escoba entre las manos. Cómo dicen el día es para los hijos, con Rose, espero tener la noche.

- Vayan a jugar- incentiva Rose, volviendo a su lugar en donde comienza a revisar un sobre que tenía a su lado.

Ante esto no puedo más que darle una mirada profunda, que la deje marcada.

Luego de mucho rato corriendo, volando, saltando y siguiéndole el ritmo a alguien que parece no tener limites de energías, me recuesto en el césped, muy cerca de Rose. El viaje más una tarde intensiva de juegos es un ejercicio agotador.

- Pareces un niño- menciona divertida mientras yo la observo desde el suelo.

- Para jugar con un niño hay que transformarse en uno, sino no disfrutas- acoto con la respiración agitada, pero sintiéndome satisfecho de ver la alegría de Alioth.

Ella se queda callada mirándome otra vez, intento ver en sus ojos que le sucede, parece confundida, inquieta, y recuerdo mi total falta de educación y desinterés, mi afán de ver a Alioth y luego de besarla, no me dejo espacio para preguntarle como le ha ido.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- consulto tratando de enmendar mi olvido.

- Bien, igual que siempre- responde sin gran motivación.

Y se que no debo profundizar en aquella respuesta. Pero voy a decirle algo que la motive.

- Porque no te vienes a quedar conmigo esta noche- la invito sonriendo para tentarla que haga lo mismo, no me gusta verla con ese rostro desganado.

Ella parece seria, meditando la respuesta, pero qué le pasa, algo así no se piensa, se acepta y listo. Pero soy un idiota con ella siempre es así, tan impredecible como el tiempo. Olvide que no debo hacerle muchas preguntas en donde espero un tipo de respuesta especifica, sino me llevo la peor decepción, y aunque no sé lo diga jamás aún no olvido su rechazo, a pesar de sus palabras, sobre que es una postergación, algo así no sirve, su respuesta fue no, sin variantes, no quiso, y por eso seguimos atascados como dos adolescentes viviendo en casas separadas, ella con sus padres y yo en mi apartamento, pero tampoco volveré a hacer el intento, ya lo expuse una vez, me pidió tiempo y eso le he dado, ahora es su turno, si siente y quiere lo mismo me lo demostrará, cosa que hasta el momento no ha pasado, porque la pregunta quedo abierta.

- ¿Para celebrar el fin de ese proyecto?- consulta relajándose.

Pero esta pregunta tiene el efecto contrario en mí, porque no puedo confirmarle tal situación, y el tema viajes es algo que no le agrada mucho. Y yo que le reitere que eso no pasaría, y luego que pronto acabarían, pero nada de eso puede ser por el momento, jamás debí decir algo de lo cual no tenía certeza, a lo mejor con eso no le disgustaría tanto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta casi sin voz, intentando encontrar en mis ojos la respuesta.

Mi rostro se vuelve serio, aunque trate de buscar las palabras precisas para decir de forma sutil que aun no es el fin del proyecto, pero aunque lo envuelva en papel de seda no cambiara su efecto en ella. Y ya estoy viendo su reacción y mis planes para esta noche otra vez desaparecerán.

- Rose… me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de la alianza con Ucrania- indico con voz baja, sosteniéndole todo el tiempo la mirada.

- ¿Qué significa eso?- logra preguntar, tratando de sonar tranquila.

- No creas que me tengo que ir a vivir allá- me apresuro a responder deduciendo por el miedo en sus ojos que aquello es lo que pensaba.

- ¿Entonces?- inquiere sin dar tregua.

- Tendré que seguir viajando constantemente- suelto de una vez.

- Y Alioth, ¿dónde queda él?- me cuestiona con voz severa.

Él es lo más importante jamás lo dejaría de lado, además por qué no se incluye ella.

- No me iré, tendré que viajar unos días al mes, nada más, y en tres meses quedará todo listo- refutó un tanto contrariado.

- Eso mismo vienes diciendo desde el comienzo- indica con mi mismo tono, mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Es mi trabajo, además que me hayan dejado a cargo de algo así a mi edad, es un merito ¿sabes?- menciono dando énfasis en las últimas palabras.

- Te felicito- acota con clara ironía en mi voz.

Ya sé que es un trabajo complicado, más si tengo una familia, pero son sacrificios que se deben hacer al comienzo, sino no lograre un buen puesto dentro del Ministerio, porque quiero trazar mi propio camino, algo que en mi familia jamás a pasado, todos ellos han seguido la tradición desarrollándose en las empresas de los Malfoy, pero yo no, yo no quiero eso, aunque sé que algún día tendré que asumirlas, por ahora quiero establecer mi propio lugar con mi esfuerzo y trabajo.

- ¿Por qué siempre terminamos en lo mismo?- murmuro con fastidio, recordando que esta conversación la hemos tenido ya un par de veces.

- Porque las cosas siguen en lo mismo- responde con desgano.

- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Es casi igual que en la escuela- vuelvo a decir.

- No estamos en la escuela, se supone que las cosas no seguirían como eso- responde con voz cansina.

Pero siguen como en la escuela, porque ella no quiso cambiar, le di la opción de que estuviéramos juntos, que nos arriesgáramos y que hizo ella, se puso a pensar en los pros y contras, y en dónde mi compañía diaria perdió contra sus miedos y racionalidad.

- ¿Quieres que deje el trabajo?- pregunto por primera vez para intentar entender que es lo que realmente sucede.

Ante esto ella levanta su rostro alicaído.

- No, jamás te pediría eso- contesta con rapidez y seguridad, dejándome aún más confundido.

- ¿Entonces?- trato de indagar, porque a veces cada vez la entiendo menos.

- No lo sé… quizás es porque…- murmura.

Ante sus palabras no puedo más que concentrarme esperando su continuación.

- Me siento perdida, todos a mi alrededor ha crecido, han madurado, tú sobre todo…- relata con voz pausada.

Ante su voz triste no puedo dejar de tomar su mano.

-… y yo me siento igual o peor que antes, y eso no me gusta, necesito pensar, analizar mi vida…- concluye bajando su rostro.

No sé en que medida yo estaré involucrado en ese análisis, pero tampoco me asusta, nada podría ir peor que ahora.

- No estás perdida, y podemos cambiar- le digo logrando que se aferre a mi camisa.

- Sólo un poco, pero ya encontraré el camino y necesito hacerlo por mi misma- susurra cerca de mi cuello.

- Claro siempre lo haces- la aliento.

Ella se queda abrazada a mí, y yo me quedo inmóvil percibiendo su respiración, por lo menos está vez no término en una disputa, la distancia ha servido un poco.

- Pero hoy no iré contigo, esta será una noche entre hombres- indica con voz repuesta volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los míos.

Antes de que pueda refutar algo, su mano sobre mi boca me deja en silencio.

- Quiero que tú y Alioth disfruten el mayor tiempo posible, él te ha extrañado- comenta a media voz, dejándome sin argumentos.

- Tienes razón- afirmo apoyando la frente sobre la suya, mientras dejo que con su nariz roce mis labios, poniendo en juego todo mi autocontrol.

***

**Volví…. Con un cap, con un poco de todo, aunque no sé si este bien… de todas formas espero leer sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, criticas, lo que sea….**

**Review, plisssss, para seguir nutriendo mi mente e inspiración un tanto alicaída….**

**Ya termine un poco las presentaciones de esta parte… ahora se viene la acción (xk se que esto dos cap han sido lentos y confusos)… REVIEW **


	59. Un día más

**Un día más**

Inconcientemente camino con un estómago hambriento hasta la puerta contigua a la mía, pero antes de abrirla recuerdo que no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar, porque a quien debo buscar se ha quedado con Scorpius durante la noche.

A pesar de ser temprano, no puedo creer lo que escucho, una batería incesante para luego dejar un solo de guitarra estridente se escapa de la habitación de Hugo. Ya estoy acostumbrada a tener mi día musicalizada con este tipo de música, lo que me asombra es que este despierto antes del medio día, si para lo único que se levanta es para comer.

Ya en la cocina lista para satisfacer mi hambre, presencio una imagen nada recomendable para estar en ayunas, ver a mis padres besándose como dos desenfrenados, no es que no me guste verlos felices y contentos, pero las demostraciones excesivas de cariño agotan.

- Hija llegando- menciono para hacerles notar mi presencia, los dejaría pero estoy en la hora para ir al trabajo.

Ambos se separan, mamá continua revolviendo su café sin darle importancia, y papá como siempre se le sonrojan hasta las orejas.

- Rosie ¿cómo estas?- comienza a decir él tratando de leer el periódico.

- Bien, aunque no tanto como ustedes- respondo sólo para hacer que continúe como semáforo en rojo.

- Y ¿mi nieto?- pregunta papá acercándome el pan.

- Está con Scorpius - le recuerdo.

- Oh verdad, lo olvide- comenta él ante la mirada divertida de mamá.

- Buenos días Hugo- saluda mamá al ver como se incorpora el último integrante al desayuno y yo sigo mirándolo sorprendida.

- ¿Qué tal?- murmura sin la intención de que le respondamos.

- ¿Madrugando? Vas a hacer que llueva- lo molesto haciendo con esto que rodee los ojos.

- Y tú que no estás reencontrándote con Scorpius, yo pensé que no dormirías aquí- contra ataca, con su falta de humor matutino, haciendo que papá se coloque serio ante esta insinuación.

Porque al parecer papá jamás aceptará totalmente que su niñita, como aún me sigue viendo, tenga esa clase de actividades. No sé que tengo que hacer para que lo entienda.

Hugo sonríe victorioso ante su triunfo que me ha dejado sin palabras. Le diría que tengo pensado llevar a cabo ese idea esta noche hacerlo esta noche, pero para que seguir incomodando al pobre hombre que tengo al otro lado.

Lo bueno es que no dice nada, sólo carraspea concentrándose en lo que sea que este haciendo, o busca algo que hacer para no parecer presente. Cómo si la indiferencia pudiera negar y cambiar la realidad.

- Hugo ¿te voy a dejar?- consulta mamá.

- No, puedo ir sólo- responde él.

- Pero… yo voy hacia allá, podría dejarte cerca de ahí- continua diciendo mamá tratando de convencerlo.

- Mamá, estoy grande, puedo moverme sólo- indica Hugo con voz de tediosa.

- Hermione, tiene razón deja de preocuparte, qué crees que va a pensar esa chica si lo ve llegar de la mano con su mamá- acota papá.

- Papá- recrimina Hugo.

Así que mi hermanito se está haciendo hombre, esto si que es increíble, ahí está lo que puede motivar a un chico a levantarse temprano en sus vacaciones, una mujer.

- Y ¿quién es la afortunada?- le pregunto ansiosa por saber todo de ella. Porque yo no tenía idea de que tenía algo por ahí, siempre es tan reservado.

- No es nada, Ron está delirando- murmura Hugo entre diente, mientras papá lo mira con fruncimiento, pero ya resignado a no corregirle cuando lo llama por su nombre.

- Hugo más respeto con tu padre- le indica mamá con voz seria.

- Déjalo- responde papá.

- Con su permiso… mamá, papá… tengo cosas que hacer- dice mi hermano levantándose de su puesto y con claro sarcasmo al nombrarlos.

Y así se va, sacando de mi plato el último pan que había listo.

Antes de que mis padres comiencen a hablar de la vida y reacciones de los adolescentes, sigo el ejemplo de mi hermano. Lo que menos tengo tiempo y ganas es de ver un análisis de su parte, menos de ellos quienes tuvieron otra experiencia de vida a esta edad, cruda y difícil, pero no la misma que nosotros, quizás por eso no entienden muchas cosas.

- Se puede- pregunto golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Hugo.

Antes de que me responda de todas formas abro porque con toda esa música nunca me escuchara. Al entrar a su oscura habitación me veo rodeada de imágenes de sus grupos de música. Pero lo que me sobrepasa es el humo que se percibe en el ambiente, lo observo recostado en su cama, con un cigarrillo en su mano, un mal hábito que ha adquirido desde hace algún tiempo, y todo por esos amigos que tiene por acá.

- Si mamá sabe que fumas te mata- le indico levantando la voz para que me escuche.

- Sabes que no lo hará- refuta continuando su ritual, señalándome como ejemplo de supervivencia.

- Espero que no hagas esto ni frente ni cerca de Alioth- sigo en mi afán maduro, porque este tema si es importante, que se ensucie sus pulmones si quiere, él ya esta grande pero los de un niño no.

- Sabes que no, no soy idiota, cuando el enano viene limpio el ambiente- indica seguro y molesto por insinuar que no se preocupa de eso. Cosa que tengo clara es un gran niñero… la mayoría de las veces.

- Y me dirás cómo se llama- vuelvo al tema que no me aclaro en la cocina.

Ante esto expulsa un gran suspiro reflejado en un gran chorro de humo.

- Sólo voy a un concierto- responde sin mirarme.

- ¿Tan temprano?- pregunto sin creerle ni una palabra.

- Ay Rose de verdad te has perdido mucho, es un festival con varias bandas y esas cosas- me explica con delicadeza que me desespera, acaso cree que no lo sé, sólo tuve una laguna mental.

- Si hubieras empezado por la palabra festival me habría quedado más claro, que no vaya no significa que no sepa- le contesto tratando de mostrar molestia, y deteniendo su discurso explicativo.

- Deberías ir… quizás alguna vez te invite, para desordenarte un poco, cada vez te pareces más a mamá, o a tía Ginny, y dentro de poco a nana Molly- menciona divertido, aunque yo no le veo la gracia.

- ¿Tú crees?- le pregunto espantada, y tratando de ver mi reflejo, pero aquí no hay ni un diminuto espejo, comenzando a escucharlo reírse de mi.

- No te burles- le recrimino.

- Tú me hiciste tío a los 13, tengo que vengarme con algo- acota sin dejar de carcajearse.

- Sabes que, ya se me hace tarde… me voy, y no dejes nada de eso al alcance… y mamá ya va a venir a darte algunas advertencias- lo advierto, para salir de su submundo.

Y justo como si fuera adivina me encuentro con mamá frente a frente, ella dispuesta a entrar de donde yo vengo saliendo. Si Hugo me ha hecho caso todo estará bien, si no a ella le dará un ataque de histeria, odia a las personas que fuman, y ya me la imagino si sabe que su hijito lo hace, conmigo ya no sé sorprende de nada, pero estoy segura que de su pequeño premio anual no se lo espera.

- Nos vemos mamá- me despido sólo para darle unos segundos más de tiempo a Hugo.

- Hoy tendremos visitas- comenta ella, como si fuera un tema relevante para mí.

- Así, que bueno, pero no creo que venga- le respondo comenzando a caminar.

Ante mi falta de interés por saber más, ella sólo niega con su cabeza.

- Tampoco me esperes para después- le menciono.

- Está bien…Cuídate- advierte ya como si nada, dando la misma advertencia de todas las mañanas antes de que nos sumemos en nuestras rutinas.

Hoy desperté con gran ánimo, extraño por como me he sentido el último tiempo, pero al saber que Scorpius está aquí, por el tiempo que sea, me ha revitalizado, tanto que hasta busque en el fondo de mi closet aquella lencería de encaje que Dom me obligo a comprar en una de esas salidas de relajo, según ella, que son el pasearse por media cuidad buscando, mirando y probando cualquier cosa que se pueda colocar en el cuerpo, y tengo decidido hacer lo que ayer le negué, o mejor dicho retrase. A veces no me entiendo, pero creo que hoy es uno de esos días para comenzar a buscar mi camino.

***

Ya en mi habitual sopor diario, ordeno aquello mamotretos encuerados tan o más grandes que mis manos. El señor Beurk se mueve con dificultad entre los estantes contabilizando y registrando como cada lunes todos los libros que hay al alcance, siempre usando su misma pluma, que cada vez que saca, recuerda que fue un regalo de su padre, y con ese dato me deja en claro que es una reliquia antiquísima y preciada, pero yo simplemente lo escucho relatarme cada lunes la misma historia, sabiéndomela de memoria, cada pausa, cada respiro y cada gesto que hace al decir una u otra cosa, qué fue envuelta en papel de gamuza azul, que no la quiso ocupar hasta dar los Timos, y así va a seguir hasta anotar hasta el último libro de este lugar, y continuar el próximo primer día de la semana con lo mismo.

Por la ventana se nota que el verano está en todo su esplendor, cada día se ven menos personas caminando, y por ende menos clientes, ya vamos pasando medio día, y nada más el calor se ha atrevido a interrumpir este inventario.

- Quizás hoy cierre antes- comenta con voz cansada el anciano, intentando no toser.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto sin entender, porque la que se queda hasta el final para cerrar soy yo.

- Hoy no ha habido movimiento, para que quedarse haciendo nada, ¿no tienes a un crío que ver?- indica mientras observo como su pluma por fin deja de moverse.

- Claro, si usted lo cree conveniente- respondo sorprendida, jamás en el año que hemos trabajado juntos me ha dejado ir temprano, salvo cuando Alioth se enfermo, pero fue una excepción de un día.

- Aprovecha muchacha, el verano es corto, la juventud se vuela más rápido que un pestañeo, y hoy amanecí de humor- sigue relatando y caminando con dificultad.

Me sorprende que aún trabaje si con suerte se puede los pies, pero lo más impresionante es como ha reconocido que está de buen humor, no sé le nota en su expresión, pero en su voz y por lo que me ha dicho debe ser así. Y claramente aprovecharé, tal vez hasta podría pedirle un aumento, aunque eso sería tentar mi buena fortuna de hoy y quizás sea capaz de despedirme, es mejor no abusar y esperar lo que me queda aquí para aprovechar el resto con mis dos hombres.

Luego de mi almuerzo vuelvo a descansar tras el mesón, quisiera aprovechar el silencio para leer, pero no quiero que se enfade por usar sus libros como distracción. Dentro de una hora saldré de aquí, pero mientras tanto no deseo perderme en mis pensamientos, tal vez, sólo quizás, por pasar el rato, podría volver a llenar ese formulario de San Mungo, pero de sólo imaginar recibiendo la negativa me comprime el estómago.

Con delicadeza deslizo el sobre que me envió Violeta para sacarlo de mi bolso, le dije a Scorpius que buscaría mi camino, y este no es el mío, pasar día tras día hasta que el señor Beurk cierre este lugar no es mi visión de futuro, aunque no me siento capaz de postular otra vez.

Frente a mis ojos están las preguntas del formulario, lo primero que preguntan es el nombre, algo fácil, nada pierdo con escribirlo, con la pluma que ha dejado olvidada el hombre, escribo con lentitud cada letra de cómo me llamo.

Antes de seguir con la siguiente pregunta la campanilla que advierte que la puerta ha sido abierta resuena en el lugar. Rápidamente dejo de lado lo que estoy haciendo y fijo mi mirada en dos hombres, o mejor dicho dos jóvenes casi de mi edad que han ingresado.

Uno de ellos comienza a caminar hacia mi lado, mientras él otro camina hacia la sección de historia que se encuentra hacia el costado contrario a la puerta de entrada. Este día cada vez se pone más insólito, jamás desde que entre a este lugar alguien menor a cuarenta años se atrevido a cruzar esa mampara, y todo porque esto no es una librería de best seller ni libros escolares, sino más bien casi una biblioteca museo.

- Buenas tardes- saludo cordial a los posibles clientes.

El joven que se acerca, mantiene su vista fija en mí y luego en los alrededores. El otro simplemente observa con cierto desdén los tomos y portadas que tiene al alcance. Un extraño escalofríos recorre mi espina dorsal. La mirada del tipo que tengo en frente no me agrada, esos ojos tan oscuros, no me dejan diferenciar entre sus pupilas e iris, más bien parece que todo fuera uniforme, además tiene un brillo nada tranquilizador, sino más bien espeluznante.

- ¿Qué desean?- pregunto rápidamente, pero sin ser grosera, no me puedo dejar guiar por impresiones y prejuicios.

Una sonrisa nada amable se aloja en el rostro del tipo cercano.

- Muchas cosas- pronuncia con voz ronca.

Estas simples palabras, pero llenas de una intencionalidad nada buena, logran que busque con sutileza mi varita en guardada en un bolsillo, algo aquí no me parece que este bien. Aun así trato de mantenerme erguida y lo más tranquila que puedo, mi mano se mueve lento en la tela hasta percibir entre mis dedos la vara de madera, aprisionándola con fuerza.

- Ni se te ocurra…bonita- advierte el tipo que ya está apoyado en el mesón muy cerca, tanto que una de sus manos a aprisionado mi brazo.

Tengo los ojos fuera de sus orbitas al escuchar la frase de él. Mi cuerpo ha tomado vida propia, cada músculo ha comenzado a sufrir temblores que se acrecientan a cada segundo que la vista de este sujeto se centra fijamente en mí. La sangre se ha agolpado en mi cabeza, emitiendo un zumbido interminable que no me deja ni pensar ni moverme ni un milímetro en forma de reacción.

Estoy pasmada, literalmente congelada frente a estos dementes, no tengo nada pensado, no sé que hacer, no sé que quieren, aquí no hay nada de valor, ni un knut que valga la pena.

- Te dije que estaba… buena- comenta el otro comenzando a sacar los libros de forma tan brusca que algunas hojas comienzan a caerse de su centro, y algunas hasta se despedazan como hojas secas en otoño.

Por qué no lo vi venir, si ese aspecto tan delictual se nota a leguas, alguien así no entraría a un lugar como estos por amor o pasión de una habida lectura. Debí tener mi varita preparada, no resguardada al final del bolsillo. Ahora estoy perdida.

- ¿Qué quieren?- logro preguntar con la respiración acelerada.

- Danos el dinero- menciona tratando de sonar amable aquel tipo que aún me tiene prisionera del codo.

- No hay mucho… no hemos tenido ventas- contesto con un hilo de voz.

Aquella mirada lasciva de estos sujetos me descompone, tengo un pavor que se cuela por todos lados, su simple mirada me hace sentir vulnerable, diminuta, ni siquiera puedo tragar, con cierta dificultad doy una bocada de vez en cuando sólo para no perder el aire.

- Niña… aquí tengo los recibos y nos vamos- se escucha decir a Amadeus Beurk, desde la puerta que hay tras el tipo que se quedo cerca de los estantes.

Él no puede ver esto, tiene que salir a pedir ayuda. Pero antes que pueda gritar él anciano traspasa la puerta de su oficina caminado como siempre con la cabeza gacha.

- Señor Buerk- grito con voz raspada para advertirlo.

- Quieto viejo- amenaza el sujeto que ha roto un par de libros, sacando su varita y apuntándolo directamente.

El pobre hombre levanta su cabeza y al verse atentado, suelta de sus manos unos pergaminos, quedando pálido, casi transparente, sin moverse, ni un solo pestañeo se observa en su rostro demacrado.

- Malditos delincuentes salgan o se arrepentirán- chilla el viejo cuando reacciona, usando una fuerza y enojo que jamás imagine que saldría de ese cuerpo tan frágil.

El hombre que me tiene afirmada voltea el rostro para observar a su rival y una estridente y burlesca risa surge de su boca.

Ante este imprevisto intento sacar mi varita, no me quedaré quieta viendo como nos ultrajan sin contemplación ni defensa, estaré aterrada y bañada en miedo, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, menos cuando he visto en sus ojos las peores intenciones.

Al intentar levantar la varita, mi opresor percibe mis suaves movimientos, volviéndose hacia mí.

- Lo haces y lo matamos- lanza con sorna.

El señor Buerk al escuchar esto comprime su rostro, mientras yo cierro mis ojos por unos instantes para contenerme.

- Eso no lo permitiré, qué es lo que quieren- interroga con voz angustiada el bibliotecario.

- Dinero… viejo, sabemos que tienes mucho- exige él que lo amenaza.

- Ya les dije que no hay- intento decir, mientras el tipo que me sostiene comienza a jugar con su varita en la mano y a pasarla cerca de mi rostro.

Una cosa esta clara matar no quieren, o tal vez sean maquiavélicos y lo hagan al final, y la alarma está tan lejos, se lo dije, hasta su esposa se lo dijo al anciano, que había que ponerla cerca de acá, ahora estamos sin ni una forma de pedir ayuda inmediata.

Este maldito trabajo se supone que es el más aburrido, sin sobresaltos, ni nada por el estilo en todo el mundo. Cómo puede ser que algo así suceda, no quiero que me pase nada, que nos pase nada, no puedo morir aquí, soy muy joven, tengo una vida por delante, tengo un hijo.

Mi Alioth, Scorpius, Hugo, mis padres, sus rostros se presentan por un segundo, llenándome de angustia al pensar en ellos.

- Entrégalo- vuelve a decir mi opresor.

- Hazlo, muchacha-ordena el dueño con clara dificultad.

Intento moverme para alcanzar la caja registradora, logrando que me suelte de su amarre, quitando por fin de mi cuerpo su mano que me repugna.

- Dónde mis ojos vean tus manos, ya sabes un paso en falso… y no queremos hacerles daño, no a una preciosura como tú- dice asquerosamente.

- Mal nacido- murmuro intentando en vano de morderme la lengua, pero a él no parece molestarle o por suerte no me ha escuchado.

Tratando de seguir sus instrucciones, sólo porque no quiero que nos hagan daño, dejo mis pensamientos de defenderme, ellos parecen no tener remordimientos y ataduras si quisieran lastimarnos y con el señor Beurk que parece cada vez más compungido con su mano derecha afirmando su brazo opuesto, no lo haré, no soy capaz ni me las daré de heroína idiota.

No puedo creer que todo esto sea por una miseria de dinero, y eso me asusta más, ¿si no se conforman eso?

Sin poder controlar totalmente el temblor de mis manos tomo todo los galeons, sickle y Knut disponibles y lo dejo sobre el mesón, ante la furiosa y crédula mirada del delincuente.

- El resto- sisea ya sin amabilidad.

- Dije que no había mucho- respondo acelerada.

- Mentira- grita el otro.

Comienzo a negar con la cabeza, de forma desesperada.

- Ahí… en la otra caja… está….lo de la semana pasada – menciona el anciano entrecortadamente, intentando caminar.

Esa tonta y vieja caja que guarda siempre, esa manía de no guardar inmediatamente en gringotts, pero ahora no me importa, más veloz que antes la busco, si eso nos libera de esto adoro sus mañas anticuadas.

Mi salario de un par de meses se extiende sobre la mesa, si yo fuera ellos lo encontraría maravilloso, pero como delincuentes una miseria. El rostro nada amable del tipo comienza a desfigurarse aun más en una mueca que deja en claro que no le ha agradado lo obtenido.

- Esto no es nada- dice con los dientes apretados.

- Ya vámonos- indica el otro mirando incesante hacia la ventana.

Por lo menos uno quiere largarse con lo obtenido, al mirarlo me fijo de reojo en el señor Beurk que parece a punto de desplomarse.

Mi atacante recoge todo y lo guarda, sin evitarlo tengo mi mano aferrada en mi varita bajo la ropa, lo único que deseo es que desaparezcan, que se vayan con esto, que nos dejen en paz.

- Vamos- confirma, comenzando a retroceder sin dejar de apuntarme con su varita.

Que se vayan, que se vayan, que no nos hagan daño, no quiero que nos lastimen, repito internamente una y otra vez, sintiendo mi rostro compungido en una mueca de dolor.

Cuando ambos están en la puerta, percibo la fragilidad de mis piernas, no sé como me han sostenido todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera trato de ver a los tipos, mi preocupación ahora se traspasa al hombre de edad que tengo en frente, parece mal, muy mal.

Lo único que tengo en mente es llamar a los Aurors o a quien sea apenas estos tipos desaparezcan, cada paso que retroceden parece ser en cámara lenta, mi corazón bombea en forma desenfrenada sangre hacia todo mi cuerpo tembloroso.

- Es una tristeza que no tengamos tiempo- indica el hombre con burla.

Antes de desaparecer, el sujeto más rudo lanza un hechizo silencioso hacia los estantes provocando que en forma incontenible se expanda el fuego entre los libros, tan inclemente como la peor onda expansiva, consumiendo sin piedad aquellos pergaminos llenos de letras, historias, relatos, pociones, instrucciones, y vidas plasmadas.

- No- dice con espanto en un grito desgarrador el anciano, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Ante esto logro reaccionar, desenfundando por fin la escondida varita, mi mente está demasiado confusa, con paso titubeante, pero acelerado me acerco al lugar, recordando el hechizo para apagar el fuego. Al lanzarlo y ver como ha dejado de acabar con todo a su paso, intento sonreír para tranquilizar al anciano, pero al voltearme a verlo, ahí está desplomado en el suelo.

Otra vez me quedo helada por unos segundos.

- Señor Beurk- llamo desesperada tirándome a su lado.

No, esto no puede estar pasando, no me puede hacer esto, está quieto, o mejor dicho tieso, pálido, por más que lo mueva no pasa nada, hasta parece que no respira.

Rápidamente acerco mi cabeza a su rostro, y lo confirmo, no respira, eso es malo, muy malo.

- Vamos, no me haga esto… despierte- comienzo a pedirle casi llorando y zamarreándolo.

- Ya se fueron, apague el fuego, todo está bien- sigo diciéndole casi en un grito tan o más fuerte que su última palabra.

Pero nada lo hace reaccionar, esto es desastroso, salimos bien librados de los tipos y no sé que le ha ocurrido a este hombre.

- Por favor… despierte- murmuro sollozando.

Quiero que abra sus ojos, que compruebe que todo esta bien, aunque la mitad de los estantes están destrozados, con lo que ama estos libros es probable que vuelva a darle un desmayo o un paro… claro como tan idiota, eso es tiene, un paco cardiaco, con todo lo vivido, el susto, la angustia, no hay corazón centenario que resista.

Tengo que hacer algo, debo pensar… pero no hay hechizo para esto, que yo sepa, entonces debo pedir ayuda, pero cómo no puedo hacer un patronus, en mi estado jamás, con velocidad de un rayo corro sin mediar en nada para presionar la alarma, un aurors estará aquí en minutos, pero aún así no es suficiente.

Donde están House, Grey, o el exquisito y maduro George Clonney para ayudarme, o el maldito Aurors que solicite, se supone que esa alarma es directa y para algo urgente.

No puedo dejar que muera, tengo que actuar, cada segundo que pasa este hombre se muere… y casi como una iluminación, recuerdo esas maniobras que cientos de veces he visto en la televisión.

Volviendo al lado del cuerpo a medio vivir o morir, me inclino a su lado… y sin tener verdadera conciencia, comienzo a presionar con mis manos su pecho, varias veces, cada presión me imposibilita que controle en mis ojos las lágrimas que se escapan tibias y avasalladoras por mis mejillas.

- Vamos, Amadeus…no se muera… tiene que respirar- indico sin detenerme de presionar constantemente.

Al contar veinte y sin nada más en mi mente, le entrego aire en su boca. No me interesa si es viejo, medio cadáver, sólo quiero que respire, que me mire con sus ojos fruncidos, me llame niña, camine encorvado, hasta que me despida, pero sólo quiero que despierte.

- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona con preocupación una voz que reconozco.

Aunque lo intentara, mis brazos no se detienen, no parare de hacerlo hasta que este anciano esté con sus ojos abiertos y respire. Aunque la voz de James me libera tanto que me siento casi desfallecer.

- Rose… ¿Qué paso?- cuestiona con mayor inquietud acercándose a mi lado.

- Rápido necesita ayuda… ahora- le grito para que lo lleve a San Mungo o dónde sea.

- Llévatelo- percato que le ordena James a otro compañero.

- Claro- menciona acercándose a nuestro lado.

- Rose… déjalo... aparecerá en San Mungo- ordena James tratando de detener mi masaje.

- No puedo- insisto cansada.

- Rose, será un segundo- me remece James sacándome del trance.

En el instante que me detengo, observo a aquel cuerpo frágil desaparecer con aquel hombre joven. Si antes estaba agitada ahora parezco una locomotora vieja. Pero sigo sin moverme, sigo en blanco.

- Rosie… ¿Estás bien?- escucho a lo lejos la voz de James.

Pero no está lejos, está a mi lado, intentando con su mirada comprender lo ocurrido. Y recién lo observo, está aquí, mi primo, ha venido, ya todo paso, estoy bien, eso creo, la pesadilla está terminando, estoy a salvo.

- Jamie- menciono tratando de confirmar todo esto.

- Aquí estoy- confirma abrazándome.

Si, es verdad, ahora todas las revoluciones y sensaciones se hacen intensas, pero liberándose para escapar.

- Unos tipos… entraron a robar- le cuento, con tono bajo, aun más disminuido al estar aprisionada a su hombro.

Intento levantarme, ayudada por él, pero ahora si que mis piernas han desaparecido.

- ¿Te hicieron algo?- inquiere tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Pero su voz cada vez se hace más lejana, el intento de ponerme de pie, aunque sea con apoyo se hace en vano, ahora si todo da vueltas, y aunque trate de mantener mis ojos abiertos, no puedo, la vista comienza a desaparecer, no siento nada, sólo negrura alrededor.

***

Con el cuerpo libre de tensión, sintiéndome aún un tanto mareada, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos, pero lo que observo es el techo de algo que no es la librería, ese lo aprendí a conocer en mis horas meditativas y tengo la certeza que no es.

- Rose… cariño ¿estás bien?- reconozco la voz de mamá.

- ¿Mamá?- pregunto sentándome para verla.

- James me aviso cuando te trajo, te desmayaste- responde con voz baja.

Ahora viendo a mí alrededor reconozco el lugar, esto es San Mungo, estoy en una camilla de la sección de urgencia.

Por un desmayo me han traído acá, eso es una exageración, de nadie más que mi primo podría ser la idea.

- Estoy bien- índico tratando de quedar más erguida.

- Oh… mi niña, debió ser horrible- se lamenta.

Horrible es poco, pero a mi me fue bien, en comparación con…

- El Señor Beurk, ¿Cómo está?- pregunto volviendo a sentir angustia.

Recordar su imagen desplomada en el piso, casi sin señales de vida, no es fácil sacar de la mente.

Ella me mira acariciando mi cabello, eso no puede ser bueno, no puede ser, no pudo pasar nada, está viejo, pero aún le queda por vivir.

- No está muerto ¿verdad?- insisto casi sin voz, presionándola para que hable ya.

- Está grave, pero llegó justo a tiempo- contesta liberándome de la mayor presión del día.

Una sonrisa maravillosa se forma en mis labios.

- El sanador dijo que cuando despertaras nos podríamos ir- continua diciendo, haciendo que con esto asienta aún más tranquila.

- Eso es lo mejor- susurro ya más repuesta, el vértigo ha desaparecido.

- Esa pandilla será atrapada, y me encargaré de que paguen todo lo que han hecho- comenta tratando de afirmarme.

- ¿Los conoces?- le cuestiono intrigada.

- No, pero ya ha habido tres situaciones parecidas, asaltan, destrozan y…- comienza a decir silenciando sus palabras al fijarse en mi rostro.

Esas palabras comienzan a revivir todo lo de hace instantes y no es nada agradable, la vulnerabilidad, el miedo, los temblores comienzan a resurgir.

- Vamos, tienes que descansar- se apresura a decir para cambiar de tema, hecho que le agradezco en el alma.

Al llegar a casa aun me siento inquieta, sólo el saber que aquel hombre está vivo, me llena de satisfacción y un poco de paz. Aun así me siento frágil, débil frente a la situación, que ahora sólo quiero borrar, eliminar este día para siempre de mis registros de anécdotas.

Mamá me ha tratado como si estuviera enferma, aunque tampoco me quejo mucho, a veces es bueno ser consentida por un rato. Y que decir de papá, está furioso, y armando el batallón junto con tío Harry y James para levantar cada piedra hasta dar con los bandidos, destrozarlos y hacerlos arrepentirse cada día por haber osado perturbarme y dañar a otros.

Sólo faltan dos personas que deseo ver con toda urgencia. Pero ya llegarán las noticias vuelan más rápido que las lechuzas.

- Mamá- grita Alioth al llegar a la sala.

- Mi niño- grito casi como él al verlo correr a mi lado. Con esto mi cuota sedante comienza a subir.

Lo tendría abrazado el tiempo necesario para borrar todo lo malo, todo el miedo que sentí, porque esos malditos estuvieron a punto de alejarme de él. Ahora la rabia y frustración por haber perturbado de tal forma mi vida se hace latente.

- Rose…- murmura Scorpius acercándose.

Otro abrazo poderoso de mi protector número uno, mi seguridad andante.

- Estoy bien- le susurro respondiendo la pregunta muda que me está haciendo.

Logrando que suelte un gran suspiro, pero lentamente me separa un poco de su cuerpo y con sus ojos comienzan a revisarme de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera confirmar que todo este bien y en su lugar.

- Cuando supe… casi me volví loco- relata haciéndome sentar.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya paso todo- le recalco para que se relaje.

Eso es lo único que quiero, estar bien, olvidar todo, nada más.

- Ahora debes descansar- comienza a decir tomándome en brazos.

- Pero…- intento alegar, sin embargo sus labios sobre los míos no dejan que siga hablando.

- No seas desobediente- me dice en voz baja derrotándome en sus brazos.

- Mañana iré a ver al Señor Beurk, lo hubieras visto… fue lo peor- indico mientras me dejo llevar escalera arriba.

- Shhh… no pienses en eso, todo paso- indica mientras veo como mamá se lleva a Alioth para darle de comer.

- Quédate conmigo- le pido rodeando con mis brazos su cuello.

- No tienes que pedirlo- murmura suavemente.

***

**Hola… aquí les traigo otro cap… espero sus comentarios, consultas o sugerencias.**

**Si les gusta o si no, un REVIEW, por favor…**


	60. Puerta 506

**Puerta 506**

Me he pasado todo el día descansando, obligadamente, entre Scorpius, mis padres, hasta Hugo me han llenado de recomendaciones sin derecho a replica a que me quede tranquila en casa, luego de un mal día como el de ayer, no creen que este en condiciones de salir, pero son tonterías, yo me siento calmada, claramente un poco preocupada, principalmente por la salud del señor Beurk, pero no por lo ocurrido tendré fobia al mundo exterior, al contrario es probable que le tome fobia a la casa estando encerrada.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunta Alioth, mientras yo intento arreglarle ese pelo alborotado por sus juegos.

- A ver a alguien- le respondo concentrada aún en mi misión, hasta lograr dejarlo presentable.

- A ¿papá?- vuelve a cuestionar intentando escaparse de mi mano que lo sostiene en su lugar.

- No, él está trabajando- respondo viendo con esto como frunce su ceño.

- Quiero ver a papá- indica mostrando la foto que hay cerca.

- Estuvo aquí en la mañana- le recuerdo.

- ¿Vamos donde abuelo Dayco y abuela Tori?- sigue preguntando.

No sería mala idea ir a dejárselos un rato, así ellos aprovechan de estar con su nieto y yo voy a San Mungo, pero no creo que estén, Scorpius no hizo mención que ya habían vuelto de su viaje. Ya que tampoco es buena idea llevarlo conmigo a un hospital, no es un buen lugar para un niño, menos si voy a ver a un enfermo grave, en vez de ser una ayuda podría ocasionar mayores problemas.

- Ellos no están, pero ¿Quieres ir a ver a tía Ginny?- le pregunto para consultarle mi nueva decisión.

Con esta simple pregunta él vuelve a sonreír mientras asiente pausadamente con su cabeza.

Al llegar a mi primer destino, observo que tía Ginny no está sola, Victorie la acompaña, con un vientre prominente en donde resguarda hasta varios meses más a su segunda hija, Evangeline, como ya han dicho que se llamará.

- Rose- saludan ambas, pero sólo tía Ginny se acerca a mi lado.

- Dory- menciona feliz Alioth al ver a la pequeña sentada en el suelo jugando con unos cubos.

- Estarán horas jugando- comenta divertida la madre de la niña.

Perfecto, ni que lo hubiera planeado, ahora no podré sacar de aquí a Alioth aunque quisiera, y no me pedirá ni suplicará ir conmigo.

- Ya me entere de lo sucedido, debió ser horrible- comenta la hermana de papá, invitándome a sentar.

- Lo fue, pero…ya no quiero hablar de eso-menciono en voz baja, para que los niños no escuchen, pero pidiéndoles con mi voz no comenzar a profundizar en aquello.

- Tienes razón, es bueno dejar las cosas malas en el olvido- recomienda Vic.

- Lo relevante de eso es que salvaste a ese hombre- indica tía Ginny mirándome, pero acariciando a Alioth quien le devuelve una gran sonrisa.

Ante estas palabras no puedo quedar indiferente, me hace sentir gratificada, aunque no por eso importante, más bien creo que es una obligación, no podía dejarlo ahí.

- Eres como una heroína- acota Vic.

- Claro que no, hice lo que tenía que hacer- argumento rápidamente.

- De todas formas no cualquiera lo hace, y menos en una situación limite como aquella- sigue diciendo ella, sólo para hacerme sonrojar.

- Tienes el don Rose, deberías volver a postular a San Mungo, si no te aceptan estarían perdiendo a una gran sanadora- argumenta la mayor de las mujeres.

Otra más con el tema, aunque cada vez que lo vuelven a mencionar, comienza a dejar de parecer tan mala idea, ayer estuve a punto de llenar el formulario, y tal vez, o más que un tal vez, ni siquiera un quizás, sino que empieza a transformarse en un debería hacerlo, ayer pensé que algo malo sucedería, estuve al lado de la muerte, no la mía, la de otro, y por un momento, la detuve, fui capaz de ayudar a alguien, de dejarlo aquí en la vida.

- Puede ser- comento aún ensimismada, sólo para dar una respuesta aunque no estoy muy pendiente de lo que siguen diciendo y comentando.

Estuve todas estás horas intentando borrar lo sucedido, pero ocurrió algo importante, que no tendría que eliminarlo de mi recuerdo, a pesar de lo trágico y espeluznante que puede sonar, eso me llena de entereza.

Sigo con la vista pegada en ese par de niños inocentes que juegan y comparten ajenos a toda la realidad, o mejor dicho ellos viviendo su propia realidad.

- Tía ¿podrías cuidar por un momento a Alioth?- le consulto recordando lo que me trajo a este lugar.

- Claro, no hay problema, sabes que me encanta tenerlo aquí- acota ella de manera radiante.

- Volveré lo antes posible- acoto levantándome veloz para despedirme de todos.

***

Camino despacio entre los pasillos del hospital, mi visita fue un completo fracaso, no pude ver al paciente, mi jefe o ex jefe, aún no lo tengo claro, sólo pude saber que se encuentra mejor que ayer, aunque no bien todavía. Su esposa, la adorable señora Beurk, se encontraba haciéndole compañía constante. Por lo tanto tampoco pude saber de que sucederá con la librería, pero tengo la sospecha que no volverá a abrir, quedo media destruida y con un hombre enfermo no hay posibilidades de mantenerla activa.

Mis pasos son suaves pero decididos, nuevamente me dirijo a la zona de admisión académica, todo está idéntico a la otra vez que vine, sólo espero que ahora no ocurra lo mismo.

Al llegar a la recepción reconozco a la misma mujer sentada en su escritorio, quien al verme sólo levanta las cejas esperando que hable, al parecer no tiene mucho ánimo de atender, a pesar de que no me agrade su actitud, no puedo dejar de reflejarme en ella, cuantas veces no tuve la misma postura con las personas que entraban en la librería, quizás debería recomendarle que si no le agrada este lugar o su trabajo que se cambien, aunque hacer eso no es fácil, yo aún tengo dudas de dar este paso, o más lo he tenido que dar por ciertas circunstancias.

- ¿Qué necesita?- pregunta con postura de cansancio.

Es ahora o nunca, ya estoy aquí no me puedo arrepentir.

- Quiero llenar una postulación- contesto apresuradamente.

- Justo a tiempo, el plazo se acaba en dos días- comenta secamente mientras extiende el mismo formulario que me dio Violeta.

Sólo con una sonrisa a cambio recibo el documento, ahora tengo dos opciones, llenarlo en casa, o no dar tiempo a mis dudas y hacerlo aquí mismo.

- Tiene una pluma que me facilite- le pido haciendo que ella nuevamente levante la cabeza para verme.

Que mujer más amarga, su rostro de pocos amigos no me intimida, más bien sólo insta a que me aleje de su lado para sentarme en uno de los sitiales cercanos. Está vez mi mano se mueve sola, sin titubeos ni errores, lleno datos como nombre, fecha de nacimiento, características de mi varita, dirección, estudios, materias cursadas y sus resultados en timos y Éxtasis, intereses, y motivación para ingresar a este tipo de trabajo.

Al terminar de redactarlo, lo observo detenidamente mientras me acerco nuevamente a la mujer para perturbar su descanso o lo que sea que esté haciendo tras esas carpetas que tiene por delante.

- Aquí lo tiene- le indico dejando a su alcance el papel.

- Claro, voy a indicarle cuando tendrá su entrevista personal, ese es el último paso- recuerda con voz cansina.

Al hacer mención de esto último, le diría que ya lo tengo claro, pero para que hacer eco de un hecho pasado. Así que intento con gran disimulo parecer atenta y agradada por cada recomendación de ella.

- Gretel, toma estos documentos hay que revisarlos- interrumpe una tercera voz.

La recepcionista, deja de buscar una hora y observa, al mismo tiempo que yo, al hombre que la ha llamado, y al verlo lo reconozco inmediatamente, es el mismo examinador de la otra vez, como tanta mala suerte, se va a acordar de todo y no me dejara nuevamente.

- ¿Nueva postulante?- consulta al verme ahí.

Con duda asiento sutilmente, no se si soy nueva o repetida, pero para el caso da lo mismo. La mujer, que ahora se como llama, le extiende mi formulario, para que aquel hombre lo evalúe frente a mí. Por qué no lo hice en casa y lo mande por lechuza, soy una idiota, me he expuesto a ser juzgada sin previo aviso.

- Rose Weasley- pronuncia en voz baja como si estuviera reconociendo mi nombre.

Es definitivo, todo está perdido, esto no fue más que una nueva ilusión más corta que un suspiro.

- De dónde me suena ese nombre- comienza a murmurar ahora centrándose en mi rostro, generando una contracción de mis vísceras ante esto.

Qué le digo… señor vine el año pasado, llegue tarde, traje a mi hijo, y usted considero que mis Timos más eso, no servían para esta carrera, ahora antes que me lo repita, le agradezco su tiempo y hasta nunca.

- Claro, ¿eres la chica del asalto a la librería?, leí la nota en el periódico, hija y sobrina de grandes figuras, además con tu propia historia por lo que leí- continua diciendo.

Sus palabras me sorprenden, no era lo que esperaba, esa pequeña nota que tanto fastidio me ocasiono al verla, ha hecho que sea eso lo que recuerda de mí, hasta quizás eso sea un aporte, jamás ser visible socialmente me había traído un beneficio tan grande e inesperado como este, por lo que interpreto de sus palabras.

- Sí- confirmo a media voz.

- Vaya… así que quiere ser sanadora- afirma con amabilidad.

- Con toda seguridad- confirmo ante su rostro calido.

- Y al parecer tiene lo necesario- argumenta volviendo a leer todo lo que escribí.

Qué ha dicho, cree que está vez tengo lo necesario, está vez si lo tengo, lo besaría en su calvicie, por la emoción que crece en mí, pero aún no es todo, sin embargo es el paso más grande que podría haber pedido. Eso es un casi sí, o una pequeña abertura en la puerta al futuro.

- ¿Cuándo tiene la entrevista?- consulta.

- Aún no lo sé- le contesto mirando de reojo a la secretaria que ni se inmuta.

- Qué le parece… yo ahora tengo tiempo, y podría realizarle la entrevista en este momento, claro si usted puede - consulta alternando la mirada en mi y en la otra mujer presente.

- Por supuesto- me apresuro a decir emocionada, sin una cita concertada con tiempo, es imposible que tome en consideración algún retraso, además se ve tan amable que no tengo nada de temor.

- Entonces, acompáñeme- invita llevándome a su oficina.

Aunque no puedo cantar victoria, de todas formas es tan distinto a la vez anterior, además teniendo la experiencia de lo ocurrido, tendría que ser la reina de las estúpidas para volver a fallar en lo mismo, ya sé a lo que voy, sólo unas cuantas preguntas para profundizar aquello que no puede ser escrito en la solicitud, una que otra pregunta de conocimiento básico, que por estar rodeada de libros el último tiempo no podría olvidar. Pero lo que más tiempo tomo fue que le explicara como desarrolle la maniobra para salvar al señor Beurk, él parecía muy interesado, y yo sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

- La resolución estará en una semana o dos- comenta el hombre caminado hacia la puerta para dar por terminada la conversación.

- Claro- respondo, evitando de todas maneras hacer predicciones.

- De todas formas, creo que esta vez le ira bien- indica bajando la voz.

- Eso espero- me atrevo a decir estrechando con delicadeza su mano, para lograr salir de ahí a respirar aire fresco y asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

***

Una vez que logro sacar a Alioth de casa de tía Ginny, vamos subiendo por un ascensor moderno y cubierto de espejos ubicado en un gran edificio, el niño se dedica a presionar el botón número 5, ya lo reconoce de memoria, hemos venido aquí muchas veces haciendo lo mismo cada vez. Al abrirse la puertas en donde nos reflejamos y hacemos morisquetas para entretener la espera, comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo color sepia, unas cuantas puertas son las que pasamos de largo, todas son iguales, sólo cambia la numeración, 501…502…503…504…505, esos números me son indiferentes, sin embargo en una puerta negra en donde resaltan en plateado el 506 detiene a ambos nuestros pies.

- Yo toco- pide saltando Alioth para alcanzar el timbre.

- Está bien- le digo tomándolo en brazos para alzarlo lo suficiente.

Un lejano Din-Don, suave y agudo se escapa por el pequeño cerrojo de la puerta. Unos segundos en que yo permanezco con la vista al frente, viendo sólo la pintura negra, se borra al comenzar a desplazase hacia atrás, dejándome ver la imagen de un torso desnudo y marcado, con unas cuantas gotas de agua deslizándose aún por sobre la piel, una toalla verde musgo se envuelve en el bajo abdomen dejando a la vista el ombligo y una casi imperceptible línea rubia de vellos que parten de ahí hasta perderse en el borde de la tela. El cabello totalmente húmedo, estila el agua que nutre aquellas gotas del resto del cuerpo, una manzana en el cuello que se acrecienta y disminuye a cada respirar, me dejan esa fracción de segundo sin capacidad de reacción.

- Rose… Alioth- murmura el chico asombrado.

- Papá, estás sin ropa- indica Alioth en forma inocente y divertida.

- Acabo de salir de la ducha, estaba preparándome para ir a verlos- le contesta Scorpius tratando de secar un poco su pelo con la mano, logrando salpicar agua a ambos que aún permanecemos en la entrada.

- Me mojaste- le recrimina Alioth sonriente.

- Se quedarán en la entrada- consulta Scorpius dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Claro que no- respondo viendo como Alioth ya ha entrado corriendo para subirse al sofá.

- Pensé que estarías… descansando- menciona él cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

- Scorpius tendré muchos días de descanso, estoy desempleada, ¿acaso no te gusta que te vengamos a ver?- le recuerdo haciendo que coloque expresión de incomodidad.

- No he dicho eso, al contrario es una grata sorpresa- acota con seguridad.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta otra vez acercándose tanto que las gotas que aún caen de su cabeza, comienzan a terminar en mi rostro.

- Perfecta- respondo sin voz.

- Será mejor que vaya a arreglarme- comenta sonriendo de medio lado, mientras con su mano seca el agua que me ha dejado en la cara.

- Quiero ver una película…película…película…- comienza a decir Alioth, haciendo que ambos lo miremos y ahí está saltando sobre los cojines.

- Veremos una, los tres, pero no saltes, te caerás- le recomienda Scorpius caminado hacia su habitación.

Alioth disminuye sus brincos, pero no los deja, simplemente se detiene unos segundos para verlo cerrar la puerta y continuar su juego. Lo que significa que ahora es mi turno de decirle.

- Basta a la una, a las dos…- pronuncio con voz seria y antes de que termine e intente decir tres se queda sentado y agitado.

Lo extraño es que nunca he llegado al tres, y no tengo idea que haría si lo hiciera, gritar lo he hecho, pero solo cuando está lejos. Y ni siquiera me atrevería a tocarlo en forma brusca. Así que espero que siempre tenga esa duda y me obedezca cuando empleo el tono serio.

- Vamos a ver…monstuos- ordena poniéndose de pie, y sacando de su bolso la película que quiere.

- La hemos visto cientos de veces, ¿no quieres ver otra?- le suplico para no tener que ser sometida a la tortura otra vez, si hasta puedo decir los diálogos de los personajes sin necesidad de verla, se la puedo actuar con gestos y todo.

- Yo la quiero- indica serio.

Qué más da, si siempre se queda dormido en la misma parte, un poco antes del final, cuando los monstruos van saltando de puerta en puerta, buscando a una niñita. Lo bueno es que con ella lo tendremos tranquilo y concentrado en lo que se tarde en cerrar sus ojos.

- Está bien, veremos esa- le confirmo con voz resignada, y él sólo sonríe feliz.

Sólo a mi se me ocurrió presentarle las maravillas muggles como la televisión y dvd´s.

Dejándolo que juegue con unos adornos, camino a la cocina, bastante organizada para ser el lugar en donde habita un hombre joven, todo está en su lugar, todo moderno y minimalista, como le gusta, y como también me gusta, aunque no sé si podría mantenerlo en tal pulcritud.

Una noche de película sólo puede ser acompañada de comida adecuada, busco en la despensa palomitas de maíz para hacer, y por suerte aún quedan de la última vez, escudriño el refrigerador para encontrar algo de beber, entre las elecciones que observo están el refresco, un par de cervezas enlatadas, y en el exterior una botella de vino sin abrir, decisión, por ahora néctar de fruta, y el plato fuerte consistente en una pizza doble queso para recalentar que hay guardada espero que recientemente.

Todo esto para nosotros porque para un niño, nada mejor que un tazón de cereal con leche y unas cuantas frutas picadas de tal forma, que no se de cuenta de que las está comiendo e intente botarlas. No es una gran cena, sin embargo se nota que Scorpius no ha tenido tiempo de hacer compras, o su madre no ha venido, debí sospecharlo y pasar en el camino a comprar algo con que nutrir sus despensas, o hacer algo más preparado, pero como no lo pensé esto no se ve tan mal.

- ¿Cuál es el menú y la programación?- me sobresalta la voz de Scorpius abrazándome por la cintura.

- Todo esto que encontré- le presento mostrándole la bandeja con los alimentos.

- Se ve delicioso- afirma tratando de sonar seguro.

- Sí claro, el banquete del día, nutritivo y sofisticado- comento probando las palomitas, y dándole una a él para que las deguste.

- A mi me gusta- responde apoyándose a un lado, para seguir comiendo.

- Para la próxima prometo preparar algo mejor- le menciono, dudosa de en que me he metido, mi mayor incursión en la preparación de comida va en pastas blancas.

- Te cobrare la palabra, aunque ahora no está mal- sigue confirmando.

- Si tú lo dices, además ahora veremos el estreno de la semana… - sigo hablando con sarcasmo, que él percibe de inmediato.

-La otra noche que estuvimos solos me hizo verla hasta el final… dos veces- responde divertido, claro porque dos veces no se compara con dos veces por día, durante semanas.

- De todas formas es un buen panorama ¿no?- le consulto entregándole la bandeja para que comience a caminar

- Ni que lo hubiera propuesto yo- indica comenzando a caminar, haciendo que con este comentario le lance una servilleta en su espalda.

Casi dos horas sentados los tres frente a ese aparato, cobijados en una gran manta acompañados con un buen arsenal de comida para disfrutar de la noche. Sin embargo el vaticinio que lance de que el que se quedaría dormido sería Alioth, se ha revertido en mi contra, un poco antes de comenzar la acción, la que se rindió al sueño fui yo, pero es que ver algo repetido, en un lugar cómodo y tibio no deja resistencia al agotamiento.

A lo lejos, entresueños, escucho entremezcladamente la voz de los personajes, la música, las preguntas de Alioth, las respuestas de Scorpius, y yo sigo con mis ojos cerrados apoyada hacia un costado. Unos segundos después vuelvo a la realidad al percatarme que no escucho nada, y en donde estaba con ambos, ahora me encuentro sola, tapada hasta el cuello, el televisor en negro, y sin rastros de vida aparte de la mía, veloz por la impresión intentando despejar mi mente, quedo rígida al borde del sofá, mirando hacia todos lados y de la puerta que reconozco como la habitación que Scorpius le tiene a Alioth aparece, el mayor, quien al verme despierta esboza una suave sonrisa.

- También se quedo dormido- comenta acercándose.

- ¿Hace cuanto rato?- logro preguntar.

- No hace mucho- contesta sin darle importancia, pero mis ojos revisan la hora para percatarme que yo si estuve mucho tiempo dormida.

- Lo siento- murmuro apenada por haberlos dejado solos.

- No te lamentes, anoche no dormiste bien, es lógico- argumenta recordando mi sueño inconstante producto del stress vivido.

Ante su gran consideración, sólo puedo sonreír y levantarme para ayudarle a limpiar el desastre que hay.

- Al parecer no te dio mucho trabajo, no los escuche- sigo diciendo.

- Eso puede ser por dos cosas, o tienes el sueño bastante pesado…- relata con una sonrisa.

- ¿O?- aliento para que siga.

- O soy un excelente padre- termina diciendo de manera solemne.

- Lo primero, quizás no te lo pueda rebatir- comienzo a decir dejando los vasos en el mismo lugar del cual los tome, para comenzar a rodear el sofá y quedar a su lado, mientras Scorpius ante mis palabras se queda serio esperando mi continuación.

- Y lo segundo…imposible negarlo- le musito sujetándome de su cuello.

Ante mis palabras él comienza a acercar su rostro al mío, pero cuando estaba lista para besarlo, y recuperar todos los días perdidos, por su viaje, por mi interés de que pasará una noche con su hijo, y luego por el evento inesperado, su boca se corre de su trayectoria dejándome congelada, pero antes de decir o hacer algo, su respiración en mi cuello me llena de un vértigo ansiado.

Detenidos en medio de la sala rodeados de unas cuantas fotos familiares, en dónde el principal protagonista es un niño en toda sus etapas hasta el momento, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión de nuestros labios impacientes, hambrientos del mayor contacto con el otro, deseosos de reconocer no sólo la boca ajena, sino cada franja de piel a la vista y de aquella que dentro de poco lo estará.

Sus manos inquietas me acorralan hacia la muralla cercana dejándome prisionera entre la fría pared y su cuerpo, tanto desenfreno ocasionado en este primer beso inicial, que el sabor dulce de cada uno se entremezcla con un leve sabor ferroso, no se quien a mordido a quien, porque mis labios están adormecidos, él me sabe a una miel opiácea abrumante.

Con sus dientes hace resbalar el tirante de mi vestido, dejando a su completa disposición mi hombro que delinea con sus labios y lengua en su total plenitud. Ya acelerada, comienzo a desabrochar cada botón que tengo a la vista, él y su manía por las camisas, una polera es mucho más fácil de eliminar.

A medio caminar, logramos acceder a su habitación que está a media luz que es la que provee el pasillo, sus dedos comienzan a deslizarse cremallera abajo en mi vestido que cae deteniéndose en mis caderas. Una sonrisa seductora se presenta en sus labios, llenándome aún más de necesidad de estar con él. En estos momentos no comprendo como me resistí tantos días a no estar así, mantuve una distancia inexplicable, me comporte como un témpano aplacando todo el fuego que en estos momentos no tengo intenciones de apagar, y al parecer él tampoco.

Un boxer negro es lo único que lo cubren frente a mí, esta quieto, detenido, dejando que mis dedos se recorran su piel, sus brazos, llenándolo de pequeños escalofríos.

- Rose…- gime cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Sí?- pregunto sin detener mi viaje que va en su abdomen.

- Espero que hayas descansado- murmura, tratando de soltarme un broche en mi espalda.

Antes de que pueda responder ya sea con palabras o gestos, algo lejano me coloca alerta, intentado comprender que ha sido aquello, la palabra mamá se hace eco en mi mente, pero al intentar comprobar, todo parecer ser un juego de sonidos, tal vez un viento exterior.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestiona Scorpius al ver como me he congelado por unos segundos.

- Nada, creí escuchar algo- respondo intentado volver a lo que estábamos.

- Papá- se escucha fuerte desde la habitación contigua, dejándonos en pausa cualquier movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, incluyendo la respiración ya bastante acelerada.

- ¿Lo escuchaste?- pregunto para saber si estoy otra vez imaginando cosas.

- Sí, es Alioth- confirma estirando la mano para encender la luz del lugar.

- Te llama- le indico con bastante pesar.

Aún intentando entender que pasa, por qué tiene que llamar y despertar en medio de la noche, cuando hace no más de una hora se quedo dormido.

Ambos permanecemos quietos, igual desde que nos quedamos alertas para escuchar y confirmar lo desastroso. Me siento en una montaña rusa, pero como cuando vas a comenzar el juego, vas subiendo la cima con toda la adrenalina, y algo detiene el carro y te dicen, lo siento, error de sistema, por su seguridad debe descender, llevándote nuevamente a la zona plana sin contemplación y de forma abrupta.

- Debes ir, antes de que venga- le recalco ante su atónita mirada.

- No puedo ir- responde tratando de arreglarse el cabello desordenado.

- Por qué no, te llamo a ti- le inquiero subiéndome el vestido.

- Tú estás más vestida, además… mírame, puede hacer preguntas- vuelve a decir mostrándome su cuerpo.

Ante su comentario no puedo evitar reír inconteniblemente, si él fuera de los que se sonrojan lo estaría, pero simplemente se encoje de hombros y se sienta en la cama.

- Está bien, esta vez iré yo- le contesto, comenzando a caminar, a la vez que me abrocho el vestido, tanto avance para que un desvelo lo deje todo en nada.

Al entrar a la habitación infantil, observo de pie al lado de su cama al pequeño interrumpidor, al parecer eso algo que heredo de de mi familia, ser un tanto inoportuno.

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto intentando comprender que necesita, porque no parece haber despertado de una pesadilla, está quieto y tranquilo.

Al escuchar mi voz, Alioth se voltea hacia la puerta, dejándome ver su rostro adormilado y entristecido. Pero antes de que vuelva a preguntar, en el pantalón de su pijama está la respuesta, una aureola liquida, da cuenta del incidente nocturno que nos aqueja, a él por no haber controlado, y a nosotros por obligarnos a controlarnos.

- No te preocupes, ya lo arreglo- le comento al ver su mutismo.

- Moje la cama- acota con voz bajita, mientras agacha la cabeza.

- A todos nos ha pasado- le cuento al acercarme a su lado, levantando su rostro alicaído, intentado sacar mi varita para dejar todo listo.

Con este comentario parece sentirme más aliviado, se queda quieto mientras arreglo el lugar y lo cambio de ropa, para volver a cobijarlo entre sus sabanas de dragón.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?- consulta mientras lo tapo.

Sé que a los niños hay que responderle con sinceridad todas sus preguntas, no ocultarle nada y ser muy abierta, pero que le digo con respecto a eso, "no, no estaba durmiendo, al contrario estaba muy despierta, pero tu pequeño accidente interrumpió el inicio de una noche de sexo, y con esto me miraría con cara de que es eso, y tendría que empezar a explicarle el origen de la vida, las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres, y lo que no dejaré de repetirle mil veces, el tema del cuidado y la precaución, o mejor le recomendare la abstinencia hasta los 17", pero no, esa es una conversación que no se puede dar ahora, es demasiado pequeño, capaz que lo traume, mientras no me haga la pregunta de dónde vienen los bebés, o cumpla cinco o seis años, no pensaré en darla en forma voluntaria.

- Ya es muy tarde, es hora de dormir- respondo intentando decir todo y nada a la vez.

Él parece conforme con mi respuesta, sonríe, acepta mi beso, y por fin cierra sus ojos. Al ver que hace esto suelto un gran suspiro de alivio, ahora sólo tengo que esperar el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que está profundamente dormido usando la técnica del brazo muerto, si lo levanto y lo deja caer sin reparos ni resistencia, es señal de que todo marcha bien.

Al volver a la otra habitación, Scorpius permanece en la misma posición, sentado en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué paso?- consulta.

- Tengo la sospecha que lo dejaste beber mucho zumo, y cuando se durmió no lo llevaste al baño- le contesto sólo avanzando dos pasos desde la puerta hacia la cama.

- Siempre lo olvido- se recrimina poniéndose de pie.

- Por tú olvido volvimos al comienzo- le comento tratando de sonar severa.

- A mi me agrada bajarte la cremallera de este vestido- responde estando tan cerca de mi otra vez que su boca se vuelve a confundir con la mía, y sus dedos vuelven a bajar por mi espalda.

***

Refugiada en una tela de seda, tan suave y fresca, intento desperezar las partes dormidas de mi cuerpo, me quedaría toda la mañana perdida en este espacio, pero el aroma de un café recién preparado, me alienta a abrir mis ojos para encontrarme solo con las arrugas que dejo el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre las sabanas de esta cama, al quedarme sentada, compruebo que este mueble tiene serios problemas, no es nada silenciosa, si hasta para sentarse chirrea la madera como aserradero.

Con los pies descalzos en el suelo me observo vestida con la camisa de Scorpius, me la cambiaría pero ahora lo que menos tengo es interés de hacerlo, ya lo haré cuando me meta a la ducha. Vuelvo a dejar mi cabello en un moño que intenta parecer ordenado, antes de comenzar mi camino hacia las afueras de este lugar.

Al salir de la habitación contemplo apoyada en el sofá lejano, a Alioth sentado sobre una de las sillas altas para alcanzar el mesón de la cocina americana, y a Scorpius, ya casi completamente vestido para su trabajo, vertiendo en dos tazas aquel líquido café que logro motivarme para llegar a este lugar,

- Buenos días- saluda Scorpius para hacerme saber que si se ha dado cuenta de mi llegada

- Buenos días- respondo sin intensión de acercarme, creo que es mejor ir a cambiarme ropa no puedo desayunar en estas condiciones, porque otra vez me quede dormida, sin duda estos días de descanso han hecho que olvide mi reloj interno madrugador.

- A ¿dónde vas?- cuestiona Scorpius al ver como he comenzado mi retorno desde donde recién vengo a surgiendo.

- Voy a arreglarme- respondo sin dejar de caminar.

- Aún es temprano- lo escucho decir, pero no le alcanzo a rebatir porque ya me encuentro encerrada en su habitación.

Luego de una veloz ducha, vuelvo a aparecer en el mismo lugar y ambos están casi de la misma forma, Alioth terminando su cereal con leche, y Scorpius sirviéndome de nuevo poco de café caliente.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le consulto casi al oído.

- Estabas descansando- responde dándole el último sorbo a su bebida.

- Que amable- le agradezco besándole la mejilla.

- Hoy aparece en el periódico que atraparon a uno de los maleantes- relata con voz pausada y baja.

- ¿De verdad?- consulto alcanzando el profeta y comenzado a hojearlo hasta encontrar la noticia.

- Sí, una buena noticia, dicen que al otro ya lo tienen identificado y dentro de poco lo agarrarán y espero que los encierren de por vida- sigue diciendo con dureza.

- Dudo que sea de por vida- murmuro sin dejar de repasar la lectura en donde describen al tipo atrapado y que debe ser aquel que amenazo y rompió los libros, aunque no hay foto disponible para tener la certeza de que quien sea, y que sea uno de ellos, lo bueno es que podré contar con información fidedigna si le pregunto a papá o al resto.

- Lo importante es que con eso todo quedará atrás- argumenta quitándome las hojas de las manos.

- Así es- le confirmo, observando como deja todo en el lavaplatos, hechizándolo para que se limpien.

- ¿Te vas?- pregunta Alioth al verlo como comienza a caminar.

- Así es, tengo que trabajar- le responde acercándose a él para darle un abrazo.

- ¿Mamá también?- vuelve a preguntar.

- No, por ahora no, estaré libre por…- me apresuro a responderle, aunque me silencio antes de continuar.

Porque ahora que lo pienso, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estaré así, ni que haré estos días, si me aceptan en San Mungo eso será para septiembre, es decir tendré tres semanas muertas, sin ingresos, sólo contando con la pensión de Scorpius, pero eso es solo para Alioth. Aunque vivir aún con mis padres tiene la ventaja de no necesitar tantos gastos, yo en ese aspecto he querido ser independiente desde que salí de Hogwarts. Al parecer por está vez tendré que hacer uso de mi fondo de ahorro, que es escaso, pero que algo tiene.

- Rose… estaba pensando…- comienza a decir Scorpius al ver mi silencio.

Al fijarme en su rostro, me acabo de dar cuenta que no le he dicho que volví a postular, él tiene que saberlo, será el único que sepa por el momento, en realidad eso venia a decirle anoche y lo olvide, pero esto no puede seguir así, lo tiene que saber y ahora.

- Scorpius, tengo algo que decirte- lo detengo para aprovechar el tiempo.

Él se queda inmóvil y con la boca cerrada, precisa para decirle la buena nueva.

- Ayer, volví a postular a la carrera de sanadora- relato dejándolo aún más perplejo.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- cuestiona, y no entiendo porque dice esto yo no soy de las que juega con estas cosas.

- No, es una broma… claro que si, imagínate, el examinador me dijo que tenía reales posibilidades está vez- sigo hablando un poco emocionada.

- Eso es… genial, no pensé que volverías a hacerlo- responde un poco asombrado.

No ha saltado a abrazarme, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, pero parece que aún no comprende la magnitud de mis palabras. O ya sé no quiere que me haga falsas ilusiones para luego ver como me derrumbo.

- No te preocupes, ya se que aún no es seguro hasta que tenga la carta, pero tengo la convicción de que está vez todo será diferente- sigo diciendo apresuradamente.

- Y yo también lo creo- afirma comenzando a medio sonreír.

- ¿No te agrada la idea?- pregunto sólo para tener la certeza de que todo anda bien.

- Estás loca, es lo que te hace feliz, sólo me tomo por sorpresa- concluye sonado seguro.

- Gracias- le respondo abrazándolo.

- Ya me tengo que ir- murmura para darme un rápido beso.

- Violeta me invito a cenar hoy a su casa, ¿me acompañas?- le pregunto antes de que se vaya.

- Recuerdas que ayer te mencione que hoy tenía una cena con los de la alianza, para afinar unos detalles antes que se vayan- comenta desganado.

Esa alianza, siempre presente en todo, y siempre me tiene esperando que me diga de un momento a otro me tengo que ir por tantos días o semanas.

- Lo olvide… pero no te preocupes, ya habrá otra oportunidad- le respondo separándome de él para bajar a Alioth de la silla.

- Mándale saludos- comenta Scorpius mientras toma su túnica.

- Ve a buscar tus cosas- le ordeno al pequeño.

- ¿Ya te vas?- vuelve a decir el hombre chequeando la hora.

- Sí…nos vamos a casa- le menciono terminando de ordenar el lugar, ante su mirada que se ha vuelto seria.

- Claro- menciona en voz baja y formal para caminar a despedirse por última vez de Alioth quien ya viene con su bolso arrastrándolo en el piso.

Una vez que él desaparece, yo termino de dar los últimos toques para dejar ordenado, cerrando la puerta negra con el 506 reluciente tras de mí.

***

**(Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios…. Ahora… ¿Qué les parece el nuevo cap?... Espero sus comentarios) REVIEW a continuación…..**


	61. Limón y tequila

**Limón y tequila **

Me doy por perdida entre tanto abrazo, palabras de felicidades, y más abrazos, y todo porque la ansiada carta ha llegado en medio del almuerzo sabatino en casa, por lo que mamá, papá, Hugo, Scorpius y hasta el invitado de piedra, Rolo, el vago amigo de mi hermano, no se han quedado quietos para festejar, afectándome la respiración, la audición, y la voz de tanto que me han hecho repetir y responder por qué no comente que había vuelto a postular. Sólo Scorpius se mantiene callado en este punto, él lo sabía aunque esto no imposibilita que sonría y se muestre orgulloso por mi logro.

- No puedo creerlo, mi bebé será sanadora- murmura con emoción mamá, peor que el día que salí de Hogwarts.

- Siempre supe que ibas a llegar lejos- argumenta papá dichoso.

Esté es su momento de gloria, deben sentir tanto alivio de ver que no seré un completo fracaso ni una carga de por vida para ellos. Aunque lo nieguen a muerte ya estaban resignados a lo que fuera a pasar conmigo. Y por eso los voy a dejar que lloren, me abracen y le griten a todo aquel que se les cruce por delante la gran noticia.

- Vaya tan adelantada para algunas cosas y para otras si que te tomas tu tiempo, pero lo lograste, como siempre- indica Hugo dándome un guiño, y comprendo que con esas palabras me dice, te felicito hermana, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca.

- Gracias- le respondo aún sin soltar de mis manos la carta, porque la tengo que releer cada cierto tiempo para confirmar que esto es real y no una ilusión, sólo me centro en la segunda línea en donde aparece la palabra aceptada y en la última que dice bienvenida, con esto quedo otra vez como en suspensión.

- Tendrás tanto que aprender, que hacer, que estudiar- comienza a enunciar mamá sin salir de su ensoñación.

- Lo sé, pero no me agobies antes de tiempo- le pido comprendiendo sus palabras, todo lo que se viene encima no es menor.

Aunque no crea, si he sopesado todo eso, será como volver a los periodos críticos de la escuela, y tengo cierto temor de no poder con eso.

- Rose, lo lamento, estoy emocionada eso es todo, pero te ayudaré, todos lo haremos- vuelve a decir mirando a todos los presentes.

- Claro- asiente papá y Scorpius al otro lado.

Se nota en el aire la felicidad, incluso Alioth parece más inquieto que nunca, como si absorbiera la energía excesiva que hay, porque no deja de saltar y jugar bulliciosamente por todos lados, en eso claramente no se parece ni a Scorpius ni a mí, debí extirparle esos genes, o ahora quizás hasta pueda estudiar más de eso y saber como hacerlo.

- Podría saltar aquí mismo y te aseguro que pasaría la estratosfera de lo feliz que estoy- comento apoyándome en el pecho de Scorpius.

- Estás radiante- agrega en voz baja.

- Cómo no estarlo si estoy cumpliendo mi sueño- acoto mirando todo con amplitud.

- Te lo mereces- musita recibiendo de mamá dos copas para celebrar.

- Al parecer los planes finalmente se están comenzando a dar- menciono sin dejar de sonreír.

Hugo ha vuelto a salir al ver que la comida termino, así que sigo pendiente de las recomendaciones de mi madre, si parece que fuera ella la que ha sido nombrada Ministra de Magia o algo así, por lo feliz que se muestra, mientras papá debe estar avisándole a medio mundo lo sucedido, y sabiendo esto doy una media hora para que me comiencen a llenar de lechuzas con notas de felicitaciones, o los más osados y desocupados vendrán a hacerlo en persona, y por hoy no me molesta, al contrario me dejare agasajar en su máxima expresión.

***

El callejón Diagon está atestado de familias, especialmente de estudiantes, todo por ser la última semana de agosto, sino fuera porque necesito comprar un libro que sólo está en este lugar no habría aceptado venir aquí ni aunque me pagarán, tanta gente cargada con sus encargos, tantos niños inquietos e impacientes corriendo entre las personas, agota. Es un alivio que me acompañe Scorpius, así me sirve de soporte cuando una que otra mujer u hombre no tiene un buen cálculo de su cuerpo y me pasa a llevar, además de poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Al entrar a la librería Flourish y Blotts, no puedo evitar recordar mi otro lugar de trabajo, aquel templo del libro que ha quedado perdido y sellado para siempre. Aunque el ambiente que aquí se respira es completamente opuesto a mis tardes vividas en el otro lado, todo está demasiado bullicioso y ajetreado para querer permanecer mucho tiempo, lo contradictorio es que el otro extremo tampoco me hacia feliz.

Podría haber venido hace unos días cuando recibí la carta, pero no, decidí hacerlo a última hora, y ni siquiera se me ocurrió encargárselo a Hugo cuando vino hacer sus últimas compras junto con Lily. Ahora no me queda más que esperar a que encuentren el ansiado libro sobre medimagia que consumirá mis próximas horas libres.

- No puedo creerlo… ¿Scorpius… Rose?- menciona una voz de hombre a nuestras espaldas.

Ambos dejamos de ver el mostrador lleno de libros para voltearnos y encontrarnos con Steve, el amigo de Scorpius, con un rostro tremendamente sonriente al comprobar quienes somos.

- Steve, tanto tiempo ¿cómo estás?- se apresura a decir Scorpius estrechándole la mano.

- Bien, amigo imagínate acabo de llegar de viaje, pero cómo están ustedes- sigue preguntando.

- Muy bien- respondemos ambos.

- Así los veo, me alegra tanto que sigan así- menciona.

- No he sabido nada de ti- le recuerda Scorpius

- Lamento haber perdido contacto, pero estuve en un viaje extremo, casi un año desconectado de todo- argumenta el joven.

- Debe haber sido fascinante- sigue diciendo Scorpius.

- Una experiencia inolvidable, con mil anécdotas, pero lo más extraño fue a quien me encontré y dónde…- siguen relatando en medio del murmullo de compradores.

- ¿A quién?- cuestiona Scorpius, mientras yo me volteo a recibir mi libro que ya ha sido envuelto.

- A Blake, cerca de Tibet, cuando lo vi sólo pensé que por favor los monjes lo encerraran y lo transformaran- indica provocando risas en ambos.

Pobres hombres como semejante persona se atreve a ir a molestarlos, aunque tal vez Steve tenga razón y se vuelva todo un ser de paz, aunque si eso ocurre significara que algo anda mal, todo estará al revés, el fin del mundo será inminente.

- Y qué piensas hacer ahora que has vuelto- me atrevo a consultar, para saber sus planes.

- Mi padre quiere que lo apoye en su compañía, sin embargo me han ofrecido un puesto de reserva en las Avispas - indica dándole énfasis a lo final.

- Y por supuesto tú aceptaras esto último- menciona seguro Scorpius ante el asentimiento de su amigo.

- Eso es genial, serás compañero de mi primo Al- le comento.

- Así es, pero y ustedes en qué van, cómo va su nueva vida, y el pequeño- sigue diciendo.

- Está con sus abuelos- respondo a lo último, mientras comienzo a moverme para dejar pasar a unas personas que desean cancelar.

- Conversemos en otro lado- invita Scorpius, al ver que estamos obstaculizando el paso.

- Deja avisarle a mi hermano que estaré afuera mientras lo espero- se apresura a decir Steve, mientras Scorpius se abre paso hacia el exterior, guiándome de la mano.

Una vez en el aire libre, esperamos que aparezca aquel chico con aspecto aventurero, bastante diferente del que salio de Hogwarts, todos se ven tan distintos, o por lo menos aquellos que he visto, parece que el uniforme realmente te consume o la vida adulta te transforma.

- ¿En que estábamos?- se atreve a decir Steve reuniéndose nuevamente con nosotros.

- Estabas intentado ponerte al día- responde relajadamente Scorpius.

- Claro, en un año pasan tantas cosas- sigue diciendo el ex compañero.

Muchas y pocas depende de la situación, nosotros no hemos cambiado mucho salvo nuestros trabajos. Y según en que se lo mire un año es bastante tiempo, o sólo un breve momento, a mi se me ha hecho lento en algunas cosas y en otras parece que fue ayer cuando comenzó.

- Rose, entrara a San Mungo este año- comenta Scorpius.

- Wow, te felicito, una gran carrera, sólo alguien como tú puede hacerlo- habla el chico asombrado, haciendo que me sonroje, ya estoy sobrepasada con los halagos, aunque es mejor a que digan que se lo esperaban a otros en que casi creen que es un milagro que algo así me haya pasado.

- Muchas gracias, ya me estoy preparando- le comento sacudiendo el libro en mis manos.

- Tenemos tanto aún que hablar, pero mi hermano me matará si no lo llevo pronto a comprar una lechuza o un sapo- comenta al ver como aparece un niño de unos 11 años muy parecido a él, que luego de un casi in entendible saludo le lanza una mirada apresurada.

- Podríamos juntarnos un día de estos- me atrevo a sugerir.

- Claro, antes de que empiece la temporada, qué tal este fin de semana- afirma Steve.

- ¿No podría ser antes?- consulta Scorpius.

- Lo siento, acabo de llegar así que supondrán que mi familia no me soltará mínimo por tres días- responde resignado el chico.

Scorpius lanza un bufido de decepción, haciendo con esto que lo mire intrigada, parece bastante ansioso de hablar con su amigo.

- Denme su dirección y cuando esté libre paso a verlos- sigue diciendo Steve, haciendo con esto que mire inconcientemente a Scorpius.

- Toma aquí vivo- responde con voz tranquila Scorpius dándole una tarjeta con la dirección.

- Vaya…bueno cualquier día de estos voy- comienza a decir el chico mirándonos.

- Steve- llama el niño con tono fastidiado por la espera.

- Avísame antes- le pide Scorpius un tanto complicado.

- Bueno, nos ponemos de acuerdo, me voy porque si no este niño me mata- argumenta comenzando a perderse entre la multitud.

- ¿Por qué te complico tanto la fecha para reunirte con tu amigo?- le pregunto una vez que volvemos a caminar para salir de la muchedumbre.

- Quizás no esté- responde sin dejar de mirar el camino.

Con estas palabras el siempre no bienvenido vértigo se presenta.

- ¿Ya sabes cuando viajas?- le pregunto a media voz, esperando que me diga que no.

- Así es- confirma sin detenerse.

- ¿Cuándo?- me apresuro a preguntar.

- Rose, de ahí te digo- menciona fijándose rápidamente en las facciones algo asombradas y no muy amables de mi rostro por esto último.

El corto trayecto al apartamento 506 se llevo en el más completo silencio, ambos aparecemos al medio de la sala y nos quedamos detenidos frente a frente, esperando cual de los dos habla primero, si él es capaz de responder a la pregunta que le hice en la calle o tengo que volver a repetirla.

Internamente trato de tranquilizarme, era sabido que tendría que viajar luego, eso me lo dejo en claro cuando volvió, así que ahora tengo que asumir, aunque me cueste, que tal vez dentro de unos días se vaya para no verlo por varios más, para que enojarme en lo que queda.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?- es lo primero que se atreve a decir.

- No, estoy bien así- contesto viendo como ingresa a la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua.

- Intente aplazarlo, pero fue imposible- comienza a decir volviendo a mi lado.

- Ya estaba advertida de que esto se seguiría dando- le comento resignada, aunque pareciese como si él se hiciera más problemas por viajar esta vez que en otras oportunidades.

Con mi comentario sonríe por unos segundos y vuelve a ponerse serio y silencioso.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto para saber cuanto me queda para aprovecharlo.

- Pasado mañana en la noche- acota con voz baja.

- Vaya, falta poco- es lo primero que tiendo a decir.

Eso es en dos días, realmente queda poco tiempo y quizás hasta cuando es, lo más probable que no este para mi primer día de trabajo, y un momento, en dos más es mi cumpleaños, se va el día de mi cumpleaños.

- ¿En cuanto dijiste?- vuelvo a preguntar.

- Por eso lo deje para la tarde, quiero estar contigo la mayor cantidad del día, querían que me fuera mañana, pero me negué- afirma tratando de justificarse.

No sé como sentirme, si mal por eso, o verle el lado bueno, está haciendo un esfuerzo para pasar el día conmigo, su rostro serio parece complicado, no quiero quedar otra vez como la intransigente que no comprende las cosas, tengo que esforzarme por no perder la cabeza, es un tonto cumpleaños, nunca me ha gustado esa fecha.

- No te preocupes, sabes que para mi es un día más- comienzo a decirle para relajarlo, ya no tengo ganas de pelear, ni menos por algo así. Aunque no puedo evitar sentir tristeza es algo que superare.

No sé que me pasa, no me creo que soy yo misma, ser aceptada en San Mungo realmente me ha hecho bien.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta un tanto asombrado por mi actitud.

- Claro, o qué, quieres que te grite, porque también puedo hacerlo- le contesto intentando sonreír.

- No gracias, sólo es que antes tu primera reacción no hubiera sido esta- comenta aun extrañado.

- Quizás estoy madurando- le contesto en tono de burla, pero él más bien parece meditativo.

Me esperaba una sonrisa, un comentario opuesto o una confirmación, pero nada.

- Ahora qué te pasa a ti- vuelvo a preguntar intentando comprender su reacción.

- Nada - responde en voz baja.

Él que se va para mi cumpleaños es él, yo trato de tomarlo de la mejor forma, cosa que me cuesta, pero menos de la que pensé, y es como si fuera yo la que le hago esto, a veces no lo entiendo. Y después dice que la incomprensible soy yo.

- No lo parece- afirmo tratando de tomar distancia para que pueda responder y yo ver en sus gestos alguna señal.

- Te compensaré por esto, lo prometo- responde volviendo al tema, acortando la distancia que había puesto.

- Y yo me encargaré de que así sea- confirmo capturando su boca para sellar en forma intensa su promesa.

***

Mi imagen reflejada en un gran espejo se ve un tanto distorsionada por el humo que se percibe en el ambiente en el que estoy, además de la escasa luminosidad del lugar afecta mi visión, o eso creo. Lo importante es que estoy sentada en una silla alta, apoyada en una mesa larga y plateada sin nadie a mis costados, unos puestos más allá hay unas personas que no conozco y no me interesa conocer, y ni siquiera logro escuchar lo que dicen aunque si lo intento lo lograría porque la música que hay no está tan fuerte como para ensordecerme.

- Aquí tienes- me habla el chico que se ha puesto frente a mi tras la barra, depositando cerca de mi mano un pequeño vaso con un liquido transparente con un tono dorado.

- Gracias- le contesto tomando el envase de vidrio.

- Por qué es este brindis- comenta el hombre del bar limpiando el lugar en donde hace instantes había depositado mi bebida.

- Salud porque estoy sola, en mi cumpleaños- indico levantando el vaso para beber todo el contenido, un tanto quemante pero mucho menos cada vez.

- No estás sola- dice la Voz de Violeta que se ubica sobre el taburete desocupado de mi lado derecho.

- Sí, Scorpius se fue… hace… mucho rato, a hacer no sé que cosa- le menciono buscando en mi mano aquel reloj que acabo de recordar que me quite en la tarde.

- Se tuvo que ir a trabajar- habla Violeta tratando de justificar.

- Quizás se esté tirando a una rusa- comento de improviso en mi descontrol de palabras.

- No se fue a Ucrania- aparece diciendo Dom.

- Da lo mismo están al lado, o casi… no sé- intento decir, porque lo que menos tengo es cabeza para pensar en geografía, además dudo que tenga capacidad neuronal en estos momentos para visualizar un mapa de Europa.

- Él no te haría eso- afirma Violeta y de reojo veo como recrimina a la recién llegada por hacer esa acotación geográfica.

- Da lo mismo, ya no quiero pensar en eso, ni en él, ni en nada más, es mi cumpleaños y quiero celebrar- las detengo antes de que hablen, aunque Violeta tiene razón no me haría eso, aunque tampoco pongo las manos a las brasas, por si acaso.

- Yo no tengo problema con eso- indica Dom llevándose dos vasos de whisky de fuego hacia la mesa en donde están casi todos mis primos.

Mis primos, tan lindos, después de la reunión familiar, me ha traído a celebrar como se merece una chica de mi edad, en un lugar sólo con gente joven, bueno uno que otro viejo que intenta ver si logra capturar alguna ilusa, pero esos están muy lejos de nosotras, es bueno tener todo un regimiento de hombres que no dejaran que se acerquen a menos de cinco metros.

- Lo están pasando bien todos- comento aún con la mirada sobre James, Albus, Fred, Rox, Lucy, Dominique hasta Molly que esta por ahí.

- Si, y si tú sigues así no lo disfrutaras más- recrimina ella con tono casi maternal que me aburre.

- Que te pasa, Violeta desde que llegaste no has dejado de fastidiarme, que has eso, que no hagas esto otro- le menciono con tono fuerte.

- Basta te estás pasando- indica atrapando el vaso que comenzaba a deslizar para dejarle ver al cantinero que necesito otro.

- Ey, ya no soy una niña, tengo edad suficiente para beber, o no cantinero, ¿desde qué edad puedes servir?- le pregunto al chico que me ha atendido.

- 18 años- responde amablemente el joven, ante una sonrisa victoriosa de mi parte hacia mi acompañante

- Ves, y yo acabo de cumplir 19, hace un año que puedo hacer esto con todas las de la ley- le recuerdo moderando la voz.

El hombre se mantiene de pie y muy cerca, así que no me interesa la mirada reprobatoria de Violeta, ni de Albus que se acerca a nuestro lado.

- Por eso déme uno doble- le pido haciendo que se mueva.

- Cómo va todo- pregunta el Potter buscador estrella del mundo del quiddtich.

- Bien- me adelanto a la chica que quizás que blasfemia estaba apunto de decir.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, y yo perdida en mi pensamiento en blanco, no sé porque estoy haciendo esto, y como mi cabeza con el último sorbo ha comenzado a tambalearse, o las cosas han comenzado a temer pequeños movimientos mareativos, me detendré a tomar aire, aunque estar así sin pensar, es agradable, por lo menos por esta noche.

- Hoy en la tarde me querías decir algo, qué fue de eso- le pregunto a la chica cuando Albus por fin se fue a su asiento, y lo hago para tratar de enmendar mi irracional momento de desesperación hacia ella.

Violeta se queda en silencio revisando mi rostro, como si quisiera encontrar algún indicio de que estoy bien, y aunque me moleste eso, no haré ni diré nada, podría demostrarle que estoy bien levantándome de esta silla, pero eso lo haré cuando todo deje de estar tan inestable.

- Te lo diré, pero aún es un secreto- comenta bajando la voz haciendo que se acreciente la intriga.

- Claro, mantendré la boca cerrada- le aseguro hablando casi sin voz y acercándome mucho a ella para no perderme media palabra.

- James… me pidió… matrimonio- pronuncia con completa emoción.

- Qué- grito haciendo que todos se volteen a verme.

- Rose- me recrimina ella, dando miradas de disculpa a las personas.

Quién le manda a decir tremenda broma en un lugar así, y menos cuando sabe que tengo unos cuantos gramos de alcohol en la sangre.

- Lo siento, hablare bajito, pero ¿estás bromeando, cierto?- le consulto.

- No, jamás haría algo así- contesta segura y frunciendo levemente su ceño.

- Pero dijiste que no… o si- sigo hablando sin creer ni una sola palabra.

- Porque diría que no, si nos amamos- indica dejándome ver por unos segundos un anillo con una bella piedra verde que con mi escaso conocimiento supongo que será una esmeralda.

Así que según ella si amas, te casas, qué me está insinuando, bueno ella no sabe lo que paso, nadie más que nosotros sabe eso, pero de todas formas, me llegan sus palabras, porque no tiene razón, no siempre es así, y podría rebatirle su respuesta, aunque no vale la pena entrar en una discusión de esas por ahora.

- Son tan jóvenes- murmuro aún perdida.

- Eso que importa, aunque tal vez debí decírtelo en otro momento- acota ella guiada por mi reacción.

Estaré muy confundida, pero de todas formas algo así merece tener una respuesta más calida, soy una pésima amiga, uno no espera que te intenten convencer de lo contrario, tal vez deba recomendarle que me de un par de manotazos.

- Lo siento, felicidades- digo abrazándola, si ella es feliz, que más se puede hacer.

-Nadie lo sabe, ni nuestros padres, eres la primera- sigue diciendo volviendo a emocionarse.

Y ya empiezo a imaginármela con esos tradicionales vestidos de novia, largos y blancos, que ha ella le quedará tan bien, y James con su traje negro, tía Ginny y nana Molly sollozando, Alioth vestido de gala, y toda la familia reunida, ahora me ha contagiado su emoción, pero no podemos llorar en medio de un bar, porque no es lindo y aún es secreto, van a creer que estamos borrachas.

- Dos para celebrar- le pido a mi ya amigo cantinero.

Violeta está tan absorta en su felicidad que no se niega ni impide nada, sólo acepta su vaso para hacerlo sonar y empinarlo hasta el final.

- Te gané- responde aún con el rostro comprimido por la acidez del limón.

- No es cierto yo termine primero- digo mostrándole el vaso vacío.

- No en eso, siempre creí que serias la primera ya sabes…- aclara sin decir por ahora la palabra secreta.

Por qué me involucra si este tema es de ella, que tengo que ver yo en sus planes matrimoniales, siempre termina centrándose en mí. Ser primera, ser segunda o ultima da lo mismo, en esta carrera realmente no tengo necesidad de ser la número uno.

- Eso da lo mismo, el resultado al final será el mismo- le aclaro para no indagar en el tema.

- Todo este tiempo me he preguntado, porque tú y Scorpius siguen como antes, acaso él no te lo ha propuesto, o por lo menos vivir juntos, con su historia es lo mínimo que se espera- sigue diciendo ella mucho más locuaz cada vez.

Y como ella está locuaz y curiosa, yo estoy un poco desinhibida así que al diablo con la confidencialidad, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, y dentro de no se cuanto será, no sé como se dice, pero familiar legalmente.

- Mira, nunca me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con él…- comienzo a decir mientras ella casi se saca los ojos de tanto abrirlos.

- ¿Nunca?, pero si vive sólo… qué le pasa a ese idiota- habla desconcertada.

- No, no lo trates de idiota, yo soy peor sabes- hablo apoyando mi brazo en la estructura metálica, sintiendo la frialdad de este.

- ¿Por qué?- gesticula.

Llego el momento de desahogo, da lo mismo en donde este.

- Yo, a quien ves aquí, le dije que no, que no me podía casar con él cuando me lo pidió- confieso.

- Cuándo, por qué- intenta pronunciar con fluidez.

- Hace un año- musito perdiéndome otra vez en el recuerdo de ese día.

- Pero cómo hiciste algo así- cuestiona mirándome como si fuera una desquiciada.

- Diciendo no, aunque no fue un rechazo, sigo insistiendo en que es una postergación- acoto sintiendo sequedad en mi boca, mientras ella enarca las cejas como si no tuviera validez mi argumento, otra más, perfecto le diré a Scorpius que alguien está de su parte, aunque ese tema no haya vuelto a ser tocado entre nosotros.

- Rechazo o postergación, es lo mismo, pero quiero saber razones- exige mirando que nadie nos aceche.

No quiero entrar a debatir ese punto anterior, para mi no es lo mismo, deberían buscar en el diccionario que no son sinónimos en ninguna excepción, cual es la manía de las personas de confundir todo.

- Mira por un lado no quiero ser de esas chicas que salen de la escuela y se casan- enumero.

- Saliste de la escuela con un hijo, que sentido tiene eso- rebate.

- Ey, eso no es lo mismo, mira yo no busque embarazarme, yo no lo decidí, sólo asumí algo que me llego, pero lo otro si es netamente una decisión, no es algo que llegue y se haga y justamente porque tenemos un hijo, había que adecuarnos a lo nuevo que se nos venía encima, cambiar todo es complicado- hablo atropellando mis palabras, tanto que he debido parar a tomar aire.

- Claro en eso te puedo entender, pero ha pasado tiempo- asevera bajando la voz.

Si ha pasado tiempo, pero no sé si es mucho o poco, antes que eso prefiero ir a vivir con él, y esto es algo que ya lo había pensado un par de veces, pero en esta circunstancia y en este momento ha tomado una fuerza inusitada. Y como Scorpius no quiere tomar la iniciativa lo haré yo, bueno tal vez no este de acuerdo y sea un moralista, bastante atípico porque no tiene problemas en que me quede de vez en cuando, y si él no quiere, me iré sola, a vivir mi independencia, aunque nunca sola tengo a Alioth en la espalda, pero de todas formas con él, viva la libertad, así me siento ahora.

- Además, he pensado, pedirle cuando me instale bien en San Mungo… que vivamos juntos, pero aún no… más adelante, unos meses más, cuando termine ese maldito proyecto y yo haya tomado el ritmo- acoto de pronto, con la idea de pasar la navidad que viene ya reunidos.

- Vaya eso de todas formas es un gran paso- sonríe y asiente ella.

- Así que para que veas que también tengo planes- brindo trayendo para servir de mi propia mano.

- Voy a ser Violeta Potter… qué te parece- comienza a decir con la mirada perdida.

- Manía de las mujeres de querer cambiarse el nombre tan pronto- murmuro para molestarla.

- Ahora sacas tu lado feminista liberal- indica divertida.

- Sí, tal vez… sabes que es lo que más recuerdo que me dijo mamá cuando era niña- comienzo a decir sintiendo que las palabras salen directo de la boca sin pasar por revisión en el cerebro.

- No- dice ella moviendo la cabeza.

- "Antes de cambiarte el apellido debes tener una profesión", se dedico a repetirme eso siempre, pero ¿sabes que se le olvido?- le pregunto ante su movimiento negativo.

- Se le olvido enseñarme como usar hechizos anticonceptivos- respondo con un poco de risa.

Violeta y el hombre de la barra comienzan a reír junto conmigo. Esto es tan impensado, de todas las formas de celebrar mi cumpleaños jamás pensé que estaría medio ahogada y hablando de todo con una amiga en medio de este antro y con la atenta atención de un chico listo a llenar nuestros vasos con tequila y a partir cuanto limón se le cruce por delante.

Pero dejo de centrarme en ellos, aun estoy en shock por la noticia que me ha dado, por eso mi mirada viaja a James que le sonríe a su ahora prometida.

- ¿Qué le hiciste para que cambiara?- le pregunto.

- Sólo amor- responde sonrojada.

- Y se le nota a kilómetros o ¿no?- pregunto haciendo participe al permanente oyente.

**- **Hay dos cosas que el hombre no puede ocultar, que está borracho y que está enamorado- menciona el barman comenzando a caminar para servirle a otro grupo.

- Con la sabiduría nocturna podemos decir que James está enamorado- sentencio.

- Y tú estás borracha- acota alejando todo de mí, cosa que dejo que haga porque estoy en mi límite y me se controlar, es hora de parar.

- ¿Scorpius se ve enamorado?- pregunto así de la nada, ideas que surgen y que no pasan por filtro.

- Claro que sí, acaso lo dudas- responde ella mirándome intrigada.

- No, sólo siento que a veces no me dice lo que le pasa- vuelvo a decir tratando de no sumirme en el desgano.

- Por qué no le preguntas, por lo que lo conozco no es muy dado a las palabras- alienta.

- Porque no está, se fue por no se cuantos días- contesto incoherentemente.

- Rose, ya lo sé, cuando vuelva- acota entre divertida y agotada.

- Puede ser- respondo jugando con una servilleta.

Un prolongado silencio se queda entre ambas, lo que me permite dar cuenta de que tengo una extraña sensación de hormigueo, quizás si me excedí un poco en beber, y lo peor es que si llego a casa así, tendré que aguantar un sermón de mamá, eso es una de las cosas negativas de vivir con ella, que se sienta con el derecho de tratarme aún como una niña. Es mi cumpleaños, ella se ofreció a cuidar esta noche a Alioth, así que no estoy incurriendo en ningún delito ni en mayor irresponsabilidad, pero de todas formas dentro de poco pediré un café.

- Rose te puedo hacer una pregunta- consulta delicadamente Violeta como intentado pensar bien lo que va a decir.

Sólo muevo la cabeza, nada recomendado por cierto.

- ¿Tú estas enamorada de Scorpius?- pronuncia con la suavidad de quien no quiere despertar aun bebé.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- es lo primero que se me viene a la mente pronunciar ante tal cuestionamiento sin sentido.

***

**0°**

**Hola… como siempre espero que estén muy bien,…. **

**Si les ha gustado o si no, si quieren saber lo que viene… un REVIEW….**


	62. Buscando

**Buscando**

_- ¿Tú estas enamorada de Scorpius?- pronuncia con la suavidad de quien no quiere despertar aun bebé._

_- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- es lo primero que se me viene a la mente pronunciar ante tal cuestionamiento sin sentido._

No puedo dejar de mirarla, estando inerte en mi posición casi sin respirar, porque aquello me ha tomado tan desprovista que no sé que responder, más bien estoy intentando encontrarle el sentido a aquellas palabras. Violeta parece compungida ante lo que ella misma ha cuestionado.

- Para saber- murmura titubeante y todo debido a que me he puesto rígida frente a ella.

Qué la ha llevado a que me cuestiona esto, quien se cree ella para hacer eso, es cómo preguntarme…por qué respiro, además no tengo ganas de pensar, cada minuto que pasa comienza a hacerse presente un dolor quemante en el estómago.

- Acaso dudas- le recrimino a media voz, porque las preguntas se basan en la duda.

- No, quería saber, entender tú negativa- habla cada vez menos segura.

¿Es tan incomprensible lo ocurrido?, tan malo es no haber aceptado de inmediato la propuesta de matrimonio. Ni siquiera Scorpius parece haberle afectado de esta forma, sigue conmigo, estamos bien y juntos, todo marcha perfecto entre los dos.

- Volvemos al tema ese, así que crees qué por eso no lo quiero- sigo diciendo en forma brusca.

- No es eso, ¿por qué te enojas?- vuelve a preguntar.

- Porque es una pregunta… - comienzo a decir, aunque cada momento me siento más incomoda y se mueve todo a mí alrededor, necesito respirar profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- cuestiona buscando mi rostro.

- Sí- murmuro dejando de mirarla para centrarme otra vez en mi reflejo lejano.

Tengo todo tan revuelto, no sé si es efecto de lo bebido o todo lo que se le ha ocurrido hablar a ella, voy a pedirle que cierre la boca, o no quiero escucharla más, primero con decir así no más que se casa y luego no se que le ha dado este tipo en su bebida que le ha hecho preguntar incoherencias.

- No debí contarte nada- musito regañándome por no haber controlado algo que se supone era sólo entre Scorpius y yo.

- Está bien no hablemos más de esto, lamento si te molesto- se disculpa contrariada.

Sigo apoyada con la vista al frente, siento mi respiración bastante pausada, pero intensa y profunda, ni siquiera hago el intento de cerrar los ojos más allá que lo permitido por un pestañeo.

Otra vez ninguna de las dos vuelve a decir una palabra, pero aún así su silencio no deja que me quede tranquila, yo no le haría esa pregunta a ella, qué la motivo a hacerla, no puedo entenderlo y esto me perturba.

Dí alguna razón para que creyera lo contrario, o es una simple pregunta, como cuando uno consulta si estás bien, o si te gusta el café, si estas feliz en tu trabajo, o te gustaría ir a tal parte o a la otra.

No, algo así no se compara con una de esas preguntas, creo que ya estoy desvariando, no estoy en las mejores condiciones para cuestiones de este tipo.

- ¿Vamos a bailar?- pregunta James acercándose a Violeta.

- Lo que pasa…- comienza a decir lentamente ella, sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, ahora siente cargo de conciencia.

- Ve, yo estoy bien- refunfuño con desgano.

- Qué pasa Rosie, ¿triste por el albino?- interroga James en tono de broma.

Ni siquiera le responderé, ya no tengo ganas de decir nada que pueda ser usado en mi contra, además no estoy triste, ni siquiera sé como estoy.

- Dame unos minutos y voy contigo- le dice Violeta al chico.

Por el reflejo veo como James nos mira alternadamente, fijándose en mi espalda y en el rostro un tanto suplicante de su novia, para luego aceptar y comenzar a alejarse. Ahora si que soy patética de ligas mayores, ni siquiera necesito un letrero, de seguro ya lo nota cualquier persona.

Y yo tengo la culpa por iniciar la preguntadera de si James se ve enamorado, luego meter a Scorpius, hasta que me toco a mi, pero no entiendo porque me molesta tanto, soy una tonta… es una simple pregunta, con una simple respuesta, si o no. Estoy con él desde los quince, fue el primer chico que me gusto, sin contar aquel vecino muggle de mi infancia, porque a los siete años nadie se enamora realmente, con Scorpius di mi primer beso, en realidad ha sido el primero en todo, más bien el único, no hay nadie más que me haga sentir tan bien como él, con quien quiera estar, y sobre todo tenemos un lazo inquebrantable que nos une, más que un matrimonio, un anillo, unos votos, y es Alioth.

Eso es estar enamorada o ¿no?, aunque no sé si tomaría una daga y me la enterraría en el corazón para seguir con él, pero creo haber vencido mi orgullo cuando lo perdone hace tiempo, eso si es una muestra de lo que siento, además lo deseo, eso es parte del amor, no cualquiera o nadie más despierta eso en mi, no me imagino tocando al cantinero, ni al tipo que está un poco más allá a pesar de que es bastante atractivo, no siento interés por nadie más, él me tranquiliza, me llena de serenidad cuando compartimos tiempo, me alegra y quiero que él sea feliz, lo extraño cuando está lejos, hasta me desquicia de vez en cuando, qué más podría ser, no tengo otras experiencias para saber si hay algo más o eso es lo que yo siento.

Maldición no puedo estar confundida con esto, qué es lo que me pasa, debe ser el tequila, no debí pasar de la tercera o cuarta copa, eso daña el funcionamiento del pensamiento, y ha hecho estragos en mí.

- Rose…necesitas algo- se atreve a preguntar Violeta que aún no se ha apartado de mi lado.

-¿Qué es el amor?... ¿qué es para ti estar enamorada?- le pregunto para comparar ideas.

Ella me mira con un poco de asombro, como si no supiera que decir o como si estuviera intentando pensar, no es una pregunta fácil, o mejor dicho la respuesta no es nada sencilla.

- Eso es algo que se siente, no puedo definirlo, lo sabes y ya- comienza a decir como respuesta, no sé si para salir del paso, o es porque tiene razón.

- Entonces tú sin saber que es amor, sabes que estas enamorada de James, pero no crees que yo lo este de Scorpius- comienzo a decir sin dar crédito a esto.

- Ey, yo nunca he dicho que crea que no estas enamorada de él, de donde sacas eso- se apresura a argumentar.

- Tú pregunta no es gratis, ni aparece de la nada, para que la hayas hecho tiene que haber algo… - hablo bajando el tono hasta hacerlo casi inaudible.

- En serio… fue pregunta sin sentido, como tú lo dijiste, olvidémoslo, por favor, vamos a pasarlo bien- pide tomándome de la mano para levantarme del taburete.

Sabiendo que con cualquier pregunta le daría mil vueltas, ahora se arrepiente y quiere que lo olvide así nada más.

Su expresión suplicante no deja de seguir los movimientos de mis ojos que viajan por todos lados, y tal vez tiene razón, me estoy haciendo problema por nada, es algo que no se tiene que pensar, sino que sentir, y por ahora no haré nada más que ir a ese lugar y aprovechar los últimos momentos de esta noche.

Pero en el mismo momento al ponerme de pie, he vuelto a mi posición, porque todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y no quiero volver a sentirlo, así que tan rápido me pare, tan rápido me senté, creo que me quedaré unos minutos aquí hasta volver a casa, necesito mi cama.

- Sabes ve sola, yo me voy a casa- le comento sonado lo más normal que se pueda.

- No te vas a ir así sin compañía, estás loca- argumenta preocupada.

- Tú celebra que estás comprometida- la aliento siendo más amable.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para eso- responde en voz baja, ya que Dominique a pasado cerca y al parecer lo que menos quiere es que se entere todo el mundo por una portada en el periódico.

- Oye y ¿cuándo ocurrió todo esto?- inquiero al recordar que no he sido capaz de indagar más sobre su tema, mientras ella vuelve a sonreír ante mi pregunta.

- Ayer, fue tan maravilloso- responde con tanta seguridad e irradiando parte de esa felicidad que la llegó a percibir.

Realmente está feliz, extremadamente dichosa por eso, tal como debe ser, tal como aparece en las películas, en las novelas, en todo aquel relato en que se describe como te sientes cuando ha llegado el momento de demostrar todo el amor que sientes en tú interior.

- ¿Por qué yo no me sentí así cuando me pregunto? ¿Qué tengo de malo?- comienzo a preguntar ya nada feliz, al contrario esta pregunta me hace sentir angustiada.

Violeta abre y cierra su boca como un pez a fuera del agua y que intenta respirar en un ambiente no apto para ella. He pasado de la euforia inicial cuando llegamos a este lugar, luego de un rato al desgano, con su conversación a la confusión y ahora a la desesperación, sólo me falta comenzar a rectificar mi amistad hacia ella, pero no lo haré de eso si estoy conciente.

- Soy una estúpida- se murmura a si misma, haciéndome sentir más bien a mí de esa forma.

Ya me dije hace un momento que todo está bien, eso ya paso, fue hace mucho, quizás si ahora me lo volviera a preguntar estaría igual o más alegre que ella, tal vez no tendría problemas en aceptar, para que seguir con esto.

- No te preocupes, ya paso, es mejor que me vaya- intervengo con seguridad, sintiendo la implacable necesidad de salir de aquí.

- Rose…- indica tratando de asegurarse.

- Estoy bien, necesito ir a descansar, termino la fiesta para mí, además hace mucho que dejo de ser mi cumpleaños- vuelvo a reafirmar.

- Bueno, pero te dejaré en el taxi, y olvida todo lo que dije ¿si?- ordena de forma protectora.

Ante esto sólo asiento, y me despido de los que puedo ver a la distancia. Al subir al vehiculo lo único que hago es centrarme en las oscuras calles, podría haber tomado el autobús noctámbulo, pero es mejor hacerlo de esta forma, más lenta, pero tranquila y solitaria, sólo con un conductor más silencioso que yo, y lo mejor que puedo hacer es por ahora tratar de mantenerme tranquila, y preocuparme de que dentro de un día comenzaré en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, nada más me puede perturbar, el resto lo dejo en ese bar, con esa botella y en ese asiento.

***

Luego de todo un día de comentarios a media voz de parte de mamá con respecto a aprender a actuar con responsabilidad y que hay cosas que uno tiene que saber controlar, saber detenerse a tiempo, deber ser ejemplo, madurez y todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza sólo porque me vio llegar con un paso no tan firme como todos los días, me ha hecho olvidar gran parte del bochorno de esa noche sin sentido, además he decidido no volver a incurrir en lo mismo, lo único que logre fue casi confundirme y en lo único que tengo que pensar es en lo que viene, el futuro está a mi alcance y si no me apresuro tanto Alioth como yo llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de vuelta a las clases.

- ¡Hugo!- vuelve a gritar mamá por décima vez para que comience a levantarse.

- Hermione aún tiene tiempo, el tren sale a las once- le recuerda papá.

- De todas formas como premio anual tiene que llegar antes que eso, no justo a tiempo como todos los otros años- refuta ella viendo de vez en cuando como intento hacer que Alioth se tome la leche.

- ¿Cómo están para su primer día?- pregunta papá también enfocándose en nosotros.

- Con sueño ¿verdad?- afirma papá al ver que ambos intentamos no bostezar mientras desayunamos.

- Te recomendé anoche que lo acostaras antes- recuerda mamá.

- Que saco si de todas formas no se habría dormido- le argumento sabiendo que con esto sólo alimento el enfado que tiene aun contra mí.

- Ahora ve las consecuencias parece que se va a dormir sobre la mesa, no aprenderá nada de esa forma- menciona para no dar perdida la batalla.

Que fastidio, primera hora de la mañana y tener que enfrascarme en una discusión de esto.

- Es el primer día no le van a pasar el abecedario o la teoría de la relatividad, además tiene tres años… es el pre-escolar- insisto sólo para no quedarme callada.

- Bueno, basta de eso, estás preparada para lo que viene- interviene papá enfocándose en mi, para no dejar que sigamos en algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

Con una sonrisa agradecida me levanto de mi lugar para comenzar a preparar las cosas y partir.

- Estoy ansiosa, pero feliz- le indico depositándole un beso de despedida en su frente cada vez más amplia.

Frente al portón de la primera parada de la mañana sostengo a Alioth de la mano, cada uno con un bolso en la espalda, él cargado de unas cuantas prendas de ropa, su libro favorito, y su colación, yo cargadas de libros nuevos, hojas en blanco y plumas listas para ser utilizadas y escribir lo dicho, no dicho y visto para aprender al máximo.

Unos cuantos niños y niñas pasan a nuestro lado, algunos ya van llorando y son incluso más grandes que el que yo tengo al lado, una mirada de reojo para ver que no este igual y me tranquiliza al verlo quieto y mirando hacia todos lados, pero nada de lágrimas.

- Entremos- lo invito comenzando a caminar, percibiendo una leve resistencia de su parte.

- Vamos- le menciono quieta para no presionarlo a caminar y que lo haga por si mismo.

Él me mira y niega sin palabras, dejándome sin ideas que hacer, porque se supone que llevamos haciendo esto desde que era un bebé, aunque claro este es un nuevo lugar, pero es casi lo mismo.

- ¿Recuerda que te mencione que este lugar es muy lindo, hay muchos juguetes y niños con quien jugar? Igual que antes- hablo lo más emocionada que puedo para contagiarlo, no quiero que me haga el escándalo que una pobre señora esta viviendo a unos metros en dónde su niñita grita como desaforada.

- Sí- dice casi sin voz.

- Entonces entremos a verlo- vuelvo a insistir.

Otra negativa con su cuerpo, me hace sentir frustrada, no gritará ni llorara, pero está completamente opuesto a dar un paso por voluntad propia.

- Mira yo también tengo que ir a… estudiar- comienzo a decir mostrándole que en mi bolso hay cosas parecidas a las que el trae, aquella túnica verde que me regalo mamá, y los libros.

- Tú lo harás aquí y yo muy cerca mira estaré por allá- le muestro hacia la dirección del hospital que no está muy lejos, a cuatro cuadras de distancia, lo más cercano que encontré.

Sus ojos vidriosos parecen resignados, una cosa es segura, no está feliz, pero ya parece con ánimo de caminar así que no pierdo tiempo, y me apresuro a ingresar hacia su salón, este lugar a pesar de ser infantil, no es en el extremo que era la guardería, ya tiene la completa semejanza a cualquier escuela, quizás por eso no le agrada tanto.

- Te vendré a buscar luego- le comento para comenzar a despedirme.

Sus manos se aferran a mi pantalón haciendo imposible que camine o que lo deje, pero lo bueno es que no soy la única, la mayoría está en mi situación, el susto del primer día, repite la maestra del lugar mientras despega a los niños de las faldas de sus madres.

- Ya eres un niño grande- le susurro agachándome para quedar a su altura.

- Quiero ir contigo- murmura bajito.

- Ya te dije tengo que ir a estudiar- le comento porque si le digo que iré a trabajar será peor, parece que entender que haremos algo parecido lo hace sentir mejor, no tengo idea la razón, o piensa que me puedo ir por más días como Scorpius.

- ¿Nana Mione?- pregunta para saber porque no puede quedarse con ella.

- Ella va a trabajar… pero cuando te venga a buscar iremos a comernos un helado gigante- me apresuro a responder haciendo que sonría levemente. Bendito soborno positivo.

Sin más parto veloz para no darle espacio a dudar. Casi corro entre las personas que también lo hacen en las calles, me dejo guiar por la marea humana, para alcanzar a llegar con tiempo a mi nuevo empleo.

Cuando logro ingresar a San Mungo ahora me parece totalmente diferente, como si perteneciera aquí, hasta el olor característico se transforma en agradable. Camino lentamente repasando por los pasillos unos letreros con algunos nombres de sanadores, ninguno que reconozca, tampoco es que deba conocer a alguno, aunque en realidad si hay, está Tony, olvide que también debe estar por aquí, a pesar de que perdí contacto con él hace casi dos años, sería tan bueno volver a verlo, tal vez podremos retomar nuestra amistad, si vamos a compartir un mismo espacio de trabajo, es lógico que en algún lugar nos terminemos topando y ya quiero ver su reacción cuando se de cuenta que al final seguí su consejo, será fabuloso volver a conversar con él como antes.

Sin encontrarlo, llego al aula indicada, he ingreso lentamente, observando como ya hay cerca de veinte personas sentadas y calladas, a unos cuantos los reconozco de Hogwarts todos estaban en el año anterior al mío, pero a otros jamás los había visto, deben ser de otras escuelas o de años anteriores al mío, todos sin embargo me saludan con un suave hola, nada más, porque el nerviosismo y la seriedad se respira más que el aroma que había a la entrada.

- Buenos días- saluda apareciendo de improviso un hombre grande y macizo, de tunica verde, con voz grave y seria, logrando que inmediatamente todos repitamos su saludo.

- Están aquí porque fueron seleccionados para iniciar el programa de internado de medimagia, y si así ha sido es porque tienen el interés de ser algún día llamados sanadores, algo que aún no son- comienza a relatar sin dejar la severidad, todos estamos rígidos y pendientes de cada una de sus palabras respirando lo menos audiblemente posible.

- Nuestra misión es salvar vidas, ayudar a las personas a aliviar sus dolencias y sus enfermedades, los pacientes ponen sus vidas en nuestras manos, y debemos estar a la altura- recalca produciendo un nudo en mi estómago.

Mirando de reojo parece que no soy la única, un chico que no conozco parece completamente compungido, pero otra chica más allá asiente con satisfacción, ella no demuestra nada de temor.

- Hoy han empezado 31 internos, al terminar este año, es probable que queden unos veinte y al término de los dos años, sólo los que realmente están capacitados terminaran y se los aseguro por experiencia, con suerte será un tercio- acota con seguridad que espanta, así que según él de todos los que estamos aquí, la mayoría no finalizará, ah no eso no, no luche tanto para que venga a decir eso, o que lo diga pero a mi no me amedrenta, bueno lo hace un poco, pero no lo suficiente para salir corriendo como creo que es lo que quiere hacer el chico de al lado que no deja de mover los pies en forma constante. Yo seré de ese tercio, así no tenga que dormir para conseguirlo, no perdí un año para desperdiciar otro.

El hombre sigue hablando de lo que implica seguir esto, la gratificación, el trabajo duro, y otras cuantas cosas más y no he dejado de tomar nota de todo lo que dice, y esto realmente no es lo mismo que estudiar en Hogwarts aquí cual de todos parece más motivado a escribir hasta los puntos y pausas que realiza el orador, no tengo ni tiempo de detenerme a estirar y relajar mis músculos, ni siquiera para pensar en algo más que no sean las palabras de él, que a pesar de ser tan estricto en apariencia tiene una pasión al hablar que te atrapa, te hipnotiza para seguirlo con la vista mientras se pasea al frente de los bancos.

- No pudo creerlo ese hombre es una eminencia- comienza a decir aquella chica con aire seguro una vez que hemos podido salir a tomar un descanso.

- Se cree un adivino falto que dijera tú, tú y tú serán de aquellos que dimitirán en tal y tal fecha- acota el chico asustadizo que ahora parece bastante relajado, mientras se voltea a verme para incluirme en esa conversación.

- Y tú que piensas, ¿Weasley, verdad?- consulta él, que al parecer tiene conocimiento sobre mí, de dónde no tengo ni idea, porque yo no lo recuerdo.

- Rose- acoto de forma amable.- y si se ve que sabe mucho- continuo apoyada completamente en la muralla, porque a pesar de haber tenido recién de ser media mañana ha sido agotador.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Marton y ella es Ferreyt- presenta él.

- ¿Eres familiar de la sanadora Ferreyt?- consulto para salir de dudas, al ver la coincidencia de apellidos con aquella sanadora que me atendió en el parto.

- Si, es mi madre ¿la conoces?- habla ella mas pendiente y con esto percibo aquel acento un tanto francés que me deja en claro que por ese motivo no la había visto nunca.

- Si – respondo escuetamente.

- ¿Ya que seremos compañeros podríamos ir después de esto a celebrar que comenzamos con esto?- invita el chico mirando a ambas.

- Podría ser- responde ella.

- No puedo- respondo sin ninguna molestia.

- Ya habrá otra oportunidad- menciona el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

Antes de seguir hablando nuevamente tenemos que encerrarnos en el salón lleno de eco, con paredes cubiertas de estantes, algunos llenos de frascos de diversos tamaños y con líquidos de todos los colores, otros abarrotados de libros grandes y con cientos o miles de hojas a libre disposición para consultar, y el discurso de la mañana vuelve a repetirse con diferentes personas, todas expresando casi lo mismo, una y otra vez, durante todo el día.

Sin otra interacción al termino de esto, camino hacia la salida, todos toman las chimeneas o desaparecen, yo en cambio prefiero o tengo que caminar cuatro cuadras antes, para luego ir a casa, aunque ahora que recuerdo no podré ir inmediatamente a estudiar ese gran temario que nos han dejado para esta semana, lo primero será el cumplimiento del helado, no tan buena idea después de todo.

Casi corriendo llego al mismo portón de la mañana y antes de ingresar una mano me detiene haciendo que voltee entre asustada y confundida, quedando aún más ante la persona que lo ha hecho.

- Scorpius… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto sin creer lo que ven mis ojos, no sé supone que estaba de viaje, de esos que duran más que tres días.

- Acabo de llegar, quise venir a buscarlos- responde con rostro y voz apacible.

Los imprevistos me dejan sin capacidad de reacción, no lo esperaba, ni siquiera imaginaba en el mejor de los sueños tenerlo aquí. Sigo viéndolo sin hacer ni decir nada, ante su atenta mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?- consulta indagando en mi silencio.

- Sí, ha sido una sorpresa- contesto rápidamente.

- ¿Buena o mala?- vuelve a preguntar.

- De las mejores- me apresuro a señalar antes de abrazarlo. Sintiendo una extraña necesidad de no soltarlo, de sentirlo tan cerca que no se pueda mover ni una hebra de distancia.

- En un momento pensé que no lo era- agrega haciendo que lo mire nuevamente a su rostro.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le cuestiono.

- Por la cara que pusiste- responde sin darle mucha importancia.

- Fue la impresión, cómo no me va a gustar que estés aquí, sólo pensé que te demorarías más tiempo - índico comenzando a caminar para ingresar al recinto educativo.

- Todo va mejor de lo esperado, quizás ya no tenga que viajar tan seguido ni por tanto tiempo- menciona siguiendo mis pasos.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto para confirmar, aunque sin hacerme muchas ilusiones, nada es seguro y ese quizás deja la puerta demasiado abierta para que eso cambie.

Con un solo movimiento de cabeza confirma todo.

- ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Qué tal ser sanadora- consulta una vez que Alioth ya ha salido de su sala y nos ha llenado de abrazos.

- Aún no lo soy, pero me fue bien, eso si con mucho que estudiar, será como estar en semana de exámenes todas las semanas- le comento de forma relajada y tratando de no angustiarme por eso, aunque él ante esto me observa preocupado.

- No te preocupes, se que podré, prometo no estresarme, ahora vamos a comer un helado- le menciono caminado hacia un centro comercial cercano.

Durante todo el camino Scorpius se ha mantenido pendiente del monologo que pronuncio sobre todo lo vivido el día de hoy, repito cada palabra que recuerde, cada situación que me llamo la atención, no puedo evitarlo necesito hablar, contar todo, saber que me escucha. Tengo mezclada la emoción de todo lo que me paso hoy, su repentina llegada y una extraña sensación que me inquieta.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?- pregunta llegando a la heladería y aprovechando un momento de silencio de mi parte.

Qué fiesta, a esa, ya la olvide, no me interesa tener recuerdos de ella, no lo pase tan bien como se supone que uno debe pasarlo, y cómo le digo que no quiero hablar mucho de ella.

- Quiero helado gigante- comienza a pedir Alioth.

- Si te compraremos uno, dame unos segundos- respondo primero a Alioth, viéndolo de reojo como se mantiene parado a nuestro lado e intentando hacer que nos acerquemos al mostrador en donde se ven todos los sabores.

- ¿No me quieres contar?- insiste Scorpius al ver como no he tomado en cuenta su pregunta.

- No lo pase muy bien- respondo para no mentirle, pero sin darle gran énfasis a mis palabras.

- Quiero helado- sigue diciendo Alioth de forma impaciente, pero el lugar esta lleno de personas que también quieren lo mismo, sin dinero y en una fila eso se tardará un poco.

- ¿Y tengo algo que ver en eso?- cuestiona Scorpius ante mi respuesta sincera.

Quién tiene la culpa, puede ser mía, de Violeta, de él, de las circunstancias, no, en realidad yo tengo la culpa por ser tan complicada, nadie más que yo se enreda en tales situaciones y por una simple pregunta.

- No, fui yo- respondo sin encontrar lo que busco y con la cabeza casi metida en el bolso.

- Ah- es lo único que dice, haciendo con este sonido que me fije en él, sus manos también buscan dinero en sus bolsillos cosa que encuentro inútil, porque es sabido que él no usa este tipo de moneda, si hubiéramos ido al callejón Diagon ahí podría ser aporte.

Además me he dado cuenta que mi respuesta no fue clara, ni precisa, es más no tiene mucha relación con la realidad.

- Sabes me hiciste mucha falta- murmuro atrayendo del cuello su rostro para poder besarlo y dejar que me bese por unos breves instantes.

Y al separarnos recuerdo que deje el dinero en mi bolsillo.

- Ya lo tengo- respondo mostrándole lo encontrado y sintiendo alivio de que podremos salir luego de este lugar.

- Que bueno- comenta comenzando a mirar a su alrededor.

Ordeno mis cosas antes de ir a tentarme con las decenas de sabores diferentes que hay a nuestra disposición. Miro a Scorpius para pedirle que camine y lleve a Alioth a ver que quiere y nuestras miradas se encuentran con espanto, ambos permanecemos en silencio, sólo estamos los dos, en dónde hace medio segundo estaba una cabeza rubia no hay nada. Scorpius me mira y se gira completamente, mi corazón se agolpa en las pareces de mi pecho. Mi mirada viaja por todos los lados casi escaneando cada centímetro del lugar, cada persona, cada niño, cada rincón intentando descubrir en dónde se ha metido.

- Alioth- llamo con voz fuerte al comprender que desde este lugar no sé ve.

- ¿Dónde está?- cuestiona Scorpius comenzando a caminar entre las personas al igual que yo.

Cada paso que doy, cada lugar en que no lo veo genera una gran taquicardia, no comprendo lo que hago, paso entre las personas empujándolas para que se corran, casi en forma automática.

Dónde está, por qué no lo veo, recién estaba aquí a nuestro lado, fue un segundo, unos segundos en dónde lo solté, lo escuche pedirme helado, tiene que estar aquí.

A grandes zancadas llego hacia el frente y observo a Scorpius al otro extremo, pálido y veloz mirando y preguntando a quien le se cruce por delante.

Pero nada, por más que mire, llame y busque no lo veo, no lo veo, no encuentro a Alioth.

***

**Aquí he llegado….espero que estén bien… **

**Gracias a: **lyli-amil- MakiMalfoy- Diluz- susy snape- Valblack- ririmony- jjaacckkyy- bubbly-burbujaah- natys- La Flacu- jos Black- Nancy- lau delacure- memoriesofkagome- helencity94- andeli Malfoy Cullen- Abin- Katty G.- Rosie Lovegood- rose_malfoy- Otto-…** por sus rvw y mensajes… son muy gratificantes…**

**Con respecto a este cap…espero tener sus comentario (k les parece lo sucedido, quizás la primera parte quedo confusa? me gustaria saber sus opiniones... aun el tema se tiene k seguir desarrollando)**

**como siempre gracias por leer... **

**Review plissss…….**


	63. Missing

**Missing**

El lugar sigue lleno de personas, por más que avance, mire, llame, nada cambia, siento que tengo el corazón casi en mi garganta, mi mirada viaja tan rápido entre los presentes que ni siquiera alcanzo a visualizarlos, no hasta que lo encuentre, hasta que mis ojos, mis manos, todos mis sentidos lo reconozcan entre mis brazos.

- Alioth ¿Dónde te metiste?- menciono a voz fuerte sin dejar de caminar por los alrededores.

Maldita sea cómo fue a pasar esto, lo tenía a mi lado, fue un segundo, nadie se desaparece en un segundo, menos un niño, menos el mío. Nuevamente comienzo a recorrer todo el lugar, pero las voces de las otras personas opacan mi llamado, dificultan que vea todo el lugar. Además tampoco veo a Scorpius, pero de él no me preocupo es grande, no sé pierde o si lo hace puede regresar, mientras sigo sin creer que he perdido a un niño de tres años, cómo puede pasar eso.

- No lo encuentro- reaparece diciendo Scorpius a mi lado.

Por este instante me detengo a verlo y por primera vez lo observo completamente descompuesto, preocupado, asustado, angustiado, lo mismo que debo tener yo en mi rostro, y verlo así me desespera, siento una gran tensión en mi abdomen y la boca tan seca y amarga que me asquea.

- ¿Cómo paso esto?- cuestiono sin dejar de voltear mi cabeza hacia todos lados.

- No sé, pero voy a revisar la salida- responde volviendo a alejarse.

Y estas palabras no sirven de mucho, porque observo el pasillo y eso está peor que acá, las personas caminan de un lado a otro, si logró llegar a ese lugar, ni siquiera me quiero imaginar lo que eso podría significar. Pero ahora tengo que concentrarme seguir buscando, nada de malos pensamientos, él debe estar por aquí escondido, o tal vez asustado, pero cerca, es sólo cosa de abrir bien los ojos y dejar de buscar de forma ciega y desesperada.

Sin embargo he revisado toda la estúpida heladería y nada, he preguntado a cada persona que se me atraviesa y ni rastros. Estoy luchando contra la angustia que quiere hacerse notar en su máxima expresión, unas personas se han acercado a preguntarme que me sucede, debe ser porque me siento totalmente mareada.

- ¿Estás bien?- sigue preguntando una joven.

- Ha visto a un niño de este tamaño, cabello rubio, tiene un bolso verde- comienzo a relatarle a la mujer atropelladamente.

- No, lo siento, ¿Se perdió?- vuelve a decir, ojala pudiera decirle que no, que sólo quiero saber porque me encanta ver a niños con esas características, si algún día decido tener uno, lo quiero en esa forma, eso seria perfecto, pero no, ya lo tengo y no lo encuentro.

Ni siquiera le respondo, con el simple no que ha dicho, me ha impulsado a continuar caminando hacia la salida por dónde desapareció Scorpius hace unos instantes.

Aun no entiendo que nos ha llevado a esto, él quería un helado, si es así porque no está aquí, y ¿si tal vez se lo robaron?, es tan lindo que cualquiera lo querría, no eso no puede ser nadie podría hacer eso, como me puedo torturar con esa clase de ideas, aunque hay tantas noticias de este tipo en la televisión, en los periódicos, y si tal vez es un secuestro, hay tantas cosas que pueden haber pasado, como deje que eso pasará.

Cómo soy, cómo somos tan idiotas para dejarlo sin supervisión, cuantas veces han dicho que no hay que soltarlos, y yo qué hago, a la primera lo dejo sólo, libre, y ninguno de los dos se preocupo de estarlo mirando. Si algo le pasa será mi culpa, esto ya es mi culpa. Debe estar tan asustado, sin conocer a nadie, en un lugar llenos de extraños, buscándome, buscando a Scorpius.

La caminata casi en círculos me ha dejado agotada, estoy agitada y cansada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón de horas.

No entiendo como nadie ve a un niño caminando, sólo o en compañía de quien sea, yo me doy cuenta de esa niña de cabello castaño que camina de la mano de su madre, una buena madre, porque la lleva bien firme de su mano y eso que la niña debe tener cinco o seis años. Porque la gente no coopera, aunque si no lo vimos nosotros que se supone que somos los padres, quienes están para cuidarlo y protegerlo que se le puede pedir a los extraños.

Al llegar al pasillo observo para ambos lados, de las tiendas salen y entran personas, conversan y se ríen, se supone que eso deberíamos estar haciendo nosotros, y en un pestañeo cambio todo.

Qué se cree este niño, apareció en mi vida sin ser invitado, llamado, ni en el más remoto instante pensado, y cree que puede desaparecer así como si nada, tiene que saber que eso ya no es posible, porque mi vida ya esta unida inseparablemente a la de él, todo mi presente y futuro, sea como sea es a su lado y tiene que seguir así.

A unos cuantos metros más allá observo a Scorpius hablando con un hombre, atravesándome en el camino de unos cuantos comienzo a acercarme a ellos, deseando, suplicando que al llegar a su lado, observe pegado a sus piernas y aferrado de su mano a mi pequeño, a Alioth, quiero verlo, exijo verlo ahora.

- Ten cuidado- amenaza un hombre al ver como hemos chocado por cruzarme en su camino sin precaución.

A pesar de la colisión que me ha dejado un tanto trastabillada, sigo con la vista al frente, y cuando logro tener una vista panorámica de Scorpius, otra vez se me oprime todo mi interior, está sólo, no lo ha encontrado.

- ¿Aún nada?- pronuncio entre una afirmación y pregunta.

Scorpius se voltea a verme y niega con su cabeza.

- La seguridad del lugar comenzará a buscarlo- afirma con pesar y señalándome al guardia con el cual conversaba.

- Volví a buscar en donde estábamos y nadie vio nada, cómo es eso posible- inquiero casi sin voz.

- Todos los días se extravían niños, ya lo encontraremos- acota el hombre, como si estuviera hablando de unas llaves perdidas.

- Pero deben apresurarse- exige Scorpius al ver el relajo de aquel hombre.

- Mire, señor, estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo, si fueran más cuidadosos…- sigue diciendo él, pero antes de terminar Scorpius ya ha dado un paso hacia delante, quedando amenazadoramente cerca.

- Entonces haga su trabajo- le recrimina con tono fuerte y severo.

- Scorpius- le murmuro con tono duro, porque lo menos apropiado en este momento es ponerse a discutir con quien se supone que nos ayudará a buscar, aunque no parezca del todo motivado.

Y aunque las palabras de aquel tipo me exasperan, es más grande la angustia por no saber nada, ya que los minutos siguen pasando, si estuviera en otra situación no tendría problemas en decirle a este sujeto que se trague sus palabras, pero lo importante ahora es que nueva su trasero y traiga a mi hijo aquí.

Más bien necesitamos que haga algo, no me interesa saber que muchos se pierden, porque así como hay eso ocurre, sé que muchos son encontrados, pero también tengo conocimiento que algunos desaparecen, ay no, no quiero pensar en eso. Alioth no está desaparecido, debe estar por aquí, escondido, nada más.

El sujeto se queda quieto frente a Scorpius que retrocede calmándose.

- Voy a seguir buscando- musito para volver caminar, sin saber tener certeza hacia donde, pero eso no me importa este lugar se ve tan grande y ni me imagino como lo es para un niño.

- Te acompaño- responde controlándose.

- Tenemos que calmarnos, ya va aparecer- le indico tratando de convencernos a ambos.

Comenzando a caminar, observo entre un grupo más allá ese pelo reconocible, lo que he buscado incesantemente, no hay duda, su estatura, todo es de él, cerca de unas personas, esta quieto y de espalda. No me importa nada ni siquiera digo algo, comienzo a correr, otra vez me muevo sin pensar, sólo me repito que todo está acabando, lo único que quiero es afirmarlo con mis manos y saber que no se alejará otra vez, o por lo menos yo no pienso perderlo de vista nunca más.

Cada espacio que me acerco, comienzo a relajarme porque ahí está, ese tiene que ser, es ese niño que me despierta de madrugada, él que siempre consigue todo con sólo sonreír, quien se ha apoderado de mi habitación con sus juguetes, que tiene la manía de mantenerme al filo, tal como ahora, ese es, está aquí, no ha desaparecido.

- Alioth- lo llamo cuando por fin he llegado a su lado y con mis manos lo volteo para abrazarlo.

Y ahí frente a mi, sintiendo una vorágine de sensaciones intensas que suben y bajan de forma inclemente ante está imagen, porque no es mi niño, sus ojos son otros, su nariz es otra, su boca no es la que yo tengo en mi memoria, ahora que lo tengo tan cerca observo que su cabello no termina en esos pequeños rizos, su ropa no es la misma, no tiene su bolso verde, deseaba tanto que fuera que sólo una señal parecida me hizo imaginar que si era en todo lo demás.

Aun con las manos firmes sobre este desconocido impostor de hijo, no puedo creer que no era, se veía tan igual, juraría que si era, toda la esperanza que surgió en el trayecto se ha trasformado en desesperanza, llenando de ganas incontenibles de llorar. Una mujer a nuestro lado comienza a mirarme desconcertada por como tengo al que parece ser su hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta espantada, debe creer que me quiero robar a este niño, pero eso es imposible, yo quiero al mío, a ningún otro.

- Nada, lo lamento- respondo con voz quebrada, ya las fuerzas se desaparecen de mi cuerpo.

- Rose… ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Scorpius sosteniéndome de los brazos y atrayéndome hacia su frente.

Qué clase de pregunta es esa, por favor ambos estamos en lo mismo, salvo que él esté bien porque perdimos a nuestro hijo.

- Perfecto, estoy feliz, tú lo estás- le menciono sin control.

Su rostro descompuesto, entre enfadado y angustiado, me hace nuevamente reaccionar.

- Lo siento, no debí responder así- vuelvo a decir inspirando profundo.

- No importa- retribuye en voz baja.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- consulto sintiendo mis manos temblorosas y húmedas.

- Seguir buscando, tal vez debamos llamar a alguien- comienza a responder de manera poco clara.

- ¿Llamar a quién?, crees que debemos llamar los Aurors- indico para intentar comprender su idea.

- Tal vez, los niños no se pierden así nada más- contesta con voz seria.

- Claro que no, los pierden los adultos- agrego sintiéndome culpable, y con esto ya me imagino la reacción del resto, no tendrán piedad en recriminarnos por nuestro error.

- Lo sé- susurra derrotado.

Esto está mal, ya no aguanto más quiero gritar, llorar, hasta golpear lo que sea con tal de sacar la desesperación que tengo, no puedo quitar de mi mente la imagen de Alioth, su voz, y no pudo pensar en nada más porque si lo hago comienza a cortase la respiración.

- Muchachos- nos llama alguien ubicándose a nuestro lado.

Ambos volteamos a verlo, es otro de los encargados de seguridad, no el apático con él cual hablamos anteriormente, rápidamente lo escaneo y no trae nada, así que me quedo quieta y callada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Scorpius.

- Será aquel niño al que buscan- responde apuntando a nuestras espaldas.

Casi como un disparo doy un giro en ciento ochenta grados y ahora sí, ahí de la mano de una mujer con el mismo uniforme que el guardia está Alioth, es su rostro, su ropa, todo, es él.

- Aquí estás- murmuro arrodillándome cerca de él.

Antes de abrazarlo no puedo dejar de tocarlo, y mirarlo, no parece asustado, es más no habla porque al parecer consiguió de otra persona lo que tanto quería, un helado del cual no se ha despegado un segundo, aunque si observo bien si tiene sus ojos un poco irritados, quizás estuvo llorando antes de que le dieran lo que quería.

- ¿Dónde te metiste?- le pregunto siendo casi un reproche, ya que tengo un sin fin de sentimientos al hecho de desaparecer, angustiarnos y verlo tan tranquilo y apacible.

- Una señora lo encontró asustado en un pasillo- responde la mujer que lo traía.

- ¿Estás bien?- vuelvo a preguntarle sin dejar de acariciarle su cabeza, mientras él sólo la mueve afirmativamente.

Scorpius lo ha tomado en brazos revisándolo con sus manos y vista, parece que él ya está totalmente relajado y hasta comienza a sonreír.

- Que susto nos has dado- le indica tratando de sonar más tranquilo.

Mientras yo quiero casi ahorcarlo por haberme hecho pasar el peor susto de mi vida, aunque verlo protegido con Scorpius me tranquiliza, pero aún así no del todo.

- Ya tiene lo que quiere, vamos luego de este lugar, antes que pase otra cosa- vuelvo a decir un tanto asfixiada con tanto evento inesperado.

- Muchas gracias- le digo a quienes lo trajeron y del brazo obligo a Scorpius a caminar.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?- pregunta Scorpius a medio camino.

- Sí, después de su aventura parece cansado- respondo, aunque la más cansada parece ser que soy yo.

Rápidamente aparecemos en la entrada de la casa, ya más calmados y tratando de dejar todo lo ocurrido.

- Todo fue una pésima alarma- afirma Scorpius sentándose en el sofá.

- Fuimos unos descuidados- comento ubicándome a su lado.

- Pero no volverá a pasar- intenta asegurar.

Ante esto no puedo más que sonreírle, por fin ya me siento aliviada.

- No puedes caminar solo- comienza a decirle Scorpius a Alioth que ha comenzado a jugar otra vez.

- No estaban- responde él como si nosotros nos hubiéramos perdido, me encantaría poder entender que fue lo que realmente paso, pero es imposible que él nos de una versión completa de en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió comenzar a caminar.

Antes de que sigamos hablando los pasos de mi madre, nos hacen percatar que acaba de llegar a casa.

- Nana Mione- saluda Alioth al verla cerca, en definitiva ya está bien, al parecer sin secuelas.

Ella lo abraza, y nos sonríe al vernos a ambos sentados.

- Scorpius que alegría verte- saluda mamá.

Mientras la saludamos, no puedo dejar de pensar que dirá cuando se entere, quizás es mejor no decir nada, si total fue algo pasajero, nada grave, y me basta con mis reproches como para querer agregar más.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- inquiere ella queriendo saber todo como siempre.

- Bien, es todo muy emocionante- respondo tratando de sonar animada para que no sospeche, Scorpius parece darse cuenta de mis intensiones y sonríe también de forma despreocupada, intentando jugar con Alioth para que no diga nada.

Conocemos a nuestros padres, no tendrán piedad en remarcar nuestra culpa en el hecho, mamá dirá mil veces que hay que ser responsables, que el cuidado va en no quitar los ojos de encima de un niño, de las consecuencias que eso podría haber traído, todo dicho en tono serio pero intentando ser comprensivo; papá fruncirá su ceño, es probable que insinúe que nos centramos mucho en nosotros y dejamos a Alioth de lado, después de ese comentario un tanto refunfuñado no le dará más vueltas al asunto; Astoria, será la que menos problema se hará o por lo menos no lo dirá, sólo lo abrazará y dirá que nada paso, que eso es lo importante; y el padre de Scorpius, a él ya me lo imagino enojado, serio, diciendo "siguen siendo un par de mocosos jugando a ser padres, al parecer todavía son tan irresponsables como al principio", si hasta me imagino el tono que usará. Se creen que sabe mucho sólo porque nosotros llegamos a sus vida cuando tenían unos cuantos años de más, no entiendo en que momento dejarán de mirarnos bajo una lupa más estricta que al resto, a Tedd y Victorie nadie les cuestiona nada en su forma de crianza, y yo que creí que con el tiempo disminuiría todo, pero algunos siguen siendo verdugos frente a cualquier acto que hagamos. Cada día que pasa tengo mayor convicción que dentro de poco tengo que terminar con eso.

- ¿A cuantos pacientes atendiste hoy?- es lo primero que pregunta papá llegando a la mesa para cenar.

- A ninguno, todavía no puedo- le contesto entre frustrada y aliviada de no tener tal responsabilidad aún.

- Y ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- sigue preguntando, pero esta vez lo hace con Alioth, que está sentado entre Scorpius y yo que nos miramos esperando que clase de respuesta le dará.

- Comí helado- contesta jugando con la cuchara en vez de comer.

- Vaya, pero que día más sabroso- acota papá.

Si supiera lo fabuloso que resulto ser la búsqueda de ese helado, no le darían ganas de decir eso nunca más.

- Creí que Rose había dicho que estarías por más tiempo fuera- comienza a decir mamá hablando ahora con Scorpius.

- Todo ha marchado bien, así que mi presencia ya no es necesaria, hay otros asuntos aquí que debo atender- responde él.

- He oído excelentes comentarios sobre tu trabajo- continúa diciendo ella.

- Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer- responde de forma humilde, aunque por dentro debe estar creciendo su orgullo, una simple sonrisa de mi parte hace que él también lo haga.

- ¿Así que ya no debes viajar?- intercepta papá tratando clarificar las ideas.

- Por ahora no- responde levemente Scorpius.

Hoy tuve pánico de perder a Alioth, y nada de eso paso, ahora Scorpius asegura que se quedará más tiempo aquí, al parecer las cosas comienzan a mejorar, de esta forma si todo sigue así de bien quizás hasta antes de lo que tenía pensado le diré mis planes, que espero sean nuestros, un corto tiempo más para asegurar que todo siga igual o mejor y a cambiar las cosas.

***

Los siguientes cuatro días se han hecho cortísimos entre levantarme temprano, llevar a Alioth a su escuela, luego partir a San Mungo, ir a buscarlo, llegar a repasar los libros y temas y el resto tratando de ocuparlo en dormir, pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento, me encanta cada día más, aunque tenga que leer libros eternos y complicados, aunque el primer contacto con algún paciente lo hallamos tenido con cadáveres, que ya no tienen solución, porque nada parece importunarme tanto como antes.

- No puedo creer que alguien tan joven halla terminado así- indica uno de mis compañeros al salir de la morgue.

- Esa pócima es un veneno mortal, consiguió lo que quería- comenta la hija de sanadora.

Me encantaría tener esa sangre fría que tiene ella, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en la imagen de aquella chica un poco más joven que nosotros, muerta sobre una fría placa de metal, cubierta por una tela blanca de pies a cabeza, y todo por su propia decisión. Yo jamás ni en el peor de los momentos podría haber tomado tal acción, ni siquiera me atrevo a calificarla, es demasiado contradictorio, de todos los días hoy me siento abrumada.

- Vamos a despejarnos, este día nos ha dejado un poco impactados- vuelve a insistir el mismo chico que viene proponiendo salidas después del termino de la jornada casi todos los días.

Muchos no aceptan, otros ni lo toman en cuenta, y yo doy la misma respuesta de siempre, y hoy más que por mis otras responsabilidades, es porque no tengo ánimos, el último día de la semana hace notar el cansancio acumulado.

- No puedo creerlo otra vez te niegas Rose, qué pasa, dónde está tu espíritu- insiste él.

- Ya te dije estoy cansada- recalco ordenando mis cosas.

- Hoy es eso, el otro día que tenías cosas que hacer- indica Ferreyt enumerando mis excusas.

- Qué mejor para levantar el ánimo que distraerse un rato, aquí al frente hay un buen lugar, te encantará- insiste el otro.

En realidad suena tan tentador, toda una semana encerrada entre mi casa y este lugar, con apenas unos cuantos ratos de distracción con Scorpius, además hoy él quedo de ir a buscar a Alioth así que esa restricción no corre, no tengo más impedimentos que mi desgano, y eso es algo que se puede combatir con determinación.

- Está bien, acepto- termino diciendo dejándome arrastrar a ese, según ellos, lugar fabuloso.

Esto si que es un antro, aunque muy acogedor, para ser tan oscuro, humeante, creo que la música jazz lo hace bastante agradable, ubicados en una mesa dispuesta para tres.

- Y por qué te haces tanto problema para venir- pregunta luego de un rato uno de mis acompañantes.

No entiendo que tanto problema me he hecho para decir la verdad, que más da en cualquier momento lo sabrán no es que lo quiera ocultar, sólo que nadie me habría preguntado, y el resto que me conoce de la escuela ya lo sabe así que da lo mismo.

- No puedo porque tengo que pasar a buscar a mi hijo al salir de aquí- contesto ante la atónita mirada de ellos.

- ¿Tienes un hijo?- repite el como si fuera una broma.

- Sí, eso dije- respondo sin darle importancia.

- No pareces que tengas uno- acota la chica mirándome completamente.

Qué querrá decir, que no tengo el cuerpo de una madre, si es así, todo fue gracias a la suya que me atendió a la perfección, o lo dirá porque no me comporto como una, aunque tampoco quiero andarlo demostrando, con tal que cuando esté con él lo sea, el resto del tiempo sólo soy como ellos.

- ¿Eso es un cumplido?- le pregunto.

Ella sonríe por primera vez desde que la conozco mientras recibe las cervezas de mantequilla que había solicitado para cada uno.

Compartiendo esta bebida es increíble como uno puede conocer a otras personas en una hora, aunque ellos parecen más interesados en mi historia que en ellos contar la suya.

- Te daré la razón, este lugar a sido ideal para quitar la tensión del día- indico satisfecha del momento compartido.

- La mayoría de los que trabajan en San Mungo se vienen a relajar aquí, le dicen el antro sanador- responde él sonriente.

- Pidamos otra ronda- consulto al ver que estamos con los jarrones vacíos.

- Viene otra ronda- indica él levantándose a buscarlas.

- Sé nota que te manejas muy bien en lo teórico- comienza a decir la chica haciendo que la vea.

- Gracias- murmuro sorprendida.

- Pero… creo que debes aprender a controlar tu lado emocional- sigue diciendo con el mismo tono, ni muy duro, ni tampoco amable.

Ni que me lo diga eso es algo que lucho cada día, y parece que en este trabajo lo necesitaré más que nunca.

- Aquí vienen, listas para otra hora de diversión- aparece nuestro compañero feliz y dispuesto a mantenernos entretenida con sus aventuras por otro rato más.

Al lugar en cada momento entran y salen nuevas personas y los tres seguimos aquí, para ser un viernes en la tarde está bastante movido, y eso que aún queda mucho. Pero de pronto toda la tranquilidad y el buen rato vivido comienza a desaparecer, de improviso el recuerdo de Scorpius se presenta como un rayo. De un salto quedo de pie, provocando con esto que se de vueltas un vaso sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntan al unísono mis compañeros.

- Me tengo que ir, olvide algo- respondo comprobando que ya es tarde muy tarde, me he pasado las dos últimas horas en este lugar olvidando que había quedado con Scorpius compartir la tarde.

Despidiéndome veloz de ellos, busco un lugar para usar el método más rápido, aparecer en su casa. Al llegar todo está en silencio, pero con luces encendidas lo que significa que si están, es un alivio ver que no salieron o me andan buscando, además una mesa decorada para lo que parece ser una cena con cuatro integrantes me deja desconcertada, que yo recuerde los planes eran pasar una tarde los tres, no con otras persona, aunque con mi falta de memoria repentina tal vez eso si haya sido mencionado y no lo escuche.

El lugar no es tan grande así que deberían estar por aquí rápidamente, Alioth siempre huele cuando llego, tiene un sensor o algo por estilo, siempre es el primero en aparecer corriendo, así que no me queda más que buscar o llamar.

- Llegue- hablo sin gritar.

- Rose, te estábamos esperando- resuena una voz que no es de Scorpius, ni menos de Alioth, salvo que en estas horas haya aprendido a imitar a Astoria.

Pero no es un nuevo talento de él, sino que es la verdadera, de la cocina viene saliendo la madre de Scorpius. Esto es una pésima emboscada, yo toda desordenada y nada preparada para una cena familiar improvisada.

- Astoria, que gusto verla- saludo tratando de no sonar tan aturdida por todo esto.

- Estábamos preocupados por ti - comenta en tono de broma mientras me abraza.

Una tonta sonrisa nerviosa es lo único que soy capaz de hacer en estos momentos.

- Vaya miren quien a aparecido- surge desde el pasillo de las habitaciones el Malfoy mayor con su sentido del humor rebosante.

Ya estoy más reactivada por todo esto así que actuare como siempre lo hago.

- Draco, para mi también es un placer verlo- respondo con su mismo tono, que ya no resulta incomodo, mi idea seguirle su estilo y él no parece molestarle.

- Y ¿Alioth y Scorpius?- pregunto para terminar con el silencio momentáneo y antes que pregunten donde estaba, no me gustaría mentir descaradamente para que no crean que soy una irresponsable o que tengo problemas severos de memoria.

- Scorpius lo está cambiando de ropa- responde su madre volviendo a la cocina, de donde sale un exquisito aroma.

- Estaba hecho un desastre- acota Draco, ubicándose elegantemente en un sofá.

- Como cualquier niño, siempre se ensucian- murmuro mientras intento recordar si yo tendré opciones de hacer lo mismo, porque aunque no sea niña, estoy, como seguramente Draco Malfoy me debe estar catalogando, hecha un desastre.

Es una suerte que guarde alguna ropa en este lugar, es una invasión lenta la que estoy haciendo de este lugar, para hacerlo como una transición, pero antes de lograr mi objetivo aparece Scorpius, quien al verme parada frente a él, me mira tranquilamente, con un dejo de preocupación, y espero que no de enfado por mi tardanza.

- Hola mamá- saluda Alioth llegando rápidamente a mi lado.

- Hola- le retribuyo viéndolo recién arreglado y muy ordenado, ahora si que Malfoy debe estar feliz, parece un pequeño hidalgo.

- ¿Te perdiste?- pregunta inocentemente.

- No, estaba ocupada- le contesto jugando con su nariz.

- Rose, qué paso, me tenías preocupado, ¿hubo algún problema?- se acerca a decirme con voz baja Scorpius.

- Eh….- comienzo a decir de manera titubeante.

Su mirada ante esto se intensifica haciendo que me coloque aún más nerviosa, si no estuvieran sus padres podría decirle que todo fue un olvido de mi parte, pero no creo que eso por ahora sea buena opción.

- Paso algún imprevisto, una emergencia- insiste.

- No nada, después te digo- murmuro sin saber si eso llegará a suceder.

Antes de que comience a caminar hacia donde se encuentra su madre, lo detengo del brazo, necesito saber si esta visita ha sido improvisada o yo realmente he estado desconcentrada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían?- sigo diciendo en voz baja.

- Mi madre me pregunto hoy, te lo iba a decir cuando llegaras, pero ya vez ellos llegaron antes- responde, haciendo obvia la situación.

- Oh, lo siento- musito sin saber que decir.

- Ahora no importa, después conversaremos- afirma aún en voz baja.

Y sin duda después de la cena tendremos esa conversación, de eso puedo tener certeza.

- ¿Me puedo ir a cambiar?- menciono viendo como ya todo parece estar listo, menos yo.

- Claro, te esperaremos- contesta acariciando suavemente mi brazo antes de seguir su camino, agradeciendo que no haya dicho te seguiremos esperando.

***

_**Primero que todo, lamento no poder subir más seguido, pero las exigencias de la vida son así, quisiera seguir haciendo a diario, pero me es casi imposible… pero sigo tratando de hacerlo lo + seguido que puedo.**_

_**Como siempre gracias por comentar, se que a los que tienen cuenta generalmente lo hago a través de un mensaje, pero a los k no, de esta forma se los manifiesto. Y tb va para los que simplemente leen, eso ya es importante para mí.**_

_**Como siempre no puedo terminar sin pedir sus opiniones sobre este capítulo…. **_

_**1-------------------------------------------------------------------------REVIEW-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	64. Bifurcación

**Bifurcación**

Trato de bañarme con agilidad, aunque una parte de mi no quiere hacerlo, detesto los imprevistos, y esta cena es uno de esos, cuando las cosas me toman por sorpresa nunca salen bien, especialmente porque siempre tomo malas actitudes y decisiones.

El aroma del shampoo de Scorpius sirve un poco para relajarme, increíblemente me recuerda las vacaciones que hemos tenido en la playa, parecen tan lejano esos días, casi nueve meses para volver a repetirlo, por lo menos si tengo que buscar el lado positivo, es menos que un año, y vamos en cuenta regresiva, y siempre está la posibilidad de darse una pequeña escapada, eso es otra cosa que debo recordar proponerle.

Entre la ropa de Scorpius busco algo mío, me sorprendo de ver que encuentro más de lo que esperaba, incluso aquí estaba el suéter por el cual revolví casi medio closet en mi casa esta mañana, con tantas cosas repartidas en ambas partes no se cómo no he olvidado la cabeza o a Alioth, bueno a él no lo olvido dejo que se pierda, algo parecido.

Todo a mi alrededor me parece tan familiar, pero tan poco mío todavía, unas cuantas prendas mías de vestir olvidadas en algunas de mis visitas, un cepillo de dientes que es lo indispensable, ah y un libro o dos que deben estar en el velador o sino en el librero de la sala, con eso que puede ser considerado mucho o poco, aún me encuentro atascada en conseguir no sé si las agallas, la motivación o el momento preciso para dejar de ser una visita, aunque generalmente y a vista de muchos no lo sea.

Un golpe suave en la puerta me despierta de mi cavilación. Camino terminando de arreglarme el cabello y me encuentro directamente con Scorpius tras la puerta.

- ¿He tardado mucho?- consulto con suavidad, intentando calcular el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

Aunque tengo la certeza que ha sido un tiempo adecuado, no podría hacer todo esto en menos, y eso que no soy de las que se maquillan, más que un suave delineado de ojos y según la ocasión algo de brillo labial, debería estar dichoso de que mi tiempo en comparación con la mayoría de las mujeres, especialmente mis primas, es casi la mitad soy bastante eficiente cuando quiero serlo.

- No, quería ver si estaba todo bien- responde de manera calmada.

Esa es una buena forma de usar la presión, venir a ver que este bien, aunque prefiero que me diga directamente, "te estamos esperando desde hace mucho", algo que yo pensaría si estuviera en su lugar. Eso es algo que tendré que decirle en algún momento, nunca se lo que piensa porque nunca lo dice directamente, con el resto lo hace, pero conmigo siempre se ha comportado de esa forma y ya es hora que comience a cambiarlo, me confunde su silencio.

- Estoy lista- agrego dándole una sonrisa.

Seguimos detenidos en la puerta, él no me deja salir con su cuerpo interponiéndose en la pasada, al parecer aún hay algo más que quiere saber o que quiere hacer.

- No quieres que salga de aquí- consulto indagando en su quietud, logrando que por fin sonría por un instante ante eso.

- ¿Qué paso para que llegaras tarde?- vuelve a preguntar avanzando un paso mientras con una mano sostiene mi espalda ayudándome a retroceder un poco.

Toda mi emoción se desvanece ante está pregunta, él cierra la puerta tras su espalda quedando aislados de lo que sucede al exterior.

- Me preocupaste- murmura sin soltarme, haciéndome sentir culpable ante tal confesión.

- No tienes que preocuparte ya estoy grande, no me perderé- trato de responder buscándole el lado amable del asunto.

- ¿Por qué evades responder?- inquiere ceñudo.

Mil maldiciones juntas porque tiene que ser tan inquisitivo.

- No la evado…- comienzo a decir lentamente.

Aunque un momento, no tiene nada de malo, tengo derecho a salir, me he hecho problemas por nada, siempre me comienzo a ahogar en un vaso casi sin agua.

- Lamento si olvide que nos juntaríamos, pero mis compañeros insistieron que los acompañara un momento a divertirnos, llevaba toda la semana negándome, e insistieron así que… decidí ir un rato con ellos- respondo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos para ver cualquier detalle que hasta el momento es nulo.

- ¿Lo pasaste bien?- pregunta como si nada, lo que menos me esperaba era este tipo de pregunta, nunca puedo acertar con sus reacciones, con él ya decidí que jamás haré apuestas, sino siempre perderé.

- Sí, muy bien- respondo con tono sorprendido.

- Que bueno, ahora vamos que nos están esperando- agrega abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Antes de que se vuelva completamente, lo sostengo de la mano que se desliza por mi cintura.

- ¿Te enojaste?- hablo con tono aún más confundido.

- No, no tengo porque hacerlo- responde dándome una rápida sonrisa y apresurándome para salir de ahí.

Tiene razón, no tiene porque hacerlo, así que no me haré enredos mentales por eso, y si él lo dice no tengo porque dudar de su palabra.

Al llegar a la sala Draco Malfoy esta detenido cerca de la ventana viendo hacia su exterior, meciendo suavemente un vaso con hielo. Alioth realiza cerca de él una torre con unos cubos, todo en perfecto silencio y tranquilidad. Scorpius se acerca a su padre, mientras yo prefiero aproximarme a su madre que está un poco más alejada repasando las fotografías, libros y escasos artículos decorativos presentes en los muebles.

- Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta fotografía- comenta al darse cuenta de mi presencia, mientras me deja ver una imagen de Scorpius y yo con un Alioth recién nacido.

Yo la encuentro horrenda, no sé como en ese momento no me percate de lo hinchada que estaba aún, he tratado de sacarla de circulación pública, pero hasta el momento para ser la imagen que todos encuentran demasiado tierna para darme en el gusto, aunque de paso sirve para recordarme una de las desventajas de volver a pasar por ese proceso.

- Sí es… memorable- respondo resignada.

- Y aún faltan tantas- murmura para sí misma.

- Podríamos cenar- propone la voz de Scorpius a lo lejos, evitando que logre indagar en cuales quiere ver, mis padres tienen un álbum gigante, pero ella también tiene bastante, no entiendo cuales más quiere, porque esto no es una galería fotográfica.

En la mesa todo es como siempre en este tipo de comidas con ellos, en un ya no incomodo silencio, amenizado por uno u otro comentario breve, o ahora por alguna pregunta o reclamo de Alioth sobre la comida, que a mi gusto está demasiado deliciosa, casi comparable con lo que se come en la madriguera, recordándome que debería ir a visitar a mis abuelos, nunca es mal recibido un pedazo de pastel, acompañado con una buena conversación sobre los últimos inventos muggles que conozco.

- Y ¿cómo van sus planes?- inquiere Astoria ya en el postre, logrando que todos nos quedemos mirando, hasta Draco parece colocarse más atento.

En un primer instante el silencio es inmediato, pero luego ambos intentamos decir algo y al ver como chocamos en la primera letra volvemos a callarnos. Demasiado desincronizado por primera vez .

- Bien madre, estoy terminando el proyecto en Ucrania y Rose acaba de comenzar en San Mungo- responde Scorpius tomando la iniciativa, usando un tono serio demasiado parecido al de su padre.

- Sí, estoy adecuándome al nuevo ritmo, así van los planes- agrego para apoyarlo.

- Y ¿no tendrás dificultades?, esa es una carrera complicada que requiere tiempo y dedicación- consulta Malfoy mayor.

- Lo sé, pero organizo los tiempos, lo pude hacer en el colegio, podré con esto, puedo dedicar tiempo a Alioth y a los estudios- respondo con seguridad, sabiendo que a ese punto se quería referir.

- De eso no hay duda… Rose puede con las dos cosas- afirma Scorpius enfatizando lo último.

- Acaso duda de mi capacidad con el trabajo- pregunto tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible.

- No pongo en duda que eres inteligente- responde seriamente.

Una cosa buena que me reconozca, deberé anotarlo, grabarlo y archivarlo.

- Sólo espero que eso no aumente la inestabilidad en que Alioth ha estado creciendo- comenta Draco quien al parecer no quiere terminar el tema.

Esta fantástica cena improvisada, o mejor dicho inesperada, va a tener el final que sospeche, nada bueno, porque detesto que se metan en mis asuntos, por mucho que ya lo tenga asumido y aceptado que él es así, no deja de enfadarme.

- Eso es algo que debemos ver nosotros, padre- indica Scorpius con tono firme.

- Claro que sí, eso es algo que ya hablamos hace mucho, de Alioth nos preocupamos nosotros- recuerdo intensificando mi mirada para no intimidarme.

- Aún son tan inmaduros que no son capaces de tomar decisiones- indica lanzando una mirada dura sobre su hijo.

- Draco, venimos a cenar en paz, déjalos ellos sabrán lo que hacen- comienza a decir Astoria.

- Exactamente, lo que hagamos o no es nuestro problema- concluyo con la mandíbula presionada.

El aire está para cortarlo con un cuchillo, es una suerte que Alioth ya haya terminado de comer y se encuentre merodeando por los alrededores, pero no justo en el epicentro.

- Van a tomar café- vuelvo a decir al ver que ninguno vuelve a hablar levantándome para ir a la cocina.

Estoy enojada, pero todo es porque siento que sus palabras tienen cierta verdad, lo que me molesta es su forma de expresarla, creyéndose el dueño de la verdad.

Sigo aquí en la cocina intentando llevar la bandeja con lo preparado, pero no puedo evitar recordar esas palabras que tanto me hieren, inmadurez e inestabilidad, porque he tratado de extirparlas de mi vida y al parecer aún no puedo, cómo es posible que me sienta atrapada, cuando ya no debería estarlo, se supone que los adultos ya no les pasa eso.

- ¿Te ayudo?- aparece diciendo la madre de Scorpius.

- No gracias, ya está listo-

- Lamento lo sucedido, a veces es un poco duro para decir las cosas- indica sacando suavemente de mis manos lo que iba a llevar.

Así que está en desacuerdo con la forma, pero no con el fondo, hoy al parecer es de esos días que uno debería en la mañana, cuando abre los ojos, saber que nada saldrá bien y con esto se podría tomar la decisión en forma conciente de quedarse acostada para no dar oportunidad que eso ocurra.

- Lo entiendo- musito para dejarla tranquila.

El café es bebido en el menor tiempo posible, en dónde casi sólo se hablo del único tema que no genera problemas y realmente distiende el ambiente y son las cosas que hace Alioth, hacerlo hablar, cantar o cualquier cosa que quiera, ayuda a que esa conversación breve, pero complicada pase a segundo plano.

Una vez que se han ido, observo como Scorpius se lleva a Alioth dormido a su habitación, mientras yo termino de ordenar todo, con gran desgano ya que el agotamiento diario y casi semanal se está haciendo presente en un dolor de espalda intermitente, pero en aumento, al parecer necesitare un masaje.

Antes de que decida ir a recostarme un rato, aparece Scorpius caminando hacia mí con una expresión de nada, a paso lento se queda detenido a una distancia bastante notoria entre los dos. Todas las ganas que tenia de pedirle que me relajara se quedan suspendidas en la incertidumbre, frente a esta postura que ha adquirido.

- Rose, necesitamos conversar- dice luego de unos segundos sólo mirándome.

Nerviosismo crónico, eso debo tener porque está simple frase me altera, llenándome de ideas inminentes, tal vez producto de la conversación vuelva a preguntarme si deseo casarme con él, qué hago en ese caso, debería decirle que sí, pero fijando una fecha prudente, ay no puedo imaginarme eso, pero ya no tengo excusas, es lo que se debe y en el fondo quiero hacer.

- Sentemos- invita mostrándome los sofás, al parecer no es una conversación breve.

Casi como si estuviera caminando sobre un piso de vidrio endeble logro llegar hacia el lugar señalado, luchando con mi moral, para no leer su mente en estos momentos y salir de la incertidumbre, su rostro tan incólume no deja que confirme mis lucubraciones.

- He pensado y debido hacer esto hace unos días- comienza a decir pausadamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- consulto con sutileza para indicarle que por favor comience a hablar luego.

Su espalda inclinada hacia delante, con la cabeza y rostro fijo en el suelo, no me dejan a la vista que es lo que le sucede ahora, porque de aquí sólo veo una sonrisa tan cansada y lejana que no puedo hallarle sentido.

- Scorpius qué sucede, estás así por lo que dijo tu padre- comienzo a indagar.

- No, eso es sólo un punto más en todo esto- responde volteando la cara hacia mi.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida.

- Te he dado espacio, he respetado tu forma de ser- dice con voz pausada.

No puedo más que escucharlo sin entender nada.

- Pero las cosas aún así, no van bien- sigue diciendo, soltando esto último con pesadez en su voz.

- ¿Cómo que no van bien?- repito necesito que me explique eso, acaso estamos en dos mundos paralelos.

Ante mi pregunta se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa entristecida, volviendo a ensombrecer su rostro rápidamente.

- Ves, eso comprueba todo- musita.

- Disculpa si no entiendo, necesito que me aclares qué quieres decir, y adónde quieres llegar- menciono con estupefacción.

- Me canse de hacer el papel de idiota- responde con voz baja, pero segura.

- Puedes hablar claro- exijo, desde cuando se cree idiota, por qué lo sería.

- No tenemos planes en común- aclara.

Ante esa aseveración no puedo más que negar con la cabeza, cómo que no tenemos planes en común, y Alioth, y el futuro que debemos tener, acaso ya no quiere eso. Está mal, algo le dieron, o bebió, o algo le paso, para que diga estas incoherencias.

- Eso no es cierto- intento decir aunque apenas logro gesticularlo.

- Siempre hablas de tus planes, y en dónde estoy yo en todo eso, si se puede saber- cuestiona serio, casi sin traspasar emoción, más bien parece un reproche muy bien disimulado.

- Claro que estas ahí- indico sin dejar de mirarlo.

Siempre está ahí, aunque tal vez si me centrado en el trabajo y Alioth, pero él está presente, es inherente en todo lo que hago.

Observo como él espera con esa expresión de "ves que estoy en lo cierto", que me altera aún más.

- No lo parece, ni siquiera te das cuenta que las cosas no van bien, ¿para ti lo están?- sigue hablando sin ceder un poco.

- Si tú piensas lo contrario claramente no lo están, y si han estado un poco tensas… sólo que no pensé que fuera importante- murmuro con pesar.

- Y para ti eso no es importante- repite con evidente asombro y enojo.

Malinterpreta mis palabras, en que momento se gestó todo esto que yo no me di cuenta, qué he estado haciendo.

- No, no quiero decir eso, estaba sumida en otras cosas, y tal vez quise omitirlo- intento explicarme, me siento como si estuviera siendo juzgada sin defensa.

Tengo que recordar que ha pasado, y si lo hago es evidente que hemos tenido bastantes discusiones antes de sus viajes, ocasionadas por cualquier cosa, los días siguientes en que vuelve yo no lo tomo en cuenta inmediatamente, siempre buscando una excusa para hacerlo esperar más, tal vez dándole importancia a todo el resto antes que a él, todo dejándolo para más adelante… siento como si me hubiera caído un gran balde de agua fría al percatarme de todo esto en este momento y desde su punto de vista.

- Así las cosas no funcionan- afirma con frustración.

No puedo creerlo, no sé que me paso, qué ha pasado para que esto suceda de esta forma, con ese "no funcionan", abre un abismo que no quiero ver.

- He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, ha sido difícil…- comienzo a decir en voz alta, aunque más bien son ideas que intento procesar para buscar alguna justificación.

- Para ambos- acota a media voz.

-Si tienes razón- confirmo apesumbrada al darme cuenta que no lo he considerado, si lo deje de lado, enfocándome en mis problemas, miedos, planes y dudas.

No puedo ver el destino de esta conversación, por más que lo busque no lo encuentro, él habla de planes, claro que los tengo, él los tiene, yo los comparto, debemos compartirlos, esa es la idea, tal vez fue un problema de tiempo nada más, porque no entiende eso.

- Comprendo que me centrado en mis planes personales, pero tú tienes también tus planes- le recuerdo para que no me haga sentir que tengo todo el peso de esto, se supone que las cosas son de dos.

- Claro que los tengo, todos tenemos, y yo te exprese los otros hace un tiempo- argumenta dejándome en claro donde está todo el centro del tema.

- Así que esto es por eso, es por tu propuesta- acoto viendo que todo es por ese tema que debí zanjar hace tiempo, y que quedo como una astilla que parece que ha provocado más de una herida.

- No es sólo por eso, pero en gran parte sí- termina confesando casi como si aquello fuera algo indecible.

- Si es por eso, hagámoslo, acepto, de verdad acepto, yo he estado evaluando las cosas…- comienzo a decir sin siquiera pensar, sólo quiero terminar con esto.

Ante esta respuesta Scorpius comienza a mirarme con rostro confundido, sigue en su misma posición sólo sus cejas levantadas me dejan ver su conmoción.

- No- murmura de una vez.

- ¿Qué?- pronuncio para intentar comprender ese monosílabo.

- Lo siento, pero así no, así no son las cosas, no te estoy presionando para que aceptes, no lo hice antes, no lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, y no lo haré ahora- responde volviendo a su semblante.

- Pero, no entiendo se supone que eso es lo que querías escuchar- trato en vano de decir en forma clara.

- Ves que no nos estamos entendiendo- habla casi con desesperación.

- Además no es lo que yo quiero escuchar, deberías sentirlo, desearlo- agrega con desasosiego.

Maldita sea, sigo echando todo a perder.

- No era eso lo que quería decir- empiezo a hablar para aclarar todo.

- Pero lo dijiste- afirma antes de dejarme continuar.

- De verdad he estado pensando, tal vez no en eso, pero si en…- comienzo a decir, pero su rostro incrédulo termina por apagar mis palabras antes de decirlas.

Ya ni siquiera quiero hablar, cada frase que digo él termina enterrándola.

- Si quieres terminar con esto, dímelo pronto por favor, si ya no me quieres no hagas más larga la espera- pronuncio sin querer ni escuchar mis propias palabras.

Antes de cualquier cosa sólo cierro mis ojos, tal vez el no verlo duela menos.

- No es una cosa de querer… de mi parte- escucho que susurra.

Hoy necesito un traductor, realmente Scorpius y yo estamos hablando idiomas totalmente opuestos, tan centrada estaba en lo otro que no me di cuenta de todo esto, cuándo nos alejamos tanto, pero si estábamos bien, relativamente bien, o acaso estaba viviendo una ilusión.

- Explícame… ese de mi parte- le suplico, ya sintiendo la humedad de mis ojos.

Me controlaré, no llorare, ya no más, me lo prometí hace mucho, no volver a hacerlo, aunque sea lo único que quiera, no lo haré.

- Estoy pensando en lo mejor- contesta de forma agotada.

- ¿Qué es lo mejor, terminar, acabar definitivamente esto?- cuestiono sin querer creer que es eso.

- No he dicho eso- responde distantemente.

- No es lo que parece, tanta conversación y recriminaciones no llevan a ninguna otra parte, si no es así no entiendo que sucede- recalco, porque para mí no hay otra opción para todo esto, eso es lo que parece querer, aunque espero que sea otra alucinación.

- ¿Quieres saber que sucede?- indica con firmeza.

- Eso estoy pidiendo-

- Estoy cansado, he tenido paciencia, más de la que esperaba, pensando que las cosas se solucionarían, que tus miedos sólo tenían que ver por un futuro incierto, pero eso ya no está y las cosas siguen igual o peor- se sincera sin bajar la mirada, cosa que por inercia hago yo.

Sus palabras duelen porque son sinceras, quería saber que le pasaba, me incomodaba no saber que pasaba por su mente, y aquí tengo todo su pesar, todo lo que yo le he provocado, todo lo que sin querer, y sin que él me mostrara o porque yo no quise verlo, le sucedía. Lo deje de lado, tuve miedo porque dude de mis sentimientos, ahora lo veo claro, no sólo Violeta se percato de ello, es lógico que Scorpius también lo haya hecho, y eso es lo más doloroso que puede pasar, mi estúpida indecisión e inseguridad por fin demuestran todo el daño que pueden hacer.

- No nos hagas esto- gimo sin voz, esperando que nada continúe, mientras él no dice nada, sólo mira un punto fijo en la ventana por la cual se refleja la luz de la luna menguante.

A pesar de mis intentos de evitarlo una lágrima solitaria y rebelde logra colarse de mis parpados, es fría y lenta en su trayectoria. Quisiera gritarle, pedirle que paremos con esto, que olvidemos todo, pero en sus ojos veo reflejado la seguridad, cómo si todo esto a pesar de que no lo hace feliz, al contrario lo inunda de dolor, lo tiene asumido, casi como si fuera la crónica de una muerte anunciada, la muerte de todo lo que un día soñé…soñamos, y tanto temí que alguien o algo lo echará a perder, pero no me di cuenta de que el peor asesino iba a terminar siendo yo.

***

_**Hola……. Como están mis queridas lectoras…. Deseo que bien… gracias por sus comentarios en el cap anterior, y por leer, espero k este cap sea de su agrado, aunk tal vez lo q se expreso no sea auspicioso... espero k no me detesten, aunk acepto maldiciones via review.. jajja, no, no es cierto, pero las cosas estaban complicadas, ahora hay k ver k sucede encontrar una salida...**__**  
**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y opiniones….plisssss**_

**REVIEW**


	65. En nada

.

**En nada  
**

De pronto me he puesto de pie, como una forma de huir, de terminar este momento de quietud aparente, de este silencio ensordecedor. No resisto sentada esperando que continúe la conversación, si es que eso quiere hacer.

- Yo no quiero hacer esto- responde en un murmurllo a mi petición.

- Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer? logro preguntar luego de respirar profundo e intentar serenarme.

- No lo sé, realmente no lo sé- musita sin quitar la vista del frente, ni se ha inmutado por mi cambio de posición.

No dejo de mirarlo desde arriba, parece tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tan distante, lejano, si no lo conociera como lo hago pensaría que nada de esto le importa, aunque no me siento con tal derecho de decir que lo conozco, jamás pensé que pasaría esto y aquí estamos en medio de una "_crisis_" sin saber que hacer.

- Dime algo más que eso- pido sentándome otra vez, pero ahora frente a él, nuestras rodillas quedan apoyadas en la del otro, logrando que ante este contacto plasme el gris de sus ojos en los míos.

- Ya te dije lo que pensaba- responde.

- Te aburriste de mí- murmuro en confirmación.

- No es eso, sino de la situación- se apresura en aclarar.

- Entonces cambiémosla- sugiero con la voz más segura que puedo reunir, porque no quiero dejar que todo esto suceda sin hacer nada para evitarlo, usaré todo lo que tengo para lograrlo.

- Y ¿cómo haremos eso?- consulta planamente.

En vez de motivarme, de demostrarme que realmente está interesado en superar esto, me traspasa lo contrario, pero no me rendiré, sé que en alguna parte está oculto, refugiado detrás del agotamiento, todo el anhelo de que esto no sea más que una absurda conversación que pronto echaremos al olvido.

- Vivamos juntos, los tres, como la familia que somos- indico sin tomar en cuenta su incredulidad.

- Rose, rose, rose, crees que eso es lo adecuado, considerando como estamos ahora- responde con evidente abatimiento en el tono que emplea.

- ¿Por qué no quieres?, eso es lo que debimos hacer hace mucho, me tome demasiado tiempo en pensarlo, en hacer otras cosas, pero ahora comprendo que es lo que tenemos que hacer… lo que quiero hacer- hablo con la mayor sinceridad que tengo, intentando que lo vea reflejado en mi ojos.

Scorpius parece luchando contra el abatimiento y agobio, apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

- No lo hago por presión, créeme que es algo que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo- sigo diciendo, lamentándome no haber actuado a tiempo, dejando que todo pasara sin tomar las riendas de las cosas.

- Y tuviste miedo por eso no te atreviste hasta ahora- asevera a media voz.

No puedo rebatir, ni negar eso, porque tiene razón, mi cabeza gacha me delata.

- ¿Dé que lo tienes?, no confías en mi, en lo nuestro…o no estas segura si eso es lo que querías- pregunta él.

Miedo, ese temor que te paraliza, que anula la razón y hasta oculta tus verdaderos sentimientos, si lo tuve, en gran medida fue el culpable de que no me atreviera a estar segura de mis acciones. Existirá un forma de extirparlo de mi vida, se que eso a veces ayuda a controlar ciertos impulsos, pero a mi no me ha traído más que problemas. Voy a demandar a mis padres, si, lo haré porque en primer lugar, me han dado una genética poco auspiciosa, mezclando sus caracteres y como resultado de la terquedad, racionalidad excesiva, inseguridad e impulsividad, entre otras, he resultado yo. En segundo lugar, la educación que me han dado parece que no ayudo a aplacar aquello, y tercero sigo siendo una inmadura, he vuelto a culpar al resto de mis errores, de esta forma Scorpius y todos tienen razón, nada funciona, aún no estoy preparada para caer del árbol, cuando debí haberlo echo hace casi cuatro años.

- Si no estás segura de lo que sientes, cómo quieres que estemos juntos- agrega Scorpius ante mi silencio meditativo.

- No se trata de eso, yo te quiero, tú no puedes dudar de eso- le indico de forma tajante.

Mi dedo índice lo apunta a corta distancia de su rostro, todo porque su insinuación me ha enfadado, puedo permitir que me trate de inmadura, inconsecuente, despreocupada, pero que dude de lo que siento no, eso no lo puedo permitir.

- Acaso eres tú él que no…- comienzo a decir, pero rápidamente me silencia con una mirada severa, casi como si decir eso fuera una aberración.

- Lo que menos puedes hacer es dudar de mí Rose- se apresura a decir casi como si me estuviera reprendiendo.

- Pero tú puedes hacerlo conmigo- remarco lastimada por esto.

- Me has dado motivos- afirma volviendo a controlar su voz.

Esto es peor que una estocada con acero ardiente en mi espalda, con pase directo al pecho, justo donde tengo un corazón que ya está rendido a acelerarse.

- Y acepto que tienes razón, descuide lo nuestro, pero tus viajes, mi fracaso anterior, todo eso afecto- confieso hablando realmente con una sinceridad profunda.

En silencio él permanece con la vista tan fija en mis ojos que más que leer mis pensamientos, pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo con mi alma, pero no me incomoda, quiero que él la vea, si se puede, quizás si es cierto eso de que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y tal vez así logre descubrir que lo que digo es verdad, nunca he sido muy buena en expresar con palabras lo que realmente siento, y al parecer tampoco lo soy con gestos, y si no es así, no sé que más puedo hacer.

- Y seguirán habiendo cosas que pasen y que no podamos controlar, y no puede ser que eso nos dañe como pareja- comienza a decir luego de instantes de agónico silencio.

Esto es demasiado, he hablado sinceramente, le he confesado los planes en conjunto y nada parece satisfacerlo, es cómo si ya estuviera derrotado, y contra eso, si que no puedo luchar, al contrario, casi le he rogado y nada, así no puedo, en su actitud veo principalmente resignación, aprensión, e incluso un poco de desconfianza hacia lo que digo, dónde está el amor, la pasión, el deseo, la ternura, de antes, y lo peor es que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que pude descubrir eso en él, no puede ser que eso se halla apagado, eso no se agota sí nada más.

- Te he dado mis disculpas, mis razones, he hecho incluso proposiciones y tú nada aceptas, dime que es lo que quieres, dímelo ya, has algo que nunca has hecho, decirme con todas sus letras lo que quieres y sientes, por favor- cada palabra que pronuncio se vuelve a teñir de desesperación ante su pasividad.

- Quiero que solucionemos esto, no podemos seguir como estamos, lo único que lograremos será matar esto- responde con un tono que me deja un cierto sabor de amargura.

Ya no puedo tenerlo aquí en frente hablando y hablando, y llegando a nada, vuelvo a quedarme de pie, ante su atónito rostro, mientras sigue como lo ha hecho desde el comienzo, quedándose quieto, pasmado en ese espacio que parece haberlo dejado atrapado, tan atrapados como parecemos que estamos nosotros ahora, observa de esa misma forma como me alejo de su lado para acercarme a esa ventana que tanto miro hace un rato.

Al llegar a ella, solo veo un parque, oscuro y desolado, con grandes árboles frondosos y que de vez en cuando, una remota brisa logra surcar los aires, y remece las ramas que ya comienzan a teñirse un poco de café, el otoño empieza lentamente a posicionarse de todo a su alrededor, llevándose todo a su paso. Unos cuantos faroles logran vislumbrarse entre una gran cantidad de hojas que aún permanecen en las alturas, aunque prefiero centrarme en el brillo que la luz de la luna, tan plateada como sus ojos.

- Me dices que estás cansado de la situación en la que estamos, te propongo cambiarla y no aceptas, ¿sabes cual es la única solución entonces?- comienzo a decir apoyando mi cuerpo en la pared, abrazándome a mi misma, para darme fuerza y apoyo a la barbaridad que estoy diciendo.

No puedo verlo porque he quedado dándole la espalda, pero si escucho un suspiro suave y prolongado, tengo tristeza, pero también puedo diferenciar enojo, me enfurezco conmigo misma por haber sido una idiota, perdí tiempo, desperdicie valiosos momentos, y ahora con su actitud también la siento hacia él, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, quiero luchar por esto, pero no parece que Scorpius lo quiera, y ya no pienso rogar, lo hice una vez y basta, ahora también tiene que poner de su parte, porque siento que todo el peso de la culpa me la estoy llevando yo, y las cosas son de dos, por lo tanto, a pesar de que si puede ser principalmente mi responsabilidad, él tiene su cuota que no quiere reconocer y yo no pienso buscarla ni sacarla en cara, y él a pesar de todo lo que he dicho sigue en silencio

- Si quieres terminar esto, dímelo- demando con firmeza, para no dejar ver ni escuchar mi voz quebrada, no lloraré y eso es lo que cumpliré.

- Rose, entiende, no es simplemente eso, quiero que busquemos lo mejor para los tres- responde sintiendo como su voz se acerca a mi lado.

No, no entiendo, no comprendo nada, no quiero hacerlo tampoco, ya no quiero de esto, sólo si es para decirme que todo está bien, que seguimos como antes, o no es eso, que estamos mejor que antes, perfectamente, eso es lo único que quiero.

- Tal vez necesitas…necesitamos tiempo para pensar bien las cosas- murmura cerca de mi.

Una punzada que no quiero reconocer, que no quiero volver a repetir, porque me ha dejado sin respirar unos segundos, porque me ha revuelto el estómago, ha desestabilizado mis piernas, ha hecho girar lo que veo remeciendo mi visión hacia todos lados, tales palabras provocan esos efectos, yo ya lo pensé, dije todo, no necesito más.

- No, tiempo no, eso no existe, si acabar esto es lo que quieres perfecto, no te rogaré más- estás palabras son guiadas por mi dormido orgullo que acaba de ser lastimado de la forma más dolorosa.

- Ay, no Rose, por favor- comienza a decir con cierta ofuscación, como si mis palabras fueran una ofensa.

Ya no quiero más esto, no pienso seguir exponiéndome, si quiere tiempo, aire, libertad, quien sabe para que lo quiere, a lo mejor todo es una excusa barata, y es él quien tiene otros planes.

- Mañana quiero a Alioth en casa al medio día- menciono sin voltearme a verlo, sino que busco la forma de caminar hacia el otro lado, para encontrar mis cosas y salir de aquí, eso es mi principal objetivo.

- Rose, estamos conversando- me detiene del brazo.

- No, ya me quedo todo claro, no quieres seguir con esto, qué más vamos a conversar, con respecto a Alioth, lo seguirás viendo cuando quieras, eso no cambia- le aclaro, desviando mi rostro completamente de su lado, si lo viera por unos segundos la coraza de fortaleza que he creado en estos momentos se romperá en mil pedazos.

- Estás actuando como una niña- recrimina intentando atraer mi cara al frente.

- Si no te gusta como soy, ya esta listo, no tienes que soportarme más- respondo zafándome de su detención.

Sin darle tiempo a nada más camino entre los muebles del lugar, agarro con fiereza mi bolso, y me dirijo hacia la puerta, con ganas para sacarme parte de toda la rabia, frustración, y mil sensaciones más que resaltan incesantes en mi cuerpo, daría un golpe potente al cerrar la puerta, pero no lo haré, no quiero despertar a Alioth, lo único que me queda allí adentro.

En la puerta negra, y sus malditos números relucientes y perfectos, apoyo mi frente en su madera, respirando, viendo, tocando, quizás por última vez todo esto, pero no quiero, no puedo llorar, si lo hago me derrumbaré, y no lo voy a permitir, tengo que demostrar que soy fuerte, y que no soy una niña, Scorpius es un idiota.

Sin saber a donde, avanzo para alejarme, no quiero ir a casa, es probable que mis padres piensen que no llegaré, y no quiero encontrarme con ningún espectáculo, a parte de las explicaciones y preguntas que surgirán por mi llegada repentina y a esta hora. En la madriguera u con otro familiar es lo mismo o peor, es mejor pensar en la opción amigos… y la primera en la lista es Violeta, pero ella debe estar con James, segunda opción, Albus, que aunque es primo, es más un amigo, es una lastima que este de viaje con su equipo, tercera opción, esto es terrible, no tengo tercera opción, en momentos como este se reciente ser tan poco sociable, por qué no tengo una vida social más activa, me ayudaría a tener un lugar a donde recurrir, precisamente ahora en donde parezco un desperdicio humano, sin rumbo ni lugar a donde ir, perdida y sola en la noche.

Soy patética con letras mayúsculas, no tengo más opción que ir a casa, con mis padres ya se me hace más fácil evadir sus preguntas, o simplemente inventar alguna escusa, así que no será la excepción hacerlo otra vez. Respirando profundamente en varias oportunidades, cualquier vecino de Scorpius que me vieran haciendo esto, pensarían que estoy loca, pero es la único que puedo hacer para poder concentrarme en aparecer en mi destino y no perder más de lo que ya lo he hecho por está noche.

Por este día, aunque por la hora casi ya es otro día, así que no cuenta como lo único bueno del día, llego a la sala de la casa sana y salva, completa y todo está en la más absoluta soledad, oscura y vacía como cualquier casa a medianoche, el tiempo transcurrió tan rápido en ese lugar que no me di cuenta de todo el rato que había pasado.

No tengo ni sueño, ni ganas de hablar, ni caminar, sino fuera porque respirar es algo innato tampoco tendría fuerzas para hacerlo, lo único que siento es un nudo seco en medio de mi traquea, ni un solo mililitro de saliva se produce en mi boca, requiero con urgencia un vaso de agua, como una autómata llego a la cocina, el prender la luz, hace que mis ojos ardan, estar varios minutos parada con la mente en blanco, en medio de la oscuridad, fue lo suficiente para provocar este efecto de encandilamiento al iluminar mi alrededor.

Saciada mi necesidad de beber, literalmente me echo sobre una silla, ya no tengo fuerzas, ni siquiera para caminar hacia mi habitación, me derrumbo con la cabeza sobre la mesa, pero no me rindo, las lágrimas es algo que aprendí a controlar, molesta hacerlo, arde el pecho y la boca, pero prefiero eso antes de sentirme toda bañada.

- Rose, por Merlín, me has dado un gran susto- recrimina una voz agitada de mi madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- vuelve a decir con el mismo tono, haciendo que levante la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ahí está ella con cara de espanto, mezclada con somnolencia, en su pijama blanco, parece confundida por mi presencia, y sin bajar aún la varita que me apunta directamente, quizás no es mala idea, podría mandarme una maldición aquí mismo.

- Estaba tomando agua- respondo sabiendo que es una pésima respuesta, la peor, que merece una nula calificación.

Ante mi respuesta parece reaccionar que soy yo, su hija, la que la martiriza, y que ha llegado a mitad de la noche, y se encuentra casi recostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, por lo que vuelve a guardar su varita en su bolsillo, y muy a mi pesar camina tomando una silla para sentarse cerca de mí, pero yo no entiendo en que parte leyó, o tradujo que quería en estos momentos una charla madre e hija, porque de eso es lo que menos tengo ánimos.

Sé que la opción es levantarme, decir buenas noches y subir, pero estoy casi pegada, no tengo energías para moverme, esto es perfecto, hasta mi cuerpo se confabula en mi contra.

- ¿Quieres?- ofrece sacando una galleta de una caja y comienza a comérsela.

Inconcientemente saco una, por mera gula quiero comer, o porque quiero hacer uso de ese mecanismo en que las penas se pasan comiendo, si por eso subo de peso y termino echa una esfera, demandaré a…, ni siquiera pensaré en su nombre por ahora, no seré masoquista por opción propia.

Antes de meterla completamente a mi boca de reojo veo como mamá saca un papel dentro de ella, fantástico mi padre y su fascinación por la comida china, galletitas de la fortuna, menos mal que me di cuenta sino me habría comido un pedazo de papel, nada saludable y lo que menos puedo en estos momentos es enfermarme.

De la mía sale un papel blanco y su vaticinio es de prosperidad económica, claro si me arriesgo en una empresa de camarones, pero debo darle el crédito de que me ha hecho, en forma natural, esbozar una sonrisa, ya me imagino en un barco, en medio del mar, sola con el océano, un sol radiante, silencio y quietud inundando todo, y a Alioth casi sin ropa jugando con esos crustáceos, mientras yo mastico un pedazo de alga y tejo redes, que futuro más prometedor, zarpo en este mismo instante.

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?- se atreve a preguntar mamá, mientras yo intento masticar la galleta y hacerla que baje por mi cuerpo constreñido.

Ya le vi su técnica se irá por las ramas, hasta llegar al hueso del asunto.

- Hace… un rato- respondo volviendo a tomar otra galleta.

- Pensé- comienza a decir, pero ya se a que se refiere.

- Pensaste que no llegaría, pero te equivocaste, aquí estoy, aquí vivo o ¿no?- aclaro con irritabilidad contenida.

Lo que no quería hacer, siempre lo termino haciendo, acabo de enojarla, o por lo menos he logrado que me mire con rostro ceñudo, si tuvo compasión en no lanzar su batallón de cuestionamientos de forma inmediata, ahora no la tendrá.

Mientras espero lo inevitable, leo mi segundo pronostico, espero que tan divertido como el anterior, eso se agradece, especialmente ahora, y con que me encuentro con una frase para el bronce "_Nadie escapa de su destino_", preciso y punzante, mi destino es estar sola, y desde hoy se ha hecho evidente, seré una madre soltera por el resto de mis días, Alioth crecerá, encontrará a alguien y se irá de mi lado, y cómo me quedaré… sola, tendré que acostumbrarme a la compañía de los gatos, y así pasaré mi vejez, si llegó a ese entonces, hablaré con ellos mientras leo, y es probable que de vez en cuando reciba la visita de algún nieto piadoso, o puede ser Hugo, él no me abandonaría, aunque sea para grabarme en el ocaso de mis días.

Aunque eso no es cierto, el destino no existe, si fuera así, entonces sería todo más fácil, es cosa de sentarse en la escalera y esperar a que llegue, a que ocurran los hechos, porque así tienen que ocurrir, y nada de lo que hagamos, pensemos o decidamos tiene gran relevancia, por lo tanto son meras estupideces, yo me busque lo que tengo, no tengo destino, nadie lo tiene, o los que creen lo tienen, es simple el asunto.

- Creo que es hora de dormir- indica mamá, sorprendiéndome por esto, no hay preguntas, está no es mi madre, no es Hermione.

La quedo mirando como se levanta de su silla, y compruebo que es cierto, casi sonriéndole para agradecerle este gesto, la imito, ahora si recupere las fuerzas para caminar, sintiendo como si mi mente hubiera embasado todo, o mejor dicho comprimido y ocultado el deseo desgarrador de llorar, tengo angustia asfixiante, pero controlada, reprimida que hasta el momento no se ha desbordado, incluso estando ya sola oculta en mi cama, batallo para no pensar en eso, no rememorar ni una palabra, ni una imagen, ni un sentimiento vivido hace unas horas.

Camino por un parque, lleno de hojas secas regadas por todo el suelo, el viento helado golpea mi rostro, casi quemando mi piel, sólo unas pocas personas caminan por los alrededores, todas parejas, tomadas de las manos, abrazadas, besándose, sonriendo, hablándose al oído, siendo felices juntos, llenándome de nostalgia, tristeza, anhelo, hasta de envidia de su dicha, sigo el sendero jugando a destrozar las hojas que hay a mi paso, enfocada casi en mis pies más que en lo que hay a los lados, para no tener que ver más demostraciones de lo que tuve y perdí, sólo un aroma familiar, una esencia única, y que reconozco a kilómetros hace que levante la cabeza, para encontrar a un hombre, al dueño de ese perfume, a quien conozco de pies a cabeza, pudiendo describirlo con los ojos cerrados, incluso sólo con tocarlo podría saber quien es, un deseo inmenso de correr a sus brazos, de besarlo, de hacerlo olvidar todo, de volver a llenarlo de pasión, se apodera de mis pensamientos, pero antes de actuar, aquella imagen de él sólo mirando la nada, cambia cuando a su lado aparece alguien, sin conocerla, sin ver nada más, mi interior se transforma llenándose de rabia, y todo empeora, porque lo que sucede no puede ser, él está ahí frente a mí, aunque sin verme, abrazándola, tal como lo hacia conmigo, sonriéndole seductoramente de la misma manera que lo hacia cuando despertaba abrazada a su lado, todo eso que parece ser lo más doloroso, queda en nada cuando se atreve sin consideración ni vergüenza a besarla, casi a devorarla. Otra vez quiero correr, pero ahora a golpearlo a descargar todo lo que tengo sobre él, pero antes de hacerlo, un sonido me borra todo, dejándome sentada en mi cama, con todo iluminado, mis ojos llorosos que rápidamente seco con las manos, y con el pecho más oprimido que ayer.

Casi medio día, casi doce horas de sueño nada reponedor ni placentero, corriendo me encierro en el baño para darme una ducha con agua helada, intentando borrar todo otra vez, vistiéndome con la música a todo lo que da, usando mis sentidos en todo para no tener que pensar en algo.

Al comienzo de la escalera para bajar a seguir ocupada comiendo, escucho el timbre de la casa, me quedo quieta de forma inconciente en mi trayecto, entre medio oculta, media pendiente de la visita, mamá camina sin darse cuenta de mi presencia hacia la puerta, al abrirla ya tengo en claro quien, o mejor dicho quienes son, puntual como él sólo, como el Big Ben, la voz de Alioth saludando a su abuela, llena todas partes.

- ¿Mamá?- pregunta Alioth, tan lindo siempre pendiente de donde estoy.

- Deberías ir a despertarla- le dice mamá, dejando en claro que no sabe lo que estoy haciendo.

- Scorpius ¿vas a pasar?- pregunta la voz de mamá, tan amable como siempre.

- Muchas gracias, pero… tengo trabajo que hacer- responde de manera dubitativa al comienzo.

Es un mentiroso, no tiene nada que hacer, no quiere verme, eso es lo que pasa, aunque es mejor así.

- Hay una reunión en la Madriguera, como siempre estás invitado, puedes pasar después de que termines tu trabajo- invita mamá, casi haciendo que me atragante con mi respiración.

En primer lugar, hay un evento familiar del cual no tenía idea, y en segundo lugar mamá llega y lo invita así nada más, que clase de madre es esta que tengo, es una completa traidora, aunque no sepa lo que pasa, pero debería sospecharlo, lo de anoche no fue gratis ni un capricho, cualquier persona tendría una idea, y ella es ella, no sé le pasa nada, no tiene excusa para esto.

- Claro, veré si alcanzo- responde él con voz claramente nerviosa.

- Tienes que ir, la familia se reunirá para celebrar el compromiso de James y Violeta, ayer lo anunciaron a sus padres- sigue hablando mamá, floreciendo en el interior unas enormes ganas de estrangularla, ¿cuantos años de condena me darán por eso?, podría aducir locura temporal o un tardío complejo de Electra ante el wizegamot, aunque no sea abogada tengo una buena defensa a mi favor.

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- se despide Scorpius de mi ex madre, logrando que ella le corresponda.

- Mamá, no estas durmiendo- menciona Alioth al verme en la escalera, haciendo que cambie la mueca de horror que tenía por una de felicidad de verlo otra vez.

Me siento en el escalón esperando que Alioth termine de subir los últimos peldaños que le quedan para abrazarlo, y al hacerlo inspiro sobre su cabeza y me lleno del perfume que usa Scorpius, y así es imposible poder olvidar algo, si tengo a su versión en miniatura hasta con su olor, caminando a mi lado.

***

Nana Molly saca energías de donde no tiene para seguir llenando cada fuente que tiene con algún delicioso manjar ya sea dulce o salado, y hoy su mayor fuente de inspiración es saber que otro nieto, su adorado James Potter sentó cabeza como dijo entre sollozos de emoción, mientras yo permanecía en el más recóndito lugar lejos de cualquier mirada, de abuelo, abuela, tío, tía, primo, prima, pareja de primo, madre o padre hasta de los dos enanos bulliciosos, que no dejan de jugar en todas partes.

Tengo la extraña sensación que cuando dicen matrimonio o boda indiscutiblemente me miran, pero sigo pensando lo mismo, tengo primos mayores que aún no tienen ese tipo de planes, Dom, parece feliz en su soltería, Molly también, Fred ni que decir, Albus ni presente por su trabajo absorbente de tiempo casi completo, y ninguna persona le lanza miradas de reojo por esto. Aunque también podrías ser un poco de paranoia de mi parte.

- Para cuando es la fiesta- le pregunto a James una vez que se ha acercado a mi lado, tal vez esperando que lo abrace como el resto.

- En marzo - responde mientras me impulso a darle lo que quiere, un apretado abrazo a quien ocupo en cargo de protector en la escuela, aunque fallo un poco, pero siempre estuvo ahí.

- Falta bastante, casi seis meses- acoto soltándolo para que respire.

- Cómo crees- indica Vic que ha llegado a nuestro lado- eso es un tiempo prudente, una boda requiere muchas cosas, demasiada organización, incluso ya vamos contra el tiempo.

James coloca los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo que yo, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de parte de ella. Pero aún recuerdo todo lo que tuvimos que pasar cuando ella tuvo su oportunidad con Tedd hace cinco años atrás, fue un caos, no se cómo Victorie llego a ese día, si los anteriores fue una completa locura, de eso tendré que advertir a Violeta, darle bastante calmantes y relajantes una vez llegado el momento, como amiga no puedo hacer menos, y como madrina no tengo opciones de rehuir de las reuniones para coordinar decoración, vestidos, cena, lugar, despedida de soltera, eso es demasiado, moriré en el intento.

Cuando se reúne está familia es un verdadero bullicio y eso que aún hay integrantes en Hogwarts, aunque mantenga una conversación relajada con Dominique, Molly y Violeta, estás dos primera ya pensando en la despedida de soltera, siendo que eso es una de las últimas cosas que se hacen, pero ellas fantasean con los bailes, juegos y no sé cosas más ya tienen planeada para hacer de ese día uno inolvidable, pero yo no puedo dejar de ver de vez en cuando la chimenea, por si aparece alguien, y si la han utilizado, pero todos los que han salido de ahí o tienen el cabello rojo, anaranjado o algún derivado de ese, pero nada relacionado con el amarillo platinado.

Contradictorias sensaciones me provoca esta ausencia, detesto cuando estoy en dicotomía con mis emociones, porque lo necesito, quiero verlo, saber que está bien, que sigue siendo parte de esto, que quiere seguir siéndolo aceptando la invitación que hizo Hermione, pero por otro lado, no sé que hacer si lo tengo en frente, que diré, cómo reaccionare, qué sentiré, y especialmente que dría él, como reaccionará y que sentirá.

- ¿Suéltalo ya, qué es lo que pasa ahora?- exige una poco sutil Violeta.

Quito mi vista de ese hueco en la pared, y la observo con una falsa sonrisa, tan falsa que ni yo me la creo que estoy fingiendo bien.

- Cual es tu manía de querer arruinar tu celebración con mi vida- respondo.

- Porque eres mi amiga, como una hermana, te conozco algo te pasa, y si no te presiono no dirás nada, como siempre te tragas todo- responde casi recitando cada frase.

- No quiero ventilar mi vida- respondo bajando la voz porque hay demasiadas orejas cercas listas para escuchar cualquier cosa.

- Vamos- dice arrastrándome hacia un lugar menos poblado, que resulta ser el jardín, y no es que no haya alguien simplemente hay más espacio para no tener que estar tan pegados unos de otros.

Definitivamente con lo que se le viene a Violeta, su trabajo, preparar todo para su gran día, no podrá seguir siendo la escuchadora de mis problemas, ni tampoco quiero abrumarla con eso, es mi amiga, y por eso quiero ayudarla no siendo un estorbo más en su vida, así que creo que tendré que mejorar mi vida, algo que por ahora no veo muy cercano, o saber disimular muy bien, pero para eso necesitaría clases de actuación, y en mi agenda no tengo espacio, o lo otro seria buscar a otra persona a quien fastidiar con mis líos, el problema de eso, no conozco un lugar en donde encontrar repuestos de ese tipo.

Antes de hablar, de mirarla un poco, observo como Tedd vuela a poca altura en su escoba con su hija, y tío Harry le entrega a Alioth a mi padre para que también haga lo mismo, el pequeño sonríe y celebra pidiendo subir más alto, aunque papá se resista a hacerlo, con Scorpius llegaría hasta más arriba de los árboles, o las pocas veces que yo lo he intentado también, es un niño arriesgado y valiente, porque no tiene algo de mi, el miedo, por eso sé que le irá bien en la vida.

- Vamos dime, ha pasado algo, estás… triste- pide otra vez en voz baja y suave.

Triste, devastada, desconsolada, queriendo llorar, pero negándome a hacerlo, queriendo hacer de todo para recuperar lo perdido, pero envolviéndome en la desesperanza, todo eso y mucho más podría decirle, pero no quiero, no tengo las palabras para expresar eso.

- Otra vez problemas con Scorpius- intenta indagar, como si fuera algo sabido y esperado.

- No- murmuro moviendo la cabeza para darle más énfasis a esto.

- ¿Entonces?- pregunta confundida.

Recuerdo su mirada, sus palabras, mi reacción, mi huida, todo lo nefasto que fue la noche anterior.

- Lo perdí, creo que lo perdí para siempre- sentencio con amargura ante su desconcierto.

***

_Hola Qué tal… muchas gracias por sus estupendos comentarios, por aquellos que siguen colocando esta historia en sus fav, alerta y demases, también aquellos que leen nada más, es grandioso y sin ello no creo que tendría las ganas de seguir escribiendo tanto como lo hago.  
_

_Como les dije a algunas, rose ha madurado en algunas cosas, pero para otras sigue siendo una completa fruta verde, por eso ahora vive las consecuencias… k debe hacer?… buscar su caminos, unirlos...tratando de no desviarse …. de su objetivo.  
_

_((FannyLu: anteriormente varias personas realizaron esta consulta y al aparecer nunca lo respondí (lo siento si fue así, soy un tanto olvidadiza a veces), está basada, en cierta medida, en una experiencia de vida, con su cuota de inspiración e imaginación, el impulso para atreverme a escribir surgió cuando volví a escuchar después de mucho tiempo una canción d Maná llamada Ana, y asì me atrevi a escribirla y subirla. Con respecto a lo otro, creo que lo haré cuando termine está historia, y tb tengo otra en planes un dramione, pero por ahora con una ya me basta, no creo poder con dos, admiro a los que si, e imagínate a los que tienen en marcha más de eso, absoluta admiración de mi parte))._

**_Espero recibir sus comentarios, opiniones, ideas, lo que sea por este cap..… REVIEW…. plisss  
_**


	66. Reflejando realidad

*

**Reflejando realidad **

_- Lo perdí, creo que lo perdí para siempre- sentencio con amargura ante su desconcierto._

Violeta ante estas palabras está peor que cuando vimos una película de terror antigua, de esos clásicos que aún asustan a cualquiera, tiene su rostro casi deforme, James me asesinará por ocasionarle esto a su novia, una terapia intensiva de arrugas prematuras. Aunque la comprendo más de lo que quisiera, hasta yo me niego a aceptar lo que acabo de decir, y todo lo que significa para ahora y para después.

- ¿Qué estás hablando?- pregunta titubeante, está como en shock, como si fuera su relación la que acabo.

Otra vez no, no pienso repetirlo porque hacerlo confirma todo otra vez, y me niego a rememorarlo.

- Eso no puede ser, ustedes tienen que estar juntos, seguro que es una exageración de tu parte- sigue hablando con esa risita nerviosa, que la ha atacado de repente.

- Desearía, hasta vendería mi alma, con tal de que fuera eso- murmuro.

- Pero, eso no puede ser, qué paso para que las cosas llegarán a ese punto- indica desencajada.

- Eso ya no importa, no quiero hablar de eso, no ahora- respondo porque realmente no tengo ganas de hacerlo, y tía Ginny se acerca hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa.

Antes de que refute algo se da cuenta de la presencia de su suegra, lanzando un disimulado bufido de frustración, por no poder seguir conversando, pero yo me alegro, creo que basta de hablar del tema, ya lo sabe y de ahí nada más.

- Las dejo, yo voy a ver a Alioth- acoto para salir de ese lugar.

Sólo me acerco a la improvisada cancha de quidditch que hay en medio del césped, para comprobar que todo este bien, aunque de lejos se puede ver, pero necesito incluirme en la diversión, no es posible que pase todo el tiempo oculta en algún rincón, con suerte hoy he hablado y jugado con Alioth, por eso aprovecho inmediatamente cuando papá me lanza una mirada para hacerle una señal pidiéndole que se acerque y me deje montar un rato su escoba, a lo que él no se niega ni un segundo.

Y ahí perdida casi entre las nubes, olvido el tiempo, la tierra, la familia, sólo presiono con seguridad el mango y sostengo refugiado entre mis brazos a Alioth, que parece dichoso por haber conseguido llegar más arriba de lo que papá lo elevaba.

- Más- pide mientras yo intento mantenerlo firme.

- No, ya está bien- le digo sintiendo la brisa mover su cabello y el mío.

- Quiero más- comienza a repetir- más alto-

Cuál es su problema con él no, es la primera palabra que aprendió a utilizar bien, es la más fácil, pero cuando alguien se la dice, es como si no existiera para él, siempre quiere hacer lo contrario, dónde está la lógica, pero no cuenta que aunque todo le den siempre la razón, yo si puedo resistirme.

- Así está bien- repito más enérgica, ante los movimientos que trata de hacer para subir la escoba.

- No, sube más- manda remeciendo todo, desestabilizando el vuelo, el vértigo se apodera de todo cuando la ruta zigzaguea un poco, teniendo que tener mayor control de la escoba, cortando la circulación de mis manos debido a la fuerza con la cual presiono el objeto con el cual damos el ahora no tan seguro paseo.

- Maldita sea, basta Alioth- le digo entre enojada y asustada por casi provocar que nos cayéramos.

De sólo imaginar la escena tiemblo completamente, y entiendo porque papá se resiste tanto a subir a está altura, demasiado peligro para alguien que aún no comprende los riesgos, más que valiente, es un inconciente.

- Papá- comienza a llamar enojado.

¿Acaso es una amenaza?, ese niño que salio de mí, que deje que me pateara cada órgano interno disponible, me tuvo doblada de dolor por casi una eternidad, al que alimente de mi cuerpo, quiere intimidarme, más encima con la figura de su padre, podría reírme sino fuera porque aún estoy tensa por esto y todo lo demás.

- No está- le digo usando ese tono que lo deja quieto, mientras descendemos hasta casi tocar el suelo.

- Papá- repite más emocionado que enojado como al comienzo.

Una vez ya estacionada, Alioth sólo quiere saltar para alejarse porque lo he regañado, y antes de bajarlo de mi lado, levanto la vista y comprendo todo de una vez, si sentí vértigo al casi caer de la escoba, ahora me siento igual y eso que estoy con los dos pies en la tierra, o tal vez en una ilusión por la altura, a menos oxigeno, menos capacidad de funcionar correctamente, porque aquella llamada no era una amenaza sino una llamada hacia su presencia.

Está aquí, no puede ser, ahí saludando y dándose esos abrazos palmoteados con James y a quien se acerque a su lado, Alioth ya corre hacia ese lugar, y yo debo parecer una estatua detenida en medio del jardín aun sobre la escoba.

¿Por qué vino?, es una situación tan complicada, ni siquiera me puse a pensar como actuar en este momento, ¿debo ir y saludarlo como si nada?, no, con lo de ayer eso es imposible, eso no fue una simple discusión. Entonces ¿tengo que ignorarlo?, tampoco, no es cortes, es demasiado infantil, además no sé que tan bueno sea hacer evidente frente a todos la situación, pero no estoy dispuesta a fingir perfección, ya asumí que soy pésima actuando.

¿Qué hacer, tengo que pensar?, bueno lo primero es reaccionar y bajar de la escoba, cosa que hago con total torpeza, peor como si fuera la primera vez que monto, no me gusta verme alterada por su presencia, pero así estoy sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con la Nimbus totalmente aferrada a mi mano, camino lento, lentísimo, intentando retrazar el encuentro, para ver si de algo sirve el tiempo que estoy acumulando.

- Respira- me murmuro a mi misma mientras me acerco cada vez más, y no sé porque lo hago, podría haberme quedado en ese lugar contemplando el paisaje, el cielo rojizo de media tarde, pero no, una parte, una gran parte de mi ser, quiere verlo, tenerlo cerca, darle la posibilidad de que hablemos.

Él conversa de lo más normal con tío Harry, James, papá, Tedd y con Alioth en sus brazos, no mira para acá, mala señal, eso quiere decir que no tiene deseos de verme, y por lo tanto no querrá hablar.

Es un tonto, idiota, engreído, y otro tanto de descalificativos más que no tengo interés de rememorar.

Si ese es su juego, venir y restregarme su presencia sin tomarme en cuenta, que lo haga, yo aunque internamente deseo hacer lo mismo, tengo otra idea, hacer todo lo contrario, no arrastrarme, eso jamás, pero si actuar con altura de miras, actuar de la otra forma sólo me ha traído mayores dificultades.

Un aire de altivez, que no sé de donde ha salido, hace que me coloque más erguida que lo normal, intento apresurar mi paso, todo va mejor de lo esperado, la seguridad va tomando presencia, eso es bueno, muy bueno, para estar todo tan reciente.

Muchas risas y carcajadas surgen del grupo de hombres, pero Scorpius sólo sonríe, una simple mueca para dejarle en claro a sus acompañantes que también está pendiente de aquello que estén hablando. De pronto al estar ya muy cerca, su rostro gira un poco quedando con su mirada justo sobre mí, un escalofrío desde el centro de la espalda hasta los extremos de mi cuerpo, se expande como una corriente fría, un instante de paro de funciones corporales y todas esas reacciones que se generan en el cuerpo cuando te encuentras con algo que ansias y rehúyes al mismo tiempo, intentan boicotear mi prestancia desinteresada.

La forma de observarme es extraña, no logro descifrarla, aunque claro, sé que no soy traductora de este tipo de idioma, sin embargo en algunas ocasiones si he logrado percibir ciertas cosas de su parte, y ahora es nulo, será porque nos desconectamos, porque no siente nada especial al verme, o porque se ha levantado un muro invisible entre ambos, todas estas cosas simplemente me entristecen nuevamente, ya con esto lentamente se vuelve a apagar esa seguridad con la cual me había comenzado a acercar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, ahora no sólo él se ha dado cuenta de que estoy casi al lado, sino el resto, los integrantes de la familia que conversaban animados me mira sonrientes, como si nada pasará, como si fuera cualquier otra ocasión en donde nos hemos reunidos, porque en apariencia es de esa forma, pero internamente las cosas jamás habían estado más opuestas a esas otras veces.

- Rosie, mira quien llegó- comenta tío Harry, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta.

Estoy incomoda, sin saber que hacer, que decir, y más cuando está media parte del circulo de protección masculina alrededor.

- Rose, qué tal- pregunta Scorpius dando el primer paso de saludo, nada enojado, tampoco meloso, ni siquiera indiferente, sino normal, como uno saluda a cualquier persona agradable.

- Scorpius- es lo único que puedo decir, mientras presiono los labios, miro alternadamente a Scorpius y Alioth que permanece un poco enfadado, lo que hace el cuadro perfecto, padre e hijo unidos en su resentimiento contra mí, aunque al pequeño dentro de unos minutos se le pasará, y ya vendrá en la noche con su carita tierna a preguntarme si puede dormir conmigo, y yo tendré toda la seguridad de decirle que no, y aunque me encantaría que el mayor lo hiciera eso lo veo difícil, sino hablamos las cosas.

- Los dejo, voy a ver a mi chica- dice James, quien por primera vez es oportuno, en el caso que quisiera al cien por ciento quedar a solas con Scorpius, porcentaje aún no logrado, porque no tengo idea de adonde nos llevaría dicha situación.

¿Huir o quedarme?, casi visualizo los dos caminos, uno lleno de espinas, oscuro, fantasmagórico, el otro silencioso, también oscuro, pero más tranquilo, el problema es que no logro saber cual corresponde a cual.

El resto también siguen al mayor de los Potter, pero de todas formas yo ya he tomado una decisión, es ahora o nunca, él vino, eso es una señal, una clara señal, quiere seguir siendo parte de esto, si no quisiera verme, era tan simple como faltar, luego inventar una excusa o aclarar que realmente ya no le interesa tener relación con la familia, porque nosotros ya no estamos juntos, y esta última idea sigue pareciéndome irreal, pero es tan cierta como que estoy aquí frente a él, a solas y sin decir ni una palabra otra vez.

Pero que se puede decir cuando ha pasado lo que paso, qué debo decir, "hola, qué tal, dormiste bien, cómo te sientes ahora que estás soltero, qué hiciste después de que me fui estrepitosamente de tu casa, te aliviaste, te enojaste lloraste (cosa que dudo, no lo hice yo que soy un tanto volátil)", y contarle lo que me paso a mí, no, eso no es opción.

Tengo un grave problema, no sé como iniciar una conversación, la cual se que es totalmente necesaria, lo inconcluso es peor que cualquier otro escenario.

- ¿Juguemos?- le pide Alioth completamente inocente y ajeno a todo.

- Claro- responde Scorpius, agachándose para dejarlo en el suelo.

No quiere hablar, no me quiere hablar, me va a dejar plantada, frente a él, sin hacer ni decirme nada.

- Ve a dentro un momento, y de ahí jugamos todo lo que quieras- le vuelve a decir, ante un inmóvil niño que no parece querer moverse hasta lograr lo que quiere.

- Nana Molly está repartiendo un pastel de chocolate- insiste para convencerlo, logrando justo lo que quería hacer que entre a la casa.

Ambos observamos la puerta hasta que queda cerrada, sin nadie alrededor más que unas extrañas mariposas que revolotean alrededor de un arbusto. No tengo ni una expectativa de esto, ni buena ni mala, simplemente nada, un vacío total de posibilidades, todas son demasiado remotas, ilusorias o dolorosas como para poder clarificarlas.

- Viniste- primera palabra que logro decir para hacerlo que me mire y deje de ver hacia la puerta del frente.

- Sí, tenía que venir a felicitar a la pareja- responde volviendo el rostro.

Por qué percibo cierta ironía, reproche, o algo por el estilo en esa frase, aunque ya sabía que está noticia no le caería nada de bien, es como la gota que rebalsa el vaso en todo esto, una burla a nuestra situación, no intencionada, pero que si a mi me incomoda, yo creo que para él es aún más, y no sé como reparar el daño, si la adivinación fuera realmente una ciencia confiable desearía tener la habilidad y tantas cosas serían diferentes ahora, habría hecho y dicho tantas cosas que nos evitaran este tipo de hechos.

- Violeta también es mi amiga, y James es un gran tipo- continua hablando en su mismo tono, si estamos a unos cuantos pasos el uno del otro en lo físico, percibo que a nivel de disposición esa distancia se multiplica por mucho.

- Lo sé, te entiendo- acoto titubeante, parezco una niña tartamuda ante esto, pero lo que dije fue sólo una de esas palabras fuera de contexto u obvias que uno dice cuando no sabe que hablar, no para que se deshaga en aclaraciones oscuras.

Ante mi forma de hablar, se detiene inmediatamente, respirando profundamente.

- Creo que… debemos hablar- insito como tanteando lentamente la situación, a pesar de su reticencia no puedo detenerme.

- Eso es evidente- afirma con tono mucho más suave.

- No debí haberme ido de esa forma- confieso, sabiendo que pase lo que pase, ese fue el error más inmediato que debo reparar.

Él asiente dándome la razón.

- Las cosas no terminaron como esperaba- comenta pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Quien quiere acabar una conversación de esa forma, yo creo que nadie, aunque él nunca me dio otra solución, ni alternativa diferente, no quiso nada, no me agrada pero en ese momento y ahora, aún no desvalido completamente ni accionar.

- ¿Cómo esperabas?- inquiero sin dejar de mirarlo y de vez en cuando hacia la puerta o alrededores.

- Tú te acabas de dar cuenta- concluye haciendo alusión a mi disculpa.

No era lo esperado, para nada, la decepción está en progreso, porque comienzo a comprender que los resultados, más allá de la forma, si eran parte de su plan, o lo que tenía en mente.

- Me quieres decir, que si querías terminar esto- trato de confirmar.

- ¿Tú crees que eso era lo que realmente quería?- pregunta rápidamente ciñendo su frente, con arrugas se parece a su papá más que nunca.

- No lo sé, dime tú-

- Esto no me hace feliz, jamás lo haría, ya quisiera borrar todo lo pasado…- indica con voz baja pero segura.

- Pero no se puede ¿verdad?- me apresuro a completar, embargada entre la esperanza y resignación, tengo una gran dualidad con esto.

- No- responde en un murmullo lamento y yo hago lo mismo, pero sin voz.

En la ventana se nota el excesivo movimiento familiar que hay en la madriguera, es una suerte que se haya quedado remitido sólo a ese lugar, aunque de todas formas quiero estar allá sonriendo, hablando, comiendo, y no estar aquí y así.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías conseguir?- sigo preguntando, aunque no me agrada hablar esto, en este lugar y en este momento, es la oportunidad que se ha presentado y no la desperdiciare.

- ¿Con qué?- trata de aclarar.

- Tú me pediste conversar, a qué querías llegar-

- Hablar las cosas, eso quería- acota y nada más, perece que está de mal humor, sin ganas de hablar fluidamente, así no se puede seguir con esto, yo estoy colocando de mi esfuerzo, si no quiere hablar para qué vino, se quedo o le pidió a Alioth que se fuera.

- Y lo hicimos, pero…- intento pedir para que me explique las cosas que aún tengo confusas y son muchas.

- Pero acabaron de la peor forma- interrumpe, haciendo evidente aquello que le molesta.

- Y ¿ahora qué?- murmuro inquieta por saber que pasará.

- Aprender de todo- suspira, sintiendo por primera vez desde que nos quedamos como dos plantas en medio del jardín, que se ha relajado un poco.

No puedo más que mirarlo, aunque sea a contraluz, sabiendo que aquello es lo más cierto de todo, no muevo ni digo algo, prefiero perderme en su imagen, en su respirar pausado, en su cabello flameándose un poco por el viento.

- Rose, Scorpius, lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya vamos a comer- llama la voz de nana Molly.

- Ya vamos- le grito, aunque no le acepto sus disculpas por interrumpirnos.

Quisiera decirle que lamento todo, pero no creo que con eso baste, se aburrió de lo que paso, está enojado con todo, tal vez si necesite tiempo, ahora si que eso me parece factible, no como algo definitivo, no quiero eso, no lo acepto, porque yo si quiero seguir con él, mejorar las cosas y avanzar, lo supe ayer, lo sé ahora y quiero acrecentarlo con los días, y ahora tengo que buscar la forma para que él lo sepa, lo crea y se de cuenta, aunque siento que es conformista mi posición, aun no sé de que otra manera puedo hacerlo, su actitud me demuestra que no tiene intenciones de cambiar las cosas, ya no quiere más y contra eso por ahora no puedo luchar.

- Sé que con el tiempo todo mejorara- le indico como primera señal de que acepto su propuesta, del estúpido tiempo que pidió según él para que yo piense las cosas, lo haré, aunque ya lo tengo claro. No puedo evitar sentir un sabor amargo y seco en la boca, que no sé me quitará ni con la comida más dulce de todas.

- No tengo dudas de eso- musita haciéndome una señal con la mano para pedirme que comience a caminar, lo acepto, acepto pasivamente todo, lo sigo, pero no lo miro, no lo haré por ahora, hasta que tenga las fuerzas de volver a hacerlo.

***

¿Cuánta extensión tiene ese tiempo?, han pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que establecimos ese "receso", termino, finalización de todo contacto sentimental entre nosotros, el acercamiento se ha remitido a las instancias en donde pasa a buscar y luego a traer a Alioth los días que se lo lleva a su casa, entre nosotros se respira la tensión e incomodidad, unos cuantos saludos, preguntas de cómo estamos en dónde no ahondamos más que el "bien gracias", frase hecha, que no se condice con la realidad, es casi automática, ni la pienso, sólo sale antes de que razone lo que tengo que decir, y el resto se pasa en superficialidades sin sentido, a penas nos miramos, ni nos acercamos mucho, como si temiéramos que al menor contacto algo irrefrenable o insospechado fuera a suceder.

Y yo que pensé que todo mejoraría inmediatamente, tenía la certeza que así sería, no sé que ha pasado, pero ha sido por ambas partes, los dos actuamos de la misma forma, como completos incompetentes. Y hacer evidente la situación al resto le ha agregado otra cuota de complicación, tener que lidiar con preguntas, luego con expresión de incredulidad, y todos los comentarios, gestos hasta pensamientos que se sospechan de las personas cercanas, que por suerte hasta el momento aún han sido pocas, no han sido muy agradables, aunque intenten decir que no es algo más que parte normal de una relación.

Prefiero no pensarlas mucho y más bien centrarme en lo que tengo ahora y nada más. Por eso aprovecho la soledad para descansar leyendo hasta que mis ojos no puedan seguir enfocando las letras.

- Rose, puedes dejar eso y ven a comer- interrumpe como siempre mamá.

- Estoy leyendo- le digo acercándole el libro por si no lo ha visto, aunque lo dudo hasta un miope lo vería si es más grande que un tablero de ajedrez.

- Hoy no almorzaste, te la has llevado metida estudiando- sigue interrumpiendo.

Mamá impidiendo que haga esto, debe estar enferma.

- Tengo que aprovechar que Alioth no está, con él es imposible que pueda hacerlo en paz- refunfuño molesta porque me quita minutos de valiosa concentración, en lo único que me aleja de todo.

- Y ayer era porque tenías ronda de observación, antes de ayer por un trabajo, hace una semana porque no recordabas las clases de Hogwarts…a mi me parece que te escondes tras de eso- lanza con seguridad.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?- le indico resignada a tener que escucharla como alega por mi falta de apetito permanente.

Ante está pregunta en dónde yo no tengo para nada un rostro de felicidad ella sonríe, como si fuera graciosa mi pregunta.

- Porque yo también lo he hecho- responde casi con aire nostálgico.

- Yo realmente lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo, no tengo nada de que esconderme- digo comenzando a hablar con efusividad y terminando la frase más desinflada que un globo.

Porque no me he escondido, aunque podría decir que me he refugiado, resguardado haciendo y concentrándome en esto y eso no es delito, al contrario me ha servido para que me vaya muy bien en San Mungo.

- Ven aquí- pide con firmeza que no me deja razones de rebatirle nada, es casi como cuando era niña pequeña y se enfadada o quería que le obedeciera en algo importante.

Con remilgo camino hasta el lugar indicado, si ya me desconcentro, que más puedo hacer, bufidos de desesperación se hacen presentes a cada paso que doy.

La quedo mirando, contemplando en su espalda como pasan los segundos y la llega de Alioth de la mano de Scorpius y el ritual cortes, sonrisas nerviosas, preguntas comunes y todo lo demás comenzará su función, y por qué, porque aún no hago nada de lo que tengo que hacer.

- Dime que ves- vuelve a pedir ella con el mismo tono volteándome de los brazos para dejarme frente al espejo de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender nada.

- Qué ves en el espejo- repite apuntando el objeto.

- Mi reflejo- respondo extrañada, teniendo la certeza que acabo de perderla, y después resulta que la desquiciada soy yo.

- Describe lo que ves- insiste sin dejarse amedrentar por mi mirada extraña sobre esto.

- Soy yo, qué más quieres que diga- vuelvo a reclamar pero su rostro no deja duda que espera más de mí.

Aquella imagen es la que he visto cada día, todas las mañanas, no tiene nada especial, es la misma de siempre, demasiado común, el mismo pelo a media espalda que he usado desde, tanto que ya ni lo recuerdo, mi figura sigue igual, un poco más definida que antes, porque no en vano ha pasado el tiempo, como también el convertirse en una incubadora por varios meses tiene sus efectos, de ahí no sé que quiere que le diga, realmente no entiendo a dónde ni para qué está haciendo esta tontera del espejo.

- Veo que soy una chica común y corriente, con las características que están a la vista, o ¿quieres que te diga el color del pelo y esas pequeñeces que tú ya sabes?- pregunto con evidente sarcasmo.

- Y ¿qué ves más allá de eso?- sigue cuestionando sin tomar en cuenta lo que digo o hago.

- Estás tomando algo o ahora te las quieres dar de terapeuta- comento agobiada lo que menos necesito es este tipo de situaciones.

- Por este tipo de situaciones tuve que llegar a esto- murmura perdiendo la paciencia.

- Está bien- me rindo si quiere jugar eso haremos- Qué me pediste que te dijera.

- No quiero que me digas algo, quiero que reflexiones sobre lo que eres- habla utilizando una voz de agrado por haber sido dada en el gusto con mi actitud participativa.

La quedo mirando intentando internalizar sus palabras, lentamente vuelvo a fijarme en mi misma, ahí estoy yo, nadie más que yo, qué está siendo obligada a verse en esto, como si fuera una niña, me está tratando como eso, y las palabras de Scorpius sobre que me comporte como una niña aquella noche pasada, se hacen eco en mi mente confirmando eso, este hecho se presenta como una sensación de vacío naciente en el centro de mi vientre y que se expande hasta presionarme el pecho, eso es cómo he seguido siendo, una niña, asustada, cobarde, ellos lo han visto, y no debería serlo, ya estoy grande, qué me ha pasado, por qué me quede de esta forma, algo tiene que estar mal en mí.

- Todo este tiempo he seguido siendo una niña- susurro con agobio.

No debería, no puedo serlo, me avergüenzo tanto de mi, cómo fui capaz de llegar a este punto, de perder a alguien importante por eso, no quiero que eso siga pasando, tal vez hasta como madre he fallado, porque las niñas no son madres, juegan a hacerlo, imitan, actúan en una ficción, con muñecos que no se lastiman, que no sienten, ni sufren, y es tan probable que así como dañe la relación que tenía, lo este haciendo con todo.

- He sido una cobarde, he dañado todo, lo he hecho todo mal- sigo diciendo consternada aún con mi reflejo.

- No, es así- asegura ella, teniendo cero credibilidad en esto, ya que por algo me pidió esto, porque lo sabe, sólo me quiere hacer sentir mejor.

- Claro que lo es, Scorpius término conmigo por esto, tú también lo piensas, hasta Alioth debe intuirlo- alego.

- Rose, recuerdas cuanto temías ser madre- pregunta haciendo que responda afirmativamente con la cabeza, eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar.

- Y lo hiciste, nadie puede decir lo contrario, eres una madre con todas sus letras…- responde con tono suave, ante lo que yo podría indicar algunos puntos en los cuales no he sido muy perfecta.

- Sí, pero…- comienzo a decir.

- Lo eres con sus defectos y virtudes, nadie es perfecto y menos en este rol, créeme yo he tenido que aprenderlo y asumirlo- dice con una sonrisa.

Sólo puedo sonreírle, porque debo aceptar que tiene razón, no lo he hecho tan mal, sólo lo he perdido una vez y lo encontré, no lo he botado de la escoba, lo alimento, lo cuido, lo baño, hasta juego con él, a pesar de que tenga que estudiar o trabajar, siempre trato de que tenga la prioridad, y por sobre todo mis sentimientos en su mayoría están enfocados en él, es la primera persona que puedo decirle cada vez que lo veo en la mañana al despertar, al dejarlo en la escuela, al verlo en la tarde y antes de dormir e incluso mientras está durmiendo que lo amo y preferiría sufrir mil veces y daría la vida sin pensarlo por él.

- Ahora no temas convertirte en lo que eres, una mujer- acota haciendo que sus palabras calen profundamente.

Acabo de percatarme en su totalidad que estaba perdida en la profundidad de la oscuridad, y ya no tengo excusas, antes podría, pero ahora ya no, ahora no me queda más que subir a la superficie y asumir que tengo que cambiar y lo primero que haré será conmigo misma, ni siquiera sólo por Scorpius o por Alioth.

***

_Hola a lector/as…gracias por sus comentarios, son valiosos e importantes, me encantaría haber podido responderle especialmente a cada uno, pero no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora de nada, (ni siquiera he podido leer otros fics) por esto lamento la tardanza, seis días es una eternidad para mi frecuencia habitual, pero ya tengo dos semanas de vacaciones así que aquí me tendrán + seguido, ya que quiero dejarla lo + avanzada que pueda._

_Ahora tengo un anuncio importante: voy a cambiar de nombre, nick, o penname, o como sea que se llame, pero la situación es que ahora (cuando suba el siguiente cap) seré ….__**And Rosmalfg**__, la historia seguirá igual, y todo lo demás, sólo que el nombre que he usado hasta el momento no fue elección mía, sino de una prima que me hizo la cuenta, así que ya es hora de tener mi identidad… me demore, pero no sabía que se podía, sólo espero que esto no ocasione problemas, pero por lo que averigüe, no debería ser así._

_Espero como siempre con mucho gusto sus comentarios, opiniones, aportes, en un Review._


	67. Crisálida

*

**Crisálida**

Hace un par de meses, o incluso hace un par de semanas no habría creído si alguien me hubiera dicho que yo, en forma voluntaria habría tomando la iniciativa de pasar una tarde recorriendo tiendas en el callejón Diagon y sus alrededores, pero hoy tengo que aceptarlo porque eso es real, mientras espero que Dom salga del probador sigo mirando las vitrinas ordenadas con telas de todos los colores, texturas diseños, porque tome una determinación y la estoy comenzando a llevar a cabo, una metamorfosis requiere diversos aspectos, y como siempre he tenido que empezar por uno de los mas inmediatos.

- Si me invitaste a comprar para quedarte viendo como me pruebo ropa, no funcionará mucho para cambiar esa forma que tienes de vestir- aparece diciendo Dominique modelando una blusa de encaje semi-transparente.

Tengo tantos argumentos para rebatirle eso, pero me los tragaré y aceptare que tiene razón, una oruga para comenzar a ser una mariposa, tiene un largo camino que recorrer, y lo primero que hace es su capullo, y acepto que caí en lo que siempre critique, por la boca muere el pez, dicen por ahí, y aquí me encuentro siendo guiada por una compradora compulsiva, obsesionada por la moda, para que me ayude a sentirme diferente, tal vez si empiezo por fuera pronto lo pueda hacer definitivamente por dentro.

- Creo que no me viene, te apuesto que a ti te lucirá genial- sigue diciendo frente al espejo.

- Estas loca, es demasiado para mí- respondo buscando algo menos osado.

Ante mi comentario sólo coloca por unos instantes los ojos en blanco y busca en mi talla aquella prenda negra, que no me pondré.

- Toma, mete tu cuerpo en ese lugar y lúcete- ordena, algo que desde hace unos días todos se han visto con el derecho de hacer, primero Scorpius, luego mi madre y ahora ella, debería quejarme pero el problema es que yo les dí la autorización en forma implícita.

Y si ya estoy aquí, no puedo negarme, a esto vine, y es lo que tendré que hacer. Con rapidez salgo para verme y para recibir sus tan poco sutiles comentarios, que no tienen nada de filtro.

- Con eso cualquier hombre que te vea querrá arrancártela de una- indica satisfecha.

Con este comentario le muestro mi desaprobación.

- Créeme que lo último que quiero es eso- respondo volviendo a entrar al pequeño probador.

- Es una broma, te queda fantástica, ya decía yo que era para ti- grita desde fuera.

- Si Malfoy no hace eso cuando te la vea es realmente un idiota… o tal vez sea porque se dio cuenta que no va con las mujeres- sigue burlándose tras la puerta.

- No digas estupideces- la reprendo abriendo la puerta y casi lanzándole la blusa para que la deje de donde la saco.

- Pagamos está- desobedece Dom, pasándole la prenda a la encargada de la tienda.

- Oye, yo no dije- comienzo a decir pero una bolsa y un par de monedas de vuelto es mi respuesta ante mi obsoleta protesta.

- Vamos tenemos muchas cosas, tiendas y peluquería que recorrer- habla sin tomarme en cuenta y afirmándose de mi brazo para salir de aquel lugar.

Es un alivio para este tipo de actividades que el otoño sea templado y no tener que andar sudando bajo el sol, ahora solo las bolsas que cada vez se multiplican más en nuestras manos dificultan el camino, un par de cosas más y listo, aunque ahora que recuerdo aún tengo una misión muy importante pendiente y es lo primero que tenía en mente hacer.

- Luego iremos a donde quieras, pero recordé que tengo que comprar el disfraz de Alioth para Halloween- digo desviando nuestro camino hacia el otro lado, ella me mira, pero estoy determinada a hacer eso primero y no sufrir las consecuencias de no encontrar lo que necesito.

- Está bien, primero lo primero- acepta resignada a pasar más de media hora de su vida en una tienda de ropa para niños.

Y ahí más de dos horas recorriendo lugares para encontrar ese obstinado disfraz que Alioth quiere de Rabbit el mago que sale en su libro de cuentos favorito, podría haberlo hecho como la mayoría, pero eso necesita tiempo y es lo que menos tengo para perderlo intentado hacer manualidades.

El naranjo y negro ya se ha tomando todos los lugares disponibles y esos colores en esta época, son como el verde y rojo en diciembre, un alterador de niños, que sólo esperan ansiosos para transformase por una noche en lo que sea y hastiarse de comer dulces sin que nadie les diga nada. Yo aún tengo el recuerdo del año pasado, sólo a dos insensatos como Scorpius y yo, se nos ocurre sacar a un niño de dos años a recorrer las calles de noche y con el frío nocturno, consecuencia, la peor gripe que recuerde en su corta historia.

- Se verá tan tierno con estas orejitas blancas- contempla Dom, con las partes del por fin encontrado traje, luego de caminatas interminables, búsquedas, preguntas, hasta peleas de palabras con una que otra mujer tan desesperada como nosotras por acabar luego esta tortura.

- Menos mal que terminamos esto- concluyo aliviada vaciando mi bolsillo para pagar la fortuna que ha salido el capricho de Alioth.

- Claro que no, aún tenemos el último paso, este pelo requiere una ayuda urgente- sigue hablando con renovadas energías por lo que significa para ella una sesión de esas, mientras toma casi con horror un mechón de mi pelo, ante lo cual no puedo dejar de sonreír sin negarme a nada, es una de los temas en los cuales coincidimos completamente.

***

- Salto, salto, salto- retumba la voz de Alioth por todos lados, mientras sólo se dedica a gritar eso y llevar a cabo lo que dice. A segundos está aquí en la sala de la casa, y al otro en la cocina, pero se sigue escuchando igual de fuerte.

Mi vista se desdobla entre vigilar que no se caiga entre tanto brinco, repasar unos apuntes, e intentar sentirme cómoda con la ropa que ya he decidido comenzar a usar, no puedo dejar guardado, algo que me tomo una tarde entera, más la fortuna que no tengo, en el fondo de un cajón sin usar.

- A qué hora te irás- pregunta papá levantando la vista de la sección de deportes del profeta.

- Entro a las nueve, pero Scorpius pasará a buscar a Alioth antes de las ocho- respondo sintiendo el nerviosismo en mis costillas, mi primer turno nocturno, y en un día de fiestas como está, y por lo que dicen San Mungo no es para nada tranquilo está noche, decenas de accidentes producto de las travesuras realizadas por los inconcientes.

Sigo guardando y volviendo a sacar todo de mi bolso una y otra vez, mientras sigo comiendo un dulce de la calabaza de Alioth cada cinco segundos, ha sido fantástico que nuestro recorrido por la casa de los familiares haya sido tan productivo, aunque nadie se puede negar a darle un dulce o mejor dicho decenas de ellos, a un conejito con capa y varita, aunque ahora queda con mucha suerte casi la mitad y no porque él se los haya comido.

Aunque viéndolo bien, es mejor que el azúcar se aloje en mi cuerpo, porque hace estragos en su comportamiento, de verdad que todos se pasaron para llenarle su calabaza, tía Ginny con tío Harry tenían paquetes llenos de dulces destinados casi principalmente para Alioth, ya que la hija de Tedd y Vic, aún es pequeña para esto, que decir de la madriguera, nana Molly cocino bocadillos que envician al más controlado, y esos ya desaparecieron por mi cuenta, tío George ya ha comenzado su entrenamiento en reconocimiento de bromas modificándole su varita para que expulse burbujas si él la maneja, y agua si otra persona lo hace, tío Percy y tía Audrey sólo le han dado monedas de chocolates, y esas si han sido sus favoritas, yo no he podido tocar ni una sola, papá tuvo un ataque de risa al ver como intente sobornarlo para que me diera una, pero aún así no lo conseguí. Tío Bill estaba con tía Fleur donde Victorie, quienes aportaron con bastante conversación, café, un rato para que Alioth expulsara energía jugando con la pequeña niña y más caramelos, para los dos.

De pronto ensimismada releyendo y comiendo observo a papá levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta, pero sigo concentrada, y sólo al ver a Alioth correr hacia ese lado comprendo que sólo puede ser alguien, y al escuchar su voz tan reconocible saludar a quienes fueron a su encuentro, intento tragar dos caramelos a la vez para endulzarme lo que más pueda para este momento.

Como innato mecanismo de preparación reacomodo mi cabello, mi nuevo cabello, más corto a lo acostumbrado, aunque nada categórico, sólo con más estilo y moderno que la forma simple que siempre había usado, de todo lo hecho es la parte que más me agrado, incluso no me siento extraña, sino que completamente satisfecha con los resultados, y eso es lo importante.

Me quedo donde estoy, esperando que entre a buscar las cosas que tiene que llevarse para esta noche, ahora me dedico a revisar que todo este en orden que nada falte, que nada sobre, el primero en llegar es Alioth quien toma sus cosas, demostrando que ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

- Toma- me dice sacando una de sus preciadas monedas de papel dorado.

- Oh, muchas gracias- respondo sorprendida al ver como ha compartido después de tanta negativa su motín.

- Y para mí no hay una- aparece diciendo de improviso la voz de Scorpius quien ya se encuentra casi frente nuestro.

- No más- le responde Alioth mostrando sus manos vacías.

Scorpius antes de decir o hacer algo se queda con la mirada fija sobre mi, haciéndome sentir incomoda y nerviosa, pero he tratado de evitar eso, así que tengo que actuar normal.

- Qué tal Scorpius- lo saludo con la más calida sonrisa que pueda hacer.

-¿Rose?- murmura como si tratara de confirmar que soy yo, ante lo cual no puedo más que esbozar una sonrisa interna, que con mucho control logro mantenerla sólo así.

- ¿Si?- pronuncio mirándolo quieto con su vista recorriéndome.

Rápidamente desvía su mirada hacia Alioth que trata con dificultad, guardar sus cosas en su mochila, y comienza a ayudarlo.

- ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- afirma en una extraña entonación de pregunta.

- Si, no mucho, qué te parece- indago mientras observo como le ha puesto bastante mal la chaqueta a Alioth.

- Te queda perfecto- responde en voz baja sin seguir haciendo nada más, lo que es un alivio si sigue de esa forma es probable que meta al niño en el bolso.

- Gracias- le digo en tono suave al pasar por su lado para arreglar el desastre que dejo en la ropa de su hijo.

Agachada dándole la espalda, no puedo dejar de sentir su vista hacia este lugar, en silencio, sólo los tres, pero rápidamente disminuimos a dos cuando el menor de los presentes decide partir a buscar algo en el segundo piso.

- Así que hoy empiezas con trabajo nocturno- dice él, como forma de romper el hielo que hay cuando el silencio comienza a instalarse entre ambos.

- Sí, pero no será continuo, una vez cada quince días- acoto volviendo a mirarlo.

- Eso… es bueno ¿no?- responde volviendo a su voz segura de siempre, al parecer ya paso el impacto inicial, ante lo cual sólo confirmo con la cabeza.

- Y dime cuales son sus planes está noche- inquiero relajada, cada día es más fácil volver a conversar otra vez con él, todo siempre toma su tiempo para calmarse los ánimos y al parecer todo ha comenzado a ser así, lento, pero a veces eso es mejor, todo se transforma en más estable y seguro y eso es lo que busco.

- Iremos a casa de mis padres, ya sabes a cenar y esas cosas que mamá debe tenerle preparada, y luego tal vez pueda infiltrarlo en alguna fiesta, con ese disfraz que trae puesto más unos bigotes seguro que pasa por ser de nuestra edad- contesta con tono divertido.

- Si ya me lo imagino- comento contagiada de su nuevo buen humor.

- ¿No has hablado con mi madre?- pregunta volviendo a su tono habitual.

- No, por qué- digo con curiosidad.

- No por nada- musita viendo hacia la escalera, pero no hay rastros de que Alioth venga bajando.

- ¿Por nada?- repito incrédula, por algo hizo esa pregunta, mientras intento pensar que querría decirme ella, aunque no debería extrañarme siempre nos hemos llevado bien, soy la… bueno, fui la novia de su hijo, además sigo y seré siempre la madre de su nieto por lo tanto siempre tendremos de que conversar, y aunque no estuviera eso, somos casi amigas a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

- Ya sabes a ella te aprecia mucho, le gusta conversar contigo- indica haciendo obvia la situación que sospechaba, y espero que siga siendo así y que no este enfadada conmigo por lo sucedido, si es que sabe todo lo acontecido, luego de la última vez que nos vimos.

- Cualquier día de estos iré a visitarla- le digo tomando las cosas para pasárselas porque ya vi unas orejas largas y blancas sobresalir del barandal de la escalera.

Antes que ellos se vayan volvemos a ser dos descoordinados, cada vez que nos vemos nos cuesta ser natural al saludarnos y al despedirnos, aun no sabemos como actuar ni que decir en forma asertiva y coherente en estos momentos, y todo porque antes podíamos hacer gestos que ahora en primero impulso están, pero deben ser controlados dejándonos en una indecisión.

Un nos vemos para cada uno, un abrazo para Alioth, y dejo que se vayan primero, con rapidez y antes de que desaparezcan por la chimenea hacia la Malfoy Manor, tomo mis cosas para ir a San Mungo a pasar toda una noche en vela.

- Rose- vuelve a llamar Scorpius antes de meterse con conejo, bolso y todo en la red flu.

Logrando con esto mí completa atención a sus últimas palabras.

- Te irá muy bien- alienta percibiendo mi nerviosismo camuflado por lo que se viene.

- Gracias- vuelvo a decir sorprendida, pero dichosa por percatarse de todo lo me pasa.

- Además esa blusa te queda demasiado bien para que la estropees con hollín- indica con voz seria, y antes de que pueda procesar sus palabras y con una sonrisa idiota en mis labios veo como es tragado por el chorro de llamaradas verdes.

Creo que ahora si puedo confiar en Dominique cuando dijo que esta blusa era para mí.

***

Media madrugada y estoy exhausta, con los parpados más pesados que mis pies, a pesar de sólo dedicarse a seguir a un sanador, responderle preguntas, observar como atiende a pacientes intoxicados, envenenados, lastimados por bromas, que les han provocado quemaduras, huesos rotos, cortes o dolores intensos, sólo anhelo una cama o un sofá, o incluso un café doble o triple cargado. Mi compañera de ronda, Ferreyt no parece tan cansada, aunque podría deducirlo por sus ojeras inminentes, eso es un alivio, no soy la única que ya se siente sobrepasada.

- Este tipo ni nos toma en cuenta- se queja mi compañera, aburrida de caminar entre camillas y solo mirar a los pobres desafortunados de pasar esta fiesta en un hospital.

- Lo que yo quiero es usar una de esas- le comento apuntando la única cama vacía del lugar.

- Yo que tú no lo desearía, mira como dejaron esas bombas explosivas a ese niño- dice dejándome ver al nuevo paciente, que no tiene más de ocho años.

Su imagen me sobrecoge, puedo ver a los adultos adoloridos y no es tan intenso como ver a un pequeño, inmediatamente recuerdo a Alioth, un pensamiento escalofriante me llena, pero rápidamente lo elimino, porque está bien cuidado con Scorpius, o eso le conviene.

- Weasley, Ferreyt, muévanse y vengan para acá- manda el tirano de guía que nos toco, habiendo tantos sanadores simpáticos, divertidos y hasta jóvenes, como el codiciado sanador Rossell, pero no, me tenía que tocar el más veterano y amargado de todos.

Con energía camino hacia ese lugar, está frente a la cama de aquel niño herido que no quiero mirar mucho, he visto en peores condiciones, pero su fragilidad me perturba, los niños no son lo mío, además de que lloran y hacen escándalo por el más mínimo dolor.

- Tengo que ver otro paciente, ustedes limpiaran sus heridas- ordena con tono frío, ante una sonrisa dichosa de Ferreyt, por tener un contacto tan directo, yo simplemente miro hacia todos lados.

- Me duele- se queja con voz quebrada y suave aquel niño, con una gran herida en su cabeza y mejilla, más otras en sus brazos, que observo con rapidez, para desviarla hacia su expediente.

- Vamos Weasley, por fin tenemos acción- dice la chica tomando su varita, mientras yo sigo quieta, fijándome sobre sus datos incompletos

- No, déjame- le grita el niño al ver como ella se acerca a tocarle su cara.

Esto es una de las cosas perturbantes, una batalla con un infante, ella intentando calmarlo y él negándose a que se acerque o le hable, y yo quieta viendo todo, debería hacer algo sino dirán que no sirvo para esto, como dijo ella la acción a comenzado y yo debo actuar y moverme.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto logrando que deje de mirarla a ella.

- Elliot- responde agitado.

- Sabes Elliot si te mueves tanto te dolerá aún más- le digo mientras él pone rostro de no creer y sin dejar de moverse, haciendo que recuerde el arsenal de caramelos que guarde en mi bolsillo.

- Quiero a mi mamá- pide con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya vendrá- responde Ferreyt, pero eso en vez de calmarlo lo deja aún más inquieto y triste.

- ¿Quieres uno?- le pregunto sacando un dulce, mientras él asiente y lo acepta más controlado otra vez.

Esto es la panacea más fuerte para cualquiera, un simple pedazo de azúcar y ha logrado que podamos trabajar tranquilas, el niño sólo mira con rostro compungido, pero dejando que lo ayudemos. Una vez terminado todo, parece que este niño que se ha convertido en nuestro primer paciente se ha quedado dormido, y dejándonos a ambas satisfechas de haber hecho un buen trabajo después de todo el comienzo.

- Buen trabajo- indica al volver el sanador, pero apresurándonos a continuar nuestro camino, ni un segundo de descanso tenemos permitido.

Volvemos a seguirlo entre los pasillos, mientras repasa cada paso que debemos hacer, los repite una y otra vez, esquivando camillas con heridos y enfermos, pasamos por la recepción en donde siguen llegando personas, al pasar por la sala de descanso, nuestras miradas se pierden en esos solitarios sofás y en esa maquina de café sin ser ocupada, un desperdicio a mi parecer, pero sólo es una ilusión de lo que no podemos tener aún, porque la noche sigue.

Parece que no nos detendremos de caminar por todo el edificio, cuando el sanador se detiene frente a un grupo de otros tres hombres de túnica verde, haciendo que me quede a unos pasos de distancia revisando unos paneles informativos que en realidad no informan de nada nuevo.

- Vaya Newton, veo que has vuelto por estos lados- comenta el sanador a cargo.

- Así es ya termine mi pasantía- responde una voz que se me hace tan familiar, que no dudo en buscar su rostro.

Veo y reviso, pero los dos hombres que tengo a la vista no son, Newton, sólo puedo asociar ese apellido y esa voz, y además en este lugar, a alguien, nadie más que Tony, tiene que ser él. Mi compañera me queda viendo, ya que al parecer he sido un tanto obvia al comenzar a buscar con insistencia para comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas.

- Ellas son las nuevas internas- presenta nuestro encargado, dejándome a la vista a los tres hombres, dos como ya había comprobado, son unos desconocidos a nivel de cercanía, sólo a uno lo he visto y todo porque es la sensación de todas las mujeres que trabajan aquí, y les tengo que dar la razón a quienes hablan, porque es extremadamente guapo, inteligente, caballero, exitoso profesionalmente y lo que maravilla y llena de esperanzas a todas es que sigue siendo soltero, y a sus casi treinta años, no hay quien no suspire por él, bueno hasta este momento yo no lo he hecho, pero si he disfrutado de su presencia, y mi compañera tampoco, aunque ella es un témpano de hielo. Pero dejo de mirarlo para enfocarme en el tercero, el oculto, que resulta ser demasiado reconocible, esta igual que la última vez que lo vi, porque sí es él, es Tony con todas sus letras, es como si el tiempo en él se hubiera detenido, y al parecer no soy la única que lo reconocí, una sonrisa de su parte, me deja en claro que ya sabe quien soy.

- Rose, que alegría verte aquí- se atreve a decir acercándose a mi lado.

- Veo que se conocen- murmura uno de los otros hombres.

- Tony, que bueno volver a encontrarte- respondo realmente feliz de verlo, a pesar del cansancio, tenerlo después de tanto tiempo otra vez cerca, me ha llenado de energía, de emoción y de ganas de conversar y saber de aquello que me he perdido, porque me he llenado de preguntas, tantas cosas pasan en dos años, puede estar hasta casado y con hijos, aunque por lo que recuerdo eso era algo que no tenía pensado hasta tener como mínimo treinta.

- También eres sanadora- afirma sorprendido.

- En camino a serlo- respondo antes de que alguien lo acote por mí.

- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti- murmura con cierta tristeza.

- Tú te perdiste, yo siempre he estado donde mismo- le indico ante su mirada culpable.

- Lo sé, estuve perfeccionándome en Polonia, acabo de llegar- se disculpa apresuradamente.

- Vamos Newton, tenemos procedimiento- le pide uno de sus acompañantes, o mejor dicho el sanador más cotizado de todo el lugar.

- Ya voy- le responde sin mirarlo.

- Ha sido genial volver a verte- acoto sin dejar de sonreír, pero detestando al tipo que se atrevió a hacer este reencuentro tan breve.

- Ahora nos encontraremos seguido y conversaremos más distendido, ¿te parece?- invita motivadoramente.

- No tengas dudas de eso, tenemos mucho que contarnos- le aclaro en voz baja, porque hay muchos espectadores presentes.

Con un gesto de su mano comienza a caminar en sentido opuesto al nuestro, reaccionando que mis acompañantes también han emprendido la marcha dejándome atrás.

- ¿Y quién es ese tipazo?- murmura Ferreyt llegando a la tienda de comida del hospital, cuando gracias a quien sea, nos han dado un descanso.

- Un amigo de Hogwarts- le aclaro mientras pido un café y cualquier alimento que no sea dulce, ante su mirada suspicaz.

- Se veían muy emocionados por verse- aclara mirándome de reojo, al momento en que se le cae media cucharada de crema fuera de su vaso, por no estar pendiente insinuando tonterías.

- No nos vemos hace mucho, casi dos años, y fue un gran amigo- sigo respondiendo, conteniendo una lluvia de bostezos que me atacan.

- ¿Sólo eso?- sigue insistiendo.

- Claro que si- respondo secamente, lo que menos quiero son especulaciones de ese tipo, estoy demasiado feliz de volver a juntarme con él, en el mismo plan de antes, como para empañarlo por este tipo de situaciones, además no tengo el más mínimo interés que no sea de amistad hacia él.

- Está bien, te creo- afirma sin mucha importancia derrumbándose en una de las sillas.

- Así tiene que ser- murmuro viendo mi primer amanecer trabajando.

- Que noche más dura- se queja un nuevo integrante al receso.

- La primera de muchas- confirma la chica que tengo al frente casi como si fuera un placer, desvelarse por esto,

Yo los escucho hablar de lo visto, hecho y escuchado, sin intervenir, sino que contemplando la decoloración del cielo, de ese negro azulado, pasar al azul claro teñido por algunos tonos amarillos, más bien podría jurar que estoy durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, no puedo dejar de pensar en que ahora bajo este mismo cielo que despierta, en algún lugar de esta cuidad hay dos personas durmiendo a las cuales me gustaría acompañar, aunque estar aquí también es parte de lo que me llena cada día a seguir.

En cualquier momento creo que mi cabeza caerá sin contención, debí tomar esa siesta con Alioth luego del almuerzo, porque mis parpados se quieren cerrar, y las voces de las personas cercanas se alejan, se hacen pequeñas, casi imperceptibles, sólo cuando alguien me habla directamente, reacciono viendo como no fui totalmente conciente del paso del añil al celeste en el cielo.

- Estas durmiendo- comenta Marton, el interno bufón como lo han apodado.

- No, estaba descansando, que es diferente- le comento moviendo las manos insistentemente para lanzarme aire fresco.

- Ya no importa, pero te preguntaba si conoces a alguien que este buscando un apartamento- vuelve a preguntar, mientras sólo niego sin hablar.

- ¿Estas alquilando el tuyo?- le pregunta un cuarto integrante del cual no me había percatado que estaba en la mesa, al parecer si me quede un tanto adormilada.

- Si, el edificio es demasiado familiar para que yo pueda hacer mis fiestas, lo único bueno que tiene es que queda cerca de aquí- responde desganado.

Lo único que le importa son las fiestas, con tal de vivir sola no me importaría no hacerlas, porque no tendría muchas intenciones, el tener mi propio lugar ya es lo mejor que podría pedir, adorare a mis padres, son una gran ayuda, pero convivir con ellos se hace difícil. Arruinan o coartan mi libertad, y es claro porque estoy viviendo bajo su techo, por lo tanto con sus reglas, y sin tener mayores responsabilidades, y esto me acaba de encender una idea, este chico es mi salvador, me ha dado la más brillante idea de la noche, algo que he tenido que hacer, que he querido hacer y no le he dado el tiempo para llevarlo a cabo, y me presenta la oportunidad de mi vida, seguiré el consejo de mamá al pie de la letra, para crecer necesito espacio y libertad que en su casa no puedo encontrar.

Con esta idea rondando insistentemente y tomando fuerza que no deja espacio al miedo o la duda, logro obtener mí anhelado sueño seguido al llegar a casa luego del término de una larga noche de trabajo. Oculta en una artificial oscuridad, vuelvo a despertar cuando el sol se ha marchado otra vez, y no dudo que no tendré problemas para dormir nuevamente cuando Scorpius traiga a Alioth, un poco de alimento y mis ojos felices se volverán a cerrar por otras ocho horas más, aunque antes necesito comenzar a actuar sin dejar más tiempo pasar, acaba de comenzar noviembre, y si decidí cambiar lo haré sin tropiezos de mi parte y de forma inmediata, dejar pasar el tiempo siempre arruina todo.

- Veo que ha despertado la bella durmiente- saluda papá al verme aparecer.

- ¿Mamá está?- le pregunto buscándola con la mirada, me siento impaciente por hablar y explicitar mis planes para hacerlos más reales, incluso ni siquiera me molesta el hambre que me acecha.

- Aquí estoy- responde ella saliendo de su despacho, con una mirada inquisidora ante mi llamado.

- ¿Sucede algo?- cuestiona papá casi preocupado.

Me quedo detenida mirando a ambos, en silencio, no por hacer suspenso, porque sé que con eso permito que la mente dramática de ellos comience a funcionar, sin embargo sólo intento saborear un poco lo que las palabras que diré dentro de poco, significan para la vida que quiero comenzar a llevar.

- He tomado una decisión y se las quería comunicar- comienzo a decir logrando la completa atención y expectación de ellos.

- Cuál- murmura mamá que parece más confiada que el destello de miedo que se refleja en las pupilas del único hombre presente.

Me siento hasta un poco excitada por decir esto, y ni me imagino como será cuando realmente lo lleve a la práctica.

- Me iré de la casa- suelto con lentitud para que a los tres nos quede claro cada palabra dicha es real.

Papá parece por unos segundos impávido, pero luego suelta una carcajada, que retiene al ver mi ceño fruncido por esto, mamá en cambio parece tranquila, casi como si hubiera esperado este tipo de noticia.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunta papá con tono serio.

- Eso, alquilare un lugar para irme con Alioth- aclaro usando voz suave, pero intentando traspasarle la seguridad que esta decisión tiene.

- Acaso hay algo que te moleste de está casa, nadie te ha echado- sigue diciendo.

- No es eso papá, ya es hora ¿no?, estoy grande, tengo que seguir mi camino- le indico para calmarlo.

- Irte con un niño pequeño a vivir sola, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- continua diciendo mirando suplicante a su esposa para que lo apoye en sus argumentos, pero ella permanece en silencio contemplando todo desde lejos.

Parece que no le agrado la idea, lo sospechaba, pero no tengo forma de retroceder, además que tan complicado o diferente a lo que tengo que hacer ahora será vivir con Alioth, a parte de cocinar y limpiar lo que ensuciemos sólo dos personas, no hay nada más adicional.

Su oposición no es para nada un obstáculo, las complicaciones que hace mención no se comparan con todo lo bueno que eso será para mí, para Alioth, y para todos.

- Sí, lo tengo claro, pero ya lo decidí- respondo.

- Hermione dile algo- insiste él.

Ella suspira logrando que la miremos, cada uno pidiendo con la mirada que lo apoye en su posición frente al otro.

- Tener la responsabilidad de llevar una casa no es fácil y menos con un niño- responde ella pausadamente, logrando que papá asienta seguro y satisfecho, sintiéndome defraudada de ella, pero de todas formas no cambiare de opinión aunque se oponga todo el mundo no desistiré, ya quiero decirle y recriminarle su frase de hacerse mujer y cuando determino un gran paso me da la espalda.

- Pero creo que Rose ya está grande para tomar sus propias decisiones, y esto es algo que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano- concluye sonriéndome.

- Si, pero…- comienza a decir él sin encontrar las palabras para seguir oponiéndose.

- No nos perderás, los vendremos a ver seguido, además tendrán un lugar para ir de visita cuando quieran, sin contar que tendrán la casa para ustedes solos- acoto sentándome cerca de él para abrazarlo.

Y así abrazándonos me quedo pensando en los cambios que se vienen, no puedo negar que si existe un poco de temor por todo lo que insinúo papá, y las voces de Scorpius llegando con Alioth, agregan otro ingrediente más, el saber que deberíamos haber estado compartiendo este paso juntos, aunque tal vez se alegre de saber que por fin dejare por mis propios medios la casa que me ha cobijado desde que nací, para construir mi hogar, aunque sea sola con Alioth.

***

_**Hola… Con mayor rapidez esta vez… gracias a quienes leen, y comentan como siempre son muy importantes sus opiniones, y ahora qué les pareció este cap…. Espero sus impresiones en un review plisssss……..**_


	68. Entre café, fotos y cajas

*

**Entre café, fotos y cajas**

Scorpius me observa detenidamente de forma impertérrita, sopesando las palabras que acabo de decirle, en mi mente sólo se pasan los cientos de planes, ideas e imágenes de lo que necesitaré, donde pondré cada cosa, el color que me gustaría para las paredes, un lugar completamente mío, en cada rincón, en cada detalle tiene que quedar claro que ha sido mi elección.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- cuestiona ceñudo.

- Si, completamente en serio- aclaro.

- ¿Por qué?- sigue preguntando intrigado, logrando hacerme sonreír, esta pregunta es la menos esperada, porque eso es evidente y claro, es por lo mismo que él se fue de su casa.

- Te había dicho que quería salir de la casa de mis padres, eso era algo que tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo- respondo seria por su afán casi parecido al de mi padre de cuestionar mi decisión.

- ¿Y dónde?- insiste en su interrogatorio y si no fuera porque creo que debe hacerlo para saber a donde me llevo a Alioth no le respondería por utilizar ese tono duro.

- No encontré un buen lugar bajo un puente, así que tuve que conformarme con pagar un apartamento cerca del centro- respondo para que deje de hacer preguntas en ese afán.

- Ahora eres irreverente- comenta para sí mismo.

- Pareciera que tuvieras algún problema con lo que te estoy informando- comienzo a decir reposando mi vista lejos de su rostro, además de recalcar la última palabra, porque es sólo entrega de información de una decisión indiscutible.

-Cómo se te ocurre eso, sólo que no pensé que lo harías…- comienza a decir disminuyendo el tono de voz al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

- No creías que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan importante y arriesgado- completo intentando no sonar muy dolida por creer que eso es lo que piensa de mí.

- Que fuera a suceder tan pronto- acota encogiéndose de hombros, para dejar ver que no es tan importante el asunto, para él.

- Yo creo que ya es tiempo- murmuro más complacida.

- Lo mismo opino- afirma imitando el tono bajo.

Tengo la irremediable necesidad, de que hubiera dicho, así como si nada, que me fuera con él, pero es inviable, como lo mismo el aceptar, esta claro que como están las cosas eso aún está lejos, demasiado lejos, aún ni nos comportamos bien como amigos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- vuelve a preguntar mucho más suave y sensato que en sus anteriores interrogantes.

Ante esto lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir, primero porque no sé a que tipo de ayuda se refiere, si es por dinero, eso jamás, está descartado, yo tengo lo mío, que es suficiente, y segundo arrebatadamente le diría que sí inmediatamente a cualquier otro tipo de ayuda, pero debo responder de forma tranquila, nada de apresuramiento.

- Para la mudanza y esas cosas- sigue diciendo ante mi mutismo.

- Ah, todavía no, faltan unas semanas para que pueda hacerlo, gracias por ofrecerte- respondo más relajada y comenzando a sonreír ante su actitud más dispuesta, y como forma de despedirse, estira su mano para rozar mi mejilla antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos.

***

San Mungo está lleno de pacientes, sanadores, enfermeras, recepcionistas, estudiantes, hasta familiares y visitantes, lo que en resumidas cuentas, nos da un cálculo de cientos de personas que van y vienen por todos lados, generalmente con demasiada prisa para detenerse, sin contar con los cambios de turnos, especialidades, y horarios de quienes trabajan. Eso ha quedado demostrado que a pesar de que va más de una semana desde que me tope con Tony, aún no nos hemos vuelto a ver, y no es que lo ande buscando, al contrario, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, en que pensar, como también el tener que estar concentrada para no confundir una pócima anticonceptiva con una de la fertilidad, o en escribir que un paciente vomita babosas, en vez que se comió una babosa pestilente, como para andar buscando en cada pasillo a una persona en particular.

- No me digas que también te ha dado la fiebre Rossell- cuestiona Ferreyt casi con espanto, al verme con la mirada fija en un pasillo, sin saber que no estoy enfocando a nadie en particular, lo que menos querría sería tener que babear tras de un hombre, o de otro hombre que no me tomará en cuenta para nada, me basta con el que tengo.

- Estás loca- le contesto siguiendo en el formulario que tengo en mis manos, continuo escribiendo con mi pluma vieja los ingredientes para quitar la migraña, que pronto usaré.

- A se me olvidaba que tú enfermedad tiene nombre de signo zodiacal- molesta comenzando a hacer lo mismo que yo.

Si, lo acepto, y no tengo intenciones de buscar la cura, lo que quiero es transformarlo en algo que no sea enfermedad sino más bien una condición crónica satisfactoria.

- Por eso digo la peor pandemia es el "amor", cuantas vidas desperdiciadas y proyectos sin iniciar, sin contar las guerras que se han producido por culpa de eso- comienza a divagar con cierto enfado en su voz.

- Así que según tú el culpable de todo es el amor… y yo que pensaba que era lo opuesto- le digo con cierta ironía.

- Creo que esta reflexión filosófica tendrá que esperar, porque estoy viendo a alguien que viene directo hacia acá y estoy segura que ya no tendrás tiempo para esto- agrega haciendo que gire mi cabeza de forma nada disimulada y me encuentre a pocos metros con la figura de quien no había buscado, no había encontrado y que ahora si nos hemos topado.

- Te dejo- sigue diciendo ella comenzando a caminar, logrando que Tony la salude al pasar por su lado.

- Por fin coincidimos- es lo primero que dice acercándose hasta darme un abrazo, de esos breves, pero que uno siente y quiere hacerlo interminable, recordándome los días de Hogwarts, esa sensación de inseguridad que constantemente me embargaba, pero que su presencia, compañía y palabras alejaban por esos instantes que compartíamos.

- Ha sido difícil- comento volviendo a mi asiento tras el mostrador de recepción, sin dejar de mirarlo como él se queda a mi lado.

- Tienes tiempo para un café con un viejo amigo- pregunta revisando el trabajo que acabo de terminar.

- Siempre- respondo sin dudarlo, un rato de descanso no le hace mal a nadie, y menos si es por un amigo, que además resulta ser sanador, así que si el me autoriza, no habrá problemas.

Caballerosamente espera a que yo comience a caminar hacia la cafetería siguiéndome al lado, nuestras palabras no se han callado, su primer interés es saber mi llegada a este lugar, demostrando preocupación cuando le hice mención al no ingresar a la primera vez, pero luego sonriendo al ver que me decidí volver a intentarlo y de forma exitosa.

- Siempre supe que tenías que estar aquí- comenta corriendo una silla para que me siente, y quedando justo frente a mí.

- Pero basta de hablar de mi, yo también quiero saber como te ha ido- me atrevo a decir.

- Cómo te dije el otro día, pase los últimos dos años y medio especializándome en Polonia, tienen el mejor sistema de medimagia del mundo, algún día tendrías que ir- habla con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza al recordar lo que debe haber sido ese tiempo en aquel lugar.

Viajar, eso es uno de mis sueños, conocer diferentes países, y perfeccionarme de paso, es algo que tengo que anotar para no olvidar hacer, en algún momento de mi vida, pero ahora es imposible, si ya llevarme a Alioth a otra casa, en dónde estaremos sólo él y yo ha sido algo un tanto controversial y por lo que parece tampoco será fácil la rutina y convivencia, ni me imagino llevándomelo a otro país.

- Tal vez, cuando Alioth entre a Hogwarts- acoto soplando la espuma del café que Tony me ha servido, con la cantidad justa de crema que me gusta.

- Es cierto, ¿Cómo esta? Debe estar gigante- habla apresuradamente como disculpándose por no haber preguntado antes.

- Si, lo está, ni te imaginas- aclaro recordando que la última vez que nos vimos, era tan sólo un bebé.

- Ya me lo imagino igual a ti, hasta con un libro intentando leer- sigue diciendo en forma divertida.

- Del libro debo aceptarlo, aunque creo que ha sido más influencia de mi madre que mía, y por lo otro, más bien es un clon… de su padre- indico centrándome en contenido amargo-

Ante la insinuación de Scorpius, no sé porque me siento incomoda, él parece no compartirlo ni notarlo de mi parte, algo bueno.

- Y ¿cómo le ha ido a Malfoy?- se atreve a preguntar en forma pausada, logrando que me desconcentre del café, quemándome el labio ante una abrupta sorbida.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta inmediatamente.

- Sí, siempre me pasa lo mismo - me justifico mientras le agradezco que haya sacado con rapidez su varita para entregarme un pequeño vaso con agua fría.

- Scorpius está bien, trabajando en el Ministerio- comienzo a responder luego de pasado el pequeño incidente.

- Vaya- comenta con sorpresa, que no pienso indagar.

- Es impertinente de mi parte si te pregunto como van las cosas con él- se atreve a preguntar de forma natural.

- Claro que no- respondo tomando un suspiro para responder la verdad.

- Bien… aunque estamos un tanto distanciados- digo de una vez.

- ¿Y has estado bien?- vuelve a preguntar con tono de preocupación a lo cual no puedo evitar sonreírle.

- Sí, estoy bien, pero por lo que veo tú estas muy ocupado- comienzo a decir para seguir conversando de otras cosas y enfocándome en una serie de libros y archivos que ha andado trayendo bajo el brazo.

- Si supieras, tener que instalarme en una nueva casa otra vez no me ha dejado mucho tiempo está semana- indica revisando sus libros.

- ¿En serio? Cuestiono preocupada por saber que dentro de poco me veré enfrentada a lo mismo, recuerdo que cuando Scorpius se cambio a su apartamento, no fue tanto, aunque no vi mucho el proceso, fue justo en medio de una discusión que nos tuvo peleados por un par de días, así que no participe activamente.

Ahora que lo pienso, las cosas se vuelven a repetir, ahora que yo me cambio, otra vez estamos alejados, pero es diferente, eso fue algo pasajero, tan breve como lo que se tardo en acomodar sus muebles. Ahora nos hemos tardado tanto que hasta se puede construir un nuevo edificio.

- Pero ya estoy listo… ahora toma- pide dejando frente a mi un libro que ha sacado de la torre que tiene a su lado.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto leyendo en la portada el título de fundamentos de la magia en el cuerpo humano, además de su nombre y apellido en uno de los extremos trazado con tinta negra y letras curvilíneas que me recuerdan las letras góticas antiguas.

- Este libro ha sido una gran ayuda en mi formación, creo que te servirá de mucho ahora a ti- responde empujándolo lo suficiente para que logre alcanzarlo.

- No lo había visto nunca- confieso comenzando a hojearlo, me intriga saber de un libro del cual no había escuchado, y no es que tenga que conocer todos los libros, sería imposible, pero habiendo leído mucho desde pequeña, habiendo trabajado por un año en una librería, y recorriendo todos los estantes con libros de la materia en los últimos meses, cosechan esta curiosidad.

- Es probable, porque es una edición limitada, pero es muy bueno aprenderás mucho- insiste mientras ambos observamos como de sus interior cae un pedazo de papel que desciende hasta el piso.

Tanto él como yo, nos doblamos para alcanzar lo que se ha caído y yo me quedo viendo como resulta ser una imagen, una fotografía en dónde reconozco su rostro tan o más sonriente como estaba hasta hace unos instantes, y a su lado una chica de cabello corto y oscuro, aunque no tanto para ser negro, abrazándolo tan feliz como él.

Sus brazos más largos que los míos logran alcanzarla primero, volviendo a quedar sentado en forma correcta en su puesto, antes de hablar, preguntar o especular algo, me detengo en la sombra que se ha alojado en su rostro, toda la tranquilidad que tenía hasta hace unos minutos se ha esfumado y ni hablar de la alegría que irradia en aquella imagen, no hay ni rastros.

- Ahí estaba- musita casi sin voz.

Lo observo perderse en lo que sea que significa eso para él, no tengo intenciones de romper su silencio, porque no sé que preguntar, al parecer aquello le ha traído tristes o malos recuerdos, probablemente esa chica ha sido importante para él, quizás la haya perdido, lo comprendo porque me siento reflejada en su actitud, como cuando yo me quedo mirando las fotos en que aparezco con Scorpius en los mejores momentos, puedo sentir que quedo igual.

- Fue tomada en Munich, hace un año cuando estaba de vacaciones - comienza a decir en voz baja, casi de ultratumba.

Levanta su mirada para esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa, mientras yo sigo en silencio, pensando que decir.

- ¿Ella era o es tu novia?- me atrevo a consultar con la mayor delicadeza que puedo, porque si empezó a hablar de eso, es por algo, y logrando que suspire ante la mención hacia ella.

- Fue más que eso, estuve casado con ella- confiesa dejándome anonadada ante tal confirmación.

Tony, mi amigo Tony, aquel que fue mi compañero, mi amigo, hasta protector, estuvo casado, porque hablo en pasado, es decir que ya no lo están, tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle, ha crecido una inconcebible necesidad de saber todo y cada uno de los detalles de aquel acontecimiento, además de recordar sus palabras de que el matrimonio era algo que no tenía pensado, aunque claro las personas cambian, crecen, maduran, se enfrentan a nuevas situaciones y lo que uno piensa cuando es uno es joven se transforman, no siempre quedamos en lo mismo sino no se avanza, y el así lo hizo, el problema es que al parecer no funciono.

Es una tristeza ver como lo que uno construye se derrumba, ahora entiendo y le encuentro sentido a la agonía de sus ojos ante esta imagen, quizás qué paso, que le hizo esa tipa para dejarlo así, a él que es tan bueno.

- ¿Te casaste?, ¿estuviste casado?- pregunto intrigada volviendo a enfocarme en sus manos y viendo que aún conserva un anillo que había pasado desapercibido hasta este momento.

Si estuvo casado porque lo lleva, acaso aún conserva a esperanza de volver, o tal vez siguen casados, pero no se condice con lo dicho anteriormente. Lo que significa que debe querer volver, así que estamos en lo mismo esperando que nuestras parejas se decidan a querer juntarse otra vez con nosotros, hasta podríamos compartir estrategias para recuperar lo perdido.

Con él siempre tenemos demasiadas cosas en común, quizás por eso somos tan buenos amigos y a pesar de la distancia que nos ha separado hoy conversamos como si nada de eso hubiera pasado,

- Sí, nos conocimos cuando llegue a Polonia, y a los seis meses ya estábamos casados- relata con cierto brillo en los ojos, que me deja en claro que fueron lindos momentos para él.

- Que fulminante- comento logrando que sonría ante mi intromisión, que me hace sonrojar hasta la punta de las orejas, recordándome mentalmente de mantener la boca cerrada para no hacer comentarios de este tipo.

- Así es, un amor a primera vista- afirma más tranquilo.

- Y ¿qué paso?- sigo en mi necesidad de comprender todo.

Creo que fue una pésima pregunta, otra vez la seriedad se toma su expresión, bajando su cabeza un poco para cortar la mirada que nos unía.

- Hace ocho meses ella… ella sufrió un accidente, no pudieron hacer nada, no sobrevivió- pronuncia con tal resignación que me embarga.

Escuchar que estaba casado, me dejo perpleja, pero esto me ha estremecido de tal forma que emocionalmente me desequilibra, espera mil y una respuestas diferentes, cualquier posibilidad que justifique el término de una relación o matrimonio, pero la muerte, eso no estaba dentro de mis esquemas, desencajando todo, revolviendo cada una de mis prioridades, de mis temores, de mis angustias.

Veintidós años y viudo, esa palabra que uno irremediablemente y tontamente sólo asocia a los ancianos, pero no, la muerte acecha en cualquier parte, sin mediar en la edad, en los planes, en los sueños, sólo aparece y trunca la vida no sólo de quien se lleva sino de quienes rodean a esa persona. Sino es cosa de mirar en este lugar, un hospital, creado para salvar, para aliviar, pero que siempre está rodeado, envuelto en ese juego, aquí se bate esa lucha, intentando alejarla, tardarla lo humanamente posible, pero no siempre se puede y tengo frente a mi a una persona tan joven, tan lleno de vida, sufriendo aún por eso.

Él me mira tranquilo, cómo lo hace, si veo, percibo el dolor que aún eso le causa, pero aún así, está aquí frente a mí logrando sonreír, confesándome su pena, y yo una completa gelatina, hasta siento mis ojos un poco humedecidos por esto.

- Lo siento tanto- intento decir, sabiendo que es una mala frase, nadie debe sentirlo más que él, mi malestar producto del impacto de tal noticia, es ínfimo en comparación a lo que significa realmente perder a alguien que amas de esta forma.

Y yo absurdamente comparándome con él, egoístamente creyendo que compartimos algo al asemejar su perdida con la mía, jamás se compararan, aunque Scorpius y yo no volvamos, siempre podré verlo, tenerlo cerca, saber que está aquí.

- El tiempo y la distancia ayudan a aprender a convivir con eso - comienza a decir casi como si intentará aliviarme la conmoción.

- Lamento haber sacado el tema- comienzo a decir intentando disculparme por revivirle algo como eso, aunque sea por haber logrado que aquella foto se cayera de su libro, y sacar a flote un recuerdo como aquel.

- Ey, eres mi amiga, te lo iba a contar de todas formas- responde sonriendo y depositando sus manos sobre la mesa sin dejar de jugar con su dedo sobre la imagen en movimiento.

- Gracias, por confiarme algo tan importante y profundo- le indico posando una de mis manos sobre la suya.

- Siempre me hace bien hablar contigo- afirma con voz tranquila y segura.

No puedo dejar de ver la imagen, centrarme en esa chica que logro cambiar sus ideas, en esos ojos azules que brillan y se complementan con los caoba de él. Intento sonreír porque si Tony lo hace, no puedo amargarlo, al contrario, mi deber como amiga es apoyarlo, estar a su lado.

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- le explicito logrando que presione suavemente mi mano en señal de agradecimiento.

- Y tú también, como antes, como siempre- responde sonriendo ampliamente, dejándome feliz, he recuperado una amistad, una gran amistad.

***

El otoño sigue su curso, no hay hojas verdes sobre los árboles, mis nuevos árboles, aquello que veré cada día desde hoy en adelante, pero ya los he mirado durante mucho tiempo así que quito la vista de la ventana para centrarme en el objeto pequeño, metálico y frío, que tengo en la palma de la mano, luego de contemplarla por varios instantes, al dejo oculta en un puño, para no dejarla escapar, caer o por si aún existiese la posibilidad que el dueño se arrepienta, porque no dejare que nadie me quite la llave que simboliza mi completa independencia.

- ¿Dónde dejaras esto?- pregunta la voz de papá con una gran caja que por lo que recuerdo tiene sólo libros, o si no son los juguetes de Alioth.

Parece bastante agotado, pero no por el peso, eso fue arreglado en su casa, mi ex casa, la casa de mi infancia, como desde ahora tendré que decirle, sin embargo por ser un edificio en donde conviven principalmente muggles, hemos debido hacer una mudanza a ese estilo, para no levantar sospechas, y al parecer ha decidido hacer ejercicio subiendo las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso.

- Por qué no usaste el ascensor- le pregunto apuntándole el primer lado vacío del suelo para que se descargue.

- No me da confianza, no creo que sea conveniente que tú y Alioth lo usen- comenta limpiándose la frente

- Papá, que otra cosa no te gusta de este lugar- le pregunto de inmediato, desde que llegamos no ha dejado de hacer reparos, que no tienen otra intención más que dar su última batalla para que desista de lo que aún para él es una locura.

Ante esta pregunta su frente se arruga de tal forma que me recuerda al abuelo Arthur.

- Has comentado que los enchufes están muy abajo, que la chimenea es muy pequeña, falta que digas que las ventanas son muy transparentes y que las paredes muy sólidas- sigo diciendo, pero sin enfado, no podría estarlo.

- Sólo una cosa puedo agregar- se atreve a decir, esquivando a Alioth que ingresa corriendo a la sala, que ahora solo está llena de cajas, incluso los sofás, regalo de tía Ginny y tío Harry permanecen bajo ellas.

- Voy a estar encantado de venir a visitarte…seguido- acota antes de salir y dejar entrar a mi madre que es ayudada por tía Ginny en traer una de las últimas cosas empacadas para comenzar a ordenar todo en su lugar y darle forma a este espacio desordenado.

Y así entre varitas, ordenes de mi parte, para dejar cada mueble en el sitio preciso, comentarios, aportes, sugerencias, discusiones, anécdotas de los más adultos recordando sus propias experiencias, se va dando vida a cada parte, los primeros en quedar listo son las habitaciones, justamente dos tiene el lugar, una grande, de color bermellón oscuro en las paredes, una cama amplia, una ventana con vista hacia el sol del amanecer y lo suficiente para sentirme cómoda, la segunda mucho más pequeña, con las paredes pintadas de un bosque lleno de criaturas mágicas, todo gracias al talento de Fred con la pintura, con una cama pequeña, como su dueño y estantes llenos de juguetes que dentro de poco pasaran en el suelo.

Con eso el primer recambio de ayudantes se lleva a cabo, la única que permanece llenándome de consejos, advertencias, datos y recordatorios es mi madre, desde economía domestica, hasta consejos de seguridad y protección. La sala comienza a tomar forma, al ir eliminado las cajas, los sofás negros ubicados al centro junto a una mesa metálica y con vidrio le da ese toque moderno que siempre imagine, junto con ese espacio más arrinconado que se transformara en una especie de despacho, aunque no este en otro lugar físico, pero el escritorio junto al librero repleto de las colecciones de libros que logre recopilar o los que me ha obsequiado mamá, para que no se vea desprovisto de ellos, se han quedado justo en el sitio que les corresponde y que visualice la primera vez que entre a este apartamento completamente vacío.

- Ha sido bastante agotador- murmuro a mamá sirviéndole un gran vaso de refresco contemplando como ya sólo falta ubicar pequeñas cosas que aún permanecen en unas cajas apiladas en un rincón, sin contar con algunos elementos de la cocina, pero mientras tenga lo importante para comer no me apresuro.

- Si, y eso que tuvimos ayuda de casi todos en la familia- comenta ella sentando en sus piernas a Alioth.

- Lo bueno es que ya tengo la cena- le dijo sacando un pedazo de pizza que ha quedado de lo que le dimos a comer a todos los que vinieron a cooperar.

- ¿No vendrás a casa?- pregunta extrañada.

- Hoy es mi primer día acá, me gustaría partir cenando acá, si quieres pueden venir tú y papá- respondo sin dejar de mirar constantemente hacia todos lados confirmando que este lugar me fascina cada segundo más.

- Tienes razón, y no te preocupes, otro día vendremos cuando ya estés más instalada- responde dejando a Alioth en la silla en la que ella estaba, poniéndose de pie en señal de que también va a partir para dejarme disfrutar de la soledad de mi nuevo hogar.

Y ante mi nueva realidad, sonrío a lo que veo y le sonrío a Alioth que parece tranquilo jugando en la mesa.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?- le pregunto alejando los cuchillos de su alcance.

- Sí- es lo único que dice comenzando a mirar a todos lados para ver que puede tomar.

- ¿Vamos a casa?- pregunta al ver como he comenzado a ordenar unos libros y un suéter que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Alioth, está ahora es nuestra casa, de los dos- le digo sentándome a su lado para acariciarle su cabello, intentando hacerle entender algo que ya le había dicho antes de venir.

- De los dos- repite como un juego, comenzando a cantar con esa melodía de ese adorable, sarcásticamente hablando, dinosaurio morado.

- Si aquí vamos a vivir tú y yo- confirmo haciendo que vuelva a dejar de cantar.

- ¿Por qué?- pronuncia mirándome a los ojos.

Ah, no puedo creerlo, será esto un indicio de que está comenzando esa etapa en que por todo preguntan por qué, por qué esto, por qué esto otro, por qué si, y por qué no, espero que no, aunque desde hace ya algún tiempo se la lleva preguntando que es cada cosa que ve y no conoce, pero no es lo mismo que explicar razones, fundamentos, causas y demases.

Ahora no sé que responderle, por lo menos que sea comprensible para él, sus ojos suplicantes de respuesta no me dejan pensar algo coherente ni tampoco el intentar evadir su pregunta, que no es tan complicada, no es como que me haya preguntado cómo se mete un bebé dentro de la barriga de una mujer, o por qué somos tan jóvenes con su padre, o por qué no estamos juntos, u otras cosas, y pensando en esas preguntas creo que debería comenzar a preparar las respuestas por si se le ocurriese preguntar algo de eso de improviso.

- Porque… quería vivir sola contigo- logro responder mientras lo abrazo y sus pequeñas manos se enredan en mi cabello.

- Además aquí lo vamos a pasar muy bien, te lo prometo- le presagio susurrándole y meciéndolo en mis brazos.

El suave sonido de un timbre nos sobresalta a ambos, eso es algo de lo cual tendremos que acostumbrarnos, al ser un espacio pequeño resuena por todos lados. Me levanto intentando pensar quien puede ser, ya me imagino a alguna vecina que desea conocer a los nuevos inquilinos, así que tengo que poner mi mejor rostro, para no generar problemas desde antes de conocernos, porque ya me advirtieron de una mujer que vive en el apartamento del frente tiene bastante mal carácter y sería la primera en darme una bienvenida llena de advertencias.

Esperando que no sea ella, deslizo suavemente la puerta, y la primera imagen que veo frente a mi rostro es una botella de champaña, y detrás de ella al visitante con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

***

**Hola… espero que estén muy bien….gracias como siempre por sus comentarios…. (ahora sí el pen name k me he puesto, es el definitivo, disculpen si ha ocasionado problemas) **

**Aquí les traje el nuevo cap, ¿qué les pareció?, necesito saber sus impresiones, suposiciones, etc, todo lo que quieran expresar en un preciado REVIEW….plissssss**


	69. Vasos rotos

*****

**Vasos rotos**

El fondo ámbar del pasillo es el marco perfecto para resaltar un blondo cabello alisado, el color gris de los ojos que parece metal fundido en sus iris, esa sonrisa sólo en un lado de su boca, junto a sus labios rosa pálido, su mentón y mejillas por primera vez, como no las había visto desde hace mucho, completamente rasuradas, lo que le da un aire adolescente, que claramente se opaca con esa tenida de traje y corbata a nudo suelto, y su prestancia segura que tiene apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde- dice dejando a un costado la botella fina y elegante que trae consigo.

Esa expresión tiene doble respuesta, dependiendo de tarde para qué, si es para llevar a cabo su ofrecimiento de ayudar, definitivamente lo es, porque le había dicho hace un par de días que esto se llevaría a cabo temprano.

- Ya quedo todo listo- respondo comenzando a abrir en su totalidad la puerta para que compruebe lo que digo.

- Oh, trate de terminar antes…- comienza a decir en forma de disculpa, mirando hacia adentro.

- No te preocupes- lo detengo de que continúe- vinieron muchos a ayudar-

- ¿Puedo pasar o por llegar tarde ya no puedo?- pregunta haciendo notar que aún permanecemos detenidos en el pasillo y yo en la puerta.

- Es verdad, pasa- digo con total sonrojo, por quedarme pegada en su presencia, sin mediar en nada más.

- Pensé que estarían inaugurando el lugar, que déjame decirte está fantástico- comenta mirando todo a su alrededor.

- Quedamos en hacerlo más adelante, y gracias aunque aún le quedan algunos retoques- le digo mientras lo observo dejar en la mesa la botella, al lado de mis libros de estudio, y toma a Alioth que ya se ha percatado de su presencia y como siempre ha corrido a su lado.

- Papá ¿también está es tú nueva casa?- es lo primero que pregunta haciendo que ambos nos miremos sin saber que decir.

Lo presentí, sabía que más temprano que tarde haría una pregunta como esta, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Scorpius que parece que toda la seguridad y tranquilidad con la que llegó se ha ido tan pronto como Alioth dijo la última palabra de su pregunta.

- Mira lo que te traje… déjame buscarlo- empieza a decir Scorpius bajándolo y hurgando en su chaqueta, va a usar la técnica de la evasión, y creo que con el paso del tiempo cada vez servirá menos, eso es subestimar a un niño demasiado inteligente, aunque no lo puedo culpar yo también lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunta emocionado Alioth olvidando su pregunta.

- Una saeta de fuego para la colección- le dice sacando una miniatura de la escoba, un pasatiempo que se ha dedicado a cultivarle, aunque estoy segura que le hace más ilusión a él como adulto, porque por el niño las tendría en sus juguetes y no en una repisa sólo para verlas.

- Vamos a dejarla- le pide el pequeño jalándolo del brazo, exigiendo como siempre su total atención.

- Están en una de las cajas- le digo logrando que Scorpius asienta para perderse tras la puerta infantil.

Otra vez sola en este lugar, me dedico a no pensar, más bien a recordarme a que no debo pensar, en nada de lo que quiera, sienta, pueda o crea que vaya a pasar, dejaré que cada segundo tome su ritmo, sin proponerme nada, por eso para despejarme comienzo como maniática a abrir y guardar cosas donde mismo, porque no puedo dejar de remarcarme que debo dejar que las cosas fluyan normalmente.

Un paquete envuelto en papel rojo metálico en una de las sillas me hace recordar a Nana Molly y su obsequio olvidado, desgarro el papel, y encuentro una replica de su reloj, siendo este mucho más pequeño y con sólo dos flechas con dos nombres en dirección a la imagen de una casa, y la hora marcando las siete treinta en punto, lo observo y no dejo de buscar con la vista el mejor lugar para colgarlo, que no es otro que una parte de la cocina, escondido para muchos, pero preciso para mí. Cuando las manillas ya han avanzado otros quince minutos, he vaciado una caja completa con accesorios de la cocina, que dudo que en algún momento llegue a ocupar, no herede cocinar por gusto ni hacerlo de la forma más extenuante como lo es a lo muggle, más bien estoy orgullosa de poder aprovechar los beneficios de haber nacido en la modernidad.

- Imposible que quiera dejarlas ordenadas- aparece diciendo resignado Scorpius.

- Es un niño, no las va a tener de adorno- respondo concentrada en encontrar las cosas necesarias para preparar un té, que desde que lo provee hace un par de días no he dejado de sentir su sabor permanente, además de ser un excelente relajante.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunta viendo como me afano en partir una naranja en rodajas.

- Té de naranja ¿quieres? es delicioso- le ofrezco, mostrando que ya tengo dos tazas ubicadas, previniendo su respuesta.

- ¿Desde cuándo tomas té?- cuestiona enarcando una ceja sorprendido.

Está bien que sea una adicta al café, pero también tengo derecho a cambiar de gustos, a probar otras cosas, a comparar y variar, no sé que tanto se sorprende.

- Desde que probé está receta- le indico sin darle importancia.

- Dejas la casa de tus padres, te cortas el cabello, prefieres el té al café, qué otra cosa más hay- comienza a decir enumerando mis cambios, intentando sonar asustado.

- Muchas más…- comienzo a decirle con tono seguro e intentando no reír, y antes de que diga algo, sigo hablando- ahora puedes llamar a Alioth para que venga a comer- haciendo que haga un saludo militar en burla a mi orden, que no fue tal.

Con Scorpius encargándose de darle la comida a su hijo, yo me dedico a relatarle la odisea que se perdió en el día, todo envuelto en una atmosfera matizada con las risas de Alioth, con el aroma a naranja y con una tranquilidad en la conversación que hace mucho no sentía, la tensión lentamente se va evaporando, ya casi no quedan rastros de ella y espero, realmente anhelo que se mantenga y no vuelva nunca más.

La única intromisión del momento ha sido una pequeña lechuza, aquella moteada grisácea que mis padres le regalaron a Hugo cuando ingreso por primera vez a Hogwarts, y ahí traía una carta, de quien no podía estas más dichoso por, según sus propias palabras, romper las cadenas de la filiación aprensiva, lo que se constituye un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran paso para la emancipación y libertad, remarcando esto último con tinta de otro color, logrando como siempre hacerme reír. Además de expresar sin tapujos que espera que tenga destinado un lugar para él cuando vuelva de su último año de clases, pero estoy segura que no hará falta, como lo conozco volara con sus propias alas apenas se vea en la libertad de hacerlo, incluso me ha extrañado que haya decidido hacer séptimo en Hogwarts cuando sus aspiraciones son mas cercanas al trabajo muggle.

Cuando el reloj está apunto de marcar las ocho y media, una hora que se ha pasado casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me mantengo levitando los platos para que se laven, mientras Scorpius ha vuelto a desaparecer con Alioth, dedicándose a jugar como dos niños conociendo cada rincón del lugar. Y a pesar de que me he obligado todo este rato a no pensar que va a pasar al segundo siguiente, es una lucha complicada, mi ansiedad ha sido un tanto controlada con la infusión que he bebido, pero aún así está latente, tengo tantas dudas… ¿acaso conversaremos, daremos de nuevo un paso más allá, dejaremos esta pausa?, y el no saber si es lo conveniente, a pesar de que es lo que quiero, me deja en conflicto, hasta tengo mis piernas un tanto inestables, al igual que mis manos, y eso se me quitara cuando por fin estemos otra vez solos conversando y si eso se da en el mismo ambiente que paso en la cena de Alioth, las cosas no podrían salir mal, claro que no, está noche todo pinta para bien.

- Se ha quedado jugando, aunque creo que pronto se dormirá- reaparece otra vez como un fantasma a mi lado, Scorpius, con su manía de ser tan elegante al caminar que siempre es silencioso en sus pasos.

Sólo lo miro sin dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, se encuentra casi sentado en el mesón, a centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo, su rostro se voltea para chocar con el mío, una mirada nos vuelve a conectar, percibo que el calor de la cocina se eleva, y eso que no hay nada encendido, pero mi cara debe estar completamente azorada.

Todo esta silencioso, no logro escuchar su respiración, ni siquiera la mía, todo está detenido, o eso es lo que parece, sin embargo nuevamente el sonido del timbre me sobresalta, me aterriza otra vez, impidiendo lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir, aunque no sé si fastidiarme o agradecerlo.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunta con tono relajado mientras se queda de pie.

- No, a nadie- respondo en voz baja, intentando pensar en alguien y sólo aquella persona que creí que era cuando llegó él queda fija en mi mente, dándole la razón al antiguo habitante de este lugar, con esa vecina, ya tendré problemas desde antes de conocerla, por intrusa.

¿Tienes copas?- vuelve a consultar en voz baja cuando paso por su lado, sosteniéndome brevemente la mano, haciendo que perciba que la tibieza de su piel se contrasta con la frialdad de la mía.

Casi sin pensarlo niego sólo con el cuerpo, mientras lo observo como comienza a buscar algo en los estantes hasta que logra sacar unos vasos nuevos que hace menos de una hora acababa de guardar. Un nuevo sonido del timbre, me hace seguir mi camino, mentalmente no puedo dejar de maldecir a aquella mujer sin rostro por ahora.

Con una expresión de pocos o nulos amigos abro la puerta con desagrado, pero con espanto compruebo que estoy en la dimensión desconocida, porque aquella señora realmente parece un chico que puede pasar por hermano gemelo de Tony, o mejor dicho es él, es vivo y en directo, en la puerta de mi departamento. Inconcientemente casi quedo con el cuerpo afuera en el pasillo, juntando lo más posible la puerta. Su rostro tan sonriente, no se concuerda con mi completa desestabilización nerviosa, hasta se me a perforado, o así me siento, el estómago.

- Hola ¿cómo estás?- pregunta como si nada.

- Tony… qué haces aquí- pregunto haciendo que la puerta este tan pegada a mi costado que apenas logro verme completamente.

- Recuerdas ayer me diste tu dirección, y como vivo a un par de cuadras, pensé venir a ver si necesitabas algo… por lo del cambio y todo eso- comienza a decir desconcertado por mi reacción.

Me daría un golpe en la frente sino fuera porque creería que estoy desquiciada, por qué lo que ayer me pareció excelente idea, hoy no tiene nada de eso.

- ¿No fue buena idea?- pregunta logrando hacerme sentir aún peor, es horrible pensar como lo estoy haciendo, y más si la otra persona se da cuenta de aquello.

- No nada de eso, al contrario, sólo que no lo esperaba, eso es todo- digo tratando de reponerme, porque es absurda mi reacción.

Un par de respiraciones profundas y ya me siento más calmada, la impresión inicial se ha comenzado a borrar, logrando sonreírle de forma más serena y sincera, soltando de apoco el apriete de la puerta que ya comenzaba a dormirme los dedos de mi mano.

Porque digámoslo han pasado dos años, mucho agua bajo el puente diría alguien por ahí, sería ilógico que se mantuvieran las tensiones del pasado, Scorpius ya está grande, él ha madurado más que yo, así que no tendrá problemas en reencontrarse con alguien como mi amigo, si incluso creo que hasta a mi me pasaría algo así, si me encontrara con Alexia, aunque no he tenido la desdicha, mejor dicho, el placer de encontrarme con ella desde hace mucho, para demostrar aquello.

- ¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto amablemente, sin saber aún con certeza si estoy haciendo lo correcto o convirtiendo mi primera noche de libertad en una tortura, pero eso es cordialidad, atención a un amigo y por sobre todo una expresión de grandeza, aquí es mi casa y yo invito a quien quiera, además Scorpius también es una visita y él sigue siendo padre-amigo, aún no sé como calificarlo.

- Claro, y por lo que percibo preparaste del té que te enseñe- comenta riéndose hasta con los ojos.

- Rose… ¿quién es?- pregunta Scorpius antes de terminar de abrir por completo la puerta y dejarle al descubierto sin palabras la respuesta a lo que acaba de consultar.

Ahí detenida en medio, con la puerta hasta el tope, con Tony a mis espaldas y con Scorpius al frente, quien deja en la mesa los dos vasos que había tomado en la cocina, con una expresión que ha cambiado abruptamente, de sereno y caso sonriente a una seria y dura, tal vez mis deducciones otra vez estaban un tanto erradas

- ¿Newton?- pronuncia con extrañeza y frialdad, de quien ve a alguien que no le interesa en lo más mínimo, lo que me deja en incertidumbre. Debería hacer el honor de volver a presentarlos, pero no me siento capaz de mediar en esto.

- Malfoy… qué tal- saluda un tanto dubitativo, pero tan amable como siempre.

El rubio está congelado, petrificado, hasta creo poder sentir a su cerebro trabajando en una respuesta lógica a todo esto, claro como él no sabía que había vuelto, no debe entender nada, pero en vez de preguntar o responder el saludo sigue ahí pasmado y tan serio que ya no creo que pueda estarlo aún más.

- Así que tienes visitas- pregunta ignorándolo por completo, lanzándome una mirada tan fría y penetrante, que es la opuesta a como lo hizo hace unos instantes en la cocina.

- Así es- respondo sin sutilezas, aunque aún sin comprender realmente el sentido de sus palabras.

- Pensé que estabas desaparecido- vuelve a decir Scorpius usando un tono tan normal, pero que evidencia de todas formas ironía y nada de agrado en ella, centrándose nuevamente en el hombre a mis espaldas, que por lo que he visto de reojo no se ha movido ni un paso.

- Ya vez acabo de aparecer- responde Tony sin ayudar mucho.

Diablos, mierda, maldición, lo que sea, pero quiero desaparecer del medio, podría hacerlo caminando, es tan simple como eso, pero en el fondo no lo es, realmente no es fácil hacer como si nada, cuando siento que esta coincidencia no es miel sobre hojuelas, no hay música incidental, mientras ellos corren en cámara lenta para estrecharse en un abrazo y una lágrima comienza a deslizarse por su mejilla hacia atrás como en los dibujos animados. No al contrario, Scorpius me quiere matar con la mirada, por algo que no entiendo bien por qué.

- ¿Traigo otro vaso?- cuestiona el rubio quien no tiene intenciones de dejar esa forma de llevar esta conversación.

No sé que responder, comprendo que es una de esas preguntas para decir o insinuar en forma sarcástica, que este invitado no es deseado para él, pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo, aunque está situación sea de lo más incomoda que hay, Tony jamás será indeseado en mi vida, tengo amigos y no los dejaré, estoy comenzando a tener y recuperar amigos como para alejarlos.

- No es necesario, ya me voy, sólo pasaba a saludar- responde con tranquilidad Tony, logrando que me voltee completamente a verlo.

- Yo…- empiezo a hablar sin saber muy bien que decir, aunque es mejor que sea así, como se están dando las cosas.

- Sólo venía a ver si necesitabas algo, nos vemos mañana- vuelve a acotar en voz baja, como queriendo que sólo yo lo escuche.

- Gracias por preocuparte, y mañana nos vemos- confirmo lentamente.

- Un gusto volver a verte Malfoy- se despide Tony.

Rápidamente giro la cabeza para ver la expresión de Scorpius, y sin que quiera negarlo o evitarlo sólo realiza el mismo, calcado, casi como una clonación, aquella reverencia casi imperceptible que realiza su padre, el mismo Draco Malfoy cuando saluda o se despide de alguien de quien no tiene interés, o simplemente detesta, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, la herencia si sale a flote de vez en cuando.

Cuando veo a Tony caminar pasillo abajo, cierro sin cuidado la puerta, sabiendo que ahora quien sabe a que me tendré que enfrentar, lo que si tengo claro y asumido que aquella atmosfera calida y agradable se fue, y no es mi culpa, ni tampoco creo que de Tony, quizás es de Scorpius. Está vez no me culpare de algo como esto, aunque tal vez si le explico las cosas, hablamos y seguimos en lo que estábamos podría recuperarse, nada pierdo con intentarlo, aunque su expresión distante, aquella que había mantenido durante las ultimas semanas ha vuelto en gloria y majestad.

- ¿Desde cuando lo estás viendo?- pregunta sin rodeos ni delicadeza.

No debería responderle a ese reproche, pero, y sólo porque quiero tener una relación cordial, mejorar las cosas y todo eso, haré un gran esfuerzo y responderé como una buena chica.

- Nos volvimos a ver hace un par de semanas, volvió a trabajar en el hospital- respondo con una calma que debería tener para todas las situaciones.

- Y cuando pretendías decirme que te encontraste con ese tipo- sigue insistiendo.

- Tony es un amigo, además por qué tengo que darte explicaciones- vuelvo a decir intentado con todas mis fuerzas que la pólvora no se encienda en mi interior.

- Así que no me querías contar que había vuelto tu amiguito- comenta desviando esa gélida mirada que me congela, enfocándose en las cosas que dejo en la mesa, esos dos vasos vacíos, esa botella a medio abrir, y la pila de libros.

- Por lo que veo ahora tienen más en común- continua tomando entre sus manos aquel libro que hace días me había prestado Tony, y que conserva en grande su nombre escrito, como un recordatorio a su presencia.

- Claramente, trabajamos en lo mismo- le indico comenzando a hastiarme de tal situación.

- Y no me digas que hasta se juntan a tomar un café… o mejor dicho un té en sus ratos libres- acota haciendo una extraña conexión de hechos que parece que lo ha terminado enojando aún más, sin que yo haya confirmado nada.

- Es sólo un a-mi-go- repito recalcando con énfasis cada silaba para ver si de esta forma le queda complemente claro.

- Si me doy cuenta, primera noche aquí y ya tiene tu dirección y te viene a ver- cuestiona cada vez con mayor ira destilando en sus ojos, mezclado con algo que hace tanto no veía en alguien que me miraba… decepción, aquello que sin dudarlo me desarma, más que la rabia, el enojo, porque la desilusión me ataca sin piedad, rememorando mis peores momentos en el pasado.

- Ya basta de esto- le pido colocando hasta expresión de suplica, no quiero que todo termine mal, no como íbamos, no por lo que significa está noche y este lugar para mí, necesito retroceder el tiempo sólo un par de minutos, para no abrir la puerta incluso a ninguno de los dos, y haberme quedado sólo con la compañía de Alioth.

Ante esto se queda quieto, en silencio, observándome, escrutándome de pies a cabeza, volviendo a su expresión incólume, inquebrantable, desechando de su rostro alguna emoción, aunque por dentro esté ardiendo, enfurecido, sin hacer que entienda completamente por qué.

Aunque ya sé, son celos, sigue estando celoso de Tony, con todo lo que ha pasado, nos ha pasado, eso no puede ser más que un signo de inmadurez, aunque también eso increíblemente me demuestra que si siente algo, los celos no son por nada, nadie cela a otra persona si no es por algo importante, porque sus sentimientos son fuertes e intensos, porque tiene miedo de perderme, y la respuesta a eso es tan simple, es cosa de que actúe, de que actuemos y listo.

- No tienes de que estar celoso- le indico dando un paso hacia él, bajando el volumen de mi voz.

- No tengo porque estarlo, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos- contesta con dureza.

El mismo paso que acabo de dar, lo doy doble, pero hacia atrás, casi como si sus palabras fueran un golpe físico que me expulsa de su cercanía. No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, él no lo ha dicho algo así, no me puede lastimar de esta forma, haciendo que el corazón se me presione de tal forma que duele, al igual que la garganta. Cuando dicen que se rompe el corazón, debo decir que es cierto así mismo me siento ahora, hubiera preferido una bofeteada, un grito sin sentido, no lo sé, pero esto es demasiado, me ha dejado hasta sin palabras.

Al parecer este dolor se ha expresado en mi rostro, porque repentinamente ha comenzado pestañear reiteradamente sin quitarme la vista de encima.

Debo sobreponerme, las cosas estaban claras desde antes, ya lo sabía sólo fui yo quien me hice ilusiones.

- Tienes razón en lo que dices- le respondo volviendo a mi semblante firme.

- Ahora entiendo tantos cambios- comienza a decir en voz baja pero que no deja de ser menos potente.

- No digas tonterías, que clase de ideas te estás imaginando- lo detengo antes de que siga especulando.

- No te preocupes ya entendí todo- remarca cruzándose de brazos.

- No, no tienes nada claro, estás confundiendo las cosas, él y yo somos amigos- sigo insistiendo esperando que por lo menos eso quiera entender.

- Si ya me lo dijiste, las cosas están completamente claras, lo de nosotros, lo tuyo, todo- responde con total incredulidad.

No puedo negar lo que soy, ni como soy, no tengo cuerpo de mártir, ni de santa que pone la otra mejilla, lo intente con mis fuerzas pero estoy sulfurando por su reacción.

- Como para ti eso está tan claro, espero que no vuelvas a cuestionar mis amistades, y ha quien invito a mi departamento- le aclaro con firmeza.

- Bajo este techo también está mi hijo- recuerda menos irritable.

Ahora con eso, comenzar a pelear por Alioth es algo que está fuera de mi alcance, de mis posibilidades, con eso jamás me metería a discutir, o por lo menos no en una situación de esta y que deriva de algo de este estilo, ya me siento lo suficientemente débil y mareada como para seguir.

- Es verdad, si quieres puedes ir a verlo antes de que se quede dormido, a eso vienes o ¿no?- le indico con pesadumbres, dejándolo ceñudo y con la respiración agitada.

- Cierto, pero ya debe estar durmiendo, mañana lo vengo a ver- comenta antes de desaparecer frente a mi, sin siquiera volvernos a mirar. Tengo la sensación que algo parecido ya se vivió, pero ahora estoy del otro lado, con que rostro me cuestiono mi reacción una vez, si ha hecho algo similar.

Plantada, literalmente enraizada en este espacio, casi con un biorritmo aletargado en su máxima expresión, como un mecanismo de defensa y protección de mi cuerpo, en donde adormila mis sentidos para que no me derrumbe otra vez.

Soy una total idiota, este debía ser un gran día, iba para un gran día y se arruino, lo arruino, no sé quien… la fortuna, la mala fortuna, el destino, un ser superior, lo que sea o quien sea, pero siempre se encarga de enrostrarme el lado menos claro de todo.

Dos pasos más atrás y mi espalda toca la fría madera de la puerta, sin mediar en nada comienzo a deslizarme hacia abajo, lentamente mis piernas se flectan hasta quedar totalmente sentada, o más bien botada en el suelo, intento controlar los sollozos que se escapan de mi boca, cargados de dolor, de frustración y de rabia, hacia todos, hacia mi y hacia nada a la vez.

Mi mente se queda fija en las cosas de la mesa, esos vasos, sin ocupar, que se quedan ahí como para enmarcar lo que pudo ser, él inicio de lo que se podría haber llevado a cabo y ahí quedo tan vacío como su interior, además hasta uno de ellos está trizado, repercusiones de una mudanza en un camión, no tengo intensiones de ver si se puede reparar, lo tendré que tirar a la basura, al igual que la champaña, no la dejaré ahí, ni tampoco guardada. Hoy no hubo inauguración de ningún tipo con ella, y no la habrá más adelante, como se dice su oportunidad de marcho.

Por más que lo intente y me controle, he vuelto a llorar, es extraño, no lo hice cuando formalmente termínanos esto, por qué lo hago ahora, qué ha habido de diferente que me duele aún más que esa vez.

Presiono mis ojos para evitar que sigan en su producción de lágrimas, pero el hacerlo provoca que los suspiros y un leve temblor de manos se acrecienten.

- ¿Estás triste?- pregunta una voz pequeña, suave y tierna.

Él solo escuchar a Alioth me detiene, con fuerza seco mi rostro, no dejaré que me vea en este estado, y yo que creí que estaba durmiendo.

- No, no estoy triste- miento, limpiando los últimos vestigios de este episodio, comenzando a sonreírle, al ver como avanza hasta hincarse frente a mi.

Su pequeña mano comienza a acariciarme el rostro, aunque no lo sepa, es mi mayor confort en este momento y siempre, así como yo intento alejar los monstruos de sus pesadillas, siento que él en situaciones como estas aleja los míos.

- ¿Quieres ir donde abuelo Ronny?- sigue preguntando con rostro serio, demasiado para ser tan niño.

- No, aquí me gusta ¿tú quieres ir para allá?- cuestiono al ver su insistencia en volver a la casa de mis padres, y es lógico a sido también su casa desde que nació.

- No, quiero estar contigo- contesta antes de abrazarlo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, permitiendo que salgan las últimas lágrimas de mis ojos, y aunque quisiera que fueran realmente las últimas para siempre, eso es imposible.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- le pregunto levantándome del piso con él en brazos, sintiendo un sonoro y melodioso sí en mis oídos.

- Vete a mi cama, ya voy para allá- le pido dejándolo que corra mientras me dedico a tirar todo a la basura, porque ahí se fue todo, al tarro de la basura.

***

**Hola….espero que se encuentren excelente…. Pues todos terminaron adivinando, al final fueron ambos… y si quedo un poco peor las cosas, Scorpius haciendo sus propias conjeturas de los hechos, celoso hasta la medula, pero sin querer aceptarlo... y rose bueno tratando de reaccionar lo mejor posible... (ninguno de los dos es perfecto, más bien extremadamente humanos y viscerales)**

**¿acaso será algo sin retorno?... qué pasará ahora?... como dije en algun momento no iba a ser fàcil, aun quedan cosas por pasar, aunk como recuerdo esto no iba a ser tan largo... **

**gracias por sus comentarios, y todas sus sugerencias son bien recibidas y por algunos personajes que ha no han sido mencionados ultimanente ya los incluire, no os preocupeis.**

**espero sus comentarios, opiniones, crìticas, lo que sea, siempre es bienvenido.... un REVIEW, y veremos como se va dando todo esto....**


	70. Conversaciones esperadas

*

**Conversaciones esperadas**

Nada más asombroso que observar el cielo cubierto por gruesas y oscuras nubes, que comienzan a alejarse dejando pequeños espacios que permiten ver el firmamento, las estrellas brillan intensamente, hasta he logrado identificar la estrella que lleva el nombre de Alioth. Además el olor a tierra mojada, producto de la reciente lluvia que ya ha cesado le agrega otro ingrediente, que a pesar del frío, me cautiva, me he dado cuenta de que soy una observadora asidua de la naturaleza y su paz inherente.

El estar en este lugar también me sirve para alejarme por unos minutos del ruido que se vive en el interior de la casa de los Lupin-Weasley, definitivamente estas fiestas de bebés son una verdadera fiebre para quienes quieren organizar una, como Victorie que no pierde oportunidad para celebrar su segunda criatura, a pesar de que le queden su par de meses para que nazca.

- He logrado dar contigo- aparece diciendo Violeta con una manta sobre sus hombros.

- No nos hemos visto mucho ¿verdad?- le comento alcanzando un poco de su abrigo para quedar a su lado refugiada del intenso viento gélido que ha comenzando a correr.

- Hablábamos más cuando estaba lejos, estos últimos meses apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces- indica con cierta tristeza.

- Lamento eso, he estado con mucho trabajo, sin contar con ser dueña de casa, no había considerado que eso también es de tiempo completo- le digo reconociendo que estás semanas han sido bastante duras, entre encargarse de labores como limpieza, cocina, compras, estudio más el cuidado de Alioth, realmente han sido extenuantes, aún no se como no me he comenzado a quedar dormida en cualquier parte y sin importar si estoy de pie o no, aunque si ya no lo hice es porque me he comenzado a acostumbrar a no llegar a sólo descansar después del hospital.

- Te entiendo, yo también no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir a visitarte- responde haciéndose parte de su responsabilidad.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas? te prometo que pasando las fiestas, me pondré de cabeza a cumplir a cabalidad mi rol de madrina de tu boda- le indico, sabiendo que pasadas las próximas dos semanas, navidad y año nuevo, todo será más relajado, supuestamente.

- Bien, ya sabes, la señora Potter, más tu abuela y mi madre, no han dejado de recordarme a diario que debo comenzar a tomar las decisiones, pero yo creo que después del año nuevo estará bien para ponerse a trabajar en eso- responde sonando de antemano bastante agotada.

No puedo más que sonreír, no por burlarme de su historia, ni de toda la labor que debe significar planear un matrimonio apoteósico como me imagino que quieren todos los involucrados, aunque tengo la sospecha que los menos conformes con eso son los novios.

- Imagínate, que según ellas ya tenemos que elegir las flores, los vestidos para las damas, la comida, la música, el lugar, y ni hablar de mi vestido, para eso han traído toneladas de diferentes telas, sin considerar que yo estudie diseño, yo tengo listo eso, desde hace décadas, bueno… desde que era una niña- sigue desahogándose.

Podría decirle que la compadezco, pero ella se lo busco, son las consecuencias de aceptar dar un paso como ese, o en no ponerle los límites a las demás personas, porque yo en eso no dejaría que se metieran en nada, si al final es su fiesta, su momento especial, debería ser como ella quiere, no como espera el resto, por eso casi no le he dado consejos, porque son sus decisiones.

- Faltan tres meses y medio- le recuerdo logrando que me mire casi con enfado.

- No me lo recuerdes- pide usando voz de angustia.

- Está bien no hablaremos de ningún tema indeseado- le comento haciendo que de forma improvisada lance un bufido.

- Tramposa- murmura quitándome la manta, para dejarme desprovista de calor, como una vil venganza, algo jamás pensado en ella.

Sin saberlo le corte sus esperanzas de hablar de cualquier tema que me incumba.

- Ahora que tienes a tus amigos sanadores, ya ni me consideras- sigue diciendo tratando de hacerse la dolida.

- No digas eso- la detengo, porque lo único que me falta es que ella también me reprochara algo.

- Está bien, no te enfades, estamos en una fiesta- recuerda.

- Sí nada más estimulante que escuchar como todas suspiran mientras la madre festejada abre los regalos, escuchar anécdotas de cada gesto que hacen los niños y lo maravilloso que es tener nueve meses un ser que te patee por dentro- le indico recordando como tuve que ser casi arrastrada a esta casa.

Y no es que no me gusten, me fastidian completamente, fiestas de bebés, de donde sale eso, yo no tuve una, y tampoco hubiera querido tenerla, decorar todo con listones rosas o celestes según el sexo del que viene en camino, además de globos con caritas, corazones, flores, hasta de cigüeñas, nada más excesivo, y por favor, todas somos mujeres grandes que sabemos de donde vienen y como se hacen los bebés, y esa ave, puedo darlo por seguro, no tiene ningún papel ni siquiera de espectadora. Y por sobre todo, las conversaciones que se desarrollan en torno estos eventos, no sé que me han visto, rostro de gurú, de miss experiencia maternal, que no falta la que se dedica a preguntarme mi experiencia logrando que todas, incluidas las personas de mi familia, se pongan atenta a mi respuesta que siempre son escuetas palabras para salir del paso.

- Esa es mi amiga, sin endulzas las cosas, aunque a veces te pasas- agrega sonriente.

- Ayer me dijeron lo mismo- digo sintiendo casi como un deja vú.

- ¿Y quién tiene tanta razón?- pregunta volviendo a pasarme su manta sobre mis hombros, algo que debo agradecerle porque ya estaba congelándome, debo tener sin duda mis labios azulados.

- Tony, te dije que había vuelto o ¿no?- le consulto confundida ni siquiera sé si hablamos de ese tema con ella, aunque al parecer sí, o ¿no?, he tenido demasiadas cosas definitivamente.

- Pareces que estás con mucho trabajo, porque si me contaste algo, pero sólo algo- aclara enfatizando que no está conforme con lo dicho.

La quedo mirando rodando los ojos, me tiene atrapada en este lugar, bajo su manto que parecen tentáculos, para que le diga todo lo que desea saber.

- Ese algo fue mucho, sabes todo lo importante- le comento con poca aceptación de su parte.

- Sé que se ha convertido en el señor inoportuno, pero déjame que lo vea, le diré unas cuantas cosas luego de saludarlo- menciona haciendo que me imagine como lo tratará, definitivamente tendré que advertirlo, si quiere salir vivo.

Porque acepto que ese día no llegó en un gran momento, pero tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, creo que hubiera sido igual antes o después, seguro que la reacción al hecho hubiera sido la misma en cualquier situación, cuando las cosas están mal, lo están en todo.

- Está arrepentido, ha querido hablar con Scorpius y aclararle las cosas, sólo que yo no lo he dejado- le aclaro porque una vez que no pude contenerme y termine como una niña llorando con Tony al día siguiente de esa noche, él estuvo a mi lado, pero conteniéndome y disculpándose todo el tiempo, pero no es justo que un tercero tenga que decirle o negarle una alucinación a Malfoy.

- ¿Así, cómo está eso?- pregunta intrigada y con una mirada bastante suspicaz.

- En serio, pero por favor no empieces con tus sospechas, porque de verdad te lo digo, entre Tony y yo, lo que menos hay es interés de relacionarnos como algo más que amigos, él no está en condiciones ni yo con intenciones- le intento dejar en claro.

- Si, pero aún recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la escuela Tony, no sentía sólo amistad por ti- insiste.

- Pero ya no estamos en la escuela y eso fue hace… cuatro años, muchas cosas han pasado, cosas que no sabes, por eso yo ya no estoy en sus registros, y él me atrae de la misma forma que en el colegio, es decir, nulamente- comento casi con desesperación.

- Está bien, pero el asunto es que arruino todo, otra vez empezar…- intenta decir.

- No, ya te dije, o no lo hice, pero el asunto es que esto es definitivo, tengo la misma esperanza de que las cosas se arreglen como que me gane la lotería, o que ganen los Chudley Cannons esta temporada- respondo con tanta certeza amargada que creo que es hora de comenzar a olvidar, si, aunque me duela, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

***

No puedo creerlo, debe existir una regla o algo, pero no es posible que en pre-escolar llamen a los padres para tener una conversación sobre un niño tan pequeño. He permanecido los últimos cinco minutos al lado de la puerta de la oficina de la consejera escolar que ya tiene adornos navideños.

Jamás pensé que algo así ocurriría tan pronto, estoy segura que debe ser porque ha hecho magia accidental, tan controlado que lo teníamos con respecto a eso, pero por algo se llama accidental, no lo controlan, de todas formas ahora si que nos meteremos en problemas, ya me dirán que ha sido mi culpa por obstinarme en ponerlo en un colegio muggle, aunque su maestra sea una bruja.

Y más encima tener que pasar por esto sola, si me hubiera dado cuenta de la nota que traía antes, podría haberle avisado a Scorpius, sin embargo aquí estoy más nerviosa que las veces que fui llamada a la dirección en mis años escolares.

Ver pasar a una niña corriendo por el pasillo me sobresalta creyendo que es a quien debo ver, o mejor dicho quien me quiere ver, pero nada, creen que tengo todo el día para perderlo esperando, he tenido que mandar un mensaje de urgencia para avisar que llegare con algo más que unos minutos de retraso al trabajo, pero eso de todas formas no sirve.

- ¿Señora Weasley?- pregunta una mujer apareciendo de la puerta a la cual le he estado haciendo guardia.

Aunque no me acostumbro a que me llamen señora, con una gran toma de aire me doy vuelta para enfrentarla, y la encuentro con una mirada más severa que la de McGonagall en sus peores días, haciéndome sentir regañada de antemano.

- ¿Es la madre de Alioth?- vuelve a preguntar revisando una carpeta con el nombre de mi hijo.

- Si, soy yo- confirmo haciendo una revisión mental de mi apariencia, y creo que he venido bastante adecuada, algo informal, pero normal, eso creo.

- Por aquí- me indica para hacer ingreso a su oficina tan opaca y oscura que parece no ser parte de la luminosidad y colorido que hay en los otros lugares.

Con sutileza me ubico en una silla de cuero, frente a su escritorio, la mujer, Prudence Goitz, aparece su nombre en una pequeña placa dorada, no deja de escrutarme con un semblante parco.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conversa con usted, soy la consejera escolar, lamentablemente la maestra de su hijo no ha podido estar presente en esta reunión- se presenta haciendo que yo permanezca seria y aún sin comprender el motivo de esto.

- Mucho gusto- agrego tratando de ser lo más cortes que puedo.

- ¿El padre de Alioth?- pregunta revisando otra vez los datos.

- No pudo venir, tenía trabajo- digo con el mayor cinismo que tengo.

No le puedo decir que cuando quise guardar el exceso de ropa de Alioth en su bolso vi la nota que traía, y eso fue en la puerta de aquí esta mañana, quedaría como una descuidada, y aunque lo fui, no lo haré público, pero la reunión familiar a la que tuve que asistir el día anterior me quito tiempo valioso, sabía que no debía haber asistido, gracias Vic.

- Pero ¿él está presente en su crianza?- cuestiona otra vez.

- Claro, siempre está pendiente por su hijo- lo defiendo, sino esta aquí no ha sido por elección, ya que no tuvo oportunidad de decidir.

- Por lo que veo son bastante jóvenes- comenta con preocupación.

Que tiene eso que ver, yo no le he preguntado su edad, si hay algo que me exaspera es este temita de la juventud, nada mejor para ponerme reticente y a la defensiva, es decir esa frase que siempre tiende a poner en duda todo lo que hago.

- Me gustaría saber para que me mando a llamar- pido para no atrasar el asunto importante, sin considerar su comentario, hecho que no ha pasado desapercibido en ella.

- Alioth es un niño muy inteligente, uno de los más avanzado de su curso…- comienza a decir haciendo que se me infle el pecho de orgullo, aunque ya lo sabía es increíble cuando te lo recuerdan, ojala con esto se borrara completamente lo anterior.

- Es un chico con bastante potencial, sin embargo…- continua, alertándome con esas últimas palabras, que no pueden traer nada bueno.

Por que todo tiene que tener un pero, y no nos quedamos en lo bueno. Aunque quien mandaría a llamar a los padres para decirle lo perfecto que es un niño, eso no se tiende a realizar, jamás, y esta no fue la excepción.

- Su hijo, presenta una conducta bastante inquietante- completa dejándome sin entender nada.

- ¿Inquietante?, defíname a que se refiere con eso- le pido, porque para mi inquietante es que sea un maniaco, un demente, tal vez este tiñendo el pelo de sus compañeros a vista de todos, es probable que este hablando de cosas sin sentido para ella, qué tan terrible puede haber sucedido, para que lo catalogue con esa palabra.

La mujer me mira por sobre sus lentes gigantes, que ocupan casi la mitad de su rostro, mientras cruza sus manos frente a mi, yo en cambio estoy rígida, moviendo incesantemente un pie, para apresurarla y por nerviosismo, ahora comienzo a entender como se deben haber sentido mis padres, las veces que los mandaron a llamar por mi causa y lo bueno es que no fueron tantas, solo uno un año, el quinto año.

- Se muestra extremadamente activo en el salón, no se mantiene tranquilo ni sentado, no toma en cuenta lo que le dicen los adultos, generando un desorden generalizado, ya que el resto tiende a seguirlo, el día de ayer por ejemplo se subió a una mesa y comenzó a tocar un tambor sin cesar a pesar de que la maestra le pidió en reiteradas ocasiones que dejara de hacerlo, sin contar con que siempre busca las formas de hacer lo que quiere- relata sin pausa.

Si no estuviera en esta situación, con una mujer bastante seria mirándome todo el rato, hablándome de la mala conducta de Alioth, no le vería lo malo a esa situación, pero creo que si la es, o por lo menos no es adecuada para este lugar, y si lo pienso bien, si es así ahora que nos espera para más adelante, cuando vaya a Hogwarts, pero es tan pequeño, es casi un bebé.

- Así que es un alborotador- murmuro tratando de resumir sus palabras

- Estuvimos analizando y no creemos que sea tan severo para ser hiperactividad- habla sin quitarme la fijación de sus ojos sobre mi, tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme intimidada, y más cuando me dice que a estado analizando a mi hijo, como si fuera un objeto de observación, realmente creo que está exagerando mucho.

Es un niño activo, como todos, yo no he visto a ninguno siendo momia. Se tiene que mover, y reconozco que a veces cansa verlo correr todo el día, pero sigo insistiendo en que no creo que sea tanto, en casa no he tenido mayores problemas, y quienes lo han cuidado no me han reclamado.

- Si yo dudo que sea eso, él es normal- le dictamino, cosa que no debe haberle agradado mucho.

- Así es, por eso creemos que debe ser un tema de límites- se atreve a decir, en donde ahora sí que mi rostro de muestra confundido y contrariado.

- ¿Cree que tiene un problema de limites?- inquiero.

- Como le dije es un niño inteligente, pero no tiene control, el otro día le dijo a un compañero que era un troll mal nacido- pronuncia con cierto aspaviento.

He quedado sin palabras, pero sobre todo, porque esa frase la he escuchado últimamente mucho en una persona que desde este momento se puede dar por muerto, el idiota de mi primo James, no deja de decir eso contra quien sea, y todo porque según él lo tienen estresado, y yo que no repare que Alioth siempre ha estado cerca, demasiado cerca de él todo el tiempo, cuando lo voy a dejar para que tía Ginny lo cuide, generalmente está presente y se dedica a jugar con él, pero más bien puedo darme cuenta que le ha hecho un curso intensivo de insultos, que espero sean esos y no peores.

- Maldito James, lo voy a matar- musito casi sin voz, lo que no evita que ella me escuche- Es mi primo, el de la frase- le aclaro ante su rostro de atención.

Ahora me siento como si yo fuera la que está siendo evaluada y acusada, con su expresión de insatisfacción, falta que pida llamar a mi madre, para reportar esta situación. Además la hora sigue avanzando, ella no se ha dedicado más que a decir las cosas que no le gustan de mi hijo, y de paso mi mala gestión como madre.

- ¿Desde cuando está ocurriendo esto?- pregunto asustada de creer que los cambios de las últimas semanas tengan relación con esto.

- Se ha ido acrecentando desde que llego- afirma- por eso creo que es necesario tomar medidas-

- ¿Medidas?- pregunto asustada, no creo que lo expulsen, eso sería irrisorio, o tal vez un castigo, a un niño, no eso si que no, no estamos en la edad media para eso, si es así prefiero sacarlo inmediatamente de este lugar.

- Trabajar con él, ayudarlo a estar más tranquilo, y hacerlo en conjunto, porque es un gran chico, completamente adorable, sólo que necesita tener más contención- sentencia usando una voz que no le había escuchado desde que llegué, mucho más calmada y menos arisca.

- Claro, estoy de acuerdo- le confirmo, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa que haya cambiado de tono para esto último, mientras sigo buscando la forma de castigar al culpable de una parte de todo esto, porque definitivamente creo que Violeta enviudará antes de casarse.

Del resto, ya tendré que conversar con este niño principiante de rebelde, no sé como, pero sin duda que Scorpius me tendrá que ayudar, creo que los dos tenemos que hacer algo para mejorar esto, sino queremos pasar el resto de su educación en reuniones de este tipo.

***

Ya en mi hogar, luego de un día de regaños, primero por parte de aquella mujer de la escuela de Alioth, luego en el trabajo por llegar bastante retrasada, y por último por mi madre, porque se puso del lado de la señora límites y control, remarcándome que dejo comer mucha azúcar a su nieto y que por eso está tan hiperventilado, luego de que lo dejo dormir a la hora que quiere y sobre todo la inestabilidad de la relación con Scorpius, y lo mejor es que tengo que darle la razón, realmente tendré que hacer cambios profundos y radicales, partiendo por eliminar lo dulce de su dieta, y el lograr que este en la cama a las ocho, cosa que podría hacerlo sino fuera porque Scorpius ha decidido venir más tarde este día verlo.

- Ya lo hice dormir- responde Scorpius tomando su chaqueta para hacer lo que llevamos haciendo las últimas semanas, cuando lo viene a ver día por medio.

La diferencia es que hoy no puede irse como si nada, tendrá que quedarse por lo menos a hablar unos segundos, realmente a veces tener que compartir esto, hace mucho más difícil que todo pase, que olvidemos las cosas y sigamos nuestro camino.

- ¿Te puedes quedar un momento?- le pido haciendo que se detenga de abrigar.

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunta caminando para acercarse a mi lado.

- Hoy tuve una junta en la escuela de Alioth- le comento dejándolo aún más confundido.

- Para qué, y por qué no me avisaste- cuestiona, como supuse, con cierto enfado.

- Fue de último minuto- me defiendo.

- Pero ¿qué paso?- vuelve a decir, al parecer ha considerado mi argumento, o por lo menos eso se puede percatar en su actitud nada ofuscada que ha vuelto a retomar.

- Está inquieto e indisciplinado- comienzo a relatarle para continuar con todo lo que me dijo la tal Prudence Goitz, le repito cada palabra, hasta los gestos que hizo, y no puedo dejar de reparar que ha tenido la misma reacción que tuve yo frente a la situación, me alegra saber que en algo concordemos este último tiempo.

- Así que es un bandido travieso- concluye con normalidad, casi como si lo tuviera asumido desde siempre.

- Me dejo en claro que tenemos que hacer algo, ponerle orden- continuo diciendo, mientras él toma asiento frente a mi algo que no había hecho desde hace tanto.

- Mmm…- murmura cansado- ¿qué tipo de orden?- pregunta dubitativo.

- Ya sabes, horarios, reglas y responsabilidad…además de estabilidad- respondo en voz baja.

- Ya veo- dice apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

- No creo que sea extremadamente grave el asunto, sólo debemos tener más cuidado- hablo para seguir con el tema con la magnitud que creo que tiene.

- Con respecto eso, no tengo ningún problema, establezcamos una rutina y listo, ya tendremos que adecuarnos- concuerda más relajado.

Siempre tan dispuesto, no pudo dejar de sorprenderme y encantarme con esto, aunque a veces sea un arma de doble filo.

Además tengo la firme convicción que debemos mejorar lo nuestro, porque no me gusta estar así, sin conversar, sin tomarnos mucho en cuenta, aunque sea sólo para hablar con él las cosas que nos unen por el momento, porque quizás estemos echando a perder a un niño maravilloso si seguimos de esta forma.

- Creo que también es necesario que nuestra relación mejore, que empecemos a hablarnos…- afirmo haciendo que me mire otra vez con esos ojos metálicos brillantes

-… o sea, no es que ahora no estemos hablando, si lo estamos haciendo, me refiero a que dejemos lo malo donde tiene que estar, en el pasado- sigo diciendo torpemente, en mi intento de establecer una tregua, un tratado de paz, de amistad, lo que desee.

Ante esto sonríe, contagiándome por sólo unos instantes, cuando volvemos a mirarnos directamente y nos observamos sonriéndole al otro, no podemos dejar de volvernos serios, como si no tuviéramos permitido hacerlo, no ahora.

Ante esto comienza a mirarme y a mirarse las manos, en silencio, cambando de postura, irguiéndose en su silla, colocada con el respaldo en su pecho, mientras yo he permanecido de pie apoyada en la entrada a la cocina.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito que me escuches- pide con voz imponente.

Está petición me deja quieta volviendo a quedarme fija en él, en su rostro, en su expresión calmada y segura, en su respiración que lentamente comienza a acelerarse.

Algo me va a decir, y temo, me he llenado de temor, por escuchar lo que sea que me tenga que decir, cuando hemos hecho esto, siempre termina diciendo algo malo, tengo varias situaciones de las cuales podría sacar ejemplos, pero no quiero revivirlas para que me comiencen a insegurisar más de lo que estoy. Se supone que estamos hablando de que vamos a hacer con Alioth, y tengo la sensación de que algo no referente a eso se viene a continuación.

- Lo del otro día... fui un idiota- comienza a decir con tono de reproche hacia si mismo.

- Scorpius… no es necesario…- le digo, porque estamos a mano, yo una vez lo fui, ahora él, tal vez a pesar de nuestra historia, tenemos que asumir que no podemos estar juntos, aunque duela, aunque desgarre, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere.

- No, por favor no me detengas- exige con tranquilidad.

Con esto ha obtenido mi atención y silencio asegurado por el momento, apretando mis labios que en forma instantánea se han resecados.

- Porque tenías razón me puse totalmente celoso- confiesa colocándose de pie.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido que no tengo capacidad de reacción, hace un instante estábamos hablando de otra cosa y ahora lo tengo cerca, diciendo esto y yo sin actuar ni pensar.

- Por qué dices esto- le pregunto, completamente desconcertada por su actitud improvisada y al ver su proximidad.

- Ardí por dentro cuando vi a tu amigo aquí- argumenta con seguridad.

- No confiaste en lo que te dije- acoto con tristeza, sintiendo como levanta mi rostro con su mano, un contacto que me altera aún más, ya que sentirlo y escucharlo de esta forma, no pensé que fuera posible, incluso para nunca más.

- Hemos estado tanto separados, la nueva vida que has comenzado a llevar, más segura, independiente de todos, de tu familia… de mí- aclara con agobio.

- Por ser lo contrario termínanos, me di cuenta que debía cambiar, madurar, eso he estado haciendo, pero por mí, no por otros, menos por Tony, sino por lo que quiero construir para el futuro - explico intentando que mi voz no suene tan titubeante.

- Ya lo sé, lamento haberlo arruinado- musita en voz baja.

- De verdad, jamás ha pasado y pasará algo…- confirmo, pero su mano, sus largos, blancos y tibios dedos silencian mi boca.

- No lo digas, confío en ti, nunca he debido ponerte en duda- murmura recuperando su voz profunda y mirada intensa.

He querido escuchar esto, pero realmente parece un sueño, algo fuera de lugar, demasiado irreal, tenerlo a una distancia nada prudente para dos personas que no se hablan, que han querido evitarse durante semanas.

- Debemos hacer lo mejor para nosotros, lo mejor para nuestro hijo, y estar peleados no es la opción, he pensado y pensado, todos estos días y no he podido sacarte de mi mente- sigue diciendo, pero ahora esa mano que me cerro la boca, me sostiene de la cintura.

No comprendo, mi mente se ha desconectado de todo, ha dejado que mis latidos se aceleren de tal forma que creo que hasta él es capaz de escucharlos, un pitido producto de la situación se abomba en mi cabeza, solo mis piernas funcionan que de vez en cuando retroceden un paso, que él avanza junto conmigo.

- No puedo negarte que me ha pasado lo mismo todo este tiempo- comienzo a decir dejando que mi razón se silencie.

- Por favor Rose, perdóname, sé que te lastime- pide acercando su boca a mi oído, su respiración calida, me estremece las piernas y si no fuera porque me he dejado sostener por él, quizás habría tambaleado en el suelo.

- Yo también lo he hecho, te he lastimado, nos hemos lastimado, eso no es sano- le recuerdo casi sin voz, sin saber a donde iremos a parar, ni en que momento se ha iniciado este cambio de ambiente.

- Sé que yo pedí esto, yo propicie esta lejanía, pero ya no puedo más, la vida es demasiado corta- murmura pegándose a mi, haciendo que me apoye en el congelador de la cocina que se mueve con el suave impacto de nuestros cuerpos.

Jamás lo había visto con una actitud tan segura, pareciera que en sus ojos ya no son grises sino más oscuros, más penetrantes, más potentes. Me tiene envuelta en sus brazos, en su cuerpo aprisionando el mío, en su respiración que acaricia mi rostro. Mientras yo me siento explotar, expectante, como si esto fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo. Aun así no puedo hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione, permanezco inmóvil a su merced, al trayecto de su boca sobre mi piel sin tocarla aún, a su mirada que no quiere desconectarse de la mía.

Pero también está esa vocecilla que me dice que me calme, que quiere aplacar, casi sin mucha fortuna, el instinto pasional que se esta acrecentando, remarcando que las cosas no se hacen así, que hay temas importantes que tratar antes de dejarse llevar, eso que llaman conciencia, el súperyo, esa parte extrema racional y moral, que tengo y que quiere opacar este momento tan impulsivo de su parte.

- Debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma- le digo sintiendo como ha decidido dejar de recorrer sólo con la vista mi rostro para comenzar a utilizar los labios entre mi oreja y el cuello.

- No crees que nos hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo- acota mientras no puedo dejar de suspirar ante su presencia.

- Tenemos que conversar- digo con el mayor autocontrol que he sacado.

- A veces las palabras no demuestran lo que realmente queremos decir- sigue diciendo en tono casi imperceptible.

- Hemos echado todo a perder cuando hablamos, pero aún así, es necesario, tengo que decirte muchas cosas- sigo relatando intentando pedirle que me deje decirle, realmente cuanto lamento todo lo que hemos vivido este último tiempo, como me comporte antes, como lo deje, todo eso, ahora que lo tengo aquí, así dispuesto a estar conmigo como no lo había visto desde hace meses, desde septiembre, tres meses de distanciamiento, que no han aplacado nada, a pesar de lo que llegue a creer, de lo que le quise demostrar, pero todo esta más encendido que nunca, sin embargo sigo pensando, intentado encontrar la mejor forma de continuar con esto, porque ha sido demasiado repentino.

Su mirada se vuelve a centrar en mí, deja su boca entreabierta a centímetros de la mía, al apoyar su cabeza en mi frente. Parece que está esperando que hable, me ha dado el tiempo que le he pedido, aunque una de sus manos este jugando en mi pierna, así es imposible concentrarme, no puedo decir ni una palabra.

Intentando tomar fuerzas bajo la mirada, alejándome de la suya, no en una acción de negarme, sólo quiero tener la certeza de que esto es lo correcto, que esto es el paso a seguir, que mi sentimiento de que nada de esto volvería a pasar, que ya no había futuro juntos, fue sólo una pesadilla, un mal presentimiento, una desesperanza infundada, producto de las malas situaciones que nos rodearon, que mi destino está unido a él, no sólo por Alioth, sino por nosotros, por lo que sentimos.

- Si nos amamos, no te resistas… y hagamos el amor- susurra besándome con pasión hambrienta en los labios, mientras sus manos se pierden en mi cuerpo, logrando comenzar a perder mis reparos con esto...

***

**Hola…. Querido/as lectoras… espero que estén excelente, yo aquí les traje un nuevo cap… ¿qué les pareció?, gracias por sus comentarios anteriores, aun no he tenido el tiempo para contestarle personalmente a todos, lo siento, pero de verdad si los leo con mucho entusiasmo….**

**Ahora me gustaría saber sus opiniones y comentarios sobre este episodio…. **

**Un RVW plisss, para saber que tal va todo….. si les gusto, si no, que falto, que sobro, que vendrá, que quieren…. Eso y mucho más en un Review…**


	71. When a man loves

_* (Perspectiva Scorpius)*_

**When a man loves**

Entre mis brazos la tengo dormida, profundamente tranquila como sólo en este estado podría tenerla, aún parece una amalgama de mi cuerpo tan pegada que está a mi costado, uno de mis brazos está cubriendo sus pechos que se remueven suavemente al compás de su respirar, mientras no dejo de mantener una sonrisa latente, inspirando profundamente de vez en cuando para mantener lo más presente posible su aroma, el perfume que envuelve toda está cama de sabanas de furioso rojo escarlata.

Aunque quisiera no podría dormir, todavía todo tiembla dentro de mí, a pesar de que ella ya lleva más de media hora descansando, necesito contemplarla, peinar su cabello desordenado sobre mi pecho, ver su rostro apacible y sereno, que aún tiene toques sonrosados en sus mejillas y uno en su cuello que ya me recriminará al darse cuenta, pero para mi eso significa lo que ha sucedido.

Lo que comenzó como una conversación, termino permitiendo que me jugará la última oportunidad que le daría a lo nuestro, una decisión que también había tomado entre tanto pensar lo acontecido este último año. Su reacción inicial, extremadamente esperada, si me hubiera sorprendido, significaría que no la conozco, pero lo hago, por lo menos en ese aspecto, sabía exactamente como se pondría, sus miedos y dudas reflejadas en la resistencia de su cuerpo, en las palabras que intento decir para poner un poco de racionalidad a algo que no lo tiene por ningún lado, los temblores nerviosos de sus piernas frente a mi presencia, a mi acercamiento intempestivo, porque quería hacerle el amor, tanto como deseaba que ella quisiera hacerlo conmigo y todas sus aprensiones quedaron reducidas a nada una vez que le susurre aquellas últimas palabras.

Y sin decir nada más, me respondió el beso que tanto espere con más desenfreno que nunca, permitiéndome que la recorriera completamente como un loco, en donde mi boca no se canso de succionarle hasta la última esencia de sus labios. Mis manos intentaban a la par, tocarla y arrancarle de una vez esa blusa que llevaba puesta y que aún debe continuar al lado de ese mueble que sirvió de retención inicial.

Sus dedos siempre aferrándose a mi cabello, que de vez en cuando bajaban para meterse bajo la camisa y recorrer con sus uñas mi espalda, manteniendo en todo momento sus ojos cerrados.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, parados en ese mismo sitio, besándonos, rozándonos, ella sin su blusa y yo con la camisa a medio torso, ambos jadeantes, hasta que se decidió dejarme ver sus ojos, abriéndolos de par de par, dilatados completamente, con un azul electrizante y una sonrisa lujuriosa, deteniéndome a una corta distancia de su rostro, presionando suavemente mi nuca con sus manos.

- Ven- murmuró con un sonido tan gurutal como armonioso, bajando una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la mía.

Con esa breve palabra, tres simples letras, quedé a su completa merced, caminando tras de ella, un tanto abrumado, sigiloso, pisando sobre sus huellas, hasta llegar a su dormitorio, un lugar que desconocía hasta ese momento, y que resultó ser completamente opuesto al que tenía en la casa de sus padres, siendo este más grande, no sólo en tamaño sino que en ambiente, lleno de simpleza y de vida a la vez, sin haber nada que reconociera de sus antiguas cosas, salvo fotografías, del resto no hay ni un rastro, al parecer todo aquello que le hacía recordar su antigua etapa a quedado remitido a ese otro espacio o lo ha dejo guardado, lo que no dejo de sorprenderme, realmente a esta decidida a cambiar.

- ¿No vas a continuar?- pregunta en voz baja, mientras comienza a desabrochar mi camisa, ante lo cual no puedo más que sonreírle al ver su motivación arrebatada, y mi idiotez de comenzar a revisar el entorno, en vez de centrarme en ella.

Otra vez nos sumimos en la ardua tarea de desvestirnos, mezclando las labores, ella en segundos enfocada en mí y yo en ella, para al siguiente momento cambiar y despojarse de la propia, sin dejar de mirarnos, sin cortar esa mirada que quema, que detiene y acelera el corazón, todo de una vez.

Totalmente extasiado, nos quedamos contemplando, totalmente desnudos, en todo el sentido de la palabra, el impulso de lanzarme como un animal sobre su presa más preciada, su único alimento, se vio por unos segundos retenida por la sola sensación de tenerla frente mis ojos, tan menuda, con su cabello renovado cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros, con sus brazos trémulos e inquietos, que no se atrevían aún a tocarme a pesar de lo que reflejaba en sus ojos, con sus senos erguidos, su vientre plano, aunque ella rodaría los ojos si se lo dijera, con su piel completamente erizada, su boca entreabierta y un tanto hinchada que clamaba al igual que la mía por volver a unirlas.

Sin aguantar más, una mano veloz capturo su cadera para atraerla en plenitud hacia mi cuerpo, sin aspavientos volví a besarla y a recorrer su cuello, el nacimiento de su nuca, su clavícula hasta llegar a detenerme donde late su corazón, el sonido vivo y desbocado de mi Rose, mientras ella no dejaba de llenarme los oídos de tan suaves gemidos de placer.

Su mirada plasmada de deseo y amor, me lleno de satisfacción, y con la mayor sutileza, como si fuera una pieza del cristal más puro, porque ella es así frágil y delicada, la deposite sobre la cama que nos estuvo esperando, sintiendo sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, permitiéndome que la penetrara con fuerza, con deseo y con miedo, sintiendo como si fuera la primera y la última vez al mismo tiempo, su jadeo envolvente perfectamente sincronizado al mío, nos acompañó en el acto de observarnos reflejados en los ojos del otro, de volver a besarnos, intercambiando caricias.

El sentirme dentro de ella, más allá de su piel superficial, aquella que no he dejado de marcar con cada parte de mi cuerpo, porque he querido todo el tiempo traspasarle al suyo mi presencia eterna, que sigamos tan fundidos en el alma del otro como siento que hemos estado desde que éramos unos niños jugando a ser grandes.

Cada movimiento, entre gemidos y retozos confundidos y mezclados, nos dejaron bañados, completamente brillantes y sudorosos, pero agitadamente dichosos, mi frente pegada a la suya, nuestras narices unidas punta con punta, mi oxigeno provisto por el de ella, esa sonrisa más extendida que he visto en su rostro, era la gran muestra de lo que vivimos y sentimos.

- Te amo, Scorpius, nunca dudes de eso- musitó de una vez, haciendo que aquel silencio en el que estábamos y que me parecía perfecto, quedara relegado al total olvido y desaire.

Se supone que la pupila del ser humano es oscuro, totalmente negra, pero en esos momentos en los de ellas, no veía más que una llama de verdad, una luz indescriptible, logrando que esa brecha de duda acerca del tema, que permití que creciera y alimente buscando argumentos durante el último tiempo, se extinguiera, sólo una noche basto para comenzar a revivir otra vez, de los días de letargo en los cuales estuve sumido.

Y no es sólo por está entrega corporal, va más allá, es algo completo, una experiencia en que se une el cuerpo, la mente y el alma, sólo así se logra hacer esto, sino no sería más que sexo, nada más que una relación carnal, que se puede conseguir con cualquiera, pero ella no es eso, no, ella es mi compañera, no como aquellas a que uno califica porque simplemente comparte un curso en la escuela, un puesto de trabajo, un viaje, porque ella ha sido eso, pero es mucho más, no sólo es mi amiga, mi amante, la madre de nuestro hijo, sino que es mi compañera de vida, esa que no quieres y no puedes dejar, con quien deseo compartir todo.

- Lo sé, y yo también lo hago, te amo con todas sus letras y más, Rose, mi Rose- le dije elevando mi dedo para deslizarlo por el contorno de su mejilla, sintiendo como lentamente levantó su rostro hasta delinear mis labios humedeciéndolos suavemente.

-… como extrañaba esto- acoto una vez que me he sentado en la cama, dejándome observar como se ubica frente a mi, pasando sus delgadas y largas piernas sobre las mías, quedando cara a cara, con las piernas enlazadas, con la espalda erguida y las manos apoyadas en la cama.

- ¿Qué específicamente?- le inquirí con una voz ronca, mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

- Estar así, tenerte a ti- respondió mordiendo sus labios de manera nerviosa, sabiendo que verla en ese estado me exacerba, sin embargo una de sus manos comenzó a acomodar con tanta lentitud y concentración unos mechones de mi cabello, que ya ha comenzado a crecer más de lo que me agrada, hasta dejarlo lejos de mis ojos.

- Si no recuerdo mal, ¿querías hablar?- volví a hablar rememorando sus palabras previas a todo esto.

Está pregunta hizo que riera, llenara la habitación no sólo de luz, sino de su risa diminuta y calida, mientras no dejó de mover su cabeza hacia todos lados, provocando que su pelo, se alborotara inconteniblemente.

- Ya no, no hace falta decir nada más, te he dicho todo, espero que haya sido suficiente, si no es así dímelo, por favor- pidió con una ternura que nunca deja ver salvo con Alioth, jamás había sido enfocada en mi persona, siendo lo más dulce que he podido obtener de ella.

- Claro que sí, lo has dicho de la mejor forma- le aclaré, atrayéndola para refugiarla en mí pecho.

La hubiera tenido así todo lo que quedaba de noche, o mejor quería usar ese tiempo para volverla a recorrer, a explorarla con paciencia, volver a sentirla estremecerse a cada roce, a dejarla que me obnubilará con sus besos, con sus fríos dedos aprisionando mi espalda, pero un bostezo contenido de su parte, más aquellas manchas violáceas bajo sus ojos que han permanecido ahí desde que llegué y creo que desde mucho antes, conociéndola, desde hace un par de días probablemente, me dejaron en claro el camino a seguir.

Con tranquilidad comencé a acomodarme y de paso arrastrarla conmigo hacia la horizontalidad de la cama, reposando mi cabeza en una de las almohadas, quedando la de ella sobre mi torso.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con confusión, sin moverse del lugar en el cual la he dejado, mientras mis manos vuelven a buscar unas sabanas dobladas hacia atrás, para dejarla tapada, para cubrirnos a ambos.

- Quiero estás así contigo, reposando del momento, deleitándonos de la tranquilidad, deseando verte dormir a mi lado- le conteste con seguridad, haciendo que levantará su rostro buscando el mío, con total asombro en su expresión.

- No te preocupes, descansa- la calmé, deslizando mis dedos en su cabello, viendo como una sonrisa cómplice se pierde al ocultar su cara en mi piel que ha comenzado a abrazar para quedarse tranquila, regularizando su respiración hasta lograr un acompasamiento sólo posible en un estado de total relajación y entrega.

Y sólo mucho rato después, cuando he permanecido en penumbras por más de la mitad de su descanso, después de haber velado cada uno de sus primeros sueños, sus primeros suspiros, de haberme perdido en sus ojos cerrados, en su figura desarropada y perfecta, en los constantes respingos, que de vez en cuando se escapan de sus labios al acomodarse, debo darme por rendido a acompañarla a dormir envuelto por sus brazos y cobijas.

Una opaca brillantes se ve reflejada en mis parpados cerrados, eliminando las ganas de querer abrirlos, nada más detestable que tener que levantarme, correr las persianas del lugar y encontrarme con aquel paisaje lúgubre de una calle atestada de personas con abrigos oscuros, casi todos iguales, como si fueran seres hechos en serie caminando con un rumbo fijo sin mirar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Este es el pensamiento que cada mañana me inunda al despertar, pero esta vez, una caricia sobre mi rostro me alerta, trayendo consigo los recuerdos de la realidad, logrando que antes de abrir los ojos una parte de mi boca ya se encuentre sonriendo.

- Buenos días- susurra su voz percatándose de que ya ha logrado su objetivo.

Y antes de reaccionar siento como deposita un corto beso en mis labios, transformándose en mi mejor despertador, porque no sólo me agrada sino que me motiva a hacerlo más profundo, y afirmándola de la parte posterior de sus orejas, la mantengo prisionera, haciendo de ese suave beso algo mucho más intenso que el que ella quiso dar, pero entregándose irremediablemente a mi intromisión.

- Eso, es un beso de buenos días- le aclaro.

- Estaba esperando que me lo demostraras- contesta tratando de sonar seria, pero mis dedos jugando en su rodilla la hacen estremecerse, dejando eso de lado.

- Vamos que tenemos que trabajar- pide respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?- le pregunto tranquilamente porque lo que menos ganas tengo es de salir de este lugar, y sin dejar de mirarla hacia arriba, me percato del semblante radiante que hoy luce, ni siquiera hay rastros de aquellas ojeras que tanto llevo hasta ayer.

- Aún es temprano, pero si tienes intenciones de levantarte, te puedo invitar a bañarte…conmigo, si quieres- pronuncia usando un tono acaramelado.

Con esa invitación, con esa forma de hablar y mirar, es imposible negarme, no queda espacio para pensarlo, casi como un rayo, me quedo de pie a su lado, y antes de que ella logre reaccionar se ve en mis brazos, otra vez en mis brazos, tan liviana que sostenerla, casi acunarla, no es ni un trabajo, parece sorprendida, gratamente sorprendida, dejándose llevar otra vez, pero a lo que ella insito.

Ya en su sala no dejo de mirarla como prepara un plato de avena y frutas, en forma rápida pelando y picando, completamente concentrada, bebiendo de vez en cuando de un tazón metálico, que por el aroma no puede ser más que café, con el cabello aún demasiado humedecido, con un suéter de cuello alto y rojo que la hace ver aún con más vida.

Intento doblarme en dos, sin dejar de mirarla, pero escuchando a Alioth que se dedica casi desesperado en contarme sus historias, sus verdades fantásticas y maravillosas, de caballos con alas, de dragones que vienen a visitarlo, de escobas rápidas con fuego, de duendes risueños que lo llenan de caramelos, de la vida libre y salvaje que lleva en su mundo, es tan igual a ella en ocasiones, en otras me veo tan reflejado en sus gestos, pero la mayoría de las veces es completamente diferente, único, siempre sonriendo no sólo con su boca, sino que con sus ojos que brillan todo el tiempo, con su pequeño y menudo cuerpo. También se ha convertido en el guardián de Rose, con él creo que no debo temer porque ella se sienta sola, porque estoy seguro que es capaz hasta de enfrentarme por ella, y en vez de sentirme relegado, solo hace que me sienta más orgulloso, con él somos amigos, compañeros de juegos, una relación divertida, intensa, compenetrada. Es absolutamente ese niño corriendo a mí alrededor que comencé a imaginarme cuando fui golpeado por su repentina llegada.

- Chicos, dejen de conversar y muévanse sino llegaremos tarde- comienza a llamar levitando hasta la mesa todo lo que ha preparado con tanta dedicación.

Sentada a mi lado, con su mano quieta sobre la cubierta, no puedo dejar de apretarla para darle el calor que necesita para entibiarla, para decirle las palabras que ahora si creo que debemos pronunciar, para nuestra tranquilidad, para hacer bien las cosas.

- Esto en una nueva oportunidad- comienzo a decirle usando una calma y certeza inusitada.

Algo que estoy dando yo, y que ella también me está dando, que le estamos dando a lo nuestro, que no merece morir, no de esta forma, no por simplemente haber bajado los brazos.

- Lo sé y debemos aprovecharla- afirma con efusividad.

- Deberíamos empezar de cero ¿no crees?- me atrevo a decirle, logrando que se quede meditativa, pero es lo más razonable, dejar las cosas atrás, todo lo malo y sólo extraer lo bueno, y que es principalmente a quien tenemos al frente intentado sacar con disimulo la fruta de su comida.

- Creo que no debemos apresurar las cosas, ni forzarlas, hay que dejar que se den solas, que cimentemos con fuerza esto nuevamente- le aclaro para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Me costo entenderlo, aunque inconcientemente eso era lo que quería, y es que ella está logrando su independencia, no quiero que se sienta presionada a dejar algo por lo que lucho, le costo y que recién lleva experimentando. Como dije la vida es corta, pero aún hay tiempo, si hacemos bien las cosas.

- Las cosas se irán dando solas- murmura con alegría creciente de ver que hemos tomado de mutuo acuerdo, sin presiones, sin llegar a ceder demasiado, sino más bien concordando en una decisión de este tipo.

***

Después de la noche y amanecida más completas del último tiempo, de una mañana en reuniones, aburridas como todas ellas, pero que hoy no mermaron en nada mi estupendo ánimo, hasta las insinuaciones del asistente del jefe del departamento, sobre mi trabajo poco profesional por haber disminuido mi posibilidad de viajar más seguido, no fueron grandes impedimentos, tanto así que hasta decidí ir a ver a mis padres, los he tenido bastante olvidados, sobre todo a mi madre quien siempre me recrimina que no nos veamos más seguido.

La casa que ha sido de mi familia por siempre, nunca me ha agradado, más que nada porque es demasiado grande, es un perfecto lugar para pasar desapercibido, para esconderse, pero hace que los habitantes se pierdan, se aíslen de la presencia continua de los otros, más para tres personas, aunque mamá lucho por darle vida a este lugar, por hacerlo lo más acogedor posible, cosa que logro, según palabras de mi padre, de todas formas las dimensiones nunca fueron un buen aliado.

Silenciosa, así ha sido este lugar, y creo que lo seguirá siendo, el silencio es parte de su decoración, nada demuestra que haya algo de vida aquí, a pesar de que avance por el pasillo revisando todo con tranquilidad, no está la presencia de mi madre que siempre parece percibirme desde antes de que llegue, pero está vez no ha sido así, lo que me guía al lugar en dónde seguramente encontraré a un hombre inmerso en su trabajo.

Tal como lo había presupuestado, con la puerta entreabierta llegó al despacho de mi padre, a ese lugar al que me traía cuando niño cuando quería tener una conversación de hombres, me dejaba sentarme frente a él, y hablaba conmigo como si no tuviera cinco, siete o diez años, sino como un adulto, frente a frente, cara a cara, con temas importantes, colocándome a la par de él, haciéndome sentir digno, importante, y ahora sigue reposado en su sofá de cuero café, como antes, como siempre lo ha hecho antes de tener que leer o hacer algo importante, escuchando y perdiéndose en la melodía Nocturne, de Chopin, y aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte quien era este tal hombre desconocido para mí hasta ese entonces, ante esto me sonrío, desordeno mi cabello, antes de decir que había que saber apreciar el talento en cualquier parte, para continuar diciendo que era un músico muggle, hasta terminar sellándolo como el primer secreto y gusto que compartiríamos.

- Papá- saludo ingresando hacia el interior de ese lugar, sin tomar en cuenta que quizás se disponía a trabajar.

- Scorpius- pronuncia casi con un dejo de asombro, mientras se levanta de su asiento, silencia la música y camina para darme la mano, seguido de un abrazo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunta preocupado, volviendo a su lugar, antes de dejarme ubicado en el mismo sofá que he ocupado en esta habitación.

- No, vine a verlos- respondo ante su mirada escrutadora e incrédula, pero que luego de un rápido análisis deja de lado.

- ¿Y mi madre?- comienzo a cuestionar al no ver ni sentir su presencia rondando en el jardín de flores que tiene y que se ve desde a ventana de este lugar, su lugar especial, como le llama, en dónde se dedica a cultivar sus amapolas y unos bellos rosales que se encuentran protegidos del inminente y crudo invierno que se avecina.

- Ha salido, me dijo que tenia un chequeo de rutina- comenta moviendo lentamente su silla.

- ¿Otra vez?- pregunto extrañado, porque recuerdo que hace poco había tenido uno.

- Es en San Mungo, creo que más bien va ver a otra persona- acota resignado, haciéndome comprender a quien se refiere.

- Rose no me ha dicho nada- murmuro tratando de ver si recuerdo algo sobre sus juntas con mi madre y nada, aunque tampoco hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de esas cosas.

- Veo que otra vez han vuelto- afirma intensificando su mirada, posando sus gélidos ojos sobre mi, que permanezco totalmente quieto con una expresión de perpetua serenidad.

No llevamos ni un día y ya lo he hecho evidente, no he podido tener nada de discreción.

- Así es- le confirmo con seguridad.

Ante esto lo observo que nuevamente se coloca de pie, con pausa camina hasta el mueble de un costado, el lugar que contiene su whisky, importado y refinado como le agrada, y comienza a verter un poco en dos vasos, para luego entregarme uno, que no dejo de batir haciendo sonar el hielo en las paredes de cristal, hasta verlo apoyarse en el marco de la chimenea en donde se mantiene un fuego chispeante que ameniza el lugar.

- Hay en cosas que no te pareces en nada a mí- argumenta con cierto tono cansino.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le consulto con recelo.

Sin siquiera mirarme da un pequeño sorbo de su bebida, saboreándola, respirando profundamente, con esa prestancia de elegancia que conserva y que acrecenté cada vez más.

- Cuando vi a tu madre como mujer, supe que era con la cual compartiría mi vida, sería mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, y no dude, no deje pasar el tiempo, e hice lo que tenia que hacer- aclara girando su cabeza para enfrentarse a mi postura detenida a unos cuantos metros de él.

Ese mismo comentario hasta hace un par de días hubiera tenido efecto de acido sulfúrico en mi interior, llenándome de una rabia hacia todo, hacia mi, y hasta hacia Rose, sin embargo he comprendido, me he dado cuenta que no estábamos preparados hace un año, y recién ahora vamos en camino de estarlo.

- Los hijos no tienen que ser una copia de sus padres- le digo tranquilamente, sin resentimiento hacia sus palabras, que comprendo que son de aprensión, creo que ni él puede aún asumir completamente a viva voz que me ve casado con Rose Weasley, y también sé que lo hace principalmente por Alioth, porque para él crecer en una familia es lo más importante, sólo que no entiende es que eso nunca ha estado en duda.

- Solo quiero que tomes buenas decisiones- indica con cierta dureza por mi comentario, pero también demostrando en su mirada el total acuerdo que tiene con estas palabras, quien más que él para saber que eso es completamente cierto.

- Y lo estoy haciendo- le confirmo ante su inmovilidad.

- Rose, es para mí, lo que fue y es mamá para ti, sólo que somos diferentes a ustedes, hemos vivido otras cosas, en otra etapa, sin embargo el resultado será el mismo… o mejor- concluyo diciéndole para dejar vacío el vaso sobre su escritorio.

A paso raudo me acerco a su lado, ante su rostro incólume, y con una suave palmada en su espalda le doy una despedida, al hombre que me iguala en estatura y en rasgos físicos.

- Dile a mamá que la vendré a ver mañana- le digo desde la puerta.

- Por que no vienen… mañana a cenar los tres- invita dándome la espalda mientras enciende el pequeño aparato que vuelve a llenar la sala de las notas del piano de Chopin.

***

**Hola.. mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro tanto que les guste el fics, y en especial, porque ha sido largo, y la mayoría ha estado ahí desde que lo comencé… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, volvimos a meternos en Scorpius… como siempre necesito saber sus opiniones (y debo decir que de los que he escrito de él ha sido el que más me ha gustado, y creo que no me ha costado tanto), pero de todas formas importa lo que ustedes piensen…**

**Sobre todo porque estamos en la recta final, directo, específicamente no se cuanto, por lo que tengo bosquejado debería llegar al cap 75 o un más, no lo sé, según, lo inspirada o lo no inspirada que este, pero quiero dar lo mejor para esto ultimo…. Que sin duda se viene con todo… porque la vida tiene distintas facetas, y eso se vivirá en lo que queda, lo que les pase a otros personajes, demostraran todos los hitos importantes de la vida, en realidad tres hitos que marcan la vida de todo ser humano, uno de ellos, una revelación impactante y cruda . A eso se enfrentaran estos dos chicos ahora que por fin han reestablecido su relación fuertemente…. Antes del final….**

**Bueno terminando la reseña, les pido por favor que me digan que les pareció el cap…. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, critica, todo es importante para mí…**

**Un REVIEW plisssss……**


	72. Compañía y vacío

**Compañía y vacío**

Lo intento, trato con fuerzas mantener mis ojos cerrados, busco casi sin moverme el cuerpo de Scorpius para abrazarlo y continuar durmiendo, pero dos motivos perturban mi descanso, por más que deslice mi mano bajo las sabanas no logro encontrar lo que busco, pero sobre todo un temblor intenso que remece completamente la cama, imposibilita que siga soñando y motiva que ponga más atención a lo que ocurre.

- Ya vino Santa- grita el culpable de todo esto con su voz infantil, y que salta sin cesar sobre el colchón.

Mi cuerpo rebota horizontalmente ante los brincos desesperados de Alioth, que para tener su tamaño y con sus tres años y medio hacen bastante movimiento. Rápidamente alcanzo una de las almohadas y me tapo la cabeza, en un vano intento de alejarme de este bullicio, porque no quiero despertar, no aún, me siento cansada, todavía no obtengo mis horas de sueño para ser funcional durante el día. Mi organismo se resiste a esta abrupta situación, mientras velozmente trazo planes para terminar con esto.

- Es navidad mamá- me recuerda, como si pensará que no lo sé, si hasta San Mungo estaba abarrotado de muérdago y diversos adornos alusivos a esta época, sólo faltaban los villancicos.

Sin otra opción me obligo a abrir los ojos sentándome perezosamente, tratando de enfocar y de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo adormilado.

- Quiero ver a Santa, vamos mamá- sigue saltando como si no me viera que ya logro su objetivo de despertarme, aunque aún permanezca apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, casi sin abrir los ojos.

- Es demasiado temprano- le digo casi con espanto al ver como el reloj marca las siete doce… trece de la mañana. Esto es un delito, o lo considerare una falta grave que haga esto en día festivo, aunque sea navidad, que yo recuerde nunca le hice esto a mis padres.

Sólo sonríe sin dejar de moverse, porque su objetivo es sacarme completamente de este lugar. Pero en vez de hacerle caso enseguida, no puedo dejar de concentrarme al lado derecho de la cama, el lado, hasta donde recuerdo, en el cual debería estar Scorpius sufriendo lo mismo que yo, pero no hay nadie, está totalmente vacío, no creo que haya alucinado, ni siquiera probé del vino, estoy totalmente segura que anoche se quedo aquí, y tengo claros recuerdos de eso, de la cena que preparamos para los tres, a pesar de la invitaciones de nuestras familias para ir a sus casas, la forma en que le relato un cuento a Alioth para que se quedará dormido temprano a pesar de que era lo que menos quería producto de su agitación inducida por la festividad y una buena cuota de galletas, pasteles y dulces navideños. También recuerdo como nos aseguramos de ordenar los regalos bajo el árbol, la forma en que nos quedamos abrazados cerca del calor de la calefacción, conversando, observándonos, aprovechándonos de la soledad y de la situación en la cual nos encontrábamos, sin prisas, con dedicada mesura, hasta que llegamos acá, incluso aún puedo sentir su perfume en mi camisón, en mi piel, en todo este espacio.

- Vamos- pide, casi en tono de exigencia cayéndose sobre mis piernas.

La dicha de la maternidad no tiene descanso, ni siquiera en estos días, al contrario es aún más trabajoso, como pasar el escaso tiempo libre que tuve estos días en las tiendas para encontrar obsequios, para qué, para que el crédito se los lleve ese tal Santa.

- ¿Y papá dónde está?- le pregunto para indagar en la extraña ausencia de él, mientras lo acomodo a un lado para cumplir su orden, a pesar de lo temprano, debo reconocer de que este es un evento importante para él, uno de los más ansiados y me debo someter a sus requerimientos.

- Aquí estoy- responde una voz mucho más grande que la de un niño, porque ha sido el mismo a quien buscaba quien acaba de aparecer por la puerta, vestido sólo con un pantalón, provocándome un escalofrío de sólo pensar en la temperatura que hay en el exterior, para que él se las este dando de macho recio y seductor, aunque tampoco me puedo quejar mucho es un buen espectáculo para mejorar este despertar adelantado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto poniéndome de pie y buscando algo más con que abrigarme, él no tendrá frío, pero yo sí.

- Estaba preparando chocolate caliente- acota llamando con su mano a Alioth que ya se ha bajado de la cama.

Sonrío ampliamente al ver esta consideración de su parte, acercándome hasta lograr darle un beso, colocándome en punta de pies para alcanzarlo a la perfección. Mientras él se deja, hasta que hace lo de siempre, lo intensifica en su máxima expresión, hasta cortarme la respiración.

- Vamos antes de que no quede nada por ver- le digo recordando que hemos dejado suelto a un menor deseoso de romper todos los papeles brillantes que tenga por delante.

- Tienes razón- afirma mientras entra a buscar su camiseta.

Y ahora, más que en los otros años anteriores está festividad tiene ese ingrediente de completa emoción, porque a pesar de el impacto inicial de ser despertada de madrugada, cuando sólo hace un par de horas había logrado dormir, se desvanece al ver la total algarabía con la cual Alioth se afana en descubrir sus obsequios, la emoción reflejada en su rostro, no importa si cree que un viejo canoso y barrigón se los ha mandado del polo norte, verlo maravillarse con cada sorpresa, la forma en que nos lo muestra y debemos parecer tan sorprendidos como él, siguiendo el juego que hemos decidido continuar para no romper esa burbuja de fantasía de la infancia, que debo admitir le da un toque de magia diferente a la que vivimos, termina siendo lo importante.

Y sentada en el sofá completamente encogida y resguardada en una gran manta acolchada, bebiendo del exquisito chocolate preparado por Scorpius, que hace que tenga el sabor más dulce, pero menos empalagoso de todos los que he probado, los observo a ambos, a mis dos chicos, el más grande enfrascado en tratar de armarle un extraño juego mágico, que por más intentos que ha hecho sigue sin quedar igual al modelo de la imagen. Es tan divertido verlo así todo serio, casi enojado, porque no logra su objetivo y a Alioth que intenta ayudarlo pasándole a cada rato distintas piezas, apresurándolo para que termine, sin embargo Scorpius jamás se enojará por esto, tiene sin duda más paciencia en estos casos con él que yo, que ya hubiera mandado todo a volar completamente frustrada.

- Me ha dado más trabajo que lo hacia una tarea de pociones- se queja Scorpius sentándose a mi lado una vez que la logrado terminar el complicado juguete.

Antes de decirle algo lo observo todo despeinado, y no puedo evitar comenzar usar mis dedos como peines, sintiendo su cabello entre mis manos, viéndolo cerrar sus ojos ante mi contacto, sonriéndonos de estar así, juntos, dejando todo atrás, todo aquello que nos lastimaba y alejaba innecesariamente, agradeciéndole en cada mirada, en cada beso, en cada caricia que haya dado el primer paso, que me haya tentado a arrojarme a lo que realmente quería y deseaba, sólo él sabe que a veces necesito pequeños empujones, así como he comprendido que tal vez no siempre obtenga de él con palabras lo que le sucede, eso es algo que debo percibir porque en cada gesto, en cada momento me lo deja en claro de la mejor manera, en la forma en que se preocupa por mí, incluso en como me sigue celando, en como susurra mi nombre en la oscuridad, o como se entrega en estos momentos a mis manos.

- Aún tengo que entregarte mi regalo- dice en voz baja, abriendo lentamente sus parpados.

- Yo también- le recuerdo, observando como se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta que da al pequeño cuarto de lavado, dejándome más extrañada que emocionada por saber que es, ya que un regalo no sé deja en ese lugar, salvo que tenga una faceta machista que recién este sacando a la luz.

Mientras espero sostengo en mis manos la pequeña caja verde, que tanto trabajo me dio, pero finalmente comprendí que tenia el regalo perfecto al alcance de mi mano todo el tiempo.

Sin mucho esperar lo observo ingresar con una caja no más grande que una de zapatos, con cuidado la transporta en sus manos, sonriente y nervioso, como si lo que trajera fuera dinamita.

- Toma, espero que te guste- dice mientras deja la caja en el sofá frente a mis manos.

Antes de pasarle el mío decido que es mejor ver que puede haber en algo tan grande y que merezca esa actitud extraña con la cual la ha tratado. Con la mayor delicadeza abro la cinta que la mantiene cerrada y al quitar la tapa un extraño sonido es lo primero que resuena, que hace que incline la cabeza para ver el contenido y origen de aquel eco, quedando totalmente con la boca abierta al ver una pequeña bola blanca y peluda que al sentir abrirse la caja se comienza a mover.

- Un gato- pronuncio con evidente extrañeza al ver aquel animalito de grandes ojos celestes maullando y atrayendo la atención de Alioth quien se acerca veloz a ver que es.

- Que lindo… gatito- dice Alioth tocándolo e intentando tomarlo.

Jamás me había esperado esto, pero que digo si este chico es una caja de Pandora, un gato, porqué un gato, o sea es tan pequeño, tierno, lindo, y por eso rápidamente se lo quito a Alioth que parece que lo va a estrangular tomándolo del cuello para dejarlo en mi regazo, sin dejar de mirarlo y mirando a Scorpius que está en silencio.

- ¿No te gusto?- pregunta alentándome a darle un veredicto.

- Es muy tierno- le respondo aún sin claridad, porque me esperaba una joya como ha sido habitual en sus presentes, o tal vez para variar un libro, un vestido, o cualquier otra cosa, pero sigo sin entender sus razones para esto.

- Te diré la verdad, no sabía que obsequiarte- comienza a decir al darse cuenta de mi expresión contrariada.

-… no quería darte lo mismo de siempre, y Hugo me contó del gato que habían tenido cuando niños, que antes fue de tu madre, y que cuando murió ella no dejo que tuvieran otro a pesar de que tu querías uno- relata reviviendo los recuerdos de Crookshanks ese viejo gato que vivió tanto, pero que fue una gran mascota.

Ahora se está convirtiendo en mi hado madrino, cumpliendo mis sueños infantiles, ahora si que me encanta, me fascina, es el mejor regalo sorpresivo que me ha podido dar, nada de convencionalismos, eso es lo mejor, ahora que he comprendido el contexto del regalo.

- No sabes cuanto me ha encantado- le digo abrazándolo por unos segundos.

- Titán será una buena mascota, así tendrán más compañía - responde viendo como Alioth logra sacarlo de mis piernas y lo toma en sus manos, mientras percibo como también hace alusión a su próximo viaje programado post año nuevo.

Sin dejarme llevar por esa situación, trato rápidamente de tomar mi turno, buscando a mi lado aquella cajita que había tenido guardada durante varios días.

Cuando la sostiene no deja tiempo para nada y rápidamente la abre, quedando con una expresión de rareza digna de la que yo debo haber puesto al ver al gatito, o mejor dicho a Titán, nuestra nueva mascota.

- ¿Una llave?- pregunta enarcando una ceja, pidiendo con ese gesto le de una explicación que le de sentido a eso.

- Es la llave de este lugar- le aclaro ante su total consternación.

- Pero… no entiendo- dice sin dejar de mirarme con aquel objeto metálico en la palma de su mano.

Antes de responderle inspiro lo más hondamente que puedo, expandiendo hasta el límite mis pulmones, para darle su respuesta, no sin antes tomar y cubrir con mi mano la suya que aún permanece extendida en señal de incomprensión.

- Es la forma de preguntarte, si quieres vivir conmigo, con nosotros- logro decirle.

- Rose ¿estoy escuchando bien?... ¿me estás pidiendo que vivamos juntos, completamente juntos?- inquiere entre incrédulo y sorprendido.

Reiría, tengo unas ganas enormes de reír por su cara estática y la forma acelerada con la cual ha comenzado a parpadear, además esa acotación de completamente juntos, no deja de causarme gracia, y es que estás semanas casi se las ha pasado aquí, sólo va a su departamento a buscar ropa, a revisar algunas cosas, y la mayoría de las noches las ha pasado acá, sólo cuando he tenido que trabajar de noche no se ha quedado, por eso creo que económicamente hablando es una completa locura que mantenga un lugar que dudo que vuelva a ocupar a diario, más bien creo que es hacer más estable algo que ya está sucediendo, sólo falta asumirlo.

- Eso, exactamente lo que has dicho- agrego para confirmarle sus sospechas.

En silencio, así se ha quedado, callado, sereno, ya no está con ese rostro de golpeado, sólo escucho los maullidos del gatito que permanece al lado de Alioth quien no deja de mirarlo, al parecer mi regalo a dejado en el olvido sus regalos.

- Claro, cómo no quererlo- responde abruptamente dejándome con la alegría a flor de piel.

Y sin más nada enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para quedar lo más cerca que pueda.

- Estaba pensando que fuera cuando vuelvas de tu viaje- le comento estando tan cerca que casi no es necesario hablar con palabras.

- Así será, te prometo que cuando vuelva me tendrás con todo acá, sólo será un mes, aunque el mes más largo de mi vida- responde intentando atrapar mis labios.

- Y el mío- indico tratando de alejar la añoranza anticipada de mi mente.

Con estas palabras me rindo a los suaves bocados que ha comenzado a darme, a esa barba cortísima que le he dicho que debe dejarse por obligación, a esos ojos gris tormenta, y a ese cabello que yo misma he ordenado hace minutos atrás y que he vuelto a desordenar, pero todo por el simple hecho de volver a perder mis dedos en el. Me quedaría así con él toda la mañana, todo el día, toda la noche, disfrutando de las descargar eléctricas que me provoca su cercanía, pero de día no estamos solos, así que tan sonrientes que ya no podemos más, me recuesto sobre su pecho para permanecer viendo como Alioth persigue al pequeño Titán quien se sube al sofá para refugiarse bajo mi manta.

- ¿Y qué nos irá a regalar Alioth?- le pregunto a Scorpius para llamar la atención del pequeño y lograr que deje al nuevo integrante tranquilo.

Ante esto Alioth se pone serio mirándome fijamente, pero rápidamente sonríe y se lanza a abrazarme y de paso atrapar a Scorpius con sus brazos aún tan cortitos.

- Los quiero- responde antes de bajarse para tirarse al suelo y seguir jugando.

Si, ese es el mejor regalo, sin duda.

***

Si hay un buen despertar ese sin duda es cuando sientes, a parte de las cobijas que te protegen del frío invierno, a unos brazos fuertes y protectores rodeándote por la cintura, cuando sientes en tu espalda la piel de un torso firme, amplio y marcado que choca suavemente al compás de su respiración pausada, al sentir tus piernas enlazadas a otro par, que sabes que se moverían a la velocidad de un rayo con tal de llegar a tú lado, sea cual sea la situación y la distancia que nos separe, además el percibir un aliento calido en tu cuello, se convierte en una caricia única, inigualable y la cual enciende el deseo de mantenerla perpetuamente en ese lugar, cerca, lo más cerca posible.

Todo eso transforma a un lugar hecho para dos personas, en el espacio más pequeño y adecuado del mundo, siempre y cuando su presencia se encuentre, pero cuando no es así, la convierte inevitablemente en algo tan amplio, tan frío, que sientes que te pierdes, que todo sobra a tu alrededor, como ahora, por más que estire mis manos todo es vacío, porque para encontrarlo tendría que tener los brazos más largos del mundo para recorrer los kilómetros que nos separan, lo único que tengo cerca es a mis pies en donde encuentro una pequeña bola peluda y blanca que ronronea de vez en cuando.

El pequeño gatito que ha crecido bastante en estos días, que come como loco, que llora por todo, que se ha dedicado a romper y a jugar con cada cosa que encuentra, aumentando el dolor de cabeza que Alioth me da de vez en cuando, pero finalmente se ha convertido en lo que quería que fuera Scorpius, aunque de día me hace trabajar siendo un gran compañero de juegos para su hijo, de noche se ha dedicado a ser mi acompañante nocturno, en su ausencia que aún no llega a su termino.

Sin embargo no basta con esa pequeña compañía que me ha dejado, porque es fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno, como a tenerlo siempre cerca, quitando la monotonía de la noche, sabiendo que me mira al dormir, buscando formas despertarlo en la mañana, todo eso me ha hecho falta estas dos semanas que han pasado sin tenerlo, por eso no espero mucho al despertar en la mañana para salir de este lugar, de esta habitación que se convirtió en sólo nuestra.

Sin embargo es bueno que tenga otras cosas que me motivan al despertar, como el trabajo, tener que ir a San Mungo me llena de energías diariamente, ahí con toda la acción y adrenalina de tener cada vez más responsabilidad, debiendo reconocer felizmente me he ido convirtiendo en una adicta a esto.

- Veo que estás muy interesada en…. ¿Flores?- me interrumpe la voz de Tony con su túnica verde extremadamente lisa y planchada, mientras que yo aprovecho en un descanso intentar ayudar a Violeta en mi promesa de ser un aporte en la ardua tarea de su boda.

- Violeta me ha pedido que le de mi opinión sobre los arreglos, y lo había olvidado, si no se lo tengo para hoy en la tarde no me hablara en su vida y me doy por tachada de la lista de invitados- le digo dejándole ver un catalogo lleno de flores en distintos colores, tipos, formas.

Esto me tiene realmente complicada porque no sé que decidir, las rosas blancas adornadas en punta se ven lindas, pero los liliums también le dan un aspecto más jovial y menos trillado… diablos no es mi boda y estoy toda confundida, sin saber que elegir, cómo se le ocurre darme tal responsabilidad a mi, que soy lo menos motivada por este tipo de cosas, menos en flores, pero como le dí mi palabra, con promesa y todo debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, realmente todo sería más fácil y aprovechable si lo hicieran más sencillo, en un lugar al aire libre, con la naturaleza de adorno perfecto y nada más.

- A mi gustan estas- dice mostrando unas calas.

- Tienes mal gusto con las flores- le digo desechando de plano su opinión.

Definitivamente deberé darle la razón a las mujeres organizadoras de este evento, los hombres no tienen muy buen gusto para estas cosas, por eso no los consideran mucho, tal como James alega.

- No siempre- contraataca con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si fuera mal pensada tomaría su comentario con otro sentido, pero lo dejare como tal, no me enrollaré por eso, ya la paranoia del resto casi ha quedado en el olvido como para empezar yo.

- Hoy a estado tranquilo- comento para dejar de lado el tema de las flores, ya me aburrí de no encontrar nada que sea apropiado.

- Demasiado- aparece diciendo con fastidio Ferreyt quien a estado trabajando, para su desgracia, en el área de maternidad.

En cambio por ahora me ha tocado la sección de virus mágicos y enfermedades graves, no me desagrada, aunque prefiero trabajar en la planta de daños provocados por hechizos, se ven una serie de cosas insospechadas, hay más emoción, generalmente está lleno de imprevistos y urgencias.

Sin dejar de observar como Ferreyt comienza a mirar la revista floral que he dejado tirada, no puedo dejar de compadecerla, si sigue en esa área es muy probable, por la fecha en la que estamos, que quizás le toque atender a mi prima Victorie que ya está por tener a su hija, y tengo recuerdos que saca su peor lado en ese momento, aunque quien no, en mi oportunidad yo no fui dulce ni benévola, pero lo importante como ha recalcado tía Ginny y tía Fleur es que la tercera integrante de la cuarta generación ya esta ansiosa por conocer esta escandalosa y bulliciosa familia, que se agita aún más con el nacimiento de alguien.

Todo seguiría igual, yo seguiría mirando y descansando sobre una silla alta, medio apoyada en un mesón, olvidando mi misión de madrina, recordando que tengo que pasar a comprar comida para el condenado gato, pasar a pedirle a mi madre que se quede con Alioth mañana en la noche por mi turno nocturno, repasando que quede de almorzar con Albus para ponernos al día de todo el tiempo que no hemos compartido, además de tener que ir Gringotts a sacar el dinero necesario para pagar la colegiatura de Alioth, pero todo eso que queda relegado cuando una luz roja se enciende en nuestra espalda, haciéndonos sobresaltar.

- Código rojo, vamos Rose, eres mi asistente- dice aceleradamente Tony poniéndose de pie.

Lo imito siguiéndole los pasos, con el corazón bombeante y acelerado, un código rojo es una alarma importante, el mayor signo de gravedad, una resucitación segura, en donde alguien estará al filo de la vida y la muerte completamente.

Definitivamente nunca hay días demasiado tranquilos.

Esta adrenalina es la que me alienta a seguir, tener que actuar en cualquier momento, sin dejar espacio a la duda, porque aquí no funciona, es hacerlo y listo, pensar y actuar a la par, sincronizadamente, quizás por eso me gusta, porque es el único lugar en el cual jamás he dejado que el miedo se interponga, soy simplemente temeraria y fría para hacer el trabajo, tal como cuando ayude a mi ex jefe.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo viendo como a unos cuantos metros más allá ya ha entrado otro sanador, pero eso no importa en estos casos se necesita la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible, alguien nos necesita, sin importar quien es, como es, si es bueno o malo, si fue atacado o es victimario, si fue por voluntad propia o un infortunio, sólo se trabaja y se salva.

Al llegar a la habitación un sanador algo mayor, trabaja afanosamente sobre el paciente que se remece, al parecer convulsionado sobre la camilla, a pesar de los meses que ya llevo aquí no puedo evitar sobrecogerme al ver a alguien sufrir, en ese estado tan vulnerable y frágil, pero no puedo seguir pensando en eso, porque Tony ya se encuentra ayudando y realizando un conjuro con su varita.

- La paciente presenta un cuadro previo de enfermedad- le dice el otro sanador a Tony, mientras yo camino para acercarme a ver al paciente y hacer lo que me pidan ya que aún no puedo más que asistir.

- Weasley traiga una poción pulmonar, hay que hacerla reaccionar- pide el sanador, o mejor dicho ordena casi gritando.

Ante esta orden apresuradamente desvío mi camino hacia el estante lleno de frascos con la dotación de pociones necesarias, el ambiente está totalmente tenso y agitado, siempre es así en estos casos, todo pasa tan rápido, las personas están batiendo un duelo, contra el peor enemigo… la muerte. Mis manos y ojos recorren todo hasta hallar lo pedido, lo tomo en mis manos y comienzo a correr la corta distancia que nos separa para llegar a su lado y entregar lo que puede ser la salvación.

Pero antes de terminar de llegar a la camilla, abruptamente me detengo, como si hubiera una pared invisible que me ha golpeado justo en la cara, un gélido líquido recorre mi columna vertebral, deteniendo por un segundo el corazón hasta hacerlo acelerar a tal punto que no deja de retumbar en todos lados, sintiendo como en un instante todo el interior se me ha subido hasta el cuello, inundándome de un vértigo que me hace tambalear en el inestable piso que tengo bajo mis pies, y todo porque he conectado aquel cuerpo a un rostro, a una imagen que tengo demasiado viva en mi cabeza, extremadamente presente en mis recuerdos y emociones.

- Sanadora Weasley la poción- demanda el hombre estirando su mano, ante mi inmóvil apariencia.

Toda temblorosa se la arrojo a la distancia dándole justo en su palma, haciendo que ambos me miren con ofuscación y espanto, pero no puedo, esto no está pasando, no puede ser, mi cabeza niega toda está absurda situación. Es una fracción de segundo la que ha pasado, ni siquiera los sanadores han terminado de abrir el frasco, pero yo los veo en cámara lenta, haciendo eterna estas sensaciones que me alteran hasta dejarme paralizada. El cuerpo inmóvil que tengo en frente, ya no sé mueve, no se remece como cuando llegue, no hace nada, llenándome de angustia, ahogándome dolorosamente.

-¿Rose qué te pasa?- exige Tony sin dejar de agitar su varita.

Sólo lo miro sintiendo mi cuerpo frío, haciendo que su mirada preocupada me haga reaccionar un poco.

- Es… la madre de… Scorpius- pronuncio sin controlar un gemido sollozo.

Remuevo la cabeza para negarme lo que he dicho, sin considerar como cierto lo que veo, porque ella no puede ser Astoria, la madre de Scorpius, la abuela de mi hijo, la mujer que se ha convertido en mi amiga, como una segunda madre, ella no está en esa posición, en ese estado, con este código rojo sobre ella.

Una serie de hechos comienzan a repasarse en mi mente, haciendo conexión a todos ellos, todos y cada uno de los detalles que pasaron desapercibidos y desconectados en su momento, ahora se tejen para darme un panorama claro de todo esto, sus venidas a San Mungo, para qué venir a verme al trabajo si conoce mi dirección, como tan idiota para no darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien, lo tenia frente a mis ojos, cómo falle en ese punto, por qué no me dijo, por qué no le dijo a su familia.

- Es mejor que salgas de aquí- ordena Tony con voz fuerte al sopesar mis palabras y con esto termina desarmando la escasa barrera emocional que tengo.

***

**Aquí he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo…me alegra mucho ver que les haya gustado tanto el cap anterior, que debo decir que es uno de los que más me ha gustado…**

**gracias a :** Nancy, hermlils, FannyLu, andeli Malfoy Cullen, sophienovels, Nimue-Tarrazo, lilybruja, Katty G., pEqUe, Leyla, memoriesofkagome, Missdagane, Susy Snape, wiccancat, Abin, Valblack, jos Black, jjaacckkyy, MakiMalfoy, Diluz... por sus comentarios, y tb para aquellas k leen solamente,

**¿Y por este?, tal vez, me estén odiando… ahhh, yo tb me he odiado un poco o bastante (aun no lo sé), de verdad he pensado y pensado, y aun lo sigo haciendo, jajjaa…. (bueno creo que tres personas alertaron un poco la situación, urra para ustedes).**

**y qué pasará?... què pasara con Astoria, con l****a querida Astoria, què harà Rose... como reaccionaran Scorpius y Draco.. ahh son tantas cosas.....**

**…. el siguiente cap, espero tenerlo listo para subirlo mañana o si no ya seria el lunes en la noche porque lamentablemente mis vacaciones se terminan… es una pena, quería terminar el fic antes de eso, pero no pude, aunk no se preocupen seguiré subiendo seguido, casi como siempre…. además como queda poquito…. en cuenta regresiva...**

**Espero saber sus comentarios, sobre todo lo ocurrido, k tb tiene algo bueno al principio, si… verdad?**

**Bueno dejo de hablar y plisss Review……**


	73. Dìa gris

*****

**Día gris**

Detenida, alejada, encerrada en mi misma, sin escuchar nada a mi alrededor, porque no hay nada que escuchar, nada que ver, sólo tengo en claro lo que tengo que hacer por el momento, pero sin tener real conciencia de ello, por eso monótonamente tomo cada botón con delicada prolijidad, hasta ubicarlo en su ojal correspondiente, haciendo esto con demasiada quietud, o mejor dicho con un aturdimiento inquebrantable que se ha mantenido por mucho y que ni siquiera intento procesar cuando concluirá.

Con la cabeza baja, tanto que mi mentón roza el cuello, observo la vestimenta que llevo, perdiéndome en la negrura de esta, y el solo recordar que significan, que sentido tiene que ocupe este color, vuelve a extraer sollozos incontrolables que se escapan sin siquiera hacer el intento de acallarlos, no ahora que me encuentro sola en esta habitación extraña, y sobre todo sabiendo lo que viene.

No sólo de mis ojos resurgen incontrolables lágrimas, mi cuerpo completo llora, tiembla de tristeza, en cada fibra hay una cuota de dolor que no me deja respirar sin sentir que me ahogo. No he podido dormir, mis parpados solo se han cerrado para limpiar las lágrimas acumuladas y dejar el paso libre a las que vienen en camino, no he podido comer, porque sólo puedo tragar gemidos que he controlado para no hacerlos evidentes, y no he podido dejar de sentirme devastada por lo que siento, pero por sobre todo por lo que veo, por cómo he visto sufrir a las personas más afectadas, no han llorado, no se han desbordado, sin embargo en sus ojos, en ellos se refleja la peor agonía que no se puede describir, sólo verlos a esos iris grises, se contempla la más temible de las tormentas, aquellas que traen devastación y sufrimiento, haciendo que aunque, no quiera y no deba, tenga que evitar mirarlos.

Todo, todo lo bueno que se veía venir ha quedado relegado en el preciso momento en que la vi, en que la reconocí, en que tuve la abrupta realidad de su vida. Aún tengo ese momento preciso tan nítido que se repite constantemente como una alarma que no quiere que comience a pensar que ha sido una pesadilla, un juego mental macabro, recuerdo sin olvidar detalle la mirada casi liquidante de Tony y el otro sanador cuando no quise salir de ahí, cuando les exigí que se preocuparan de ella y no de mí, que debían…debíamos actuar, las acciones, hechizos, maniobras y pociones que se mezclaban frente a mis ojos, hasta que unos brazos me arrastraron sin consideración hacia fuera, hacia el pasillo blanco, demasiado blanco y tranquilo para ser soportable.

Recuerdo la forma en que casi aventé a aquella enfermera que me retenía, sin dejarme que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, porque yo debía estar ahí adentro, revisando, haciendo lo necesario, lo imposible porque aquella dulce mujer, aquella que me gano con su sonrisa apacible y calida, con sus palabras sinceras y amables, la única que en todo momento, desde el comienzo, sabiendo todo, me trato como a una igual, debía, era una obligación de ella, mía, de Tony, de todos los sanadores hacerla que saliera caminando, sonriendo, llenándome de preguntas sobre mi vida, sobre Alioth, sobre su Scorpius, sobre todo lo importante, sobre las cosas simples y detallistas.

Y nada fue suficiente, me mantuvieron en la más angustiosa espera, minutos que fueron horas eternas, tiempo en el cual repase cada hechizo en mi mente para todo, para cualquier cosa, aunque fuera mínimo su aporte, pero que llenaran, aunque sea de una pequeña luz, una esperanza, de que esto sería una indeseada anécdota que borraríamos para no recordar cosas malas. Ni siquiera me centre en algo más que no fuera eso, no repare en la ausencia de su esposo, menos de Scorpius, o de cualquier persona que fuera necesaria en estos momentos, estaba demasiado perturbada para razonar, sólo quería que me dijeran lo que pasaba, por qué pasaba esto, cómo se llego a eso y por sobre todo que ya había pasado, que todo había resultado, que volveríamos a lo que estábamos.

Si hubiera podido, si mis pies fueran fuertes y pesados, habría provocado sin remedio un agujero en el suelo, caminando a grandes zancadas alrededor de la puerta, temblando sin control por todos lados, por no recibir noticias, por estar sin respuestas, sin ver que esa estúpida puerta que se interponía entre ella y yo, se volviera a abrir, a cada paso me repetía mentalmente que nada malo iba a pasar, que eso no era posible, que debía respirar, tachando de mi mente esa palabra que aún no puedo pronunciar sin asfixiarme, negándome toda posibilidad de usarla en una oración acompañándola con su nombre.

Y la mayor ansiedad y miedo se hicieron presentes de tal forma que unas nauseas casi incontrolables se apoderaron de mi, al ver lo que había estado deseando, la puerta de aquella habitación, por la cual entre y fui sacada sin contemplación, volvía a ser abierta, para que un sanador que llegó con posterioridad saliera con expresión impenetrable, inentendible y con paso firme, pero pausado acercándose hacia el lugar en que me encontraba. Sin embargo antes de cualquier dicho la aparición de Tony tras los pasos del primer hombre de verde, me dejaron pegada a él, a su rostro cansado, agotado, a una mueca de tristeza que no quise comprender.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunte suplicando una respuesta, implorando escuchar lo necesitaba escuchar.

Pero antes de su respuesta unos pasos fuertes, retumbantes y presurosos desviaron mi mirada hacia donde había surgido además una voz reconocible.

- ¿Dónde está Astoria?- exigió Draco Malfoy llegando casi a nuestro lado, mirándome, y mirando a los hombres alternadamente.

Agitación y preocupación extrema, eso se reflejaba en su voz, y en su mirada, un gran temor, que a cada parpadeada se acrecentaba aún más. Aquel sanador anciano negó suavemente con su cabeza, antes de hablar, llenando de vacío mi estomago, haciéndome retroceder un paso, queriendo huir de su respuesta, de las palabras que no podía negar que pronunciaría.

Ni siquiera las escuche bien, un "_lo siento_", lejano, acompañado de "_hicimos todo lo posible_", que no me satisfizo, lo demás reboto en mis oídos ni siquiera se coló un poco, sólo me abrace a mi misma, apoyándome en la pared, escuchando a lo lejos como Draco pedía explicaciones, se negaba los hechos, amenazaba a los hombres, exigía verla, respirando aún más agitado que al comienzo, apretándose los puños conteniblemente. Hasta las palabras de Tony intentando acercarse, preguntando por mi estado no fueron tomadas en cuenta, sólo lo rechace, le pedí que se alejará, que me dejará intentar tratar de entender, reaccionar, despertar de esta pesadilla.

Me perdí, por no sé cuanto me quede sumida en un sopor total, casi detenida en pausa, sin reacción alguna, sin pensamientos, sin palabras ni ruidos, sin emociones, sólo abrazada mirando el piso, casi sin respirar, con cortísimas inhalaciones dificultosas.

Y desde ese momento todo lo vivido fue borroso, lo es ahora para recordar y lo fue en su momento, el tiempo en que permanecimos apoyados con Draco Malfoy en aquella pared que se convirtió en nuestro soporte, soportando nuestro cuerpo y la carga de emociones que nos aturdían a ambos, su simple cercanía, su dolor contenido, me dolía aún más, el sentirme incapaz de hacer algo por él, por ella, porque no era cierto, debía ser una equivocación, eso me activo por unos segundos cuando increpe a Tony, que aún permanecía en la cercanía, le dije que estaban mal que ella no estaba…como ellos creían que estaba, no era posible, que debíamos entrar a verla, a ayudarla, sin escuchar muchas razones de nada, de nadie, pero una mano, una suave presión de mi hombro me hizo voltear, para quedar con la mirada fija en aquel hombre rubio, quien era el más afectado por el momento con todo esto, pidiendo con su rostro constreñido, en silencio que me detuviera, que no siguiera con lo innecesario, logrando con esto su objetivo, acallando mi exacerbación.

- Tengo que avisarle… a Scorpius- murmuró logrando estrellarme nuevamente.

Scorpius, su imagen, su figura golpeada con esta verdad, la peor de las verdades, me volvió a aterrorizar, mi dolor, mi tristeza era nada, es nada, en comparación a la de él, a la de ambos, temblé de pies a cabeza con su desconsuelo, y comprendí que no debía hacer el papel de desmoronada, por él, por mi Scorpius, por Alioth, mi pequeño que a pesar de su corta edad, se daría cuenta, percibiría y sufriría de una u otra forma, y por Draco, quién podía dar por seguro que lloraba por dentro, por ellos tres debía sacar entereza de cualquier lado, la sola imagen de Astoria y su sonrisa, me destruía por dentro, pero me ayudaría a construir fortaleza por fuera para apoyarlos o eso me obligue a hacer.

El siguiente tiempo fue un parpadeo intermitente, recabando información, pidiendo aún más explicaciones, las mismas que Draco escucho y que volvía a escuchar de los sanadores ahora que yo las sacaba nuevamente a la luz. Esa enfermedad, ese mal que llevo en silencio por semanas, que trato de aliviar, de combatir sola para no agregar sufrimiento anticipado en su familia, esa maldita dolencia extraña y escasa, que le arrebato su último suspiro.

- Dime qué fue lo que paso, tú has estado aquí- pregunto en un momento Draco, en que me detuve a descansar, a tomar aire para seguir controlándome.

- Nos llamaron por una emergencia… cuando llegue ya la estaban atendiendo, y de ahí la reconocí, por eso me sacaron, los familiares… las personas cercanas, no pueden estar en los procedimientos, quise quedarme, lo intente, pero me sacaron, no me dejaron- dije arrebatadamente, sin saber si había logrado que me entendiera por la forma sin pausas y sin procesar de mi discurso.

- ¿Sabias de esto, de lo que le pasaba desde antes?- inquirió en forma contenida.

Sentí culpa, angustia y frustración, no de su parte, tal vez si lo era, pero no me importo, sino más bien lo que yo me hacía sentir a mi misma.

- Ella te venia a ver… supuestamente- siguió diciendo con una gota de irascibilidad y por sobre todo de agobio.

- No, no, no, no sabía, pero debí haberlo sabido, debí haber hecho algo- respondí sin controlar mi voz quebrada, atemorizada… y culpable, ante su mirada dura.

- Yo debí saberlo- se recrimino sin volver a mirarme, sumiéndose otra vez en ese silencio mortuorio y lejano.

Lo que paso de ahí fue pasajero, pero intenso, me mantuve en una inescrutable reserva ayudando en todo lo engorroso, esperando la llegada de Scorpius, queriendo que fuera pronto, pero temiendo que así fuera, quería alejarlo de todo esto, que no supiera, sólo para que no tuviera que pasar por, sin ninguna duda, el peor día de su vida. Y ahí llego horas después, cuando muchas personas ya se hallaban lamentando todo esto, dejándome grabada en la mente su rostro, su cuerpo, su mirada, yo permanecía tranquila detenida cerca de una ventana, agradeciendo que nana Molly se ofreciera a cuidar a Alioth para mantenerlo al margen de esto, de este ambiente agobiante, y lo vi caminar sin detenerse frente a nadie, sólo yendo directamente donde su padre, quien lo miro, se miraron fijamente, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, sin palabras, sin gestos, sin lágrimas, hasta que se abrazaron, logrando percibir a la distancia la fuerza que se transmitía en los brazos presionando el cuerpo del otro, compartiendo a través de ese gesto todo lo que no podían soportar y creer.

Ni siquiera me moví, no quería interrumpir, aunque una parte deseaba correr a abrazarlo, jurarle que nada de esto era real, quitarle esa carga de sufrimiento, hacerla mía si fuera necesario, hasta que me deje guiar por mis pasos lentos y dubitativos, pasando cerca de aquellos rostros que ni siquiera quise reconocer, sabiendo que mis padres se hallaban por ahí, junto a mis tíos Potter, pero no les dedique miradas, deseaba alargar el trayecto para darle espacio a ellos, pero sin querer retrasar con demasía mi necesidad de él, de tenerlo seguro en mis brazos.

Me quede a una corta distancia, retenida, hasta que se volteo a verme y lo que me hizo sentir fue un gélido dolor destemplado, como si mi garganta se cerrara, me ahorcarán las intensas ganas de llorar, con los ojos ardiendo sin piedad en sus cuencas, como si me perforaran en cada músculo, en cada espacio de piel disponible y me arroje a sus brazos, conteniendo con potencia las lágrimas que anegaban e imposibilitaban que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. Sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, rígido, apretando con extremada fuerza mi espalda, sin importarme que me dejara sin respiración, que mis costillas se resintieran ante esto, porque ese malestar se transformaba en ínfimo ante lo otro, ante la perdida, mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello, llenando mi boca de mil palabras que no existen, porque ahora eso sobra, nada vale, nada cambia, nada mejora lo que se siente.

- Lo siento- murmuró casi sin voz al darse cuenta del apretón excesivo, soltando un poco el abrazo, pero sin dejarlo.

- No te preocupes…- lo conforto por lo menos en ese aspecto, aferrándome aún más a su ropa..

- No puedo creerlo… dime que no es cierto- vuelve a decir en mi oído.

Como hubiera dado todo porque así fuera, daría lo que fuera, no tengo palabras, ni fuerzas para darle la respuesta que me pide, que me suplica con su voz. Sintiéndome tan pequeña, tan incapaz de ayudarlo, tan impotente ante la vida, a lo que sea que se haya atrevido a causar esto.

- Lo siento, realmente… lo siento- le repito en un susurro, sintiendo como destila por cada poro de su piel amargura y dolor, odiándome por darle esa respuesta en vez de otra, por no tener nada más que decir.

Así lo ví separarse de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome compartir la templanza de su rostro, en la brillantes de su mirada triste, en la forma de enfrentarse con una fuerza implacable a todo lo que venía, a todo lo que debía sentir, la forma suave en que seco con uno de sus dedos aquellas pequeñas lágrimas que se hicieron visibles en mis mejillas.

Desde ahí me mantuve calmada imitando su tranquilidad, intentando asumir, escuchando a diferentes personas hablarme, hablarnos cuando hemos estado juntos, sin soltarnos de las manos, como un acto de apoyo mutuo, pero casi sin hablarnos, en donde cobardemente he huido de verlo a los ojos, temiendo derrumbarme con ellos.

Tiempo inestimado de esa forma, hasta ahora en que he venido a cambiarme ropa, preparándome para lo que viene, ese momento que no quiero ni pensarlo, a ese rito final que sepulta todo. Con la más completa pulcritud y lista en apariencia no me encuentro aún dispuesta a salir, a pesar que el reloj apunta que ya estamos casi en la hora estimada para tener que partir, cuando el ruido de los autos y carroza dejan en claro que ya están en la entrada.

En vano intento secar mi rostro, porque es imposible detener los hilos de lágrimas que se mantienen recorriéndolo, cayendo gota a gota en mis zapatos demasiados oscuros para hacerlas visibles. Y es que los últimos recuerdos compartidos me persiguen, como el almuerzo que tuvimos para navidad, el hermoso libro que me regalo y que ni siquiera he leído, la forma en que abrazaba y hablaba con Alioth, con intensidad, con ternura desbordante, queriendo disfrutarlo en cada segundo, si saber, sin darme cuenta que para ella esos podían ser los últimos.

Seguiría así recordando el pasado, pero mi nombre pronunciado con sutileza, me despierta, me saca de la abstracción en la cual estaba sumida.

- Rose… Alioth ya está listo… todo está listo- indica mi madre en voz baja, ante lo cual ni siquiera la volteo a ver, sólo muevo la cabeza en señal de haber entendido, mientras respiro para estar lo más preparada a enfrentar este paso.

Antes de girarme siento un abrazo, su abrazo, tomándome de los hombros para refugiarme en su pecho, acariciando mi cabello, dándome la señal de que me desahogue con su apoyo.

- Gracias- musito casi pegada a su ropa, mojándola con mi llanto, agradeciéndole por haber cuidado de Alioth, por haberlo ido a buscar, por vestirlo, por explicarle un poco lo sucedido, pero sobre todo por estar a mi lado, desde siempre y por estar ahora, comprendiendo como me haría falta, cuanto valor tiene a mi lado, cuan importante es y será.

- Tienes que estar tranquila- pide dándome un pequeño apretón para luego soltarme.

- No entiendo, no es justo, ella es joven, con tanta vida aún, esto no puede estar pasando, ella era buena, las personas buenas no tienen que morir- le digo comenzando a atropellar mis palabras de lo rápido que hablo.

- Lo sé, nunca se puede entender y duelen, pero no debemos derrotarnos, al contrario hay que vivir con más fuerza por esas personas que se han ido, estoy segura que Astoria querría eso, para ti, para ustedes- sigue aconsejando afirmando mi rostro, transmitiéndome una entrañable paz.

- Yo debía haber hecho algo…- le comento mi pesar bajando la cabeza, ocultándolo de su mirada.

- No… no digas eso, hiciste lo que pudiste, los sanadores hicieron lo que pudieron, pero ella estaba mal, escuche a Draco Malfoy decírselo a un amigo- intenta hacerme entender.

- Aún así no deja de doler- menciono intentando respirar para poder salir de aquí, el maldito tiempo juega en nuestra contra.

En un día totalmente gris, con la nieve incólume plagando todo el lugar, llenando de blanco hacia donde se mire, y todo sería de ese color en este lugar, salvo porque en estoy rodeada de personas, cuyas ropas resaltan aún más por esto, el negro de las vestimentas se hace evidente, el luto de nuestros corazones se perciben en cada momento, todos están de pie, mirando hacia un mismo lugar, a ese mausoleo antiguo, de piedra centenaria, que tiene en su frente a aquel ataúd de roble lustrado, rodeado con arreglos florales de todos tipos, rosas blancas principalmente, tan similares a aquellas que vi en ese catalogo antes de que toda esta vertiginosa realidad nos envolviera.

Permanezco también de pie, al lado de Scorpius, y a su lado está su padre, ambos serios, callados, con la mirada fija en esa misma imagen, destellando mil sensaciones a la vez, sólo visible en los ojos, un poco más allá observo la imagen de una mujer anciana, también en apariencia inquebrantable, acompañando de cerca a su hijo, despidiendo a su nuera, Narcissa Malfoy, sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío me recorre al recordar la única vez que vimos en el pasado.

Una mano pequeña y cubierta de lana suave de unos guantes, se cuela en la mía para sostenerla, y al mirar encuentro a Alioth, que se ha escapado del lado de mi madre, mirándome, estirando sus brazos para pedir que lo tome, con sus ojitos abiertos totalmente, mirando hacia todos lados, tranquilo y callado.

- ¿Qué pasa, mami?- es lo primero que pregunta acercándose a mi oreja, extrayéndome de lo que se dice en frente, llenándome de inquietud.

Pensé que mi madre le había dicho algo, y a aquí lo tengo pidiendo explicaciones, pero qué se le puede decir a un niño de esto, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, o mejor dicho aún no quiero aceptarlo, como para explicarle a él lo que significa, lo que sucede en realidad. No tengo las palabras, no puedo dejar de mirarlo a esa carita que pide, clama por una respuesta.

- Tienes que estar tranquilo- le susurro como única cosa que se me ocurre decir.

- ¿Dónde está la abuela Tori, por qué está ahí?- sigue diciendo ya no tan bajo, apuntando hacia el féretro, demostrando que es demasiado perceptivo e inteligente.

Scorpius que ha escuchado, como creo que lo ha hecho medio grupo de personas a nuestro alrededor, nos queda mirando, le acaricia el cabello unos instantes para volver con su vista al frente. Mientras yo sigo pensando una respuesta, una palabra que diga verdad, pero no de forma directa, por qué tiene que ser tan complicado, y por qué hace este tipo de preguntas.

- Está descansando- respondo entrecerrando mis ojos al decirlo, sabiendo que es una pésima respuesta, pero la única disponible.

- ¿La puedo despertar?, no le gusta estar ahí- dice con aquella inocencia que se refleja en su mirada.

Sus palabras hacen que me duela todo por dentro, escapándose un pequeño gemido, haciendo que lo abrace sin dejar ni un espacio entre nosotros. Sintiendo como apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, quedándose ahí, sin moverse, tomando y moviendo constantemente un mechón de mí cabello, sintiendo en un momento como Scorpius descansa una de sus manos en mi cintura.

Todo el servicio fue eterno, a pesar de la brevedad real que tuvo, escuche, pero no internalice nada, el frío imperante impregnó hasta mis huesos, mire todo, pero centrada en un punto fijo, intente estar fuerte, ser lo más parada que podía al lado de Scorpius, lo acompañe en las palabras de apoyo, en aquel desfile de apretones de manos, abrazos y sentidas condolencias, que a veces parecen más que nada frases elaboradas sin sentido, sin verdadera emoción, observando caras conocidas, claramente familiares de todos lados, pero sobre todo, compañeros de Slytherin, cuyos padres fueron amigos de su padre, desde Steve hasta Alexia Zabbini, esta última comportándose a la altura de la situación, para el escaso alivio que eso podría brindar.

Cansancio, si hay algo más fuerte en estos momentos que la tristeza, es el cansancio, un agotamiento que se refleja en que me duele hasta el último músculo que existe en el cuerpo, como si me hubiera llevado durante todas estas horas un gran peso, una carga insoportable, y no es por traer durmiendo a Alioth en brazos, su peso aún es soportable, casi ni sentí la diferencia al dejarlo recostado en su cama, luego de volver de la casa, de aquella casa que hoy a quedado más vacía que nunca, en aquel lugar en dónde se han quedado no sólo Draco Malfoy y su madre, sino que también Scorpius.

Luego de este día, del más sombrío que hayamos vivido, decidió acompañar a su padre, mientras yo preferí partir, por Alioth, y una parte por mí, especialmente después de oír como en el despacho Draco decidió descargar todo aquel cúmulo de dolor rompiendo algo, un objeto de vidrio que retumbo por cada uno de los recónditos lugares, de esa gran casa, en el más absoluto silencio me fui, tal como lo había hecho el resto desde hace algún tiempo.

Sigo sin realmente creer que esto es cierto, es cómo si a cada instante volviera a caer en cuenta de que es real, después de un pestañeo que me desorienta. Ni una situación que recuerde se compara con esto, porque es eterno, nada cambiara lo sucedido, por más que lloré, por más que grite, que exija una explicación para tal hecho aberrante, por más que busque una solución… nada cambiará, nada mejorara, ella ya no está, y me duele, como jamás creí que lo haría, sintiendo que una parte de mi familia se ha ido con ella para siempre.

Recostada sobre la cama, totalmente flectada, con las rodillas tan dobladas que alcanzan mi mentón, sin haber hecho el intento de desabotonar la ropa que tuve que vestir, sin haber extraído los zapatos de mis acalambrados pies, no he llorado, sólo me he mantenido así, sin nada en mente, sin ninguna emoción sobresaliendo, sintiendo de vez en cuando como el gatito se acomoda en el espacio tras mis rodillas, viendo como cambian los números del pequeño reloj de mesa, como el 21:49 se transforma sin misericordia en 00:34, a pesar de no haber dormido la noche anterior, no puedo tampoco hacerlo en estos momentos, porque me he comenzando a recriminar el no estar ahora con Scorpius, habiéndolo dejado sólo, sé que debía llevarme a Alioth de ahí, con lo vivido ya era suficiente para él, aún es tan pequeño para tener que haber presenciado, vivenciado esta cruda situación, sin embargo podría haberlo dejado con mis padres, no sería la primera vez, y esta situación era más que meritoria.

Tendría que en estos momentos estar a su lado, allá donde este, no echada en la cama, sin embargo mi cuerpo no quiere reaccionar, tal vez por esto se sienta sólo, crea que no lo quiero o no lo entiendo, él que ha estado tan entero, tan firme todo el tiempo, sacando una fuerza increíble para mantenerse calmado y yo fallándole, siendo una débil, siendo que ha sido él quien a perdido a su madre.

Obligándome, repitiéndome que debo salir de aquí, me logro levantar, en penumbras me dispongo a caminar hacia la entrada, para hacer lo que sea, llevarme a Alioth durmiendo donde mis padres, u obligándolos a que vengan, al menos uno de ellos, pero una sombra, una silueta a contraluz en la entrada de la habitación me asusta al extremo de dar un pequeño brinco, ahogando con las manos un grito que sólo quedo en intento, provocándome una nueva taquicardia. Pero esta reacción inicial se ve rápidamente dejada de lado al comprobar quien es aquel que ha llegado, porque es el mismo a quien estaba lista para buscar.

- ¿Pensé que te quedaría allá?... estaba yendo a verte- le digo en tono suave, suspirando para acallar la sensación de alarma que encendió su llegada.

Se mantiene en silencio, quieto en ese mismo lugar, una luz que se cuela por las persianas abiertas, me dejan contemplar por un segundo su rostro, inmóvil, sombrío, como si fuera de cera, con una mueca tan circunspecta que me contradice, porque no sé si lo aparenta, si la mantendrá, si se derrumbará, llenándome de angustia sea cual sea de aquellas cosas que sucedan, lo conozco, pero ahora no sé como estará, si yo fuera él estaría ahogándome en mi llanto, empapada de pies a cabeza, quizás rompiendo todo a mi alrededor, desquiciada totalmente, pero él no, lo tengo en frente sin hacer ni decir nada descontrolado, tal como se ha mantenido desde ayer en la noche.

- Quise estar acá- musita casi sin fuerza en su voz, comenzando a caminar, arrastrando los pies, lentamente, siguiendo una línea recta que lo lleva a pasar por mi lado, sin mirarme, sin detenerse hasta sentarse casi en forma de caída en el costado de la cama, para otra vez quedarse así, como si estuviera pasmado, con la cabeza pegada al suelo.

Sin darme más tiempo comienzo a seguir su camino, sin titubeos me siento a su lado, haciendo lo que siento que tengo que hacer, con mis manos lo atraigo a mi pecho, lo refugio en un abrazo para el cual no pone resistencia, quedándose ahí, rodeándome, ocultando su rostro en mi ropa, sintiendo su respiración sutilmente agitada.

Sin atreverme a decir nada más que tenerlo aquí, lo más cerca de mí, lo más protegido y seguro que podría hacerlo sentir, casi meciéndolo en mis brazos, percibo al cabo de unos minutos como una parte de mi blusa comienza a humedecerse, justo en la parte en la que tiene su rostro, haciendo que otra vez pueda llorar en silencio, compartiendo sus lágrimas, las primeras lágrimas que he sentido de él, estrechando más mis brazos en su espalda, deseando borrar todo esto, eliminar la desolación de su alma.

***

**Hola... espero que estén muy bien, gracias por sus comentario (lamento no haber tomado en cuenta sus opiniones con respecto a lo que debia pasar) pero dense por vengadas..**** les diré por qué...**

** por irme a esquiar en mi último día de vacaciones me esguince dos dedos de mi mano, ¿cómo? no tengo idea, en realidad si sé, me caí tontamente, vaya suertecita la mía (un consejo: no le crean a un hombre, x mucho que se le quiera, cuando te diga: confía en mi, no te va a pasar nada), sabía que debía haber optado por la playa…pero bueno, así estoy ahora, y por eso tambien me ha costado terminar de revisar el cap….**

**lo que paso en este cap...sé que quizas ha estado horrible, por haber hecho eso… pero debía hacerlo, no podía escribir otra cosa, y en serio lo intente, me obligue en un momento a escribir un buen desenlace en esta situación, y simplemente no fluía, me batí a duelo conmigo misma, (imagínense que termine con dos dedos inmovilizados, jajaj),..… pero tuve que hacer lo que tenía en mente desde hace tiempo, y si era un buen personaje, a mi me agrada demasiado, sin embargo, así es la vida, con la muerte pegada al lado… **

**Tal vez la caída fue la forma de pagar por este cap…la nieve hizo lo suyo…. **

**Espero poder avanzar, con la agilidad de mis otros dedos, en el siguiente cap, para subirlo lo antes posible…**

**Y espero recibir sus comentarios por este cap, sobre que les pareció? y así me motivan más para terminar lo que queda.... siiiii….un Review...plissss**


	74. El sol siempre sale

******

**El sol siempre sale**

Definitivamente la vida sigue su ritmo, avanza sin piedad para todos, aunque algunos decidan quedarse pegados en un espacio de tiempo, cada día la tierra gira, haciendo que salga el sol, aunque esté tapado por las nubes del invierno, cada noche las estrellas brillan, en los claros que se forman después de días de tormenta, la luna sigue mostrándose en todas sus fases, los árboles y aquellas flores que logran sobrevivir a esta época se mantienen en aquel acto de sobrevivencia, el mismo acto en que creo que nos hemos visto enmarcados nosotros, a pesar de que han pasado ocho días, es como si fuera ayer, tan intenso como en ese mismo instante, demostrándonos que a veces el tiempo no cura todo, al contrario lo mantiene perenne, haciendo que ni siquiera luchemos en contra de lo que sentimos, sino más bien tratando de hacerlas parte de nuestra vida, intentando sobrevivir con ellas.

La vida continua, eso hemos tenido que aprender, a pesar de que cada día al despertar hay que recordar como son las cosas ahora, lo que provoca un vacío permanente en alguna parte del cuerpo, el reloj continúa marcando el paso de los minutos y las horas, diciéndonos que hay trabajo que cumplir, hay responsabilidades que asumir, hay una familia por la cual levantarse cada día e intentar sonreír y disfrutar.

Con un día azotado por una de las peores ventiscas de nieve de este último tiempo, observo como desde la ventana sólo se ve un viento blanco que se mueve casi horizontalmente golpeando cada pared, cada árbol, cada farol, cada obstáculo que se presenta, sin siquiera tener consideración por aquella persona valiente o estúpida que se le ocurre salir a enfrentarla.

Intento y prefiero concentrarme en ese panorama y no en mi apariencia, porque el estado de ánimo se ve reflejado en todo, en la expresión de la cara, en la forma de moverse, en la forma de hablar, hasta en la forma de vestir, inconcientemente hay colores que inducen sentirse en comunión con lo interno, sintiéndome bastante más oscura que antes.

Camino lentamente a buscar a Scorpius y decirle que me encuentro lista, y ahí lo observo concentrado revolviendo el contenido oscuro de una taza que tiene en frente, enfocado en eso, pero perdido en su mente, sus ojos demuestran que a pesar que está aquí en apariencia física, realmente debe estar a kilómetros, en un viaje al pasado, la sombra que se ve en sus ojos no pueden pasar desapercibida, el café ni siquiera humea, dejando en claro que debe estar tan frío como si fuera agua recién sacada de la cañería.

Antes de hablar y sacarlo de sus cavilaciones lo contemplo, suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de admirarlo, de asombrarme por su fuerza, porque si ha sufrido, no me lo ha ocultado como pensé, estos días he podido conectarme de tal forma a sus emociones que no es necesario que hablemos, que me diga, que seamos explícitos, para que nos comprendamos, si antes siempre tuve ese reparo, el jamás saber que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que sentía, lo que quería, ahora pareciera que todo se ha aclarado, que he llegado a su interior derrumbando cada muralla que antes no podía atravesar y que me confundía.

Cuántas veces deteste ese aspecto de nuestra relación, cuántas veces sentía que no sabía lo que le pasaba, primero cuando me costo saber que el deseaba quedarse con Alioth, luego cuando no entendí como le molesto e hirió que no aceptara su propuesta, pero ahora puedo leerlo como si fuera un papel con el más claro texto que haya tenido en frente, puedo percibir cada reacción, cada sentido de lo que hace. Como en estos momentos, con su silencio cabizbajo, absorto en aquellas preguntas que no dejan aún de surgir en su mente, cuestionamientos que aun no tienen respuesta, quizás porque es muy pronto o tal vez porque realmente no existen, porque no todo tiene explicación que queramos y aceptemos como tal, y sé que no debo apresurarlo ni interrumpirlo, él me está esperando mientras busca en su interior.

Sigo admirándolo, viendo como se levanta en la mañana y me sonríe, me sigue regalando una sonrisa al verme a su lado, para luego acariciar mi mejilla antes de besarme suavemente, luego como sigue jugando, incluyéndose sin problemas en ese mundo de fantasía que tiene Alioth, como le habla y lo cuida, como si la partida de Astoria hubiera implantado una necesidad de estar más tiempo juntos, aprovechándonos, queriéndonos sin miedos.

- Estoy lista- le comento comenzando a caminar hacia su lado, logrando que levante la mirada y se quede con ella fija, traslucida y envolvente en mi persona.

- Vamos entonces- responde dejando de lado aquello que no se tomo, dando el paso que nos separa para abrazarme.

Y así rodeados por los brazos del otro, siento mis pies flotar, como todo alrededor gira inestablemente, ocultando con más fuerza mi rostro en su ropa, nunca me ha gustado mucho la sensación de aparecer, sin embargo es la más rápida, limpia e inmediata. Una vez que logro volver a fijar mis zapatos en un piso duro sigo abrazada a la espalda de Scorpius, separando mi cara para verlo con semblante tranquilo revisando todo a su alrededor, haciendo que yo haga lo mismo, viendo como estamos en la sala oscura de la mansión Malfoy, sólo hay silencio, extremado silencio, muchos de los cuadros se encuentran vacíos, como si la vida y el movimiento hubiera abandonado todo este lugar, jamás me pareció tan lúgubre y melancólico todo lo que observo, lo que no escucho, y el aroma que parece ser parte intrínseca de todo, formando un nudo quemante en mi boca, que se queda el suficiente tiempo como para que Scorpius se separe de mi y comience a caminar lentamente.

Antes de quedarme rezagada apresuro el paso para volver a estar tras de él, siguiéndolo a lo que yo quise venir por voluntad propia y que en estos momentos comienzo a dudar si fue una gran idea, esto es algo entre ellos, un mero tramite, había dicho con desgano Scorpius porque él tenía que hacerlo por obligación, así que decidí en ese momento acompañarlo, estar a su lado, participar como su apoyo en la lectura del testamento.

Camino lentamente siguiendo sus pasos, pero no alcanzamos a salir de la sala, porque la aparición de una mujer anciana, con el cabello recogido en un mono perfectamente peinado, en donde ni un solo pelo se escapa de su lugar, que trae con elegancia una túnica larga de color verde olivo que se combina perfectamente con la blancura de su piel y esa forma tan sobria de detenerse a mirarnos, me hace que extrañe aún más, que me ahogue por la imperante necesidad de que sea otra mujer la que nos reciba.

-Abuela- saluda formalmente Scorpius dándole un rápido abrazo.

La mujer lo saluda en voz baja acariciando su espalda, para luego fijar sus ojos en mí, esta mujer es una de las pocas que con las veces que la he visto, que no han sido muchas, me sigue poniendo realmente nerviosa, aún no puedo aclarar el motivo de esto, simplemente me perturba un poco, hace que me sienta incomoda, no me cae mal, para nada, no puedo decir que es mala persona, si Scorpius la quiere y la considera tanto, no puede serlo, pero aún así no hay una buena química entre ambas.

- Rose, has venido a acompañar a mi nieto- me saluda amablemente dejando de lado a Scorpius.

- Sí, Señora Malfoy…- contesto agradeciendo que sea informal al hablarme y que ya no me trate de señorita Weasley, que suena tan lejano, casi como si fuera una burla.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunta Scorpius impaciente.

- Ya viene está hablando con el actuario- responde su abuela encendiendo la chimenea.

- Veo que no han traído al niño- comenta la mujer sentándose en un sofá individual cercano al fuego que ha convocado y que comienza a darle un poco más de luz y calor a todo esto.

- No, ha salido con mis padres- respondo lentamente sin moverme ni un poco, esperando ver que va a pasar, ya que Scorpius mira hacia la entrada como esperando que su padre aparezca inmediatamente.

- ¿Con esta tormenta?- pregunta incrédula.

- Han ido a la casa de unos familiares- sigo diciendo, recordando la emoción que tenía Alioth al saber que iría a ver a Dori y a su nueva hermanita, Evangeline Lupin que como una ironía de la vida, ha nacido al día siguiente del funeral y que aún no voy a conocer.

Cuando Narcissa Malfoy ha decidido comenzar a formular otra pregunta o tal vez un comentario, la irrupción de Draco Malfoy, quien tiene un rostro casi de espanto, por la palidez extrema, no aquella que los caracteriza como parte esencial de su genotipo, sino una menos saludable, además de la amargura que sigue presente en su mirada, y hasta tiene un aura de rabia permanente que me hace tiritar, de sólo pensar que pasaría si la descargara contra una persona.

Viene seguido por un hombre, tan mayor como la mujer que permanece sentada, que trae una carpeta en sus manos, y sin siquiera decir algo se ubica en un sofá desplegando unos papeles. Padre e hijo se saludan y preguntan en voz baja algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, sigo sin tomar la iniciativa, debo parecer una incompetente detenida sin saber que hacer, casi como si fuera la primera vez que piso esta casa, como si fuera una completa desconocida frente a las personas que me rodean, porque así me siento, quizás es absurdo, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, de cómo me enfrente a esta nueva situación familiar.

¿Por qué se ha ido?, ¿Por qué me ha dejado sola? Resurgen esas palabras en mi mente, queriendo con tanta fuerza que sean respondidas que ni siquiera me doy cuenta como ya todos se encuentran sentados y sólo esperan que yo haga lo mismo, reacciono cuando percibo las cuatro miradas fijas en mi presencia, provocando que la sangre comience a agolparse en mi cabeza, el enrojecimiento se hace tan latente que siento la piel del rostro caliente, hasta Scorpius me observa quieto en el lugar que se ha ubicado. Casi como un resorte llego a su lado, sintiendo el pulso acelerado, que no se calma al ver como todos dejan de mirarme y se disponen a esperar que el hombre desconocido hable.

- Esto será breve, no hay mucho que revisar, sólo algunos puntos y como los tres involucrados están presentes daré inicio a la lectura- parte diciendo el delegado, mientras Draco posa su mirada nosotros que estamos frente a él y asiente pausadamente.

El actuario comienza a decir cosas de rutina que escucho a lo lejos, mi mirada no deja de viajar entre todos los presentes, deslizando mi palma hasta tomar la mano de Scorpius quien la deja ahí reposada, dándome una mirada agradecida. Porque no puedo dejar de observar como de vez en cuando frunce su ceño un poco al escuchar el nombre de su madre, porque su recuerdo y ausencia aún es una estocada.

- Existía en conjunto un patrimonio que esta bajo el concepto del matrimonio con el señor Draco Malfoy, eso queda de la misma forma, en manos de él- relata el hombre haciendo que Draco afirme con la cabeza.

- Pero también ella tenía su propia herencia correspondiente en una propiedad y una cuenta en gringotts, que no fue anexada al patrimonio conyugal, y este es el que entra en este testamento, para lo cual daré lectura de documento…- continua con voz ceremoniosa, haciendo una pausa para respirar, lo que genera ese suspenso que deja a todos pendientes de su actuar, logrando hasta captar mi atención, si estoy aquí lo mínimo es escuchar.

- El total del monto de la cuenta ubicada en el banco de Gringotts a nombre de Astoria Greengrass concerniente en dinero y joyas será repartida en dos partes iguales para su hijo Scorpius Malfoy y su nieto Alioth Malfoy- al decir estás palabras nadie hace ni dice nada, permanecen en la misma posición, como si eso fuera obvio y más que sabido, apresurándolo con la mirada para que termine luego y se de por finalizado este tramite que más parece una tortura ya que cada vez que mencionan su nombre el pesar se puede casi ver.

El hombre eso si parece tener otros planes, ya que se detiene a beber agua, liquido que le quitaría de las manos, porque se me ha secado la boca y no me he atrevido a buscar uno para mí.

- Con respecto a la propiedad ubicada en Plymouth, bajo el nombre Estancia Paradise, es cedida en su totalidad a Rose Weasley- indica sobresaltándome, en primer lugar al decir el nombre de aquella casa, y sobre todo al indicar mi nombre.

Si antes estaba acelerada, ahora estoy paralizada, intentando comprender que significa lo que acabo de escuchar, casi pegada al rostro del hombre, sin gesticular ni una palabra casi pidiéndole que repita aquello, de reojo observo como no soy la única, todos me quedan mirando y luego miran al hombre, aunque el rostro de Draco no parece tan asombrado, como si atará cabos y todo le quedará más claro, cuando Scorpius le dijo que vendría conmigo él pareció de acuerdo, porque debían estar todos los involucrados, pero no le dí vueltas al asunto. Lo que sí parece que nadie sabía que me dejaría tal cosa, esa bella casa, aun no puedo creerlo, aunque tampoco la quiero, preferiría mil veces que ella estuviera acá.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunta Narcissa Malfoy con clara confusión en su tono.

- Que la heredera de esa propiedad es la señorita Rose Weasley- vuelve a repetir el hombre como si nada.

Draco y Scorpius reaccionan nuevamente, este último apretando mi mano, para sonreír de medio lado fugazmente, mientras su padre retoma su prestancia, reposando en el respaldo de su sitial.

- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunta Draco para dar por finalizado todo esto.

- Falta lo último- responde el hombre sacando unos nuevos papeles dejándolos a la vista.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Scorpius hablando por primera vez.

- Son tres cartas, destinadas una para el señor Malfoy, otra para usted y la última para la señorita Weasley- contesta comenzando a pasar a cada uno los blancos sobres.

Esto nos deja aún más consternados, los tres quedamos sosteniendo la carta observándola, perdiéndonos en las fibras que componen aquel papel, especialmente en la tinta negra, en el trazo curvo y bien formado de nuestro nombre escrito por su puño y letra.

Ninguno hace nada, nadie se atreve a abrirlo para dejarse llevar en las palabras que ahí están plasmadas, quizás sus últimas palabras dedicadas a cada uno. El hombre invitado recoge sus cosas disponiéndose a marchar, no sin antes despedirse de cada uno, que aún estamos absortos en todo esto, sólo la abuela de Scorpius parece más repuesta, pero aún consternada por lo que parece que aún no puede digerir, que aquella casa sea para mi, algo que me ha dejado muda, sin palabras, sin formas de expresar las cosas contradictorias que aquel gesto me ha dejado.

Scorpius se coloca de pie sin dejar de mirar su misiva que comienza a guardar en un bolsillo, yo me detengo a su lado imitándolo, para quedar disponible y abrazarlo.

- ¿Sabías que le dejaría ese lugar a ella?- le pregunta en voz baja Narcissa a Draco al ver que no ha reaccionado ante esta revelación.

- No sabía que había cambiado su testamento porque estaba enferma, menos sabría eso, pero si así lo decidió yo no me opongo, al final todo seguirá siendo parte de lo mismo- responde cansina y dolorosamente.

Ella se queda quieta comprendiendo las palabras. Mientras en mí no deja de crecer una extraña sensación de alivio con las últimas palabras de él, haciendo que increíblemente sonría aunque no se note en el exterior, o pase desapercibido por ser demasiado leve.

- Bien esto a finalizado, si me permiten, tengo asuntos que atender- comienza a decir secamente Draco.

- Padre…- comienza a decir Scorpius, quien claramente se preocupa por él, haciéndome participe de todo eso.

- Scorpius, ve, todos tenemos cosas que hacer- le responde él, haciendo que yo presione la carta que tengo oculta, porque si a eso se refiere tiene razón, los tres tenemos algo que leer, y para eso necesitamos encontrar nuestro tiempo y lugar.

Al llegar a casa, luego de pasar a buscar a Alioth donde mis padres, habiendo desechado su invitación a quedarnos a cenar, me encuentro sentada removiendo el sobre en mis manos, escuchando como se cuela a este lugar el sonido del agua del baño que está tomando Scorpius. Con lentitud prendo la luz de noche para poder ver con claridad lo que leeré, abriendo un extremo con tanta delicadeza para no romper nada que ni siquiera se genera ruido del papel rasgado, quiero dejar lo más intacto posible aquel vestigio, sacando sin apuros el pergamino, pero con evidente emoción al quedar con el frente a mi, listo para conocer aquellas palabras que se dio el tiempo de escribir.

_Mi querida Rose_, comienzo a leer, escapándose una sonrisa triste al sentir como es su voz la que lee en mi mente.

_Eres como una hija para mí, de esa forma es como te siento, has sido parte de mi familia desde antes de que lo asumiéramos, por eso trate de protegerte al igual que a Draco y a Scorpius de lo que me pasaba, no quise hacerlos sufrir antes de tiempo, como tampoco quiero que lo hagan y lo sigan haciendo cuando no esté con ustedes, no puedo negarles ni impedirles que estén enojados, tal vez pienses que no confíe en ti, por las tantas veces que nos vimos en San Mungo y no dije ni una palabra, hasta puede que te sientas engañada, sin embargo no fue eso, al contrario, como ya lo dije para fue para protegerlos, como también para no sumirlos en una situación que los podría llevar a tomar decisiones apresuradas, simplemente quise mantenerlos sin sobresaltos, en donde la vida tomara su propio curso, hasta donde fuera posible, dejándome el tiempo de gozarlos felices, libres, sin temores, y con esa realidad, con su realidad me siento completa y dichosa._

_Siempre he sabido que una gran mujer, y nunca he podido dejar de recordar la primera vez que te vi, aquella vez que nos revelaron todo lo que les pasaba, cuando dijeron que una pequeña vida nos uniría para siempre, y cuando viajo a ese día no dejo de ver a esa niña escondida tras una silla, toda temblorosa y con el mayor miedo y tristeza que había visto en alguien tan joven, pero a la vez con una fuerza, una energía y valentía que admire y lo sigo haciendo, porque, estuviste firme todo el tiempo, enfrentando, soportando, aguantando todo lo que acontecía, asumiendo que estabas aterrada, buscando lo mejor para ti y para todos._

_Y me regalaste el privilegio más bello que una madre puede pedir, ver a mi hijo feliz y amado y sobre todo me diste la oportunidad de conocer y disfrutar de mi nieto, un niño maravilloso, que sé que crecerá para convertirse en un gran hombre tal como son sus padres. He comenzado a tener la certeza que irrumpió tan pronto en sus vidas, en nuestras vidas, con grandes misiones, enseñarnos a todos, a hacernos crecer junto a él, porque te aseguro que hoy cada uno de los que lo rodean somos mejores personas, como también me dio la oportunidad de ser abuela, jamás serlo tan joven fue un gran privilegio que espero haber aprovechado._

_Te agradezco tanto que hayas llegado a nuestras vidas, y ahora no me puedo dejar de sentir feliz y tranquila por saber que los tres hombres más importantes de mi vida contarán con tu apoyo, con tu compañía y con tu luz, tal vez sientas que es una gran responsabilidad, pero sólo tú podrías hacerlo, tienes esa fuerza para salir adelante y sé que eso será vital para ellos, como también se que ellos te apoyarán y serán tu energía, cada uno a su manera, te cuidara, no lo dudes._

_Ten presente que todo tiene su tiempo, nada se adelanta ni se atrasa, cada cosa ocurre en su momento preciso, eso es algo que he comprendido este último tiempo, se que has comenzado a entenderlo y se lo harás entender a quienes lo necesiten._

_La estancia Paradise ha sido un regalo o más bien es algo que sólo tú podrías tener, porque tengo el presentimiento que le darás el mejor sentido que ese lugar con el nombre que tiene podría haber soñado._

_Astoria Malfoy_

He terminado de leer entre lágrimas, ya ni siquiera logro vislumbrar las letras, simplemente me he dejado embargar por la emoción, siempre sentí, sabía que ella me quería, pero verlo escrito ha superado mi capacidad. Gimoteo como una descontrolada, intentando en vano no hacerlo fuerte. Y por primera vez desde hace días, no sólo lloro de tristeza, sino que extrañamente de dicha por haber compartido con ella, hay muchas cosas que aún no logro comprender de su carta, simplemente me dejo guiar por las cosas que me ha hecho sentir, por todas las emociones que a encendido y calmado en mi interior.

Oculto por unos segundos el rostro en mis rodillas flectadas secando la humedad con la tela que las cubre. Cuando por fin he logrado contenerme y serenarme, para que Scorpius no me vea así, porque eso es lo que menos he querido y ahora menos que nunca, siento una caricia sobre mi cabello que hace que antes del tiempo que tenía presupuestado levante la cabeza, viendo a Scorpius sentado en frente observándome con gestos parsimoniosos.

- La has leído- afirma casi en un susurro observando los papeles aún en mi mano.

Sólo muevo la cabeza suspirando sonoro y adoloridamente.

- Yo también- musita.

Inmediatamente dejo la carta a un lado para también acariciar su cabello, tibio por habérselo secado hace unos instantes, lo miro a sus ojos serenos, a sus labios tranquilos y lineales, a su piel brillante.

- A pesar de todo… me ha dejado con una extraña tranquilidad- sigue diciendo mientras deja sus ojos cerrados, entregándose a mis cuidados.

- A mi me ha pasado lo mismo- le indico a media voz.

Nuestras frente se juntan, él permanece con los ojos ocultos, inspirando profundamente, con sus manos detenidas en mi cuello. Sintiendo que realmente ambos estamos calmos, cesando de estar en la cúspide de la fragilidad emocional, bajando juntos de esa ola en medio de una gran tormenta en la cual hemos permanecido.

- Gracias… por estar aquí- indica con voz profunda.

- No tienes que hacerlo, estamos juntos, estaré siempre- le digo rápidamente viendo como abre sus ojos.

- Siempre- articula y antes de que diga algo anula toda distancia de nuestros rostros comenzando a rozar mis labios con lentitud y suavidad que me llena de deseos de no dejarlo soltarse de mí.

***

Hace tanto que no caminaba por las calles de Hogsmead que realmente parezco un estudiante de tercero que por primera vez viene a recorrer las tiendas, paso observando, reconociendo cada lugar, rememorando hechos, como en esa esquina en donde en cuarto año tropecé y me caí vergonzosamente frente a un grupo de estudiantes de sexto año, o aquella vez en Zonko donde comimos sin detenernos con Albus y Violeta tres cajas de ranas de chocolates, también paso sin dejar de mirar hacia el interior por la calle que me lleva a la guardería en donde estuvo Alioth los primeros dos años de su vida, que fueron los últimos dos de mi educación en Hogwarts, y extrañamente en la calle que viene me detengo un instante para ver el letrero pequeño de la farmacia, tienda que casi ningún estudiante visita y que estoy segura que la gran mayoría ni siquiera sabe realmente que existe y que pudo haber cambiado mi vida para siempre en una forma diferente y opuesta. Podría decir una cosa de cada centímetro que recorro, el verlo con distancia, no tan extrema me llena de nostalgia y a la vez de alivio.

Cuando por fin he llegado a las tres escobas me siento aliviada de que adentro haga un calor sofocante que elimina la congelación que estaba adquiriendo mi cara, a pesar de que ya el frío esta dejando de ser tan intenso, y la nieve se empieza a derretir para dar paso a la tierra que ha estado oculta desde diciembre, aun la gélides está latente, por eso la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se refugian es este lugar.

Mi vista recorre con rapidez el lugar viendo como todas las mesas están ocupadas por grupos de chicos y chocas que están inmersos en sus conversaciones hasta encontrar en una a dos chicos pelirrojos que reconozco inmediatamente, al fondo cerca de una esquina escondida están Lily con su largo cabello suelto y al lado mi hermano, que a pesar de que se encuentra de espalda, se voltea cuando Lily me reconoce aún detenida en la entrada. Ante esto me acerco, siendo atrapada incluso antes de llegar lo más cerca posible por un abrazo apretado de la pequeña Potter.

- Rose, que bueno verte, ¿estás bien?, cuanto siento lo que paso, ¿Scorpius está bien y Alioth?, no nos dejaron ir, pero te llegó mi carta- empieza a decir en forma apresurada que me deja desconcertada y sin saber por cual pregunta empezar a responder.

- Lily, estoy, estamos bien- acorto como respuesta, mientras ella ni se inmuta frente a la mirada divertida de Hugo ante su bombardeo desesperado.

- Rose, qué tal- saluda mi hermano atrayendo una silla, con lo cual sólo le sonrío como respuesta.

- ¿Cómo están ustedes?- les pregunto, dejándome llevar por la respuesta de Lily, que parece realmente ansiosa de hablar, aunque siempre ha sido así, relata casi sin pausas, todos los hechos que han ocurrido desde principios de enero, cuando volvió a la escuela, hasta ahora, es decir mes y medio, en cinco minutos intensivos.

- Bueno ahora tengo cosas que hacer, dejo a los hermanitos, mándale saludos a todos y un abrazo grande a Alioth ya lo quiero volver a ver- termina diciendo Lily mientras toma su abrigo.

Luego de que se despide y comienza a caminar para salir, observo como Hugo no deja de rodar los ojos por la actitud de su prima.

- Cuando supo que venías no se me despego, incluso dejo un rato a su novio, eso es mucho para ella- indica en tono de burla, pidiendo en al barra dos nuevas bebidas.

- Ahora, me dirás para que me pediste que viniera a verte- comienzo a decirle una vez que me ha traído un poco de hidromiel que se hace tan sabroso que me deja absorta por unos instantes al sentir su textura y sabor en mi boca.

Él se queda en silencio esperando que termine de saborear la bebida, mientras comienzo a tener en mente la carta que me envío hace unos días, en donde a parte de querer saber cómo estábamos, escribió si podía venir a verlo, para conversar y esas cosas, sin embargo no pude quedarme tranquila, mil y una situaciones me apretaron el estómago, creando e ideando temas por los cuales mi hermanito, que a pesar de tener ya 17 años siempre será eso, mi hermanito, me llamaría para conversar.

Acomode como pude mi horario de trabajo, aproveche también que Scorpius luego de una semana de lo sucedido con su madre decidió continuar con el viaje que dejo a medias en Ucrania, y volviendo hace un par de días, para dejarle una tarde completa de padre e hijo y me vine para acá.

- Necesito que me des… tu opinión, sobre algo- dice luego de unos segundos de silencio en esta mesa, porque alrededor hay tal alboroto y algarabía que pareciera que estamos en medio de un partido de quidditch.

Una opinión sobre qué, que le puede haber pasado a este chico, no puede ser nada de nuevos niños, porque su novia esta en Londres ya que es muggle, o tal vez es otra cosa, quizás se ha metido en un gran problema y necesita mi ayuda, abra sido algo tan malo que tenga que recurrir a mi, no él no haría nada indebido, entonces qué ha pasado, dudo que sea sólo para verme, nos llevaremos bien, pero nunca para que me pida que venga a verlo, tenemos una relación bien independiente el uno del otro.

- Sobre qué- lo apresuro, porque me llena de ansias, viendo como frunce su ceño por mi exigencia.

- Me quiero salir de Hogwarts- dice en voz baja pero clara que no me deja ni una duda de que es eso lo que ha dicho.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundida, asombrada, siendo casi tartamuda en la forma de hablar.

- Tú sabes lo que me gusta- comenta haciendo que yo asienta, recordando su fanatismo por el cine muggle y todo eso.

- Pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver con salirte ahora, a mediados de febrero, en tu último año- murmuro para que se explique mejor.

- Postule para estudiar en una Universidad muggle arte cinematográfico y me ha aceptado… debería empezar en marzo- indica bajando la voz y la mirada.

He quedado con mi jarra a medio camino, entre la mesa y mi boca, sin saber que pensar ni que decirle, cuando me vuelve a mirar con sus ojos avellanas, observo esa pasión que tiene por lo que le gusta, que realmente es algo que le encanta, que está tan feliz por eso, que me hace despertar.

- Wow, eso es fabuloso- le digo mientras el sonríe ante mi afirmación.

- Gracias- responde.

Mi hermano en yendo a una universidad muggle eso si que es una noticia, el abuelo Arthur y mis abuelos maternos estarán encantados con la noticia, y yo también porque es lo que siempre ha querido, aunque aún así veo una sombra de duda, como si no estuviera seguro del paso que quiere dar.

- Si es lo que quieres y te han aceptado ¿cuál es el problema?- le cuestiono lentamente.

- Nuestros padres- dice en un suspiro haciendo que lo mire extrañado.

- Soy premio anual, como creen que se tomarán cuando les diga que me he salido para no seguir una carrera en el mundo de la magia…- empieza a decir.

Hugo tiene un mal concepto de nuestros padres, siempre los ha visto como unos enemigos, como opuestos, ellos no lo desheredaría o lo excluirían eso debería tenerlo claro, pero cuando abro la boca para refutar, me pide con un gesto de su mano que lo deje continuar.

- Mamá se sentiría muy triste por no verme graduar, además de que alucina con ese discurso de fin de año, no dejo de transmitir en las vacaciones que ya debía comenzar a preparar y eso que faltan meses, y papá siempre ha soñado con un hijo que siga su carrera, o que juegue en las ligas profesionales de quidditch, no lo oíste como no deja de hablar que tío Harry a tenido una suerte bárbara por que sus dos hijos cumplieron eso…- indica entre ofuscado y desganado.

Al verlo de esta forma no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, tiene razón, tanta razón en eso, sin embargo, me extraña que este preocupado por lo que ellos digan o sientan, eso no es lo que demuestra cuando está con ellos, siempre contradiciéndolos, alejándolos, al parecer eso era sólo una pose y ahora está aquí con el gran dilema de su futuro, más encima confiando en mi para que lo aconseje, le de un apoyo. Tengo que buscar la respuesta correcta, y eso si que es difícil, qué decirle, cómo hacerlo sentir seguro.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos decían cuando niños para explicar nuestros nombres?- le pregunto haciendo que sólo me mire, pidiendo explicación a donde quiero llegar con todo eso.

- Nos dieron nombres únicos, en el sentido que no fueran un homenaje a alguien, para que no tuviéramos sobre nosotros un recuerdo, una memoria, querían y quieren que seamos únicos, que tengamos nuestro propio camino- le digo alcanzando su mano.

- Pero…- comienza a decir.

- ¿Es lo que quieres?- inquiero mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Claro que sí, además me ofrecieron una media beca, eso no cualquiera lo obtiene- responde más seguro.

- Entonces, yo estoy feliz de tener un hermano artista, y te aseguro que ellos también lo estarán, desconcertados al principio, o quizás mamá ya lo sospecha, pero no son unos padres tiranos, mírame a mí, fue difícil que aceptaran lo que me paso, incluso para papá aún es difícil aceptar que viva con Scorpius, pero siempre está ahí, lo tuyo es tu vocación, con eso no se meterán- concluyo sintiéndome segura de eso, y esperando haberle transmitido eso.

- Vaya Rose, estás grande, sabía que sólo contigo podía contar para hacer esto… y si me echan de la casa, espero que tú sofá me acepte- dice riéndose libremente.

- ¿Cuando les dirás?- le pregunto.

- Lo antes posible, antes de marzo eso está claro- indica sonriendo, viendo como para eso queda demasiado poco.

Cuando he vuelto a casa, luego de esa charla intensa con mi hermano, varios hidromiel compartidos, recuerdos de mi vida escolar y proyectos a futuros, llego a un completo caos, todo está absolutamente desordenado, cada parte tiene algo que no corresponde, como que los almohadones de los sofás están tirados en el piso, unos vasos sobre una silla, un par de juguetes se ubican en la mesa y sobre la alfombra y hasta una manta arrugada cuelga entre el respaldo del sofá y el piso. Creo que deje libre al tornado sin supervisión, en vez de un niño con un adulto deje suelto a dos niños, cuando doy un paso mas allá encuentro a Titán que viene a mi encuentro, pero no es mi gatito peludo y blanco que acaricia mis piernas pidiendo que lo tome, sino que está completamente verde, desde cuándo tengo un gato verde.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- le pregunto tomándolo en mis manos, comprobando que esto no puede ser más que causado por Alioth, dudo que Scorpius se dedique a hacer magia cambiando el color del pobre gato.

- Llegaste, Rose, no te preocupes ya lo arreglo- aparece diciendo Scorpius desde la habitación de Alioth, con la camisa arremangada y desordenada, mojado por gotas de agua y espuma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- le cuestiono, viendo el desastre de casa que hay, como tienen a mi mascota, además de como viene.

Ante esto se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

- Estuvimos jugando y acabo de bañar a Alioth- responde buscando su varita en los bolsillos.

- Y de paso te bañaste tú- le digo tratando de sonar seria, pero es imposible, tenerlo así en frente mojado y espumoso, tocando sus bolsillos, desesperado, no es algo que pueda contener.

- Algo así- acota viendo como le apunto que sobre la mesa está lo que busca.

- Gracias, siempre sabes donde esta todo- se apresura a decir, realizando un hechizo sobre el gatito que ronronea feliz, ni preocupado por su apariencia estrafalaria.

- Espero no lo haya hechizado con tu varita- le comento viendo como otra vez tengo una bola blanca en manos.

- No, fue accidental, ya sabes, la edad- se apresura a responder entre el grito de papá, que sale de la habitación.

- ¿Hugo está bien?- pregunta de manera preocupada, para enfocar la atención en mi salida y no en lo que ha hecho o no ha hecho en mi ausencia.

- Bien, sólo necesita hablar de su futuro, luego te cuento todo con calma- le comento pausadamente.

- Que bueno- responde bajándose las mangas para quedar más ordenado.

- Veo que lo han pasado bien- le digo acercándome para quitar con mi mano un poco de espuma blanca de su cabello.

- Así es- murmura tomándome de la cintura para dejar en mi nariz ese poco de espuma que le había quitado, que queda en nada cuando comienza a besarme intensamente.

- Papá- vuelve a llamar Alioth.

- Voy a terminar de vestirlo, acaban de mandar una carta tus abuelos, hay una cena en la madriguera- dice separándome de mi, dejando que olvide todo lo que encontré al llegar, primero por ese saludo tan dulce y apasionado y en segundo porque este día no termina aquí.

Rápidamente empiezo a ordenar, por lo que entendí, a esa cena iremos, algo que me alegra en una parte porque realmente he visto poco a mi familia, pero lo que me agrada más es que haya sido Scorpius el que tomara la iniciativa, cuando estuvo de viaje sufrí pensando que lo estaría pasando mal, me carcomían las ganas de tenerlo aquí, o de ir para allá, pero él me aseguro que estaría bien y así ha sido, incluso ha llegado mejor, más claro, más asumido, con mejor ánimo.

Un mes no es nada para eso, pero seguir con el ritmo de vida, continuar los proyectos, como el que se mudará para acá definitivamente han sido cosas que lo han mantenido vivaz, incluyendo a su padre, al cual hemos comenzado a ver más seguido, aunque él si que se ha sumido en un circulo de trabajo sorprendente, pareciera que ha usado todos lo que siente como motor para acrecentar sus negocios, y debo reconocer que la compañía de su madre ha sido un gran apoyo, a pesar de que no me gustaba su presencia, ahora la entiendo, sin ella ahí pendiente de todo, me ha dejado sorprendida y he aprendido a conocerla mejor tratando de olvidar malas impresiones pasadas, dudo que seamos amigas, eso no es posible, no sólo por algo generacional, sino que también por algo de caracteres, sin embargo ya me siento menos incomoda al volver a esa casa, otra vez comienzo a sentirme parte de ese lugar, como antes, ha sido de lento, pero se ha avanzado.

Ya en la Madriguera hemos sido casi los últimos en aparecer, todos están conversando en grupos, saludándonos a nuestro paso, preocupándose por como estamos, observo a lo lejos a Violeta y a James, que realmente parece que darse esos días de vacaciones juntos para desestresarse de todo lo que ha sido un agobio para ellos, como preparar su boda, les ha hecho de maravilla, están radiantes y tranquilos, cuando ella me ha hecho una seña para que me acerque rápidamente a su lado, nana Molly llama a todos a la mesa, ya que han llegado todos los asistentes, haciendo que Violeta coloque expresión de frustración.

Todos hablan con las personas cercanas lo que hace que la gran mesa sea una olla de murmullos, Alioth intenta bajarse para ir a jugar a pesar de que no a querido comer, al frente tengo a mis padres que hablan de cosas de su trabajo, y no puedo evitar recordar la conversación con Hugo de esta tarde, realmente para ellos los planes que tenía para nosotros, no resultaron como tenían esperado, ahora si puedo encontrar una respuesta de donde herede que a mi me pase lo mismo, lo que proyecto casi nunca se cumple..

- Para qué es esta reunión- pregunta tío Percy desde su puesto.

- Familia- llama la atención James, logrando que por fin todo el murmullo se silencie, mientras observo de reojo como James y Violeta se lanzan una mirada, ante lo cual nana Molly suspira con pesar, lo mismo que tía Ginny, quien recibe una mirada comprensiva de su esposo.

No puedo creer hay otra noticia… está embarazada, eso es fijo, pero anunciarlo a toda la familia así sin más, cuando tienen un matrimonio a poco más de un mes, evento que según palabras de las organizadoras, está más atrasado que al comienzo, matare a Violeta por no decírmelo antes, se supone que soy su mejor amiga, está bien que haya llegado anoche de su viaje de placer, pero de todas formas no aceptare enterarme junto con todos.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y ella me da una pequeña sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, hasta que James toma una gran bocanada de aire.

- Ya sé que hemos estado preparando nuestra boda…- sigue hablando el mayor de los Potter haciendo unas pausas que son mal tomadas por todos quienes esperan impacientes, algunas para saber que pasa y otras para continuar con el postre.

- Pero eso ya no será necesario- suelta con voz fuerte, generando expresiones de sorpresa y unas cuantas preguntas de qué, cómo, y otras que no comprendo porque yo tengo demasiadas en mi mente, acaso han terminado lo suyo, si están juntos, abrazados, no entiendo nada.

- Porque Violeta y yo ya nos casamos, hace dos días- concluye sin preámbulos.

Con tal noticia se genera un silencio generalizado, hasta que tío Geroge se levanta y comienza a felicitarlos, haciendo que todos reaccionen, menos algunos, que permanecemos en nuestro puesto, los padres ya sabían la noticia por eso tío Harry parece resignado en cambio tía Ginny se ve nada muy gustosa de haberse perdido de tal evento de su primogénito.

Si la noticia que se casaría fue un balde de agua fría que lo haya hecho en secreto y de improviso es el océano polar el que ha caído sobre mi y creo que sobre varios.

- ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?- es lo primero que le pregunto cuando ya ha sido soltada por todos, para que repitiera una y mil veces las explicaciones y razones para tal abrupta decisión.

- Estábamos allá, ya sabes Las Vegas, la cuna de los matrimonios, aún agobiados por todos los preparativos y decidimos tomar un riesgo, hacer lo que queríamos sin preocuparnos por nada más que lo que significaba… que es estar juntos- argumenta cansada, pero feliz.

- Yo que pensé que estabas embarazada- le indico ante su cabeza que niega reiteradamente.

- No, ¿estás enojada por no haberte dicho?- pregunta dubitativa.

- No, porque voy a estarlo, me has evitado tener que usar ese vestido fresa que habías escogido, te lo agradezco en serio- respondo sonando más relajada, creo que ya tiene suficiente con los reproches de está familia, más la suya que no creo que reaccione mejor, como para enojarme por algo como eso.

- Tú y tus ideas, muchas gracias- indica risueña.

- Te felicito señora Potter- le digo abrazándola.

- Las demás no están para nada agradadas, dicen que fue un golpe bajo, nana Molly refunfuña que sus nietos están empeñados en no dejarla disfrutar de esa dicha- responde intentando imitar todo de espanto.

- Déjalas, tú ya dijiste lo importante es que estas feliz, están felices- le digo mirando como James junto con Scorpius y Freddy conversan animadamente a nuestro lado.

- Estás… tan diferente- comenta mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué tengo de malo?- le pregunto haciendo lo mismo que ella, revisándome completamente.

- No es eso, te ves más tranquila, menos intensa- responde con una sonrisa.

- Creo que he comenzado a apreciar lo que tengo- afirmo.

- Se nota- musita sin dejar de sonreír mientras siento la mano de Scorpius tomando la mía y enlazando nuestros dedos en el otro.

***

**Hola….espero que estén muy bien… lamento la tardanza, pero como dije en el cap anterior, realmente se me hace dificultoso escribir, pero lo he logrado, aunque no se tiene que enterar nadie.. jijij… **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, han sido maravillosos, todos y cada uno, lamento si los hice llenarse de tristeza, aunque la idea es transmitir lo que pasa…. **

**Ahora quiero saber, necesito saber que les tal este cap ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero sus comentarios…. Un RVW plisssss**


	75. Cinco palabras

***-*-*-*-*-***

**Cinco palabras**

Un atardecer… el sol escondiéndose… una esfera anaranjada desapareciendo en el horizonte azulado, que parece ser un gran lienzo pincelado de un índigo profundo, convirtiéndose en el más bello espectáculo, simple, perfecto, con todo en silencio, sólo escuchando el ruido de las olas al reventar en las rocas, que envían una brisa salada que rocía mi piel.

Esta vista que tengo la he estado contemplando durante mucho, largos instantes en que me he refugiado en la cima de un pequeño monte rocoso, con el océano atlántico en su máximo esplendor al frente, pero si giro el rostro hacia el costado derecho, otro bello paisaje me absorbe, una playa desierta en donde sólo hay arena blanquecina golpeada y mojada por el suave oleaje que en estos momentos inunda la orilla.

La necesaria tibies del aire, que se entremezcla con ciertas ráfagas frías que anuncian que la pronta la partida del sol traerá consigo la frescura de la noche, no es suficiente para inmutarme, sigo sobre las rocas más altas perdiéndome en lo que veo, en lo que escucho, en lo que mi piel percibe, casi no es necesario que mantenga los ojos abiertos ya lo he grabado todo, sé que nuestra estrella más cercana, aquella que ha sido venerada desde tiempos ancestrales, lleva un cuarto de su forma hundida en el horizonte, también puedo imaginarme como la luna comienza a resplandecer albinamente en la acuarela que se ha convertido el cielo mezclando el naranjo, el celeste y el blanco, en donde aquel satélite motiva que la marea tome su fuerza nocturna.

El vestido de lino que llevo ondea de vez en cuando, pegándose a mi cuerpo, sintiendo como la piel se me enerva y eriza al sentirme pequeña, ínfima en este lugar, rodeada de agua, de arena desolada, con la espalda protegida por la fortaleza de una gran muralla de piedra cubierta de grandes ventanas, que dejan que se cuelen por ellas el resplandor rojizo del paisaje, llenándola de calidez y apacibilidad. Sin embargo esta sensación de ser sólo un punto, un granito en todo el universo no me molesta, no me hace sentir inferior, ni insignificante, al contrario me siento en el lugar preciso, hasta protegida.

Con los ojos cerrados me dejo llevar por la armonía que el constante sonido del agua provoca en mi interior, reposo mi cuerpo, mi mente, sólo mi mano se mantiene removiendo una fina cadena que tengo en el tobillo y que acaricia aquella pequeña estrella que me he grabado en la piel.

He venido a este lugar, a este espacio preciso porque desde cualquier otro punto, se veía como el más alto, y eso era y es lo que buscaba para disfrutar de la tranquilidad, de la soledad, porque realmente a veces necesito, todos necesitamos estar un rato sin nadie alrededor, sin otra vida más que la propia, sin otra esencia que aquella que desprendo de mi interior, para pensar, para meditar, pero no para trazar planes, eso ya aprendí a construirlos y disfrutarlos en el momento que surgen.

El alejarme un instante de la realidad me ayuda a ver que a pesar de que hemos cambiado, porque yo he cambiado, me siento más segura, ya no tiemblo como una gelatina ni me nublo o me siento tan perdida ante cualquier vicisitud que se me presente, Scorpius ha cambiado, no en apariencia, o tal vez si, eso no lo se, pero su actitud, su forma de expresarse conmigo a madurado, Alioth lo hace a diario, con cada centímetro que crece, con cada palabra nueva que usa, con su creciente urgencia por aprender a leer, con sus primeras letras trazadas en un papel que para el resto no son más que palotes sin sentido ni semejanza a una A de su nombre o a una M de mamá, pero que al mostrármelas con su expresión seria para ver que le digo y que al escuchar mi respuesta acertada sonríe completamente radiante antes de abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla saltando o escalando sobre lo que sea para alcanzarme, sintiéndose realizado de que entienda su bello lenguaje.

A la vez seguimos siendo los mismos, con nuestras características, él siempre seguro, de semblante serio, apacible, con su efervescencia pasional constante, con su forma de desprenderse y despreocuparse del resto del mundo una vez que la puerta del departamento se cierra cuando llega en la tarde del Ministerio, en su forma de convertirse en un niño para jugar con Alioth, con su manera considerada y a la vez seductora de quitar de mis manos los libros que llevo a la cama para leer y estudiar antes de dormir, en su forma de alterarme con su mirada brillante que dice todo de una vez, sin esconder ni disfrazar nada, de su capacidad para conocerme y saber exactamente que es lo que quiero con sólo un roce.

Yo sigo impacientándome con ciertas cosas, de las cuales él está conciente, como el que continúe dejando la toalla botada en el piso del baño, después de recordárselo y recriminárselo a diario; que deteste e intente dejar encerrado en la terraza a nuestro gato, el mismo gato que él me regalo, porque me persigue por todos lados cuando Alioth no está; que siga siendo tan reticente a mi amistad con Tony, portándose frente a él como si fuera un extraño, un simple desconocido que sólo merece un escueto saludo y despedida; que sea peor que un niño de cuatro años para levantarse en la mañana; que discutamos por pequeñeces cotidianas como quien debía pagar las cuentas, que se nos olvide a quien de los dos le tocaba ir a la reunión de padres en la escuela de Alioth; en que no podamos ponernos de acuerdo en que casa celebrar el cuarto cumpleaños del pequeño, si en la de mis padres, en la de su padre, o en la madriguera, porque nuestro departamento es demasiado pequeño para todos los invitados; que se preocupe en demasía cuando tengo turnos de veintiséis horas en San Mungo, porque según él no es sano tener ese horario, aunque no sea tan seguido, porque afecta mi sueño, y cuando le recalco que si tenemos un lugar para descansar, zanja el tema rezongando y refunfuñando aún de peor humor, dejándome segura que más que preocupado por mi salud, se ha acostumbrado irremediablemente a mi compañía en la noche, a que ocupe más de media cama, a que a pesar de que siempre antes de cerrar mis ojos soy yo quien lo abraza, al despertar son siempre sus brazos los que me rodean.

Pero sin duda lo más importante de todo es que siempre alguno de los dos termina encontrando una forma de alejar todo aquello, hacer que el enfado, la seriedad, hasta la lejanía se eliminen en el mismo instante en que una palabra susurrada en el cuello del otro, un beso suave y casi imperceptible en los labios, una caricia lenta en la espalda, comienzan a dar origen a lo que termina componiéndose como una dulce velada.

- Por lo menos ya no huyes lejos, está roca se ve desde la casa….- musita con voz aterciopelada Scorpius desde mi espalda.

Ante su comentario esbozo una real sonrisa, pero sin dejar de mirar el ocaso del día, el nacimiento de la noche más estrellada que ha habido desde que llegamos hace dos días a este lugar. Aquellas palabras que ha dicho no tienen concordancia con la realidad, ya que haberme molestado porque él se mostró un tanto disconforme al negarme a que acompañara a estar un tiempo a solas en este lugar, no me haría huir, no me haría enojar, tal vez a él sí, pero yo simplemente quise hacer lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, y era estar sola un tiempo, no porque no quisiera estar con él, sólo quería estar un rato conmigo misma, algo que a pesar de lo feliz que he sido este último tiempo, con todos los buenos y malos momentos, no había tenido tiempo. Porque a casi un año de haber entrado a San Mungo, llenándome de trabajo, de cosas por hacer, de cosas que aprender, de horarios que cambiar, de vidas que tratar, con demasiados meses desde la muerte de Astoria que sólo han ayudado a mantener su recuerdo más presente que nunca, con muchas noches al lado de Scorpius, bajo el techo del lugar que ambos podemos llamar como hogar, no me habían permitido ver con distancia todo aquello.

- Sabes que por eso jamás huiría- le comento usando el tono más bajo y audible que tengo disponible.

Percibo como mis hombros desnudos y un tanto fríos comienzan a ser cubiertos por un abrigo delgado, pero exacto para su objetivo, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba tener uno de estos hasta que él se dio cuenta primero que yo, como casi en todo, siempre un paso más adelante.

- Lo sé- afirma en donde se pierde su voz por una gran explosión de agua que casi ha logrado alcanzarnos con las grandes centellas de agua marina que han saltado.

- ¿Ya se ha dormido?- pregunto al percibir que sigue tras de mí.

Aunque creo tener la respuesta, ya he tenido mi tiempo a solas, tal vez ahora si me gustaría ver los últimos minutos de este espectáculo natural a su lado, resguardar en mis recuerdos otro día más de estos con él, que aunque nos sentáramos a diario, en este mismo lugar, a la misma hora, siempre sería único.

- Increíblemente si- acota haciendo con esto que voltee a verlo y nos sonriamos aliviados de descansar más temprano de la energía desorbitante de Alioth.

Por unos segundos vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, y como si él leyera mis pensamientos luego de dichas estas palabras, percibo su presencia completamente a mi lado, sintiendo el sutil contacto que provoca su brazo al sentarse en el espacio que queda de roca, quedando con la vista tan al frente como estuve yo la mayor parte, perdiéndose unos segundos en eso.

Lo miro de perfil, detenidamente, sin importarme tener una mirada penetrante y perturbadora en su imagen, necesito verlo, recorrer por ahora con mi vista cada detalle de su rostro, aquella nariz recta y perfecta, a sus labios en su justa medida, ni tan gruesos ni sencillamente delgados, en sus ojos quietos metalizados, en el cabello de su rostro, en su barba, que sólo se comienza a notar en la línea de su mentón firme, tan blondos y tan erizados, enviando con esto una descarga que parte del centro hasta todos los contornos de mi cuerpo.

Aún quiero saber tanto de él, siento que tengo tantas cosas que descubrir, que descubrirnos de ambos, tengo la certeza que quiero, que respiro, que como, que duermo, para que este a mi lado, pero en estos días me persigue un cuestionamiento, un debate interno que se encendió desde aquella fiesta hace una semana, en donde estuve no sé si en el lugar preciso a la hora precisa, o todo lo contrario, pero sin duda esté lugar me ha servido para tomar una decisión que ya comienza a afianzarse.

_Flash Back_

_El Ministerio está decorado para la ocasión, con la planta baja completamente explanada, con sus paredes teñidas para el evento de un elegante canela, con demasiadas mesas en sus costados, con velas y antorchas iluminando desde las alturas, pero sobre todo con personas de todos los departamentos, de todas las edades, vestidas de gala, hombres con sus trajes de etiqueta, caballeros hidalgos que conversan y comparten copas de deliciosas bebidas, mujeres con sus mejores túnicas y vestidos de noche, de negros brillantes, de rosas por montón, de verdes y azulados en todos sus tonos, algunas con altos peinados, otras con el cabello simple, sin dejar de lado las grandes y lujosas joyas que se pueden sacar a relucir en estos eventos sociales. _

_Tomada del brazo de Scorpius camino entre los invitados, la mayoría nos saludan, a paso mesurado nos intentamos acercar a mis padres, que como empleados ilustres de este lugar son siempre invitados de honor que no pueden faltar. Aunque quisiera ya estar al lado de mi madre que parece que está en un lugar menos concurrido, no es posible, no ser baja me ha traído la satisfacción de no usar zapatos de tacón alto continuamente, pero para estos eventos sin duda eso está incluido, haberme perdido los tres últimos bailes de gala de Hogwarts no me ayudaran mucho para salir de esta citación airosa, con delicadeza camino, sin trastabillar, manteniéndome totalmente erguida para lucir este vestido que Scorpius no ha dejado de mirar de vez en cuando para terminar diciendo que estoy preciosa, tanto lo ha repetido que ya voy a creer que lo dice para convencerse a si mismo._

_- Vaya Rose estás bellísima- aparece diciendo Albus al llegar a descansar cerca de mi objetivo, mis padres que parecen disfrutar de este evento, la cena Anual del Ministerio de Magia, que a mi parecer no sirve más que para lucirse y establecer relaciones estratégicas._

_- Que puedo decir de ti, realmente has crecido- le comento al ver que aquel cuerpo desgarbado se ha trasformado a uno bastante corpulento._

_- Ya sabes los entrenamientos- agrega encogiéndose de los hombros, volviendo a convertirse en aquel niño con el cual siempre jugué y estuvimos tan unidos antes de que nuestros planes nos separaran por tanto tiempo._

_- Y ni me imagino cuanto más, ahora que has sido llamado a la selección- agrego sin dejar de sentirme orgullosa de sus logros._

_- Lo que me servirá para estar bastante tiempo entrenando aquí en Londres, así que me tendrás más seguido, tengo muchas salidas y celebraciones que compensar a mi ahijado- responde mientras siento como Scorpius presiona con delicadeza mi cintura para llamar mi atención._

_-Vengo enseguida- murmura en mi oído, dejándome acompañada nada más que por mi primo._

_Lo observo caminar hacia donde está un hombre de edad madura, quizás un poco mayor a la de mis padres, el señor Charles Rocket, jefe directo de él, y a quien he tenido la suerte de conocer en cenas en su casa y una en la nuestra que a pesar de mi nerviosismo por ser la primera vez en que era la anfitriona de tal evento resulto todo un éxito._

_- Has venido solo- le comento a Albus dejando de mirar hacia ese lado para continuar la una conversación con quien no la había tenido desde hace mucho._

_- Sí, sólo vengo un momento, ya sabes como es mi madre, insistió en que los acompañara, eso de que Lily este encerrada decidiendo que hacer con su futuro, la pobre no tiene ni idea, y James, bueno… ya tiene su propia vida, se están sintiendo solos- comenta sacando dos copas de vino que circulan en bandejas encantadas._

_Ante esto no puedo dejar de mirarlo, siempre tuve y ahora renace la duda, si supero aquel tema de Violeta, de todas formas no debe ser fácil, ver a tu hermano casado con la chica que alguna vez te gusto, aunque haya sido algo pasajero y adolescente. Siempre se ha mostrado que eso es parte del pasado, casi innombrable, por lo que tengo la certeza que somos contadas con los dedos de una mano las personas que manejamos toda esa información. Han compartido los tres de lo más bien, pero creo que mientras no vea a Albus feliz definitivamente con alguien no podré sacarme esa espina, aunque debo considerar que tal vez si tengo algo de celestina o cupido con mis amistades, ya que, la otra vez que vino y me fue a ver para tomar un café en San Mungo, quedo muy interesado en mi compañera y amiga Ferreyt y a ella, que es señorita no me importa nadie, la vi bastante dispuesta conversar con él, un jugador de quidditch profesional, y con eso que se quedará más tiempo acá, quien me puede negar que tal vez otra de mis amigas pasen a ser de mi familia._

_Comienzo a sonreír de sólo imaginarme está absurda, pero buena idea, ante la mirada escrutadora de Albus quien revisa la copa que me ha dado y que no ha sido probada para dejarlo aún más confundido por mi actitud._

_- Veo que Scorpius te ha enseñado a disfrutar de estos eventos- comenta para darle sentido a mi alegría demostrada._

_- En cierta parte- le digo para darle paso a sus padres que se han acercado para incluirse en la platica. _

_Otra vez más alabos a mi apariencia que ya asumo que debe ser así, converso con ellos más mis padres que siguen sorprendidos después de más de cuatro meses porque Hugo se haya salido de Hogwarts para marcharse a vivir a una cuidad universitaria y estudiar cine muggle, pero al contrario de la preocupación de mi hermano por la reacción de ellos, sólo tuvieron un shock inicial, pero aceptaron que era su vida y futuro, además de que ya era mayor de edad, dejándome sorprendida ante esto, o aprendieron conmigo o realmente aún tienen cepa machista que se hacen más problemas con todo lo que yo decido._

_Cuando ya comienzo a aburrirme de estar con mis padres y a extrañar a Scorpius, los dejo conversando entre ellos, que junto a sus amigos intentan seguir arreglando el mundo, preocupándose demasiado por lo que hagan sus hijos, siendo que ya estamos todos grandes. _

_Con un poco de practica he vuelto a manejar este caminar con elegancia ya nada titubeante ni falsa, aunque sé que luego me dolerán los pies tanto que me arrepentiré, pero pensándolo bien, podría pedirle a alguien que se encargue de masajearlos, así que dudo que el arrepentimiento sea mucho. Me deslizo entre los grupos hasta volver a toparte con un cabello rubio, con su cuerpo enmarcado en aquel traje negro a rayas que le queda a la medida, conversando con aquel tipo que tan mal me cae por ser siempre tan escalador y petulante, y que lamentablemente es el segundo a cargo en el departamento que trabaja Scorpius._

_- Debes pensarlo muchacho, a tu edad, con tales oportunidades que se te dan- le dice cuando estoy a suficiente distancia para escuchar lo que hablan, pero sin darse cuenta aún de que he llegado._

_- Ya les dije tengo planes aquí- reafirma Scorpius._

_- Si tuviera tu edad, y me ofrecieran ese excelente trabajo, no lo pensaría, ¿sabes la carrera que iniciarías?, la diplomacia es un rubro cerrado y muy difícil de conseguir- continua rebatiendo aquel tipo, sin decir aún muy bien a que se refiere por lo que me deja sin entender de qué hablan, qué es lo que le han ofrecido que Scorpius ha rechazado, o no ha aceptado aún._

_- Claro que lo sé, pero no es lo único que hay- sentencia Scorpius con voz fría, como queriéndole decir a aquel tipo que deje de atormentarlo con las maravillas que se perderá, en sólo lo que ellos saben._

_En vez de seguir caminando para llegar a su lado y hacerles notar que estoy a su lado, me quedo pensando, qué será ese trabajo, por qué Scorpius no me había comentado nada, porque por lo que hablan no es que sea algo nuevo, además es una buena oportunidad, la puerta a una gran carrera que cualquier persona que entra al Ministerio se querría, qué lo motiva a negarse, a no querer hacerlo, qué podría frenarlo._

_- Ser el encargado del departamento bilateral entre los Ministerios de bloque Germano, qué trae consigo, establecerse por un tiempo en Alemania… no es que este al otro lado del mundo o ¿si?- relata el hombre con incredulidad._

_Con estas palabras, sin saberlo ni pedírselo, me ha respondido cada uno de mis cuestionamientos, o por lo menos aquello que él podría. Irse a Alemania, eso le han propuesto, entonces ahora entiendo su dimisión en tal situación, rechaza una oportunidad de trabajo porque aquí tiene algo importante, esto sin duda me llena de felicidad, porque él dejaría todo por nosotros, pero que rápidamente se ve desplazada por un sentimiento de insatisfacción, ya que va a perder una gran oportunidad, como relata aquel compañero no parece ser cualquier cosa, no, claro que no, es algo grande, que sólo a alguien que se lo merece, que puede, que tiene el perfil de lograr grandes cosas se lo ofrecerían, pero no puede, no quiere, o tal vez debe dejarlo con frustración, porque algo lo ata aquí. Me siento contrariada llena de dos sentimientos opuestos, con ideas disímiles frente a lo que acabo de escuchar._

_Me siento en una encrucijada, además de entristecida porque no me había contado nada, tal vez para que no me pasará esto, que sintiera que su futuro se ve coartado por mi culpa, atándole sus alas a algo que quizás no le guste, yo sé lo que se siente estar encerrada en un trabajo que no te agrada y también conozco las consecuencias de eso, frustración, desmotivación, amargura que comienza a traspasar todas las esferas de tu vida._

_- Es para el año que viene así que tienes tiempo- le comenta por última vez el acompañante antes de hacer un ademán de disculpa para retirarse._

_Cuando creo que he tomado aire suficiente para continuar caminado, su cuerpo girando hasta encontrarse frente a frente conmigo me detiene ante su sonrisa inocente de creer que nos acabamos de encontrar mutuamente._

_- Lamento la tardanza- se disculpa eliminando los pasos que yo no fui capaz de avanzar._

_- No te preocupes- lo tranquilizo y de paso hago lo mismo conmigo._

_A las horas de intentar borrar, con bastante éxito, aquella conversación que escuche, con bailes y conversaciones distendidas, llegamos a casa, y como lo vaticine con los pies absolutamente adoloridos, tanto que inmediatamente al estar de pie en la alfombra de la habitación los quito casi arrancándolos con furia para alejarlos por torturadores._

_Antes de que él aparezca me quedo sentada aliviando la tensión de la planta de mis pies, cerrando los ojos por el dolor, que no son capaces de abrirse cuando escucho los pasos de Scorpius irrumpir en este lugar._

_- Escuche lo de la propuesta de Alemania- le digo en voz baja mientras abro los ojos para ver su reacción._

_Él que se encontraba caminando para dejar ordenada su ropa se queda detenido, soltando sin cuidado la ropa para comenzar a caminar otra vez hasta mi lado, agachándose frente a mi, con su rostro tranquilo, sin pronunciar aún ni una sola palabra._

_- Ya veo… pero no te preocupes de eso, ya deje las cosas claras- comenta pausadamente, sin enfado, sin sorpresa, con una calma inusitada._

_- Pero… es una gran oportunidad o ¿no?- le pregunto ante una sonrisa que se ha dibujado en una parte de sus labios._

_No se ha donde quiero llegar con esto, no tengo claridad que sería lo adecuado, realmente tengo las ideas tan revueltas que desgraciadamente no puedo diferenciar una de otra, qué es lo bueno o lo malo de eso o de aquello, de lo que se haga o no, de lo que se decida y deseche._

_- Rose, no hablemos de aquello, no hay nada de planes con eso- reafirma en su mismo tono._

_Antes de que pueda replicar, sus manos toman uno de pies masajeándolo, presionando con la fuerza y delicadeza en su justa medida, elevándome a la serenidad que él parece tener, entregándome al relajo y alivio que me proporciona, ocultando por un momento, pausando la discusión que aquella conversación tiene que tener._

_Fin Flash Back_

Con mi mente llena de recuerdos, de ideas, de certeza de que hay algo por hacer, percibo mi cabeza que lentamente fui bajando, totalmente apoyada en el hombro de Scorpius, ahora en que ya el sol que nos alumbro durante el día, paso a ser un simple recuerdo, el firmamento estrellado y la luz plateada de la luna se reflejan en el mar y en nosotros, dando origen a una clara noche, me mantienen esperando el momento para interrumpir el silencio.

Perspectiva Scorpius

Definitivamente prefiero este momento del día que cualquier otro, o mejor dicho, la noche es perfecta para mí, no sólo porque se puede contemplar con total libertad, sin ningún contratiempo, y si el clima lo permite, cada una de las estrellas presentes, la estrella Sirius, la estrella Polar, hasta la estrella Alioth puedo señalar en este instante, haciéndonos creer que somos gigantes, los magnánimos del universo, al presentarse como diminutos puntos titilantes, y aunque tenga el concepto lógico de que eso sólo una percepción producto de la distancia, de asuntos de la física, yo siempre me he sentido así, y lo seguiré sintiendo.

La noche que para muchos es el causante de los más temibles temores, de las peores bajezas del ser humano, se trasforma en el instante preciso para estar como más deseo en libertad y en la más completa soledad con ella, a quien tengo apoyada en mi hombro refugiándose un poco del frío, y permitiéndole que siga indagando consigo misma sobre ese algo que la ha tenido así de meditativa por algunos días.

No obstante sigue sonriendo, demostrándose feliz de haber vuelto a este lugar, su casa, el mejor regalo que mi madre pudo darle. Aquella mujer, como me inundan sus recuerdos, el saber que no está aquí, en algún lugar de la tierra al cual pueda ir a buscarla, verla, abrazarla y escucharla, me comprime dolorosamente una parte de mi interior, aún no hay momento del día en que una imagen de ella, una palabra, una sonrisa, no se aparezca vivamente en mi mente, y deseo que nunca deje de pasar, porque no quiero olvidarla, necesito no hacerlo, tal vez eso me haga estar más tranquilo, aceptar como me dijo en su carta que compartimos siempre buenos momentos, que a pesar de la vida que le quedo por compartir a mi lado, al lado de mi padre, de Alioth y de Rose, el tiempo que tuvimos lo aprovechamos, no quedo nada por hacer, aunque quizás para mi sí, faltaron demostraciones hacia ella de lo que sentía y significaba en mi vida, pero eso ni con todo el tiempo de la eternidad habría sido suficiente, por eso debo y he comenzado a entender que la vida es tan corta y larga a la vez que hay tiempo para todo lo humanamente posible, pero no lo hay cuando se trata de lo sublime. Sino hubiera entendido eso me habría devastado, sino hubiera tenido el soporte de Rose, no sé que habría sido de mi, sin la risa de Alioth cada día no habría podido hacerlo yo también, sin mi padre no habría podido ver que se puede seguir.

- Scorpius…- murmura Rose, sin moverse ni un instante dejándose bañar por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Si?- respondo atrayéndola de su cintura aún más a mi lado.

- Acepta- pronuncia con un tono firme y seguro, dejándome perplejo ante esta palabra sin contexto.

- Aceptar ¿qué?- le pido intentando buscar su rostro.

Ante esta pregunta lentamente se acomoda dejándome ver aquella cara que se muestra tal cual como sus palabras, sin una gota de temor, al contrario con una fuerza que se irradia, lo que no me ayuda mucho a entender.

- El trabajo- acota otra vez con escuetas palabras que ahora si que me aclaran mucho más el panorama.

Eso es, siempre dándole vueltas a todo, por eso ha estado así desde que escucho aquella propuesta, seguro que le ha dado mil vueltas, pensado lo mejor, lo que debe hacer, sin embargo no entiendo que le da con eso, yo dije que no, no pienso marcharme un año, ya mis viajes anteriores generaron problemas, y no se comparan con lo que esto significa, no acepto, no está dentro de mis posibilidades alejarme de aquí, de ella, de Alioth.

- Ya dije que no lo haría- le recuerdo.

- ¿Por qué no?- inquiere como si fuera una pregunta obvia.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me aleje de ti, de Alioth?- le pregunto para que piense bien lo que está diciendo, tanto tiempo bien, para volver a estropearlo, por lo menos yo no quiero ser participe de eso.

Antes de responder comienza a negar con su cabeza, y en vez de colocarse seria como yo lo he hecho por esta propuesta absurda, comienza a sonreír, como si algo aquí fuera gracioso.

- Vámonos, nosotros iremos contigo- suelta de una vez, haciendo con esto que las olas se detengan, que la luna se apague, mientras mi cerebro, mi corazón intentan comprender y procesar sus palabras.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- le insisto a que vuelva a decir aquello.

- Que nos vayamos los tres a Alemania, así tu te desarrollas en tu trabajo, y seguimos juntos- responde afirmando con sus manos mi rostro pidiendo que la mire a esos ojos penetrantes.

- Pero y ¿tu trabajo?- le cuestiono aún sin creerlo.

- Estuve haciendo averiguaciones y podría pedir un traslado, haya también hay un hospital como San Mungo- responde como si fuera algo lógico, y aunque lo sea, no puedo ver todo eso ahora, no con lo que acaba de decir.

- Y ¿nuestras familias?- sigo consultando, ante lo cual ella por primera vez coloca su ceño fruncido.

- Scorpius Malfoy, qué te pasa, te estoy diciendo que encontré la solución para que todos seamos felices y te pones a buscar pretextos- recrimina como si me estuviera regañando.

- ¿Te quieres arriesgar a partir a un lugar desconocido, solos los tres?- intento cuestionar la última vez, entrecerrando los ojos para escuchar su replica, que comienza a demorarse en llegar.

- Prefiero arriesgarme a seguir tu sueño, que será nuestro sueño, a que nos arriesguemos a quedarnos detenidos otra vez- susurra en voz baja sintiendo como su rostro está cada vez más cerca del mío.

No puedo creerlo, esto es más de lo que podía pedir, aún no tengo la certeza de que eso es lo que quiero, lo que necesitamos, pero el que lo haya ofrecido, que sea capaz de dejar todo por seguirme, por estar conmigo es la mayor muestra que podría pedir.

- Siempre he querido viajar- vuelve a musitar besando la comisura de mi boca, en forma suave y fugaz.

Este gesto, ha desembocando en mi la necesidad atraerla y no despegarla de mi cuerpo para besarla profundamente, dejando el viaje de lado, olvidando el cielo que nos cubre, sin considerar la brisa que nos empapa de vez en cuando, sólo teniendo presente que la tengo aquí completamente para mí, para lo nuestro, completamente entregada a la forma en que llevo siempre todo esto, impulsándome con sus manos a volver una vez más a memorizar cada espacio de su piel.

Solos los dos, sin dejar de gozar del placer de acariciarnos, de consumirnos al otro con los labios, todo en mi quiere seguir, avanzaría hasta no poder más, pero de pronto percibo con mis manos la fría y dura roca que permanece bajo nuestra piel y que debe soportar ella al comenzar a recostarse, lentamente me separo para contemplarla, mi deseo de tomarla en mis brazos y aparecer con ella dentro de la casa, queda un segundo aplacado, al ver de cerca como sus mejillas están totalmente coloreadas, producto de esa pasión vergonzosa con la cual siempre se ha comportado y que me provoca aún más, cómo no incitarme al verla así, completamente desbordada y a la vez tímida, amándome con locura y mesura a la vez.

La sigo mirando, más allá de su rostro sonrojado, de esos mechones castaños que se le han escapado de su peinado y que ondean por el viento, de ese vestido que se le sigue pegando a sus piernas, de la forma en que descansa en el suelo el abrigo que le había proporcionado. Ella toda ella, con su forma de seducirme tan sutil y delicada, la manera en que sigue pensando todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, a pesar de que ya no se hace tanto problema, sigue con su lógica, considerando desde los detalles cotidianos hasta los sueños de cada uno. Como consigue con un simple toque desaparecer mi enfado ante algo. La forma en que se sigue enojando sin miedo a mostrarse enfurecida ante lo que según ella he hecho mal, con esa voz grave y baja, pero que se hace escuchar, con su forma de desviar la mirada, para no bañarme con su furia, o porque simplemente no se puede mantener firme ante la sonrisa que no dejo de esbozar al verla en ese estado.

- ¿Lo haremos… irnos?- pregunta en voz baja, abrazándome del cuello, quedando refugiada en mi cuello.

- No lo sé… aún hay tiempo para que lo pensemos bien- le contesto sin dejar de besar y recorrer la piel de su hombro que ha quedado a mi disposición.

La escucho suspirar, sin soltarme, aferrándose a mi ropa, colando su respirar en mi cabello. Mis brazos la rodean completamente por su espalda mientras percibo su cuerpo estremecerse, desearía que fuera por mi, pero está vez es el frío, quisiera traspasarle otra vez mi calor, por eso llevo a cabo lo que debí haber echo inmediatamente surgió la idea.

- Vamos, creo que ya has estado lo suficiente aquí afuera- le comento logrando ver en su rostro una sonrisa.

Caminando lentamente sin dejar de preocuparme por cada paso que da en el oscuro sendero de retorno, no dejo de pensar en lo que ha dicho, marcharnos, dejar todo aquí y partir en un nuevo lugar, es una aventura que está vez no sé si estaré dispuesto a llevar a cabo, correr ese riesgo en contra de la estabilidad que hemos alcanzado será algo que pensar, además están las familias, dejar a mi padre solo, dejar que Alioth crezca lejos de todos ellos, de este lugar, de lo que hemos convertido como nuestro hogar, dejar a los padres de Rose, especialmente al padre de ella sobre todo no estará nada feliz si hacemos eso, y más en como seguimos hasta ahora.

_Flash Back_

_Los sábados ya están destinados en el almuerzo a la casa de los padres de Rose, claro cuando ella no trabaja en esos turnos inhumanos que a veces le colocan en San Mungo. Por lo menos el que estemos aquí significa que ella no tiene que dormir ni pasar más de un día completo allá._

_Estoy sentado cerca de aquel columpio que está bajo el gran árbol y que tantas veces he mecido a Alioth cuando lo venía a visitar, Rose conversa animadamente con su madre en la cocina, aquella mujer que comparte tantas características con su hija y que no ha dejado de estar pendiente de todo, de nosotros y especialmente de mí._

_- Papá, mira lo que dio el abuelo Rronn- aparece diciendo Alioth mostrándome un gorro naranjo._

_- Te queda perfecto- le digo colocándoselo hasta taparle los ojos._

_- No… - se queja enojado, teniendo el mismo humor, no se si mío, de Rose o lo que es peor de ambos._

_Había olvidado que ha estado así todo el día, porque Rose lo regaño en la mañana, porque no quería desayunar sacando la comida de plato, y al ver la insistencia de su madre, el enano no hallo nada mejor que gritarle que era como una bruja mala de cuento, de ahí ella no le ha hablado más de lo necesario, luego de requisarle su escoba por eso y por botar la comida al suelo. _

_- El abuelo se va a enojar- sigue diciendo con la boca fruncida._

_Ante esto comienzo a reír no porque me de risa que su abuelo se enoje, sino porque está amenazante, provocando aún más su ira, demostrándolo al tirar el gorro al suelo._

_- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- aparece diciendo el padre de Rose mirándonos a ambos, a un niño enojado y a mi que ya deje de reír abruptamente._

_- Nada, sólo está de mal humor- le comento llamando con mi mano al niño que a pesar de todo comienza a acercarse hasta quedar tocando mis rodillas._

_- ¿Mamá ya no me quiere?- pregunta dejando de lado aquel rostro fruncido para cambiarlo por uno de tristeza, usando un tono bajo y lleno de angustia, que no me gusta nada._

_- No, eso jamás, ella te quiere y siempre lo hará- le indico levantando su carita._

_Veo al heredero de sus ojos, a quien sé que más que nadie es el dueño de la sonrisa de ella, verdaderamente triste y acongojado por el enfado de quien está en toda la razón, yo tampoco me mostré feliz de lo que hizo, lo de la escoba fue mi idea, que ella tomo agradecida, sin embargo también entiendo que aún es un niño que no razona las cosas que hace y dice._

_- Ve y pídele disculpas y no lo vuelvas a hacer- le indico más serio para que entienda que insultar a su madre no está dentro de lo permitido jamás aunque sea con algo así, me mira como queriendo negarse, pero ni siquiera lo intenta._

_Lo observo caminar a paso corto por el césped, subiendo sin prisas los tres escalones que lo llevan a la puerta del lugar en donde se encuentra la mujer que nos hace feliz y que también es capaz de sumirnos en la total tristeza._

_- Que bueno que estamos solos, he querido tener una conversación contigo desde hace un tiempo- comienza a decir el señor Weasley de forma seria quedándose apoyado en el árbol cercano._

_Casi sin que lo note, trago con dificultad, ante él siempre me he sentido con temor, jamás hemos podido establecer una relación libre de tensiones, me sigue intimidando, en cierto punto, como cuando lo conocí, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos compartiendo, creo que hasta Rose se ha acercado mucho más a mi padre, especialmente estos últimos meses, que yo de su padre, tal vez porque nunca hemos conversado realmente._

_- Si he retrasado esto, fue porque no había sido la ocasión, aunque creo que ya es el momento- sigue diciendo sin bajar ni un poco la defensa._

_- Claro, lo escucho- índico usando un tono fuerte y seguro._

_- Si no te mate…- comienza a decir lentamente tensándome aún más con estas fuertes palabras…- cuando embarazaste a mi hija, a mi niña, fue porque no soy un asesino, aunque ganas no me faltaron, o si te salvaste de que te diera una buena paliza, fue porque me contuvieron, como también porque eras un mocoso, igual que mi hija, aunque pudieras hacer cosas de grandes como acostarte con ella sin siquiera cuidarse- relata con cierta dificultad._

_Ante estas palabras sólo muevo casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para dejarle en claro que lo estoy escuchando atentamente._

_- Quiero que sepas que hablar de esto no es fácil, por si no te has dado cuenta me ha costado tiempo, cuatro años en realidad- dice con cierto humor, que se esfuma rápidamente._

_- No tiene de que preocuparse- agrego bajando el tono._

_- Debo reconocer, que eres un buen muchacho, me has demostrado que has estado ahí siempre para Alioth, jamás creí que serías tan buen padre, al comienzo temí que ella se quedará sola para criar a ese niño, a pesar de que decías que estarías ahí, hacerlo no es lo mismo, eso tú más que nadie debe saberlo, pero has cumplido con tu palabra, has sido más responsable de lo que yo pude imaginar, o de lo que tal vez yo hubiera sido a tu edad- indica más tranquilo, pero con un rostro que no se ha movido de esa mueca de parquedad, que no me permite más que sonreírle un segundo para seguir imitándolo._

_- Eres un excelente padre, con Alioth no tengo nada que decir- indica haciéndome saber que esto no termina aquí, porque tengo la impresión que falta que hable de Rose._

_- Y lo seguiré siendo, por eso lucho a diario- hablo para decir algo, y no estar sólo en silencio escuchando su monologo._

_- En cuanto a mi hija, a mi Rose…- lanza con énfasis, dejándome atento al cien por ciento, para ver que he hecho mal con ella._

_- Sí, han estado juntos todo este tiempo, no en forma constante, porque aunque no me haya metido, no haya hablado, sé que han estado bastante tiempo separados, terminando y volviendo, no sé por causa de qué o de quién, aunque ahora otra vez se hayan estabilizados, y ese es un punto que tocaré de ahí, pero lo que te quiero decir, es que no me gusta verla sufrir, ver en sus ojos la tristeza, y hay dos personas que han logrado apagar en algún momento de su vida aquella chispa de ellos…- dice tomando un poco de aire, casi dando un suspiro antes de continuar._

_- Y esos hemos sido tú y yo, y no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir, por parte de ambos- dice como una obligación, un mandamiento los dos debemos cumplir y marcarnos a fuergo._

_- Créame nunca he querido hacer eso, ni ahora ni nunca- le confirmo poniéndome de pie para que quedemos frente a frente._

_- Eso creo, eso quiero y espero que sea así, por eso ahora quiero hablar del último punto, de aquel que me ha estado revolviendo el estómago desde hace un tiempo- insiste en continuar marcando punto por punto los detalles que ha tenido guardados._

_- Como lo dije anteriormente, siendo unos niños malcriados e irresponsables se hicieron cargo de un niño, se hicieron novios, no sé en que momento, algo que nunca estuve muy de acuerdo por como se habían dado las cosas, y se mantuvieron así, sin más, siempre informándonos de las cosas, porque el tiempo o las cosas se hacían evidentes, y está bien ya paso, Alioth está aquí, alegrándonos a todos, después ella decidió salirse de esta casa, su casa, para irse sola, hecho que no me agrado, me opuse, pero ya no pude hacer nada, ella es mayor de edad, puede decidir, no me dejo hacerlo cuando era una niña, ahora es imposible- habla casi con ofuscación y efusividad en el movimiento de manos._

_- Sí, cometimos errores, pero nos hemos hecho cargo, tal vez nunca nos enfocamos mucho en la forma de tratarlos con ustedes, además ella está grande la mayoría de…- comienzo a defenderme, pero su mano se levanta pidiendo mi silencio._

_- Lo que me molesta profundamente y a pesar de los meses que han pasado, no deja de estar presente, es que te hayas ido a vivir con ella, en su casa, los dos juntos…- remarca con énfasis y enfado, dejándome perplejo ante esto._

_- Somos una pareja, queríamos estar juntos y también por Alioth- le aclaro no siendo de mucha ayuda, porque sus brazos cruzados en su pecho dejan en claro que está más enfadado que al comienzo._

_- No has hecho bien las cosas, primero jamás has tenido la decencia de pedirme permiso para algo, y aunque me creas un retrogrado, me importa un bledo, así nunca te ganarás mi completa aceptación, haces lo que se te da la gana, sin ver a nadie más, ella no está sola, tiene una familia, unos padres, y aunque ella no quiera contar con mi aprobación, lo mínimo que espero, es respeto de tú parte y nunca lo has hecho- establece con dureza._

_No tengo como rebatirle, ha dicho la más absoluta verdad, jamás he tenido el coraje de hablar con él, de decirle las cosas, esta lejanía ha sido causada por ambas partes, él por su enfado de lo que para él le hice a su mayor tesoro, su hija, y yo por miedo, por desinterés, por inconciente de la realidad completa._

_- Tiene razón, lamento mi comportamiento, no es que no haya querido faltarle el respeto y pasarlo a llevar, aún así reconozco que cometí un error- le comento sinceramente._

_- Sabes lo que me da la impresión con todo esto, nunca estuve en desacuerdo con las personas que deseaban convivir, en realidad me daba igual, pero no con mi familia, no con Rose, porque siento que nada es seguro, que así como un día se les ocurrió compartir una casa, un closet… una cama… al otro día puedes tomar tus cosas, guardarlas otra vez y listo, aquí nada ha pasado- su voz resuena tan seria, pero a la vez comprensiva, demostrando en sus ojos y en su tono el temor que siente de que eso ocurra, de que provoque un daño irreparable, sin saber que es el mismo temor que comparto._

_- Jamás abandonaría a Rose, a Alioth así nada más, no lo tengo pensando, porque no me lo imagino, mi vida está hecha a su lado…, estoy perdidamente enamorado de su hija, quiero que sepa que la amo desde el comienzo, y ahora aún más- le confieso sosteniendo su vista._

_Quiero saber que desea con esta conversación, realmente no me aceptara y su mayor deseo es que desaparezca ahora de la vida de ella, o al revés, me está pidiendo, exigiendo que de una vez por todas haga lo que todos esperan, que formalice mi compromiso de estar a su lado, si es la primera, lamentablemente para él soportaré vivir así, con su desaprobación, si es la segunda, jamás ha dejado de estar dentro de mis planes._

_Él se queda en silencio mirándome, indagando, sopesando las palabras que le he dicho, lo que es mi absoluta verdad de todo, de pronto con el sol comenzando a ser tapado por una gran nube, su rostro se relaja, sin sonrisas, pero en el brillo de sus ojos, en la liviandad de su expresión, se refleja en que he logrado que me crea, que acepte que es así._

_- Bien, creo que nos están llamando, no querrás que nos regañen por hacerlas esperar- indica relajado viendo como su esposa hace un gesto desde la ventana._

_Antes de que tome la manilla de la puerta se vuelve a detener para fijarse nuevamente en mi presencia unos pasos más atrás._

_- Cuando necesites conversar de algo, estaré esperando está vez con un poco de Whisky para hacerlo más familiar- musita sin dejarme tiempo para responderle ya que ingresa alabando el aroma que se alcanza a escapar para tentarme a seguirlo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Al llegar al interior de aquella casa tan grande, pero a la vez tan acogedora, que nos abraza con la tibies que emite, no sólo de la chimenea que está encendida en medio de la sala haciendo resaltar los blancos sofás que hay, sino por la calidez de los cientos de recuerdos que se mantienen rondando cada rincón.

Soltando nuestras manos observo como Rose camina sin pausas hasta tomar dos cojines que ubica frente al fuego, invitándome con su mano a sentarme a su lado, recogida capturando el calor que había perdido, resplandeciendo con las llamas tras de ella que le dan un aura de fuerza, vitalidad, de energía que me insta a atraparla nuevamente, sin embargo hay algo que me ha comenzado a dar vueltas, algo que he tenido pendiente, sintiendo que es el momento de hacerlo realidad y que ha crecido en mi interior de manera más fuerte que las ganas de hacerla mía otra vez.

- Dame un segundo- le indico ante su atenta mirada que no deja de seguirme mientras comienzo a caminar hacia nuestra habitación en estas vacaciones.

Entre mis cosas, completamente ordenas, a diferencias de las que se encuentran al lado, que por más que intenten tener un orden es imposible, encuentro lo que he buscado, lo que he tenido conmigo por demasiado tiempo, resguardado, y que ha llegado el momento de que pueda salir a la luz, si Rose lo permite está vez.

Al llegar a donde me espera casi en la misma posición, la veo jugando con una de las velas que ha encendido sobre la pequeña mesa que tiene como respaldo, ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia, hasta que me siento a su lado, aspirando su aliento templado, la calidez que ahora expele por cada poro.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta tomando una de mis manos.

- No quiero perderme una sonrisa tuya, no quiero perderme un suspiro, ni un solo beso de tus labios, quiero inundar todos y cada uno de tus sueños- le digo aguantándome las ganas de besarla, de no dejar espacio ni aire que nos separe.

- Eso no es necesario… porque ya estas en ellos- dice mientras se suelta su cabello, que cae vehementemente en ondas sobre su espalda.

Me perdería, me arrojaría a la creciente exaltación que ha vuelto a resurgir desde el centro hasta cada terminal nervioso de mi cuerpo, pero en estos momentos me volveré a arrojar a otra cosa, ella se quiere arriesgar conmigo a lo desconocido, siendo que eso es algo que la intimida, entonces yo me volveré a arriesgar con ella, eso me mantiene alerta, con el corazón más acelerado que si fuera por la pasión más desmedida, sintiendo como cada célula disponible comienza a palpitar ante lo que veo, ansioso de tener sus palabras en mis oídos, en mi boca.

- Rose…- pronuncio arrastrando cada letra desde el fondo de mi garganta, como si fuera el más dulce de los elixires de vida.

- Scorpius, no hablemos más- pide en una melodía delirante, tomando la iniciativa de besarme, no como siempre, no haciendo ese juego tímido, sino que partiendo con fuerza arrebatada.

- Sólo déjame decir algo más, son sólo cinco palabras, y me callare todo lo que quieras- le vuelvo a decir logrando que me mire casi sin darme mucho espacio, y esta cercanía sólo me da más fuerzas, dejando espacio exclusivamente a la seguridad que necesito.

Ambos suspiramos, antes de que pueda decirle algo, ella expectante, yo meditativamente.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?, mi amor- pregunto extrayendo aquellas palabras que se sienten como si fuera la primera vez que las dijo, convirtiéndose en una extraña descarga que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca nuevamente.

- Jamás lo habìa deseado con tanta fuerza- murmura con verdadera emoción en todo su ser, llenándome de ella.

***

**hola... tantos días sin poder subir, pero en primer lugar sigo con mi mano enyesada, y ya me lleve un reto por seguir usandola... jijiji... además ayer cuando quise ingresar a mi sesión no me dejo, porque había un error no se de que tipo...pero bueno.. Hoy pude y aqui está.... el penúltimo capítulo... oh... no lo puedo creer... uno más, y este proyecto llega a su fin....lo que me llena de sensaciones encontradas...**

**Pero lo importante por ahora, saber su opinión sobre este cap... si, por favor, quiero saber que les parece todo….**

**(Quiero agradecer a quienes me ha dejado un comentario, mensaje, en alertas, o que leen solamente, sin ese apoyo jamás habría hecho todo esto….) (ahh.. dos personas ya me han dicho que en una pagina llamada tuenti han publicado esta historia, mi historia, que debo decir no he sido yo, asi k veré que se puede hacer,sólo en otra que se llama potterfics la he subido como petición de mi primita)**

**por último como saben me llenarian de energías para hacer el último capítulo, si me envian sus comentarios, opiniones, crìticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, en un preciado un REVIEW…**


	76. Redención

-

_Antes de empezar el último capítulo, debo explicar mi demora, y realmente lamento tanto haber tardado una eternidad, ha sido horrible, pero tuve dos semanas desastrosas, partiendo porque me tuvieron que hacer cirugía en mi mano, ya que las cosas se complicaron, así que ni se imaginan lo que ha sido, además desde hace un tiempo tenía planeado un cambio de casa impostergable que se tuvo que llevar a cabo de forma mucho más lenta y dificultosa con todo esto, por lo tanto estos quince días han sido un poco angustiantes…. lo bueno de todo es que ya estoy mejor, aunque realmente me sentí muy mal todo el tiempo por no poder subir el cap antes, porque me gustaba hacerlo casi a diario o sino demorarme lo menos posible y siempre intente que fuera así, no podía creer que esto me pasará y justo para el último capítulo, de todas formas sé que comprenderán que fueron motivos de fuerza mayor._

_Ahora dejando de lado las cosas malas, debo decir que hacer este fics ha sido una grandiosa experiencia, mi primer fics largo, bastante en realidad, y que comenzó sin ninguna ambición, que me sirvió para aprender mucho y obviamente me he dado cuenta de que tengo miles de cosas más que aprender y mejorar._

_Sin duda este trabajo, no habría sido posible si no hubiera contado con el apoyo de quienes siguieron está historia, leyendo, comentando, dejándola en sus fav, en todo, de verdad, sin duda mi gran motivación fueron ustedes, porque siempre tuve un problema de ser muy inconstante en los proyectos que he iniciado en la vida, y me sorprendí de mi misma la ver que pude empezar algo y terminarlo a pesar de la extensión y dedicación que en ciertos periodos le di y era porque cada vez me daba cuenta de que les gustaba lo que hacia._

_Por eso agradezco infinitamente y dedico este cap, a quienes les dejaron un review en algún capítulo, y también para los que leyeron solamente, porque sin duda eso es valioso._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en los últimos cap a: Steff- ana- Nancy- memoriesofkagome- mic- Gynellas- andeli Malfoy Cullen- Katty G.- kero weasley- Valblack- Susy Snape- Lynette P. Broderick- wiccancat- CaroliPotter- Abin- Leyla- Sapphira Weasley- tonkstar- Otto- Missdagane- MakiMalfoy- jjaacckkyy- taaaylor-swiift- WindKing- Vicky- pEqUe- hermimalfoy13- La Flacu- Burbujita Malfoy- Rosie Lovegood- sofi- Diluz- MakiMalfoy- tonkstar- ValerieMalfoy - FannyLu- sophienovels- katthi - rose_malfoy- Jos Black (a quien debo agradecer especialmente, porque comenzó casi desde el principio a dejar rvw y fueron de suma importancia para mí, y para la historia como no te lo imaginas)_

_Sin duda todos sus comentario han sido vitales para esto… gracias por haber seguido esta historia, que tal vez no es una gran historia, o tal vez sí, eso cada uno lo decide, para mi es una simple historia que me ha llenado de gratas satisfacciones como jamás pensé que lo haría._

**_***_**

**Redención**

Lo que veo es un sueño, no, es más que eso, porque jamás lo soñé, en realidad, jamás creí que tenía este sueño hasta este mismo instante, en el cual todo es una maravillosa realidad, un perfecto momento que se ha hecho perdurable en el tiempo y que ni en la mayor fantasía, ni con todo el felix felicis del mundo se podría alcanzar lo que estoy sintiendo, vibro en cada recóndito espacio de mi cuerpo, tiemblo de pies a cabeza, de punta a punta, con un torbellino de fuego que nace en el más profundo hueco de mi pecho expandiéndose hasta erizar toda la piel, volviéndome sensible hasta la más mínima corriente de aire tibio y salino que se cuela por alguna parte cercana.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo eso, aún así me siento un tanto asfixiada, con una presión en el cuello que me insta a querer salir de aquí, he intentado llegar a la ventana cercana y abrirla completamente para aspirar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno que pueda, pero me es imposible, no me bastaría tampoco con eso, quiero salir de este interior, tengo un irremediable impulso de querer correr hacia un lugar en donde pueda liberar todo esto que tengo recorriendo mi interior, casi sintiendo como las sensaciones viajan por mis venas, activando todo a su paso.

¿Por qué no lo hago? ¿Por qué no comienzo a utilizar mis piernas y me dejo llevar?... porque simplemente no tengo la fuerza, estoy atrapada en este preciso lugar, sin poder moverme ni siquiera un milímetro, estoy en un cautiverio que yo misma me he instaurado, estoy presa de lo que siento y de lo que veo, de mi imagen, un reflejo de una completa desconocida y a la vez de aquella que soy ahora, que concientemente busque para convertirme, y de aquella que no puedo dejar de estar orgullosa de serlo.

Extiendo mi mano, deslizando mi dedo por aquel frío espejo que me tiene de cuerpo completo, tocándolo, recorriendo mi silueta; mis ojos abiertos de par en par, suavemente delineados; esa sonrisa que he tenido bastante seguido desde hace ya tiempo; sobre mi cabello recogido dejando cuidadosamente seleccionados aquellos mechones que deben descender hasta mi cuello, que está adornado por esa delgada gargantilla plateada brillante que hace el preciso juego con el resto de la joyería que me han dado a usar, los aretes, la diadema que cubre una pequeña parte de mi cabeza, hasta aquel anillo que no puedo dejar de tocar y mover en mi dedo desde que comenzó a ocupar ese lugar, aquella promesa de que este momento era inminente, que ambos, que yo estaba dispuesta a vivirlo, no por esto que luzco, no por la fiesta, ni regalos, ni menos por aquel vestido que ahora cubre mi cuerpo, y que debo reconocer que no pensé que me vería y sentiría así al usarlo, sino por lo que significa, dar el paso definitivo para estar lo completamente posiblemente unida a él, al que hoy puedo decir que es el amor de mi vida, aunque haya sido el único, porque ese es su lugar en mi vida.

- Es precioso- solloza la voz entrecortada de mi madre que se ubica en mi espalda, afirmando mis hombros al descubierto, sin dejar de mirar el vestido.

Por el mismo espejo la quedo mirando a los ojos, dándole una sonrisa, para seguir viendo como aquel traje largo, de la tela más suave y liviana que haya tenido cerca, viéndose como ha dicho, precioso, en esa base blanca, que nunca fue de mi preferencia, pero con esas bordados de diminutas flores azules casi tan oscuras como el negro en los extremos, que le dan un aspecto mucho más adecuado y hermoso, siendo nada pomposo, nada extremo, sino que delicado, pequeño, y a la vez radiante y diferente.

- ¿Estoy lista?- le consulto intentando voltearme para verla.

Ahí la tengo cerca, muy cerca de mi lado, con la emoción reflejada en los ojos, toda lista y arreglada, sonriendo perpetuamente, sin dejar de mover sus ojos para verme, como si tampoco pudiera creer que esto no es un sueño.

- Estás maravillosa- sigue diciendo con la misma voz apretada.

- Ya estamos en la hora- se apresura a decir tía Ginny que también ha permanecido este último momento acompañándonos, ayudándome.

Estás palabras vuelven a anudar el nerviosismo en mi estómago, porque hace tres meses esto parecía lejano, un proyecto a largo plazo, que se demoraría en llegar, pero todo fue tomando su propio ritmo, para unos demasiado rápido, aunque para la mayoría bastante postergado, sin embargo ha sido el tiempo adecuado, eso creo, a pesar de que ahora me este aterrando como no lo había estado en ningún momento previo, ni siquiera cuando se lo dijimos a nuestros padres, que reaccionaron no muy sorprendidos, especialmente mi padre, ya que Scorpius tuvo la extraña idea de hablar primero a solas con él, algo a lo que me opuse rotundamente, pero que de nada sirvió, porque igual lo hizo. Al final de todas formas estaban dichosos, claramente unos más demostrativos que otros, pero los tres, en sus expresiones, actitudes, y formas de hablarnos, se notaba una mezcla de que estaban alegres y a la vez aliviados de que las cosas tomaran el rumbo más natural y bueno de la vida, derrumbando y convirtiéndonos en una de las pocas excepciones a la regla de que las parejas jóvenes que pasan por lo que nosotros vivimos casi nunca terminan juntos.

Los "ya estaba bueno" o "hasta que maduraron", más unos cuantos comentarios alusivos a lo mismo, no se hicieron esperar por el resto de la familia y cercanos, haciendo que por ese periodo deseara haberlo mantenido en secreto, tal vez hasta haber imitado a James y Violeta, sin embargo no lo hice y decidí someterme y disfrutar de todo esto, cada cosa que había que preparar, o mejor dicho decir como quería, porque eso de tener ayuda externa fue algo fabuloso que nos alivio la carga de tener que hacer todo y a la vez de tener luchar por nuestras decisiones frente al tumulto de opiniones familiares, dejando que Scorpius y yo tuviéramos lo que queríamos, como queríamos y donde queríamos, sin estresarnos, ni dejar de lado nuestros trabajos y vida familiar sin más contratiempos que los propios de una vida tranquila y a la vez un tanto desordenada, pero que nos agrada.

- No tienes que estar nerviosa- murmura mamá al tomar mi mano y ver como tiene un pequeño temblor.

- No puedo evitarlo- le digo, intentando buscar una explicación a eso, pero no la encuentro, no sé si será el tener que dar este paso, el temor quizás de hacer algo mal, o de que tal vez Scorpius se arrepienta y me deje ahí plantada, o algo imprevisto ocurra y no sea bueno, puede ser también el tener que estar frente a tantas personas, o por último puede ser que si no siento esto no sería normal, significaría que no estoy ansiosa y feliz de que esto está pasando.

- Lo sé, es normal que estés así, pero todo saldrá bien- comenta apuntando justamente a mis inquietudes.

- Todo ha quedado fantástico, este lugar es fabuloso- indica tía Ginny viendo desde la ventana que da justo hacia donde se llevara a cabo todo.

- Sólo en esta casa podría haber sido- respondo en voz baja, logrando que ambas mujeres me miren con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, la misma que tengo yo, pero mucho más intensa, ya que hacerla en la casa en donde Scorpius me pidió casarme con él, el primer lugar en donde pudimos sentirnos libres juntos cuando aún para el resto no debíamos estar juntos, la estancia que fue el mayor regalo de una mujer que debería estar aquí, no tuvo competencia para ser seleccionada, es la forma de expresar que aquí siempre fuimos felices y que queremos seguir siéndolo, y de estar aunque sea de una u otra forma más cerca de Astoria.

- No tienes que estar triste- dice tía Ginny.

Ante esto sonrío, porque se que no debo estarlo, incluso por ella, porque no le habría gustado que eso nos colocará triste este día.

- Scorpius ya está listo…está impresionante- sigue comentando al volver a mirar la ventana.

Ante esto me lleno de ganas de verlo, casi todo el día no nos hemos ni topado, con suerte nos saludamos en la mañana, cuando apareció a buscar algo, eso más la idea de que esta última semana durmiéramos en lugares diferentes, sólo para darle más emoción a todo este día, han hecho eterna la lejanía que nos hemos impuesto y que estoy segura que ambos queremos terminar lo antes posible.

Comienzo a caminar porque a pesar de la distancia, deseo verlo como luce, ver que está haciendo, y así poder tranquilizarme aún más al saber que ya me está esperando o que tal vez siente lo mismo que yo y que hasta eso compartimos, cosa que veo difícil, él siempre se ha mostrado demasiado seguro con todo esto, como si no temiera nada.

- Mamá- grita una voz de niño, abriendo de golpe la puerta para entrar corriendo, lo que detiene mis pasos.

- Rose, es imposible, no quiere peinarse- aparece detrás Violeta con voz agitada, ya lista con un bello vestido azul marino.

Quedo de frente a Alioth que ya tiene puesto ese traje negro de dos piezas, una camisa blanca y su corbata verde oscura, viéndose tan bello que me corta la respiración, y como ha dicho Violeta trae todo su cabello revuelto, el niño me mira de arriba abajo con expresión de confundido, ahora en completo silencio.

- Debes peinarte, hazle caso a Violeta- le indica mi madre a su nieto que la mira y asiente, porque si a alguien le tiene más respeto que a mí, es a ella.

- Eres una princesa- dice Alioth sonriente, mientras se corre de Violeta que ya se acercaba a hacer su misión, encargarse de su ahijado.

- Y tú eres mi príncipe aunque un poco desordenado- le menciono peinándolo con mis dedos.

- Quiero ir a la playa y Violeta ni papá me dejan- se queja él.

- Recuerdas que ahora no se puede- le dice mamá otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta mirándome para que yo le responda.

- Ya te hemos dicho que hoy es la boda de tu mamá y tu papá- se apresura a responder Violeta.

- Yo también me quiero casar contigo- dice provocando sonrisas en todas las presentes.

- Eres tan lindo- le digo sin saber que más decirle.

- Siempre hay una edad en que quieren eso, después ni te consideran- se queja ahora tía Ginny provocando que Violeta desvíe la mirada, al sentirse aún culpable por lo ocurrido con su matrimonio.

- ¿Antes no estaban casados?- vuelve a preguntar Alioth, como décima vez desde que le contamos o escucho de todo esto.

- No- respondo agotada de explicarle lo mismo cada vez, como si aún no pudiera comprender esto totalmente, y por eso le ha hecho preguntas a todos sobre el tema, desde cuando se casaron, hasta quienes eran sus hijos.

- ¿Con quien estabas casada antes?- pregunta haciendo que las mujeres que aún permanecen en esta habitación vuelvan a silenciar sus murmullos.

- ¿Qué dices?- le pregunto más confundida que el resto, ante su mirada inocente.

- La señorita McGaw dice que los papás cuando están casados tienen hijos, entonces si no estabas casada con papá, con quién estabas para que yo naciera… no entiendo- comienza a explicar con una expresión que demuestra que realmente no entiende muy bien las cosas.

Esa tal señorita McGaw, desde que Alioth empezó este nuevo año con ella en el colegio no me ha caído nada bien, es una vieja, aunque verdaderamente en edad no lo sea, totalmente retrograda, seguramente le ha dicho eso sólo para confundirlo y ahora a minutos de tener que bajar a la ceremonia tengo este problema moral con un niño de cuatro años, o casi cinco como él dice, a pesar de los meses que le quedan, y que parece más enredado que la madeja de lana con la que juega nuestro gato.

Miro casi con ojos suplicantes a mi madre que permanece en silencio, al igual que las otras dos señoras Potter que se encogen de hombros en una acción cobarde de dejarme sola en esto, justo en este preciso momento en que ya no doy más de los nervios previos a todo lo que se viene como para agregarle esto.

- No siempre es así, Scorpius es tu papá y yo tu mamá, y no estábamos casados antes… porque éramos… muy jóvenes- intento decirle para esclarecerle algo más las cosas y hacer que no pregunte más.

- ¿Por qué eran jóvenes para casarse?- vuelve a lanzar, en su afán de no dejar todo esto, lo que me hace soltar un suspiro de resignación.

- Lo que pasa es que… cuando tú naciste teníamos que estudiar- indico nuevamente, pero al parecer sólo me equivoco confundiéndolo más.

- El abuelo dijo que tú y papá eran unos niños, pero los niños no pueden tener hijos, eso dijiste el otro día- indica seguro de lo que dice.

Preguntaría quien de los candidatos es ese abuelo, pero ya no quiero más de esto así que eso lo arreglare después.

- No, no éramos unos niños, éramos adolescentes y te tuvimos a ti con mucho amor- le aclaro.

- Ahhh, los adolentes pueden tener hijos, pero no casarse y ahora que ya son grandes pueden hacerlo ¿verdad?- habla con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera entendido todo lo que tiene en esa cabecita.

En vez de sentirme aliviada porque parece no querer preguntar más, me siento peor, porque al parecer le he dado un concepto erróneo de todo esto, pero tengo algo a mi favor, el tiempo, tengo un par de años para hacer que olvide todo esto.

- Bien hecho Rose, si eres abuela a los treinta ya sabrás donde comenzó todo- indica mi madre hablando casi entre dientes, mientras alienta a Alioth a seguir a Violeta para que se lo lleve.

- En estos momentos no estoy capacitada para llevar a cabo coherentemente este tipo de conversación con él, si me hubieras ayudado un poco, diablos mamá estoy a minutos de casarme y este niño se pone a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, qué quieres que le diga, si con suerte me puedo mantener quieta- le contesto comenzando a hiperventilar.

- Bueno ya basta de esto, ahora ponte los zapatos y a prepararse, seguramente Ron ya está por venir a buscarte- indica mi madrina, haciendo que dejemos el tema de Alioth de lado y su increíble necesidad de querer saber y preguntar todo.

Rápidamente tomo una bolsa para sacar lo último que me queda por ponerme, pero al abrirla quedo perpleja, todo porque está vacía, sin nada más que un pedazo de papel blanco, haciendo que casi me muerda los labios dolorosamente por lo que esto significa, y si no he quedado totalmente blanca, es por el maquillaje que tengo puesto.

Sabía que algo se me quedaba cuando nos vinos para acá, debí haber considerado con más fuerza ese presentimiento que viene antes de salir a algo importante, esa espina que tenia sobre que algo faltaba, debí haberla repasado mejor, ahora soy una perfecta novia descalza, que ya comienza a sentir los pies entumecidos por todo esto.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta mi madre al ver como no me muevo ni saco nada.

- No están- murmuro.

Antes de que escuche el espanto de ella o de la otra persona que me acompaña, un golpe en la puerta nos pone más atentas a eso, dejando el paso a la voz de mi padre que ya viene, lo que indica que ahora si que estoy en problemas. No me podré casar, no por mis miedos, mi juventud, por un futuro incierto, o porque el novio no quiera, sino absurdamente por un par de zapatos olvidados, esto es horrible, Scorpius me odiara, si todo ese fabulosos amor que siente mutara a lo contrario, por hacerle esto por segunda vez y con público está vez, se irá a Alemania o tal vez a China para alejarse lo más posible de mí.

- Disculpen… Rose…ya está todo listo- empieza a decir al ingresar quedándose con la boca abierta al verme, mientras yo intento mover no muy fuerte mi cabeza para dejar de pensar idioteces.

Papá se lleva una de sus manos al pecho, mientras escucho a tía Ginny buscar en otros lugares los zapatos perdidos.

- OH hija, estás tan bella- empieza a decir mi padre casi sin voz, que parece embargado de la emoción.

- Y estaría aún más si tuviera con que cubrirse los pies- indica mamá desesperada.

- No me digas que algo se perdió o se olvido- pregunta él, acercándose para tomarme de ambas manos y contemplarme más de cerca, de arriba abajo, completamente relajado con respecto a lo que ha dicho su esposa.

Respondo afirmativamente ante su pregunta sólo con la cabeza, sintiendo como la emoción y presión ya me están superando, humedeciendo mis ojos, me han dado unas ganas de llorar que no había sentido jamás, porque no es de tristeza, rabia, decepción, miedo, ni siquiera esa de alegría pura, es una mezcla de algunas, quiero estar aquí viviendo esto, pero a la vez que nada pasará, que fuera un instante perfecto que ya estuviera pasando, y no aquí sin saber que hacer por qué sigo descalza.

- ¿Qué pasa mi niña?- pregunta papá al ver mis ojos enrojecidos, haciendo que yo encoja mis hombros en señal de que no sé expresar con palabras el vaivén de emociones que tengo a flor de piel y algunas escondidas.

- No te preocupes, por algo somos brujas- susurra mamá ya más tranquila al ver mi agobio y al parecer dejando de lado la desesperación inicial que también la inundo como a mí

Ante esto observo como toma mis zapatillas de levantarse y comienza a sacar su varita, con este gesto barre la angustia que ya estaba haciendo estragos hasta tener frente a mis manos un par de extraordinarios zapatos que hasta hacen juego con mi vestido.

- Gracias, qué haría sin ti- le digo viéndola sonreírme otra vez.

- No, yo no sé que hubiera sido mi vida sin ti- murmura ella antes de abrazarme.

Luego de esto y de que tía Ginny me apriete en otro abrazo parten del lugar indicándonos que debemos estar abajo en un par de minutos o menos si es posible.

- Vamos papá, ya se ha echo tarde- le indico viendo que he cumplido la tradición de hacerme esperar más de lo presupuestado, imaginándome como debe estar Scorpius todo descompuesto por este motivo.

- Sí, él te está esperando- responde en voz baja, sin soltarme de las manos.

- Siempre has sido y serás importante en mi vida- le digo mientras descendemos las escaleras de blanco mármol, cubiertas por trenzas de pequeñas rosas blancas.

- Y tú siempre serás mi niña, la misma que tuve en mis brazos cuando lloro por primera vez, la que lleve de la mano a su primer día en la guardería y llevaba esas dos coletas, como esa niña que partió en el tren intentando no parecer asustada a los once años, o como la que me hizo el abuelo más feliz del mundo y que jamás me demostró rencor por todo lo que te hice durante eso- habla él con tanta pausa y profundidad que me deja hipnotizada en sus palabras.

Jamás entendí ni comprendí, incluso llegando a creer que era una estupidez que las personas lloraran en este tipo de eventos, pero se me está haciendo dificultoso no hacerlo porque de verdad cada cosa que ha pasado me tiene tremendamente sensible.

Al llegar a la gran puerta que es abierta de par en par, deja paso a un jardín cubierto por una gran cúpula de vidrio que nos deja ver el paisaje exterior, y que a la vez protege a todos del clima helado que se acrecienta en la costa. Todas y todos los invitados ya están en sus puestos, que lentamente comienzan a voltearse para verme, mi boca seca me hace tragar con dificultad, otra vez estoy acelerada, con los latidos al límite de lo permitido, viendo todo y nada a la vez, no reconozco ni un solo rostro que me mira para ponerme aún más nerviosa, sólo me centro en una figura, al fondo del gran pasillo que debo recorrer, ahí con las manos en los bolsillos con una postura relajada, con su expresión apacible y hasta con una sutil sonrisa, todo elegante, perfectamente amoldado a ese traje negro con una corbata bien anudada y del mismo color que la de Alioth, ahí está Scorpius, demasiado perfecto todavía para ser creíble, tal como ha dicho mi padre, me está esperando, como si no tuviera ni un poco de temor, totalmente tranquilo que en la distancia me la trasmite un poco, con su padre al lado, tan elegante como él, aunque más serio diciéndole algo al tercer integrante de cabello rubio que hay en ese lugar, quien se voltea a verme sonriendo sin problemas comenzando a acercarse.

No sé si han puesto música o no, sólo escucho mí respirar corto y acelerado, intentando además centrarme en el sonido del mar para que me tranquilice un poco más, totalmente aferrada al brazo de mi padre como soporte y guía, presiono la pequeña mano de Alioth al otro lado que también ha querido caminar junto a mi.

Con cada paso que doy una nueva revisión de nuestra historia se hace presente, viajando por aquellos recuerdos buenos y malos compartidos, por todos los instantes que nos han unido y desunido a la vez, pero que como siempre y como debe seguir siendo nos dejan más juntos que antes.

Al llegar a dos pasos del final del camino, mi padre nos detiene, sin lograr con esto que se corte lo que he mantenido durante casi todo el trayecto, el contacto visual con Scorpius, sintiendo como ambos viajamos por los mismos recuerdos a la vez, totalmente sincronizados, perdidos en el otro, borrando con esto cualquier sensación que no sea agradable dentro de mi interior.

- Cuídala aún más de cómo lo has hecho- dice la voz de mi padre hacia quien tenemos en frente.

- No lo dude que lo haré siempre- responde Scorpius, mientras extiende su mano para alcanzar la mía, haciendo que ahora sea mi turno de sonreír.

Y así frente a frente, Scorpius deposita un beso en mi frente, suave y delicadamente me acerca a él, quedando casi pegados uno del otro, con todos nuestros cercanos a nuestra espalda y con el juez en frente dispuesto a comenzar a hablar.

- Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley han venido ante mi y ante estos testigos, en libertad de decisión a unir sus vidas, para convertirse en uno ante la magia. ..- relata casi con omnipresencia aquel personaje antiguo, pero su voz es lejana, porque quisiera estar todo el tiempo perdida mirando a Scorpius, quien también parece más centrado en mi que en la voz de aquel hombre, que sigue hablando sin saber que casi ni lo escuchamos.

- ¿Scorpius Malfoy aceptas como tú esposa a Rose Weasley?- pide el anciano con voz potente, haciéndome estar más alerta que en ningún otro momento.

- Sí acepto- responde él tranquilamente, mirándome de reojo sin dejar de tener una suave y bella sonrisa iluminada.

- ¿Rose Weasley aceptas como tú esposo a Scorpius Malfoy?- vuelve a repetir ahora hacia mí.

Escuche su respuesta tan clara, tan a tiempo, ni apresuradamente ni dejando el tiempo para hacerme creer que lo está pensado o dudando, demostrándose que está tan seguro de esto que me eleve aún más, porque yo he comenzado a sentir lo mismo que él, sin ni una sola duda.

- Sí acepto- digo en tono fuerte y claro.

_Perspectiva Scorpius_

Detenido intento escuchar las palabras del juez, pero el aroma a vainilla y flores silvestres que me rodea me tiene embriagado, siempre la he considerado demasiado bella, pero hoy está excepcional, con aquel vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, totalmente sonrojada y eso es parte natural de su esencia, su mano presionando la mía.

Luego de haberme echo esperar como siempre, la tengo a mi lado, intentando mirar al frente y dejar de mirarme con sus ojos totalmente embargados de nerviosismo y emoción.

-Ha llegado el momento de decir sus votos, señor Malfoy- pide la voz masculina que ha hablado todo el tiempo sacándome de mis pensamientos, haciéndome por un segundo, o menos que eso, temer no recordarlos, pero están demasiado presentes para que eso sea posible.

- Rose…- la llamo para hacerla que me mire- cada día me convenzo más de que no fue coincidencia que me encontrara contigo aquella vez, aquella noche, porque nos ha traído los momentos más intensos, en todo el sentido de la palabra y si no fuera por eso tal vez no estaríamos juntos, deseando y prometiéndote compartir cada día, cada noche, cada madrugada, cada gesto, sentimiento y sueños contigo, amándote aún más que al comienzo, porque siempre he pertenecido a tu lado- concluyo hablando sin decir lo que tenía planeado porque no lo había hecho como todos me había indicado sino más sabiendo que podría decir lo correcto, porque es lo que siento en este instante y que siempre ha estado.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, sin dejar de suspirar, dejándome atento a sus palabras.

- Scorpius- dice casi sin aliento, quedándose en silencio por otros largos segundos moviendo sus ojos suavemente por todo mi rostro, tiñendo sus mejillas de un sonrosado aún más intenso, demostrándome que está más nerviosa de lo que pensé, haciéndome sentir culpable al someterla a esta situación pública que no son de su comodidad.

- Tranquila- gesticulo sin sonido, presionando con energía mis manos sobre las suyas para refugiarlas en calor.

- Te amo desde antes de saberlo, he querido estar a tu lado antes de que fuera real, cuando nuestros caminos y vidas se unieron para siempre en una luz que no ha dejado de brillar para nosotros, y nada puede alejarme de ti porque jamás he estado tan segura de algo como es el hecho de que quiero compartir todos y cada uno de mis momentos contigo, tal y como ha sido hasta ahora, en los bueno y malos, a través de la fuerza y la debilidad, de la alegría y el dolor, porque así hemos aprendido a estar más unidos, siempre de la mano los dos- concluye como si de un momento a otro hubiera olvidado al resto del mundo que nos rodea.

- Los tres- decimos al unísono al ver a Alioth moverse entre ambos para entregarle una de las flores que estaban cerca de ella.

- Señor y señora Malfoy- comienza a decir el juez, pero ya ninguno lo mira otra vez, sino que nos hemos quedado fijamente en el rostro del otro, deslizándome con la mirada en cada parte de su rostro, deteniéndome en sus labios, porque se lo que viene y no hace falta que me lo diga, al mencionar señora Malfoy a encendido toda mi algarabía, porque ya es mía, absolutamente mía y yo de ella, aunque eso ya lo fuera desde antes como ha dicho ella misma, pero ahora solo quiero perderme en su boca, sellando todo esto y ante todos los presentes.

Sin más la tomo de la cintura y atrapo sus labios más rojizos que antes, percibiendo como ella se afirma de mi cuello para alcanzarme mucho mejor, haciendo que la eleve un poco para ayudarnos, escuchando como el hombre dice casi resignado y por costumbre pueden besarse, porque ya lo estamos haciendo, sin importarnos habernos adelantado, ya que al parecer ese ha sido nuestra característica de vida, no seguir mucho las reglas, o más bien no ser convencionales en la forma de seguir los pasos, porque en este caso si resulto ser que el orden de los factores no ha alterado el producto, tal vez le dio más condimento al tema y aquí estamos, por fin casados, con un niño grandioso revoloteando a nuestro lado, feliz por esto, porque ahora si que nada nos podrá separar, estamos unidos por lo que sentimos, ante el mundo, por nuestro hijo y por la magia.

Luego de esto y de lo que a mi parecer fue demasiado breve, más si le sumamos que no nos hemos visto mucho en las últimas dos semanas, debemos separarnos porque parece que todos esperan que salgamos de aquí para que nos llenen de palabras de felicitaciones, de buenas esperanzas, abrazos y quien sabe que más, con está familia no se sabe.

Rose comienza a cargar en sus brazos a Alioth que no deja de abrazarla, mientras mi padre se acerca para darme un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Qué puedo decirte… felicidades por esto, por todo, estoy orgulloso de ti- menciona con total sinceridad y relajo en todo su cuerpo.

- Me complace mucho escuchar eso- le comento agradecido de sus últimas palabras, algo que no había escuchado desde hace mucho de su parte.

- Te mereces serlo, con ella, con ellos- sigue diciendo mostrándome como Rose sigue embelezada jugando y besando al niño que ha provocado todo esto, con su simple y preciada irrupción que nos hizo crecer de golpe.

- Quién me hubiera dicho que me demostrarías que a los quince se puede encontrar a la mujer con la cual te casarías y tendrías hijos- empieza a decir recordando una antigua conversación.

- No fue fácil, pero lo he hecho- le contesto.

- Aunque si me hubieras dicho esa vez, que ya tenías al hijo en camino, otras cosas te habría hablado- indica despreocupadamente.

- Así que después de tanto tiempo ahora si que te puedo decir cuñado- aparece diciendo un joven desordenadamente arreglado, que resulta ser Hugo.

- Qué tal Rose Malfoy- se enfoca, una vez que me suelta de un espaldarazo, en su hermana que lo espera alegremente.

Ambos se abrazan, mientras Alioth se escapa de ahí para darme mi tiempo, que debo repartirlo al igual que para Rose en un sin fin de personas que han venido y eso que limitamos bastante la lista, sólo a familiares, que ya con ella tenemos suficientes, además de amigos, como Steve y Alexia por mi parte, más mi antiguo jefe cuando aún era un simple empleado de verano en la empresa de mi padre, y unos pocos compañeros del Ministerio, por parte de ella, unos cuantos amigos de San Mungo, incluido Tony Newton, que he tenido que aceptarlo porque eso es algo en lo que no transará y ya debo superarlo aunque sea en apariencia, hasta McGonagall ha venido, porque sin ella y su valiosa ayuda las cosas no hubieran sido algo más fáciles de cómo lo fueron, especialmente para Rose y sus estudios.

Para la mayoría lo más importante es la fiesta, todos conversan, ríen, beben y comen distendidamente, mientras con Rose no dejamos de pasearnos entre las mesas, conversado de todo un poco con los invitados, ya que todos tienen algo que decir, comentarios que hacer, consejos que dar, anécdotas que rememorar, ambos ya estamos más relajados, y a la vez más cansados, haciendo que cada minuto que pase quiera con más intensidad tomarla y desaparecer de este lugar tan rodeado de personas.

- ¿Cuando nos iremos?- le murmuro al oído, mientras ella intenta escuchar una conversación que tiene entre Albus y su amiga de San Mungo.

- Aún no, es muy temprano- me contesta imitando mi tono de voz.

- Qué tiene, ya saludamos a todos- comienzo a decirle sin dejar de besar ese espacio que me ha quedado a la vista entre el cuello y su oreja.

- Scorp, por favor, no me hagas esto- pide casi suplicantemente- además te aseguro que van a querer hagamos no sé que cosas, hasta que bailemos…. Oh, tienes razón mejor vayamos- dice esto último con aún más espanto de sólo imaginarse ese momento.

Antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa aparece la pesadilla de Rose, su prima Dominique llamándonos para que hagamos el tradicional baile, y que para mi significa tener que estar más tiempo aquí y menos tiempo a solas con ella atrasando nuestra noche de boda y e inicio de la luna de miel en una isla paradisíaca y solitaria.

A pesar de todo la llevo casi en mis brazos, ni loco me pierdo o no disfruto de esto, casi nunca hemos bailado, jamás asistimos a un baile de gala en Hogwarts, y esta es nuestra oportunidad. Dejando todo atrás, haciendo que olvide que estamos rodeados de más personas que no seamos nosotros dos, sintiendo su corazón retumbar en mi piel de tan cerca que la he dejado, la guío suavemente por la pista, viendo todo mi mundo en sus ojos, sintiendo aún en mi piel y en la suya aquel lazo dorado que nos unió en la ceremonia como señal irrompible de todo esto, volviendo a extraviarme en un beso suyo.

Pero luego esto no termina, todos y cada uno de los presentes quieren bailar con los novios como nos dicen, cosa que ya no somos y que ya no me agrada, porque lo dejamos de ser en el mismo momento en que aquel tipo del Ministerio que ya desapareció nos sello como esposos. Pero para el mal de ambos debemos hacerlo, y debo reconocer que tuve el placer, porque eso es, hablar con Hermione mientras bailamos un rato, mientras Rose se dividía para hacerlo con su padre, luego con mi padre, que alcance a escuchar que le decía que estaba encantado que ella llevara nuestro apellido, luego con Alioth que debo decir que fue la mejor pareja, junto conmigo claro esta, para después seguir con sus abuelos, y yo con la mía y las suyas, sintiendo en un momento el vacío de que me falto bailar presencialmente con mi madre, aunque en mi mente y recuerdo siempre este.

- Es completamente agotador tener que cumplir con tantas personas- se queja Rose sentándose sobre mis piernas.

- No te he dicho lo bella que estás- le digo mientras ella intenta limpiarme algo que me ha dejado uno de sus besos en el cuello de mi camisa.

- Y tú estás extremadamente apuesto- indica levantándose para tomarme de la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la pista, dejando en claro que al parecer ya no está tan cansada.

Entre parejas conformadas, como James y Violeta que bailan abrazadamente, o Tedd y Victorie, Hugo y Bianca, su nueva novia, Alexia y Steve, hasta extrañas mezclas como Dominique y Tony, Albus y Ferreyt, Fred y esa prima lejana que tengo por parte materna, nos quedamos bastante tiempo bailando, dejándonos en claro, de la misma forma como nos paso en las despedidas de solteros, que a pesar de las cosas grandiosas que hemos vividos nos hemos perdido de otras, como el salir a disfrutar y compartir este tipo de actos como lo hacen otras personas de nuestra edad en forma más seguida y no como hechos tan aislados porque hemos tenido que vivir otras cosas como trabajar en verano, cambiar pañales, cuidar de noches de fiebre y de pesadillas infantiles.

- Ahora que Alioth está más grande podremos salir más- le digo al verla tan feliz.

- ¿Tú crees?- pregunta agitadamente, mientras intenta analizar la situación ya que ha ceñido su frente quedándose en silencio y con la mirada un tanto perdida.

- Claro que lo haremos- le digo sacándola de ahí para que respiremos y descansemos un poco, brindando con una copa de champaña que he alcanzado a tomar de una bandeja.

- Espero que no sea luego, pero claro que habrán más- escuchamos que dice el padre de Rose que se encuentra cerca de nosotros, mientras para nuestra sorpresa habla bastante relajado con mi padre.

- Si llegase a ser así eso significa que habrá una legión de Malfoy´s para hacer honor a la familia y al apellido- argumenta victorioso mi padre, haciendo que los dos nos miremos extrañados al comprender de que tema están conversando.

- Pero pelirrojos, para dejar la cepa Weasley- vuelve a acotar Ron.

- Eso ni lo creas, ya está Alioth y no le veo ni un pelo rojo, además ni siquiera Rose es pelirroja, tiene el cabello más parecido al de su madre, con un bastante escaso tono cobrizo, en ella no fuiste muy fuerte- sigue diciendo mi padre con esa sonrisa de superioridad al ver que sus fundamentos tienen un poco más de evidencia.

- Ya verás los que vengan- sentencia mi suegro sin dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¿Quién les dijo a tu padre y al mío que quiero romper justamente esa tradición Malfoy del hijo único?- me pregunta Rose al salir de su estupefacción.

- No lo sé- le respondo aún pegado en esa conversación, porque más niños, rubios o pelirrojos, eso es algo que nunca hemos hablado, un tema jamás abordado, ni de broma.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?- pregunta con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante esto.

- Somos muy jóvenes, los tres estamos bien- le aclaro, ante su rostro tan aliviado que parece que va a explotar.

- Cuando nos acerquemos a los treinta, lo hablaremos- le digo seriamente, porque claramente tenemos veinte años, y otro niño u otros niños no están en mis planes y dudo que en los de ella.

Sin embargo compartir tanto tiempo con una familia tan numerosa como los Weasley, luego de pertenecer a una pequeña familia como la mía, me han hecho ver las ventajas de cada una y creo que tener tantas personas que te rodeen al final nunca es malo. No me desagrada para nada la idea de un par de niños más para después, o mejor sólo una pequeña Rose, sería fantástico.

Ella ante mis palabras de hablarlo más adelante, parece lista y dispuesta a rebatir, pero antes de que diga algo tomo a mi esposa de su rostro, con delicadeza de escultor y cierro su boca con la mía, ocupo sus labios, su lengua y todo lo demás con lo mío para no darle tiempo a que piense en nada más que en esto y en lo que viene ahora.

_Perspectiva Rose_

- Tengo sueño- aparece diciendo Alioth con unos ojos rojos que claramente demuestran que aquello es verdad, y como no, si ha estado despierto desde temprano, por lo que me dijo tía Ginny que se lo llevo a su casa anoche y no ha dejado de jugar, correr y bailar todo el día y ya bastante entrada la noche.

- Te parece si lo hago dormir y después me llevas donde tú quieras- le susurro a él usando mi mejor voz seductora, mientras lo veo tomar a Alioth en los brazos, quien parece más que complacido con todo esto.

- Antes de eso quiero mostrarles algo, a los dos- indica generando expectativa e incertidumbre, creo que no sólo en mi sino que en Alioth que se ha despertado un poco más.

- Rose, Scorpius, vengan Hugo ha preparado un video para ustedes- aparece diciendo nana Molly quien desde que se entero de que nos casaríamos, y luego de preguntarnos variadas veces para asegurarse que era real y que no haríamos algo como James, ha estado aún más cariñosa con Scorpius de lo que siempre lo ha sido y eso ya es mucho.

- Nos pueden dar unos minutos, vamos y volvemos- le pide Scorpius deteniéndome de la mano porque ya comenzaba a caminar para seguirla.

La anciana nos queda mirando mientras él me sostiene abrazada con uno de sus brazos de la cintura y en el otro brazo tiene a Alioth que lucha para no dormirse, y que por eso parece que no puede esperar más.

Sintiéndolo sostenerme, completamente segura me dejo guiar por él, hasta sentir que nuestros pies de vuelven a posar en tierra firme, luego de unos instantes en la inestabilidad, no tengo idea de donde me ha traído, lo único de lo que tengo certeza es que no es nuestra luna de miel, porque quedamos en pasar dos semanas completamente a solas, nuestros primeros días absolutamente para ambos desde que nos conocemos, porque siempre hemos estado con Alioth para donde sea que hayamos ido, y por eso entiendo su afán de que la empecemos luego si eso es algo que he ansiado desde hace mucho, aunque no pueda evitar tener ciertas aprensiones, porque jamás he estado tanto tiempo lejos de Alioth, con suerte dos días, y es que ha sido cerca físicamente no a medio planeta de distancia como lo será ahora, y a pesar de que mi madre lo cuidara tal vez mejor que yo, esto de ser madre es de tiempo completo, hasta lejos no puedes dejar de serlo.

Al sentir que ya piso más que suelo firme, que el apriete de Scorpius se ha soltado un poco, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos encontrándome que todo es bastante oscuro, aunque las estrellas y la luna hagan su trabajo iluminando bastante nuestro alrededor, todo bien hasta una brisa bastante helada se hace tan presente que eriza cada poro de mi piel, me estremece hasta los huesos, dejando en claro que mi vestimenta era adecuada para el lugar en el que estaba, pero no para la intemperie en este nuevo y desconocido escenario.

- ¿Dónde estamos papá?- pregunta primero Alioth mirando y buscando con su cara la respuesta alrededor.

- Hijo, dame un segundo - le responde Scorpius dejándolo en el piso, para comenzar a sacarse la chaqueta y posándola como un tibio abrigo sobre mis hombros abrigándolos no sólo con su tela, sino con el calor que tenía de su cuerpo.

- Vengan- pide nuevamente tomándonos de las manos.

Camínanos, él seguro de cada paso que da hacia el lugar que se dirige y nos lleva, casi como ha sido en muchas ocasiones de nuestra vida, yo intento descubrir algún detalle que me de una pista, una solución a esta incógnita y ante lo que parece un sendero de césped, rodeado de unos cuantos árboles frondosos, aparece una imagen de una cuidad, una gran cuidad, que no parece ser más que Londres, llena de puntos anaranjados que parecen simular un cielo totalmente estrellado, pero lo que tengo al lado es lo que, a la vez me cierra y abre la boca en reiteradas oportunidades.

- Hay una casa- se apresura a decir Alioth que parece más despierto y activo que los dos juntos.

Contemplo sin dejar de caminar por lo que parece una hermosa casa, una mezcla entre antigüedad y modernidad, que se ve espaciosa, pero no gigante, acogedora, pero no pequeña, iluminada por pequeñas luces provenientes de unos faroles circulares que le dan un toque aún más calido a todo.

- ¿Qué es esta casa?- pregunto sólo para escuchar sus palabras, reconociéndola como aquella que algunas vez vimos al pasar en la carretera y que me quede contemplándola por su belleza.

- Está… es nuestra casa, nuestro futuro hogar- indica sin dejar de mirar la construcción que se nos presenta.

- Pero y Alemania- le pregunto creyendo que eso ya estaba decidido y aceptado. Si hasta le dijimos a la familia, sabiendo que no les agradaría la idea, pero tuvieron que aceptarlo a pesar de las oposiciones y reparos que tuvieron.

- Cuando volvamos lo será, nos estará esperando, porque vamos a volver a vivir aquí, cerca de los nuestros- responde haciendo que lo abrace, porque ha logrado hacer cada segundo más memorable, tanto así que he intentado memorizar cada detalle de todo para recordarlo siempre.

- Qué otra sorpresa me tendrás- le digo casi perdiéndose mi voz al tener mi rostro oculto en su ropa, aspirando hasta la última esencia de su perfume.

- Todos los días te voy a sorprender- acota divertido.

- Y yo te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón- le musito subiendo mi cara hasta quedar pérdida en su cuello totalmente abrazada a él y con él aún más abrazado a mí.

- Hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos- lo escucho decir casi sin voz.

- ¿Hoy es una noche importante?- pregunta Alioth colocándose a nuestro frente con su cabello ondeándose con el viento, reflejando en sus ojos la luz que nos rodea, quedando exactamente entre la casa, un pedazo de aquella cuidad que parece lejana y de ese cielo estrellado que deja espacio a la inmensidad.

- Sí, tanto como lo fue hace cinco años exactamente- dice Scorpius haciendo que yo asienta ante esto.

- Ah- musita en voz bajita sonriendo a pesar del sueño que tiene.

- ¿Sabes por qué?- le pregunta otra vez Scorpius a su hijo que niega con la cabeza.

- Porque esta misma noche, bajo estas mismas estrellas, paso lo más maravilloso, tú te creaste para hacernos crecer junto a ti- le digo mientras lo tomamos otra vez en brazos para dejarlo a nuestra altura, contemplando lo que nos espera el futuro, que más que planes, es una vida juntos, como sea que se dé, así la enfrentaremos... los tres unidos.

_**Fin**_

***

_**Si creen que es todo, que esto termina aquí, sólo aquí, pues adivinen…………………no es así, ya que falta el epilogo, siii, un último instante más… prometo (como todo ha ido mejorando) tenerlo antes de lo que me demore para esto….eso esta claro…. Y sin duda agradecería sus comentarios y review (lleguemos a los mil siii háganme feliz… aun más) para saber sus impresiones….de este final...**_


	77. Epílogo: Un gran deseo

_*_

_(Perspectiva Alioth)_

**Epilogo: Un gran deseo **

Frente a un espejo, rápidamente se mira un joven, de cabello rubio de unos cuantos dedos de largo, lo que permite que ciertos rizos se formen en las puntas, y que no ha tenido tiempo de cortar para evitar lucir tan infantil por culpa de estos. Sus ojos son totalmente azules, iguales a aquel color cielo que aparece luego de una gran tormenta cuando ya está absolutamente despejado, y siguen tan brillantes como cuando los abrió por primera vez, así están todo el tiempo, desde cuando está serio hasta cuando prefiere sonreír.

A su edad ya ha alcanzado una gran altura, como la de su padre y abuelos, y que se percibe aún más con ese caminar totalmente erguido que tiene. Luego de esa fugaz mirada a su reflejo cuando ha chocado con el espejo, porque no hay cosa que deteste más que mirarse en una de esas cosas, salvo para revisar, tal como ahora, que tenga una apariencia normal y nada fuera de su lugar. Camina saliendo de esa pequeña sala llegado hacia su habitación, sentándose resueltamente sobre un pequeño sofá que ha permanecido en ese sitio desde que pisó por primera está casa para convertirla en su hogar y de eso ya ha pasado un poco más de ocho años, cuando era un niño bastante travieso que hablaba mezclando el ingles y alemán sólo para que no le entendieran y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, aunque eso sólo le resultaba cuando su madre no estaba cerca, ya que esta increíblemente le entendía hasta los gestos y lo sigue haciendo, lo que se vuelve cada vez menos apropiado.

Mirando a su alrededor para ver si recuerda algo que tenga que hacer y que lo mantenga ocupado, observa el desorden que hay, pero eso no es algo que este dentro de sus prioridades, porque a pesar de que llegó hace casi dos semanas todavía tiene ropa guardada o mejor dicho amontonada en el baúl, incluso su corbata plateada y verde, para alegría de algunos y desdicha disimulada de otros, está colgando de la manilla de la puerta de manera bastante poco cuidadosa, y sin embargo no tiene reales intensiones de hacer algo por ello, además nadie le dirá que lo haga salvo su padre con algún comentario que no pasara de eso.

Con esa imagen que le da aquella prenda, ni siquiera puede recordar bien el momento de su primer día en Hogwarts en que se determino que esos colores tendría que llevar en su uniforme, porque para él no tuvo mucha importancia, sus padres le recalcaron toda su infancia que daba lo mismo en que casa quedara ya que eso no decía quien eras ni lo que harías, y el mismísimo sombrero andrajoso luego de batallar en una discusión consigo mismo sobre las cualidades que tenía aquel niño de tan sólo once años que ya había habitado en ese lugar desde el vientre de su joven madre, terminó mandándolo a la casa en la cual su apellido había estado por generaciones, pero no por eso, como le alcanzo a remarcar, sino porque realmente era su lugar y le gusta, se siente cómodo, con un par de grandes amigos y otro par de otras casas, sin muchos ni muy pocos, con los precisos para su forma de ser.

Hoy Alioth se siente tranquilo y a la vez un tanto insatisfecho, sintiendo que algo le falta por hacer, y todo por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, y por más que sus padres luego de esa importante conversación que jamás espero tener con ellos, le pidieron que no le diera vueltas al asunto, que no se enfrascará analizando cada palabra, gesto y hasta el clima de todo, no pudo evitarlo, no en un afán de buscarle lados malo o buenos, de encontrar razones y argumentos para sentirse mal, sino que al contrario, intentando hacerse parte de esa historia, de su historia y que fue relatada para él con todos y cada uno de los detalles, sin esconder u ocultar algo, sin aminorar o intensificar lo que él les hizo vivir.

***

- Cómo pude empezar a juzgarlos- me cuestiono una y otra vez, recordando la actitud y pensamientos que me rondaron el último tiempo.

Ni siquiera fue necesario usar un pensadero, porque desde el momento en que las palabras comenzaron a brotar de la boca de mamá, transmitieron tal intensidad, que me transportaron a aquel pasado no tan lejano, pero que ya se ve con distancia, haciéndome sentir, vibrar, enfadarme, y emocionarme con sus recuerdos, con aquella voz que empleo y que luchaba para no quebrarla mientras intentaba mostrarse serena, frente a lo cual parecía embargarla hasta la medula.

Como jamás creí que me pasaría, toda aquella confusión que últimamente me abrumaba desapareció, es más no me enoje, no me sentí rechazado, no los odie, al escuchar de los labios de mi madre como no me quiso en su vida durante mucho tiempo, todo lo que pensó hacer para alejarme de ella y de su futuro, de la forma en que se negó hasta el último momento de que realmente yo estaba dentro suyo, lo mismo hizo mi padre, rememorando la forma en que intento no acercarse a nosotros, la manera en que la dejo sola al comienzo para hacer que ella tomará la decisión de todo, sintiéndose aún un cobarde por aquello. De lo que si puedo decir que hizo ofuscarme durante el relato fue ver todo lo que tuvieron que soportar, principalmente ella, desde la indiferencia, hasta la humillación y desprecio de todos incluyendo a sus familias, conectándome aún más a todo aquello, acrecentando mi orgullo por lo que son, especialmente al saber como después de que se hicieron cargo de todo y tal vez hasta ahora, han tenido que seguir luchando contra aquellos prejuicios que los envolvieron y que hubo un punto en que yo comencé a tenerlo, pero que sin duda los hicieron crecer más rápido que a cualquiera.

Permanezco en mi habitación aprovechando los últimos minutos de soledad que tendré por este día, caminando hacia la ventana para respirar un poco del escaso aire fresco que hay en esta época del año y así despejar totalmente mi mente. Al llegar a ella observo el jardín, lleno de tranquilidad, con los árboles inmensos meciéndose sutilmente, con el césped totalmente verde cubriendo todo a su paso, con el brillo de una ciudad lejana e inquieta de fondo, confirmándome que sin duda es mucho mejor la vista que se tiene de todo este lugar en la noche, con el cielo estrellado y la oscuridad de todo lo demás que permite gozar de la frescura y la inmensidad sin ni un solo reparo más que extender tu cuerpo en el suelo para comenzar a sentirte gigante y pequeño a la vez frente a todo ese firmamento que nos cubre.

Viajo por cada rincón de aquella planicie verde sin detenerme en nada, hasta que mi vista encuentra, bajo un gran roble y sobre una banca de color blanco la imagen de una mujer que permanece recostada y oculta tras un gran libro, sólo puedo distinguir un poco mejor sus pies que permanecen descalzos, acompañados de un gato grande y blanco que como siempre se encuentra velando por su dueña. Al verla allí, tan pequeña desde la distancia que nos separa no puedo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, porque sólo ella puede relajarse leyendo y trabajando, bueno eso también lo hace mi abuela, y en algunas ocasiones también lo he comprobado, pero no me interesa desarrollar esa habilidad, por lo menos no por ahora.

Apoyado en la ventana y sin obtener el alivio que buscaba, porque el viento ha olvidado pasar por este lugar aumentando el calor sofocante de esta época, hace que desee con más intensidad partir a la estancia de mis padres, mirar la costa mientras me sumerjo en el mar, ir a esas fiestas de playa que se realizan, eso deseo urgentemente aunque ahora sea imposible ir por dos motivos, pero principalmente porque mamá la ha tomado como oficina provisoria y hasta de refugio para esas chicas embarazadas con las que trabaja. Sin contar que sigue siendo sanadora en San Mungo, o mejor dicho una de las mejores medimagas en ese hospital, y por eso desde hace un par de años le han dado una importante jefatura, aunque a papá no le siga causando gracia, especialmente porque aumentó su ritmo de trabajo y según cree mamá es debido a que tiene que estar mucho más cerca de ese amigo suyo que mi padre nunca podrá pasar realmente, aunque lo disimule bastante bien frente a ella.

Viendo bien todo el panorama que tengo en frente y secando un poco el sudor que ya comienza a rociar mi rostro, creo que es mejor ir hacia donde está mi madre, hoy no nos hemos visto, pero no por su causa, sino que he sido yo el que al despertar hace poco he seguido encerrado, aun intentando entender todo y no quiero darle la impresión de que sigo enojado o que lo estoy más de lo que estuve los días anteriores.

Sin prisas me deslizo por los pasillos, pasando mi dedo sobre los cuadros y fotografías que hay en todas partes que cubren y muestran el paso del tiempo, imágenes desde que mis padres tenían mi edad, cuando yo era un bebé, fotos familiares, momentos que alcance compartir con mi abuela Astoria, la cual lamentablemente no recuerdo, también aquellos instantes de la boda que tuvieron, el tiempo que pasamos en Alemania, y que fueron casi dos años en donde aprendí de todo y principalmente que éramos una familia especial a los ojos de la mayoría, luego todo o la mayoría de los escenarios de las que vienen son en esta casa o en la de la playa, cumpleaños, aniversarios, navidades y una que otra en la Madriguera, hasta los viajes que hemos tenido por diversos lugares, intentando compensar el sueño que ambos tuvieron alguna vez de recorrer el mundo. Todas y cada una de las vacaciones que hemos tenido, por lugares calidos, los preferidos de mi madre, hasta en lugares más fríos, que siempre han sido la debilidad de mi padre, y el mío, creo que ambos, cada uno tiene sus ventajas.

Todos esos parajes cambian cuando aparece mamá sonriente y nerviosa al lado de mi padre que está serio mirando todo y yo al medio vestido con mi túnica de Hogwarts, plasmando la primera vez que pise aquella estación de trenes como estudiante, y a pesar de que las veces que fui anteriormente era un bebé, al sentir ese olor a humo me hizo sentir en casa, como si no me fuera a algo desconocido sino más bien a una parte importante de mi vida y así ha sido, he vivido unos buenos cuatro años en aquel viejo e impresionante castillo llenos de historias y personajes importantes.

Camino sin siquiera fijarme en los pasos que doy, sin considerar el suelo que piso, ni que lugar voy pasando, sólo me doy cuenta de que he llegado al jardín cuando el sol de medio día me encandila totalmente, y recién cuando me he recuperado de los instantes de ceguera puedo caminar sobre las piedras circulares que indican el camino a seguir hasta llegar a pocos pies de distancia de mi destino, en total silencio que no la ha hecho percatarse de mi presencia, sólo el gato levanta un poco su cabeza y lanza un suave y ronco maullido para seguir durmiendo y ante esto el libro que tengo en frente comienza a descender hasta encontrarme frente a frente a ese rostro que tiene una delicada sonrisa al verme.

- Alioth- murmura intentando sentarse mejor, cerrando de golpe aquel mamotreto.

- Mamá- la saludo con su mismo tono bajo, acercándome aún más para ayudarla a quedar bien.

Una vez sentada lo más erguida posible, suavemente me pide que me siente a su lado, lo que no dudo en cumplir quedando muy junto a ella, la observo por un instante a su rostro, que se ve resaltado por tener todo su cabello recogido en una coleta que deja toda su cara despejada, sus ojos brillan aún más mientras desliza su mirada por mi rostro, y me percato que aquellas pecas que casi ni tiene cada día se le notan un poco más, lo que extrañamente le da un aspecto más juvenil que nunca. Y así observándonos, sin previo aviso me abraza fuertemente, teniendo un efecto inigualable, porque con esto me hace sentir como un niño pequeño, pero no me desagrada, esto con ella no me molesta. Al percibir su perfume cierro los ojos, el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda me hace aferrarme aún más a su abrazo aunque su cuerpo nos separe un poco.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi vida- susurra en mi oído, trayéndome a la realidad nuevamente.

- Gracias- le digo casi sin mover mis labios.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta separándome un poco de ella para comenzar a verme otra vez a los ojos, viendo como son un perfecto reflejo de los míos, sintiendo como su mano acaricia mi mejilla.

- ¿Cómo estás tú?- le pregunto para saber su estado, eso es lo que más me importa ahora.

- No evadas mi pregunta- dice tranquilamente, pero con voz aguda.

Con esto no puedo más que bajar la mirada por unos segundos, sin saber por qué no tengo la respuesta inmediata a su pregunta, sé que estoy bien, así me siento, pero no puedo expresarla con palabras.

- ¿Hay algo que te siga molestando?, si es así dímelo por favor- pide intensamente, haciendo que ahora me enfade conmigo por volver a preocuparla y someterla a esto otra vez, si con lo de anoche creo que ya tuvo suficiente.

- No- respondo con voz segura confirmándolo con mi cabeza.

- Tal vez no debimos decirte nada- confiesa apenada, hablando más para si misma que conmigo.

- No al contrario, lamento haberme enojado contigo, no te lo mereces, he sido un…- comienzo a decirle pero su sonrisa me silencia una vez más.

- No, no tienes que hacerlo, entiendo lo que te sucede, sabía que ocurriría en algún momento, me estuve preparando desde que te tuve- relata con calma y sintiéndose casi divertida.

- Pero aún así, me deje llevar, no puedo juzgarlos cuando sólo han estado ahí para mí, cuando dejaron lo que debían hacer por cuidarme- le hablo sinceramente como anoche no pude, al quedarme callado sin ser capaz de abrir la boca luego de todo lo dicho, viendo como se fueron para dejarme pensar y ni siquiera fui capaz de decirles buenas noches.

- Todos a esta edad empezamos a ver a nuestros padres como personas, con sus errores, yo a tú edad también estaba enojada con los míos y eso que ellos si que no me dieron motivos- indica en un suspiro.

- Ustedes tampoco me los dieron, si todos mis amigos me remarcan que estarían felices de tener unos como ustedes, jóvenes, que entiendan todo, que me dejan hacer lo que yo quiera- le digo mientras ella enfatiza en un murmullo que no me deja hacer todo lo que yo quiera, aunque yo creo que si, jamás hasta ahora me han negado rotundamente algo, pero tampoco discutiere con ella sobre eso, para que comience a negarme cosas sólo para demostrar que es cierto, prefiero dejarla que crea que no es muy permisiva.

Con un suave movimiento de cabeza se le suelta el cabello y se lo vuelve a atar, demostrándose un tanto agotada con su respirar, aún así vuelve a enfocar sus ojos en mi mirada que no deja que vuelva a evadir.

- Eso no es cierto, si para mi fue y a veces sigue siendo incómodo y desagradable explicar porque tengo un hijo tan grande como tú, por lo que estoy segura que para ti no ha sido más fácil- argumenta comprensivamente.

- Lo era, nunca le dí mucha importancia, sólo que últimamente me sentí más irritable, eso es todo- intento decir para explicarle mi errático comportamiento desde hace unas semanas, aunque ni para mi fue muy comprensible las razones de esto, si todo a estado igual o incluso mejor de lo pensado, si hasta aquella chica que estuve mirando todo el año anterior, al final del curso se atrevió a hablarme, que mejor final de curso, sin contar que casi sin un gran esfuerzo logre obtener las mejores calificaciones y hasta ganamos la copa de quiddicth, aunque no la de la casa y en eso me siento un poco responsable, porque deberíamos haber ganado todo y si no fuera por mis constantes detenciones y el casi centenar de puntos que me quitaron lo habríamos logrado.

Con mis palabras ella se queda en silencio, hasta que una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, totalmente radiante sigue riéndose silenciosamente.

- No me digas que te has puesto celoso- pregunta tomando una de mis manos, haciendo que enarque una ceja ante tal comentario.

- No digas eso, por qué me voy a poner celoso, ya estoy grande para eso- le digo seriamente, sin creer que mencione eso o que lo llegue a creer.

- En eso eres igual a Scorpius- menciona rodando los ojos a la vez que baja la voz hasta hacerla casi imperceptible.

Su mano lentamente transporta la mía hasta depositarla en su vientre, su abultada barriga que ya le dificulta hacer casi todo y que como muchos dicen la hace verse totalmente diferente, con una nueva belleza, sintiendo en ese mismo momento como algo en su interior se mueve lentamente haciéndome sonreír, al sentir aquella expresión de vida.

Cómo se le ocurre decir tal cosa, jamás podría estar celoso de esto, desde que me dieron la noticia para navidad, de que ya no seriamos sólo tres, me contagiaron con su felicidad rebosante. Una alegría que comparto, no sólo porque dejaré de ser hijo único y ellos tendrán por fin de quien más preocuparse que no sea yo, o ellos mismos, sino porque todos los que nos rodean lo están, era algo que la mayoría de la familia esperaba desde hace tiempo y mi madre sólo ahora quiso llevar a cabo, o mejor dicho tuvo que ceder nuevamente al instinto maternal, ante otro inesperado embarazo para ella, pero no fue lo mismo para papá, él lo estuvo esperando por casi dos años, tiempo en el que se llevo insistiendo en que trajeran un poco de bullicio infantil a esta casa que según él, desde que me fui a la escuela, se estaba volviendo demasiado parecida a la casa de su infancia.

- Estoy feliz de esto, me agrada comenzar a compartir mis cosas- le murmuro acariciando el lugar en donde deposito mi mano.

- Compartirán él que hayan sido una inesperada y gran sorpresa en mi vida- comienza a decir para si misma.

- No sólo eso mamá- le dijo para dejarla más atenta otra vez.

- ¿Qué más?- alienta inquieta esperando mi respuesta.

- Somos los únicos que sabemos como late tu corazón por dentro- le comento haciendo que se emocione, tanto que me da un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mi madre, me mira y sonríe emocionada, a pesar de todo no es una mujer que se vea siempre así, al contrario, si tengo una imagen de ella, es siempre haciendo cosas, trabajando, leyendo, estudiando, pendiente de todo, y de todos, especialmente de mi y de mi padre, organizando y planeando cada cosa para que nada sea un desastre. No, ella no es de esas mujeres que se quedan quietas, al contrario a veces se mueve más que nadie, además en ella siempre se puede saber que le sucede porque la sonrisa es inevitable en su rostro cuando está feliz, o su expresión de enfado tampoco se disimula en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, dejándonos en claro que es mejor no perturbarla mientras le dure ese estado.

- Alioth, que bueno verte- aparece diciendo la voz de mi padre, que hace que voltee a verlo, para encontrarme con aquel hombre alto, atlético, de cabello rubio más despeinado que el mío, que sonríe mientras sostiene en sus manos una bandeja con limonada que me tienta con esos cubos de hielo y trozos de limón rebosando todo.

Dejando todo lo que tiene en sus manos sobre una pequeña mesa que tiene más libros que mi mismo escritorio, me estira su mano para que se la estreche, haciendo que no sólo la presionemos con fuerza, sino que me de un apretón de abrazo, de esos que sólo se dan entre hombres, y eso siempre me hizo sentir un igual a él, casi como un amigo, tanto que hasta cuando hemos salido solos los dos simplemente me deja llamarlo Scorpius.

- Y pensaste que quieres por tu cumpleaños- pregunta al soltarme y comenzando a servir un vaso de lo que ha traído.

- Puede ser no tener que lidiar con tantas personas el día de hoy- pregunto haciendo que mamá lance una gran carcajada, que yo imito, mientras él nos mira serio a ambos.

- Eso no lo puedo evitar, la familia te quiere venir a saludar, aunque si no quieres tantas personas, podemos cancelar la reunión que tienes con tus amigos- responde sonriendo victorioso ante mi seriedad repentina.

- No gracias- le digo tomando uno de los vasos que ha servido, bebiéndolo completamente, porque las reuniones familiares no serán mi afición, pero con mis amistades, eso si que no lo cambio por nada, nada mejor que una fiesta con tus amistades para celebrar el cumpleaños.

Papá ante esto se encoje de hombros dejándome en claro que debo pensar en otro obsequio.

- Para mis mujeres- dice papá pasándole otro de los vasos a su esposa.

Ella se queda quieta sonriéndole y mirándolo, mientras yo tomo uno de los libros que hay cerca, sentándome en el suelo y apoyando mí espalda en el gran tronco que nos proporciona la mejor sombra de todo el lugar.

Intento leer, esperando que traigan el desayuno que mamá pidió que me hicieran, ya que a pesar de ser bastante tarde, lo necesito con urgencia, pero tener en frente a dos par de enamorados, que se miran como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, casi son peor que mis compañeros en pleno despertar hormonal, bueno en ese mis compañeros debería incluirme, pero no lo haré, sin embargo que sean mis padres no es mucha ayuda haciendo que quiera desaparecer de este lugar.

- Porque no se van a su habitación- les comento sin quitar la vista de la lectura, cuando percibo como papá comienza a besar a mamá.

- Alioth- me regaña ella sonrojándose totalmente.

- Cuando tengas novia ya quiero ver si te gustara que alguien te interrumpa- indica papá abrazando a mi madre que vuelve a acomodarse ahora dejando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Mamá no hace más que asentir, confirmando las palabras de él, haciendo que me surja una idea sólo para molestarlos un poco.

- No se preocupen ya conozco lugares para que eso no suceda- les digo para molestarlos, logrando que ambos se tensen bastante, pudiendo sonreír por dentro al ver que he tenido la última palabra.

Pero antes de hacer que se inicie una conversación, otra vez, de la responsabilidad, del control y las cientos de formas de prevenir cualquier situación complicada, debo cambiar de tema, no es que sea nuevo, más bien con eso han sido totalmente abiertos, casi como amigos que tienen gran confianza para hablar de cualquier tema, especialmente en lo relacionado con el sexo, pero precisamente hoy no quiero.

- ¿Sabes si vendrá Hugo?- le pregunto a mamá, sabiendo que hablarle de su hermano es enfocarla sólo en eso.

- Ojala, dijo que tomaría un vuelo anoche desde América, si no te ha enviado ya una lechuza excusándose, entonces debería venir en camino- responde preocupada, porque hace mucho que no lo vemos, más de un año que no ha venido a Londres, porque se la ha pasado trabajando al otro lado del mundo.

- Ya quiero ver que dirá cuando te vea- dice papá deslizando su mano por el estómago de la mujer que tiene abrazada.

- Lo extraño tanto, pero se que se burlará y no dejará de grabarme cada segundo- se queja ella con espanto de imaginarse ser perseguida por aquellos aparatos que usa su hermano.

- No es para tanto- dice papá intentando bajarle la paranoia que él mismo comenzó.

- Acaso no recuerdas como fue con Alioth, hasta intento grabar el parto- sigue diciendo apresuradamente, haciéndome recordar aquel video que me paso cuando cumplí los once años.

- Era un niño, ahora ya no hace eso, o no recuerdas cuando vino la última vez, y Violeta estaba por tener a Helen ni siquiera lo menciono- le dice papá, explicándole con lentitud y paciencia.

- Tienes razón, no debo ponerme ansiosa- confiesa intentando respirar más acompasadamente, en lo que parece ser un momento incómodo, porque su estomago parece más tenso que antes.

- Todo saldrá bien- le murmura papá acariciándole el cabello.

- Pensar que tantas veces te dije que no volvería a pasar por esto y mírame- vuelve a decir con temor, apuntándose a si misma.

Ante sus palabras papá me mira y nos sonreímos fugazmente antes de que ella se de cuenta, porque realmente parece que está aterrada.

- Pudiste con quince años, claro que podrás ahora, no te sigas preocupando- sigue calmándola.

- Es que aún no asimilo la idea, si hubiera sido una, no me asustaría porque ya lo viví, pero gemelas, dos de una sola vez, en qué momento pudo pasar esto… mejor dicho ¿cómo me has hecho esto Scorpius Malfoy?- le cuestiona a papá, haciendo que sea imposible que controle una risa, que papá tiene que tragarse, porque sino ella se enfadará con él, y luego andará todo serio y contenido ante la indiferencia de ella.

- Cariño… no es mi culpa solamente…- comienza a decirle lentamente, casi con sutileza de no querer que lo escuche, ante lo cual ella entrecierra los ojos.

- Además, ¿no es por la parte Weasley que hay antecedentes de gemelos?- complemento, sólo para ayudar un poco a mi padre, quien me mira casi aliviado.

- Y justo me tenía que tocar a mí, de todo el arsenal de familiares que hay…. todo será doble- murmura en un suspiro, constriñendo por unos segundos su expresión.

- Que significa doble alegría- argumenta él, para verle el lado lindo de todo, logrando que mamá lo mire casi embobada por su respuesta.

- Claro que lo sé, lamento ponerme así, sólo es la angustia de los últimos meses, me siento igual que la primera vez- sigue diciendo más repuesta, lo que se nota en que vuelve a tener sus mejillas sólo un poco coloreadas.

- Pero ahora yo estaré aquí cada noche en que despierten, tal como he estado afirmando tu cabello en las mañanas, como en las noches masajeo tu espalda y pies, así estaré más presente que nunca en cada segundo, como debí haber estado la otra vez- le dice con voz profunda papá, sintiéndome casi un intruso de su intimidad, pero a la vez parte de todo eso, porque constantemente me miran y no se notan incómodos con que este presente.

- Y si yo con todo lo que no pudieron hacer bien ni estar tan juntos resulte así, imagínense como serán ellas de perfectas- les comento cada vez más apoyado en el tronco que me sostiene y me deja cómodamente a una distancia prudente de ellos, ni demasiado cerca, ni muy lejos para estar fuera de su conversación, mientras ambos sonríen por mi comentario.

- Y por eso Rose, empezaremos a buscar una escuela sólo para chicas- aclara con seguridad papá.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta ella sin entender nada de ese comentario.

- Dejar a mis hijas, que serán tan bellas como tú, conviviendo con un grupo de adolescentes hormonales, ni loco, además tú padre y el mío están de acuerdo conmigo, te apuesto que Alioth también ¿verdad?- responde pasándome la responsabilidad ahora a mí.

- Para que un idiota las embarace a los quince, claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo papá- le respondo logrando ganarme una mirada asesina de su parte, y una divertida de mamá, quien intenta en vano contener un incipiente ataque de risa que la hace remecerse completamente sobre mi padre.

- No te hagas el gracioso, además tenme respeto que soy tu padre- menciona con una expresión impenetrable, por lo que no sé si realmente se ha enfadado, o lo dice en broma.

Por eso sólo le hago un gesto con la mano, para que si es en serio, no sea grave, él mismo insinúo eso, yo sólo lo hice explicito, como siempre, mientras me centro en la comida que ha traído Elina.

- Scorpius no encuentras exagerado pensar en que escuela irán si aún no nacen- dice mi madre más controlada, mientras yo cada vez los escucho más lejanos, pero no porque se estén moviendo, cada uno sigue en su misma posición, sólo que ya me he desconectado de lo que hablan, he aprendido a dejar de escuchar al resto cuando no quiero, uso que le doy especialmente cuando los he visto discutir, que no han sido pocas ni tampoco demasiadas, lo desagradable de eso, más que peleen y no se hablen más de lo necesario por el tiempo que les dure, que van desde horas, hasta un par de días, a lo mucho una semana, es lo posterior, cuando se reconcilian, cuando andan con el romanticismo a flor de piel, y no es me guste verlos enojados, al contrario, me siento seguro y tranquilo estando ellos bien, pero tenerlos como dos protagonistas de la peor novela juvenil del momento cansa, haciendo que agradezca que ahora pase mi mayor tiempo en Hogwarts.

Jugando con una manzana en mis manos, casi como si fuera una quaffle, dejo mi vista fija en un gran campo de flores rojas que hay a un costado del jardín, mientras entremedio de ellas está recostado un gran gato blanco, que a pesar de su edad sigue activo de vez en cuando, como ahora que está agazapado esperando el momento preciso para saltar sobre una mariposa naranja que revolotea por todos lado, y esa simple imagen me hace recordar a cierta persona que quiero borrar, pero no puedo, esa chica risueña y divertida, y a la vez callada e inteligente, que siempre me evade cuando le hablo aunque sea para preguntarle si tomó apuntes en la clase que falte, respondiéndome escuetamente que para tenerlos no debía haber faltado otra vez, dejándome desconcertado, enfadado y a la vez más motivado para faltar a la siguiente y volver a preguntarle lo mismo. Pero todo eso cambio al bajar del tren está última vez y, cuando sin querer, o por lo menos no con la intención de lastimarla le di un pequeño empujón, provocando que me mirara, con esos ojos celestes llenos de furia, hasta que finalmente termino cediendo a mi sonrisa, lanzándome un "nos veremos el próximo año… Alioth", sin usar como antes mi apellido que ya comenzaba a detestar en sus labios, y los cuales debo probar como sea, porque tengo la certeza que los de ella saben diferentes a los que ya he probado.

Seguiría en esa imagen, alejándome del paisaje que tengo en frente, y a la vez intentando pensar en los planes que debo seguir con ella, cuando algo me remece el cuerpo completamente, haciendo que deje de mirar todo y nada a la vez.

- Siempre tan contemplativo- indica una mujer sonriente, que a pesar de las marcas de su sonrisa en el rostro, de que su cabello castaño y rizado comience a tener un tono más claro, se ve igual que en las fotografías de hace mucho tiempo, y que aún no parece lo que es, una abuela, de próximamente tres nietos.

La dejo que me salude con un gran abrazo, mientras me entrega lo que no dudo que es un libro, con un poco de dinero en su interior que indudablemente lo ha puesto el abuelo para hacerlo más ameno, como murmura cada vez que hace lo mismo, pero a mi me gustan sus presentes, siempre sabe precisamente lo que me gusta leer, además que este año tiene un sabor especial, porque no cualquiera tiene de abuela a la Primer Ministro del Ministerio de Magia, quien además le regala sus publicaciones para conocer sus impresiones en una amena conversación un sábado en la tarde.

Sin darme cuenta, la gran casa que hasta hace unas horas parecía silenciosa y tranquila, se ha visto invadida por personas que no dejan de hablar y reír, además de una gran cantidad de niños y bebes que lloran y juegan por todos lados. He visto y saludado educadamente a cada uno, recibiendo sus palabras, comentarios y regalos que abriré más adelante, cuando ya este descansando y solo.

El abuelo Ron organiza una partida de quidditch de la cual participare en un equipo como capitán, mientras su amigo el tío Harry juega con su prole de nietas, cuatro niñas, por parte de sus tres hijos, también están Dora, con quien obviamente somos los más cercanos, a pesar de que sea una gryffindors cada vez más pretenciosa, junto a su hermana Evangeline y el pequeño Remus, quien vino a ayudarme en esta generación demasiado cargada a lo femenino y que gracias a mis padres seguirá igual.

- No puedo creer que no haya pastel- escucho lamentarse a una mujer anciana que permanece sentada junto a un hombre de su misma edad, que no deja de sonreír.

- Si lo habrá nana Molly, sólo no quiero velas ni canción- le digo colocándome frente a ella y agachándome para que no se levante.

- Pero…- intenta decir, siendo callada por la voz de su marido.

- Qué no ves que ya está grande para eso, que muchacho quiere algo así a su edad- me ayuda él diciendo exactamente lo que iba a decir, y si mis padres no sé molestaron por eso, incluso mamá murmuro algo bastante aliviada sobre que así no habría deseos que pedir, ni menos que cumplir, que en ese momento no comprendí y que tampoco tomé mucho en cuenta.

Luego de pasar toda la tarde con ellos, y después buena parte de la noche con todos mis amigos, subo sin prisas cada escalón, jugando en mi bolsillo con aquel reloj de oro macizo que me ha obsequiado el abuelo Draco, aquel hombre demasiado serio para el resto, pero que conmigo jamás lo ha sido, instruyéndome en todo lo que sabe, cuidándome creo que más que lo hizo con su propio hijo, estando pendiente de todo lo que me sucede, hasta aconsejándome en lo que quiera y que anda viajando para encontrar su camino y como yo espero, que encuentre a una mujer joven que lo acompañe en la larga vida que le queda.

Quisiera lanzarme en este instante a mi cama, para dormir hasta mañana al medio día otra vez, pero al pasar frente a una puerta blanca que está entreabierta me detengo a ver su interior y totalmente bañada por la luz de la luna que está esplendorosa y que se cuela por la gran ventana que hay enfrente, se encuentra mamá meciéndose en una silla blanca en lo que resulta ser aquella habitación que ha estado preparando durante meses, junto a papá y que yo hice mi aporte hace unos días pintando sobre las paredes flores diminutas y mariposas que revolotean en ellas.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunto preocupado de verla a está hora y en este lugar.

- Si, sólo no podía dormir, quería ver que llegaras bien- responde al darse cuenta de mi presencia, ocultando un bostezo.

- Aquí estoy, completo y en perfectas condiciones- le respondo abriéndome de brazos para que me vea mejor.

Camino ingresando en aquel cuarto que ya está lleno de muebles, juguetes, cuadros y muñecas, y en el cual aún permanecen dos cunas pequeñas vacías esperando a sus dueñas.

- Ha quedado precioso- le comento sin dejar de mirar todo a mi alrededor.

- Espero que a Amapola y Asteria les guste tanto como a ti- responde bajando el tono.

- Ya eligieron los nombres- le digo al ver como las ha llamado.

- Sí, Asteria, por tu abuela- menciona perdiendo su mirada unos instantes por la ventana.

- ¿Y Amapola?- cuestiono aunque comprendo que es un nombre de una flor, que es la que llena nuestro jardín, prefiero sacarla de ese ensimismamiento que ha alcanzado.

- Ese nombre lo escogió tu padre, pero no ahora sino que era el que deseaba ponerte a ti cuando creía que eras una niña- acota dejándome extrañamente sorprendido.

- Vaya, ambos son lindos, una estrella y una flor, sin duda van a llenar de energías esta casa- le digo sintiendo como al agacharme a su lado ella pasa su mano por mi cabello, mirándome fijamente, más intenso que otras veces y hasta creo ver algunas lagrimas formase en sus ojos.

- Ey, no te pongas triste- le pido porque no entiendo que ha pasado ahora.

- Hace quince años nos vimos por primera vez y desde ese momento no has dejado de ser lo más importante que me ha pasado, nunca dudes de eso si- pide con fuerza y a la vez con congoja, afirmando mi rostro para que la vea directamente a los ojos, como si quisiera que viera en ellos la verdad, pero no es necesario, porque eso lo sé, con sólo sentirla lo tengo claro.

- Soy yo quien debo agradecerte de que seas mi madre - comienzo a decirle para abrazarla y refugiarla en mis brazos, aunque trato de calmarla, es ella quien con sus latidos también comienza a hacerlo conmigo.

- Eres mi mejor deseo, y junto a Scorpius y tus hermanas me siento completamente feliz- vuelve a decir sintiendo como unos pasos resuenan en el pasillo, sin duda ese debe ser papá que se ha preocupado al no encontrarla a su lado.

- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste del deseo de cumpleaños y sabes qué…- le pregunto haciendo que sus ojos se abran mucho y se mantenga en silencio.

- No tengo nada que pedir, pero es porque me gusta como soy, me gusta lo que tengo y especialmente lo que me han dado- indico mientras me pongo de pie para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo.

- Me alegro que te sientas así, lo que menos me gustaba de mi era la inseguridad que me embargaba, podía tenerlo todo y no lo veía, o sólo lo hacia con lo malo y en eso no me tengo que preocupar por ti, nada te puede paralizar- menciona con una dicha que se siente en cada palabra que pronuncia.

- Este día nos ha puesto bastante melosos- le digo mientras paso la mano por su rostro para secar esa solitaria lágrima que se le escapo hace un rato y que sigue ahí en su mejilla.

- Parece, pero no se lo diremos a nadie- acota tomando mi mano como si fuera un trato.

- ¿Y yo participo de este pacto?- aparece diciendo la voz que estuve esperando, y que permanece apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos.

- Siempre- le asevera ella, mientras yo sólo me acomodo el cabello lejos de mis ojos.

- Hijo, creo que es hora de dormir- indica papá mientras pasa por mi lado y me da un suave apretón en el brazo, señal de agradecimiento de su parte y mi madre baja mi cabeza para besar mi frente.

Y al comenzar a salir del lugar, veo de reojo como papá la toma en brazos, dándole un suave beso en los labios, y comienza a caminar tras de mí para llevarla a descansar.

- Rose….Ves que hemos hecho las cosas bien- escucho que le dice él a ella, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- Como siempre tienes razón, además he aprendido que un simple deseo se puede convertir en el más grande de todos- concluye ella antes de que se pierdan tras la puerta, mientras yo deseo permanecer en está casa con ellos y a la vez volver pronto a Hogwarts.

***

(Capítulo reeditado el 18/09/09)

**Hola, que tal, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traje lo último de esta historia, como se habrán dado cuenta ocurrido 15 años y 11 meses después del prologo, el cual hubiera subido antes, pero cuando estaba terminando el cap que estaba escrito como siempre, una idea me surgió, y fue hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Alioth, quien fue el tercer protagonista de todo esto, el núcleo, el motor de la historia, y no fue fácil imaginarme a esa célula, como alguien lo llamo, luego aquel bebé y por último aquel niño que se vio a lo largo de toda la historia, como todo un adolescente con la misma edad en que sus padres comenzaron todo, y para eso trate de no hacerlo igual a uno de ellos, más bien una mezcla que le diera un aspecto distinto, espero haberlo logrado, aunque no lo sé, y en donde se vio lo que paso después de todo….**

**Sin duda es extraño subir esto, porque significa que dejo está historia hasta aquí, ya no habrá nada más que pensar, nada más que vendrá con esto, y me siento con una gran nostalgia de dejar esto y a la vez liberada, como si hubiera dado un paso más allá.**

**Les agradezco realmente con todo mi corazón, todos y cada uno de sus Review por el último cap, los he leído una y otra vez, porque me sigo sorprendiendo como la primera vez que recibí uno por esta historia, así que nunca está de más seguir agradeciendo, y muchas más por seguirme y apoyarme en todo esto y también por los saludos y mensajes para que me mejore, cosa que se está logrando.**

**Con respecto a seguir escribiendo, eso no cabe duda, ya tengo una historia en mente y un poco escrita, tan sólo necesito unos días, un par de semanas para descansar, alejarme de esta historia y así enfrascarme en el nuevo proyecto.**

**Quisiera como último esfuerzo, favor o lo que sea que me den sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas lo que quieran, especialmente para saber que les pareció….Un último Review para Creciendo Juntos….**

**Y me despido con una reverencia para ustedes, y con fuerte….hasta pronto…………**


End file.
